Flower Of Konoha
by Princess-Tsunade
Summary: Loneliness ends for Naruto when his sister returns, and he finds himself surrounded by the love and care he'd always longed for. But Danah has also returned for another reason to protect him, because the enemies of Konoha are stirring ..KakashiOC
1. Flower Of Konoha

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

HELLO!

This whole story is set after Chapter 172, when a new Hokage is chosen …

Storyline follows the manga up to Chapter 217-219 …

For the most part, whichever one you follow, the anime or the manga – or both, like me! – I seriously think you will be able to follow this story without any problems whatsoever.

And I sincerely hope it puts a smile on your face and a glow in your heart, like it does me!

**Enjoy, Chapter 1: Flower Of Konoha  
_Background Music: 'I Turn To You' – Christina Aguilera_**

This was the song that was the inspiration for this entire story …

**_When I'm lost  
In the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared  
Losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got …!_**

* * *

It was a cool autumn afternoon. Konoha was beautiful, with multi-coloured leaves and relative tranquility hanging over the lives of its inhabitants. Many were out still enjoying the serene beauty, the glory of the weather. Chattering masses of people were streaming towards the teahouses, restaurants, the public baths – anywhere, just to be with their husbands, wives, children, friends, families, lovers, and enjoy this heavenly day. There were, of course, those more hardworking ones, who diligently, earnestly applied themselves to their work, trade, occupation, but that didn't stop the beautiful feeling that rose up within them at the beauty this golden afternoon had brought. What could be so special about this afternoon, of all afternoons? It wasn't as if Konoha hadn't had such glorious, sun-blessed days, but today seemed really special ...

Sometimes it is said that a flower is most beautiful at sunset, when the last rays of the golden chariot kiss it goodnight before descending into their heavenly gates …

Indeed, this particular afternoon, a flower had indeed blossomed, a flower that had remained hidden for so long … upon touching the beautiful light of the Hidden Leaf …

Sparkling, intense blue depths gazed fixedly at the centrepiece of Hidden Leaf, at the Pride of Konoha, carved for eternity into the mountainside, the guardians of Konoha, the foundations to the great bridge that had raised forth such a mighty force, a spirit of fire, the guiding hope …

Her dress rippled as the soft fingers of the wind raced throughout its favourite village, causing the little leaves to twirl and dance in the street far below. The young woman gazed at the stone monuments, an echo of the glory of Hidden Leaf's past, the pride of its present, a whisper of its future …

In her hand, she gripped the forehead protector that symbolized the passing into adulthood for ninjas in the village below. Bright blue eyes slowly lowered, fixing upon the glimmering metal, the proudly engraved symbol of Leaf … as a child, how many proud, brave men and women she had seen, this beautiful symbol upon their foreheads … the joy with which they wore it, proudly carried it out, to their deaths, to their glory … the pages of history they had written upon, the eternal, everlasting legacy they had created … the love of person, of village, the way of life that was indeed – the way of the Leaf …

A figure approached the girl, her own golden honey-brown hair caught up in two twin tresses swaying in the gentle caress of the wind. Her robes billowed behind her, robes she had donned only a few months previously. She watched the slight figure of the young woman, and from the way the girl's body tensed, Tsunade felt that she was aware of her approach.

Memories, both joyful and painful, raced and danced throughout Tsunade's mind as her honey-brown eyes settled on the young woman. Her mind went reeling back to long-forgotten years, before all the terror had happened, way back to a time when ...

The memory of a beautiful, lively young woman, long golden hair always up in twin tresses, a cheeky smile gracing her delicate features... a handsome young man whose breathtaking deep blue eyes, which had sparkled with mischief in his younger days, would soften with love when he'd looked upon her ... two consecutive bursts of sunlight, two soft little bundles of happiness that she had presented to him in his eager arms, and that he would drop everything at work and rush home to see ... a baby daughter, a baby son, the exact copy and image of their parents ...

... Gone ...

... Gone for so long ...

... And all that they had left behind ...

Her lips formed the girl's name almost unconsciously ...

"Danah …"

It was slowly that the figure turned. Her backdrop the four guardians of Konoha, their likenesses carved, etched forever into the cliffs surrounding the Hidden Village. As their eyes met, Tsunade felt a little, just a very little of the heartache her memories had brought up leave ...

_A legacy ... _

_All you have left us with are your legacies ... _

And she looked upon the baby daughter standing before her, all grown up. Ready to face the world ...

Slowly, ever so slowly, a little gentle smile played around the young woman's lips, lighting up her large blue eyes. _Those same achingly familiar blue eyes_.

Something caught painfully in Tsunade's throat.

_… Those familiar eyes I never, never wanted to look upon again …_

Whatever emotions they'd been holding back with difficulty was erased as the young woman suddenly found herself in Tsunade's warm, tender embrace, something which shocked even Tsunade herself, who hardly ever showed such emotions so plainly.

The silence and warmth may have lasted split seconds, or a lifetime, they didn't know. Danah quickly drew back, her eyes turned away, but still shimmering with the white crystals of unshed tears pooling in the blue depths. Gently holding her shoulders, Tsunade smiled. Her words, formed from a paining throat, were mere whispers ..."You miss him, don't you?"

Danah lowered her head slightly, her long golden hair falling across her eyes, picking up the slight breeze and dancing to its inaudible tune. Her voice too, when it spoke, was heavy with a million things, but most of all, the weight and sadness of memories. "How could I not miss him ..." Slowly, those deep blue eyes lifted and locked with the golden-brown ones. "Truly, these last thirteen years ... it's been impossible to ..."

Tsunade sighed, gently letting her hands slip off Danah's shoulders. "You were but a child then, Danah ..."

Danah turned slightly, her gaze fixed once more on the grandeur of the stone monuments. Her whisper was still pained, her voice hoarse. "Nine years ... nine years old for a child of the Leaf is not so much a child …"

Tsunade could only imagine how she felt. Despite the number of fathers this village had had, despite everything it had been through, some things really did not change ... its children change, new buildings, old ones ... but there was something about the very essence, the atmosphere, that was truly eternal. And coming back to it after an absence was always going to cause that love to spring up inside the returning wanderer ...

A silence hung between the two as the Konoha wind danced around, as if curiously inspecting this new visitor …

As if … remembering …

A soft sigh suddenly escaped Tsunade. "You were always watching over him. From the distance. You've always been in Konoha, one way or another. You've been taking care of him all these years, even if he doesn't know about it, or remembers you," she said. A small smile crept to the corner of Danah's mouth.

"Perhaps …" she whispered.

Tsunade straightened, cleared her throat. "Perhaps it's time to 'blow the cobwebs' as they say. A lifetime has passed … you must consider yourself in a new era, a new generation …"

Danah still kept her head bowed. Tsunade's voice faded away as she quietly watched the young woman, golden strands of hair swaying across her face, her tense posture.

_And yet …_

_Look at you …_

_You're no longer weak, confused, insecure …_

_You're all grown up … all ready to face this world …_

_But first …_

Tsunade smiled.

* * *

Danah stared down, frowning slightly, at the small bundle of papers in front of her. The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the Hokage's vast windows, and the sweet gentle breeze wafted in, playfully rustling the papers piled around the office. 

She stared dully down at the titles of the sheets, all stating something along the lines of assigning permission for her to once again resume activities and responsibilities of a citizen of Konoha, the Hidden Village of the Fire Country.

Tsunade, flitting around the office moving and sorting through her piles of paperwork, glanced across and couldn't help grinning at the squinting, puzzled and irritated expression as Danah shuffled her own papers, putting a signature here and there, sighing as she was required to fill in yet _another_ page of details.

"It's exactly what I had to fill in when I returned, except mine was probably more intense. Standard procedure, bunny!"

Danah started visibly at the old familiar yet half-forgotten pet name, and raising her eyes gazed across the room. Tsunade also froze, her back to the young woman. There was a few moments of silence, but upon turning around again, Tsunade was smiling fully.

"Lucky for you, Konoha is short on housing. _Buuut_ …" Danah blinked in pleased surprise and shock as Tsunade approached and leaned over, her hands behind her back, grinning cheekily at her. "I think I know where you were planning on staying anyway …?"

Danah's lips parted but no sound came out. Grinning wickedly again, Tsunade brought her hands to the front and suspended an insignificant-looking little silver key in front of the young woman's large blue eyes, open in amazement and recognition.

"That's right, a cut of the very same key you thrust into the hands of the Housing Official so many years ago … the safeguard you left for your little brother …"

Danah's memory suddenly swirled, bringing her back to a night, so very, very long ago …

_Rain …_

_Dismal, dreary … almost a foreboding of the two lonely hearts she was to create …_

_The little girl of nine, small for her age and barely able to see over the top of the table …_

_The gentle, harassed-looking face of a man on the other side of the table, the flak jacket and forehead protector symbolising a Shinobi Official and Jounin … burdened down by his own paperwork, peering down at this tiny child …_

_And behind her, in the shadows, away from the bright lamplight mounted on the Official's table, stood a young woman, long twin golden tresses, her face in shadow …_

_The girl's tiny hands clasping a large silver key, large to her fingers and totally brand new … a key that had been cut not that long ago that grey afternoon …_

_… Not many days after it had all been over …_

_The Official had to lean forwards to catch what the frozen lips were saying, to try to comprehend the emotions swirling with a furious force in her large blue eyes …_

_"I … this is … a-apartment key … it's – it's right in the middle of … so he should be safe …"_

_The Official frowned in incomprehension, confusion blanketing across soft brown eyes._

_"For my … my brother … to-to have …"_

_The man, frowning a little, stretched out his large, calloused hand, and watched her small, tiny little fingers hover over his palm, watched a silver glint as her precious offering was placed earnestly into it …_

_"To look after him until he can … until he … I mean, until I …" The little girl's voice trailed away, miserable._

_"Until she returns."_

_The firm sentence had been finished with softness and determination, the voice with all the strength of the young woman behind her._

_Tsunade stepped into the light for the first time, stepped up behind the little girl, who now had her head bowed, ragged strands of dirty golden hair falling across her face, plastered against her forehead, . The Official started a little when he recognized who the young woman was, but Tsunade was already leaning over, placing her hands on the little girl's thin, slender shoulders._

_"Keep that key, and the apartment that belongs to it, safe for when the owner comes to claim it. He's only small now, but …" Tsunade raised her eyes, beautiful golden-brown eyes ..."But that will be the place he will be waiting until he is found again, until he is … claimed by the only one in this world he belongs to … now."_

_The young woman's slender fingers gently shifted on the girl's shoulders, directing her away from the enormous desk, and the confused Official._

_"Keep him safe, until she returns …"_

… _Until she returns …_

Tsunade quietly watched the emotions that were now raging throughout the young woman. Watched the way her eyes were now gazing into nothing, the way she clasped the pen, the tense grip of her hand …

Danah felt rather than saw the Hokage place her papers down and approach her. Blinking, she seemingly came out of her trance. Her fingers dully slid off the sheets on the desk as Tsunade quietly collected them into a bundle and walked away, examining them for the entries and the signature.

"I believe they had a training session earlier this afternoon. Usually they train in the field, but that's up to the judgment of their sensei. As it's Kakashi, I think he'll make them train anywhere."

Danah's eyes widened …

_Oh …_

_… Him …_

_…_

_… I had … almost forgotten-_

Danah jumped visibly as Tsunade's bright honey-brown eyes peered into her face again, a smile playing around the beautiful woman's pastel pink lips.

"You didn't _really_ forget did you? Didn't you two used to get on each other's nerves a lot? Way back when?" Straightening, another cheeky grin spread across Tsunade's lips. "The tricks you and your friends used to play on him …" An evil glint shining in her eyes, she squinted down wickedly. "I should have known back then that it was something _deeper_ than just wanting excuses to think up practical jokes –"

"T-Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade couldn't help grinning at the way Danah had suddenly gone bright red with embarrassment, and squirming in her seat – how much fun this was!

Still smiling as the young woman before her squirmed, now and then shooting furtive glances, Tsunade seat herself on her chair and pushed aside another stack of forms to be reviewed. "Although, there was a special reason he was assigned that team. However, that was entirely up to him whether or not he'd accept. Hatake Kakashi," Here her eyes took on a keen glint, "Has of late become quite a hard case. You wouldn't believe how many teams he's failed. He has … developed very high set of standards, and I believe everyone's the better for it. As a boy, I never remember him being like that …"

Tsunade already knew she was on dangerous ground, and decided to let the matter slip as she saw the young woman's eyes suddenly become glazed.

Pulling out an official seal, she brought out a red inkpad, and stamped it on a final document, which she now slid across to Danah.

"Take this to the man just on the very left of the entrance, then take your things to the apartment."

There was a stunned, tense moment before the words sunk in, and Danah rose slowly. Slender, delicate fingers fingered the official document. And although large blue eyes failed to meet hers, Tsunade could feel the hesitation, the apprehension in the girl's voice.

"And … And if he asks why …" Danah began softly.

Tsunade brought her hands together, lightly resting her chin on her interlinked fingers and thoughtfully surveying the young woman standing before her.

"You may tell him I assigned you as his roommate. He won't question that." Tsunade finished the sentence. A slight nod was all that showed that Danah had heard that at all.

Still averting her eyes, Danah stepped aside from the chair, absent-mindedly pushed it back in and slowly made her way to the door. Her hand rested on the door handle, a few moments passed. Then she turned again, facing the beautiful woman seated on the desk. And this time Danah's eyes were a little clearer, a little brighter.

"Thank you, Hokage–sama," She whispered, bringing her palms together and bowing gracefully.

This time, the emotion swirling within Tsunade's eyes were more apparent. She also needed a few moments to clear her throat before she could reply. She finally nodded at the girl.

"Dismissed."

As the door slid closed behind the departing figure, the afternoon sunlight caught a glimpse of something rare. Something rare and precious and beautiful …

It sent in its final rays to alight up a single glistening crystal stream that was running down beautiful golden honey-brown eyes …

* * *

His sandals scuffed on the ground as he dragged them despondently, sending up small clouds of dust that went swirling away into the street. The fading chatter of children's voices, answering delightedly as their mothers called them in for dinner, the sound of the shop doors being slid shut and locked up for the night, shop-owners giving their windows a last clean and disappearing into the dark interiors to finish up inside. Presently, a warm, welcoming glow appeared within the windows and curtains of the houses he passed. The warm glow signaling the beginning of the evening, when children scampered inside, delightedly being chased around by their mothers to have their dinner, then being washed, jumping into their fathers' laps to snuggle up and listen to his voice, then gathered in their mothers' arms to be put to bed ... 

The afternoon hadn't stopped being beautiful, the air was still warm and gentle, beckoning. And it was filled with the sounds of other families and couples answering that beckoning call …

No one paid attention to the small figure, and he paid no attention to them. His body was wearied from the intensive training, and his heart was now beginning to be sore as he faced the prospect of going back to his lonely apartment on such a beautiful evening …

"Not like I have anything else to do, anyone else to be with …"

It escaped his lips in a whisper before he could stop it, and he sighed in resignation, slipping his hand into his pocket for his keys. There was really no point in thinking like that, what made this afternoon different from any other –

Naruto froze a few steps before his door, one hand still in his pocket.

His _empty_ pocket.

Eyes widened in shock as he desperately searched his other pocket, his jacket pockets. A few minutes of scrabbling continued before his hand slipped limply, his body sagged as he stared at his now seemingly giant, forbidding door, which absolutely refused him entry.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_Oh no … no stupid door is NOT going to …_

His eyes then fell upon the tiny opening in the kitchen window.

He grunted as he tried to shift the catch, trying to input just enough strength to move it, not bend or break it. He didn't want to be back in the social office, trying to explain away why he had a broken metal catch _this _time, as opposed to the entire smashed window _last _time, and that he was quite sorry he couldn't pay for it right now but –

_There!_

Triumphantly, Naruto pushed open the window inwards a bit wider, then leapt lightly onto the window ledge, balancing wildly before managing to slide his feet easily through the opening.

The sudden change from the bright light outside to the darkness within made him blink rapidly, forcing his eyes to adjust quickly as he stumbled –

"_Ouch!_"

Naruto didn't immediately see what he'd tripped over, but he only had time to know it was something very strange, and something that shouldn't be there – _a suitcase! – _before he felt the second presence.

The combination of his weakened physical state, and his eyes adjusting to the poor light, and the sheer surprise were what made him the perfect target.

He barely had time to fight back before he gasped and found himself pinned face-first against the wall, his cheek bring pressed almost painfully into the whitewash. Slight fingers found his arm and pulled it tightly but not viciously around his back while another surprisingly slender arm had wrapped around his chest, forcing a strong hold.

All this happened in the time it took for the bathroom door to fly open as the second presence had sensed him and exited from it to grab him in a stronghold. Naruto automatically scrunched up his eyes to avoid the bright light now pouring on them both.

He heard a startled gasp from the person behind him.

Before he could comprehend what happened, he was abruptly released and spun around, his back to the wall and groaning in pain and confusion as his body caught up to his attacker's swift movements, he slid down, into a crumpled heap, the bruises and muscle spasms from his afternoon training catching up and complaining loudly.

He only vaguely felt the sudden soft cold fingers on his face, slender fingers that trembled, and a continual sobbing, sobbing …

Blinking again, he was getting ready to retort furiously and was opening his mouth to angrily demand what the hell were they doing in his house when he caught sight of his attacker.

His mouth froze. His eyes widened …

A woman. A young woman. Long, golden hair … sort of … like his own … Large, bright blue eyes … also like his own …?

Crouched before him, it was obvious she had just had a shower, and had slipped on a bathrobe before, evidently, she had sensed his entrance. But there was no time for either to be embarrassed …

Her eyes were widened, a mixture of horror, of surprise, of alarm … and something else, something he was puzzled about.

Something had brought tears to those large blue orbs.

_She's crying …_

He allowed her to help him rise, and when they were both standing, saw that he reached just up to her shoulder. Her hands lingered for a moment longer on his shoulders, fingering the collar of his jacket before dropping down to her sides, her fingers rubbing nervously together.

His throat dry, he still cleared it, and in a surprisingly soft voice, he managed to ask, "Who are you?"

_She's beautiful_, he thought as he watched her blink, the tears swimming around the corners of her eyes. She seemed to suddenly snap out of the intent gaze.

"I'm … um … I'm Danah … I-I'm – I'm new to the village."

Her voice was low and hoarse, just as if her throat was closed up … either that or she was trying to hold back tears, but why on earth would she do that?

It seemed the few words she'd spoken had somehow broken through whatever strange emotion was raging through her. She quickly wiped her eyes and tilted her head slightly, a bright smile now hovering on her lips.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto-kun … Hokage–sama assigned me to this apartment as your roommate …"

Once again, they found themselves locked in each other's deep blue gazes. Perhaps it was a strange familiarity, maybe it was her sweet, gentle smile or it could even have been the ridiculous situation of her dress and the bathroom light flooding them both, but Naruto felt a curious lightness of heart towards this stranger. A large, happy grin split his face.

"Well … onee-chan … I'm not really used to getting attacked while climbing through that window. Often I leave my keys somewhere and I have to do that, but no one is ever there to care." Raising his hand to rub the back of his head, he grinned cheekily at her.

Danah's smile had frozen in place after the very few words he'd said, the title he'd addressed her with … onee-chan … _sister_ …

But a frown settled on her features at the rest. Swallowing down another surge of pain, she responded quickly, her own smile returning, "W-Well, we can't have that anymore can we? I'm not accustomed to room-mates, but I was not expecting you to come through the window on our first meeting …" Her eyes suddenly widened and she absent-mindedly reached forwards, clasping him on the shoulders, fingers lightly touching his cheek, feeling his arms. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even apologise, I must have hurt you when I – I mean I suppose I just thought you'd come through the d-door, when I felt someone at the window, I thought it was …"

Naruto stood stock still, unable to do anything but gaze at the girl, the concern, the worry, the guilt in her eyes …

_No one … no one's ever …_

Danah's hand stopped when she suddenly felt his little fingers close around hers. "Eh, don't worry nee-chan, you actually didn't hurt me! You were just so fast, and I was already weak and tired from the training and …" He trailed off and grinned again, and his bright eyes slowly dropped and looked down at their interlinked fingers.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She just couldn't … stand … it …

Naruto didn't even have time to gasp, didn't even have time to register anything. But the next thing he was aware of, was long strands of golden silk falling over his face, mingling with his own hair. And a warmth, a gentle, absolutely beautiful warmth as he felt himself wrapped up in her embrace …

**_For a shield, from the storm  
_****_For a friend,  
_****_For a love to keep me safe and warm  
_****_I turn to you  
_****_For the strength, to be strong  
_****_For the will to carry on  
_****_For everything you do  
_****_For everything that's true  
_****_I turn to you ..._**

He could only stand in stunned amazement, but even that couldn't stop the strange mixture of delight and raw, ragged pain spreading throughout his body. Within her arms, his head barely reached her shoulder, his eyes only just able to peer over them. Slowly, ever so slowly, and almost without thinking, he shifted his head to one side, resting it more easily against her shoulder, leaning more closer to that beautiful, beautiful warmth. He felt her tighten her arms around his shoulder and waist, tilt her head against his.

Everything just faded away in that moment. All he could feel, all he was aware of in that moment of time was this …

_This … what I've always wanted …_

_Something I've always wanted to know what it really felt like …_

_Why they all liked being hugged … all those at school …_

_What was that good about a mother's hug, a sister's hug …_

_A sister's … hug …_

It was Danah who drew away first. He felt the warmth abruptly leave, and as he stared at her, found that she'd completely turned her face away. Instead, she was walking towards the light in the other end of the room, the one nearest to the stove.

"I … er … I was just wondering what to … I mean I bought some things on the way here …"

Numbly he watched as she lit the stove, went to some paper bags on the counter and started riffling through them, watched as she pulled out the cutting board … and all the time, her hands were shaking, her voice was stuttering … and she seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"… So I'll just p-put them together and it'll take about a few … so if you want to have a sh-shower and come … it'll-it'll be ready …"

Naruto stood quietly watching her for a minute. But as she went about his small kitchen, using this saucepan, that cutting-board, this knife, that slicer, emptying some packets into the pan, others into the bin, he felt another strange, beautiful sensation … It was something he couldn't describe but one he knew he'd always, always …

"Umm … nee-chan?"

Danah froze again then quickly turned again before her throat had another chance to close up. A lovely smile hovered on her lips. "Yes, my little one?"

Naruto blinked at the affectionate way she'd addressed him, then grinned shyly. "Are – Are you sure it's all right for you to … I mean, since you're the new one here, I should be the one cooking … or maybe …"

Danah watched in delight as the boy's handsome face changed as he fought his shyness, frowned as he thought, looked confused, then bewildered, then puzzled. Without even thinking, she stepped forwards, and gently, tenderly pressed her finger against his small nose.

"Eh? Well, what would you be making if you wanted to cook?"

Naruto blinked, his hand stopped rubbing his head. He now looked sheepish. "Erm … well I only know how to make one thing …" Spreading his arms out wide, he grinned cheekily again. "Ramen!"

Danah winked at him. "Well, tonight, as of this very moment, I also know how to make only that one thing. So since we're agreed on what we want to eat, it won't really matter who makes it, ne?"

This time Naruto froze, hands in mid-air. He blinked.

The next second, it was Danah's turn for surprise as she found herself in a Naruto-style embrace, and this had none of the fearful, hesitant but still warm hug she had given him. This one was full of joy, of happiness and pure, raw pleasure. It was a breath-taking (literally), warm embrace that reflected this boy himself – a cuddle of pure sunshine.

"Ehhh! How wonderful that you love ramen that much!"

Before she could properly respond, he was off, skidding back to the doorway. "I'll be as quick as I can, onee-chan!" He called before disappearing from view.

The rest of Danah's dinner preparations passed mainly in a blur – her eyes were watering from a steady stream of tears for her to notice fully what she was doing. It seemed even more of a haze when a small golden tornado swept into the kitchen, scrambling delightedly into his seat, his mouth chattering excitedly. But Danah could only see his lips moving; her eyes saw only the vibrancy of the boy, the beautiful brightness of his eyes, the delight …

And she was swept up into a powerful memory …

_Adoring little blue eyes watched a tall, slim, beautiful woman move around the kitchen, humming softly to herself and chattering joyfully to her little girl now and then. A little nose sniffed appreciatively at the delightful aroma wafting throughout the house, the wonderful dinner preparations. When she grew up, she was going to be as wonderful at cooking as her darling mother!_

_"Danah–chan!" Big blue eyes had gazed up as the beautiful young mother had leaned down, hands resting on her knees, a huge, beaming grin right across her face, her deep blue eyes sparkling. "Mummy's almost finished the dinner. Can you put out the chopsticks?" _

_Grinning delightedly and completely thrilled to be able to help, Danah leapt up from the table and pulled a stool to stand on so she could reach the utensils drawer. She grabbed three pairs of chopsticks and set them on the table, two big pairs for her parents, and one tiny pair for herself. _

_Now the table was all set for dinner, save for one missing person. Daddy wasn't home yet. Danah's mother looked at the clock, at the same time taking off her apron and letting her long golden hair down, which usually was tied up in twin tresses ... She sighed, slightly annoyed. "Daddy's late," she announced as she picked up a frying pan and washed it. Danah giggled at the scowling expression on her mother's pretty face, knowing her 'perfect shinobi' of a father was going to be told off by his wife. _

_Danah delightedly watched her mother pause slightly, put down the washcloth after rinsing the final saucepan, and her long, slender arm rested on her belly, and the beautiful swollen promise within … Little Danah had been watching it for some time now, carefully, meticulously following its progress every day. Following strict orders from her father, she'd been scampering into her parents room every night, a mug of warm milk for her mother. She'd been taking the pile of folded clothes and determinedly staggering with it by herself to place it in their respective places, even struggling up the stairs. And every night, before she was allowed to leave her mother's side, the beautiful young woman and taken her baby girl in her arms, and asked her to press her little head against the soft bulge and ask the little angel within what it was doing … _

_Danah sighed in pure enchanted happiness as she watched her mother's soft, tender touch trail around her stomach, the sweet caress for an unborn promise. She especially loved the vision in her mother's eyes at moments like this … the look in those lovely, lovely eyes …_

_… I want to be as beautiful as Mummy one day …_

_… I want to be just as good at doing everything as she is …_

_… And if I ever become a mummy, I want to be as wonderful a mummy as she is …_

_…_

_Suddenly, both mother and daughter 'felt' the tardy father arrive outside the door. _

_"Daddy's home!" _

_Delighted little feet scampered to the door, just as a tall, handsome figure walked in, his golden hair like a halo against the fading sunshine outside. A deep, cheerful laugh as he saw his little princess appear. Long golden hair trailed behind her as she flew into her daddy's arms. Laughing again, he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the top of her head._

_"Danah-hime, how was your day, little bunny?"_

_Tiny arms struggling to find their way fully around her father's neck. "Ooooh Daddy, it was wonderful! How was yours?"_

_A little light tap to the child's tiny little nose. "It was fine! Wonderful, but very, very tiring! And how is mummy? Is she looking as pretty as ever?"_

_Pressing her cheek against his. "Yes Daddy! Isn't she always! But maybe you should know …" Her voice dropping into a conspiratorial whisper. Grinning at her, he playfully tapped her little nose. _

_"Know what, princess?"_

_Trying not to burst into giggles, the little girl pointed solemnly at the clock. _

_Her father's beautiful dancing bright eyes followed the direction, and suddenly paled. A sheepish look spread over his face as they unwittingly entered the kitchen, to be met by a beautiful young woman with a terrible glare on her face, hands on hips and looking completely menacing._

_Warily eyeing her, he gave his little girl another kiss, set her down, and closed the door behind them, then looked almost pleadingly at his wife. One hand rose to rub the back of his head._

_"Err … darling, I'm …" He started._

_"LATE!" He blinked. Even wolves couldn't produce a snarling sound better than that …_

_She sounded extremely dangerous, her soft voice unusually low, always a warning sign … she accompanied this with a quick flick of the dishtowel with which she had been drying off the pan. She walked closer to the man, who took a step away and held up his hands. The little girl moved to her seat at the dinner table and watched the little show from a safe distance away, her hand clamped tightly over her mouth, trying to stop her giggling._

_"Dinner's getting cold," the young woman continued, still advancing on her retreating husband with what looked like a slightly murderous glint in her flashing blue eyes. "Do you know how long little bunny and I have been waiting? You know we would never start eating without you … look at your poor little bunny …" Gesturing without looking at a giggling Danah, who didn't look in the least hungry at all._

_"A-Ayame? Please! Let me explain," the man said as he scooted away rapidly, "Today was really busy and – and I got piled with paperwork that had to be finished before I left, s-s-so I had to do them before I could come home. I'm really sorry I'm late coming home – oops!" He jumped as he felt the couch directly behind him and realized with a sinking feeling that there was no escape ..."I really am and I'm sorry for letting dinner start to get cold. But honey, please…could you…please PUT DOWN THE FRYING PAN!" He sank into an immediate crouch, covering his head. _

_Danah stared at the vision of her mother standing, towering over her father, the frying pan poised over his head. She beamed when the young woman suddenly bent down and dropped a light kiss on the golden sunshine, then straightened, a pretty little smile on her lips. _

_A few seconds of silence passed, then his head raised slowly, a confused look gracing his slender features, and when he met her once again dancing blue eyes, he rose and chucked deeply, not only with delight but with relief as well! Her mother then she herself joined in the laughter. The young woman put the frying pan away and deftly pulling her husband to the table, seated him and announced, "Let's eat!"_

_Within seconds, after much laughter …_

_"Itadak–_"

" –imasu!"

Danah blinked.

She stared.

A boy, a mere baby was sitting cross-legged on the chair of the small kitchen table. A large bowl of steaming hot ramen swirling before him, a steady stream of delicious aroma wafting up in smoky tendrils. Small fingers grasped his chopsticks, brandishing them triumphantly and delightedly in the air. Slightly damp strands of golden hair stuck out messily from his head, and with a combination of the most beautiful blue eyes and the cheekiest, most enchanting smile, Naruto was wishing her a 'happy feast'.

Barely did Danah remember joining the chair by his side, watching in a strange mixture of wonder, enchantment enjoyment and most of all amusement, as Naruto chattered away at top speed, talking all sorts of nonsense about the particular styles of cup ramen which took so-and-so minutes to cook, and others which still had that rubbery taste …

But even as he chattered, even as that loud, vibrant, exuberant little voice filled the kitchen, lightened the atmosphere and lifted her spirits, the very sight of him, the very pretty vision that was seated before her… the images conjured up by that vision just would _not _leave …

_The first few years of my childhood …so joyous, so happy …_

_And how much I looked forwards to having a little bunny to share it with …_

_And then … _

It was momentarily, only for an instant, that the deep blue eyes darkened …

_… The Kyuubi …_

_…_

_We hardly ever saw Daddy after that … _

_And Mummy was looking to expecting our second little bunny … Mummy and Daddy were so looking forwards to watching us grow together … into watching me look out for you, defend you, scold you, love you … always love you …_

_Those last few months … those months leading up to this darling coming to us at last …_

_…_

_… 'Danah-chan! You have to look after Mummy now, you hear me, little one?' …_

_… 'Yes Daddy! Of course!' …_

_… 'Make sure she rests and eats well and is happy, and both of you wait for Daddy to come home to his two princesses, yes?' …_

_… 'Daddy! You're forgetting about the third little one!' …_

_… 'Ah! Well, maybe it might not be a princess …It might be our little prince, ne …?' …_

_…_

And as her eyes refocused again, they alighted on the boy before her, who had quietly stopped talking, and was watching her curiously, worried …

_His eyes …_

_His beautiful, large, blue eyes …_

_…Oh …_

_… I'm remembering again … _

_…_

"Oh, s-sorry …" Danah managed unrealistic laughter through her hoarse, quiet voice, clogged up with tears. Suddenly beaming, she stood up and taking his empty bowl started re-filling it from the pot enthusiastically.

For once, Naruto's eyes weren't on the delicious contents of his favourite food spilling into his bowl. Instead, his eyes, worried and thoughtful, alighted on the young woman's face.

"Um … onee-chan … did you say that you're new to this village?"

Danah stiffened again, then slowly put down the large pot from which she'd been ladling food. She slowly sat back down, her mind racing.

"W-Well … I'm …" He looked alarmed again as her wandering eyes settled on him, with an accompanying depth of sadness that startled him. "I'm not really new, I'm returning after a very … very long absence …"

A very, very long silence seemed to follow this. Quietly, without any form of rehearsal, and surprising even herself, the words that seemed to come from Danah's lips gave nothing away, and yet would have revealed everything … everything, if only the boy seated before her could have known just one truth … and even recalling it later, Danah would remember only vague phrases of her own words, as if it was a story she was listening to over a great distance …

" … a little boy, a sweet little baby boy …

" … but I couldn't … my heart was breaking …

" … he reminded me so much of my father … my mother … and our now broken family …

" … Within the space of a few days, I had changed completely. I was no longer the same little girl, so cheeky and mischievous … I felt that I couldn't love again, my heart was so broken …

" … Inside the space of one week, I'd had to bury my parents …

" … I had to stand there, at that gravesite, my poor, motherless, fatherless brother in my child's arms, and say farewell for the last time …

" … And since that day I was never the same. Something had died inside …

" … And I threw myself into my work …

" … Then, the year I turned eight, I graduated from the academy …

" … And somehow, some way, I knew … I knew all along what my path was going to be. I knew then what else it was that my father had concealed from me. The fact that my mother had known I would leave. She had known I had my own path to follow, even before perhaps even father knew it …"

A deep, thick silence followed her dying, hoarse words. The pot was no longer steaming, bowls and chopsticks and soup ladles lay forgotten. He was sitting cross-legged, unnaturally still and silent. She had her knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them and chin resting on them.

Slowly, slowly her eyes rose, fixing on the boy, this mere child, seated so quietly before her.

"You might be wondering … no, I know you are wanting to know … what became of that little baby, our long-awaited prince …?"

Naruto blinked, startled. Then slowly, he nodded. "Hmm …"

"The truth is …" She paused as her tears escaped from the pools that had been gradually building up around her eyes. "The truth is, I don't know …"

Naruto looked up, staring at her, stunned. Her face almost hidden in her arms, it was her steady, deep royal blue eyes that gazed intently back into his, eyes so full of a strange emotion he wasn't familiar with …

"I left behind a helpless child, a poor little baby. I left behind a weak little angel, whose wings hadn't developed yet for him to spread them and fly … I left behind a child who had nothing and no one to turn to …"

They were now locked in each others' gazes, unable to tear away even if they'd wanted.

"And now, upon returning, I've looked, and looked for him, little one. I know that the passage of time causes a many changes in people, but I could not have expected much to come from the terrible pit in which I left him, could I?"

Naruto still couldn't move, even as he watched her slowly unfold herself, as her feet daintily touched the floor and as she dropped to her knees. Even as she slid up next to his chair, where he still sat rigid and immobile in exactly the same position … even as her hands came up to gently, tenderly, almost timidly collect his little ones in their cold but soft and adoring hold … even as her fingers wrapped firmly around his and her eyes continued to gaze up at him …

… almost as if willing him to understand … to understand … _but what …_?

"I tried looking for that helpless child, for a lonely and insecure little boy, for a boy who repelled everything and everyone, because he was abandoned … a boy who hated the world for not caring enough to take him under a protective wing, a loving, secure embrace … I looked for a bitter and resentful nature … the kind of nature that would befit a boy who has been rejected, who has been left in the cold, harsh hold of Loneliness …"

Yet another silence followed, but this was full of a suspenseful tension, and of very short duration …

"And do you know what, little one?" Danah took a deep, slow breath, forcing herself to control her voice. And with the calming, a lovely little smile returned to her face, her eyes … the smile like the soft touch of a butterfly's wing …

"I can't find him. I have looked around me, in this village, and I can't find that kind of boy …"

And then, strangely, she smiled, almost as if she was … happy …

_Happy that she can't find her brother …?_

"There doesn't seem to be any child in this village like that … there is no child who seems to have lost faith …"

A soft, sweet little laugh, and Naruto felt a strange tightness in his throat as he watched her, as the tears continued to cascade down her face, as she gently rested his cheek against his hand. This strange, but lovely presence in this house, somehow lighting up the heightening the usually depressing mood and feelings he felt when he was in this kitchen by himself. In the light of the single bulb, he gazed at her, her tall, slender form folded into a heap as she knelt beside his chair, as she rested her head against his hands, the long strands of her straight golden hair, curling softly here and there down to her waist …

"Your past has been a painful story, Danah nee–chan," He whispered. "I hope that – coming back will make it better."

Everything seemed to just stop in place. Her fingers, which had been slowly rubbing in between his, her smile, her gaze … Then, she suddenly rose, and placing her hands on his shoulders, gently shifted him out of the seat. Naruto stood before her, confused at the tension in the atmosphere, the strange but beautiful expression in her face, that expression he'd never seen in anyone before …

Then once again, with the gentleness of a butterfly, he felt himself enfolded into her embrace. Once again, his head was slowly pulled against her shoulder and chest, her trembling hand gently, slowly stroking back his golden hair, her chin resting against the top of his head … and a soft, halting, whisper, a voice that was struggling against tears …

"You know … It think it already has."

* * *

He hadn't been able to sleep for a long time. It wasn't just the fact they'd both turned in late anyway, but that neither could seem to be able to keep away from the other for long … 

Naruto would wander into his quiet bedroom to pick up his mission scroll and clothes for tomorrow, then suddenly decide to run back to where Danah was packing foods into the fridge and cupboards, only to almost crash into her as she made her way to his bedroom, her arms full of newly washed and dried clothes, which she had also suddenly decided to fold while sitting on his bed. Or about close to midnight when he sat up from bed, unable to sleep, and would stagger into the dark hallway and collide into a robed figure, just emerging from the second room and who had decided to go on a midnight walk of the small apartment, and wonder if he'd been awake. Dragging him into the kitchen, she laughed delightedly at his nightcap, giving the golden tufts of hair sticking out from under it an affectionate tug before setting about making a cup of warm milk for them both while he gleefully seated himself at the table …

Even after she'd finally shooed him back after catching sight of the clock and utterly furious at herself for letting him stay up that late, he'd lain in bed, listening to the sounds … It was the most wonderful feeling – was this what his classmates went home to every night? The rustle of robes as she still moved about, washing up sounds, sweeping, a low, sweet singing, the windows pulled shut and curtains drawn across, shutting out the night for the precious warmth of companionship indoors …

Then she had quietly peeked into the room again, her long hair like a straight curtain as her head appeared behind his room door. He'd sat up eagerly, only to be frowned upon as she came closer.

"Aren't you asleep _yet_? What will your teacher say if you turn up for your mission tomorrow with enormous black bags under your eyes?"

He'd opened his mouth to answer when she shushed him. Gently leaning forwards, she started tucking him in, pulling the sheets around him and arranging his pillows, all the time chattering away about how much trouble he was.

Then it seemed she paused while leaning over him, gazing deep into his eyes, then suddenly bent down and dropped a light kiss on his forehead. She leaned back and a beaming grin spread across her face, her hand gently stroking the strands of hair from his forehead.

He gaped up at her. It was just the sort of thing he pictured his mother may have done to him when he was a baby. It was the sort of thing that his classmates experienced everyday, the love from a mother or an older sister...

"See you in the morning, little one." Turning, she made her way to the door.

"Goodnight Danah nee-chan," Naruto had whispered into the moonlight–filled room.

But many hours passed before he finally did fall asleep … Danah sat up on her bed for a long time, sleep refusing to come despite her tiredness, despite knowing that she'd have to turn up herself to the Shinobi Offices tomorrow to officially register. But her thoughts just swirled around, one leading to another, thinking, remembering …

When she couldn't sit still anymore, she quietly slid off the bed, her feet silent on the timber floor …

Peering into the dim room, the moon's bright rays pouring generously onto the bed, the small form huddled beneath it, caressing the silky golden strands, as if determined to make them silver …

She could only gaze … the curled up, helpless, adorable little form …

She wasn't aware of her feet carrying her to the bed … of her knees slowly giving way to crumple up by his bedside … of her arms folding upon the side of the bed, her head resting in them as she continued, relentlessly, gazing, gazing at his face, feeling that her hunger could never be appeased …

_So small … so … fragile …_

_… Almost, if not more fragile than he looked …_

_… At the hospital … _

_… The first time …_

_…_

_A little girl, sitting in the waiting room of the hospital impatiently, her fingers nervously rubbing against each other, bright eyes darting to the maternity door now and then, waiting for someone to beckon her and tell her about her new younger brother. She waited for a long time, then upon hearing the doors swing open, a tall figure emerged slowly, dejectedly … _

_He walked as though burdened, the usual brightness in his blue eyes replaced by a deep sorrow, the slump in his tall frame. Alarmed, the little girl leapt off her chair and ran over to her father. "Daddy ..."_

_Dull, glistening blue eyes rose, settling on his little girl. She paused, watching in horror as a single jewel trailed down his eyes …_

_As he dropped on his knees and held his arms out, almost instantly she was tightly in his arms, and that's when the tears started … _

_"Where's mummy? Where's my little brother?" she whispered, tugging on her father's long jacket. _

_She watched anxiously as he took a deep breath …_

_"Your brother's fine," he told her, "But mummy —" he choked on a silent sob "— w–we lost mummy , Danah. She – she died, my little one." His grip on her tightened as he began to tremble. Frightened, horrified blue eyes stared into identical ones, uncomprehending …_

_"So I won't be able to see mummy again?" She whispered, her mind failing to truly grasp the meaning of death ..._

_"No, Danah," her father whispered hoarsely, wiping away his tears with his hand. _

_"And she won't tuck me in or read me a story or make dinner for me?" Her voice had also become raspy and broken. Terrified eyes, panicked little fingers gripping the jacket …_

_No … no …_

_"No, my love … mummy's – mummy's … gone." Danah's eyes watered and her lips quivered. _

_It was the most terrible silence of her life. Unseeing blue eyes, a tiny trembling frame …_

_Then her father's warm, powerful arms swept her into his chest, her head pressed against it, his heartbeat thundering in time with her own …_

_"Daddy …"_

_The strong arms wrapped around the small figure, and picked her up into his arms and held her close. _

_"My precious little darling … I – I was with her, princess. I was with her all the time ..."_

_He noticed the desperate, absorbed attention of the little girl, so he slowly sat down, pulling her closer to him, whispering into her golden hair, her tiny little fingers clasping his jacket …_

_"He's … he's the sweetest little boy, my love … he's as beautiful as you were, angel ..."_

_She stayed silent, her heart thumping madly as she listened. She could see he wanted to tell her, and it was less painful for him as well …_

_"She said … that he looks just like me ..." A pained choke, and she tightened her grip, tilting her head, gazing up at him. "T–That he'll be just as big a troublemaker as I was as a boy …" Tender lips descended lightly on her soft hair. "Just like you ..."_

_Tears intermingled now as he lowered his head, his cheek against his little girl's. "My darling girl … she said she had wanted to watch him grow … to see his cheeky smile … to read stories to him … watch him play with his beautiful sister … watch both of you earn a reputation as the most troublesome troublemakers … she said now she'd had everything she'd wanted … a little version of herself in you, of myself in him ..."_

_No child should have to see such terrible grief in their parent, and not be able to do anything …_

_Suddenly he had drawn back, placed his large, strong hands on her tiny, slender little shoulders. His gaze was deep into her eyes, into her soul …_

_Willing her to understand, but she didn't …_

_Didn't until it was too late …_

_"My precious little Danah–hime … it's up to you to look after him, my darling, my precious, sweet love ... It's up to you … you must always ..."_

_Eyes wide with confusion and horror, she had gripped him tight. "D–Daddy? N–N–Nothing is going to happen, is it? You'll be there too! We'll watch over him together, my darling Daddy! We will, won't we! We will!"_

_Gasping sobs, his chest heaving, his had nodded mutely and pulled the tiny figure to him. Presently, he rose slowly, still clutching her to him, and walked back to the doorway of the maternity room, where all the newborn babies were kept …_

_She didn't really register the nurse's whispered, "Second from the back, third from the left ..." A trembling finger pointing to the crib where a precious, precious bundle lay …_

_Crouching down beside the cot, the little girl gazed through her tears. Gazed into the most beautiful little angel she had ever seen …_

_Bright, soft golden hair that put the sun to shame … alert, delightful blue eyes, just like her father's, her mother's, her own … the tiniest fingers and toes in the world …_

_A sob escaped her as she stretched out her hand, her fingers lightly touching his …_

_… The sudden movement, and the next second those tiny little fingers had wrapped firmly around her own, a proud, delighted expression lightening across the beautiful little face …_

_"Mummy will always be here in your heart, my love" he whispered painfully. "Always remember that she loved you, she loved you so much. She will always love you, and will always – always – continue to watch over you … both of you, forever and ever."_

_If only she could have understood what he'd been trying to say …_

_If she'd only read between his words, and noticed that one vital word had been missing from what he'd said …_

_… Both of you …_

_He hadn't included …_

_… Himself …_

_"Mummy is an angel in heaven now, isn't she Daddy?" Danah whispered, her tears overflowing again as she watched the tiny baby._

_"Yes, my love ..." A soft, equally pained whisper …_

_"Mummy will … she'll make the most beautiful angel heaven has ever seen, won't she Daddy ..."_

_He hadn't answered, only gathered his daughter in one arm, his baby son in the other …_

_That memory, of the man sitting by the window, the dying twilight outside, his arms wrapped around his children … the pained sobs gradually dying down as he fell into a wearied, exhausted, troubled sleep …_

_But she never did sleep herself …_

_She had watched over them both all through the night …_

…

_Daddy …_

_You knew you were going to die …_

_That's why you told me to look after him, my darling, precious Daddy …_

She hadn't noticed how long and how much her silent tears had been pouring. She was only aware, as she felt herself draw closer to the sleeping bundle, of the wetness around the sheets where she'd lain her head.

How soft and vulnerable he was … how tender his skin looked, in this bathing moonlight. The strands of silvery gold hair falling carelessly over his face, silky wisps stroking his forehead. And look, look at his hand … curled up into a little fist …

… Once the tiniest fingers in the world …

It may have been on an impulse, or it may have been just a sudden thought, but she wasn't really aware of stretching out her trembling hand, of her quivering fingers suddenly touching his motionless ones …

And then …

…_ A sudden movement, and the next second those tiny little fingers had wrapped firmly around her own …_

And this time, a softening of his features, a strange little glow, a slight tilting of his lips …

… _a proud, delighted expression lightening across the beautiful little face …_

And then, everything came to a crashing full circle, and she buried her head in her arms again, shifting closer, the tears coming until she must have cried herself to sleep …

_Never …_

_… Never … again …_

_I … _

_Promise …_

**For the arms to be my shelter  
****Through all the rain  
****For truth that will never change  
****For someone to lean on  
****For a heart I can rely on through anything  
****For the one who...  
****I can run to!**

* * *


	2. Help Comes In So Many Ways

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter Two: Help Comes In So Many Ways!**

(SPOILER: Chapter 181, my version of the supposed confrontation between the two on Chapter 219)

* * *

Naruto could see Sasuke waiting on the bridge ahead. But for the first time, Naruto's thoughts weren't on how lucky Sasuke was or how much he had to train before he could ever beat someone like that. He still had that little fluttering in his chest when he thought of Danah nee–chan.

So caught up that he almost forgot to respond to Sakura when she came bouncing up. Sasuke had been staring at him curiously; not that either ever did acknowledge each other's presence with a "Hi" or "Good Morning", but at least Naruto would give him the usual glare. Today, even that was missing. And now, he had even forgotten to try to get Sakura to acknowledge his presence.

"Naruto."

The voice cut sharply through his thoughts. He looked up. To Sasuke's surprise even the irritating look wasn't there. Naruto's expression was perfectly normal, with something he couldn't explain lighting up his features. Even Sakura stopped trying to get Sasuke to answer her and stared.

"Did something happen?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. What could he tell? Even he was confused. Just having her there had driven out of his mind the reason she had come to stay.

"Roommate. My new … roommate." It sounded odd and very _wrong_ somehow. In the time between having tripped over her suitcase and her "have a nice day" smile this morning, she wasn't a roommate. She was..._special_. Naruto couldn't help feeling that something about her was so familiar. So...safe and reassuring. Yes, that was it – she was reassuring, like something positive in his otherwise morbid life.

"Huh? Roommate?" Sakura stared, trying to work out Naruto's expression. She suddenly seemed to notice Naruto's face for the first time. She couldn't ever remember a time when he'd been serious and normal, like Sasuke. Watching him now, she noticed for the first time the deepness of his blue eyes and a glossier sheen to his hair. His face wasn't wrinkled up with worry about something or someone, the frown lines were not there in their usual place in his forehead, he wasn't scowling at Sasuke. His stance was somewhat more relaxed and dreamy, he wasn't bubbling around, unable to stand still, yakking on endlessly. Even his clothes seemed to look brushed down, not wrinkled like when he usually would just grab them from the dryer and put them on.

She was still staring at him when suddenly Kakashi–sensei arrived.

"YO!"

He looked quizzically at Naruto, as if waiting for him and Sakura to yell their usual, "You're late!" and then "Liar!" Neither of them did. Sasuke was still staring at Naruto. _Roommate!_

"Well..." Rather surprised and puzzled by the lack of response from his team, he cleared his throat. "The house painting job that I spoke to you guys about yesterday...it's to go ahead after all. Shouldn't take too long, then we can do some more training..."

He trailed off again when he realised that only Naruto showed any signs of listening. And his expression itself was unusual. Usually Naruto waited with bated breath to hear what the mission was, would complain bitterly then would start yelling why couldn't they get some decent C or B rank missions. But today he stood, almost to attention and his expression serious. Kakashi thought whether he should lean over and shake him then decided to savour this sudden new attitude while it lasted.

Everyone was quiet on the way to the client's house, Sasuke because he had seemingly lost interest, although he did keep glancing curiously at this new Naruto, and Sakura, because she was still trying to understand what could have happened to Naruto: his manner wasn't from sadness, or fury, or anger...what was it? Kakashi seemed to be enjoying the moment of absolute silence, knowing it wouldn't come along very often. But he too was eyeing Naruto warily, as if he suddenly expected him to do something even more uncharacteristic.

The three's wariness grew even more when Naruto started whistling cheerfully when he set about painting his part of the house. He was quiet except for this whistling, and didn't show any signs of trying to compete with Sasuke.

That was when Sakura at least began to have misgivings … _Is this really the real Naruto? Hell, this is scary!_

The tall silver-haired Jounin caught sight of her suspicious glare in Naruto's direction and had to muffle his laughter.

It was almost lunchtime when they finished. Kakashi looked up at the sky, where the heat of the midday sun beat down upon Team 7 strongly.

"OK, I think we'll pick up training after lunch, it's too hot now and you all had quite a day yesterday. See you all in the old training field near the river." By now extremely puzzled, he glanced once more at his loudest, golden-haired student, then his eyes creasing cheerfully, he vanished.

Sasuke's and Sakura's suspicions that something had happened to Naruto were confirmed when he smiled at them and said he'd see them later that afternoon, then he actually turned and _ran_.

"What was _that_ all about?" muttered Sasuke as he started walking home, leaving a gaping Sakura to stare after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had never thought he could actually ever run home so eagerly. For the first time in his life, he had something to look forward to. He couldn't believe how this girl could have affected him so much within not even a day.

He reached the door and pounded eagerly, looking forward to seeing a pretty smiling face welcoming him home..._just as he'd always dreamt of_.

Hearing no response after a few minutes, he suddenly felt a tightening of his chest and frowning, let himself in with his key.

No one was there.

His house wasn't big, and unless someone was in the bathroom, knocking sounds could easily be heard.

He stared around, a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Had he imagined it all? Was it –

Stupid, he told himself angrily. How could he have imagined it?

_Maybe she left_, said an unpleasant little voice in his head. The same unpleasant voice which often tried to overtake the positive side. _Maybe she hated it here, maybe she felt she knew enough about you to know she didn't want to stay another minute..._

He slowly made his way to the table and sank down in his usual seat. She'd even tidied up before she left. The walls didn't look so grimy, neither did the floor and sink, she had even installed a set of hooks on the wall for easier storage of frying pans and such.

He didn't quite know what to feel. How could anyone, for that matter –

He jumped when he heard a scrabbling at the door, and a curtain of long golden hair appeared around it, carrying a large grocery bag. She closed the door with her foot, still balancing her items, and beamed when she saw Naruto. He could only stare back numbly, suddenly feeling foolish for his thoughts, his worries just now...

"Didn't expect I'd be so late, do you usually have lunch now or later? Thanks," she gasped out as he helped her with the bag. "I managed to prepare something before I left, so go and wash, then tell me about your day. Sorry, but I'll have to rush off again after lunch, and I may not be back until after you get back this later this evening, but don't wor –" She stopped when she saw Naruto's face. She stepped over and put her hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"What is it, are you feeling all right?" She felt his forehead then stared as she saw his eyes suddenly moist. "Naruto, what –"

"Thought you left." It was almost gasped out, and she could just make out what he'd said. He ducked his head and looked anywhere but at her.

"Huh? Left? Why would you suddenly think that, my love …" She frowned again. "Did something happen in your mission today?"

Naruto suddenly grinned and quickly wiped his sleeve across his eyes, shaking his head a little more spiritedly.

She smiled again when she saw he'd returned to normal, but her brow creased slightly in confusion. "Come on then, go and wash your hands and come for lunch, I wonder what you'll think of it." She suddenly beamed again.

He grinned back, just a little shakily then went into the bathroom to wash his hands and face. He stared into the mirror and managed a more real smile. _It wasn't a dream. It wasn't..._

Back at the table, he stared in shock at a large bowl of salad that had been placed in the centre. She was just finishing setting out plates and knives as he seated himself. She grinned, looking almost triumphant.

"I'll bet you've never tasted seafood salad. I've looked at the contents of your cupboards and almost fainted. Not at all what a young man with dreams such as yours should be eating." She gave a mock grimace then suddenly grinned again. "But I'll make you some _homemade_ ramen tonight, how's that? Homemade ramen is almost as good as the real thing, and it will be healthier as well. So don't you dare go and stuff yourself because you'll be disappointed otherwise."

Naruto grinned and tasted a mouthful of the salad. It was utterly delicious. She watched him closely then laughed when she saw his delighted expression.

"And unlike ramen, you can have as much of that as you want. It's completely healthy _and_ nutritious." She checked the time then sighed. "Just as well I made it earlier, I knew I wouldn't have time."

"Wha were'oo hoo–inh ith mornig?" Naruto asked through much crunching and enjoyment.

She glanced at him and grinned. "I was with Tsunade–sama, going through office work and such." She grinned at his astonishment that she understood him, then frowned in mock irritation. "And don't talk with your mouth full. Must you be told?"

Naruto swallowed and grinned. "Sorry, nee-chan! So," Beaming once again, "What are you going to do? Are you a Jounin?"

She paused. "I suppose...I'm in between Jounin and ANBU. That's what the last person who tried to rank me told me." Naruto goggled at her. "But I won't be taking a team and doing missions and such, if that's what you mean. I think...I'd rather like to help out with the school and the hospital." She looked thoughtful.

Naruto continued gaping at her. She definitely wasn't older than Kakashi–sensei, in fact she looked a few years younger than him. But she was _past_ Jounin? And she wanted to teach _children_? And work as a _doctor_? Naruto forgot to eat and stared.

She noticed his astonishment and smiled. "I know what you're probably thinking. But I happen to love children, and I also love making people better. I might not look it, but I've seen enough death and pain. I was..." she paused, as if she felt she had given too much away, saw the attentive concentration on Naruto's face and sighed. "I was with ANBU for a while. Probably just over a year. The strategic planning and such was my main priorities ...I suppose the depth of murder and...death, I just couldn't go on. I found that I liked to take shurikens and kunais out of people rather than insert them in." She smiled grimly at his wondering gaze. "And I loved having someone regain life from under my hands, the looks on their loved ones' faces when I could restore someone to them. Especially children, whose lives were just starting out when suddenly they were caught in some fighting, or just some nasty disease tried to write their lives for them."

She glanced at Naruto, and smiled at his awed expression. She suddenly laughed. "That's enough, you've made me blurt out too much. I have to go anyway. Have some more salad, please do. And like I said, wait for me this afternoon OK? We'll have a nice talk tonight, if you like. Oh and," She flashed him another grin, "I'd … really like to meet this team of yours sometime soon."

She had put on her coat again and grabbed her keys and leaned towards Naruto, dropping another light one on top of his head. She was out the door before he could register it.

Which was understandable. Suddenly his whole world had changed within such a short time. Almost in a daze, he tidied the table and washed up.

* * *

"Naruto, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm going to hit you, I really will!"

Naruto stopped in surprise. Sakura was standing in a menacing position just in front of him. Sasuke also seemed to have lost his usually quiet, cynical brooding manner and was staring at him curiously.

Naruto looked confused. Was he acting _that _out of character? They almost looked _worried_. He would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact Sakura probably would permanently damage him if he did.

"But nothing's wrong, Sakura–chan. And I already told you. I have a new...roommate." Especially now it sounded wrong. It was almost insulting to label her with such a common association. He suddenly chuckled at their expressions. They looked even more confused. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You got something you want to explain?" she snarled.

Naruto stepped back, wary of the expression in her eyes. She really was furious, but it was fury mixed with complete bafflement which made it worse.

"Her name's Danah –" he began before it was stopped with a squeal of triumph from Sakura.

"A _girl_! You've got a _girl_friend? I can't –"

Naruto frowned. "She's not my girlfriend. She's like my..." He paused, thinking how odd it would sound if he said what he really felt she was. He suddenly brightened. "You'll have to meet her sometime, she said she'd really like to meet you all."

A shocked silence followed this, Sasuke incredulous and Sakura with her mouth open.

"I think we'd like to meet her too," said a voice nearby.

They all turned and Kakashi-sensei approached them. He gazed over at Naruto and chuckled. "She's certainly become rather special very quickly. I for one would certainly like to meet this young lady who's had such a calming effect on Naruto." He leaned forwards, hands resting on his hips, peering closely at Naruto. "Hair a little bit more well brushed. Fingernails clean. Clothes not wrinkled." He straightened up, laughing good–naturedly. "I think we'll all be honoured to meet this very influential young woman, don't you think Sasuke? Sakura?"

Sasuke gave his usual smirk, while Sakura just continued gaping. Naruto looked down at his fingernails. They did look more clean. He figured that that was due to washing carefully before the meals he'd had. And his clothes. They smelt faintly of iron. He also recalled that they'd been laid out neatly on his chair in his room instead of in a crumpled heap dragged out from his clean laundry basket. He hadn't even noticed these changes himself.

"She's rather pretty isn't she?" Kakashi said, raising his eyebrows and chuckling deeply. Naruto glanced up at him, shocked. "I heard this morning at the office when I was submitting the mission report. Some of the fellows were talking about a new Jounin who arrived just yesterday. More than one mouth had dropped, apparently." He raised his eyebrow at Naruto, who suddenly had a mixture of feelings. Proud of her beauty, but at the same time seething that appearances were always things people seemed to value more than skills, abilities. He suddenly remembered something he'd wanted to ask.

"Sensei...she said she's just a little bit higher than a Jounin, but that she's not taking missions or a team. How can you be a little higher than Jounin? Does that mean you're an ANBU member?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow again. He found that this new conscientious and serious Naruto was slightly unnerving him. Naruto didn't usually ask such questions, he'd spend that time fooling about or involving himself in a minor scuffle or competition with his dark-haired teammate. But it was clearly evident that this young lady had perhaps slightly shocked him.

He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if you are a Jounin, that qualifies you for ANBU missions. I think that she was an ANBU captain. But theoretically, if you are a 'little bit higher than a Jounin'...well, it's basically the term used when, after you qualify as a Jounin, you have a sparring session with your master...and you beat him."

There was a silence. Naruto was gawking at Kakashi. Well at least the slightly stupid expression was back. Some things hadn't changed. His eyes creased into another smile.

"_Wow_." Sakura breathed out, and even Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked more interested. Sakura blinked, then said, "So what's she going to do if she's not going to be a Jounin-sensei?"

"She wants to..." Naruto suddenly remembered that as she'd told him, she had felt as if she was saying too much. It may have been said jokingly, but he understood completely. After she'd told him herself, he'd looked incredulous, as if thinking why someone would want to waste such talent like that. But then as she'd explained, she'd given away a part of her life, usually not something you say to someone you barely know. Suddenly, he didn't want to say any more, he couldn't tell them unless he told them exactly what she'd told him, especially about her past. He didn't want them to think the same way he'd thought.

"Maybe you can ask her yourself," he mumbled, turning away. "And I'm not sure anyway."

Sakura opened her mouth furiously, and Sasuke stared at Naruto in almost goggle-eyed curiosity again – something completely unusual for Sasuke – but when they saw Kakashi shaking his head at them, they didn't pursue the matter.

* * *

The way home from the training field led them through Konoha's main streets. They were a silent group for once, with their hyperactive, number one ninja the quietest they had ever seen him.

It was just on sunset, so there was enough light to see around, but lights were already on in shops. Looking at them, it gave Naruto a sudden cosy feeling, because for the first time in his life, he had someone to go home to. The someone who was like a mother, a big sister. It was a wonderful, wonderful feeling ...

He suddenly found himself glancing over at Sasuke, who was walking along beside him, just as quietly as his always did. Now there was one less thing that he and Sasuke had in common...He thought of Sasuke going back to his enormous, dark, cold manor and Naruto suddenly had a wild, tremendous urge to invite him to come back with him...

Just then he caught sight of a figure ahead, a cascade of golden hair...

His face suddenly broke into a smile, one that both shocked and surprised Sakura and Sasuke, who had hardly ever seen Naruto's true smile. But suddenly seeing this bright mass of sunshine, a rival almost to the golden glory in the distant horizon … shocking, stunning, bewildering … they didn't even come _close_ to describing his teammate's feelings …

The tall Jounin stared at Naruto, then following his eyes, also saw the lithe figure in front. She seemed to be in conversation with someone.

"Danah nee–chan!" He'd yelled before he knew what he was doing.

The figure suddenly turned from her companion, who was none other than Iruka-sensei. They both broke into big smiles when they saw Team 7.

She started towards them when a strange thing happened.

It seemed to Naruto that upon catching sight of Sasuke she suddenly jumped, her eyes widened as if in shock. But it was over almost instantly as she quickly recovered her composure, and no one else seemed to have noticed it.

Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she surveyed the others. She grinned up at Kakashi, almost shyly.

No one could quite place the expression on the tall Jounin's face. Well, usually it was always hard to, but for once it wasn't blanketed, wasn't emotionless, dull. The most gentlest softening of expression settled over his visible eye, the tiniest hint of colour on his face ...

Of course, none of them was to know the emotions, the old memories racing swiftly through his mind ... the memories which had never, ever left him …

... _An adoring little girl _... _a young silver-haired boy _... _a tall, laughing, man ..._

"Kakashi-san …" Bringing her palms together, she bowed just as she had done upon meeting Naruto. They stared at her.

"She's just too polite for her own good, isn't she, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka chuckled merrily upon catching the softened gaze in the tall Jounin's eyes.

He seemed to have some trouble swallowing …

_She left here so small, _so _frightened, confused … suffered such a terrible loss … and especially after having to watch what happened to her baby brother …_

_So unhappy, nervous …not knowing what was to become of her, of her brother … of anyone she left behind …_

_And now …_

_Could any girl have grown into so beautiful a woman … _

Through the tightness in his throat, he managed his usual deep chuckle, and returned the polite gesture to her. Somehow his voice managed to work …

"Danah-hime …"

Sasuke and Sakura blinked. Danah-_hime__­_? 'Princess'? What on earth …

Naruto was also gazing in astonishment at his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei … you _knew_ Danah nee-chan from before?"

Another deep, rich chuckle was his answer, as his teacher reached out and gently ruffled his hair. "Of course I knew her, Naruto. Though she was so small when she left, she certainly made a name for herself –" Here he glanced sideways at her before continuing mischievously. "As the most notorious troublemaker in Hidden Leaf."

Kakashi and Iruka laughed merrily as a blush and scowl flitted across her features.

Perhaps it was about then that Naruto's teammates had the most powerful emotion …

_Troublemaker? That's all too familiar …_

_And also …_

_She looks like …_

"And of course," The silver-haired Jounin continued with a cheeky grin, "She's only become more beautiful since then."

This time, a gentle blush spread across her face. Again she bowed, this time teasingly. "Thank _you_, Kakashi-san." She then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura...the brightest in the village, just like your father was. I believe, in his day, he was one of the best strategists and tacticians in Konoha. The ultimate brain. And I hear from Iruka-sensei that he's certainly passed that precious gift down." She smiled as Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto stared at the emotions that were working across her face.

It seemed to be an endless gaze. Deep, still black pools had caught on and held fast to stirring, swirling blue waves. The tension was almost snapping the air between them ...

Wh – what was upsetting her so much? And why couldn't she seem to get the words out ... ?

Suddenly Sasuke decided to end it.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response as he turned away. "I'm going home."

Everyone stared as he set off down the street. Danah started as if to follow him but Kakashi held her back, shaking his head a little.

"Not wise to try to talk to him in that state. Just let him be for the moment."

Danah gave a long, drawn out shuddering sigh. Naruto could only again stare at the emotions in her eyes, uncomprehending.

* * *

Why did he want to throw things?

Why was he so ... so unbelievably, strangely angry?

He never got this angry ...

Only one thing stirred him up these days ...

Slamming his fist into the unyielding bark of the tree, he clenched his teeth.

Slumping back against the trunk, he allowed his body to slide slowly, sitting in the unfriendly, brittle ground beneath.

Raising his head slowly, he met the last fading remnants of the sunset, the last red, yellow and golden fingers, like lifelines thrown high in the hope they would meet something and hold fast ... but the night blanket had already crept across the sky, chasing the golden chariot down into the depths of its final stronghold, into the west sky where the horses would be put away for the night ...

Twilight ...

Eyes.

His black pools narrowed. It was her eyes.

The expression in them ...

The first person, in a long time, who didn't look at him with pity. Sympathy. Compassion for the poor-little-orphan-boy ...

Wh ... what had been in her eyes, then?

Help.

His head suddenly jerked upwards. _Help_? What the hell!

Where did such thoughts come from?

Anger.

His eyes widened. Yes ... anger ...

... She'd been angry ...

... But ... not at ... _me _...

She'd been angry ...

... _For me_ ...

A silent gasp escaped his half open lips.

Taking a deep, rattling breath, he drew one knee up, resting his elbow on it, giving his full weight to the sturdiness of the tree behind him ...

... Remembered ...

... So long ago, it seemed now ...

... Remembered turning around and looking into a pair of bright, flashing blue skies.

... Angry, furious, blue skies ...

... The heights of those blue orbs that penetrated the dark depths his soul had been in ...

... He'd been so angry ...

... Not at me, either ...

... But at what ... I'd been reduced to ...

... At what ... I was going to be used for ...

... Because of – because of –

His chin fell dully against his chest, black silky tresses tenderly brushing his face as the night wind picked up.

Remembered those painful, long months spent at the hospital. The stares of the people, wondering how I'd hurt myself so badly ...

So long ... so lonely ...

But ...

I was never alone ...

He ... was always there ...

When he thought I wasn't looking ... that stupid bright orange outfit ...

... Those eyes again ...

... Hurt ... not against me ...

... For me ...

He ...

The boy slowly struggled to his feet. One shaking arm clutched at the reliance of his support, steadying his quivering body against collapse.

He ... never let me down ...

He ... had always cared ...

A tiny, ghost of a smile curved on the boy's lips when he recalled the day he had, once more, escaped from the confines of his hospital room ... but had roamed through the village instead. The middle of the day when everyone was at work, in their homes cooking, teaching ... the time when those curious glances wouldn't come his way ...

Remembered coming across the bright mass of sunshine, no doubt heading towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand, the jaw dropping open, staring in shock. The instantly narrowed eyes, big mouth opening to ask him what the hell he was doing running around again when he was still not well enough ...

Out of the whole lot of them ...

All of them ...

He'd been the only one to treat him normally, yell, scream, shout at, earbash, chuckle at ... Naruto treated him as he always had ... like the idiot he was ...

Hadn't looked at him fearing, wary, cautious like the rest of them ...

He even remembered the smirk on his own face, as he'd motioned to the Ichiraku stand nearby, shocking himself when he thought about it later ...

Well, later, he blamed it on the medicine ...

But he knew that wasn't true anyway ...

_"My treat _..._"_

The jaw dropping completely to the ground.

_"Huh. Trying to prove anything, you asshole?"_

_"There's no way you can be nicer than me, dead-last."_

_Blue eyes had goggled. "W-What the – WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! AND STOP CALLING ME DEAD-LAST -!"_

_"Don't want a free meal, dead-last? Fine, idiot, I'll just go by myself ..." Ducking in under the awning of the ramen stand._

_"OI YOU!"_

Reverse psychology, he'd snickered to himself, when the golden-haired boy had dashed up beside him, blue eyes sparkling with irritation.

Still feeling, _what the hell am I doing,_ but at the same time thinking, _this is so _... _relaxing ..._

A gentle, companionable silence ... broken by his loud, noisy slurping ...

_"Oi, Sasuke."_

Irritation rising again. Why did Naruto always have to ruin nice silences?

_"What, dumbass."_

_"Thanks for having lunch with me. It's sort of – nice having someone to eat with."_

Startled now. Stunned, actually.

He hadn't even been able to eat properly, still suffering the effects of his long hospital stay ...

_"And you're wrong, you bastard."_

Humph. Trust Naruto to ruin his own niceness with –

_"But everyone knows I'm WAY nicer than you!"_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"YEAH!"_

_"Prove it." _

Joyful chuckling froze. The blue eyes looked confused.

For once, his bitter smirk didn't come out. Only a tiny curve at his lips ...

_"Fine, I will. Next time, _I'll_ treat _you_ to lunch _..."

Startled black pools met stirring, dancing blue waves.

Eyes.

Eyes that held no malice.

Eyes that wanted to help.

Eyes that had felt his anger.

Eyes ...

* * *

The rest of the week passed the same as that first incredible twenty–four hours. Naruto would wake to up cheerful early morning breakfast–making sounds from the kitchen instead the cold, empty and dreary silence he had accustomed himself to for so long. He would return from a mission only to find windows thrown open, allowing a fresh, easy breeze floating throughout the house, and new curtains billowing elegantly from those windows. There would be the sounds of dinner preparation or cleaning, or a light music would be sounding throughout the house, or Danah's own voice humming as she went about. Naruto would have a cheerful greeting called out to him as he entered, or a welcome home hug if she was nearby. He'd find that little tiresome things that he'd wearily resign himself to, such as this morning's washing, having forgotten to put breakfast things away, grimy walls, dusty floors and even laundry would all have disappeared. Danah would have done all that before she'd leave, just a minor interruption in her busy schedule. But however busy, she seemed to be glowing everyday, she always found time to have chats and catching–up about their day. Naruto was still trying to believe how much his life could have been blessed. He was suddenly blessed with the kind of companionship and family he'd yearned of for long years, and this tremendous change was still taking time to register.

Sasuke and Sakura would both turn and stare curiously every time they met. Naruto was just as enthusiastic as ever, but now there was no pretence to try and get attention. He no longer suffered through long hours of loneliness between the times he would say goodbye to them in the afternoons to when he'd see them again the next morning. It was this intense isolation that had given way to his abundant hyperactivity that he was famous for. And when they'd all part their ways for lunch and for the night, he no longer dejectedly dragged himself off after a forlorn 'goodbye'. He'd yell out 'goodbye' happily and race home. But more so, Naruto would concentrate hard on the mission they were doing, which would stun the other two into dumbfounded silence, and the speed and accuracy with which they would finish their missions astounded even Kakashi.

Konoha was still recovering from its recent traitorous attack from its allies, and negotiations were being taken to restore some level of compromise and renewal of old ties. This 're–building' of Konoha had affected the young genin teams to the extent that there were more gardens to tidy, house–painting and such like, so it was that they were all being rushed off their feet. And Kakashi would disappear for up to days at a time, on the odd occasion; some secretive field mission that all the Jounins were undertaking lately, that he would tell them nothing about. These days would mean their usual teams had to spend training or sparring by themselves. Kakashi didn't need to worry, he knew his team, especially its loud–mouthed member – who was fitting that role less and less lately – would always tease and torment the dark–haired boy into sparring and training heavily together.

But the aftermath had affected Team 7, and the other genin teams to a more painful extent. After Sasuke had been brought back by 'Konoha's Five', things had been extremely strained and tense for a while. After many painful months in hospital, he'd emerged thin and pale. Then he'd refused flatly any attempts at communication, and he didn't turn up for missions. If he'd been uncommunicative before, it was even worse now. But gradually, and many missions later, the tension between them had at least slackened, and Sasuke seemed to be back to the way he'd been the time before _it_ had happened …

All Kakashi would tell them was to make sure that he wasn't ignored, or left alone to his devices, because it was in those brooding moments that people thought too much, and extra thinking was never a good idea. Sakura's attempts, as ever, never earned any recognition, just the familiar unresponsive, turning–the–back attitude. Sasuke would perhaps never know of the lone figure, carefully hidden from sight, who would often lurk in the shadows, just out of sight, watching the Uchiha manor house.

Naruto didn't have much else to do anyway, and the feeling that had clutched him when he'd been told, it seemed lifetimes ago, that Sasuke had abandoned the village...he didn't want to risk such a thing happening again. But now things appeared to have more or less returned to their old state of at least a level of normality.

But Naruto was gazing at Sasuke a bit more, which served to rouse the curiosity of, then finally annoy and irritate the other boy. One afternoon after Kakashi and Sakura had gone home, he turned and furiously demanded to know why he was being glared at so often.

This startled Naruto. "Sorry, but I'm not glaring –"

Sasuke stopped listening as he stared in shock at Naruto. Naruto hardly ever apologised for anything, this wasn't like him! Sasuke had to resist the urge to grab Naruto by his shirt, shake him senseless and demand to know what had happened to the real Naruto. When he tuned back, Naruto was gazing at him again, with that same curious expression.

"It's just...well, my life has changed so much and...now that I have someone to go home to..." he trailed off, as if lost in thought.

Sasuke stared at him, still not fully comprehending this new Naruto. He had been trying to understand if he preferred the old obnoxious, loud–mouthed hyperactive idiot, who was always arguing and trying to compete, or this new quieter, slightly more well–behaved and thoughtful boy. It was only in that instant Sasuke began to realise that perhaps this boy in front of him _was_ the real Naruto, the gentler, softer version, that had had to build up the obnoxious and loud exterior. It was a mask. Sasuke realised that had Naruto continued with the real personality, he wouldn't have lasted long – the insults, the harsh words and furious glares, the shunning and the rejection...the mask alone had sustained him throughout those long years of loneliness, and only with the coming together of Team 7 had they seen glimpses of the real Naruto, had they found out his true worth and identity. The formation of that team had also formed for him the closest he – and Sasuke himself – would ever have to a real family. And now, someone else had arrived to fully open up the compassionate boy inside, and release the tight strings the mask had created around him.

"I...I know that your first meeting with her may not have been, well...all that positive sounding, but...why don't you come and have dinner with us tonight?" Naruto suddenly blurted out.

Sasuke could only stare at Naruto. Dinner? Someone to come home to? The possibility of spending just one night without being alone...?

He suddenly turned away and furiously started walking away, and Naruto missed his response, which only came as a muttering.

"What? WHAT?" Naruto ran in front of him and stood in front, refusing to allow him to go.

"Say that again. Say it! Come on..."

"I said, I don't need your pity!"

He roughly pushed Naruto aside and kept on walking. Naruto stood stock still for a moment before anger overtook him and he spun around and just as roughly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, spinning him around. Shock registered on Sasuke's face as he stared into Naruto's furious eyes.

"How dare you think...how DARE you think that–that I'm asking you out of...of PITY!"

"Don't scream in my face!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Don't act like I don't know what you go home to every day and every night! Don't act! Don't you–you –" Naruto's other hand formed a tight fist and it was all he could do to hold it back. Sasuke could only keep staring.

"Don't think I don't know. I've had it longer than you. I know you at least...at least have memories. I don't know if it's better to have memories and be hurt later, or not to have memories and never know what you've missed! Suddenly my life has changed, and there's someone who...who..." he trailed off, choking.

"What? WHAT!" Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

"Someone who...who _cares._"

Sasuke stared into the light in Naruto's eyes. It took him a while to register the adoration in those eyes as it thought about the change in his life.

Eyes again ...

Suddenly Sasuke felt something grip his own heart, as he thought about...so long ago...being about to go home to a similar kind of feeling. Never had he thought about it though, as going home to a caring family. It was only now, that he'd lost what he'd had, that it hit him. _Everyone_, he thought. _Everyone only misses what they had until it's_..._gone. Forever._

He turned back to staring at Naruto. He knew that Naruto knew what they both went home to every night. Cold, dark, unfriendly rooms. Distant and hostile. Forbidding. Forbidding any happiness there ever again, in his case. In Naruto's home though, those rooms would never have known that happiness there.

But suddenly, happiness had arrived, unexpectedly but by no means unwelcome. It was the kind of thing that anyone would crave for, beg, long for. He gazed at Naruto, this time in puzzlement. Why would Naruto want him to come though? He shook himself free and addressed this question.

His voice, soft and quiet for change, left his younger teammate momentarily stunned.

"Why do you want me to come for dinner? Why can't you just go and enjoy it yourself. Why …"

Naruto's blue eyes faltered, giving in to confusion. He stared at the dark–haired boy. Suddenly the mask fell off, and he answered quietly.

"I've never had anything in my life that I could share before."

Sasuke stopped at Naruto's words. "What?"

"I–I've always seen, people always share things that make them happy. They – they want their friends to be happy, for them and with them. And...when you have something as precious as what I've been given...it would be so _selfish_, so _evil_ almost, not to share it, especially with..." he trailed off, staring at Sasuke.

_Especially with – someone like you ..._

Those – eyes again ...

" ... Who has gone through the pain of loneliness that I've been through. Sometimes, you know," he continued, almost choking again. "Sometimes, I think help comes in so many ways. Through so many different things. You can spend your whole life praying for something to be given to you, craving, begging for a certain thing, but almost always, it comes through someone else." Naruto's blue eyes seemed baffled now, as if even he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "It's someone else that gives you what you need, and they themselves also are blessed with what they asked for, through knowing you, through having helped you, they are also rewarded in their – their spirits. I..." he trailed off, looking slightly confused. The familiar expression of bewilderment in Naruto's face suddenly made Sasuke smile. It was a smile, not his usually smirk, which equally stunned Naruto. He himself couldn't believe what he'd said, couldn't believe he could put into words something that he'd been trying to sort of for the past week of Danah in his life.

He refocused on Sasuke's face, which had a strange expression. Naruto couldn't figure out whether it was suppressed emotion or suppressed fury, and thought Sasuke was suddenly going to strike out at him.

But he did none of those things. He blinked several times and looked straight at Naruto. Into those eyes. Those stirring, swirling blue waves ...

Remembered ...

He cleared his throat.

"I...I'd...like...umm, well...I..."

Naruto stared. It was extremely unusual for Sasuke to be so flustered. Ordinarily he would have used this to his advantage, but at that moment he was too excited.

"What you want to say is, you'd like to come after all then? Well come on, I'm starving." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm again and yanked him forwards, and starting hurrying the other way towards his house.

The moment had been quite bewildering. It wasn't actually that Sasuke had displayed emotion, something he never, _ever_ had expected anyway. It was more that there was something in what Naruto had blurted out that had somehow touched a part of the usually detached and unaffected boy. That in itself was amazing.

While trying to sort out Danah's effect on his life, Naruto had gathered enough to realise that while he himself was rewarded with trying to help Sasuke, he realised that in some way, it was Danah's exact position. Whatever her past was, she'd gone through pain, and whatever reason she had returned to Konoha for, and just by being there for Naruto, she was slowly healing the pain in her own heart.

As he approached his home, he saw the familiar lights on through the usually dark and unfriendly windows, and couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. He turned to Sasuke, who was confused again to see the familiar goofy grin on Naruto's face, after being devoid of it for so long.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped. Naruto, who had still been dragging him through Konoha, skidded roughly. He turned and impatiently pulled as Sasuke again.

"Come on, asshole, didn't I tell you I'm hungry?"

"Are you sure...she'll be all right with me coming? I mean will there be enough for you both? What if she –"

"Of course it will be, she'd often said she'd like to invite everyone for dinner, especially –"

"But you can't invite people without giving her warning you dobe –"

"Don't call me –"

The door suddenly opened, and Danah stood framed in the doorway, clutching a bin bag. She started when she saw Naruto and Sasuke. Suddenly her face burst into a beaming smile.

"Well, what a lovely surprise! Come in, please, both of you. I'll just put this in the bin outside –"

"I'll do it," Naruto said, grabbing the bag and racing off. Danah turned and smiled at Sasuke, and warmth and gentleness of her smile caused a small lump to appear in his throat.

And those eyes again ... no more anger ... she's just smiling ...

... At me ...

She motioned him inside and seated him at the table, chattering gaily all the while.

"Goodness, you should just have _seen_ the contents of Naruto's cupboards. I mean really! The _choices_ of what to prepare made my head spin!" She rolled her eyes heavenward. "I've opted for a roast dinner today, so good thing you came today or you'd be eating my version of home–made ramen! I suppose the Ichiraku would be missing Naruto by now?" she laughed as she pulled on oven mittens.

Sasuke could just take in the warmth of his hostess and the house around him. There seemed to be a special glow that was probably not present in the other houses, just for the reason that this was no ordinary new–found family. He could now understand Naruto's hurry to get home – who wouldn't want to come to such a rich environment like this? He could now understand Naruto's glances at him, and when he'd said that he knew what Sasuke went back to every night, and how he wanted to share what he had. Sasuke would never have believed this generosity. It was true, he himself hadn't had anything for a long time that he could share with anyone, but he wasn't sure if he would have. Would he have, though...?

There was a skidding of feet and the bang of a door as Naruto returned. Danah turned from the oven and gave him a mock frown.

"Any more door banging like that, and I won't call in the carpenter, I'll make _you_ do it yourself. Oh yes, my love, if you don't believe me, just try it out, then you'll be sorry! I just wonder how many other beatings that door has taken!"

Naruto grinned back sheepishly. "Sorry, nee–chan, it's just that I'm so excited –"

She beamed at him – her sudden rapid changes of expression were quite startling to the dark-haired boy. "Yes I know, but I'm warning you all the same. If you wouldn't mind getting started on the vegetables, just do some carrots, and I'll shell some peas."

"Right." Sasuke saw Naruto take the carrots and prepare to skin them.

"Naruto." Danah had her hand on her hip and was looking very stern.

"Yes, Danah nee–chan?"

"Your hands, my love. How many times must you be told?"

Naruto stared down at his hands. How had they gotten so grimy and dusty?

"Sasuke's hands are much more cleaner, why can't you –" she stopped when she saw the scowl on Naruto's face. Even Sasuke managed a grin to see the familiar expression.

"I'm going, I'm going," he grumbled, making his way to the bathroom.

"How he manages to get so dirty, it's rather a scientific mystery. And just what do you think you're doing, young man?" She said, staring at Sasuke who had quickly washed his own hands in the sink and was preparing to skin and cut the carrots.

He turned and stared at her. "I'm just helping a bit."

"Oh no, you don't, the guest never –"

"It'll be much quicker, I don't mind."

She stared at his uncomfortable, tense stature, and smiled. He obviously didn't like sitting around doing nothing. "Thanks, you're right, it will be much quicker."

He gave a small, tense smile and started on the vegetables. Naruto came back and started slightly to see Sasuke do the cutting up, and Danah's trademark glowing smile. He resigned himself to the peas, while Danah chattered about her day, and asked about theirs. She shook her head and laughed.

"House–painting, potato–digging, dog–walking. Yes, all sounds very familiar and tedious. I remember we had to do baby–sitting one day. Twins, which was worse. My team wasn't as teamwork co–ordinated as yours seems to be, we had a _hell_ of a time. I mean, literal hell. Or rather I did, they seemed to think that looking after the baby was the woman's work." She scowled in mock annoyance, and seeing the Naruto-scowl again almost caused Sasuke to cut his finger. She turned sharply to him.

"Sasuke, that's usually Naruto's job, doing clumsy slips like that, what on earth were you thinking?"

He muttered something, then blushing red, went back to his work, as Naruto stared at him.

"Anyway, it looks like my forms are all in order, I think I just might take on the medical job, and help out Iruka-sensei now and then." She sighed. "I know it probably sounds like I could be doing something better, especially after everything that ANBU taught me, but I just can't be bothered anymore. It's nicer to see someone flower and blossom under your care than to see your weapons and jutsus lodged deeply in their guts." She looked up quickly. "Sorry, that's no way to talk while we're preparing dinner, so I'll just drop the subject. And Naruto, unless you want to continue right through to severing your finger off, you'd better stop that at once, my love."

Sasuke had never known a more enjoyable dinner, and he even opened up more than he'd thought he would. Danah was such a bright light, and Naruto's excitement at having someone to dinner had died down to a satisfied, but full, contentment. It was quite a lovely dinner, and company, though he never thought he'd ever have included a klutz like Naruto in that company, but all the surprises he and Sakura had been having lately about Naruto didn't stop just there. There was no sloppiness or spillage, Naruto wasn't eating as if he was starving and trying to get everything inside at once. Sasuke remembered times he'd often passed the Ichiraku and seen Naruto by himself there, sometimes with Iruka-sensei. He'd never thought before about anyone's personal life, and there was another lump in his throat when he realised that Naruto had obviously thought about Sasuke's, and how he'd stopped another night of loneliness and lack of companionship …

They even played a card game after dinner, Naruto and Sasuke trying to teach Danah. It had been so long since he'd played that Sasuke was almost having to relearn them himself, and it was so much fun. Danah would get all hot and bothered when trying to find out how Naruto or Sasuke could have made such a move, and the flush of cards they had, but her trained strategist mind soon had the roles reversed, and it was Naruto and Sasuke who were left looking incredulously into their cards to find the game had been long over, and Danah leaning back and grinning wickedly. She refused point blank to learn poker or blackjack, saying no way was she going to encourage them in gambling in _any_ _way_.

Coffee followed after the game, and talking late into the night. Sasuke still tended to be silent, but it was a relaxed silence, not a tense one. As Danah gazed across at him, she knew he was still fitting in again into the habit of socialising, and eventually the haunted look she'd seen in his eyes might gradually disappear. Indeed, the lights in his eyes seemed to be trying to shine out the haunting even now.

It was close on midnight when she gave a cry of horror, and started scolding the others for not paying attention to the time.

"You're still children as far as I'm concerned, on matters like this. I've had more sleepless nights than you can imagine, but I've learnt to balance all that out. I don't want to be murdered by Kakashi-san and Iruka-sensei for ruining and disrupting your concentration. That's enough, little one, what we're going to do is see Sasuke safely home, then you're going _straight to sleep_. No, I don't want to hear any more about it, nonsense that you're not tired. You will be soon, I can _guarantee_ it." If they didn't know better, that last had sounded almost threatening.

Sasuke tried stuttering that he could go home himself, but Danah wouldn't hear any of it. She shook her head gently.

"Out of all the villages, Konoha is the best and my favourite. But even at midnight, it's not safe for anyone as young as you to be out walking. You don't know what people are capable of when they're drunk, which is likely, especially as today's Friday night, and everyone just relaxes and lets go. I don't want to hear of that you were mugged or – worse – tomorrow morning."

Sasuke understood the undercurrents in her voice, and again felt that lump, that someone would care that much...

_Care_...

A few minutes later saw them all walking through dead silent streets, with the occasional raucous yells and singing in the distance. Upon coming nearer to Sasuke's house, Danah smiled at him.

"I had a wonderful time, and I have a little idea that you both did as well. And I'm going to tell you now, please feel free to come whenever you feel like it, whether it's just for company or dinner or...or _anything_. Got that?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly. "Yes. Thank you, I...I did have a...really wonderful time."

"And you will come whenever you need anything, all right?" He only nodded again, unable to answer.

Naruto grinned to himself, which slowly faded when he stared up at Sasuke's house. Huge, dark, forbidding. And very unwelcoming. He often wondered why Sasuke didn't move into a smaller apartment, like his own, instead of living in a place with so many memories, so much...evil. He didn't know all of Sasuke's story, but had heard enough to have felt horror and disgust at what his older brother had done. But another part of him understood that Sasuke could never really leave this house. It was a part of him, the only link to that happier past he'd had, although it was a past intermingled with horror as well.

Naruto suddenly found himself so _relieved_, so happy that he'd invited, practically forced Sasuke to come home with him for dinner tonight, made him spend just one less night alone in a house like that. He turned, and saw Sasuke also looking up at the house, and turning slowly to Danah and Naruto. Naruto had the impression that he was thinking the same thing.

"All right then," said Danah quietly. "Don't forget your promise now." She trailed off, feeling a tightening in her throat and chest as she stared up at the house.

Just another young man who'd had to live in such loneliness, such pain. She really had left so much behind when she'd run away. But never again. Never. It was now impossible, unthinkable. Tsunade–sama had warned her that for not only her sake but Naruto's as well, she must tell as little of their past as she could. But she was dreading how Naruto would take this news. She didn't know if, in his place, she could ever forgive someone who'd run off like that, left her to a life like he'd lived. But she sensed such tolerance in him, such compassion and adoration that there was a tiny flutter of hope in her chest. And this boy as well. The dark, mysterious eyes seemingly gave nothing away, but Danah's trained eyes had taught her to pick to other little signs, little give–aways of expression, of stance. She just wanted to take them both and hide them under her wings, to erase those painful memories, so different and yet so much the same.

Without thinking she reached out and caught the detached, aloof, lonely boy in a tight and warm embrace. Sasuke started in astonishment, then slowly relaxed, feeling the same tightening in this throat, this sudden newfound feeling of being _cared_ for, after so long in the dark.

A full moon looked down upon three trembling hearts, trembling with the promise of a new hope, a new purpose, a new _life_.

* * *


	3. To The World, You May Be One Person

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter Three: To The World You May Be One Person**

(SPOILER: None really, but some references up to Chapter 181)

* * *

It was only when they got back home that Naruto turned to her, puzzled and anxious.

"Danah nee–chan..." he stopped, gazing at her. "You...why did you look shocked when you first saw Sasuke? You know, the time I introduced you both..." he trailed off when he saw the troubled look in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and looked directly at him.

"Maybe because, Naruto...that wasn't the first time...that I ever saw ... him..." She paused, and seemed to gaze expectantly at Naruto, as if to see his reaction.

He could only gape at her, wondering what on earth...then suddenly something clicked. He remembered a certain day, so long ago it seemed now, when he'd opened a hotel room door to find someone...someone he'd thought was Sasuke gazing down at him. Someone with such..._evil_ in his eyes. Someone...

He gasped and stared at Danah. "_Itachi …_" It was gasped out, almost as if he was being strangled.

She could only sigh in return, a long shuddering sigh that seemed to Naruto as if she was trying to get a sudden chill out of her body.

_Itachi-san ... _

"I've ... come across him before. Him and another monkey …" _Akatsuki always move in pairs, so our sources say ... _

The boy stared up at her. The familiarity of her tone … did she know Uchiha Itachi as well?

She looked up, eyes glazed. "But I see that Sasuke still has some innocence in his eyes ... he hasn't been tainted by the absolute lust for power yet, although I could detect the hate, an incredible level of hate in his eyes. And I can understand...I mean, just about everyone who was around at the time it happened knows..." Her eyes still retained that lost, far–away glaze.

"When I first saw him, it was the hair, the stance, the aloofness that was just so...startlingly, memory–awakening. That's why I had a shock. But there was not the...I don't know how to say it...the _aura_, if you like – of evil around him, that was the thing that sets them apart. In addition to that...he looked like the Itachi that...I remembered, the Itachi from our class that everyone who is still alive today remembers."

The girl suddenly tensed, head lowered slightly. The night wind crept in and lifted her silky strands from her face, swaying them gently.

Naruto gasped, his mind reeling. "You...you were in the same year as Uchiha Itachi?"

She gave a little, sad smile. "Of course. He was … my best friend …"

She swallowed, feeling the boy's horror. Naruto's brows suddenly knitted together. " '_Was'_?"

She gave a little smile. "You're sharp. That's right, little one … when I left Konoha, I left everyone … and then, of course, tragedy happened …"

Naruto felt his own chest constrict as he remembered …

Sasuke …

She was continuing softly. "He advanced so rapidly and powerfully that he began to frighten even the teachers, with his level of chakra control and incredible jutsu. But those times...we were four, about five four years old. He...if I started telling you about him, you wouldn't believe me. He was amazingly extremely bright, even back then. But he loved playing pranks, with his friends. They were a little group of five. He would laugh around, backchat, act really cheeky..."

_Your brother was born _..._ then my brother was born _..._ and you ... _

_What wonderful plans we'd had … all of us, raising our little brothers together …_

_Watching them grow … loving them …watching over them …_

Naruto was still trying to take in this shocking bit of news. No way! This...didn't sound a bit like the boy so many feared, that Sasuke hated...

"He graduated when he was seven. They all went on to do the usual genin duties …" She gave another sad sigh again. She glanced over at Naruto, who was looking at her with rapt attention.

"I don't think I should tell you any more, I probably shouldn't even have told you that," she said as she steered him towards his room. "Go and wash and sleep, goodness knows if you'll even get up in the morning."

"But...but _why_ can't you tell me? Can't we whisper?"

"No way. I'm not even going to bother saying that the 'walls have ears', because you already know how true it might be. In these times that Konoha has fallen under, you just...you just don't know if you can't _trust_ anyone. Sure, a lot of people may share my same ideas, but you don't know who is...who is a _spy_, even. It's so easy for some – bastard – to wear the Konoha forehead protector and then run as fast as they could to tell all they know, and perhaps a lot more they don't, to some eagerly waiting enemy ears."

Danah firmly pushed his pyjamas into his hands and steered him towards his bed. "Go to sleep now, you've been listening to too much now as it is. I'm going to shut up and not talk to you for a week if you try to force anything more out of me!"

His confusion and clouded expression disappeared slightly when she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick, tight squeeze, drawing a surprised squeak from him. Drawing back, she giggled as she gazed into his shocked expression.

_Oh _..._ my poor, poor little angel ... _

..._ never again _...

He watched, once again confused as a sudden sadness drifted across her eyes. One hand slowly lifted, resting on his head, gently, gently stroking his hair. She drew the stunned boy towards herself again, hiding the tears that had suddenly pooled ...

Felt the shy, tentative little arms tighten around her waist gently at first, then more confident ...

Gazing through his golden mass, the beautiful night outside, the gentle breeze, that breathtaking moonlight ...

The tear finally slid down as the little arms tightened, the little body relaxed ...

It seemed like an eternity later, but slowly she drew back and held the boy, gazing deeply into those beautiful eyes ...

..._ Daddy's eyes ... _

Leaned forwards, lightly pressing her soft lips against his forehead.

Whispering softly, she gently pushed his pyjamas into his hands and with another adorable cheeky kiss on the nose, had kissed him goodnight and slipped out, closing the door gently behind her.

The young boy stood still for a moment, the tightness in his eyes slowly settling down ...

Naruto did go to bed, but sleep was a long time coming, he couldn't get pictures and thoughts and words out of his head. Sasuke...Sasuke's nightmare...Itachi...Danah...school...classmates...tension...death...

When he did finally fall asleep, it was into one which was disjointed ... uncomfortable visions ...

... But then the sunbeams cut through the jungle mass ...

... The feel of a warm, tender embrace ...

* * *

Things moved too fast in the next few days for Naruto to think any more about what Danah had told him.

When he'd come running in for lunch, he walked in to find a distracted looking Danah intently studying a wad of papers spread around the table. She looked up quickly and gave him her usual dazzling, welcoming smile. She cleared a space for him and grinning widely, put a bowl of homemade ramen on it. He sank down gratefully but stared curiously at the paperwork she was holding.

He glanced up as she cleared her throat. She seemed to be preparing herself to say something important, it was odd to see her flustered so much.

"What is it, nee–chan?" He decided to help her along. He started shovelling some food into his mouth. It was delicious. _So_ much more delicious than at the Ichiraku –

"Moving house."

It had come out as a squeak, almost half swallowed ...

Naruto almost choked on the chopsticks. He stared at her, unable to stop the expression of pain spreading across his face. She looked alarmed and quickly continued breathlessly, as if she wanted to get all the worst out before anything else.

"Yes. Housing estates have become available again. I found this much nicer one, Hokage–sama herself offered it to me. It's also along the main centre of the village, I think it's perfect. I had a look, and I loved it straight away. No offence," she added hurriedly, "But I really think we need a change of scene. And you ... you've lived in this – err – social–centre allotted apartment for too long, a real house is ... about time."

It took Naruto a few seconds for one significant word to sink in. "We?" He croaked out. She stared at him, puzzled.

"We? Do you mean –?"

Understanding cleared her face. "Well, of course, did you think I was going to run off by myself?" _Again_, a nasty little voice accused in her head, but she pushed it out. She passed across the engineer's drawing of the house's plan.

"Here, have a look. I'm sure you may have passed it several times, but it just needs a little bit of cleaning, some renovation, and it should be –" She gasped out as Naruto had launched himself onto her, kneeling beside her and his head just reaching her shoulder. She felt a lump in her throat again, looking down into his golden, untidy hair. The lump got bigger as he raised misty blue eyes to her. She gently slipped one hand around his shoulders, the other in his mass of gold. With some difficulty she cleared her throat.

"How – how do you feel about moving? That's what I was nervous about, I mean, you've lived here so long, and this is the only home you may remember? Or so I was told," she hurriedly said, cursing that she hadn't been a bit more careful. "I suppose you'd hate leaving it."

When he still didn't answer, her gaze travelled over his head, out into the beautiful midday blueness. Thoughts, memories came crashing in, racing across her consciousness ...

"Naruto ..." Her hand trembled slightly as it slowly, adoringly trailed through his soft hair. "I – don't want to pressure you, or try to – to control ... you've been alone so long – have grown so well, so independent, so strong ... but I ..." _I have found my place in life, and I need you with me, my poor, poor darling _..._ oh, how I need you with me _...

..._ and I think, my love _..._ that you have long needed _...

It took Naruto a while to answer, but when he did, it mended her broken heart just that little bit more. A quiet, gentle voice he suddenly seemed to have acquired in the time she'd been here ...

"Now that you're here ... I'd go anywhere with you."

* * *

"Guess what! GUESS WHAT!"

Hearing the familiar enthusiastic yelling, Sasuke and Sakura could only stare at Naruto as he came rushing up, almost toppling himself over the bridge as he skidded beside them.

"We're moving! I'm leaving and moving to a...a real _house_!" It was almost a squeal. He also had the familiar goofy expression, this time mixed with incredulity and wonder that such a thing could ever have happened.

"We? You mean you and Danah–chan? Well that's wonderful, Naruto, I'm really, really happy for you!" Sakura cried, clasping her hands. She would never ever admit it openly, but she hadn't realised how much she'd missed Naruto's big loud mouth and annoying ways for the past two weeks. She'd been wondering how anyone, even such a lovely person as Danah seemed to be, could ever quieten down someone like Naruto, but she there and then realised, that it was essentially impossible to do any such thing. Naruto had had a 'wake–up call', was what Kakashi–sensei had said, a tremendous change in his life, and he was still adjusting to it. Now it seemed as if he had.

Naruto had turned to Sasuke, probably as if to blurt out a reference to the magic night of the past week, but miraculously he checked himself and shut up, as if he realised the situation, and contented himself with another ridiculous grin. Sasuke was so astounded, he even forgot to smirk and point out what a total moron Naruto looked like with that face. He found it hard to believe that Naruto could have so much tact!

Naruto was on air all afternoon, and even when he was severely scolded for having dropped paint all over the client's flowerbed, he still retained that impossible boundless joy. Of course, this didn't make the client at all happy, and she was about to follow the verbal abuse with physical, when Sasuke and Sakura just as hurriedly cleaned up the split paint as best they could. Strangely enough, neither seemed to want to see Naruto's wonderful news spoilt.

Staring in shock at his teammates cleaning off the paint, Naruto was so flabbergasted that he promptly fell off the ladder anyway, and crashed into a nearby bed of roses, completely destroying them and getting terribly pricked. The rest of Team 7 just sighed as they watched the client go white, then pink, then slightly red and finally purple in the face, before letting out something that resembled a war–cry and going after Naruto with an amazing speed for someone so fat.

* * *

"Never mind, the eye's only a _little_ bit swollen. It'll just turn black tomorrow, then fade away...and the bump will go down with some cold water, and the cuts and bruises are nothing, _really_..."

Danah fussed around him worriedly, but a tiny smile hovering around her lips at the same time. Sakura, who was sitting beside Naruto holding the first–aid box, had long ago given up trying to stop her suppressed giggles. Kakashi was lying on the sofa with his book over his face, but occasional shaking shoulders did little to give away his mirth. Only Sasuke was stoic–faced, his elbows leaning on the window-sill, usual bored, resigned expression.

Sakura's accounts of Naruto's plight at the hands of a furious sabre–toothed monster, and the resultant chase resounding with Naruto's yells had caused much amusement and sympathetic comforting on Danah's part. Sakura gazed up in admiration and adoration at the older girl. No wonder Naruto was so taken with her! She was the most loveliest, sweetest creature...she seemed to exude a kind of love about her, care and tenderness radiated from her eyes, her whole self. Sakura had loved her the minute she'd seen her, and had even taken to calling her 'big sister', the affectionate title Naruto had given her.

Finally, Danah straightened up after administering to a grumpy and growling Naruto, and turned to the others.

"I hear you don't have a mission tomorrow morning," she began hopefully. "So maybe I could bribe you with helping us move house?"

Kakashi sat up, a wicked glint in his eye. "Depends exactly what it is you're bribing _us_ with," he winked. Danah flushed. She was really shocked. "You..." Then raised her finger menacingly as she caught sight of something.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing with that _filthy_ book in THIS HOUSE!"

"Just a little light reading, lady!"

"_Light reading?_How dare you! That book's caused enough trouble, I've seen it in other countries –"

"But –"

He grinned sheepishly as he met the furious blue eyes.

"Kakashi-san, I think it's time you _went_."

"Lady, you're throwing me out just for reading -?"

"Yes. And while you're about it, you can be an angel and go get the key for me from the housing office."

"Ahhh, slave labour, lady."

"W-What the -" Gripping his shoulders tightly, she paused in her pushing. Eyes narrowed again. "You want slave labour, do you?" A sort of dangerous, soft voice, evidently one the Jounin was not familiar with …

"You're a merciless captor – as I've heard." He winked cheekily at her.

"W-What?" Startled blue eyes blinked.

"Hmm ... on the other hand ... maybe I wouldn't mind having such a _beautiful _merciless captor ..."

Again the blue eyes widened in utter disbelief at such a level of cheek. The other three were absolutely astounded. Kakashi-sensei ... was this Kakashi-sensei? They had never seen him with a young lady before, and he certainly never made such bold comments ... They'd never known he possessed such a charmingly wicked nature ... he was _flirting_!

They watched a vein throb in her forehead. "Kakashi-san ... before I count one ..."

"I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Half-gloved vertical palm, a wink, and he had vanished out the door.

The three were impressed, although some more silent about their approval than others. She didn't even have to physically maul him!

Danah returned, still furious but triumphant from her victory over the unfortunate silver–haired Jounin. "I'm going to KILL Kakashi-san..." Exasperated, she threw her arms in the air. "Who am I kidding? He's irrepressible!"

She grinned at the flabbergasted expressions on Naruto and Sasuke's faces. No one had ever seen anyone get the better of their sensei, nor had they seen the usually sweet, demure girl in such a controlled temper.

"That's not even close, you have to work _really_ hard to get me at my worst mood. Anyway," she was suddenly businesslike. "So what about it? Tomorrow?"

"You don't have to bribe us anyway, Danah nee–chan," Sakura said, still a bit shy of this beautiful, confident young woman in front of her. "I'm sure we'll be glad to help out."

Danah turned to Sasuke, who nodded silently. She beamed at them. "Great! That's just fantastic! You guys really are the best, I really think that – that _perverted_ – man is lucky to have you guys as a team. I hope you can all stay for dinner maybe?"

Sakura gasped and groaned as she jumped up. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I'm so sorry, Danah nee-chan, it's my parents' anniversary today, there was to be a special dinner..." She really did look sorry, it was evident that she very much admired the older girl immensely, and would have adored dinner with them all. Danah smiled at her.

"Never mind, but I'd be really upset if you couldn't make it tomorrow, seeing it'll be the housewarming dinner."

Sakura brightened. "Of course not, I'm definitely coming tomorrow. But," with another glance at the clock, "I'd better get going now or I'll be dead. Bye Danah nee–chan, bye Sasuke–kun, Naruto!" She vanished out the door.

Danah turned an enquiring glance to Sasuke. "I hope that you will stay for dinner?" It was more of a statement than the question that it sounded like. Naruto turned towards Sasuke again, once more seeing that strange look passing through his face, a look as if a mask was slipping away, and revealing sad, lonely, bewildered but most of all..._grateful_ eyes. Grateful? Why had that word come into Naruto's mind? _Maybe because it's how you feel, _a little voice said_. For this...this miracle that's happened, to you, and through you, to him._

Sasuke said softly, voice a little gruff. "If...t–that's all right."

She turned and gazed at him again, emotions running across her dancing blue depths. "I already told you, didn't I?" Then she cleared her throat. "However, I wouldn't mind help just getting dinner preparations ready?"

* * *

It was almost late again by the time dinner was over. Once more Sasuke was trying to stop them coming over, saying it was just going on ten, and he could manage fine.

"Don't bother, once she makes up her mind, no force on earth can shake her, I don't think. Haven't you learnt that by now?"

Danah grinned. "Well, he's a quick learner, isn't he."

"Only in some things, Danah-san."

"You pig's ass! What do you mean by that you bastard!"

Fighting down her laughter, she quickly hustled them along. "All right, all right. Enough. Let's go."

Sasuke once more felt the solitude and its appending loneliness lifted off him, as if carried away on wings. Naruto's cuts and bruises didn't stop the relentless loud blabbering, which he continued all the way to Sasuke's house. Danah walked along beside them, a little smile as she listened. She must have the highest tolerance of anyone on earth. He knew Naruto's tirelessness even sometimes got to gentle Iruka–sensei sometimes ...

The dark manor house loomed up before them again, even more unfriendly than usual. This time, as they walked through the gate, Sasuke turned awkwardly.

"Would you like to come in for – well, for..."

Danah glanced down at Naruto, who stared at Sasuke. Then he grinned widely. "What's this? You're being _nice_?"

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped at the warning tone of Danah's voice. He took a deep breath, then yelled out, "Sorry, Sasuke! Maybe I wouldn't mind another coffee?"

"That's better," Danah smiled. "If that's all right with you?"

Sasuke stared. 'Sorry' and 'Sasuke' in the same sentence ... ? Had Naruto actually _apologised_ to him? He gaped open–mouthed at the girl beside him. Boy was she _incredible_. He nodded, then fumbled with his key.

"Wow, I actually get to see the grand Uchiha manor house. This is gr..."

The coldness and unfriendliness of the house's interior seemed to have a depth unrivalled by the steepest gorges of the world. It may have been just imagination, but Danah could almost feel the house trying to press her down, could feel the hidden evil, the hidden emotions, but most of all the hidden pain. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she thought of this environment that the lonely dark–haired boy in front of her came home to every day. The wide expanse of the house was overwhelming to say the least, and she could barely picture a lithe figure slowly, drearily making his way up the stairs, only to be swallowed by the darkness halfway up.

By pressing her imagination a little more, she could just picture the house lifetimes ago, when a happy family had lived here, the house then filled with light, chattering, scolding, laughing, soothing..._crying_...

..._when__ he invited me over to see his baby brother_..._his beautiful, gentle mother, his proud, delighted father_...

_A__n excited, joyful little boy_..._my _..._ best friend..._

She stepped forwards, and draped her coat over the nearest sofa, Naruto slowly following her. Danah could tell he was also feeling those emotions that the house tried to hide, feeling them however, but most of all feeling for his teammate. She saw his eyes filled with immense pity and compassion, but most of all a sense of...of _empathy_. If there was one person in the whole world who could truthfully claim to understand the lonely sole resident of this manor house, it was this golden–haired boy …

Turning slightly, catching the dark eyes, she said softly, motioning her head towards the kitchen. "Do you mind if I ... ?"

Almost wooden, he felt his neck tight as he shook his head.

Danah wandered into the kitchen and gazed around in the semi–darkness. She found the kettle and everything else in the usual place. She smiled. All Konoha mothers seemed to have at least one thing in common, despite the competition for other things: they all had the kitchens organised almost identically. She easily found everything she needed and started preparing the coffee.

Sasuke stared at her from where he stood at the doorway. The sight of her floating around, so calm and at ease brought back sudden, sharp and very unwanted memories of someone else...someone a long time ago who'd be doing the exact same thing, and chattering cheerfully to her smallest son while she was preparing food...and for some strange, strange reason, as he watched her wander around the kitchen, in place of one who was gone forever, there was no surge of bitterness, no resentment. It just felt..._right_ to have her there ... somebody ... somebody else who had brought back to life something he thought had died forever ...

"Oi, Sasuke!"

The familiar irritating voice swung Sasuke sharply back to the present. He turned to see Naruto standing next to the piano, a look of excitement on his face. "Hey, Sasuke, I didn't know you played!"

Sasuke stared back silently as he watched Naruto gently run his hand across the edge of the old black grand. His breath caught painfully as he thought of the memories, those painful, painful memories, so long ago...

... The piano hadn't even been touched since that day...

But now, the dark abyss the house had become had suddenly seen light, suddenly known delightful, merry voices that had long beendenied ...

And Naruto had now turned, and was facing him expectantly, and...was it _admiration_ in those sky-blue eyes?

"I think it's very special to be able to play any instrument, but I think a piano is _really_ important and special," Naruto said, and his voice was not the usual highly strung and excited, all over the place like it normally was. The dark-haired boy just stared, disbelieving, a look of wonder in his black pools. Along with the startling new side of this boy, there was a serious, mature and solemn edge to his voice and manner.

He watched the younger boy fidget. "Err ... could you..._would_ you play something?"

Sasuke felt himself walking, as if in a daze, towards the still–magnificent instrument. Something he couldn't help, couldn't resist or fight against was making his wall, his so carefully built up wall and mask crumble. And it was done with such gentle pressure, he hadn't even noticed. He wondered, even in the midst of that confusion, what this fluttering in his heart was, what this was that was trying to break out...

He found himself sitting in that stool before he knew what was happening. With a shout of glee, Naruto had scooted next to him, excitedly pushing the lid up and folding the cover away, then rubbing his hands in anticipation. Sasuke felt his breath catch again as he caught sight of the lovingly preserved gleaming white and black ...

He felt rather than visually acknowledged her gentle presence there, then slowly felt a reassuring light touch his shoulders, and an equally gentle voice. "It's all right. Just play whatever comes to your mind. We're right here."

Her last words echoed in his mind. _We're right here_..._right here..._

Even after so many years, the feel of the piano keys under his fingers still felt right, as if they melted to his touch.

All breaths were held as a single, tentative note lingered in the air, the sound of a bird trying to escape its cage, the brush of a butterfly's wings as it left its prison bars ... and soared ...

Major chord.

Minor chord.

C. G sharp. E Major ...

Broken chord in C Major ...

He started a relative minor scale in A ...

The tentative, hesitant, almost shy notes lingering, wavering, hovering in the quiet, still night ...

And a tune came floating out, finding its way into the deepest recesses of the manor, a tune that he had thought so lost and forgotten, but had been lying, quivering and delicate in his very soul, just waiting for the unlocking of the release latch...that music that had sustained him throughout his childhood, the music that had danced within his mind, drowning out the sadness, soaring through the happiness, and danced patterns upon pain and sorrow. All this had ground to a halt on _that_ day...never again to fill the rich, vast echoes of his mind with comfort, solace and reassurance. Where once he had thrived on that music, now there was a hard, deep emptiness, emptiness that sunk in upon itself, pulling every other thing in with it, like an endless black hole.

But this tune...

One of _her_ favourites...

One of _their_ favourites...

****...****Their****...****wedding song****...****

Where, in all that black crypt of his mind ... had he remembered this melody out of all others?

Why _this_ one...

The half–remembered words came haltingly, echoing through his mind, trying to find the missing spaces...

**_"I saw you smiling at me _**...****

**_Was it real, or just my fantasy? _**

**_You'll always be there _**..."****

He suddenly realised that while his choking voice faltered, a lilting, sweet harmony drifted through the air. Two ... Two sweet voices, though one was a little hoarse – he sounds like he's ... – so evenly matched, bringing an unfamiliar moistness into his eyes ...

Such an old song ... he wasn't even aware his young teammate had been familiar with it ... so old ... so long ago ...

Long ago ...

**_"I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me _**...****

**_Oh did you ever know, that I had mine on you _**..."****

The lingering note died down as his fingers shook. He felt a warm pressure on his wrist, and looked up to see swirling blue depths, and anxiety in those eyes.

Those ... eyes ...

And the little hands on his shoulders gave a comforting squeeze, and a gentle pressure, almost like butterfly wings, was caressing the top of his head.

He sat there, dumbly. So little used to any such physical contact, for so long...in that grief, he'd cut himself off from the world, that now he had lost the habit of socialising, of comforting and being comforted.

Finally, the pressure on his shoulders motioned him away from the seat, and towards the dimmed lounge room.

He drew a shuddering breath and exhaled slowly, as if trying to rid himself of the crystal splinters around his heart, trying to expel the shattered remains of the mask, the stone wall inside him. And he realised the feeling earlier, what the fluttering in his heart was...

...It was _warmth_ ...

It was the bottled up affection that had so long been denied in his soul ...

The longing for tenderness again, but most of all, it was the longing to love, and be loved...

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Her voice was gentle, stirring him from his thoughts. He looked up into gentle blue eyes, full of emotion.

"Our new house. It has...a lot of room. And..." With a gentle glance at the young man beside her, "So do our hearts."

He stared into her gaze, then up at Naruto, who had an unusual light in his eyes ... a strange diamond pool ...

What the ...

_Tears_ ... ?

"It's hearts that have known so much pain, that truly know how to love. Hearts that have been denied love so long, that they truly understand the importance of what they have ..."

_It's true, Raidon-sensei _..._ help comes in so many ways ... _

"When you've never had anything in your life, or what you've had has been...destroyed, there's just an emptiness left. It's true you can't miss what you've never had. But when something like love comes along, it fills that emptiness, chases the howling winds away, and you realise what it is you've missed, and hold on to it forever, never once letting go...not in this lifetime, or the next ..."

She took a deep breath and reached out and gently reached for his hand, clasping it firmly in her own soft fingers. "I think ... you've been alone long enough. And I think...it's time to open your heart again. Because...somehow you must trust me on this, but...you'll never be let down again. I promise. I promise..."

Sasuke stared up into the two pairs of anxious, warm eyes, and he knew...just knew, that she was right. In this night, under the full moon, three lonely hearts had opened, and he knew the truth in her words...

****...****_you'll__ never be let down again_...****

* * *

"Sasuke, you bastard! Look what you did!"

"You total moron, how the hell could I have done that when I'm all the way here!"

"YOU DID! YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO –"

A tremendous crash followed, and Danah and Sakura hurried into Naruto's room to see Naruto groaning under the weight of the small ladder, and drenched in the dirty mop–water, the overturned bucket beside him, still leaking its contents into Naruto's clothes. The stick on which the curtain was hung lay at an angle, the once–white curtains firmly soaking themselves into the grimy water. Sasuke stood near the door, near where they'd entered, the mop poised and with an incredulous, irritated look dawning across his features.

Danah sighed. "He's incredible. How does he manage to get into such situations?" Sasuke turned and stared at her in turn, again wondering exactly how high her tolerance level went.

Sakura had no such levels however. She turned bright red.

"You idiot! You–you...the cart is going to be here in FIFTEEN MINUTES and you–you," she spluttered. "First the paint, and now –"

"Sakura." Danah gently pulled her back into the kitchen. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle it, perhaps you could just finish packing the rest of the things in here?" A swirl of pink, and Sakura had marched off, in a huff.

Within a few minutes, everything was once more under control, and Naruto had been sent to deal with another errand. Sasuke and Sakura were left thinking again what amazing tolerance, lenience and _endurance_ this girl had. Anyone who could not lose it with Naruto...!

But Sasuke was staring thoughtfully at him, shoulders hunched and a general listlessness about him. The sudden understanding that had sprung up between them in the past week...without hesitation, he quietly went up to him.

"Oi, Naruto."

The scrubbing stopped, but Naruto didn't turn around. Sasuke hovered, unsure of what to say.

"Umm...well...don't – just don't worry about it, I mean...it was a ... accident..."

Naruto turned and stared at him, confused. Unnoticed by the two of them, Danah smiled to herself.

Finally, everything that was necessary had been packed away, and Danah, about to lock up, noticed Naruto hovering in the centre of the kitchen. Her eyes softened. She watched the memories going across his face, could only imagine what they might have been; all those lonely years, companionless rooms, the solitude, the quiet ... the unbelievable pain ...

She waited quietly until he turned and saw her, and just gazed at her for a while, his eyes softening and misting over.

"Ready?" She said quietly.

The boy approached her and slipped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck.

"_Yes_..."

* * *

"I don't believe it."

Danah could hear the yelling and screaming, and wondered at the deja–vu feeling. Were they back in the apartment or...

She sighed as she moved about her new kitchen. It was much bigger and roomier, like the rest of the house. She'd fallen in love with the house the minute she saw it, and now, standing in the kitchen, turning a full circle and taking everything in, it didn't disappoint her.

The large dining table, the sitting–room in front, where Iruka was pausing in his unpacking to frown at the ruckus outside, the doors opening into the four larger, airy bedrooms, two on either side of the sitting–room, the common bathroom, the curving staircase at the back leading to the upper area, and the rest of the kitchen, where Kakashi was leaning into the oven, watching over whatever it was he'd volunteered to bake.

Even the fighting outside didn't take away her wonderful feeling. She decided that refreshments would now be welcomed, so prepared a drink–and–biscuit tray and proceeded to the doorway, where the shouting was becoming more distinct.

"BASTARD! CAN'T YOU SEE I JUST FINISHED CLEANING THAT!"

"You total moron _idiot_, you did it yourself, look at your sleeve, covered in dried mud! You smeared it on yourself, after you wet the glass, you _moron_ –"

"HOW COULD I? HOW –"

"LOOK OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO TIP IT –"

Danah, wrestling with the door while holding the tray, was rescued by Sakura, who had been cleaning the windows outside, and looked completely unmoved by the escalating tirade going on in the balcony above her.

Danah heard a scraping sound, and froze in horror as she saw a hurtling object with a miniature waterfall preceding it crash–land on Sakura's head as she held the door open.

"ARRRGHHHHHH! Na-ruu-TOOOO!"

Danah ran outside and putting the tray down, pulled the bucket off Sakura's head, the soapy water still streaming down her body. Glancing upwards, Naruto and Sasuke were also frozen in the process of where they'd been cleaning the floor–to–ceiling balcony windows, each working on opposite sides, still holding the wipers. They stared down, Sasuke impassively and Naruto with horror.

And in the middle of it all, Iruka and Kakashi came out, Iruka staring at Sakura in shock, Kakashi emerging, carrying a tray full of slightly burnt but delicious–looking muffins, cheerfully calling out, "Morning tea!"

Noticing the tense silence, and taking in Sakura's condition, he asked, "What happened?"

* * *

"Never mind, the bump's just a _little_ bit swollen, it'll go down in a bit. And I'm sure she _really_ didn't mean everything she said..." Once more, Danah had to repress her smile as she pressed an ice pack to Naruto's head. It really was incredible just how accident–prone he was. And she'd noticed just how low people's boiling point levels could be with Naruto around: it didn't take a lot of effort for someone to blow their top. Funny, that.

Naruto suddenly got up, pushing his way through the concerned Danah and Iruka, Sasuke hovering to one side and Kakashi sitting on the arm of the sofa, with a bored, I'm–used–to–this expression.

"Naruto? What are you..." She trailed off, watching him trudge outside.

Danah bit her lip. She could understand how he felt. How many accidents in so many days? Especially ever since...she realised, ever since she'd told him they were moving. Excitement. He'd been so happy, a wild, untamed joy that made her glow with pleasure.

Directly opposite the house was a small forest clearing, which was a semi–park, for the tinier children. Naruto was sitting under one of the trees, his legs drawn up against his chest, arms tightly encircling his knees, into which his head was buried.

"Naruto?"

He didn't answer, but shifted slightly.

"One of the first things I was taught, my darling, was, 'You should never frown, even when you're sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile.' "

This time, he raised his head, and gave her a shy little smile. A sweet little smile.

She sat down beside him and gathered him up into her arms. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I know how excited you were, I can understand, everyone can. Naruto? Come on, please?" He mumbled something out that she didn't catch.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, love, tell me. Come on, head up."

"They were right ..."

"Hmm? Who was?"

"It's true ... all this time I thought I was ..."

"N-Naruto?"

"Nothing's ever going to change me, I'll always be a burden, I'll always be accident–prone. Always a loser, a drop–out, I'll –" he choked.

"Enough."

He stared up at her stern expression, her tense voice.

"Firstly, and make sure you get this through your head. I don't _ever_ want you to change. _Ever_. I love you just exactly how you are, and nothing's going to change _that_. You got it?"

Stunned, shocked amazement ..."Danah nee-chan ... You ... you _what_ ..."

"And just imagine if you weren't accident–prone, total moron. What fun would the rest of us have?"

"SASUKE! DON'T CALL ME –" he spluttered, but Danah could see the older boy's words, and his very presence there, was enough to Naruto. He knew they cared ...

"Besides," Danah said, her eyes now twinkling. "I love having patients to fuss over and spoil. I love spoiling people, I would normally get into trouble for it, but for the fact they actually get better quicker under my 'supervision' if you like. Laughter and happiness is really all the medicine people need. And with you in my life now, what could be better? Although I admit, it's not all that healthy for you," she laughed, "but eventually you'll start looking at accidents as – well, as training sessions, that you just defend yourself against and avoid injury. The more accident–prone you are, the more careful you'll grow up to be. Trust me, I've _seen_ it."

Naruto stared up at Danah's dancing eyes, and even Sasuke's was showing signs of suppressed humour, marvelling at the way the young woman had turned the negative situation around. Naruto suddenly leapt into the air, drawing a gasp from Danah, who hadn't been expecting such a forceful jump. He pulled her up beside him and clutched her.

"One more thing, both of you."

She turned and gazed at them, her hands on their shoulders. "My teacher taught me many things, all of which I intend to pass on to you. And one of these is this: '_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world_.' "

A silence followed, and Sasuke felt a sudden choking in his throat. He had never heard anything so beautiful...

She slipped her arms around them both, giving another cheeky tight squeeze, drawing another squeak from Naruto, a sudden deep-red tinge on the raven-haired boy's face. "It's as true as they come. But I don't know if anyone's been lucky enough as I have, to have you both. It's not everyone who has both the sun _and_ the moon."

Another silence, Sasuke gazing up at her dancing eyes, the dappled sunlight filtering through the branches and caressing her golden hair, the wind...

"Do...do you really mean it? Really?" Naruto choked out.

Danah frowned at him. "Yes, of course I do, sill boy!" Danah laughed and drawing her arm through Sasuke's, she pulled Naruto along as well, dragging them both back towards the house.

"If you think you can slack off, think again, I need help, boys, there's too much to do. Naruto, you stay and help me arrange the furniture, Sasuke, if you could help put the curtains up...?"

Sasuke couldn't help grinning. Just as he'd thought, not just high tolerance, but also the perfect negotiator, tactician, strategist...and he hadn't even started on her best qualities yet.

* * *


	4. Housewarming

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 4 – Housewarming**

(SPOILER: None really …)

* * *

"Why did you make two separate dinners? You...you should have known that I'd eat whatever. Why...?" He whispered, feeling another tightening in his throat, his still black pools stirring again. So many times since the few weeks he'd known her, she'd done so much, just _so_ much for him...

"Be quiet and eat. I know not everyone is ramen-obsessed like Naruto. And it wasn't any problem, if that's what you're thinking. Furthermore," Danah stopped whispering at him, and announced to the rest of her table loudly, "This is the first dinner in this house, so everyone should enjoy." She beamed around the table before frowning at Iruka. "Iruka-san, that's not nearly enough on your plate."

"No, Danah, it's enough, I've really stuffed myself, I..." He sighed, handing over the plate to her firmly outstretched hand. He had to admit, the food tonight was unlike that he'd eaten in even the best restaurant he'd been to. Well, when Danah and Sakura had stepped into the kitchen and thrown the rest out, they _really_ had outdone themselves ...

"And Sakura made this stir–fry, and you shouldn't insult her."

Sakura blushed and gazed through her eyelashes at Sasuke.

"Can I...can I also serve you some, Sasuke–kun?" Sakura thought it had been really sweet of Danah to make several dishes, so they didn't all have to eat ramen, and she beamed when Sasuke (rather grudgingly) accepted her stir–fry alongside the roast Danah had made for him.

Naruto caught Danah's eye and beamed at her, feeling that he couldn't be happier; sitting at the table in his brand new house, his lovely Danah nee–chan, the best food he'd had, and surrounded by the people he loved most.

Danah smiled back at him, but suddenly looked suspiciously at a package Kakashi had produced from under the table. It was bottle–shaped and she had a sneaky suspicion that the label on it was from the local liquor shop. He caught her eye with rather a sheepish grin, but drew out the bottle with a flourish.

Both the girls' eyes narrowed, Sasuke raised his eyebrows, Iruka looked completely gobsmacked, and Naruto gawked, ramen stringing down from his mouth.

"Just a further contribution to your housewarming, my lovely hostess," he said, with exaggerated sincerity.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, I didn't know you drank," Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei, what example are you setting your students?" Iruka was eyeing the bottle, and was thinking to himself that all his years of bringing these students up carefully had all gone to waste under Kakashi's 'care'. He felt resigned to the fact that if it was the type of alcohol he thought it was, they were all doomed!

"But I don't really drink, this is just the housewarming present!" His protests sounded sincere, and he seemed genuinely hurt when accused of being a glutton.

"All right then," Danah said suddenly, "But I'm personally monitoring everyone's glass. You realise, don't you, that your students are all _underage_?" The emphasis on her last word was followed by an intense glare.

"Yes, yes. But a little won't hurt them. And how can they know it's bad, and it has bad effects, until they've tried it for themselves?"

A tense silence followed, everyone thinking Danah was about to fly at him tooth–and–nail.

"Kakashi-san, that's the most ..." She shook her head in disbelief, having controlled her temper with enormous willpower.

"And who's monitoring your glass, lady?" The wicked glint in his eye again.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, I've never drunk in my _entire_ _life_!" Danah spat, danger sparks in her eyes.

"Then how do you know it's bad?"

"Because I'm a _doctor_."

"Oh yes...I forgot." His eye crinkled with humour, and she gave an exasperated sigh.

No one got drunk that night, but it was certainly a wonderfully enjoyable one. The level of familiarity and comfort in each other's presence was amazing, and the terseness of Danah's attitude to Kakashi was little more than fun. Everyone got on as if they had all known each other for lifetimes, even though it had only been less than a month that Naruto's life had...changed, so _unbelievably_ changed...

Finally, 'thank–you's and 'goodnights' were exchanged, and Danah pushed a still half–full bottle of wine to Kakashi before he left. He grinned at her.

"Make sure one of you see Sakura home, please, Iruka-san, it had better be you, because I can't be sure that Kakashi-san has really drunk only as much as I made sure ... In face, you may have to make sure he gets home safely as well."

Kakashi feigned mock horror. "Lady! You really have such little trust in me!"

"Out," Danah said resignedly, "I have to put my little family to bed, it's been a very long day."

"Family." Naruto sighed as he savoured that word. Sasuke glanced at him quickly, and gave a faint smile.

Danah came back and they began to tidy up the table. "No, go and make coffee, I'll wash today," she said as Sasuke prepared to fill the sink.

It was the usual routine. Dinner, coffee, chat, except no game today, because they were ordered to bed early.

"That's enough. I know you have a mission tomorrow, so off you go."

As Sasuke stepped into his new room, emotions welled up instead him. He flicked on the light switch, and a flood of brightness shone out, reflected even more by the white walls, billowing curtains dancing with the night breeze and soft white bed–sheets. He took in the tall cupboard, the half–open door next to it which led into a small bathroom, the desk and chair by the window, and the small beside table and lamp. An identical one to Naruto's, except because of the bathrooms, the rooms were a mirror image of each other. So different, so starkly different from his old room...He went and sat shakily on the bed, thinking. The night wind decided the abandon the curtains, and glided in, playfully lifted the boy's silky black strands, making them sway against his face.

A new start...a new life...a new chance to...to _love_ again, to care, to have a...a _family_...

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see gentle blue eyes framed by shimmering golden hair.

"It's all right, I understand how strange it must feel. It's going to take some time to get used to. A house that's strange to you, its other occupants still strangers as far as you're concerned..."

"You're not strangers. No...no way." He sensed Naruto hovering in the doorway, and turned back to face the window.

"You're...this is..._exactly_...what I thought I'd never have again. This is...what Naruto said. _Family_." The whispered word sounded tentative but delicious to his lips.

He felt a weight behind him, and felt her arms encircle him tightly. He blushed madly again, and saw Naruto bounce in front of him, grinning idiotically as ever. Then Naruto frowned and leaned closer to Sasuke's face. "Hey, Sasuke...are you...are you _crying_?"

"Idiot." He felt the familiar irritation rising up, even through the warmth and tenderness. Danah laughed and stood up.

"All right, I'm taking this _child_ away, so you can prepare for bed. Goodnight," gently kissing him on his forehead, then shooing Naruto out.

"Wh – I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are. You're a baby."

Blue eyes goggled. "No I'm not!"

"You are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes. Say goodnight."

" 'Night, Sasuke!" Naruto said grumpily before scowling at the girl again. Sasuke's mouth opened slightly in stunned shock. Danah closed the door, smiling. He could hear the scolding and goodnight kiss exchanged in the next room as well, and gave a small smile.

For the first time in a long while, Sasuke felt not just his body, but his heart as well, able to melt into the warmth of his new surroundings.

* * *

Sasuke felt his eyes flutter open. Rolling over, his little bedside clock told him it was five. It was an uncanny ability he possessed, always waking up just at the crack of dawn.

He sat up and gazed around at his new room. Well, Danah was wrong about one thing: it wasn't going to take him long to get used to the house. He was feeling as if the broken puzzle was just falling into place; everything – everything just felt so...so _perfect_.

He heard muted sounds coming from the kitchen. He smiled. Danah must be up already.

He pulled on his dressing–gown and opened the door. Danah and Naruto both looked up and grinned at him. Sasuke was a bit surprised to see Naruto up so early, and so _quiet_.

"Good morning. Any requests for breakfast?"

A rare, precious little smile ...

"Good morning. No, I'll just have whatever, thanks."

Sasuke realised this was the first breakfast that he'd had with others ever since...ever since _that_ day. It felt wonderful to sit there, the early morning glow shimmering outside, and inside, Naruto's loud, cheerful voice and Danah's gentle, merry one.

And even leaving the house for the mission, with Danah's departing 'bye, and have a nice day', and with Naruto by his side, was another thing which felt wonderful, though he would never admit it out loud. Instead of a solitary meal and solitary walk, he'd had the most _wonderful_ morning he could ever have imagined. And at the bridge, it felt strange not being the only one waiting.

The early morning walk through the silent streets of Konoha didn't hold the loneliness anymore, didn't hold the aching solitude. And for once, Naruto's loud mouth wasn't bragging about he was going to beat Sasuke, it wasn't taken up with any cutting remarks to try to gain attention. Because, there really was no need to make each other react; the need for attention, in the wake of this strange mutual friendship, had almost all but dissolved away...

When Sakura arrived, she stared for a moment at a for-once quiet, almost thoughtful Naruto, and an equally quiet and content Sasuke, standing in companionable silence, their eyes glazed and far away in thought, instead of giving each other death looks and snide remarks. It was unnatural. However, Naruto's loud mouth hadn't changed at all.

"Good MORNING, Sakura–chaaan!"

* * *

Lunch that first day was a bit hurried for all of them. Naruto and Sasuke had rushed back to see an equally rushed Danah, but that didn't stop her usual cheerful and warm greeting.

"Another light salad like last time, also it's so hot today, so you'll enjoy it better than a hot meal."

Danah was the only one not still bewildered by the sudden change in lifestyle: she was taking her little family right into her routine. It was a pleasant sort of strangeness, and no one would have it any other way.

"I may be a little late coming back home today, but don't you dare stop by for a snack, I'll personally injure you, Naruto."

"HAAH! How come you aren't telling Sasuke off!"

"Because I know he's not the type of person to do such a thing."

"WHAA –!"

"Sorry, little one, I'm going now." A light kiss on both their heads, then she was gone.

Naruto grumbled a little as he and Sasuke cleared the table and washed their plates. It was astonishing that today, there'd been none of the usual squabbling, just some light dusting, but that was about it. But there was no longer the desperate need to get attention and recognition from each other anymore, no need to be acknowledged by the other. There was no longer the painful, lingering hours of loneliness that were vanquished only by the team's gathering together for missions and training. There was no longer any need to put up a desperate false front that hid the real need for companionship. They both understood that their friendship was not the usual one, but born out of something stronger...something more longer–lasting. No one looking on could ever have guessed at the strange friendship, the strange and distant respect each held for the other.

Another thing Sasuke would never admit was that he was never lonely around the other boy, it seemed loneliness was never _allowed_, even if it was just for the few hours during the mission they met. Then when they'd said goodbye, he could feel it growing again. But for the past few days, he'd woken up feeling strange, because something was missing. He realised, suddenly, that it was the emptiness that was missing, the enormous void inside him had all but disappeared...

Sasuke listened, still in a bit of shock, as he heard Naruto's normal voice, and talking and laughing over the dinner last night, Danah's and Sakura's cooking, the wine, Danah and Kakashi-sensei...

He realised just how little accustomed he was to Naruto's normal voice, but it was strangely comforting. Naruto was always talking, nothing was going to change that. But now the incessant blabbering was not _annoying_ anymore, no longer infuriating to listen to. Sasuke found himself actually listening to the low voice, smiling to himself now and then.

_Hmm _..._ Naruto would talk, and I would listen _..._ and I actually DO listen, not like when I'm with Sakura, and I tune back in and see her looking hurt ... _

_Girls always talk such nonsensical things anyway _..._ hn _..._ so does Naruto for that matter, but with him, I actually feel so ... _

Hn. Idiot. Maybe that's why, so long ago, I ... treated him to lunch ...

Even their sparring session was different. Sasuke found he was having to work harder to think a few steps ahead, because for once Naruto was really concentrating, channelling his usual fury into his thought, just like Sasuke himself had been doing all along.

Some things never did change, though. Sakura still went crazy when she caught sight of Sasuke, still ignored Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei was always going to be late.

But Sakura noticed the slight changes in her teammates. Sasuke and Naruto weren't glaring at each other, with the annoyed glances that each reserved for the other. And Naruto no longer had that hurt look in his eyes when she ignored him and plied Sasuke with all her focus and attention. And she couldn't fail to notice the missing tension in the air. What was happening!

But, Naruto was still accident–prone, although this time, he seemed to have reduced the injuries to minor ones. And Sasuke did feel the familiar surge of irritation well up inside. Sakura almost felt at home when she heard Sasuke yelling and Naruto screaming back as usual.

"Well," she sighed in contentment, Kakashi sitting up in a tree, reading his book, Naruto flailing his arms like crazy and screaming that Sasuke was the biggest bastard he'd ever come across, and Sasuke yelling back that if 'dead–last' was any stupider he'd be going backwards, but since he already was...

Sakura turned back to her work as the yelling reached pitch level. "Yes, some things never _do_ change."

* * *

About a fortnight had passed since they'd moved into the new house. Slowly, the dream–like state was gradually evaporating, and the dream, Sasuke realized, had become reality. He didn't lay back into his bed at night to imagine that when he woke up the next morning, he'd find himself back in his old bed, opening his eyes to see the sun trying to brighten a dark, musty, lonely room, and the cracks weaving patterns all over the ceiling. The dream state he woke to was very, very different. The bright, cheerful room would wink to him, the floating curtains, and the sunlight's reflection off the white walls.

He'd wake up to Danah's and Naruto's merry 'good morning', and so his day would begin.

Naruto had been having the same thoughts, but he'd had a little more time to get used to this wonderful love, care and attention that she lavished upon him. He was more getting used to the idea of living with Sasuke, and musing over how much their lives had changed. He was trying to understand the strange tolerance each suddenly had for the other, the lack of snide comments...

And other small changes had occurred. Sasuke would wander into his room to pick up his clothes to wash only to find it had disappeared from the small clothes basket, and had already been washed and hung out to dry. He would start changing the bed–sheets at the end of the week, only to find a new set had been fitted in. Things that he'd had to learn all by himself, things he'd had taught himself to do with unbroken routine _ever since_...were suddenly overturned, were being done for him again. Just those little things that those living in families didn't notice because of what they'd taken for granted.

Danah had settled much quicker into her new life. A family to come home to...a ready–made family, just for her! Those first few days she'd been rushing about a lot, hardly had any time for the boys apart from seeing them at meal–times and kissing them goodnight. Some times she didn't even come home for lunch, but had left messages when she'd been in during the day that they were to eat and she'd see them later. How she prepared such wonderful food was beyond them. Then they'd feel a soft hand stroking their hair, and soft lips pressing down upon their foreheads much later that night. But she promised that her work was settling down, and had laughingly said that soon she'd be able to see them like a proper 'mother' should. At the mention of that word, and her merry laugh that followed, a strange, warm, tender feeling had spiralled throughout their hearts.

_Mother_...

_Learning to love again isn't like opening up weakness_..._it ISN'T..._

_Because I've finally learnt, that what that boy said_..._is true..._

..._True strength comes from protecting those you love..._

..._I used to think that having emotions, fools who wear their hearts on their sleeves, were weak_..._I used to think to think it was a sign of weakness, a flaw, a fault that lets you down always_...

_But this girl..._

_She's shown me..._

_She's proved to me..._

..._that__ loving someone_..._that having special people_...

..._MAKES YOU STRONGER..._

..._Gives you an unimaginable strength..._

..._That nothing – _nothing_ – in this world..._

..._can__ ever compare to_...

* * *

It was about a fortnight later that Danah was making her way home, having just stopped to buy some groceries. It was just on dusk and she felt very pleased. Her work had finally settled down, now there were normal hours for her, unless there was the sudden emergency in the hospital. But now, she could really begin to savour the thought of returning to her little family.

The shopkeeper smiled as he handed over her change and the groceries. Most of the villagers had by now noticed and delightedly recognised this bright burst of sunshine that had suddenly appeared in Konoha. She was so cheery and friendly, and always happy and wanted everyone else around her to be as well.

It was as she was passing the village centre hall when she noticed the large poster.

" 'Festival Night'," she read. "Wow." Then she frowned as her eyes saw the bottom of the page. It had entrance prices, but only under the heading, "Family", and "Couples". What about children? How would they go to the festival, especially those that didn't have a family...?

"Yo!" She turned to see Kakashi next to her. He raised his eyebrow at the uncharacteristic expression on her otherwise always cheerful face. "What's the matter?"

" 'Family'! And 'Couples'! And what about, say, children? What kind of festival –"

Kakashi leaned forward and read the poster as well. "Hmmm."

"What do you mean, 'hmmm'?"

"They want to emphasise the notion of 'togetherness', it's always been a main theme."

"So what about those children who have no one to celebrate 'togetherness' with?" He'd never heard such coldness in her voice. It just wasn't like her.

"Well, usually...orphaned children...some families take them along, just for the afternoon, along with their own children. They all...go as a family."

"Oh, is that so?" He almost stepped backwards, away from the fury in her voice. "Do you really suppose that all the orphaned children are that lucky?"

He stared at her.

"Tell me the last time Naruto went to Festival Night. Or Sasuke."

He sighed. "I couldn't tell you."

She turned back to the poster, narrowing her eyes. "So...so _hypocritical_. So deceitful. How..._horrible_!" She seemed to be getting really mad. He placed his hand on her trembling slender shoulder.

"Danah, calm down. What are you going to achieve getting mad about it?"

She turned to him, and suddenly her eyes cleared, losing their furious look. "That's right," she whispered. "You're right. That's what I'm going to do."

The tall silver–haired Jounin blinked. "Huh?"

She looked straight at him. "Would you take Naruto and Sasuke with me to Festival Night?"

"HUH! M–_ME_!"

"Don't see anyone else I'm talking to, do you?"

He was silent. Shocked silence.

"So, how about it? How long since you've been?"

He turned back to face her. "Years. Not since I lost my..." Her eyes softened.

"Oh ... I'm sorry...I–I . forgot ..."

He raised his head and looked out into the tiny orange glow in the horizon, all that was left of the sunset. His voice was softer, more gentle ..."My...best friends and I used to come. Pretend we were...a family..." He glanced back at her when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Then...would it be too painful for you to –"

"No." his voice had a finality that surprised even him. "I think...I think it would be really wonderful...to go back...with a _new_ family." Meeting her wondering gaze, he gave a deep chuckle.

The slow smile spreading across her face was a rich reward. Then she was silent for a moment, her head on one side.

"Do you...do you know anyone else we could ask?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his eye crinkled in wicked humour. "We could always ask Iruka-sensei. I don't think he ever goes either."

"That would be wonderful! Oh, I know Naruto would be thrilled."

They started walking. She suddenly gasped. He looked at her enquiringly.

"We need kimonos, right? That means I need to buy some for Naruto and Sasuke as well, I know they don't have..." She trailed off, then sighed. "And I need one as well."

Kakashi looked surprised. "But...but you're a _girl_!" She raised one delicate eyebrow at him quizzically.

"I say, am I really?" She shook her head and sighed. "I'm glad you noticed, Kakashi-san."

"But I thought...all girls had dress kimonos. At least _one_, don't tell me you don't have at least _one_..."

Biting her lower lip, she forced down a laugh at his incredulous expression. "I won't then."

He sighed, shaking his head, stunned.

"I wonder what colours will suit them?"

"Hmm? Well, just don't ask me for advice, they're yours now to mollycoddle."

"I don't mollycoddle." Her tone was slightly waspish.

"Yes, you do, I've seen you."

"You have not."

"I have, lady."

"No you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"No, you _haven't_ ..."

Stopping to glare at him, her face suddenly cleared again, all irritation immediately vanishing. He blinked, still unable to understand this girl ...

"That reminds me...I'm going to have to buy kimonos for you and Iruka-sensei as well..."

"Wh-_WHAT_!"

* * *

"HURRAY! Oh Danah nee–chan, Kakashi–sensei, you're the _best_!"

Danah felt the breath knocked out of her as Naruto flung his arms around her waist and tried dancing her around the room. Sasuke sat and watched, a little smile playing on his lips. He hadn't seen Naruto this hyperactive in a while.

Danah finally calmed down a restless Naruto and smiled at Sasuke. "Are you all right with going, then?" She said gently.

He jumped a bit, wondering why she would ask him such a question. Then he realised that she thought he might be thinking about the last time he had gone, that family he'd had then...

He grinned back, which was shocking to Naruto, to say the least. "Yes. I...I can't remember much what happens in Festival Night, but I think it'll be...fun. Really fun."

"Wonderful! Now all we need to do is get your kimonos." Both boys' faces fell.

"WHAT! Danah nee–chan, why do have to wear those stupid things!"

"What! 'Stupid things'! It's tradition! Do you want to disrespect tradition? Anyway, I think you both will look terrific in them. I really do. And everyone will be wearing them, so it's not like you're going to stick out like sore thumbs or anything. Although," she added, fondly ruffling Naruto's hair. "Although you stand out all the same. My sun and moon."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her, colouring a little. Kakashi glanced up, and smiled to himself. It was the sweetest thing he'd heard.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, and a head popped around it.

"Sorry, for disturbing, but Danah, I was wondering if –OOF!" Iruka staggered as Naruto flew onto him.

"N–Naruto! Would you please – let me _breathe_!"

"Glad you came along, Iruka-sensei," Danah smiled. "Maybe you could answer to Naruto's request?"

"What do you mean, Danah nee–chan! Of course he's coming! How could he say no? To me, especially, I'm just so lovable!" He stood back and spread his arms out wide.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"Well, I suppose..." Iruka was stock still for a moment, remembering. It had been so long ago, he'd never wanted to go to Festival Night again...and after losing his family nearly thirteen years ago, he'd thought nothing in this world could induce him to go again...

_Well, there's nothing _in_ this world in this room, anyway_, he thought as he saw the beautiful girl watching him expectantly, hands on hips, the silver–haired young man lounging on the sofa eyeing him intently, the dark–haired boy with his usually serious eyes now dancing with an unusual light...and of course Naruto, hovering anxiously in front of him. He laughed. Not one of these were of this world, they were all extraordinary!

"I suppose...I'll be honoured to come."

With an ear–splitting yell, Naruto had again launched himself onto the slightly built young man, and had to be pried off by a laughing Danah so he could get his breath back again.

"That's terrific. That's really, really made my day. My little ready–made family..." She looked at the flushing faces around her, and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, and, Iruka-sensei, tell these students of yours that they must wear kimonos to the Festival. If they don't..."

"That's right. If you refuse to wear them, then you don't go."

"AWW, sensei!"

* * *


	5. Festival Night

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 5: Festival Night**

(SPOILER: None … just a reference to Uchiha Itachi – but I'm sure you all know about him now …)

**_Background Music: _****I Turn To You – (Christina Aguilera)**

**Eyes On Me – (Final Fantasy Theme)**

(This 'background music' – which is also used in this fic – really helped me get in the mood for writing this; it was perfect inspiration!)

* * *

Two evenings later saw Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of their beds staring down into beautiful kimonos. 

Sasuke slowly picked his up. It was black, with a border of white around the edges and cuffs. The _obi_ was white as well. He heard a noise around him and saw Naruto standing at his doorway, with a look of astonishment and wonder as well. He was holding a kimono that was beautiful shade of blue, and a lighter sky blue _obi_ to match his eyes.

"Wow, Sasuke," Naruto said as he came closer and saw Sasuke's kimono. "She really...has good taste doesn't she? She picked the exact colours that would suit you. And me too, I guess." He gazed down at the kimono once more, then suddenly shivered in delight.

"Wow, I can't believe we're really going to Festival Night, can you? As a _family_, as well." He sighed, and grinning, gave Sasuke a playful punch on his shoulder as he bounced back to his room.

There it was again, Sasuke thought. _Family_...

Within a few minutes, he'd slipped on the kimono and was staring at himself in stunned amazement in his cupboard mirror. A month, no, even a fortnight ago, if anyone had told him that anyone could persuade him to dress up in a dress kimono and go to Festival Night ...

A knock came resounding from the front door.

Even the length and everything is right, Sasuke thought in wonder as he self–consciously made his way to the front door.

Upon opening it, his eyes widened when he saw a very red–faced Iruka-sensei there, dressed in a royal–purple kimono with a white _obi_. He was carrying his contribution to food boxes for the picnic dinner they were to have.

"Thanks, Sasuke, I know that everyone's wearing kimonos tonight, but I still feel so embarrassed..." he trailed away as he caught sight of Sasuke, and Naruto who had appeared in his doorway, looking not at all self–conscious, but wearing his usual beaming, infectious grin.

Iruka nodded approvingly. "Great. You both look really great."

"What do you mean, 'great'? They look terrific! Why, I can't even recognise my own students! Wait until Sakura sees you both. Sasuke's going to stun her away, but she won't be able to decide who to go for first!"

They turned and saw Kakashi slipping in through the open door. He was dressed in a black kimono, like Sasuke's, except with a red border and _obi_. He had dispensed with his forehead protector, so they could see both his eyes, sparkling and creased into a wide smile, but his face still hidden by his black mask. He grinned at them all. "I think we might blow away the crowd today with all our good looks."

Iruka glared at him, partly in embarrassment, partly amusement. "You are certainly not winning any prizes for modesty."

The tall Jounin grinned back sheepishly. "And where might our lady be this evening?"

Irritated sounds came from the direction of Danah's room, which was directly across the room and opposite from Naruto's. Sasuke went and tapped gently on the firmly shut door.

"Just give me a minute, I can't get this..._horrible_ fan clasp to stay in my hair."

A few more slight temper flares later, then heard a silence. "All right, I think the stupid thing's okay now."

"We want to come in and see you, Danah nee–chan!" Naruto yelled out cheerily.

" 'Come in and see me'! What do you all think I am, on display or something!"

They heard a grumble, then the door swung open, and the four in the room caught their breaths.

Girls always looked beautiful in kimonos, their already graceful figures enhanced even more by the slender arch of shoulders and neck, the material clinging gently to every curve of their bodies, and the _obi_ fastened around trim little waists, but no one could really have expected the beauty that radiated from the young woman standing at the doorway.

Danah had come out with a Naruto–scowl across her face, which disappeared upon seeing the little gathering in the sitting-room. Her eyes scanned everyone quickly and appreciatively. She nodded. "Yes, you all look fine."

But everyone was too busy still taking in the beautiful sight before them ...

She had on a white kimono, with a very pale blue border and _obi_, and beautiful delicate blue embroidery on either side of the folds and on the skirt. Her golden hair had been swept back into an elegant bun, and a miniature fan protruding from the side of the bun. She was, to say the least, breathtakingly beautiful.

There was a breathless silence in the room. She looked up and blushed. "Stop - stop looking at me, you lot! It's been years since I've worn such a thing, you don't have to make it harder ..." Naruto-scowl back in place, she yanked at her sleeves, straightening her slim little waistline impatiently.

"Danah nee–chan," Naruto breathlessly let out. "You look...absolutely beautiful."

She stared at him then suddenly blushed, the sulky scowl disappearing in an instant, and finally registering everyone's gawking expressions. Coughing discreetly into her hand, she started hustling Naruto and Sasuke into their rooms to straighten out their hair, calling out to Iruka and Kakashi that they could leave as soon as this was done, and could someone just pack the food into the basket on the table.

They stood awkwardly, Sasuke uncommonly fidgeting, Naruto beaming, as she fussed around them and ran wet combs through their hair.

Finally, they were finished, and went back to the kitchen, where she eyed the young men again then nodded approvingly, smiling shyly.

"You all look absolutely terrific. You'd do anyone proud. I think they're well chosen colours, don't you?" A slightly smug expression. The silver-haired Jounin raised his eyebrows in merriment.

"Well, they would be well chosen, considering you chose them yourself," Kakashi said, the first to recover from his ogling. He smiled. "But they are, they really suit everyone," he said, looking around the room and coming to rest on Danah thoughtfully. "Yes, _everyone_."

She blushed again upon catching his eyes, then started hustling everyone outside. She paused when she saw Iruka stare rather glumly at his food boxes.

"What is it, Iruka-san?"

"Hmm? Ohh ..." Danah stepped forwards in alarm when she saw his gloomy expression.

"I-Iruka?"

"Look at the state of these food boxes! I don't know why they look like an elephant just sat on them ..."

Everyone blinked.

"Oh, really! Iruka-san! Do you really think any of us, or these boys especially will care how it _looks_? I can vouch, that Naruto for one never cares what he is given to eat, as long as it is mouth-watering for him, most of the time I can make it resemble an elephant's _bum_ if I wanted and he'll still eat -"

More astonished looks, surprised snorts of laughter. Well, however divine an apparition she looked ... the language of young ladies these days!

Naruto, however, was scandalised. That his lovely vision could say such things!

"H-HEY! NEE-CHAN!"

"All right, all right, let's just go! We have to hurry and get tickets and claim a picnic area!"

Everyone melted outside into the beautiful evening air. The street was intermittently hung with glowing lanterns, and large colourful signs redirecting them to areas where the events were situated.

Each member of the little 'family' had different visions running through their minds, the way they'd spent their Festival Nights in previous years. For Iruka, it had been sadly glancing through his window at the hordes of families that passed, then he'd drawn the curtains shut and continued on with some other work. Kakashi had not even remained in his house...he thought of those seemingly long treks, away from the bright, cheery lights of Konoha at its happiest, to the old training grounds, to the memorial stone...it would be dawn of the next day before he'd return again ...

For Naruto, such a thing had never been imagined, ever. He'd watched the streaming multitude swarm through the streets, packs of children, laughing and chattering merrily, parents with glows on their faces, and Naruto too, wouldn't see anything until the next morning's sun streamed into his room. He'd have put himself to bed early, shutting away the sounds, the laughter, the happiness flowing around outside.

And Sasuke would only have heard the echoes of sounds from the festival, away in his isolated house. The Manor had been built much further from the hubbub of the village, along with some other such grand manor houses spread out within the proximity of the village centre. Within the looming, silent walls, Sasuke would also have an early night for once, not training or studying and reading over his manuals. Sleep was the best way to block out the cheery sounds, not just from his eyes and ears, but from his lonely and broken heart as well.

And as for Danah, she could barely bring up images of the few Festival Nights she'd known. Couldn't remember, was more like it. She remembered them being held in the other villages she'd been in, but had never attended. What was the point? But now...

She gazed around at the family that had been brought together for this night, and a soft, lovely smile danced upon her face.

After paying over the entrance fares, they made their way to the picnic grounds, where many families had already spread themselves out, wanting to feed their children quickly before the night's activities began.

**_"You're always there giving me all you've got _**..."

They were passing a music stand that had been set up grandly on a large black stage, and a karaoke machine was playing. Some giggling young girls were already singing a song and although the leading voice wasn't all that wonderful, it arrested Naruto as he heard the lyrics.

**_"For a shield, from the storm, _**

**_For a friend, _**

**_For a love to keep me safe and warm, _**

**_I turn to you _**..."

He turned and gazed up at the lovely creature beside him, who was looking flushed and excited. She caught his eye and smiled down, cheekily pinching his cheek.

"What's up? 'What's with the face' as Sasuke would famously say?"

**_"For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain, _**

**_For truth that will never change, _**

**_For someone to lean on _**..."

The music seemed to capture Sasuke's attention as well, and he turned curiously, to catch the closing lyrics of the chorus.

**_"For a heart I can rely on through anything, _**

**_For the one who ... _**

**_I can run to _**..."

Now Sasuke turned and was gazing at her sideways, the same strange expression as Naruto, and she stopped, slightly worried.

"What's the matter with you both? Naruto, did you eat too many sweets before we left? Sasuke, I don't want to believe for one minute that you did, but...why are you both looking at me like that! Are you all right?"

"The...song..." Naruto managed to falter out.

Iruka and Kakashi turned their heads to listen, grinning to themselves when they caught the lyrics. Danah listened.

**_"For a shield from the storm, _**

**_For a friend, _**

**_For a love to keep me safe and warm, _**

**_I turn to you ... _**

**_For the strength to be strong,_**

**_For the will to carry on ... _**

**_For everything you do, _**

**_For everything that's true, _**

**_I turn to you _**..."

She frowned as the lead voice went into a high pitched shriek, trying to imitate the singer's voice with disastrous results.

"Yes, I think they need some more lessons as well, or rather, for someone to put them out of their misery, but you two needn't look like that. It's not very polite."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, and Iruka stared at her. Sasuke and Naruto looked incredulous.

"Danah nee–chan..."

Finally reaching the main sitting area, Danah stopped underneath a tall tree. "This place is fine!"

She shook out the blankets for them to sit on. She straightened and took the baskets from Iruka. "They were nice lyrics, though," she said, nonchalantly. "Quite beautiful in fact."

"They...they remind me of you."

Danah looked up at Sasuke, surprised. He blushed furiously while Naruto's face broke into a huge grin.

"Yes, yes, they are exactly like you, nee–chan! They are exactly like how you are to...to us. They..." Naruto faltered and grew more serious as Danah's gaze turned towards him. A lovely blush was spreading throughout her face.

"I think you're like...a shield. A barrier to those horrible...that...that _loneliness_...and that..." Quietly, breathlessly, he stared up at her, adoration in his gaze.

"A heart I can rely on ... through everything," she heard Sasuke say softly to himself, while avoiding her gaze, watching the diamond–studded night sky.

"Oh my." Blankets and food forgotten, she stood and stared at the two, feeling emotion well up in her heart, threatening to burst the dam.

It was perhaps only the silver-haired Jounin who saw the despair, the anguish, the _shame_ in her eyes ...

Watching her, puzzled, it slowly dawned on him ...

... She was still feeling ... guilt ... remorse at realising what she had left behind ... the mixed pain and joy of coming back to –

"DANAH NEE–CHAN! OH, YOU'RE ALREADY HERE!"

The magical moment was interrupted as Sakura hurried to them, trying not to bolt and lose her dignity. She looked exquisite in a beautiful pink kimono with a white _obi_, her hair up as well, but with pale pink flowers instead of a clasp.

She flung her arms around Danah. "You look so _beautiful_, Danah nee–chan, do you know so many people are staring and commenting on you?" She giggled, which turned into a gasp as she saw her both her senseis, then Naruto and then Sasuke.

Danah laughed when she saw Sakura gaping at the young men as if she could hardly believe it. Danah motioned to them, palm upwards, in mock show.

"What do you think of my sweet little 'family', Sakura? Don't they make me proud!"

Oh..._wow_. I would never have thought that my senseis...and –

"_Naruto_," her gasp widened as Naruto grinned back at her. That gentle, calm, almost peaceful expression in his eyes, ever since –

"And..._oh_," as she caught sight of Sasuke. "Sasuke–kun...you look really..._really_ nice."

"Oh...er...thanks, Sakura," Scowling in embarrassment, he fidgeted uncomfortably. Danah clicked her tongue impatiently.

"When a beautiful young lady compliments you, you have to compliment her back. Actually, you have to do it _before_ she does. Gracious, I have to teach you lot some _manners_."

"Oh...Kakashi–sensei, Iruka–sensei? I've ... I've never seen you before here, how come?"

"Oh. Err, well ..." Rubbing the back of his head, the schoolteacher smiled at his young student. "You see, Sakura ... there usually hasn't been...well, a family to come with, before..." Iruka trailed away, then cleared his throat, a sweet, sad little smile playing around his lips.

Sakura stared, understanding dawning in her bright eyes, as they swept over Kakashi–sensei, then Naruto and finally Sasuke.

Oh...my...I never even...even _thought_ about...

"Sakura," Danah had gone back to spreading out the food when she'd caught sight of something. "Sakura, there's a furious–looking lady over there, I think she belongs to you?"

Sakura turned and went red as she saw her mother beckoning angrily. They had just been about to start the family meal. She paused in her furious, frantic impatient gestures as her eye wandered around the rather striking little group. Her mouth opened slightly, eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh, dear...I suppose...I suppose I might see you later, then?" With another bright smile and wave, she ran to her mother.

Danah did eventually notice the stares that were directed at them, and creased her brows together. "Why is everyone gawking like that? Do we look funny, or something?"

But the stares weren't filled with humour, or smirks. Rather with...was it admiration, was it envy on some of the girls' faces? Well yes, when they caught sight of Sasuke, and Naruto knew that Kakashi had also caught a few stares as well as Sasuke. Whatever, he shrugged. Girls always seemed to be so silly...He didn't notice the self-same shocked, stunned and admiring gazes that were directed at himself. The kimonos looked especially stunning on the two boys, their young, slender frames fitting in perfectly. Against the half–light of the sky, and the light radiating from the throbbing mass of activity in the stalls below, the light on the boys made them look especially – bewitching. Not only was the awkward, early teenage puppy fat and gangliness slipping away, but the grace and poise befitting that of young men were beginning to make themselves known. And neither did Iruka notice some of the other women stare in surprise at the teacher of their children – the teacher whom no one ever saw socialising or with friends, the only time they saw him was when he was being hassled by his impish, adoring class. And equally as many ravenous glances fell on the slender girl, who really and truly was breathtaking.

"You know, those stalls really do look interesting," Danah said, as she stood on tiptoe, peering down the slope of the grassy embankment. "I wasn't going to go for any of those, but..."

"You are joking, right? Even old hags join in those games. No reason why you shouldn't." Danah glared at him for a minute, knowing he was smirking underneath his mask, but then she laughed.

"You're right, I'm not going to sit here by myself while you all go off."

"Better not sit by yourself anyway. Don't want you suddenly chased by that mob of adoring young men down there."

Danah blushed feverishly again, and looked as if she was about to go for Kakashi, tooth and nail, but controlled herself with a massive effort. "We don't need comments like that from someone who reads –"

"Come on, come on, why are we just standing here? Let's go down to the stalls!"

"But don't you want to eat, Naruto? I just laid out the food!"

"I think they're too excited to eat anyway, after all, this is a first time for most," Iruka said quietly, standing up. "Let's just leave everything as they are and go down."

A few minutes later saw Naruto with a firm grip on Danah's hand, dragging her to nearly every stall. The others followed more sedately, but with hearts beating at the noise and excitement around them.

"Naruto, will you stop pulling on me, and decide which one you want to enter already?"

"OK, OK...this one!"

After a few minutes, Naruto presented the big plush bear he won to Danah, who laughed and accepted it joyfully.

They went to stall after stall, and Danah found herself presented with chocolates and flowers from Sasuke, Iruka and even Kakashi, who had, after much nagging from his loud-mouthed student, condescended to enter a few of the stalls. She finally drew the line, laughing fit to burst.

"Enough! If anyone else tries to present me with something, I'll thump him," she gasped, still laughing.

"But...Danah nee–chan...who _else_ can we give flowers and chocolate to?"

"We'll carry them for you if that's what you –"

"Of course not, Sasuke, I'm just being silly. I just meant, stop spoiling me so much, my head's going to get big and the world will get smaller! No, you keep the next thing you win – keep it to remember this night!"

She herself refused to enter any stalls, which stumped Naruto and Sasuke, because they really wanted to see her skills; they were getting very curious about her talents and abilities. However, when Naruto and Sasuke won an alarm clock and another plush toy, Naruto solemnly handed the clock to Kakashi.

"Sensei, a gift from both of us, stating the obvious!"

The tall Jounin blinked, eyeing the bright-eyed sniggering boy, the polished, gleaming little clock in his student's outstretched hand. Then his eyes closed lazily. "I don't need a clock."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, my ass you don't, you old -"

"Naruto!" Danah looked scandalised. "Is that any way to speak to your teacher!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "B-But Danah nee-chan, it's only Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh yes, so it is ... hmm, yes, I suppose that's all right, then ..."

Naruto hooted with delight, Danah and Iruka laughed fitfully, and even Sasuke managed a large grin. Kakashi gave all both an injured look before Danah finally burst out laughing at his expression. As he turned away from them in mock distress, Naruto gleefully flung the clock at his head.

He swerved, of course, which was rather unfortunate ...

The next second, after a panic-stricken look from gentle Iruka, and a delighted, wicked giggle from Danah, they were all hurrying away as fast as possible, having recognised the small fat sabre-tooth-tiger lady into whose large bowl of noodles the clock had neatly landed ...

Before they returned to their picnic, they passed a goldfish stall. Naruto yelled with glee, and grabbed Sasuke, dragging him along. The dark-haired boy's eyes widened and he started resisting, but gave up. They quickly formed a pair, and entered as partners.

It didn't take long before the disgruntled stallholder gave Naruto and Sasuke a tiny rectangular glass container each, with a few stubby water–plants and a tiny goldfish frantically whirling around inside. Danah saw the shine in their eyes, as they held the result of their combined work. Sasuke did look a little doubtful, and was blushing madle, a strangely Naruto-like scowl on his face – such a silly prize, they weren't five–year–olds! Naruto looked up and grinned at Sasuke, and was astonished when he got a rare smile back. A smile! Instead of a smirk!

"We seem to make a good team, eh, Sasuke?"

"It would seem so..."

"Yeah." Wow, Sasuke hadn't followed it up with...

"Total moron."

"WHAT!"

"That's enough, come on," Danah laughed. She shifted the contents in her arms to nudged them both in front of her.

They walked through one of the side gates, and were passing one of the houses.

"Is that him? The one in the blue?"

"Yes, that's the boy mother was telling me about. Apparently he's really evil. He's..." excited whispering could be heard.

Danah suddenly was aware of a heavy whizzing sound. A messy, exploding blob of water suddenly appeared, heading straight for...

She jerked her head up to see two smaller, smirking boys on top of the roof of the house, the same ones she'd heard talking and whispering a moment ago. It was evident that they'd been filling water balloons, throwing them on people, then in the minute it was about to hit them, they'd whisked small sharp stones on the balloons, making them to explode all over.

And her brother – _her little brother_ – had been the target of this 'joke'.

Danah felt an unimaginable fury spread across her chest. Naruto suddenly started yelling.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU –"

Incredulous, baffled shock registered on the dark-haired boy's face.

"You prize _idiot_, I didn't do anything to you, you moron!"

"YOU EMPTIED THE FISH OVER ME!"

"What do you call _this_ then, idiot?" He yelled back, thrusting his still-full container in the younger boy's face. Naruto blinked, confused but still furious.

Iruka's and Kakashi's heads flicked upwards as well, and they too were feeling a sudden heated anger washing over them. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't heard the interchange, or hadn't realised the significance and target of what the boys on the roof had been referring to. They were still yelling at each other about Sasuke's supposed dirty trick.

Glancing up on the roof ... they thought they were so smart, did they? Her eyes narrowed ...

Danah just gazed at them, thoughtfully and intently.

Suddenly, one of them lost their footing, and screaming wildly started slipping down the tiled roof, dragging his friend with him. People turned around at the screams, and watched as the boys plummeted to the ground ...

Only they never reached the bottom ...

Horrified onlookers watched in baffled amazement as the two delinquents remained hovering just inches from the ground. The looks of terror on their faces as they had prepared for the impact of the fall, gradually changed to absolute bewilderment and then a different kind of horror ...

The tall Jounin stared just above their heads, where two water balloons – the very ones they had been holding – also drifted menacingly, quivering and bobbing now and then, as the water moved around inside ...

By now, almost everyone within the vicinity was watching, dumbfounded, as the balloons went whizzing away ...

What the ...

Mystified, puzzled eyes met all around, gazing up and around them in shock, the levitating, panicking boys temporarily forgotten ... where on earth had those balloons –

_WHOOOOSH_!

Startled eyes turned just in time to see two whizzing streaks fly into their vision ... streaks that had whizzed off, made a full circle then hurtled back, with incredible speed and force ...

Heading straight for ...

SPLAT!

The next second, a light thud and the two boys found themselves sitting in huge muddy puddles, hair sopping wet, water streaming out of their eyes and generally looking like drowned rats.

"It's alright, Naruto, it wasn't Sasuke that did that to you, so I think you should apologise to him."

Naruto and Kakashi turned and stared at Danah, Naruto with bewilderment, finally turning to grudging acceptance, with which he turned and mumbled rather incoherently to Sasuke, which dumbfounded the raven–haired boy to say the least. His mouth dropped open in shock.

But Kakashi gazed at the girl quietly, while some people had rushed to the shell-shocked boys, still sitting frozen with baffled, frightened expressions. The tall Jounin had had his _sharingan_ exposed, and didn't miss the bolt of chakra that had flown past his line of vision from the girl beside him, to hit the tiles. _Astonishing.__ That chakra came from _..._ her _eyes...

_Well _..._ why shouldn't there be this type of doujutsu _..._ I know it happens_, some people do have that skill ...

..._ Must have taken years to ... _

Even most of the Jounins weren't aware of what jutsus this girl was capable of, and he had known nothing at all. But having seen that...and you couldn't even see the chakra, it was only because of his _sharingan_ that he had been able to see.

But it was the _extent_ of what he'd just seen that had slightly unnerved him ...

What absolutely perfect chakra control ...

_Not surprising, considering what her position in ANBU is ... _

Iruka certainly hadn't any idea what had just happened, and was fussing around them both, having whipped out a handkerchief, and Sasuke had been facing the other way completely, and hadn't even registered the attack until Naruto had started yelling.

All the onlookers were now staring in shock at the two drowned rats. The crowd had by now erupted into gales of laughter, some shrieking hysterically in delight, some guffawing and generally carrying on. Even Iruka couldn't resist a smile and a chuckle. Naruto was grinning and Sasuke was smirking.

The silver-haired Jounin glanced over at the girl beside him.

As Danah hustled them all off again, she caught his eye, and she gave him a cheeky, merry wink. His own eyes creased into a smile ...

_Well, what do you expect, from a girl who loved playing pranks ... _

And what a way to teach them a thing or two, give them a little fright, a little shock treatment ...

As Danah turned back to face the front, her brow creased. It had shocked the young woman that anyone would try such a blatantly obvious attack, in full view, and when Naruto wasn't alone, as well.

_Big mistake_, she thought grimly. _And now that I'm here, I'd like to see _any_ of you try anything else..._

Apart from Kakashi, none of her little 'family' had been aware of what had happened. By the time they'd gotten back, Naruto was chatting again, and Iruka laughing at his antics.

Just as they were about to eat, two tiny little imps came running up. The older boy looked up shyly at Naruto and Sasuke, who stared in confusion and amazement.

"Ehh, nee–san, could we...could we swap you your fish for this?" He held up a new cuddly monkey toy, which Danah recognised from one of the children's stalls. They were quite cute, and she could see the pang in the younger boy's eyes at the thought of the swap, and losing his toy, but it seemed they wanted the pretty little goldfish more. She and the two teachers sat silently, watching Naruto's and Sasuke's reactions.

They stared at the tiny children, then at each other.

Naruto suddenly laughed and gently pushed his tiny glass container into the boy's hands, beaming widely.

"Why don't you keep your toys _and_ the fish? I don't really want mine anyway," he said cheerfully.

"And err -" A very red-faced Sasuke, but with black eyes sparkling in humour. "You may as well have mine. Winning us fish, out of all things ..." This last muttered low enough for Naruto to hear, who glared back at him.

The way the little faces lit up was a reward to anyone who watched them! Naruto's scowl disappeared instantly and Sasuke's smirk at his golden-haired teammate vanished as well when they found themselves to be on the receiving ends of two delighted ear-splitting squeals and bone-crushing hugs before the little imps raced away, with joyful "Thank you nee–san! You're both the nicest!" sounding in the night, carefully balancing their toys and fish, hurrying as fast as they could to show it to their parents.

Naruto looked after them with a satisfied smile, and turned to see Sasuke also with a strange little smile, but embarrassed. Then they both felt hands around their shoulders and a little kiss planted on their cheeks.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen, and I'm very, very proud of you."

Surprise in blue and black eyes softened, glowing warmly ...

Such actions they might have been doing all their lives, but had never received praises or any show that anyone had taken pride in what they'd done...that was usually reserved for mothers ...

Danah handed out the food, and was pleased to see it fallen upon so eagerly. She'd known it was a good idea to let them all starve first, otherwise excitement and restlessness would only have brought it all back up, for Naruto, at least, who had no control over these things.

They were still letting the delicious food, the combined efforts of Danah and Iruka, digest properly, when a merry voice called over a loudspeaker.

"Time for the 'Dance of the Flowers', as we love to call it. We've set up the spiral tower again, young ladies, and tonight, I see many, many lovely flowers. So would all the young maidens please step up? Would all the 'Flowers of Konoha' please come forward?" The voice laughed at its own cleverness at the pun.

"What on earth? Really! What a title to..."

"Come on, come _on_, Danah nee–chan! That's you, you have to go!"

"No, Naruto, I...I can't..."

"Why, are you not, a '_flower'_, dearest _maiden_?" All but Naruto had understood Kakashi's lecherous meaning, and Iruka and Sasuke blushed profusely for her sake, while Naruto stared at everyone's red faces, baffled. Danah looked furious and pushed him away forcefully, face burning.

"It's not that, it's...I can't..."

"What then? Come on, do tell!"

"I...I was never taught the dance!"

They stared at her. "But I thought all girls were taught by their mothers or teachers when they reached age ten?"

She gritted her teeth at him, her expression a confusing mixture of embarrassed blushing and fury at his intent brown-and-red gaze. "Well, I didn't, all right? When I was ten I ... well ... and anyway, I've had such a disconnected schooling. So, end of story, I – can't – dance."

"It doesn't look that hard, Danah nee–chan..." Naruto had never seen the pretty girl so flustered. Nothing ever seemed to upset her!

"I don't want to risk it, thank you. If someone stuffs up, it's really embarrassing. And every village has it done slightly different, so even if I knew a bit – which I _don't_ – I couldn't have done it anyway."

"Wait! You said _teachers_ were supposed to know!" To the others' amusement and Iruka's horror, Naruto turned to him enthusiastically. "Iruka–sensei, you can teach Danah nee–chan, can't you? Can't you? I know she'll pick it up in no time –"

Shielding his face in utter embarrassment, the gentle teacher reddened profusely. "Naruto, it's a _lady's_ dance, I...I don't know anything about it. The female teachers were the ones who collected the girls in my class and taught it to them. I...I have nothing to do with it!"

"Danah nee–chan! Come on, let's go!"

They saw Sakura rushing across to them, excitement bubbling in her face. She stopped shyly when she caught sight of Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke–kun –"

"Sakura–chan! You know the dance! You can teach Danah nee–chan!"

Sakura, irritated that Naruto had – once again, as ever – interrupted her when she was trying to get Sasuke's attention, suddenly stopped scowling and turned to Naruto in confusion, forgetting all about the scathing remark she'd been preparing for him.

Danah squinted up at the rose-haired beauty and grinned sheepishly.

"If I'd known there was to be a dance, I would have asked you earlier, Sakura, but...do you think you teach it to me in five minutes?"

"What...oh, of _course_! It's really not hard at all, it's just a few steps you learn, then repeat them as you follow the spiral around the tower, and – oh, this will be so much fun! Do you have a fan?"

Danah froze. "I _do_ have a fan, but it's not...well, it's not really appropriate..."

"Oh, that's all right, I think my mother may have an extra one you can borrow. Oh, you must come and meet my mother, she's been asking about you all night! Bye!" Sakura yelled to the other four as she dragged Danah away. Danah just had time to pull something out and fling it to Iruka, "Please hold that for me!"

Deftly catching it, he opened it and stared curiously at it. It was slightly larger than the average sized fans that girls owned. It was the usual light–coloured papery material, and one side was a normal picture, with pink roses nestled against soft green leaves and stalks, but the other was a curious, complicated mass. Someone had taken great pains and time to draw what looked initially like a weaving, revolving mass of black lines, squiggles, curves and slurs, but on closer inspection, he gasped as he saw the shapes of many animals embedded, hidden in that squiggly mass.

It was ... amazing ...

Along the centre, he made out what looked like a dragon, then just above it, something resembling a sea–monster, its fins almost visible but shadowed by a snake, its long, sinuous, twisting body wrapped around into coils. A tiger crouched towards the base of the fan, and to his astonishment, he even made out a butterfly among other things his could barely distinguish.

The other three were staring in amazement at it over his shoulder. Kakashi gently took it, and they heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What? What is it, Kakashi–sensei? What's so strange about this fan?" Naruto immediately scooted closer, frowning at the strange, delicate beauty in the Jounin's fingers.

"It's...it's a jutsu fan. I can practically _feel_ the chakra flowing through this." He traced some of the creatures. "Incredible. See here, if you look very closely, you can see something that normally wouldn't leap to the eye. See this plumed head, and these enormous wings? And this multi-feathered tail?"

"What's that then, a peacock?" Sasuke said puzzled, staring in fascination at the incredible artwork.

"No ... it's a phoenix. It seems to be – sort of _incorporating_ the rest of these creatures. Like it's encompassing them."

"These are all creatures of power ... wings, claws, fangs, talons, spikes, teeth...how on earth is it used?" Iruka looked puzzled.

Kakashi was silent. "I have no idea. But I know that's it's an incredible jutsu. This must be ... one of her true original jutsus ... apparently she doesn't have very many ... There are markings and symbols here that I recognise from a textbook I read when I was small. Do you recognise them, Iruka-sensei?" He asked, handing the fan back.

Iruka took it and frowned, trying to decipher the miniscule writing. He gasped. Kakashi nodded.

"It's from the ancient arts. From a time immemorial." He caught the completely bewildered looks on the boys' faces and his eyes creased into a smile.

"Ever wondered about the first jutsus, and more especially, the first masters? When someone has perfected a jutsu for the first time, it becomes something like the centre hub of a wheel from which everything else radiates. All the jutsus, and chakra use that we've learnt throughout the thousands of years, has come unravelling from the use and control of chakra and seal–forming. And the central, most important part of this is..."

"...Mind control," continued Iruka, a shine in his eyes. "Not in the sense you may imagine, not control of someone else's mind, but _your own_. When you have the ultimate, perfect control of the mind...you can begin to do...well, _anything_. I don't know quite how to explain it. But as Kakashi–sensei was saying, all the jutsus that you are familiar with now, came from this central perfected technique, this technique of being able to train yourself to such a degree, that your mind can begin to do with the _speed of light_, what your fingers can't..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

"What...what do you mean? Are you saying that with the perfect mind control, you can...perfect jutsus...without _seals_?" Sasuke looked incredulous, which turned to bafflement when Kakashi nodded.

"Pretty much. It's not quite understood where the control comes from, but the human mind itself, is something still very much a mystery to us. We can't even begin to comprehend the complexity of such a creation. Within the layers and layers of shadows of the human mind, exists a tiny element inside that takes us back throughout thousands of years, to the time of our ancestors...Oh yes," he added, as he saw Naruto and Sasuke gaping at him. "You don't think, do you, that when you pass your bloodline down to your children, that all you pass is a few traits, character, appearance, and perhaps an advanced bloodline? Every child born has embedded deep within it the ancient essence of their first ancestor, going back, thousands, tens of thousands of years. That ancestor taught themselves the most basic of all human desires – to _survive_. Because survival clings to the very thread of _life_ itself, and that, as you are well aware, is the most fundamental cause for existence. _Life_, to _survive_..."

He turned as the sound from the tower came floating towards them. Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka also turned and watched the girls lined up behind each other along the steps and landings of the spiral tower, to begin their dance.

"And it is the pure essence of that clinging to life, the fight just to defend that right, that makes the mind take over the body. Take away all your petty desires, the wants, cravings, passion, hunger and thirst, and yearning...all you have left is an emotionless, empty vessel, but a vessel that echoes with the loudest sound when it is struck – yes, there are two ways to view that saying. Because you have found the most central aspect of your needs and desires, the centre from which all things emanate. And once you find that essence, you can control anything. And I mean, _anything_."

Intently watching the beautiful figure, the Jounin continued. "There are people, you never hear about them, but their whole lives are taken up with training for this ... it's incredible, terrible training. It really – can really break you, apparently. And if it does, there's no recovery. It's the most biggest, horrendous risk you can take, because once your mind is gone, your consciousness, you very essence and spirit is ... well, you can imagine. And it's not easy. Anyone can choose to train for this, but because of the horror involved, very few choose it. Even those who perfect such a thing, will spend their whole lives in vulnerability ..."

Completely baffled, confused and horrified, Naruto stared at his teacher. "But – but how can that be? You just said that when someone has perfect control, they can do anything ..." He trailed off at the slightly troubled look in the brown-and-red eyes. The gaze slowly turned to him, with a grim smile.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I can't really explain it ..."

But something was gripping the Jounin's chest almost painfully ...

_Danah _...

_This can't be what you've done ... _

_You must have known what you were letting yourself in for, but ... _

_Your whole life now ... _

The trouble clutching his heart lightened a bit, as a soft gaze entered his eyes ...

You really must have loved your home, to want to protect it this much ...

_Even then, even though we were all so small, you understood enough of the horror that was growing _..._ to agree to take this upon yourself _...

_And knowing you, I know you are not going to yield easily to the horror ... _

_No one could have taken your place, but you, little lady _..._ you didn't have to accept such a responsibility ... _

Joy, mixed with pain now ...

_Little princess _..._ you truly are ... _

..._ your father's daughter _...

Danah came into view, followed closely by Sakura. Sakura seemed to be giggling, Danah was still looking slightly flustered. And her clasp seemed finally to have come off, because her hair was now hanging down in its familiar golden sheen. Even from here, they saw an embarrassed Naruto-scowl on her face, which disappeared as the dance started.

There were a lot of lovely girls lined up along the balcony that ran around about five levels of the tower. But four pairs of eyes were fixed on just one, a shimmering, breathtaking figure in white and pale blue, and a golden sheen tenderly kissed by the moonlight. As the music and dancing started, they were lost in the lovely, graceful movements, the delicate spins, the swaying of her hair. And she certainly seemed to have picked up the dance movements quickly: Sakura appeared to have been a good teacher!

They could have stayed all night watching the 'flowers of Konoha' ... but especially ...

And what Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei had told them had sunk in only slightly: they were too dazed by exactly what it was he'd said, and they were dazed by the beauty that met their eyes. It had been too hard to take in. Something so mysterious, whispered to them under that full moon, on one of the most beautiful nights Konoha knew, and with such beautiful sights before their eyes – it was too bewildering.

The music and dancing finally drew to a close, and streams of beautiful giggling girls – and some more restrained, dignified ones – left the tower in hordes, eagerly making their way across the grass to their friends, families and partners.

Danah and Sakura came up, Sakura talking excitedly, her arm linked through Danah's. Danah was smiling, holding her fan and clasp in her other hand. She grinned when she came upon her little family again.

"Well, I hope I didn't let you down _too_ badly," She laughed, winking merrily, "But you must admit Sakura is a wonderful teacher." Sakura giggled.

"You...you looked...you looked beautiful," Naruto breathed out. "B–both of you."

Sasuke smiled to himself, a rare, breathtaking little smile that shocked them all ..."Yes," He said quietly. "You looked lovely."

Two blushing, beaming faces met their own. "Coming from you, I think that _is_ an honour," Danah laughed, winking cheekily at the dark-haired boy, and bringing her palms together, bowing. He coloured slightly, but grinned. Sakura gazed at him adoringly. It was evident from the look on her face that she was going to remember this night for a long time.

Danah held out the fan in her hand. "Thank your mother for loaning me this, Sakura. It really wouldn't have done to have used mine." She looked over Sakura's shoulder to see people setting up a display. "You'd better get back to your family, looks like the fireworks show will start soon."

"All right then," Sakura blushed as she turned to the boys and her senseis. "Well, it was really nice seeing you all here. I hope you all had a wonderful time, I sure did! Well, goodnight then!" They echoed 'goodnight' as she gave the older girl another squeezing hug and skimmed across the grounds to her picnic area.

Danah ran a hand through her hair and sighed, smiling down tiredly at her little family.

"I'm squeezing in here," she announced firmly, gently gathering up her dress and slipping down between Naruto and Sasuke. "I thought I was going to faint or something there," she said, laughing. "It's worse than going on a mission, at least there you can just perform to your best, because you're in charge. Here, all the older women who have nothing better to do, just sit back and watch you critically, the _very_ elder ones sit up front and offer comments that drift even through the music. 'Well, there, that girl in the red one – dear, dear, her waist is too small, _not_ good for bearing children; ooh, and that one, two behind her, she smiles far too much, don't you think? Oh, and deary me – surely that one's teeth put a horse's ones to shame!' "

Everyone laughed to hear her true–to–life imitations. Naruto snuggled up to her. "Onee-chan, there's nothing they can complain about you, though." Sasuke suddenly laughed out loud, and Kakashi and Iruka both smiled.

Danah stared at Naruto, then slipped her arm around his waist, draping the other over Sasuke's shoulders, pulling both boys closer to her. "You are both too charming for your own good," she said merrily. "Let's just all watch the fireworks, I for one am looking towards seeing some literal 'flowers' in the sky," she said cheekily, turning to Kakashi, who smiled and gave his deep merry chuckle.

The first explosion brought a hush to the low murmur of sound, drawing a collective, "Ahhh!" from the crowd.

Kakashi could remember seeing his sight from his solitary post in the old training field, and Iruka could remember twitching open his curtains and watching the flowers burst into life in the sky, and then die out, only to be swiftly replaced by new ones, new colours. But for both, how long it had been since they'd seen and enjoyed fireworks this close, and enjoyed such company as well...? They'd both been wondering why hadn't at least the two of them thought of this in earlier years, and so bring the two lonely boys some break in their lonely monotony...and for themselves as well.

But as Iruka glanced across to his left, and saw the dancing light reflected in Danah's eyes, he knew they'd been waiting for the magic to arrive first...

As for Sasuke and Naruto, drawn into the warmth and love that just seemed to radiate from the girl, it was likely that this would be just another experience to add to their now already long list of "Never to Forget". Neither could remember a fireworks display, although it was often talked about at school the next day...and no wonder, because neither had ever been awake to have heard or seen it...

But now...drawn tightly to the young woman, her hands protectively encircling them, an awed Naruto and a dazed Sasuke watched the night flowers with their magnificent, beautiful blooms ...

It seemed ages before the fireworks show ended. It seemed that this Festival Night had been especially stunning. Even for minutes after the display ended, people were still sitting in stunned approval, and a low murmur erupted before people started dispersing. Festival Night wasn't actually over, as stalls were still open for those adventurous younger couples who wanted the moment to last a little longer. It was the families with tiny children who were the first to leave, for soon the children would start getting tired and grumpy, despite the delight at watching the display.

Danah sighed contentedly. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke had moved from their position, both secretly wishing it could have gone on forever, allowing them to stay in the wonderful, protective, affectionate embrace lovely bewitching creature, and surrounded by their favourite people.

Finally, Kakashi stood up and stretched. He smiled humourously as he glanced back down.

"I know how enchanting your lady is, and who wouldn't want to leave her arms, but perhaps you're thinking of going home now?"

Naruto grumbled about what a dirty mind Kakashi-sensei had, and Sasuke silently agreed. Danah stood up beside him and glared. "Well, there's no need for dirty insinuations like that, Kakashi-san. Surprising as it is, not everyone has a mind as lecherous as yours. In fact, I don't think _anyone_ else has such a mind." She glowered at him again, smirking. "Besides, what's wrong with sharing a tender moment with my _sons_?" Another cheeky wink, her tongue stuck out.

"If they're your sons, who is the father?"

Startled, she stared in utter shock at him for a moment before blushing. His own brown-and-red eyes sparkled in delight, watching the rose-coloured tinge on her face.

"I give up! You'll never change, Kakashi-san!"

Everyone else hid a smile as they helped pack up. It was always quite funny when Kakashi got Danah's temper up, it was so comical to watch.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, Danah," Kakashi said as they slowly made their way back. Danah turned and gave him an icy glare, as if warning him. "We really, really owe you for this." For once, his voice was level and serious, and holding no undertones, was full of warmth and tenderness.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Yes, we do. If you hadn't called us together...there'd have been four very lonely people tonight. Again." Iruka glanced at her, and smiled to see her blush. She was so pretty when she blushed. No, he corrected himself. Even _more_ prettier than usual.

"Well, _excuse_ me. It takes two to tango, as they say. And I couldn't have made a family just by myself. There'd have been _five_ lonely people. I must thank Heaven tonight for having given me my ready–made family. You owe me nothing. The 'repayment' was over before it even started. Unless you want to thank me for having made my heart glow in a way it can't remember ever having glowed, then you're just wasting your time."

Kakashi and Iruka grinned. No point arguing with a woman; _she's always right_ was something they remembered from their earliest days.

They passed the music stand again. This time, all the enthusiastic revellers who had grabbed the microphone and selected music to earbash themselves and their friends, had all disappeared, and the raised stage, with its player and equipment, was quite empty, save for few couple of people sitting around, having a drink and chattering.

As they passed, one of the revellers reached over idly, and selected a track for the jukebox ...

Suddenly, a haunting, beautiful tune came into the air, filling the trembling night sky with a heart–wrenching melody.

Naruto heard a sharp intake of breath, and started as the figure next to him dropped the basket he'd been holding. Naruto stared at Sasuke's eyes, which had taken on a strange, far–away expression. _This melody, where've I heard it before?_ Naruto gazed back up towards the stage. Then he too gasped.

He suddenly recalled another night, it seemed so long ago, but under another full moon like the one tonight, when the lilting, wistful notes of a piano had lingered far into the night, and into his memory. He'd felt a tugging at his heart, when he'd seen Sasuke's expression as he'd played it. Suddenly the mask had dropped, leaving the boy in all his vulnerability. Naruto had never imagined anything could move Sasuke, but, somehow, this music had...

**_"Whenever sang my songs,_**

**_On the stage, on my own_**..."

His thoughts froze when he heard the most beautiful, tentative sound floating through the air, barely a whisper. Turning slowly, he gazed up at the girl beside him, whose blue depths had glazed over, was staring at the gentle flickering lights on the jukebox.

The words ... had come almost unconsciously from her lips. But her voice ... although so soft, so quiet ...

Naruto forgot to breathe. Such a beautiful voice ... and because it came from somewhere deep inside ...

... it was all the more magical ...

**_"Whenever said my words,_**

**_Wishing they would be heard_**..."

Even the wind seemed to pause in its gentle caressing, to listen. By now, the little group had turned, all gazing in wonder at the beautiful girl, an almost ethereal quality about her as the faint Festival lights and the moonlight cast her white dress-robe and golden sheen in a divine glow ...

**_"I saw you smiling at me_**

**_Was it real or just my fantasy_**

**_You'd always be there in the corner_**

**_Of this tiny little bar _**..."

Naruto was aware for the first time of a shivering beside him. Turning, he stared at the dark–haired boy, his hands clasped in front of him, knuckles white and taut, trembling head to foot. But his eyes...

Saw almost in slow motion, as her gentle little hands reached out ... one resting on a soft golden mass, the other lightly touching a pale, slender cheekbone, above which dark stirring pools were swirling ...

**_"My last night here for you_**

**_Same old songs, just once more _**..."

Shining, shimmering, dark, still pools that now were rippling, as memories awakened beneath the surface.

**_"My last night here with you?_**

**_Maybe yes, maybe no _**..."

Naruto felt his gaze torn back to the angel in front of him, and saw her eyes, rippling with their own emotions, their _love_, as she caught their gazes, and held them. Her own voice cracked slightly, the gentle blue shimmering streams had started coursing down her face ...

**_"I kind of liked it your way_**

**_How you shyly placed your eyes on me ... _**

**_Oh, did you ever know?_**

**_That I had mine on you _**..."

The melody picked up, dipping, soaring and trembling its way straight into his heart, and, he could tell, the heart of the boy beside him.

The boy felt a tightening of his own throat, a sudden pain in his heart as it mirrored that of theirs ...

The girl stopped, and he felt her hands trembling within his own.

Danah nee-chan ...

The quivering, soaring melody continued however, and she suddenly seemed to collect herself ... stepping a little to the side, her palm pressed against the sturdy nearby tree, her gaze reflecting the precious unearthly glow of the watching pale celestial body ...

When she continued again, her voice was back to normal ...

**_"Darling, so there you are_**

**_With that look on your face_**

**_As if you're never hurt_**

**_As if you're never down _**..."

Naruto heard a sound, and turned to see Sasuke, but this time the ripples from those bottomless pools had suddenly overflowed, and shocked, Naruto watched a single tear trace its way down those delicate features. Without thinking, he found himself put a hand on the shoulder of the trembling boy.

**_"Shall I be the one for you?_**

**_Who pinches you softly but sure_**

**_If frown is shown then_**

**_I will know that you are no dreamer _**..."

Naruto only faintly became aware of a quivering mass of people behind them, but he didn't turn his head. All he was aware of was the beautiful voice stirring in his heart, and he was also aware that the boy's trembling seemed to have subsided a little, under his comforting hand.

She had now turned slowly, hands behind her back, leaning against the tree, eyes shimmering in the faint light, lithe body trembling ... her gaze turned up towards the glowing heavenly orb in the sky, its radiance blessing the village below, bathing everything with a divine presence ...

Her soft, breathtaking voice rang out again as the melody started up again ...

**_"So let me come to you_**

**_Close as I want to be_**

**_Close enough for me_**

**_To feel your heart beating fast _**..."

The long due tears finally came to blue eyes, as the powerful simplicity of the words washed over him. All those elaborate love songs, with their long descriptions, comparisons, their judgements...what did they know? The simple beauty of the words in his heart felt like stars in his eyes.

**_"And stay there as I whisper_**

**_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_**

**_Did you ever know?_**

**_That I had mine on you _**..."

He'd never heard a song sung in front of him before, but even he couldn't miss the welled–up emotion, feeling, _love_ behind her voice. She was singing like it was a part of her, like she really meant it. Naruto understood finally what it meant, to do something from the heart ...

**_"Darling, so share with me_**

**_Your love if you have enough_**

**_Your tears if you're holding back_**

**_Or pain if that's what it is _**..."

He was aware once more that he had forgotten to breathe, that his hand had tightened upon the boy's shoulder, that his tears were streaming down his face. So many years of the yearning for belonging, the longing to love and be loved...This girl in front of him...

**_"How can I let you know_**

**_I'm more than the dress and the voice _**..."

The moonlight kissing the golden sheen and delicate, dainty features, the night air caressing her, causing that sheen to ripple, the hem of her robe to sway gently...a mask, he realised, a delicate, dainty mask to an unbelievable inner hidden strength that was woman, such as they could never imagine, never even begin to realise...

**_"Just reach me out then_**

**_You will know that you are not dreaming _**..."

He felt another shiver run through the dark–haired boy, and unconsciously tightened his hold on the quivering frame ...

He had the strangest feeling that ... suddenly the thronging, quiet mass of people around them ... that no one was really here ... that somehow, the beauty they were hearing, and the emotions and memories this song seemed to evoke ...

That everyone was lost in those dreams, those memories ... of happier times ... of people gone by ...

Eyes were turned to the ground, to the sky, to the horizon ...

No one was looking at the source of the heavenly voice, the words ...

Her voice was just as if an unseen angel had descended from heaven, had decided to wander randomly ... and people had heard her singing, and were just frozen in wonder, eyes glazed, unfocussed because they couldn't see this angel anyway ...

It was a voice that was ringing out across ages, across memories, across times and eras long ago, but never forgotten ...

... No ... never forgotten ...

A dream was being spun ... a memory ...

... sunshine and shadows ...

... days so long ago ...

A strange tightness was in the tall Jounin's chest again ...

_This song _..._ had been before _..._ before all THAT happened ... _

_Before the horror where people had lost so many ... _

_It was the special song between so many people ... _

_They're all ... _

..._ remembering ... _

Swirling blue depths glanced up at the divine beauty before him ...

**_"Darling, so there you are_**

**_With that look on your face_**

**_As if you're never hurt_**

**_As if you're never down_**

**_Shall I be the one for you_**

**_Who pinches you softly but sure ... _**

**_If frown is shown then _**..."

And he listened to the tender, caressing voice, and its fading, closing notes...

**_"I will know that you are no dreamer .. _**...**_ .. "_**

Little sighs of satisfaction, of wonder, a few sobs here and there. Sparkling, moist blue eyes gazed up at her ...

Slowly, through the thrill running through his body, the silver-haired Jounin turned and gazed behind him at the quivering mass of people. Almost all the eyes were moist, some had freely coursing rivers, and some had been glazed over.

He turned slowly to the girl in front of him ...

Stared suddenly at the look upon her face.

What –

Swivelling his head around, he stared in the general direction her bright blue eyes were so intent upon. His own brown-and-red eyes focussed intently.

_The forest?_

_What did she see that _..._ that makes her so tense ... _

_Is she ... _

_Is she frightened?_

_No _...

Uncomprehending, his own eyes reflecting the confusion ...

"Danah."

She blinked. Then managed a smile.

"Sorry. I was ... just thought I saw something, that's all."

"Danah nee-chan ... ?" Naruto stared at the sudden paleness in her face.

"It's all right, little one. It's fine." Reaching out, she gently took his hand, her other holding onto the raven-haired boy's shoulder. "We'd better get home," She sighed.

The silver-haired Jounin gazed once again into the forest, a slight frown in his forehead.

What the hell ...

_Danah _...

_What did you see ... _

The Jounin slowly turned back, gazing at the laughing girl in front of him, Sasuke with a little smile on his face, Naruto earbashing as usual, and Iruka grinning happily at the lot of them.

Turning to smile at the Jounin, his grin faded.

"K-Kakashi-san? What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's ... it's nothing, Iruka-sensei."

Now the schoolteacher frowned. What was going on? First Danah, now Kakashi ...

But Danah didn't seem too worried about it, whatever it had been ... oh well ...

But brown-and-red eyes were still glazed over ... thoughtfully.

* * *

Her voice and her thudding heart had settled to normal now ...

Soon they were well away from the crowd. They reached the now silent main street, it seemed everyone was still at the festival. No one seemed to have noticed the strange happening ...

Danah let go of the boys and slowly turned around, taking in the four in front of her. Another heavenly smile danced upon her lips.

"I had a wonderful, wonderful time. Thank you all so much...for just being there. For just...having been _you_. Thank you." The last two words were whispered, and her gaze lifted above them, to the pale, breath–taking white orb that hung above them. Four pairs of eyes followed. They too knew, that they wouldn't forget this night...probably _ever_...

"Well," Danah's clear voice said, drawing their attention back. "Since tonight was a festival, I'm going to permit Kakashi-san to have some of his _sake_ –" this accompanied with a cheeky wink, "Which he tried to bring along initially, but I unpacked it."

"Oh, no wonder Iruka-sensei and I couldn't find it," groaned Kakashi.

Iruka turned red. "Don't make it sound like I was involved in –"

"Don't worry, Iruka-san, I know you wouldn't do such a thing," Danah said, again trying not to laugh. She reclaimed Sasuke's and Naruto's hands, and started motioning them all again. "Come on, come on. Oh, and by the way, you two are not touching that alcohol. He is and always will be your sensei, but there are still some habits that I can discourage you from. Although I think," she added smiling, as she waited while Naruto grappled with the lock on the door, "I think I hold you in much higher respect than that, I know you two at least have more self–control. Furthermore, I know Iruka–sensei doesn't encourage drinking any more than I do."

"My sweet lady, I'm afraid you are quite mistaken in your accusations about me. I'll be the first to tell, that 'wine, woman and song' are enough to bring even the best man down ... Oops," he muttered as he caught sight of her furious expression. "All right, all right, what I meant was, that I never have, I don't, and never will, in any way, advocate drinking!" He winked wickedly at her.

"Well, that sounds much better, that comment just saved you from being thrown back out of the house," she said, as she stood aside, allowing him to slip inside before her, pointedly ignoring the cheeky wink.

Everyone slid into their places at the table.

"Although..."

Danah turned to him, delicate eyebrows raised, pausing on her way to retrieve some drinks for the others. "Now what?"

"Tonight, we're all a bit drunk from 'wine, woman and song'. The last two. Intoxicated, if I may say."

"Don't say it then."

The fiery exchanges between Kakashi and Danah were always amusing to eavesdrop in, although it couldn't really be called 'eavesdropping' when they were usually yelling at each other anyway. But it was funny to see such a demure, lovely, delicate–looking creature capable of such fire, and always enjoyable to see her well and truly squashing the irrepressible silver–haired teacher ... it was like seeing Naruto clobbered by Sakura now and then, but spring up instantly, beaming and completely forgetting any previous occurrences ...

_Well _..._ not lately _..._ lately Naruto has been too taken up with this wonderful change in his life ... _

Danah brought back some other drinks and glasses, as well as a tray of some of the leftover food they'd just had on the picnic grounds.

"Most of these you shouldn't leave, else they'll go bad for tomorrow. So please help yourselves. Naruto my love, if you eat any faster than that you'll have indigestion. Sasuke, I know you were enjoying this sushi earlier, don't deny it. Iruka-san, please don't leave Naruto to do all the work. And _you_," Cheekily tapping the surprised Jounin on the nose, "I don't think you ate nearly enough."

He chuckled. "Maybe not with my mouth, but I had plenty of eye–dessert."

She blinked. "Plenty of – oh, I get it. And I've had it. I give up. You're – you're _impossible_."

"Ehhh, Danah nee–chan, that's what you said the other day! And you can't give up! Someone has to squash him!"

"Naruto, you idiot, if you flap your arms like that you're going to send the table flying! Calm down, why don't you, you total moron!"

"DON'T CALL ME A –"

"Naruto, how did you like the toffees I made? I know you used to like them when you were a child."

"Yes, Iruka–sensei, I think they were even more terrific than usual. Try some, Sasuke?"

"Your hands are all sticky, idiot, stop shoving it in my face. I'll take some myself."

"I think I'll just change and come back..." Danah sighed happily, as she turned from her little group, wandering towards her room, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Oh no, Danah nee–chan, you look so lovely! Stay just a bit longer like that? Not that you don't usually look lovely anyway, but tonight you just look even more magical than usual." Naruto said, mouth completely full to exploding and busily stuffing his face with food.

Iruka pressed his lips together, fighting down the chuckle. Sasuke slapped his hand to his forehead, groaning inwardly at the born idiot's lack of diplomacy. Kakashi sighed, and leant back.

"Naruto, that was the most unromantic way to compliment a lady that I've ever heard. You are also the most tactless wart I've come across." He raised his eyebrow as Naruto paused in stuffing his face to glare daggers at him. Danah was hovering, biting her lower lip to stop from laughing out loud, but she was also blushing madly at what Naruto had said.

"You'll really have to work on your charming manner a bit more, it's nothing I can teach, sorry." He closed his eyes, chuckling.

"Nothing you can _teach_? Oh, and I suppose, that _you_ are the – the _zen_–master at charming ladies?" Danah crossed her arms and waited expectantly, her delicate eyebrows raised. Kakashi opened one eye and grinned evilly, and he spread out his arm in her direction.

"Of course, would you like me to demonstrate my charm?"

"I'll really kill you."

"How, when you're so charmed by me? You can't _possibly_ kill me."

"Don't you dare teach Naruto and Sasuke your filthy habits."

"_Filthy_? How can you call –"

A knocking at the door made them all jump.

"Oh, hello, Iruka–sensei, I just wanted to see Danah nee–chan..." Sakura's eyes opened wide, and her nose twitched as she smelled...

"It's all right Sakura, it's only your perverted sensei that's drinking. I'm not letting Naruto or Sasuke touch it," Danah grinned as she saw Sakura's expression.

"Oh, that's just as well then, but, oh..." She ran and flung her arms around the surprised but pleased girl. "My mother started _crying_, I think...I think even my father was choking. And people were hiccupping, trying not to cry as well. And...oh, I didn't even know you could sing! As if what you did can be called _singing_, it's almost insulting to just call it singing, it was...so _heavenly_." She sighed in contentment as she leaned her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Danah laughed and hugged her back, gently stroking Sakura's hair, which had now been let down.

"Oh...well, I'm sure I didn't mean to make so many people cry, it...it was meant for...well, kind of a little promise I made. I just had to ..."

"Apparently, that song was before our time, it was sort of...in our parents' time, wasn't it? A whole generation ago. I saw a lot of grown–ups sniffling that they hadn't heard it since their wedding day, and it reminded them of this person and that person, and ... and some of the younger children, heard it for the first time, and they were so _mesmerised_, and...I think everyone was...and...well, you're just so wonderful."

"We could have told you that, Sakura–chan."

Sakura lifted her head and stared at Naruto in surprise, the gentleness in his voice, the seriousness. It was really strange to suddenly come across this new Naruto. And Sasuke...Sasuke had a smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. Sakura couldn't take in her two teammates, both with such strange expressions on their faces. She dropped her hands from where they'd been tightly encircling the other girl, and turned, her mouth still slightly open.

"Yes, I...suppose you could, Naruto." She suddenly blinked and grinned. "Well, I'd better go, I snuck away to come for a quick visit. The whole family's waiting to have a big reunion session." She made a face before flashing a beaming smile. "I'll see you all later then! Goodnight again!"

Everyone echoed the goodnight after her. There was a sudden silence, in which Naruto had been fidgeting, a frown on his face. He glanced up.

"Ehh, Kakashi–sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does that mean you weren't drinking when you were telling us all about Danah nee–chan's jutsu fan?"

Danah drew breath rapidly, frozen. She stared in shock at Kakashi and Iruka, then seemed to be gathering herself up. "Well, you are both senseis after all, I shouldn't be surprised. But exactly how much did you tell them? You know that no one is...well, you know..."

"Not much, we just told a bit. Well, I admit I may have got carried away, because I think I was repeating word for word those lessons we'd learnt long ago about the lost arts. It amazed me, and," his eyes burned into hers, "it still amazes me now. I don't see why they shouldn't know about their _mother_."

Danah stepped forwards, blushing again, but a panicked look in her blue eyes. "Don't be a fool, Kakashi-san, you know you're not supposed to tell anyone! It's for the safety of..." she trailed away when she realised that Sasuke and Naruto were way too interested.

"Eh? What's going on? Why can't you tell us? Whose safety? What –"

"Not so _loud_, Naruto, don't go blabbing it out!" Iruka look panicked, as if he expectedly someone with long ears to burst in through the windows.

Sasuke stared at the pale girl in front of him. "Why can't you tell us? You know that anything you tell us won't go past these walls..."

"I know, sweetheart, but like I told Naruto some time ago..._even the walls have ears_."

A stunned silence followed her words. She came forward, and sat down at end of the table, clasping her hands together on its surface. She looked up at the boys' bewildered expressions, and the more solemn and grave expressions from the two teachers. And her words came out in barely a whisper.

"You...you are certainly not the last to understand what difficult times Konoha is going through. Too many times within even my own generation, there have been far too many...traitors."

A breathless silence followed, and she carefully kept her eyes on the table, but couldn't miss the stunned, horrified gasp, the intense emotions emanating from the dark–haired boy, seated on her left.

"Somewhere, in the previous generations, an evil started. In the midst of all the wars and such, an intense evil was born. And slowly, ever so slowly that you can't even begin to feel it, it has been stretching poisonous fingers towards...this village. Our _homes_. But evil has also made it branch off to other villages, tainting forever..." She gave a long, shuddering breath and looked up, her eyes glazed. "I've _been_ in those villages, I've _felt_ this evil. I've felt this...this presence. Nothing more. Just this presence."

Another breathless silence filled the room. Danah suddenly shook herself, and refocussed, eyes narrowing again. "But what I'm trying to tell you is...you can't even begin to tell _who_ this evil has decided to reach..."

"But...but what's all this got to do with you, Danah nee–chan? And the...the 'ancient arts' Kakashi–sensei was telling us about?"

Sasuke saw the girl's knuckles go white again, and he stared, confused and puzzled, the word still ringing throughout his head..._traitor_...

Iruka spoke up for the first time. "Danah...has been gone a long time, Naruto. One day..." he paused, and seemed to be trying to find the correct words to say, "...One day you'll find out...a bit more. But for now, all we can tell you is...umm..." He looked frantically from Danah to Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his head. "Secret weapon."

"Huh? What the..." Naruto looked bewildered.

"You heard me. Put two and two together." His eyes seemed to burn into Sasuke's as if willing him, at least, to understand. Sasuke stared at him for a minute, then turned to the girl beside him.

Danah gazed at Naruto and Sasuke steadily. "What do you now understand about these 'ancient arts'?"

"That, at the centre of this knowledge, is something that surpasses all evil. Surpasses and overrides all emotions whatsoever. It is...complete purity. And within this innocence of purpose is what gives you...perfect control."

Everyone stared in amazement at Sasuke. In a few words, he'd summed up the general gist of what Kakashi–sensei had been trying to explain.

"If this is what has caused so much secrecy, then I think it's completely understandable. After all, if you have learnt these...these lost arts, then you ... you ... It's no wonder that your abilities have to be kept secret." Sasuke's low, deep voice held no flattery or undertones, just stating the conclusion he'd drawn after considering the facts.

Danah had raised her right hand to form a chinrest, and she was now gazing at him, a tiny smile playing upon her lips.

"Well, my dear, I think you've said it _exactly_ how it is, even though it doesn't make me sound any the more modest. But it's true," her voice dipping lower. "After I left the village, I was taken...into the mountains, and I came across a tiny old man who was to become my sensei. He's...he's quite a character, I hope...I _really_ hope you may meet him one day..." Her eyes became lost in memories again.

Naruto, as always, was the first to grow impatient. "And? And, Danah nee–chan, what then?" Sasuke turned and glared at him.

Danah sighed. "It was just the two of us, and some other young men and women who'd come to be alone to train. But I was serious. I knew what this tiny man was capable of, I knew that he'd been _there_...there into far–reaching recesses of the human mind, and I had to work so hard to prove that I was worthy to be taught such knowledge. He put me through so many, so _many_, supposed mind– body– and soul–breaking tasks. I was _completely_ worn out, and that's an understatement. And you know what he said in the end? He said, 'I can't help you, child, it's all inside you. Only _you_ can find the strength and ability to reach into your mind.' " She shook her head. "You don't know how I wanted to _strangle_ him, then.

"Then he told me: 'Go and find it. Go and find the key, out there.' And 'out there' meant in the general direction away from the mountain. The entire surrounding countryside. Apparently somewhere there was this elusive 'key'. I had the roaring sea below me, the endless sky above, and the vastness of the forests in front.

"I was still so young then, how was I to know what kind of 'key' this was? I immediately envisioned what this key might at least _consist_ of. Power. Strength. Force. Might. But everything had those. The sea. The sky. The land. Even the deep valleys, everlasting gorges and the mountains, those fingers pointing to heaven ... There was no way ...

"I was so weary, searching in my mind, my heart. I'd been to each of those places, and they hadn't taught me anything. So I climbed back to the mountain. Not my sensei's one. But a taller, thinner, horrible one almost right beside it. It was so high and inhospitable, it went right into the clouds. Some days raging winds would tear at me, other days there was an almost deathly stillness. But I loved that place. It was _my_ mountain. _My_ refuge. None of sensei's other students had climbed it. Most couldn't be bothered. Most didn't like the sound of the conditions there. So it was practically all _mine_.

"And one day, I was sitting there. I had gone up just after midnight. It was on its still day. And then suddenly dawn came...I don't know if you can imagine what it's like, to sit up, on one of the tallest places in this world, and watch the sun rise...be the first person in the _world_ to see it rise...

"But there I was sitting, in that stillness, and suddenly..." She seemed to have lost breath suddenly, as her memories were being lived right before their eyes. They saw the faint, almost unearthly glow flush throughout her body, an equally strange light in her eyes.

"Suddenly, I realised that _I'd_ _found the key_..."

An eerie silence followed. Everyone was holding their breaths. Her gaze fell slowly on Naruto and Sasuke. "Do you know what that key was?"

A key?

_What can possibly be –_

_On top of a horrible, cold, forbidding mountain ... _

_In the beginning of the world ... _

A long pause followed, as they gazed at her, breathless. Then, in the same breath, and at the same time, they spoke.

"_Silence_."

A breathtaking one followed. There was absolute stillness in the house, save for the far-away noises of the Festival ...

"_Yes_. Silence. Stillness. Tranquility. The kind of silence that was there before the world started, and the silence that would be there as the world would end. I _knew_I knew with a certainty I can't even begin to explain..."

"But how?" Naruto breathed out, unwilling to break the magic tension, but also unable to contain his curiosity.

"I...can't explain. I was sitting there. And those first golden threads of sunlight came through. Then there was the silence. Sensei had always mentally fine–tuned me, to be susceptible to anything and everything. So the 'chords' in my mind – if you like to view it as an analogy – were in perfect harmony. Then there was a silence, so silent I thought – I'd lost my hearing! Then there was this...this sound, this enormous roar of sound that was like nothing I've ever heard, and at the same time was like _everything_ I've ever heard. I could not only hear the blood pounding through me, but I was aware of _each cell_ in my body, each heartbeat. I...I'm really sorry ... I can't – quite explain ..."

Another deep silence permeated the room, Danah completely lost in her thoughts, Naruto and Sasuke unable to believe what they'd heard, and Kakashi and Iruka trying to piece together what they knew of this girl with the background they'd just heard.

_And yet ... _

_And yet, little lady _..._ you still haven't told us everything ... _

_That horror ... _

_The cost you paid ... _

_You haven't told us ... _

Somewhere, a clock was heard striking. It had just struck one. This seemed to jerk the young girl out of her memories. Although she'd been reliving an incredible part of her life, her motherly instincts were stronger.

She suddenly shot up, almost scaring the others out of their wits.

"What on earth am I thinking? I want you two to say goodnight and go to your rooms _right now_! Do you know it's tomorrow morning already! I'm so thoughtless, just sitting here and letting you lot also just sit! Gracious." She started clearing the food and _sake_ bottles away with incredible speed. She paused, when no one moved.

"What's the matter?"

"That...that was an incredible...wow, I knew you were wonderful, Danah nee–chan, but never _that_ wonderful!"

Danah grinned, slowing down a bit, much to everyone's relief.

"Umm, Danah, if it's any better, we don't have a mission assigned for tomorrow, so it doesn't really matter, does it, if they sleep late?"

Danah froze in mid–stride, and turned slowly to stare at Kakashi. Uh–oh. Bad sign.

With enormous control, she forced calmness upon herself. With another swift movement, she'd taken hold of both Sasuke and Naruto, and led them firmly to their rooms. Kakashi and Iruka could only stare at their students ... these motherless boys now suddenly _powerless_ to resist Danah's loving attention and love she lavished on them. They were both such independent souls, that seeing them now with their new–found 'mother'...it seemed to cause the watching teachers' hearts to leap. It was quite wonderful to see.

_After so many years alone on your mountain ... _

_Maybe you need this love as well ... _

_You were just as lonely ... _

..._ And you always had a big heart ... _

..._ I suppose, princess _..._ it runs in the family ... _

Goodnight kisses had been given and doors firmly closed. She turned to them, and smiled tiredly.

"You know, I would really love to keep having my family within my grasp for just a little longer." They stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Bed in the spare room, and I can either get a sleeping–bag, or make up the couch for the other one. Who's having what, and which is it to be?" She demanded, one hand on her slender waist.

"Danah, we couldn't possibly intrude like –"

"You're not _intruding_, and I'm not letting you go home this late anyway, and yes, yes I know you are quite capable of taking care of yourselves," Danah turned her sparkling blue eyes upwards, "But in _this_ house, you'll live by _my_ rules. Oh please, just do this. It'll be wonderful to have you."

There was no more argument after that, with Kakashi staking his territory by taking the couch, forcing Iruka into the spare room.

The street outside was still and serene under the moonlight, the festival sounds began to diminish into packing–up sounds, and the stragglers decided to turn in for the night.

Danah sighed in pleasure as she locked up for the night, a lovely little comfort still blossoming in her heart, as she thought of the most wonderful night she'd had, with her new family.

* * *

Whatever it was that woke her, she probably would never know ... 

But within seconds, she'd shot up in bed, heart pounding.

Another few seconds, and she'd swiftly changed out of her nightclothes ...

And split-seconds later ...

The girl tensed on the windowsill, body poised ...

Her brow creased slightly when she heard yells and singing in the distance. The striking clock ...

_It's __two o'clock__ in the morning _..._ are they STILL at the Festival ... _

Rising tentatively, she focussed ...

... no ...

... nothing ...

She could not detect anything ...

Frowning, her mind travelled back, to the astonishing, strange occurrence of a couple of hours ago ...

_What the heck WAS that ... _

_What DID I see ... _

..._ or ... _

..._ THOUGHT I saw ... _

..._ Or is it _..._ felt ... _

_I must _..._ find out ... _

Her head turned slightly towards her closed bedroom door, imagining the sitting-room beyond ...

_Hmm _..._ no doubt he knows what I'm doing anyway ... _

Within seconds, the room was completely empty, the curtains fluttering gently through the night breeze wafting in through the wide open windows ...

* * *

A book slid very, very gently off. Bright, alert eyes gazed through the gloom, the tiny filter of moonlight sieving in through the chinks in the curtains, catching the glowing red. 

_No point following her ... _

_She's like her brother ... _

_If she doesn't want to be found _..._ and I have a feeling that is the case ... _

..._ No one will be able to find her ... _

_But Danah ... _

_What is it ... _

_What are you ... _

..._ hiding ... _

* * *

It was with enormous effort she controlled her breathing. 

_Idiot.__ How many times have you done this? Call yourself an ANBU?_

Yes fool, she told herself. Raidon-sensei would be disgusted if he saw how nervous you are –

She tensed, her head flicking sideways ever so slowly in the direction.

_What the hell ... _

_This chakra ... _

_So strange ... _

_Who _...

..._ or what _...

_Why can't I sense the real form of this chakra –_

_DAMN IT!_

A faint vision of a shrouded figure, as black as night ...

The barrage of kunai lodged themselves deeply within the girl ...

The devilish laughter echoed eerily around the trees ...

* * *

Blood-red glowing eyes ... 

Pulsed intently ...

Moonlight looked down upon a tall, slim figure, dark silky tresses framing his perfect, delicate features ...

Slender body poised ...

Swirling cloak ...

The glow pulsed ...

Intent. So intent ...

A mass of black rags lay on the ground before him ...

* * *

"Yes, that was very clever." 

The shrouded figure stopped abruptly, spun around at her cold, hard voice. The corner of the eye took in the tree where she'd just been hidden, where the kunai had been flung ... took in the embedded metal deep within –

_ITSELF?_

_She turned the jutsu on me ... ?_

..._ genjutsu ... _

Spinning back around, the figure stared. A tall, beautiful girl, glimmering blue eyes, arms crossed, balancing daintily on the branch ...

The black shrouded clone behind her lunged forwards ...

The large blade of a shuriken, rammed viciously into the girl's back, the sharp, bloodied steel was almost visible as it came through her front –

Vanished.

_Another clone?_

The figure barely heard her hissed jutsu ...

_"HIJUTSU: MAKAZE KAGE GENKAKU!_" (SECRET JUTSU: EVIL WIND SHADOW ILLUSION)

A hiss escaped the hidden lips as it moved with incredible speed, easily dodging the hurtling giant arrows that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Leaping deftly, the figure crouched on a tree branch ... watched with horror and amazement as the arrows, missing their mark, suddenly started spinning madly, whirring faster and faster ...

The sturdy wood seemed to suddenly glint silver in the moonlight ...

_Shuriken!_

_They changed to shuriken ... !_

Inky black fingers came up swiftly, countering it by masking its chakra ...

She won't be able to use those weapons if they can't sense me ...

What –

The figure watched aghast, unable to react in time ...

Kunai!_ The points of the shuriken blades are shooting out kunais!_

What manner of jutsu is this ...

A anguished hiss, a strangled yelp ... the figure suddenly brought its hands together, brought out another multitude of glimmering, glinting kunai to deflect ...

Hurled them collectively at the metal flying towards it –

Could only watch in horror, in seeming slow motion, as the kunais struck each other ...

Oh my ...

_This is ... _

... Evil Wind ...

For each of my kunai that attacks hers, her kunai then multiplies itself ...

..._ The broken steel splinters form a thousand replicates of itself ... _

And not just any replicates ...

... SENBON?

High-level medical needles ...

... Shit ...

..._ This has _..._ the ultimate deadly precision ... _

There was no time to escape ...

Another furious yell escaped her, only this time it wasn't a jutsu ...

"_Bastard_!"

Beautiful blue eyes ...

... But the most deadliest of burning gazes ...

* * *

The smallest of smiles touched the lips ...

The glow pulsed ...

The black mass at his feet twitched violently, painfully ...

* * *

Her heartbeat thudded painfully as she knelt down beside the huddle of black shroud on the forest floor.

Empty rags.

_Yeah right ... _

_That – THING – fighting me had been no mistake ... _

_Flesh and blood ... _

_Right?_

It didn't surprise her any as she watched the black mass quietly steam ...

A slow, sizzling sound as it seemed to literally melt into the floor ...

Within mere seconds, the smoke had lifted, the black had disappeared ...

A beam of moonlight breaking through the tall canopy above showed a slender young figure crouching aimlessly on the clearing of the forest ...

A golden sheen shadowed her face, the slump of her shoulders, the defeat ...

Listless blue depths watched the steaming black mass fade, and fade, and fade ...

... Finally, she was alone ...

Hands clenched tight, crumbling soil in between them ...

Pale, trembling lips moved ...

"One day ... you bastard ... one day, I'll ..."

The thudding heart slowed down finally ...

A long, shuddering breath ... horror coursed through her veins ...

She could still remember ...

... His touch ...

_I lied to you Naruto _..._ Sasuke _..._ Kakashi–san ... _

_I did come across him ... _

_>>>>>>>>>>_

_The crimson eyes boring into her ... _

_Even hidden by his cloak ... _

_Amazing that he still recognises me ... _

_She well remembered the horrified thundering of her heart, when, in the midst of laughing at a joke her young companion was saying, she'd let her gaze wander, and had seen _..._ Him ... _

..._ The very last person she had expected to see ... _

_Easy, carefree, taking in the relaxed, happy atmosphere about her _..._ She never had really fancied the Sand Country, the dust was never in her favour ... _

_But old associations ran thickly _..._ despite the horror Konoha had recently undergone at the mercy of the Sand, the medical Jounins at the hospital – those angels of mercy, whichever side of the war you look at it from – had always been her closest friends _...

_Little Kawanari _..._ he'd been begging her to return for ages, and she, just as anxious to see him after so long, had promised to come by _..._ so here they were seated, at the pretty little teahouse ... _

_Blue eyes narrowed as she sensed him again _..._ what was he doing in the Hidden Sand? Surely their interests lay elsewhere ... _

_Humph. With that huge overgrown elephant's bum partner he has ... _

_What's he up to ... ?_

_She was only faintly aware of the tall figure, rising gracefully ... _

_His companion glancing up in surprise _..._ then those piercing spots of black turning in her direction ... _

..._ A slow, sneering smile _..._ those sharp black eyes regarding her, up and down _..._ up and down ... _

_Fury rose inside her ... _

..._ Who does that bastard think he is –_

_A sudden gripping of her heart ... _

..._ Don't tell me he's going to come here ... _

..._ What could he possibly have to say to me ... _

_She remembered rising instantly, almost upsetting the cup before her ... _

_Her own companion staring in shock _..."_Danah–san? What _..._ ?"_

_"I'm sorry, Kawanari–kun _..._ we will have to continue our get–together another time _..._ something of terrible importance has come up _..."

_"Oh _..."_ The bright brown eyes dulled slightly. The young boy stood up, then smiled at her again. "Danah–san, I hope to see you again?"_

_"We will certainly meet, little one," She'd said, laughing and giving him a hug. She laid a hand on his shoulder and gazed down at him. "You make sure to keep up with everything Yashamaru–san taught you, you hear?"_

_"Y–es, Danah–san _..._ even though it was so long ago _..._ I – I still miss him, sometimes _..."_ He'd__ trailed off, then smiled brightly again. "But what YOU taught me, I certainly will never forget!"_

_The young boy had blushed brilliantly again when she leaned forwards, kissed him on the forehead lightly._

_He'd blinked when she suddenly vanished _..._ she'd watched him, from her hidden position, out of the corner of her eye, blink, shrug, then run eagerly back to the hospital._

_Then had sighed in resignation as she felt HIM come closer ... _

_Damn Itachi to hell ... _

_What the heck, she'd thought, as she went leaping swiftly and lightly, heading for a lonely place ... _

_Might as well get this strange meeting over with ... _

_She gasped in fury as strong, slim arms pinned her shoulders against the walls of the deserted alleyway ... _

_She'd known he was coming, but hadn't expected this much force ... _

_Her eyes burning into his crimson orbs ... _

_Fury rising again, she flung his arms off her shoulders ... _

_"Hn."_

_A gentle desert wind picked up, winding its way into the dark recesses of the alley _..._ dust swirled through abandoned long timber frames, large, broken crates and boxes _..._ the wind gently played at the hem of his red and black cloak _..._ lightly dancing upwards, gently stroked black-as-night silky tresses, making them sway and dance to its tune _...

_"What do you want? Why can't you just leave – you filthy little _..."

_"Ahh _..._ temper, temper _..."

_Deep, mysterious, thrilling voice ... _

_A smirk in that deadly handsome face ... _

_She hated herself for backing away as he took a step towards her ... _

_"Get away from me _..."

_Again hated her childish fury ... _

..._ It seemed to delight him, though ... _

_"You've got the nerve to even show your face after the horror you caused _..."

_He stepped closer again ... _

_"I know you and that – that overgrown imbecile dimwit partner of yours had the goddamn CHEEK to step into Hidden Leaf –"_

_Before she knew it, she was up against the unyielding wall again _..._ furious, raging blue burned down into calm, red fires ... _

_"And you _..._ you just stay the hell away from my brother! Bastard –"_

_Cut off abruptly, cringing as his hand touched her cheek ... _

..._ Damn him _..._ he has incredible speed ... _

_Once more she flung his arm away, blue sparks now ignited ... _

_"Who the hell do you think you are, Itachi _..."

_"It has been _..._ about thirteen years, has it not _..._ since you fled?"_

_The deceptively gentle, almost seductive voice arrested her. She froze, mind racing, gazing at him ... _

_"Wh-what would you care? You caused a living nightmare that has no end _..."

_She was still trying to frantically think of a way to throw him off without giving away too much _..._ without attracting attention, when unexpected help suddenly arrived ... _

_They both froze at the sound of slurred, loud, brash yelling; a clipped, mixed–up song bawled out at the tops of their voices ... _

_Despite the situation, her eyebrow twitched ... _

_Geez, how can men get drunk in the middle of the day, with temperatures like this!_

_Gasped slightly again as his hands pinned her to the wall ... _

_"I _..._ will see you again, Danah–hime _..."

..._ He was breathing right in her ear, and she felt warm, soft little puffs of breath _..._ inadvertently breathed in his strange scent _..._ dark, mysterious, just like he himself was ... _

_Silky black strands swayed lightly across her face _..._ the deep red, eternal chasms came into view again, millimetres from her own blue depths ... _

_"That _..._ is a promise _..._ my lady _..."

..._ Don't move _..._ don't, under ANY circumstances, give anything away ... _

..._ He must not know _..._ what you are _..._ capable of ... _

..._ not _..._ yet _...

_Froze again as his hands gently slid down her shoulders, gripping the upper part of her arms _..._ winced as she felt herself being drawn closer to him _...

..._ This time felt the lips teasingly against her ear ... _

_"I promise _..."

_And before she had blinked properly, he'd vanished _..._ just like that ... _

_The young woman had stood for a long time, leaning against the wall of the deserted, dusty alley ... _

_Fingers clenched tightly _..._ blue depths wide _..._ heart pounding, pounding, pounding ... _

_Could still hear the whisper sounding ... _

..._ "I will see you again _..._ I promise _..."...

_>>>>>>>>>>_

A soft, quiet little laugh ...

Blood red eyes lifted to the moon ...

The smiling lips ...

"Thank you for the entertainment, my little lady ..."

In front of him, a black mass of rags steamed ...

Faded ...

A swift turn of his heel, a swirl of his cloak ...

The merest hint of a smile as he walked away ...

" ... I'll be waiting ..."

* * *


	6. I'm Beginning To Understand You

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 6: I'm Beginning To Understand You**

(SPOILER: A reference to the Allies of Konoha … Chapter 212, page 18-19)

* * *

Brown-and-red ...

He was instantly alert, though he stayed absolutely still ...

The quiet, muffled thuds within her room ... as if ...

The sudden silence ...

He waited. With a heavy heart, he waited ...

Heartbreaking ... Heartwrenching ...

The Jounin, who had been through so much terror in his life, so much horror ... who was able to face, stand up to anything, anyone ...

... Now found himself helpless against this ...

As he lay there in the silent sitting-room, listening to her, the pain, the agony drifting in even through the closed door ...

As if her heart was being torn apart ...

He could ... feel the pain in her tears ...

Those quiet, muted sobs were like a vicious stab ...

And he was unable to do anything about her pain ...

... After all, for pain that came from within ... there was no real comfort ...

And worst of all … no one seemed to be able to understand it …

Not even Tsunade, who was the Leaf's medical specialist …

_Little Danah-hime …_

_What happened within the training of your mind …?_

_What happened that almost breaks you like this every night …_

* * *

Moonlight flooded the room …

A figure … curled up against the window …

An expression of pain across her face …

Hands clutching her head …

Trying to contain the painful throbbing, drumming that was beginning …

That began every night …

Every night, unfailing …

The ceaseless roar of a mighty ocean … the endless raging swirls of a desert storm … the rapid journey of the skies of history racing through the heavens …

A million voices … a billion souls …

Thundering against her conscious mind …

_Oh, my head …_

_This pain … _

_  
Why do I always have this pain … _

_Howling …_

_Like … _

_Wolves _...

_I can never seem to chase them away ... _

_Will they ever go ... _

_Please _...

..._ help _..._ me _...

* * *

Help did arrive …

It always did …

The golden chariot …

The heavenly rider …

His divine steeds …

They rose into the sky again ... chased away the wolves before it ...

Beautiful blue eyes opened ...

A sweet little smile into the merry sunshine ...

* * *

Despite the late night they'd had, almost everyone woke up at the same time, all it seemed, except Kakashi, who was still on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest and a book covering his face.

Danah, however, was nowhere in sight, but then they heard a coughing coming from the direction of the stairs, and Danah appeared, a handkerchief covering her nose and mouth.

In the time they'd been in the house, no one had ventured upstairs, having been told earlier by Danah that there was nothing, since the previous owners had removed all the walls and fittings to create one giant floor space, so the entire second floor had become one large expanse. This had seemed very strange but boring, and with the rest of the work they'd had to do, no one except Danah had gone upstairs. She usually only went up to sweep out the dust that gathered far too quickly for her liking, and had often wondered what to do with such a room. She herself had blinked in surprise to see such a strange alteration made to the otherwise bewitching little house.

She emerged from the dust–caked upper floor, to be greeted by 'good mornings' from everyone else except Naruto, who hooted with laughter.

"Ehh, Danah nee–chan, why are you trying to look like Kakashi–sensei? Unlike him, there's nothing wrong with your face!"

"And what makes you think something's wrong with my face?" A muffled retort came from under the book.

Naruto jumped, then frowned. "You're supposed to be asleep," he muttered.

"Naruto, a Jounin always sleeps with his third eye open, you should have realised by now your sneaky sensei isn't really as silly as he makes himself out to be." Danah grinned as she shook the handkerchief out over an open window. Then a slight frown creased her forehead as she murmured, "I really don't know what I'm going to do with the upper room, it could be rather a beautiful room, but even after we fix it up ... I don't know what we can use it for!"

"I gather that the previous owners were teachers, weren't they? What did they use it for?" Iruka said, as he started breakfast preparations.

"Can't remember who they were, but apparently they both taught the very tiny children, from pre–academy and just before genin-team formation. I think she taught dancing – one entire wall is taken up with mirrors – and he taught ... I can't remember, I think he was a swordsman. Well schooled in the art of _katanas_." A mysterious smile crept over her face as she helped Iruka with the breakfast preparations.

"Swordsman? I don't think I've seen anyone here ..." Naruto frowned as he tried to remember.

There was silence. Danah watched Iruka slowly put the kettle down, and Kakashi tensed, but still lay unmoving on the couch.

Danah cleared her throat. "Yes, darling, there are quite a few, but perhaps you have only ever met one swordsman ..."

Puzzled blue and black eyes. Naruto blinked. "We have?"

"Hmmm ... I don't think you knew him too well, though. Neither of you would have. But there was one man exceeded even his sensei. He was your second examiner for the Chuunin exam, so I'm told."

Sasuke turned and stared at her. "_Was_? What–what happened to him?"

Iruka turned serious eyes to his students. "You remember the aftermath of the exam, don't you? There was so much confusion, and ... and everything. Well, this happened ... just before the third exam took place. It was ... a particularly – horrible death." The young teacher stopped, feeling he shouldn't have said the last few words.

"It ... well ... he was ... killed, by the Sand," Danah said haltingly, and the tone of voice indicating she didn't want it discussed anymore. "There was a lot of confusion in that aftermath, and ... what happened, happened. I know I sound heartless, but it's best not to dwell on this. That crisis that fell during that time, and the resulting war ... he was the first casualty ..."

Naruto had frozen in place, was sitting up straight. "But the Sand are our allies now, Danah nee-chan ... right?"

"Oh, yes of course, _now_ ... but back then ..." Forehead creasing in worry, she trailed off.

"It was hushed up because we didn't know then about the traitors that came here, pretending to compete because ..." Iruka looked at them helplessly, then said firmly. "Look, I know you're not children anymore, indeed none of my last set of students can be called children either, they have gone through so much pain and loss in everything that ... happened. But even now, conferences and such are being carried out, to try to get the villages to reach an understanding. And I haven't been your teacher for all these years to not know what you two are like. I know you may think that if you go rushing off, you may accomplish something but –"

"But nothing doing! That's what Iruka–sensei means. There's nothing you can do at the moment. And if there was, you can be sure Tsunade–sama would ask it of you! Especially since there has been such behind–the–scenes work going on that there was actually a shortage of shinobi. Chuunin were having to take over duties only Jounin could do. And also from what I gather," she said smiling, "Tsunade–sama is already aware of the abilities of certain people ..." She grinned and winked at Naruto as she put plates of bacon–and–eggs on the table.

Naruto stared up at her. _How did she know_ ... Puzzled, he asked, "Danah nee–chan, you seem to be quite familiar with old hag Tsunade. How come?"

Everyone looked shocked at Naruto's level of disrespect, Sasuke frowned at him, Iruka's eyes practically popping out of his head, and even Kakashi snorted in surprise, startled. Only Danah grinned, shaking her head.

"Yes, I've heard about your dealings with Tsunade–sama. She's quite ... fond of you, did you know?"

Naruto scowled. "She just likes tormenting and deceiving people." He frowned up at her again. "Ehhhh! You still didn't answer my question, onee–chan!"

"Let's just say, Tsunade–sama and I are _old friends_, and leave it at that?"

"WHAT! But you're not even as old as Iruka–sensei, how can you be _old_ friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't have to be _old_, to have old friends! An old friend is someone you've known most of your life. This is the case with my acquaintance of Tsunade–sama. Of course I'm not as old as her, silly boy, but I've known her for most of _my life_! Satisfied?"

Naruto evidently wasn't, but no one paid any attention to his grumbling. The entire conversation was broken up there and then by a shrill continuous 'beep–beep–beep' that seemed to go right through the head, like a sharp whistle. Danah gasped in horror as she flew to her room and slammed the door. Only minutes later, she came flying back out, having changed into day clothes and dragging on a white doctor's coat. She carried the small offending instrument in her hands, which turned out to be a pager, and was hysterically fiddling with it and trying to turn it off.

"Emergency call! No doubt someone's carked it or something, after all that revelry last night! Thank goodness it didn't go off earlier, I forgot to turn the sound down. I'll be back just after midday, I'll fix you something then. Goodbye!" While she'd been saying this, she'd been frantically rushing around, grabbing her bag and other items, downing a cup of coffee and she was flying out the door before anyone could respond.

A silence followed, before Kakashi stood up and started moving things to the sink. In the haze of conversation, Naruto and Sasuke had noticed with shock that he'd somehow sneakily managed to have toast and coffee without anyone having seen under his mask.

"Kakashi–sensei, is it true we don't have a mission today?"

"It's true. I though perhaps we could meet for training, but Sakura told me earlier yesterday that she might not make it, her family was going to have a late night. You two are going to have rather a quiet day, it's too hot to go outside and spar anyway. Why don't you just ... tidy up the house then?"

"You make us sound like housewives!"

"You said it, not me."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion until it registered what he had just said. "EHHH?"

"I'm going to get moving as well, I have to see if I _have_ a class to teach today, or whether they all had a late night and decided to take the day off." Iruka chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair, patted Sasuke's shoulder then made for the door.

The Jounin chuckled and he cheerfully leaned down and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Well, I suppose I'll also leave you housewives to get on with it."

"You – WHAT THE! SHUT UP, KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU –WHAT DID YOU JUST– YOU'RE A –"

"Naruto! You can't scream like that in this area, many people are still asleep!" A panicky Iruka turned from the open door, which had effectively transmitted the yell throughout the street. He grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder and yanked him outside, calling out that he'd stop by and see them later. They saw Kakashi's hand raised in farewell as he disappeared from sight.

When their senseis had gone, Naruto and Sasuke wordlessly began tidying up the breakfast table.

Naruto was really unusually quiet. Sasuke almost found the silence unnerving, after all the loud–mouth sessions he'd had to put up with in the past. As he looked at Naruto sideways, he saw an expression in his eyes that shocked him.

Sadness.

"Naruto."

"Eh? What is it?"

"It's what I should be asking you."

"Huh? What the hell? Why can't you make any sense, you cold bastard –"

"What's upsetting you, you moron?"

Naruto stared at him, surprised. Why would he care? He tore his gaze away and started speed–washing the dishes.

"It was those boys last night, wasn't it?"

"What –!" Naruto choked and turned, gazing stupidly at his face, the blasting water from the sink forgotten.

Sasuke clicked his tongue impatiently, and pushed Naruto away from the sink roughly, turning the tap off. He turned to face him. "Well?"

"I ... just remembered this morning, what those voices that I heard just before the water hit, had said. The words were ... they were aimed at _me_."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was familiar with the disgusting treatment that Naruto received from some of the villagers. The unfriendly, sometimes furious stares, the hatred, the _coldness_ in their eyes. Naruto had never been aware of his presence, Sasuke had always managed to be outside the periphery of his awareness whenever he saw Naruto in the food stores or clothes markets. He'd watched the bent head as Naruto made his way through crowds and went about his business. Avoiding eyes. Avoiding the glares. So much so that he'd trained himself perfectly in the art of being able to do something almost blindfolded. So different from the noisy, confident, brash loud–mouth who ear–bashed him daily.

And he remembered the ... _fury_ that would well up inside him when he witnessed this treatment. No one should have had to endure something so ... _cold_, so _evil_.

Suddenly Sasuke found his hand gripping Naruto's shoulder. The golden-haired flashed as his head shot up, blue eyes startled, mouth slightly open. "Wha –"

"Naruto, it's not worth it. Just forget it."

"Huh –"

"You heard me, dumbass –"

" – Don't call me –"

" – I told you to forget about them. What do you –"

" – IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY –"

" – want to care about idiots like that for anymore? Look what you have now."

A silence followed, Naruto's mouth frozen in mid–speech. Sasuke's eyes no longer held the usual scoffing, jeering, derisive expression. The deep, mysterious pools were filled with something like ... _concern_ ... ?

"Are you even listening to me you moron?"

"STOP CALLING ME A MORON, YOU –"

Sasuke had stopped listening, satisfied that the idiot had at least taken into his head what he'd said. Naruto's fists clenched again. No point trying to verbally abuse anyone when they'd stopped paying attention. Breakfast things cleaned away, Sasuke had gone to stand at the bottom of the stairs, and he was glancing up it with a thoughtful look on his face.

Naruto grumbled as he started putting things back into the cupboards. It was just like – _old times_ – but there was now a big difference. The familiar warm feeling spread throughout him as he thought of the word again. _Family_. Then he grinned to himself. Who would have thought that he and Sasuke would ever be in the same –

"Oi, dumbass."

Magical feeling evaporated instantly.

"What, asshole."

"How about we clean the upstairs floor? Unless the extra late night took its toll on your sorry ass –"

"When the hell are you going to stop shooting your damned mouth off –"

"So, what do you say, moron?"

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME ALL THE –"

"I think I'll go and buy some supplies. Sandpaper, maybe even a tin of floor wax, that way the timberwork can be restored ... cloths as well, I think ..." His mind went into a contemplation of dusters and brooms.

As Sasuke went out the door, he heard a jangling of keys, and turned in surprise to see Naruto locking up and following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you, bastard, what's it look like? Wouldn't want you to collapse halfway home from carrying all that heavy stuff, would we –"

"No, that's your job, total moron."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think, dead–last? I thought the meaning was clear enough, unless your head is filled with cottonwool –"

"Why don't you lay off about –"

"Why can't you shut up for once, everyone's glaring at us –"

" –Yeah, yeah, just change the subject, Sasuke –"

" – I'm not changing the subject, dumbass, I just mean why don't you stop sounding as stupid as your face –"

" – WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD!"

The yelling and shouting had brought them all the way to the stores, and Naruto at least then had the sense to calm down and followed as Sasuke led the way to the hardware store.

This time, it registered in his mind that the glances from the villagers were curious and puzzled ones. It was evident that Naruto had always been a sole entity in his shopping, because the behaviour of this crowd was decidedly more civil, in the presence of a companion, especially _this_ companion. Sasuke felt the younger boy fall just behind him, and begin to fidget uncomfortably.

Strangely enough, shopping with Naruto didn't turn out to be the shopping–from–hell experience that Sasuke had thought. They managed it in shocking pleasant, almost friendly mutual respect.

It was only when, arms laden, they were making their way towards the front cash register, that somehow the brooms that Naruto was holding slipped suddenly, as he tried to get better grip of his armload.

The broom, at a dangerous angle, suddenly stuck and held fast at the base of a stacked display of paint cans.

Sasuke turned in horror as heavy metal cans thudded to the ground, causing a catastrophe that would have wakened the dead. Naruto had felt the tug, and spun around, too late.

"You – you – _total moron_!"

"How – you – it was a total ACCIDENT! WHY CAN'T YOU –"

" – why couldn't you be more aware, you prize _idiot_!"

" – GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK ASSHOLE HEAD!"

" – doesn't take much effort to carry a few things to the –"

" – how could anyone see through this shit you piled onto me –"

" – I'm holding just as much as you, how come I didn't drop –"

" – not my fault you're so goddamn perfect –"

" – just shut the hell up, you're –"

"_OI_!"

The furious yell from the storekeeper shut both boys up instantly. Through his embarrassment, Sasuke felt a customary tightening of his stomach in fury as he saw the cold stare directed at Naruto.

Naruto only, not him!

"Stupid, filthy, clumsy _fiend_! You dare to have come in here – you ... you ..." His face was a shade of purple, and he seemed to be having trouble talking properly, he was so furious. That, combined with the intense hatred in his eyes ... "A little shit like you can just stay here and pay back –"

"It was my fault."

Naruto's head whipped up in utter astonishment.

"S-Sasuke–sama?" The storekeeper also looked completely flabbergasted. Deep black pools gazed intently back.

"I shifted the base of the display, it wasn't his fault. I'll pay for any damage."

"N–no, if that's the case ... for you, t–there's ... d–don't worry about it," the storekeeper stuttered. "I didn't know ..." The hateful glare, which had been slightly abated, flickered over to Naruto's direction for a few seconds with all its original hate and intensity. The storekeeper inclined his head briefly in Sasuke's direction, then hurried away, and started barking at some of his stunned store workers to start tidying the display.

The girl at the cashier was shaking slightly as she handled the purchase, although she managed a smile. Naruto had his head bowed, and there was an uncomfortable silence. Sasuke took out the card he'd picked up from his desk and without a glance at it, handed it to her.

"It's my ... social welfare card ..." The words stuck in his throat in disgust, loathing. He'd always hated this card ..."Just charge it to my account."

The girl frowned at it. "Oh, no, Sasuke–sama, this is a bank card." She proceeded with the transaction. Sasuke leaned forward, puzzled.

"What do you mean? I've never had a bank card. Maybe it's not my card ..."

"Yes, it is ... uh, sir ... it's got your names on it, both of yours," her eyes flickering to Naruto's direction. "But it's in the care of ... let's see ..." she scanned the card on her machine. "Care of a young lady called ... Danah-san, is that right? It's all right, everything's legalised here. I don't think you can use your ration card from the social welfare office anymore, not since ... well, these accounts have all been joined, all registered to one address ... I mean, people living in the same house are now required to possess a single account, together, you know, like a family ... it's a legal requirement, and it's, well, easier for everyone ..." She glanced at the two curiously, Naruto whose head had come back up at this strange news, and at Sasuke, with an equally strange expression on his face.

_Family_ ... ?

The girl finished the purchase and handed them their goods, her smile a little more confident. Wordlessly, they collected the items and left the store, the eyes of all the customers boring into them.

Sasuke shifted his bags, and stared at the card he still held in his hand. It looked nothing like his usual ration card at all, he'd just picked it up from the usual spot he always left it on in his desk. But someone had swapped it for ... this.

"Naruto ... is your card like this as well? Naruto ... ?"

He turned to find Naruto a few steps behind him. He stopped, irritated. "What the hell are you doing, dead–last? We have to get back and start quickly!" Naruto looked, up, the usual spar of irritation at the usual insults, absent from his eyes. Sasuke stared at him, surprised at the look in his eyes.

"Why ... why did you do that just now?" The most quietest, more serious tone he'd ever heard him use ...

Sasuke stiffened, then spun around and continued walking. "I said, let's just hurry up and go, I'd like to finish this before _Christmas_, if that's all right with you."

"Stop it!" Sasuke came to a forced halt, Naruto's fingers in an iron grip around his arm, the brooms and other things lying in a heap where Naruto had dropped them. Sasuke shook himself free. "What is it, you moron?"

"Why did you take the blame? Why did you do that? Tell me!"

Black eyes narrowed. "I don't have to answer to you."

Teeth clenched, his voice dropped to a dangerous low level. "Damn you, you cold bastard, why can't you just –"

"Didn't I say hurry the hell up? Pick those things up and –"

"Stop being an asshole and tell me –"

"BECAUSE I HATE THE HORRIBLE WAY THEY ALWAYS LOOK AT YOU!"

... _Hate _..._ always _......_ how did he know _...

Sasuke couldn't ever remember having yelled so loudly in his life. It was almost a rival to Naruto's usual screaming. He felt his cheeks redden slightly when he saw those emotion-filled blue eyes widen with shock, then suddenly soften. He glared once more at Naruto and shaking his hand off, he continued walking. Presently, he heard the scuff of shoes on gravel, and knew Naruto was silently following.

..._ the horrible way they look _..._ at me _...

He remembered another one of Danah nee-chan's lovely teachings from her sensei. One that, as soon as she'd said it, had stuck itself firmly into his heart, just like the rest. _A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart_. A saying that had made his thoughts fly to Iruka–sensei, to Kakashi–sensei, to _Sasuke_ ... This last one had surprised him, but he couldn't deny it. The first thought, the first impression is always the right one. That had been another of her sayings, and he knew it to be true ... especially in this case.

Through all their snide, cutting remarks, the yelling and screaming, arguing and heated quarrelling ... somehow, someway ... through his cold, icy, forbidding exterior, and through Naruto's usually false mask that had hidden years of loneliness, pain and tears, a magical thread had woven itself firmly around each heart, connecting them in a way no one else could ever really understand, in a way very few friendships are ever connected ...

So rare ...

What is rare is always precious ...

They let themselves in and wordlessly put everything down. Sasuke muttered that he was just going to tidy up a bit upstairs. He'd noticed earlier that there'd been things still left by the previous owners, as well as a big bulky mass of mats in one corner. If they were going to sand and wax the floors, nothing could remain on the floor.

He stood in the doorway, staring into the vast expanse. It certainly was a huge room. It was basically his, Naruto's, Danah nee-chan's and the spare bedroom, plus the sitting-room, kitchen and bathroom, all joined together into one huge expanse. Directly in front of him was the balcony, on his left wall, floor–to–ceiling mirrors took up the entire length of the wall – the dancing lessons, most likely. To his right wall there were a row of hooks, on which, presumably, the swords had been placed. However, in the top right corner, the large bulky mass stood, which he intended to move out into the balcony to air. It was only as the top layer of mats and cloths was removed, that he saw what was the majority of the bulk. He unmistakably identified a rich, velvety cloth what was, without doubt ...

Slowly, he pulled the cloth away and ran trembling fingers over a still–beautiful black piano. Dusty and a little scratched, but still ... beautiful. Opening the covering, he drew his breath when he caught sight of the lovely black and white keys. These were shimmering, the second covering over the keys had kept the dust out, and under his fingers they felt ... _alive_.

It was a beautiful instrument. Not like the grand piano ... but just as lovely. He wondered what it would sound like, but he didn't want to press anything ... yet ...

He was rudely interrupted by a thumping on the stairs. Naruto ran into the room, back to his usual annoying self.

"Oi, Sasuke! I brought some drinks before we start. Here. What's this ... a _piano_! Oh wow ..."

Sasuke stood, still holding the glass of juice Naruto had pushed into his hand, staring at the piano. He noticed the tender way Naruto ran his fingers over the frame, and the keys, without pushing them. When he met Sasuke's eye, his face was shining once again, incident at the hardware store forgotten.

"Maybe you can play again, soon?" Naruto looked at him hopefully. Sasuke could understand the way he'd suddenly fallen in love with the music. He understood how it was a common solace between them, something that just made them forget their troubles ...

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Maybe. But we have to move all this out into the balcony, otherwise we can't wax the floor. It'll be all right in the balcony with the material draped over it. We won't take long if we work fast."

Within fifteen minutes, drinks finished, they'd shifted the piano as carefully as they could into the balcony area. The overhanging roof would give it a little shade for now, and the mass of mats and cloths would protect it from the heat.

After wetting the floor, and sweeping away the trapped dust, they started on opposite sides of the room, planning to meet in the middle and then lead to the doorway, that way there'd be no walking over the new waxwork. It was certainly very hard work. They'd done this before, in houses that their missions had assigned them to. But this was different. This was their own house.

Own house ... And that made it very special indeed.

It was rather unnerving not to be yelling at Naruto for trying to show–off or compete with him. He stared curiously over his shoulder at the silent figure, vigorously, happily, contentedly sanding his section of the floor.

It was a couple of hours later that the floor had been sanded completely. He felt exhausted and starving. He looked over at Naruto, who was leaning against the wall, head thrown back and breathing deeply. For a moment, Sasuke thought the idiot had fallen asleep, but Naruto suddenly tilted his head upright again, and grinned at Sasuke, who smirked back.

"Uh ... why don't we eat now, then continue the waxing later?"

"That's the best idea you've ever had in your life!"

"Then that must be one more than you've ever had, total moron."

"What did you say! Bastard!"

Downstairs, Sasuke stared in surprise at the yellow note pinned to the fridge. It hadn't been there that morning ...

Naruto came back from having washed his hands and face. "So what are we going to make, then? Danah nee–chan might want something when she comes in."

"We aren't making anything, and she isn't coming in." Naruto looked up in surprise as Sasuke turned, holding the little yellow note. "This note says where were we when she came in earlier, sorry that she won't be in for lunch, and lunch is in the fridge. And ..." Sasuke coloured slightly. "And she loves us both, or something."

Naruto stood still. "You know ... I've never had a note like that before ..." He seemed lost, with that strange expression that Sasuke was getting accustomed to.

He opened the fridge to find a large bowl of salad. He brought it to the table, while Naruto grabbed plates and chopsticks.

"This is the best salad _ever_! Have you ever tasted it before? It was the first lunch she ever made me!" Naruto was already enthusiastically scooping it into Sasuke's plate before settling back and filling his. That alone was shocking. When had Naruto ever had such good manners!

It certainly was a delicious meal. Just like ... well, just like everything else he'd been having ever since this huge change had stirred his life. Everyday had been filled with the most delicious, amazing foods, and they'd also been as healthy as they could come. He thought it figured, since Danah was a doctor and all. But in his experience, delicious and healthy hardly ever came into the mix. There'd been no time to prepare such foods ... every day was a race against time, trying to do all household chores, trying to stay healthy, train, sleep ... trying to do everything by himself ...

The salad was perfect for the boiling temperature outside. They both felt unbelievably refreshed, and as they were tidying away again, Naruto turned to Sasuke excitedly.

"You know, I think we should finish early upstairs so we can make dinner!"

"Huh?" Startled, he almost dropped the dish he was holding out to Naruto to dry. "Dinner?"

"Yeah! I think It's time we made dinner for her, what do you say? She deserves a huge break after everything. And she's so busy today, she'll be really tired when she gets home."

Sasuke stared at him, suddenly feeling ashamed at how much they had taken advantage of Danah. He felt furious with himself as well. He felt so selfish. Of course, it would be a good idea. He smirked at Naruto.

"Yes, it's a good idea, but I don't think she'll want a million ramen dishes, all with slightly different flavouring. I don't think she'll appreciate that, dead–last."

Naruto flushed furiously. "Stupid bastard. Maybe I don't know how to make many dishes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make ramen. I can follow instructions from a book. I'm not a stupid arrogant bastard like –"

"Surprises me you can make anything, dead–last."

"Ramen was just so easy to prepare and eat! And the more I went shopping, the more people glare –" He stopped, feeling angry that he'd let it slip. "Not that I'd expect Mr–I'm–so–perfect–in–everything to know or care about what anyone else ..." He flushed again, bit his lip and turned away, angrily started putting things away. Sasuke had frozen.

"I do know, Naruto. More than you might think."

Naruto turned, astonished, to meet Sasuke's eyes alight on him for a second before flicking away. And in that second, he knew ... that he _did_ care ...

"Do you know how to make tempura? If you can start on that, maybe after vegetable soup, then I can start on sukiyaki, maybe, and I might even be able to make onigiri, or even sushi, if I can find most of the stuff ..." He riffled through the cupboards and smiled, satisfied as his eyes fell on the necessary ingredients. He turned to see Naruto still frozen in stance, staring at him, mouth slightly open. He smirked.

"What's with the face, dead–last? The wind might change _again_, and it'll get stuck in that new way."

It took a moment for Naruto to snap, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Thought it would be obvious. Well, maybe not for a dead–last like you."

"Why are you always such a cold bastard, Sasuke?"

"Why does your mouth move faster than your brain, dead–last?"

The bickering had brought them back upstairs, where Naruto turned from him in a huff, and frenziedly starting waxing his side of the floor. The frown slowly disappeared when he thought of the dinner preparations that night. It would be so much ... fun. Even if it was with Sasuke. He allowed a small smile to touch the corners of his lips. Unknown to him, Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

The midday sun wore on, as they worked into the late afternoon. It was strangely cool in the upstairs floor, but the heat buffeting outside and the strains of waxing didn't make them any cooler. Gradually, they met at the centre of the floor, and wordlessly started working their way to the doorway, moving backwards in the crouched positions, side by side, strenuously waxing the floor in front of them.

Finally, they reached the threshold of the doorway, and fell over it, Naruto almost upside down as his head rested on the second–from–top step. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, breathing deeply, muscles straining, but a glow of satisfaction spreading around his chest as he surveyed their work. Naruto sat up beside him, groaning. He felt a swelling of happiness as he too gazed at their self–assigned completed mission. He always felt happy whenever a mission was completed successfully, but this ... this feeling he had while appraising their own house ... this was quite a different level of feeling. The waxed floor gleamed out at them, starkly bouncing the light outside, against the tall gleaming mirrors, straight into the walls, and their own eyes. A dark mass in the corner, which had been pulled carefully back into place. It was a very, very satisfying sight.

Sasuke stood up, wincing slightly as his muscles groaned out to him at the way he'd abused them. It couldn't be helped. They'd worked almost without stopping, matching their breathing with the hand strokes, because they knew from experience that if they even paused, fatigue would set in and their bodies would refuse to listen after that. It was something Sakura had yet to learn, and many a time her teammates would, patiently and without complaint, take over her portion of work.

Sasuke leaned back, flexing his back, and staggered down the stairs. He felt Naruto following him, muttering and groaning as his muscles also started their complaint.

For the first time in this new house, Sasuke actually soaked in his bathtub, relaxing as the warm water caressed his body, slowly seeping into his tired muscles and limbs, saturating them in their dead exhaustion.

He felt much refreshed when he came out, and found Naruto already in the kitchen, with a cookbook open on the table, and various ingredients arranged neatly along the bench. Sasuke was surprised to see such dedication, and bit back a smile as he went to ready the saucepans.

An hour later saw several bubbling saucepans on the stove, and Naruto working on the chopping–up block. Sasuke had watched Naruto's attempts to cut vegetables, and had had to fight hard to keep the laughter bubbling up. He probably didn't manage very well, because Naruto looked up at the strangled sound, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the smirk. Sasuke didn't really understand why, maybe it was because it came with years and years of careful practice, but he always managed to look and sound like a sarcastic jerk, even when he initially had not such intention to do so. So what had been intended as a smile came out as a jeering, derisive scoff in Naruto's eyes.

"Now what, you oversized -"

"I can't believe how you've been cutting vegetables all this time, if you don't even know how to speed-cut."

The retort died down as confusion blanketed over the bright blue eyes. "Speed-cutting? What's that?"

Another rare smile later, Sasuke was watching Naruto eagerly settling into, and with remarkable speed getting used to the new cutting method he'd just taught him. The dinner preparation pace was going along quicker than he'd thought. His enthusiasm was really contagious. Sasuke quietly listened to his happy, excited chatter.

Sasuke had lived for years behind a cold, icy exterior. Naruto had lived his whole life behind a bright, sunshiny one. Now, in the space of a month, both had crumbled, slowly disintegrating. Sasuke's façade had hidden a lost, lonely boy, unwilling to soften his heart and let love and laughter back into his life. But Naruto's façade had hidden a lost, lonely boy who was bursting with love and joy, and wanting everyone around him to share his happiness. Whatever he'd had that was his to share, to brighten someone else's day with, he'd done it. It hadn't been many times because, Sasuke understood, you don't really have much to share when you live so alone, so cut off and disconnected, not much left from your daily rations to do anything or buy anything for anyone ...

But the last thing Naruto had shared, had been ... life–changing. He wouldn't have believed his situation so many months ago, when his heart had been so torn after that meeting, after having seen ... _him_ ... in all these years, the terrible, awful visions that had been running forced into his unconscious mind of that terrible day ...

Sasuke gripped the spoon harder. He jumped when he felt Naruto's hand gently shaking his shoulder.

"Sasuke? Are you all right? Want me to take over that?"

"No, I'll ... I'll be fine. Just ... keep making the soup."

Naruto stood for a moment, his hand still on Sasuke's shoulder. Somehow, the contact made Sasuke feel comforted, that what was happening was real, that thanks to this golden–haired boy beside him, a nightmare had ended somehow, and a dream had begun ... but a dream that, even if he pinched himself, would continue. Because somehow, that dream had become _real_ ...

"ARGHH! SASUKE! I dropped it!"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie with an unpleasant jerk back to a more _real_ reality. Naruto had managed to lose the soup stirring spoon into the saucepan. Typical ...

"What the – don't put your hand in, you _idiot_! What do you think you're doing?"

"Well how else am I supposed to get it out!"

"Watch. And learn. Total moron." Sasuke spat through gritted teeth as he manoeuvred two other spoons to fish out the one lurking in the bottom of the soup pan.

It seemed only a few hours later that they looked up and saw a darkening sky. Everything was almost finished. Sasuke had just taught Naruto how to make dorayaki, and they'd decided to follow that with ice–cream. In fact, Naruto was still getting over being stunned at Sasuke's cooking ability. Sasuke turned and saw a goofy expression lining his features.

"What's with that face?"

"You ... you're really good. I would never have thought you could cook! Is this what you used to have every night?"

_Used to have_ ...

"Idiot. How could I have something like this every night? You need someone to enjoy food like this with, only morons would cook things like this for themselves ..."

Another silence surrounded the kitchen. Sasuke took the prepared dishes and placed them into the oven, so they would still retain some warmth. Again wordlessly, the two of them started cleaning up the preparation mess. After that, there was another silence.

They both flopped down onto the sofas. It was still just over an hour until Danah would come home. Sasuke felt his eyes closing, his body crying out for rest. It had been a very tiring day, and this sofa was so comfortable. So comfortable ...

* * *

A tense silence permeated the operating theatre as the girl's hands hovered over the patient. Everyone within the room stood almost poised, ready to rush and grab a particular instrument should it be asked for by the gentle, quiet voice. Almost to the second she had entered, a kind of strange calm, a relief had settled over the panicky doctors: they'd heard enough miracle accounts by now to entirely place their faith on this young woman ...

The bright overhead light caught the flash of the scalpel and probe in her hands. Bright blue eyes gazed intently down, never once losing concentration.

"We have to bypass this."

They jumped as her cheerful voice rang out, sounding both odd in the serious, grave situation of the room, and comforting at the same time. Instantly a small doctor scuttled to her side, shifted his glasses, peering into the exposed abdominal and upper torso section. If anyone could have peered over their shoulders and seen the beating heart, that central life force within the miracle of the human body ...

"Bypass? What do you mean?"

"It was quite nasty. And tricky. No wonder you couldn't detect it ..."

"What was it?"

"Blood clot."

"What! But that's ..."

"Right here, doctor." She motioned with her probe to the side of the thick, pulsing heart.

"Oh my ... on the _heart_!" He almost squeaked.

The little doctor trailed off, biting his lower lip. "This is very dangerous, Danah. I mean, messing with the heart, as well ... how on earth did it –"

"Doesn't matter right now how it happened. Let's get to work." He blinked up at her. Did anything faze this girl?

Bright blue eyes glanced across at the machine which was still flickering across the screen, the patient having been reduced to the readings from a series of numbers and wavy lines. She didn't really need to see the numbers, but she was wholly reliant on the comforting tiny beeps and clicks it gave out now and then. The minute those changed in intensity and volume, and duration between, that's when this entire operating theatre would leap into action.

"Hmmm ... but it's nothing that can't be fixed by inserting an artery ... if we remove an arteriole from his thigh, for example one near the femoral artery, we can block off this rogue one here, surgically create a bridge around this clot with that new one ... the blood then has an alternate path ..."

They blinked at her. "Is – is that what you have in mind?"

She stared back at them briefly. "Y-es. Is there something wrong with that?"

She stared at the nervous gazes, eyes flickering anxiously over to the patient. She began to get irritated. They were running out of time ...

"Look, if anyone has another idea, speak up quick ..."

One of the other doctors spoke up. "What about pressure? Surely we could try using the natural blood flow to our advantage, elicit a more innate response from the body instead of –"

An irritated click of the tongue. He glanced across to his colleague, a man who had seen through more operations than one could count.

"Idiot fool, there isn't any natural flow to –"

"Removal of the –"

"Goddamn you all, you can't, it would kill him! His body has been through much already, have you looked at his record!"

"Quiet!" They all stopped their silent bickering as the little doctor raised his voice. He'd already made up his mind. He understood now the incredible need to have new blood, new ideas ...

He turned to Danah gravely.

"Incredibly dangerous. Risky as hell, girl! You know very well anything messing with the heart –"

"Please, doctor, you already told me that ... well, you can just stand there debating like that, but he's going to die quicker if you decide to wait for further developments or whatever –"

"Nonsense girl. I'm not suggesting we abort this ..."

"Yes, Danah, this is almost his last chance anyway." One of the attendant nurses spoke up anxiously.

They stopped when they discovered she wasn't even listening ... already, an incision had been rapidly made on the thigh, the other nurses and doctors who hadn't doubted her for an instant had immediately moved up beside the girl. A young doctor swiftly, accurately inserted his sharp tweezers inside the suddenly gaping wound while she held it open, and the older doctors could just gape as their own students, this team of those who were in their late teens, were progressing with incredible accuracy and perfection.

The team was entirely focussed, some on his chest, some his heart, when the machines detected the new exposure, the blood loss, and started beeping frantically.

No one looked up, but fingers moved faster, swifter ...

"Danah ... you get here and fix the bypass in place, and you know what I mean by 'fix' ..."

"All right Doctor ..."

The tiny arteriole proved a perfect fit when placed over the blocked one, creating a 'bridge'. While frantic efforts were made to stitch up the exposed thigh muscle, Danah's fingers tensed ...

Gentle brown eyes glanced up at her, and her young partner was smiling behind his surgical mask. "Danah-san ... take your time, I'll hold ..."

She smiled back, keeping her eyes riveted on the arteriole. "You're an angel ..."

Tossing her scalpel aside, knowing it would be deftly caught by her partner, she suddenly found the sharp probe placed in her hand. Despite themselves, they gasped when a glow suddenly appeared around the tips of her fingers, the glow travelling rapidly down to the point of her scalpel.

The glow started pulsing, shimmering as the probe gently touched the arteriole to the blocked artery ...

* * *

"Mummy ... mummy, will daddy be all right now?"

Blank, listless eyes turned, focussed with difficulty on the tiny boy in her arms. Gazed into the wide orbs, full of terror and anxiety.

_His eyes ... _

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling ..."

"Will daddy be all right? Mummy please!"

_So long _..._ suffering so long ... _

_This isn't right ... _

"I don't know sweetheart ..."

"But ... Daddy's been hurting too long, mummy! Why can't the doctors help him mummy? Why?"

The young woman's slight frame shuddered violently as she pulled his closer, holding him tight.

"Daddy does so much for so many, mummy. Why does he have to hurt?"

The pain built up inside her ...

_Just thinking of a life without him ... _

_Loved him for so long ... _

_We waited so long to be together ... _

_This darling in my arms _..._ how much we wanted him ... _

_How could this happen _..._ we lost everyone, but we had each other ... _

_How _...

"Ugh ... my hands hurt."

The young woman turned slightly, blank gaze once more as the figures came out of the nearby room.

She watched the identical-robed doctors take character and form, as the face masks were removed, the operating gowns pulled off ...

A beautiful girl appeared underneath one, long golden hair tumbling out as she removed her cap, a readily-smiling mouth visible as the mask was pulled off, a relieved sigh and beaming smile escaping her.

Her slightly younger companion laughed, brown glossy hair sparkling brown eyes ...

"Yes Danah-san, I don't blame you ... that was an amazing procedure! I don't think I'll ever forget it my whole life long!"

"Ahh, you give me too much credit, Hiroshi-kun." She turned, smiled fondly at him. "You know, I had a best friend with the same name as yours when I was a little girl ..."

He beamed, then caught sight of the blank gaze of the young woman seated outside the theatre doors, and the tiny child in her arms.

Danah turned, following his gaze. She suddenly stepped forwards. "You look like ..." She suddenly beamed. "Is that your daddy in there?"

The effect on the mother was electric. Suddenly wild-eyed, she jumped up, tightly clutching her precious bundle.

"Is he – are you the doctors who – oh my god, is he –"

Before either could respond, the doors they had just come out of swung open, and a tired-out mass of doctors and nurses emerged, wheeling the bed before them.

"DADDY!"

"Oh my god ..." The pretty young woman stared, shocked right into his eyes ..."You're ... conscious ..."

A beautiful, gentle smile. "Yes, sweetheart ... I feel better than I ever have ... ahh, my darling Izumi ... little Ichiro!" The look on his face when he beamed at his young wife and son!

With a heart-wrenching sob, she fell into her husband's outstretched arms. Watching the young couple and the delighted boy, Danah and Hiroshi were about to slip away.

"Wait ..."

Danah turned to find her hands held tightly, warmly by the young woman, the son already clasped in his father's arms.

"How can I ever thank you ..."

"Hm. It's her job, after all."

The little doctor didn't understand the glares and frowns coming from the patient, the little boy, his colleagues and Hiroshi. Danah laughed and suddenly embraced the tearful woman, who clung to her.

Drawing back, Danah reached out again and gently stroked back some strands of hair from her face, watching her brown eyes sparkling.

"Don't listen to that insensitive wart. This is certainly _not_ my job."

Glancing over at the young husband and adorable little boy, her eyes softened. "It's my pleasure ..."

In the heart-thudding silence that followed, she smiled. "I live to see moments like this. It's because of this that I keep doing what I do. Putting that smile, that hope into someone's eyes ... this is what my sensei has instilled in me. This is what myself and my team set out to do, ever since I can remember ... and so my dear lady," Turning and gently squeezing the older woman's hands again, "I tell you, this is all mine. It's _my_ pleasure."

She steered the young woman towards the bed, beaming. "You all go off now, and I never want to see you again! I mean in here, I still hope to see you all out _there_," She said laughing, nodded towards the hospital entrance. She watched, in enormous pleasure, as she watched him slip his arms around his little family. Watched the delight, absolute joy spread across their faces.

_Yes, Raidon-sensei _..._ you were right ... _

_There can be no greater service than this, no greater gift I can give another in need, than this ... _

..._ Watching hope blossom again in someone's eyes ... _

..._ Like a flower ... _

Sighing in contentment, she glanced towards the darkening sky outside, and felt an enormous glow spread through her.

"I hope you'll excuse me now, I have two adorable little darlings to get back to –"

"Huh? You!"

She felt everyone's eyes staring at her in shock. She stared back, puzzled.

"Yes, me. Is there any reason why I shouldn't have –"

"But Danah ... you're not even twenty yet, how can you –"

"Nonsense! She looks at least forty-three to me."

Everyone turned and stared at the tall silver-haired man sauntering casually down the hallway, hands deep in pockets, face half hidden, and a deep, merry chuckle.

Danah blushed bright red and glared at him. "Huh. I suppose you are –"

"Beautiful lady, is this your children's daddy?"

She turned, open-mouthed at the excited squeal, staring into a pair of delighted, shining brown eyes, a little hand pointing triumphantly at the tall Jounin.

"Wh-what?" He looked completely bewildered at the way his joke had backfired.

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head when he felt her furious eyes on him.

Danah reddened at all the delighted snickers and sniggering going on, as the nurses, doctors, patient and his wife finally broke into joyful, enchanted laughter. The blushing beauty and the completely embarrassed handsome Jounin were too adorable for words!

"Hiroshi-kun!"

The young doctor sobered up instantly at her sharp, hurt tone. He gazed at her soberly, warily.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow, traitors!"

Flinging her coat over her arm, she grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and pulled him down the hall, away from the delighted laughter which seemed to be building more and more.

Seething quietly, but still blushing madly, she pulled him into the storeroom to hang up her medical coat and wash her hands. He leaned against the cupboard, chuckling. He met her eyes briefly and gave her a sweet smile.

She glared at him. "The less you are around in public, the less harm you can cause!"

"Oh come on, Danah-hime, you must admit it was funny!"

"Was it? I'm not laughing, Kakashi-san."

"Ah ... well ..." He paused, rubbing his chin. Then suddenly brightening, "You know, you really _don't_ look like a forty-three year old, if that's what you're ..." He trailed off again at her steady gaze.

"Err ..."

Suddenly she laughed, a sweet, merry laugh. He raised his eyebrows.

"Just ignore me, Kakashi-san. I guess I'm just ..." He watched, slightly confused as she blushed, then suddenly turned back, vigourously washing her hands then quickly drying them, all the while avoiding his eyes.

"You're what, lady?"

Blushing madly again, she straightened before his intent gaze.

"I'm just ... not used to being flirted at."

Swinging away again, she neatly tidied away the cleaning instruments, putting them into the giant autoclave to be sterilised, then collecting her normal jacket. "When you live up in that mountain, there isn't a lot of occasions for this kind of ... well, you know what I mean ..."

Turning back to face him, she saw a strange softness in his eyes.

"Wh ... what is it, Kakashi-san?"

"I think ... I'm beginning to understand you, Danah ..." He said softly after a while.

She turned to him sharply, a look of shock and bafflement dawning across her eyes. "You're beginning to _what_?"

"Understand you." He grinned at her confusion, then straightened. Slipping hands in pockets again, he sauntered over to the doorway, peering out as if checking the coast was clear.

"Shall we go?" He deftly swung out of the room and into the now deserted corridor. Danah stood in bewilderment for a moment before grabbing her jacket and hurrying out after him.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here, Kakashi-san! What did you mean by –"

Turning around, he paused as he saw her emerging from the room.

"I just mean ... you scare too many guys away."

_Oops,_ he thought as her eyes widened. _That was tactless ... _

"I mean, – uhh – you know, you're too ... err ... you know, like a tall flower in a garden of weeds ..."

_What the ... _

Grinning, he backed away as she approached him.

_Is this really _Kakashi_ talking about flowers ... _

"And when someone sees that flower, and tries to approach it, deciding how it would grace their table with its beauty instead of in that garden ..."

"Kakashi-san ... you –"

"So they try to pick it ..."

" – Are not making any sense!"

"Then get terribly pricked by its thorns!"

She stopped, staring at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He stopped briefly, but still poised if she should suddenly dart at him.

"Kakashi-san ..."

"Y-Yes, lady?"

"Should I be complimented or insulted by what you just said?"

"Hmmm ... I'm not really sure ... because as I see it, only one person can pick that beautiful flower ..."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious that once a flower is picked, there is only one sole owner? Only one, lady ..."

The corridor had never felt so vast, empty ...

"And from what else I see, lady ..."

She didn't reply but gazed at him, her mind racing and heart thumping.

"He will be a very lucky man."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, and when it did, she hardly had time to respond before she heard his merry chuckle again, and his half-gloved hand stretched vertically in goodbye, before he vanished.

* * *

Twilight had long settled in as the lone figure made her way through the silent streets.

_So weird ... _

_I can never understand him properly ... _

_Even as a child ... _

_I never know quite what he's getting at ... _

Raising her head, her blank eyes suddenly blinked and she took in the beautiful warm glow from the houses on the street. Such a wonderful, cosy feeling, hearing the cheery sounds of mothers scolding, children laughing, the clink of cutlery as dinner was set out, sweet, merry laughter and delight floating out through each house.

But she knew, peering just beyond the pretty row of houses, along another street, a more darker row of large, looming apartments. These were always silent, solemn, grave. Very rarely had she heard laughter coming through those doors; she rarely heard any sounds at all. After all, how much sounds come from someone who lives by themselves, anyway ... if any sounds at all, it will be from their radios, or music or something ... Lights, rows upon rows of lights, of mystery, of loneliness behind those shuttered, closed windows ...

Also somewhere there, she knew, was _his_ apartment ...

A tiny, worried frown crept across her lips.

_Does he really see me like that? An unapproachable rose with thorns?_

_Well, this is Hatake Kakashi we're talking about, from what I hear even his own teacher couldn't understand him properly ... _

_A rose with _thornsHer inner conscience screamed in frustration.

_Sharp thorns! Preventing anyone coming close to me?_

_No way _..._ Sasuke and Naruto ... _

She shook her head slowly. She knew exactly what he'd meant ...

_But in that case _..._ I am not the only rose with thorns ... _

Glancing back again towards the silent street of apartments, a small, soft sad expression drifted across her eyes ...

_You are too, Kakashi ... _

_You have cut yourself off in your grief _..._ become unapproachable ... _

She grinned wryly ... _Those silly girls in the Jounin office never stop complaining about your mysterious nature _..._ a rose they can never seem to touch at all _...

_I was cut off because _..._ well, I was _literally_ cut off ... _

_With my head in the clouds, figuratively speaking, in the mountain I was not looking for love, companionship ... _

_And you ... _

_You are cut off because you lost something I never really had ... _

..._ Your best friend ... _

_You are also a rose with thorns _..._ unapproachable _..._ mysterious ... _

..._ A beautiful rose ... _

She had paused, gazing into that darkness and feeling a sudden stirring in her heart ...

_Hatake Kakashi ... _

_I think ... _

..._ I'm also beginning to understand you ... _

* * *

Danah walked in about an hour later. She'd smiled as she saw the warm glow coming from the front windows. She smiled even more when she stepped inside and saw the boys. Sasuke had leant back into the softness of the sofa, hands folded over his waist, his ebony hair framing his unearthly, perfect features. Naruto was curled up beside him, his head on Sasuke's shoulder, golden hair falling over his forehead.

She took off her coat and put her things away as quietly as she could, then came back into the sitting–room, gazing down at the two boys, her heart beating and a lovely warm feeling spreading inside her.

Suddenly Sasuke awoke, and blinked several times, finally taking in the lovely figure in front of him. He slowly smiled at her shyly, a rare, beautiful smile that would make anyone's heart melt. He glanced to his shoulder and saw Naruto, but the smile didn't falter. Naruto stirred, mumbled something, then also blinked up at Danah. Sasuke turned back to her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, gorgeous things. What have you two been up to today? Move over, I need to have some positive human touch." Grinning, she glided in between Naruto and Sasuke, slipping her arms around them, and kissing them both on the forehead. Sasuke blushed furiously and on cue, but found himself leaning in closer, his head resting against her, an unwelcome lump in his throat. Naruto had no such reservations, and promptly flung both his arms tightly around her waist, snuggling closer. He was such a bubbly, warm, cuddly person ... Laughing in delight, she tightened her arms around them. "So ... how _was_ your day?"

Sasuke thought Naruto would blurt everything out, but to his amazement, he didn't. He just snuggled closer to her, and said, "Nothing much. We had a bit of a quiet day. How was yours?"

Danah groaned. "Well, there's too much to tell, but it certainly wasn't quiet. There's no such word as that that exists inside the hospital. It was really hectic. No more than usual." She grinned. "But I adore it all the same. I'm really, really in love with my work. Which is just as well, I suppose." She sighed, then leaned in to kiss them each again. "But probably not as much as I'm in love with you both." Even Naruto blushed at that.

She stood up, then stretched. "Well, what would you like for dinner tonight? I'm quite flexible with anything ..." She stopped and stared when she took in the smug, smirking looks from them both. "What's with ... all right, what have you been up to?"

She looked suspiciously towards the kitchen. "Have you blown up the kitchen or something, is that why you're sniggering? No, nothing looks like it's been burnt. That's usually Kakashi-san's job. What ..."

Finally, Naruto leapt up and once more flung his arms around her, rubbing his head under her chin. "Tonight, it's your night off. It's our treat tonight."

_Also, tonight is the two week anniversary since we moved in here. And a month since _..._ you came into our lives. _Sasuke had stood up, but much more quietly and decorously. He slipped one hand into his pocket, and stood gazing at her, his black pools stirring with emotion. She gazed at both of them, then looked towards the kitchen, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Come on, come on, you'd better be really hungry, Danah nee-chan." Naruto started pulling her towards the table, Sasuke following quietly. Danah found herself seated down, and plates and cutlery appearing before her eyes, even a vase with beautiful fresh flowers.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Don't put everything at once, you idiot, put the first course first."

"Uh ... oh, right." Naruto quickly put down the large dish he'd been holding, and carried the soup as carefully as he could to the table. Sasuke picked up the ladle, and served Danah first, then Naruto, then himself.

"Naruto made this himself so ... whatever happens ..."

"Hey! What the hell is –"

"Naruto, just start eating."

For Danah's sake, Sasuke decided they should tone down the level of squabbling. Naruto seemed to feel the same, because he did quieten immediately and start eating. And nothing did happen, of course, because the soup was utterly delicious, even Sasuke admitted that, though he'd never admit it to the younger boy. The tempura followed, and then the main course, followed by the onigiri, which had been made with as much care as he could. This one had always been tricky to make, and he'd been out of practice after so many years. But Naruto's careful ministrations to it hadn't let him down, and so far, so good was his opinion on the matter.

Through the meal, Danah hadn't said much, and after a few attempts to trying to elicit responses from her, Sasuke noticed the moistness in her eyes, and had felt a glow inside him, and had once again told Naruto to shut up and stop pestering her.

Dessert was brought in, and afterwards, Sasuke and Naruto leaned back and sighed, their stomachs very comfortably full. Danah sat up straight, and stared directly into the table.

"Danah nee–chan ..." Rippling blue eyes met his own black ones, and he was alarmed as he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "What ... what ..."

"Oh. I'm sorry, it's just ... I can't believe you two did all this, just the feeling of coming back home to you two brought a warmth to my heart. And now this ..." Suddenly, she wiped her eyes, and smiled brightly.

"Is it any different to what you've given us, these past weeks?"

Two pairs of blue eyes stared into his dark ones. Naruto grinned at him then turned to beam at the young woman, who now had a beautiful, strange expression in her eyes ...

"Ohhh ... that's ... such a sweet thing to say ..."

They felt that lovely glow inside them again ...

Danah finally raised her head, laughingly wiped the tears away and said brightly, "We haven't had coffee and a game for a while now, so why not tonight? Are you up to it?"

The light in their eyes however did nothing to hide the weariness their bodies felt, and Danah noticed this change immediately. She frowned.

"What on earth happened today? I didn't notice while we were eating, but Naruto, I just heard your back muscles complaining bitterly, what have you two been up to?"

Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes and broke into another contagious grin. "OK, surprise number two."

"Surprise number two? I think, my dears, that _this_ in itself was su –"

"No, this was after number one! You still haven't seen ... come on, Sasuke ..."

Naruto was dragging them both up the stairs. Danah gasped suddenly. "You ... you didn't ... you _didn't_ ..." Naruto triumphantly flicked the light switch on. Over Danah's shoulder, Sasuke could see the true beauty of the room. He realised none of them had seen it in the night ...

Wow ...

There were three globes, set evenly along the length of the ceiling, and the light cast from these seemed to be reflected a thousand times over on the polished floor. The balcony had been left open, and the night wind was streaming in. The dancing light played upon the floor and walls, which had also been scrubbed earlier that day, and the giant mirrors helped enhance the effect further. It was a beautiful room.

Danah stepped forward into the cool waxed floors. They seemed to tingle under her feet, as if the dancing light was influencing them. Naruto and Sasuke saw the lovely figure standing in the middle of the room, the wind gently rustling her golden hair and dress. She turned a full circle, taking in the shining mirrors, the piano, and faced them again, wonder and awe in her face.

"It's ... so _beautiful_," she breathed.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto said shyly. Sasuke suddenly caught his eye and grinned, much to Naruto's surprise, as the young girl blushed.

"Naruto, you idiot, you are getting better at the charming business. Kakashi–sensei would be proud."

Naruto's retort died in his lips as felt Danah's arms encircling him tightly, another gentle pressure he'd grown to love so well on his forehead. Then she turned to Sasuke, also stopping the blush creeping around his face, her arms tightly around his waist, her lips against his forehead. Over her shoulder, he caught sight of the piano, and his heart welled up with feeling once again ... would his painful memories ever fade, and be replaced with healing ones ... ?

_They're fading already, if you'll just let them go_, a little voice whispered in his mind.

And he knew it was true.

* * *

It wasn't that much later before she had ordered them both to shower, then change for bed. Sasuke had another relaxing shower, then started towards his bed to find Naruto also in pyjamas sitting at the foot of his bed, legs crossed and hands curled around a cup of warm milk, and Danah in a dressing–gown, sitting at the side of his bed, smiling at Naruto over her own cup.

Feeling something strange and warm in his chest, he went and sat down at the head of his bed, and accepted the warm milk Danah handed him. They all sat for a while, listening to Naruto's endless chatter. Sasuke could never have thought he'd be able to sit and listen to the largest mouth in the world and actually _enjoy_ his chatter and the sound of his voice. But it was happening.

Danah didn't let them stay up long. She took their cups firmly back to the kitchen, and when she came back, leaned down to give her customary kiss. Tonight, though, it seemed to last longer, as Sasuke felt the warmth from the softness pressed against his forehead, linger just a little more.

She leaned back, and smiled into his eyes, clasping his hand. Straightening up, she drew the smaller boy beside her into a hug, and still retaining Sasuke's hand in hers, she said softly, "I love you not just because of who you are, but because of who _I_ am when I am with you."

They could only stare at her, Sasuke's deep pools swelling under a current he had no control over, and Naruto's huge, wide blue orbs blinking up at her, the rivers starting to run. She smiled at them gently.

"Another lesson from my sensei. You really must meet this silly little man one day. Whatever he couldn't teach us by real-life situations, he would through these how-to-be-a-good-guy proverbs. I mean, when you live on the mountain all your life, there's not all that much time left over to go out there and learn what the real world is." She turned her eyes heavenward and grinned, gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze, then started ushering Naruto out, calling cheerfully to Sasuke over her shoulder.

"Goodnight sweetheart." The door gently closed, and Sasuke heard Naruto's whining that he really, really couldn't sleep and that he wasn't a baby, and Danah's more gentle voice, scolding him lightly and merrily.

He leaned back into his pillows, staring up at a ceiling. A clean, long white sheet of a ceiling, no wrinkles or tears anywhere, no black weaving ... billowing snow-white curtains from a half–opened window. He knew sometime in the night, her light feet would wander back in to shut it, to keep out the night chill, because it would be that way in the morning.

His eyes fluttered gently, wanting to remember this day again, the wonderful afternoon, but he fell asleep to the sound of the whispering of the wind, the sound it made against the trees outside, and the way it flowed across his heart, scattering the fragments of his stony wall, his defiant barrier.

That night, the slow, gentle healing began ...

* * *


	7. Lee's Miracle An Incredible Power

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

Ok, there is a part at the very end, a glimpse into Part Two: I started typing this, then suddenly realised that it was not in the right story, it should have been in the so-called 'sequel'! (Actually I don't like that word, it's not right ... )

**Okay then, enjoy: Chapter 7: Lee's Miracle; An Incredible Power**

(SPOILER: About Lee, first Chapter 172, then Chapter 217 … I made up the part after 217 …

Also, at the very end, there's a reference to Akatsuki, mentioned first in Chapter 143, page 5)

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur for the citizens of Konoha.

Life had ever so gradually returned to normal in the aftermath of the war, and tensions were still running high between Konoha and the other villages, but nowhere near as explosive as they had been. The leaders and diplomats, Jounins and ANBU had certainly been hard at work trying to restore some sort of order and understanding.

Very few knew about the occurrences that had gone on between the younger members of the hidden villages; the recovery of the Uchiha heir had somehow leaked out, and that was all they had known. Aspects of 'Konoha's Five' were also known, Shikamaru's promotion, the young Chuunin's first assignment ...

And the shocking revelation of Konoha's allies ... the Hidden Sand? There was definitely more than one suspicious person in the village, a lot of disbelievers and those who flatly refused to accept such an atrocity, but also those staunchly standing by their Hokage. Many in fact believed it was an incredible thing she did, being able to patch up relationships between two nations which had been severely, brutally deceived, misled …

But people were now more preoccupied with rebuilding their town. Again. The horror that they'd suffered had been taken as shinobi always did ... shed the tears, and move on ...

The Genin teams had it quite busy, as a thousand little jobs started coming in at once, as the village rebuilt itself. Breakfasts and dinnertimes were the only times that Sasuke and Naruto ever saw Danah, and even just that was precious little time, because they would be forced to bed early, and a tiny 'beep–beep–beep' in the middle of the night would herald the girl's rush to the emergency wards of the hospital.

Konoha Hospital, however, remained the absolute beehive of activity it always was. All sorts of patients had claimed it home for weeks, some months, the few very sick, years. There was the normal wards, the A–level wards, where people came for the normal illnesses and injuries. Then there were the more serious cases, usually chakra–induced injuries, in which the patients were kept in the R–level wards. Injury inflicted by an enemy's chakra tended to render the victim critically unstable for days. It was the unwavering dedication by the few high–level specialists that kept the survival rates high, as well as the optimism of patients.

Danah, in the short space of time she'd been here, had become recognised as one of these specialists. Only Tsunade knew of the extent of the young woman's extraordinary skills; incredible abilities! Well no, wonder, considering who her teacher had been ... And indeed, what else was to be expected, she had devoted all her years spent at the mountain to learning the healing powers of a doctor, surely one of the most rewarding, if most difficult professions. When taken to a patient, her eyes immediately identified the problem spots, and sometimes, all that was needed was a touch. Tsunade could only imagine the extent of her training, and the way she had been taught in paying attention to detail. Hardly anything escaped Danah's eyes when someone's life was placed under her care. Oh yes, little Danah had indeed been taught well by that old mountain goat ...

And it was not just chakra–related healing that she dealt with. Even those who weren't shinobis began blossoming under her care. Tsunade had come in one day, and had seen a familiar glow around Danah's hands as she stood poised beside a patient's bed. Except this patient wasn't a shinobi. A young woman, from A–level ward, was lying still as under anaesthetic. Tsunade waited quietly until the glow faded around Danah's hands, then stepped forwards softly, smiling, as she saw the girl raise her hand and gently smooth back the patient's hair.

"Hello, my girl, aren't you in the wrong ward?"

Danah turned, smiling. "No, Tsunade–sama, I'm perfectly at ease here."

Tsunade came forward, curiously. The patient seemed to look slightly better than she had seen her last. Since she was now Hokage, Tsunade didn't attend to patients unless it was the most serious cases, because she just didn't have the time, but today she found herself with a precious few minutes, and wanted to spend it in the place she knew people needed it most.

Tsunade stared at the girl beside her. "Danah ... I didn't know ..."

"What, Tsunade–sama?"

"That you ... had the gift of _normal_ healing ..." Tsunade suddenly laughed. "But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Because you always have something unexpected up your sleeve. Runs in the family, I suppose ..." She looked thoughtfully at the beaming girl.

"Yes Danah, natural healing is a great advantage, although I suppose it saps a lot of energy out of you?"

Danah smiled. "It does, but it's a lot safer than actual chakra healing. I mean, the enormous power that comes when chakra is used to heal can sometimes be damaging, especially when extremely delicate organs are involved. Chakra healing is mainly for those huge gaping things that look horrendous, when the stomach is ripped open, or the intestines are lying a few feet away from you."

Almost dismissively she gazed back at her young patient, her expression completely normal. Tsunade gaped at her. How much horror had this girl seen, to be able to talk to easily about ... well, was it any different to what the sannin herself had seen in her years?

" … Yes, and not for dainty things like fragile vessels and capillary connections. And in this case, the liver is a huge complex network of extremely delicate, almost microscopic canaliculi and hepatocytes which are also vital for the immune system functioning, so any complications with the liver was a definite inhibition zone. I couldn't risk chakra healing …"

Tsunade gazed at the machines still humming and clicking away peacefully, her eyes rapidly scanning the readings, nodding slowly.

"But still ... that's incredible. Very few are blessed with this gift of _natural_ healing. No wonder your abilities are so admirable ... Looks like you're going to be in demand all over the hospital, if this gets out. You'll have all sorts of panicky doctors and nurses rushing all over the place, screaming for you, if they can't reach me. Oh dear." She laughed again. She glanced down at the patient. "So this case was …?"

"Liver malfunction. Blockage to the main hepatic artery. I think it should be all right. There's a chance a normal operation would be more sufficient than my attempts. But I could feel her body responding to the healing, so maybe I should steal this patient from her normal doctor."

"Steal all you want, they'll just kiss your feet. My doctors have been completely rushed lately, your coming couldn't have been more timely."

"Just as well," Danah sighed contentedly, as she and the Hokage left the patient's room, sliding the door quietly behind them.

Tsunade glanced up and down the corridor, then looked at Danah intently. "How's your little family doing? Does he know yet?"

Danah had brightened when 'her family' was mentioned, but then looked troubled again at the second question. "I don't know how to tell, what if he rejects me? I'm so afraid ... I'm in love with them both, I've been so lonely for so long, I can't stand a rejection ..." She faltered, then looked up as Tsunade put her hands on her shoulders.

"I think you should know him better than that, Danah, to think he would."

"But, Tsunade–sama ... if he asks where have I been all these years, when ... when he needed me ... what do I say then? I tried, the other day, trying to explain why I _left_. How important it was that I learnt what I did, and why I'm back now. All that is perfectly true, but how ..."

"He won't. He has the most loving heart you can imagine. There's just so much love he has to give! He's never shown it, but I think – I really do think, you are on its receiving end."

"But if I tell, he'll ask about ... about ... you know ..."

Tsunade actually paled. "You know you can't, it's too dangerous! Danah, that's like revealing _military_ classified –"

"Don't _worry_, I have no intention of telling _that_, after all, military secrets are one thing ... but ... you can't expect a twelve year old boy to accept the kind of truth I'm about to tell him and ... and not want to know _more_ about it! About his past!"

Tsunade stared at her. "No, once again, Naruto's position is different. He's not an ordinary teenager ... neither of them are! They've been through hell, especially your little one, but both have suffered inside. You're back now, and you're not going to leave again like that. As far as I'm concerned you're never going to leave again! And I think they know that now, so it will be easier telling ..." She watched Danah biting her lip, her blue eyes worried. She sighed.

"Listen, Danah, it has to be done. And I'll help you, if you want. Bring them to my office, or something. And I'll make sure you don't tell more than you're supposed to. I know you wouldn't," she said hurriedly, watching the retort come to the girl. "But Naruto can be quite ... well, you know, rather irritating and overpowering when he's denied something he has to know. Between you and I, I think we can handle him. And as for Sasuke, I think ... he already knows who you are."

She smiled as Danah's eyes went wide. "Yes, my dear, you know he's a lot sharper than most. And although you don't know them yourself, not having been introduced, some of Naruto's old classmates, the other Genin teams have started to wonder who you are, and the smarter ones among _them_ have put two and two together. So it's a matter of _time_ before Naruto finds out, and it had better be directly from you, or we'll never hear the end of it."

Danah grinned. She realised the great truth in that, at least. She nodded.

"Yes, you're absolutely right Tsunade-sama, as usual of course. And I would very much prefer you to be there when I do it. I'll arrange the boys to meet us somewhere, I suppose ..." She and Tsunade had started walking while during their conversation, and had arrived in the R–level wards.

Danah suddenly noticed a tall, dejected figure in green slowly emerge from a room just ahead of her. She stared.

"Isn't that ..."

"Yes, do you remember Gai? I don't think you were old enough ..."

"Hmm. I think it was just ... the err – costume." Danah grinned as Tsunade snorted. Then she saw ..."Who ... ?" She looked startled.

Tsunade turned back, and saw Lee hobbling after his sensei, crutches under his arm. Gai had been waiting for his student.

"His son ..." Danah said wonderingly. Tsunade smiled. Danah suddenly blinked, then shook her head at her own stupidity. "What am I thinking! Gai-san is only a year older than Kakashi-san! Neither old enough to have children as old as that young man is!"

Tsunade laughed merrily. "No, that's his student. He was a ... rather influential teacher to him, as you see! Come and meet them. Lee was ..." her voice lowered as they hurried forward. "Lee was attacked by Kazekage's son, his injuries are horrific to the extent that he ... well, he was initially told that he can never live as a shinobi again."

Danah gasped. "You mean ... _Gaara_? No ... no way. He survived Gaara's attack ... ?"

"Gai sort of jumped down and stopped it before it got too far. During the third chuunin exam, so I'm told."

Danah's mind was racing. Wait, that didn't make sense ... _Lee_ ... wasn't Lee part of ...

"Tsunade-sama ... I recognise his name. Wasn't he the one you told me about, who took off after Shikamaru's team left? And then they were rescued by the Sand ... how could he fight in that condition –"

"Yes, bunny, but ..." She looked helpless. "I gave him the absolute best surgery. Everything fine. Then when he felt he could walk again, he went rushing off after them, and took my _sake_ bottle by mistake –" This last muttered in a low voice and Danah blinked in confusion. "– And subsequently injured himself even more. There were horrific spike marks on his arms and back when he was brought back. It severed crucial spinal chord connections and nerve endings ... quite horrible. None of this was evident at first, I'm not even sure if Gaara suffered any post-damage … We were almost back to square one. We _are_, I should say ..."

Spike marks, eh ...

..._ high-level bone density fragments _...

..._ Kimimaro …_

****

…****

_Damn him to hell as well as Itachi!_

As they hurried towards them, Tsunade laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm not sure, to be honest, about his chances at second recovery. Luckily he was rescued by Gaara before any _more_ damage -"

Danah gasped. _G-Gaara ... ? Rescued by the very person who –_

" – could be done, or the present damage could worsen considerably. But whatever it was he fought, he seemed to have pure magical moments where he had all his previous strength and ability back. He really outdid himself ... I just -" Tsunade's golden-brown eyes reflected her worry. "Just don't know how successful a second operation will be." She turned seriously to the young woman beside her. "You can basically consider this a relapse of the worst sort. He was fine when they returned, then suddenly …" Tsunade shrugged, her palms upwards in a gesture of confusion and puzzlement.

The golden-brown eyes looked troubled.

_What this young man needs now ... _

Gai and Lee had turned when they heard footsteps approaching. They saw their Hokage and a girl by her side. If Gai recognised the girl, he showed no sign. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle a long time ago. Although the young man was taking up her whole attention, her critical awareness to detail instantly took in a small folded paper in the tall Jounin's hand.

_A _..._ what is he holding? An origami _..._ crane!_

_What's he carrying around that for _...

_So weird _..._ no wonder Kakashi-san never seems to take him seriously whenever he talks about him ... _

Lee struggled around on his crutches to incline his head to the two women. Danah didn't know when she'd seen such ... _despair_ in someone's eyes. Despite the strict professional detachment she'd always been taught to observe, there was something about this young man that made her want to reach out and hug him. But she held back, struggling not to let her sorrow show in her eyes. He didn't need her pity, her sympathy ...

"Gai, Lee, this is a member of my new staff, Danah. Danah, meet Maito Gai and Rock Lee."

"Oh, I'm ... pleased to meet you," she managed to smile. They also murmured something to that effect, and this time there was a spark of recognition in the man's eyes. She couldn't stop her professional eye collecting details, observing his arm, his leg, the way he held his back ...

..._ what he needs _...

... is a miracle ...

Tsunade watched her, knowing what she was doing, and suddenly a little ray of hope seemed to fill her. She knew that Lee had a slim chance of recovery within the care she and her staff could give him, but Danah ... _was it possible_ ...

Danah asked the question before she herself had a chance to. "I'm sorry if you were going somewhere, Lee-kun, but I'd really like to examine you, if I may."

Maybe it was something in her tone of voice, maybe the hope she felt herself may have showed, but Gai suddenly looked up at her closely, then turned to Lee, trying to control his voice.

"Lee, I think you'd better do what your doctor says."

Danah gave a little smile at her new association to Lee. "Who is your current doctor?"

"Lee was actually ... discharged, because ... well, Danah, nothing could be done ..."

Blue eyes widened slightly but made no other outward sign.

"We'll see about that," she murmured unthinking but without hesitation. Tsunade again suppressed a little smile. She had a feeling, a very good feeling about this ...

Gai's and Lee's heads had shot up when she'd said this, and for the first time since Tsunade had told them the dreadful news, she saw something in Lee's eyes ... _hope beyond all boundaries_ ... It seemed he couldn't hobble to the examination bed fast enough.

Lee was once more sitting upright, his shirt pulled down, and Danah gently running her finger along his spine. There was a long, tense, anxious silence. Tsunade also watched, not realising she was holding her breath.

Finally Danah leaned back, her face giving nothing away. She watched Lee's back for a long time, before saying one word. "_Lotus_ ..."

Everyone gasped. Tsunade stared at Danah. How could anyone ... it was true that the nature of Lee's injuries were singular, but it could have been caused by something other than Lotus. And no one had told her ... how could she have known ...

Ignoring the lot of them, Danah straightened and crossed her arms over her chest, a little frown on her brow.

_I think I can see what happened …_

_If I could have checked Gaara as well, just to see what kind of horror went on in that fight …but from what I've heard, he probably won't have a scratch on him anyway …even sending a message to little Kawanari, to diagnose and send me back results … won't be much help anyway …_

"Whatever Reverse technique you've done -" And here another flabbergasted gasp " – You've got back traces of the former horror happening along your spine. Fragmented ... still fragmented ... and those vicious slashes and spikes from your enemy doesn't help any, the skin is completely ..." She frowned again. "Don't get me wrong, this is nowhere near the level of fragmentation as it initially was, when Tsunade-sama performed that surgery. So it technically shouldn't be displaying this type of damage … But something really strange has happened, some kind of weird fusion of your chakra with … " She trailed off again, rubbing her forehead irritably. Catching Lee's frightened eyes, she gently touched his shoulder.

"Primary Lotus is one of the most incredible techniques, Lee-kun, but also the most ..." Her eyes softened. "You're quite an incredible, amazing young man to achieve such levels at this age ..."

Mouths were still dropped open in astonished amazement, but Danah took no notice. The tall Jounin beside her watched the young woman's fingers lightly touch his student's spine, his shoulders, his hand ... just the same as Tsunade's had done ... such a long ago it seemed now ... so much had happened since ...

Suddenly her fingers froze. Slowly she withdrew her hand, and just stared at his spine. Immediately Gai latched onto her, shaking her, dark eyes wide with horror and anxiety.

"W-What is it? What is it now?"

Absently, irritably, she detached his hands from hers. "Get off."

"Tell me what's wrong with the adorable Lee!" He bawled.

She stared at him in baffled amazement. He took her intent gaze for her attention and continued frenziedly.

"Ha! You are now going to tell me, my sweet lady, that a magnificent, wonderful, incredible patient like this one is a supreme candidate for the magical healing touch you are so famed for! This time –" His eyes took on a fierce fire " – THIS TIME JUST LIKE A PHOENIX, LEE MY BELOVED STUDENT, YOU WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES AND LEAVE ALL IN THE WAKE OF YOUR DUST! YOU WILL RISE SUPREME, NOT EVEN MY SPRINGTIME OF LIFE RIVAL KAKASHI WILL BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT HIT HIM WHEN MY TEAM IS NEXT PITTED AGAINST HIS!" He spun around and faced the young woman. "IS THAT NOT RIGHT, DANAH-HIME?"

Danah suddenly blinked, dispelling the faraway expression in her eyes. She stared at him, her eyes refocusing.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gai stood stunned, then his eyebrow twitched.

"YEEEAAARRRRGGGHH! WHY MUST SHE HAVE THE SAME HIP ATTITUDE AS THAT KAKASHI!"

Tsunade gritted her teeth and glared at him, and Danah stared, open-mouthed in shock.

And yet, despite it all, one word struck out in her mind …

Phoenix … 

Abruptly a strange light shone in those intensely gazing blue eyes, and Danah straightened, murmuring "Excuse me," before pulling Tsunade to one side, out of hearing.

"Well?" Tsunade could barely hold back her impatience. She was beginning to hope for this boy as she never had.

The blue eyes looked unfocussed. "It ... can be done."

"Wh-_what_!" No _way_ ...

"_Yes_, Tsunade nee–sama. I've never healed this sort before, although I know about it, and I can recognise something. The chakra flow ... its sort of ... he's trained in taijutsu mainly isn't he? What else can he do?" Danah's gaze was somewhere over Tsunade's shoulder, her mind already racing.

"Nothing. That's it. Taijutsu is mainly ..." Tsunade could only gape at her. "How did you ... ?"

Danah flapped her hand impatiently, murmuring something like, "The chakra patterns … it seems to fit …"

"Then can you tell them? You don't know how much that will ... I saw that look of hope in that boy's eyes. You wouldn't have made that comment if you weren't sure of yourself, I know you wouldn't ..."

"All right. But I have to consider just how. It might take some days. One slip, and I could go wrong. It will require ..." she focussed her eyes back on the older woman. "You won't believe this, but it will require a _jutsu_, not surgery. A very, very … I don't quite know how to explain it, this is a high-level chakra-raising that Raidon-sensei was always telling me about, but I never understood properly what he'd meant, but now …" A long shuddering breath, then she glanced once more intently into Tsunade's wide golden-brown eyes. "I know surgery can do it, but the _second _chance of complete success like what you did is ..."

Tsunade just kept gazing at her intently.

"If only he'd waited a bit more, Tsunade-sama ... a little more rehabilitation, it would have been complete ... I mean whatever it was that triggered this sort of strange relapse is quite beyond me! I mean it could have been anything from about fifty external factors, whether it's physically, emotionally, psychologically induced …" She shrugged again then sighed frowning.

"I know, I know ..." Tsunade took her by the shoulders again, gazing into her excited eyes, and then led her silently to Gai and Lee.

Tsunade took a deep breath ...

"AIIIIII-EEEEEEEEE! WHOOOOO!"

The screams and roars of triumph and joy was heard all the way at the very opposite end of A–ward, startling many doctors and nurses, and horribly scaring the patients in the nearby rooms.

Back in Lee's room, Tsunade had to physically pry Gai off from where he'd wrapped his arms tightly around the startled girl. It seemed she had been forgiven enormously.

Danah yanked her coat straight, then turned to Lee, who still seemed to have not registered what he'd just been told. Gai was now leaning against an impatient–looking Tsunade, whimpering softly. Danah had no idea what he was saying, but she knew a grateful man when she saw one. Or two. Lee had finally taken her hand and almost crushed it against his lips.

* * *

Most of the hospital staff were flabbergasted when they heard what was about to happen. Only a few doctors had actually tried to treat Lee, but everyone by now had heard of this singular condition, and read the doctors' reports. After reading just the first few sentences of the initial diagnosis, it seemed minds had already been made up as an impossible situation, especially as this was a relapse from a surgery performed by Konoha's leading medical specialist. There had been a lot of sympathetic shaking of heads, and pitying glances directed towards the boy in green, always with crutches, always with his head bowed ...

Some doctors had whispered furiously that it wasn't right that anyone get someone's hopes up like that; not many believed she could do it. And others were even more sceptical when they were told her age. A slip of a girl – who did she think she was! But most knew that Tsunade herself had sanctioned the unusual "surgery", and everyone was well aware of their Hokage's own extraordinary capabilities.

Slowly, all the people around Lee got to know of his newfound hope. Sasuke and Naruto had seen little of Danah in the few days that preceded the operation. She'd told them what she was going to do, but they never saw her studying books or anything, as one would have expected. And when they discovered it was a jutsu, they realised just how life–depending this operation was going to be for Lee. And why she was so unusually flustered and anxious.

But she wasn't worried. That's what firmly cemented everyone's hope and trust in her. They understood that she knew whole-heartedly what she was letting herself in for, but as a doctor, she realised how much people's lives depended on her hands. She'd cheerfully told them it was just that she'd never attempted this level of jutsu on surgery before. It was her own nerves that she was trying to train.

Finally, the night came for the operation, and Sasuke and Naruto waited anxiously for Danah to return. They had no idea where she went during these times, nor could she be traced. As Kakashi had calmly told them, in response to Naruto's frantic attempts to find her – if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

But finally, they heard someone step in calmly through the door, and they jumped up. No way were they going to miss this ...

She felt them watching her carefully, to see how she was, and she laughed. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm perfectly fine. You'll see. Shall we go? I'm just feeling nervous–excited, if you know what I mean."

Nodding knowingly, Sasuke and Naruto put on their coats. All three of them left the house.

* * *

Danah took a deep breath as she stood in front of an unconscious Lee's bed. Just to be on the 'safe' side, Lee had been anaesthetised, so he was now lying, looking completely peaceful. Most of the onlookers had been thrown out by a furious Danah, so all that were left were Kakashi, Gai, their teams as well as Iruka and Tsunade.

"Could someone turn the light off, please."

This curious request by the young doctor had been obeyed instantly. _She must have her reasons_, Kakashi thought as he flipped the switch. Now the moonlight flooded the room. Sakura drew her breath, and wondered fleetingly whether she had really needed the light off because she'd just needed the reassurance of the magic light ...

Since her back was to them, no one saw the hand seal pattern she performed, except that it was slow and long, and very, very careful. Bringing her fingers together, lightly touching each other, she raised it above her head, forming an inverted diamond … Then they saw her slowly lowering her hands back down, to hover over the prone figure on the bed …

Gasps sounded across the room as she spread her fingers over Lee's chest, and a strange, electric–blue chakra glowed around her hands. She had her back to them, so all they could see was her shape silhouetted by the glow. Sasuke had to convince himself it wasn't '_Chidori__'_, because it certainly looked like** – **

Then it was his turn to gasp, as the previous gentle glow seemed to explode beneath her hands, and it lashed out, filling the entire room. There was no pain to it, but the light was so blinding ...

Everyone had flung their hands across their eyes, with cries of surprise and horror. Tsunade alone watched it, in absolute wonder at the beautiful sight, but at the back of her mind irritated that she'd even allowed them in. It wasn't their fault, but it was vital Danah not be distracted ... anybody knew that a doctor should never be disturbed when performing life-threatening surgical techniques ...

As suddenly as it happened, the glow abated. Hands were slowly lowered onto the boy's chest. The chakra around Danah and Lee had become an energised, pulsing ball big enough to fill the whole bed, and fresh gasps were emitted as the strange blue chakra changed colours. Now it was green, now red, bright purple ... a gentle cherry–blossom pink ... blinding white ...

Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly found that he'd activated his _sharingan_. The glow wasn't hurting anymore, and he could see ...

A strangled gasp came before he could stop it. _What was that shape ... _

Amid the swirls of colours and intense energy, there'd been a ... movement. Some ... _thing_ ... was inside that chakra ... no impossible! How could anything ...

And then, he saw it.

And ... heard it ...

A song ...

A long, quavering hoot, reaching into the very depths of being, echoing through the dusty, lonely recesses of the mind, reaching into every corner of the purity of the soul ... caressing ... so tenderly ... _healing_ ...

Feels ...

_My heart feels ... _

..._ feels like I'm _...

... being healed ...

He heard gasps, and his eyes shot open, not realising he'd closed them. His normal sight had returned and he realised he didn't need doujutsu to see ...

Because it seemed everyone else could see it too ...

Impossible ...

That thing looks like a ...

A _phoenix_ ...

It rose from the glowing orb of light and hovered overhead, its enormous, delicate wings fluttering, its long, twirling tail feathers, its swaying, elegant body, its graceful, curving neck, and its beautiful, beautiful head ...

It had been a colourless entity, having tremendous beauty of body, but no vitality, but all of a sudden, as if a light had been turned on, they saw no colour in particular, but all the colours at once. Colours they felt they couldn't name ...

It seemed to pulsate, glowing and receding, glowing again, swaying gently. Then it tilted back its head and opened its beak ...

The same loving, quivering hoot sounded everywhere, and that indescribable _healing_ happened again ... that tingling that shot through the spine, the electrifying jolt racing up and down, a deliciously thrilling feeling of being light-headed ... light-hearted ... as if wings had suddenly blossomed in the mind, and it wanted to soar ...

Suddenly, the lovely creature spread its wings wide, seemed to arch its whole body, and slowly the colours faded again, the outline faded ... it was _leaving_ ...

The glowing sphere of chakra seemed to quiver, tremble, then it too started fading. The dancing colours ebbed and flowed, swirling into nothingness, and the unearthly electric–blue died out completely.

The moonlight, which had been eclipsed by something so unearthly, so _ghostly_ that none could have even begun to imagine, now filled the room again. Was in charge once more, a pale, poor contrast to the brilliance and magnificence that had been witnessed.

It took a while for breathing to return to normal, in fact, to return at all. Racing hearts slowed down, but still thudded, and eyes slowly grew accustomed to the dark.

At the bed, neither the boy nor the young woman had moved the entire time, but Danah slowly lowered her hands to her sides. Lee still did not stir. They heard her sigh, a long, drawn-out, satisfied sigh.

Before she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Words seemed futile.

The silent, shocked group alternated between Lee's room and the next, where Danah had been laid on the bed. Kakashi had been the first to reach her swiftly before she hit the ground, and had carried her to the next room, Tsunade close behind him, assuring the panicked followers that all Danah needed was some rest.

No one wanted to talk, to destroy what had passed in front of their eyes, in this room, as if the majestic, unearthly presence was still here, still commanding wonder, commanding respect.

Team 7 had not left Danah's side, Naruto holding on tightly to her hands, willing her to respond to his touch, willing some response at all. Sasuke stood trembling slightly at the foot of the bed, gazing down into the sleeping figure. Tsunade entered the room and stood next to the dark-haired boy. She finally cleared her throat.

"She knew this would happen. She didn't know how long for. She knew it would worry you all ..."

"Hokage–sama, what do you mean?" Sakura said in an agonised whisper. "She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

"Yes, she _is_, but you saw ... I don't need to tell you. I can't even begin to comprehend myself, but I'll tell you what she did was no less than amazing. You saw a miracle right in front of your eyes. She controlled an unearthly spirit, possibly the highest order of all spirits, an element that was here before the world began. But I'll tell you this much: what you just saw was just the beginning. Just the beginning."

"Why ... why isn't she _waking up_?" Naruto's voice cracked hoarsely, turning into a high–pitched squeal.

"Give her time. Weren't you listening to anything I said? If any normal person tried to control what she did, they'd be out for a week, at the minimum. It's only because of the kind of horrible training this girl went through ... Danah may be out for possibly a day, but ..." she paused, raising her eyebrows in shock, a little gasp.

All heads spun to the bed, where Danah turned her head ever so slightly. Naruto was leaning over her, a tear rolling down his face. He gasped as he felt a gentle pressure, so slight, but still there, against his fingers. Her lips curved into the tiniest smile, before she relaxed again, the smile still lingering.

"_Danah nee–chan_!"

A pair of arms gripped Naruto's shoulders. Naruto turned, wide–eyed to see Tsunade's smiling face. "Don't worry about her, brat, didn't you see how she handled herself in there? I'm trying to tell you, _anyone else _wouldn't have been able to even do a hundredth of what she did. I don't have to tell you she's incredible. She's absolutely _fine_. She doesn't want you to act like this."

Gai entered the room, his entire face tear–stained, but the new light that had been lit a matter of days before was still burning in his eyes.

"How is he, Gai–sensei?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"He's ... breathing ..."

"Wh – he's wha! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S BREATHING! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER WHAT SHE DID!"

"_Naruto_!"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF – mmnpf –!"

"If you yell like that again you moron, I'll kill you!"

"Get off of me you asshole! SASUKE YOU –"

By now, Sasuke had a firm grip one arm around Naruto's chest to stop him lunging forwards, the other around his mouth. He held him powerfully, and finally Naruto sat still, sulking, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Neji had silently entered the room, and was standing, gazing down at her silently. "Who is this girl?" Under a suspicion, his eyes suddenly flickered over to Naruto. Tsunade saw the look, and knew that her own suspicions had been confirmed. It seemed everyone else _but_ Naruto was aware of who this girl was ...

Under Neji's intense glare, Naruto tore Sasuke's hand away and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FO –(thump) – owww! Sakura–chan, did you have to hit that hard!"

"Naruto, shut the _hell up_! Have you completely and utterly _lost it_!"

"What!"

"THIS IS A HOSPITAL!"

Sasuke clamped him in another vice–like grip. Naruto glowered at Neji a little longer, then suddenly muffed out something.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Wouldn't the idiot _ever_ let up!

"What the hell do you want now?"

Naruto flailed his arms furiously. "Wh ish ee larg et ee!"

Sasuke groaned, knowing he'd regret this, and let go.

"I said – WHY IS HE GLARING AT ME!"

"Who wouldn't glare at you, you dumbass!"

"What the – you BASTARD!"

Tsunade had been standing holding her hands over her ears, finally she put them down and said, "Naruto. If you don't shut up right now, I'm either going to throw you out this window, or have someone send you home."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh yes, I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes, I _can_." Teeth clenched.

"No you –"

"I CAN!"

"NO! YOU –"

"THAT'S IT! OUT!"

Kakashi had been standing quietly all this time, before he finally moved forwards, and took hold of Naruto. He pulled him against his chest, and pinned his mouth tightly with his gloved hand. He raised his head to Tsunade.

"Don't worry, Hokage–sama, I'll make sure this idiot shuts up."

And indeed, the room had never known such peace. How Kakashi held Naruto, no one had any idea, but all his very mobility seemed prevented.

Sasuke took a deep breath, staring at the still form on the bed. So beautiful, even in that unnaturally still state ...

"Hokage–sama."

Tsunade looked around in surprise. "Yes, Sasuke–kun?"

"Will ... will she always be like this when she uses that level jutsu? Will she lose consciousness afterwards?"

"No. What you just saw was a healing _jutsu_. I'll tell you that they are very rare, and very, very hard to carry out. Most healing comes from a natural power, and it is those people who go on to take up a medical profession, with healing chakra. But _jutsus_ involving healing chakra ... are very rare ... and very precious ... It must have taken years and years ... and a lot of pain ..." A gasp echoed across the room. "I still know so little about this young lady, except ... that she will go on to do great things."

She tenderly stroked Danah's hair, then said softly, smiling. "Just remember where you saw her first."

After a final gaze, Tsunade turned and went to the door. "I'm sorry that you think I'm being heartless by leaving and not keeping a bedside vigil, but Danah's condition is perfectly alright. You could even take her home if you wanted, she might have completely regained consciousness by tomorrow afternoon, at a guess. This little bunny is very precious to me, but ... really, there are about ten thousand files and reports on my desk I have ignored ever since this came up. Goodnight, everyone." With that, she left the room.

Naruto made a completely incoherent humming noise, and Kakashi sighed. "Do you want to take her home, or leave her here? I warn you she might be better off here."

He let go of Naruto enough for the boy to wheeze out, "Take her home. It's more familiar surroundings, and they always say that speeds up recovery, don't they?"

"You idiot. _This_ place is also part of her familiar surroundings. You humungous dumbass."

Naruto's mouth opened extremely wide to yell before he felt a warning squeeze on his shoulder. He shut his mouth as Kakashi moved around him to lift Danah up.

A hurried goodnight was said to Gai and Neji, who had been quietly watching. Kakashi leapt up on the open windowsill with his precious load, and vanished into the night, closely followed by his team.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting up on the roof by himself, the cold night wind playing with his hair. Sakura was down below, sitting and gazing adoringly into the sleeping beauty's face. Naruto had been so tired he'd fallen asleep while holding her hand, his head near her waist. Kakashi had been leaning against the window frame, hands in pockets, and also gazing back at the figure on the bed.

After being assured that Danah was all right, Sasuke had left the whole lot of them to sit in the night air and clear his muddled thoughts, to think about what he had witnessed.

_Such incredible power_ ...

It was incomparable to anything he'd ever felt. He remembered some words from Tsunade–sama.

" ... _she controlled an unearthly spirit, possibly the highest order of all spirits_ ..."

What did it all mean? _Something that was there before the world began_ ...

But how? How could any earthly being even begin to accomplish something on that scale ...

But someone did.

He knew what he had seen that night would stay with him forever ...

"Oi, Sasuke ..." A sleepy voice hailed him, finishing with a tremendous yawn.

"Hn. I thought you were asleep."

"Decided to keep you company."

Sasuke stared at him in surprise. When had Naruto become so ...

"Anyway, everyone else is asleep down there. No one else to talk to." He sank down beside the older boy.

Sasuke snorted. _That figured_, he thought, smirking. But what the hell ...

"Besides ..." Naruto tilted his head up. The tiny pinpricks of lights spread out endlessly, further than their eyes could see.

"It's been a long while since I've seen the stars."

Sasuke snorted again. "I didn't come here to look at the stars, dead–last."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but for once he didn't rise to the bait. "Sometimes, you could hear the singing ..." He drew in his breath as he gazed at the twinkling lights. So beautiful ...

"What?"

Naruto frowned, rudely interrupted out of his vision. "Stars never made me lonely. Before ... I–I would always sit on the roof, and they would smile down at me, like they were ... watching over ..." Naruto bit his lip, at having let so much out, and waited for the older boy's contemptuous laugh, his infamous smirk.

A long silence. Then …

"Stars are so cold."

Blue eyes blinked. "Huh?"

"They're so cold. They're so far away ... all the way up there, just coldly looking down on our pathetic existence ..."

"You're so wrong."

Sasuke was stunned by the tone of Naruto's voice. Glancing across at his younger teammate, he saw that strange expression in the boy's eyes.

"You're so wrong. Stars are always watching over us. They guide us back to homes across the lands. Across the seas. They twinkle, because we look up at their beauty, and it – it warms out hearts. They twinkle at that. They're not cold at all. They've lived through so many centuries. They've outlived so many silly lives. They could tell so many stories. They could tell about things that we can't even begin to dream of, or imagine ... maybe ... maybe even like something we saw tonight ..."

Listening to the quiet, gentle voice, Sasuke released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. _Naruto_ ...

"They've looked down at everyone throughout the night. During the day, in the bright light, it's easy to be confident, loud. Everyone can see you, respect you, hate you ..."

Sasuke refrained from gasping out loud … Naruto could almost be talking about his own experiences …

"But at night … this is when people are at their most vulnerable. When they sit out like this, there's no one to see them or care about them, but the stars. In that way, you're never alone. They try to whisper to you. But people are so busy, no one bothers to listen to their song. They might have been singing for thousands of years, millions, but no one listens. I try, but ... sometimes, I can't hear. Just sometimes ..."

Sasuke once again felt that warm stirring in his heart, that warm, protective feeling, melting his heart just a little more ... there was so much about this boy next to him that shocked him beyond belief, and yet ... he still didn't know this boy ...

He glanced over at Naruto, and saw a blush creep across his face, as he met the intense dark gaze. Sasuke smiled. One of those rare, beautiful smiles. Naruto stopped blushing and gaped at him.

Sasuke leaned back and lay against the roof.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Just listen harder."

Startled silence. Wide blue eyes stared at him.

"W–what?"

He slowly turned his head, that faint smile still dancing around his lips.

"You might hear them ... if you listen just a little harder."

There was no response. But after a few minutes, he felt the boy lean back and lie alongside him, that rare, beautiful smile on his face.

* * *

"Where is she? When's she going to wake up? AND WHAT THE HECK ARE SASUKE AND NARUTO DOING ON THE ROOF IN THIS FREEZING COLD! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Iruka's panicky screaming woke them with a terrible start, Naruto leaping up and almost losing his footing on the tiles, Sasuke instantly reaching for his weapons. Suddenly, Iruka was looming above them, poised on the edge of the roof. His eyebrow twitched.

"Ooii, Naruto ... Sasuke ..."

They blinked up at him.

Within seconds, he'd grabbed them and yanked them into Danah's room, breathing heavily and shooting murderous glances at Kakashi, who was sleepily rubbing his eyes, having been startled into awaking. Sakura, however, slept on, her head near Danah's shoulder, a peaceful expression on her face.

Iruka finally let them go after checking for fevers and temperatures. Naruto once more laid his head down near her waist, while Sasuke sat and leaned against the wall, one hand resting on his drawn up knee.

If Danah had been awake and had seen them all scattered ... Sasuke could only smile.

* * *

The man started violently. Grey eyes flickered open, stared intently into the wide expanse of night sky above him. The beautiful diamond pinpoints, so far away ... and yet so close ...

He frowned ...

_What the heck was that ... _

_Just feels as if _..._ something was ... _

Rising, a tall elegant figure against the beautiful landscape below and around him. He stood, poised, tensed ...

_I _...

_I actually felt something ... _

_Something just … came …_

_…Answered to someone …_

Sharp grey eyes gazed into the timeless distance above him, as if trying to see beyond the reaches, willing himself to see, to understand ...

He tightened his cloak about him, the deadly red swirls stark against the black-as-night darkness. A gentle wind picked up, raced across the wide expanses of field and countryside, playfully pulled at his cloak, tenderly ruffled through strands of light brown glossy hair ...

Grey eyes seemed to pierce the stillness, the absolute silence about him. Suddenly the wind dropped, seemed that it held its breath when the eyes flashed ...

Head tilted slowly, ever so slowly towards the vast ethereal world above ...

_There, in the realms where space and time have no significance in this mundane life below, _A_ge watches as a thousand, a million, a billion insubstantial little bodies hurry along their sordid business, petty affairs _..._ no more important than ants _...

_That world has no bearing on this one ... _

_That world is not just removed by time, by distance ... _

_Evil, Good that had once claimed this world as their seats _..._ their wings had spread and they had flown ... _

_Far, far into the outer reaches _..._ into a place where time ceased to exist ... _

_Into a place where time is created ... _

_Where the propelling of the body takes it either back, back into thousands of years of learning, back into the history as it is being born, shooting past the stars before they explode, before the red giants, before the giant orange orbs _..._ back to the birth of the stars _...

..._ Because surely the time taken for those insignificant, insubstantial souls to see, to understand the happenings of the ancient forces _..._ lies here, within the heart of creation itself …_

_And not just creation of substance and shadow, but of time as well …_

_But the body can also travel forwards in time _..._ because time has still not been created ... _

_Time and space reside within the limits of the beings that fly past on those silver wings ... _

_Forces, essences, spirits that time forgot _..._ that time has yet to still see ... _

_One of those forces _..._ a force that was here before time began, and will certainly be there after time and space dwindles to nothing ... _

_One of those forces _..._ had turned ... _

_One of those forces had felt a pull, an urgent need ... _

_One of those forces did not look upon all inhabitants as insignificant, worthless ... _

_Something had happened _..._ something had been achieved here ... _

_Because not only had it turned _..._ but had spread those wings and flown ... _

_Flown _...

_Listened _...

_Answered _...

The man swore. Loudly.

Very childishly.

Damn it. It's so goddamn freezing ...

Grey eyes suddenly narrowed, the handsome face drew into itself, taking on a childish, impetuous gaze.

"Damn him to hell. Damn that other one to hell. Pig's-ass ..."

He turned and kicked the tree behind him.

He mumbled.

"Itachi is a bastard. I hate Itachi. Kisame is a monkey's uncle. Overgrown orang-utan. He makes me want to puke. The pair of them make me gag."

The mind that had suddenly been flying through the far reaches of space-time had suddenly ...

The ancient guardians looked down upon the empty, silent landscape. At the tiny, silly little flutterings, darting, movements of the insignificant worthless creatures as they scuttled about unobtrusively. At a larger figure muttering, stomping its way down to a giant abandoned house ...

All movements seemed ceased when the song began …

The song of an age long gone by …

Of an era …

_"They try to whisper to you _...

_But people are so busy, no one bothers to listen to their song ... _

_They might have been singing for thousands of years, millions, but no one listens ... _

_I try, but _..._ sometimes, I can't hear_._ Just sometimes _..._"_

Just outside the door, the man paused. Grey eyes slowly turned once more upwards into that vast realm, trying, trying, trying to find the answer.

Trying to find the _question_.

Because he didn't know. For the first time in his life, he didn't know.

Didn't know how to make sense of this strange feeling, that all knowledge was not made known to him. That despite learning everything, of knowing everything that could be known, something was missing … a missing element that prevented him from understanding …

He'd felt it all right. An incredible, magnificent force. Had felt it spiralling downwards, leaving its heavenly throne for …

….

For what! That's what he couldn't understand. What possible force on earth could have compelled it to answer to its summons? He knew of no mortal able to control such a being …

His hand slowly settled on the door handle.

Grey eyes gave the mysterious diamond-studded heavenly domain another searching glance …

What …? What could it be … what could it possibly be that he was missing? Couldn't understand?

A swirl of black night and red clouds vanished into the dark interior of the looming house.

"You might hear them ... if you listen just a little harder."

* * *

Hey, two things:

Firstly, please don't "Mary-Sue" me about the healing … this chapter was written LONG before we knew what was going to happen to Lee, when Lee had been told there was almost no hope of recovery, the surgery would kill him, and so on. And hence _way_ long before Tsunade did her miracle cure.

So it's not a sleight on Tsunade's abilities or anything – we know she was at the height of the medical progress of that time and even this time.

But I wanted to leave the chapter in, because well, I liked it, and also it will help explain Lee's and Gai's benevolent gratitude to Danah later – as well as all the comic scenes. So anyway, that was that …

And secondly, does anyone remember – or ever learnt – this little poem (or it could have been a song) about hearing the song of the stars if you listen harder? That's what Naruto's and Sasuke's gentle little conversation is based on – I just found that so sweet I couldn't leave it out, though I can't remember where I heard it …

But, purely for your enjoyment, and sincerely hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	8. Revelation

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

Imagination is a wonderful thing …

The Phoenix is mythologically represented as an ancient spirit, a Spirit of Fire, a guiding force – generally an essence of purity and goodness, and always associated with incredible healing powers. Not just the body but the mind and soul, as well. It is a symbol of Immortality as well, of death and rebirth, throughout eternity …

This however is just one example of the many great spirits talked about in many, many legends and folktales. I loved the story of the Phoenix from the very first I heard of it, as a little girl, so it was natural now to choose and incorporate this particular magical being into a story I have fallen in love with!

Anyway, these incredibly powerful forces of Good and Evil, beings which may have existed that even we don't know about, such essences of mystery and such depth … what better place for them to reside but in that vast emptiness of space, the universe, into the very edge of imagination – even beyond! – into a place where time doesn't really exist, the only place which could contain, hold such magnitude of power, good and evil alike is a place that is timeless, depthless and never-ending …

So what you read was a summoning of the magic of such an ethereal spirit, an incarnation of its healing into the body and the soul ... I had to do all that rather complex description to try to get you guys into the _feel_ of this kind of beauty, this understanding … But that's what it was mainly, a 'calling back' of this good spirit, from a good heart intended for a good purpose. :)

Chapter 8: Revelation

(SPOILERS: Chapter 198, page 18-19, Chapter 199)

* * *

Darkness. Silence. Tension ... 

Every snap of dead twig, crunch of leaves ... the alerting signal to the silent, watchful inhabitants of the dark forest ...

This was the part of the great forests of the country, the part where the sunlight never really reached the floor ...

And as if, it actually tried to avoid this certain part altogether ...

Snakes always make their home underground. Far away from the warm of the world above. Hole in the ground ... beneath a rock ... base of a tree ...

A single bead of sweat trickled down his temple. He'd long got used to the shadows dancing against the walls, the shadows within shadows of the extreme corners of the room, where the single source of light, a lonely flickering candle, didn't reach, didn't penetrate the inky blackness. Oh yes, he'd long gotten used to this, but … the heat was suddenly unbearable …

Was it that hot in here ... or maybe ...

... It was just the company ...

The unnatural stillness of the ... _thing_ ... in the corner ...

Certainly not the stealth of a shinobi ... no, it was ... was worse than that ...

Like a creature born close to the ground, the naturally acquired trait of his own ...

The Snake …

The young man started ever so slightly at the deep, guttural rasping croak.

"Tell me ... that it is ready ..."

The young man didn't answer. One hand wavered over the keyboard controls, the other gripped the screen frame. Dark eyes as if intently watching the flickering images. His glasses slipped further down under the sweat-drenched face.

"He ... will be ready presently."

The bead of sweat was joined by another ... and then a cold, clammy feeling swept over him as he felt the figure shift. The low, rasping growl.

"Will? Presently?"

"Perhaps ... in another month or so. It's – not a good idea to rush it ... you – you know how horribly wrong it went – l-last time."

Last time … 

_It took nearly all of us to destroy it …_

_The last test subject didn't even look human by the time … the integration was over …_

A growl. A snarl.

The young man hadn't turned from his position at all. He just tensed slightly. Being the faithful little dog hadn't really made anything easier for him especially the last several months, when that plan had gone horribly wrong. When the entire reason for the last war with Konoha had slipped through their fingers. Literally. Virtually. The sacrifice of the best Five they'd had – he had been totally flabbergasted to discover that a team composed of mere genin and one chuunin had defeated some of the strongest warriors the Hidden Sound had ever produced.

But perhaps deep down inside, his own memories of the Leaf …

The Chuunin Exam had been full of not experienced shinobi, some closer to his own age, who had a lot of pain, suffering and learning behind them, but mere _children_, children who were twelve, thirteen, up to fifteen. And of the final round, all of Konoha's rookies had made it through. _Rookies_! With only a year of experience behind them, whilst the hundreds of other competitors of the other countries had been through torture, pain, agony … hell.

Yakushi Kabuto also knew, that out of all the villages, Hidden Leaf had suffered the most damage to their family units. Within the houses and apartments of Leaf there existed a single mother, or a single father, struggling to keep up with raising their children … or there were children who were motherless or fatherless or _both_ – these now had the responsibility of looking after the smaller ones, the ones who had been safely cocooned within the secret evacuation places when the terrible disaster of thirteen years ago had happened.

That ancient, lost, forlorn saying, 'no parent should have to bury their child' … this young man knew was bull.

Parents had buried children. Children had buried parents. A brother had buried his sister. An expectant mother had buried her husband. Grandfathers had buried their grandsons. A little girl had said goodbye for the last time to her mother …

People had lost arms. Legs. Tongues. Eyes.

Through the destruction, the loss, the despair … those remaining children, young men and women who had been scarred so early in life, who had lost so much, had hardened. A new glint, a new steel in their eyes. A new strength in their arms. A swiftness in their bodies.

The village that had been nearly decimated, crushed into non-existence, almost blotted from history had fought back with a power, a strength, a will none could have imagined possible. An incredible ability, a terrible, wonderful force that came from _within_ – within the scarred minds and terrified, hollow eyes, gazes.

Through the horror, pure magic had come forth in the form of the new generation of children. Children who had so much pain, grief behind them had, like a phoenix, risen from the ashes. Found something inside themselves that no previous generation had. Found, discovered a pure love for their home, their village, the love that transcends beyond all the evil mind games of enemies, evil plots and terrible visions.

Oh yes, Yakushi Kabuto knew very well … only he possibly understood the kind of power that Konoha had hidden within its wings …

He started again as the rasping echoed around the bleak room.

"How ... complete is the integration ... of the demon?"

He relaxed slightly. Very slightly. Ever since the terrible failure of the last attempt to gain the perfect body, the youngest member of undoubtedly who had been the strongest clan of Hidden Leaf … He remembered that Uchiha Itachi had been more favourable – but of course, that hadn't been possible …

"It's ... almost. It's not important how well the souls merge -"

"How complete?"

The growl was more warning now. The sound of the predator ...

"It's not complete at all ..."

Heavy silence ...

"It's not even half-way ..."

He chanced the inconspicuous shift of his body, just enough to see the silhouette against the faint half-light.

Well, it was no big surprise. He'd seen this man many times before, anyway. Had watched, on this same screen, the mauling, tearing, ripping, shredding, violent massacre that had gone down, in the dungeons. The merciless, ruthless pitting of one man on another. The emergence of a single winner ...

Released out of one prison ... into another ...

The prison of an eternal chasm, a horrifying depthless gorge, forever and forever, no stone would ever reach this base.

The young man took in the tall figure, the slim, slender frame, slightly wavering, still not having mastered the full use of his body. Could see the faint glow of his hair, the light upon his face. The body of a seemingly young man. Strapping confidence, energy, power, youthful exuberance ...

But certainly distinguishable from all others ...

The wisdom of ages ...

A thousand years of knowledge ...

"Speed up the integration. You do not need to be told."

"Yes."

He hated himself for the timid, tiny, weak sound that had escaped his lips. The figure too had noticed, and turned, eyes piercing into his, the gaze curious, scornful.

"She has returned."

His head shot up.

A rolling chuckle. "Ahh, yes, I see you also remember her ... about your age now, wouldn't she be? Perhaps a year younger?"

The tall figure shuffled slowly back to his seat.

"She ..."

His breath coming out in hoarse, slow gasps. The figure paused and turned around. Slowly. Almost painfully.

"Yes?"

"Wasn't she trained by – by ..."

A chuckle. Well, it _was_, even though the sound sent chills down his body.

"That puny midget, pathetic excuse for a human being, Raidon."

Another bead of sweat trickled down. "E-Excuse me, sensei, but I hardly think you can be so – so -"

"Contemptuous? Derisive? Hah!"

A flare erupted suddenly, a sudden movement, scornful toss of the head, swing of the arm ... almost making the observer believe that a real young man stood there ...

"S-Sensei ... you should not underestimate the man, that's all I meant. No – no disrespect was meant on my part ..."

"Hmm ... you are not wrong. He is certainly – not a man to be taken lightly."

Another tense silence hung in the air.

Sliding his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he eyed the back of the tall figure. "Do you think ... that she is almost as good as him?"

The figure turned his head, ever so slightly. Another flash of youth in those light eyes.

"We shall see, won't we? We shall see ..."

The young man by the computer screen suddenly was overcome by a memory ... a powerful memory ...

> > > > > > > >

_Somehow, he could still feel her watchful eyes on him, still feel the gaze of the little girl that watched him curiously, carefully, intently … that puzzled expression in her bright eyes. The little girl who would watch the clumsy, awkward and inept boy struggle through the simplest of tasks, tasks that even children half their ages did. Could still feel, after all these years, that what had apparently escaped the notice of the teachers, had certainly not escaped the children. _

_She especially had always been exceptionally observant, a keen eye for detail. Those bright, cheerful sky-blue eyes of her father, her twin sunshine tresses, just like her mother ... _

_Danah had not been the only one. He knew more than one person had noted his forced inadequacies, his pretences of stupidity, ignorance, blissful unawareness. The children all did. _

_But none had cared. Or shown any sign that they had. Everyone, including himself, had simply gone on, carried on with their lives ... _

_…_

_But that day in school … that one day …_

_Shadows suddenly around him as he'd sat in at lunch break, re-doing the class test …_

_"Ehhh … come on, you've been doing with that thing for AGES!"_

_"Yeah, how slow can someone BE?"_

_"How many times would you have taken that test, midget? How STUPID can someone be?"_

_Dark eyes had flashed, his small body tensed. "Get lost, you creeps."_

_"Look you -" A sudden fist had grabbed his collar, a sneering, contemptuous smirk inches within his own. "A weak little puny shit like you shouldn't be so rude –"_

_A sudden sliding of the door. Footfalls. _

_"Oh, leave him alone!"_

_The boys, which had formed a circle had turned upon hearing the high-pitched, almost authoritative, demanding voice. Beautiful bright blue eyes, golden hair … beside her, Daisuke and Hiroshi, rather nervous-looking but still defiant, ready to take on anyone …_

_The little girl had stepped forwards, furiously._

_"Just what do you get by picking on other people, you – you –"_

_The boy abruptly let go of his collar and turned. A jeering scoff. "What, come to protect this idiot weakling, are we, little LADY?" The last two words stretched out in a scornful, derisive snort._

_Blue fires had flashed … Wasn't a blue flame more deadly than a red one? …"Yeah, that's right …Masaharu-CHAN." _

_Even the thug's own friends had snickered as he boiled with rage, body trembling as his eyes bored into hers. The boy beside him stepped forwards, sneering._

_"Oh, and what're you going to do? Get your precious Itachi to beat us up –"_

_Now Daisuke had stepped forwards, his green eyes flashing another kind of fire._

_"You shut your face and don't you dare talk about Itachi-san like that –"_

_The boy had snorted, but had glanced nervously across at his group. His glance had then suddenly fallen on the slightly stunned grey-haired, bespectacled boy. A hateful sneer marred his face again._

_"You're pushed around because you let yourself be, loser. You just bloody bring it on yourself –"_

_"Just leave him alone, all right? If you want to know the truth," Those heavenly blue fires ignited again. "The real losers, those who really have no life, are those idiots who go around trying to beat up other people …"_

_The ring-leader was shaking with fury. All seemed to have forgotten the young grey-haired boy crouched where he'd been pushed to the ground. But upon glancing up, he saw her eyes flickering over towards him …_

_"Look here you – you –" He was practically quivering with a terrible rage, almost advancing on her. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, you –"_

_"It's Lady Danah. Little Princess Danah. Surely you must know her. And you'd better keep your distance." A calm, low voice._

_A handsome, dark-haired boy, who'd suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. Saw the sudden stiffening of the thugs around him. Another nervous, furtive glance at his group. After all, none of them were going to take on a Chuunin …even though he was younger than them … _

_She and her teammates had glanced up at the sudden intrusion, and their eyes had brightened._

_"YO! ITACHI!"_

_The childish delight at seeing their best friend had broken through the hardness, the weariness in Itachi's young face … the wearied lines, the pressure, the pain that had been etched across his face, ever since his graduation and advancement to chuunin … no-one understood, seemed to be able to understand …_

_But upon seeing his best friends, the face had relaxed. Suddenly had taken on the boyish, healthy, cheeky look as it always had before … before whatever it was that happened. The dark eyes flickered over to Daisuke who was waving frantically and joyfully. To the more quietly but just as delightedly grinning Hiroshi and then to his little lady friend, who was positively beaming. He'd been gone a while, after all …_

_The young grey-haired boy would always remember, because he had never seen it again …_

_The look on Uchiha Itachi's face as his gaze had fallen upon his friends …_

_Itachi had smiled …_

_"Danah-chan's being a real pest, as usual, Itachi-kun …"_

_Fiery blue skies were blazing. She turned to the grinning boy beside her, glaring at him. "WHAT? Hiroshi-san how could you –" _

_The smile had widened …the mysterious dark pools were sparkling, dancing …_

_Crossing his arms over his chest, he'd chuckled. A low, deep chuckle. "Hn. Any different to normal, Hiroshi? She's always causing trouble …"_

_"Itachi-san!" A hurt, injured look that had made her three best friends suddenly laugh …_

_The memory had stopped there …the sudden appearance of Itachi, the boy who, to his knowledge, never once looked at him, didn't even know that he'd come to save him from another bloody nose … _

_All that stuck in his mind was that …_

_Someone had cared …_

_Long had he forgotten what he'd felt when someone had stood up for him …_

_Only that he wasn't going to stand for it ever again …_

_And then the horror had occurred _..._ the Youma _..._ the most powerful, most vicious of all the demon monsters …_

..._ the Kyuubi _...

_Danah had not had any more time to shift her curious beautiful blue gaze to the awkward boy, that she and their classmates had long left behind in class, skills, abilities._

_No one had had any time for anyone, much._

_And years down the track _..._ who was going to remember, who was going to call upon the subconscious memories, recall the strangeness of the small, grey-haired bespectacled boy, the adopted son of –_

_> > > > > > > > >_

"Now."

He was instantly alert at the sound of the commanding, authoritative tone.

"Go and see to the subject. I want the process sped up. Things ... should start moving soon."

The young man gave an awkward bow.

"At once ... Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh, and …"

He paused halfway out, his back to his master. "Yes, sensei?"

A silence. Then …

"Kindly stop with the trips down memory lane, Kabuto … it isn't like you."

The cold shiver that had raced down his spine, through his body …

Whispered …

"Yes, sir …"

"It won't do any good to remember her, remember any of them as they were … they aren't that way now. Certainly aren't."

A moment of stunned amazement. Why would the man care …?

A sudden gasp, a terrible groan. He spun around swiftly. "S-Sensei?"

Saw the man collapse into the chair. He himself stood, tensed, poised … worried, frightened … hovering between staying where he was and rushing to the chair …

The deep, laboured, pained breathing. Bowed head. Knuckles white from clenching the chair arms hard … It seemed to be an eternity, the internal pain, suffering went on forever …

Then that laugh …

A low, long, mocking laugh …

It still chilled him, even after all this time …

"Kabuto …"

"Y-Yes, master …?"

More laboured breathing.

"He – he may have escaped me this time …"

The tall young man stared, intelligent dark eyes blinking, confused.

"Y-es, master …"

"Plans … thwarted again … always told you, didn't I, that that fox brat would … would –"

He broke off, wheezing forcefully. He almost ran to the man's side before he stopped himself.

"Told you …" Wheeze … "Fox brat would change … his path … and his heart …"

Eyes wide, he listened to these strange words …

Finally he moved silently, slender frame swiftly crossing the room, pouring a glass of water and pressing it gently into the trembling fingers.

Wheeze … "But that doesn't matter now … not really …" Wheeze … "We take things one at a time now … first things …" Wheeze, a hoarse racking cough that chilled him again. "If there is a guardian at the gates, we remove the guardian, do we not?"

Guardian at the gates? Guardian … gates … 

_Gates to …_

An intense cold settled over the young man.

The deep, evil chuckle reduced him to that painful breathing, rasping again. A suddenly firm hand waved away any attempts by the young man at his side to assist the trembling figure … He rasped again. "And so, my first target …"

Even despite his pain, those intense large yellow-green eyes flickered up to the slightly perspiring young man beside him … a wide, spreading grin … the most evil of smiles ever to grace the lips of any … mortal, or immortal …

A coldness spread through the young man's body. Glasses slid down his nose in his perspiration but he was too stunned to do anything about it …

First target … 

_The gates could only lead to …_

_And the Guardian could be no other than …_

_Danah …_

* * *

Naruto stirred, reaching out for Danah's hand. He found only warm sheets instead. He sat up quickly. How had he ended up in his own bed? He rushed out in a panic. 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO DANAH NEE–CHAN! WHERE IS SHE! WHICH IDIOT MOVED ME?"

The effect on everyone else was electric. Iruka, who had been sleeping in the armchair, suddenly shot upwards in shock. Kakashi almost fell sideways off the sofa in alarm, where he'd been under another book. Sasuke flung open his door and glanced around in near-panic. And from the spare room, Sakura came hurtling out, "Why did you leave Danah nee–chan alone!"

"You didn't leave me alone."

Everyone turned in shock. Danah was framed against her doorway, holding on to the frame for support, and looking a little pale, but her usual bright smile across her face.

Within seconds, after being seated comfortably and fussed over so much that she blushed and scowled, she discovered they were all suppressing themselves from yelling at her. She sighed.

"Look, didn't Tsunade–sama tell you I might be a little ... well, out of it for a while? And that it was perfectly fine!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Everyone turned in surprise at a _furious_ Sakura. A really furious, really mad Sakura. She realised what she'd said, and how unlike her it was – that was usually Naruto's job – but it didn't slow her down.

"You can't call someone who faints after doing something like that _PERFECTLY FINE_!"

Danah actually tried to shrink back against her chair, almost quailing under the towering rage of the usually demure girl ...

"I've never done it before! I don't usually faint after doing things like that!"

"Usually ..." Sakura choked the word out. Danah realised what that had sounded like and hurried to cover up, resisting the urge to burst out laughing at this situation.

"I mean never! Really and truly!"

She'd heard and witnessed Naruto being mauled by Sakura and hung out to dry, and it had looked rather painful. It had shocked Danah that this lovely little cherry–blossom could be so vicious. Looking into her blue–green eyes nervously, she wondered if she was in for the same treatment. Suddenly, she remembered ...

"Lee-kun ... how is he? Has he regained consciousness?"

Sakura had been about to yell, "Don't change the subject!" When Iruka got in before her.

"I went to see them this morning. The machines aren't detecting any pain, but he hasn't regained consciousness. Looks like Gai–san and his team spent the night there."

" 'Machines aren't detecting pain' ..." Sakura whispered. "I ... didn't know he was in actual pain anymore ..."

"Arm and leg," Iruka murmured. "Apparently they were the worst the doctors had ever seen. And as for the spine. It had been a 'no way, it can't be done' from the start. The operation that only Tsunade–sama could perform, although it was successful, originally it had been a ... well ... if it meant wrong, it meant ... it ... well ... it ... umm ..."

He swallowed hard.

"Meant death."

Iruka looked up at the older man, annoyed. Shocked and upset faces followed his gaze. "You didn't have to be so brutal, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm sorry, Iruka–sensei, but ..." The Jounin spread his palms outwards, shrugging. "We are shinobi, after all. But I admit ... I could have handled it better."

"So ... Danah nee–chan saved Fuzzy Eyebrows from ... _death_?"

"Doctors usually do that, Naruto." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"But ... Danah nee–chan ... you know it's not – _normal_ to faint like that, after anything!" Sakura was kneeling by her side now, clasping her hand. Danah almost sighed with relief to know she was out of Sakura's line of fire.

"Listen, sweetheart, I told you, I've never done it before. It was a terrifically powerful chakra to try to channel, but I knew it wouldn't hurt me. I mean, it had accepted me enough to come when I called, when I had summoned it … spirits, essences like that …" She shook her head slowly. "You can't hide anything from a power which is the heart of all vices in this world, especially a power which is the pure essence of goodness. It saw my intention for summoning it from its domain was honourable, do you understand? So I knew it wouldn't hurt me. My sensei trained me very carefully on this." Danah sighed and patted the girl's hand reassuringly. "But even he was wondering if I would be able to contain such a chakra. See, I wasn't hurt at all, it just took a little out of me. But next time," She beamed, "I know I can channel it _perfectly_."

"Channel? What do you mean? You redirected the chakra towards him?" Sasuke asked, sinking down beside her on the sofa, cutting out Sakura's would-have-been scream of "_Next time_!"

"Yes, I thought you could see that," Danah said, looking slightly surprised. "Oh dear, maybe I didn't explain as clearly as I should have. But you do know that the phoenix is the element of _healing_? I suppose you could feel some 'side–effects' in that room. But yes, it was a healing that you saw, it was an unleashing of the phoenix's ancient powers ..." She smiled at the goggling, gaping wide-eyed stares of Naruto and Sasuke, gently, fondly stroking stray strands back, smoothing down collars. "I was, if you like, the _medium_ through which it performed its miracle. If you felt wonderful in its 'side-effect', imagine the euphoria, the delight I was feeling. It was absolutely magnificent. So wonderful, it's like – almost like giving wings to the heart." She gave a little sigh.

A deep, rich chuckle.

"You sound as if you're in love."

Sparkling blue eyes met laughing brown-and-red ones. She smiled at him.

"Oh, and I suppose you would know that feeling very well, Mr _Expert_?"

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Well ... rememberI told you that I've read about it."

She grinned, shaking her head. "Kakashi-san, your filthy little books probably wouldn't come anywhere close to the real thing."

"Ah, so 'probably' means you haven't been in love before." He chuckled merrily. Danah blinked at him, then blushed slightly, frowning.

"And you your point is …? Kakashi-san?"

Oblivious to the goggled stares, the twitching of his rose-haired student – ignoring all warning and danger signals, as usual – he chuckled again. "Well, your fiery little passionate self will prove quite a handful to him, won't it?"

Sasuke and Naruto were aghast. Sakura, however, was positively fuming, a vein throbbing on her temple. How could that – that _pervert sensei_ talk about things like that at a time like this! And Danah nee-chan … why wasn't she flying at him, strangling him? They all put it down to her exhausted, wearied body …

Iruka was watching them nervously, mistakenly feeling it would require the combined efforts of all of them to hold her back from flying at Kakashi, worn out or not.

But a lovely, blushing smile played on her face, and she looked directly at the silver–haired young man. He met her serious gaze and raised his delicate silver eyebrows slightly.

"If I ever marry, I will marry a man whom I love to talk to. Because I have long noticed, that the older you get, it's the skills of conversation that become the most important, the conversing with someone. As Raidon-sensei always tells us, roaring with laughter as if it's a huge joke … 'When the passion dies, there had better be something to take its place.' " Danah smiled at the series of shocked, amused and madly blushing faces. His laughing eyes suddenly softened slightly ...

"What this! What's all this talk about marrying? No one's allowed to pressure anyone into anything!" Tsunade's head poked around the door, smiling widely. She grinned when she saw the series of astounded and blushing faces. She went to Danah, and placing her arms on her slender shoulders, scrutinised her carefully, and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"I should have known you wouldn't just lie around in bed when there's arguing with Kakashi to be done. Honestly, you two remind me of myself and Jiraiya so many years back! But I think it's amazing you can even sit up, Danah. I thought you'd be completely out until this afternoon, at least!"

Danah grinned, "I think I will, Tsunade-sama, all I was able to do was hobble over to my doorway before someone had to practically carry me to the sofa. No," She sighed in self-pity as everyone else grinned and laughed. "I'm an invalid for a while."

"Never fear, lady, you may be physically invalid, but your pretty little mouth still works fine!"

Tsunade snorted in delight, taking in his laughing eyes, Danah's glaring ones, and the rest a mixture of shock, indignant and deep-in-thought expressions. "That man has a death wish!"

Danah turned to the pretty doll-faced woman. "Tell me how Lee-kun is. Iruka-sensei says he's no longer in any pain, but ... what about his spine? Arm and leg?"

Tsunade sat down and sighed. "Nothing. Not a thing. It's my belief that he's still just lying there because his body wants to soak up that wonderful feeling that the jutsu left as much as possible!"

Danah stared, wide–eyed. "Gone? It's really ... oh wow. I'm ... so ... _glad_ ..."

There was a silence in the room. Sakura suddenly stood up and turned to Tsunade. "Hokage–sama, could I bring you some coffee or breakfast?"

"Oh, coffee would be really nice, Sakura. I just escaped my office where those two annoying Chuunins, who already have a grudge against me, are practically standing guarding my door. And I really need to wake up properly before they know I'm not there."

Eventually, Naruto and Sasuke went to help her prepare breakfast for everyone. Tsunade left after accepting a light breakfast, then she all but rushed out, calling that she knew she could trust them not to let that silly girl move until this evening. She'd assured them that could all go and visit the patient after that, and Danah could resume her normal duties, which she'd been suspended from until the next day.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open. 

Listened.

…

There …

She couldn't really remember slipping on her dressing-gown. Couldn't remember quietly opening the door …

The sitting-room was so silent. So still. Empty.

Vaguely she wondered where her 'guardians' had got to, but at the moment what was taking up all her attention was …

Within seconds she was at his door. Hand trembling slightly on the doorknob, her brows creased in worry before she pushed the door open –

Only briefly registered a panicked figure who'd also been flying towards the door and swung sideways swiftly. Her head suddenly started spinning with the rapid movement.

"D-Danah?"

She blinked at the tall Jounin who had sprung forwards. She met his wide-eyed stare before he reached out, gently catching the girl in his arms … gently steered her towards the bed …

"I – I know you're still not well, but … please come and look … I don't know what's happening to him …"

Hovering above the bed, she gazed down into the handsome face.

The raven-black hair glinting in the moonlight streaming in. The beautiful, perfect features crisply defined against the glow. A breathtaking, ethereal flawless face …

… Except for the pain etched across it …

… The agony so plain, so evident she felt her own heart wring …

… That anyone should have to go through such pain …

They stepped back as a spasm of agony raced through his lithe body, causing a frightening twitch, a painful jolt. An agonised, hoarse gasp escaped parched lips.

Almost in slow motion, she saw his trembling, pale hand raise itself …

Cross over to his left shoulder …

They could only stare down at the shuddering, white-knuckled grip as his own fingers dug into the flesh on the left side of his neck.

Eyes widened as a deathly dull, fiery glow seemed to radiate from underneath his hand. Pulsing. Quivering.

Laboured, pained wheezing echoed around the tense, dry room.

Her own breathing coming out in gasps, she sank down beside the boy, leaned forwards, gazing intently into his face …

"Sasuke …"

Pained breathing. Rasping, choking, hoarse …

A gentle, shaking hand descended on her slender shoulder. A gentle, quiet voice. "Danah … he's been like this for about half an hour now. It looked like it stopped about ten minutes ago. Just as I was about to come wake you, he suddenly started getting … worse …"

The slight trembling frame suddenly shook violently. To the two Jounins watching over him, it was the most agonising thing to see … and not be able to do anything … to be powerless to help …

"Danah …" The deep voice seemed to crack, take a long shuddering breath. "Almost every time, I've at least been able to do something to help them. Physical hurts, I can deal with …" She felt him crouch down by the bed, one half-gloved hand gripping the edge of the mattress tightly.

"Gai was right ... when he was later telling me about Lee-kun ... no teacher wants to see his students suffer ..."

A soft hand descended gently on the boy's head, trembling as it stroked his silky black strands away from his sweat-drenched forehead.

"Kakashi-san." A soft, delicate whisper.

Brown-and-red turned to her slowly.

"You can't really help someone physically … when their hurt comes from within."

His eyes widened. "W-_within_!"

She inclined her head. "Y-You know what happened when they went after him … we learned later that he'd taken a pill that had rendered him unconscious. Then … then he'd been put in a barrel …" Her own whispered voice seemed to crack.

Slowly turning her gaze to him. "We don't know what happened while he was in the barrel."

He stared at her, panic rising as he heard the continued anguished sounds from his student, baffled confusion as he tried to understand what was significant about the barrel … "Surely, Danah, the actual seal itself was more important …"

She shook her head slowly, as if interpreting the thoughts racing across his eyes. "The seal, Kakashi-san … what did the seal itself do? Its essence is pure evil, that I am sure. That we know for certain. But – but Sasuke is able to hold off the seal through power of his own will. His own iron will. During his consciousness. His _consciousness_."

Suddenly he stiffened when he realised … finally understanding her …

Once again, she interpreted his thoughts. Nodded slowly. "But when someone is unconscious … when their minds, which work all day, exert tremendous energy, control their whole body … night is the time of rest, when the mind can open. But it is the most vulnerable then, because … because that leaves itself entirely up to the external forces. Up to the quiet of the night, the peace that hours after twilight brings."

Her deep blue depths shifted back to the shaking figure. "So many things are accomplished when unconsciousness creeps over a person. You can tell the mind anything and it will _believe_. It will incorporate it into the dreams, the thoughts, memories … to the extent it may even integrate into the very fibres of the soul … Time does not exist in the unconscious mind …"

Taking a deep breath, her shuddering slowed down as a warm, strong hand closed over hers, squeezing it gently. Meeting his eyes, she smiled sadly.

"Kakashi-san … this is not the first night I have heard and seen Sasuke like this."

He gasped.

"I always sleep late. Usually he stays up with me. Sometimes even after they've both been asleep for a while, he'll wake up again and come out, sit with me. When I finally put all lights out, some hours later, Kakashi-san, I hear … this …"

Both stared silently at the boy, who seemed to have been comforted slightly by her cool touch, but his breaths still coming in rasps.

"But … never to this extent, no. Usually I would come in here, sometimes just give him a hug, hold him to me for a while … and he calms. Gentle sleep comes back. But he is still unconscious through it all. I don't think he even knows what happens to him now. And he never remembers the next morning."

"Wh-what?"

Clasping his hand tighter, she gave him a pained, confused look and turned back to the boy, continued stroking his face with her other hand. The tension seemed to drain from his face, his muscles relaxed. But they could both still feel the pain in him, whatever agony, torture he was going through inside.

"Gently persuading the mind to believe, to see things while it's unconscious is one thing … but Tsukiyomi does the reverse."

He had shot up with lightning speed, was staring down at her, his slender frame heaving slightly. She didn't move except to slowly turn her gaze upwards to his.

"Tsukiyomi … also controls time and space, forces the most terrible things upon the victim _while conscious_. That is the only difference. But the horror is the same." Her eyes flickered, sympathetic pain flashed across her face. "Kakashi-san, I know you have experienced Itachi's Tsukiyomi … the Moon of the Underworld …"

"But Danah … this is not – _can_ not be … that …"

"No, it isn't." She lightly touched the boy's cold cheek. "It's probably worse."

Worse? How can anything be worse than that hell … 

"Eyes may be the window to the soul … whatever is shown to a person may integrate itself firmly into their very centre … but when something messes directly with the soul, the spirit …" She shook her head slowly, sadly. Grimly. "How can one even begin to understand where the problem lies? Within how many layers of the mind? How deep must the doctor go to find the root of the problem?"

He watched numbly as she shifted, leaned over the pain-ridden boy. Watched her hands lightly touch each side of his head. Gasped as a beautiful, gentle glow pulsed around her hands, the brightness reflected in the boy's silky black hair.

"All we can do for now … all _I_ can do for Sasuke now, is to take the pain away … try to cure the symptoms, because we don't know, don't_ understand_ the illness. In cases like this, when a mysterious, incredible power has acted upon someone, it is like working in the dark, trying to find the light switch. Sometimes – _most _of the time it's impossible."

He watched mesmerised as the dancing light glowed and pulsed. Although this chakra felt slightly different to the one that he'd seen the day before, it had that same … what was the word Danah had used? Side-effects … This beautiful chakra had the same lovely side-effects. Somewhere at the back of his mind was the thought that this young lady perhaps should not be doing this, as she was recovering from collapsing by performing this same healing …

But the silver-haired Jounin found himself leaning in closer to her, towards that beautiful, beautiful source of healing love …

A sweet little giggle. He stared at her laughing eyes. It seemed that using this natural healing was actually _healing_ her, better even than the forced rest she'd been taking. His eyes softened at her beautiful smile.

"Doesn't he look like an angel? An angel with a halo … I'm expecting to see soft snow-white wings unfolding from his shoulders now …"

He blinked, then grinned. Only Danah could joke around while a major mind-blowing magic like this was going on!

When the glow receded, he smiled as he watched her gently lift, then pull the slight figure towards herself, embracing him warmly. Black-as-night mingled lovingly with the bright sunshine tresses. Gently settling him back against the pillows, she slowly sat back down. They both stared down at his now peaceful, gentle expression. The little tilt of his lips even made it look like he was smiling.

But it was troubled gazes that met again. Crouching down in front of her, he watched the beautiful girl. She reached out for his hands and clasped them tightly again, glancing over again at the sleeping boy. He frowned slightly as he felt the slightest tremble in her little hands. He thought wryly of the torture and dismemberment he would be put through if Tsunade found out she had overdone it again …

"Kakashi-san … what worries me most is that … we don't know what is happening to him … this curse seal … is so complex, so …" She shook her head slowly. "The level and depth of it is too much. You did a good job using the Evil Suppressor," A beautiful shy little smile. "Using his strength of will to fight it … but from the looks of this vicious nightly attack … whatever it is that is doing such a horrendous thing … like an attack from afar …"

She took a deep breath, and smiled as he felt his warm hands squeeze hers. Comforting. Reassuring.

"One thing's for sure …"

"And what's that, Danah?"

A long silence. He felt the little pressure on his hands increase slightly, met her blue skies again.

"It wasn't enough for Sasuke to be placed under your care, and Naruto under Jiraiya-sama's … they need a higher level of training than just _physical_ …"

His delicate silver eyebrows knitted slightly. He nodded slowly. She smiled again.

"There is only one man who can probably find a way to fight this … such a seal cannot be removed, it can only be defeated, overpowered. But we need someone who is knowledgeable on things like this, in order to know how to overpower it."

She tightened her grip on his hands. As she turned her gaze back to the sleeping boy, with the moonlight outlined against her golden hair, she herself looked like a angel …

"Looks like I'll have to send immediately for Raidon-sensei …"

* * *

Later that day … 

"I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS WONDERFUL ACT OF KINDNESS, AND I KNOW THIS BOY WILL DEVOTE HIS LIFE TO YOU FOREVER –"

"Gai-sensei – please!"

"MY BEAUTIFUL LADY, WE ARE FOREVER INDEBTED TO YOU! YOU CAN HAVE NO MEASURE AS TO THE TRUE EXTENT OF OUR DEVOTION! THE MIGHT AND POWER OF OUR FRIENDSHIP AND ALLEGIANCE!"

"Gai-sensei, you really can't kneel in front of –"

"FOREVER AND EVERLASTING, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEASTS OF KONOHA WILL AND HAVE ALREADY, SWORN ON THE SIDE OF THIS LOVELY LADY, THE FAIREST FLOWER OF KONOHA!"

Danah was somewhat relieved in a way when Gai, who'd been bellowing with his fist raised in the air – and if he'd been holding a sword, he would have been brandishing it in triumph – suddenly burst into tears, and the tirade ended. After a few comforting 'there-there's ' and patting him on the shoulder, she left the teacher to his other students, and smiled at the boy sitting up on the bed, the rivers running very freely, coursing down his face.

"I'm glad to see you are on the mend, my dear. Rest another week, then you should be able to _re-_resume training in perhaps a fortnight from now, but you'll have to take it very, very slowly ..." She waggled her finger at him. "I know what you did, running off like that so soon after you were healed by Hokage-sama ... but if you try any more of that -"

"My ... my Flower of Konoha ..."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"I ... I don't know what to–to ... you have given a meaning back to a life that I ... I've never had ... never thought I could ever be blessed with. I know what Gai–sensei said, but ... how can I ever repay you ... how can I ..." Lee collapsed into uncontrollable sobbing.

Danah smiled, feeling her own throat close up. Never had she experienced such gratitude. She gripped the boy's shoulder, and forced him to look at her.

"Listen to me, Lee-kun. Listen very carefully. I want you to think about what you've just said. About how you can repay me. And I will tell you, that the debt, if there ever was one, has already been repaid. I don't know if you can understand the feeling I have when I can give someone's life back to them, put someone back on their path. The hope, the unbounded joy I see in your eyes, and in your teacher's ... that in itself is, if you call it "repayment" for the work I do."

Visitors who had come to see Lee found themselves congregating in the doorway, frozen in delight at her words.

"Lee, there _is_ a destiny that shapes our lives. Fate saw fit to inflict you with this pain, as it saw also fit to cross our paths. It decided that we help each other. What I see in your eyes ... I live and breathe off that gratitude. Nothing makes me happier than to make others happy. To spoil them. To love them." She shook her head slowly, laughing. "I know it sounds like a cliché, but I really, really mean it. Konoha has welcomed me back ... and here I am to stay. Because I have found something I've wanted for so long ... A family. It still took me a while to realise just how far this family extends. And Konoha especially, is founded on a fierce, undying and everlasting love and loyalty to its people. And its people like you, people like ... _everyone_ I've come across here, that keep that faith alive."

She didn't notice the warning blubbering signs, on both the Beautiful Green Beasts' of Konoha ... well, she would learn ...

"For that, I have something further that very few people in this world can claim to be part of. There is no talk of 'repayment', because _I_ am the one, Lee, who is very much in debt. It is _I_ who owes so much back. And furthermore, what you just did that time back ... despite the pain in your body, you still left to go and save your comrade. You think that doesn't merit a reward? And so, instead of this nonsense of 'repayment' you speak of, I am the one who should be saying ... _Thank you_."

A silence permeated the room. Danah glanced over to the crowd in the doorway. Tsunade stood beaming, Kakashi and Sasuke had their heads bowed but great lumps in their throats, Naruto and Iruka had even faster and wider rivers coursing down their faces, and Sakura had her hands clasped to her chest, huge drops gracing her eyelashes. And Gai had stayed frozen kneeling on the floor, Tenten's eyes were giving her away, and even Neji had a shocked expression on his face, pink tinges on his cheeks.

Danah turned back to Lee, and suddenly looked alarmed at the way his body was shaking uncontrollably. "Lee-kun?"

"MY FLOWER OF KONOHA! THAT IS TRULY A SPEECH THAT WOULD SHAME EVEN MY GAI–SENSEI! UNSURPASSED! EXQUISITE! NONE CAN COMPARE TO THE BEAUTY YOU POSSESS MY LADY, BOTH INSIDE AND OUT! YOU HAVE PUT THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEASTS OF KONOHA TO SHAME, YOU SPEAK OF SUCH HIGH VALUES AND PRINCIPLES, THE MAGICAL FLOW FROM YOUR LIPS IS SO CHASTE, SO STRAIGHT FROM THE HEART! OH, FAIREST FLOWER –"

Kakashi had managed to extricate Lee from where he'd leapt off his bed and taken up kneeling position beside Gai, whose eyes were shining as he was rendered immobile by what he'd heard. With great difficulty, Kakashi half lifted, half–carried the stunned and shocked girl from the room, and called out that they would visit later before hurriedly sliding the door back into place. Incoherent wailing and howls of joy could still be heard from inside. He had to refrain from chuckling at the traumatised expression in her face.

Tsunade drew Danah to her, embracing her tightly, grinning, her eyes still shining. "Just as well you're here, my dear, I think there's someone you have to meet. You may as well meet him now."

"Do you think I'm up to it, Tsunade–sama?" Danah murmured faintly.

"Jiraiya has asked specially to meet you, my dear, ever since he heard you were here."

"_Jiraiya_–sama?" Danah suddenly brightened. "Well, I've been wanting to meet him for a while ..." Her eyes had a strangely soft expression. "A … very long while …"

"HUH? You mean the pervert–sannin is here! You _know_ the pervert sannin? How?" Naruto had been fawning around Danah, in great excitement, now he stood stock still in surprise.

Tsunade grinned. "She doesn't actually _know_ him, Naruto. She'd never properly met the idiot."

"Pervert sannin?" Danah repeated in confusion.

They had quickly left the hospital and entered Tsunade's office, where a tall man, with a long silvery-white tail of hair jumped down from the window–ledge where he'd been sitting.

"Oh ... my ... she's even more beautiful than legend has it ... w-wow ... _what_ a lovely little princess she's grown up to be ..." Jiraiya's mouth had practically fallen open a good few centimetres lower than usual at the sight of a beautiful lady.

Danah stared at him. "Jiraiya–sama? Of Myouboku Mountain?"

"At your humble service, my fair lady," he beamed, giving an exaggerated bow. He straightened up, a wide smile stretched from ear to ear. "Your delightful old goat of a sensei passed on that his most wonderful student was returning home, and that I should make your fair acquaintance as soon as possible. And so." Another ridiculously exaggerated bow.

"He's not a goat!" Danah snapped waspishly, peering intently at the man. "You seem familiar for some reason ... in some village, I recall ... now what _was_ it?"

"Ah, she'd heard of me already! Well, which lady wouldn't, who _could_ resist a handsome devil like myself!"

Danah stared in open-mouthed shock for a moment before her eyes narrowed. Tsunade's shoulders twitching madly and fingers clenching and unclenching. The unsuspecting sannin seemed quite oblivious to all this.

Danah's eyes suddenly widened.

"ARGHH! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE DIRTY OLD MAN WHO WAS PEEKING IN THE CLOUD COUNTRY! YOU–YOU –"

"Ah, she's heard of me _that_ far," Jiraiya gleefully rubbed his hands together. "This should considerably aid an advancement in our acquaintance –"

She gaped at him. Ever so slowly, a warning red flush crept upon her cheeks. Of which was not noticed by the tall man.

"After all! A man of such incredible beauty such as myself does not need to seduce women! They are totally, obliviously, completely and utterly seduced _by_ me!"

"Why you –"

_SLAP!_

" –ARGH!"

Danah stared in shock at her hand, still stinging from the slap. She looked at the man who was kneeling on the floor, eyes wide and a hurt expression in them, his hand clutching his cheek which had slowly taken on a flaming red tinge.

Danah looked completely aghast, staring in horror at her hand. "I've ... I've never slapped a man on the face before ..." She whispered, almost hoarsely.

"Well, he's had plenty of practice, dear, so don't worry about it." Tsunade no longer held back the laughter that had been building up inside.

"What! You've never slapped a man on the _face_ before! Oooh! Then you _have_ slapped somewhere else then?" Hurt forgotten, he had jumped to his feet and was leaning towards her sideways, a gleam in his laughing eyes.

She snapped.

"You–you dirty old –" Blue eyes widening again, suddenly a spark of recognition leapt into them. "ARGHH! _NOW_ I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE THAT FILTHY, DIRTY PERVERT WHO WRITES THOSE DISGUSTING BOOKS KAKASHI READS! ARGHHHH! YOU – YOU _PERVERT_–SANNIN!"

"YEEAAAARGHHHHH! NO, NOT YOU TOO, LADY!"

"AND TO THINK I WAITED SO MANY YEARS TO SEE AND MEET YOU! AND YOU TURN OUT OT BE A – A –"

"Maybe it was a mistake to let her come here," Sasuke muttered, his lips twitching nevertheless, as he watched Tsunade laughingly hold Danah back from tearing at a crouching, fearful Jiraiya.

"W–wow ... I never knew she could get so mad ..." Naruto was watching almost in fascination.

A few heads poked in, took in the resulting fracas and hurried out again as fast as they could, seeing a furious young lady and a quivering man they all recognised.

"Wait! STOP! Danah! The reason I brought you here – IT'S TIME TO TELL!"

Danah froze immediately, and looked up into Tsunade's serious eyes. She turned slowly to face the others.

"Huh? Tell what? What does Danah nee–chan have to tell?" Naruto looked even more puzzled. What could have been so important that it had even been worth stopping herself from killing the pervert–sannin from the insults? He looked even more puzzled when Danah's gaze landed on him, worried, nervous and ... was that _fear_ in her eyes! Was she ... _frightened_ ... !

Suddenly the room had become still. Naruto also felt Iruka's eyes on him, and Kakashi's after he'd emerged from where he'd been hiding behind Iruka, in fear of Danah's wrath being turned upon him. Even Sasuke suddenly turned and stared at Naruto.

"W–what's going on? Why are you all s–staring at me?" He was wondering frantically what he'd done wrong this time. Then he remembered that Tsunade had told Danah to 'tell' him something. A cold thrill of horror suddenly ran through him. She couldn't ... no she wouldn't ...

"Danah nee–chan, you're not going away from us are you! Please – please don't ..." He felt himself choking. Then a hand alighted on his shoulder.

"No you idiot. It's nothing like that. It's ... completely opposite, in fact."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. What the hell –

"Naruto." Naruto's head slowly turned back to Tsunade, who had her hand on Danah's shaking shoulder. She looked very serious. "Naruto, do you know who this young lady is?"

He could only gape at them both, uncomprehendingly. What on earth ... what kind of question was that ...

"Umm ... Danah nee–chan?" He offered weakly, wondering if there was some sort of trick they were playing. But no, his pretty Danah nee–chan wouldn't play a trick on him!

"Exactly." Tsunade was still gazing at him intently, but her voice was a little less tight. "That's _exactly_ who she is, Naruto."

A deafening silence.

The dark-haired boy watched him intently, felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"The total moron still doesn't get it, Hokage–sama," Sasuke sighed, wishing he could grab hold of Naruto and shake him until his teeth fell out.

Suddenly, he found that being done for him. He blinked as a whirlwind swept by him. The next second, a pair of strong, slim arms had grabbed the younger boy's collar. Within seconds, his young teammate had become an orange blur with the force he was being shaken.

"Naruto, how thick can you be? I NEVER KNEW ANYBODY COULD BE SO UNBELIEVABLY, INCREDIBLY THICK–SKULLED AS YOU!" Sakura had completely lost her patience. Even her hair seemed to be sending out electric sparks.

Naruto yelped in shock. "Owww! B-But Sakura-chan, what are you –"

"AND I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU HAD SOME _SENSE_!" She screamed.

Tsunade and Danah gasped. They hadn't realised that Sakura had known as well. But then, of course, she wasn't the brightest student in the village for nothing ...

"W–why are you shaking me! Sakura–chan! I–I still don't get –"

Now Sakura snapped. Totally and completely. Taking a huge deep breath. Always a warning sign …

"_SHE'S YOUR SISTER_!"

An incredible silence filled the room. Everyone's jaws dropped open. They had known it would be hard even gently telling the boy, but to have it screamed at him ... how was he going to take it?

_Sister_ ... ?

A million and one thoughts came crashing into his mind. Roommate. Parents' death. Orphaned boy. _Little brother_ ...

After that first bewildering evening, he'd never even given it a second thought ... everything he'd ever dreamed of, had ever wanted, _needed_ so desperately ... had come in the form of this ... this _angel_, and he'd forgotten the apparent purpose of her arrival, the loss she had suffered and …

And _her baby brother she had returned for_ ...

She herself had never brought it up since that first afternoon ...

After what seemed like an eternity, bleary blue eyes refocussed on the trembling girl in front of him. A thousand emotions came flooding at him ...

A little boy ... so small, so tiny ... so helpless ...

... unwanted ...

Tall, looming, lonely rooms. Vastness and emptiness.

Long, grey dreary days ... nights that would give into violent thunderstorms ... Iruka-sensei's house too far away at those times to run to, for the tiny wide-eyed child, who would sit in the corner of the room, the blinding white flashes illuminating everything his terrified eyes saw ... tearing, ripping apart the sky as much as it did him …

No one to hold on to, to be comforted by, to snuggle up to ...

At school ... the loneliness ... watching the others ...

The swings ... always the swings ...

... His swings ... no one else would ...

A little boy making his way home slowly, to a dark, unfriendly apartment ... the looks ... the stares ... the hate ...

... a darkness ... a hell ...

But ...

... this past month ...

... such joy ... laughter ... light in dark places ... arms wrapping around him tightly ... delighted laughter echoing in his heart ... the adoring crooning sometimes, while held tightly in her arms, he'd blush while Sasuke watched him, trying not to burst out laughing at his red face … soft lips descending lightly on his forehead at night ...

The delight in large blue orbs when he would run home, the cheerful voice ...

The warm squeezes, light kisses on his nose, a soft hand stroking his head ...

Always hugs … always kisses … She always had so much to give …

... a memory ...

... so long ago ... but I think ... I remembered that touch, and I thought ... I'd ...

... dreamt it ...

And he also recalled ...

... Hearing an achingly familiar sound ... sounds played out so often in his own life ...

... crying ... someone ... was crying ...

..._ Coming in upon her in the dead of night, crouched in a corner of her room, those tears ... _

_…Why was she clutching her head like it hurt? Why was she hurting?_

..._ The way she had clutched him, held on tightly ... _

..._ Being needed so much ... _

... unbounded happiness ... he'd never thought he'd have, never, ever thought ...

"Naruto?" An unsteady, pain–ridden voice, frightened eyes and quivering figure.

Time seemed to have stood still, everything else vanished but the trembling figure before him, the adoring, loving, tender eyes ... why were they pleading? Why were they so sad ... ?

"Naruto ... ? Oh my love, I'm ... so sorry ..."

... It was swirling ... the terrible memories ... the abandonment ... the loneliness ...

... they would never ever go away ... but they didn't have to hurt anymore ...

"My darling ... please forgive me ... please ..."

... no more ...

His body tensed as she took a faltering step forwards, her eyes wide, her body quivering ...

He stepped as well ...

... backwards ...

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze.

Frightened, worried, anxious, grave gazes fell on him. But he was aware of none of them …

His heart was thundering now ... his fists clenched ... a hotness was building up inside him ...

"N-Naruto ..."

Unseeing blue eyes turned slightly, gazing into startled black pools. Sasuke stood rigid, watching him intently. He made as if to stretch out ...

Naruto stepped ...

... backwards again ...

The whole room was tensed, poised ...

... Waiting ...

Waiting for his reaction ...

... what he would do ...

"I ..."

The stuttered, husky, hoarse voice ...

" ... need to be alone ..."

... couldn't have been his ...

No one moved as the trembling slight figure hurtled out of the room ...

* * *


	9. Do You Remember Loving Me?

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

****

((Urgent! Please try and somehow get hold of and listen to this song! I was listening to this when the inspiration for ... well, you'll see just what it inspired me for, it was so fitting!))

**Chapter 9: Do You Remember Loving Me?**

(SPOILERS: Hmm … don't think there's any …)

**_Background Music_****: Melodies Of Life – (Final Fantasy Theme)**

* * *

...

_No _...

_No way ... _

_This is ... _

_What is it?_

_Is this amazing or incredible ... _

_Or is it ... _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHY?_

"_WHY_!"

He hadn't realised he was screaming. Not that it mattered much, because no one was really that close to hear him ...

And who cared anyway ...

The setting sun had never looked more beautiful ...

Nor had it ever felt so cold ... so unfamiliar ...

The sunset had always been there for him ... at the end of another terrible day ... constant ... unshakable ... unfailing ... dependable ... reliable ...

..._ Like her ... _

"NO!"

That roaring in his ears ... the roar still echoing around him, the way it shattered the peaceful silence ...

It even felt as if the magnificent stone monument upon which he sat would crumble to dust, just from the roar ... like the crumbling fragments inside him ...

Because, inside him ...

... something was breaking ...

Something was dying that would never be reborn ...

_So long ... _

_Left alone for so long ... _

_All these years ... _

_I _...

_Worked so hard, trying to get people to accept me ... _

_Went through so much just to find those special people in my life ... _

_And when I found them ... _

_Precious _...

_So precious ... _

_I would do anything for them ... _

_It took a long time, as well, for them to accept me, to see me as I really am ... _

_But _...

_Danah nee-chan ... _

_She _...

_Within two months ... _****

_Two months ... _

He choked. Fought against the tearing in his heart.

Because he had to admit it ... he had to recognise the truth for what it was ...

Because ...

_Because she ... _

..._ Has become as special to me as one of those ... _

_I love her _..._ so much ... _

_That day I ran into my apartment, finding her there ... _

_It was like a wonderful dream that I didn't wake from ... _

The golden hair fluttered gently in the caressing breeze of the setting sun. Blue eyes became golden as they mirrored the unearthly beauty of the descending heavenly chariot.

His hands clasped together, fingers entwined, breathing became hoarse ...

A single tear escaped his eye ...

And another ...

Another ...

He'd never cried like this in a long time ...

But this – this was all too much, suddenly ...

_Why? I'm happy to call her onee-chan, I receive her care, her love ... _

_Love _...

_I've always wanted _..._ to feel wanted ... _

_To feel _..._ loved ... _

_All my life, I worked so hard ... _

_I really worked hard ... _

_I lived so many lifetimes _..._ it feels like its been so long ... _

_But within a couple of months ... _

_She gave me in that tiny space of time what it took me a lifetime to build up ... _

_Unhesitatingly, unwaveringly ... _

_And that was because ... _

_Because _...

Raising his head again, blue eyes stared at the slowly dying sunset .

Confused. Bewildered. Puzzled.

What was it that made one person accept another so easily? Open their arms, reach out, enclose them in their adoration, in their love? What was it ...

He sensed her there before he saw her, and automatically stiffened. Keeping his gaze fixed on the glow before him, he willed his voice to work ...

"Why ..."

The soft, hoarse little voice ... he could almost hear the pain in her voice ...

"Naruto ..."

He kept staring straight ahead when he finally felt her beside him, but a little distance away. Gathering her dress, she gently sank down, her eyes also fixed in front.

Numb. That's how he was feeling.

So he asked the first thing that came to his head.

"How did you know ... where to find me."

It wasn't a question. It was dull. Monotonous. Devoid of emotion, feeling.

Numb.

"I knew ..."

Silence.

"How."

Silence.

"This is where ... I would come if I wanted to be alone."

Long silence.

"Oh."

Silence again.

"I know you also would go to the river ..."

He stiffened.

He turned his head slowly and stared. She was gazing ahead, a strange expression on her face. A strange, sweet expression. She turned her head, her gaze finally locking with his. "I would know, Naruto. I would know where to find you. I always would."

His heart thudded hard.

Her soft voice dropped further.

"I know, that night you ran into the woods after the lightning storm."

His breath caught. His throat was suddenly dry.

"You were so small. You didn't listen to the storm warning, though no doubt you had been told it was coming. You were walking, in the woods ..."

Palms sweaty. His breath was now coming out in rasps.

"That ancient, almost rotting shack on the other side of the river ... the river had already swelled, the current was racing, and you didn't want to risk the danger of crossing ..."

He found that he unconsciously turned towards her, his palm flat against the ground between them ... his eyes had grown wide, his whole body was tingling ...

"Naruto ... why weren't you cold that night?"

He gasped.

"Why, little darling, weren't you lonely?"

His breath was ragged, hoarse ...

"Despite the horror going on outside ... you slept ... and you had the most beautiful smile. The most beautiful ..."

He was choking now ...

She finally turned her eyes to him. Her eyes were a mirror of his own, and not just because of ...

The pain in her eyes ...

The suffering ...

_She too has suffered ... _

"You curled up, you looked so adorable, so lovely ... and you slept on into the night ... morning was brighter just _seeing_ my beautiful little boy ..."

The dry, choked up feeling ..."I ..."

She made no response, just kept gazing into his eyes ...

"The –" The numbness ... when had it left? When had it been replaced by this – this strange feeling ..." – song ..."

The pools had overflowed finally ... gently, coursing diamond rivers ...

He repeated ...

"The ... song ..." His throat had closed up now.

Suddenly, the same beautiful voice he'd heard on that Festival Night ...

So beautiful ...

**"_Alone for a while _..._ I've been searching _..._ through the dark _..."**

Slightly broken in places, as her own chokes and sobs rose up ... but still beautiful ... oh ... so beautiful ...

**"_For traces of _..._ the love you left _..._ inside my lonely heart _..."**

His chest was paining now, his throat so tight, so closed up it was hard to breathe ...

The words ...

The words to the ...

These were the words to that song he'd heard, so long ago ... in that cold, dark, empty, frightening broken-down shack ... the words to that song ...

No one else could have known ...

No one ...

**"_To weave _..._ by picking up _..._ the pieces that remain _..."**

As the girl finally became overcome, covered her face with her hands and sobbed silently, he sat still. Frozen.

Another powerful memory washed over him ...

Remembered, running home from Iruka-sensei's apartment one evening, passing one of the stores ... it must have been the little teahouse ...

Heard the same tune coming out ...

And then heard the words ...

Lilting, haunting words ...

So beautiful ...

**"_Melodies of life - love's lost refrain _..."**

Her head suddenly shot up, and she turned, staring at him, the words that had come almost unconsciously from his lips. Not as a melody, but just as simple words, slightly to the tune. He had by now turned back to the sunset, his features tense, his eyes ... glimmering ...

**"_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why _..."**

How her hands were shaking ... so long, in so many years, her hands had never shook like this ... indeed, her whole body ...

**"_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said _..._ goodbye _..."**

_Naruto _...

_My darling little boy ... _

**"_And who'll hear the echoes ... of stories never told _..."**

_How _..._ does he know ... _

_How could he _..._ remember ... _

**"_Let them ring out loud _..._ till they unfold _..."**

_It was the song _..._ Daddy and I ... _

She released a long, shuddering breath. Her fingers inched along the ground, closing the distance between their hands ...

She stopped ...

The pain gave way a little, and she managed to remember a bit more ...

Lilting, haltingly the words came ...

But ... they came ...

... She had never, never forgotten ...

**"_In my dearest memories _..._ I see you reaching out to me _..."**

_We loved the words, Mummy and Daddy and I ... _

Did we ever think ... it would come true ...

**_"Though you're gone _****..._ I still believe that you can call _..._ out my name _..."**

Her breath caught again as the words came from a sweet little voice. Slightly hoarse, a little unsteady ... but wholesome and sweet ...

His fingers trembled ...

She watched, almost in slow motion, as he moved his fingers, away from hers ...

Watched his whole hand rise off the ground completely ...

... Come to rest tightly, securely ...

... On hers ...

**"_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine _..."**

The sweet memory was flowing back, her voice a little steadier ...

**"_Adding up the layers of harmony _..."**

She watched the tears in his eyes as he locked her gaze again ...

**"_And so it goes, on and on _..."**

The pressure in her hand tightened ...

**"_Melodies of life _..._ to the sky beyond the ... flying birds _..."**

Suddenly he was in her arms, his little hands tightly around her neck, his head buried into her shoulder ... the wetness against her neck was at the same time heart-breaking and wonderful, sorrowful and filled with joy ...

**"_Forever _..._ and beyond _..."**

Breathing was suddenly difficult, both of them their chests heaving, slender frames wracked with a mixture of joy, of pain, of sorrow ...

The golden chariot had at last descended, its horses to be packed away into their stables. Gazing once more upon the vision on the stone monuments, on the Pride of Konoha, the driver of the chariot gave a last wink and disappeared, satisfied, content ...

**_So far and away, _**

**_See the bird as it flies by ... _******

She tightened her arms around his little waist, gently, lovingly stroking his hair, gently squeezing his shoulders, his back ... pulling him closer, she buried her face in his golden sunshine, sunshine that had remained despite the closing of day.

****

**_Gliding through the shadows _******

**_Of the clouds up in the sky ... _******

"Danah nee-chan ..."

"Yes my love ..."

"It ... it was a nightingale ..."

**_I've laid my memories _******

**_And dreams upon those wings ... _******

The tears threatened to come again, but she forced them down, a sweet little laugh instead. "Yes, darling, it was ... what better form than the songbird ... it wasn't easy, I tell you, but I managed it, in the end ..."

The little arms tightened around her ...

A nightingale ...

That beautiful little bird that had sat on the windowsill of that old shack ...

I ... remember watching it sing for a while ...

That tune ...

**_Leave them now and _**

**_See what _******

**_Tomorrow brings ... _******

"I was worried that you would think it strange, seeing a little brown nightingale in the middle of a terrible storm, visiting a little boy in a broken-down shack ..."

The soft golden mass pleasantly tickled her face. She rubbed her cheek against it ...

Again the words flowed out of her heart ...

**"_In your dearest memories _..._ do you remember loving me _..."**

A small, sweet little sob ...

"Yes ..."

As her eyes flew open in shock, they met his sparkling ones. "Although it wasn't meant as a real question ..."

"Ohhh ..." She drew him closer again.

Emotions, feelings, thoughts, memories flashed, raced ...

**_Was it fate _******

**_That brought us close and now _******

**_Leaves me behind ... ?_******

"Danah nee-chan ..."

"Yes darling ..."

"Did you ..."

"Yes?"

He lifted his head, eyes gazing intently. "What I mean is ... was there any other time ... did you ..."

Her lips descended softly, lightly on his forehead. He closed his eyes.

"It was your birthday ..."

The eyes shot open again.

"Every year, so for long ... I ..."

He gasped. Could still see in his mind, the tender, quivering white ...

"That ... was you ... ?"

Gently stroking his hair. A whisper. "Yes, precious, it was ..."

His hands trembled around her waist, but didn't loosen. No, not at all ...

Besides, how could he have thought otherwise ... how could he have forgotten ...

_Startled.__ That had been his first reaction._

_He'd stared in shock at the wide open window, the beautiful morning light of Konoha streaming into his little, lonely room._

_It lay on the windowsill, glistening ... _

_Glistening with the first dew drops of the dawn ... _

_A long white box, a silky white ribbon wrapped around it ... _

..._ His _..._ birthday present ... _

_Birthday present ...!_

_He'd leapt off the bed and had dashed to the window. He'd had to stand on tiptoes to see it. _

_Small, trembling little hands had reached out ... _

_Closed over the box._

_Falling to his knees, he'd tenderly pulled the ribbon away, had slid the cover off slowly ... _

_Drew in his breath ... _

_Perfect _..._ beautiful ... _

_There, nestled in soft, white tissue paper ... _

_Tenderly lifted the white beauty ... _

_A soft little nose breathed in the delightful scent ... _

..._ A white rose ... _

..._ Beautiful, long-stemmed white rose ... _

_He had almost felt it quiver in his hands ... _

He gasped. "Now I know ..."

She stroked his hair again. "What, Naruto?"

"Now I know ... why Iruka-sensei had looked at it ... as if he'd _known_ ..."

Danah felt her heart flutter joyfully and smiled. "Ohh ... it was no secret. I absolutely adored roses as a little girl ... I loved all flowers, but _roses_ ... were something special. And I made sure _everyone_ knew that! They were the most beautiful things in existence ..."

He had been so excited, so thrilled, he hadn't even been able to eat breakfast properly.

_A tiny boy had hurtled out of his apartment, and gone racing to his favourite person in the world._

_"IRUKA-SENSEI!"_

_A tremendous crash followed Naruto's dramatic entrance to the home of the gentle schoolteacher. But the shining, sparkling, dancing blue eyes only partly took in the shattered fragments of the teapot. He saw only the slender figure of his beloved teacher, a much younger Iruka, standing poised by his table, his arm still frozen in outstretched position as he'd been pouring his tea. Absolutely panicking when he heard the young boy's delighted scream, the teapot had gone crashing to the floor ... _

_Had watched the merry gentle brown eyes widen in shock, a few moments of stunned amazement. He remembered feeling extremely puzzled _..._ why was Iruka-sensei staring at his rose?_

_"Iruka-sensei?__ Isn't it beautiful! This is the most beautiful present I have ever _..._ Iruka-sensei?"_

_When he realised his young student was panicking, he'd seemed to come out of his trance, and the most sweetest, softest expression curtained over his eyes._

_"Who is it from, Iruka-sensei? Do you know? It's so beautiful ..." Both small hands clutching it to his chest, where his little heart was fluttering, winging madly. "It's so beautiful, that I think _..._ I think _..._ only a beautiful lady could have grown it! It looks like _..._ it looks like a princess grew it! Iruka-sensei? Do you think so? Do you think a princess might have grown it?"_

_What it was to be a six-year-old!_

_And the gentle young man had knelt down in front of the tearful, delighted young boy, had clasped his hands over the smaller ones which were still clutching the delicate white beauty._

_"Naruto _..._ no other could have grown this but a princess. You're absolutely right. A princess _did_ grow this rose _..."

_The adorable, beaming smile on that little face!_

_"Iruka-sensei?"_

_The gentle young man had smiled at the little boy's delight. "Yes?"_

_"What do white roses mean?"_

_A wonderful smile.__ The man had gently seated the boy at his table, and served him a proper breakfast and tea. "A white rose means many things, Naruto. Initially it is a symbol of peace and innocence. Of purity. But it also means a divine spiritual love _..."_ He'd beamed at the delighted, awed look in those wide blue eyes. "It's also a symbol of heavenly light, and of sincerity _..."

_"Iruka-sensei _..._ that's so beautiful _..."

_"It is, isn't it? Your princess is trying to tell you something."_

_He'd laughed at the bewilderment on the little face. "What, Iruka-sensei? What is she trying to –"_

_"Ah! You have to work that out yourself, little one." _

_And the beautiful brown eyes had sparkled and refused to give any more away ... _

_That evening, he'd tried planting it. _

_Finding a lovely place in his favourite spot in the forest, he grinned. Eager little hands had scrabbled away at the healthy soil, and soon a soft little bed had been made, even a shallow makeshift moat had been created so his white beauty would always have water when needed. She also had the sunshine, for when she woke up in the morning, and shade for when the golden chariot was in the middle of its journey._

_Tenderly setting her in place, he'd sat back and drawn his breath in when the last golden rays of sunset had caught the breathtaking white beauty._

_White.__ Glowing, shimmering white. The most divine, heavenly vision he had ever seen ... _

_Its beautiful face turned to the sky, he'd had a pang when it was finally time to go home before the cold started._

_His sixth birthday had ended ... _

_Snuggling in his bed that night, he'd fallen asleep with a beautiful smile ... _

_That night a storm came._

..._ But the thunder and lightning didn't wake him that night ... _

..._ The white rose, the symbol of peace, had brought just that into his lonely little heart ... _

_When this horrified realisation had struck him, as he'd woken up, heart thudding fast, looking out into a grey, cold morning _...

_Panicked little feet racing to the forest clearing ... _

_Nothing._

_Emptiness _...

_The breathtaking beauty that had breathed life into the clearing had ... _

_Other tiny little plants, saplings had also taken the wrath of the storm, lying mangled, broken. But for the little boy ... _

_A single petal._

_A single white petal ... _

_Another memory ... _

_Seven years old ... _

_He'd sat up all night, waiting for the dawn ... _

_Waiting _...

_Nothing._

_Hearing the village clock strike the first hour of the new day, a wave of sadness had swept over him ... _

..._ Had cried himself to sleep _..._ again ... _

_Morning _...

_Blue eyes had flickered open slowly ... _

_Then he had suddenly shot up in bed, spun around to the window ... _

_His heart thudded ... _

_A white box ... _

_Pale, silky orange ribbons _..._ pale orange tissue ... _

_This time, he'd sat quietly in his room, the precious orange rose in his shaking hands. _

_The tears flowing joyfully as the little boy sat on his bed, the breathtaking beauty before him ... _

_A more quieter trip to Iruka-sensei's house that morning, to be greeted by the same delight in the teacher's face when he'd seen the flower ... _

_He had watched the flower for weeks until the beauty slowly faded ... _

_It would always be lovely to him, though ... _

_" _..._ An orange rose? __Orange__ is another wonderful symbol, Naruto. Fascination, charm, attraction. But for those who are close to each other, it also means something very special."_

_"And what's that, Iruka-sensei?"_

_A handsome, shy little smile.__ "It means 'my secret love'. Your lady obviously cares for you very much _..."

_Eight years old ... _

_This time, he didn't wait up all night ... _

_Straight to sleep, then feeling the morning's caress, he'd turned ... _

_A white box.__ Silky yellow ribbon ... _

_A perfect, breathtaking yellow rose, in pale yellow tissue paper ... _

..._ Yellow ... _

..._ The rose of ... _

_"Naruto, do you know what yellow stands for?"_

_"No, Iruka-sensei?"_

_"A yellow rose, little one, is the rose that represents _friendship_. Eternal, undying friendship _..._ yellow is the colour of the golden sunshine as well, isn't it, Naruto? The warmth of the sun. And so, like the sun, friendship is constant, forever and always _..."

_Friendship _...

_Walking by the flower shop, he'd overheard the florist and a customer talking ... _

_" _..._ Yellow? Oh yes, a beautiful symbol! Loyalty, an undying faithfulness _..."

_"Oh, that's lovely!"_

_"Yes, ma'am!__ And our selection here is fresh from the gardens! You know, yellow roses also symbolise prosperity, like a wish to who you give it to, to lead a prosperous happy life. Most importantly _..."

_"Yes?"_

_"The brightness of it, like the sun, inspires the spirit."_

_A happy delighted sigh form the young customer. She had giggled and the older woman had smiled upon her._

_"He's my best friend, you see _..._ and I want to show appreciation for everything he's done _..."

_"In that case, you can't choose a better colour! These beautiful yellow roses are a way of telling someone, 'I care' _..."

_The sun itself couldn't have outshone the smile on the young boy's face ... _

_Nine years old ... _

_That beautiful long white box ... _

_But he'd stared in amazement at the ribbons ... _

_Purple. Almost a gentle lilac._

_Had stared in astonished delight at the plum-coloured soft tissue._

_Drawn his breath in at the strange, rare beauty nestling within its embrace ... _

_A lovely, purple rose. A beautiful shade of _..._ lavender ... _

_Even Iruka-sensei had stared in astonishment and wonder. _

_"Naruto _..._ purple roses are very rare, little one. Very hard to get this colouring right _..."

_He'd laughed in delight to see the beaming, delighted smile on the little boy's face, as he stood before his teacher, clasping the rose to his chest._

_He'd leaned forwards, fondly ruffled up the sunshine mass. "Your princess must have spent a long time getting this colour right. She must have really wanted to delight you!"_

_Had laughed again at the look of wonder and happiness in those wide blue orbs._

_"And purple roses mean what, Iruka-sensei?"_

_The teacher had looked stumped. "I'm sorry, little one, but you'll have to maybe ask someone else. I really don't know!"_

_After his birthday lunch treat, he'd waved goodbye to Iruka and gone running into the flower shop._

_The woman had blinked in astonishment to see a tiny boy holding an enormous white box. She'd gasped to see the precious divine beauty nestled inside the soft lilac tissue._

_"This shade of purple is more like lilac _..._ like lavender _..._ very beautiful _..."_ She'd beamed, leaned over the rose. "This is the colour of royalty, of elegance and pure enchantment. It is a wonderful sentiment to send someone." She'd smiled kindly at the beaming little boy. "Someone loves you very, very much!"_

_A delighted little laugh.__ "Then, obasan _..._ does it mean any more?"_

_She'd smiled to see his enthusiasm, his uncontained joy. "Yes, little one, purple also refers to life's passion, to living out your life with passion and enthusiasm! Someone must know you very well, to have sent you this!"_

_A little girl had come bolting out of the back room. "Bye, mummy! I'm going to play with Sakura –"_

_The woman had smiled. "All right Ino, be sure to come back in time for lunch!"_

_The little girl had frozen, staring at Naruto. Too excited to notice properly or acknowledge her, he'd thanked the woman and rushed out._

_Ten years old ... _

_Shrieking in delight, he'd run home from school the previous afternoon ... _

_All evening, night spent impatiently waiting for the morning ... _

_Pink. Pale pink ribbons, soft pink tissue paper ... _

_A divine pink rose ... _

_"Iruka-sensei _..."

_"Yes Naruto?"_

_"How do you think _..._ she brings me the rose?"_

_The teacher had smiled fondly. It was an old joke now, Naruto knew there really was no princess ... _

..._ Well, so he thought ... _

_Just a sweet childish fancy, but he'd apparently grown wise to it now ... _

_But still ... _

_"Hmm _..._ maybe she tells the night wind to gently lull you to sleep, then she sends the box on silver wings from a shooting star _..."

_Naruto had stared, mouth wide open, and Iruka-sensei had laughed, seeing the incredulous, wondering gaze in the boy's eyes ... _

_Then the young boy had joined in the laughter. After a while, he'd sat up brightly._

_"Iruka-sensei _..._ do you know what a pink rose stands for?"_

_"Pink rose? Hmm _..."

_The young schoolteacher had frowned slightly, deep in thought._

_"I don't remember much, but _..._ I am certain that pink roses signify the beginning of love _..._ and increasing your own self-love."_

_He'd laughed fondly at the expression of pure delight and adoration in the boy's eyes ... _

_"It also symbolises sweetness and softness, true joy and peace _..._ I've often seen people send pink roses as a sign of grace, of gratitude, of saying 'thank you'."_

_He'd stared, confused. "But why would my princess want to thank me?"_

_A soft, loving smile.__ "Maybe because you bring her great joy."_

_Astounded expression.__ Then slowly, a beautiful spreading smile. The gentle schoolteacher had smiled again, patted his hand lightly._

_"Pink roses also mean, 'The glow of your smile'. She must love your smile as well, little one."_

_"But – but how would she know my smile?"_

_The teacher had laughed joyfully at that. A glow started from within him, when he thought of the only way she could have known his smile ... _

_He could hardly sleep that night ... _

_Joyful tears were already pouring in preparation for the next morning's heavenly gift._

_His dreams were full of light, colour, wings and stars ... _

_Eleven _...

_Blue eyes turned to the windowsill ... _

_Long white box ... _

_Beautiful, shimmering silky ribbons ... _

_Red _...

_His heart leapt. Red _...__

Then the rose must also be ... 

_There, nestled against soft, silky silvery paper ... _

_He drew his breath ... _

_So perfect ... _

_So breathtaking _..._ elegant ... _

_And surely a red rose meant ... _

_LOVE _...

_"Not just love, little Naruto.__ Red is the ultimate symbol of divine love, of respect and passion. It also represents the blooming of inner beauty _..."

_"Inner – beauty?"__ He'd stared at his teacher, awed. Glowing._

_"And sometimes this meaning is forgotten, but red is the sign of a royal courage. Holding your head high when everyone else's is bowed _..."

_He'd been on heavenly skies, though his feet touching the ground. Clutching his precious beauty and walking past the flower shop again, he'd been hailed by the lady._

_"Another one, young man?__ My, my, someone loves you too much for words!"_

_She'd drawn her breath in as she'd gazed at the perfect, flawless red beauty. Her slim fingers had gently touched the stem._

_"Long-stemmed as well _..."_ Gentle blue eyes had moistened, glancing into his. "You are loved more than anyone can imagine."_

_He'd stared, confused down at the stem, then up at her again. "But _..._ obasan _..._ all my roses have been long-stemmed. What does it mean? What's so important about the stem length?"_

_"Ahhh _..._ a long stem as opposed to a short stem.__ A long stem means, 'I will remember you always' _..."

**_A voice from the past, _**

**_Joining yours and mine ... _**

He rubbed his head under her chin, and she laughed softly, delightedly.

His arms trembled, feeling they could never hold her tight enough, that nothing he could do could express the soaring feeling inside ...

He'd forgotten ...

That wonderful joy that those yearly flowers had brought. The delight. The awe. But most especially that mystery, that tender, lovely secret – the 'princess' had been invented when he was a tiny boy, and he knew later there really was no princess ... right?

So who could possibly have sent those roses?

Who could possibly love him so much to put so much love and care into growing them, nurturing flowers that were more than fit for a heavenly being, not a mortal one ...

Though he'd been so small, though he'd known nothing about gardens or flowers, he was able to appreciate the effort, love and adoration that had gone into growing the flowers – they were so perfect even the florist had been overwhelmed! And not just growing the flowers, but the ribbon and soft paper and box ... who would expend so much time, effort, to do that for him – _especially me, someone who was so looked down upon, despised, hated, loathed _..._ who on earth is out there that could _..._ CARE _..._ so much _...

For so many years ... unfailingly, year after year, ever since he was old enough to understand what was happening ...

A slight frown crossed his features ...

Unfailing ... except for ...

"Danah nee-chan ... you – why ..."

Her arms tensed. Then tightened ...

"I know, bunny. Your twelfth birthday ... one of the most important turning points ... but I was ..."

Unconsciously, she held tighter, pulled the small body closer ...

****

**_Adding up the layers of harmony ... _**

Remembering ...

"I ... wasn't well that day, my love ..."

"Wasn't well?" His head shot up in alarm. Blue mirrors gazed intently. "W-What was –"

Her resolve collapsed. Why lie anymore? She shook her head slowly, sadly. "I ... was unconscious, bunny. That was the year that ... that I found the part inside me ... that key ... that – that horror and beauty, all at once, all at the same time ..."

She knew he was horrified, but she forced herself to continue. Weren't all these years of lies enough ...

"I didn't regain consciousness until nearly ... a month ..."

A shocked rasping, hoarse, "A _month_!"

"I-it took me months to recover ..."

Tears now ..."Danah nee-chan ..."

"No, my darling ... please don't ... it's over now ..."

She pulled him against her tighter, gently, adoringly, lovingly stroking his soft golden sunshine, soft rose lips descending on his forehead ...

_Last year I turned twelve ... _

_And the rose failed to arrive ... _

_And I forgot everything _..._ everything that had happened, all those previous years ... _

_Despite everything she did for all those years before _..._ last year made me forget totally ... _

_Last year was when my life started changing _..._ drastically _..._ so many changes ... _

_Last year was when I found _..._ I found those precious ... _

_But does it matter, that the rose didn't come on my twelfth birthday?_

_Because this year ... _

..._ I have my princess instead ... _

****

**_And so it goes, on and on ... _**

The tightening of the little arms around her ... More tears squeezed themselves out ...

Rubbing her cheek against his head, she forced the sobs down.

_I don't deserve this _..._ what have I done to deserve such love, such acceptance ... _

"Danah nee-chan ... ?"

"Yes, my love?"

A little pause. She smiled some more as the little head rubbed against her chin again, little sighs.

"Danah nee-chan ... why couldn't you ... couldn't I know you were there? Why ... ?"

Her heart was breaking. "Ohh, little one ... I had left the village. By all rights, not abandoned it, because I left officially, just like Jiraiya-sama, and Tsunade-sama did ... they're not 'missing-nins' because they had special dispensation to leave Konoha. They would always remain its citizens, but had free will to travel about as they wished ...

"Mine was something similar, as well ... but a special case. Because I had left, my reasons for leaving prevented me from travelling about as I wished ... and, to cut a long, terrible, complicated mess _extremely_ short – it was almost an order from the Third that I not present myself publicly at all ... the – the time was not quite right, yet. And I certainly wasn't ready ... He believed enough in my abilities to be able to come as a transformed being and not be detected ... and what better than as an inconspicuous, ordinary, modest little brown bird?"

Naruto was now staring up at her. "You – you mean ... you were always here, around Konoha ... ?"

She lightly brushed her soft lips against his nose. "I always was. I didn't get around very much, my limit was just a few hours at a time, over a few days ... then – well, then other things happened in between, I was so ... so _spent_ from my training, I couldn't come as often, much as I wanted to. But even that was pretty hard, being able to perfect myself enough to avoid detection. I think that's where my true abilities were born, in those gorgeous little trips to see you ..."

**_Melodies of life, _******

**_To the sky beyond the _******

**_Flying birds_******

**_Forever and beyond ... _**

"But not anymore, my love ... I won't let go of you ..."

"And I won't let _you_ go ... onee-chan ..." The affectionate, sweet title he'd been calling her for weeks ... how special a meaning it had taken on now ... now used so tentatively, but it elicited a delighted laugh from the girl, a sudden quick squeeze again, drawing a squeak from him, her mischievous beaming grin ... identical to his, but now more so than it had ever been ...

He felt the softness his head rested against and his arms held tightly, the tears streaming down to mingle with his, the golden hair that had descended across his own.

_How many times ... _

_How many times _..._ did I ask ... _

A long, shuddering sob, as the golden glow seemed to spread.

"Yes ... I'm home ... My poor darling ... I'm _home_ ..."

All those years ... all those lonely, lonely years ... the countless tears, the pain ... _but I don't care_ ... _I don't care_ ... _because, in the end, what matters is_ ... _that now I can truly appreciate what I have ..._

_Hearts that have known pain that truly know how to love ... _

_When you never know what you've missed, but when you have it suddenly ... _

... _you can appreciate it for all it's worth _...

**_If I should leave this lonely world behind ... _**

And there, held tightly in her arms, he knew earlier what it was that had broken ...

**_Your voice will still remember our melody ... _**

And what it was that had died inside, that eternal death inside him ...

The shield ...

The mask ...

The pretence ...

The loneliness ...

The heartbreak, the solitude, the pain ... the unimaginable pain ...

**_Now I know _**

**_We'll carry on ... _******

It was crumbling ...

Falling to pieces, disintegrating around him ...

... Never to be raised again ...

Because after all ...

... _He didn't need it anymore ... _

**_Melodies of life _******

**_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts _******

**_As long as _**

**_We remember ... _**

* * *

"Will you shut the hell up! They're going to hear you all the way in the hospital! Stop crying, will you! SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN PERVERT! CAN'T YOU LET THEM ENJOY THIS MOMENT! ARGHH! YOU OLD FART! YOU'LL BE A SORRY MESS OF RAGS BY THE TIME I FINISH WITH YOU!"

Her voice was more thunderous than Naruto's had been, the roaring seeming to echo, glide, soar, and return promptly only to be sent around again, rolling around and around Hidden Leaf from the summit of the stone monuments. How they had all managed to fit there ...

Too much yelling and surprises in one day. As if Danah's outburst at Jiraiya hadn't been shocking enough, now Tsunade had started. Well, she hadn't been all that dignified in the first place, still too much of a young woman, but they'd never seen her in this level of fury. She was screaming and shaking Jiraiya much the same as Sakura had dealt with Naruto. Jiraiya had fallen into out-of-control howling and wailing that seemed impossible to shake out of him, despite the number of completely un-ladylike threats Tsunade made. Jiraiya kept shouting and howling out at intervals that it was the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, why couldn't more people have that kind of love, and so on.

Everyone else had gathered around the pair who had crumbled to the floor, Sakura making an odd crooning noise, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, smiling another one of his rare smiles (no one was sure if Sakura was swooning because of what she'd witnessed or the boy beside her) Iruka's eyes flowing uncontrollably again, and even Kakashi's eyes gave away the usual air of indifference he had about him. No one seemed to mind the biting chill of impending twilight at all. Well, no one really cared – there was far too much warmth around them ...

"AWWW! IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! I THINK I MIGHT GIVE UP MY WRITING AND GO AND WRITE STORIES LIKE THIS!"

"Like heck you will."

They turned to see Danah raise her head, tears still glistening on her cheeks, and her eyes dancing. Naruto also looked up from where he'd been nestling in her neck, and managed to laugh softly through his tears.

"If you give up writing naughty books, Kakashi–sensei might pine away and die."

Tsunade felt as if a load had lifted from her chest. She'd always known in her heart that Naruto would never reject Danah, but a tiny suspicious part of her had always wondered just how he'd take it. The shock and horror when he'd bolted from the room! ... She didn't know what she'd have done if, only to have this girl back in their lives, they were to lose her again ...

And this brat ...

But now, she smiled down at them. Everything was all right. He now had the person he'd always deserved ...

Naruto suddenly shot upwards, pulling the girl up. Everyone stared at the beautiful, beautiful smile on his face. Then he suddenly spun around to Kakashi.

"You knew all along, didn't you? You knew Danah nee-chan when she was a little girl ... that's why you both get on so well! You knew all along, and you didn't tell –"

The tall Jounin looked stunned for a minute, a delicate silver eyebrow raised. Then he shrugged. "And what of it? What could I do, Naruto, when it was clearly forbidden to even mention her name?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared. Forbidden to mention her name? What the hell ...

The gentle schoolteacher jumped slightly as his student turned upon him.

"Iruka-sensei! You knew as well! Those ..." The bright blue eyes blinked, faltered ... his voice softened. "Those flowers. You knew all the time ..."

Naruto's teammates blinked in baffled amazement. Too many revelations all of a sudden! What was all this about flowers?

Tsunade had been watching this with a mixture of enjoyment and a shadow of nervousness, but now she suddenly stepped forwards and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"To you, this young lady is precious. To Kakashi, to Iruka, she was a friend. To many she was the little lady of the village, knew and loved. But to Konoha, Danah is a military secret. However harsh that sounds ..."

"WHAT'D YOU MEAN A MILITARY SECR – OWW!" Blue eyes bulged wide, then turned furiously to the dark-haired to behind him. "You bastard! What's the big idea punching me –"

"You want to scream everything out loud and give everything away? Dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass!"

Tsunade glanced around nervously, before her brow furrowed in irritation. This brat!

"Listen, you brat, and listen good. All of you," She said, lowering her voice and turning to the others. "Don't suppose for a minute that Hidden Leaf's defences lie _only_ within its very walls. Within its boundaries. Oh no. It wouldn't seem much to you perhaps, but you have been protected and you didn't even know it was happening. There are many Konoha shinobi that you never heard of, have never seen, and likely never to see, _ever_. But even now, as we speak, we are being protected by these very same I have just mentioned. Things may be happening right now – whispers in dark rooms, shadowed faces, smiles that never reach the eyes ..." She grinned wryly at the mixture of amazement, confusion and absolute bafflement. "Long has been the lesson, and we have finally realised that real defence is not always that which comes from within. In these times, his new era we are going through, no one can know who is an enemy, who isn't. And so we have taken extra measures. Stretched our wings of defence, placed our guardians everywhere. And I don't mean only Konoha's Allies ... I mean citizens who have given up their very identities to stay scattered around the countries, in the borders, as inconspicuous persons."

She paused, again watching everyone's reactions. Naruto stared at her. "So ... what are you trying to say, Old Lady Tsunade?"

The beautiful golden-brown eyes shone. "I am talking, Naruto, about incredible powers possessed by our secret angels – powers that can command and control things you may not even begin to imagine. Learning our lesson in protection may have taken more than a century, but it has been learnt, has been firmly instilled ... and so, it is that over the years we have built up defences. The very ground you walk on is well protected ... The mountains, the forests and valleys, from the pinnacle of cliff-tops to the deepest chasms and gorges, the skies ... they all contain guardians that you will never – and I _hope_ you will never – have to encounter."

Blue eyes blinked. "Why?"

"Because they are mere figments of your worst nightmares. These are guardians that would haunt your dreams forever. These are guardians that will even fight each other to control their own domains. In each kingdom, there can be only one ruler."

A long silence followed this. The twilight wind suddenly picked up, and the young rose-haired woman shivered involuntarily. This was indeed a magical time of day, and to hear such amazing revelations, and be told such spine-tingling, horrifyingly thrilling things like this ... !

"Hokage-sama ..."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"When you say guardians ... you're talking about ... creatures? Beasts from the ... other Dimensions?"

Tsunade beamed. How refreshing to have such bright, intelligent young women in Konoha!

"That's perfectly right, Sakura! Your intelligence was not overrated!" The girl blushed, delighted at the praise. "These are beasts that are from even higher planes of the Summoning Dimensions ... beasts that can only be controlled by these people who have devoted their lives to the defence of the place they love so much ... who have, to put it bluntly, been training all their lives to help keep these guardians under control. Such a powerful, fierce love was instilled, was taught, that these creatures will now defend their kingdoms to their deaths, though that will be extremely hard coming, let me tell you ... only those who have made contracts with those higher Dimension animals could even begin to understand the ancient, primitive power they possess. A force that was here even as the stars were made ..."

Everyone was unconsciously gazing up at the ethereal beauty of the night sky, now studded with diamonds, forming pictures against the black velvet, telling stories that were not thousands, but millions of years old ...

In the midst of this, the tall Jounin glanced back down at the beautiful vision, Danah with her arms around her brother, gently stroking his hair, he with his arms wrapped tightly, securely around her waist, head buried in her neck and tilted up towards the millions of diamond stars above. His gaze softened ...

This vision, this beautiful vision of the beautiful girl holding her brother in her arms ...

Brought back terrible, terrible memories ...

_The screaming ... _

_The frightening, terrible air in the room ... _

_The distant roaring, the thundering in the village as the battle was reaching its peak ... _

_The bright fire lit up the room considerably, but cast shadows on the faces of all present in that room ... _

_He remembered turning his petrified eyes in the direction of sudden movement, saw the comforting white and red robes as the Hokage of Konoha stepped forwards, gazing intently at the child lying in the centre of the room, his tiny crib surrounded by six candles set evenly around its circumference _...

_The darkness outside did nothing to quell the terrible feeling of fear, the stench of death itself reeked from the bodies strewn on the street outside _..._ The roaring, shouting, bellowing, dull thuds and thumping that reached their ears _..._ and yet no one made a sound _...

_Not even ... _

_Brown eyes flickered to his side, where a young girl stood tense, rigid and stiff, hands clenched by her sides ... _

_He watched his teammate's hand raise to slowly put it around the girl's shoulder but halt, Obito's dark eyes glinting uncertainly in the firelight ... _

_Suddenly there was absolute silence. Everything seemed suddenly _..._ turned off ... _

_The emotion, the tenseness within the room was electrifying. Tingling. Deathly frightening ... _

_But through it all, the baby cried. Cried and cried and cried _..._ Plaintive wails and howls ... _

_Ignored _...

_Suddenly sharp gasps were emitted as a strange, unearthly electric–blue light whizzed in through the open window ... _

_Oh my god ... _

_It was happening ... _

_This was it _..._ the Seal _..._ the terrible seal he had heard so much about ... _

..._ The most terrible of all ... _

..._Fuuinjutsu__ Shiki Fuujin ... _

_The Dead Demon Imprisonment ... _

_The six candles flickered, wavered dangerously as the light danced around them, through them _..._ heading straight for ... _

_He suddenly found everyone within the room gripping people nearest to them, panicked clutches and grim holds ... _

_A strangled gasp escaped his own lips as the deadly blue light hovered over the crying child _..._ saw, to his pain and horror, the crying actually cease, the bright blue eyes stare almost confusedly at the ethereal mass above him _...

_Suddenly he found himself clutched on both his sides, Obito on his right, Danah on his left ... _

_The plaintive cries froze before turning to terrified screaming _..._ howling, wailing _..._ the tiny baby was thrashing around wildly, the fragile, frail little body jerking uncontrollably as spasms raced through it _...

_Gritting his teeth hard, gripping tightly to the hands that in turn held his _..._ none of this comforted anyone ... _

_No baby – no mortal – should ever have to go through what this child was going through _..._ this tiny, helpless, innocent child ... _

_Even though none in that room were strangers to pain and tortuous agony, this was something that could not be compared _..._ the torture of the most innocent of lives ... _

_Torture _..._ there was no other word for it ... _

_Another sudden, deathly silence ... _

..._ Deathly ... _

_He instantly felt sick after having thought that ... _

_He felt worse when he saw the blood red glow, the horrible pulsing as the spiralling seal formed on the soft, tender skin ... _

_Almost like _..._ branding _..._ like they do with cattle and sheep _..._ put a red-hot iron onto it, claim it forever ... _

_Just like a farmer claims a sheep as his own with a branding, so the deadliest, most terrifying of the Demon Monsters claimed this helpless child's body ... _

_Unwillingly, yes _..._ and in return for what it was forced to do, it promised, then and there in that room, to make life hell ... _

_Never would this boy be a child again _..._ the monster was not going to live within the boy's shadow – but the other way around ... _

_Danah's sudden screaming brought him back with a jolt. His eyes flew to the tiny thrashing figure, and just gathered his wits enough to enclose the girl tightly in his arms before she could fly to the crib _..._ nothing must disturb what was going on _..._ the results would be worse than disastrous ... _

_Could watch, his horror mounting higher and higher ... _

_The red colour of hell _..._ the tiny white wisps rising as the horror was burned into the boy ... _

_Trembling arms tightened around the slim figure in his arms as he saw it ... _

_A giant, looming shape seemed to flow out of the red seal _..._ hover in the air above the boy ... _

_The shape formed more clearly ... _

..._ A Fox ... _

_Giant, red, long fangs ... _

_Long sharp nails ... _

_Watched, mesmerised with horror as one paw raised itself, as the hideously elegant head, the long pointed ears, bent over the tiny face, the tiny face twisted in pain and agony _..._ torture beyond words …_

_Felt rather than heard his own scream as the paw slashed viciously across the tiny face ... _

_Felt himself, the girl in his arms, and the boy clutching him all crumble to the ground ... _

_Not just that child's, but Danah's scream ... _

..._ would echo forever in his consciousness _...

..._ no one – no one – could forget that scream _...

_Especially when the fox's paw lowered ... _

..._ and the other one raised _...

_Another three deadly slashes on his other cheek ... _

_The Kyuubi had made his mark ... _

_Had claimed this boy as his own ... _

_Given him a little _..._ initiation present ... _

_They had forgotten to breathe, had forgotten everything. Arms and fingers were becoming strained and white, as the circulation slowed, the horror grew ... _

_The eternal nightmare they would have ... _

_They had only _seen_ this _..._ but that boy had _..._ that poor, innocent angel had ... _

_But then this deepest, darkest horror turned to stunned amazement as they saw thin wisps of smoke rise from the freshly gaping wounds on each side of his face ... _

_In the dead silence, an unmistakable fizzing sound ... _

_And before their eyes, the blood _..._ disappeared ... _

_The vicious cuts were _..._ healing ... _

_And suddenly the giant spectre of the Kyuubi vanished, the six candles extinguished immediately in a hiss ... _

_The scar would be there forever, however ... _

_And would always remind whoever who looked upon him – it would remind them of this night ... _

_And they would not remember the torture that a helpless baby went through ... _

_But rather the reason for the scars on his face _..._ the memory of that night ... _

_He had watched _..._ he had numbly watched the baby ... _

_  
Wearied and exhausted now from his exertions, from the pain ... _

_Lying there, whimpering quietly _..._ pleading ... _

_Pleading for someone _..._ to hold him … take the pain …_

_No one had moved. Not one of those standing around moved to lift the baby, to calm him ... _

_A sudden jolt went through his heart, a painful gripping, tearing sensation within him ... _

_Suddenly he'd hardly had time to blink when he saw the girl in his arms had vanished. He found he was holding the air ... _

_And then the pitiful cries had abruptly stopped._

_Looking up, he caught his breath as he saw the vision before him ... _

_A tiny, slender figure ... _

_Golden sunshine kissed by the firelight, creating a halo around her head ... _

_Another smaller, vibrant sunshine mass just by her shoulder _..._ sweet blue eyes closed in weariness, in gratitude _..._ exhausted little body nestling comfortably against his sister, his adoring, loving sister ... _

_Saw pretty soft rosebud lips lower onto the tender forehead …_

_Saw the room suddenly seem to explode with sunshine as two bright masses of golden hair met, mingled …_

_And in that instant, he knew _..._ he understood ... _

_That whatever paths may part, whatever it was that caused a painful separation ... _

_She would always, somehow, be walking beside him, behind him ... _

_Or she would have walked in front of him, having cleared the stones, the weeds ... _

_Something magical was being born as he saw the vision before him, at once so beautiful and so terrible, joyful and heartbreaking ... _

Beautiful blue depths turned towards him as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed the slender shoulder.

"You should go home now, Danah-hime. Take them home. Put your little family to bed ..."

The lovely, radiant smile was the richest reward ...

One arm around Naruto, the other pulling a slightly red Sasuke towards her ...

All eyes turned towards the long-faded sunset, looking at the western horizon ...

* * *

Naruto lay back on his bed, gazing upwards into the ceiling, which was reflecting the gentle moonlight streaming through the window. He was trying to still his thudding heart, which threatened to race away, and this ... this wonderful, wonderful feeling which was bubbling inside of him. He was still having so much difficulty trying to register the fact in his mind ...

"I'm going to have to put posters or something on your ceilings, both of you seem to be doing a lot of staring at ceilings."

Naruto sat up in bed, as she and Sasuke came into the room, hands curled around steaming cups. Sasuke silently handed Naruto his before sitting down at the foot of the bed, next to Danah. She peered upwards, a frown creasing her forehead.

"What on earth do you two look at? I'd understand if there were _cracks_ or something, but looking at a perfectly normal ceiling ... ?"

"I suppose ... we're looking for the missing cracks that we're ... normally used to."

Danah and Sasuke turned their eyes towards the boy sitting at the head of the bed. She smiled through the lump in her throat, thinking of how these boys had lived. The way they had probably watched their houses fall apart without knowing what to do about it, without knowing who to turn to ... It hadn't been anyone's fault the houses had become so badly in need of repair. She could understand the barriers that had gone up, the refusal to let anyone from the outside world glimpse into their state, their desperation, hating the glances of pity and sympathy ... pity and sympathy wouldn't have given them anything, wouldn't have stopped them from being destitute ...

"Oh well. Damn those cracked ceilings anyway," she said through the tightness in her throat.

She suddenly smiled at his shocked, widened blue eyes.

"Danah nee–chan! I thought you never swore!"

"Well, I don't. Don't tell me you think 'damn' is a swear word? After the things you two say?"

"It is coming from you." Sasuke grinned at her.

She grinned back at him, then narrowed her eyes in mock resignation. "Oh, not you too, Sasuke!"

"Yes, thick-brows and incredible-thick-brows would be horrified that a lady speaks like that!" Naruto grinned out from behind a moustache of creamy white milk foam.

"Thick brows and ... oh my, how many disrespectful names have you been making up for the citizens of Konoha! Thick brows, old hag, pervert–sannin! What am I going to do with you? Fortunately, none of them look like they'll murder you just yet, I may still have some time to make amends."

After some more chattering from Naruto, smiles from Sasuke and scolding from Danah, she finally removed everyone's cups and started hustling them towards their beds. She leaned over Naruto, dropping her customary kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight ... little brother."

"Goodnight ... onee–chan."

The words just seemed to fit so comfortably on his lips; it seemed after so long saying them to a stranger who had glided so easily into his life, it came more easier to say them ... and _mean_ them.

**_If I should leave this lonely world behind ... _******

Because this time they were the _truth_ ...

**_Your voice will still remember our melody ... _**

"You too, little brother." Sasuke felt her lips on his forehead again, as she pulled up the bed–sheets around his chin. A gentle, slow blush crept over his face as he registered what she'd called him. She smiled, and went to shut the window a bit more, leaving only a small gap so the room wouldn't get so stuffy.

**_Now I know we'll carry on ... _******

"Goodnight ... onee–chan."

It was said with the softest whisper, but she smiled as she quietly closed his room door behind her.

**_Melodies of life _******

**_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts _******

**_As long as we remember ... _**

* * *


	10. Sasuke's Shock

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 10 – Sasuke's Shock**

(SPOILER: Up to Chapter 217 – 219)

* * *

It was perhaps just over a fortnight later that the incident occurred.

After an early completion of their mission, Sasuke and Naruto had sparred until lunchtime, then after shower and lunch, had faced a boring rest of the afternoon. It was too hot outside to do any training, although they both knew that it would be ideal to train in such weather; they had to be used to any conditions. But somehow, even Sasuke didn't feel all that up to it.

Naruto suddenly sat up, and turned to Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Dark pools flickered open lazily, focussing on the bright blue alert eyes.

"What."

"Umm ... do you want to go to the hospital?"

A delicate black eyebrow creased.

"Idiot. Why would I –"

"Not like that, fool. I meant ... do you feel like going and visit Danah nee–chan there ..."

Sasuke sat up slowly. "We wouldn't be allowed, dumbass. She's a doctor. She'll be in the wards. We're –"

"It'll be OK. We'll go and find her, then we'll be with her, won't we? So what's wrong with that, then? _Dumbass_."

"It's a moron idea. Only you would think of it."

He smirked as he felt the boy tense beside him. It was so damn easy to get him mad …

"WHAT DID –! YOU –"

"Let's go then." Sasuke jumped up and searched around for the keys. Then he proceeded towards the door. Naruto had stayed in the sofa, staring at him in astonishment. Then he too hurried to the door.

"Thought you said it was a moron idea, _stupid_."

He scowled when the dark eyes turned towards him, a look of amusement flitting across briefly.

"It is, _idiot_. It's likely we'll get kicked out before we even see her."

"We'll see about that then."

"Certainly will."

It being too hot to argue, they made their way to the hospital in astonishing silence. Upon entering, they were suddenly glad they'd come. It was cool and fresh in there. Even Sasuke felt himself sigh in contentment as a gust of cool air rushed up from the long corridor.

The receptionist had disappeared. They were hovering around, unsure of where to go. Although both had been in several times, they had no idea exactly where Danah worked, or even how they would get there.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the notice on the desk … 'Out For Lunch' …

Great … now we'll have to go – 

He frowned when Naruto suddenly came up behind him, hissed in his ear.

"Ring the bell."

"Can't, idiot. Don't you see the notice? They're still at lunch, it seems."

"Well, we can't just stand here –"

"What do you suggest then, dead–last?"

"Don't call me –"

They suddenly stopped when they heard footsteps come up through the corridor. A brown–haired nurse came up, carrying a clipboard, and Sasuke recognised her. She had been his nurse when he'd been there himself a few months earlier. He stepped forward, clearing his throat, and she looked up, surprised.

Within a few minutes, they were making their way through a series of corridors. They had been directed to the children's section in the A–ward. They couldn't but help peek in through the open doors as they approached the children's ward. They saw people with giant plaster casts on their arms and legs, with humming, flickering machines beside them, drips and tubes inserted into their bodies. Sometimes they saw family members, chattering, laughing, silent. Some rooms had bright colour in them – flowers, balloons, food, children. It was rather depressing on the whole, when they thought about why these people were here in the first place.

A brightly coloured overhanging sign towards the end of the corridor read 'Children's Ward', bordered by balloons and streamers. _How ironic_, Sasuke thought. _What a stupid way to decorate such a thing. It makes it look like a party or something._

As they approached, someone hurried out of a small store–room against the right wall, and bumped into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry – what on earth! What are you two doing here! Not, of course, that it isn't absolutely _wonderful_ to see you!"

They blinked at her flushed face, her shining blue eyes. She seemed positively glowing! She must _really_ enjoy working here …

"Danah nee–chan! We came to visit you!" Naruto grinned happily, flinging his arms around her waist. She laughed in delight. One hand ruffling his golden mass, the other lightly resting on the dark-haired boy's shoulder.

"Well, that's a new one, it's not often that a doctor gets such a _pleasant_ visit, is it! Oh, but you can't ..." The brightness faltered momentarily before suddenly brightening again. "Wait a minute, I know ..."

She'd ducked back into the store–room and triumphantly came out holding out two white medical coats. They stared at them.

"You can be my assistants for the day, but you have to look official. So here."

Wordlessly, but feeling suddenly excited, they slipped on the coats. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and grinned. Naruto froze, gawking at the strange vision of his teammate _smiling_!

"That's swimming on you, dead–last, it looks almost likes a dress!"

Naruto glanced down and made a face. Danah laughed, and winked cheekily. "Never mind, you both look adorable! My young female patients will be swooning at any rate to see their doctors for this afternoon! Well come on, come on!"

She hurried them into the ward, pushing at the swinging doors, leading to an enormous room, three huge floor-to-ceiling windows at the far end, where the bright afternoon light was streaming in. Naruto and Sasuke could only stare at the tiny children, arranged in about twenty beds, although only about a dozen were filled. There were ten to each side with a pathway down the middle, leading to the three tall windows. These children also had plaster casts, IV drips, humming machines beside their beds. But the atmosphere here was nothing like the depressing rooms they'd passed. All of the children had something bright next to their beds – toys, chocolates, flowers. And they all had huge, beaming smiles.

"I'm just going to give some of them a general check–up, change some bandages and such. I don't have to ask if you're queasy at the sight of blood," Danah grinned, going to the nearest bed. "Meet Miko."

A beaming little boy with glossy brown hair and the largest brown eyes they'd ever seen stretched out his arms shyly to Danah, who didn't disappoint.

Naruto suddenly whooped in delight. Reaching out, he grabbed the taller boy's arm and yanked him forwards. "Come on, Sasuke!"

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" She asked as she sat next to him, clasping his hand. His beautiful eyes flickered over to Naruto and Sasuke, and he grinned shyly. "Good, thank you onee–chan."

From the clipboard hanging at the base of the bed, Sasuke could see the little boy had just recovered from a mild-to-severe cancer. He'd had several relapses, but it seemed that he was out of the woods. Naruto also read over his shoulder, his brow furrowing as he tried following all the technical medical terms. Both glanced up at the bouncing little boy, chattering away and beaming to Danah, who was holding both his hands and leaning in to rub noses now and then, as she sometimes did with them.

Then the 'serious' business came. The stethoscope was pulled out, and the little light tube for looking into eyes, but even that was done with much giggling and laughing. Naruto and Sasuke watched in awe, Naruto's mouth wide open. Usually very young children lived in fear of doctors after they'd been subjected to a few unpleasant scenarios now and then, such as the annual injection. But this energised, excited bouncy lot of children ... it was incredible.

Sasuke started fidgeting. He'd never liked being in the presence of a large mass of people, even if they were children. And also, these miniature versions of men and women weren't Sasuke's favourite type anyway – children tended to be loud, coarse, completely unrefined, uncouth … he'd once watched the teacher who took the very small children, just before they advanced to Iruka-sensei's class. She had been so unbelievably excited and enthusiastic about _everything_! She had beamed and chuckled, laughed and shouted, would even have gone and gotten herself as messy climbing trees and playing in the mud like the children did as well, if she hadn't thought that she should be a bit more 'setting-the-example'.

In fact, _everyone_ he had seen who worked with young children and adored it, were the kind of people who were the most irritating. Loud, bubbly, lively, cheerful, bouncy, animated, completely full of life … he'd scowled at them, felt superior to them as he always did. But upon watching them more closely, he'd realised the joy in their lives, the absolute happiness they took from the smallest things. Who knew what their personal lives at home, their past, their backgrounds must have been – maybe even horrible. Which is why he had lately started getting the impression that they wok up each day just to be with children. They didn't have masks, because whatever sadness they had, it was all forgotten once they were with their passion …

Happiness in the most smallest things … this was what people lived through each day. It was what carried them into the next, as well …

And this was like …

… Naruto …

With a shock at this sudden thought, he gazed sideways at the beaming younger boy, who was watching his sister with the children, with a look of the utmost delight on her face.

_Naruto_ …

Yes, Naruto was enthusiastic about anything and everything. Nothing seemed to bring him down. No matter the insults, the teasing, the verbal abuse Sasuke put him through, the disgusting treatment from the villagers … despite all this, all these years, Naruto had not lost the child in him … All these years, his outward happiness and joy, Sasuke had come to take as truth, and he'd hated the boy for it. How could someone who was put through such horrible treatment ever be so outwardly happy? He was such a fake!

Sasuke would never be able to understand how the knowledge came upon him. How he suddenly blinked in that same second, and saw his younger teammate in a new light.

Naruto _was_ happy. Definitely now, he had more reason than ever to be so! It could be called 'simple-mindedness', but the heart that rejoices in the simplest, most basic things that life and the world offers it – that is the truly content soul. Unbounded enthusiasm in everything, an eagerness, a passion for anything and everything which quite baffled the dark-haired boy.

He never held grudges. Their rivalry, he didn't count as a proper one. Because he knew, somehow, deep down, if he'd ever needed help, if he'd ever needed anything … the golden-haired boy would not have hesitated … he didn't know how he knew this, but – it was true …

Hadn't the idiot proved, chasing after him so long ago now … hadn't the moron proved he would unhesitatingly, unwaveringly place everything on the line, especially for something he believed in so whole-heartedly, so passionately …

_This is why he caused so much sunshine wherever he went. Why his beams of light had broken through the dark places in so many …_

_In so many …_

The same bubbly enthusiasm was on the face of each child as Danah moved through each bed, and they saw the happiest, liveliest, most delighted children in her wake, each looking like flowers that were just beginning to blossom. They could begin to understand why she loved her work so much …

During this while, they were taught to change bandages, check dosage ratings, and even allowed to listen to the tiny, fluttering hearts through her stethoscope. This was made slightly harder by giggling children, especially the younger girls who blushed furiously when Sasuke would lean forward, his hair falling into his forehead, slender eyebrows creased in concentration. Even Naruto got the same treatment, the golden glow in his hair from the afternoon glory giving him an ethereal, beautiful appearance.

But what amazed them most was the way she would handle the children, especially those nervous about injections and other unpleasant things, or those tearful at the change their hospital stay had made to their appearances.

One little boy tried to smile his usual bright smile, but had seen the prepared syringe that Danah had tried to hide.

"O–onee–chan? Is–is that for me?"

"I'm afraid so, darling. But I promise it won't hurt, and you'll feel so much better after this. When you're better, you can go riding your favourite little pony again, can't you?"

The nervous little face suddenly brightened.

"Oh, yes, I love Strawberry so much! Shall I tell you the funny thing Strawberry did that my father told me when he visited me last night?"

"What was that, sweetheart?" Danah sat by him, and gently lifted his shirt sleeve, and held his arm tenderly.

"W–well ... umm, uh ..." Nervous eyes looked at her hand and the hidden one.

"What was the funny thing he did?" Sasuke had gone to the opposite side of the bed, and seemed to be taking a genuine interest. Naruto saw that he was trying to divert the boy's attention away from his arm. His mouth fell open. _Sasuke!__ That oversized arrogant ass Sasuke was playing along …!_

"Oh, onee–chan, he ... umm ..."

"You know, when I first rode a horse, I fell off three times before I even sat up still on the saddle," Danah said, eyes twinkling.

Large brown eyes shone with wonder and mirth.

"Three times, onee-chan?"

"That's right! He threw me off every time I tried to mount him, and even when I felt I was winning after managing to rise him a while, I realised he was just playing around with me. I swear he actually _grinned_, then with a simple little twist of his body, sent me flying over his head!"

"Really? So then how did you finally learn to ride?" Riveted eyes bored into hers.

"Well, after so many false tries, I got very upset, thinking my pony didn't like me anymore. I was so hurt, I decided to just go and put him away for the night. So I removed the bridle and saddle and everything, and I was standing facing away from him, next to the long water trough that all the other horses use. As I was standing there, alone, I suddenly heard a sound behind me ..."

"And then what?"

"Well, remember I said I was standing next to the water trough? Before I could turn around, I felt a little friendly nudge between my shoulders – and in I went with a huge splash!"

The little boy suddenly started laughing, and he had a merry, infectious laugh, making even the two boys grin. Suddenly Danah turned serious.

"All right sweetheart, I think I should give you your needle now, I have all these other little bunnies I have to see."

"A–all right, onee–chan." Fear had returned to the wide eyes again.

"Do you trust that I won't hurt you, darling?"

"Y–yes, onee–chan."

"Well, that's all right then." She lifted her hand and showed him the syringe – empty.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. When had she ...

The little boy was looking just as shocked. He stared at her, completely confused, and she bent down and kissed him on his nose. He blushed immediately and grinned.

"You're a brave little darling. Go and get rest now, and tell your father my silly story when he visits, if you like."

"I will! And thank you, onee–chan!"

Sasuke and Naruto hurried after her as she went to the next bed. "Danah nee–chan ... how did you ... ?"

She grinned. "Ahh? I just slipped it in when he was laughing. Come on, you two, it's the oldest trick in the book!" They could only gape at her.

Disposing of the syringe in the bin, she turned and winked at them. "And the story was real, by the way. Only it wasn't a _horse_."

Naruto blinked. "Wasn't a horse? Then … then what were you practising to ride on?" He looked utterly confused.

The young woman grinned cheekily. Leaning slightly closer to them, she whispered. "My Summoning …"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Naruto gaped. _Her Summoning …?_

"What's your Summoning?"

Danah smiled again into the dark eyes, and gave another cheeky grin. "You may find out eventually …" Then she frowned slightly. As she walked to the next bed, they heard her murmur. "And it was a long way to fall, believe me …"

Naruto scratched his head. _A long way to fall_?

And so the giggling and fun continued throughout the rest of the ward. When they reached the last bed, they noticed a little girl wearing a hat too big for her. Although she smiled when Danah sat down beside her, her eyes looked dull, almost lifeless. They saw why as soon as Danah gently pulled the hat off.

She was completely bald.

Naruto saw from her clipboard that she was also a cancer patient, still undergoing treatment. Danah had slipped her arms around the girl and was whispering something to her. They rubbed noses again and they were rewarded with a little giggle. Then Danah lifted the catch on her own clipboard, and underneath the patient sheet, she pulled out a sheet with some writing on it. She showed the little girl, who looked at it, and burst into tears. But they were happy tears, as if she was trying not to laugh.

Danah turned and gave Sasuke the sheet and a small pin. "Would you please pin that up, just above her bed?" She smiled and winked at him.

Sasuke glanced at the sheet, Naruto peering over his shoulder. It had two lines of words on it, framed with a border of flowers. A lump formed in their throats, despite the laughter that also welled up as they read the lines:

_"God made the beautiful people bald _

_and__ covered the ugly ones with hair"_

Sasuke leaned over and pinned it carefully. Naruto noticed a shine in the little girl's eyes. He couldn't ever remember having seen children so happy in a hospital. But of course, with Danah there, it made perfect sense ...

When next they looked up, they were shocked to see that the sun had already set and Hidden Leaf was bathed in a heavenly glow, and the lights had flickered on. A nurse and another young doctor were dragging a table and chair into the room, just next to the door.

"She's on night duty. She's going to stay here with them."

"Without sleeping?"

"Yes. Though they've already made up for that during the day." Danah smiled as they approached the nurse, and held out her clipboard. "I'm fast losing all my patients!" She said in mock distress. The nurse smiled back.

"Ahhh, but isn't this the best way of 'losing' them?"

"She means they're being discharged, well enough to be sent home," Danah grinned in response to the confused looks from the boys beside her. She turned and looked again at the children, some sleeping, some sitting up and reading, or playing with toys.

"You're really a miracle, my dear. I've never known children to sit up and count the hours eagerly until they see their favourite doctor again." The nurse had followed her gaze, and was also smiling, a very motherly look on her face.

"Well, I think I'd better be off then. Goodnight, Ikue-san."

"Goodnight, dear."

Slipping her hands into each of theirs, she winked cheekily at their delighted, blushing faces and they started a leisurely stroll down the long corridor of the hospital.

"Hmm …"

They glanced at the slight frown on her face. "What is it, Danah nee-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just wondering … has Kakashi-sensei taught you chakra healing yet?"

They blinked. Chakra healing?

Naruto frowned, confused. "Danah nee-chan … why would we need to learn chakra healing?"

"Well … maybe that's not the right term, but yes, you definitely do need to learn chakra healing!"

Dark eyes blinked. "What for?"

"Well … for when you're fighting, and you get injured. If you can learn to channel your chakra properly, if you get really good at it, you can almost heal your injuries as they happen!"

They gawked at her. Naruto's eyes suddenly clouded. _But …in my case …_

"That's … is that even possible?" Sasuke blinked in shock. Healing your injuries as they happen? What the hell!

"What! What do you mean, 'is it possible'? I wouldn't be telling you such fantastic sounding things if they weren't. But the most important part about the healing I'm trying to tell you is healing not only yourself, but your _comrades_ as well."

"Our – comrades?" Naruto was wide-eyed. She nodded, beaming.

"Yes! It's the most wonderful thing to be able to do! Hold your hands out over your partner-in-arms, who has never let you down before, and now you won't let them down either …"

Sasuke stared at her. It sounded so fantastic!

_And from the way she's explaining it … has she been able to help someone like that?_

"Teach us, Danah nee-chan!" Naruto yelled, bouncing with excitement.

She laughed. "Well I'm really happy to see you're so eager to learn it! But it might take years to be able to do it perfectly! And that's mainly because you should be taught these things when you're small and quick and eager … the best education happens when you're a child!"

"But … if it's such an important ability – and it certainly sounds incredible … then why haven't we been taught it before?"

She turned to the handsome dark-haired boy and smiled. "I suppose, my love, it's because when you think about it, it's an extremely difficult thing to do. I mean, when you are in battle, it's already hard enough keeping your wits about you just to counter your opponent's moves, and attack with some of your own. Imagine throwing this healing into that mix as well! It's very, very difficult!"

"Y-es, it … must be really difficult." The intelligent dark eyes glittered. "I mean, just the fact that we even lose our best Jounins and ANBU and such … it must show how difficult it is …"

"That is true. And yet, it's one of the most important skills to have. You remember Tsunade-sama telling us all about the Keepers, living on the far reaches of the countries, protecting, defending and shielding the inhabitants of their respective villages? Well, it sounded extreme, and dangerous living, and I will tell you that it certainly _is_. And needless to say, there are very few of us there, very few. So it is that sensei wanted those few students he had, to learn about such things, because it was important for us to be able to return _alive _from our assigned missions. After all, it was the reason we had left our homes and families and such to become Keepers. It was of absolute importance therefore that we were able to perfect ourselves in not only healing ourselves, but our partners as well."

A sad little smile danced across her features. "Over the years, however, many of sensei's students actually lost their lives … they died in their friends arms … it was after – after going through this myself, that I think the real 'magic' started working within me. I – was never going to lose anyone again."

They gasped. "Danah nee-chan … you – your friends died in … your arms?"

She sighed and squeezed Naruto's hand. "Well … they weren't _friends_ as such. I didn't know them too well, to tell the truth. They were my own team members, people from a range of lifestyles, backgrounds … I know that there were no Leafs there, and we were all so consumed in the terrible training and such, no one had time to make friends. We were reduced to sparring partners, if you like. But …" The sadness that settled across her eyes … "When you lose someone you love, that's bad enough. But when you lose someone whom you never took the trouble to get to know well – and having no time is no excuse! – that's just as bad, I think. You see them release their breath … and never take another one in …"

Yet however horror-filled her words were, it was nothing that they were unaccustomed to …

The painful, painful memories weren't so hard to recall …

… Death was the constant teacher, waiting to deliver that final lesson …

And one of them, at least, understood only too well, what it felt like to have a friend die in his arms … Remembered only too well …

She took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Anyway, even having awakened your wonder and fascination at all this, I don't think I will be able to help you much. You need to be taught straight from scratch – which means, simply put, from my own sensei."

"Your sensei?"

"That's right, love! He's the one who taught me, taught countless other people. Although I had to practically break myself to prove I really, really wanted his tutelage, to be taught directly by his hand, this particular type of healing was something he taught all his students … it was vital for them all to know. And he's never been wrong. Ever."

A stunned silence. A stunned, excited, thrilled silence.

"Then what are we waiting for, Danah nee-chan! Teach it to us! Even the beginning, then we'll learn from your sensei later!" Naruto yelled in pure exhilaration.

Danah laughed. She glanced adoringly at her little brother. "Then, does that mean you've decided on your partner-in-arms?"

They stared at her, blue eyes dancing. "We have to have a –"

Sweet musical laughter again. "No, sweetheart, not really, in that sense … but it certainly helps! Its not really right to say this, especially as I'm a doctor, I can't show favouritism, but when you _really_ want to help someone, to cure them of their pain, their agony, and I mean when you _really_ want to, straight from your heart …" She smiled softly. "You won't believe the strength that comes from within you. The level of power. When you really want to protect the one close to you …"

A lovely little smile hovered on her lips as she glanced sideways at each of them, the tiny gasps, at the way each of their hands had tightened on hers. Blue eyes, dark eyes were looking straight ahead, tense …

"Let's go in here …"

Before they were aware, she had ducked into one of the empty rooms along the corridor, eagerly pulling on their hands.

A light, airy, pleasant room, catching the fading remnants of the divine glow of twilight outside.

Naruto plopped down on the bed, Sasuke leaned more gracefully against the wall, hands in pockets as usual. Rubbing her hands in glee, Danah stepped towards her brother.

"Let's start, eh? As goes without saying, my love, perhaps its better if you learn it first? After all, your special chakra …"

The effect on the young men was electric. A choking, gagging sound seemed to come from her brother's throat, dark silky tresses suddenly swayed back as his head shot up, eyes wide.

Danah stared at them. "What is it?"

Sasuke blinked. "What did you mean, 'as goes without saying'? What's … what is it about Naruto's chakra?"

The very colour seemed to drain from the young woman's face as she stared, first at the startled dark eyes, then slowly to her own mirror image ones – Naruto's expression was one of nothing less than absolute horror.

She had a look of horror mixed with apprehension. When she turned back to Sasuke again, even her voice seemed drained away, a rasping, hoarse whisper …

"You … you don't …"

Suddenly feeling tense, he blinked, startled. "I don't what, Danah nee-chan?"

"You don't … know … Oh, Sasuke, I thought … I thought someone would have told you … at least – Kakashi-san … Iruka-sensei …"

Before the astounded boy could reply, Naruto had suddenly shot up, was gripping his sister tightly. "D-Danah nee-chan …"

Her blue eyes turned back to him slowly, and without warning, a calm, tranquil expression settled over her features. Gently, she pushed him back down. Naruto suddenly had a very bad feeling, when he saw the young woman rise and slowly, firmly close the door.

_No … no, onee-chan, you …_

" – can't do this."

He hadn't realised he had said it aloud. Although it hadn't come out in his normal voice, but as a breathless wheeze. He only vaguely felt Sasuke's eyes on him, burning into him, tense with confusion, bewilderment, bafflement. But he never tore his eyes away from the girl before him.

Lightly resting her hand on his shoulder, her other stroked his golden tresses from his sweating forehead. Soft, tender …

"Please, don't tell …"

"Naruto … don't worry … please … just trust me …"

"What's going on?"

They turned at the sharp voice, at the impatient, baffled gaze on the handsome face, slender eyebrows furrowed, dark eyes snapping.

Taking a deep breath, she turned from them both and walked towards the window, looking out into the beauty of Konoha before them … tiny little glowing orbs of light bursting into flower in the houses, a warm, gentle glow as the inhabitants of Hidden Leaf prepared their family time …

A bitterness curtained over the fond, joyful feeling as she looked over her beloved village …

_I left him to you all …_

_My brother, my poor darling innocent brother …_

_You were meant to … to see him as I saw him, that terrible night when it happened …_

_So small … so innocent …and yet the most cruel, most terrible of things inflicted upon him …_

_A punishment … a punishment for something he didn't do …_

_A punishment that even I would not inflict upon my worst enemy …_

_And yet …_

_Instead of seeing him as someone who saved you all …_

_… _

"Sasuke … do you know anything about the Worldly Death Imprisonment Jutsu?"

Even Naruto turned towards her slowly, still in that panicked, tensely horrified state. Sasuke just stared from his friend to the young woman, their solemn, grave expressions – panic and terror, in Naruto's case …

"N-No, not really …"

"Fuuin Jutsu … Shiki Fuujin …"

Even those words struck a chord …

_Fuuin__ Jutsu … Shiki Fuujin … ?_

_Wait …_

_… Shiki Fuujin …_

Wasn't that …

"Yes, you may recall it … it was the jutsu that the –"

" – Third used …"

She turned, gazed into the dark eyes, nodding silently. Naruto's blue orbs flickered over to the tall figure beside him, but he made no comment. Only his fingers gripped his clothes, the bed-sheets harder …

Danah's voice fell to a whisper. "That's right. It is one of the highest order of trapping seals …"

_Trapping seal …_

_Like …_

_Like the Fuuja Houin … The Evil Sealing that Kakashi used on me …_

_He said … it would create a barrier around the Curse Seal … _

_That my willpower alone is what holds it in …_

"Shiki Fuujin … is the Seal of the Demonic Soul …"

Both boys were now staring in horror and fascination at her. Despite the intensity of the terror they were hearing, it was something really out of the ordinary … anyone with the natural intelligence, possessed of that burning curiosity would be hard pressed not to take an eager interest in hearing of such things, even if they did send a chill down the spine …

"And of course, this demonic soul is none other than '_Shinigami__'_ …"

The dark-haired boy drew a sharp breath … " … the _Death God_ …"

This time, there was a sort of unpleasant sensation … after all it wasn't very nice to have a beautiful afternoon of Konoha, sitting with the people you like most, and being told something so terrible …

"This … this technique involves calling forth the Shinigami, who will remove the soul of the target …"

Naruto momentarily forgot his own panic, and even Sasuke's breathing became a little faster. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, doujutsu and even kinjutsu – the 'banned' techniques … all these, at least one could understand, one could begin to fathom. They were things that were tied to this earth, were essences of the wind and sea, the water and air …

But these kinds of jutsus …

"But the one who performs the jutsu will also have his soul claimed by the Shinigami … it is nothing less than a suicide jutsu. No man …" She took a deep breath. "No man will make a contract with such a … monstrosity, such essences of _hell_ …" She shook her head slowly. "No man … except the one who has such a love in his heart, to protect the one he loves …"

Walking forwards, she laid a slightly trembling hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"To our knowledge, this has only been done twice in Konoha's history … the latest, as you know, with the Sandaime, when he was fighting his own student …"

Despite the tenseness of the situation, black eyes dropped to the ground, looked to the side … then back into the two pairs of blue skies as a gentle hand tilted his chin up tenderly. There was no hate, no dislike in her eyes, or her brother's …

"But the first occurrence … that happened thirteen years ago this year … when one of the Youma suddenly, inexplicably appeared, and started a vicious, terrible attack on Konoha …"

_Youma__ …_

_One of the … Demon Monsters …_

Their eyes widened almost simultaneously …

"And the most evil, most powerful of all the Demon Monsters is …"

"K-Kyuubi …" The almost unearthly rasping voice startled both Sasuke and Danah, and they stared down at the boy who was now looking straight ahead, fingers still tightly clutched. Sensing this, Danah sat down gently beside the boy, and drew the slim body towards her own.

As if right on cue, a sudden sharp wind glided into the room smoothly, making the boys unconsciously shiver. Danah gave a little smile.

"Eight seals are used to trap a soul into the Shinigami. Eight – that is what the Fuuin Jutsu Shiki Fuujin is. But … the Kyuubi was not the most powerful Youma for nothing … its strength even was underestimated by our very best. The … Fourth …"

A tense silence followed this, so tense that it was almost cracking the air between them …

Her sweet, soft voice continued, its gentleness somehow rendering the horror of her words less frightening …

"If Death could not contain this beast … then only Life could …"

If Death could not contain …?

_What's she saying? That the Kyuubi was spat back out by Hell itself?_

_And needed LIFE to contain it …?_

_But what …_

Sasuke drew in his breath sharply, and Naruto slowly turned his eyes and stared up at the girl beside him, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Although the Academy students had heard this story before, even they had not had it told like this … theirs had been rushed over, lightly skimmed, only the barest facts laid out …

"And so, it was that … Yondaime used not the eternity of Death, but the vessel of _life_. He used a living vessel to trap this evil spirit. But, again, to match the Death for Life, he also matched the evil for good. For purity. A chaste, clean, wholesomeness. He used the most innocent of beings … a newborn baby …"

Here, her voice did break, and her arms around the boy tightened. "His choice, to seal it within a baby, was not just brilliant as it was terrible. But since this was such an unstable, unpredictable deadly force, it was better to seal it within a body which had yet to grow. Which had yet to develop and mature, and as the baby grew, so would the evil spirit within it. Otherwise the consequences of locking it into a matured, powerful shinobi …"

She shook her head, slowly but firmly. "There would have been terrible results, that's all I can say. It would be horrendous, expecting to contain such an unearthly evil within the soul and spirit of someone who has already lived in the world, who has already achieved, attained the balance of body and spirit. And so, by choosing a newborn baby, the Yondaime thus ensured that the essence of evil would be contained by the essence of purity of the child … and he was right …"

Something was now tugging at the back of the dark-haired boy's mind …

"And to also help the child, Yondaime created not a complete eight-part-seal, as is the normal Shiki Fuujin, but two _four-part ones_. And this ensured that the child's tender, frail little body would be able to balance the have the _power_ of the evil spirit with his own chakra. It's _power_, you understand, not its evil …"

The boy gasped. He tensed again. "But … surely that's very dangerous, Danah nee-chan?"

The girl smiled. "It is. Something that was not realised at that time, only came to light a few years later. Because such a thing had not been done before, you see, no one had any idea what to expect. But as it was, no one cared …" The dark eyes blinked, startled at the bitter, harsh tone of her voice, at the sudden tightening of her arms around the golden-haired boy. "But lately, it has been seen, that it hangs upon the emotions of the holder. Moments of terror, of horror, when his own thoughts and feelings have been pushed to beyond reason, far beyond the horizon of control …"

If she felt the boy in her arms tense again, she didn't show it, only dropped her voice lower.

"People lived in fear, apparently, that suddenly the seal would break, would come undone, and terror would be let loose …"

Even the emotionless dark pools softened when soft pink lips pressed lightly onto the boy's forehead.

"But you know … something incredible happened … far from the child containing the deadly evil chakra and his own, as _two separate entities _… the two souls _merged_. The chakra began to flow – _as one_. And what was even more wonderful, was that the Kyuubi stayed on its sides of the gates –" Sasuke started as his teammate's head shot around, gazing at his sister. Stared as Naruto's eyes lost their glaze, their stupor and burned into the girl's.

What the hell …

" – but his chakra … the Kyuubi's chakra was _drawn_ from him. That enormous reservoir of power, of pure raw power, a thousand, of ten thousand years of carefully conditioned chakra that was the fox's … was suddenly at the command of this absolutely wonderful little boy …"

That tugging sensation in his mind grew …

It became a desperate pull …

Especially when he saw her arms drop away from the boy beside her, gently, tenderly draw him up to his feet, to stand before her …

Saw the – the _terror_ in those large blue eyes …

"No … Danah nee-chan … please … please _don't_ …"

The dark eyes widened at the choked up, terrified voice.

"Naruto … you have to, my love …"

Sasuke just stared at the look on his younger teammate's face …

Horror … pain … a dread anticipation …

He gaped as the beautiful blue eyes battled with each other, hers calm but anxious, his almost terrified, but uncertain …

What's going on? What did she just tell Naruto to do –

All thoughts were cut off abruptly as Naruto suddenly slipped off his jacket …

Pulled his shirt over his head …

Sasuke blinked at the flawless, almost honeyed skin … although still underdeveloped, the body of a boy still, already there were the traces of the lean, powerful, perfectly toned physique of a ninja …

Startled black eyes darted from the silent girl to his friend, who was presently standing, his eyes boring into his sister's …

The apprehension in them … the terror …

The _trust_ …

The expression had changed … even though it still had the raw horror, the anxiety and uncertainty, there was now a pure, wholesome _trust_ in those bright blue depths …

Trust … why did I think of that word …?

"Mold chakra, Naruto …" Her voice broke softly into his thoughts.

The dark midnight eyes flickered over to her momentarily, before coming to rest again on his young teammate …

Once more he was rendered speechless as his eyes were drawn to a glowing, pulsing on the boy's stomach …

A swirl …

A whirlpool …

A spiral …

Red …

Pulsing, glowing red …

Oh my god …

_…_

_NARUTO!_

_Naruto was the …_

_…_

A million and one things suddenly seemed to fall into place …

The hate – even when Naruto never caused trouble …

"Monster!" 

_"Demon!"_

_"Mummy, is that …?"_

_"Stay away!"_

He tightened he fingers. His hands were trembling …

A vision of a small boy … so small, so …

… Lonely …

Always lonely …

He also recalled …

The power surges …

The slowly, slowly growing realisation of the amazing strength Naruto was gaining …

_"… far from … two separate entities … the two souls have merged … The chakra began to flow – as one …"_

The endless stamina …

And thoughts raced back further, in the forests outside Konoha … Gaara of the Desert … that terrible power he had called forth …

After all, how could one ever forget those terrifying visions on that day …

Not just the Monster Raccoon …

But the Toad …

In truth, two battles had been happening that day …

Two Battle of the Giants …

The stories … the terrible stories he'd heard about the Kyuubi … Its attack from so long ago … the pain, the unbelievable, insurmountable pain …

Within the safe confines of the classroom, the horror was short-lived. But to actually have that beast living inside of you …?

To control it ... to draw on it's power without loosing control ...?

_"The chakra have merged … "_

Chills down his spine. Shooting, up and down, up and down …

They … they hate him …

_That's why …_

_That's why they look at him with those eyes …_

_The hate …_

_The loathing …_

_The disgust …_

The boy was trembling. His hands, his shoulders, his entire body. His head was bowed, his bright blue skies darkened suddenly.

Fists clenched tightly.

He started suddenly when he felt her gentle arms wrap around him, draw him close, her head resting lightly against his shoulder. Shaking hands rose ever so slowly, trembling, holding her back, tightly.

_This is it …_

_He's probably going to turn and run … in disgust like the rest of them …_

He felt his heart was breaking …

_The only person … I ever felt who understood me …_

_Through the snide, cutting remarks … through the fights, arguments …_

_…_

_He's the only one who …_

_Somehow, I felt that through everything that's happened …_

_He's given me that grudging respect …_

_And – could you hardly call it that, but – he's also …_

_…_

_I've also felt that …_

_There was a kind of … affection …_

_A kind of …_

_Acceptance …_

_…_

_Took me so long to …_

_And am I to lose it all now …?_

_Danah nee-chan …_

_Oh, what have I …_

Finally those heavy blue eyes lifted, almost dully.

Focussed on the midnight ones before him.

His breath held, he waited.

Waited …

Waited …

* * *


	11. More Shocks

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 11 – Invasion**

(SPOILER: Up to Chapter 217 – 219)

* * *

His breath rattled. 

Suddenly gripping her shoulders harder, blue eyes flashed.

Turning, he gazed …

Deep into the eternal black chasms …

As always, when he looked at his teammate, he'd felt he was falling …

But … not lately …

Because lately, those chasms had turned from being timeless, dark crypts …

To ethereal midnight skies …

From a depth of the caverns below the earth … to the mysterious heavenly realms above …

Eternal …

Now those dark eyes had stirred again.

He waited …

Waited …

Waited …

Waited for the –

"Hn."

While Danah hid a small smile, Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Leaning casually, gracefully … one foot drawn up and resting flat against the wall … arms crossed over his chest …

One delicate eyebrow raised … beautiful dark eyes watching him through silky black tresses …

What the –

_He's smirking at me!_

And through his tears, through the joyful raindrops that fell from his blue skies … _That arrogant asshole! That damned arrogant smirk …_

How his voice managed to work, he'd never know …

"S-Sas-uke …"

But he knew the croaking, rasping hoarse whisper was his …

Those midnight eyes met his …

"Y-You're –"

A smirk. "I'm what, dumbass?"

" … N-not – frightened?" The last word came out as a squeak.

A slender eyebrow raised. "No."

"Disgusted?"

Snort. "No."

"Repulsed?"

"No."

"You're – not running away?" He whispered.

A smirk. "Obviously not. As you see."

"You don't … _hate_ – me?"

Another snort. "No. _Dumbass_. Well," That smirk again, "No more than usual."

Incredulous blue eyes blinked. Stared. Disbelieving. Incredulous. Flabbergasted. Gobsmacked!

The slender eyebrows were furrowed together again. The handsome face deep in thought …

The world outside seemed to have held its breath … was still holding its breath … the magical twilight seemed as if lengthened. The atmosphere in the room was so tense, he felt as if it would suddenly snap …

"Does that mean …"

Both sets of blue eyes turned to him.

"All these years … Naruto was the one … protecting this village?"

Naruto looked utterly shocked … what the hell …

_Is that all he could say to that …? Most people would have freaked … _

But the beautiful blossoming gaze in the young woman's eyes …

"That's right …"

"Sasuke …"

Seemingly not hearing his teammate, he continued in his thoughts …

A low, quiet, almost horrified murmur to himself …

"So the dobe lived each day having such a terror inside himself … holding control of it …"

Control …

_All these years, he's lived keeping that – THING – subdued …_

_The living vessel …_

_…_

_Shit …_

His thoughts swirled, spiralled, churned, twisted within his mind …

Yes, so many things were falling into place …

But plenty more were surfacing …

The other two in the room listened, in astonishment, in quiet complacency to his muttering.

"… Kept something that horrible inside you … a sacrifice … and people hated you for it … the way you were treated …"

Naruto's breaths were ragged, irregular, uneven … he couldn't understand the aura of the room … the situation … only intense bafflement and confusion swirled in among the anxiousness, the uncertainty, the awful expectancy …

He listened in shock to the low muttering, murmuring … the dark eyes which seemed glazed – not just with stunned amazement, but with horror as well …

"How Naruto … how did you …"

He choked. "H-How did I what?"

A deep breath. A long breath … "Live …"

_What the hell …_

_That bastard Sasuke …_

_He …_

_He's not …_

"S-Sasuke …"

Delicate black eyebrows raised.

"How can you – how can you – " Naruto clenched his fists again, the pain, anguish slowly, slowly dying away …

… into nothing …

"How can I what, dumbass?"

He was too numb to even rise to the bait, to the usual insult …

"How can you just – accept it like that? I mean … you know what I mean …" He trailed off into a mumble.

A humourless laugh. "_Accept_ it, dobe? Easily. Most easily."

Frowning slightly, he stared up at his teammate, the sudden swirling black depths.

The … bitterness …

…

_Bitterness?_

Naruto gasped. Yes … there was a bitterness in those delicate features … a darkening …

And that laugh … that bitter, twisted laugh …

… It was a little too close on his memories …

He remembered only too easily when he'd last heard a laugh like that …

Blue eyes widened as he watched a strong, pale hand rise, cross over to the left side of his neck …

His head was bowed, the silky dark strands lightly brushing over his face …

He strained to hear the hoarse whisper …

"Looks like we've both got something in common now …"

Naruto's breath rattled …

_Oh my god … _

_He's right …_

_Because now he too …_

_Has something … has – a HORROR … inside …_

"S-Sasuke …"

He didn't meet those bright blue eyes. His teeth gritted together as the pressure of his fingers on his shoulder unconsciously increased …

_I don't know what it was …_

_But when he bit my neck …_

_Something … I felt something …_

_As if it was entering my soul …_

_Something that was not of this world …_

_As if something sleeping … had awakened …_

_So many times since … I've felt a raw, primal, almost savage stirring inside me …_

_Savage instinct …_

_A …_

_… Monster …_

_…_

_I just wanted to control whatever it was, to hold it back … I didn't understand what it was, just that …_

_… I couldn't let it take over me …_

_…_

_That dobe …_

_Is this how he feels too? Does he feel like something beneath the surface just ripped him apart … has risen …_

_Something … has awakened …_

_Something that should never have been roused from its sleep …_

_  
Does he …?_

She had been sitting still throughout this exchange, knowing it was something between these two young men, something intense, something huge … emotions that they had to work out themselves. Interference, even comfort would be insupportable, unthinkable …

Something no one would have wished, ever …

She blinked, startled as his deep voice rasped again, almost painfully …

"How … how did you live … because sometimes …" The head lowered again, and the hand gripping the seal on his neck whitened, they could see his nails digging into his flesh …

His clenched teeth …

Wide blue eyes stared. "Yes? Sometimes …? Sometimes _what_?"

Another rattling breath. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to die … the pain is too much … so hard to cope with the power …"

Naruto drew his breath rapidly, as the full realisation, the understanding dawned on him ...

The terror inside his own body had grown _with_ him. Slowly, slowly, without anyone's knowledge, as his tiny body had grown, as his teaching and training at the Academy continued, the enormous power was forced to keep at _his_ pace, at the terms he himself set – however unknowingly it was done.

But Sasuke …

This was a seal that had evidently been given at the height of his fury, his hate …

It had been given as his soul, spirit and body had attained the balance, as he had perfected himself as a ninja …

…

How did he even put up with it! He could barely begin to imagine the pain it must have caused …

And added to this …

It had been given under the most painful circumstances …

…

How the hell had even _he_ managed to control it, hold it in …? To control that demon that was now within him?

Even Danah turned intense, serious blue eyes on him …

Even though they all knew, all were aware …

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya … no one could ever claim to empathise with the plight of these boys …

Jiraiya, she knew, had taken a high-handed approach in his training of Naruto – there was no false pretence, no feigned ignorance. He'd known what Naruto was capable of, and it had just gone from there. No history, no background, no story-telling as she'd just done. He'd proved, both to himself, to Naruto and to the world in general – the power given to him, although it forced him to live watching his back, was also meant to _protect_ him …

And through him … his village …

She suddenly started, realising her eyes had glazed over in these musings, and saw Naruto standing before her, hands limply by his sides, but his whole slim body shaking uncontrollably …

… And tears flowing down his face. Eyes were bright, joyful … relieved …

"Stop crying like a girl, dobe."

She had to stop from bursting out in laughter at the instantaneous change. The blue eyes widened then narrowed, his fists clenched, his chest seemed to expand. The full intensity of his glare at the smirking boy … "LIKE A _WHAT_! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME! BASTARD!"

"I didn't call you anything, dumbass. I just said you were like one!"

"SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"Now now!" Danah hurriedly rose and glanced anxiously towards the door. "Remember where you are! I don't want Matron rushing in here …" Scooping up his clothes, she pressed it into his hands, still biting back the laugh.

Grumbling, Naruto slipped his shirt and jacket back on. But his hands were still shaking …

And the tiny precious smile on the dark-haired boy's face …

The girl, silently watching, suddenly felt a stirring within her heart …

She saw something in that instant …

In that bright, airy hospital room …

The start of something … indestructible …

Everlasting …

As dependable as the revolving earth, as the coming of dawn …

"Naruto …"

Naruto turned his overflowing eyes, at the soft, tender touch of her hand. Laughing, she drew the boy towards herself again, embraced him tightly.

"My love … did you really think I would force you to tell Sasuke if I didn't know how he would react?"

Delicate black eyebrows raised, then he smirked again. Naruto just kept staring into her eyes, blushed madly when she cheekily kissed him on the nose.

"D-Danah nee-chan?"

"This terrible thing that happened to him, as well … it's certainly not the way I would have wanted someone else to truly claim to understand you. To understand the full depth of what you've suffered, holding that – monster inside. But – don't you realise, sweetheart … Sasuke is now the only person who can truthfully say, 'I know how you feel' …"

Once again he turned stunned blue depths into the midnight skies. Sasuke glanced at him then turned away casually. "Hn."

Stroking his hair from his forehead again, her eyes softened. "Yes, Naruto. From all that I've seen so far … Sasuke would never have turned you away …"

He felt himself numbly pulled to sit beside her. His thoughts cascaded, tumbled, soared …

"Not just because of this terrible common ground … but also because …" And here her eyes twinkled. "Sasuke never calls anyone else nicknames …"

He blinked, startled. _What the hell? What did that bastard's name-calling have to do with anything …_

She could only smile at the confusion across their faces. But it was true … everyone had seen through their furious intensity at each other; the screaming, yelling, fist fights which had resulted in cuts and bruises, terrible name-calling – the kind that made mothers cover their children's ears whenever they were around …

She had been extremely stunned momentarily, upon her return, to witness the range of 'rivalries' that was present around those of her acquaintance; as if Kakashi and Gai's eternal impossibly ridiculous feud wasn't crazy enough, there was the rivalry between Sakura and Ino, whom she understood was Asuma's student. Then the silent, heated strangeness whenever Neji and Lee were around – despite whatever understanding had suddenly sprung up between all the young Leafs, there was always that desire for … for _acknowledgement_, for _recognition_ … a kind of 'I also live in this world – don't ignore me' …

_'See me for who I am …'_

But indeed, the rivalry between these two young men in her life … this was a kind of the most intense sort …

Not wounded pride … not lost friendship …

The will to get stronger … sprung from a need for _respect_ …

A terrible yearning for understanding … acceptance from the only other in his life who could understand fully …

She felt a beautiful lightness within her heart … _Through all of this, underneath it all …_

_Brothers of the Leaf …_

_Although they have the most dysfunctional brotherhood, there is not … will never be … another friendship like theirs …_

Sasuke had blinked at Danah's reference to his name-calling of Naruto, but he felt that somehow, he was beginning to understand, just that little bit more …

_However much I pushed everyone else away …_

_Naruto never gave up …_

_Hn__ …_

_That's partly because he's an idiot …_

_And also because he's too nosy … _

_But …_

_You can't, it's just _impossible_ to ignore his humungous loud mouth …_

_Unlike me, he's not afraid to show who he is, the soul hidden underneath that incredibly huge mouth … he's not afraid to show everyone who he is … and he doesn't care what they think of him that way, because that's all he is …_

_… Just Naruto …_

_And he's been trying, however unconsciously it was done, to make me as uncaring about who I show myself to be … I realise that now …_

_His stupid annoying mouth, his loudness, his exuberance, endless activity … _

_Everyone else smiled nervously and backs away … but Naruto sticks his face right up to mine …_

_He'll push, poke, shove, trip, do anything to irritate the hell out of me …_

_He does everything to get a rise out of me … even if I pile on him the worst insults I can think of …_

_And when I DO insult him … he scowls, gets furious, starts screaming, and abuses me back like the stupid hothead he is …_

_But then … there's that brightness in his eyes … like a glint … a glimmer …_

_As if … he's satisfied … as if he's accomplished something …_

_That he's broken through me …_

_He thinks everyone secretly wants to be as big a loud mouth as he is …_

_…_

_And so it was that the hugest mouth in the village …_

_The loudest, tactless wart in existence …_

_Did something I thought no one could ever do …_

Dark depths – but this time glinting with the light of a thousand stars, instead of the murky darkness of eternal chasms – glanced at his teammate, who was staring at his sister, and who was laughing back delightedly at him, pinching his cheek lovingly, playfully …

_He did something amazing … that I thought could never be accomplished by anyone …_

_Because somewhere, there's light in a place which had known only darkness …_

_He …_

_… Made me feel again …_

_He broke through that endless, infinite void …_

Unseen by either ofthem, a slow, gentle smiled played at his lips …

A rare, beautiful smile …

_…_

_That total moron …_

Could still see, somewhere through the haze, the curtain of horror, of confusion that had descended across his those many months ago … he could still see …

The bruised, bloodied face lifting to him …

The bloodstains streaked across his skin, his clothes …

His damaged knuckles … torn clothing …

And yet, through it all …

… Those eyes …

The deadly blue fires within them … and blue fires were more dangerous than red ones …

> > > > > > > > >

_"You bastard … you filthy rotten bastard …"_

_Impassive dark depths had gazed back …_

_"You just left … you didn't give a damn about what anyone else, what they would think, what they'd feel …"_

_… Unmoving, unflinching …_

_"SHE CARES ABOUT YOU! FOR SOME STUPID GODDAMNED REASON, SHE LOVES YOU! A BASTARD LIKE YOU!"_

_… Unseeing …_

_"AND I PROMISED HER! I PROMISED HER I WOULD BRING YOU BACK!"_

_The bruised, swollen hands, face … the almost broken body …_

_But those eyes …_

_"AND A MAN NEVER GOES BACK ON HIS WORD!"_

_His chest heaving, choking at the tremendous force of his screaming …_

_He'd watched him rising slowly, painfully to his feet …_

_The sky in his eyes … the sunshine in his hair …_

_The very forces of nature were with this boy …_

_"I told you."_

_His own voice was empty, emotionless. Those eyes fixed on him as he spoke, something stirring underneath within those blue depths …_

_"My dreams are not in the future. They are in the past …"_

_Of course they were in the past … it was the terror then that had shaped him …_

_The seven-year-old child had become a man before he was even aware …_

_"I also told you … I'm awake now … with what he has given me, I feel wide awake … not the dreaming idiot I was with you all in Leaf village …"_

_The shock, the anger … the irrepressible fury stirring again in those eyes …_

_"I feel awake and alive now as I have never felt before …the power he gave me …" He'd raised his hand slowly to his face, gazed upon it … had felt forcefully the surge of power that raced through him …_

_… And he hadn't even activated the curse seal yet …_

_He'd watched impassively again as the heaving, choking boy had risen to his full height, had stood, swaying for a moment. Coughed. Spat out blood. A muddied and stained orange sleeve had risen slowly to wipe his mouth …_

_"You bastard …" A pained, choking, rasping … "What the hell are you saying … do you even realise what you're saying?"_

_Emotionless chasms …_

_"You feel alive …? An asshole like that made you feel _alive_? As you never did before?"_

_The coldness was slipping back around him … this was boring … he didn't have time to dawdle here with his old teammate anymore …_

_… His OLD teammate …_

_About to turn, to walk away …_

_"Don't turn your back on me, asshole …"_

_The loose gravel of the waterfall cliffs crunched under his feet._

_"You're … no better than your brother."_

_He'd frozen. _

_The icy shards around his heart had hardened further, grown sharper. The chill that invaded his soul …_

_Turning slowly.__ Glowing red fires …_

_"What … did … you … say …"_

_A pained, drawn in breath …_

_"YOU HEARD ME!"_

_How the boy had had the strength to scream in his state …_

_"YOU'RE A BASTARD! YOU'RE – NO – BETTER – THAN – YOUR – BROTHER!"_

_Raging fires … blue and red …_

_Heaving chest again … again he'd coughed … spat out blood …_

_"He'd told you … to live in hate, did he? Told you to …" His face twisted his pain suddenly, then slowly, astonishingly, the grin was back … "Told you to live hating … despising him …"_

_A low growling …_

_"And you did … you stupid moron … you – you're the biggest idiot … how could you possibly be the Uchiha Sasuke I know … the genius … the strongest guy … the pride of Hidden Leaf …"_

_His own breathing had come fast …_

_"The Sasuke I know … would never have stood for such garbage … would never have listened to stupid nonsense like that …"_

_Something was gripping his heart …_

_"You're not Sasuke … you – can't be … you're a disgrace …" _

_The coldness …_

_"You keep saying you want to restore your clan … you swore to avenge them for their murder …"_

_The chill …_

_"I don't know anything about your family, don't know what they were like … didn't even know what the Uchiha clan had meant to Konoha …"_

_… was melting …_

_"But I realise now …" here another pained gasp, a choke. " … that they were the pride of Hidden Leaf …" A wheeze. _

_Suddenly those intense blue heavens fixed on him, something strangely unreadable in them …_

_"And you … you were left. You were the last … the village lost that family, now it had only you …" Fury now. "You were the one who now carried the pride of your family … you …"_

_Bruised, bloodied fingers had dug into the ground … A sharp breath drawn in …_

_"LOOK AT YOURSELF! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU'RE A BLOODY DISGRACE TO THE MEMORY OF YOUR CLAN!"_

_He'd snapped._

_About to hurtle senselessly towards his teammate –_

_"You don't care about them."_

_He'd frozen again, come to an abrupt stop. Watched the boy before him, one hand clutching his stomach, slight body heaving …_

_"You just want blood … you want to get powerful to kill your brother …"_

_His own breathing heavy now …_

_"That's all you want power for? That's it …? To waste on trash like he is? To waste on someone like that, who caused such unimaginable pain to you …?"_

_Those blue skies had raised to him … _

_"Is he really worth all that …? IS HE!"_

_Blue fires …_

_"Is he worth losing your own self-pride, your own honour for? Is he worth it, to lose yourself in such HATE?" Another cough, a wheeze … blood … "Is this the honour you carry, the honour of your clan? Heart that is drowning in its own hate? Is it? IS IT?"_

_… burning, burning, burning …_

_What was this tearing in his heart … what was this – this PULL …_

_The idiot was talking nonsense. Was he really going to be pulled into that nonsense …?_

_This … Bullshit …?_

_The cold blackness swirled …_

_… Uncertainty …_

_Midnight__ eyes flickered again as he heard a wheezing, bitter laugh …_

_"All this time, everything we've been through … so much, and you still haven't learned …"_

_Another pained cough, blood …_

_Wheezing …_

_"You still don't get it …"_

_Once more the figure had fallen to his knee, his whole body weakened …_

_But his eyes …_

_Fire …_

_Shallow breathing …_

_"Whatever that snake-guy did to you … whatever he's offering you … it's all a lie …"_

_Cold, emotionless.__ "I don't need to hear this." Firm, resolute steps towards the crouched, panting, wheezing figure._

_But the crouched figure hadn't heard … the dry cough, the wheezing, rasping continued tonelessly …_

_"You still don't get it … you still don't get … that you're never going to achieve the power you want … not when you have hate inside you … you're never going to … never …"_

_Frozen again.__ Stunned. Speechless._

_Fury._

_"Everything we've been through … when I lost you once before, I knew … I understood what they've been trying to teach us all along …"_

_A gasp … then …_

_Teeth gritted. The endless silence, broken only by the younger boy's pained breathing._

_"What. WHAT?"_

_Startled blue eyes had raised, fixed on the furious confusion. Ever so slowly, a grin stretched across his face._

_That was it. That's IT …Enough was enough._

_With the incredible speed he had now acquired, Sasuke had growled, launched himself across the short distance …_

_Grabbing the collar, pulling the boy close …_

_Eternal black gorges meeting the limitless heavenly skies …_

_"ANSWER ME, DOBE!"_

_A humourless laugh …_

_"You still don't get … where true power, true strength comes from …"_

_He'd stared …_

_His grip has loosened slightly …_

_He'd stared …_

_Black chasms … Heavenly skies …_

_> > > > > > > > > _

He started when he felt a gently pressure on his shoulder. Blinking, he gazed up. She grinned down at him and gently motioned him towards the door.

"We'd better leave now. It's getting really late."

Leaving the room silently, they realised they were still clutching at their coats. Danah laughed as they wistfully relinquished them.

"So, does this reluctance mean you two want to be doctors when you grow up?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted immediately. Then he frowned. "No, wait, I want to be Hokage ... "

She playfully tapped his nose again. "And so, what's Tsunade–sama? She's a medical specialist _and_ Hokage."

Naruto's grin grew wider as they entered the main foyer of the hospital. He flung himself out of the corridor and yelled. "I'm going to be the best medical specialist you ever saw, _and_ surpass the Hokage!" The acoustics of the corridors that stretched along the reception area was such that a loud, booming sound was heard still rolling down the hallways and rooms.

"Hn."

Danah pursed her lips again, fighting down the laughter as she caught sight of Naruto's furious look and Sasuke's grin.

"You arrogant bastard! Is that all you know to do? Smirk like a –"

Instantly she dived in between them, panic racing across her eyes. "Don't forget where you are! Many patients here are really in need of peace and quiet …" Nervously glancing down the corridor, she started hurrying them towards the main entrance.

"Yeah, dobe. If they ever invented a position for _Dobe_Kage, then you'd be it, no questions asked. And so you'd better get in good practice with your manners –"

It took a split second to sink in. They turned and stared at the sparkling dark eyes. Feeling traitorous, Danah couldn't resist the delighted laughter that burst forth from her, upon seeing her brother's absolutely shocked, stunned expression. Clutching her side in mirth, she just had enough wits to grab him before he could launch himself at the smirking dark-haired boy.

"YEAARRGHHH! SA-SU-KEEEEEE! YOU _ASSWIPE_! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MEANT TO – HOW DARE YOU INSULT HOKAGE!"

"Naruto!" Danah looked positively scandalised as several heads poked out of the rooms down the corridor, and even the team about to enter the operating theatre paused, staring in bafflement at their colleague, arms wrapped tightly around a cussing, screaming, furious orange blur, and a tall handsome dark-haired boy looking completely embarrassed at the disturbance Naruto was causing.

"Naruto! I said stop!" Stunned amazement at the boy's absolute fury, and the hilarity of the situation, she was torn between delighted laughter and panic at the dreadful sound they must be causing.

Sasuke felt his tolerance slip away. Gritting his teeth, he stepped forwards, fist clenched …

How he managed to find Naruto's head in the blur to deliver a forceful thump was a wonder, but the yelling stopped abruptly, and presently his younger teammate was standing rubbing his head, a huge scowl across his face. Still giggling helplessly, Danah grabbed their hands again and pulled them outside before any more damage could be caused.

Emerging into the beautiful evening, the giggles and frowns died down, as Konoha's gentle evening breeze drifted around them. A chattering mass of shoppers hurried home, parents collecting children from late classes, and the lights were starting to dim in the shops and glow again in the houses as families made dinner preparations. A low, gentle, happy hum of noise surrounded them as they made their way home.

Danah tightened her grip on their hands, as they continued walking down slowly. A pleased, joyful little sigh escaped her in the magic of the twilight.

"One very important thing my sensei taught was that it may be true that our background and circumstances may have influenced who we are, but we are responsible for who we become. Whatever pain you've had in your lives, you must live not to _feed_ on that pain, become bitter and as consumed with hatred as that pain intends … You must use such terrible moments as stepping–stones to climb to that higher purpose, because in reality, that is what they were intended for …"

The dark-haired boy suddenly felt something painful gripping at him …

"Destiny has a very curious way of trying to teach us, trying to test us in fire, just like ... just like _gold_. And whoever doesn't survive that testing, they've proved they are unworthy to be carried to that higher plane of being, just as metals that fail the fire test are discarded. They are worthless, coarse, valueless and insignificant ..."

Swinging their hands delightedly, she laughed, a low musical sound. "In the same way, why should people who can't make their own way through the harshness life has put before them be rewarded with anything? Even on the stumbling blocks, when you lose, _don't lose the lesson_. Destiny is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterward. Those stumbling blocks were _made_ for you to trip over …"

Naruto blinked up at her. "D-Danah nee-chan …"

She smiled at him. "Yes, of course, my love, that's exactly what stumbling blocks are for. Because from them, you learn an invaluable lesson – and _you won't do it again_. A man always learns from his mistakes, he uses them to reach that higher level.

"Look at you both," she drew them closer towards her, glancing from one to the other, a soft, gentle look in her eyes. "You have the wind in your hair and the stars in your eyes. You command the forces of nature with your very breaths and you have the world at your feet. And there is nothing – but _nothing_ – standing in your way. It is all inside you, you must find your own keys, and unlock the sleeping dreams within. Because as I said, without dreams to guide you, to protect and nurture you – there really is nothing. And tell me, what is a man who has nothing below the surface?"

Sasuke could feel his hand trembling in hers. The words started to gently probe the corners of his mind, trying to shift the unpleasantness, the uncertainty and swirling emotions, and lodge themselves in there instead. He felt light–headed, as if he could give his younger teammate competition for jumping and bouncing around with that bottomless energy he seemed to possess. Seeing his shining blue eyes on the other side of Danah told him that the magic, the pure magic they had just heard had somehow sent the darkness of the past into exile, never to come again ...

Now it was just the future to be faced, and should darkness happen to come again … Then like a sword through snow, like a beam of sunlight cutting through the heavy canopy of a forest, like a song cuts through long, tortured slumber …

And the words, the wisdom of a thousand ages, were finding their way in the fertile soil of their young minds, were finding a firm, healthy foundation …

The fragile, delicate, breathtakingly beautiful life that would spring from that soil … the fruit it would bear eventually … the flowers …

They would grow one day …

"By all means, live upon your dreams, feed on them, let them nurture you … and never let them go. Because after all, what is a man without dreams? He's not really a man at all. And whichever fool laughs at your dreams – that's all they are. Fools. One should never laugh at anyone's dreams. Because people who don't have dreams don't have much. Remember that."

They had almost reached the house. Danah paused and looked up at the sky, only just starting to be twinkling with their distant loveliness. She sighed, smiling.

"Whenever you're in the utmost despair, remember this what my sensei would tell me: _when it is dark enough you can see the stars_."

_Stars …_

_'You'll hear them, if you listen a bit harder …'_

Once more, they missed the beautiful smile, like a shooting star across the thousand points of light on a midnight sky …

It was while they were almost frozen in this position, staring up at the scattered beauty far above them, that it happened.

Sasuke jumped when he felt small fingers plucking at his shirt. Small, desperate fingers. He stared down in large, wide black eyes, swimming in a fast–gathering pool, trickling down the tiny little face. Long, untidy, spiky hair clustered around the hollow, almost skeletal features. Clothes hung on the tiny, bony body in tatters, in rags, small bruises and scratches, newly applied ones over old, fading ones.

The street urchin was kneeling, eyes begging, pleading. One arm untangled itself from Sasuke's shirt and stretched out, palm upwards, meaning evident and clear. "A little food? A little money? Please?"

As Sasuke stood rooted to the spot, Danah did something he never thought she would do …

A foot came flying out and within split–seconds, the urchin had gone spinning, rolling over several times to land in the dust a few feet away. Naruto and Sasuke turned and stared at Danah in horror. What the hell ...

"You bastard!" The furious hiss, snapping eyes was something they'd never seen before. _Danah ... this was Danah ... what was going on ...!_

People had stopped and stared, in shock and horror, revulsion on their faces. But nothing prepared them for what came next.

It was as if something suddenly _clicked_ … like a light switch …

When next they had blinked, the urchin's beautiful wide eyes disappeared, to be replaced by an intense, evil sneer. He propped himself on one knee, hands palm downwards on the ground. Teeth became long, dripping fangs, the dirty fingernails had sharpened to the point of razors. Even the long spiky hair took on a bristly, almost animal-like texture …

Right before their eyes, what had previously been a begging, starving young boy had changed …

… Into something resembling … a _monster_ …

A crouching, poised, tense figure. Long curled claws, palms flat against the ground. The whole body, the wild beast, was shivering with anticipation …

Poised, ready to spring …

The grinning, maniacal mask was leering, scorning.

"Answer me! How many more of you are there?" The controlled, concentrated fury behind the heavy hiss in Danah's voice frightened them. What was going on?

The dark-haired boy turned in horror, in slow motion when he heard it …

And almost simultaneously felt the dull throbbing at his neck … a painful pulsing, beating spreading agony …

Even as his eyes saw stars, even as blackness tried to blanket over his consciousness, he saw …

… And heard …

A laugh …

A long, drawn-out, blood-curdling laugh …

_All too familiar …_

As both boys stared in horror at the figure, its eyes flashed …

_No …_

_No, it can't be …_

_No …_

In the dim glow of twilight, they looked into something only present in a nightmare …

Twin points of glowing, pulsing, deadly orbs … _yellow_ …

… _Like …_

_… HIS …_

"Naruto!"

The urgency in the girl's voice … as he turned towards her, almost in slow motion, saw the grimness of her countenance, the fire in her gaze.

"Go and get Tsunade-sama. NOW!"

She sensed no movement, sensed him still staring at her, at his friend, who had collapsed to his knees, clutching his neck, face twisted in agony, at the horror in front of her, and panicked, she shouted.

"What are you waiting for! Hurry, go, go, go, _GO_!"

Barely were the words out of her mouth when the snarling figure leapt at her.

* * *


	12. Understanding

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**_Mizuki_****_ The Hokage_** – Don't like, don't read. Frankly, in your case, good riddance. No decent person writes telling someone that their story is not worth reading.

**Chapter 12: Understanding **

(Spoiler reference up until Chapter 164, page 12-13 – and the entire storyline is a spoiler up to Chapter182)

**Background Music: "The Cage" – Sonata Arctica**

**(I didn't use the whole song, just some lines – but this is an AMAZING song it is EXACTLY suited for Sasuke and Naruto. I think you guys should at least look up the lyrics, but you'll see this song later, anyway :P )**

* * *

Barely were the words out of her mouth when the snarling figure leapt at her.

Screams were heard, and Sasuke and Naruto could only gape at the hovering, tense figure in black, poised where only a few seconds ago they'd seen a lost, starving street urchin. Terror engulfed all who watched, as a forceful, powerful red glow seemed to emanate from the very pores on his skin.

Before anyone could move, the – thing – had leapt towards the girl with incredible speed, the fingernails a twisted, revolting black and yellow like the teeth.

They didn't even have time to see what had happened before a loud _crack_! was heard, and a charged, powerful bolt of lightning had appeared out of nowhere.

Even Sasuke glanced up, teeth still gritted in pain, to see the lightning playing around Danah's hands. The energised, unshapely mass of electricity suddenly began to take form, then spiral like the blades of a giant shuriken, larger and larger before she thrust it sideways against the leaping figure.

What the hell is that … 

_Chidori__ …!_

_No …_

_It's not strong enough for chidori …_

_It just looks like a shuriken of electricity … _

_Nowhere near as powerful as chidori … What is it!_

It had all happened within a split–second, Sasuke could see the thing had been unprepared for such a swift attack, and was still hovering in mid–air as the spiralling force was propelled into its body.

An unearthly scream that seemed to penetrate their very bones was heard as they heard two thumps follow. When they next blinked again, the thing was writhing on the ground, screaming inhumanly as it clutched at the place where its right arm should have been. The right arm, in question, was lying a few feet away, still smouldering where it had been struck.

Danah was still standing alert, fixedly gazing at the writhing figure, the lightning mass having vanished.

_No good …_

_This guy … this – THING …_

_What kind of power is it imbued with …?_

They hadn't even blinked from seeing the screaming, writhing figure before it was back on its feet, snarling. Saw, in horrified slow motion, the left arm raise …

Almost felt their breaths leave their bodies as a large, ungainly mass of purple glowed from the shrivelled hand. Another inhuman scream, and it leapt towards her again …

Furious, lightning-fast hand seals … they only had time to gape at her …

_"CHUUSUUSEI SHIKEIKIDEN!" (CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM ELECTRICAL SHOCK)_

Naruto stared …

_I've heard that before …_

_Where! Where did I …_

_Someone used it …_

Suddenly the girl leapt forwards at the snarling figure, her incredible speed was amazing. Twisting her body around, feinting a move, she had somehow darted behind the figure and struck the base of the neck.

Like a bag of potatoes, the thing collapsed.

Wide dark eyes just kept staring in shock. He only faintly felt his young teammate beside him, large blue eyes also riveted on the two figures, his hand still gripping his shoulder.

"Wh-What t-t-the hell was t-that?" A low, hoarse whisper.

They both still felt dazed from what they had just witnessed. The shuriken of chakra …! And then … this …

_Both electricity attacks …_

_She's like … me …_

_… the same type I am …_

_… _

_And also … Kakashi …_

"It's … it was an electrical shock."

Startled blue eyes turned to him at the ragged whisper, just low enough for him to hear. The dark eyes were still turned towards the scene before him. His face had gradually lost the pained look, although his hand was still gripping his neck …

"I've heard of this attack … the shinobi turns their chakra into an electrical pulse, and this is transmitted to the brainstem. The central nervous system works on a series of electrical signals and synapses. And when it is disrupted, the brain no longer has a secure continuous pathway for communication between itself and the body. Every order by the brain to move a part of the body is sent elsewhere, so …"

Naruto gasped. "E-Electrical pulse? Of – _chakra_!"

They watched the black figure rise uncertainly, then suddenly his left leg seemed to lurch away violently. His body did another forceful twist sideways and that deadly unearthly scream was heard again.

Naruto struggled to concentrate on the quiet murmur beside him.

"He must have tried to move his leg, but the signal was sent to his arm, which has been mutilated – and that also increases the brain's confusion, because even the wrong signal it sent is not working …" The tall dark-haired boy took a deep breath. "Only a medical jounin could perform something like this … it is an attack based on perfect knowledge of the anatomy of the body …"

The golden-haired boy gasped again, suddenly remembered where he'd heard it …

Although he'd been almost unconscious, he was still able to faintly hear the sounds around him …

_Old Lady Tsunade_ …

_It was her …_

_When we were fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto …_

_…_

_I noticed Kabuto's hand was …_

_Is must have been because she'd just used this attack …_

"What the hell just happened?"

Tsunade had arrived, having seen the uncharacteristic lightning bolt and heard the crowd's screams. After a swift check on Sasuke, making sure the pain had receded, she now stood poised beside Danah, her eyes darting all over the figure before turning and resting on the now composed girl beside her.

"Dead Soul Technique?"

The girl gingerly clutched her stomach, trying to get her breath back. "An incredible one. He'd even infiltrated it with chakra. And its been done _twice_."

Golden-brown eyes blinked. "Twice?"

"If you do the Reversal of the technique now, you'll most likely find a man's body, underneath this boy's. A combination of a Transformation and the Dead Soul ..." The girl shuddered as she gazed intently at the still hideous figure unnaturally still upon the ground. "I can't imagine how he did it. And how he even got past the gates ... surely someone should have been able to detect that evil chakra, Tsunade-sama ..."

Tight–lipped, Tsunade knelt by the figure, and felt the pulse on his neck. She grimaced.

"Danah. You used a central nervous system shock on him?"

Eyes wide, Danah nodded mutely.

"Well, it killed him. It shouldn't have. Looks like he was given just enough chakra to deliver two blasting attacks – which, thankfully enough, didn't touch their intended targets." Slowly, Tsunade's eyes landed on the two boys, crouching just a short distance away. "Whoever that target was meant to be …"

Spreading her hands over the body, a glowing yellow chakra ball was visible. The crowd gasped in astonishment when they saw the body transform completely into that of a man, a twisted, emaciated body, the skin stretched tightly over his pale, dead–looking features. Danah leaned forwards a little before drawing back, looking slightly sick.

She felt a slightly trembling hand slip into hers. Turning, she smiled weakly at Naruto's wide blue eyes, and squeezed his hand back.

"That's disgusting." They heard her voice sounding a little strangled. She looked at the puzzled faces of Sasuke and Naruto. "Can't you see? It's already been a corpse for a while before the technique was used. A long while, I'd say."

The crowd watching in fascination reeled back, some clapping hands over their mouths to stop from retching. A few Jounins suddenly appeared, and started dispersing the crowd before turning to the body. Naruto saw Kakashi step forward and gaze down for a moment before he threw a stark white blanket over it. It glowed with an almost fluorescent glow in the dying twilight.

He directed the two Jounin with him to remove the body and they left in a flash. He turned to Tsunade, bowing gravely.

"They'll start the tests almost immediately, Hokage–sama. Before long, we should be able to ascertain who it was. Danah's right, he's been dead for a long while – just over a fortnight, I'd say. We'll find out any missing names and descriptions, and try and identify how he met his death, and – any other possible clues."

Naruto and Sasuke knew, with a calm dread, exactly what and who he'd meant by that last remark. Tsunade stood gravely, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly, her head snapped up.

"Danah, you can do the Net Technique, can't you? How far? Can you stretch it over the whole of Konoha?"

Danah frowned. "I–I'm not really sure, Tsunade–sama. I don't think I've tried anything as big …"

Tsunade smiled grimly. "Certainly better give it a try, my girl. Nothing is more important right now than to see if there are any more of these aspects of hell lurking about … Better do it from the roof of my office, that's as high a place as any, and as close to the centre as we need."

Danah turned and motioned the two boys, clutching their hands tightly. "You're not leaving my side, come on. We can't be sure – who he was after, but ..."

The five of them leapt from the spot, and were soon standing on the roof of the Hokage's offices within seconds. The night breeze was stronger here, whistling through Konoha without having met the hindrance of tall, rising buildings and dwellings.

Sasuke and Naruto felt a hand on their shoulders. "Better give her some space." Tsunade pulled them back against herself. Naruto twisted around and looked up at her serious face.

"What's going on? What's she going to do?"

"Just watch."

"It's not likely he'll be able to see it. If Danah has progressed to the advanced version of the technique, it will be invisible." Kakashi was also gazing straight ahead at the girl standing by herself.

The wind rippled through her hair, ruffling her dress. They saw her stand motionless for a moment, before she brought her hands up in the traditional gesture, in preparation for performing seals.

Sudden lightning speed movements later, some whispered words they didn't hear, they gasped involuntarily as they felt ... something ... as if it was slithering past them, through them ... long and sinuous, and gliding effortlessly everywhere around them. But ... they could see nothing. Only feel it.

Naruto flinched, shuddering even under the reassuring grip of Tsunade's hand on his shoulder.

_Eeeek__! Was that a snake? What on earth could make such a terrible sliding noise, and that crawling sensation _...

Without thinking, Sasuke whispered. "_Sharingan_ ..."

And gasped.

Emanating from the lone figure, completely surrounding them, in every direction he turned his head, was a vast, limitless, giant net of chakra. There was no other description, it really was a net, outlined squares of glowing green chakra, repeated in a seemingly endless pattern that stretched right over the entire expanse of Konoha. The net was quivering, wavering, as if it had a mind of its own. He saw the tiny ripples of chakra flow along it, as if it was resting over a swaying mass of water.

He felt his teacher beside him, heard the low, deep gentle voice.

"As you see, Sasuke, it's a net of chakra. I don't know if you're both aware, but Danah's position in ANBU was mainly one of defence and strategy. She was the guard, the cover of the ones who went on ahead. Not a very easy job at all … but techniques like this help immensely in detection of enemy presence. And it's been improved so that it can't be seen …"

"Humph. And you two see it because you have the same type of eyes."

Kakashi's eyes softened and he chuckled as he caught sight of the irritated scowling on Naruto's face. Some things never changed – Naruto had always been irked when Sasuke had been able to do things he couldn't …

Sasuke hadn't realised he was holding his breath at Kakashi's words, but he released it slowly. _Amazing …_

So lost he was in the scene before him, that it seemed hours later that Danah finally stopped her technique. Gradually the giant net faded away. She stood again, hands at her sides. Then she shook her head slowly. "Nothing doing, Tsunade–sama. There's no one else lurking around. It was a one–off thing." She turned, her face mirroring Tsunade's grim look.

"So." Tsunade let go of their shoulders and turned, slowly revolving on the spot, taking in her village. Her back turned to them, they could almost feel the waves of fury radiating from her.

"The bastard. That – that ... of course, how could I expect any less. He waits while we're at our most vulnerable ... waits while we're just recovering – again – waits until then ... to attack. And this time ... this time ..."

Danah stepped forwards, worry flitting across her face. Her hands nervously clenched together in front, twisting and wringing.

"This time, Tsunade–sama, we have _you_. That … that bastard has always been outmatched, outnumbered. Though he may never have realised … but he's never going to take Konoha. _Ever_. We won't let him …"

Only the rustling of the twilight wind was heard. They saw the pretty young woman trembling, her twin golden-brown tresses swaying in the breeze as she lowered her head slightly. Danah continued softly.

"I heard of the decision you had to make, Tsunade–sama. No one should ever have doubted you. And we don't. You're not alone in this, and you never were. This is your fight, but you have the entire Konoha to back you up. Raidon-sensei always told me, always _proved_ to me, that you can always keep going long after you think you can't. And he's never been wrong. _Ever_. So please ... don't give up. Don't." The last word was whispered.

Tsunade turned, sighing, and stepped towards the others. She gently stroked stray golden strands hair from Danah's face. "The day you came back, my little one, was the day hope returned, to more than one person here. Just seeing you again … brings back so many memories …" Holding her shoulders, grinned at the girl. "I never was going to give up, Danah. But by what you've just said, you reminded me why I made the decision I did, it seems so long ago. You and that brat –"

Naruto's eyes, which had been in a daze of wonder, suddenly snapped.

"HUH! WHAT THE HELL, HOW CAN YOU KEEP CALLING ME A BRAT –!"

"You stupid boy, your mouth is undoubtedly bigger than that ass Jiraiya's." The tears which had threatened to come had subsided after Naruto's indignant outburst. A bright, beautiful smile lit up her face instead.

Kakashi stepped forward and placed his hand on Danah's shoulder. "You better take them home now. We'll sort things from here."

"But –"

"You heard the man, I promise I'll call you if I need, you know that." Tsunade looked serious. "It's very important now to keep an eye on them, we ... we really can't be sure who that – that thing – was aiming for. Whatever disaster had been planned this night, we've managed to ward off now. The sentries will now be on high alert, nobody will have unauthorised access ..." Tsunade was almost talking to herself, her eyes glazed over.

"All right, you two. Fun's over. Well, for now." Danah grimaced as she firmly took their hands again.

"Goodnight, then. Don't forget to keep me posted. Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san."

With a brief nod to both, Danah, Sasuke and Naruto had gone.

"Kakashi."

"Yes, Hokage–sama."

"I think it's time to arrange a special training for our two main charges?"

"With Danah? Do you think they're ready for her level of –"

"They're exceptionally intelligent young men. Especially from what I've seen of Naruto …" Tsunade allowed the grimness to slip away as she recalled that encounter with Naruto outside that restaurant, for the very first time … "I would like more, actually, under her tutelage, but we can't risk it. I want her full attention on your students."

He raised his eyebrow. "Even Sakura?"

"Y–yes. I must admit, I haven't noticed anything visibly spectacular in the girl –"

A light chuckle. "You might be surprised."

Tsunade turned and grinned at him. "Yes, I've heard of her strength of mind. I'll be surprised if she doesn't pick it up quicker than the other two."

They were silent for a minute, still gazing over the peaceful village. But peaceful for how much longer ... Tsunade felt a tightening in her stomach; just thinking about the after–effects of the last war ... as if the visible evidence wasn't still around her, now her mind was torn once again …

_Bastard …_

_You'll never take Hidden Leaf …_

_No …_

_Not without a fight …_

* * *

The tall Jounin slowly left the hospital morgue. He never wanted to look upon that horror again. How disgusting. Identification was now underway, but ... even though he left the finer details to the medical jounin specialists, he was feeling uneasy for a completely different reason ...

He felt sick.

Really sick.

And very, very ...

... confused ...

He paused by one of the windows in the corridor. Felt the night breeze drift in lazily, carelessly. Recalled afresh the events he had just witnessed ...

The delicate silver brows creased, ever so slightly ...

... _Danah_ ...

Clenching his fists, he turned abruptly and started towards the Hokage's office. He had to have this out with Tsunade.

_This has got to stop_, he thought as he turned into the corridor. Glancing up briefly he saw two of the ANBU captains hover by a wide open door, then slip in. _I can't keep going like this, this can't be right. In my heart, I know _..._ But what –_

He slowed down as he heard the low murmur of voices inside, then suddenly a furious one.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"You said to be blunt, Hokage-sama."

"I still can't believe the level of your bluntness. Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Tsunade-sama! Don't let anything cloud your judgement, please!"

A tense silence. He could practically hear the tension cracking as he reached the still slightly open door.

"Shizune, do you realise what you're saying?"

"Hokage-sama, that night, we're sure we detected a foreign body within the vicinity of Hidden Leaf."

"That night? Which night?"

"Festival Night."

A stunned silence. Then …

"Do you know how long ago that was, Shizune? And you are only taking action now?"

"We have been monitoring it, Hokage-sama. To inform you if anything came up -"

"Shizune-san was the one who realised the meeting had even taken place!"

"Meeting? Meeting? And what's this got to do with her?"

That snapping silence again ...

"She was there."

It snapped. He winced again as he heard Tsunade's wrath, hearing her chair scrape back forcefully.

"What the hell do you mean! Do you know who Danah _is_?"

He froze.

"Believe me, I am the last person to be showing favouritism. I am not protecting the girl because of ... because of ... ANYTHING! But you have absolutely no -"

"She intercepted them, Hokage-sama!"

His insides suddenly went cold. Very, very cold ...

Quietness. Absolute silence. Then a dangerous low voice.

"She what?"

He heard a deep breath being drawn.

"The foreign presence ... was not harmed in any way. We detected no presence of a struggle ..."

Stillness. An uneasy false calm.

"The fact there was no struggle clearly indicates a pre-arranged meeting."

He understood perfectly then what a deafening silence meant.

"Kakashi. Please come in here."

_Crap _...

_Now I'd probably have to tell _...

He slipped in and nodding briefly to Jakuchu and Ikemoto, the two tall ANBU captains, and to Tsunade's maid Shizune, who was looking extremely grim, gazing steadily at Tsunade as she stood by her open window, her robes fluttering gently, twin golden-brown tresses swaying as the night wind danced around just as carelessly ...

Without turning around, in a low, dull, serious tone. "Is this true, Kakashi."

He kept silent, his head slightly bowed.

"Did she ... leave you suddenly, at any time during that Festival Night ... ?"

A long silence.

_Geez_..._ why do I feel like a snitch _...

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

All gazes remained blank.

"But ..."

"Yes?" She slowly turned and let her intent gaze fall upon the Copy Ninja.

He turned his head slightly towards the captains. "No struggle doesn't mean it was an arranged meeting."

Another silence. Tsunade slowly walked back to her table, her fingers brushing lightly against the edge. He noticed they were clenched rather tightly.

"The evening started very normally, no sign of an tenseness or nervousness, as might be expected of – a traitor."

They winced at the words. Tsunade's eyes flashed slightly. "I hardly think we need use that term, Kakashi."

Unperturbed, he returned her gaze. "It is what you were all thinking."

She blinked at him, at his blatant audacity ..."And don't tell me it is NOT what you were thinking? For why else would you listen to our accusations and not defend her when you heard what was said?"

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, but didn't break the eye contact.

"There was a song, Hokage-sama. And just as it was ending, we turned to look at her ... and she – she was staring at something."

Tsunade blinked. "What?"

"It was so quick we might have missed it. But I happened to notice ... she was looking into the forest ..."

Now there was a frown line in her brow.

Confusion. Like his.

"Just as she finished her song, the last few dying notes ... her head suddenly flickered just above her line of vision, towards the forest ..."

Tsunade straightened very slowly. "And what was her expression like?"

_What was her expression like _...

_It was _...

..._ like _...

"Surprise. Then ... Anger."

His own answer surprised him, but he realised ... that's exactly what it had been ...

"She – she was surprised at something? Then angry?" Shizune looked confused now.

Tsunade glanced at one of the tall ANBU captains. "She's been assigned to your team many times, so I believe."

He nodded slowly. "That is correct Hokage-sama."

"She's always been reliable? Trustworthy?"

He paused. Then said, rather reluctantly. "I ... believe there's few I would trust more, Hokage-sama."

"Then ... why do you mistrust her suddenly?"

Determination had turned to confusion, confusion to discomfort. Abruptly Tsunade turned from him, fixing her intense gaze on her maid.

"And what have you to say of this, Shizune? You have always been fond of Danah, I know …"

The young black-haired attendant blinked, then shifted uneasily. "Tsunade-sama … this is not a matter of –"

Tsunade flapped her hand at her. "I have always trusted your judgement of character, Shizune, of which you have remarkable adeptness at. Even you are willing, knowing this young lady for who she is, her past, her _sacrifices_ –" This last word was practically spat out – "Even _you_ are willing to add weight to this – this accusation?"

The young dark-haired woman opened her mouth to speak, confusion flitting across her features. Her dark eyes darted nervously.

"Shizune … all of you … do you all realise what you are accusing Danah of? And …" She paused, adding the menacing tension to her next words. "And the _penalty_ for such an accusation …?"

The Jounin felt his throat run dry. So dry it would almost crack …

_No way …_

_This … couldn't be happening …_

He saw more than one person was uneasy at this. The Captains shot each other horrified looks, and Shizune gasped in shock.

"But … Hokage-sama ... even you must admit this behaviour is ... not common ..." The ANBU Captain glanced briefly at his comrade, who spoke up.

"If it was anyone else, Hokage-sama, we wouldn't look into it. But Danah has been one of the best Jounins, even the Third favoured ..." He trailed off. Then cleared his throat. "She wouldn't have been accepted as a Keeper if she couldn't be trusted with our very lives. When someone so trustworthy and dependable suddenly starts behaving suspiciously ..." He trailed off again, bafflement, confusion and irritation flitting over his features. "Hokage-sama, we waited for her to come tell us even, but she didn't ... which only led us to believe that ..."

" ... She must be hiding something, eh?"

All eyes turned to the silver-haired Jounin, at the strange bitter tone of his voice.

"You have something to say, Copy Ninja Kakashi?" One of the Captains raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Jakuchu-sensei. I do." His hands visibly trembled. With suppressed rage. "I can't … believe I thought that way. The instant she'd told us that nothing was wrong, everything was fine ... I thought the same thing. That she's hiding something. And ... I hated myself the next instant."

That silence again.

He clenched his fists. Though his stance gave nothing away, all within the room could feel his rage. Absolute fury.

"Danah would never do that. _Never_. I can't believe you are doubting her, Hokage-sama. You, of all people."

His fists tightened more. To accuse a Hokage was the extreme limit of insubordination, of disrespect …

… But he felt – he _knew­ – _that _their_ accusations were ill-founded. They couldn't possibly be true .. no way …

The chill in the room was almost nothing compared to the sharp, biting night wind that swirled inside.

"And you had all better check your facts before you draw conclusions."

The captains both leapt in front of Tsunade, Shizune almost a blur as she shot across to her friend. A second later all were staring in amazement at the girl who had appeared in the room.

Right behind Tsunade.

Throat dry, he watched as she lightly leapt off the table, where she'd been delicately, gracefully balanced and bowed somewhat stiffly to all present. Looking up, her blue gaze locked directly with one of the captains, a hint of a smile dancing around her lips.

"If I recall rightly, Ikemoto-sama, you were the one who taught me that reconnaissance defence technique. The use-your-Wind-Transformation-and-sneak-up-behind-the-enemy technique." Despite the humour, there was bitterness in her voice. He hated that.

The tall ANBU released a long breath. "Danah ..."

Hurt, cold blue eyes turned towards all of them. "Well, thanks very much for all your faith in me. All of you. I'm very grateful, I'm sure." If those hurt blue depths lingered just a little more intently in his ... she glanced away, seemingly unconcerned.

"Danah ... maybe you should explain to us ..."

The hurt look turned towards the serious golden-brown eyes of Tsunade.

"According to these men here ... your conduct hasn't all been wholly truthful ..."

The Jounin saw the girl's fists clench.

"Danah, please just tell why you didn't ..."

"Didn't? Didn't what?" She was almost spitting at the tall captain. He frowned slightly.

"Don't forget who you are. A Jounin. You yourself are ANBU Captain ... the Fortress, the Shield of Konoha. Your duty -"

"If you don't _trust_ me how can you lecture me about _duty_?"

"Danah, calm down." Kakashi found himself gripping the quivering slender shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I should ... never have doubted you, not for a minute ..."

The hurt had died down in her blue depths, as they looked into his …

"I'm sorry …" A mere whisper.

… And saw he really meant it.

Shizune eyed the girl, her confused dark eyes glazing over. Clearing her throat, she stepped forwards.

"Fine then. Right. Then kindly explain to us, my girl, why you went around hiding, why you didn't inform ANBU of this meeting especially since it seems to have disturbed you intensely, and why there is no body from the fight –"

"Oh yes? And how am I supposed to bring you this decapitated head and mutilated body you ask for – when there was none!"

Shocked, flabbergasted silence …

_No body? There'd been … no body …?_

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I say! The whole thing was genjutsu! High-level genjutsu. There – was no body."

The ANBU captains stared at her. Jakuchu cleared his throat. "That's impossible, Danah."

He looked slightly wary as the young woman turned snapping furious eyes on him.

"Are you implying, Jakuchu-sama, that I am so huge an imbecile, that I can't recognise an absence of body when I see it?"

The man's mouth opened and closed several times. Before he suddenly snapped it closed and turned irritated, baffled eyes to the young woman.

"Even if it was genjutsu ... there are ways of ascertaining who and what –"

"No there isn't."

The tall ANBU blinked. "Isn't what? Are _you_ implying, my girl, that I don't know -"

"Quiet, man. Look at yourself. Stop carrying on like a damned old woman." Ikemoto snapped at his colleague, who blinked.

Danah levelled furious snapping eyes on Ikemoto-sensei who was now facing her squarely. "Tell us, nice and clearly, my girl, exactly what you meant by such a – forgive me, but – ridiculous remark."

The girl took a deep breath in. Slowly the fury seemed to die down and she gazed more calmly at the rapt attentive faces.

"Jakuchu-sensei is right. There are ways. But not ... in this case."

Startled blinks.

The silver-haired Jounin saw a worried, troubled state flash through her eyes as she turned, looking out the window. A low murmur reached the impatient, bewildered company in the room.

Tsunade stepped forwards. "What? Danah? What was that?"

A strained, almost rasping whisper now permeated them.

"I think it was ..."

Tense, impatient silence.

"Was who, Danah?"

He felt sick when he heard her pained whisper.

" ... _Him_ ..."

A sickening, horrifying silence.

Jakuchu cleared his throat. "If you were fighting him, Danah, why was there no sign of –"

He stopped abruptly as the girl spun around furiously, fists clenched and eyes flashing fire.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Damn you all, what kind of brainless, dim-witted, moronic half-assed imbecile do you all take me for!"

The men present actually quavered under her sudden raging fury. Tsunade however, just stared. Shizune tensed, her mind racing.

"Do you really think I could fight bloody _Uchiha Itachi _and you lot wouldn't know about it?"

They actually all winced at hearing the name. Winced then eyes hardened.

"Stop it. Enough."

With lightning speed, Tsunade had reached the girl and was gripping her shoulders hard, giving her a little shake. Danah's wild eyes refocussed again, gazed blankly into Tsunade's golden-brown.

The tension in the room was once more close to snapping point when a soft, gentle voice suddenly froze it. Tsunade's ...

"Danah, tell us just exactly what you are saying. If you didn't fight Uchiha Itachi ... then who –"

"Genjutsu. Genjutsu. Genjutsu. GENJUTSU!" Mouths dropped wide open as the irritation, having finally built up inside the desperate girl, had exploded. "I keep saying the words, but no one is LISTENING!"

Tearing away from Tsunade's grasp, she stood by herself for a moment, her head lowered, slender body shaking violently. In the frozen silence, they saw the quivering slow down, saw the fury slowly leave the girl ... they heard the old Danah's voice gently, softly wash over them ...

"I ... have never, ever encountered something like I did that night. Never. Which is why I couldn't even bring myself to explain to you, because I couldn't, and still can't, understand it myself ..." Here she raised her head, and they stared into stirring, swirling blue pools ...

_What the _...

_Is she _..._ frightened ... ?_

"I thought I was fighting a body."

_What the hell ... _

_… thought …?_

"I thought I was fighting a real, living, breathing body. But I wasn't. Can you understand now?"

It was evident that no-one could.

"I began to think it was an illusion ... you know, just something to distract me, or ... I don't know. But then it ... it – it attacked me! Really, literally attacked me! But how can an illusion do that? How?"

The ANBU captains slowly glanced at one another, but the tall Jounin and the Hokage were staring at the young woman in front of them, who had a wild, confused look in her usually bright, cheerful blue eyes, and whose slender body was shaking uncontrollably ...

_I've _...

_Never seen her like this ... _

_It must have _..._ really affected her ... _

Wringing her hands anxiously, she stepped towards them.

"You – you know that my specialty is defence techniques? All my jutsus are designed both for offence and defence, but mostly I was trained in the ultimate defence, the delay tactics, military strategy ... reading chakra patterns in someone is therefore something that has been ingrained into my very soul, almost ... which is why, tonight, I was able to detect that – that –"

"Yes? And?"

She glanced, almost gratefully into his brown and red eyes.

"And ... that chakra pattern ... was not like anything I had come across. Something ... was very, very wrong with it. Which is what made me begin to think it ... wasn't human ..."

_Wasn't HUMAN ... ?_

" ... And not animal either."

Absolute bewilderment.

As they gazed at her in disorientation, almost panic, she slowly shook her head.

"But ... don't you see? What worried me is not only that I couldn't read what the chakra pattern was ... but that it was able to attack me. I was forced to use a jutsu in defence ... now no doubt he's seen it ..."

"What has this got to do with Uchiha Itachi? And DON'T yell at me if you value your –"

But Danah seemed to have spent herself yelling at Jakuchu-sensei already. Exhausted, her low, soft voice was back. "It was some sort of control. Somehow ... it was a jutsu almost like – like –" Her blue eyes were flashing again, they could almost see the frantic thoughts whirring and rushing through her inside ...

" ... Like the Body Traitor technique, like from the Yamanaka clan. But this is ... done not only through distance, but through space and time ..."

The silver-haired Jounin suddenly felt a surge through his body ...

..._ space and time _...

" ... As if, when he looked through that body, he could see the opponent, and he could make it attack, and make it defend itself as well ... and when I killed the thing –" Here her eye flashed again and she looked disgusted. "Note here, that "killed" is in a purely hypothetical sense, because you can't kill ... what is already dead."

_Kill _..._ what's already dead ... ?_

"Are you saying ..."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She brushed her hand across her eyes, weary with exhaustion. "It's the most incredible, most advanced use of the Dead Soul Technique."

"But – usually those shinobi well learned in the healing arts are the ones able to perform such perfect Dead Soul –" Dark eyes flickered, confused, to her mistress. "Like Tsunade-sama –"

"It's not compulsory, Shizune-sensei." Was the toneless, dry response.

Confusion was gradually giving way to realisation, then acceptance …

Eyes focussed once more on the girl, who had spread her palms outwards, slightly trembling. "Do you see now? Do you understand why I could not come forwards? I had not one whit of evidence! Not anything! Not a body, not a weapon, not even a spot of blood! I began to wonder to myself, did it happen at all, it seemed almost like a dream …"

Another tense silence permeated the room.

The ANBU Captain cleared his throat again. "But ... Danah ... what makes you think ... it was Uchiha Itachi?"

Her blank, glazed eyes blinked. She paled, and whispered ..."Because of the level of skill needed to do something like that ... also, that it was genjutsu ... Itachi-san was ... is ... very, very good at genjutsu ..."

Her pained gaze mirrored that of the silver-haired Jounin's. A sad little smile, her face still pale ...

"Yes ... he's very, very good at genjutsu ..."

Tsunade just kept staring at her ... stared hard ...

"Danah ..."

Glazed blue eyes tore away from the window and fixed in her golden-brown ones. Tsunade's voice softened.

"Anything you wish to ... tell us?"

Danah stiffened. _Damn it, is it that obvious ... ?_

"Uchiha Itachi ..."

Breathless silence ..."Yes? He what?"

" ... my best friend ..."

A coldness gripped everyone present ...

"I hadn't seen him ... for thirteen years ... ever since I left the village … and then I ..."

_She … hasn't seen him all these years …!_

She turned away again, gazing into the diamond–studded sky. Tsunade stepped forwards. "Danah ... you came across him, didn't you?"

The girl tensed. "I ... in the Sand Country ... a few months before I arrived here ..."

Breathless. Tense. Expectant ...

"And ... ?"

"I realised ... after thirteen years, my feelings for him ..."

The tall Jounin felt a coldness gripping his chest. About to step forwards, he felt Tsunade's hand on his arm, holding him back, her gaze still locked on the girl.

" … have changed ..."

He blinked.

"Have changed, Danah? In ... what way?"

She turned around. Beautiful blue eyes ...

... A steel glint ...

... A focus ...

... Determination ...

She locked gazes with each in turn.

"I _hate_ him …"

Stunned shock. Whatever it was they had been expecting, it wasn't this ...

The fury in her voice …

The anger …

The stirring of the fires deep within …

"He's a _bastard_ …"

But in that moment ...

"That boy who was my best friend, who was like my own _brother_ … that boy died a long time ago …"

**_You will remember the day you crossed my path ... _**

"Died a horrible death …"

_They knew ... _

**_Leave me without a guard and you feel my wrath ... _**

"And something _evil_ was resurrected in his place …"

_This was no traitor ... _

"All those dreams we had, of growing up with our little brothers …"

_This was not a girl who fell prey to feelings against her better judgement ... _

_This was ... _

The slender frame was heaving with painful tears …

"Taking them to school … teaching them … scolding … playing …"

..._ A true daughter of Konoha ... _

"Growing up together … always … being there for them … for each other …"

_Her reasons for leaving ... _

"Oh yes … Uchiha Itachi died a long time ago … and I don't know who this new person is … he's nothingmore than the most highly ranked S-class criminal … he's … nothing to do with me … _nothing_ …"

_How could we seriously have doubted her ... _

_No one would leave, to go through the pain she did, if only to turn her back on the home she wanted to protect ... _

_What are we _..._ having doubted this young woman ... _

**_What you have done to me has made me bitter and cruel ... _**

In the midst, the tall silver–haired Jounin stepped forwards ...

"Danah …"

She turned her blue eyes to his brown-and-red depths upon feeling his warm presence beside her ...

The painful memories faded under his soft, gentle gaze … Strong, gentle hands clasped around hers, firmly, tenderly … her tears seemed to fade away to nothing when he drew her closer …

A soft, sweet whisper …

"Come on Danah ... I'll take you home ..."

**_I'll see that all the hate you spread returns to you, you, back to you ... _**

* * *


	13. And Remembering

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**_SWTJEMZ_**! This chapter is dedicated to YOU! I promised, after all …

And perhaps I should also dedicate it to **_slfwood_****_ girl_**, if she's still reading (looks anxious – I hope so!) … she'll still kill me because it's not what she asked for, but … oh well:P

**Chapter 13: … and Remembering**

(SPOILER: Hmm … not really sure, I suppose up to Chapter 221 – sort of but not really)

* * *

It was almost nearing midnight as they made their way through Konoha's dark, silent streets. The night wind was their only companion, gliding beside them silently, rustling the leaves, the trees now and then. There were still some glows in the windows of the houses, but little by little, even those were extinguished. 

The tall Jounin and the young woman walked along, quietly. He'd glanced once at her glazed blue eyes, and had silently slipped his hands in his pockets, silently leading her along. So lost in thought, his mind racing, his heart pounding, he was aware of the young woman beside him, aware only of the tight grip she had on his arm.

He turned again when her little hand trembled slightly, as she drew closer to him.

Slowly he withdrew his hand from his pocket, allowed hers to slide into his palm ...

> > > > > > > > >

_A tall, dark-haired boy …a confused, irritated expression …_

_"Kakashi you bastard."__ Kunai whizzing past his ear. He'd dodged easily._

_"What." Five kunai at once went flying from his deft fingers._

_A surprised glance, then an expert dodge__ by the tall figure. "Have you ever held a girl's hand?"_

_He'd snorted in surprise. Leapt, somersaulted, balanced, crouched upside down along the stout tree branch._

_"No. What of it?"_

_The dark-haired boy had dropped to the ground at the base of the tree, sliding slowly down until he sat, one knee drawn up, his elbow resting lightly on it. Confused, shining dark eyes had glanced up at his friend hovering above him. "Girls are so irritating."_

_Brown eyes had looked bewildered. "What the hell …you're such a moron, Obito."_

_A glowering scowl graced the otherwise always-smiling mouth. "I'm serious, man! When you hold their hand, like, you know, when you reach out for their hand, they get all hot and bothered and giggly. And they don't hold yours back, they just leave you to do all the work – you know, you have to hold tight otherwise her hand slips off!" _

_Another surprised snort, earning him a glare from his best friend._

_"It's like – you know, as if they're too dainty and delicate and all fluff and what-not to hold your hand back. They have to be so 'ladylike'." This last word accentuated with a mock high-pitched squeal._

_He was getting bored. He looked quizzically down at his friend. "And your point is?"_

_Another irritated glance.__ "Will you get the hell down from that goddamn tree, you crazy bastard? I'm pouring out my heart here –"_

_He'd obliged that, at least … A graceful, swift somersault … Landing deftly beside him, he'd leaned back, closed his eyes lazily. "Yeah, go on, this is so intellectually stimulating …"_

_A mutter about bastards in general, then …_

_"Then if you try holding it again, the second or third time, they can't bloody keep their hands still. They think, you know, that a guy dies of boredom or something if they don't keep moving their hands and wiggling their fingers all over the damned place, and so on – they think that they have to keep you entertained or something …"_

_"So? Don't hold hands anymore. __Moron__."_

_"What the –!__ That's a stupid solution. Asshole."_

_"Dumbass."_

_"Bastard."_

_"Prize idiot."_

_"Danah never did that …"_

_Startled brown eyes had flickered open. Turned and stared at the boy beside him, his handsome profile against the early afternoon light. "What?"_

_"I said, Danah never did that.__ Like, every time we took her to buy sweets, or for a walk, or to the temple or anything, when you held her hand, she just gripped yours back, not tight to cut off your circulation, not loose so it slips off your hand like a moron. But comfortably. Confidently. Like she really WANTED to hold your hand back."_

_He'd kept staring. "Danah was a little girl, Obito … kids tend to be like that …"_

_"Nah, she wasn't that small. I mean, yeah, she was, but not in her mind. And we were kids then, too. We weren't always seventeen, you know, like now …" He had rolled his eyes._

_Beautiful brown eyes had blinked. Yep, the guy had definitely lost it. "Geez well, you could have fooled me …You're a crazy moron, Obito. You don't make any sense."_

_A furious, irritated glance.__ "Man, what's up yours? I'm just telling you!"_

_A disdainful – confused! – snort. "Telling me what? To go hold a girl's hand?"_

_"Well …" His hand raised, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You should just try it, to see what I mean …"_

_"No thanks. I'm not that desperate …"_

_"No, man, I'm telling you, you should just –" Dark eyes bulged as he realised what his friend had just said. _

_The silver-haired boy had waited. Grinning._

_The snarl.__ The leap._

_"Why you –"_

_Delighted chuckling, then after a lot of thumps, grunts, grazed fingers and knuckles, the dark-haired boy had collapsed, laughing fit to burst._

_"All right then …wait till your princess grows up and comes back, THEN ask to hold her hand …"_

_He'd blinked in surprise. "Huh? What do you mean, 'MY' princess? Stop that, idiot. And why would I ask her such a stupid thing anyway?"_

_"Ahh, shut your face Kakashi." Delighted chuckling. "Don't we all keep telling you, man, you were always her favourite?"_

_"Get out of it. Total moron."_

_"Now now!__ Hatake Kakashi! Stop thinking of your lady and CONCENTRATE!"_

_"You asshole, Obito, you're so gone …"_

_A delighted, almost joyful sniggering.__ "Come and get me you bastard …"_

_A fiery red blaze in those previously dark eyes, forcing the silver-haired boy to forget about coming up with a reply, he'd had to instead focus everything on those blood red chasms …_

_"Stop thinking about Danah now!"_

_"OBITO!"_

_> > > > > > > > > >_

_That damn__ Obito…_

_But right now …_

He had to fight down the painful tightness in his throat, as well as the chuckle …

_… I have to hand it to you, Obito …_

Such a wonderful feeling. A wonderful hold.

Such a gentle pressure.

Warmly.

Securely.

Comfortingly.

_… You were absolutely right …_

_… She does hold your hand …_

_… Comfortably … Confidently …_

_… Like she wants to …_

The half-gloved hand gave hers a comforting squeeze.

Glancing up, she saw the softness in his eyes, the smile. She managed a more realistic smile back.

Slowly, they reached the house, and her eyes finally softened as they caught sight of the warm glow around the windows. Evidently someone was still up and waiting for her return ...

They came to a halt just in front of the little park that was opposite the house. She turned to face him, her hand still loosely in his grip, as if neither wanted to really let go …

"Thank you ... so much, Kakashi–san ..."

"I don't know why you're thanking me, Danah ..."

"For ... everything ..."

His eyes creased further. "Hm ... are you going away?"

She looked at him, startled. "N–no ... what makes you think ...?"

"Well – usually someone only says 'thanks for everything' when they're about to go away on a long trip."

Her confusion vanished, to be replaced by mock irritation. She shyly reached out and clasped his other hand as well, swinging them playfully. His eyes widened in surprise, before that strange, warm, tender feeling gripped his heart ...

"You always were a big tease ..."

"Uhh ... I think you'll find that was mainly your job, Danah-hime ..."

Her expression was a mixture between gentle blushing at the title he'd added to her name, and wounded pride. "It was not! When have I ever –!"

He rolled his eyes in a mock groan. "When have you ever! Lady ... you don't remember the frogs?"

Confusion blanketed across her eyes once more. "Frogs? What frogs?"

"Yes, the day you substituted my weapons in my holster for one very big, very fat and very anaesthetised frog?"

Her eyes widened, then she collapsed in giggles as the memory came back more clearly. His own brown-and-red eyes softened as he watched the beautiful young woman, her eyes sparkling as they were supposed to.

"Yes well …" She flapped her hand at him. "You should have been more aware!"

"But – they were unconscious!"

"So?" Lightly tapping his nose. His eyes widened in shock, then creased again in a smile. "You were a Chuunin unable to identify frogs from weapons!"

"Well ... a dead stiff fully-grown frog has about the same weight as an average issue kunai ..." He chuckled when he saw the scowl on her face – the identical one she had whenever she would be caught out.

"It so does not, Kakashi-san! How on earth could an unconscious frog weigh the same as ..." He laughed again as her scowl deepened.

She tilted her head and sighed.

"It backfired though. You thought Obito-san did it … poor Obito-san, he was so bewildered as to why he was suddenly being attacked and set upon furiously!"

A soft, low chuckle. Their eyes glazed over in remembrance … painful remembrance …

After a silence, he stirred himself. Playfully, he raised his hand and tapped her nose, eliciting a surprised gaze, then a sweet little blush. "And so? Where did the frogs came from after all?" He asked, curiously and cheekily.

He fought down his laughter at the sight of her furious blue eyes boring into him. "Daisuke-san, Tadahiro-san and I caught them the evening before ... we were saving them up ..."

Now he really had to fight back the laughter.

"Saving them up? And ... how did you sedate it? Where did you get the anaesthetic from?"

Lowering her head, her humiliation growing, she mumbled something. Resisting the urge to chuckle again, he leaned closer, cupping his ear, "What was that, lady?"

She raised her eyes, a murderous glint in her blue eyes. "I _said_, you horrible tease, I pinched it from Tsunade-sama's office ... she was still head medical Jounin then ..."

Just as well for his mask, because otherwise, if she could see him trying to contain his laughter ...

"And ... how did you know how much anaesthetic to administer?"

"It's not that hard, you just –" She suddenly blinked, and her eyes narrowed. "What is this anyway, are you trying to interrogate _me_, Hatake Kakashi?"

Upon receiving no answer except that delightful shine in his eyes, she resigned herself to her confession. It was so long overdue, anyway ... and besides, it wasn't like she was going to play it on anyone else so it didn't matter if he knew. The unwritten rule between her and Daisuke and Tadahiro had always been, '_never explain a prank to someone if you intend to repeat it_' …

"Daisuke-san borrowed the medical textbook from his father ... but even that we messed up – well, _I_ messed up, rather ... Hiroshi-san had volunteered to look after the frogs after we administered the anaesthetic, and said the one I planted in your weapon holster didn't wake until about three days afterwards ..."

Despite her furious blushing, her Naruto-scowl, and irritation, she couldn't help her heart and spirit lift when she heard him finally burst out laughing ... that deep, merry chuckle, his rich, pleasant voice ... so wonderful to hear, especially after the horrors of this night …

His heart thudded again as he looked upon this beauty ... once so small and adorable, cheeky, mischievous ... the little girl who would shriek with delight whenever she saw him and Obito … she'd come running at a dangerously shocking fast speed … and the delight in his best friend's face upon seeing her … the way he'd swing her off her feet and lift her into the air …

And now … blossomed into the most beautiful flower he had ever seen ...

_Obito … you always wanted to see us all grow up together …_

_All our friends … classmates … our little princess …_

"I ... always remember you like that, little lady ..."

"Wh–What? Like what?" She stared at him, startled, this sudden change of tone ... the hoarseness of his voice …

His eyes almost glazed as he stared, unseeing. "Those times ... the children we all were ... all we grew up to be ..."

A diamond pool was slowly forming in those jewelled depths. He gently squeezed her hands again. The returning pressure caused him to blink, to re-focus once again at the young woman. His voice dropped to an even lower, pained whisper.

"How ... how I ever could have doubted you ... I hate myself for even questioning –"

"No, Kakashi–san ... you had every reason to be ... maybe I even led you all on to doubt me, maybe deep inside I _wanted_ to be confronted with my terrible ghosts ... who really knows, I was probably asking for it ..."

They shivered as the midnight wind picked up in intensity, as if trying to shoo everyone to go indoors to their warm houses …

"Danah ..."

"Hmm ... ?"

"Remembering those times, those days ... I know that – _I_ would be the one who would betray Konoha to our enemies before _you_ ever did ..."

Horrified, startled eyes again. "How – how could you even say that about yourself!"

His eyes had become grave, serious. "Exactly. You yourself know how deep my own loyalty runs ... I – I've lost so much on behalf of our village, for its sake … all of us ... and now I hold onto it as dearly as even the Hokages would … that's how much I care for our village, but you, little Danah-hime … how much more _you_ care, having almost given up everything for it … which is why I doubly hate myself for mistrusting you even for a moment ... you, out of all people, Danah ..."

He stopped when he saw the soft little streams coursing down her face. Hurriedly wiping them away, she beamed up at him.

His voice softened, he leaned towards her slightly, a finger gently touching her chin.

"It's wonderful to have you back, little princess."

He was rewarded with a beautiful, shy little smile. "Thank you, Kakashi–san. It's – even more wonderful to see everyone again. To be here with them all …"

_Especially you ... _

He just chuckled deeply.

Glancing towards the house, she smiled at him. "Would you like to come in?"

Still not tearing his gaze away, he slowly shook his head. "I would love to, lady, but I really believe there's a confused, bewildered young man in there who may really need to know certain things ... and also," Stepping forwards and clasping her hands again, "It is another way of ridding your mind of those ... ghosts."

A soft, little sigh, the most adoring gaze at him again.

"Thank you so much ... Goodnight, Kakashi–san ..."

"The pleasure is mine … Goodnight, Danah–hime."

After squeezing his hands again, she lifted the hem of her robes and hurried across the street. He slowly slipped his hands into his pockets, watching her unwaveringly. That soft expression never left his eyes ...

At the door, she turned and smiled again, a little wave of her hand, and she'd gone.

The tall Jounin stood for some time, until the shadows within the park lengthened, until the moon had risen just that little bit higher, before turning and swiftly leaping into the night.

* * *

Despite the terrible excitement that had occurred, Naruto had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. Sasuke could only marvel at the way the idiot managed to fall asleep at the most ridiculous moments ... 

The dark-haired boy was sitting on the sofa, already having changed into his nightclothes. He sat rigidly, a stiff, tense figure, bathed in the glow of the lamplight beside him, hands clasped between his knees, eyes looking straight ahead, seeing nothing …

He turned wide, swirling midnight depths as she stepped into the room.

"Sasuke …"

He rose stiffly but allowed himself to relax into her warm embrace. And after seeing him into bed, Danah closed the door and windows, and sat down on the side of his bed, facing him and holding his hands in hers, as she usually did. But this time, her merry eyes stilled to a grave, solemn pace, and he knew she was about to reveal just a little more of her past concerning a mutual acquaintance of theirs ...

Sasuke didn't waste any time. Running a slightly trembling hand through his hair, he gazed into her eyes.

"You know Itachi, don't you?"

His dark orbs burned deep into her blue ones.

"I certainly do."

The dark eyes flickered …

_'Do' …_

_Not past tense …_

A bitter laugh.

"I must have reminded you of him, the first time ... we saw each other."

She sighed deeply, gently kneading his fingers.

"You ... looked exactly like him, the last time I ever saw him in this village. I think ... you are also about the same age he was ... when he left." Her voice was low and quiet; she was making no pretence, she wasn't deliberately skirting around the horror that had occurred, that everyone averted their eyes at ... And he appreciated that ..."But you know, I wasn't actually around when he left. I'd already flown long before."

Sasuke stared at her. "But you must have been very small ..." He whispered. She managed a little smile. A sad, little smile.

"I was. I was tiny, a completely strange age to have left, by anyone's standards. There were people at the time, my parents' closest friends and such, that I trusted completely. And they were the ones who saw something in me, knew that I would leave as a child, confused and frightened, and come back a young woman who was independent and able to look after herself, and her village. Knew that it was my very _destiny_ …"

The beautiful dark eyes widened. Sighing again, she continued.

"But ... to come back to the point. Itachi ... was only beginning to grow in that frighteningly fast way, but he was still ... innocent. Still pure. I don't think he knew then where his power would take him. He was just becoming stronger for ... the sake of it. So I left an Itachi who was still ..." Her voice had gently, gradually dropped to a pained whisper. "Itachi."

He gazed steadily into those swirling blue skies. Almost exactly like Naruto's ... so easy to read her emotions ...

"Were you ... friends?"

She smiled. A small, sad smile. "My best friend ..."

A sharp intake of breath, widening deep black pools ...

"I was five at that time. He was about two months older than me. You were already born by that time. And my own darling was coming soon …" The way those blue jewels sparkled! The adoration and love in them …

"Oh Sasuke," As the pain grew in her eyes, so did the strange lump in his throat. "He was so – in _love_ with his little brother ..."

If it had been anyone else except Danah telling him, he would not have believed a single word. They would have been on the other end of the room, probably with a bloody nose ...

"The months and months we spent, waiting for your arrival … Naruto's as well, but he didn't come until three months later, so it was you, at first … all of us … and there he was, trying to be tough and calm and collected as always, but the way his eyes sparkled …"

And so, slowly, painfully, the memories came back to him …

_Tiny little feet racing after the tall, graceful figure, who seemed to glide with the greatest of ease through the massive house …_

_The shine of his dark __midnight__ hair …_

_"Nii-san!"__ A delighted, joyful squeal from an otherwise tiny little voice …_

_The boy would turn around, an almost gentle smile on the handsome face …_

_Tiny feet would skid to a stop, tiny hands would clasp the outstretched one …_

She watched him anxiously, as the dark pools stirred and stirred … the memories floating, dancing, swirling in those mysterious depths …

His eyes refocussed as she gently stroked his hair from his forehead.

"You were so perfect, such a lovely little thing, he'd always say. He'd say that it took only seconds after seeing you, for him to love you. Watching you sleeping, crying, wailing, gurgling ... even when you ..."

Blue eyes sparkled ...

Remembering ...

> > > > > > > > >

_"YEEAARGGHHH!__ OKAASAN! O K A A S A N!"_

_"Itachi–san!__ Quiet, you're frightening him!"_

_When that hadn't worked, the boy had roared._

_"OKAASAN!__ WHERE ARE – OWW!"_

_Startled black eyes stared into furious blue ones. He gave her an injured look, rubbing his arm where she'd slapped him – very hard._

_He sulked as she gently, lovingly took the wailing baby off him, crooning softly, delightedly._

_"Danah–chan!__ Look! He threw up ALL over my flak jacket! How can you hit me for THAT?"_

_"I didn't do any such thing, Itachi–san _..._" A soft little tissue, gently, tenderly wiping away the baby's face._

_"You – but you just hit me! Hard!"_

_"For yelling and upsetting this beautiful little angel _..._ he was sitting so happily in your lap before you started yelling! Look at him, he's crying now! You bully!"_

_"HAA!__ BULLY! I was ALSO sitting happily with him before he decided to throw up on me!"_

_"What! He didn't 'decide' to throw up on you, Itachi–san! How could you say such a thing!"_

_Dumbfounded, amazed black pools watched the little golden–haired girl bouncing a laughing, gurgling baby in her lap._

_"It's all right, my darling, beautiful little Sasuke-chan! Oh, aren't you a gorgeous little angel! There, there, I won't let that big bully Itachi yell at you again!"_

_The scowl had deepened when baby Sasuke's tears had stopped abruptly, and he had given a delighted shriek, tiny hands were lightly touching her face._

_"Humph."_

_About to turn his back on them both and sulk, he suddenly found her kneeling next to him, a wad of tissues in her hand and a small bowl of water. And a delighted, cheeky little smile. The baby had been put into his play-cot, and was happily waving his arms about, gurgling and bouncing around joyfully. A little smile on her face, she gently, firmly dabbed away at her best friend's clothes._

_"There, there, Itachi-san, it's just a little –"_

_"Puke sauce!" He yelled furiously._

_Blue eyes blinked in shock. Then a cheeky little laugh. "Itachi–san _..._ you know what puke sauce tastes like–?"_

_"AARRRGHH!__ DANAH–CHAN!"_

_"Itachi–san!__ Stop waving your arms like that! Look, it's flying all over the place!"_

_"DANAH–CHAN THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!"_

_"IT'S TRUE! AND STOP YELLING IN MY FACE!"_

_"Look at me!"_

_"I AM LOOKING AT YOU! And I'm trying to get this off you!"_

_"THIS STINKS! OWW! WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME, PLEASE!"_

_"You've upset the baby again, you –"_

_"Now now!__ You two!"_

_A beautiful, laughing woman, long shining black hair, had coming hurrying in, slipping her apron off. Scooping her smallest son into her arms, she'd cheekily pinched a scowling Itachi's cheek and he'd jumped, blushing furiously and scowling more as Danah had burst out laughing._

_"Obasan!__ We'll have to teach Itachi-san some manners!"_

_"That we will, my little Danah-hime. There, there," She laughed as the baby started gurgling in delight. A beautiful shimmering black curtain of hair as she sat down on the tatami mat with the smaller children. _

_Danah had immediately scooted over to the young woman and the baby, and was sighing contentedly. A sparkle shone in blue jewels when the tiniest fingers in the world reached out and firmly curled around the little girl's finger._

_"Ohhh …how sweet!__ Isn't he absolutely perfect, Itachi-san?" Calling out to the sulking boy. "He's going to be just as handsome as you when you grows up! Come and look!"_

_The boy had blushed furiously and had firmly tuned his back even more. His mother had just laughed in delight again._

_Danah was still crooning softly. "Look, Itachi-san, he wants to hold your finger like he's holding mine …"_

_"No he doesn't, he just wants to puke some more on me."_

_"He does not! Come over here and hold his hand."_

_"No way."_

_Gritting her teeth, she'd risen, and shot across the floor …_

_He'd yelped in surprise as her little fingers firmly clasped the collar of his flak jacket, and with amazing strength had dragged him across the floor and seated him firmly beside his laughing mother and little brother._

_"Come on, Itachi-san, don't be such an unbelievable sook! You were so looking forward to having Sasuke to play with –"_

_"Playing is one thing, drowning in his sick was not part of the –!"_

_"Ahhh!__ I can't wait to have my own little baby brother to cuddle and kiss and scold and play with … grow up with …"_

_He'd broken off abruptly upon seeing the look in her eyes – added to the fact she wasn't listening to his ranting …_

_His mother had given the little girl a hug. "Ohhh, my sweet little Danah! And you're going to be the most wonderful little sister, I know this for sure!" _

_Danah had beamed, glowed with pleasure at the pretty dark-haired woman._

_"And when is Ayame-sama expecting, Danah-chan?" _

_The delighted beam grew even wider, if possible. _

_"Mummy says in about two months she should be holding a little darling boy in her arms!"_

_The sulking boy had glanced up, curiosity and surprise overcoming his bad humour._

_"But – how does she know it's a boy?"_

_Danah scowled at him while his mother again laughed delightedly. _

_"Itachi-san, mothers KNOW these things! Mummy says she knew I was going to be a girl, and she knows the pretty little thing inside her is a boy."_

_The beautiful woman had laughed merrily to see the bewildered, disbelieving look in her eldest son's eyes. He sulked some more while he finally cleaned himself off, and cast a dark glance at his best friend, his baby brother and his mother. He scowled more when she reached out and tenderly pinched his cheek again. And his eyes widened when the pretty little golden-haired girl flung her arms around him._

_"Oh, Itachi-san!__ Won't it be exciting growing up with our brothers! Can you imagine how much fun we'll have …"_

> > > > > > > > >

" ... You could say it was the ultimate brotherly bonding ..." As the tears flowed from her blue jewels, the strangeness in his throat started to hurt.

Tearful blue eyes gazed into his own, which he found to his annoyance were becoming blurry and unfocussed. Danah blinked the tears away, then continued in a low voice, still holding Sasuke's hands within her own.

"I loved my friends. We were all so close. From my first memories of the Academy, I remember having the most wonderful friends anyone could ask for … they brought me so much joy … But I – you won't be surprised at this," For a single moment, he saw a joyful little smile on her lips. "But I loved playing pranks, having fun. Nothing evil, just out to get laughs. Usually people had a good sense of humour, so we would all have enjoyed it. We were all drawn together because of our common interests of being huge pain-in-the-necks to the general public. Itachi-san ... used to be part of a group of five. They were ... oh, they were such wonderful boys, always cheerful, merry. Always wanting people to be as happy as they were ..."

Sasuke couldn't resist a tiny ghost of a smile as he watched the memories wash over her …

"I was the 'better half' of the group. Itachi-san used to tell me that it was a good idea if teachers saw me with them, because I made them look good. Because I made them toe the line. I'd be the scolding, nagging 'mother', always reprimanding them. They – and I – loved it ..."

Unconsciously, both pairs of hands tightened upon each other, as the single memories once more began to take hold …

"But soon, I was too caught up in my own troubles. Losing my parents. My poor little Naruto ..." She allowed another tiny smile to touch her lips before banishing it. "Our own orphaned state. I grew distant after that day. I completely cut myself off from anyone and everyone. I think it was about that time that Itachi-san and myself started drifting apart. I know, I can see so clearly now, Sasuke, how much he had wanted to be there for me … how much they all did … and how much we all needed each _other_, because we had all lost _something_ from that terrible attack, if not relatives, then at least the sense of peace, of security. But I was so caught up in my own grief. I had lost almost my whole world within the space of two days, and now, after the developments that followed, when I learnt what my path was, what I was destined for, where it was to take me … I realised then I was then going to lose _all_ of my world … because on this path, I could not take Naruto …"

Even through the pain, the agony … his confusion still cut through it. _What was this destiny that this girl had had? What could it be, so mysterious …_

"All of us were suffering, my love. Although I had lost both my parents, there were others who had suffered great loss, as well. You can understand, perhaps," Here she lowered her voice. "Why people looked upon Naruto as they did … because after everything, when it was time to throw away the pain, the numbness and try to restore the village to a state of normalcy, try to bring it back to the glory it was, the anger started growing. People were wanting a scapegoat, someone to blame, someone to direct their anger towards … and who better than Naruto, isn't that right …"

The bitterness, the terrible, awful sarcasm in her words … the usually sweet voice dripping with hate, with absolute fury, raw anger …

"And I couldn't even return, I …" Here she trailed off. "I was too far gone in with my training. If I stopped it then and there and returned, who knows what might have happened to me by now …"

He felt the soft hands within his tremble.

"I have no idea what happened after that, Sasuke … when I left, my heart was already breaking. I hadn't intended to turn my back on all my friends, especially my darling ones whom I had come to look upon as my own brothers. You may suppose, that it was a time when I would have needed my friends the most, but …" She drew a rattling breath in. "I couldn't. After burying my parents, looking after my little brother … and then realising what I had to do …"

Leaning forwards, her low voice dropped even further, into a whisper.

"Naruto's destiny was to live watching his back, Sasuke. You realise that now, don't you, my love?"

Through the pain in his heart, through the shock, the dark-haired boy nodded slowly, his throat and chest tight.

"But I wasn't about to let that happen. With that kind of terror that Naruto held within him, I knew he wasn't safe. And I knew, in that instant, that as his destiny was to live watching his back, so mine was to live watching his as well … by _protecting_ him …"

He gasped. She smiled, squeezing his hands.

"I make it sound dreadful, but it wasn't so bad. Although I lost more than ten years of my life here in this place I love most, I was able to go meet one of the most wonderful teachers ever … and live a life that was amazing, exhilarating, breathtaking. Dangerous, _definitely_, but the danger was an added bonus," As she winked cheekily, Sasuke felt some of the colour returning to his own face, felt his lips curving upwards into a smile. She was definitely Naruto's sister, all right! No one else could look that thrilled about leaping right into the midst of danger … he understood only too well – he and Naruto had adored those things …

_Challenges …_

As the cold gripping his heart deepened, so did the warm pressure on his hand. He looked into her concerned blue eyes. He suddenly gave another short, bitter laugh.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Funny isn't it? Me and Naruto ... our older sister and brother ... they both knew each other ... went to school with each other ... were best friends ... but they're so different ... so different …"

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. His breathing slowed down, revelling in her warmth, her presence, her security ... but the bittersweet, confused feelings still swirled around inside, wanted to explode out of him ...

"You're _my_ little brother now ..."

His breath caught in his throat as he stared in shock at those beautiful blue eyes …

"My heart has created an eternal place for you inside. Even when he invited me that first day to see you, I looked at you and loved you instantly. My best friend's brother ... was mine too. We – all of us had such plans, such wonderful plans … growing up with our little brothers, taking care of them, all watching out for each other, and them … after heaven sent you to Itachi-san, to all of us who had yet to have siblings, I began asking Kami-sama to send me a little brother too … I must have been a good girl, because I was sent an actual angel." Laughing a little like her usual self, she hurriedly wiped the tears away and stroked a stray silky hair off his forehead.

His throat tight. "Danah nee-chan …"

"If I ever meet him again, I will thank him for giving you to me." She leaned back and smiled.

He gazed back at her, feeling his heart swell with emotion. Then he remembered something else he'd wanted to ask.

"You ... you've met him ... since?"

Her pretty face clouded over, but it was brief.

"I have. There were no greetings on either side, I'll tell you. Almost thirteen years, and he still remembered me, recognised me. Of course, I did too, he was still as striking as ever, you could hardly miss him …" She shrugged, a slight confusion across her eyes.

"What ... what did he say to you?"

She took a deep breath ...

The time for pretending was over ...

"Nothing that made any sense to me. It was a shocking meeting ... in the Sand Country ... we happened to be in the same teahouse ... I wasn't going to have anything to do with him. I ... of course I had already heard about what ... happened."

"I see ..."

He found himself in her arms again, ever so gently being rocked back and forth, held on to tightly, strongly, securely ...

And through the mess in his mind, he could understand the friendship Naruto's sister and his brother had had. She had never seen Sasuke as he was now, in her life, but she knew him to belong to her best friend, she had seen his brother in him, that first time they had met ...

She had seen his brother in him, the part that she had loved, not what he had … become …

And that strong friendship, at least the essences of it, had survived through long years of pain, of horror ... to resurface at a time like this, when he'd really, really needed someone. That unconscious, powerful bond had withstood the horror that had broken everyone's world apart, and when she'd returned, she'd taken him under her wings without hesitation. For the sake of an old friendship, which had had firm foundations, from the moment terror had struck, she had already taken him into her heart, though he had never even known of her. A boy who was her best friend's little brother had also become her own. Which was why she wasn't like a casual acquaintance-turned-friend ...

... The way she'd opened her arms and her heart to him that first bewildering time – it wasn't something done to a stranger. It was from one loving heart to a yearning heart.

"I think, Sasuke, you've heard enough tonight."

He didn't say anything. She gently tilted his chin up. "Come and wake me up if you need anything, you understand? _Anything_, I don't care what. Even if you just want me to sit with you, if you just want some company. I'm right here. You got that?"

He managed to nod. She seemed unwilling to leave, however. "I ... I know I just blurted so many things out just now, but ... but I can imagine how painful ..."

He shook his head slowly, dazedly.

"It's okay. It's okay. I ... I had so many years to think about this. The pain went a long time ago. Now I'm just feeling –"

"Numb."

His head shot up in shock. She smiled at him sadly.

"Soon, it whittles itself down to a dull throbbing ... after a while even that heartbeat slows down. Stops. Everything feels like it ... like it died. And you can't feel anymore. No matter if something else comes to hurt you, you can't feel anymore, can you? Numb. Just numb."

"How can you know it so ... so well ..." The croaking voice didn't sound like his, but it was ...

A sad little smile.

"I'm a doctor, my darling. And even a doctor takes on the responsibilities of a counsellor, the counsellor for the soul, the sympathetic ear, the one who holds the dustpan and brush." She smiled at his confusion. "It's just an expression. For the people who have to collect the broken pieces and try to make sense of them. And if they can, to try to fit the puzzles back into an entirety. In many ways, a doctor finds themselves doing such things. I can understand what you are going through, sweetheart. I can't begin to understand the true extent – no one can ever say they understand someone else's pain, that's a lie. Everyone goes through pain in their own way. But at least, I can truthfully claim to help you, because I can understand the turmoil in your heart."

He felt himself release a shuddering breath, before he found himself back in her arms. After a while, she gently pushed him down and drew the covers around him.

"Don't forget, I'm right across from you, all right? I'm right here." Fussing around him, pulling his sheets up, straightening his pillow, smoothing back his hair …

All painful memories of other gentle hands doing the same to him …

His mother …

His … brother …

But somehow, the pain seemed lessened now …

Now the gentle soothing just seemed … right …

"And I know, if you should need him, Naruto's there as well. Don't forget that, Sasuke, _ever_. I knew when I saw you both, something terrible in both your pasts had drawn you together. Fate may have thrown you together, but it seems that Destiny found a way to tie your lives, your hearts together, in a healing for you both. Maybe it was Destiny that decided you two should help each other …" She smiled as the beautiful dark eyes widened … "But I know, Naruto will always be there for you. And so will I. We're right here."

And those were the words that he fell asleep with long after the moon's shadows distorted. Long after the night–time noises ceased.

_I'm right here ..._

_We're right here … _

* * *

Several things: 

OK, first and foremost, please review …

The bit about holding girls' hands is from "The Catcher In The Rye" by J D Salinger. You should give it a read, it's absolutely crazy! This is the main character Holden Caulfield's views on his experience of holding hands, and that book had me dying laughing, so I just HAD to borrow that reference …

Also – that anaesthetised frog business is TRUE!

I mean, if some brain-dead moron switched your dissection kit, which you carry in your lab coat pocket, for a fully grown anaesthetised frog, you honestly wouldn't know the weight difference! I mean, my dissection kit contained the usual standard issue – you know, tweezers, forceps, scissors, razors … I figured it's _sort_ of the average weight of a kunai and holster, right? Yeah, and so …

(Just so you'd know, I believe they heard my screams from our Science A lab room all the way to the History Block!)

Before you guys start attacking me for Itachi's characterisation: I really believe that Itachi was not always so evil - there must have been genuine brotherly moments between him and Sasuke. Almost every character that people have disliked at first have had something happen in their past that helps explain a lot – I mean, nothing is ever going to forgive or forget or make up for whatever horror they did! Nothing can change that! But it helps _us_ understand where they're coming from …

Let's say; I mean Gaara for example. Whatever happened in Itachi's past that caused him to do such a horrendous thing - who knows? But anyway, I believe that he must have been really special to Sasuke once …

I mean, not when he was older, even brothers now don't show that, I've noticed (rolling eyes). But when they were really little, like when Sasuke was just growing up, there must have been something good there …

And Obito, I don't know what he's like either, but he evidently was a very special part of Kakashi's life. And he must have been quite a character! To have caused such a terrible void in the man's life …

Lastly, review …

**_PLEASE!_**


	14. Accusations

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 14 – (Interlude) Accusations**

(SPOILERS: A reference to Chapter 162, 163, or alternatively, if you follow the anime, the Episode 89 – it refers to Tsunade … You'll see what I mean:P)

**WARNING: READ THIS – **I think the rating is high for this chapter – there are some baaaad words …

So I'll rate this chapter "R" for language use, that's the highest rating, but it's 'just in case' … So you have been warned.

HINT: If you can't remember who the young man is, take a quick peek at Chapter 8: Revelation

By the way, "stickybeak" means someone who is too nosy for their own good; it doesn't mean a literal sticky beak.

(Well I suppose it could, it implies that people who can't keep their noses out of others' business must have a coating of honey over their noses to which trouble – the 'bee', other people's business – is drawn to them … )

* * *

"Danah-san! Are you going home now?"

She turned and allowed the young doctor to puff up to her, grinning in delight.

"Hiroshi-kun!"

"Don't 'Hiroshi-kun' me so sweetly! You know Shizune-sama will kill me if you faint again from overworking – _again_!"

Scowling instantly, she flapped her hand at him. "I won't faint again …"

Wrinkling his nose and pushing his glasses further up his nose, he peered up at her, glaring. "I won't be responsible again … I already warned you … but you go conveniently deaf whenever I start going on about it …"

She playfully pinched his cheek. "Of all the impudent little bums around here! Might I remind you that I am your _senior_?"

Though she was grinning with utmost wicked delight, a tiny pang shot through her chest when she remembered another time, another place …

_Little Hiroshi …_

_We always needed people like you in the world …_

_Why did you leave us …_

Then a glow seemed to spread from her heart as she looked upon the young doctor before her …

_Somehow, it feels like you've come back to us …_

He instantly scowled. "I mean it! Shizune-sama – she'll kill me! Then – then Hokage-sama! They'll both kill me! Then my mother will kill me because Hokage-sama killed me … then Suzue-chan! Then –!" The poor young man clutched his hands to his head …

_Arrghh__! Damn women! Too many women! And they cause so much trouble …!_

"Never mind, my love. I'll help them all to get into a line." She patted the young man's stunned shoulder fondly. "Even better, I'll arrange the order of the line myself!"

Grabbing the shaken young man's shoulders, and grinning hugely, she deftly pushed him into the stairway. "Go home, my love. I'll finish up here. Anyway, it's Suzue-chan's birthday … you'd better not forget …"

He squeaked. "That's right! Not after what happened to me last time I forgot …!"

With a grateful but panicked wave at his colleague, and completely forgetting about yelling at her like he'd been told to, he scuttled down the stairs at great speed.

Spinning around, laughing softly, the young woman set off at a quick pace down the length of the corridor.

_At last … now I can faint in peace …_

Wearied fingers rose to poke the side of her forehead, her eyes rapidly scanning the clipboard she was holding. Closing one eye, trying to get rid of the dull throb in the side of her head …

_Ugh …_

_Stupid damn headache .._

_Need to SLEEP …_

_But too much to do!_

She grinned as she flipped the paper over and continued reading.

_But I'm a bigger fanatic of this job than Tsunade-sama … _

_And so until I see these patients, I really am not going to go home …_

Her steps quickened, the grin on her face spreading when she thought of the last time she'd almost collapsed from exhaustion from staying in the wards too long. Tsunade had not only had a fit, but had practically thrown her out for the rest of the day, screaming that she had enough on her hands without her doctors fainting all over the place.

"Next stop … A-level ward, Room 147 … ugh, too many cancer patients, what's going on with Konoha anyway?" She muttered as she swept down the corridor.

As she passed one of the rooms, she heard a sudden hiss, a sharp intake of breath. Glancing in swiftly, still hurrying past, she registered the shadowy presences of a tall young man with two women beside him, evidently just having paid a visit to the patient within the room.

Danah was quite used to hearing horrified sounds and expletives coming out of patients' rooms, especially coming from their visitors, if they were told particularly disturbing news with regards to the condition of the patient. Paying no further heed, she hurried on, her mind already thinking about the diagnosis and x-rays she would have to do for the patient in Room 147 …

A footfall in the smooth polished floor of the corridor behind her …

A deep, rumbling voice …

"Well, well …"

A contemptuous, derisive laugh. Higher-pitched.

"Someone finally decided to grace us with her divine presence?"

A nervous laugh.

Danah stopped, glanced over her shoulder, by now utterly confused. She raised her eyebrows in shock when she saw the man and the two women had left the room, had walked a few steps away from it … were standing, staring at …

… Her.

Their eyes …

Full of …

… _hate_ …

Danah's eyes widened. She turned fully, allowing the hand holding clipboard to fall to her side as she took a step towards them.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?"

It was obviously the wrong thing to say. They were visibly stunned, utter shock on their faces, before the sneering, dark looks deepened.

The man's jaw tightened. "Huh. Can't even remember us, _princess_?" The affectionate term was dripping with venom, making her wince.

There was an ugly scowl on the face of one of the girls beside him. Her lip curled, and she paled. With anger.

But Danah gasped, recognising the girl for the first time. She also paled.

With rage …

Absolute raging fury …

A hiss escaped the doctor before she could stop herself …

"Kaede …"

The woman in question allowed her eyes to widen in mock surprise. "Ahhh? What's this, what's this? Princess remembers us commoners? Oh joy! So _honoured_!"

Each word positively dripping with hate, she actually lifted the hem of her robe off the ground and gave a mock bow.

"You do us such great _honour_, Danah-_hime_ …"

The other young woman seemed very, very nervous, her light blue eyes flickering between her friend and the doctor. Her fingers twined together helplessly.

Danah's eyes flickered as they landed on the young woman. The rage partially left as she recognised her as well …

"Kahori-chan …"

Startled blue eyes turned back, and – _something_ – seemed to shoot across them as Danah gazed intently at the girl. Was it worry? Nervousness? Was something going to happen?

Her own shock escalated as she finally _did_ recognise the young man …

"Masaharu-san …"

His dark brown eyes widened, the sneer disrupting slightly before setting itself firmly into place once more. "Ahh, the title of respect? Surely you mean, 'Masaharu-_chan'_, don't you?" Another voice absolutely dripping with venom, with absolute hatred.

Danah blinked, her mind racing …

Her fists clenched when the memory came back to her …

Of course he wasn't going to forget that day …

She had successfully humiliated him in front of his friends – his _gang_ …

Daisuke had given it to him, strong and hot, then Itachi had arrived to finalise the dishonour.

Of course he wasn't going to forget her easily …

The sick feeling within her heightened as she recalled who it was she'd been defending …

_Oh crap …_

The young man was snickering as she saw the horror swirl around her glazed blue eyes.

"That's right, princess, you remember that day … wow, who would have thought, Kaede-chan, Kahori-chan, that we would be so incredibly honoured by this? That the princess of Konoha remembers us, her peasant classmates?"

"Stop … calling me that …"

They glanced at her, at the slow, deadly hiss … Fiery eyes again … It was hard to get the words out through her fury, but she tried …

The man raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, the smirk now more deep-rooted.

"Looks like you chose all the wrong acquaintances, didn't you … my, my, for all your intelligence and sharpness, you had the worst choice, worst judgement in – friends … " He let the last word sound like he'd just found something dreadful underneath a rock …

Her fingernails dug painfully into the flexible wood of her clipboard …

He seemed to positively glow when he saw her tense, when he saw the horror, the pain run through her …

Another humourless rumbling laugh …

"Let's count, shall we, Danah-_hime_?"

And each time, the insult added to the pretty title cut into her more and more …

He seemed to grow taller and larger, seemed to feed upon her agony …

Smirking, he held a finger up.

"Number One. The perfect, talented, exceptional – _handsome_ Uchiha Itachi …"

This man had evidently never learned to duck …

She couldn't really care less what he was going to say about him … but the very look on Kaede's face stopped her from wiping that disgusting smirk off his face …

_That bitch …_

_What right does she have to look at me with that superior expression …_

_After what she did …_

_…_

"Yes, Danah-hime … Uchiha Itachi was a _baaaad_ boy …" His long, lanky pale finger twisted side to side, a look of mock reproachment.

Too bad he couldn't read the glazed, pure, raw fury in her eyes …

_After I deal with that whore …_

_… You're next, you lanky, featherless chicken …_

"How did it feel, lady? On your cosy little mountain retreat …"

Again an unimaginable fury overtook her. _Cosy?__ Mountain retreat? _

_Is that what they thought I was going through!_

" – when you heard what your boyfriend did to Hidden Leaf? To his own parents? Leaving his brother an orphan …?"

Somehow she fought down her furious scream. Even through her anger, she noticed Kahori was silent, frozen with her eyes open in fright, her whole body as if poised for flight …

_She always was the silent one …_

_The one who tagged along …_

_…_

_But why choose these two to tie herself to? Couldn't she find someone better …? Someone more worth her time?_

"For all the teachers did for him … and us, having to put up with him …" The pure disgust on his face made him look as if he'd stepped on something unpleasant …

She crossed her arms over her chest, her bitterness rising into her throat, making her gag …

_Hell knows I don't want to defend Itachi …_

_But if it'll wipe that disgusting smirk off his ugly face, it's worth it …_

"You were just a jealous little shit, Masaharu-CHAN, that's why you felt that way about him."

Whatever reaction they were expecting from her, it hadn't been that. Gasping, widened eyes, furious hisses …

"You could never handle being in his shadow. Face it, you were in everyone's shadow. Always. You were always stuck so far up your own ass you couldn't even see the light. You were literally, all balls and no brains. Though perhaps I could find a certain lady and ask her about the first department."

She kept her eyes directly into his, but didn't miss the sudden heat that sprung up on the face of the woman beside him … Danah smirked.

_Wait for it, you little bitch … wait for it …_

She had to hand it to him, he recovered fast. If her last comment had made an impact on him, he didn't show it. Through the horror, the pathetic rage that crossed his face as she insulted him, he managed a short humourless laugh, then held up two – very slightly trembling – fingers.

"D-Don't change the subject … Number Two … How could we forget Yakushi Kabuto …"

At this, Danah froze.

_Shit …_

_No one's supposed to know about what Kabuto did …_

While this horrifying thought stuck her, the tall man stepped forwards threatening, his fists clenched, but a sneering smirk on his face nonetheless …

"Don't think we don't know about that creep … we know what he was doing … that screwed-up little shit … he betrayed the Leaf …"

A cold gripped her.

_Was the bastard about to blurt it out? Here? Now? _

_A bloody military secret like that?_

_What was the idiot thinking …_

Danah stepped forwards, hissing. "You just shut your mouth right now, you –"

"What the hell for? Are you afraid of something, Danah-_hime_?"

She froze and blinked again at the cruel sneer on Kaede's eyes.

_What the hell …_

_Is she accusing me of …_

_ME?_

"You were always the sweet little lady who always stood up for him. How do you feel about this now?"

Once more she shifted her furious eyes to his scornful, mocking gaze. That gaze wavered slightly when he noticed her cool, calm response, instead of the screaming wildcat he expected …

"Yes, Masaharu-chan –"

How delicious to keep seeing that anger rise. She normally wasn't one who took perverse pleasure in sadistic torture, but in some cases – yes, it was very satisfying.

" – You bring up my own defence very nicely. Since you seem to be so well informed about Kabuto, you just proved my point. You see," She smirked as she drove the bullet home. "Even the class 'loser' turned out to be leagues ahead of you. What do you think now of the boy whose life you tortured? What do you think of him now? Would you be willing to try still throwing your weight around with _him_? As he is now? Would you, you hideous uncooked chicken?"

He paled. There was no other word. He just went completely white. The slight shiver had become more defined.

Her anger grew and grew … after her first shock of finding out what Kabuto had become, her thoughts had instantly flown to that classroom so long ago …

_The daily teasing, bullying, the maltreatment …_

_They would even leave the boy bleeding and bruised, more than once …_

_The look in his eyes as he'd gazed after his departing torture squad …_

_They'd always have caught him in the most strangest places … where no one could see …_

_And no one had known either. No one had given even half a second glance to the small, grey-haired bespectacled boy. And he didn't care for anyone else either. She didn't know what he did in his spare time, where he went …_

And when she'd heard, when she'd heard how the Leaf had been so cruelly betrayed, she had wondered. Had wondered most painfully …

_… Would things have been any different … if someone had shown they'd cared?_

If someone tried to befriend him, even though he'd roughly pushed anyone who tried to approach him away …?

She always wondered … if that terrible, hidden purpose he'd been secretly placed into Konoha for …

An abandoned baby, found on a battlefield … the most evil, cruellest trick ever – a ploy by the enemy, working on the gentle, caring hearts of the medical Jounin of Konoha …

The enemy had known that someone would take pity on this baby … would take him home, look after him, raise him …

Not knowing they had a perfect spy unit set up, right where no one, not even the Hokage himself suspected …

But she had wondered …

If someone had been there for him, shown him that he was cared for, that someone was willing to be friends …

Someone willing to prove that he didn't need to be lonely anymore …

… _Would his destiny have been different?_

Would he have turned against the very forces that wanted Konoha's destruction?

Because when the pieces of the chessboard take minds of their own …

Especially in Japanese chess, she knew … when, for example the white side captures his opponent's black piece, he can use that pawn for his own …

The pawn which was once trained under the black armies … now turns and fights against his previous masters …

Maybe this unknowingly captured pawn could have risen, and turned _against_ the evil eyes set upon the beautiful Hidden Leaf … against the evil masters who had placed him there …

Just maybe …

She blinked, these thoughts having cascaded into her mind like a raging waterfall, in the space of a few seconds. She refocussed once again on the fury radiating from the figures before her, the third frozen in a state of horror.

And her bitterness, her aching sadness when she thought of all who had been …

All who might have been …

The girl's pain grew …

… And the passion raged …

"You goddamned _bastard_. Don't you even dare mention their names from your filthy lips. Despite what they've become, despite the terror that they are, they were – and still are – more men than you'll _ever_ be …"

_This bastard …_

_Always throwing his weight about …_

_Trying to prove how big and tall and tough he was …_

_…_

_He's going down …_

_He's going down so quick he won't even be able to lift his head …_

"The days and days you spent, torturing that boy … bad-mouthing my friends, sneering, insulting them, when you aren't even worth the ground they walked on …"

_Nothing put a piddle …_

_Look at him now …_

_Look at them now …_

_Trained as shinobi, to be the defence, the shield, the pride of Konoha …_

_Given the best chances, everything …_

_And yet …_

_No flak jacket, no forehead protector …_

_What are they doing with their lives?_

_Is this what we were taught? Is this the lasting legacy that our teacher left us?_

_Losers …?_

"Don't …"

Her eyes, a stinging sensation swirling in them, shifted over to Kaede's eyes, to the sneer in them …

"Don't change the subject, Princess …"

_…_

_Bitch …_

_She hasn't finished …_

"Daisuke was so badly mutilated they couldn't recognise him … we heard when they finally found him and dragged his body in, that he had parts missing … from his insides as well as outside …"

The thumping in her heart …

The pounding in her head as the red tide thundered its way through her consciousness …

The way the sneer on the woman's face grew, like she fed upon her pain …

"Tadahiro and Kazuki were _blown up_ I believe …" Saying it nice and loudly, making sure the trembling young woman heard her … "Ohhh, _such_ an unfortunate accident … as if Lady Danah didn't lose enough of her _boyfriends_, they had to explode all over the place …"

Her breathing was now coming in rasps … her fingers were stinging, grazed, as if rubbed raw …

… Somehow the clipboard had been eaten through by her very grip … the wood splinters cutting into her …

The booming, roaring in her head grew as she saw the smirk in the man's eyes …

_Asshole …_

_He's already recovered has he … ?_

"Hiroshi apparently died in Itachi's arms … "

Her heart almost stopped …

_Hiroshi … _

_The baby of our group …_

The painful, stinging tears welled behind her raging blue waterfalls …

But then she froze at the sneer in that face …

_Fucking asshole …_

_Is he actually SMILING …!_

"Pity, pity … that mission didn't go too well … why did the idiot agree to go on the mission when he was suffering heart problems from his previous one?"

She snapped.

"Then perhaps you could have taken his place, you fucking bastard. Why didn't you? What the hell did you do to your life? Just look at you!" She was almost screaming now. "You're not even a 'Has-Been'!"

If it wasn't for the horror, the fury of the situation, their expressions would have been hilarious. No one expected the perfect little lady to come out with such trash talk …

"_You're a 'Never-Was'_!"

A few moments of terrible, breathless silence …

If only Danah had been a little more observant, if only she didn't let her emotions get the better of her, she would have sensed two presences …

A little way down, behind her three ex-classmates, was a store-room that the hospital didn't use much – this store-room which had been given over to the use of the adjoining shinobi offices …

Shizune had popped her head into Iruka's office, which he frequented when at a break from the Academy, and had asked for some help to shift and sort through a stack of old reports.

Ever since they'd sensed the young doctor rushing past, and heard the terrible confrontment, they'd been almost frozen in horror, unmoving, almost unblinking, unable to believe the sheer horror of what they were hearing …

"You little bitch! You can just stop shitting yourself on Masaharu-san! At least he wasn't a bloody _traitor_ like you!"

The thundering stopped. Abruptly.

The pounding, frenziedly racing red tide in her head suddenly slowed to a gentle, normal pulsing flow.

That gentle calmness that came over her, when in the midst of turmoil, she was required to sort out defence strategy – that calm overtook her …

_Accusing … me …_

_Accusing me of … betrayal …?_

_These …?_

_These ultimate losers?_

_These scum_

"At least he didn't run away like a dog, tail between his legs! _He_ didn't rush off to a nice mountain-side holiday retreat!"

_Mountain-side … holiday … retreat …?_

The girl's anger seemed to grow as she saw she was getting no reaction from the young doctor. The tall, slender figure who had been painfully gripping her clipboard, body trembling violently, face paling, tears sitting in those endless blue depths … now seemed suddenly still …

As if … as if a pure essence of gentleness, the white dove of peace, had touched her with its soft trembling wings …

That … as if a curtain of calm had descended across her …

Tranquil, gentle, peaceful expression …

Easy, relaxed, graceful stance …

After all … there's no enjoyment to be got from someone who doesn't rise to the bait …

And Kaede felt her own fury growing. Her own hatred …

The woman stepped forwards, her eyes snapping with utter loathing, her fists clenched …

"You little bitch, who do you think you are just standing there like that –"

"Don't you want to know how your son is doing?"

The cool, calm, clear voice rang out with sweet gentleness, a quiet peace, bounced off across the polished floors, the white walls …

The effect on the woman was electric.

As if she'd forgotten to breathe …

Forgotten how to stand …

As if her very blood ran cold …

Then ceased to run …

As her hands rose to cover her mouth, in painful slowness, she felt as if the muscles on her arms had betrayed her …

They were so heavy …

And her voice too, it seemed, had failed …

The croak that came from her lips couldn't really be her voice …

It must have come from the part of her that took over when her soul came crashing down … the voice that speaks when a part of you dies …

"How …"

And Danah suddenly found she wasn't enjoying this as much as she thought she would …

In fact, it was hurting her …

"How do you … know about …"

And the shock wasn't Kaede's alone …

Masaharu and Kahori had turned to her in shock. In baffled confusion. At this, the tiny tinge of sympathy Danah had been feeling died instantly. Her very insides went cold.

_She … didn't even tell her best friends …_

_Didn't even tell …_

Even through her disgust, her sickened feeling, she forced her lips to work …

The hiss that came out …

"Who was the father, you little whore? Who? Or was it so many …" Her voice shook with rage, with utter disgust, revulsion … "Too many, that you don't remember?"

And knew her sickened suspicions were confirmed when the tall man's eyes widened as he looked down at the ruined woman beside him …

A hoarse, choking, rasping rumble rolled from his throat. "You … I thought … ours … didn't even tell me … you had more … went to more than me … you …"

Clenching her teeth, Danah cut through the mounting fury …

_This is what people who've utterly ruined their lives …_

_This is what … this is the lifestyle they've been leading …_

"Kaede … you always were going to be a little slut … you tried it on with almost every boy in our class … even after I left, I know what you were like, I know how you grew up … even my own friends … and when they rejected you, you started hating _me_ …" The slender frame was quivering with rage, she only barely felt the clipboard's wooden splinter cutting into her …

Gritting her teeth, trying to keep from screaming, she stepped towards the fallen woman …

"How did I know? How did I _know_? Maybe because … I was the one who delivered him … who found a home for him …"

The woman's knees actually gave way, and she collapsed painfully onto the hard floor. And yet, her companions still didn't move. Utter, absolute shock. Their eyes followed her and finally, the man spoke, his voice also rasping, hoarse …

"K-Kaede … is this true … you had a – a …"

Now Danah wasn't feeling any satisfaction at all … true, squashing a blood-sucking leech as this trash who had collapsed before her was, was one thing, but when she thought about the baby …

Glazed blue eyes settled on the woman. Soft, rose lips moved silently.

"You didn't tell anyone … You didn't even tell … the child's father …"

They weren't questions. Just statements.

No emotion. Dull. Monotonous.

"When you found out, you panicked. You were disgusted. And so you lied. You made up some stupid story about going away, no doubt …"

For almost the first time, Kahori spoke. Her tiny voice stuttering and horrified.

"K-K-Kaede-chan … you said you were going to stay with your best friend in the Cloud Country … you said this was her first child … y-y-you wanted to help her …" Kahori's face was blanched, a pinched, hollow look had settled over her features.

A disgusted look.

Mirroring Danah's own.

The look in her blue depths was contemptuous, revolted, sickened.

"Bloody sick, twisted little _whore_ …"

The furious hiss was another shock, coming from the young doctor.

Danah's pain, her horror at the remembrance had faded, given way to fury …

To absolute, raging fury …

"You were in the Cloud Hospital, Kaede … don't you remember the machines beeping frantically? You were having a terrible birth … when I heard what was happening, I felt my heart was breaking. That no woman should have to go through such terrible complications, such pain. They were so scared they were going to lose you …"

Danah's furious hiss had died back to agonised whispers. Her eyes were swirling now, remembering, remembering …

"They called me away from an operation I was performing, to come help assist you …"

The woman on the floor was now completely paled, her eyes darting frantically. Her mouth was open, her saliva dripping slowly onto the floor, her knuckles so white …

But neither of her companions paid her any attention … their eyes riveted on the doctor …

"And so it happened. It was a miracle. No one expected in the end … but almost all the doctors in that section had rushed over to you, to help you … and the beautiful little baby boy …"

Tears now were pouring freely from the jewelled skies …

"And that's when I recognised you … when I presented you with your baby, and I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at him …"

At this, the whimpering woman chanced to glance up at the doctor.

Bad mistake.

"The look in your eyes … _hate_ …"

Her chest was heaving, her body trembling.

"You told us … you didn't want him … that he was a _bastard child_ … that he wasn't wanted …"

Rasping, choking, sobbing voice … "That he … wasn't wanted … that you never wanted to set eyes on him …"

Her movements were so rapid, so swift, no one saw it coming …

And for the two inside the store-room, listening in absolute horror, it was worse, because they couldn't see what had made the sound …

But the man and woman still standing jumped violently, their hearts plummeting to their feet when the slender figure before them sudden became a raging fire …

Not just from her eyes …

But her whole body seemed consumed by a powerful, raging fire …

The fire building and building within her, she had clenched her fist tightly, the fist holding the pitiful remains of the clipboard …

With the speed of sound … the speed of light …

… her fist had flown into the unyielding corridor wall beside her …

… Unyielding only for a moment …

The hospital attendants would claim later, after inspecting the damage, that if her fist had been a full fist, instead of a partial one, because she'd been holding her clipboard … they'd say that had it been a full fist, the crack would have run along the entire length of the wall, would have extended to the ceiling, to the floor … the entire wall would have crumbled …

That crumbling wall would most likely have brought down the floor above … which would have brought down the one above that …

And Tsunade was later claimed to say, upon her inspection of the damage, and a panicking, freaked-out Shizune clutching her arm … she was rumoured to have smirked and whispered …

_That's my girl …_

Massaharu, Kohari and Kaede could only stare mutely at the impact the girl's fist had made …

The spider-web-like cracks of the wall creeping out from the centre smashed-in plaster circle …

And the fire …

The raging fire in her blue eyes …

Red flames were dangerous …

… But blue flames were _deadly_ …

The slender figure's chest was heaving …

Her heart hammering, threatening to burst free from her chest …

"You. Fucking. Little. Whore."

The pained whimper from the woman became more pronounced …

"You … you've got the _nerve_ … to stand there … accusing _me_ of betrayal … of breaking my heart … all the while, you …"

Oh, the pain in her heart …

"That doctor … that old doctor who called me to help you … he's the one who took that poor child in … who raised him …"

No one now paid any attention to the muted whimpering on the floor …

"He's … he's a beautiful child … so loving, so sweet … and he's going to be a fine man …"

She raised her hand, clutching at her heart …

"That doctor, who took him in … he's … almost ten years have slipped away from his face … just in the two years he's had that child … so much joy has been brought to his life … that doctor is now ten years younger …"

Pain, mixed with sweet memories …

"There are lines on that old doctor's face … because he smiles all the time … he laughs every minute of the day …"

Ohh, the pain in her heart …

"Do you know … do you have any idea how many pregnancies I've witnessed and assisted at … and how many women lost their children …"

The thick, swirling black memories …

"Stillborn … born with terrible deformities … an accident before birth … all cases we can't have saved, we never could have saved … and the look … ohhhh … the _look_ in those mothers' eyes when they hold their dead child …"

Giant, billowing black clouds …

"A life never lived … a life snatched away before it ever had a chance …"

Instantly she banished those clouds ...

"A tiny little angel, that would have brought so much into this world … taken back by heaven before it was even given a chance …"

Focussed on the wreck of a woman before her …

"And you …"

If her words could spit poison, they perhaps would have …

"You had a beautiful, healthy baby boy … he's such a delight, such a wonderful delight … he would have given you so much light and love into your life … such a _meaning_ … even your wretched life … but no – you rejected that divine gift … you rejected a gift that had been denied to so many …"

And so …

The tears finally fell …

For Itachi …

For Kabuto …

For Daisuke …

For Tadahiro …

For Kazuki …

For Hiroshi …

For Obito …

_For those I never knew …_

_Naoki …_

_Dan …_

…

_Too many people …_

_Too many people … lost and lonely …_

_For so long …_

_… For far too long …_

Tsunade …

Iruka …

Kakashi …

Sasuke …

Naruto …

_…_

And lastly … but certainly not least …

_… For the baby …_

… The baby, such a beautiful miracle, such a precious divine gift … the ultimate blessing Kami-sama can give to a woman …

She wasn't aware when she had turned and ran …

Wasn't really aware that she had disappeared from their sight, only knew she was blindly running …

* * *


	15. Healing

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 15 – Accusations (Part B) **

(Remember these two chapters were sort of an "Interlude", to better illustrate characterisations more)

(SPOILERS: As goes without saying, Chapter 219 +)

Errr, also **"R"** rating – I think there is one – or two – bad words here … (OK OK maybe "R" is too extreme, but just to be on the safe side)

* * *

"OWW! What did you hit me for, you jerk?"

"She's talking to you, dork."

"You bastard Sasuke, when have you ever cared about anyone except your –"

"NARUTOOOO!"

He winced as Ino's scream went right through his head, like an annoying whistle. Rubbing his ear irritably, he glared at her.

Okay, no questions asked, her glare was more piercing.

_Damn, girls are so annoying …_

"What the hell do you want?"

Hinata was standing to one side with Sakura, watching the furious staring contest with some trepidation. She looked sideways at Sakura and was shocked to see a look of indifference on her pretty features. Sakura had her arms folded and was looking the other way completely. Evidently Naruto being screamed at and Sasuke-kun standing looking completely bored and irritated was a regular occurrence …

Hinata didn't know her that well, but these girls …

They were so different to her, so strong and free-willed …

She glanced to her left, where an already impatient Kiba was getting very irate now, and almost growling …

Sakura turned, bored, to Hinata.

"Where's Shino-kun?"

Kiba shrugged. "God knows … bug-collecting or something … he's still a bug-freak, whatever."

"Chouji-kun?"

Ino turned and almost spat out, in her fury over Naruto. "THAT FATASS! He's still in the bloody hospital! Someone should go and set fire to that barbeque place because he KEEPS EATING TOO MUCH AND GETTING STOMACH-ACHES!"

Reading between the lines of her furious and insulting words, everyone was aware how – _wonderful_ – it was that he was even able to eat, that he was even _with_ them …

Sasuke was standing with a very sour look on his face, hands in pockets and trying not to look as if he was with them. A perfectly innocent walk to the hospital with a more-than-usual hyperactive Naruto hadn't been on his 'favourites' list this morning. But the afternoon was beautiful – heavenly, in fact, and neither could bear to stay indoors.

And he had grudgingly come to realise – with an enormous shock – that he found himself actively seeking the boy's company … especially as he would wake up some mornings feeling like a past horror from a nightmare was replaying itself …

He'd wake up clutching his neck, pain shooting, racing, speeding through his entire body …

But, as always, the bright sunshine would chase it away …

And he realised lately, with the double dose of sunshine, with his teammate by his side, the shadows were dispelled completely …

Just like the flower within the cold snows of the forest reached towards the stray beam of sunlight that had fought its way through the thick canopy of the forest ceiling …

… so he was being drawn to the company of the bubbly, loud-mouthed, irritating boy beside him …

And now, just as they were passing the Yamanaka flower shop, they were accosted by a delighted Ino, a thrilled Sakura, and a shy, stuttering Hinata who had followed more quietly.

By now, everyone had been extremely curious about this mysterious young lady in Naruto's life, and having nothing better to do on this glorious day, they had decided to surprise her at the hospital by all turning up in a roaring mob. Sasuke thought such an entrance and its accompanying embarrassment would certainly not be worth his trouble, and had thought of sneaking off, but no such luck …

He sighed and tuned back to Sakura who was in the process of interrogation, and a shy, madly blushing Hinata who was wondering why _she_ was being asked all these things … she'd only come along to the flower-shop to buy some of the beautiful blooms, then had found herself as part of a large mob on their way to the hospital, she supposedly having agreed to go with them …

But it wasn't so bad now … not only was it nice to be around her old classmates again, but …

The glorious sunshine seemed even stronger just here … the glowing sunlight and heavenly blue skies … Hinata blushed and had to concentrate hard to answer the rose-haired girl's questions.

"Shikamaru-kun?"

"Er – er, I t-think he's – er, working …"

"Ten-Ten?"

Even Sakura herself was amazed at the way the rookie teams had been brought together ever since their graduation and especially since the Chuunin Exam. Things had been happening too fast … Losing the Third, the terrible invasion, and lately this business involving Sasuke …

"She's training in the forest." Neji's calm and clear voice cut through Ino's wrath upon Naruto.

Hinata glanced across at him. Her cousin was leaning against the tree, on the side opposite the store, wishing he'd never agreed to let anyone pressure him into coming along … arms crossed over his chest, eyes glazed over …

But for once Neji was just enjoying the peace, the breathtaking beauty of this afternoon …

Of being with people again … that he'd never thought to see … ever …

Hinata's worry-wart nature was working overtime, feeling upset that everyone was getting grumpy and impatient. She worriedly glanced across at the worked-up Naruto. Ino's fist clenched.

"We just want to meet her!"

Naruto blinked up at her, then scowled, flailing his arms.

"Yah, why don't you just go up and say hello yourself then! She's sweet and nice, she's not scary or – OWW!"

He crouched to the floor, painfully nursing the swelling on his head. He glared up at her through narrowed eyes.

"What the hell was that for! What's wrong with talking to her yourself!"

The girl spluttered, eyes wide. Stupid Naruto! "That's so rude! We should all be _introduced_! You can't just walk up to someone and start talking to them! Arrrggh! Naruto you stupid little moron!"

"What the –! Stop calling me names, all of you, damn it –!"

"ArrrrRRGGHHH! NaruTOOO!"

Just as she was about to fly at him again, claws flexed, everyone's eyes widened as a tall figure gracefully stepped in Ino's path.

She coloured and blushed as dark eyes fell on her, eyebrows raised. "Don't make a scene."

_Ahhhhh_ …__

_Sasuke-kun is so COOL!_

The girls' insides positively melted, their eyes shone with a thousand stars …

But Hinata had glanced down at Naruto instead, who was still crouched, and making gagging noises, pointing his finger down his throat, glaring up at his dark-haired teammate, who was glancing down with an amused look on his face.

It may have taken some time for Konoha's Five to recover not just physically but mentally and emotionally from their recent high-level mission. The mental scars may eventually fade in time, and even were doing so now … but, understandably it had taken a long time for any of the young men involved to look upon Sasuke and not wince …

Though they knew the real battle had been one of light and darkness, between the night-sky and the golden sunshine, by mutual unspoken agreement, none had spoken of it at all, though there was more than one extremely curious mind …

And now, seeing that things had seemed to have fallen back to normal, as if the recent terrible events had occurred to just prove to everyone how important they were to each other, to never take anyone for granted …

… To never _ever_ take anyone for granted, ever again …

Sasuke smirked over at the girls again, and just seeing Naruto's scowl and imitation …

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, ill-temper forgotten, and chuckled. Neji glanced over and smirked.

Hinata giggled in delight …

Naruto-kun always knew how to make her laugh … make her feel better …

Always …

* * *

Kakashi scratched his head as he inspected the damage along with Tsunade, who had her hands on her hips, and seemed to be smiling secretly.

_This … is so scary …_

_…_

_Yep, women are definitely terrifying …_

_I knew Danah was strong, but this …_

Iruka was positively panicking and Shizune was whimpering, staring in shock at the spidery fragments crawling away from the point of impact …

_This is really … _

_…REALLY scary …_

Then a thought struck him …

_She's single …_

_… definitely single …_

Kakashi chuckled. Everyone turned and stared.

* * *

Glazed eyes only saw that she was outside now … that somehow her feet had found their way through the maze of hospital corridors, and she was now in one of the most beautiful Konoha afternoons …

Light, airy, fresh …

The breeze from the high mountains that raced through its favourite village, playfully swirled up to the lone figure, collecting a handful of pretty little leaves in its wake … spinning them round and round …

There was no one in the street outside the hospital … they had all collected their husbands, wives, friends, lovers, children, had packed the teahouses, or raced to the hills and fields, the little lakes and streams, the river by the old training grounds, the clearings within Konoha's forests, to better enjoy this glorious weather, …

Her feet found their way in through the main streets, with the shops lining one side of the wide pathway, and little parks, reserves, and tall shady trees gracing the other side.

Her steps slowed down … The panicked racing heart found refuge in that divine caressing wind …

Her left hand stretched out to steady her swaying body against one of the trees. For the first time, the girl noticed the stinging pain in her right hand. Upon raising her fist, she stared, uncomprehending, at the jagged wooden splinters …

She blinked. What the hell …

Her fogged-up mind didn't register the connection between plaster walls and wooden clipboards, and she could only stand there faintly, idly thinking how plaster gave way to wood splinters … ugh, painful …

When some of the raging storm in her head finally cleared, she felt that pain, that agony, that senseless torture of her soul as she saw his eyes again …

The baby's eyes …

His mother's eyes …

The pain grew …

The raging fury …

Her body trembling again, her fist raised … she faintly sensed a tall, wide, stout tree beside her …

A _swish_ of wind sounded in her ears as she indistinctly felt her right fist close tightly …

… And fly again …

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"OH! DANAH NEE-CHAN! We were looking for you _everywhere_!"

Danah only blinked in shock. The fist froze mere millimetres from the tree trunk. Shocked, wide blue eyes turned and blinked, trying to focus on the approaching mass of people. What …

A whistle. A _very_ appreciative whistle.

"Is that her? Wow, she's pretty …"

"Gyah – KIBA!"

"What?"

"Don't you have any damn thing known as 'tact'?"

"YEAH! AS 'DECENCY'?"

She felt the presence of the dark-haired boy beside her. Instead of flinging his arms around her in greeting her like Naruto was doing, his eyes were attracted to her right fist … slowly upwards to the blankness in her eyes, to the unseeing, empty skies …

Danah just blinked as Sakura clasped her left hand and smiled, her green eyes shining. She only seemed to regain her surroundings when she felt a warm softness rub against her chin. Glancing down, her strained features were banished instantly as the warmth gradually spread around her body. Naruto moved his head from where he'd pressed against her chin, and tightened his arms about her waist as he grinned up cheekily and delightedly.

The pale, cold lips moved upwards in a smile … "Naruto, my love …"

Before Sasuke could open his mouth, Sakura pulled a furiously blushing Hinata forwards.

"Danah-san, we – we thought maybe – maybe you'd like to meet some of our friends?"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama …"

They all glanced up, and stared in surprise as they saw a very sheepish Danah approaching, and she seemed to be surrounded by an avalanche of young people …

Kakashi raised his eyebrows as he saw a strange mixture of teams surrounding the pretty young woman. At this almost familiar sight, of young people hanging onto the doctor, even Shizune's white face regained some colour.

Danah winced as she saw the damage on the wall …

They watched the shock and horror race across her gaze, and the humiliation and colour rise … She bit her bottom lip and met the sea of faces.

"I'm so sorry … I – I wasn't … wasn't …"

Tsunade grinned and flapped a hand at her. "Danah … forget about this right now … what's done is done, but … are _you_ all right?"

Tsunade gazed into her eyes intently, and Danah's own widened.

_How did she know …_

_I mean, I know she's the Hokage, but …_

Tightly clasping her brother's hand, Danah lowered her head slightly, whispering. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi had been quite relaxed in the Jounin staff-room, wondering where the hell his team and Danah had all disappeared to, when Iruka had rushed in, babbling an utterly incomprehensible something. All he'd gathered from the usually mild-mannered schoolteacher's ravings had been that Danah had vanished.

When he'd calmly tried explaining to the schoolteacher that if Danah didn't want to be found, no one would be able to find her, he was momentarily in the firing line and was _this_ close to seeing just how furious a usually gentle man could get … and how severely damaged a particular silver-haired Jounin could also get …

The carefree, easy-going Jounin had decided Shizune-sensei was at least more intelligible normally and had deigned to pay her a visit, only to find her in a worse state than Iruka.

"And what on earth were you doing in the store-room together?"

But even that joke didn't find its way home, or do anything to lighten the situation. And as he and Tsunade had finally made sense of the combined ramblings, a rather frightening and grim, terrible story had emerged …

None of them could ever have imagined that the previous generation had held such dreadful dark secrets and such vengeful, ruthless, merciless, such bitter and twisted minds …

Had no idea that such young girls got themselves into such horrendous, traumatic situations, and left other equally young girls to deal with problems that even trained pscychologists had difficulties finding solutions for …

No wonder Danah was so messed up …

Naruto stopped everyone's silent thoughts by leaping, dragging the blushing girl with him, into the centre of the gathering of doctors, medical attendants, the Hokage, her attendant, her schoolteacher, the Copy Ninja and stickybeaks.

Blue eyes were wide with panic. "Old Lady Tsunade! You have to look at Danah nee-chan's hand!"

Tsunade's eyebrows raised. "What for?"

Naruto stared at her, setting his teeth. _Was she really a medical specialist? Seriously …?_

The tall silver-haired Jounin was the one who stepped forwards, his half-gloved hand lightly descending on her limply hanging right one. With a gentleness and tenderness that caused many jaws to drop to the floor in surprise and shock, he had taken her hand, and rested it lightly over his own palm, and was now studying the bloodied, bruised little hand, the range of large and small wood splinters which were embedded firmly and rather disgustingly into her flesh. He noted the slight wince in the girl's face as the fingers of his other hand brushed gently over the broken skin …

Everyone's gawking eyes followed his as they glanced across to the collapsed plaster where she'd struck, where some bloodstains could still be seen, then the gaze had dropped to the floor where the shocking remains of what could faintly be identified as a clipboard lay in an absolutely twisted and deformed state in the plaster rubble. Some more wood splinters …

Reactions were instantaneous and intense as everyone else put two and two together.

"Gyah –!"

"Arghh –!"

"What the hell –!"

" – the fuck?"

"Are you serious …"

"No way …"

"Hell!"

"Ouch …"

"Yeorgh …"

Danah squirmed, shocked at the impression she'd created around flabbergasted doctors and nurses, patients who'd had miracle cures and leapt out of their beds, some even with tubes dangling from odd places in their body where they had been ripped gleefully from their bedside machines, all to come over and have a good nose around at this delightfully interesting and disgustingly fascinating mess. She bit her lip at this huge humiliation …

Through all this, the Jounin caught her eye and chuckled softly. And even in her state, that still lifted her spirits …

"Come on, Danah-hime. Let's get this poor hand cleaned up."

The morbid fascination and intense delight at this entertainment played out, turned to raw joy when they saw the tall mysteriously handsome Jounin lead the pretty young woman away by her hand to the nearby first-aid room. Soft little murmurs and some delighted squeals found their way into shining eyes. Shizune stared open-mouthed, which gradually fell into a smirk like Tsunade's, and Iruka covered his mouth, hiding his gleeful smile.

Naruto stared after them for a moment, blinking. Then he leapt after them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Everyone groaned and the corridor echoed from the sound of many hands slapping foreheads loudly. The hell!

"ARRRGHHHHHH! Na-ruu-TOOOO!"

"YOU STUPID TACTLESS WART! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM! GET BACK HERE!"

Iruka couldn't help bursting into laughter as two furious girls dashed after the bright mass of bubbly sunshine, as an utterly confused, but grinning boy shifted his dog on his head and followed, and as a tall handsome dark-haired boy sighed in resignation, setting off after the small crowd, his teeth set grimly. Neji gave a long sigh, slipped his hands into his pockets and trudged off after the fast-departed mob. The pretty shy girl was the only one who looked positively flustered, and she squeaked in apology for everyone abandoning the Hokage so rudely, and scuttled off after her abandoning friends.

* * *

"Let go! Danah nee-chan's hurt! I want to –!"

"Kakashi-sensei is looking after her, Naruto! She'll be fine!" Sakura panted from the very force of holding the collar of Naruto's jacket. He seemed to be straining with all his might, is arms flailing madly. She gritted her teeth, wondering what would persuade the thick-skulled fool … _No way am I going to sit through ten thousand bowls of ramen …_ Then she brightened.

"We'll go get some ice-cream, how about that, Naruto?"

"COME ON NARUTO, IF YOU'RE SO THICK YOU CAN'T TAKE A HINT!"

"YOU SHUT UP KIBA, YOU DOG-FACED RABIES-CARRYING ASSHOLE –!"

Eyes bulged. "W-_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY_!_ YOU PIPSQUEAK –!"_

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura had finally lost it completely. She grabbed her teammate and with astonishing strength managed to drag him fully out of the first-aid room, followed by a smirking Ino, a terrified Hinata, and grumbling Kiba, and the two heirs of Uchiha and Hyuuga wondering what the hell they did in their past lives to deserve this …

Throughout all this, the silver-haired Jounin had seated the girl on the bed in the room, and had unlocked the cupboard and taken out the antiseptics, bandages, ointments and general metal instruments, taking absolutely no notice of the bawling and screaming and yelling going on in the doorway – it was nothing he wasn't used to anyway. He pulled up a chair directly in front of the young woman. Sliding off his forehead protector, and after having dabbed the bruised skin with an alcohol swab, he was now wielding a pair of tweezers. Danah still seemed to be in a state of pain, her features still strained after her terrible confrontation, and obviously wasn't going to do anything about her hand herself.

She bit her lip as she watched him, glowing silver hair catching the shining glory of the sunshine outside, his head bent over her hand, one half-gloved hand holding hers firmly, the other as gently as possible trying to remove the horrible wood splinters.

"K-Kakashi-san …"

Glancing up briefly, his eye creased into a smile. "Does it hurt? Am I being too rough?"

"N-No … it's just …"

He listened to her rasping breaths. Pausing with the tweezers, her caught her gaze and held on fast.

"Danah … I know it's hard, but just try to forget what –"

"Forget?" She almost spat back. He noticed more and more lately, her usually bright, cheerful voice, like Naruto's, was fast giving way to a resentful and bitter tone. Fury and rage stirred more than once and she'd had to hold back her anger from giving way so many times …

"How can you ask me to forget? Do you – have any idea –" Her chest was heaving again and she was almost about to tear her hand away and hurtle from the room. Kakashi, feeling she was about to do something silly like that, tightened his gentle grip a bit more.

"I know, Danah …"

Startled blue eyes blinked at him. He gazed back steadily.

"W-What –?"

"I know most of what transpired between you and them …"

He almost smiled at the shocked, stunned expression.

"Don't forget you had two very reluctant and horrified eavesdroppers a few feet away. I think it must have shocked the hell out of them." He leaned forwards slightly, his voice dropping to a gentle low tone. "I know, Danah, I can only imagine how terrible it must have been …"

"But – but they were right weren't they?" Her eyes had taken on a wild glaze, and he faintly recalled the giant spider-web on the wall just outside …

"They were right about what?"

The quiet, calm gentleness of the deep voice seemed to soothe her. She blinked, trying to dispel the panic that rose within her, trying to relax in his comforting, gentle presence. Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper …

"They were right about … my choice in friends …"

Delicate silver eyebrows raised. "Choice … in friends?"

"Evidently I had very bad judgement … because everyone I chose, everyone turned out to be …"

His voice dropped, he leaned forwards. "Out to be …?"

"Criminals … traitors … murderers … idiots …" The last word was muttered.

He blinked. Well, that was unexpected. "Err … _idiots_, lady?"

She met his gaze again. "He – he told me … Tadahiro-san and Kazuki-san were … were _blown up _… is that – is that true, Kakashi-san?"

He inclined his head, slowly, gravely. "It's true."

"But – but how …? They were the best students in sensei's class … next to Itachi-san, that is …"

He nodded slowly. "I believe, Danah … it was a case of neglect on their part … some distraction …"

Another terrible, bitter laugh. "See … idiots …"

A tense silence hung between them.

"Daisuke …"

At this, even the Jounin winced. That in itself was enough to tell the girl that what had just been told her was true after all … very, very true …

This terrible feeling within her throat … this pain in her heart …

_No one, NO one … deserved to die like that … _

_And you least of all …_

She took a deep breath. "And … and Hiroshi …" The sobs that welled up threatened to overcome her. "Hiroshi died in Itachi's arms … he had a weak heart because he didn't tell … that's – that's true as well?"

The Jounin shifted closer to her, his voice dropping even more. "It was a bad time, Danah. We were having a massive shortage of shinobi for missions. And the ones that returned were usually so pained and injured they didn't live long enough to be revived and cured, healed completely …"

He knew how painful it was – for both of them – to hear this, but he knew she deserved to know, at least …

"I … I admit I didn't know Hiroshi-kun very well – not as anything except one of your best friends … but I remember the particulars of that mission … it was singularly nasty, Danah … _very_ nasty …"

Her throat tight, she couldn't manage more than a choked, whispered, "I see …"

"He was not visibly injured, just some internal damage that we thought he'd more than recovered from …"

He could just watch silently as the silent tears slowly trailed down her face …

All this, all her years away from the village, she had only been receiving news of Konoha from her silent correspondence with the Third, who made sure he was able to reach all his shinobi who were out of the village.

And the Jounin could not begin to imagine the news she must have received ...

Firstly, little Hiroshi's terrible death, and having to be held by his friend as he lay dying ... the impact that had had on Itachi, to watch one of the most important people in his life slip away like that ... then news of Daisuke's horrible death ... Tadahiro and Kazuki's mission that had gone so horribly wrong ... then, what Itachi had done and his listing as the most wanted criminal of Konoha ... Obito ...

Of that little group, Danah and Itachi had been the ones 'looking after' the others; a mixture of bullying, scolding, nagging and tender loving care … she'd been almost like a mother to them, not just a sister …

And month and month, year and year, the lonely girl had received this type of correspondence, in addition to the news of her brother ... from that lonely, frightening mountain, images of a little girl receiving this news came into the silver-haired Jounin's mind ... of the pain in her heart ... the blankness of her eyes as it sunk in ...

Here within the village, there was always companionship, always someone around ... even when you didn't want anyone around, when you wanted to deal with it yourself ...

But in that mountain, apart from her teacher, she'd been around students who were strangers ... and he didn't think her teacher would have had time to always be there for her ...

_How on earth did this girl survive all these years! Why hadn't she become an empty, emotionless shell ... _

_One loved person after another dying was enough to break anyone ..._

_Anyone ..._

"Kakashi-san …"

He blinked, realising he had become lost within her blue depths once more, as the memories had taken hold on them both, had swirled painfully. "Yes, Danah-hime?"

"Kabuto …"

He blinked, startled.

_Kabuto_ …? "I … didn't know, Danah, he was a particular friend of yours …"

She shook her head miserably. "He wasn't. But he was always picked on. He was always hurt and injured by that – that fucking bastard ..."

He blinked, startled. Danah continued, her voice hoarse …

" … And because we always tried to defend him …"

"I see …"

After a few moments composing herself, she gazed at him intently. "You see what I mean, Kakashi-san … of all I could have chosen, I chose criminals and murderers …"

He gazed at her. "And so? What are they saying? That you should have chosen them instead?"

Her eyes widened. She looked at him intently.

"Exactly, Danah. You see what probably would have happened had you chosen them … look at them now … low-lifes … losers … " He shrugged. "I don't exactly know what happened but I believe after they graduated from the Academy, they suddenly dropped out …"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? _After_ graduation?" Suddenly she tensed. "And when would that have been? How old were they?"

His brow furrowed in remembrance. "Must have been about fifteen, sixteen …" He blinked as that awful bitter laugh escaped from her lips again.

"I see … sixteen was the age she became with child, Kakashi-san …"

The Jounin started violently. "W-What?"

"Kaede and I are the same age, remember … I was an apprentice at the Cloud Country hospital, that's where my sensei interred me, to be of service to the doctors there … and that's where she came, to have her baby … not wanting to risk tongues wagging in Konoha …"

He listened in horror, but slowly it just died away … this kind of revolting story was not really anything new … He'd heard that people who'd dropped out like that just went on to waste their lives. And he'd often wondered how could such good teachers as they'd had in those days could have produced students like that … such a wide and varied mix of students … the really excellent ones who left to become the most dangerous criminals in Konoha's history …

"And so you see, Kakashi-san … I have the worst judgement in friends … in the end despised by everyone … everyone whom we were supposed to grow up with, help defend our village … look what they all did … we all ended up abandoning it or disgracing it …"

She only faintly was aware of him shifting closer. Blinking the haze from her eyes, she gazed into those beautiful brown-and-red depths …

"Lady … are you sorry about your choice of friend … in me?"

She blinked at him, and blushed slightly. "No, of course not …" She whispered.

"Of … Obito?"

The eyes widened a bit more. "No!"

He shook his head slowly, his eyes creasing onto a merry smile. "You see? Not all of us are so bad!"

Her frown deepened slightly.

"Kakashi-san … I don't know, don't understand how you can even accept me back … I mean, just as everyone betrayed Konoha and went down a terrible path … those same people left you as well … we all ran off … betrayed you … died on you … and from what I hear, you had to even fight those same people who used to be your friends! A fight to the death!"

She tightened her grip on his hand, wincing as the stinging pain shot through her hand from the still-damaged skin.

"Just one person deserting you I can understand … but not only did we all leave you, but some turned out to be traitors, murderers … and you, and Obito-san … just both of you were suddenly left … everyone abandoned not only their village, but their friends …" The tears pooled within her eyes again. "To most of us, we were more than friends … we were the only _family_ that someone else had … and everyone just … left …"

That slow quicksand of slow torture, of agony stirred within her heart, wringing it slowly and painfully as she tried to breathe …

"But you came back, Danah-hime …"

She blinked, stared into his intense eyes.

_… and yet, even through the quicksand, a strong, powerful hand can reach in to pull you out …_

She only faintly felt both his hands enclosed hers within them. Her eyes were fixed into his smouldering ones, unable to pull away. Intent, gentle, soft …

"Yes, you're right lady, everyone did leave. I felt nothing could ever allow me to go on. Like you said, perhaps one person at fault like that was enough, but _everyone_ …"

She stared at him, uncomprehending at first …

"But you came back … Through all the terrible news of horrible deaths and betrayals … Obito and I never once doubted you. Not once. We knew who you were, my lady. Not only were you Danah, but you … You are truly …" And here his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, and suddenly something … _something_ … shot through her … "… Your father's daughter, princess …"

The most gentlest tightening of the half-gloved hands over hers … and she couldn't even feel the pain anymore … because something else was rising … something was rising from that quicksand of misery …

Spreading its wings, blinding with its light … as it lifted and soared away …

… The Phoenix was rising from the ashes …

And the brush of its beautiful wings was like the soft, tender voice she was hearing …

"And I'm glad you came back, Danah-hime … so very glad …"

And she could only watch, numb, as he slowly raised her hand to his cloth-covered lips … but she felt the unmistakable pressure … the gentle, beautiful pressure …

And her pained, wearied heart thundered in her chest …

Thudded violently … throbbed …

Opened wings and … soared …

_Kakashi …_

_Are you …_

_…_

_What is this feeling …_

The warmth that shot through her at incomparable speeds … even light had nothing on this speed …

What was this …?

_…_

_I think …_

_I really think …_

_I'm …_

_… Falling …_

_… In lo –_

"DANAH NEE-CHAN! WE'RE BACK! HERE'S YOUR ICE-CREAM TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER – Whoa – _whoAARRGH_!"

THUMP.

She only had time to watch his eyes widen with surprise before he swiftly pushed her shoulder down and ducked himself.

Whoosh –!

_SPLAT!_

Sitting up again in shock, she watched a large chocolate ice-cream, complete with sprinkles and flakes, slide down the previously spotless window behind him, as if in slow motion, leaving a delightfully sticky trail in its wake …

And from the floor where he'd fallen painfully …

"_YYEEOGGH! _YOU BIG BASTARD! THAT HURT! AND LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!_"_

Naruto turned, fuming to a slightly amused, slightly horrified and disgusted Sasuke. "You asshole! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Hn."

The wide blue eyes bulged. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! LOOK AT DANAH NEE-CHAN'S ICE-CREAM!"

"You're making a huge racket. And you're sticking your fat head in where it doesn't belong."

Even the girls turned and stared at the calm, cool and collected dark-haired boy.

"Ehhhh, Sasuke-kun's not the genius of the village for nothing!" Sakura gushed.

Ino felt a huge headache coming up. Even though she'd heard of what Naruto had done – the truly amazing thing he'd done in Shikamaru's mission, she knew some things would never change … as in _never_ change …

Perhaps it was the sixth sense that came with sensing trouble, but the group at the doorway froze as they heard a distant thundering, and immediately scooted behind Danah, grabbing hold of the resisting and unmoving Sasuke and Neji, whisking them all behind the bed to Kakashi's side, who had also risen, sensing the impending danger …

They say a shark can smell a drop of blood from kilometres away …

And therefore it follows that a furious Matron would _easily_ be able to smell a smear of chocolate-coated sprinkle ice-cream from where she'd been situated in the R-level wards …

True enough, the monstrous woman burst in, a large metallic operating instrument tray clasped in her enormous beefy hands. Black eyes darted around the ground in the room, and even Kakashi gazed warily at her and stationed himself safely behind Danah, who had risen to meet the oncoming roaring wave of fury that was Matron, her face flushed, her heart thumping painfully and utter confusion spreading through her at the events that had occurred within mere split-seconds …

They were saved that day, because the frightening woman caught sight of Danah's injured hand, with that natural ability that came from her powerful powers of detection – Matron could detect a speck of dust on a patient's clothes from about twenty metres away. Well, that was the last measured record anyway …

With a war-cry, she practically leapt over the bed and grabbed the startled girl's wrist, and started dragging her towards the doorway.

"Ahhhh, my poor little baby! How on earth did you do such a terrible thing to your poor little hand –?"

"But – Matron! Kakashi-san has fixed it up nicely –!"

"Ahh, no, my angel, boys can't be trusted to do a good job of anything –"

"But – but I'm feeling fine now –!"

"And that Hatake Kakashi has been in here once too many times having _his_ wounds fixed up by my doctors to know any better –!"

"But – but Matron, he really has done –!"

"Nonsense, puppet! Come, come!"

Just as Danah was whisked away from her spot by the bed she'd just been seated at, the bird-like black eyes fell upon the beauty of the window …

Everyone had frozen, except Naruto who was staring at this – _was this really a woman? Seriously?_ – Matron with his eyes bulging. Danah bit her lip and they waited for the volcano to blow …

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT SICK DISGUSTING MESS –!"

Panicking, Kiba gave Naruto a hard shove forwards. Only, of course, being Naruto, he tripped completely over Kakashi's feet as he stumbled forwards violently …

"Whoa – _ARGHHHH_!"

… and as he stumbled, it gave the terrifying woman a clear view of the window …

Out of which, who should come hurtling with tremendous speed through the half-open window – and perfect timing – but …

"DANAH-HIME! IT HAS COME TO MY TERRIBLE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE SUFFERED A MOST GRIEVOUS AFFLICTION! IN ALL MY SPEED HAVE I THUS HASTENED HERE, TO OFFER MY FULL ASSISTANCE TO YOU –!"

He ducked swiftly, his eyes widening in utmost horror and flabbergasted bewilderment as a large metallic tray came flying at his head and the woman went utterly ballistic …

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU'RE ALWAYS THE ONE SCREAMING IN MY HOSPITAL AND CAUSING TROUBLE AND A MESS EVERYWHERE –!"

"GYAH –! NO, MY GOOD LADY, I HAVE ONLY JUST ARRIVED TO –!"

"GET OVER HERE YOU SLOBBERING LITTLE –"

"TRULY LADY, I SUFFER FROM YOUR MISTAKEN –!"

"OH, YOU'LL SUFFER ALL RIGHT!"

She felt frantic fingers enclose around her wrist and was faintly aware of a presence ushering them all out of the room, "You'd all better get out of here before she realises and comes back to her senses … Danah-san, you stay here and I'll finish fixing up that hand …"

Hiroshi pushed his glasses up and squeaked as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the huge woman positively launching herself across the room after a horrified green figure.

"Rock Lee … He'll be all right, this isn't the first time …" Hiroshi muttered at their worried looks. "He's pretty good at getting away … You know, he was here so long, I think she's rather fond of him … that's just to show she misses him …"

It didn't look like anyone was about to believe that easily …

Danah almost lost the use of her feet, with the force she was whisked off.

They paused just outside as they reached the main entrance, where the nurses glanced up in surprise to see such a mass of people. Danah managed an apologetic glance at the stunned group, and just managed to grab onto the tall Jounin's fingers before the shell-shocked group left through the giant swing-doors, brushing them softly.

A softly whispered "Thank you," was what reached the stunned Jounin's ears before she and the panicking young doctor hurried down the opposite corridor and disappeared completely.

* * *


	16. Tattoos, Chickens and Irritating Men

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 16: Tattoos, Chickens and Irritating Men**

(SPOILERS: Mention of Akatsuki, Chapter 143)

* * *

Nothing had really changed, it seemed.

All that was different was that the feeling of belonging had just cemented itself firmly. The laughing, chattering, scolding and mothering and occasional nagging went on as it had always done. And no one had changed either. Naruto was, if possible, even more loud–mouthed and hyperactive than ever. He still managed to get a rise out of the dark–haired boy, their furious tirades escalating as it had ever done.

But Sakura and Kakashi at least, noticed the slight changes in the boys, so slight that it had been hard to distinguish initially. Firstly, an extremely strange and indecipherable bond had sprung up between them. There had always been the strange connection, the strange understanding, but this was different ... it was almost like ... a _brotherly_ bond.

Sakura frowned, wondering where that had come from, but she realised it was true. That was the exact word for it. The mutual loneliness that had connected them before had all but crumbled away, to give rise to this new understanding, this new ... acceptance. And Sasuke himself ...

He was just as quiet and calm as ever, just as Naruto was as loud and boisterous. Whenever they met, he would calmly resign himself to quiet contemplation just as he had always done, while the other two would be going spare waiting for Kakashi–sensei to show. But now there was a relaxed air, a slight letting down of his guard. His deep, mysterious black pools would stir now and then, no longer cold and unresponsive. Irritation would still spring up when Naruto once again distinguished himself by his trademark clumsiness, but there was an unmistakable fondness in his glance, a strange affection … sort of like … the glance an older brother would give his younger one when he messed something up. They would still spar as usually as they ever did, and they still snapped at each other when one or the other messed something up. But there was no bitter, hateful edge to their bickering.

_But_ ... _there never really has been_, Sakura thought wonderingly. _Now I get the impression that _..._ all each wanted was just _...attention_ from the other, a registering of the fact that each existed ... _

Sakura was astonished at herself, wondering how these sudden strange revelations were popping into her head. She'd just been studying them a lot more closely, that's probably why. Her subconscious side had been quietly trying to sort out the behaviour that was puzzling her.

"Oi, Sakura! Are you slacking off there?"

Sakura went red as she realised she'd just been sitting in the grass with the little trowel, and had forgotten all about digging out the weeds and replanting. She glowered up at Kakashi–sensei, who as usual was seated along a high tree branch, still reading his beloved novel, and also as usual, not doing a single thing, but 'supervising'.

"It's all right, Sakura–chan! I'm almost finished my part, I'll come and help you in a minute!"

"Hey, dobe."

"What, asshole, and don't call me dobe."

"You're pulling out the plants again instead of the weeds. Can't you remember what happened to you last time? You stupid total _moron_!"

"DON'T CALL ME A MORON YOU BASTARD!"

"Haven't you learnt by now to tell weeds from plants? Look, that's a weed you're pulling out now _as I talk_!"

"Weed, my ass! Look at it, it's a _plant_!"

"NARUTO YOU _IDIOT_!"

"WILL YOU STOP PILING YOUR SHIT ON ME ALL THE TIME!"

"You just ask for it, how can I help it?"

"YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO DO WITHOUT YOUR SHIT FOLLOWING ME AROUND! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, THAT I _NEED_ YOUR DAILY DOSAGE OF –"

"Yes, I _thought_ I heard familiar voices raised in communal song!"

Everyone turned in shock to see Danah emerge from the back door of the house, in her white coat and holding her medical bag, beaming at them.

"Danah nee–chan! What are you doing here? Not that it isn't nice to see you!" squealed Sakura happily.

"DANAH NEE-CHAN!" Hollered Naruto, almost bursting with delight and arms flailing madly, scattering the soil all over the place.

Laughing softly, she clattered down the stairs leading into the garden, beaming. "I'm making a house–call. The lady, who is your client, has her mother staying here who was just released from hospital about a week ago. I'm just doing a check–up. So I'm warning you now, keep your voice down. Although," Danah lowered her voice as she came nearer to them and grinned evilly, "If you make her mad enough, she might have a miracle cure and leap out of her bed to come and slap you!"

"Oh, Doctor, there you are," said the lady of the house, hurrying down the garden. "What on earth are you doing out here? I think it's best just to let them get on with their work."

"I'm just saying hello to my little _brothers_ and our best friends," Danah said, sounding indifferent, glancing over her shoulder at the woman.

Sakura suddenly felt a warming in her heart towards Naruto. How much joy he must be feeling to hear that! And Sasuke!

The lady looked astonished. "Brothers? I wasn't aware ..." Her eyes fell on Naruto, who unfortunately presented a sorry figure, covered in grass stains, and streaks of dirt through his clothing, not to mention numerous smudges on his face. Her nose wrinkled, as if wondering how such a little grub could be related to the beautiful girl standing beside him. Sasuke, however, presented a more pleasurable sight, but she still looked astonished.

"Well, I had no idea he belonged to you," she sniffed as she saw Danah rest her hands on their shoulders and give Naruto and Sasuke a kiss on top of their heads. Sakura and Kakashi watched with huge grins.

"Well, actually, they both belong to me. Both _mine_." She gazed down at them, then pretended to wrinkle her nose in mock disgust. "Regular little grubs though, aren't they?"

Danah could tell the woman wanted both sets of them to get on with their respective jobs, so she brushed her cheek against a giggling Sakura's, then walked back, peering up and waving at Kakashi on his usual perch. He raised a hand back.

"Seems like a regular occurrence during missions, Kakashi-san?"

"I don't quite follow, lady?"

"Hmm ... well I mean you sitting there just '_supervising'_ ..."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, my fairest Flower of Konoha?"

Danah's grin vanished, to be replaced by a furious blush. "Shut up, you idiot."

The lady suddenly gasped, and an evil grin came onto her face. "So. The most desired after young Jounin has finally found a young lady –"

"A _what_! He's found nothing." She looked curiously at the woman. "And what do you mean, 'the most desired after young Jounin'?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, my dear?" She grinned again, with the light in her eyes that only gossiping women can have.

Four pairs of astounded eyes stared up at Kakashi, who had the grace to look embarrassed, and stammered out, "I'm sorry, lady, but I really think you have the wrong man –"

The woman's laugh almost sounded like a wicked cackle. "Not at all, sensei, I'm quite –"

"That's right, she has the wrong one," Danah snorted, marching back into the house. "Madam, I'd like you to be present when I attend your mother –"

"Oh ... oh yes, of course, dear." She looked almost disappointed as she hurried after Danah. As the door closed firmly, Danah flashed them a wink.

They stared up at their sensei, Sakura with her mouth wide open. Well, he was _sort of_ good–looking in a way – 'a very twisted way!' Inner Sakura screamed – but ... _the most desired Jounin_?

"Enough, you lot. Get back to your work." He quickly hid his face behind his novel.

Sasuke and Naruto stared, wondering if there was a hidden meaning. They had realised by now that Kakashi–sensei was quite an incredible ninja – still was. And 'most desired Jounin' to them usually meant that many sought his capture and defeat. Maybe that's what the old woman had meant but girls always tended to look at things differently. She had been gossiping, was most likely, and had made the wrong connection to some local gossip.

Sasuke shrugged, completely ignoring it, and turned back to the gardening. Naruto however, squinted up at his teacher.

"Ehh, Kakashi–sensei ..."

The bright orange book lowered slightly. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Why do you wear a mask, anyway?"

He blinked, startled, then closed his eyes lazily.

"Naruto, just get back to your work?"

"I've thought about it, Kakashi–sensei, we all have."

Sasuke and Sakura stared as the man blushed slightly. Truly, the visible part of his went seemed to turn a sort of pink … Naruto was standing, gazing up at him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I thought maybe ... fish lips ... or ... twisted mouth ... or, or – _horse teeth_!"

Startled, he glanced from one red face to the other. Were even Sasuke and Sakura in this ridiculous bit of Naruto's nonsense? Naruto continued gleefully, completely oblivious to the death looks he was receiving now from his teammates.

"Bad acne? Maybe – maybe you had a bee sting when you were little and it's never gone down?"

The Jounin would have chuckled out loud, if he hadn't thought that he shouldn't be encouraging his student …

Sakura was shaking visibly. "Naruto …"

But Naruto was still going strong, hands on hips, head tilted to one side, eyebrows creased in intense concentration.

"Maybe you still have your baby teeth, and you're too embarrassed to show them?"

Blue-green eyes widened and she almost fell flat on her face. The girl's fists clenched now. "_Naruto_ …"

"Maybe you have a tattoo – is it a rude tattoo, is that why you want to hide it?" Blue eyes squinted up at the book, which was almost slipping from the astonished Jounin's fingers.

_The brat has some imagination, got to hand him that_, he chuckled mentally to himself.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "I know! You have a tattoo of 'Come Come Paradise'! That's why you want to hide your face!"

Even Sasuke snorted in astonished surprise. What the hell …!

"NARUTO!"

_THUMP_.

"YEEOOOWW! SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

Sasuke slapped his hand to his head, and also decided to ignore the brawl that followed.

* * *

Danah was fuming. She was so mad she was ready to hit the next person she came across.

Growling, she tightened her fist viciously over the scroll held tightly in her left hand, crumpling it beyond recognition.

_Hmmm, I'll pretend this is Raidon-sensei's big fat humungously huge oversized head …_

_…_

The girl glanced around at the crowded village square, buzzing with happy, joyful shoppers, in the peak of the late-morning markets.

_No, better not lose my temper here … I don't like to see the consequences … especially since there are too many people around and not enough beds in the emergency room of the hospital …_

After leaving the last house call and Team Seven to complete their mission, she had just left the shinobi office after paying Shizune-sensei a visit. On the way out, she'd been rushed at by an administrative officer – a panicky young man who had almost knocked her unconscious in his speed to deliver a note. Blinking stupidly at the innocent looking scroll in his shaking hand, she must have given the poor man a weird look, because she'd then been dragged at full force into his office which looked like a tornado swept the room …

"I swear I didn't do _anything_! I was just sitting here assigning the list of mission reports and this – this –" She'd waited somewhat impatiently while he made a lot of frenzied hand motions, making him look like he was describing the size of the fish he'd caught in a particular good fishing day. "This – _whirlwind_ thing swept into the room followed by a huge lightning bolt …"

Danah had frozen and had stopped listening after hearing those last two words. It was perfectly obvious the type of imbecile who would send scrolls by _lightning_ to a poor, unsuspecting Chuunin officer ... He could have chosen plenty of reliable, _safe_ airborne messengers like normal people, but oh no – Raidon-sensei was not a normal person … Hell no …

And he'd always had the most terrible aim – usually his lightning jutsu had been fixed so it would track her, wherever she was, and appear before her … but Danah could count the number of times that had his jutsu had actually found her on one hand … maybe even on one finger ... So in addition to being completely irritating, he was excruciatingly inept ...

She hadn't been anywhere near the poor Chuunin administrator's office, and yet, it had been delivered there …

And the scroll had simply said, in writing that looked like chicken-scratches – Danah vaguely wondered, through her blind fury, how Raidon could ever have become such a genius ninja without learning to express himself properly through writing – that sorry he would _not_ be able to make it in time for the meeting she had required, he was delayed by at least a month and would be able to come there at the _end_ of October instead of the beginning of it, and would she please inform Tsunade of this …

So Danah was fuming. And by now she was _really_ mad so she decided to look for the ideal next person to hit …

So absorbed in the scroll, she had blindly kept walking and found she was near the village hot-springs …

Glancing upwards, she caught sight of the very person …

Of course …

Perfect target …

_The perverted rat …_

_I'll fix him …_

_WHACK._

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Fuming, breathing heavily, she towered over the cowering white-haired man, who had not only received a painful red and angry swelling to his head, but had smashed his nose – hard – against the thick wood of the women's bathhouse when he'd fallen forwards.

So there were now two separate nosebleeds Jiraiya was having. Danah's eyebrow twitched. She didn't really want him to die from blood loss right in front of her because she couldn't at that moment be bothered dealing with the paperwork it would entail …

Angrily thumping her medical bag on the ground and kneeling before the moaning sannin, she pulled out a wad of tissues and shoved them forcefully in his face. The man had been wailing and carrying on and now found he was being half suffocated.

Suddenly though, he stopped and realised she was on the verge of tears. Angry tears.

Danah blinked, surprised when she found a large, gentle hand had descended on her shoulder, and an equally gentle voice was speaking to her.

"Come on now, little lady. Whatever happened, surely it's not worth these childish tears for?"

She managed to blink away the irritated tears and gave him the now-completely squashed and almost unrecognisable scroll. He stared at it for a moment, as if wondering what the hell it was, then took it hurriedly before those blue eyes could flash again.

Lightly skimming through the contents, squinting now and then to try to decipher the worst of the chicken-scratching, even turning it sideways, he gathered the general gist of the scroll contents …

His eyes raised, peering at a furious piece of humanity over the rim of the scroll … The very vehemence in the words she spat out made him wary and quite, quite alarmed …

_… Hospital wall …_

_… Not good … not good at all …_

"That – that big. Fat. Ugly. Huge forehead. Irritating. Selfish …"

He stared at her. Then his gaze softened slightly. "Danah, I believe you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him!" She wailed. Then her eyes narrowed and she glared at him as if he'd made her blurt out something against her will. Then suddenly the girl's fury collapsed, as if she had no more left to be angry. She continued in a low voice. "It's important for him to be here, Jiraiya-sama, you understand, don't you? All these years, the threat was outside Konoha. I know that the circumstances surrounding the Third's death and everything took a lot of planning and things … involved too many traitors to count. But now suddenly …" Here her voice dropped lower and she shifted nearer to him. "Orochimaru has his sights set here, and so does … so does Akatsuki … Konoha is now an almost perfect target for _mass destruction_ … we are now vulnerable to be attacked from more than one side …"

Jiraiya blinked at the girl. It seemed such a long time had passed since she'd returned, and the way she'd just slipped into her duties at the hospital – since the battle, and the recovery phase of Konoha, the doctors had been battling just to try to reach all their patients, and Tsunade was unwilling for her to do any missions as of now, wanting instead for her to work at the hospital more … in addition, as she'd explained herself, two of the most notorious criminals had their interests together under one roof, and one guardian, whose abilities they still were not aware of, only knew who her teacher had been …

But the sweetness, and energy, and light that she'd brought back with her … it was hard to remember that hidden deep this gentle-looking young woman was a raging fire … a furious river that would lead to the boundless depths of a waterfall … a swirling tower, which could pick up speed and force mightier than any wind …

… _Just like Naruto …_

_…Hn__ … must run in the family …_

The man rose, chuckling softly, and gently helped the girl up after him. She wearily closed her case shut and smoothed down her dress.

"I know, Jiraiya-sama, that with you and Tsunade-sama here – with two out of the three Legendary Nins here, what do we have to worry about! But I …" Helplessly she spread her arms out. "I feel … I feel _stronger_, in my head and my heart, when I have my sensei nearby." Suddenly she gazed up at him, frantically. "Am I – do you think I'm being selfish, Jiraiya-sama? To always want him around me?"

Chuckling, he patted the slender shoulder. "No, what's wrong with a student's confidence rising when their teacher is around? It's wonderful to see you still cling to the old man, especially when so many others have just accepted his teachings and gone off, completely ignoring him. Unlike them, you're not a sponge, my girl, you know where to give you loyalty and love, and you hold on to it. That's precious."

Danah stared at him, and he was secretly relieved, but also delighted to see her usual beaming smile break through her black mood. Leaning towards her, he gently held her shoulder, lowering his deep voice.

"Also, the fondness he has for you … you're the closest thing to a daughter he's ever had, and for that he's grateful …" The man said softly, then chuckled again deeply.

Danah lowered her head, whispering. "That's such a sweet thing to say, Jiraiya-sama … thank you …"

He chuckled again, and they continued down the street.

It was almost when they'd approached the fountain in the village square when it happened.

The girl suddenly froze, stopping dead in her stride, her sudden tight grip on the tall, broad-shouldered man beside her practically jerking him off his feet.

_What is this …_

_This … feeling …_

_In the air … so strange …_

He blinked up in shock. "D-Danah-hime?"

The girl's eyes were wide with horror … "Oh my god … he wouldn't … oh, he _so_ wouldn't … not after what I did to him last time he did this …"

Still frozen where he'd skidded and fallen, he blinked up in shock. "Huh? Who? Who did what? Huh?"

Danah had dropped her case and was standing half-crouched, tensed, poised … as if ready for flight … She was totally unheeding of the curious glances they were receiving, a young girl standing, wide-eyed and looking thunder-struck, and the Legendary Sannin, who had managed to get up on one knee, was staring up at her in astonished amazement …

"Sh-i-t!" Danah was half whispering hoarsely, half squeaking, the mixture produced was a rather frightening sound.

It was about then that he too felt a strange sensation in the air around them …

_Strange …_

_Feels like … it feels thunder-ish …_

_Like a storm is approaching …_

_But that can't be right! _

_Since when does lightning come from a clear blue sky –_

Suddenly his eyes bulged when he remembered the last time he'd felt this …

Simultaneously, there was a furious scream and horrified, panicked yell. Several people actually panicked and spun around wildly as they heard Danah and Jiraiya finally go off their heads.

"THAT SPARROW-FART! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO SCARE THE LIVING HELL OUT OF US FOR!" The tall white-haired man roared in panicked fury.

"Get away! Get away! It's him! It's HIM!" Within seconds, Danah had practically stepped on top of the man, whose eyes bulged and found himself squashed against the ground. Unheeding and panicking, the girl was charging through a throng of people who were still in the height of the bliss of mid-morning shopping. "After all I've warned him! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I'LL KILL THE OLD FOOL!"

Darting with furious speed through the mass of people, in between the buildings, she felt it coming closer and closer …

_I can't believe he's doing this …_

_He was about to send me ANOTHER message by lightning …_

_Right in the middle of that crowd of people …_

_Imagine the disaster …_

_Damn-damn-damn-damn-damn-DAMN!_

_Need … to find …_

_Need to find an old abandoned place …_

_As far as I remember …_

_There's a set of damaged buildings still under construction … where, where, where!_

_…_

_– THERE!_

Instantly, she darted in through an alleyway and had barely reached the cluttered mess of temporarily abandoned workmen's tools, large and stout wooden planks, buckets of sloppy whitewash and normal glossy sheen paint, a collection of ladders, and had just leapt over a giant tool-kit set, when –

_CRACK_!

Danah found herself almost thrown against the wall of the tall building nearby with the very force of the lightning bolt. Crouching, her hands tightly over her ears and teeth gritting almost painfully, she opened one eye, glancing around as the smoke and dust cleared, coughed as a fine cloud of sawdust rose from the pitiful remains of the wooden planks …

There, in the centre of the clearing – well, _now_ it was a clearing, that lightning bolt was as good a 'housewife' as any! – had appeared a scroll.

Grumbling and muttering, groaning as she thought about the wrath of the workmen when they would arrive and see half their tools either melted away or struck down to nothing, she crawled through the mess and finally knelt down by the scroll, still choking and coughing away the dust.

"What I have to put up with …" She grumbled as she undid the catch holding the scroll together …

* * *

The tall sannin had risen, dusting himself off and muttering furiously, and thanking heaven from the bottom of his heart that Danah had sensed it quickly enough – THIS time – to avert what would surely have been disaster …

_Stupid Raidon …_

_  
Damned old fool …_

_Why the hell doesn't he learn …_

_Especially the disaster it caused last time, when he tried to reach me …_

_… Hmmm … wonder if they rebuilt the bathhouse in the Hidden Stone village yet …_

_…_

_How the hell does that girl have the patience to put up with him …_

_She's either some sort of supernatural being or has the highest tolerance level in the universe …_

_Thank goodness that she was quick enough …_

Jiraiya finally sensed the girl, and was approaching the construction site through the same dark alley way she had raced through when …

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! THAT HUMUNGOUS OVERGROWN SPARROW FART! I'LL KILL HIM! _I'LL KILL HIM_!"

Stunned speechless, the sannin didn't really have time to back out when a speeding blur cannoned into him furiously. Both went tumbling back out into the blinding sunshine, into the pretty residential street.

THUD.

"_OOF –_!"

The man groaned as he found himself flat on his face, and lifted his head, spitting out the dust from the ground, feeling a stiffness in his neck, and was about to rise when he felt a presence sitting on him.

Blinking stupidly, he craned his neck and stared at Danah, who was sitting quite nicely and neatly on his broad back, a new scroll stretched between her fingers and blue eyes rapidly scanning the contents, as if she couldn't believe what she was reading …

Sighing in resignation, the man set his elbow firmly upon the ground, and rested his face in his hand, the fingers of the other hand drumming against the ground, knowing all too well that it would be nothing less than murder to move right now ...

"Chickens …"

The drumming stopped. "Hmm? Chickens?" _What the …_

A scroll was thrust into his face for the second time that morning and he glanced through the contents.

He blinked.

"Can you really raise chickens on a mountain-top?"

He tensed as the blue fires blazed …

_GYAH –! _

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I NEVER LEARN!_

_Wrong thing to ask …_

However, he seemed to be saved by the sudden appearance of Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto around the corner, who stopped and stared with the utmost astonishment at the sight of the almost tearful young woman sitting firmly on top of the white-haired sannin, a furious look on her blue eyes balancing the quailing look of terror on his face.

Naruto instantly ran up, and leaned down beside them, resting his hands on his knees, a worried look in his wide blue eyes. "D-Danah nee-chan? Are you all right?"

And once again, the fury just died in the girl's eyes. Sighing, she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and stood up, ruffling his hair absent-mindedly. "I'm all right, my love. I've just received a stupid waste-of-time message from that fat-headed, pompous old fool of a – of a –"

Jiraiya – most thankfully – rose to his feet and dusted himself down, grinning at the girl. "Mountain goat?"

A long-suffering sigh. "Mountain goat."

Usually she would scowl and yell at him for calling her teacher that name, but now was the best opportunity to take advantage of that, it seemed …

"What's up then? What does he say about … you know?" The tall Jounin leaned towards her, his eye creasing in a smile.

She glanced up at him and sighed again, smiling, feeling her anger ebbing away rapidly at his gentle good humour. Grinning across at the dark-haired boy, she reached out and gently fingered a silky black strand, patting his shoulder.

"Basically, cutting all rubbish short, he says he can't come. Not until about November."

"November?"

She nodded grimly. "The first said not until the end of October, the second one to say he's now extended it because something came up …" A furious scowl lines her face.

Her eyes fell on the tall sannin who was still skimming through the contents and looking slightly sheepishly at her, as if wanting to ask her something ...

She bit back a laugh. "Jiraiya-sama, of course you can't raise chickens on a mountain-top. Especially not one that is covered in snow every day of the year …"

The Jounin and his two students blinked. _Chickens?__ Raising chickens on a mountain? What the hell …_

Danah was scowling thunderously. "He calls them chickens because he's an old fool … he says a new nest of them just hatched and that he's absolutely thrilled to bits, and hence will not leave them until they're at least fledgelings that can take care of themselves … which is why he refuses to come …"

Startled blinks again.

"Err …" Naruto scratched his head. "Who's this, Danah nee-chan? And what does he call chickens?"

_Better you ask than either of us, Naruto, _was the relieved thought of the two men. _It's a lot safer that way …_

Gritting her teeth, Danah mumbled. "Eagles."

Everyone else gawked at each other, wondering whether to laugh or not.

Then decided not to.

Danah noticed the wary looks and realised just how terrorising she was being. Suddenly feeling really bad, she laughed merrily and pulling her brother close, flung her arm around him.

"That – that _idiot_, thinks that baby eagles resemble chickens. No such thing, of course, but, like I said … idiot. Yes, we actually do raise eagles on the mountain-top," She grinned in response to the startled glances. "Eagles tend to be very free-willed and highly spirited. They're very hard to tame. And sensei is obsessed with them … and you know certain types of eagles actually nest in mountain-tops, don't you? And sensei has collected a wide range of them, and brought them all to his mountain, where he is now raising them …" Sighing, she raised her fingers, rubbing her forehead and sighing.

Kakashi stared in shock at her. "But – but that's like removing a creature from its natural habitat, and nurturing it in an artificial environment …? Won't it …" A half-gloved hand rose and rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "Won't it confuse the bird? Geographically?"

Danah beamed at him, as if he'd just scored brilliantly on a test. "Yes, that's exactly true, we all keep telling him that, but he says since the eagles are presented to the villages anyway for use as messenger birds, and hence will be removed from the mountains anyway, that it's all right to have a collection of the screaming creatures in his humungous farmhouse barn." She shook her head in resignation, her palms upwards, shrugging. "That man's going to cause a natural disaster, as well as being one himself."

Suddenly she tightened her arms around the golden-haired boy cheekily, drawing a surprised squeak from him, then a warm glow as she buried her face in his soft hair.

"Thank you for making me feel so much better! I was in such a rotten mood …"

The tall white-haired man chuckled. "I'll tell you what, Danah-hime. I'll be leaving the village for a while anyway on some … err …" He coughed discreetly and looked at the boys sideways. "… Reconnaissance work …"

At this, the Jounin and the young woman became alert, but didn't give anything else away. It must be serious if Jiraiya-sama was being sent away on the secret scouting for information … especially since Danah had just realised that morning that with two of the Legendary sannin in the village, that was quite enough to ward off disaster …

He went on, now twirling the scroll between his fingers, "I'll make a round trip by that mountain and pay him a visit. Haven't seen the old fool in a while anyway …"

Danah's eyes widened. "Ohhh, that would be really, really nice of you! Yes," She was suddenly grim, and thrust her fist into the palm of her other hand. "Yes, go and see that old fool and also take this scroll he sent and shove it up –"

But Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed furiously at the sannin.

"Reconnaissance my ass! You're just going to go and be a huge pervert again! You pervert sannin!"

He blinked and suddenly seemed to come alive again, clasping his hands together and blushing profusely. "Ahh yes! Of course! Thank you for reminding me, Naruto! Yes, indeed, my route will take me past the borders of the Hidden Waterfall Village, where, I must say, there are some very fine …" Rubbing his hands delightedly, not noticing the shocked expression on the girl's face, or the quiet chuckle from the tall Jounin. "Anyway, it will come in good time for I am already planning part two of my famous, much admired, much sought-after trilogy …"

Naruto and Sasuke stared open-mouthed at the tall white-haired man, who had gone very, very red, whose eyes had glazed, and was producing a variety of cooing, laughing, giggling, roaring and chuckling sounds …

The Jounin was the one who caught the look on Danah's face and coughing into his fist, stepped discreetly behind Naruto …

"WHAT THE –! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

"WHA –? AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! NO, LADY!"

"BETWEEN YOU AND THAT – THAT _MOUNTAIN GOAT_! YOU _IRRITATING_ OLD MAN!"

"BUT – BUT –! _HAH_! HOW CAN YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT OLD FART?"

"HOW? BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH THE SAME!"

"_HAH_!"

"D'YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA THE STRESS I HAVE BETWEEN YOU OLD FARTS!"

Naruto and Sasuke coughed violently in the huge dust cloud that followed a ridiculously swift departure. The Jounin sighed, his half-gloved hand wearily rising to rub the back of his head, as he heard the long-drawn out howls and pleading for mercy getting fainter and fainter …

… _hospital__ wall …_

_Absolutely, DEFINITELY single …_

* * *


	17. And Mira

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 17: And Mira**

(SPOILERS: None, I think)

* * *

About half an hour later, the silver-haired Jounin was seated on the sofa, thinking that perhaps someone was watching out for him … after witnessing the mauling Jiraiya had just gone through, perhaps someone had wrapped wings around him protectively and shielded him from the raging fire which had previously been sweet little Danah … 

Shaking his head and chuckling, he realised all those warnings they had received in their younger days, about dealings with women … they were so true …

"What are you thinking of, Kakashi-san?"

He blinked and stared up at the girl hovering over him, with a glass of juice and a confused expression.

His eyes creasing into a smile, he accepted the juice and nodded his thanks. "Nothing really much, lady …"

Placing her hands on her hips, she gazed at him suspiciously for a moment before beaming. He looked a little wary … he still wasn't used to these instantaneous mood changes, and in addition, he had seen Tsunade do the same thing to Jiraiya before letting fly with her fists – or whatever convenient object she happened to hold in her hand …

_After all, we must not forget that hospital wall …_

"Stay for lunch, Kakashi-san," Danah said matter-of-factly, sitting down beside him, drawing her knees up to rest against the cushions of the sofa, and smoothing her long dress down, her mind already settled deeply into culinary contemplation, and how much longer her roast in the oven would take ...

The Jounin froze, then slowly rotated the glass of juice in his fingers, and turned to face her.

_I seem to be here all the time …_

_She always welcomes me here …_

_Never says anything …_

"No Danah, I don't like to keep …" He trailed off.

She blinked, banishing as-yet uncooked chickens instantly ... "Keep what?"

His eyes suddenly pulled away from hers, looking down into his glass, at the orange liquid sloshing slowly as he revolved the glass.

A rustle of robes, then a soft hand descended over his, obscuring his fascinated vision of the swirling liquid. But he still didn't turn to face her.

"Keep what, Kakashi-san? " And this time her tone was quieter, sterner.

"Leeching …"

She blinked. "Leeching … what on earth …?"

She let the silence hang, staring at him in shock …

_This …_

_This man …_

_Is he saying what I think he's saying …_

"I seem to be here all the time lately, Danah … too many meals here, and –"

"Rot."

He looked up, startled, at the flashing blue skies.

"What absolute rot."

He blinked, at a loss what to say …

"That was garbage, and I don't want to hear that sort of garbage again, Kakashi-san. Especially from you …"

Suddenly feeling himself blush, he looked back down to his glass. Her voice was still low but he heard the unmistakable hurt in them, the quiet anger.

"Don't you dare – _don't you dare_ – think for _one minute _that I am always asking you to be here out of – of _obligation_. Of – of a _duty_."

A soft hand alighted on his shoulder, its gentle touch slowly bringing him out of his tenseness. Turning his head slowly again, he met her eyes. His gaze softened as it settled within those beautiful blue skies …

_Those eyes …_

_The same ones which had always gazed at me …_

_The ones which used to brighten my day by the very force of the delight, the happiness, the adoration they radiated, whenever she would run up to me, waving joyfully …_

And as if in confirmation to his memories … her low voice seemed to lift him into those skies once again …

"I like being around you … I've always liked being around you …"

Something … something tight in his chest, as he looked into those eyes …

"And I love having you around …"

… something tight as it broke free …

"All these lost years … Naruto is not the only one I have to catch up with …"

A burst … a spread of wings …

That gentle, intent blue smouldering into his own eyes …

_Danah … _

_Where were you all this time when I­ –_

Danah suddenly craned her head around the Jounin, gazing intently at a figure who was passing the window outside. Who seemed to stop and the next minute, there was a polite little knock on the door …

He heard her whisper "Mira …" Delightedly before leaping up and smoothing down her dress.

He stared up at her. "Mira?" His thoughts furiously spun in his head as he tried to recall the familiar name … "That – that girl's sister …?"

She paused and gazed down at him, a pained look crossing her eyes for an instant. "That's right, Kakashi-san …" She whispered.

He mentally slapped himself for his thoughtlessness. He'd completely forgotten …

But he couldn't help grinning when Danah threw open her door and shrieked with delight, as the equally delighted visitor flew into her arms. A young woman, slightly older and taller than herself. Lovely, shiny brown hair, beautiful clear brown eyes …

"Ahhh! Why didn't you come earlier! You're always so busy when I peep into your pretty little corner store, your mother works too hard and you harder!" Danah pretended to pout as she scolded.

Danah giggled as the young woman took her face in her still trembling hands, lightly and tenderly kissing her forehead again.

"Oh Danah you silly girl, you know I would always make time if you would just come in!"

Mira stepped in, her fingers tenderly clasped tightly in the younger woman's. She stopped and smiled brightly at the Jounin, who had placed his glass down and risen awkwardly, a hand rising to rub the back of his head.

_Damn it …_

_Why am I always nervous around girls …_

Mira giggled and bowed. "Hatake Kakashi-san. I hope you are well."

Danah stared as she saw him bow awkwardly. An almost wondering look came into her eyes. "Kakashi-san, I didn't know you had such nice manners …"

He straightened and gazed at her in mock hurt, and both young women burst out laughing helplessly.

"Well, he's still a horrible tease to you, as he always was!" Mira cheekily tapped Danah's nose, bringing a delightful blush on her face, in addition to what she'd just said.

"Oh, stop it, Mira-san …"

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the room, Sasuke with his calm and collected grace he always had, looking quite unruffled, unlike his younger teammate. Naruto, who had slipped into the dark-haired boy's room to annoy him about something, now followed, scowling thunderously, and was clearly working himself up to roar at the dark-haired boy. Both stopped abruptly when they saw the pretty visitor.

Mira's eyes sparkled as she caught sight of the boys. By now, it was common knowledge all that had happened, of course …

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught sight of Mira and a flash of recognition seemed to pass across his face, much to everyone else's surprise and Mira's delight.

Naruto's mouth dropped open … somewhere in his memories, these beautiful bright brown eyes stirred a recollection, a single remembrance … a single remembrance of many times …

> > > > > > > > >

_A tiny little boy, schoolbag flung over his shoulder, running along by the main street …_

_He had decided to ignore the stares, the whispers … especially on such a beautiful afternoon as this …_

_He wanted to go and play by the river this afternoon … it was too good to waste in that lonely apartment by himself …_

_"Ahhh!__ Little Naruto-chan!"_

_He turned in surprise at the sweet voice, at the affectionate little title … something very alien to the little boy …_

_A beautiful young woman, she couldn't be more than fifteen, the most gentlest, sparkling brown eyes he'd ever seen … She was approaching him from the pretty corner store, was holding a small bag in one hand, an apple in another …_

_Upon reaching him, she daintily lifted the hem of her dress off the ground and crouched down before him, a lovely, soft little smile playing around her lips …_

_She'd gazed deeply into huge blue eyes, before a soft hand rose to smooth his hair from his forehead … he'd frozen at the touch, not because it was unwelcome, but because it was … strange … something alien … _

_… something he'd never experienced before …_

_… but found that he liked … very much …_

_A gentle softening of those brown eyes as she saw the obvious delight in the boy's face …_

_Naruto decided he absolutely LOVED it …_

_"I've got something for you, sweet little Naruto-chan …" A musical little laugh and he found her gently pushing the small bag and huge apple into his tiny hands …_

_He'd stared down in shock, then raised his eyes to hers, those blue depths a mixture of bewilderment, confusion and absolute delight. She'd grinned at him. "Look inside the bag, little one …"_

_And upon looking, there was a varied collection of sweets and chocolates … _

_… the kind he'd seen other children eat in school, pass around gleefully and proudly to their friends …_

_A huge lump had risen in his throat, and it hurt …_

_It hurt with a beautiful feeling …_

_Raising his eyes, he'd gazed at the beautiful smiling girl, his own blue skies filling with tears …_

_Then he beamed … it was a smile from the very depths of his heart, his soul …_

_Who was she? How could she be so nice to him? Had he done something perhaps, that she was thanking him for?_

_"B-Beautiful lady?__ W-Why are you giving me these?" A tiny little hoarse voice had whispered. _

_The girl had beamed. "To thank you!"_

_He blinked. So he was right … he was being thanked for …_

_For …?_

_  
As if in response to his bewildered gaze, another glowing smile and a delightful laugh was his reward. "Because you've brightened my day with that gorgeous smile! Because I feel like I've seen a little angel today!"_

_Ahhh__, this wonderful, wonderful feeling in his heart! Tearfully, he beamed at her again._

_"Thank you, pretty lady!"_

_She blushed, then grinned. "Naruto-chan, I don't know exactly what you like, so I put a whole range of our sweets here. Try them, tell me what you like, and next time –"_

_"MIRA!__ MIRA! I NEED –!"_

_A plump little woman had appeared in the doorway of the store, was calling frantically for her daughter …_

_The sudden freeze, the terrible start she gave .._

_The way her eyes changed when she saw who her daughter was with …_

_And the boy had felt his shell slip around him again, that magic cloak that shielded him from the pain, the insults …_

_But then he saw the girl's eyes as she rose …_

_The sullen gaze, the anger, the fury as she glanced around at the figure in the doorway …_

_Then her gentle hand on the boy's head, a sweet return of her smile …_

_"Run along, little one …" She'd whispered before waving and running back to the store …_

_Breathless, still clutching his precious gifts, he'd turned and run, like she'd said … and pausing at a short distance away, had peeped behind a tree to see what was happening …_

_A furious woman … hands on hips, and sharp hissing from her mouth … _

_The girl standing before her, head bowed, fingers clasped together in front …_

_Then suddenly another figure had appeared silently beside the taller girl …_

_She was a smaller version of the beautiful girl, and older than he himself was, but …_

_There was something missing …_

_As the woman carried on and on, the little girl had turned her head, slowly, slowly …_

_Looked …_

_… right at him …_

_And even through his shock, he saw why she wasn't as lovely as her sister …_

_… Her eyes were cold … _

_… Emotionless pools …_

_… As if … _

_… There was no life in them … _

_… no love …_

_Then suddenly the older girl had swept past the plump woman and stormed into the shop. The woman had stood for a moment, shocked, then spun around after the girl …_

_The little girl had paused, then slowly followed …_

_Naruto had been horrified. Had he caused a terrible fight between them? Had he been the cause? _

_Why did everything he do cause trouble? Even when he _didn't_ do anything, it still inevitably led to trouble …_

_Bitter thoughts had raged through even his little consciousness …_

_The sad little boy started avoiding that route …_

_Not for long though …_

_One glorious afternoon, a few weeks later … leaving the wide doors of the Academy, joining in the stream of children as they rushed for home and friends in delight …_

_"Naruto-chan!"_

_He'd almost tripped over his feet as he'd raced over, delight thumping into the ground with every step, to the beautiful waving figure who was waiting by the tall trees just outside the Academy …_

_She'd gazed down at him from her height, at this tiny little child who looked up at her wonderingly, something beautiful in his eyes …_

_"Mira, why are you doing this for this little freak?"_

_Both had jumped, startled, at the cold voice …_

_Turning, he'd stared into the eyes of the little girl he remembered from earlier …_

_Those eyes again …_

_Those horrible, cold eyes …_

_A sudden furious hiss.__ "Jihara! How dare you call him that! Do you know who he is?"_

_A nasty little smirk.__ "Yes, onee-chan, I know exactly who he is …" And before a horrified Mira could stop her, horrible, nasty words … "The little demon …"_

_The hurt in his heart that day, even despite the new sweets and fruit she'd given him before furiously dragging the young girl away …_

_And perhaps about a month after that … _

_Running past the shinobi office …_

_Recognising the figures emerging from it with a shock …_

_This beautiful girl, the short plump woman …_

_Crying, crying, crying …_

_The waves and waves of pain, of agony he could feel even from where he'd stopped in shock …_

_The little girl was nowhere to be seen …_

_… Nor did he ever see her again …_

_And over the coming months, he'd slowly learnt the reason they'd been crying … crying as if their heart had broken …_

_Because they'd just been told she had run away from the village …_

_That she was now classed as a missing-nin …_

_That even if she tried to return, it would be on pain of death …_

_But even that didn't matter, because he was eventually to hear, another terrible day …_

_… that she was now feared dead …_

_He would never forget the terrible, anguished scream the beautiful girl had given …_

_So much pain … _

_So much love for someone who never returned it …_

> > > > > > > > >

The boy breathed deeply, the memories suddenly having washed over him …

"You're … you're that pretty lady who always gave me fruits and sweets whenever I passed your store …when I was little … and used to run home from school …"

Focussing his eyes on the beautiful girl again, he walked towards her gently. Everyone else was frozen in surprise.

Danah started slightly. Slowly, she turned her gaze to the beautiful young woman beside her …

_Mira …_

_You … you did that for him …?_

_Despite the looks you must have received …_

_Mira, you're such an angel …_

Stopping in front of her, he was somewhat alarmed to see the tears start in her eyes. Swallowed when he felt a shaking little hand hover over his forehead then that same musical laughter …

Fingers lightly brushing against the Konoha forehead protector …

Naruto brightened. "Yes, lady! Iruka-sensei gave it to me! A symbol of me growing up!" A beautiful beaming grin from the boy, a contagious one which no one else could resist joining in.

"Ahhh … you've already grown into a fine young man, little one …"

Slowly lowering his hands, they saw him glow at the praise … slowly, another beautiful smile spread over his face …

"Lady! I'm going to be the next Hokage one day!"

"Ehhhh?" Her eyes had sparkled as she leaned over, gently ruffling his hair. "Then I hope you'll remember us commoners when you do!"

To say Naruto was stunned was a major understatement. No one had ever given him a response like that before! Well, except Danah nee-chan … usually they would smirk or snort and laugh …

Mira leaned closer, gently fingering his golden strands, resting her other hand on her knee.

"And I know, you'll make a fine Hokage one day, little one …"

A curious stinging sensation in the back of his eyes …

_Before …_

_Before I had no one …_

_No one to encourage me, to tell me … _

_All people did was laugh …_

_Then I met Old Lady Tsunade …_

_Then Danah nee-chan …_

_And this lady …_

_… even before I ever knew her …_

He blinked as a thought occurred to him …

"Lady? You … you also knew Danah nee-chan, didn't you?"

A sad, pained little gaze crossed her features. She nodded, a little smile on her lips. "I did, little one. And no doubt you've heard by now, Danah's reasons for leaving the Hidden Leaf was something not known to many at that time, and the – the Third wanted it kept that way … so although I'm not a shinobi, I was forbidden from even mentioning her name, indeed mentioning any of them … no one knew who was listening, what kind of enemy ears there were about …"

Everyone listened to this in silence, to her hushed almost aggrieved voice …

Even then … even at that time, the Third had always felt that something was not right with his village … through all the normal daily activities and everything that went on, he knew, he must have known – or at least felt very strongly – deep down, the tension rippling below the surface …

The slow horror that was growing, that would envelope his village yet again, in another terrible war …

Only now, the silent, shell-shocked boys were beginning to faintly understand the true importance of the need for secrets … no one really knew who could be trusted, and until that could be ascertained, something more than caution was needed …

"And so, my little dear …" That soft hand lightly caressing his hair. "It broke my heart not to be able to tell you … not to let you know how much you were being loved from afar …"

Naruto blinked, trying to understand for the first time the true extent of the lies, the betrayal, the whispers, the furtive glances …

And through all this, the _love_ that had been around him …

… all the time …

Smiling, Mira straightened and laughed again. "Well, it's wonderful to have Danah back, Naruto-kun. I'm very, very happy for you. Although, I must say, it's just as wonderful for us as well, that she's here …"

Another silence fell over the little group …

The Copy Ninja fidgeted. He'd never really like causing scenes and tense situations, but emotional gatherings were really beyond him …

Besides, it was evident these girls needed to talk and catch up and all that soppy sort of thing which women seemed to delight in doing, which was quite all right with him. He'd just leave them to it … as fast as he could …

"Well!" The Jounin suddenly started hustling Naruto towards the doorway, and Sasuke followed, smirking. "We have a mission right now, remember?"

Naruto blinked up at him, instantly focussing his mind on this astonishing news. "Huh? Mission?"

Kakashi leaned down and gave him a thumbs up, his visible eye creased in a merry smile. "It's a D-rank!" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Naruto almost face-faulted. _Another damn D-rank?_"Why are we always doing crappy as possible D-rank missions lately!" He yelled, arms flapping madly.

Kakashi coughed into his fist. "Err … Hokage-sama thought we should be taking it easy for a while –!"

"WHAT! THAT OLD HAG!"

Sasuke, severely irritated by now, cut through Naruto's painful ear-bashing. "But … we didn't know about this. When did the mission assignment come through?"

Kakashi cursed himself for forgetting the sharp intelligence of his dark-haired student. Naturally, there was no D-ranked mission, he was planning on going and persuading the shinobi office to assign them this mission, for the sake of his own sanity, if nothing else ...

So he said the first thing he thought of, and decided he'd deal with her wrath later …

"Well, I told Sakura so she should have told you."

"She didn't." Was the cool reply.

"Well, that's not my fault."

Naruto decided to jump in. "IT'S SURE AS HECK NOT OURS EITHER!"

With another swift motion, he managed to get the boy to the doorway. Mira was giggling fit to burst, one hand clamped around her stomach, almost doubled over in her mirth. Danah stepped forwards, trying to fight down her own laughter.

"You don't have to go! Kakashi-san!"

"Yeah, yeah! See, Danah nee-chan says we can –!"

"Just go, dobe." Sasuke clamped his hand on the boy's shoulder, propelling him forwards, his other hand in his pocket, irritation flashing across his dark eyes.

Blue eyes widened more and he jerked away irritably from the glowering dark eyes. His arms started flailing. "Ehh? Why can't we stay?"

Sighing, Kakashi leaned down and holding the indignant boy's shoulder, whispered something in his ear and suddenly Naruto's face cleared. Sasuke caught the whisper and snorted.

The girls stared as the boy crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei's right. Come on Sasuke, we don't want to be stuck in a girly conversation …" He turned very determinedly and began striding purposefully out of the door.

"Huh? _Girly_ conversation!" Danah stepped forwards, hands on hips and glaring. "We are _not_ going to have any such thing! Can't you annoying men credit us with more maturity than _that_?"

Evidently none of them had enough experience to respond to that dangerous, almost threatening question intelligently, or respond at all. Startled, bewildered looks, sideways glances at each other, before Danah sighed and threw them all out gracelessly.

Mira was enjoying herself immensely, and caught between the pretty brown-haired woman's delighted smile and Danah's scowling irritated glare, the three decided to make the retreat as hasty as possible …

"And you remember what I said, you irritating Jounin," She snapped, as the boys smirked and the silver-haired man gazed at her, shocked. Mira snorted in delight behind her hand. "If I don't see you here for lunch, I promise you I will personally hunt you down and deal with you myself. And it _won't_ be pretty."

Naruto turned gleefully to his teacher. "Yeah, yeah, Kakashi-sensei! Remember the hospital wall –mnnnfph!"

His eyes bulged as two arms shot away from their owners and clamped tightly over his mouth. Kakashi sighed and Sasuke growled as they removed their hands from the astonished and furious boy, propelling him forwards and away again.

"Ahh? What the hell –!"

"Naruto, Sakura's right, you are a tactless wart," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "And if you say any more I swear I'm going to thump you."

The Jounin quickly clamped his hand down on the now-fuming boy's shoulders and motioned him down the street, away from the scowling figure standing in the doorway, glaring out at him, trying hard not to look as if he was actually running. Sasuke sighed in irritation and followed. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and called out cheerfully and actually winked at the shocked girl.

"Goodbye, Danah-hime …"

Danah blushed furiously as Mira bounded up beside her in delighted shock and almost squealed as she heard the pretty and affectionate title the Jounin had added, but Kakashi wasn't finished.

" … and I _will_ come back for lunch, although I admit I am curious as to what you intend to do to in your manner of – er – 'dealing with' me." Another cheeky wink and he'd promptly vanished, still clutching a Naruto who was torn between rage and laughter and a Sasuke who had a mysterious grin on his face.

Mira smirked in delight as Danah turned to face her, looking stunned and blushing furiously.

"You could fry an egg on your face, Danah."

Danah instantly scowled and Mira flung her arms around the smaller girl in delight.

"But no one would have the heart to do any such thing, especially not that gorgeous young man, now would he?"

Mira withdrew in time to see that wickedly delightful blush spread over her again. "Oh really, Mira-san!"

Danah sighed in pleasure as she gazed at her old friend. Mira had always been like a sister to her, looking after her just as much as she had her own little sister.

Mira's little sister …

_… Jihara …_

Danah frowned slightly in remembrance of Jihara … She was sure they had never liked each other much. Jihara only hung around with her because of …

_Because of Itachi …_

Where Mira was bright and cheerful, and always active and employing her time well, Jihara had been the exact opposite – quiet and moody, sometimes seemingly so out of sorts it had made little Danah severely irritated with the girl. Danah imagined the reason why she had loved Jihara's older sister more than Jihara herself was because Mira and Danah were so much alike. The days she would rush from school, to help out Mira in their corner store, stacking the fruits neatly, packing away the chocolates and sweets into jars behind the counter, helping to put accessories neatly onto the rows and rows of shelves, and all the while the both of them generously helping themselves to the sweets and feeling incredibly sick afterwards, vowing they would never do it again … it had only been herself and Mira, because Jihara had disappeared the instant she'd gotten home …

If only they had all paid more attention to her strange behaviour then …

_So much like …_

_… Itachi's … so I'm told …_

By whatever strange twist of fate, little Jihara was the one of the two children who'd been born with chakra flowing through her veins. Her older sister simply carried the bloodline, but was not destined to be a shinobi. It was a strange fate indeed, since most children in a shinobi family would all prove to carry both the bloodline and the magic chakra circulatory system; very rarely did a sibling fail to possess this system. Mira therefore received the normal education, and indeed could have easily chosen to teach the higher years if she had wanted, for she'd turned out to be a very bright student.

Once more Fate had turned against her, with the untimely death of their father, and throughout all the horror, Jihara remained stony-faced and unable to shed a tear, and the sole support for their mother had been Mira herself. She refused to accept the teaching post, choosing instead to help her mother carry on with the store, which had been the pride and joy of their father, his next favourite thing besides his daughters.

Whatever it was though, Fate and Destiny combined, had not wanted Mira to lead the highly dangerous, thrilling, risky and unpredictable life of a shinobi, but had rather required of her to be by the side of a man, and to bear his child …

This, Danah saw, had not happened yet. Through the passage of years, Mira had grown even more beautiful than she had been even before, and more confident. She was, after all, the sole support for her mother, especially after that damned Jihara ran away … feared dead …

_Ran away? Feared dead?_

A bitter thought filled the girl's mind …

_No, I would rather she WAS dead, than what she is now …_

The shock the shinobi office had gotten, when Raidon-sensei had sent correspondence to them, a few years ago, informing them of the whereabouts of a certain missing-nin, who had been thought long gone from them all … since more of the village thought itself long since lost of the girl – along with many others – it seemed the general opinion amongst the elders had been to conceal this from her distraught family …

After all, news like that would bring nothing short of a shock, followed by the most unimaginable pain, for both poor Mira and her mother … nothing good would ever come of informing the wretched girl's family of the terrible betrayal …

The absolute horror Danah herself had felt when she'd heard the circumstances surrounding the girl …

Looking upon that wretch's beautiful, lovely sister, Danah felt a stirring in her heart …

_I always disliked you, Jihara … we never understood each other, but I understood enough to see that you only wanted to use me …_

_But what you did, actually running away like this, leaving behind someone to pine after you, to break their heart over you …_

_… Unfortunately in that respect, we are the same … in that accusation, I am as wretched as you …_

_But I … I at least have not gone down that same dirty path you chose …_

_I broke someone's heart for a reason … I went away so I could come back and protect this village, protect all my loved ones I was forced to leave behind …_

_I hated myself for even doing that …_

_But you left for …_

_…_

_  
I was horrified when I saw you there … _

_… the ultimate traitor …_

The young woman felt her throat close up at the very thought of her old classmate, and decided she didn't want to think about that wretch a moment longer …

Danah seated her guest and sat beside her, gathering up her dress again and crossing her legs on the sofa, facing the beautiful young woman.

"Mira-san … you really did that for Naruto?"

Mira stared at the gentle delight in the girl's face and reached out for her fingers, clasping them firmly.

"I did, Danah. I adored him from afar. You're smart, you understand, I don't need to tell you how people felt about that poor little angel … and my mother …" Here Mira was almost fidgeting … "My mother was almost terrified of him, Danah …" Horrified brown eyes, shaking her head with slow horror. "I'm sorry, but that's how it was … mother didn't want to have anything to do with him … not even for your sake …"

Danah smiled sadly at the pleading eyes. "Mira-san, you have absolutely _nothing_ to apologise for! Just the fact you did what you did … you see, it made an impression on him! And he will never forget it, all his life long, my darling …" Leaning forwards, she suddenly hugged the older woman. Her throat tight, Mira heard the whisper as she buried her face in the golden softness. "And neither will I, Mira-san …"

Drawing back, both wiped their eyes furiously and Danah flapped her hand impatiently. "All right, all right! Crying time over!"

Wiping her eyes, Mira couldn't help a joyful little laugh. Danah hadn't changed … sweet little Danah-hime …

Suddenly Mira noticed an all-too-familiar cheeky look in the girl's eyes …

"Mira-san? Tell me why there is nothing _here_," She grinned wickedly, gently touching the older girl's fourth finger of her right hand.

Mira blushed furiously. "If I didn't love you so much, I would slap you! Tell me what I did to deserve such a question?"

Danah laughed joyfully, and gently squeezed her fingers which were being firmly and lovingly held by the young woman. "I don't know why you say that, Mira-san! What's wrong with the question? I just meant, why isn't there a ring on this finger?"

Danah grinned wickedly again, causing a blush on Mira's face.

"Stop it, Danah! I could ask the same of _you_, you know …" Now she laughed delightedly as the grin faded abruptly, and their roles were reversed.

"What! I'm only eighteen! I'm not old enough to marry …"

Dainty brown eyebrows raised, her eyes sparkled. "Oh, is that so? All right then, I'm not all that much older than you, am I? So why bring this upon me, my love?"

Danah smiled, winking cheekily. "Twenty-two is old enough, I think! Besides, marry someone now, and you have longer to spend the rest of your life together! Don't wait until you are thirty!"

She couldn't help laughing at the scandalised look on Mira's face. Really! Was this the little Danah she remembered! The sweet, cheeky, mischievous little girl they had all loved and had to constantly look out for, to prevent being on the receiving end of her impish little pranks …

Well of course, she'd only grown up more cheekier than ever!

"Danah-_hime_, you seem to think the only reason I have not married is because I'm am waiting to grow older a few years, so as to stop from making a mistake! Do you imagine the real reason is because …" She suddenly trailed off, blushing madly again and fidgeting, while Danah watched her in delight, and wicked enjoyment.

"Y-es? Because why, my darling Mira-san? Do tell, do tell!"

Mira's mouth smiled too easily, so she had never been good at glaring. And that hadn't changed all these years!

Danah burst out laughing fitfully again when she saw the bad attempt at a glare.

"There has to be _some_one, darling Mira-san! You always had too many admirers but never gave them a second glance!" Grinning widely when she saw the older girl's mouth drop open, she frowned slightly. "Although it was just as well, because most of those boys who drooled over you were too dopey for words! They didn't deserve you anyway! You were _much_ too good for them. Your mother would never have given you up to a man less worthy. And neither would we … especially not me." One eyebrow raised slightly, as Danah fell into a contemplation of Mira's fan-club of the most worthless young men …

A shocked, flabbergasted look still stretched over the young woman's features. Danah was still revelling in delight, at her ability to shock intensely. This was so delicious!

"D-Danah … you – you rotten little – adorable bunny! You seem to have given this a lot of thought …" Another very bad attempt at a suspicious glare, bringing a delighted smirk to Danah's face.

A soft little laugh was her only answer, the sparkle and delight within those blue skies growing and growing …

Slowly, like the blooming of a rose, a lovely, lovely blush settled over her soft cheeks. "Danah-hime … do you really mean that?"

"I certainly do, my darling Mira-san! We all stood by, arms folded and glaring at each and every young fool who dared to even _look_ at you. But we all agreed that there is only _one_ man who was good for you, who is worthy of you …" She frowned slightly. "But unfortunately he never did shower his attentions … although I think he really and truly adored you … but then he – then horror happened … and he couldn't …"

Wide brown eyes. "Who-who can you mean?"

But Danah was still in memory lane, still remembering. "That time was so horrible, Mira-san … people lost so many of their loved ones. And lots of our classmates, lots of people from the Academy, especially the higher years, lost so many … not just siblings or parents, but even _both_ …"

Mira stared at the girl in horror … death, and talk of death had always been painful to her … her father, then her little sister …

"I believe, Mira-san, that's why he never went further than Chuunin … to be a Jounin, one must possess somewhat of a ruthlessness, a kind of – kind of strength inside that will kick in when you need to be ruthless, at certain times when you just can't show mercy to someone … for the good of your team, of your village, of the future of that village …" Danah shook her head slowly, lost in her thoughts. "He could never, _ever_ do something like that, Mira-san … he's too … far too sweet and gentle …"

The young woman listened, her mouth slightly open, still reeling from the very horror the thought of death brought …

But shinobi, Mira knew, took death as they would when they were sitting down in the classrooms – Death was a teacher, was the lesson … ever constant, always there, waiting to deliver the lesson after the lifetime of experience …

… The test first, the lesson afterwards …

Gripping the little hands tightly within hers, she gazed into those adorable blue eyes … the little girl she loved so much, now grown into a wonderful, strong, confident young woman …

But her eyes hadn't really changed … somehow, somewhere along the way, she had protected herself from that total loss of feeling, that indifference, that unresponsiveness that took hold of so many shinobi … little Danah did not have that coldness, that emptiness in her eyes … they weren't haunted and withdrawn …

She had managed to retain that special part of herself … the little girl within a woman who never really leaves …

A little giggle seemed to confirm this. Mira's eyes refocussed and she gazed lovingly at the beautiful girl. Then frowned quickly when she saw that the mischievous grin was back.

"He seems absolutely fine _now_, Mira-san. Of course, no one ever recovers from such horror as that, from devastating loss as he suffered. But there is always a healing that occurs. Always. Because even though the harsh winters come, the flowers no longer bloom, but withdraw into themselves. And then, when the sunlight comes along, it kisses them good morning, and suddenly, they awaken after a long, long sleep. They awaken and they are at their most beautiful."

Mira gazed, fascinated and adoringly, loving this little princess more and more …

Danah gently squeezed the trembling fingers within her own. "Under the caress of that sweet warmth, they never recoil into themselves again. If indeed the seasons never cycled, the flower would stay in bloom forever."

Danah leaned forwards again, a wicked glint. "He is still a little rosebud, my dear Mira-san. It may have taken all these years, but he is slowly beginning to blossom … I may not have been here to see that true horror, that emptiness in his eyes … but only now I can see the sunlight beginning to stream through that deep, dark forest, finally reaching the ground where that beautiful flower lies. And he _is_ a beautiful flower, Mira-san. He's so lovely. The flower may not reach towards the sunlight – so the sunlight must break further through that thick canopy, and reach the flower. I think it is time light reached the flower, to love it, to nurture and cherish it forever. It's time …"

Gently pressing her lips to the young woman's forehead, Danah leant back again, smiling softly.

Mira just kept on gazing at her. "D-Danah? I … I really don't know who –"

Danah laughed, the adoring gentleness gone, that wicked mischievous glint back in her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Mira-san! You don't have to pretend anymore! I know you're happy and content and all, but deep inside, you must be lonely. And so is he." Waggling her finger at Mira, Danah said in mock sternness, "Don't make me take things into my own hands! I don't think I'm a good match-maker, to tell the truth … I'm rather worried about how it would turn out!"

Mira just gazed intently at her, then broke into a whisper …

"Danah-hime, I don't think we're talking about the same man, are we?"

Now it was Danah's turn to stare. Mira suddenly giggled.

"Mira-san? You really – really are thinking of someone in your heart …?"

A sweet, blushing smile. "But it's likely not the same one _you_ are referring to …"

"And … what makes you think that, Mira-san?"

The older woman laughed softly, lowering her head. Soft, long silky brown strands gently caressed her face. "I – I'm only just beginning to talk to him. All these years, he's been so cool towards me …"

"Ahhhh? He was probably shy …"

"No, Danah, he talked fine to everyone else …"

Danah stared at her, the delight growing and growing. "Mira-san …"

"Yes, indeed! It was only a few weeks ago I took the initiation to talk to him. I seriously believe that was the first he knew of my existence!"

Danah looked positively scandalised. "Oh _no_, Mira-san! How could any man not notice _you_! He would be blind if he did not! I'm sorry, my darling Mira-san, but you really are mistaken. He knew you all along, there can be no doubt as to _that_."

"Oh, but Danah … he's so wonderful! I've never come across such a gentle, caring, compassionate man –"

Instantly the girl broke off, pursing her lips, seeing that wicked glint was back and little Danah-hime was all too interested.

Suddenly they heard the distant chords as the village square clock struck …

Mira squeaked. "Ahhh _no_! Twelve o'clock already!" She rose, flustered, and clearly unwilling to go. "I promised mother …" She groaned.

Danah scrambled up after her and tried not to laugh when she saw the pretty girl was almost tearful.

"I'm so sorry, my little Danah!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Mira-san! Don't feel bad …"

"Ahhh, if only I'd come to see you earlier … this whole rest of this month we're going to be so terribly busy …"

Danah flapped her hand at her. "I know, I understand perfectly … with winter coming, you'll need to take careful stock of your fruit reserves and everything. How about _I'll_ come see you next month, and I'll drag Sasuke and Naruto along as well, this time, how about that?"

"Oh yes, you _have_ to bring them …" A little frown lingered on her lips. "Next month? November? Hmm, you'll have to tell us beforehand. One of my best friends is getting married –"

"Ohhh! So wonderful!" Danah squealed. Mira smiled. She was such a wonderful girl! So enthusiastic about everything! _Well, just like her little brother …_

"Yes, in the Earth Country, I'm to be the Maid of Honour, so I'll be going along to that. Well, actually I'm going to go next month, to stay with her a while, then the wedding is in December. I might be gone perhaps a month or so, to help her along, anyway. Oh, I'll definitely be back before Christmas!" She laughed to see the mock horror on Danah's face.

"Oh that's good then … and ohhh! A wedding! I hope you have a _lovely_ time, Mira-san! You'll have to promise, however to come to whatever it is _I_ plan though!"

"And that would be …?"

Danah grinned sheepishly. "I haven't decided yet, but something will definitely be done, I promise!"

"Oh yes, and this will be the first Christmas back with your little brother?" The older girl smiled at the adoring gaze on Danah's face.

"Oh _yes_, Mira-san … that's why I want something very special indeed …"

"No problem. Although," Her forehead wrinkled slightly. "I'll be missing his birthday as well … Mother and I are going to the Waterfall Country to visit some friends …" Mira looked so crest-fallen Danah couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Honestly, don't worry about it! I know we'll all understand … stop fretting" Danah flapped her hands at her friend, and shooed her out the door. "But you'd better come for Christmas, you hear?"

"I'll be there!"

Another quick hug and the young women parted, Mira running, totally panicked by now. At the end, she turned and waved once again.

Danah crossed her hands over her chest as she watched the figure disappear. Another mischievous sparkle shone in her eyes.

"Yes, my dear Mira … looks like I may be forced to play matchmaker after all … men are very dense, even the best of them … even the intelligent ones …"

A frown flitted across her forehead. Turning she walked back into the now-empty house, muttering.

"_Especially_ when they happen to be sweet, gentle schoolteachers …"

* * *

That was the last of the character building … 

Next chapter, hold your breaths! I'll even tell you the title:

**18 - A Little Lesson, Danah-Style! - The Cage**


	18. A Little Lesson, DanahStyle! The Cage

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 18: A Little Lesson, Danah-Style! – The Cage**

(Spoiler reference, Chapter 186)

**_Background Music: "Do You Really Want To Play?" – (forgot who the artist is)_**

* * *

"I can't believe you're still learning how to make bacon and eggs."

Blue eyes turned and glared at the seething dark ones. Naruto brandished the steel spatula murderously. "What's wrong with my bacon and eggs, you asshole?"

Eyebrows twitched. "They're completely burnt, you moron! Can't you see that! You want us all to die of charcoal poisoning?"

The arms flailed and Sasuke looked positively disgusted as he ducked from flying – burnt – bits of eggs and bacon. "It was an accident! I was making the toast for YOU, so I turned to the toaster and –"

"Cut the crap."

"YOU –"

"Come on, that's enough, you two. Here, I'll finish the bacon and eggs, you make the coffee."

They were so busy shooting death looks at each other, they didn't notice at first that Danah still hadn't left for the hospital. It was only when they'd called out their goodbyes to her and were about to set off for the bridge, when they heard the sounds of locking up, and someone fall into step beside them, hands behind her back and humming tunelessly and joyfully at this beautiful bright morning.

"Umm, Danah nee–chan?"

Merry, delighted eyes and confused ones mirrored each other in their sky-blue brightness.

"Mmm? Yes, Naruto my love."

"Isn't the hospital...the _other_ way?"

"Is it?" She glanced backwards in mock confusion. "Well, I think I'll walk this way today, if that's all right with you."

Both were puzzled, but only displayed their burning curiosity silently. Suspicions were confirmed when they eventually reached the bridge, and she leaned against it, arms resting on the railings.

She had to try hard to fight back the laugh, as they stood on each side of her, staring in shock. Naruto looked sideways at his dark-haired teammate, who was now completely confused.

"D-Danah nee-chan?

As if this wasn't as unusual enough start to the day, a sudden puff of smoke, and Kakashi appeared, balanced gracefully on the railings just beside them, on hand held vertically palm forward in acknowledgement as usual, his visible eye creased in a merry smile.

He'd even beaten Sakura. She was approaching now and suddenly ground to a halt, peering suspiciously at who certainly _looked_ like her team, but couldn't _possibly_ be her team, not when Danah was present and – what the hell! – Kakashi-sensei was there on time! Before herself! _No way_!

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY YOU–YOU –"

"Hmmm … I'm actually twenty minutes late."

Naruto blinked, then his eyes narrowed. "No you're not, you're like – two hours early, or something. This is _early_ for you!"

"Naruto, I don't know why you're complaining."

Blue eyes bulged. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

The Jounin stared at him, perplexed, then shrugged, leaping lightly, gracefully to the ground, then unfurled himself to his full height. With a mock bow at Danah, his eyes creased merrily, and he held his hand up, palm vertical.

"Ahhh lady, sorry I'm late, some shopkeepers were robbing a store and the robber asked me to help stop them."

Everyone blinked.

_Gyah__ …_

_What the …_

_…_

_Is he for real …_

"Err … I mean …" He scratched his head. "Reverse that."

Danah was trying to fight the laughter down.

"Kakashi-san, come now, I _know_ you can do better than that …" Placing her hands on her waist, she tilted her head, her eyes sparkling.

"So … no little black cat crossing your path today?"

He raised his eyebrows, then chuckled. "Nope. And no little old lost lady asking for directions …"

"Oh really? And I suppose you are – err … no longer lost on the road of life?"

"Not anymore. And no little kid stuck up a tree with his wailing mother."

Danah stared, then laughed. "I admit, I haven't heard that before. What else?" She frowned, trying to remember. Then she brightened. "And what about talking to a cute girl?"

Chuckling deeply, he leaned forwards, a cheeky glint in his eye. "I am."

Team Seven had been watching this exchange with the utmost astonishment. Who ever would have thought …

Danah blushed again. "You … idiot."

Naruto scratched his head. "Danah nee-chan … do you really know all his excuses? Does that mean he was making them up even when you were little?"

She blinked. "No, not really, Naruto …"

_He didn't have the need to make up excuses then …_

_Obito-san was still alive …_

"H-Huh?" Naruto stared in confusion at the sudden quiet, the way their eyes had glazed over …

As if … remembering …

He felt Sasuke nudging him, saw him shake his head quietly.

After a short silence, Danah grinned. "They're going to be after my neck if they think I'm the one who teaches you such silly excuses."

"Well, lady, if they do, I'll come and save you." He took wicked delight in her blushing. "Well, since we're all here, why don't we head off to the training grounds?"

"Huh? Training grounds?" Bewildered green eyes blinked in confusion. "Danah nee–chan, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, of course, but..."

"You're going to receive some intensive one-on-one training today. And with _such_ an attractive sparring opponent, how could you refuse?"

Danah sighed, then rubbed her hand at the back of her head. Team Seven stared at her, her head bowed, mumbling, almost chanting.

"Never, _ever_ take advice from Kakashi-sensei when it comes to anything except strict training. Listen to Iruka-sensei. Do _not_ listen to Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei is _insane_. _Must_ listen to Iruka-sensei. All right, let's go!"

She flung one arm around Sakura and started ushering the rest towards the training grounds. "But I'm telling you now, the minute our feet so much as _step_ on those grounds, we cease being friends, and become opponents. Enemies. And if you refuse to fight me with everything you have, I have ways of making you fight, making you hate what you see in front of your eyes...you'd better believe it."

"But...how can we possibly fight you like that, Danah nee–chan? How can we see you as an – an _enemy_?"

Danah turned and beamed at the pretty rose-haired girl's puzzled but adoring blue-green orbs.

"My dearest, it's time you learnt how to fight with the heart of a shinobi. But it's harder when you're a woman, because, well, women are more freer with expressing their feelings. So use that, and fight like a woman. But sometimes, you have to turn on the ruthlessness, the anger. As a woman, you must use that emotion in your heart to your advantage."

"Well, what about us then?" Naruto seemed quite taken aback at this, but his curiosity awakened.

"_You_ both must fight," Danah said, smiling across at them. "With the heart of a warrior."

After this astonishing conversation, they'd reached the training grounds, and Danah, true to her word, suddenly pulled herself away from Sakura. She stood by herself, a little apart from them.

"I'll take you each on, one-by-one. That way, I'll know where and at which level, to begin...teaching you." Her hand spread gravely in Naruto's direction. "Naruto, little brother...you first."

She glanced across at Kakashi. Without a word, and with incredible speed, the two of them vanished.

A breathless silence ensued. Naruto turned to face an equally stunned Sasuke and Sakura, before turning and plunging into the undergrowth of the training grounds.

It was as he approached the clearing that he saw her, her back to him, but it was evident she knew he was there. Without turning around, he heard her voice carried across.

"Remember what I said. You're my enemy. I'm your enemy. Come at me with _killer intent_."

She turned to face him, a hard line etched across her features. She looked so alone in the middle of that clearing. Almost vulnerable. A lonely, beautiful, _dangerous_ figure.

The words were so reminiscent, bringing back memories of their 'survival training' with Kakashi-sensei, on that first bewildering, memorable day ...

**_Just look in my eyes, tell me … _**

Naruto tensed, poised, mind frantically working. As she watched him, her face seemed to clear for an instant and the tiniest hint of a smile crossed her lips before it vanished almost immediately.

**_You've got all that it takes …_**

Middle index cross …

"_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! UZUMAKI NARUTO: CLONE BODY SLAM!"_

**_And much more …_******

With the usual ear–splitting yells, about fifty of Naruto's clones jumped out at her from every possible attack angle that led to the clearing.

**_All you gotta do is say …_**

Involuntary gasps issued from the watching teammates, Sasuke unable to believe the stealth and care with which Naruto had approached and had arranged his clones covering all attack positions. A tiny memory surfaced: he recalled a similar attack …

…_ a sand demon_...

**_Stop telling me lies, show me …_**

The girl had been standing silently, deathly still, head lowered. Suddenly, she vanished.

**_With every move that you make …_******

"W–where's she gone?" Sakura's hoarse whisper was almost croaked out. But the next scene caused all words and searching eyes to freeze.

**_You can score …_**

It was as if the entire field was suddenly in flames. It had _literally _happened within the blink of an eye. He gasped again when he realised all of Naruto's clones had been consumed by raging, powerful flames. The clones vanished suddenly, to show a blur of orange, black and gold.

The silver-haired figure's eyes creased in a slow smile …

_I see …_

_She sensed the exact position of each clone purely by its chakra alone, and ignited each one …_

_… old trick …_

_… very old trick, that is rarely used any more …_

_… and yet, still effective …_

**_Just tell me that you want to play …_**

Sasuke stared when he saw Danah had leapt on one of the clones – apparently it was the real Naruto – and was holding kunai to his neck, while her other hand was brought up, fist closed and two fingers held vertically together. They heard her whisper carry across the silence.

****

**_You can feel it, but can you steal it …_**

"Keep going, little brother."

**_'Cause boy I got the magic touch …_**

In that instantaneous moment, she heard something behind her, and had turned her head when the figure she was holding had vanished – _another clone!_ _No way_ – and then –

"_SHIHOU HAPOU SHURIKEN NO MAKI!_"

A huge number of clones had appeared, and had hurled a thousand shurikens at the girl.

They saw the girl raise her head slowly, golden hair winking to them … rise to her feet …

She crossed her arms across her chest, lightly touched her shoulders...

Head bowed, a look of intense concentration strained her features …

"_HIJUTSU: __TENJIKU SENPUU!" (SECRET JUTSU: CELESTIAL WHIRLWIND)_

**_Can you beat the best …_**

Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, except that all present in the field suddenly felt …

Something in the air … a sort of low buzzing, humming …

As if the very air around them was tingling, expectant …

Waiting …

… _like__ electricity … but not quite … _

_What is it?_

Breathless, the rose-haired girl suddenly clutched at her bare arm, feeling a terrifying crawling sensation … Sasuke and Kakashi also seemed to feel it, but they kept still … watchful …

It happened with a swiftness that they were taken unawares …

A heavenly explosion …

A soaring, gliding rapid sensation from the clear sky above, a sudden burst of the earth below …

A rush of wind, a crackle of flames …

A tremendous blast seemed to shake the ground, and the watchers shielded their eyes from a giant tornado that had appeared around where she had been standing, a whirl of fury that seemed to reach the clouds above, seemed to originate from the dark black depths of the earth below...

**_With the power you possess …_**

The sharp, fierce wind seemed to be sucked greedily into the furious whirlwind. From the nearby stream, a huge streak of water came hurtling out, burying itself in the furiously spinning, revolving mass. From seemingly nowhere, a fire had sprung, the dancing red and yellow flames suddenly caught up as well …

The sharingan wheels spun furiously, as their users absorbed this amazing display, the pure forces of nature joined together in a terrifying, intimate dance …

The Jounin in particular understood the underlying, horrifying strength underneath this …

_Earth _..._ Wind _..._ Water _..._ Fire ... _

_All the pure elements of the earth ... _

_This is her speciality, so I've heard …_

_Along with her own chakra, she's using all the earth elements _..._ this makes that spin almost ... _

..._ impenetratable ... _

And through it all, colour. Amazing, brilliant, sparkling colour.

Every colour they had ever seen, but also no colour in particular …

_Was that ... _

..._ chakra!_

**_Will you stand up to the fight …_**

They watched in awe at the mass of sparkling colour that frantically radiated from it, but more so, the incredible pulsing, roaring energy...they almost felt breathless as the reverberations reached them...

_But _..._ how does the cyclone work? It's not controlled and contained by the spiral of chakra alone … what is it that controls it? That keeps it in a fierce, tight spinning cylinder of whirling fury …?_

The strangest sensations overtook the watching raven-haired boy ...

_Could it be ... _

_Could it be that she's utilising the –_

Eardrums became numb as the roar continued, the swirling, furious energised cyclone spinning, spinning...

_What an unbelievable force..._

_What a freakish strength..._

They couldn't even see anything for the wake of dust, leaves, twigs...now and then they caught glimpses, flashes of silver as the weapons that had been hurled by her attacker bounced off effortlessly, danced around the cyclone, for all their worth as if they were leaves themselves …

**_Can you pass the test …_**

The frenzied swirling settled down. Revealed a lone figure, hair and dress quivering slightly as the wind died down.

The field was embedded in the glinting, shimmering steel of a mass of silver weaponry. An inhibition zone had been formed around the girl; the powerful weapons had simply been blown away, as if they were matchsticks in a hailstorm.

**_Are you frightened to confess …_**

A puff of smoke. The lone black figure had vanished.

_A clone …_

_It's not hard to focus strength on a clone, but ... _

_It was a trap! She'd known where the original was all along! She'd just grabbed one of his clones to confuse him even more..._

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly. _Why did the dobe fall for it …? Did the idiot underestimate her? She's a Jounin after all …_

But the silver-haired Jounin leaned forwards, smirking as he saw yet another ancient ruse …

_It's a trick Naruto … she's confusing you, trying to teach you to see through it …_

The golden–haired boy's clones looked stunned …

Confused …

… then suddenly wary –

****

**_That you just can't get it right …_**

Too late.

****

**_You can win or lose …_**

Again the field was aflame, and again, the flames and clones vanished. Again they revealed the blur. This time, Naruto was flat on the ground, on his stomach, and Danah had Naruto's hand pinned behind his back, while sitting astride him. The pair were still, unmoving, Naruto breathing very hard, Danah gritting her teeth ...

**_But you gotta pay your dues …_**

**_Step up or step away …_**

Danah suddenly leapt off, somersaulting backwards, and stood a little distance away, but her eyes never left the prone figure.

**_Do you really want to play? _**

Naruto brought himself to his knees, and remained hunched, back and shoulders heaving, hair plastered to his face. Sasuke couldn't blame him. To have produced several hundred clones within the space of _seconds_...

Naruto had pulled himself to his feet, but his upper body was propping itself up by one hand resting on his knee. Eventually the breathing slowed down, and Naruto brought his hands up in a seal posture.

He seemed to hesitate …

Danah snapped.

"Do it Naruto! I told you, don't be afraid of me! I'm not your sister, remember? I'm your enemy! Attack me as you would an enemy!"

The boy had frozen at her words … then they all saw him slowly relax …

Danah was still hovering nearby, motionless. Not even when Naruto's body began to glow with an unearthly red chakra did she move.

Not even when, with a yell, he launched himself into the air with amazing, incredible, breathtaking speed, the glow still dancing along his body …

**_The challenge is yours, take it …_******

Naruto launched a dozen kunai at her. Until the last minute, when it looked like it was to strike her, she still hadn't moved.

Then suddenly, she spun around, and held her hands up in seal position, her features twisted in concentration again.

The silent spectators gaped as the spinning kunai were brought to a halt in mid-air …

… then abruptly changed direction.

_Back _..._ the way they'd come ... _

**_You've backed down before …_******

**_Now prove to me …_**

The silver–haired Jounin gasped. He'd felt the weapons in his holster tingle, and out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen Sasuke and Sakura also gasp and clutch at their holsters.

Magnetic field****...****

_She's controlling the magnetic field..._

_That's how the cyclone worked as well _..._ why it was controlled so perfectly ... _

_Not just using earth elements, but the pure magnetic field as well ... _

_This is a _..._ classic pure defence tactic ... _

_So it's true that she has very few jutsu of her own … she's taken the normal existing ones and added her own touch to it … improved them …_

This had all happened in less than the blink of an eye, and looked as if Naruto wouldn't be able to dodge the rogue weapons.

But a streak of red, and he was on the opposite side, now facing her back, and continuing the onslaught. Another streak of silver, a dozen shuriken shooting, ripping through the air …

She turned with agonising slow motion. And a split-second later, a low rumbling in the ground, the sleek wall of earth shooting upwards, catching the shuriken in mid–flight ... a series of thuds as the furious glinting metal sharply embedded themselves in the earth sheet …

Danah turned. Lightning-speed seals …

"_SUITON!__ SUIRYU–DAN!" (__WATER ELEMENT: WATER DRAGON BLAST)_

"Water element. Water Dragon Missile..." Kakashi murmured, chuckling. "Interesting ..."

The swiftness of the jutsu was unimaginable. The hovering figure in the air didn't even have time to dodge before the water slammed into him.

Danah gritted her teeth again. "Naruto! Use your head! Think what I am going to do! With water around you! Think, Naruto think!"

A blinding light appeared, dancing, crackling around her hands again, and this time, a single bolt was aimed at the tower of spinning, energised water …

"Do it now! I want to see it! DO IT!"

And Danah hurled the bolt …

**_You control your destiny …_******

Suddenly, a blood-curdling yell of fury was heard. And split–seconds later, the water tower seemed to explode. Naruto was hovering mid–way up, surrounded by a pulsing, glowing mass...

A spiralling, swirling, shimmering, glowing ball of energised _fury_ …

… _The Chakra Bullet …_

The Jounin's eyebrows raised …

_Yes, he did think …_

_That's the only thing he _could _have done …_

_Though I never thought he actually would use it against his own sister …_

And in his hands …

**_Keep it steady, get ready …_******

Sasuke gasped...

..._that__ ball of chakra again_..._what the hell – _

**_Show me that you got the stuff …_******

"_RA–SEN–GAN_!"

..._it's__ a bullet of chakra_..._I've seen this before_..._how can Naruto have this much control_...

A slow smile creased the Jounin's eyes.

_Naruto … this is a high level A-ranked technique …_

_Used by the Fourth …_

_I hear you perfected in a matter of weeks what it took him years to do …_

_… This is not something just anyone can do, even with hard work …_

_… Looks like you may surpass even your own limits …_

A slow, delighted, elated smile crossed the girl's face.

Still grinning, she raised her hands in front of her...

Her palms a short distance from each other …

**_Let yourself go …_******

As if she were holding an imaginary ball...

Her face seemed almost twisted in pain as she lost herself in her severe concentration … her teeth were gritted …

The dark–haired boy's breath caught in his throat as he saw...

From around her, they could see a furious whirlwind had gathered, its presence indicated by the mad scatter of leaves and twigs …

Around the girl, a giant whirlpool of wind and leaves had been created …

Kakashi's eyes widened … _She's using the wind to help her focus her chakra …_

In mid–air between her hovering, outstretched fingers, a tiny, powerful, intense flicker of chakra seemed to explode from nothingness. It whirled, it rotated, it spun with an unrivalled frenzy...

**_This is my show …_******

...a dangerous, fatal..._bullet of chakra_...

..._Identical to his!_

_What the hell!_

Naruto gaped at the girl, and the furiously whirling ball of chakra floating in mid–air between her hands...

**_Watch me when I play …_******

...He froze as she raised her hands, and _hurled_ the ball at him...

They heard her furious whisper …

"Don't forget I'm your enemy, Naruto … don't forget …"

With a furious yell, he thrust his hand before him, and shot through the air to meet the oncoming charging, dangerous bullet … because there was no time to back away …

All he could hope was to dodge at the last minute from its onslaught …

His head seemed to explode and he felt himself falling backwards at enormous speed. Automatically twisting his body around, he felt the whizzing just in time...

The girl had fallen on one knee, her hands raised in seal posture, trembling, trembling, trembling …

Her eyes were closed …

The same look gracing her features as when she'd ignited all of Naruto's clones …

Intent brown-and-red blinked …

She's sensing the movement of the ball by its chakra again … and she's controlling its very path with her own chakra … I've heard some people train to send out their chakra, and control objects from a distance …

A memory came back to him … a memory of Festival Night, and a couple of drowned rats sitting in their own exploded water balloon …

_That way, she doesn't face the attack head-on … it gives her time to dodge if something else comes up …_

_I believe one of the competitors in the Third Chuunin Exam was able to control objects from a distance by his chakra emanating from his fingers …_

**_Change your mindset …_******

Somersaulting sideways, Naruto stared in shock as the chakra bullet, which had hurtled past him, missing him by centimetres, suddenly changed direction in mid–flight, and charged _back_ …

… _towards__ him_...

The blue skies flashed … thundered …

**_And you'll get …_******

Sasuke blinked, staring at the place where Naruto had been. He suddenly realised that he couldn't see anything, except a bright orange blur...

********

**_Better every day!_**

..._What incredible speed!_

_How the hell does he move so fast?_

All that could be seen was the furious orange–coloured streak, and the racing ball of chakra.

Danah had by now risen, and was standing in the centre of the field, hands still up in seal position, gazing straight ahead of her. Her eyes looked ... glazed over ... almost as if she wasn't even watching the shooting bullet of chakra ...

_She's using sound alone to control it ... _

_In a normal fight situation, sometimes when you can't see, you have to resort to other measures ... _

Suddenly the whizzing sound that the raging ball was making seemed to be louder, as if it was...multiplied...

Sasuke gasped.

_No way!_

_There's – there's a SECOND BALL!_

The orange blur seemed finally to have skidded forcefully, only narrowly missing the twin fatal spheres by mere millimetres this time. Even from this distance away, Sasuke heard Naruto's startled and anguished gasp; although he had dodged it, the vibrations had stung through the air ...

And again, Danah's voice cut through the air … slightly trembling, but still strong … "Do it, Naruto … show me … don't hold anything back …"

They heard Naruto's growl get louder and louder, before he was once again consumed by an inhuman speed. He roared.

"_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_"

Sasuke blinked.

_IDIOT! Kage Bunshin at a time like – _

"**_RA–SEN–GAN_**!"

…

_Gyah__ … what the hell …_

_He did it _again..._? How does he have..._

Once more, Sasuke felt his breath catch as he saw the incredible display before him.

Two clones...each wielding a furious ball of chakra...

_Two_...

Each is concentrating the chakra on their hands...

With a war–cry, the clones jumped either way, once more thrusting the powerful _murder_ in their hands before them, causing her two colliding chakra bullets on either side to explode with the impact …

Brown-and-red sparkled …

_What … those chakra bullets must have been equal in strength … they must have cancelled out …_

And the other clones leapt at the still figure in the centre of the grounds...

Only then did she raise her head...

The blankness gone ...

Hand raised in seal position ...

Only the silver-haired Jounin saw the sudden, shocking change from ninjutsu to ... _genjutsu_ ...

_What the ... _

"_HIJUTSU: __DORYUUDAN KAGE GENKAKU_!" _(SECRET JUTSU: EARTH DRAGON SHADOW ILLUSION)_

_Earth Dragon _..._ what – _

Gasps and screams of shock were drowned out completely by the thunderous roar, the sudden apparition that had risen out of the earth ...

Horrendous ... magnificent ... giant …

A _dragon_ ... made from ...

… _the__ earth _...

Sand was still falling away from the carefully sculpted giant scales on its powerful, rippling body, superb giant wings spread out in its murderous glory, its mouth a deep, bottomless cavern as it roared and roared again in fury ...

Only its eyes – its eyes were two points of intense, glowing, pulsing orbs …

Blue ...

Bright blue skies …

A body tied to an earthly domain, its mind to a heavenly one …

The boy's startled blue eyes went wide with utter disbelief, and all the clones vanished. The figure on the ground had her arms poised, her wrists crossing over, fingers outspread ... then suddenly she thrust them forwards, palms vertical, directed at the still figure …

As if in answer to a silent summons …

Roar after thunderous roar … giant wings outspread …

Its long, sinuous, rippling muscled body flexed, tensed …

… the dragon lunged ...

The boy suspended in the air barely had time to shoot out of the way before the snarling mouth, with its gaping, infinite black hole, closed over him, pinning him ruthlessly, mercilessly to the ground ...

A high-pitched, terrified scream was heard …

Sasuke heard whimpering and uncontrollable sobbing. He realised that the scream had come from Sakura, not Naruto. Then was Naruto...

He turned and gaped …

_What the hell …_

_Where'd the idiot go …?_

Even Danah blinked in shock as the dragon withdrew, rising into the sky, roaring …

… and slowly fading into nothing … disappeared …

… just like Naruto seemed to have …

Suddenly, a smirk spread across her face, and she swiftly leapt off the ground, somersaulting backwards, landing crouched …

And she barely had time to even let her feet brush the ground before she leapt again …

Followed by a furious eruption of the earth below her, a flying, stinging fist thrust before a glowing, pulsing red chakra enveloping his body …

_Holy crap … the Kyuubi's chakra …_

_Of which I have no chance against …_

_…_

_Do I have to call my Summoning …? Not that Kanmuri has ever faced a monster at Kyuubi's level before …_

_… He's probably faced worse …_

_…_

_No, not Kanmuri … not this time …_

_Anyway, I've seen all I need to see …_

_I'd better use Raidon-sensei's technique and stop this before it gets worse …_

She made her decision within that split-second she had felt his fist almost hot on her heels … literally …

Spinning around in mid-air, her thumbs and forefingers of both hands meeting their partners, joining together, she created a diamond with her fingers, the rest of her fingers curling into a fist …

She framed the raging, swift figure below her within those fingers …

"_KANSHISHA NO HITOTOKI …_" (GUARDIAN OF TIME: …)

Blue eyes flashed …

"_YOUSO NO IJUTSU_!" (ELEMENT OF HEALING)

…

_Through the ravages of space and time …_

_The speeding, hurtling and unseen essences …_

_Through the layers and layers of the complex network, she raced through his consciousness …_

_Images, feelings, thoughts, emotions reared up on either side, but she ignored them, continuing …_

_… So careful … I have to be so careful …_

_… If ever I am lost in here, I may never find my way out …_

_Suddenly, she came upon the place …_

_The giant, forbidding, towering bars …_

_A Cage …_

_A cage, an insignificant barrier holding back one of the most monstrous beings known … _

_The monster was dormant … having long ago been overpowered, overtaken, long ago having given away its very willpower alone …_

_The waves upon waves of deadly red, pulsing chakra radiating from it …_

_She didn't fear this … she was in no danger from that ancient, jealous power …_

_But she was in danger here …_

_In the mind of a powerful being …_

_She felt the pure, raw power of her surroundings, felt the breathless energy that seemed to flow within its very core …_

_The energy that was raging to break free from its unseen restraints, the hidden seals that bound it forever within itself …_

_… This … this is the merging …_

_… He's controlled it perfectly … _

_… Absolutely, breathtakingly perfect …_

_She knew, it would be very hard to reach him … he might not answer, but she had to try …_

_She didn't have much time, because any moment … _

_Any moment his powerful raging conscience, the guardian of his soul, would sense her …_

_Would sense a strange, alien presence within its hallowed halls …_

_Turning away from the deadly power, she gazed down a long, endless depth …_

_A black murkiness, where a million, a billion different things crawled, leapt, soared, crouched, sprung, and swirled …_

_There, lost in the raging, terrifying emptiness of the most frightening place in the universe …_

_She closed her eyes …_

_Brought her hands up before her, holding an imaginary globe …_

_Focussed her own thoughts …_

_A sudden, blinding flicker of light sprung into existence in between her hovering fingers, fuelled from the depths of her own consciousness …_

_The light collected into a central pulsing essence …_

_Then suddenly, from the hidden depths of the mysterious halls of her mind, she sent the glow out …_

_Hands spread out, and the gentle white glow washed over the walls of his mind, travelled further, further, further …_

_The lonely figure of the young woman stood within the unfamiliar, dangerous territory, the complex network of the endless passageways of space and time …_

_… From this, she sent the gentle, radiating healing out …_

_Raising her head slowly, slowly through the thickness pressing in around her, she breathed in the essence of his soul …_

_And sent her voice echoing throughout the vast, endless passageways, through space and time …_

_She called him …_

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 19: A Little Lesson, Danah-Style! – Shape-Changer**


	19. A Little Lesson, DanahStyle! ShapeChange...

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

OK, what didn't you guys get about the ending? Just that she used a Space-Time technique (will try to remember to explain later) to enter his mind. Remember those long corridors and rooms within Naruto's mind? And the giant bars of a cage, and a gate with a seal on it, where the Kyuubi lies? Yes, that's where she was, somewhere in those corridors, and we know Naruto doesn't "lose" himself in rage to the Kyuubi's chakra anymore, but he still let it take him over. And so she's sending out a "calming effect" kind of jutsu within his mind, before things get out of control …

**Chapter 19: A Little Lesson, Danah-Style! – Shape-Changer**

(Spoiler reference, Chapter 186)

**_Background Music: "Papercut" – Linkin Park_**

* * *

A momentary shock … a single instant of timelessness as if he was just an insignificant being in a world rushing by too fast …

Feeling as if he had been stunned to his head …

Then blue skies focussed … blinked at the figure above him, a shadowy silhouette against the brightness of the midday sky …

It had all happened within the blink of an eye, from when she'd spun around in mid-air, turned to him and gazed at him through her strange seal, to his slight figure dropping to the ground …

The silent, tense spectators watched the boy somersault backwards, drop down to the ground … landing crouched, he raised himself to one knee, the fingers of his hands pressing against the sides of his head …

Eyes were still wide with horror, but with confusion as well …

They saw the girl land beside him, lightly, gracefully. Saw her crouch down and tilt the boy's head upwards, smile gently before embracing him warmly.

They both rose, and made their way to the startled, breathless spectators, Naruto clinging tightly to her hand. Both seemed rather shaken up, Danah's free hand was clenched in a fist, her breathing slightly rapid, her other hand wrapped around her middle. Naruto seemed to be trembling slightly as well, but was all right …

He just looked a bit dazed and bewildered, which changed to a mixture of confusion, delight and embarrassment when Sakura threw her arms around him, crying …

And then abruptly she changed to shaking him till his teeth rattled.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT YOU UNBELIEVEABLE CREEP! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE US THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Danah pried the hysterical girl off a Naruto who now really was in pain and clutching his head.

"I think it's me you should be shaking, don't you think?"

Sakura stopped suddenly, then stared at the older girl, and her eyes seemed to refocus.

"Danah nee–chan...you're...you're..."

"I'm speechless, Danah. And that's rare in itself." Kakashi had jumped down from the tree.

Danah grinned at him then turned to Naruto, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Taijutsu – nice. Ninjutsu – wonderful. Senjutsu – amazing! And genjutsu! That's pretty good, what you decided … I mean, you noticed that it wasn't a "hollow" illusion, that it had substance – and hence force … and the only way to fight it was to escape – through the ground, correct," She beamed as if he'd just scored in a test. "Because you couldn't go up or sideways … and through that escape route, find another way to attack me … very good, little brother …"

The boy was glowing at the warm praise. She laughed merrily.

"Then – that dragon ... " Sasuke breathed out. She turned and smiled.

"Yes, did you like? Dragons were always Raidon-sama's favourite creatures, he's so damn twisted ... "

"It ... was genjutsu? But how did it have … you know, have body …? Substance?"

She sighed. "Genjutsu is the first thing that sensei taught me, and so I have been developing it over the years, getting stronger at not only dodging it, but also creating my own genjutsu techniques … I actually have very few of them," She conceded, grinning at him, "And so what I have, I had to _perfect_ … that dragon is a Shadow Illusion, just like a _Kage__ Bunshin_. So it has all the bonus abilities of a high-level ninjutsu, but mixed in with the terror and wild imagination of a genjutsu attack …" She beamed brightly at them.

Shadow Illusion … 

_With body and substance like a Kage Bunshin … _

_But a genjutsu attack …_

"It's quite amazing the level of techniques one can create with as thwarted an imagination as Raidon-sensei," She pondered, frowning.

There was a silence as they let this astounding news sink in. Only Kakashi seemed to realise the mysterious event that had happened just before, that which had taken a split-second and had apparently escaped the notice of Naruto's teammates …

_Amazing …_

_Unless I'm greatly mistaken, she just carried out a mind-attack …_

_After all, from what I've heard of her teacher … and she spent ten years as his student …_

Then the Jounin chuckled deeply, and she turned to him, smiling.

_These two really are … the number on in their ability to surprise people …_

_Naruto with his perfection of the Chakra Bullet …_

_And this young lady with this … this amazing ability …_

_… Amazing, but extremely, severely dangerous …_

"Surely that little display was enough to give you an idea of what level you have to work on with Naruto, lady."

"It was hardly a 'little display', Kakashi-san. I think, on the whole...I was _quite_ satisfied with what I saw. Especially since that wasn't even what he's truly capable of. I don't think, after that display," Turning back and tilting her head as she gazed at the grinning boy. "I'd _ever_ want to be on the receiving end of his wrath."

Sasuke was motionless. He knelt beside Naruto, who was now slumped against the base of the tree. His exertions only now seemed to be taking effect. _There was that weird chakra again_, he thought, his dark eyes glinting, his mind racing. _And now I understand only too well … Kyuubi …_

Danah had turned to Sakura. "You're next, my girl."

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"Your turn. Well, come on."

As if in a dream, Sakura followed the older girl at a distance to the centre of the field. Without warning, Danah spun around and held her hands up in another seal posture. Sakura's hand instinctively flew to her holster, withdrawing a kunai.

That was the instant soaring blue skies met rolling, bright green fields, and worlds seemed to collide … when the heavens met the earth …

The three watching would perhaps never understand the look of extreme horror that crossed Sakura's face. The girl started trembling, then suddenly dropped to her knees, desperate, terrified sounds coming out in between short, breathless gasps.

A high–pitched screaming, followed by uncontrollable wailing and sobbing. Naruto felt as if something icy cold had been plunged into his heart. He'd worked out by now that it was some kind of genjutsu, but...what could Danah be doing that could bring Sakura, who was the _expert_ at genjutsu, to this level of sheer terror?

It was probably about then that the three silent spectators felt something hurtling towards them …

Something unseen – something that _couldn't _be seen …

The dark midnight eyes only had a split-second to change to a glowing red, a spinning crimson wheel …

And he saw …

_Hurtling towards him at incredible speed …_

_A giant, shadowy menace in the air … an almost ghostly outline in the form of …_

_Of …_

Faintly, he felt the boy beside him gasp in horror, as if the very breath was sucked from his body …

Heard – and felt himself – the panting, the wheezing as they both tried to get their breaths back …

But Naruto couldn't see …

_What …_

_What the hell is that …_

_It's not real but …_

The gasps of horror turned rapidly to breathless, silent screams …

A haze seemed to permeate the air around them, seemed to seep, infiltrate itself into everything within sight …

Faintly, faintly, a distant roaring could be heard …

Something with unseen icy fingers seemed to clutch at their chests …

_The world turned red …_

…

A short distance away in the middle of the training grounds, two young women were still, as if frozen in time …

Teeth gritted, her fingers trembling slightly, sharp blue eyes gazed through the window of her fingers, intently watched the slumped, stiff figure who had fallen where she stood …

Even through the ruthless mask on Danah's face, a flicker of worry was etched across it.

"Come on Sakura, don't get taken in by this, fight it back..." She whispered. Then she gazed deeper into the green eyes...

…

_The world was red. _

_The shimmering ground, the trees dripped, and grimy, swirling dust_...****_even the wind caught at her throat, filling her airways with the awful, reeking stench of death..._

****

**_… _**_blood_...****

_Blood was everywhere..._

_She had to ignore the figures on the ground. Had to ignore the matted, hardened clots on blonde streaks, the congealed, coagulated clumps of raven–black hair, shiny red on shiny silver..._

_She had to confront the figure in front of her. Towering, monstrous. Pinpoint evil eyes, sparking with fiery hate. Wide, cavernous mouth, with its hungry, hungry breath. Wildly thrashing, squirming, sinuous body. Deadly flickering, three–pronged tail. Clawed wings, twisted talons and an ancient, unquenched fury..._

_Ancient, jealous power..._

_It wanted to devour her..._

****

_Her …_

_But – but why?_

_Why did it want to devour her …?_

_What did she have ... _

_That the sunshine didn't have ... _

_That the night sky didn't have ... _

_That the snow above the mountain–tops didn't have..._

_Low rumbling, growling fury. Intense hate. Hate that could shrivel her up into nothingness..._

_All her training, everything she'd been through_...****_but nothing could prepare her for this..._

_Especially when it fixed its intense glowing eyes on her …_

_And it showed her …_

_It replayed to her what it had done only moments before …_

_Unimaginable pain. Slow, bleeding deaths. Slow torture, right before her eyes. Forced to watch. Forced to stand, defenceless, helpless, as those she loved, were slowly_...****_tormented_...****_afflicted with unimaginable pain_...****_agonising, unquenchable pain..._

_And she couldn't look away …_

_Couldn't … _

_Because this was …_

_… Her worst nightmare..._

**_Why does it feel like night today?_******

**_Something in here's not right today_**

**_Why am I so uptight today?_**

**_Paranoia's all I got left …_**

****

_She'd never been able to defeat her worst nightmare..._

_Screaming, she leapt to the side as the – thing – moved, with an inhuman, indecipherable speed and agility …_

_It was getting impatient … it couldn't wait for her any longer …_

_It had destroyed everything else … in its path to reach her, to consume her, it had destroyed every other meaningful thing in her life …_

_It hated this girl with a passion …_

_It hated her with the most extreme, most bitter loathing …_

_The evil pinpoints of light set into its ancient reptilian head glowed, pulsed angrily as they ruthlessly, mercilessly watched the terrified, weak little figure dart left and right, left and right, backwards, ever backwards, trying to avoid the repeated thrusts of the deadly fangs, the talons, the claws …_

_Screaming in frustration, the creature reared back, exposing the underside of its scaly, sickly yellow shiny belly, as it threw its head back, filling its lungs …_

_When next it faced her, the furious giant jet of dancing, flying, streaking purple flames almost scorched the girl's clothing … _

_The scream gave way to a quieter, more lower growling sound … _

_… deadlier because it was quieter …_

_Its massive forelegs crashed into the ground before it, causing an eruption of the soil in giant spurts … a thunderous rumbling shook the earth, as the reverberations made themselves known …_

_The monster was now crouched, flat against the ground, the deadly tail flicking back and forth gently, almost soothingly …_

_Before it sprang at the terrified, screaming figure …_

_The screams served to infuriate it further …_

_It would consume her, it would …_

_After all, she possessed something it did not have …_

_Something it wanted with its ancient, jealous craving …_

_She possessed something that contained so much power …_

_But it would never have it, because the Fates had endowed it to a silly, insignificant, worthless human … a human who would never learn to utilise that gift, who would never understand how to merge it into her soul …_

_The eyes flashed …_

_The evil stirred …_

_Searching, searching …_

_… searching …_

_…_

_Shivering …_

_Shivering, she could feel the terrible, uncomfortable, but safe hardness of the giant tree, behind which she was hidden …_

_She knew the creature would find her eventually …_

_She would never know why, never understand why it wanted to kill her …_

_Why it had rejected the precious souls of her most important people … the most powerful essences, towering, raging pillars of strengths she had come across, ever …_

_Why did it ruthlessly toss away those so strong as they had been … for her?_

_Just on the periphery of her terrified sight, she could still see the slumped bodies, lying still where they had fallen … _

_If she looked closer, the wounds, the absolute terrifying wounds the monster, the ancient demon of the underworld had inflicted on them … she would be able to see them so clearly, if she looked closer …_

_If her frozen brain would revive itself, she would be able to play back the slow torture she had witnessed, the way she had to watch them die …_

_… had to stand by helplessly, watch their very entrails plucked away while they still breathed … _

_… the vision of the beast, feasting …_

_… those dying screams she would hear forever …_

_… would haunt her, as a final reminder of her ineptness, her uselessness …_

_She froze …_

_Uselessness …_

_Ineptness …_

_…_

_And the voice whispered within her …_

_… No … that's not right …_

_But the louder voice, the one that drowned out the sweet little encouraging voice roared …_

_The practical side of her, the keen intelligent part of her mind that kicked in with all else was failing …_

_Because, so many times, listening to the positive voice only led to despair … to rejection … to hurt …_

_Things had never worked out the way she'd wanted … she could never rely on herself in moments she had really needed to get her strength together …_

_…_

_… Could she?_

_And the louder voice roared again insistently …_

_… NO! _

_… Ineptness …_

_… Your worst nightmare …_

_… You've never been able to defeat your worst nightmare …_

_…_

_That's right …_

_She'd never –_

_"Come on Sakura, fight it back_...****_"_

_She started violently …_

_Frightened, astonished blue-green eyes scanned the area rapidly …_

_Where did that voice...? She recognised that voice! _

_She loved that voice ... _

_Gasping, she rose silently, swiftly …_

_That voice … _

_It sounded … sounded so much like that little sweet, encouraging voice …_

_But it was louder this time …_

_This time, its very whisper, like the breath of a summer wind, had drowned out the roaring tide of the other voice …_

_That sweet little voice she had just heard, calling her by name … she knew she could trust this voice …_

_And that meant …_

_… that she could trust that sweet little voice within her too …_

_In that instant, something overtook the girl …_

_… Raging, violent, uncontrolled …_

_… FURY …_

_…_

_The beast roared, triumphing as it spotted the puny, weak figure darting out from behind a tree …_

_Those eyes glinting, it advanced …_

_Its slow, heavy, purposeful strides matching the evil, frightening rumbling that echoed from deep within the terrifying depths of its soul … _

_… its deadly, murky black soul …_

_Suddenly, it drew to a pause as it saw something shining …_

_Just where the puny, weak girl's figure had been …_

_Something shining with a thousand, a million lights …_

_A glowing, revolving, pulsing jewel …_

_The most beautiful jewel it had ever seen …_

_The most powerful …_

_A thousand centuries it had lived in this world, and had yet to come across such brilliant glimmering beauty as that …_

_It wasn't a figure … it was …_

_… an essence …_

_… a SOUL …_

_Unlike its own wicked, terrible conscience, this was a soul that was shining with the light of heaven …_

_An essence of purity, of beauty and power …_

_… Incredible immense power …_

_… absolute, immeasurable, in calculable power …_

_And what was more …_

_It wasn't an apparition …_

_It was actually looking at …_

_… the girl herself …_

_The beast froze …_

_…_

_Blue-green eyes narrowed, stared at the giant menace, at its hovering uncertainty …_

_Suddenly, she noticed_...****_something was wrong with the scene in front of her ... _

_Awfully, terribly, strangely wrong …_

_She would never be able to explain it, even to herself. But she knew, without doubt, that something was just_...****_not right..._

**_I don't know what stressed me first_******

**_Or how the pressure was fed but_**

**_I know just what it feels like_**

**_To have a voice in the back of my head …_**

_Strange …_

_Something … didn't make …_

_Didn't make sense..._

_Didn't make sense because..._

Blue-green eyes widened … 

**_It's like a face that I hold inside_******

**_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_**

**_A face watches every time I lie_**

**_A face that laughs every time I fall_**

**_(And watches everything) …_**

..._ Because ... _

_She gasped as the force of it struck her …_

_Her fists clenched …_

_"BECAUSE I'LL NEVER STAND BY –"_

_The screaming voice couldn't be hers_...****_no way, it couldn't..._

_Her lungs almost bursting …_

_"AND WATCH –"_

_But it was..._

_That voice was hers …_

_"THOSE DEAR TO ME SUFFER!"_

_And this feeling_...****_this feeling of sudden..._

_What was it …? What were these – things – washing over her, with all the force of a giant tidal wave …? _

_COURAGE. _

_CONFIDENCE. _

_FAITH …_

****

**_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_**

**_That the face inside is hearing me right underneath my skin_**

_And something was stirring in her_...****_she could hear her blood pounding in her head. And she knew..._

_She understood …_

_So clearly now …_

_Heart of a shinobi …_

_Heart of a WARRIOR …_

_It was her heart …_

_The power within her heart …_

_The essence of the pure, sheer strength of her very soul …_

**_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back _******

**_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head _**

****

_She understood now, what it meant, when they had all told her to listen to the voice inside her …_

_In those far away Academy days, the lady who taught the little girls had stood up before them, cheerily told them that as little girls, as the women they would be one day, to fight like a woman …_

_To fight with all the force and energy, the pure, raw strength of emotions …_

_When she didn't understand, when common sense failed, there was always a tiny, sweet little voice, whispering, whispering, whispering …_

**_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_**

**_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin …_**

_She was running. _

_Power pounding the ground forcefully, fire in her wake. _

_Speed. Incredible speed. _

_The monster_...****_looming up in front_...****_getting bigger and bigger as she got closer and closer …_

_Closer …_

_The twin pinpoints of evil, pulsing light flickered …_

_It watched the approaching figure …_

_This weakling, which had run away from it in such a cowardly manner …_

_Was now charging at it in a way it itself never would to any other creature …_

_The thudding of the ground under her feet …_

_The shine in her eyes …_

_The million brilliant, sparkling lights of her soul …_

_A glowing, revolving, pulsing jewel …_

_The beast froze …_

_It tensed …_

_…_

_… and backed away …_

_It growled. A low, warning growl. Territorial growl … _

_It was now, in defence of itself..._

_Somehow, through some chance, some twist..._

_The figure was getting bigger and bigger …_

_… and not just because it was reaching it an incomprehensible speed …_

_But because it was changing …_

_… no longer small, weak, insignificantly puny, frail and vulnerable …_

_This …_

_This was no longer that same girl … that feeble, worthless human … it couldn't be …_

_No one could be that … that powerful … _

_The million points of light surrounding the figure blazed, throbbed, revolved, glimmered, broke through the hazy red …_

_At the blink of an eye, the weak, tiny flickering light it had seen in the girl's soul had exploded …_

_Exploded into millions upon millions of glowing, pulsing, swirling, radiating points of light …_

_As if …_

_Something inside the weak soul …_

_Had been …_

_… been …_

_… Released …_

_… Liberated …_

_Somehow, something had reached from the divine forces around them, around the very air …_

_Had touched her …_

_Had awakened within her …_

_That which had lain dormant for so long had been stimulated … a divine breath of fire stirred it from centuries of sleep … _

_That which it had always wanted, had desired …_

_That special quality of this girl, the sheer strength of mind that had attracted it …_

_It had awakened within …_

_It had chosen its vessel …_

_Something it could never have …_

_… Was now lost forever …_

_The beast growled again …_

_But this time, the growl was quieter …_

_… Because it was weak … _

_The monster backed away again, facing the waves and waves of furious, raging pure, raw anger from the approaching figure …_

_From the approaching …_

_… MONSTER …_

_In its eyes …_

_Eyes …_

_And the beast knew, for the first time..._

**_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_******

**_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_**

**_A face watches every time they lie_**

**_A face that laughs every time they fall_**

**_(And watches everything)_**

_For the first time in all the ancient, timeless lives it had lived in …_

_That here and now, it would end …_

_Because for the first time …_

_… and the last …_

**_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim …_******

_It was meeting its equal..._

**_That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin_**

****

_Ancient, jealous power. _

_It had blinked. And now something new was in its eyes._

_Something that had never been there before …_

_It was a new emotion, a new, strange emotion that rose with astonishing rapidity, with an unrivalled distinctness …_

_A completely new emotion …_

_… Terror …_

_… Fear …_

_It stared at the figure before it …_

_Where previously there had been a girl … a weak, pitiful feeble girl …_

_There was now …_

_A giant, looming, towering figure … _

_… Monstrous …_

_And the tables had been well and truly turned …_

_  
For now, it was the one running …_

_Running from this …_

_This …_

_The evil pinpoints of light set into its ancient reptilian head glowed, pulsed angrily …_

_Ruthlessly, mercilessly watched it unwaveringly … the terrified, weak little figure dart left and right, left and right, backwards, ever backwards, trying to avoid the repeated thrusts of the deadly fangs, the talons, the claws …_

_A thousand times mightier than itself. A million …_

_From the state before time began, to the limitless, vastness of space where time would one day end … it was that vastness which filled the awakened terror of the beast …_

_Infinite … that was how much mightier it was …_

_The beast was nothing but a squirming worm in its wake, in the line of its unquenchable fire …_

_Unquenchable fury …_

_Unstoppable …_

_The beast remembered, was conscious, of only one thing..._

_Unimaginable pain. Slow, bleeding death. Slow torture, right before..._

_Its eyes..._

_Closed_...****

****...****_forever_...****

"Sakura!"

Eyes blinked, sudden sunlight.

"Sakura!"

Gentle softness caressing her forehead. A violently trembling hand.

Concerned, unwavering blue-green gaze. "D-Danah nee–chan?"

"Thank goodness! I thought...well, I don't know what I thought …" Sakura's brows knitted slightly as she felt herself enclosed in quivering arms, against the slender frame of the girl, who was shaking violently. Gently, Danah withdrew, and pulled the girl to her feet, and Sakura leaned in against the loving embrace. Danah was holding her tightly, her breathing coming out in hoarse breaths. "You … You are one _incredible_ girl. I have never come across such willpower. I have never seen _such_ strength of mind ... "

Slowly, Danah's own mind calmed down from the horror she had seen.

_The horror inside her mind …_

_Worse than a nightmare …_

_But so strong …_

_What is this incredible strength of her mind? She's got horror to match horror …_

_… That dreadful beast that appeared at the end …_

_… That horror she had turned herself into …_

_…_

_… Shape-changer …_

_…_

_Truly … this young lady is far underrated … _

_I have never come across such powerful strength of mind … and it's not even trained, like the Keepers have been doing for so many years …_

_… Just imagine, with a little sharpening, what this mind could achieve …_

"Well, my lady, and what is your opinion of my student?" She blinked, her heartbeat finally having slowed down. She smiled up into the Jounin's twinkling eyes.

"Unsurpassed. I-I have seen enough, although, I daresay, you saw nothing. It's rather unfortunate that you didn't see what was in her mind, didn't get a feel of that incredible power, that horror –"

"On the contrary."

"What?" Startled blue-green and sky-blue eyes glanced at the tall silver-haired figure by their side. His eyes smiled down at her.

"I haven't a clue what you two were doing, or how it happened. But you have some still amazed and breathless – as well as horrified – admirers over there."

The girls stared at him, startled. "B–but sensei? How could you see...what was in my mind?" Sakura was still leaning heavily against the golden–haired girl as they made their way to two stunned boys sitting stock–still under a tree.

Danah grinned almost sheepishly, an apologetic look on her face. "Oh. That must have been my doing. I have trouble controlling Mind-Attack genjutsu properly. Somehow, when it is a mind control, whatever it is I want to transmit and focus on just one person finds its way into the minds of others nearby. It's a terrible shock to them, and a horrid thing to happen, but, well...I'm still working on it." Danah smiled ruefully at Kakashi.

He just raised his eyebrows. "Well, just look at it as...a further training to them. Such images though..." His eyes flickered towards the pale girl, her rose-coloured hair intermingled with sunshine locks. "I never expected Sakura to have such horror in her head. Was that...?"

"That …?" Gently lowering the girl to the ground, she collapsed on her knees in front of her. The Jounin crouched down by her side. Danah had to fight hard to control her trembling. "That was her worst nightmare. Though I think it'll change after that performance. There's to be no more visions of that dreadful beast, after what she did to it ..." She passed Sakura some water, her hand trembling as she poured it, almost slopping it out of the flask.

Her gaze turned to Sasuke and Naruto who were still looking somewhat horror–stricken. She bit her lower lip …

_Damn …_

_I really have to learn to control this …_

_No one deserves that kind of horror inflicted on them …_

"So … what exactly did you do, Danah nee-chan … you sort of – conjured up another monster, to fight it?" The intelligent midnight eyes were confused, though seemed to be still in a state of shock. She smiled at Sasuke.

"That's an easy way of putting it. I actually had no idea what I was letting myself in for, when I started that genjutsu attack. Horrendous … those kinds of creatures … probably similar to the demons of the ancient underworlds." She laughed, somewhat shakily. "It's always a shock to see the kinds of things that have infiltrated themselves into someone's soul. But more amazing to see the defence shield that has been put up to that horror."

There was a mass of half-understanding, half-confused looks from her attentive audience. Danah flapped her hand at them.

"Don't worry, if you don't understand, it's not something easy to swallow. It took me years and years and years to even begin to comprehend a tiny bit …" She smiled a bit more bravely. "So, what do you think of Sakura's inner monster? That kind of hidden fiend...a wonderful shape–changer. Even in the mind, this kind of power hides behind many faces. I recall you telling me the incident in the Chuunin Exam?" She turned to Kakashi, who nodded silently.

"S-Shape-changer?" Naruto asked, breathlessly.

_A power that hides behind many faces …?_

"Of course … it lay dormant within her mind, as gentle, meek and pitiful as a lamb … but when called, the tremendous power surge through her soul called forth the exact and opposite strength that was needed to fight such a fiend …" She gave a little, still slightly trembling smile at the shocked, heavily breathing young men.

_A power …_

_  
A Shape-changer that can call forth the power needed to fight …_

The Jounin grinned down at her, chuckling slightly.

"In the Second Exam, Danah-hime, we couldn't see anything, but...the technique used on her, the Mind Transfer technique...it came from a girl whose clan specialises in such mind-controlling jutsus. So it was a pretty accurate jutsu, no chance of it being messed up. And the way she fought back, and forced the intrusion out of her mind...it impressed everyone no end. That's when I realised I had a true gem in my hands." He raised his eyebrows down at Sakura, who blushed and glowed, delighted at the praise.

Danah smiled. "Then it looks like I have my work cut out with this young lady, at any rate." Then once-more-serious blue eyes turned to Sasuke. "Young man."

She rose silently, and swayed slightly. The Jounin gently and firmly caught her arm, his brows knitting together in worry. "Danah, are you sure you'll be able to continue with this? You seem very …" He trailed off at the withering look he received from her. Stepping back, he coughed discreetly into his fist. "Pray, my lady, continue," He said with a mock bow and a flourish.

_Idiot fool, never ever imply to a woman that she's unable to do something … _

_All they will do is to set out prove you wrong …_

_That's one of the first things our teacher taught us …_

Dark midnight eyes blinked at her. Then a slow grin spread to his face. Danah stared at him a moment, crossing her arms, and gazing intently into the almost smug, smirking look, raising her eyebrows at him.

_My god, he looked exactly like …_

_… Itachi-san …_

_The Itachi when he still was … Itachi …_

She blinked, startled as a cool calm, deep voice broke into her thoughts. A tall, slender figure, an easy, relaxed stance. Silky black strands that danced to the wind's own tune …

"I'm ready ..."

* * *


	20. A Little Lesson, DanahStyle! The Power W...

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

Hope you all REALLY enjoy this particular fight …

**Chapter 20: A Little Lesson, Danah-Style! – The Power Within**

(Spoiler reference, Chapter 184, 186, 223-224)

**_Background Music: "When Worlds Collide" – Powerman_**

* * *

Danah smiled. "Okay. As they say...it's your funeral!"

As she'd said the last word, she'd vanished again. Sasuke smirked again, and vanished with equal, if not greater, speed. He paused, carefully concealed within the branches, eyes darting, body tense. What the hell...he couldn't sense her anywhere!

_Sharingan_...

Red–hot eyes, tinged with black, scanned the area, taking in every detail in its crispness, every movement, every –

It happened without warning …

Blinding–white pain coursed through his body, as if a red-hot poker was being thrust through his eyes, and with an agonised yell, he felt himself falling, falling...

The boy fell to the ground on one knee, one hand clutching his head …

_What the hell … _

_I can't even turn my sharingan on her …_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to –" the panicked voice stopped abruptly. When it spoke again, all emotion had been drained out of it.

"I suppose you can consider that your first warning. I hadn't intended such intense pain, but it's now something I can't control that well ..."

In a confused haze, he didn't dare to look at her again, but he listened …

"What just happened was a block to your _sharingan_. Blocking certain types of doujutsu was an essential part of my genjutsu training, so it is now second nature … There's only one type of _sharingan_ I can't block …" The listeners heard a grimace in her voice as she said the last part, but immediately she continued, almost sternly. "It has been ingrained into my chakra, something I can't control, but it doesn't mean that cannot be defeated – by no means! Be careful … think, think carefully how you can use that _sharingan_ …"

The dark-haired boy listened almost breathlessly, his agile, sharp mind already racing …

"And so..."

He wrenched open his smarting eyes, and blinked several times. She was standing in the centre of the field, and his fall seemed to have taken him right into the perimeter of the clearing.

_What kind of protection has she got around her? Blocking my type of doujutsu ... ?_

_Can't use my eyes, huh_..._looks like..._

But a pair of bright blue eyes, intently watching his teammate square off to his sister, gasped upon hearing Danah's explanation.

_She's … blocked his sharingan …!_

_This is like …_

_I remember when we were going after Sasuke …_

_When he was in the barrel … Neji was saying there was some protection around it, that he couldn't see inside, even with his Byakugan …_

_So it's possible to block certain types of doujutsu …_

_…_

_But what does she mean, there's one type of sharingan she can't block?_

_Type of sharingan …?_

The lithe body tensed … the slow wind gently ruffled silky black strands across his face …

A smirk lit up his delicate features …

Watchful dark eyes darted … he easily dodged the flying steel.

**_What is it really … _**

"Good. You have good recovery reflexes...anyone who can recover instantly from _that_ kind of pain is really something special …"

**_That's going on here …_**

_Hmm_..._now, what's the game?_ He thought as he watched her, hands brought up together. What the –

Kage Bunshin!

He'd only felt the coldness of the kunai behind him, sensed its presence and had the sense of mind to respond rapidly. Whizzing around, whipping out his own kunai … The figure in the centre vanished. As expected.

**_You've got your system for total control …_**

_Kage__ Bunshin again …_

_Must run in the family_...he thought. _What –! Again! _

_No_..._it can't be_..._what the hell..._

The boy bent his knees, crouched in a defensive position … every fibre of his body felt the vibrations through the air …

The training with Kakashi had ensured that almost every pore of his skin was attuned to feeling changes of chakra in the environment around him …

So it took him no effort at all to feel the surging chakra racing up to him …

His sharp ears caught the sound of feet lightly grazing the ground …

What _did _disturb him was that he could not _see anything …_

Could not see what was making that noise …

His thoughts whirred frantically …

_That scuffling noise.__ Sounds like_ …

A _lot_ more! _But I can't see..._

He risked it ... he had to, he had no choice …

_… sharingan …_

And surprisingly found no pain. But that thought was driven from his mind at what he could now see.

Or rather, what he _couldn't_ see …

The red wheels spun furiously, confused …

A random sweeping of his eyes over the grounds had revealed …

Figures …

Shadowy figures ...

About ten, maybe fifteen. And reverting briefly back to his normal sight, he found only empty air.

**_So is there really anybody out there …_**

Invisible.

_Invisible clones! _

**_Now watch us suffer cause we can't go …_**

They weren't really invisible. He'd seen some substance with his _sharingan_. But they might as well be invisible, because normal ninjas couldn't be able to see...

_Would never know what hit them..._

_Sharingan_!

**_What is it really that is in your head …_**

The shadowy figures vanished as the perfectly aimed kunais and shuriken sliced through them. The boy automatically tensed, wondering what all this was leading up to …

Then he saw it … from the corners of his eyes …

… A glowing on the ground...

A glowing, pulsing …

A greenish light … in the form of a _circle_ …

_What the HELL are these..._

**_What little life that you had just died …_**

He saw he was standing on a line of a circle; in fact, a series of concentric circles. Danah was standing in the centre, but the blinding white-hot pain flashed through him when his eyes, his spinning red wheels, involuntarily travelled to the girl.

_I can't look at her! I can look at the jutsus, but not her! Why?_

Logic supplied the answer … already his mind had worked frantically upon the solution, quietly away in the background …

_So you can't read her movements. So you can't see her seals..._

_Of course_..._but how does she..._

"I did warn you." Her voice was now tinged with worry. "I'm sorry I have to hurt you, Sasuke, but like I said...it's become part of my chakra control now. It's been integrated long ago, I can't do anything..."

_I see_..._but I need to use the sharingan to see what these on the ground are..._

_I'll have to_..._be REALLY careful … _

_I don't think I can take much more of that pain..._

Once more, he focussed on the concentric rings. And stared.

Somehow, something just clicked into place within his mind …

A swift, graceful somersault backwards, away from the line he was standing on …

Dark intelligent eyes fixed sharply upon the ground, taking care not to land on any of the concentric circles …

The eyes gazed at each concentric circle, starting from the outermost and travelling towards the centre …

_Fire._

_Earth._

_Water._

_Lightning … _

_Lightning is closest to the centre …_

He almost gasped at himself …

_What the hell …_

_How did I know that …_

_I just – just _read_ those signs on each of the circles …_

The dark eyes widened as his confusion grew and grew …

_What was it_..._what made me jump off..._

_How did I know ... _

And once again, from that place inside him, inside the depths of one of the most strangest aspects of the universe …

… Within the layers and layers of his mind, his conscience …

Came the knowledge …

The strange knowledge … knowledge that could be taught once and remain sleeping for the rest of your life …

… Unless awakened …

… Unless called up by desperate need …

_… these rings are energised points, each ring is a control to those forces_...

Somewhere, far away in his memories...a day in school …

_Tiny children seated around a hot, stuffy room …_

_A gentle, mild-mannered man standing in the front of the room, patiently explaining …_

_And despite being so tiny, despite the heat outside and the weariness that spread over such small children …_

_Despite all this, their attention was riveted …_

_They were sitting up straight, listening to a marvellous wonder …_

_Iruka–sensei's voice..._

_"_..._ancient arts. These energised rings of chakra, always in the form of concentric circles. Each ring represents a force – could be the force of fire, of wind, of lightning, anything like that – that the jutsu user designates. And that force is activated when their opponent steps on the ring. But these rings and circles are impossible to see, little ones. Only those with special abilities can see such things. Not necessarily those possessing doujutsu, but those who can identify chakra concentration by their combined senses, they are the ones who can see these mandalas_..."

_Mandalas_...

_In his head, Iruka–sensei's voice laughed. "But you, my little ones, won't have to worry about facing things like this. Mandalas are, like I said, a form of the ancient arts, abilities unused since millennia ago. It's very unlikely – almost impossible! – that you will encounter opponents who use mandalas to fight_..."

_Had he felt like it, he would have laughed …_

_In fact, a small chuckle did escape him …_

_You're wrong, sensei...thinking that we would never encounter such a terror …_

_But you couldn't have known..._

_Because here, as impossible as it may seem..._

He'd never come across mandalas.

He'd never been taught how to fight such a thing.

But this was...

… something he never escaped from … He and Naruto loved them …

This was ...

A challenge...

**_I'm gonna be the one that's takin over …_**

Fire. Water. Earth. Lightning...

Can't be that hard...

Just have to watch the force that is nearest to me, and be prepared to fight it if I should accidentally tread on it...

Have to work out on-the-spot, what to counter-attack with …

**_Now this is what it's like when worlds collide …_**

He didn't know how he had launched himself onto the black–clothed figure in the centre of the circle. Maybe she had expected it, had waited for him...

**_Are you ready to go …_**

But within seconds, they were locked dagger to dagger, motionless, strength matched against strength...

Smirking, he dug the toe of his foot into the ground, twisted sideways with his incredible speed …

Danah's eyes widened as she felt the pressure leave her kunai … as the slender figure before her vanished …

… literally vanished …

It was only a mere split-second that she was frozen, frantically trying to sense his presence, where he was, but it seemed like painstaking slow-motion …

The girl barely had time to leap sideways before he came up beside her …

Twisting rapidly, her eyes widened and she ducked as he swiped his kunai at her …

The spectators gasped as they saw a glint of streaking silver …

Followed by a glint of gold …

Breaths caught in throats as they realised the boy's incredible speed had caught even Danah off-guard …

As she'd ducked, his arm had shot out in a deadly swipe, catching some golden strands of hair …

Widened eyes, including shocked midnight skies, watched as the strands floated to the ground, winking and sparkling in the reflection of light from the golden orb above them …

_Almost caught her …_

A whishing sound rushed past his ears and the boy twisted furiously, kunai thrust before him …

Danah had made an almost complete circle around him, a rapid, swift glide and had leapt again, somersaulting backwards, away from him, with an effortless grace …

Smirking, he did likewise … he released a pent up breath, following her …

Still poised in mid-air, dark eyes widened as he watched the girl land lightly on the ground …

**_Cause I'm ready to go …_**

_Crap _..._ that glint in her eyes … looks like Naruto when he's planning something – _

Another furious rush of wind as he reached her, another swipe …

But this time easily avoided …

She darted around him …

… closing his eyes momentarily, the boy sensed her position and swung around to face her squarely … all the while the wheels in his mind were frenziedly turning, trying to think one step ahead, trying to see what she was planning, where all this leaping and diving was leading …

He caught a tiny hint of a smile hovering on her lips as they locked kunai again …

Dark depths watched intently, watched every movement of her muscle …

_W-What the …!_

_NO WAY_

**_What you gonna do baby baby …_**

He could only watch, in mesmerised horror, as her free hand came up...and formed a seal...

No bloody way...

She's doing a seal ..

… a one-handed-seal …

**_Are you going with me …_**

Again his mind went racing back to what seemed like another time, lifetimes, ago …

Another opponent...a ruthless boy, arm locked with his, raise his left hand...and impossibly, astoundingly, perform a one – handed – jutsu.

**_Cause I'm going with you …_**

That time, facing that mysterious boy, he hadn't expected such an attack … hadn't known what to expect …

Hadn't been able to read the seal because of that …

And again, now, he found himself in the same position …

Because he couldn't read the seal. Because if he even tried...

**_It's the end of all time …_**

_What did she just do …_

_She must have called something …_

_Commanded something –_

An eruption underneath his feet answered his terrified soundless question, causing his head to snap down.

The earth had cracked open, jaws gaping wide, hungrily trying to swallow him in...

_No way! The earth force was the third outmost ring, how..._

A beautiful pulsing green circle upon the dust was his answer … he saw what jutsu she'd done with the one–handed seal.

She had created …

… Another mandala...

The mandalas were overlapping …

A smirk left the boy's lips as he leapt away …

_Am I surprised? No …_

_This is living proof … that there are no rules in battle …_

Metal left metal once again as he vaulted into the air, forcing his body to resist the gravitational pull of the collapsing earth.

_"KATON! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" (FIRE ELEMENT: MYTHICAL FIRE FLOWER)_

He concentrated the hurtling, energised globes of fire into the earth below, giving him enough thrusting force backwards to propel himself away from the gaping mouth …

**_What is it really that motivates you …_**

Launched in air, he turned and saw...

**_The need to fly or this fear to stop …_**

The air seemed to leave his lungs in his astonished shock …

_No WAY! NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL!_

A glowing, pulse green circle …

A spinning, revolving, twisting turning mandala...

IN THE AIR!

_It's airborne …!_

_How is that even possible …_

_That means those mandalas are not just simple rings that are restricted to solid surfaces …_

_Her chakra control goes beyond that …_

_Otherwise how does she keep the rings contained in the air …?_

_They're perfect circles … perfect, deadly circles …_

_… I think I understand …_

Felt one of the shimmering, rippling rings pass through him...

He heard her voice, the jutsu …

_"DOTON: SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!" (EARTH TYPE: INNER DECAPITATION TECHNIQUE)_

A forceful, exceptionally fast travelling sheet of earth came rising up, surrounding him on all sides.

_Earth Decapitation...?_

_Where have I heard that …?_

_Think, think!_

**_I'll go along for the ride but surprise …_**

_Damn it … Kakashi used this on me …_

_Mind racing frantically, he thought...What? How do I counter this?_

_Come on, think, THINK! What do I do..._

**_When we get there I say 9 of 10 drop …_**

Once again, swift logic supplied the answer …

_Have to _..._ make a hole _...

_"KATON! GRAND ELEMENT! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" (GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU)_

The tremendous force was directed all around him as he revolved in the air, crumbling the earth wall around him.

He jerked himself backwards, and went spinning, spinning, with sensational speed, backwards...

Only moments before his feet hit the ground, he saw the third mandala...

_Lightning..._

_Crap ..._

_Only one way..._

_One way to fight that …_

Strong, slim fingers shot up in seal position …

Once again agonising slow motion, realisation and seals performed while he was high in mid-air …

_Saru …_

_Ryu … _

_Nezumi … _

_Tori … _

_O-hitsuji … _

_Inu … _

_Tora … _

_Saru..._

_Chi–chi–chi–chi–chi–chi–chi..._

A thousand wings approached ...

_LIGHTNING EDGE..._

He never heard the gasps from the watching eyes far below him...

_"CHI–DOR–I!" (ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!)_

Hand flung before him, he slammed it into the spitting, crackling, dancing wall of lightning,obeying the ancient rule …

**… **Fight fire with fire...

His eyes snapped shut as something like an explosion sprung up around him …

Yet …

… He felt ... nothing...

_I did the only thing I could do ..._

_Even though I used it in the wrong context ... supposed to be used for assassination ... but ..._

_It was the only way I could stop myself being turned to ashes ... but ..._

_HOW LONG CAN I HOLD OUT!_

Kakashi's voice echoed throughout his mind ...

_"...once per battle..."_

Squinting through half-lidded, horrified dark depths, he watched as the hissing, raging, crackling died down …

He began to grow desperate …

A surge of anxiety surged through him …

… and that's when it happened …

A strange buzzing sound had started up …

… the kind of buzz that leads to …

It was then that a cold pit started somewhere inside him …

A terrible, terrible, familiar feeling …

Terrible, but wonderful …

The crackling lightning fell away from around his hand …

His eyes seemed to blink in slow motion, numbly he watched his left arm raise higher as if it took a hundred years to move, gazed down and saw his feet as if they were made of lead …

The world seemed to have slowed but he …

… he was moving faster than the world …

A surge …

A beautiful, incredible, powerful deadly surge …

Never had he felt such … strength …

His left eye …

… oh, the pain …

Wincing tightly, the world turning red, then green, yellow … white …

… Black as he closed his eyes …

…

Danah released a pent-up breath …

Rising slowly from where she'd been crouched in the centre of the mandala, a slow grin spread over her face as the blazing lightning wall died down …

_He … he's amazing …_

_Absolutely breathtakingly incredible …_

_That speed …_

_Obviously Kakashi-san taught him …_

_Truly incredible …_

_And his swift accurate reactions to fight something he has never encountered before …_

_For that senjutsu, eleven out of ten …_

Rising, the glowing rings fading slowly, the girl made her way to the crouched figure …

And stopped dead upon the vision that greeted her …

Raised on one knee, his right arm clutching the left side of his neck, his left palm flat against the ground …

Head bowed, silky dark strands lightly brushing against his face …

But … but the expression on his face …

She blinked. Focussed.

The high-pitched, deafening sounds of a thousand wings roared throughout her mind, permeated her senses. But she still saw, through it all …

Danah saw for the first time …

Stood, frozen in time, as his head raised …

Her eyes widened, just as his opened …

_On my god …_

_This can't … be happening …_

A rush of air …

In a rush of air, she was gone …

She leapt. Bounded. Soared.

Flew …

The boy only had time to blink before he felt the breath knocked out of him. The blue sky overhead suddenly rushed by with incredible speed, the same speed as the wind was whistling through his ears as he fell, the ground eagerly rushing up to meet him …

A hiss. A furious, enraged, hateful hiss.

"You bastard!"

**_Now who's the light and who is the devil …_**

Beautiful, flaming fiery blue eyes burned into his. Burned …

"What have you done to him … bastard …"

**_You can't decide so I'll be your guide …_**

_This …_

_This is what had happened …_

_This is what the barrel did to him …_

_That – that damned pill they gave him to take …_

**_And one by one they will be hand chosen …_**

The young woman was seeing for the first time the horror that Naruto had seen …

And she didn't have time to consider that further either …

Because as she stared into that horror, she felt as if she was being pulled … falling, falling, falling …

…

Her mind screamed, her soul shrieked with unimaginable pain as she fell through his layers and layers of consciousness …

Until she reached a part of the mind that is forbidden …

A part of the mind that if there was a single flicker of movement, a single emotion out of place, a stray thought away from her intense concentration, she would be lost forever …

She raised her Shield …

But that protection didn't stop the thoughts, memories, feelings, pure, raw and energised unseen essences hurtling through the universe of his mind …

…

From a child's eyes …

_'Father … Father please can you come with me?'_

_'It's still too early for you …even if I taught you the Goukakyuu no Jutsu …'_

_'No … I worked it out …'_

_A long pier … swirling blue water all around them … a beautiful bright day …_

_The world was big … from the eyes of this tiny child …_

_He stood at the end of the pier …_

_… 'I cannot fail' …_

_"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" (FIRE ELEMENT: GREAT FIREBALL)_

_An explosion …_

_An eruption …_

_The world had turned from gentle blue and green to a raging, fury of yellow and red …_

_The flames danced, flew before his eyes …_

_He felt his lungs were bursting …_

_… But so was his heart … _

_… With joy …_

_He was empty … exhaustion already crawling over him …_

_But Father is behind me … have to see what Father says …_

_He had turned …_

_Wide, expectant, hopeful dark eyes, gazing up at the person he respected, feared so much …_

_He had turned …_

_Turned to see …_

_…_

_A back …_

_Silent footsteps heading back to the land …_

_Away from him …_

_That terrible blackness crawled up from his stomach …_

_That blackness …_

_… Loneliness … the loneliness of rejection …_

_The denial of what he had craved so long …_

_No more he wanted to be in Itachi's shadow … _

_The deep voice of his Father carried across to him …_

_'As I expected …'_

_The pain grew …_

_All he'd wanted, all he'd ever wanted was to be told –_

_' … You are my child …'_

_…_

_The blackness was vanishing … melting …_

_Disappearing …_

_Something magical was spreading over him …_

_…_

_Another memory …_

_Terror. Absolute, complete terror …_

_Dark houses. A dark street._

_And empty. Completely empty …_

_… except for the corpses scattered …_

_… except for the moonlight …_

_… except for the tall, dark figure standing a short distance away …_

_… Dark except for his eyes …_

_… Glowing, spinning, pulsing red …_

_A deep, soft voice echoed and rolled throughout the young boy's mind …_

_'They were just a measuring stick to test my strength …'_

_'You have admired me, looked up to me until now … but all that I was, that I am … it was a measuring stick – for you to test yourself …'_

_'You had a hard time of thinking of me as unpleasant … and you continually desired to overcome me …'_

_'Only for that reason will I let you live … for myself …'_

_'There is a condition if you wish to be enlightened by the 'Mangekyou Sharingan' …'_

_The terror was growing and growing …_

_So was the numbness …_

_The deadness …_

_And the man's next word's struck something inside him … something form which is would echo forever and ever, only getting louder and louder instead of fainting away to nothingness …_

_'You must kill …'_

_Heartbeat, the pulsing, coursing, racing of blood …_

_Throbbing of his mind, his soul …_

_'… A very close friend of yours …'_

_…_

And there the memories stopped …

Just suddenly stopped …

When next the girl blinked again, only the bright sunshine was around them …

And a raging, thundering through her head …

How she had withdrawn herself from his mind – how she had even fallen in! – she couldn't understand …

But know something was wrong …

Very, very wrong …

_Memories can't just stop like that …_

_Someone …_

When the realisation struck her … it was with ultimate horror …

_Someone's been meddling with his mind … his thoughts and memories … all his remembrances …_

_Been trying to …_

_…_

_To do what! What could be achieved through altering someone's thoughts …?_

Horror was now coursing through her own veins, almost as if she could feel the horrible coldness …

This helplessness …

Desperation …

Despair ...

She had seen so many terrible things in her life …

_But this … I feel as if I …_

_As if I couldn't – wouldn't – ever be able to do anything …_

_No!_

_I can't think like that!_

_Right now, I have to stop this transformation going further …_

Gazing into the horrible murky yellow, she realised that somehow, that frightening fall into his mind had had something to do with that Curse Seal …

She didn't understand what purpose it had, the purpose it would ever serve …

_Much as I'm curious to know as to what that bastard did to Sasuke … _

_… I don't think … I really want to see after all …_

A strangled gasp escaped the girl as the eye flashed again, its glowing, pulsing strange yellow-green colour.

**_Now this is what it's like when worlds collide …_**

_So hideous … his beautiful, beautiful dark eyes overtaken by … this!_

She ignored the wince as she dug his shoulders deeper into the ground, as her elbows stilled any further movement on his arms. Absolute submission must be given for this healing to work …

Furious blue depths and yellow chasms boring into each other … neither could really be sure exactly who was falling into whose eternal gulfs …

Perhaps it was from the unnatural violent trembling of his body, but she felt as if icy fingers were touching him … touching them …

As if … he was being called …

… summoned …

Her breath caught in her throat …

Danah gasped as the hideous yellow and green flashed again. She heard the boy cry in pain as she dug his shoulders in further.

"Don't even think about it, you filthy –" Her breathing deepened, as the true consequences of what might happen hit her. "Let him go … let Sasuke go …"

She stopped abruptly as a low, deep rumble seemed to erupt from somewhere inside him …

And recognised it for what it was …

A growling … A … warning …

The sound of the predator …

Just before the kill was made …

_This is …_

_This is not Sasuke's voice …_

_This is …_

The young woman laughed. Softly, gently, long.

**_Are you ready to go …_**

The growling stopped instantly. Confused mismatched eyes stared up at her, then narrowed in fury.

**_Cause I'm ready to go …_**

Heavenly burning, blue skies loomed close to the single deep, penetrating essence of the deepest darkness …

**_What you gonna do baby baby …_**

"Go to hell, you sick – twisted devil …"

**_Are you going with me …_**

There wasn't even any time to scream as her hands pressed the sides of the boy's head.

**_Cause I'm going with you …_**

"You'll never have him … you hear? You'll – never – have – him …"

**_It's the end of all time …_**

The glow around her hands didn't pulse gently, lovingly … but exploded with incredible force …

"Not after everything it took to get him back … you'll never have him … we won't let you … you foul bastard … we won't ever, ever let you …"

The spectators gasped, varying levels of shock, horror, interest flashing across their faces, minds as the glow seemed to swell, and swell … enormous …

They could barely make out the two figures in the middle of the field …

Because even the midday brightness was dimmed by the very magnitude of the vibrant, powerful, pulsing glow around the still figures …

The golden-haired boy felt a strong hand descend on his shoulder as he made to leap forwards, complete terror and confusion across his face … What on earth was going on!

Turning, wild blue eyes gazed upwards into brow-and-red …

"No, Naruto … Danah is with him … we have to trust her, that she will somehow … somehow …"

The blue eyes were frantic, fixed intently on his sister, and his best friend ... The gentle, calming grip on his shoulder tightened, and Naruto finally tore his eyes away, and stared up into his teacher's face ...

"Danah is well taught. Don't forget what her gift is Naruto ..."

_Her gift ...?_

Naruto's eyes widened ...

_Her gift ... the gift of ..._

_... Healing ... _

**_What is it really when they're fallin over …_**

A flash of gold, a glint of raven-black hair … They could only see the dark-haired boy prone on the ground, knees drawn up, and Danah leaning over him, somehow pinning his shoulders and arms down …

**_Everything that you thought is denied …_**

They couldn't see either clearly …

**_I'm gonna be the one that's takin over …_**

But they could certainly hear …

The screaming …

Anguished howling …

Torture …

Agony …

A sound like all the wandering spirits of all the ages were massing here on these ancient training grounds, and howling, howling, howling …

But the worst part was …

…it wasn't Sasuke screaming …

The voice was … not of this world …

It was nowhere … and everywhere at once …

It was … inside their minds …

… A sound that could not be forgotten, however hard you tried …

… That could not be shut out …

… Not when it ingrained itself into the very fibres of the soul …

Covering their ears, clenching their teeth wouldn't stop it …

**_Now this is what it's like when worlds collide …_**

The glow suddenly died down.

The girl's breath came in gasps. Slightly pained, slightly breathless.

The terrible screaming had dropped to a whimper, then a groan …

… then stopped completely.

Nobody could move. Nobody dared to move … Danah was there, and whatever had just happened, it seemed wise not to go anywhere near them, especially as even the very air around them seemed to be recovering from the mysterious onslaught it had just received as well …

Breaths were slowly, painfully, joyfully exhaled when they saw the girl sit back …

Hands reaching out, gently pulling the boy, helping him sit up. A trembling pale arm reached out, clutching her shoulder, his head bent. Black-as-night silky strands fell over, shielding his face.

Long, erratic breaths. They heard him cough hollowly, deeply.

The golden-haired boy was the first to reach his sister and best friend. As Danah rose and gently helped the boy to his feet, she turned, smiling brightly, if a little shakily, at her little brother.

He went forwards, stretching out his hand to clasp her outstretched one. He gripped it harder when he found it was trembling violently.

"Sasuke …"

The hoarse, rasping voice didn't sound like his, but it must have been, as the older boy ever slowly raised his head, his chest still heaving forcefully, but slowing down gradually.

Danah had a sudden urge to leap between them … she didn't want Naruto to see that eye again … she'd only seen it within the real Sasuke, the Sasuke they had claimed once again, who was theirs after that horror …

But Naruto had seen that eye under the most terrible, trying circumstances …

Under horror, under threat of losing his bitterest enemy, his best friend … the only other person in his life who understood him properly …

The young woman, in that single instant she'd seen the filth that had taken over the boy's beautiful dark eyes, the boy she had come to love like her own brother … the instant she'd seen that, she hadn't been able to understand how Naruto had been able to face that … how he'd been able to fight this boy …

… all the while looking partly into the eye of the boy he had come to care for like a brother … partly into the eye of a man who had caused so much horror, pain, suffering … the scourge of the Leaf …

How had Naruto dealt with it … how … and what exactly had happened between them?

Only that deep, intense love for a brother, for a fallen comrade, that love that wanted to bring someone back into everyone's heart … and his own heart … only that love could have sustained him through that time of terror, those moments when he'd realised what he'd had to do …

They hadn't discussed it. No one had discussed anything with anyone. Danah had been almost fretting in her curiosity to know what it was that had transpired, in that lonely, fateful meeting of these two. But in the midst of so many other terrors developing on other fronts, her own task in that matter, and seeing that whatever it was that had happened seemed not to have had an adverse negative effect on the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke, she had let the matter drop. They seemed to be doing fine lately, though …

… this had not happened until a few days, a week ago …

What on earth could be happening that had incited the revolting man to inflict this awakening, this 'summoning', from so far away …?

These thoughts flashed through her in mere seconds, as she felt the pressure on her shoulder, and on her hand. Both were undergoing different kinds of suffering, but equal in intensity …

But the eyes that looked into her brother's large blue frightened ones were the normal, beautiful dark eyes he always had …

"S-Sasuke … what … what was …"

"It's all right, Naruto. It's all right. He's just fine. Just help me." She motioned Naruto to take Sasuke's other side.

In addition to the violent shock she'd just had, her own exertions were beginning to take effect … she fought down her own pain and weariness as she supported the dark-haired boy.

Never once taking his eyes off the older boy, Naruto gently slipped the limp, pale arm around his shoulders, as Danah gripped him by the waist.

He coughed hollowly again and winced as Naruto, started at the unnatural guttural sound tightened his hold on the arm around his shoulder. Sasuke winced.

"You … total moron. That … hurt …" That cough again …

Wide blue eyes. "S-Sorry …"

His head suddenly jerked up, staring at the younger boy beside him, baffled shock stretched across his face. Danah suddenly laughed merrily, just as Naruto scowled furiously.

"What the hell are you looking at me like for, bastard?"

Danah blinked, still astounded at the way a mutual civility could change faster than lightning to sulky, raging arguments …

"Now now! We're all going to start feeling the aches and pains soon, so let's get home and try to reduce the impact before it gets really sore!"

"Sasuke–kun..."

They had approached Sakura and Kakashi, falling gratefully into the shade of the trees ringing the large field. Sakura stared wide-eyed, and Kakashi looked just as unaffected as he always did. But no one noticed the very slight trembling of the Jounin's hand, the slightly quickened breaths, at the near miss he'd just witnessed …

His intense relief that Danah had somehow prevented the unthinkable happening …

Sasuke opened weary eyes to focus on Sakura, who seemed slightly...was she scared of him?

"Uhh … Y-You know, S-Sasuke …"

He turned his head again, the dark pools boring into the blue skies as Naruto slowly released the taller boy. "T-hat was really amazing … the fight with Danah nee-chan …"

Another shocked look passed through his face … to be replaced by a more familiar, comforting …

… smirk.

"Hn. What's with that face..."

Naruto kept staring, his throat almost dry, his blood still pounding at the sheer magic they had witnessed.

"I – I mean it. You were amaz–"

"...dobe."

Naruto blinked. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY! BASTARD!"

Sasuke turned away, smirking, his eyes serious once again as they rested on the golden–haired girl behind him.

"That...that hand seal...that one–handed seal..."

All eyes alighted on the dark-haired boy …

"There's only one other person I've seen able to do that," Sasuke said slowly. "And he was...well, he was..."

Danah stared at him, her mind racing …

_Is that all he can say?_

_Ask about the one-handed seals? _

_A shocking thought occurred to the young woman …_

_A shocking, almost frightening thought …_

_Does he even know what just happened?_

_It's … _

_It's not possible he can't remember …_

_I mean … he was wide awake when …_

Realising they were all in the midst of a dead silence, and were all staring at her curiously, waiting for her answer, she hurriedly cleared her throat.

"Oh ... yes, I know. Well, now you've met two, I suppose ..." She frowned, as if in thought. "Three, actually. Raidon-sensei was the one that taught me, after all."

"Wow ..." Naruto breathed.

Danah gave a sad little smile. "Yes, I know. You've already met Haku." Her eyes narrowed. "And that ass, Zabuza." She was silent for a moment. "What...what did you think of them?"

"That boy? Amazing. Really..." Naruto's voice trailed off, as he paused. Remembering …

_… Sasuke …_

_… that was another time I lost him …_

"Danah nee–chan, how did you know...?" Sakura had missed Naruto's tense, painful silence, his equally pained glance at Sasuke who refused to meet his eye. Danah had noticed it, and frowned. Kakashi watched them, still seemingly emotionless.

She stood, motionless, the wind gently stroking her hair. "The various surrounding countries are not foreign to me ... I spent quite a bit of time in most of them, after I had learnt Raidon-sensei's teachings a bit better ... The Wave, the Water, Cloud ... I was apprenticed in most of their hospitals, at any rate, so ... so I got around, basically. I travelled. And when you are in the Water Country, you couldn't not hear about Momochi Zabuza."

A slight frown marred her features …

_Zabuza …_

_Kisame …_

_…_

_The Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist …_

_I wonder …_

_I really wonder …_

Shocked, stunned silence at the irritation in her eyes, at the Naruto-scowl on her face.

"You...uh, know that...they're ... umm, that they're ... err ..." Naruto fumbled.

Danah blinked, then smiled. A sad little smile. "Yes. Yes, I do. I...visited the graves, just before I came here. Rumours had been flying around, and I had to see for myself. What a...what a better place the Wave Country is, without...him." The last word was uttered with such venom that they were quite shocked at her vehemence. "Kakashi-san told me that...he'd had a change of heart, after he saw...but I can't believe it, sorry. As far as I saw, that inhuman creature never had a heart."

_After all … that ass, Kisame …_

_How can one seriously believe either of them had hearts …_

"But, anyway ... my one-handed seals - I must have perfect control of my chakra. Absolute perfect control. And mine are different to his, in that way ... mainly because his is a powerful advanced bloodline ability, and are purely new ones. All my jutsus are sort of advanced versions of the old ones ... I have very few original ones ..." She smiled.

A long silence followed this. Suddenly Danah seemed to collect herself.

"I think I've seen enough for today. I know exactly where you all stand now. I can see you're about to drop from exhaustion. Let's go, have a rest, then have lunch. Kakashi–sensei, if you would help me cart them off..."

Sakura and Naruto rose from where they'd been crouched by the dark-haired boy. Naruto again flung the boy's arm around his own shoulders, Sakura doing the same, still looking frightened of Sasuke … which was a totally new event, at any rate …

Danah blinked as a sudden wave of fatigue swept over her, and she swayed lightly, one hand clutching her head slightly while the other reached out blindly for the tree trunk to support her weight …

Instead, she felt a warm body instead, a gentle strong arm slipping tightly, securely around her …

A gentle, deep rich chuckle …

Head still swimming, she raised her eyes to his, and a shy smile spread across her face at the merriment and laughter dancing across those sparkling brown-and-red …

Merriment mixed with worry and concern, however …

"I – I'm sorry Kakashi-san … d-didn't realise I'd be so fatigued …" But again, his gentle chuckle warmed her spirits …

"Danah-hime … you just took on three deadly serious fights … I should think you are entitled to feel as faint as you like …"

His right arm around her shoulders, he gently gripped her left hand in his, started motioning her forwards. "Come on, let's go and get all of you some rest …"

She didn't understand why she was suddenly having a little trouble breathing …

… especially why her heartbeat was rather thunderously throbbing against her chest …

… perhaps … perhaps it was his pleasant, musky scent …

… maybe just the warmth …

They had just reached the bridge when it happened.

"HERE SHE COMES, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, MOST VIRTUOUS LADY, AN UPHOLDER OF ALL THE HIGHEST PRINCIPLES OF VALOUR, COURAGE AND THE UNDYING SPIRIT OF MAN! SHE LIVES BY EXAMPLE, GAI-SENSEI, DOES YOUR HEART NOT BEAT WITH EVERLASTING ALLEGIANCE PLEDGED TO THIS FLOWER OF KONOHA?"

"Oh … no …"

"LEE! YOUR EMOTION–FILLED HEART AND THE PRAISES IT SINGS PUTS MY OWN TO SHAME! YOUR WORDS SPEAK OF A TRUTH UNTOLD AND A DEVOTION AND HONESTY UNSURPASSED! THIS LOVELY LADY EXCEEDS THE HIGHEST LEVELS EVEN PUT FORTH BY –"

Naruto stared in shock at the sudden double appearance and narrowed his eyes, accusingly flinging his finger in Lee's direction. "Oi, Fuzzy Eyebrows! You weren't supposed to move for some time! You're not training already?"

Lee, his dark eyes shining, raised his clenched fists in triumph. "Naruto–kun...the first I was able to walk again without any impedance, my heart told me to take my first tentative steps and to come and...kiss the feet of this lady!"

A furious rush of air. The silver-haired Jounin took one look and deftly stepped away from the shocked girl almost seconds before the boy threw himself against her feet.

"Lee-kun! Don't – LEE! Let go of my legs! You're going to –!"

A rush of air …

THUD.

Danah gasped as the breath was knocked out of her, as the force of Lee's devotion had flung them both hard onto the bridge. She tried to untangle Lee's fingers from the grip on her ankles.

Lee now clasped her hand in his, tears running freely, out of his large black eyes.

That was how they were all placed, Gai and Lee sobbing violently and joyfully, Danah feeling a dreadful headache coming along, Sasuke who'd dropped onto one knee, breathing slightly heavily, Naruto and Sakura whose aches and pains were now beginning to show also sprawled against the base of the railings or just sitting on the hard wood, and Kakashi who'd sighed and crouched down beside Danah, resting his elbows on his knees and entwining his half-gloved fingers together, watching all this with a truly bored expression, when …

"Hello! Here you all are...what are you all doing on the floor?"

The Jounin glanced up at the figure who had approached. A wicked glint lit up his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei, you sick–minded man, how could you make such insinuations?"

It actually took the poor young schoolteacher a few moments to register what Kakashi had said, and the bright red faces around him, some deeply mortified, some disgusted to the point of puking, and some furious. Iruka almost went spare.

"What on earth –! KAKASHI, YOU PERVERT SENSEI! HOW COULD YOU –!"

A tall figure suddenly appeared, balanced elegantly and delicately on the railings of the bridge. A gleeful exclamation.

"Ah! All my favourite people gathered in one spot! And of course one very special little flower!"

"Pervert–sannin!"

"What the –! ARGHHH! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP CALLING ME PERVERT, YOU BRAT!"

Blue eyes bulged, arms flailed wildly. "WHAT? WHAT! NEVER! YOU ARE A BIGGER PERVERT THAN KAKASHI–SENSEI! No, wait, I have to think about that one..."

"HAAH? YOU BRAT, WHAT DID YOU –!" Jiraiya paused and stared at the strange seating arrangements … "Hey, what are you all doing on the floor together?"

A moment of silence followed as a pair of bright blue eyes raised to his, very, very slowly …

"D-Danah-hime? W–why are you looking at me like that...Danah...come, come, little Danah, why are you...looking...ARGHHHH!"

"GET OVER HERE YOU HUMUNGOUS, FILTHY, DIRTY STINKING, PERVERT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT KAKASHI TO BE A BIGGER PERVERT, I'M GOING TO GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES YOU–YOU DEFORMED PIG'S–ARSE! I'M GOING TO PULL OUT YOUR LIVER AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU WON'T EVEN NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET YOUR APPENDIX OUT, I'LL TEAR IT OUT OF YOU MYSELF! THEN AS FOR YOUR TOENAILS –!"

"Oh...my...I never thought...what language is that to come out of a lady!"

Gai and Lee stood nursing their wounded respect and high–esteem while Danah and the ill–fated, unfortunate Jiraiya disappeared from view at tremendous speed.

Kakashi had frozen, staring in utter shock at the giant dust-cloud in the wake of their departure … just a few minutes ago, he could actually feel her trembling, weak body … where on earth had that energy come from …

Sakura had stayed stock still, gaping in astonishment at the sudden surge of energy. Grasping the railing, she pulled herself to her feet wearily.

She turned to find all the men in her vicinity literally and very visibly trembling with shock, and looking positively traumatised.

Sakura blinked and instantly, the sweet, gentle, delicate cherry–blossom they knew came back, and making soothing noises, she ushered them all to their feet.

"Never mind, I'm sure they'll be back...quite soon, I hope. I don't think it'll take her long. Naruto. NARUTO! I'll shake you 'til your teeth fall out for real this time, so snap out of it! S–Sasuke–kun, are you all right, let me help you...Iruka–sensei, maybe you could help...Iruka–sensei? Sensei? Are you all right!"

* * *

And I repeat to you … if you enjoyed it so far … then this is just the – how do you say? – the 'Tip of the Iceberg' … 

Just a quick VERY IMPORTANT note …

I've made two AMVs of which I am extremely proud! (However, some of the star ratings aren't that way but I'm still really proud!) If you're interested, I put my URL on my profile page … it's in under the name 'PrincessTsunade' …


	21. The Spirit That Was Born With You

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 21: The Spirit That Is Born With You**

(SPOILERS: Up to Chapter 219, possible slight references to Chapter 220, 221)

* * *

Danah emerged from her room, wearily pulling her hair into twin tresses, exhaustion etched across her features. She approached the table where some were still picking at their food, evidently nervous after imagining the mauling the tall white-haired sennin may have gone through …

The men had waited curiously to see what had happened to the poor wretched Jiraiya, but Danah had returned alone, and she and Sakura, in true perfect-hostess style, had started lunch preparations, perfectly composedly and unperturbed. Gai and Lee had been invited to stay as well, and they now stared rather nervously at Danah and Iruka, who was being scowled at.

One hand still clamped around her hair, she blinked down into the schoolteacher's plate, then flickered intent blue eyes over to his gentle brown ones.

Danah sighed. "Why is it you never eat properly, Iruka-sensei?"

The mild-mannered man felt faint warning bells, both from her gaze and the tone of her voice …

Scratching his head he looked slightly pink. "Err … I'm not really all that hungry, Danah …"

He blinked up at her emotionless expression. Okay, _that_ was a definite warning sign …

The Jounin had been watching this in apprehension, and cleared his throat, feeling slightly sorry for the gentle schoolteacher.

"Danah, maybe we should just let him –"

Deep blue depths turned upon him, effectively silencing the Jounin by the very force of what they radiated.

Suddenly she smiled sweetly at him. "You know, you are standing on very, very thin ice, Copy Ninja Kakashi."

He blinked up at her, as the warning bells began to get louder.

"You think I'm in a hurry to forget your perverted remarks at the bridge?"

"But – but I didn't mean –"

While this was being interchanged, Danah was hovering menacingly over the unfortunate figure, who was surreptitiously trying to edge away from her from where he was seated, identifying something dangerous glinting in her blue eyes.

A gentle knock on the door and a head slowly appeared behind it.

"Er...hello? Sorry to intrude, but –"

Shikamaru froze from his position in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. He'd been told to deliver a few things to the young lady from this address, and had been told she was a lovely, cheerful girl. But his first sight of her brought to his mind only one thing...

Women were all the same! They lived just to terrorise men!

_Is that_..._is that _Copy Ninja Kakashi_ who is looking positively freaked out at her!_ His mind screamed at him to get away. Women are all the same! How can men, even the best of men fall so low when it came to women? What the hell did Hokage–sama mean when she said Danah was the best and sweetest she'd ever seen? Well, she was grinning rather gleefully when she said it, and that glee did seem to be directed at a corner of her office where a tall, broad-shouldered white–haired man was sitting and groaning, holding his head. She's a woman too, so what would she know about 'sweet women'?

Everyone in the room was also frozen in position. _How many people does she have in there that she's torturing?_ Then he caught sight of Sakura, his teammate Ino's rival, and his suspicions were confirmed …

Danah turned in surprise, and started walking towards her visitor, who was having second thoughts and wishing he'd staked out the dangerous territory before barging in. Idiot fool that he was! What did he train all these years for, if at the sight of these terrorising creatures, all his common sense flew out his ears!

_Geez_..._ I thought Temari of the Desert was more frightening than my mother _..._ but from the looks of this _..._ this girl ... _

_ARGHHH! She's coming closer –_

He visibly backed a few steps, his whole body tense and poised, eyes shining with intent concentration. How dangerous was she now?

Danah stopped and stared at him. "Well, I did think you were paying us a visit. Are you leaving already?"

Shikamaru still gazed in suspicion, her voice was suddenly light and merry, nothing doing to the quiet, dangerous, terrible voice he'd just been hearing directed at the tall Jounin. But the essential, most deepest nature that was woman...that is basically the same no matter who the lady in question.

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

He blinked and stared at a very cheerful–looking Naruto, who was waving at him exuberantly. Exuberantly or frantically? Is he greeting me or warning me, asking to be saved? And was that – was that Sasuke! _Sasuke_ wouldn't just sit here waiting for his doom, would he...Shikamaru's eyes clouded over slightly when he thought of Sasuke, and the young Chuunin's very first assigned–mission...

How still clouded in mystery that was … upon their return – he had no idea how they had arrived back, because both were unconscious, he remembered that much … Tsunade had grimly summoned him and told him that though Naruto had been assigned under the young Chuunin, somehow it had escalated to something deeper, and this case would now be moved to someone else's jurisdiction …

Listening grimly, Shikamaru had gathered enough to translate her nervous speech into, 'You did a good job, but don't stick your nose in now anymore …'

Mystery, mystery, mystery … _How did Naruto and Sasuke get back? All I remember is seeing them in the hospital, a million tubes and wires, humming machines, ANBU guards stationed outside Uchiha's room …_

_And something about how someone came to rescue them … and it was not any of the Sand …_

_Who could it have been? As far as we know, none of our Chuunins or Jounins went – the whole mission was so quick, most didn't even know until many days after …_

_And if they came to help Naruto …_

_… why didn't they kill Sasuke …?_

_What reason could they have had for fighting against him … then leaving him alive?_

It was then that a strange thought, the strangest thought came into the young Chuunin Captain's mind …

_Could it be …_

_Was it possibly to …_

So lost in his garbled thoughts he only vaguely heard the faint voice …

"Come in, please," And before he knew it, a gentle pressure had led him inwards and had seated him down. _Arghh__! Now she has me trapped!_

"Would you like some tea, Shikamaru-kun?" He blinked up in shock again, to see Sakura holding out a cup of tea.

_Whaaat__ Sakura, Ino's rival … being NICE?_

_…_

_… What's the catch …_

"Er, actually, I...um came to give you something," he muttered. He jumped when he felt the tea forced into his hands by a Sakura who was getting impatient. He stared down into the amber liquid. _Looks all right, anyway what reason would she have to want to murder me, we've hardly met_. _And this tea doesn't look like its been..._

"My dear young man, it's not poisoned."

Shikamaru jumped again, then felt his face burning up as Danah stood in front of him, hands clasped together, a delighted expression on her face as she gazed down at him. _How the hell..._

"No, madam it's just...I'm only here on a request from Hokage–sama. I don't want to, uh...intrude upon your–your...**"** _Her what …? Torture house …_

"Don't be silly, I still don't think we've met properly anyway? I understand you were the only graduate of the recent exams? Congratulations, Shikamaru-kun. Your father is a very fine man, one of the nicest people I remember. I'm positive that you are going to be –"

_She – she knew Dad?_

"Ehh, Shikamaru...**"**

Shikamaru's head jerked up. _Never interrupt a woman when she's talking, what the hell are you thinking, Naruto!_

"Why are you looking so scared?"

The young Chuunin blushed a dull red. "Idiot! What the hell would I want to look scared for?"

"Shikamaru-kun...**"** Danah was looking at him with an odd expression.

"Y–Yes, madam?"

"You _are_ scared. What on earth. I thought only husbands were scared of their wives." She jumped slightly when she heard something between a yelp and a nervous squeak come from the young Chuunin Captain.

_Damn you, pull yourself together man! You're a shinobi after all!_

Balancing the dainty teacup in one hand, he pulled out the scroll from his pocket and held it out to her, still avoiding her curious gaze.

"Maybe I'd better just give this to you now, madam."

"Danah."

"Huh?"

"Call me Danah. Madam is usually reserved for old married women, isn't it?"

Another strangled yelp. She gave him a last, baffled glance before unravelling the scroll.

Shikamaru noticed Lee for the first time. He raised his eyebrows. He'd heard about Lee's miracle cure, and he'd heard enough from the raving doctors and nurses at the hospital. Apparently this girl was taught by one of the magnificent ancient healers. And between her and Tsunade and Shizune, the entire hospital had taken on a new colour … The frantic energy, the rushing, the little things that in the end really made a difference to the lives of the patients there …

Now he took in the boy after his recovery. He had to admit, he looked completely on the mend ...

"So, Shikamaru...how's life as a Chuunin, now?"

Shikamaru turned to his old sensei. He smirked.

"Hn. Well, Iruka–sensei, it's rather dead boring at the moment. It seems a hell of lot of paperwork." He grimaced. "A pain in the ass, if you want to know the truth."

"You're...you're not enjoying it, then?" Iruka's worried eyes surveyed his old student.

"Well, I suppose it's all right...**"**

"There's still so much to do...but I guess she doesn't want to risk losing...anyone that she can avoid losing. The rate we're going now, only Jounin can do the field missions...**"**

"I'm afraid, Iruka-sensei, that isn't quite right," Gai spoke up, his eyes serious. "It's more that...Tsunade-sama has always brought about revolutions within whatever it was she touched, in her days here. Recall she was the one to suggest a medical Jounin shinobi be assigned as part of the four-man basic military platoons that are sent out for missions. What a difference that made with the success of missions – people were suddenly able to return home, to their lovers, friends, husbands, wives, children …"

"That's right, Gai-san," Danah's eyes were shining now as she gently lowered the scroll, glancing across at Gai. "And now, even in assigning shinobi to missions, she's made a thorough research of the character and personality type of each shinobi, as to who would best fit the mission. And what incredible results that has achieved! Success levels beyond anything we could have imagined …" She smiled at Shikamaru. "She needs to assign those according to their relationship to the mission. If it's tactical teams she wants, then its tactical teams that are being sent out, both levels mixed. If it's strategic teams, then that's who is leaving. If brute force is needed, then brute force it is. And although there is to be no show of favouritism, Tsunade-sama has realised that it is not so very wrong to send out a team who have particular ties to the mission in question …"

Gai's eyes flickered ever so slightly to Shikamaru. He realised that what Danah and Gai had said was true: getting Sasuke back had been important, but since the Jounin couldn't be spared, that task had been assigned to Shikamaru and his team of Konoha's best genin. Tsunade had also identified that a team of genin and chuunin were also had the best 'relationship to the mission' – Sasuke was not only another Leaf, but he was their comrade. A shinobi is never one to play into sentimentality, but sometimes it can work wonders, as Shikamaru's team had proved upon successful completion of their mission …

"Shikamaru-kun?"

He jumped and spun around. Danah tapped on the scroll, beaming.

"Tell her, my answer to this is, 'He's undoubtedly one of the best'."

He stared at her. _What the hell kind of answer..._

"Amazing. Incredible. I've only heard a little bit about it, but it's evident...anyone who can go up against _that_...**"**

The young Chuunin scratched his head in puzzlement. _How was it women can change their moods whenever they feel like it, with the greatest of ease? They're so damn unpredictable!_

"Shikamaru-kun ... ?"

He turned back and squeaked. While he'd been frowning to himself, Danah had sneaked up on him, and was a few inches from his face.

"Do I really look that scary? What on earth's the matter?"

_Women are all the same!_

"N–nothing, I'd...better be going, I think. T–thanks for the tea."

He was at the door before he knew it.

"Oh, all right. I really hope to see you again, Shikamaru. It _was_ nice meeting you." He thought he detected an evil glint in her eyes as she smiled at him. She seemed to think his terror was quite humourous.

With another squeak, he'd shot out of the door.

* * *

" 'One of the best'? Is that what she said?"

Tsunade grinned up at the young Chuunin standing in front of her.

"She was also saying something about...that it's incredible, and anyone who can go up against...well...I'm not really sure, Hokage–sama." _Hn__ … not sure because I was too busy freaking out …_

"It's no matter. When a lady praises you, you should just acknowledge that praise."

Shikamaru stared at her. "S–she was referring to _me_?"

"Well, yes, of course. Danah had been wanting to meet for a while the captain of the team that had been assigned on the mission concerning her two – shall I say, her two boys." Tsunade chuckled.

"Hokage–sama...I...can't believe you...you sent me to her...with a scroll...about myself ..." He was fuming inside. Of all the..._what the hell_****

WOMEN!

"It wasn't a formal request, I could have just called you from your paperwork and introduced you instead, but...thought you might like to meet her informally. Anyway, I have to do a few things now, so...thank you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru bowed, seething, and turned to leave – and ran smack into Danah and Kakashi.

"I knew I'd see you again, but not quite so soon," said Danah, laughingly as she put out her hands to steady him.

Shikamaru gaped at her. How had she approached without him so much as hearing her...Kakashi he could understand, the sneak. But this girl...what was she, anyway? She wasn't wearing the uniforms for either Chuunin or Jounin ranking – in fact, she was just dressed in casual clothes.

Danah gave a merry little laugh as she looked at him …

_I hear he has an incredibly laid-back attitude …_

_Even lazy …_

_But his intelligence exceeds even a Jounin …_

_And he reminds me so much of …_

"Shikamaru-kun …"

"Hm?" He stared up at her, at her sudden wistful tone.

"You remind me of one of my best friends I used to have, before I left Konoha."

While the young Chuunin stared, Kakashi leaned forwards slightly. "And which particular person was this, lady?"

"Ohh? If you remember Kakashi-san, it was Daisuke – Ishikawa-sama's son, remember?"

"Hmmm … yes, lady, I think I do …" He rested his eyes on her again, a cheeky glint in them. "If I recall rightly, wasn't he the one with a crush on you?"

Shikamaru looked positively scandalised. _Gyah__ … you should never get on the wrong side of women, Kakashi-san … perhaps you haven't had many associations with women … idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot …_

Danah blushed immediately and slapped him – hard. He gave her a hurt look, quailing somewhat under her murderous gaze. In the background, Tsunade snickered to herself quietly.

_Arrrgh__! WOMEN!_

"He so did _not_ have a crush on me, you perverted Jounin. There's a _difference_ between 'crush' and 'best friend', of which he was the _latter_!" She was positively seething, more from embarrassment than any other. "And furthermore, we were _five year _olds! You do _not_ have crushes and love affairs at that age!" She shot him another deathly glare and purposefully turned her back on him.

Shikamaru positively froze when he saw that she had given the Jounin a look that could easily have killed a man at five feet away. Then of course, typical of a woman, she had switched to the usual beautiful, beaming smile.

"Yes, anyway, Shikamaru-kun … You're almost _exactly_ like him. Your personality, character …"

He blinked, startled. "How – excuse me lady, but how would you know what my personality is like …"

She winked at him, gave his shoulder a little pat. "I've heard people talk about you. And when you hear so many accounts, you can see in between the lines, and put _more_ than two and two together." She waggled her finger at him. "Every doctor must also be a psychologist, must also be a student of human nature, of character. However unconsciously it is done, sometimes it's a great benefit." Dropping her hands from his shoulder, she slipped them behind her back, and smiled warmly at him, dropping her voice softly. "I certainly hope to get to know you more, Shikamaru-kun. There is … a lot we have to thank you for."

He swallowed and nodded dumbly, his mind racing.

She glanced over his shoulder. "Tsunade–sama, I think we need to talk, maybe."

"Yes, I see, my girl." Tsunade sighed and managed a tired smile. "I'll just inform the office I'll be busy for a while. Shikamaru, come with me, please."

"Oh, and Shikamaru-kun."

"Y–Yes, Danah–san?"

"I would love to have a game of Shougi or Go with you some time. Asuma–san tells me ... you're quite the man." She smiled again at his shocked face, which was slowly reddening.

"Never mind, I'll be sure to arrange it for you, Danah." Tsunade beamed wickedly, catching the startled, suspicious look in the young Chuunin's eyes. He bowed again to Danah, still confused and wary, and left with Tsunade.

There was silence for a few moments. Smiling shyly at the tall Jounin, who seemed to be eyeing her thoughtfully, she went and stood at the windows, facing the village below …

_How far Hidden Leaf has come since those days …_

_How wonderful the Third shaped these men and women, and most importantly, the children …_

_I mean, just look at them now …_

_…_

_The children of this village have a guiding hope within their hearts, a strength such as never has been known before …_

She smiled when she felt his presence next to her. Half-turning, she entwined her fingers together behind her and leaned back against the frame of the tall window. His hands in his pockets, he glanced across at her, his eye creasing into a smile.

"And so lady … have you seen enough of their abilities to pass them on to your teacher?"

She laughed softly. "I certainly have. I certainly never expected … they are _far_ beyond the level of Genin …"

Kakashi sighed. "Yes lady, I'm afraid that's correct – they are way past it, but not officially recognised as such. Which doesn't really help us, but …" A shoulder raised in a shrug.

Danah grinned. She became slightly grim again as she met the Jounin's eyes. "Naruto has perfect control of his inner power. Sasuke – understandably, has very little; Naruto having grown up with it, it's to be expected that he would have an easier time of controlling it … but Sasuke … he's barely been able to even get used to that rush of power. Naruto has the endurance and stamina, Sasuke that quickness of mind to respond to attacks with doujutsu, which Naruto cannot. And they are both pretty amazing at strategy and planning." The smile widened a bit more, and she laughed again. "I think my sensei will have a lot of fun training a pair …"

"A pair?" The visible eye widened slightly before creasing into a merry smile. "He's going to train them to work together? That will certainly be an achievement, Danah-hime," He chuckled. She smiled back.

Another silence settled between them, both gazing into the activity of the village below. Kakashi slowly turned his gaze back to her.

"Danah, I have to say the display I saw today – quite took my breath away. It was magnificent." He too turned, and leaned against the frame, facing her, hands crossed over his chest.

She sighed, feeling her muscles still complaining. "Wasn't it."

He laughed softly.

"And I must say, lady … your block of the _sharingan_ was impressive as well."

The girl winced slightly. "Blocking types of doujutsu was one of the first things sensei taught us. A strange mixture of blocking and avoiding it altogether, perhaps like how you and Gai-san fight. In that respect, he would be better than me at fighting a really advanced doujutsu user."

A delicate silver eyebrow raised. "Really? But wouldn't all types of doujutsu be blocked the same way, advanced or novice?"

She shook her head slowly. Her voice dropping to a whisper, he frowned as a pained expression flitted across her blue skies. "Blocking Sasuke's _sharingan_ was one thing, Kakashi-san. He has yet to learn the advanced, complex manoeuvres of it. I would certainly not be able to get by trying what I did on him, to you … and especially not to Itachi-san."

A tense silence settled between them. "I see …"

After a while he shifted. "And your use of Rasengan, lady … both you and Naruto …" He shook his head slowly. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

She blushed in delight again. "Stop praising so much! I feel like my head's getting big – and the room smaller!"

She smiled again at his deep, rich chuckle, glowing inside at the sound.

"Iruka-sensei and I may have explained to Sasuke and Naruto, but it didn't mean we could actually envision to ourselves what incredible mind control like that could do …"

She shook her head, laughing softly. "I'm afraid you greatly overestimate my abilities, Kakashi-san."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "No, I don't think so, lady. Though, I did notice … you each had your own versions of it … I mean, the energy around you both was vastly different …"

She tilted her head, frowning slightly. "Hmm … now you point it out that is possible. I mean, neither of us were taught it completely – we were just shown, told how to do it. What we have achieved is the result of our own struggles." She smiled to herself. "Jiraiya-sama seemed very impressed with the way Naruto had learnt it. His methods were beautifully creative, so I hear. And all the more incredible, because he has made it his own. It's now unique to him."

"And so … how did you learn it?"

A shadow passed across her eyes as she slowly brought her hands forwards, gazing down into them. He glanced down as well, puzzled and curious.

"Through much pain … as with any jutsu like that … these hands were …" She shook her head slowly. "I think Naruto may have suffered terrible, painful burns like I did as well …"

She blinked, then felt the warmth swirling throughout her as his half-gloved hands descended over hers, a firm, gentle grip. She met his gaze as he leaned forwards, chuckling, his eyes creased in a smile.

"I suppose then, this is a classic, perfect case where the end justifies the means … neither of you, nor indeed those who have the privilege of watching this jutsu literally come back to life, can say that it wasn't worth the pain …"

_Definitely … if anyone, you are the one making all this pain seem worthwhile, Kakashi-san … just seeing that shine in your eyes …_

She gazed up at him. Whispered. "Thank you."

He swallowed, fought down the emotions as it raged through him. Slowly, gently withdrawing his hands from hers, he whispered back, hoarsely. "You're very welcome, my lady …"

_What the …_

_What's this … this thudding in my chest …_

_Why do I feel so …_

His mind reeling …

He didn't see the sudden pain that crossed her eyes as he took her hands away, as he turned from her absent-mindedly …

_He …_

_Doesn't want …_

_…_

_… to risk …_

_… anything …_

_… anymore …_

She swallowed as she turned her gaze to the window, unseeing eyes scanning the village below …

_He didn't have anyone else …_

_He had only us …_

_We were his family … his friends …_

_And one by one we all left him …_

_Everyone abandoned him … that's what it must have seemed like to him …_

_In the worst way we could …_

_Death … Destiny … Darkness …_

_Through these, we each left him …_

He started when he saw the girl lean forwards out the window, hands tightly on the window ledge, a look of utter shock on her face. Her gaze was fixed intently upon …

"What –!"

Stilling her racing heart, she turned wide eyes to him.

"Danah? Danah what is it? What was …?" Confused brown-and-red gazed down into the throng of people below.

Danah gave a shaky little laugh. "I'm so silly … I just saw someone who looked like …"

Eyes intent on hers. "Like who?"

She released a shuddering breath, relaxing somewhat under the steadiness of his touch. "Kabuto ..."

He blinked, then also stared once more downwards, swiftly shifting his forehead protector, gazing down intently with sharp brown-and-red. "Kabuto –?"

She laughed again, this time more realistically. "No, no it's not. Just … brought back memories …"

Her eyes had taken on a glazed look, and she suddenly blinked as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Turning, blinking up into the concerned gaze, she smiled. She raised her hands, gently gripping his wrists as she leaned back against the window frame.

This time he didn't take his hands away …

The concern was still in his gaze and she smiled reassuringly. "It was just me being silly."

He shook his head. "You're not silly," He said quietly.

She took a deep breath. "Remember … he was one of my classmates, Kakashi-san."

Silver eyebrows raised, then nodded slowly, grimly. "That's right … but he was about a year older than you all, wasn't he?"

She laughed bitterly. "A year older, Kakashi-san, and they all teased him constantly. He was the slow, dim-witted boy, thick-headed, thick-skulled, and so on. What a mistake. What a dreadful mistake we all made."

He squeezed her shoulders lightly, gently. "It was no one's fault, Danah …"

She smiled grimly again, shifting her grip on his wrists. She shook her head again. "All the while, all the while he was a spy for Sound … even when Yakushi-sama found him on the Kikyo Pass battlefield, it was a set-up even then. Deliberately left there – what better way of getting a spy into Konoha, than one who would be raised as a citizen, from a baby onwards? The eyes of a child, who sees more than any adult ever will … and all these years, he was allowed to do that, silently, secretively, creepily gathering information the whole time … "

He smiled grimly. "Did … I mean, it's the job of the Keepers to follow secret movements … were you tracing him?"

"Well … not officially, no. just to keep him and his master in check, especially after Orochimaru fled the village, seeking revenge. But, you see, I had my own reasons for wanting to keep a close eye on things. On them, especially. Needless to say, ever since this latest attack on Konoha we've been more than ever focussing our energies on these movements. Not just Akatsuki, but Orochimaru as well. Especially him. So I've done my own snooping around ..."

He gazed intently. "And?"

She took a deep breath before turning back, this time a troubled stirring in her eyes, her voice down to a whisper. "Kakashi-san, how do I say it …? Looks like I'm not the only one who has learnt, who has knowledge of the secrets of the ancient arts."

A sharp intake of breath. "No...no way."

She stared into his eyes, nodding. "He's got more protection around him than you may think. I thought as well, that brute strength wasn't necessary if his mind could be completely broken, if we could bring him down wriggling like a worm –" She drew in a sharp, pained breath. "But distance attacks and mind penetration – are a _no go_. I don't know, maybe I'm missing something – hell, I _know_ I am, because after everything I've been taught, after the horror I went through just to ..."

She bit her lip, pausing instantly, as if she'd said too much. Gazing up into startled, curious brown-and-red eyes, she slid her hands from his arms down, gently gripping his wrists and lowering them. "– But there is something here that I don't understand. Something that makes me ... nervous. Worried."

"And that is why I called you both, to discuss just that." They turned.

Tsunade had entered already and had been listening for a while, quietly. She moved behind her desk, and sat down, chin resting on her drawn together fingers. She motioned her head slightly, indicating them both to be seated before her.

Resting his elbows on his knees, he clasped his fingers together, leaning forwards. "So... Hokage-sama, you knew that he had defence methods that have been forgotten for centuries? That he...**"**

"Of course, Kakashi. Why do you suppose I did a summoning jutsu of my own, and called Danah back? It was time anyway, for her to return for good, especially to someone who's been waiting for so long to see her. Although, as fate would have it, she had already made up her mind to come back, and my message scroll took weeks to reach her. By the time I'd sat down to write out the urgent message, she'd already left the mountain, and that silly ass of a sensei."

Danah grinned. "He must never find out you called him that, Tsunade–sama."

"Maybe not, but you must admit he is a silly ass. A ridiculous tiny fellow like that, calling himself a huge name."

"Raidon–sensei. That's my teacher's name," Danah said in response to Kakashi's questioning look.

"Rai–don? '_Thunder_–_God'_?"

"Exactly. It's a joke if you see him. But then you'll be sorry, because you'll realise you've _really_ underestimated him." Tsunade turned back to Danah. "I suppose he won't be persuaded to leave his mountain?"

"He's been turning a deaf-ear to all the news and warnings. He would have completely ignored it if it wasn't for me, and that the fact my little brother was involved in this. I don't know about forcing him to come down from his mountain. Although, if other silly old men can leave their mountains and go traipsing all over the country with amazing agility, I don't see why he can't."

"Oh yes, _that_ one. I think he's moaning away his fate. I've told him to sleep it off for a few days. I don't know exactly what you did to him, but we may have to have a talk later. You see," Tsunade seemed oblivious to Kakashi's look of horror, "It may come in handy...for next time, you understand." His horrified gaze switched to Danah, who was nodding composedly, as if nothing had happened.

"But seriously, Danah. What's your opinion on this matter here? Even if I send out spies, I won't get them back, and my Jounins are doing every other thing possible."

Danah nervously rubbed her fingers together, then finally glanced up, a worried look on her face. "Tsunade–sama...he wants immortality. He wants to live forever. So of course he's going to learn arts that were generally thought to have been long forgotten...and what's more, he's had fifty years or more to learn them. I...have only a few years behind me."

The Jounin cut in, confused. "But what difference is that? Naruto knows forbidden jutsu he's only learnt less than a year ago. I know the same jutsu that I've known for most of my life. It's not like Naruto's ability in that area is performed to a less standard than mine. Whoever can master a jutsu, then there's usually the same strength behind it."

He trailed off when he saw Tsunade shaking her head slowly. Danah smiled at him.

"Kakashi-san...we're talking about the power of a _mind_ here, one of the most curious and mysterious things known to man. If I were to try and reach into your mind like, I admit I did to Naruto's and Sasuke's, I wouldn't have had so easy a time of it, put it that way."

"But wait...I must admit, my curiosity is just as deep as Kakashi's. Those two do have minds that know no limits, almost. How did you just...** '**tap in'? It sounds strange to put it like that, but I can't think of any other way. That's exactly what it looked like, when I stopped by for a peek; as if something was just _switched off_."

Danah sighed. Now she couldn't bluff her way out. Not when the Hokage herself was requesting to know. She looked at the both of them helplessly. The reason she didn't want to explain was because...there was no logical way it _could_ be explained.

"I...well, you see...lets just say that I could not have done to Kakashi-san what I did to them. All this mind control ability...it just gets more practiced and deep–rooted in a shinobi the higher in rank they climb. Sasuke and Naruto, although for physical strength and ability, they may be Chuunin material, it is the level of control they have over their minds...I...don't know how to explain," she collapsed under the bewildered stares of the other two.

"Are you saying...something to do with training the mind above training the body?" The Jounin's gaze was intent upon her.

"Yes, Kakashi-san...something like that. I heard, from the accounts of the details of the Chuunin Exam, there was incredible energy and stamina and such all round. But they were looking for a Genin who possessed even more incredible willpower, and a strong, sound mind. Upon reading the examiners' reports later, I found that Shikamaru-kun was selected for higher rank because he possessed such a mind. Instead of looking to better his physical prowess and learning a wide range of ninja abilities, he used only what he _had_ to tremendous advantage. And if you think about it, that creative ability is one of the most amazing aspects of man, to be able to _think_ your way out of a problem. That kind of well–thought out battle strategy is a reflection of the firm foundations of his wits and intellect. No one needs to tell you both that his senjutsu – strategy and planning and such – exceeds even that of ANBU."

They were nodding slowly. Tsunade leaned forwards, a thoughtful look gracing her features.

"So you're saying...that if you'd tested Shikamaru today...he would have proved to be better than Sasuke or Naruto?"

Danah frowned slightly, wondering how to explain it more properly. "Well, that's only half of it. I've told you about the _mind_. Now what about the _soul_? The spirit that is born with you, that lives and dies with you. The mind has many layers, even we can't begin to comprehend. But the soul...that is what gives us strength of character, the unquenchable life–force, that part of us that kicks in wheneverything around is failing, falling. I...the truth is, I can't even begin to explain to you in so many words what it took me years to learn, to understand, to feel. It's when you can _feel_ something, that you know you can truly say you understand it. It's when you can feel the blood pounding through you, when you are aware of every cell in your body, of every heartbeat ..."

They could only gaze in wonder at the glaze her eyes had taken, the sparkle below those intent depths … She truly was in her element, that much was evident. Entwining her fingers together, her brow furrowed a little, trying to get the words from her mind to her lips. She suddenly brightened.

"Think of it like...like the baby in its mother's womb. A baby can feel this. With its sightless eyes, it can see more than it would ever see. Soundless ears can hear things it never would again. A conscience throughout its whole, tiny being. It is aware of _itself_. It's when you are closed to everything around you...that you can truly _understand_ it."

Danah smiled shyly at her rapt audience. "As I was saying before, I would find it hard – if not impossible – to use mental attacks on Kakashi-san, and I would find it impossible to do so to you, Tsunade-sama. And that's what I'm trying to tell you both. Unknown to you, even if you haven't trained to specifically shield your minds from such telepathic attacks, your years of _experience_, knowledge, skill and competence more than make up for that."

"To what extent?"

She turned to him, smiling mysteriously.

"To the extent, Kakashi-san, that your subconscious mind may have constructed the most powerful _mind-shield_ that you may never be aware of."

A long silence followed these words. Danah gave a little nod and continued.

"Sasuke and Naruto...how much experience do they have, compared to you both? Compared to the depth and extent of how much you've had to see, to witness, to _mentally steel_ yourself against? That expression, to 'mentally steel' yourself, takes on a whole new meaning, when you incorporate what I've told you. But the pun was not intended. The kind of mental defence you have is, if you like, on a linear relationship with your level of expertise and experience, both in years and abilities."

Another tense, long silence.

"I have seen enough of the strength of their minds. And with Raidon-sensei – whenever he will arrive – I already know exactly what they should be taught. All three of them. And by the time they have used and mastered that which I am going to give them...well, let's just say that the very training and use that it requires will ensure the enhancement of their mind-shields. I know it will."

Her attentive listeners blinked. _Mind-shields …_

"Then...what is this–mind-shield– the strength of that compared to yours? And also to Orochimaru...?"

She raised her eyebrows. " To Orochimaru? Impenetratable. There's only one logical answer to why I can't break through his defences. Because we must be _equally matched _on the mind level." She saw the sudden grim features and hardening of their countenances. "I know Raidon-sensei made sure that my mind-shield was practically flawless, because that was the basis of his teaching, all that I have learnt – in addition, it was the basis of being a Keeper. When your opponent can't penetrate your mind, whether it be with ninjutsu, doujutsu or genjutsu – even forbidden kinjutsu! – then the fight, from then on, is one–sided. _Your_ side."

A silence followed, as the minds digested, absorbed this information …

But behind blue depths, lingered a dull ache … a dull pain, just from remembering …

_Yes … one-sided all right …_

_But at a terrible, great cost …_

_Because that was the last time you dream …_

_… Every other night is now filled with –_

Golden-brown eyes flickered back into her blue depths. "Then...can we also assume that Itachi...**"**

A small, bitter laugh. "Itachi? Yes you definitely can. Him perhaps more than any other. If there was ever the definition for a shinobi – the emotionless tool, unfeeling, detached, cold – then no other fits that better than Uchiha Itachi."

A long, tense silence. All eyes were gazing out the window, into the beautiful, peaceful, tranquil day.

"Danah ..."

She turned her gaze to him, his questioning, puzzled eyes.

"Your – shall we say – _telepathic_ powers ... I know you explained this 'fine-tuning' your mind, but –"

She smiled at him again.

"Then let me attempt to clear your mind on this matter." Smoothing the folds of her dress, she sat a little straighter, turning and smiling at him mysteriously.

"You see something ... what part of you intercepts that? What receives it?"

A deafening silence. Golden-brown eyes met brown-and-red, and a flicker of confusion passed between them, causing the young woman to smother her laugh. Weakly, he offered the obvious answer. "The eyes?"

"Correct," Danah beamed at him as if he were her young student who'd answered a particularly difficult question. "And what about smells?"

Another stunned pause. Once again he flickered his eyes to Tsunade, who blinked back at him, slightly baffled at where this was leading.

Danah giggled. "Ohh, you two ... just answer the question, you'll understand in a minute ..."

"All right then ... the nose."

"Touch?"

Another pause, his eyes on hers. "Hands."

She blinked a few times, then shifted, a colour slowly rising to her face under his gaze.

"Tastes?"

This time his gaze was intense, and she blushed slightly as he answered softly, "Lips ..."

Tsunade however, was in no mood for the beautiful romantic insinuation, however sweet it was. "Yes? And?" She urged impatiently.

"Yes, well ..." Danah hurriedly regained her composure. "As you see, there are obvious organs to receive each of the senses. But what about the extra sense that we all have?"

"We all have?" He raised delicate silver eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, definitely. That's what I'm trying to tell you ... why are some people better at their senses than others? From the Inuzuka clan, Kiba-kun, for example, is able to concentrate his chakra to his nose, amplifying his sense of smell ... although if someone has perfect chakra control, they still wouldn't be able to achieve the same high level as Kiba. Shino-kun, I believe, uses his hearing extraordinarily well. And many people are very well adept at the use of their eyes ..."

She paused, waiting for this to sink in, for the connection to be made ...

"And so ... why do some have this extra 'sixth sense', why are theirs better attuned to it than others? Although they may not know it themselves ... ? And most importantly, where does this 'sixth sense' initiate from? Just as the eyes receive vision, hands receive touch, lips, taste ... what is it that receives so-called telepathic signals?"

A breathless, expectant silence. Kakashi leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. Danah smiled, extremely flattered at her enthralled, spellbound audience.

"We have no obvious organ for it ... and telepathy is the most mysterious element itself ... so why can't it be received by the most mysterious part of us?"

_The most … mysterious part of us …?_

Tsunade let out a pent up breath slowly. Kakashi gazed at her in fascination. "The _brain …_"

Again, as a teacher congratulates her students, she beamed at him in delight. "Exactly."

The silver-haired Jounin whistled slowly.

Tsunade wearily pulled at one of her golden-brown tresses, which had become slightly untidy. Pulling it off and retying it, she grumbled.

"Terrific. We're dealing with...giants here, practically. Giants who can see so far into the distance...**"**

"Then we'll just have to ... stand on their shoulders, won't we?"

Tsunade transferred her gaze to the girl. And smiled.

"Danah, where were you when we could have really used your wit...**"**

Danah laughed, a sweet, merry little laugh. "I'm right here, Tsunade–sama. I'm right here."

"Yes, and I think we'll all make sure of that." Kakashi said, gazing at the girl thoughtfully. "Danah's new little family, at least, will make sure of that."

"Speaking of family...Naruto's birthday is coming up." She glanced over at the silver–haired man. "I suppose this would be the first birthday you'll be having with him."

His eyes creased. "Hmm, yes it will. And if I recall rightly...Sasuke's came and went...and we didn't do anything. We were all worrying about our necks."

"Oh...the aftermath of the exam."

"Exactly."

"Well...looks like there's only one thing to do then...**"**

The silver-haired Jounin glanced across at the girl beside him. "One thing to do? What do you mean, lady?"

"You'll see, my love." She winked at him cheekily.

He reddened slightly, but looked at her doubtfully, catching the glint of excitement in her sparkling depths. She rose and bowed to Tsunade, who shook her head, smiling.

"Must you really do that, my girl?"

"Yes, of course I must. You are the pride of Hidden Leaf."

"Yes but … oh well. Go on then, go off with you and leave me to do all this rotten paperwork."

Kakashi chuckled and slipped the forehead protector back down over his right eye. Tsunade flapped her hands at them both and practically shooed them out of her office. Tsunade grinned as she watched them both bow again and leave.

Danah sighed as they made their way down the corridors, where many doors were open and both Chuunin and Jounin were frantically trying to finish their allotted work for today, before a new cartload would arrive for them tomorrow.

"Do you miss your office here, Kakashi-san?"

"Hmmm …" The tall Jounin glanced into a messy office where an unfortunate Chuunin had a coffee in one hand, a mass of papers in the other, a cigarette dangling form his mouth and was currently being lectured at by a Jounin, presumably on his sloppy quality of work and general tardiness. He chuckled.

"No, not really, Danah-hime … I mean, tell me lady, what is this compared to an A-rank or even better –" He grinned at her with wickedly delightful eagerness. "An _S_-rank mission – full of nothing but intense excitement, suspense, tension –"

" – blood, gore, entrails spilling out, guts lying scattered everywhere …"

He chuckled deeply at her scowl, at her morbid description. She felt that tingle run through her at his pleasant, rich laugh.

"Would you like to come for lunch, Kakashi-san?"

His visible eye glanced into the bright blue sparkling eyes beside him ... his eyes softened ...

"Sure."

Once outside, as they were walking down the road, the beautiful wind dancing around them, the trees nearby, the sky ... He noticed she had become slightly withdrawn. He nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey."

"Kakashi-san ..." Stopping altogether abruptly, he started when he saw the seriousness in her countenance. The mischievous spark he had seen in Tsunade's office only moments before had vanished ...

"Huh? What -"

"I suppose – you must hate me, Kakashi-san."

Well, was _that_ unexpected ... ! He stared at her. "Danah -"

"I ... just can't believe how things have come about ... how can anyone, how can any normal person, accept someone ... who's abandoned them ..."

"Danah."

Troubled, swirling blue eyes raised to met his gentle brown one.

"You're right, ordinarily, no one could possibly accept such a rapid change, so easily, so soon ..."

Swallowing, the girl hung her head. Then she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"But Naruto's not a normal person."

The corners of her lips turned upwards on their own. Glancing up at him, she whispered.

"I didn't only mean Naruto, Kakashi-san …"

His eye widened in sudden understanding. He felt that surge of emotion run through him again …

Taking a deep breath, she continued sadly.

"I – I know nearly everyone has suffered in this village ... loss, horror, tragedy ... there's no escape, especially in our lives ..."

"Yes ... you're right ..."

"But ..." She suddenly clasped his arm, gazing up earnestly, beseechingly, almost helplessly. "Can there ever be any excuse for what I've done! _Any_?"

He stared at her helplessly.

"Danah-hime ... You and I both knew why you left ..."

"I – know ..."

"No one could have taken your place ... it was practically your blood, your heritage ... your ... _path_ ..."

Her lips parted, but she couldn't speak, shaking her head slowly.

"But I didn't have to – to _abandon_ him like that!" She wailed, clenching her fists in anguish. And before he could say anything, she continued in a hoarse whisper. "Abandon you like that …"

That feeling again … that roaring, throbbing in his head …

_Danah …_

Her hand closed around his wrist again, gently but frantically, her eyes gazing deeply into his.

"What you must have gone through … how much you suffered … so many lonely souls we left …"

His eyes softened again. His hand trembled on her shoulder.

_I can't believe …_

_She's …_

"I – I left him to grow up without a family … I left you to grow up with us …"

"Don't … Danah, don't, anymore … it's –"

Wincing at the bitterness in her voice, he helplessly gripped her slender shoulders harder, wishing he could shake some sense into her. Heck, she was more stubborn than her brother!

"What could I do? I couldn't leave, it was already getting so bad, so intense ... my training ..." His eyes softened further when he saw her break down finally.

Hatake Kakashi had never been the diplomatic one – he hated scenes. Maybe that was another reason why he avoided women so much and settled for the books instead ... women always caused scenes, it was in their blood or something. In their genes ...

"Danah … tell me one thing …"

She raised her blue depths to his, the frenzied swirling in them dying down a little. "Yes, Kakashi-san?"

He scratched his head, gazing at her, wondering how to ask …

_All right … direct approach …_

"That night, Festival Night, when you suddenly left your room …?"

She frowned slightly, then nodded slowly. "Yes?"

He had to hide the sudden smile from his eyes. "Well …" His voice dropped lower, just as a wind suddenly picked up. Stepping closer slightly, he whispered. "What … when you returned to your room, Danah-hime …" He looked at her helplessly. "The pain I heard from your room, Danah … the tears … and I couldn't do anything … anything …"

He trailed off when he saw the tears pool again in her eyes. "Ohhh, Kakashi-san …"

Suddenly she turned, took a few deep breaths, and slowly started walking. Confused, he fell into step beside her, giving her a little time to gather her thoughts …

"Do you know, Kakashi-san ..." An unsteady, shaky little voice …

"Know what, Danah?"

"Know what I ... what I ..." Her hands moved about unsteadily, as she tried to explain. "What I … went through ..."

He blinked. Clearing his throat, he continued in his low voice. "I – had a vague idea."

A sad, bitter little laugh. He blinked. This was not like the little Danah-hime ...

But when she next spoke, it was worse. A hushed, hoarse, almost terrified whisper.

"Unconscious for days ... sick for even longer, because, you know ... that mountain ... so high up, and all the – snow and wind and everything ..."

The wind picked up, causing two shivers.

"Horror, so much ... horror ... training, controlling your mind, aiming for that perfect defence ... means you have to open your very soul to – to everything. _Everything_. You don't know ... don't know how many spirits are wandering this earth, drifting, no destination, no purpose ... some so harmless, timid little beings ... some so ruthless ..."

Just her very voice, so frightened, blank, caused an involuntary shiver down his spine. But her words ...

No wonder Tsunade-sama had refused to tell him any more. He doubted whether she herself knew the fully story ...

"When you open your mind to such unbelievable terror ... some people, Kakashi-san, some of sensei's students, they – they never recovered ..."

He felt that lump in his throat again.

_Never recovered …? Never … recovered …_

"A mind open to the world ... a billion and one thoughts all crashing, crowding together ..." She whispered as she turned to him again, her head lowered, her eyes glazed … with horror …

_Oh my god …_

_I think I understand now …_

_This is what sensei was always trying to teach me …_

_… Great love, and great achievements involve …_

_… Great risk …_

"In order to strengthen your mind to be strong enough to even _try_ to enter those layers and layers of forbidden, unchartered territory of the mind … you had to do the worst thing imaginable, and open it to the world … that careful mind-protection, that shield you have constructed …

And in that instant ...

He would never explain it ... maybe it was the absolute horror in her voice ...

A little cold clamping in his stomach. Unconsciously he drew the girl towards him. "Danah ..."

_I'm so ... _

_What kind of ... _

_How could I ever ... _

..._ have doubted her _...

..._ because this is not _..._ a traitor _...

"It's all right, Danah ..."

The soft, gentle voice as the girl's sobs became quieter, even more intense ...

"I still have nightmares ... I can hear the voices so clearly ..."

Strong arms encircled her ...

..._ no – traitor – speaks like this _...

..._ this horror _...

..._ is REAL _...

"It's ... all right, lady ..."

"Ohh ..." Little hands gripped his arms, her face gently buried against his neck. "And in that state ... I couldn't come back, I couldn't ... I was so wrecked ... I began to wonder if I could ever be the same again ... because – because it was sink or swim time ... if I didn't complete the training ... I'd never rise to the surface ... _ever_ ..."

The Jounin, who had been through so much horror himself ...

Suddenly felt her little arms slip around him, tighten, lithe little body shivering ...

The wind seemed to get more colder ...

Forget causing scenes.

He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the street, in plain view of anyone, the tall silver-haired Jounin with his arms wrapped tightly around the golden-haired beauty ...

Maybe ... the hold was just as much for him, as for her ...

_Ten thousand things have passed _..._ and yet, his soul _..._ still trembles ... _

* * *

The boy puffed, a wearied hand rose to wipe the sweat on his brow. Equally weary legs dragged on the ground as he barely pulled himself along. The tall man beside him glanced down. A finger rose and daintily shifted his dark glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"You see? When I tell you to stop, that you're overworking yourself, you should listen to me, little master."

A scowl and an irritated dismissal of the little hand was all the man got. "Yeesh. I _must_ overwork myself. I must condition my body, just as Naruto nii-san did. There are no shortcuts to anything, Ebisu-sensei."

The man sighed as they emerged into the main streets, alive with people hurrying home for lunch, the restaurants and tea-shops throwing open their doors, setting out tables under shades, in ready for the avanalnche of hungry Konoha citizens. Giggling girls, more refined couples, mothers with their toddler dangling off one hand and the morning's shopping off the other, gossiping housewives going about in twos and threes … Hidden Leaf was always a beautiful place to be.

The roofs may be still damaged, the windows broken, door lintels cracked … but this was nothing to the gentle hum of conversation, of delighted chatter, cheerful banters and talk. Just as they had done for so long, Hidden Leaf was smoothing out the disturbance of the recent war. Picking up the pieces, moving on with their lives …

"Hmmm … yes, little master, I will admit that I am impressed with the diligence you have been applying yourself, under the powerful impression you received from Naruto-kun. But really, wearing yourself to exhaustion will not help you achieve it any faster or better …"

He turned his head when he heard a deep, rich chuckle, saw a mop of glowing silver hair and a tall Jounin, one hand in his pocket. As he watched, his lazy observation positively awakened when he saw a beautiful girl darting out behind the Jounin, her hands on his shoulders and a delighted, musical laughter joining with his as she cheekily but shyly smiled up at him. He watched, dumbstruck as a half-gloved hand raised, playfully clasping her hand still on his shoulder.

His jaw about to drop to the ground at the breathtaking beauty of the girl, he froze …

_What the hell …_

_No way …_

_It can't be …_

Tall. A very, very finely netted black top, tightly clinging sensuously along her arms up to her wrists. Slender shoulders and arms. Over this a long black dress, thin black straps running over her shoulders. A trim little waistline.

Admittedly she looked a little different … features a little more slender, more fine-boned … much more matured overall than previous, but …

_Actually … she almost looks like …_

He frowned, racking in brains, trying to remember where he'd seen –

Ah! Like her!

Like the Godaime …

Yes … yes, that was it …

She looked like the beautiful Tsunade, but with some subtle differences, most of all the difference in eye colour …

He thought idly, if this girl and Tsunade were together, they could almost be mistaken for _sisters_ …

Then suddenly he shook himself. What was he thinking!

That this – this – _FAKE_ – couldn't ever compare to Tsunade's beauty!

The man's eyebrow twitched.

Finally, he was unable to stop himself.

"HA! THAT'S VERY GOOD!"

The two in front of him stopped and stared at the tall ninja, a bandanna stretched across his head, dark glasses and eyebrow working madly. By his side a small boy, staring with his mouth wide open.

Kakashi raised his hand, palm vertical, his eye creased cheerfully in greeting.

"Ahh! Good Afternoon, Ebisu-sensei!"

The man however, paid no attention to his colleague. Instead, a furious hand shot out, pointing at the pretty young woman by the silver-haired Jounin's side. Both were now staring in shock.

"YOU DO NOT FOOL ME! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

Kakashi now stopped and stared, gazing from his companion, who had 'confusion' written across her face, to his associate. His half-gloved hand rose and rubbed the silver mass in utter bewilderment.

Danah gasped. The man suddenly became triumphant and his shouting intensified.

"You little RUNT! You think to fool me yet again with your _ridiculous_ disguise!"

By now many of the citizens themselves had glanced across in their hurrying, curiously staring at the three Jounins and the little boy. Many looked scandalised when they heard the tall man in blue refer to the young lady as a –

"_Runt_?" Danah's bafflement turned to irritation. _Who the hell was this idiot …_

Kakashi also gaped. How on earth could anyone call Danah …

He blinked, startled as the glasses were whisked off, and a tissue was whipped by his colleague and held to his nose, which was fast becoming red.

"It's a good try! I will give you that much! And I will admit –" Here an eye-popping and jaw-dropping openly-admiring gawking, " – You look fine! Although your hair is usually tied up in twin golden tresses on either side of your head, not this time I see! This time it looks much better, much prettier, I think, with your hair all out …" Then instantly he collected himself and frowned. "But you will not fool me! You incredible little creep!"

_Creep!_

By now there was more than one scandalised, furious glare directed towards the unfortunate young Elite sensei by the hurrying citizens in general, all of which he was oblivious to.

Kakashi met Danah's bewildered gaze, a shrug of her slender shoulders.

"Err … Ebisu-sensei, are you sure you are mistaking her for someone else –"

"Kakashi-kun! How could I, one of the Elite, mistake a stupid, foolish boy for a true breathtaking beauty as you have by your side!"

If his mask had been off, his jaw would have dropped. _Boy? What on earth …_

"Well, at least you're more _formally attired_, I will give you that! And you have chosen quite a modest, yet beautiful attire! But you won't fool me, Naruto-kun!"

_N-NARUTO! HE THINKS I'M NARUTO …!_

…

_WHAAAATT ?_

Suddenly the boy beside him, who'd been following this with the utmost confusion, but open admiration at the mysteriously pretty girl by the silver-haired Jounin's side, Started violently, and a terrified, shocked gaze came to his eyes. He turned frantically, and started tugging at the hem of his teacher's shirt.

"E-Ebisu-sensei –"

"Your stupidly irresponsible waste of time teaching my little master that useless jutsu has come to no avail!"

"Ebisu-sensei –"

"I do not care if he has perfected it, I will do all in my power to drive it from his mind!"

"S-S-Sensei –!"

"Never again will I be taken in by your perverted jutsus!"

"SENSEI!"

"AAARGGGH! Little master, you could have seriously injured my hearing!"

"Sensei, it's n-n-not Naruto nii-san!"

Ebisu frowned, glaring down at his student. "Konohamaru-sama, what on earth can you –!"

"LOOK!"

His eyes followed the direction of the pointing finger …

He gaped …

Because just rounding the corner, coming into their line of vision …

A figure in bright orange … a mass of glowing, golden hair … a loud mouth, talking non-stop …

A figure in dark beside him … silky raven-black hair falling across his face as he walked beside his companion, hands in pockets, listening to the endless chatter …

"Gyah – gyah –"

His body started trembling violently …

Even through the impending danger, his eyes flickered slowly to the young lady …

_Then who …_

"Ahhh! Onee-chan! Kakashi-sensei!"

Staring in horror, as the orange figure suddenly caught sight of the beautiful girl and the tall Jounin, his hand waving frantically, joyfully. His dark-haired companion raised his head, a small smile as they looked upon the young woman and teacher …

_O-Onee …_

_ONEE-CHAN?_

And then, as the confusion and bewilderment fried his brains …

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

As if that horrendous sound wasn't enough, the insulted young lady in question darted forwards. Everyone reeled back in horror as …

"YOU GOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN, YOU HALF-ASSED, DIM-WITTED BABBOON'S BUM!"

A stunned, shocked, scandalised silence – a different type of scandalised feeling to before …

Did beautiful girls really come out with such –

"I-I-" Suddenly he drew a deep breath, falling to his knees, hands clasped before him, pleading in frenzied terror.

"I'm sorry, lady! I t-t-thought you were … were …"

"WELL? OUT WITH IT, SQUIRT!"

A long, deep breath, and the unfortunate man screamed.

"I'M SORRY, LADY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NARUTO-KUN DOING SEXY-NO-JUTSU!–"

Another moment of silence before –

"You – You thought I was a _what_? You thought I was a – a – _jutsu_?""

A deadly, gentle quiet voice. Before …

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY 'SEXY –' "

They all wondered idly why she didn't move when the man leapt up and scooted about a hundred metres away. But she stood where she was, fists clenched and breathing deeply.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! NO! IT'S THAT NARUTO-KUN IDIOT'S STUPID -!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH HOW YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER –"

"I'M _SORRY_!"

"YOU JUST EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW WHAT THE SEXY NO JUTSU IS!"

A moment of silence, the spectators twisting their heads from side to side as they watched the players on either side, the tension snapping the air between …

Gulping, pulling nervously at hi collar, the man gave a sheepish grin, which, unknown to him, only infuriated Danah more.

"Errr … Naruto-kun has an infamous jutsu, the Sexy-No-Jutsu, where he changes into a – a –" A wince.

"A what?" A growl.

"A beautiful –" Winces. "Lovely –" Squirms. "Breathtaking –" Wriggles. "Scantily dressed –"

A _terrible_ silence …

"AAARGGGGHHHHH! WHY IS THIS VILLAGE FULL OF THE BIGGEST GODDAMN PERVERTS IN THE COUNTRY!"

"BUT – BUT -!"

"Naruto – is – my – BROTHER – AND – I – AM – NOT – A – _JUTSU_ –!"

"F-FORGIVE ME, LADY! YOU JUST WERE SO BEAUTIFUL I – I THOUGHT -!"

"OH YOU THOUGHT, DID YOU! YOU FILTHY, ROTTEN DROOLING EXCUSE FOR A –"

"Gyah …" He backed away a few more steps …

The rest watched in apprehension as they saw her hands come together, and her knuckles cracked, the glint in her eyes, the grit in her teeth …

"Get over here … and I'll show you just what kind of _jutsu_ I am …"

Uh-oh …

"And in addition … I'll make sure you never – think – like – that – again!"

Another few seconds of the horrified intensity was all the audience got before …

"_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

A fast-receding long drawn out cry and an immense cloud of dust gradually settled. Within mere seconds, the audience had lost both their players, and were left to the sudden peace and gentle quiet that had preceded all this …

In the midst of the stunned shock, Konohamaru stared up at the tall silver-haired Jounin, who hadn't spoken a word since his own students had arrived. Sasuke and Naruto had stood rooted to the spot when the incredible yelling had begun. This was even worse than the display with the tall white-haired old man … they'd thought she was scary then, but _this_ …

This surely beat all …

As the traumatised shock fell away from their faces, the little boy gazed up at the taller Jounin and managed to whisper.

"S-Sensei? Was that … was that really Naruto onii-san's …"

The Jounin seemed to gather himself and managed a weak chuckle. "Yeah … yeah she is."

Naruto suddenly beamed, then reached out and ruffled the smaller boy's hair proudly. "Yep! My sister!"

"Ehhhh …" The brown eyes were shining. "She's really, really beautiful, onii-san!"

"Yes, isn't she!" Naruto huffed out, pleased and delighted. A tiny frown came to Konohamaru's face.

"But …"

"Hmmm?" Naruto glanced back down.

"She's a little scary, though …" His voice trembled slightly. "Actually, a _lot_ scary."

This time, the deep, rich chuckle was more usual, more like itself. Resting his hands on his hips, the tall Jounin leaned down, his eye creased merrily at the small boy.

"All women are scary, Konohamaru-sama. You should remember that."

The large brown eyes widened and then his features settled into a state of contemplation. "I think you're right, sensei."

_Later that night …_

The woman straightened from where she'd been leaning over the bed, the sleeping figure so still, so unmoving. The delicate features etched in pain, raven-black hair falling like cold silk across his pale skin …

Sighing wearily, pressing her fingers to her forehead, she turned, gazed into wide blue eyes, trembling fingers that were covering her mouth as she looked upon the sleeping figure with anxiety …

_How many times has he woken like this …_

_And it seems to be getting worse …_

_He would stir, eyes wide but …_

_… but never seeing anything …_

_And he never remembers in the morning either, apparently …_

_That … that is the most mysterious thing …_

The woman also flickered her gaze over to the worried brown-and-red …

When she addressed the girl and the tall Jounin beside her, her voice was grim, edged with nervousness …

"When is that man going to arrive, Danah?"

Slowly the girl's hands lowered … she forced the tightness in her throat down.

"Um … well I'm not really –"

"We need Raidon here soon, child. Like soon as in _right now_ …" The honey-brown eyes turned once more to the now peacefully sleeping figure … "His – condition, for want of a better word – is getting worse … I cannot give him twenty-four hour protection, we can't manage it right now … when you returned Danah," The troubled gaze turned back, fixing on the young woman once more. "I was thankful, because with you and Kakashi watching over them, what we feared would happen now has a _slim chance _of happening – the probability of falling into that mess is now reduced significantly but … but somehow, these two are beyond what myself or Jiraiya can teach them – we could certainly try but we need someone who knows how to handle matters like this … and these boys need to go away from here, they need the type of training that you had … they need a teacher like …"

The woman trailed off into a sigh, then irritation flashed across her beautiful eyes … "That damned old mountain goat …"

Nervously wringing her hands together, Danah watched the silver-haired Jounin wordlessly, silently and very grimly step forwards and pull the quilts around the boy, watched the tall figure walk over to the window and gaze out into the silent midnight …

Her own thoughts spun, flew, whirled, cascaded with terrible force and speed …

_Someone …_

_Someone wanted Sasuke alive …_

_And they wanted Naruto alive as well …_

_By intervening on their fight, on whatever it was that had happened, they …_

_… they saved them both …_

_Both! _

_It was true that the mysterious person was stopped by the Sand before anything further could happen, but …_

_But even in that space of time, they could have had plenty of opportunity to kill …_

_But why …_

_Who …_

Like a vicious punch, the pure raw horror of the truth hit her, and the nasty cold feeling grew …

_There's only one_ _person_ …

_Only one who could want them both alive …_

_…_

_But it's impossible …_

A tense silence had settled among the Hokage and her Jounins … so it was with slight alarm they sensed another presence enter the room, pause and grip the door frame …

Danah spun around, Kakashi turned more slowly and Tsunade blinked …

"Naruto?"

The sky-blue eyes, bright and glimmering by the faint lamplight extending from Sasuke's bedside, did not meet any of theirs, but fixed intently on his teammate.

Tsunade felt herself tensing, as she slowly flicked her gaze between the boys …

The time for hiding was over … by now, she felt they had both had long enough to get over whatever unpleasantness had happened on that lonely waterfall …

Stepping forwards, her teeth gritting, as if preparing herself for the scowl she might receive from the golden-haired boy, she took a deep breath.

"Now you listen here –"

"I think it was him."

The quiet, almost gentle voice, the hushed, serious words sent an electric shock around the room. Horrified gazes, thudding heartbeats …

But the boy was oblivious to all these as well. Stepping forwards quietly, into the gentle glow of the circle of lamplight, he stood by Sasuke's bedside, gazing down at the still form.

There was no mistaken belief in anyone's mind who he had meant by '_him_' …

"N-Naruto …?"

Breathless, Danah stepped towards her brother, staring in agonised horror, confusion at the back of his head.

Twisting his body slowly to meet her eyes, he said again, still in that terrifyingly hushed voice.

"I couldn't remember much, Danah nee-chan … it was about then that I lost consciousness … Sasuke must have as well, because everyone says we were both out like lights for about a week after we were brought back. I think I recovered quicker, but he …"

Dropping his eyes, still in the same position, he turned back looking sideways at the dark-haired boy …

"But I think … I'm pretty sure I recognised the chakra of whoever it was, whoever had come, just before I … I must have passed out …" The voice dropped lower, sending a sudden chill throughout the room … "I'd felt that chakra just once before … outside the hotel room, with the pervert sennin … in Otofaku City … I recognised the chakra again this time …"

Horror was now coursing through all present in the room, with the exception of the two boys, one in deep slumber …

_Impossible …_

_No way …_

_No way could it have ever been _considered_ …_

_And yet …_

_The impossible has happened …_

_Though they were brought in unconscious by our Allies …_

_The Sand had no idea who they were fighting … when they encountered the dark stranger …_

_But …_

_But who would ever have thought …_

_…_

_The battle at the waterfall was – could have been – a fight to the death between these two boys …_

_And who would have thought …_

_… that the one to come to their aid …_

_… was …_

The silver-haired Jounin's deep, hoarse voice broke out huskily, as it finally hit them with full force of the implications …

Of what this revelation really meant …

"_Uchiha Itachi …_"

* * *


	22. Where Loyalty Lies Part A

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

Higher rating for language use … only a bit though … so I'll say **"PG-13"**

**Chapter 22 – Where Loyalty Lies**

(SPOILERS: Chapter 212 – 216, 217)

* * *

Golden-brown eyes grimly scanned the scroll in her hand. Her fist unconsciously clenched. 

"Tsunade-sama?"

She raised her eyes at the soft, solemn voice.

"Is it really that bad?"

Tsunade dropped the scroll and gently massaged the sides of her head. "No, perhaps it isn't. Not if we're very careful. I am severely tempted to just send my very best along. All of them. The job should be finished perfectly." Laying her palms flat against her table, Tsunade lowered her head and leaned forward, resting her weight.

The young woman who stood before her nodded slowly, her fingers nervously rubbing the hem of her white medical coat. "A-All of the best, Tsunade-sama? Is that …"

Tsunade glanced up at her tiredly and smiled. "No, perhaps it's not an overly wise move. But I believe we have been far too lenient with this issue. I know from the records here, that this particular case is one which your team itself dealt with, many months back. I can't afford to have such a petty issue going continuously and indefinitely. I want this finished as of _now_."

Danah sighed. "You're right, it seemed such a silly, stupid case. But admittedly, when my ANBU team covered it, not very much was done at all. This is simply an escalation of a political business gone horribly wrong. It was almost a joke that shinobi should have been sent out to deal with this, because it required the Feudal Lords themselves …"

"Humph, who all tend to be lazy bums. I don't really believe that I was so out of date with the situation going on in the world in general, all these years, but it seems to me that the quality of village and country leaders has diminished greatly. Even the alliances we have made … The countries are now full of boring old farts who can't even _scratch_ themselves, even for THAT they need someone else to do for them." Tsunade shook her head irritably. "It's pure luck, my girl, that I have managed to get through to the Hidden Sand. Could they have come in any better timing?" Her voice had softened, and she gazed down at the table.

A slow smile spread on the young woman's face.

"Tsunade-sama … that is perhaps not a good idea, to send all the Elite out at once … especially in light of the mounting suspicion going on … after all, we must keep our own defences up," The mysterious smile widened. "And especially since this is not very near our own borders … judging by convenience of backup and the level of skill required … not to mention the ease of time taken to get there, and so forth …"

_Not near our own borders … time taken … what is she trying to –_

The golden-brown eyes widened. "Danah … you can't possibly mean …"

The blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation. "I mean _exactly_ that, Tsunade-sama."

Slowly, Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "No way. What country will ever agree to that?" Tsunade rose slowly, not once taking her eyes off the girl. "What country will agree to undertake a mission for another country!"

Danah met the shocked gaze. "The Sand will … I know they will."

Tsunade gaped. _Gyah__ … this girl … does she know what she's saying …_

"Danah … they did us a great service by the recent situation involving Uchiha Sasuke … in truth, how can you expect – Danah, it is not like I can reimburse them or compensate them for their assistance in this matter …"

She trailed off as she saw the girl shaking her head firmly.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but you are quite mistaken. It is not a matter of 'give-and-take' here … in the interests of the _friendship_ that has sprung up, indeed of the way our alliance has been _strengthened_ by that event …" Tsunade stared as she fiddled with her coat again.

Slowly making her way to the window, Danah gazed out into the greyness of the sky, spoke softly. "Besides I … I know Temari of old association. I knew her uncle very well, Tsunade-sama … Temari and I played together as children when Yashamaru-san gave me time off form my apprenticeship duties. Well," Here turning and smiling slightly, "You can't really call it 'playing', we spent more time arguing and screaming, we didn't get along at first."

Tsunade watched numbly as the humour died away again, replaced by a sadness as the girl continued … "My medical training was carried out between Raidon-sensei and Yashamaru-san, you remember, as well as some of the other doctors of the countries … To that man, Tsunade-sama, there was no Hidden Leaf, Hidden Sand, Hidden Cloud … he saw everyone as individually as they were – though I was from a 'rival' hidden village, that didn't matter a bit …" The blue eyes glazed over as the memories swirled within them.

Tsunade blinked. It was amazing, the circumstances and associations the young Leafs got into! She knew that the recent terrible occurrence went much deeper than any of those who returned were willing to admit. Even upon questioning Danah in an attempt to try to fathom what had occurred, but she, after seeing the boys' reluctance to discuss it, had not broached on the issue. But it was evident at least that a great deal had gone on underneath the surface … yes, a _very_ great deal …

She leaned forwards, her voice soft. "Her uncle … the man who was murdered by his own nephew?"

Danah winced slightly. "Yes, if you want to put it that way, although that's the absolute truth …" Her face brightened again. "But Yashamaru-san was one of the best medical Jounins in the hospital of the Sand Country. He was very good to them all, as I remember … for his sake, at least, Temari will do this for me. I know she will …" Her smile widened. "And especially for the sake of our own friendship … I know my acquaintance meant as much to her and hers did to me …"

Tsunade gazed intently at her. "What do you mean, Danah?"

Slowly, the glazed blue eyes met the beautiful golden-brown ones. "We were both suffering, Tsunade-sama … both our brothers despised and hated … for something that wasn't their fault …" She spread her hands out. "Who better could have understood what I was going through? No one, Tsunade-sama … no one …"

Tsunade kept gazing into the blue depths, the glowing confidence, the rising excitement in them …

Straightening, she raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And how may I ask, should I go about requesting this of them?" Frenziedly, she gathered up the papers on her desk. "Our teams leave tonight … the time taken to send a message to Hidden Sand, to have it go through their council, process the request … not enough time …!"

At this, Danah beamed. "If we have your permission to continue with this decision, then you can leave _that _part of it to me."

Tsunade blinked. "Up to you? What are you going to do?"

Danah winked at her cheekily. "I'll arrange it all. Raidon-sensei is not the only one who can send messages by lightning …"

Tsunade gaped again. What on earth … _messages by lightning …! _

" … I'll go now and send it, tell them where exactly to meet us –"

"Us?" Tsunade blinked again, then shook her head firmly. "No, not you …" Danah looked up, surprised, and Tsunade shook her head firmly, sternly. "Do you know how many operations we have scheduled to take place over the next few days? I certainly don't have time for them all, there's too much work going on here …" Irritably shuffling the papers on her desk. She glanced up again, the beautiful golden-brown eyes glowing. "Not to mention the visit by the doctors of the Wind Country … Indeed, my girl, they do us a great distinction by coming here to assist in the operation … and we are not there, it will be an insult."

Danah managed a smile back, although her mind was frantically working. "If you're not sending me … then who …?"

Tsunade frowned as she riffled through a mass of sheets on her right. "Kobayashi Jakuchu will do nicely as one of the Captains, I'm rather impressed with his record … Hatake Kakashi will do equally as nicely as the other Captain …"

She didn't know why she felt a sudden pit in her stomach as Tsunade mentioned his name …

" … Hiroaki … Inejiro … these I have noticed have a natural knack of diplomacy, which will do very nicely in here. And of course, Jakuchu's and Kakashi's normal teams, among them will be Anko and Asuma, who are also, I feel, suited for this type of mission ..."

_As Captain as well …_

Danah nodded slowly, her chest tight. "Two teams … eight shinobi … I suppose, that's as fair as any, Tsunade-sama …"

Tsunade immediately started retrieving records and scrolls with incredible swiftness. "Yes, but I am counting on the strength of the three you have in mind." She paused, glanced up at the girl again. "Are you sure her brothers will oblige, though?"

"Yes, they will … there's no problem with that, Tsunade-sama." Her mind was already racing on the message she would have to send …

* * *

Bright eyes glanced up at the sky, and rose lips frowned slightly. She didn't like the look of that menacing greyness at all … 

The scroll with the precious request clutched tightly in her hand, she made her way to the top of the hill, and stood still for a moment, a frown creasing her brow, as she felt the wind around her …

Her fingers twined together, she brought her forefingers together, lightly touching, the scroll balanced delicately between the forefingers and her thumbs.

Lowering her head, she closed her eyes …

No one was around to see the sudden flash of lightning that hurtled down from the heavens, swiftly, lightly touching the still figure with the tips of its unearthly fingers.

Split-seconds later, the solemn grey sky looked down upon the figure, empty-handed now, golden hair trailing behind her, long black dress also fluttering in the sharp wind. Deep blue eyes stared into the horizon …

_Message sent …_

Her fingers twitched and rubbed together nervously …

_I wonder if I should send …_

_Just to be on the safe side … a little extra help never hurt anyone …_

_It's not often I have bad feelings …_

_And whether fortunately or unfortunately, I've always been right about it … then again, I always did have a knack for creating and sensing trouble …_

_But for some reason …_

_Even despite Tsunade-sama's assurance that it will go all right with just this team …_

_I was the one who persuaded her that …_

_I have a really, really …_

_… bad feeling …_

Her right hand slowly raised to her lips …

As it came away, a bead of red pooled on her thumb …

The figure turned ever so slowly, gazed deep into the area around her, the groves of forests at the base of the hill, the distant rooftops, the Hokage Tower rising defiantly against the looming greyness around …

Without warning, the black figure on the hilltop had disappeared …

Within seconds, she was within the forests of Konoha … leaping lightly, branch to branch, the exhilarating feeling of freedom as the wind whistled through her, past her …

She paused upon reaching the clearing …

Brought her hands up again …

_Ousu-buta__ … Inu … Tori … Saru … O-hijutsu …_

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" (SUMMONING TECHNIQUE)_

_

* * *

_Not all that far away … 

"ARGGHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

The boy who'd been sitting by his window side, trying to get a cooler breeze while studying his training scrolls, blinking his eyes against the intense brightness of the desert landscape beyond his bedroom window, almost fell completely off his window seat, landing with a painful thump on the floor, his legs however entangled in the cushions.

But his sudden discomfort was nothing … his eyes remained riveted in horrified fascination at the scroll which had suddenly appeared in mid-air just outside his window, rotating slowly as swirls of blue-green chakra danced around it …

"TEMARI! GET OVER HERE! THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU! I KNOW IT DOES!"

The young woman came running at the sound of her brother's frantic, furious holler. She stood in the doorway, blinking in shock as she saw Kankuro still frozen on the floor in the ridiculous position in which he'd fallen, eyes popping as he stared at the hovering scroll.

Snorting, she crossed the room and leaned out of the window, swiftly plucking the scroll from the air. Leaning back into the room, she turned, holding it in her hands for a moment, staring at it, recognising the outer seal.

Raising her eyes, she met her brother's astonished gaze and popping eyes, and murmured softly. "It's from Hidden Leaf …"

His eyes bulged. "What? Why would they send it to you?"

Wordlessly, she broke open the scroll and unrolled it, her eyes scanning over the contents.

Kankuro clambered to his feet, dusting himself down and muttering about disrespectful Allied persons who had no manners whatsoever –

"What is going on here …"

Kankuro jumped violently and stared at the tall, slender figure who had suddenly appeared in his doorway, face impassive, arms crossed over his chest as always …

"Geez, don't creep up like that …" He muttered, turning away and glaring sideways at his brother.

It had taken a while for himself and Temari to even try to fathom what had happened to their younger brother, ever since that terrible invasion of Konoha, under that traitorous snake Orochimaru … and the more recent events surrounding that annoying Uchiha Sasuke, whom Kankuro had secretly felt was more trouble than he was worth …

But whatever it was that had happened to Gaara, they still couldn't figure out, only that, well …

_We're not complaining …_

_His eyes aren't as strange as they used to be …_

_…The other day, I swear he was laughing inside …_

"It's from Danah-chan …"

Kankuro turned and blinked at her stupidly. "Who?"

She glared at him impatiently. "Danah-chan, you remember …" She gritted her teeth as the stupid blank look intensified on her brother's face. Boys!

Scowling, she held up the scroll. "It's a call for help … Konoha has sent two teams not far from our own borders … she says she has a bad feeling about this, and she would greatly appreciate our assistance …"

"A call for help?" Kankuro stared at her. "She's asking us to help those teams?"

Temari narrowed her eyes. "Yes. And so what of it?"

She glared further as the young man straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bit strange, isn't it?" Kankuro smirked. "I knew Leafs were weaklings from that last mission we did, but really … asking another country for help …"

Temari stiffened. "They're not weak, Kankuro. Saying it to their faces just to rile them up is one thing, but you know Hidden Leaf is one of the most powerful villages in all the countries. And it has the most amazing people …" At this her eyes darted involuntarily, almost subconsciously to the slender figure still standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, those strange eyes fixed outside the window, as if he were pointedly ignoring his brother and sister, though she knew he was intently listening …

_Yes … amazing, amazing people …_

_People who somehow were able to break through even the horror that was in his mind …_

_People who knew how to make us feel again …_

_People who were willing to sacrifice their lives for a young man who wasn't even close to them, who didn't even care about his friends or his village …_

_They were willing to give their lives for him, just because he was a comrade …_

_Because …_

_Because that's the way of the Leaf …_

_Kankuro … truly, we are the weaklings, compared to them …_

"Yes …" She whispered, as Kankuro goggled at her. "They are truly amazing …"

Suddenly she blinked and went back to scowling at him. "And not just that … but you know what happened to Konoha … you know the suffering they went through, mainly because of our traitorous alliance before, and they are still re-building their village. They still fear an attack, perhaps even worse than the last one was. And so they perhaps don't want to risk sending too many Jounin out … this is a call for help, Kankuro. And it certainly is not a cowardly one, whatever you may think of it."

He looked slightly wary at her menacing tone and her thunderous glare. Damn women … they're too troublesome and scary …

"Well … who is this girl, who is so important to you, that you take her request so deeply?" He muttered in a sulky tone.

Temari froze, the scowl dropping from her face. Her eyes widened and the boy stared at her, bewildered and confused. What the hell …

"She was my … friend …"

Kankuro gawked at her for a moment, then, his eyes darkening slightly, turned his back on them both and started fiddling with his scrolls on his desk. A low mutter was heard. "That can't be right. Temari didn't have any friends …"

The girl's head shot upwards and she narrowed her eyes at her younger brother. Slowly, she walked over to the window and looked out into the warm, sultry day, something alien stirring in her heart …

Throughout her dysfunctional childhood, the terrifying situations involving her youngest brother, she and Kankuro had been practically ostracised by the other children of their age group. It wasn't anything personal, it was just something, some tiny little detail relating to the fact that their youngest brother was a psychomaniac, at whose hands even Sand Chuunin and Jounin who had survived the toughest missions violently lost their lives …

By mutual unspoken agreement, and not being able to stand the frightened, terrified glares of the villagers she and Kankuro got whenever they so much as walked past the other children … and so by mutual agreement, they had both stayed away …

The little girl had only had her younger brother as her friend, for so many years …

Then one day she had run into her uncle's medical room … her uncle, whom she adored more than anything else … and had stopped short in surprise upon seeing a little golden-haired girl there, only a few years older than herself, standing patiently while her uncle was warming himself up on his favourite topic of his beloved magical medical herbs used in his healing … he had the whole mass of those boring jars out, and was telling her about each one …

> > > > > > > >

_Yashamaru had glanced up and broken into a merry smile and called the little girl forwards …_

_"Danah, this is my little niece Temari … isn't she a pretty little thing?"_

_The little girl had turned large blue sparkling eyes to her, and after bowing, had straightened and giggled. "Yes, Yashamaru-san."_

_The man had chuckled, gently placing a hand on his young apprentice's shoulder, stretching out his other hand to the tiny child still standing in the doorway, a wondering look in her beautiful wide green eyes. "Temari, Danah is going to be my apprentice here for a while … hopefully you both will get along, play in your spare time …"_

> > > > > > > >

A lump came into her throat as she thought of her uncle … he had seen the pain the little girl had been going through, the loss of her mother, and then the mysterious circumstances surrounding her new little baby brother … already the villagers were talking, already they were warning their children away from playing with any of the three siblings …

But this little girl, her uncle's apprentice, had paid no attention whatsoever to the stares of the villagers … at first it was just polite little chatter, then she would take the wondering little girl to the shop, to get her some sweets, until the little princess of the Sand would suddenly find herself actively seeking the older girl's company …

To the little five-year-old child, already grown so quiet and observant, watchful under the suspicious, frightened looks of the villagers, having this girl around even for those few months …

Both found out quite early that they had rotten tempers … Danah had been eight then, and Temari five, but still their tempers were something only displayed by grown-up women …

Sometimes Danah would just be too stressed over the workload she had taken on herself, and would stalk away to allow herself to simmer and cool down before coming back, a cheerful, delighted grin on her face …

And Temari herself, with a brother only a year younger than her who sometimes riled her up deliberately, as was the purpose of irritating younger brothers – Kankuro had been a humungous pest as a tiny child – Temari had acquired the most fearful temper, and she had learnt how to fight back very, very early, if just to squash him down …

But since Gaara's birth, and the horror surrounding that, and the closed in, awkward and mysterious child he had become, Temari and Kankuro had both grown beyond their years …

Gone were those days of peaceful, almost secretly delightful arguing and fighting with her brother …

Both had become bitter, twisted, their very hearts and minds soured by this new terrible association …

Because by becoming unfeeling like that – it was the only form of defence against the shunning of the villagers … it didn't matter a bit that they were the Kazekage's children, and were entitled some level of respect …

Sometimes the little girl would run far away from that depressing house, would anxiously run around looking for Danah, to either play with or vent her frustration out on, and would eventually find her in a quiet, deserted part of the village, sitting by herself …

… and crying, crying, crying …

The first time she had seen this, her own anger had vanished … by the very shock of this sight …

No one in Hidden Sand cried … crying was for losers … for wimps …

_… But Danah onee-chan wasn't a wimp … no way …_

And when the tiny five-year-old would crawl up and ask what was the matter, she would just be enclosed in a warm hug, and the crying would continue …

At first, she had resisted, and stiffened as Danah's arms had enclosed her …

… But then found that she liked it …

… It was wonderful being hugged …

She had tried hugging her baby brother once … had felt the baby softness, the soft hair under her chin, revelled in the adoring protective feeling that had risen within her, of this small, helpless little boy in his big sister's arms …

But then she had seen his eyes … the beautiful blue-green eyes …

And they had been … empty … blank …

As if he wasn't even registering this loving gesture of his sister … as if he wouldn't care anyway …

Like a lake in which the beautiful rippling water had dried away, leaving a vast expanse of barren wasteland …

His body wasn't stiff, it just was … unresponsive …

And when he had looked at her with his dead eyes …

She had not hugged him anymore …

…

But this …

She realised … that it was wonderful being hugged …

_… Especially when the crying stopped …_

_Yes … the crying always seemed to stop whenever she received a hug …_

_… It was …_

_Was like …_

_… Magic …_

Temari blinked, discovering with a start that she had been so lost in her memories …

Turning, scowling, she placed a hand on her waist and held up the scroll with her other hand, looking at her brother sternly, at his confused, suspicious and scornful gaze.

"Kankuro, I'm going to answer to this. In the affirmative."

His eyes bulged. "You're shitting me! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could get –"

Gaara calmly crossed the floor and reached out for the scroll. Startled, she handed it to him, and watched as the pale blue-green eyes skimmed rapidly over the scroll contents … the seal of the sender at the base of the letter …

Slowly, those frightening, but startlingly beautiful eyes, raised to hers … His quiet, deep throaty voice …

"She is his sister?"

Kankuro had turned and was watching them irritably, wondering why they seemed to know things he didn't. Gaara knew who this girl was? And what was all this about her being someone's sister? Whose sister?

Temari stared at him, then nodded slowly. Of course he would recognise the surname …

She had never known Danah's family name, she had always been Danah onee-chan to her, then Danah-chan later on in those scant visits after the apprenticeship was over …

But in these past months, a shocking, incredible discovery had been made by the young princess of Hidden Sand …

Who would have thought, that the little girl who had made a difference to her own young life, even if just for a few short months …

Who'd have thought Danah's brother had been a similar burst of sunshine to her own baby brother …?

As if in confirmation of her silent thoughts, Gaara returned the scroll to his sister and turned around, his figure slow and graceful as he made his way to the door. And as he reached the doorway, he turned briefly.

"We are going to assist them."

Through her slowly spreading grin, Kankuro's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"The fuck!"

_

* * *

_Moonlight … 

Deep, glimmering moonlight, breaking through the thick ceiling of leaves, brushing ghostly fingers against the forest floor …

A tall, slender body leapt lightly and gracefully from the tree, landing crouched on that same forest floor, then leaping again into the dark recesses of the trees with the silence of a shadow …

… a body with all the elegance and style of a powerful Jounin …

Intent brown-and-red gazed into the darkness, the spinning, glowing red wheel of his left eye identifying a powerful chakra flow in the lurking shadows …

Slowly his gaze spreading, following the line of bushes, grasping this new hidden threat …

Everywhere … there were shinobi everywhere …

Even now they would surely sense his own presence and leap out to attack …

The Jounin's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the building rising in the distant grove of trees … that building had been their destination for this mission … that was what they had arrived for, the negotiations, the back-up if necessary …

But never this … not this level of attack …

It had been a trap all along …

But as he felt the hidden menacing mass in the shadows …

_The ambush is over here …_

_That means …_

Faintly, the sounds of metal on metal came to him through the crisp night air …

_So that there …_

_That one was a fake …_

_…_

_And that's where everyone is …_

_That's where Jakuchu and I left them …_

_Now we realise … we left them to …_

_… To die …_

ANBU Captain Sharingan Kakashi muttered into his headset, and leapt into the night …

_

* * *

_The tall Jounin dodged swiftly under the fierce attack of his unseen assassin, parrying it with one of his own, gritting his teeth as he felt the soft flesh of the assailant's stomach give way to his glowing fist … 

_Damn it …_

_This was not meant to be this way …_

_Who on earth sent out a team of … a team like this!_

_We have only about four or five skilled Jounin on both our teams … the rest all diplomats! _

The vicious swipe of a metallic blade missed ANBU Captain Kobayashi Jakuchu by mere inches, but the man was not an Elite for nothing …

Almost absent-mindedly, he allowed his yet-again unseen attacker to feel his blade, ignoring the chilling scream of pain as the metal eagerly sank into the waiting flesh …

Shrugging the man off, wiping his bloodied hands on his robes, he dodged and leapt away, coming up against yet another …

_Tsunade … Tsunade-hime would not have made such a fool mistake, to send out such a badly mixed team … or at least, she wasn't expecting this to be a mission which would turn into such a vicious attack …_

_Someone else … someone else misjudged this badly … _

_Who could have done such a fool thing …_

_I'll kill them when I get back …_

The grimness in the Elite Jounin Captain's face increased, the lines deepening as a giant mass of shadows suddenly appeared before him … as the mass appeared to have increased ten-fold …

Stopping, turning slowly, taking in the size and amount of the shadowy attackers …

_IF I ever get back …_

_

* * *

_"WHAT!" 

Asuma ducked his head swiftly and drove his vicious hand-blade into the stomach of his shadowy assailant …

"Didn't you hear it?" Anko yelled back as gripped her kunai and spinning in expertly under a tall ninja's arm, gave two slashes to his side, ignoring the agonised scream of pain.

She grunted as the weight of the man fell upon her and she shrugged him off, hearing a dull thud as he landed on the blood-soaked ground around them. "Kakashi just said this attack is a diversion, a fake. I just heard him through my headset!"

Furious hissed curses filled the air as the six Konoha Chuunin and Jounin turned to see an avalanche of dark shadowy figures leap into the clearing.

The young dark-haired woman's eyes widened as she saw yet another shadow appear out of nowhere … almost paralysed with disbelief, she was frozen as she watched him leap towards her colleague …

Nariaki had fallen on one knee, his breath coming out in gasps and coughing up blood, temporarily unprotected …

_Damn it damn it damn it! _

_This is our medical Jounin … if our medical Jounin is injured like this …_

Asuma's eyes flickered over briefly as he sensed the woman's frozen position, and called out sharply, before returning his attention to his current opponent.

"Do it, Anko! I'll back you up!"

The shadowy assailant didn't even sense the lithe figure leap before him. All he saw was that suddenly his injured target was suddenly being shielded by a dark-haired woman, crouched low, kunai glinting from each hand …

Her dark eyes flashing …

Too late, he realised that by the element of surprise he had fallen into the most simplest of traps …

Lost in that intense black gaze, he felt a chill permeate throughout the very pores of his skin … an agonisingly slowness that made him want to scream …

But he couldn't, because even now it was reaching his face …

Heard the woman's clear strong voice call out …

"KANASHIBARI NO JUTSU!" (BODY FREEZE TECHNIQUE)

Then he felt his brain numb with horror as he realised he couldn't move … not at all …

_I can't move …_

_She's captured me with her eyes …_

_She's stalling me … _

_Until …_

Those were his last thoughts before he felt the powerful presence of a Jounin behind him, just to his side … as his terrified eyes swivelled around to fix upon his attacker, he looked last into the deep brown eyes of Konoha's Sarutobi Asuma …

The Jounin of Team Eight shrugged the body off of him again, spinning back to face another dangerous shadow …

Hissing, Anko backed up until she felt someone's firm back against hers. Turning her head sharply, she whispered urgently. "Noriyuki! Hurry up with your special attack!"

"Give me time!" Was the hissed reply. "Buy me more time, I can't do it like this …" The tall Chuunin gritted his teeth and brought his palms together, and they saw the glow of powerful chakra glimmer in that terrible darkness, like a sign of hope …

Anko's breathing was now coming out in gasps, her hold on her kunai loosening … "Time is something we don't have right now …" She muttered, her intelligent sharp black eyes darting, taking in the ever-increasing shadowy figures one by one.

"Ha! Time is never something we have. So we have to make time!" Was Asuma's roar as he leapt into the fray, unheeding of Anko's panicked scream.

"ASUMA! NO!"

_

* * *

_


	23. Where Loyalty Lies Part B

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 23 – Where Loyalty Lies – Part B**

(SPOILERS: Chapter 212 – 216, 217)

Geh … slight language warning for this chapter as well, OK? Not sure what I should rate it, but I'll say **"PG-13"**

* * *

Not very far away, the leaping silent shadow froze as he heard his team member's terrified scream echoing and echoing throughout the murderous dark forest.

Pausing on a stout tree branch, his armoured hand resting lightly against the trunk, brown-and-red peered intently over his shoulder, back into the creeping, swirling darkness …

The slightest of trembles passed through the silver-haired Jounin, but it was gone almost instantly …

_That was Anko …_

_Asuma …_

_No …_

_No way …_

_Oh god …_

Too late, as he tried to leap back the way he'd come, the ANBU Captain found himself surrounded on all sides by a fast-gathered shadowy black mass …

As the tall figure stood in the centre of the clearing, the swirling black mass had suddenly taken form, had become loosely fluttering robes, the clank as metal weaponry emerged from holsters on the bodies, a grinding of teeth as they watched the lone warrior within their deadly circle …

At that moment, the thick canopy of the silent forest ceiling above gave way to a steady stream of moonlight, the glowing heavenly body gazing impassively upon its divine shadow warrior … its light reflecting off the silver hair, the glowing blood red of the spinning circle of his left eye …

The silver-haired Jounin's pale but strong hand rose to his shoulder, reaching behind it … fingers curled around and gripped the hilt of a long, deadly katana …

With a swift motion, he had brought the silvery metal onto the exposed moonlit night, a slicing motion leaving a blinding silver arc as he held it before him …

The blade glinted as it caught the gleaming rays of moonlight … the brilliant radiance emanating from it, the very simplistic beauty belied the underlying hidden strength in the lovingly crafted work, the strong hand that held it …

The gathered menace had been silently watching him, then suddenly he heard a hiss …

"Sharingan Kakashi … you're going _down_ …"

His jaw tightened as he took in the huge mass … against the backdrop of the natural shadows of the forest, this menace appeared much bigger, much larger than he'd previously thought …

His feet shifted … his body tensed … he stood crouched, poised …

His other hand also rose, his fingers interlaced as he now gripped his katana with both hands …

The eerie red glow of the lasting legacy of the most powerful clan of Konoha glinted in the dark, the silvery glow from his hair added to the young man's ethereal effect …

"Not unless I take you all down with me …"

That was all they heard before they saw a blur, a steak of black and silver …

Startled gazes blinked all round, unconcealed horror as they met each others' eyes …

Suddenly their confusion turned to terror as an agonised scream came from the side of the circle.

The captain darted to the broken circle and stared in shock as he saw one of his colleagues almost sliced viciously in two … already the whites of the eyes were showing, the blood only began seeping from parched lips now …

This man was already dead …

Barely had he had time to kneel down and see the actually damage inflicted when another tortured scream broke out – this time from the opposite side of his circle …

_How fast does he move … like the speed of light …_

They could only stare in chilled terror as a vicious silver horizontal streak was seen … so swift, so accurate was the ANBU Captain's speed that the man actually took a step forwards even after his head had separated from his body …

The Captain rose slowly from his dead colleague's side … the black mass stood frozen, chilled to the core …

Because even their ears were deceiving them …

There was no time to even scream, let alone grab their weapons, mount a defence, before the silver moonbeams sliced through black robes …

The Captain alone was speechless … and without his guidance, his team would surely –

Crackling. Chirping. Screeching.

It sounded like …

Wings.

Fluttering, beating, pounding.

_A thousand wings …_

Coming closer and closer …

_What on earth …_

It was with breathtaking slow motion that the Captain turned …

And looked into a blinding blue-white light, hurtling towards him at incomprehendable speed …

Crackling, hissing, spitting lightning, edged with the wings of a _thousand birds …_

The last thing the man remembered was brown, red … a dancing electric-blue mass, a glowing, spinning red wheel …

* * *

"HURRY THE HELL UP, NORIYUKI!"

Anko yelled as she leapt in front of a terrified Hiroaki and cursed him for the fiftieth time that dreadful evening …

_What the hell … this idiot can't even defend himself properly …_

She knew that he and that super-idiot Inejiro had been sent purely for diplomatic relations, that though their minds were of the utmost brilliance when it came to negotiations, dealing with the Feudal Lords and leaders, they were as much help and use as a one-legged duck when it came to fighting …

And Anko didn't know how much longer she could hold them off …

She felt the exhaustion in her own body growing, growing … they had been fighting for hours and hours and hours … not only was her own chakra severely depleted, but she felt the menace stirring within her, demanding to be released, promising to exact proper vengeance if only given its own head …

Almost subconsciously, her right hand crossed over the left side of neck, fingers brushing against the curse seal …

_This damned curse seal …_

_I thought I had it under total control …_

An anguished scream captured her attention momentarily. Glancing around, she and Asuma saw with horror that Noriyuki, on whom their hopes had rested, had gone down … somehow, their defence had slipped and the man was now lying, groaning, clutching his viciously slashed shoulder …

It was about then the cold realisation settled on her, chilling her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time …

_There would be no help from there …_

But then she gritted her teeth …

_But I can try … what would become of us, if we just left things to fate … _

Just as she was about to dart to him, a tall shadow stepped in her path …

Giant, broad-shouldered, thickly cloaked, his face hidden by a black mask … the gleaming hilt of a katana visible underneath the tips of his fingers as they rested against it …

She looked up into pinpoints of glinting eyes … cruel, leering eyes …

And a muffled, low, sneering voice to match …

"I think it is best to let him die this way, eh? Better than what I was about to give him …"

"You bastard!" She hissed, and only just flung herself sideways, after seeing the diagonal streak of silver as the man withdrew his katana with incredible speed and accuracy …

Teeth gritting, the young woman leapt backwards again as he now lunged towards her, the scornful sneer in his cruel eyes never once leaving …

Rolling over swiftly, crouching into defence position, she felt her legs almost give way beneath her as her fatigue and weariness spread …

_Don't know … how much longer I can do this …_

_Can't – can't fight much more__ … I'm too wasted …_

_I –_

Perhaps it was the last minute intuition … but the Konoha shinobi would never know how they sensed the new presences in the midst of the bloody fighting – even hopelessly outnumbered as they were, the very pores of their skin tingled, signalling the arrival of more into that graveyard clearing …

The young woman's eyes flickered briefly away to her side, and her own defence slipped in light of what she saw …

And heard …

"Perhaps you would prefer to _feel_ how he's going to die, if you think that way was better!"

Everyone else froze and looked up, glancing around frantically for the clear, strong voice that had called out.

A woman's voice.

A voice full of confidence, of strength, of determination …

Hisses sounded as they looked up onto the branch of a tree, and saw a young woman standing there … a tall, slender figure caressed by the streak of moonlight that had broken into the clearing …

Short blue silken robes … a flowing rose-coloured sash that danced and swayed to the tune of the wind … her golden hair caught up into four silky tresses, glowing in that faint moonlight that had filtered through …

And a beautiful giant fan outstretched behind her, framing her willowy figure …

Beautiful sparkling bright eyes … intelligent, sharp and …

… Smiling …

Anko stared. Asuma gaped.

Hiroaki gagged. Inejiro yelled.

"BLOODY TRAITOROUS SNAKE! YOU'VE GOT THE NERVE TO SHOW YOURSELF –!"

Hiroaki rose up beside his colleague and squeaked. "Treacherous wretch! As if bringing about Konoha's destruction wasn't bad enough, now you've teamed up with these filthy –!"

But Anko and Asuma were gazing around at their dark assailants, their attackers who seemed to be made of the shadows themselves. The enemy who had just attacked them …

Because _they_ seemed shocked. Stunned out of their wits …

_Then …_

_That means …_

_This girl is –_

_… not one of our enemies … _

They were not given time to register that either, because yet another powerful presence had appeared …

A deeper voice roared out, half irritated, half in triumph across the tensely silent clearing …

"Ha! You'd better shut your face, old man, and don't speak to my sister like that!"

Heads whipped around at the other voice …

Another figure, clothes as black as the night, balanced gracefully on a stout tree branch directly across from his older sister, fingers glowing with chakra, a wide grin stretching across his face as he flexed his fingers.

Inejiro had had it. He spun around and started growling at the boy, his finger trembling as it pointed up at him.

"You bastard! Even in death, you can't hold respect for –!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone, even the newcomers, blinked in surprise at Anko's scream.

Trembling, the woman glanced from the smiling girl to the smirking boy … She watched them intently, never once taking her eyes off them …

The dark-haired woman stepped forwards, a strange firmness in her step … a quiet rising faith …

"What are you doing here? State your purpose, Kankuro, Temari of the Sand!"

The boy smirked, gazing down upon the short, black-haired woman.

"Purpose, lady? This!"

She gasped and leapt away as she heard a scuffle, a strangled yelp just behind her.

Rolling away, crouched in position, she stared over her shoulder …

A giant marionette puppet loomed in the inky blackness tinged with the ghostly moonlight, the body like a large wooden barrel, the face with its three eyes leering in the darkness …

Their shadowy assailants had fallen back, away from the Konoha shinobi, leaving them enclosed within their circle, and now this marionette puppet stood there too, grinning maniacally …

Even as she watched, the puppet straightened, the leering grin ever present … its long swinging arms shifted slightly …

_It … it was moving on its own … ?_

She blinked stupidly. _Surely that puppet hadn't groaned and screamed –_

But at the next movement of the puppet, even Mitarashi Anko, who had seen, felt and experienced too many terrors to count, felt like throwing up when she saw the dark red trails leaking out of the slits of the wooden barrel …

Her knees seemed to finally give way, but her very horror also seemed to prevent her from falling forwards …

_Holy shit … someone …_

_…_

_… Someone's in there …_

_He just trapped someone in there and –_

_…_

_… squeezed …_

_…_

The young woman's fingers clenched, her nails digging into her palms so hard they broke her skin …

Her breathing deepened at the horror they were all witnessing …

_What a horrible death …_

Abruptly, as if on an unseen and unheard signal, the puppet stepped back swiftly, opening its murderous belly.

All eyes fixed on the giant marionette as a black mass of rags rolled out and lay still …

It took them a moment to realise it was a body, not a mass of rags … but they could be forgiven for assuming it was just a bundle of clothes …

… Because aside from the ragged clothes, the body of the enemy ninja was almost crushed beyond recognition …

Breathing heavily, hoarsely, she slowly turned her head as she heard a light thud land beside her. Glancing across, her bleary eyes focussed on the tall figure of Kankuro of the Sand …

"No need to be like that, lady. His manner of death was nothing compared to what they might have planned for _you_ all."

The dark eyes had been fixed ahead of him, gazing into nothing, but now they flickered over to the collapsed figure staring up at him. Anko's horror and her extreme fatigue and exhaustion - and not to mention utter numb _relief_, had finally given way …

She just stared back at him numbly without saying anything … blinking slowly as her eyes rested again at the mass of rags, and heard someone step up beside her and clear his throat.

Glancing upwards and across to Asuma. The tall Jounin's face was pale and horrified, but a slow grin was breaking and spreading out.

Coughing discreetly into his fist, he glanced across at the figure standing beside his colleague. "Hmm … I must say your purpose, young man … this time around … is entirely honourable …"

A smirking grin was his only answer …

And a beautiful smile from the girl … Temari glanced from the exhausted Konoha ninja, and her eyes briefly scanned the bloodied clearing … the giant mass of bodies littering it …

_Amazing … _

_Only six of them here, and such a huge mass of enemies … how ever did they hold out for so long … ?_

_Truly Kankuro, I think this is evidence enough for you, showing the true power within the Pride of the Leaf … _

The beautiful green eyes creased into a smirk as her hands shifted against her fan …

_However …_

_After the party is over, someone still has to clean up the mess …_

Kankuro's smirking smile vanished abruptly as he saw a swift streak of white from the branch where the princess of the Sand stood … the swiftness of her motion caught the silky pink sashes of her robe, causing them to sway and reflect the moonlit glow …

He saw her fan slice the air in a horizontal motion and suddenly stumbled backwards …

And heard her strong clear voice call out the beginning of her jutsu …

"_KUCHIYOSE …"_ (_SUMMONING TECHNIQUE …)_

The Jounins' attentions were diverted from the giant marionette puppet by the sudden movement of one of their rescuers. They gawked at Kankuro as they saw him stumble backwards, as an alarmed, almost panicky look flashed across his face …

The boy started backing away, a shifty expression on his face. "Um … if I were you, I think it's the best time to leave this clearing …" He muttered, never taking his eyes off the slender figure …

_Damn it … _

_I've only seen her Summoning once before and I couldn't get the destruction it caused out of my memory for days afterwards …_

They only had time to blink in utter confusion before they heard …

"_KIRIKIRI MAI_!"_ (EXECUTION WHIRL!)_

And a panicked yell from the boy …

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? _RUN_!"

* * *

The pain that shot through his body …

Just in time, he'd twisted himself away from a glowing, flying fist, and he recognised the dangerous chakra glow for what it was …

And even in that dazed, tortuously agonised state, that attention to detail, that natural brilliance accorded a Jounin to correctly and swiftly identify chakra attacks, came to him … even in that state, he fell into automatic mode, dully identifying the chakra attack he'd just been subjected to …

_This is Chakra Enjintou … (Chakra Scalpel)_

_It can cut through muscle and arteries without breaking my skin …_

_…_

_So I can slowly die of internal bleeding …_

Crouching against the base of a tree, the silver-haired Jounin dropped his katana and clutched at his shoulder instead, gritting his teeth against the intense pain that had sprung up …

_It didn't even touch me … I just felt the vibrating effects of it …_

_How much worse this is, because now I can't move my arm …_

But as the pain overtook his entire body, and the Jounin collapsed completely, his back stiffly supported by the tree trunk, legs sprawled against the bloodied ground, he realised this jutsu must have been modified … a highly advanced form of the Chakra Enjintou …

Because although the chakra scalpel itself was deadly, this was worse …

_This has been combined with …_

_… Poison …_

_And though it didn't touch me directly, the side-effects certainly did …_

_And now the poison is spreading throughout my body …_

_Head … hurts …_

_Can't see … can't … hear … _

_… anymore …_

But he did manage to hear the sudden screams that rose … screams as he had never heard before …

The absolute suffering of man … those screams were full of torture … agony … torment … anguish … pain … cruelty …

… Death …

_Death was here, in this clearing_ …

The bushes around him in his vicinity were shaking, trembling, quivering violently as something large, something powerful, something ruthless and merciless moved within them …

Something that left none alive in its wake …

Then he heard the unmistakable sounds of slashing, clawing …

His fogged-up brain took several moments to realise that the screams of men had diminished …

… Yet something was still screaming …

… And its screams were like nothing he'd ever heard …

… They couldn't belong to a creature of this world …

As the Jounin slowly slipped into the nightmare state before awakening and unconsciousness, his thoughts likewise swirled in a confused mess around his mind, but one thing was crystal clear …

… _Perhaps this was what Death is really like …_

_It's not just a gentle slip into a sleep you never wake from, like everyone says …_

_Maybe in your final moments, you hear the screams of the millions of spirits of the world …_

_… Greeting you …_

_… Welcoming you to their domain …_

Dull brown-and-red saw the sudden movement before him … a movement he was powerless to stop …

A streak of black, black even in that blindness of the dark – he felt the man lunging towards him, sensed the deadly sharp kunai thrust before him, before his bleary eyes even saw the glint …

Sharingan Kakashi even saw the triumphant leer on his assassin's eyes …

And through his haze of confusion, of pain, pain, pain …

His hearing hadn't diminished … in fact, just like with those who had suddenly lost one of their senses, the way their other senses become sharper, clearer …

He saw that cruel gaze falter … saw the man suddenly overcome by – by confusion … then panic … then …

_Horror …_

Then he hear another sound … a curious swishing, sweeping sound lingering around him … as if it were sweeping, swirling …

_S-Strange … sounds like …_

_Like a wind … like the wind has gravel in it …_

Then his senses sharpened further and realised what it was …

_… Sand … _

And with this sudden sound, was an accompanying one of a long-drawn out cry … the cry of a man who had drawn his last breath … a tortuous, anguished moan of pain …

The Copy Ninja heard a dull thud as his would-be assassin fell heavily to the ground before him, a slight cloud of dust rising up, the dark earth welcoming him with eager arms into its eternal domain …

And as the figure fell, he saw another just behind him …

Hazy eyes saw the figure approaching slowly …

A tall, dark figure, shrouded … even the moonlight didn't reach him …

As the fatigued brown-and-red closed, the ancient legends he had heard and loved as a boy came flowing back into his wearied mind …

_Moonlight, though it is an ancient celestial essence … _

_… it doesn't touch the dead … that's why we can see through them, that's why they look silvery and have no colour … _

_Moonlight doesn't reach him … because Moonlight doesn't see things that are not of this world …_

_Moonlight doesn't see Death himself …_

* * *

After having seen Kankuro scuttle for cover, and the still confused and dazed Leaf ninjas follow him, Temari of the Desert looked upon her handiwork with sadistic pleasure …

The clearing with which the moonlight had fought to reclaim now lay bathed in its divine light …

Yes, true, perhaps the grand ancient trees that had ringed this clearing for centuries now lay reduced to the twigs they had once been themselves … but still …

The ring of trees had become mere stumps, once giant trunks and boughs lying littering the otherwise ordered secretive forest …

Flaky wisps of smoke rose from where the vicious cut from her Summoning had been extreme and severe …

_Kirikiri__ Mai really did do a good job … until Hidden Leaf's backup team arrives to clean up this rubbish, this will do for now …_

Her eyes narrowed as she saw a sudden surge of black figures rise from where they'd been buried under the destruction, saw them prepare to leap away into the night …

The brilliant emerald-green eyes narrowed …

Smirking, she curled her fingers around the stem of her fan …

She felt there was still room for one more swirl of dangerous winds, which would do the trick …

Yet again, she leapt lightly from the branch where she stood, balanced delicately on a broad tree stump and raised her fan again …

_"NINPOU: DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!"__ (GREAT SICKLING WINDS TECHNIQUE)_

The princess of the Sand grinned wickedly as she saw the remaining black shadows flee in the pure force of her chakra-powered desert wind …

A sharp sound in the distance captured her attention …

Raising her gaze, her fan held tightly, she glanced away towards the direction of the sound, eyes widening in utter shock …

_No way … _

_That sound … unmistakable …_

_It can only be … _

Temari's body half-turned, feeling a strange thumping in her heart …

_Screaming …_

She straightened further, green eyes peering frantically in the direction of that unearthly scream …

_Unearthly is right …_

_That is not a human scream …_

_No mortal can scream like that …_

The beautiful green eyes flickered …

And shone with awed delight …

_Even from the first I ever saw him, Kanmuri was the most beautiful thing ever … _

_Although the very memory of his scream frightened me and haunted my dreams for days afterwards … but the beauty, the elegance … _

And at the thought of this, she recalled Kanmuri's mistress …

Emerald eyes flickered back in the direction where Konoha's Jounins had disappeared, led by her brother …

A beautiful smile touched the girl's lips …

Even from her own earliest memories, Danah had always been a natural worrier for everything … and she'd always gone overboard in everything as well …

_She really must have a terrible knack for causing AND sensing trouble … _

_Sensing it, she didn't want to hold back whatever she could send … _

_And she worried for our safety as well, although we were the ones who agreed to go …_

_She even sent her Summoning after us …_

_She sent her beautiful Kanmuri … _

Still a smile glowing on her face, Temari surveyed her work briefly with a grin of satisfaction, before turning and leaping lightly, gracefully from stump to stump in the direction of the sounds …

* * *

The shadowy figure knelt on one knee by the almost unconscious Jounin. One hand resting on his knee, the other flat against the ground, he leaned in, gazing at the slumped figure.

Blue-green eyes calmly, emotionlessly inspected the erratic heartbeat, the twitching, cold and clammy beads of sweat lining the man's forehead, the sharp breaths, the violent shivers …

Straightening his back, from his robes he withdrew a small box …

Opened it and lifted a squirming, squiggling creature …

A hard, powerful shell enclosed its entire body …

Sharp pincers at the front, a long tail at the back, the most deadly of spikes set into its very tip …

The deadliest of the Desert creatures …

… _Scorpion _…

The figure held the deadly creature in his fingers momentarily, between the thumb and forefinger, his eyes still scanning the slumped body before him …

His eyes travelled to the Jounin's exposed powerful arm muscles … within seconds, slender fingers had firmly encircled it …

Gripping it securely, pale blue-green eyes stared emotionlessly at the swirling red spiral tattooed on the man's arm … the symbol of one of Konoha's ANBU, the pride of the Leaf …

With a swift motion, the deadly creature was dropped onto the exposed arm …

The figure leaned back, still on one knee, now resting his hand on his knee in a relaxed pose, impassively watching as the scorpion trembled, quivered, then started darting around …

Blue-green eyes watched … even as the deadly sting plunged into the yielding flesh, he betrayed no emotion, his eyes vacant, void …

The Scourge of the Desert swiftly thrust its deadly evil into the Jounin's arm, quivering as the sting found the blood vessel …

The figure finally rose, crossed his arms over his chest …

He waited …

Waited …

* * *

Exactly what it was, Jakuchu would not know until later, much later, but he would never know how it had entered the clearing …

This ANBU Captain, who had fought through so many missions, defeated so many enemies was now left stunned and flabbergasted as he saw that the silent, swift presence that had entered the grove of trees in which he'd been hemmed in by innumerable shadowy assailants … he suddenly found that his work was cut out, if not totally taken from him …

He found himself stupidly standing, his bloodied katana now hanging loosely by his side as all around him, the sounds of his enemies screaming, yelling, squealing in terrible anguish – no less anguish than they would have inflicted upon him …

He could only stand ineffectually as his mysterious saviour made short work of what he had thought was impossible … so steeped in his fatigue, in the terrible weariness that was overtaking his body …

And the worst – or perhaps best – part was that he couldn't properly see his saviour …

_Heh__ … times like this I wish I had Kakashi's sight _–

ANBU Captain Kobayashi Jakuchu froze …

A terrible swirling at the pit of his stomach …

_If I am this badly done for here, with this huge mass of shadows jumping me … _

_…_

_How much worse is my co-Captain?_

_And our teams?_

And almost instantly forgetting the frenzy of sound and movement that was happing in the grove of trees, forgetting his saviour, he sheathed his katana.

Setting his mouth into a grim line, he turned and leapt away into the direction he and the silver-haired Jounin had parted …

* * *

_"KAKASHI_!"

The figures who had burst into the clearing stopped short, skidding in the bloodied dust upon seeing the young boy there, a tall figure in black, arms crossed over his chest.

He turned slowly, and they started violently as they stared into those strange blue-green eyes … even Kankuro who had more than got used to his younger brother's emotionless gaze discreetly allowed the tall brown-haired Jounin to go ahead of him.

Temari came up beside the dark-haired woman who was gaping at the figure slumped at the base of the tree, and stepped around her, staring at her youngest brother.

"G-Gaara? What just happened? Is he –" She craned her neck slightly, seeing the silver-haired ANBU Captain. "Is he all right?"

The startling eyes blinked lazily. "He is fine."

Temari could feel the killing force radiating from the short woman beside her.

"Fine? Fine? Is that it? And …?" Anko spat out.

Asuma was the first to reach his friend. Kneeling down, he stared at the silver-haired Jounin, feeling his chest, his arm, listening to his breathing …

In the midst of this, he turned to the breathless, expectant, small assembly of Konoha Jounin …

Then Jakuchu had arrived, and he pushed his way through the small crowd. Stepping forwards swiftly, he stared in horror at his co-Captain …

_Kakashi …_

_This boy I have trained, watched grow into a fine man …_

_After losing so much, going through so much pain, suffering … _

_No …_

_Please no … _

But Asuma was looking completely bewildered.

"He's … he's all right … he's fine, just like the boy said …"

Temari gaped as she saw a small box within her brother's fingers. Almost without knowing what she was doing, she stepped forwards and lightly touched the box. Raising her eyes, she met his emotionless ones. "G-Gaara? I-I-Is this what I – think it is?"

He blinked. "What do you think it is?"

She wanted to slap him for his detached, blank answer, but instead pulled the box gently from his fingers.

Carefully slid open the lid …

And slammed it back shut hurriedly.

Slowly, frightened green eyes raised themselves to the impassive blue-green. Her voice was hoarse. "Gaara … Gaara, how do you know about this …?"

By now Anko had come up, breathless, amazed, astonished and greatly touched by what this boy had done … whatever miracle he'd worked on the Copy Ninja, it was truly magical …

She now peered at the box in the girl's hand, having had a glimpse of a giant rising sting on a long tail, sharp, horrid little pincers before the lid was slammed into place …

_What the hell …_

_Was that … a scorpion?_

_He stuck a – SCORPION – into Kakashi!_

"But – but are you sure it had the right anti-dote?" Frantic green eyes searched her youngest brother …

The boy turned his head, and Temari half expected that silent fury to rise again …

Instead, his strange, throaty, but almost gentle voice resounded throughout the silent forest …

"Only a few days ago, I collected the nectar from the lily that grows by the desert spring, at the only time of year it flowers …"

Temari could only continue gaping …

"Hey hey, what's this about a lily and antidote? Are you telling me he put a scorpion onto Kakashi?" Anko was torn between silent horror and bewildered, fascinated curiosity.

Kankuro was the one who whispered almost painfully … "T-There is a lily that grows somewhere in the vast desert just outside our village borders … it flowers only once a year, and only at a certain time of the year … it grows by a pure spring, which contains clear crystal water … and it's said the nectar from it can serve as an antidote to _any poison_ …"

The Konoha Jounins gaped. Jakuchu especially looked completely clueless, never having heard of a single antidote existing for _any_ poison … how was such a thing possible? How could there possibly exist one antidote for every single poison?

Even Noriyuki, who had managed to stumble up to the silent, bewildered group and was about to scream at them for just standing around when they all needed help, heard this mysterious, frightening little story and was gaping along with the rest of them.

A strange look crossed the girl's eyes. "But – but Gaara, only one man knew of this, knew where to find this flower and spring … To only one man this teaching was passed down … and he's …" The word 'dead' froze on her lips as she caught the boy's gaze …

That quiet rumbling voice softly spoke …

"I followed Yashamaru one day … he had a student with him, and was taking her to show her the spring, and collect the nectar … so I just followed …"

The emotionless, almost detached voice drove painfully into the girl's head …

Temari's throat felt dry, a curious scratching sensation, but something within her chest simultaneously tore at her heart and made it glow …

They stared as a hoarse rasping whisper came form the girl … "Danah-chan … you were following uncle and – and Danah-chan …"

The bewildered, gaping mouths turned to absolute gobsmacked, flabbergasted looks, even their eyes were bulging.

"How – How the hell do you know Danah?" Jakuchu spluttered out. _That damned girl – just how many places did she stick her nose into before her return to Konoha!_

Temari turned her gaze up to the tall ANBU Captain. "She … she's the one who asked us to come and assist you … and your Hokage approved …"

As they swallowed this astonishing news in silence, even Temari didn't notice the pained look that flashed across the boy's strange blue-green eyes …

The pain of remembrance …

"Wait wait! What does this wonderful all-purpose antidote have to do with the scorpion he stuck into Kakashi?" Anko was almost frenzied with energy mixed with intense bewilderment, unable to believe they had been rescued …

Kankuro turned and glared at this irritating woman. Did she ever stop with the interrogation? _Women are so bloody annoying …_

"The scorpion had its poison-sac removed and was instead fed with this antidote … so now when it bites, it spreads the antidote instead of its poison. Happy?" He snapped and instantly regretted his curt tone when he noticed the woman's sharp black eyes darken and scowl at the disrespect. He retired discreetly behind his sister … _Damn stupid women …_

But the other Jounins had been listening eagerly to this, and were lapping it up in silent awe. So amazing! Truly many marvels existed in this world, and they had thought most were known by their top medical Jounins …

Jakuchu glanced around at his blood-stained teams – horrific gashes on their sides, blood streaks across faces, rips and tears in clothing, limping, and a fractured arm and leg here and there, at his co-Captain lying in a stupor …

_How the hell did he manage to fight them all off … he must have killed at least about a hundred enemy ninja before …_

He glanced at his and Kakashi's teams, all of them hurt one way or the other, but _alive_ …

He glanced across at the strange little group who had arrived to help them … their Allies, the three Sand Ninja who had proved yet again, the powerful alliance that existed between their countries … proved that the alliance that had been founded on the most strongest, most reliable of bases, would construct the firmest, towering bridge …

ANBU Captain Kobayashi Jakuchu glanced upwards at the round orb of the moon …

A smile, a smile of pure joy spread across his lined face … a deep chuckle resonated throughout the silent clearing …

"Damn you Danah. Damn you, and God bless you …" He murmured into the night sky, now studded with the pinpricks of light of their silent ancient guardians …

* * *


	24. Relapse

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 24: Relapse**

(SPOILERS: Chapter 219 +)

* * *

Danah sighed as she made her way to the medical staff-room, glancing out at the still grey sky through the hospital corridor window, the unreliable weather … 

_Geez__ … it's been four days since they left and this weather still hasn't changed … not that it will help or hinder them much on their mission, but …it's irritating weather …I wish it would make up its mind …_

_I wonder if I should have done that Summoning … it really has drained me of chakra … _

_I know I'll be all right for today, but … it wasn't a very good thing to do …_

_But I would have hated myself if – if anything … happened …_

_After all, I was the one who agreed on sending as few Konoha shinobi as possible …_

_But as I was sending that request to Temari, I felt a sudden – sort of bad feeling, like something terrible would happen …_

_… That sort of hunch that Raidon-sensei always tells me to follow …_

Danah blinked as she heard the delighted squeal of the girl beside her as they made their way down the quiet hospital corridor.

"Ohhh, Danah nee-chan! I – I don't like to say it was _fun_, because that would sound very cruel indeed –!"

Danah managed a tired smile. "Never mind, Sakura, I know _exactly_ what you mean."

They walked into the brightly lit staff-room, sighing at the warm, inviting glow, a very stark contrast to the uncertain, angry sky outside. Danah's young assistant glanced up as they walked in, and beamed at them, shifting his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Danah-san, are you off home?"

"No, just to see Naruto and Sasuke, I know the operation is in three hours, I'll be back in plenty of time for it." She glanced across at her young colleague, smiling. "You realise this is quite a marvellous occurrence, Hiroshi-kun. This lady we will be operating on will have medical teams from three countries working to help her. I doubt such a thing has been known before!"

Sakura stared. "That's – that's wonderful, Danah-san, but how is it possible? I mean, why …?"

"Well, it's rather a delicate procedure, and a wonderful doctor from the Sand is an absolute expert in this particular field. You can't cure _everything_ with chakra healing, you know. The body itself must learn to be 'independent', shall we say, and not rely on this type of magical healing. After all, just imagine the kind of weak state one would be in if every time someone had a heart attack, we applied chakra healing."

Sakura looked slightly confused, and Danah smiled dotingly upon her. "It means we have not addressed the actual _problem_ itself Sakura, we have only tried to cure the symptoms. That's not a cure at all."

"But – but with Lee-san …?"

"Oh, Lee's was very much different, Sakura. In fact, his was an almost singular case. Lee had a horrendous chakra-induced injury. His was a mysterious combination of the body and the _spirit_ which is always hard to try to heal. Because when someone's spirit has been brutalised, been severely damaged …" She outstretched her hands, palms upwards, a sad little smile on her lips. "Lee-kun's was particularly difficult to cure, but definitely not impossible. This patient, Sakura, is not a shinobi, she does not have chakra flowing in her veins. And so one might have supposed that chakra healing – or even natural healing – would have helped her, but it's not always the case."

"Yes, what Danah-san's trying to say, is that healing is applied mainly in cases where, as she said, the soul or the spirit has been severely affected," The young doctor smiled at her. "A medical Jounin therefore is, as you may imagine, a highly prized commodity. Someone able to not only bring to their command their own specialised knowledge and such, but a precious healing power that very few possess. Anyone may become a doctor, young lady, but few have that _natural_ ability to do so. Their very personalities, characteristics may forbid it. The problem we are to address today, is a matter of great delicacy, involving the abilities of many of these types. Because even if we can't use healing chakra directly on a patient," He said, smiling again, "We can use it to assist us, in any case, because we can trust that it will not let us down. Healing chakra never did hurt anyone." He chuckled.

Meeting Danah's bright eyes, he grinned again. "So it's the utmost importance that you are here, Danah-san. But I fear, I very much fear …"

She looked at the young doctor, puzzled. "Fear? Is something wrong, Hiroshi-kun?"

Turning, he picked up a folder from the desk and held it out to her. "Nothing wrong, just wondered if you want to do this house call?"

She stepped forwards and accepted the file he held out, still looking curious.

Sakura sighed in contentment as she slipped off her white coat. Hmmm, how wonderful to be a doctor! But what a terribly responsible job it was! The decisions you had to make, not only on-the-spot, but also long-term!

Turning around, still a beaming look on her face, she was about to ask Danah if she could accompany her again another time when she saw the tense, horrified look in the blue eyes as they skimmed the contents of the file.

She stepped forwards, alarmed. "D-Danah-san?"

"Oh my god …" Blue eyes darted up to the young doctor who stood before her grimly. "Hiroshi-kun, how long –"

The young doctor grimly smiled at her. "Not half-an-hour yet. Yes, I thought you may have special interest in this particular patient. You'd better go see him now, Danah-san. I think he's all right, generally, but … he may need something extra."

She absent-mindedly patted Sakura's hand, which was gripping her arm tightly, alarmed at the young woman's horrified shocked reaction. "It's all right, Sakura, I'm fine." Her mouth set into a grim line. "Or I will be once I reach him …"

Blue-green eyes blinked in shock. _Huh …? Him …? Who …_

With amazing swiftness, she had slipped off her coat and collected her bag. She glanced briefly at the confused girl. "Want to come along?"

"Huh? Err – s-sure …" _What patient was this?_ Sakura thought frantically.

"I'll – I'll certainly try to be back, Hiroshi-kun … but if it's as bad as all this …" The blue depths suddenly seemed to panic momentarily before she regained composure. "But why is he so badly injured? The mission was …"

"We would prefer very much to have you there, Danah-san. But I think this young man needs you more. If you can't make it, it's fine, but … I think he needs you more." He shrugged, worry and confusion flashing across his eyes. "As for the mission … the mission was all right, I hear. I don't know why he was so badly injured …"

"But – but it said _poison_ …"

Her breathless, pained whisper was met with a blank look.

"I'm gone immediately," She gasped out before waving at him frantically and flying out the door.

Sakura found herself almost running beside the older girl. "Danah-san? Is … is it something really bad?" She panted, in between running.

The blue eyes met hers briefly.

"You could say that, Sakura …"

Sakura stared at her, completely bewildered.

* * *

"That bastard … where could he possibly want to go?" 

Grumbling, Naruto stood for a moment in the clearing, scowling. He rubbed absent-mindedly at his face, feeling the dirt and mud streaks. Of course, the streaks became humungous smudges.

As he pulled his kunai out of the tree, he frowned in remembrance …

_"That's it. Let's stop now."_

_Staring in shock at the dark-haired boy, who was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. He scowled further when he noticed the older boy wasn't even as nearly dirty as he was. How the hell did he manage to stay so clean!_

_"But – But I was just getting interested! You can't stop sparring now, you –"_

_"Fine.__ Stay here and spar yourself. I'm going." He'd turned around and started walking. _

_"BASTARD!__ HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SPAR BY MYSELF!" Wait, had Sasuke said …_

_Widened blue eyes.__ "Going where?"_

_The bent head, one foot paused in mid-stride._

_This brought back the memories like a sickening punch to his stomach …_

_He winced … yes, the punch to the stomach was another sickening memory … that was real as well …_

_"Sasuke … Where are you going …?"_

_A growl.__ "What are you, Naruto, my _keeper_ or something?"_

_His fists clenched. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe I am, you stupid jerk! Damn you to hell, Sasuke! Maybe you do need a keeper to stop you doing stupid things, you asshole –"_

_"Naruto."_

_He'd blinked, startled at the serious, low tone that had come form the dark-haired boy._

_"I'm not running away."_

_He'd given another strangled gasp. What the hell …!_

_The pain … the terrible pain was still so …_

_"Who cares if you did! I'm not going to follow your sorry ass around all my life! I have better things to do!"_

_And yet, even through his yelled defiance, something stung at his heart … _

_… Would he really … leave again …_

_Slowly, slowly, the dark eyes fixed into his bright blue ones. "You … really wouldn't care?"_

_Naruto stared. What the …_

_"Hn."_

_The eyebrow twitched. Why did he have to be such a humungous bastard …!_

_"YEAH!__ I REALLY WOULDN'T!"_

_Delicate black eyebrows had raised, watched the bright mass of sunshine scowling, fidgeting, nervously entwining his fingers together …_

_"You would."_

_A hiss escaped the younger boy. "You're a dumbass."_

_Another smirk.__ "I know. But it's primarily your job."_

_Flabbergasted, he stared at … _

_Was Sasuke – SMILING?_

_"I – just have something I need to do …"_

_"Something … you have to do?"_

_"I'll … be back …"_

_When next he had blinked, the boy had vanished …_

"What the hell is that asshole up to …"

Tilting his head up, he stared through the leaves into the cloudy grey skies above.

"Hmm, I'd better go home …"

He suddenly brightened. _Maybe Danah nee-chan and Sakura-chan are back now!_

But even as the free spirit raced through the beautiful, silent forest, he still felt that uncertain nagging in his heart. He could have traced down, have followed the mysterious dark-haired boy if he'd wanted to … but something within him equally understood the older boy's need to be alone …

The terrible, terrible events that had gone on the past few months … Neither had spoken of those events since their return except what had been told to Tsunade … Naruto doubted if even his sister or his teacher knew …

And Kakashi-sensei's advice from ages back …

"_Make sure he is never left alone, never ignored …"_

* * *

His breath caught tight. 

His hands shook as he inserted the key in the lock …

Shook not with fear but with fury …

Anger …

But the feelings that rose within his chest as the door, almost unwillingly creaked open …

The flood of sunlight, of life, pouring into the dark, musty interior …

… An interior where Death had been the sole inhabitant for so long …

The room, as ever, loomed over him, towering … it stretched far into the shadow, into the murky darkness of the rooms beyond, leading to the kitchen, the music room, the study room …

Before stepping inside, he turned, gazing into the lifeless, silent street where his house stood.

No one. Not even a rat scuttling across the houses. Not even the sound of a bird …

Life had long deserted this street …

And even after everything … the horror that had happened had infiltrated the very air …

No creature was going to live in a place where they couldn't breathe … in a place where the air had turned foul and toxic …

Dark eyes gazed into the shadowy recesses of the corners, at the slightly ajar doorways leading to those rooms …

He breathed deeply, then coughed as the dust filled his lungs.

It had been about two months now … two months since the light had penetrated through the darkness of his soul. Since their return, he and Naruto had never ventured to speak of it, not even when they were alone …

And in that burst of life he had received in those two months … the constant, daily dose of sunshine, of laughter and light … of love …

After the time spent in that, this sudden return 'home' seemed like a noose around his neck … like something tightening, tightening and never letting go …

He was unable to believe how just two months of the love he'd never thought to ever have again, how just two months of it could change him so very much … how that could make this environment feel so – so _alien_, so unfamiliar, so foreign …

His hands shook violently as he fumbled in the darkness of the kitchen, fingers riffling through the top drawer for the candles he knew were there …

Matches …

And even when he turned around, a suddenly beam of heavenly glow held in his hand, it cast even worse shadows against the walls.

Shadows …

And the memory came hurtling to him through the dark essences of the house …

Shadows within shadows …

> > > > > > > >

_"Itachi nii-san?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you sure the bad man who gives me nightmares doesn't live in those shadows?"_

_A confused expression, a raised delicate black eyebrow.__ "In the shadows?"_

_"Yes, or more exactly, in the shadows within shadows?"_

_Startled dark eyes._

_"Nii-san, evil can only live within more evil, isn't it?"_

_The beautiful dark eyes had turned to the corner of the room pointed out by the tiny child._

_"Evil occurs wherever there is light, isn't that so, little brother?"_

_A gentle, indulgent smile when those confused dark eyes had turned to him._

_"What I mean, little brother … if you're thinking of evil as if it were a shadow, then isn't a shadow cast whenever you stand in the light?"_

_He had stood still, thinking … "Hmm … maybe you're right, nii-san …"_

_He had suddenly laughed. A cheerful, bright laugh, which alone seemed to suddenly dispel those horrible shadows … the tiny child had looked up and beamed at the tall figure. The person he loved most in the world …_

_He had been about five years old then …_

_"Sasuke-chan, whoever told you that was just trying to tease you."_

_"Hah? Really, onii-san? You mean, he doesn't live in the shadows?"_

_"No," Firmly and gently, while bending down with his back to the tiny child, his hands held poised over his shoulders. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back ride upstairs."_

_The thrill that had shot through the little boy! The delight flashing across those eyes! _

_"Yay!"_

_Shadows instantly forgotten as he scrambled onto the warm, reliable back, tiny arms frantically clasping around the boy's shoulders and neck._

_Another chuckle.__ "And don't try to strangle me this time, little brother."_

_"Ahhh, nii-san, I never did mean to strangle you last time!" A forlorn denial. He was rewarded with another laugh as they made their way up the stairs._

_"Nii-san …"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are mummy and daddy going to be coming home very late?"_

_"They are. Don't you remember what those boring parties are like, Sasuke-chan?"_

_"Hmm?__ Don't you enjoy them, nii-san?" He'd stared up in baffled confusion, as he was gently lowered onto his bed, and the boy sat down as well. He'd stared in confusion at the tension in the slender frame …_

_  
Grave black eyes met his. "No, little brother, I do not."_

_"But – but why? Don't you like the people?"_

_Itachi had fidgeted, a little frown on his face as though he were thinking. Finally he slowly shook his head._

_"It's not 'the' people I don't like, little brother …"_

_"Haah?__ Then what …?"_

_"It's people in general."_

_He'd blinked up in surprise, bewilderment. "N-nii-san?"_

_Gentle, strong hands had tucked the boy into the bed-sheets, arranged the pillows behind him. Finally satisfied, he had met those confused beautiful dark eyes. He sighed._

_"Little brother … I don't like people … who don't act like themselves."_

_He'd just stared. A little smile had turned the corners of Itachi's lips upwards._

_"People who say one thing, but in their eyes you can read something else, something completely opposite to what they're saying. When you're listening to a person, little brother, you can feel undertones in their words, in their voice even. Things going on in the background. Because all the while, they're sizing you up, comparing you, criticising you. People smile with their mouths, not their eyes."_

_Open-mouthed now … he remembered seeing their cousins, aunts and uncles now and then, recalled the silent, moody state Itachi had been in, almost sulky silence. He had detached, distanced himself from those loud, joyful, cheerful family celebrations, had gone away and sat by himself. This had not pleased their father at all, but he too had remained silent, had let it go as 'one of those things'. Sasuke didn't understand what that meant, only he knew Itachi had been assigned to far too many of 'one of those things' for the situation to be ignored any further._

_"But children, little brother … children look at you, and they say exactly what is in their minds. Children do not play mind games … They don't know how, yet …"_

_He had leaned forwards, a hand closing gently around his own tiny ones, patting it fondly. "Little brother, I hope you never become like that." The gentle, loving, almost condescending smile in his beautiful dark eyes …_

_Faintly, he remembered those 'boring parties' they'd both had to attend …_

_Sasuke had given up his own playtime, his own friends and whatever game they'd been playing, to seek his brother out and sit with him …_

_After all, it was never nice being lonely … and he felt Itachi was lonely …_

_He didn't want the person he loved most in the world to be lonely …_

_When he'd find him, he'd scramble up to sit on the same branch, sometimes would be hauled up by the same gentle, strong hand when he wouldn't be able to do it himself. Or he too would remove his shoes, and sit and swish his feet gleefully in the little stream, side-by-side. And he would sit and chatter away quietly, softly. Itachi would never respond, but sometimes when he felt drowsy listening to himself ramble on, he'd feel his head sliding sideways, but would never remembered hitting the branch, or hitting the ground. _

_He would remember a softness, a reliable, comforting warmth his head would come up against. He remembered a soft hand gently stroking his head, almost absent-mindedly … another one holding his small shoulder firmly, securely. Then there would be a carrying motion, a gentle swaying, lilting and the next thing he knew, he would be placed into his mother's arms._

_And later on in that same day, when his mother had asked Itachi to put his little brother to bed, the boy would do so obediently, again listen quietly to the delighted little chatter of his adoring baby brother. Then just before leaving his room, leaning over the bed, he'd whisper._

_"Thanks for sitting with me today, little brother." And he'd be gone before the confused but delighted little boy could respond …_

> > > > > > > >

Abruptly turning from the dark stairs, which seemed to disappear into those shadows, the dark-haired boy gingerly pushed open the door of the basement.

The dancing light from the candle lit up the descending expanse, banishing the murky blackness that seemed to crawl upwards … not reaching for the light, but rather wanting to overtake that light as well, to fill and spread its horror everywhere …

His jaw tight, his heart thudding as it always did when he descended these stairs. The creaking, groaning of the stairs, as the sandaled feet lightly, gently stepped …

A little alcove set against the far back wall …

Long table …

The carved characters …

Names, etched forever into the framed print suspended above the table …

Names he would never forget … never, never forget …

Tall, flickering candles on either side …

The only source of light …

… The death surrounding the very air …

He never bowed before it. He had always stood tall. Hands clenched tightly by his side. Jaw tightly clenched. No tears, because he had long since cried himself out. Slender body trembling violently. Breathing.

Living. Just living.

_Surviving pathetically …_

Knees suddenly weak … why …

* * *

Stay tuned for next chapter: Chapter **25: House Calls – Mr Ukki**

Yes, strange title, eh … mwahahah, that should keep you squirming with suspense!


	25. House Calls and Mr Ukki

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 25: House Calls – Mr Ukki**

(SPOILERS: Chapter 219+)

* * *

"Mr Ukki?" 

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

After getting over her shock at seeing her teacher's apartment, her horror at seeing the unnaturally still figure on the bed …

At first, she'd still been puzzled as to whom they were rushing to see. Sakura suddenly found herself flying down a street she had never been in her life. A dark side-street, looming, lonely apartment blocks, framed against the strange grey sky … Tall apartment units loomed on either side, their great height seeming to block out the sunlight along the street, giving it an air of gloom …

A sharp turn into one of the blocks, and they were clattering up a set of dark stairs.

Danah had suddenly produced a key from the pocket of her dress, and breathless, Sakura had almost fallen into the room as the door was quietly opened.

_Almost_ fallen in. She had stopped short, frozen in amazement.

And a sudden surge of – something had risen in her heart …

_This – this! … was where Kakashi-sensei lived … this is the place he came back to after each day …?_

A room … a bed … a sink … a stove … a fridge …

A few posters on the walls … a low cupboard … a desk and chair … a door beside it leading into a tiny bathroom …

She could see everything he owned without even having to turn her head …

"I see Mr Ukki is doing very well."

The pretty rose-haired girl had blinked, stared as Danah deftly removed her coat, dropped her medical bag and sat on his bed, gently leaning over the still figure.

Trembling hands tenderly adjusted the collar of his nightshirt, smiled as she saw a soft handkerchief had been tied around his face.

Her breath caught painfully in her throat as she gazed at him …

_Jiraiya-sama and Jakuchu-sensei bright him here …_

_Hmm … at least they had the sense to help him out of his wet clothes … And they even tied the cloth over his face … who'd have thought those two would have such respect …_

Eyebrows knitted in a slight frown …

_Strange … why would they have done that …?_

She grimaced, recalling the state of most of their clothes as she'd seen in the hospital …

A gentle, quivering hand lingered on his forehead, her own creasing in worry and concentration …

_He's burning up …_

_What kind of poison was it anyway …?_

_But I think the worst is over … hopefully …_

Sakura still stood frozen in the middle of the tiny apartment room. Through the young girl's shock, the tightness in her throat, her lips moved.

"Danah-san … did you just say '_Mr Ukki_'?"

A soft little laugh, Sakura saw the young woman turn her head, and smile at Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura, you haven't had the honour of meeting Mr Ukki."

Sakura stared as her eyes followed the direction Danah was pointing …

_What …_

The window … two framed photos … a pot plant … a few books … plain olive green curtains …

"I can't believe he's still alive and well and flourishing …"

Sakura gritted her teeth. As much as she loved her, Danah was as irritating as Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei …

_Alive and well and flourishing …? The only thing that's alive there is …_

Danah turned curiously at the choking, gurgling sound. "Sakura? Are you all –"

She stopped, eyes wide with surprise as the girl raised a trembling finger, pointing to the window. "D-D-Danah nee-chan … you can't mean … I mean, you can't _possibly_ mean …"

The expression in Sakura's incredulous blue-green eyes was a treasure … a wide grin broke out across Danah's lips at the sight of Sakura standing, staring at the ridiculous plant.

"He's almost as old than _you_, Sakura … well, almost. I really am amazed that he's lived this long …"

"As old as – me?"

"That's right …"

> > > > > > > >

_"That's …"_

_"Hmm?__ What's wrong with it?"_

_"You've … you've got to be kidding me, Obito-san …"_

_A hurt look.__ "I'm not kidding …it's what I'm giving that bastard Kakashi for his birthday …"_

_A frown on the handsome face.__ The dark eyes lowered, inspected the pot plant he'd just set down in front of her. Glancing at the little girl, her blue eyes wide, mouth slightly open … _

_A twitching eyebrow.__ "Now look here Danah-chan, I showed it to your _best friend _this morning, he looked at it and said it was a 'nice present to give'."_

_Blue eyes raised, met the scowling mouth. "Itachi-san? Well, he's just as hopeless as you, isn't he?"_

_Bulging eyes.__ "HAAH!"_

_"What else could one expect?"_

_"HAH? What is THAT supposed to mean?"_

_He'd glared as she'd crossed her arms over her chest, a single eyebrow raised up at him as he continued to wail. _

_"Obito-san, it's just that it's an unusual present to give, that's all."_

_Suddenly bending, she had taken the gleaming silky leaves in her soft fingers, stroking them with the most tender of touches. _

_"Besides," He'd bawled. "It took me weeks and weeks to grow nicely!"_

_"Well, I think you've done a great job. It's certainly a happy and healthy little plant." He'd been rewarded with a beaming congratulatory grin. "It looks terrific. Really nice and healthy and happy. But … it just needs a little something more …"_

_"Huh?" He'd just stood there gaping in astonishment as her deft little fingers reached into the soil within the pot and gently swirled it around. The bright eyes darted to her own flower patch, and she had slid over to it swiftly …_

_"ARGHHH!__ DANAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

_"SHHH!__ Obito-san! Please! My mother is resting!"_

_He'd just kept staring in horror as the little fingers scrabbled eagerly through the healthy, fertile soil, watched as the blue eyes suddenly brightened …_

_"AAAAARRGGGHHH!"_

_She had got to her feet, one soil-stained little hand held at her side, her other hand gently holding a squirming, wriggling, healthy pink worm, and a very large scowl on her face._

_"Obito-san, are you afraid of worms? And didn't I tell you mother is sleeping? Please!"_

_He'd fallen to his knees, was watching her in horror, little gagging, gasping noises coming from his throat. Horror turned to fascination as he watched her pick up a thin stick, make a hole in the soil within the pot, drop the wriggling worm in there …_

_"There! Now the soil in this pot plant will be _really _happy and healthy!"_

_"DANAH-CHAN!"_

_Eager, bright blue eyes had gazed up at him in delight. "It will! Worms are very good, Obito-san! They help put air into the soil, mummy told me! The cute little worm helps the soil to breathe! Isn't that sweet?" Her eyes were positively shining._

_His face had suddenly paled. "Cute little …"_

_"What's all the screaming? Obito nii-san, you sound like a girl."_

_"Itachi-san!"_

_Danah had beamed when Itachi had walked through the little garden gate, hands in pockets, his usual easy, graceful stroll, not batting an eyelid at what she was doing. Obito had turned shocked eyes to him, a shaking finger pointing at the girl crouching before the pot plant._

_"What is it, nii-san?" He frowned, slightly leaning down to the gaping, gasping figure, who was trying to get some unintelligible words out of his mouth. "What's upsetting you?"_

_"She just picked up a WORM AND PUT IT INTO THE POT-PLANT!"_

_Itachi winced. "Stop screeching already. So what? She does things like that all the time."_

_Leaning over slightly, the Uchiha heir inspected the plant indifferently, ignoring the astonished, gaping look from the older dark-haired young man, then suddenly leaned closer, squinting._

_"What, or who, the heck is 'ukki'?"_

_Danah blinked up at her friend, then followed his dark eyes, which were staring at the pot. Leaning over, her little fingers found the scratched symbols, tracing them out gently._

_Both pairs of eyes turned towards Obito who was suddenly looking very sheepish._

_"Oh, er, well … err, you see …"_

"Obito-san … YOU carved this?" Incredulous blue eyes. He suddenly became defensive, defiant.

_"It was an accident! It was meant to be, 'Yuki-hime', but –"_

_" –__ Meant to be WHAT– ?" _

_" –__ You just called Kakashi-san a 'Snow Princess' –!"_

_Both the younger children had almost screeched at the same time._

_Arms flailing, his face bright red, he out-roared them. "You heard me! See, this dirty spot here, that's where the 'Y' was meant to go …"_

_Astonished blue and __midnight__ skies leaned down and squinted, gaped at where the older boy's finger was pointing, along the rim of the pot._

_"I thought, I'll wait until it's cleaned off to carve the 'Y', then started on the 'u' and the 'k' –"_

_They were still staring in baffled amazement. "But why 'yuki-hime'? What's that got to do with Kakashi-san?"_

_He'd stared at them as if _they_ were the crazy ones. "Don't you get it? Geez, you two don't have any sense of humour. 'Yuki' means snow, like Kakashi's hair, it looks like the silvery snow above the mountain-top. And the 'hime' is just to irritate the hell out of him. I mean, he always calls Danah that anyway … That's just me being a pain. I mean, it's something no one would ever think of, so …" He beamed at them._

_"Well, that's true enough," Itachi had said smirking, while Danah continued to stare, wide-eyed. "Only a moron would think of it."_

_The older boy's eyebrow had twitched. "Look you, just because you're a chuunin as well, I'm still older than you! Soon to be Jounin, if all goes well! Itachi you rotten little undersized prawn, you'd better hold your respect!"_

_Danah stared at him. " 'Snow above the mountain-top' … you know, that's really very pretty, Obito-san …" A delighted little smile played around her lips. _

_"But really, Obito nii-san … what childish nonsense –"_

_"ITACHI YOU __PEST__ I'M WARNING YOU – MMNPH!" His eyes widened as a blur of gold hair, then a small soil-stained hand was slapped around his mouth, and panicked blue eyes glanced towards the house._

_Upon removing her hand, the boy proceeded to choke and spit bits of soil violently, while his younger cousin stood by, hands crossed over his chest, a mixture of indifference, astonishment and laughter spreading across his handsome features._

_Danah glowered at him, then at the scratched bit of ridiculous nonsense. She sighed. Boys!_

_Itachi smirked again. "I'm sure you could spell, though, Obito nii-san … why did you scratch 'ukki'?"_

_The boy became sullen. "Mother called me to do something and when I came back I was absent-mindedly scratching it again, then realised I had carved the 'k' twice –"_

_"That was smart, wasn't it?"_

_"Obito-san, let me borrow your kunai."_

_He blinked, surprise cutting through the roar he had been about to deliver to his cousin. "What for, Danah?"_

_"We can't change this now, so we'll have to modify it slightly."_

_"Why can't we change it? I'll just get a new pot, and –"_

_"Oh, really, Obito-san!" She scowled at him. "If you move the plant now, you'll only kill it! Didn't you know that? It's already taken root and is growing so pretty, now if you do something silly to it …"_

_He stared at her as she opened up a small bottle, wrinkling up her nose, and picked up a small soil-stained cloth. _

_Obito's eyes suddenly went wide and he pinched his nostrils together. "Eww! Wot the 'ell is that STICK!"_

_"You mean 'stink'", Danah murmured absent-mindedly as she tilted the bottle slightly, allowing liquid to run onto the cloth. Itachi watched her, his nose also wrinkled._

_"It's turpentine, Obito-san. To get that messy blob off …"_

_"Hn. Why didn't YOU think of that, Obito nii-san?" Itachi smirked as the boys watched her delicately dab and the splotchy black mess. Only a returning glare was his answer, Obito's fingers still pinching the bridge of his nose._

_Sitting back and dropping the cloth, triumphantly gazing at the now clean pot, her small hand reached out for the kunai._

_"Danah-chan, I don't see how you can modify this nonsense into anything intelligible," He said, eyebrows raised._

_She grinned at him. "You're right, Obito-san, nothing intelligible will come of this. But let's keep him guessing."_

_Despite himself, even Itachi had curiously stepped forwards, both young men watching the girl etch something beside the absurd word._

_They blinked when she sat back, triumphantly gazing up at them._

_" 'Mr Ukki'! You just added a 'mister'? That's it?"_

_The beaming smile turned into a sulky glare. "And what better could you have done, Obito-san?"_

_He scratched his head while Itachi suddenly burst out laughing. "Well, Danah-chan, I guess I was expecting you to work a miracle and somehow remove the wrongly-scratched words."_

_"No, Obito-san, no such luck," She'd laughed merrily. All three had then looked upon the little pot plant doubtfully, but felt there was nothing else they could do._

_"Oh well … but he's such a crazy guy anyway, he'll probably just look at this and raise his eyebrows in that damned irritating way he has …"_

_"Yes, that's probably true, Obito-san," She had grinned delightedly at the smiling dark-haired boy. "But he'll always remember us, won't he?"_

_The older boy's sparkling black eyes rolled heavenwards. _

_Itachi had also chuckled. "That he definitely will, Danah-hime. It's impossible not to remember something so ridiculous as this …"_

_He glanced down at the pretty, healthy little plant thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm think he'll remember us all his life long …"_

> > > > > > > >

"Yes, indeed. It's amazing Mr Ukki survived that long … Kakashi-san – must have taken very good care of him …"

Something rather painful was lodging in her throat, but she forced it down …

_Looks like you did remember us all these years, Kakashi-san …_

Sakura stood there, her mouth open, still staring at the pot plant. What the _hell_ …

She didn't see the tears in the blue jewels, didn't see the joy mixed with the pain ...

Hurriedly wiping away her tears, Danah's gaze fell upon the now-tattered mission scroll, curled up in the small ledge underneath the window. A small smile hovered on her lips …

"Do you know, Sakura, your teacher has completed no less than thirty-eight S-ranked missions?"

She smiled as she heard the gasp.

"Th – thirty-_eight_! But that's … that's pretty amazing, Danah-san …" Sakura knew he was an Elite Jounin, but – _THIRTY-EIGHT S-CLASS!_

"Yes, that's almost double the number Gai-san completed …" A little laugh. "Can you understand, somewhat, why the man is so eager to challenge him in everything?" This accompanied with a roll of the eyes in mock resignation.

Pulling the desk chair, Sakura sat down gingerly, gazing at the still figure on the bed, "Wow …" She gave a little smile. "Although, Danah-san, when we first heard of their so-called 'rivalry' – we were so disbelieving!"

"Oh yes, 'so-called' is right, I really can't understand them. I don't think anyone could … many times, Sakura, we had to sit there and watch as they 'duelled'." Danah grinned across at the wide-eyed young girl. "It was tiring just _watching_ them, you know, and this happened day after day after day …"

Sakura grinned. Then leaning forwards, a frown flitting across her face, she murmured, "Danah-san … how did they duel?"

She blinked when she saw the sudden sparkle in the lovely blue eyes. Raising her right hand, the girl made a fist … "Mainly by this …"

Then held two fingers out … " … And this …"

Then a flat vertical palm … "And this …"

The laughter in her eyes …

Sakura blinked. "Rock – scissors – paper … _JANKEN PON_!" She screeched. Instantly she clapped her hands over her mouth as soon as the scream was out.

Danah glanced over at him again, panicked, then relaxed.

Sighing softly, she gently, tenderly stroked back the glimmering silver mass. "Oh yes, Copy Ninja Kakashi has a most impressive record … Genin at five years old, Chuunin at six …"

Sakura gaped. Danah smiled tiredly at her again. "Yes, there are many here who have had extremely notable mentions … I have to say, though, Kakashi-san has one of the most remarkable records out of them all, but the others …" She frowned, thinking. "Let's see … Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, if I recall correctly, graduated when they were six years old. Who else? Oh yes, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei both graduated when they were nine …" Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. Suddenly she beamed. "And how could we forget sweet little Iruka-sensei! He was a Genin at eleven years old, and he became a Chuunin at sixteen …"

Sakura grinned. Perhaps it was because he had chosen to become a teacher, to be surrounded by adoring little imps of children instead of going into dangerous, hazardous missions, but almost every adult, almost every Jounin she had observed always spoke fondly of Iruka-sensei, as though he were an adorable little pet, or something …

"When did _you_ become a genin, Danah-san?"

The beautiful eyes shone at her. "I graduated the Academy when I was eight. And then …" She paused. "Actually, Sakura, that was when I left Konoha, went to the mountain … there, as you imagine, the 'regular' schooling was interrupted, so we didn't have a Chuunin exam for me … and the next thing that happened was that I sparred with my master, and I defeated him. And this automatically gave me the title of Jounin …" She suddenly blushed at the amazed, awed and adoring look in the young girl's eyes. "Yes, well … don't look so impressed! It was only a one-off thing, that was after about ten years trying to squash him. I doubt, though, I would ever manage it again, which is why I refuse to battle him again."

"Ehhh! That's so _amazing, _Danah-san! I – it's so incredible how many brilliant shinobi Konoha has, isn't it? At such young ages, as well …"

The older girl smiled affectionately at her, as a dreamy look curtained over the beautiful blue-green eyes. She suddenly turned back to Danah.

"So when did Gai-sensei graduate?"

"I think … oh yes, he became a Genin when he was seven …"

_And so did … Uchiha Itachi …_

_And he was a Chuunin at ten … an ANBU Captain at thirteen …_

"Ehhh, there's further cause for that strange rivalry between them!"

Danah blinked, and smiled. "It certainly is, Sakura."

"And you? How many S-ranked missions did you complete, Danah-san?"

"Well, definitely nothing on the record of your teacher … it's an astounding record for any Jounin, you realise, my love, even though he's an Elite … but I really don't know myself how many I completed … in fact," She frowned slightly, "A and S-rank missions were the only ones Raidon-sensei's students ever _did_ complete, mainly because they were the ones that involved extremely intense, mysterious and 'underground' things … you maybe are happily ignorant of the horror that goes on outside the safe, guarded walls of a village, Sakura …"

Sakura stared at her. _Happily ignorant? The horror …?_

"But yes, since we were Keepers residing outside of the village, the protection from a distance, as Tsunade-sama told you – we were denied those C and B-ranked missions, which were instead given to the Chuunin and Jounin who were actually in the village. Through the layers and layers of protection, eventually all the 'innocent' little jobs were used up, leaving those protecting the borders with the frightening ones. And we were not called upon to undertake a field mission unless it was one of these highly ranked ones – they preferred us to stay where we were and carry on with the defence and protection. So I have actually completed very, very few mission overall …"

A small shiver passed through Sakura as the older girl turned back to the silver-haired Jounin. There had been almost no expression on her face as she had talked of these things! As if – as if she was so long used to this type of horror, it didn't upset her anymore … it did not send those nasty thrills up her spine, as they were doing to the young rose-haired girl …

They both turned swiftly as a gasp of pain was heard.

He groaned as his eyes opened wearily, and he stared upwards, expecting to see the stars, the dim glow from the campfire.

The darkness … the bodies scattered around …

When he saw it was his own bedroom ceiling, he sat up rapidly.

Bad mistake.

Another agonised groan escaped his lips before he suddenly felt himself enclosed warmly and securely by gentle arms … soft hands holding him to her tightly, stroking his soft silver mass gently, his head resting on her slender shoulder.

Blinking, confused, he stared through a golden haze. Suddenly, even through his agony, his eyes softened, a hoarse whisper escaped bruised lips, muffled by the handkerchief.

"D-Danah?"

"Shh, it's all right ... I'm right here ..." She whispered softly, drawing back, her fingers gently smoothing the hair from his forehead. He blinked again, trying to clear the haze in his eyes, everything was still spinning …

A slightly trembling hand raised, clasping hers …

"Danah, what – h-how did I get here …?" An almost frightening rasping sound had come from his throat instead of the normal calm deep voice …

Sakura was staring in horror at her teacher. She could see no obvious physical damage … this was so terrible …

_Kakashi-sensei was the one who always gets us out of trouble, he' s always so reliable _…

Her horror mounting, Sakura numbly watched as his trembling, wearied arms encircled the young woman's slender shoulders and waist. The uncontrollable shaking, the shivering … the rattling, pained breaths as he buried his head in the soft golden mass …

_It … must have been really, really bad …_

_Because … this can't be normal, can it? _

_Kakashi-sensei is one of the best Jounins …_

_One of the Elite, after all …_

"Sakura …"

Blue-green eyes blinked and the girl rose swiftly as she heard Danah's voice. "Yes Danah-san?"

Still holding him tightly, she gently turned her head, indicating the sink against the wall. "Would you … just heat some water … dish and a cloth, if you don't mind?"

The pain in Danah's voice as well …

_If she was frightened and worried … being a doctor as well …_

_If Danah was worried about him, it must be bad …_

"Y-Yes, of course, Danah-san." At any rate, she was glad to have something to do, anything to take away the worry she felt …

"You'll find the kettle just underneath the sink. The bowl should be on the bottom-most shelf … cloths should be in the second-from-top drawer on that dressing-table," The soft voice whispered, glancing over her shoulder and motioning to the tiny set of drawers against the wall near the front door. Her hands gently held the trembling figure, soft hands tenderly stroking the glowing silver mass, tightly around his back as his laboured, pained breathing seemed to calm …

Sakura gaped at her, pausing in mid-stride. "Danah-san … how do you know …?"

A little smiled played on the young woman's lips. "Everyone tends to arrange their household items the same way their mothers have done so. People naturally and unconsciously keep the same arrangements, out of ease and habit."

Sakura raised her eyebrows as she found everything just as Danah had described. _Wow …_

Weary brown-and-red opened slowly, focussed blearily. His whole body was still trembling …

Her whisper came out painfully, hoarsely. "You'll be all right, Kakashi-san … you will … I'm – right here …" Her pained voice dropping even lower.

Blinking painfully, he raised his eyes, gazing into the beautiful blue eyes. His eyes softened again as he felt her gentle fingers stroking his hair gently.

"Y-Yeah … just need some time …" He managed a chuckle, although it came out sounding rather frightening, quite alarming the young women.

She felt his body tense suddenly and he turned away towards the wall adjoining his bed. Clasping her with his left arm, he suddenly coughed, a painful, racking cough …

Sakura just stared at the grim look in Danah's eyes when she suddenly drew out a wad of tissues from her pocket …

_Now I understand why they tied the handkerchief around his face …_

_Oh my god … _

She saw the trembling half-gloved hand gingerly take the tissues. His back to them, she saw her teacher raise his arm to pull down his handkerchief, and saw his other arm raise, pressing the tissues to his lips …

As his hand lowered slowly, Sakura caught sight of …

The horrified girl almost screamed when she saw … the tissues had gradually became soaked, stained … _red …_

_… Blood …_

Danah's head turned sharply at the horrified gasp, and instantly narrowed in concern. "Sakura? It's all right, it's just from inside the mouth. It's not – not internal bleeding or anything …"

The girl suddenly felt her knees go weak, with both horror and relief. She managed a little reassuring smile, seeing the worry in the blue eyes. Danah had enough to deal with now, without having to worry about her right now …

Horrified blue-green eyes watched the girl lift the cup of water on the windowsill, watched a trembling half-gloved hand reach for it, taking it gently from her fingers …. Watched numbly, listening as she heard him rinse his mouth, then spit back into the cup …

Rising slowly, the rose-haired girl turned back to preparing the warm water and cloths. _At least I'll do something …_

He turned back to face the young woman sitting on his bed, hands gripping the cup. Gently, soft hands wrapped around his, and he glanced up, managing a smile. Extricating the cup from his clenched fingers, she placed it back on the windowsill.

His breathing, which had deepened, suddenly became easier, and he sat up a little straighter, reaching for her tightly.

"D-Danah …"

"Don't worry, I'm right here … don't speak, please …" Once more the pain had returned to her voice and she slipped her arms tightly around him again, drawing the shivering body to her own. "I'm right here, you'll be fine …"

"Please …"

She swallowed at the agony in his hoarse whisper. "Yes …?"

"D-Don't leave …"

Something was in his eyes, some kind of relived horror …

_Just what did the poison do to him? I know there are poisons which can bring on the worst hallucinations … _

_Maybe even on the level of …_

_… the level of Mangekyou Sharingan …_

The tears finally came, and she pulled him tighter, resting her cheek against his soft silver hair. She whispered softly. "I certainly won't. I'll never leave you in pain. _Ever_."

Gently, gently easing him back against the pillows, his hand still firmly gripping her. She leaned over him as he opened his eyes again, wearily, agonisingly …

"Just try to relax now …"

Her hands hovering over his chest …

Sakura gasped when a gentle throbbing light seemed to glow behind her … She was unconsciously drawn towards it …

Her hands poised over his chest, the pulsing, radiating shine was the most beautiful sight …

But more so was the peace, the tranquility and serenity that spread across his face. The creased eyebrows relaxed, his delicate features twisted in agony seemed to smooth themselves out. Even the lines seemed to disappear …

The half-gloved hand that had been gripping the girl's slender wrist loosened as the muscles relaxed …

A breath had been building up inside the younger girl, as well as the most wonderful feeling …

She understood now, the special powers of the mysterious healing chakra … why it was reserved specially for the soothing of the soul, the spirit. Because just about every time she had felt it, experienced it so far, the very depths of her soul had felt filled with a kind of divine light …

Could there be anything more wonderful in this world than having the ability to heal someone?

Just before the glow around her hands lessened, Danah moved them slowly to either side of his head, his soft silky mass warm against her fingers …

A long drawn-out sigh escaped the handsome Jounin as the final essences of the healing worked its mysterious magic into the very fibres of his being, his soul …

Danah finally sat back, gazing down into the still figure. Her heart leapt when those beautiful brown-and-red eyes opened, fixed into hers …

And the pain she had seen in his eyes … had gone …

Leaning forwards slightly, she smiled at him. Whispered. "How are you feeling now?"

And when they heard his voice, the normal, calm, gentle voice they were always used to, the relief – and joy – that spread through the young women was enormous …

Even the accompanying low chuckle …

A mischievous edge to it …

"Better ... now you're here …"

She blushed as Sakura suddenly giggled. Gleefully, Sakura turned back to mixing the now boiled water with cold water, finding the cloth. Ahhh, this was so lovely! Who would have thought …

She'd never considered her teacher's personal life before, he'd always been just another daily occurrence in her life that she didn't think she could live without, like Sasuke, like Naruto. And he'd always been reliable, always dependable, someone that could always be counted on, even if he was hours late for their assigned meetings. She knew there was much pain in his past, much heartache. But so caught up in the horrors of the past few months, she hadn't had time to think of him anymore.

But suddenly, this wonderful young lady who had appeared in their lives and seemed to brighten them, however unconsciously she did it, Sakura had begun to think about her silent Jounin-sensei even more. His loneliness, his solitude and isolation; he was a silent, self-willing recluse. Hatake Kakashi was someone afraid to love again, to care again. And Sakura's slowly maturing woman's perception told her that it was evident he'd never had a woman before ... Hell this apartment alone told her that! The perfect 'bachelor's pad' as people called it.

But that meant that ... he'd never been in love ...

Inner Sakura had screamed in frustration and complete bafflement. _How can anyone live a life without love!_

That's it, she'd thought maliciously. This has been going on long enough.

What Kakashi-sensei needed was a woman. Someone at home to look after him, to care and love him, to mend that pain inside him and heal those wounds. It's completely evident that Kakashi-sensei and Danah-san belong together. They have to fall in love …

But then sensible Inner Sakura had told her that no one had any right to meddle in matters of love such as this. This had to happen magically between the two involved …

_But Kakashi-sensei can't seriously be trusted to do anything to help my plan_, she'd thought miserably. _He's about as useful as Naruto when it comes to things like this _..._ he might be one of the best Jounins in Konoha, one of the Elite, but _..._ all great men like that are absolutely _clueless_ when it comes to women _...

_Men are really very dense after all …_

But upon watching this young woman now, Sakura realised she might have her work cut out for her …

_But seriously, what's taking them so long! It's been a long time already … Geez … Are they both afraid of … of what? What could these two possibly be afraid of? Everyone else can see it …_

A delighted, secret smile. _Hmmm_ …

Shyly she stroked his hair back. He closed his eyes as her cool, soft fingers caressed his forehead, ran lightly over his brow, his eyes, along the bridge of his nose …

"Danah …" His voice cracked again. His voice was so low, she had to lean forwards to hear it.

"What is it?" She whispered back.

"You … you're an angel …"

"Oh …" She lowered her head, a pretty little blush on her face. She laughed softly. "And, where on earth did that come from?"

"I wondered the same thing …"

She blinked, confused. "W-What? I don't understand …?"

"I wondered, where on earth did _you_ come from … then I realised … you couldn't have come from earth …"

She stared at him, still slightly confused. His eyes crinkled in a smile again.

"You came from heaven … that makes you … an angel …"

"Ohhh …" Fighting back the tears, she leaned over him again, a little smile on her lips. "You're babbling. Perhaps it's the effects of the healing," She teased. His eyes creased into a familiar smile again, and she relaxed slightly.

Hating to interrupt whatever it was they were whispering, Sakura felt the bowl in her hands would lose the gentle warmth.

"Danah-san …"

"Thank you so much, my love," Danah smiled gratefully as the younger girl placed a bowl of warm water and a white cloth by the tiny bedside table. Sakura beamed at her, though glancing worriedly at the Jounin …

His voice was cracking, hoarse. He was shivering uncontrollably. Danah bit her lip as she reached towards the tray, picking up the warm cloth, squeezing it in the warm water before pressing it tenderly to his forehead.

The desperate, pained movement slowed, another groan escaped his lips as his eyes closed. The breathing also slowed, becoming more normal …

"Danah …"

Her name was whispered softly into the room, tenderly escaping his lips before sleep and exhaustion overtook him.

Consequently, he didn't see her overflowing blue jewels, didn't feel the soft sunshine of her hair on his face as she leaned forwards …

… didn't feel the soft butterfly wings brushing his face ...

Sakura, despite her horror and alarm, couldn't help but smile when she saw the soft rosebud lips descend on the silver-haired Jounin's forehead.

_Ahhh__ … so sweet …_

The girl started violently when a knock sounded on the door. Upon opening it, she saw to her surprise the pretty Jounin-sensei of Team Eight and Naruto out of all people.

"Sakura – CHAAAN!"

His bright, vibrant smile and his enthusiasm seemed to drive away the solemnity of the room, the horror of her teacher's condition …

Kurenai smiled down at her, then gazed curiously to where Danah had risen and was beaming at them in delight.

"Ahh, Naruto! Kurenai-san!"

"DANAH NEE-CHAN!"

After receiving what could only have been a bone-crushing hug from her adoring brother, Danah ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss in his sunshine mass, as she always did. Then pointing him silently towards the bed, she went to the older woman.

"Kurenai-san, what news?"

Naruto just kept staring at his teacher, so still, so unmoving …

He remembered long ago, Gai-sensei saying how horrible it was for a teacher seeing his student so badly hurt …

Now, he felt the same …

_… No student wanted to see their teacher like this either …_

A gentle hand alighted on his shoulder. He turned to Sakura's serious blue-green eyes.

"It's all right Naruto, Danah-san has already done her –" Sakura's brow furrowed as she tried to find the right word. Naruto grinned.

"Her magic?"

Sakura stared at the grinning boy and smiled back. "Yes, that's as good a word as any! Yes," She sighed contentedly, also following Naruto's gaze to their teacher. "She did her healing when we got here. He was all right, he was talking and everything just a few moments ago, before you came."

A sigh of relief escaped the boy. Then he suddenly heard a sudden startled movement at the doorway.

"Naruto?"

He turned at the sound of his sister's voice, the urgent tone. "Yes, onee-chan?"

He stared at the panic in her eyes.

"Where's Sasuke?"

* * *

And just for the record, I didn't make up the plant business, Kakashi really _does_ own a pot plant! (Isn't that adorable!) 

This is first seen in Chapter 16, on the cover of the manga (I only saw the scan, btw) and this picture in itself is breathtaking! WOW! Naturally we don't know anything about Kakashi's plant, but it's sitting there above his bed with the photos and books that I also mentioned. And scratched on the rim of the pot is 'Mr Ukki'.

I just found this so incredibly, adorably cute I _had_ to put it in … couldn't resist!

And the description of the room is real as well, btw!

And who says I don't do my research, eh:P


	26. House Calls Part B

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 26: House Calls (Part B)**

(SPOILERS: Chapter 149, Chapter 154 (If you follow the anime, you all have met Shizune by now, of course … remember she has a pig with her? His name is Ton-Ton …)

* * *

He blinked …

Hurts … eyes … eyes hurt so much …

_My whole body …_

No one was there to hear the sudden scream of pain, the waves and waves of agony that coursed viciously through the slender frame …

Nobody there to see him crash to the floor, hands clutching his head, the delicate features twisted in excruciating tortuous anguish …

Nobody to watch, horrified, as tiny black worms seemed to creep into the side of his face, frightening little black marks ingrain themselves into the handsome face …

No one there to see his eyes flicker open …

His right eye … the dark, mysterious black pool as it always was …

His left …

… churning, evil yellow and green …

* * *

"Hm? What could he have to do?"

Naruto blinked up at the pretty Jounin, his bright blue eyes troubled, his forehead creasing in a frown. "I don't know, Kurenai-sensei … he just said he has something he needs to do, just while we were sparring –"

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO!"

Everyone jumped violently at Sakura's scream, stared, shocked at the tightly clenched fists, the eyes blazing with fury. Burning into stunned wide blue orbs.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto unconsciously stepped backwards.

"YOU JUST LET HIM GO! HOW COULD YOU, YOU –"

"He said he's not going to leave!"

Now they transferred bewildered gazes to the golden-haired boy.

"And you believed him …? You – you believed him, and just let him –" Naruto thought nervously he would have preferred his teammate screaming murder at him compared to the deathly quiet whisper he heard now.

"S–Sakura, it's all right … Sasuke hasn't gone …"

Glimmering, dazed blue-green eyes blinked up at the tall figure beside her. "Danah-san? How do you –"

Danah took in a long, rattling breath. An almost pained breath …

"Because … today is … today is …" She couldn't seem to bring herself to continue.

Kurenai's eyes widened, and she stepped forwards, understanding spreading over her confusion. She gently laid her hand on the slender shoulder. "It's all right Danah." She whispered softly. Raising her crimson eyes to meet their confused ones, she said, just as softly, "Today is the anniversary of … _it_ …"

They blinked at her, but slowly a dread feeling crept upon them …

" 'It', Kurenai-sensei?"

A sudden chilling breeze danced eerily through the window, and the young Jounin's curly black tresses swept across her face, her troubled gaze mirroring Danah's own horrified blue orbs.

"… His parents' death ... the clan massacre …"

* * *

The spasms that shot through his body …

The agonising pain …

His nerves felt so raw … like they were on fire …

_Help me … _

_Oh, someone, please help …_

_Hurts so much …_

_Hurts …_

* * *

_Itachi …_

_No matter how hard I try to hate you, to despise you …_

_No matter how much I want to hurt you for what you did to that poor boy …_

_I can't think of you without … without thinking of the Itachi I knew …_

_The Itachi I adored …_

_The little boy who was ..._

..._ my best friend …_

_Because they just won't go away ..._

..._ The memories …_

She blinked into the painful silence in the room. Suddenly she realised they had been staring at her in alarm, that her tears had come unknowingly …

Blindly, she reached out, a trembling hand resting lightly on the boy's shoulder ...

"Danah nee-chan …" Mumbling in horror, he gripped her hand, staring up at her, at the confusion swirling within her eyes. Suddenly stepping forwards, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, buried his head in her neck …

An interminable silence seemed to follow this before she gently drew back, stared into the worried, adoring blue eyes and smiled, stroking his sunshine hair.

"Naruto ... could you – could you do something important for us?"

He blinked. "Of course, Danah nee-chan! What is it?"

She frowned slightly, the fingers that were gently fingering his silky gold strands shaking slightly. "I – I just have a bad feeling … could you …" Her eyes wandered to the bed, where the figure hadn't moved from his exhausted sleep. "I really want to go myself, because I need to see … but I don't want to leave him alone when he wakes up …"

"Tell me, Danah nee-chan! What – what's worrying you? What are you feeling worried about?" Almost panicking, his bright blue eyes widened more, sparkling with uncertainty and confusion. She blinked several times, then managed a more real-looking smile.

"No, I'm sure it isn't as bad as I make it out to be … but just take Sakura home, and then … would you – would you please go and make sure Sasuke is all right?"

Naruto stared up at her. "S-Sure, onee-chan, I'll just track him down again, and…" He trailed off when he saw the sudden flash across her eyes. Pain ...

She smiled sadly at him. "It won't be that hard, Naruto …" A rather frightened tenseness settled over her. "He's … he's at his old home."

They stared at her. Kurenai winced. "Danah … I really don't understand how that boy lived all these years in that horrible place … even walking through the street outside is …" She shook her head slowly.

Danah's arms tightened around her brother, their mirror–image eyes burned with panicked and confused blue flames. "Please … please go find him as soon as you can … I – I'm sure nothing _serious_ has happened …" She shook her head slowly. "Just – find him. And be with him. I'll come find you as soon as I can, as well. Is that all right?"

"In that case, I'll go as well, Danah-san –"

"No Sakura."

They stared in surprise at the firm tone of her voice, at the stirring in her blue pools.

_No, Sakura _…

_That poor boy has been through horror … absolute horror …_

_And so has my poor darling Naruto …_

_All these years, I couldn't protect them from such pain …_

_It's too late now, but if I can, I at least want to save someone else from having to go through that … _

"It's better for you to go home now, Sakura. Besides, the weather has been building up lately, and that storm we expected may lash out any day now … better for you to be home safely with your mother, otherwise she'll worry about you … and you've seen and heard too many things today, Sakura …" Gently reaching out and laying a hand on the girl's slender shoulder. "He'll be fine, they'll both be fine."

"All … right," She whispered, feeling a strange feeling rush through her. A strange feeling of – anticipation? Of expectation?

* * *

The bright mass of sunshine raced through the streets of Konoha, both his head and his heart thumping with the strange occurrences of today.

Sasuke's behaviour … Kakashi-sensei hurt … Danah nee-chan …

The last two he knew were all right …

But …

_Sasuke_ …

The speeding golden mass became a flying streak …

* * *

Wide blue eyes stared into the evil darkness …

He almost held his breath as the silence of the house enveloped him. He felt as if the horrible place was keeping a dreadful secret, as if concealing something within its towering walls …

Turning his head slowly, the bright eyes took in the gloomy rooms, the mustiness …

Sitting-room … the music room … that looks like it leads to the kitchen …

Stairs …

He suddenly focussed on a door he hadn't noticed before, a little to the side underneath the stairs …

It was ajar, at any rate …

Taking a deep breath … he too suddenly choked on the dust, just as his dark-haired friend had done …

"What the –" Choke. Wheeze. "Damn –" Hoarse, rasping cough. "Hell …"

The sudden lively, loud sounds seemed to bring a life into that room … and not just the sounds, but the figure itself … a bright, vibrant mass of sunshine … of life …

"Stupid dust …"

Instantly the closing-in fear had vanished, the darkness pressing in upon him, wanting to consume him … replaced by a severe irritation.

"Where'd he go … how can anyone stay long in this dust …" Grumbling, he made his way to the door. "Bastard … he'd better come back and keep sparring …" Squinting in the darkness of the stairs, he gingerly started making his way down. "Just as I was getting interested …"

The light sandaled tread came to a sudden halt, as he rounded the bend of the curving descending stairway … stared at the flickering shadows …

Someone was in there …

"Sasuke?"

His voice seemed to echo around the large room. He blinked at the single spot of light, towards the far wall …

"What the hell …"

Blue eyes squinted, peering through the blackness that seemed to creep up around him. Coming closer, he blinked …

Two tall candles, on either side of a long low table … a board in front of it … names etched into it …

The framed print above it … on either side of the alcove walls …

_Something_ …_ something is not … right …_

_Something … feels really_ –

Dark mass on the floor …

"_SASUKE_!"

The panicked, screaming voice he didn't recognise as his …

The horror, the terror in it …

He could feel the boy's body trembling as he gathered it in his shaking arms …

No … this wasn't happening …

Not again ...

_No –_

He gasped when those eyes opened …

The horror … oh my god, the painful jolt that shot through him when he saw …

_Those eyes …_

_I never wanted to see them again …_

_Never wanted to see … something so disgusting in his eyes …_

Long, rattled breaths …

No … no, I can't do this again …

_I don't want … to fight him like this …_

_Not again ... _

_No _...

"Hey …"

His breath caught in his throat … "S-Sasuke …!"

" … dumbass …"

Naruto blinked.

More forced breathing …

The young boy's mind raced …

_Come on, fight it, you bastard …_

Panicked, trembling fingers clutched at his sleeve, with a surprisingly strong grip for someone so weak …

_Hang in there, Sasuke …_

_Hang in there …_

_…_

_Fight it …_

_I'm …_

" – right here …"

The pained whisper echoed around the dark, looming room …

* * *

Her fingers twisted together nervously …

_I wonder what's happening …_

_Should I go and see …_

_But I don't want to leave him alone …_

"Danah …"

She started violently, then bracing her arms on the bed, she leaned over him, anxious, worried, frightened …

"I'm right here … I'm – right here …"

Her gaze troubled as she watched the pain across his face again.

_Didn't the healing help? Oh, what more can I do …should I try it again …?_

As if reading her thoughts, his eyes suddenly creased into a smile, and she relaxed.

Closing his eyes, he breathed a little more evenly, before the gentle brown-and-red flickered open again, and a quiet serenity spread over his strained features …

He smiled at her sweet, soft voice …

"Do you want to tell me about – about _it_? About – what happened …? It – it might help you, to let it out …"

She watched him anxiously as he struggled to sit up again, the pain flashing through his features. He groaned softly as another dull ache shot through his head, only now it was throbbing, not painfully stinging anymore. Her felt her hand stroke his head again, and taking her little hands in both of his, he pulled her closer.

"Danah …"

"Yes … ?"

"How … how many … did we lose …"

She stared at him, his bowed head, the sudden rasping, pained breaths, his heaving chest. Firmly placing her hands on his quivering shoulder, she held him tightly, waited until the breathing slowed down again.

"Kakashi-san … you lost _none_ of your team."

A sudden silence. His eyes slowly raised to hers, and the reward of seeing that beautiful light in them …

"Wh-What do you mean? Danah, don't – please don't try - " He wheezed again and her face twisted in his pain. "Don't try to – make me feel better ..."

"I would _never_ do that, Kakashi-san. _Never_." As he once more met her eyes, the light had returned to his …

"You – you really mean it? But – but they were so … was so much, so much – much blood everywhere, Danah …"

As the horror, the pain once more swept across his eyes, she drew him towards herself, embracing him tightly. Another pained, hoarse whisper …

"How – how could this have happened … everyone had gone down, they …"

"The backup team was sent out a few hours ago, Kakashi-san …"

Drawing back, he stared at her. "And?" A terrible, expectant hoarse whisper.

She smiled gently. "They came back just now. They finished the mission. Well," here, she leaned forwards, a soft little smile on her lips. "If you want the absolute _truth_, they did nothing at all, because you and your team had already finished the mission."

Gently stroked back his hair back from his forehead. "Kurenai-san just told me. Your team did a _great_ job." She shook her head slowly. "And they were generally fine. Just, like you said, and saw, just a loss of blood. But they didn't even need that much medical attention. Some we healed with chakra and forbade them to leave the hospital for a few days. Others we've already sent home ..."

The astounded look in his eyes would almost have made her laugh. Leaning forwards, she gave him a warm hug before drawing back. "So you see, since the backup team returned sooner than expected, they found that the ANBU Captains of the previous team had considerably cleared their path for them. Yes, Kakashi-san, you did a _terrific_ job."

He was gripping her tightly now, his hands trembling on her waist, his eyes almost glazed. "But – I don't understand … if the backup team wasn't there … someone must have helped us …"

Danah blinked. Then her mind cleared …

_Ahh__, he doesn't know … _

_Well, of course he doesn't know, idiot … he was brought in unconscious …_

_But didn't he even see the help …?_

"You _were_ helped. It's a pity you perhaps didn't see them … but I think that's how your team escaped without any serious damage. Since you went on ahead, since you discovered the false ambush – and were by yourself, I'm afraid, you got the worst of the battle inflicted on you …" He seemed to calm down as her hand gently stroked his hair. "You probably didn't realise that our Allies were right there …"

He gasped. "A-_Allies_? How … what …"

She grinned. "Soon after you left for the mission, Tsunade-sama sent a request for backup assistance for you all …"

He blinked. "To whom?"

Her smile widened. "To the Sand."

She was immensely enjoying his shocked, stunned gaze. "The _Sand_ …? The Sand … helped us …?"

"Of course."

Slowly he shook his head. "They must have assisted the ranks that were coming after me … no, Danah, I … had a different kind of help … someone was in the bushes just to the side … there was a screaming, as if someone was being tortured … then next thing I knew, almost all the hidden enemies along the sides were dead … And then …" His eyes widened, glittered in remembrance. "Then there was this – I can't describe it, this _screeching_ sound …"

Danah's eyes suddenly seemed to clear, as if in realisation of something …

Ahh, yes, I almost forgot all about him … 

She suddenly laughed softly. "Looks like … someone was watching over you, then?" A teasing little smile. He just stared at her.

She watched, almost gleefully as his eyes widened slowly in realisation. After all, it wasn't often anyone gained the element of surprise over Konoha's Copy Ninja … Startled, he gripped her tighter. "What – impossible … Danah, did you … did you …?"

She would have enjoyed his confusion terribly – it wasn't often that someone was one up on the Jounin! But she thought in her capacity as a doctor, it wasn't wise to agitate the poor man too much … _Ahhh__, but who can resist! He's too adorable for words when he's confused … _"Rather a pity you didn't get to meet him …"

Baffled confusion blanketed across his face. "Him? So there was someone _else_?"

"That's right …"

Now she did burst out laughing at his expression.

"Then – what was it?"

"His name is Kanmuri …" She smiled, allowing his confusion to increase.

_Kanmuri …?_

_'Golden Crown'?__ Who would have a name … _

She grinned as she watched a delicate silver eyebrow raise. "And who, my lady, is Kanmuri?"

A delightful little smirk was the answer he received. "Why, he's my Summoning. He's absolutely beautiful." She bit her lip to stop from laughing at his slight frown.

"And? … Danah-hime, aren't you going to tell me what your Summoning _is_? How can any earthly creature make that kind of noise?"

She stared at him, then gave him a mock frown. "An earthly creature _can_ and _did_, Kakashi-san. _You_ should be more aware of the types of creatures that inhabit this world. Just for that, I won't tell you a thing about my darling Kanmuri."

He sighed, thinking that even after ten years, she still hadn't changed much … she still knew just how to keep the suspense going until he nearly went crazy …

"Well, I am greatly indebted to him … and to his mistress …" He chuckled softly, drawing her closer.

It was about then that her breath almost caught in her chest …

As he shifted slightly, he groaned as an explosion of stars filled his head. Instantly alarmed, Danah gently pushed him back to sit up against his pillows.

"You must get some rest now. No more talking. At least that has put your mind at ease, now you don't have to lie there feeling sorry for something you didn't even do …"

She smoothed his pillow, straightened the blankets, then leaned over and closed the window.

Sitting back down gently, she blushed faintly as she straightened his nightshirt. As she smoothed his collar, her fingers met something hard, just beside his neck …

Her fingers froze …

She blinked, startled, when a half-gloved hand gently lifted, closed tenderly around her wrist. Softened eyes gazed up at her …

A soft, hoarse voice … "You can look at it, Danah-hime …"

Her throat tight, quivering fingers gently fingered the chain …

_A tall, laughing black-haired boy …_

_A quiet, handsome, silver-haired boy …_

_As inseparable … as t__he sun and the moon …_

He watched the silent tears slowly stream down her face, no doubt as the memories took full force …

A tiny little sad laugh escaped her. Meeting her blue depths, he saw her smile through the tears.

"Naruto has one too, did you know, Kakashi-san? It's Tsunade-sama's …" A beautiful smile played on her lips.

"Tsunade-sama?" Delicate silver eyebrows raised in surprise. "Much has happened, I'm afraid, that I don't know about … Naruto, and Sasuke …" He shook his head, sighing. "They are moving along far too fast for their teacher to follow. And in light of the scrapes they get themselves into, it may be called 'ignorance' on my part. A singular lack of interest in my own students …"

"Oh _no_!" Danah's eyes widened. "No, Kakashi-san, you've been a very good teacher to all of them … and besides, things must happen, they must go through things that cannot be taught in the classroom, figuratively speaking, of course." Smiling, she gently squeezed his hand. "Some things that simply cannot be taught, but must come from within …"

Her eyes fell back in the delicate strand she held in her fingers.

Her eyes widened as he once again struggled to sit up, groaning and clutching his head.

"You never did listen to anyone …"

Wincing, he managed a grin. She frowned at him.

"You never even listen to your doctor. Now _that's_ going a bit too far …"

Another chuckle. "Hmm, that really depends who my doctor is … if it's an old fart, I may have second thoughts … on the other hand …" She blushed madly as his fingers found hers, the wicked glint in his beautiful eyes … "If it's a beautiful young lady …"

She fought down the wonderful warmth that rose within her. "You and Jiraiya-sama and that moron Ebisu … how many perverts does this village _hold_?"

He looked hurt. "There's nothing perverted about commenting on a beautiful woman, is there?" He chuckled again at her glare.

Danah sighed and shook her head, biting her lip to hide the grin. Once more her eyes fell on the chain around his neck …

"May I?"

His skin, as did her fingers, seemed to tingle as the softness lightly touched his neck. Leaning forwards slightly, with the gentlest motion, she felt his chain around her fingers. He sat still, his head ever so slightly lowered, gazing at her through soft silver strands. Blushing slightly, she drew nearer to him, gently fingering the simple, but pretty chain …

"I … I can almost still see him … wearing it …"

He tensed slightly, swallowing the emotion that rose within him at her soft whisper.

"Not … not many people knew he wore one, did they?"

"No, Danah …"

He felt his own throat constrict as glimmering, sparkling tears collected in her blue eyes, slid slowly down her face …

"Itachi-san used to wear one too …"

He raised his eyebrows … took his memory back …

"He … he still wears it …" Their eyes met, his slightly confused. "Whose chain was it?"

She just shook her head slowly, bewildered. "I have no idea …"

His eyes softened as she came nearer, as pretty rosebud lips pressed softly against the chain in her fingers … the sweet scent, the softness of her hair against his face …

Drawing back, she hurriedly wiped the tears away, looked down at her hands.

"Ohhh, Kakashi-san … how it must have felt … so – so horrible …"

He gently covered her trembling hands with his own.

"Yeah …"

A sad little laugh.

"He … he always gave the silliest, sweetest gifts, didn't he … Mr Ukki … and this …"

His own throat felt tight. "Yeah …"

Suddenly she was embracing him tightly again. "I'm so sorry, I'm so thoughtless … I – shouldn't be talking about –"

A sigh escaped him as he drew the girl against him, burying his face in the soft sunshine. "No … it's … it's all right … talk about him as much as you want … I've had all these years … I've at least been nearer …"

"No … don't say that … no one can ever say they understand someone else's pain … don't …"

Slowly, gently he stroked the golden mass …

After a while, she sat back, wiping her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Tsunade-sama … Obito-san … They gave it to the people who deserved it the most …"

He stared at her, his eyes creasing gently again. "And what, lady, does that mean? That _you_ are undeserving?"

She smiled. "N-oo, not really … what it means, rather …" She tilted her head to one side, gazing up at the ceiling. He grinned. Such an endearing little action! Meeting his eyes again, she grinned back. "It means, my dear Kakashi-san, they gave it to our common precious ones: that in light of those favoured ones who possess these precious gifts … that I might now watch over them …" Her eyes softened, and her voice dropped. "And make sure they don't follow the same path as their predecessors."

His heart lifted again at her gentle words. Clasping his hands within hers again, she smiled as she felt his forehead again, felt the throbbing settle down … at least he'd stopped burning up …

His breathing was still slightly shallow, but he seemed to be soothed by the soft caress of her fingers. Sighing softly, she smiled, letting her eyes wander around the room.

"How do you stay in a place like this, Kakashi-san …"

Brown-and-red gently glanced around, seeing everything he owned in a single blink of an eye …

"Well, lady, I'm not about to move into the house of my inheritance, you understand … I would get lost within its very rooms!"

He smiled at her little laugh. Sighing, she gently leaned over his bed, smiling at up him. She tilted her head, leaning on her propped up hand. "You know what I meant, Kakashi-san … I meant, having somewhere lovely to go to when you come home …"

He chuckled. "And what, lady, is so very wrong with this?" One hand making a sweeping motion around everything they could see …

Danah sighed again, glancing to the window, the ledge, the sink, the fridge …

"Lady, truly I have everything I need and nothing I don't. It's just fine for me … I don't bring anyone here to entertain, and so have no need of any other material considerations …"

Glancing over at the window, his eyes creased in another smile. "But you know … needless to say I spend very little time here …"

She blinked at him, bewildered. Slowly something seemed to dawn in her, and she felt her heart breaking … She sat upright slowly, never breaking her gaze from his …

His head lowered a bit more, but his gaze never tore from hers.

"Before I took the Jounin-sensei post, I had the office. I could almost stay there however long I wanted, I had the company of the staff-room …"

A long silence followed this. His soft gentle voice …

"And where did you go, those times in between coming here to sleep and leaving for the office in the morning?"

He glanced back at her, into those beautiful eyes … the worry … the – the _care_ …

It had been so painful, almost, seeing those eyes the first time …

Naruto's eyes …

But there was something so – mysterious, so _breathtaking_, about these eyes … he felt with Danah, he was falling deeper …

… Falling, falling, falling … but he never wanted to rise to the surface …

… Because this was …

"Didn't you ever catch a cold from being there so often?"

Startled, he stared at her in shock. She smiled back, sadly.

"I know … that you want to be as near him as possible … but all those hours and hours spent at the old training grounds … that Memorial Stone …"

Gently tightening his fingers around the soft little hand. "How is it, although you were not here, you know me so well, Danah-hime?"

A sad little laugh. "And who says, Kakashi-san, that I wasn't here?"

Dumbfounded, he gaped at her once more, into the gentle laughter in those eyes …

She shook her head slowly, as the humour gave way to … sadness … Her eyes fixed into his again. "If there was one thing Raidon-sensei always taught me, it's to see things that my eyes don't see themselves. To always unconsciously look for things below the surface …"

The emotions that stirred within …

_She was here … in Konoha …?_

_… No doubt though, she was strictly, severely forbidden to even show herself …_

_Perhaps even under pain of death – and that's no joke …_

_…_

_But she was here …_

Before he could say any more, she had firmly, gently pushed him back into the pillows.

"Stop. I don't want to talk any more. You need _rest_ and here I am sitting, prattling away like an old woman …"

"Danah …"

"Enough." Firmly pulling the sheets up to his chin, she leaned forwards, a little smile hovering around her lips. "Don't forget I'm a doctor. I have _ways_ …" Teasingly letting that word stretch. "Of putting you to sleep …"

He chuckled. "That sounds almost threatening."

She frowned at him. "If you want, I'll turn it into a threat."

Even through his exhausted state, he still managed a wicked grin. "Perhaps being tortured by you wouldn't be so bad …"

He chuckled again, not knowing her heart was lifting at the sound of his voice. He tried to force his eyes to stay open just a little more, but …

… But the pained, weary body was begging for sleep, was begging for release from the throbbing, crashing pain in his head …

He smiled as he felt soft hands gently stroking his hair, the gentle pressure on his head was … divine …

She felt something tug at her heart as she watched him fall asleep. Her hand still within his clasp, she allowed herself to relax as she watched the peace settle in his features, unlike the pained, worried expression he'd had before.

Allowing her eyes to wonder the room, the tugging grew …

_I can almost see him return to this room, day after day …_

_As a boy, even after that horror happened …_

_Return here, every day … pull something simple, quick and instant to eat from that tiny cupboard … something quick, because there was no time for anything more …_

_Every day just a struggle to live …_

_I can see him sit and work quietly at this table … his studies … his manuals … mission reports …_

_Just like Naruto …_

_Just like Sasuke …_

_I can see him … leave this room early in the morning, come back as late as possible at night … that way he'd spend as little time as he could, he would spend that with his friends … _

_… who are now long gone …_

_Perhaps, that's partly the reason why he agreed to take the Jounin-sensei post …_

_Because it was a chance … however slim … to have someone special in his life again … to have someone to care for …_

Her eyes wandered over the windowsill, the photographs … the clock … Mr Ukki …

Danah felt her face blush as her eyes fell on his books. Bright, happy, in-your-face orange …

_What the hell …_

Pursing her lips together, leaning over the sleeping figure, her fingers selected a random title …

Her lips murmured the very conspicuous, happy title on the book cover, and her blush deepened, as did her scowl …

" 'Come Come Paradise' …"

Looking at it with severe distaste, she gingerly flicked open to the first page. Eyes rapidly scanned …

With each page, she felt her fingers tremble more, her brows knit together …

The hot blush grew … and grew and grew …

Then …

Blue eyes widening in gagging shock as she scanned the contents of the fifth – THE FIFTH! – page …

"_AAARRRGGHH_!"

Instantly he shot up, blinking in shock, staring at her. A part of her instantly regretted the Naruto-like scream, but the other part was screeching with indignant insult, and wishing she could shake him.

"KAKASHI-SAN! HOW COULD YO READ SUCH – SUCH -!"

He sighed, then raised his hands above his head, twining them together and stretched, wincing partly in pain, partly in relief as a sore muscle cracked. "Danah-hime, what are you doing reading my –"

"I – I wanted to see what was so good about this!"

She blushed furiously as he raised his eyes to her, gazing intently at her through his silver strands. "And what, lady, is your opinion on –"

They froze when they felt a force moving with incredible speed –

The rush of wind as the door crashed open –

"HA! NEVER FEAR MY LADY! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM – Huh? Kakashi?"

Startled black eyes stared at the slender figure, standing, an infamous orange book in her hand, a confusing look of fury and utter embarrassment on her face, at his rival staring in absolute shock.

Danah rubbed her head weakly. "Gai-san …"

Trembling with righteous fervour, he flung a finger towards the bewildered figure on the bed.

"Rival Kakashi! What were you doing to Danah-hime!" He roared.

The silver-haired Jounin closed his eyes lazily. "Nothing, Gai, as you see I can barely move myself."

"Liar! I distinctly heard a lady's pleading call for assistance!"

Then his eyes focussed on the book …

Oh the scandal! Oh, the outrage and shame!

"KAKASHI! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN DANAH-HIME BY YOUR FILTHY, PERVERTED –!"

They were all interrupted by a frantic, insistent beep-beep-beep …

Danah positively squeaked as she dived for her medical bag at the foot of the bed. Pulling out the offending little pager, she stared in horror at the contents of the summons.

"They're HERE? Oh my god, Tsunade-sama's going to KILL me! Oh-my-god-Oh-my-god-Oh-my-god!"

The two Jounins stared in shock as she hopped around, squeaking, one hand still clutching the pager and reading, the other pulling her coat on, her shoes …

"Shi-t! SH-I-T!"

Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast started violently, his face positively blanching as Danah flew at him and latched onto his arm, her eyes shining.

"Wonderful! Since you're here, Gai-san, I must beg of you to stay here with Kakashi-san and look after him, because I am due for an urgent operation in about ten minutes and I don't want him to be alone!"

The tall dark-haired man spluttered. "But – but –!"

"Brilliant! Thank you _so_ much, you're an _angel_! Oh, and put this away for me, would you?" Hurriedly thrusting the book into the man's hands, who instantly dropped it like a hot potato, going completely white.

Within seconds, she'd grabbed her coat and bag and was about to rush out when she paused …

He had the grace to blush when he felt her arms encircle him tightly, then draw back, gazing shyly but intently into his eyes. "It's wonderful to have to back … and please don't run around and make yourself worse, all right? _Please_, Kakashi-san. I really don't want to have to make _another_ house call."

He chuckled. "Really, lady? I rather enjoyed it …"

How he loved seeing her blush like that!

"LADY! I MUST REALLY DEMAND THAT YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE PERVERTED COMPANY SUCH AS THIS MAN – OOF!" He too gasped as she gave him a quick hug then flew out the door.

If laughter really was the best medicine, then perhaps it wouldn't be long before the Copy Ninja was back on his feet … he was getting an _overdose_ of medicine – just the priceless look on the man's face, hands stiffly by his side and his face, as red as a tomato and looking fit to burst!

* * *

Rushing through the street, Danah felt like screaming out every bad word she had ever known.

She was almost unseeing of the citizens as they hailed her – she just flapped her hands at them and scurried into the hospital lobby. Biting her lower lip, she flew down the corridor, dashed into Shizune's office, her eyes scanning the room until she saw what she wanted …

The pig squeaked and squawked and protested loudly as the girl scooped it up and set off at top speed down the corridor, hissing instructions at it, panting all the while.

"Don't have time – can't find Shizune-sensei – you go and find – go straight to the Uchiha residences – find Uchiha Sasuke's house – go down – basement – help them – you hear!"

She all but flung the pig out the door, pointing frantically down the street. "Quick quick QUICK QUICK QUICK! NO TIME TO WASTE YOU STUPID TON-TON! _GO_!"

* * *

The young black-haired woman gritted her teeth as she entered the murky darkness. Gratefully holding onto Ton-Ton, she gingerly stepped over the threshold …

Dark eyes took in the dusty, gloomy interior … sitting-room to the left … kitchen … stairs … door …

"Where now?" She hissed at the pig in her arms.

Was that it? The basement door?

* * *

The wide blue eyes were almost brimming with tears as he caught sight of Tsunade's attendant.

"Nee-chan …" He gulped as the young woman flew to his side, gently, swiftly, carefully took his dark-haired teammate in her hands.

Gently laying the boy upon the floor, she pushed her sleeves back, her eyes glancing briefly into Naruto's giving an encouraging smile.

"Your sister sent me after you, Naruto-kun. As you may have seen, Kakashi-sensei was very badly injured, I believe Gai-sensei is staying with him now …and there's a terribly important operation going on now, lots of Wind and Cloud Country doctors have arrived …"

Naruto stared, one hand still grasping Sasuke's shoulder, but his shock, horror having calmed down the instant Shizune had told him Danah had sent her.

"Nee-chan … you mean … our Allies?"

Shizune smiled at him. "That's right, Naruto-kun."

Her body tensed, her eyes flashed as she held her hands up in seal posture. Naruto, wide blue orbs staring, watched as he heard a sharp whisper.

"_Chiyute__ No Jutsu!"__ (Healing Hands Technique)_

Naruto gasped as he saw the similar glow he'd seen on Danah's hands, except this was even stronger, a more intense force, truly from a brilliant student of one of the greatest medical experts …

He watched, mesmerised as she held the glowing hands over the boy's chest, saw the gentle pulsing, like ripples travelling outwards from the centre …

Her eyes raced over the boy's body, grimly taking in the slowly fading black wiggling snakes as they receded out of the left side of his face … the hideous yellow-green eye had also faded away, to his normal beautiful black depths …

The dark eyes gazed upwards in surprise and confusion at the pretty woman hovering above him on his left side … the tension in her face slowly slipped away and she managed a weak smile.

"Sasuke-kun … glad to see you're back with us …"

His voice caught in his throat as his eyes turned to the right, where a familiar sunshine was glowing in the light of the candles behind him, where heavenly blue skies were gazing down … heavenly oceans … even now rippling with unshed tears …

Sasuke blinked. _Was Naruto crying …?_

His breathing was still rasped, still hoarse and painful. Coughing, he suddenly wheezed in pain, sitting up, clutching his chest. He was faintly aware of the woman's voice urgently telling him something.

Then he felt a gentle, strong pressure on his back. Gazing sideways, he saw Naruto on one knee, supporting his back … the tears having vanished instantly to be replaced by the usual trademark scowl …

"Will you stop fighting us, you bastard? Lie back down like nee-chan says …"

Naruto frowned in worry again as the boy coughed, choked …

His eyes mirrored Shizune's own, and they stared grimly at Sasuke. Finally the coughing died down and Naruto's eyes widened as a shaking pale hand reached up, gripping his shoulder tightly. He stared as the dark-haired boy's face winced, twisted in pain, his teeth clenched …

Suddenly one eye opened and through the horror, a tiny, weak little grin was hovering around the boy's lips …

"Dumbass …"

Naruto's mouth dropped open as Shizune stared at the two, then suddenly burst out laughing. The young woman's merry laughter seemed to fill the depressing, frightening, solemn basement with warmth and light.

"Looks like you have a somewhat calming effect on him, Naruto-kun," She said merrily, still giggling.

Naruto instantly scowled, fixing his glare on the dark-haired boy. "You're such an asshole."

Delicate eyebrows raised, then fell into an unmistakable smirk.

"Total –" A pained wheeze. "– moron."

"Bastard."

"Jerk."

"Dork."

"Half-witted baboon."

Naruto clenched his teeth harder, but the words wouldn't come. The tears came instead …

_You asshole … I'm actually glad to hear you dishing me out …_

_… Sarcastic jerk …_

Shizune had been listening to this terrible insult-exchange with a completely and utterly stupefied expression, now her eyes widened at the golden-haired boy.

Sasuke turned, wondering why Naruto hadn't made a rejoinder, and was shocked senseless to see the tears again …

"N-Naruto …?"

The boy had lowered his head. Now upon raising it, the brightness in the blue eyes lit up the room.

"Oversized, half-assed, overstuffed, stinking fat –"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Shizune was now really and truly wondering what she had let herself in for. Was this really rivalry? What on earth? Is this what poor Danah had to put up with every day?

Sasuke suddenly sniggered. Upon meeting the sparkling blue depths, he smirked again. "It took you that long to come up with a comeback –!"

Blue eyes bulged. "SAS-UKEEEE!"

"N-Now now!" Shizune squeaked as she saw the fury rising in Naruto's eyes again. Hurriedly, she rose, pulling the boys up. "I have to get you home now, and make you something hot to eat, that was Danah's frantic request. Come on, let's get out of here …"

Sasuke winced as Naruto took his arm and flung it none-too-gently around his shoulder, grumbling and muttering about bastards. Shizune did the same, but more carefully, biting down on her lower lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

Together, holding tightly, they made their way up the rickety, creaky stairs and through the half-open door.

Painfully hobbling in between them, Sasuke's mind, though occupied with the terrible pain in his mind and body, was also resting on thoughts of his house …

… Wondering if he would ever see it again …

Wondering …

… If he ever had reason to go down there again …

He knew …

… He smiled secretly at the thought, as dark intelligent eyes flickered sideways, staring at Naruto's profile against the strange light of midday – this terrible, confusing weather they've been having lately – the huge mass of angry-grey clouds hid the sun from view …

But it didn't matter …

The bright mass of sunshine beside him …

Hobbling on, he knew …

…

Naruto might not let him go back there anymore …

* * *

Chapter 27: **BIRTHDAYS!**

Oem, but before that …

READ MY NEW STORY!

Please please please please please please please please please please please please please …

It's a REALLY serious attempt and I would be SOOOOOO grateful if you would …

It's on FictonPress, and you don't have to register if you don't want to, it would be great even if you leave an unsigned review. Please find the link on my profile page, right at the bottom!


	27. Birthdays

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 27: Birthdays And A Surprise!**

(SPOILERS:

* * *

"ARHHH! How could I have forgotten my key! I ALWAYS have it in my pocket!"

Blue eyes wide with panic, teeth chattering not just from fatigued exhaustion but also from the terrible cold wind that suddenly swept through the strangely empty streets …

Naruto's frozen fingers only felt empty pockets, as he frantically searched everywhere for the very elusive house key.

Beside him, the dark-haired boy searched his own pockets more calmly, but with a growing sense of irritation and fury … what the hell … his keys … where the heck were his on keys?

He could understand Naruto losing his keys; it hadn't been the first time he'd gone running to Iruka-sensei's for the night. But he himself always made sure _never_ to do any such thing he could have _sworn_ that he placed the key in his pocket that morning …

Dark eyes peered up at the angry–looking sky, the movement of the thick grey clouds rapid, furious, as if they were boiling. Normally, it would be the hour before sunset, but a sudden shadow had been cast over all of Konoha and it had looked like this for hours. For days … The boiling weather lately had finally drawn to a conclusion, it was just pure luck that they looked like being caught up in that conclusion. He couldn't even begin to imagine the torrent they were going to be caught in. Well, the past few days had given all indication of the warning …

"Let's go back to the training field, and have a look around. Maybe it fell out when we were sparring."

Sasuke's eyes lowered again, fixing on his younger teammate. He grimaced, but realised there was nothing else they could do. Danah seemed to have anticipated the stormy weather and had bolted all the windows and even drawn the curtains fully, even over the balcony. And she'd told them that morning that she was going to be extremely busy that day, and they should not expect her back until maybe after they were sleeping.

The last couple of days, not only since Sasuke's painful ordeal at his home, and also Kakashi-sensei's serious condition, she had been more tense than usual. In addition, the hospital seemed to be going crazy with all sorts of new problems. They'd never seen her so flustered and panicked. Indeed, the hospital had been the centre of vigorous activity over the past few days, it had been difficult to get hold of hardly anyone during that time.

This morning at breakfast, she'd been in a terrible rush, almost absent-minded in her hurry, trying to dress and gulping down half-cold coffee. In between gasps while trying to pull on her coat, brush her hair and turning off the insistently beeping pager, they'd managed to decipher her gasped out communication … today was one of the worst days in the hospital, and she would not be back until late night …

At this, the sharp dark eyes had swiftly flickered over to the boy sitting opposite him at the table, and he had seen something flash across those blue eyes … over the years, those blue eyes had conveyed so much – even times when he didn't know he was being watched, intelligent dark eyes had not missed a single tear, a single flash of fury, rising, stirring anger … they had taken everything in quietly, unemotionally. And even now they didn't miss the pain, the sudden sadness that flitted across silently but powerfully as they watched the girl fly out of the door.

And now, shoulders bent against the fierce warm wind that swarmed around them as they ran back to the training field, Sasuke felt the unusual quietness of the boy beside him …

Fists collected tightly, arms swinging powerfully as he ran, Naruto couldn't help feeling a pang. It was his birthday today, and no one had seemed to remember …

_Even … even onee-chan ..._

_I thought … I thought she would definitely have remembered … after all, she's my … my sister …_

Not even Iruka-sensei had turned up to wish him, as he usually had done when was still in the old apartment. But Naruto knew that the young teacher had probably thought it might be rude, now to barge into someone's house ...

"It's hopeless! We're never going to find either of those keys …"

Sasuke's deep, slightly out-of-breath voice broke into his miserable thoughts. Skidding to a stop a few feet behind him, he glanced up at the exhaustion and irritation in the boy's voice. It was reflected in his gaze as Sasuke looked over his shoulder, meeting his teammate's eyes. "We can't look over the entire training field. Let's just go to the hospital and find Danah nee-chan."

A slight frown knitted Naruto's forehead. "No, dumbass, didn't she say she was going to be busy today?"

Sasuke straightened and gritted his teeth, that tiny well of compassion that had flowed inside trickling down as irritation took over. "Well what do you expect us to do, moron, want to stay out and get the full force of one of the worst storms we might see!"

Purposefully he pushed past the blonde, running back in the direction of the main village.

On the way to the hospital, Sasuke paused as Naruto skidded up beside Iruka-sensei's house, and rattled the door handle. He wasn't really surprised when there was no reply. A delicate black eyebrow raised as he saw the insistent rattling get more vigourous and furious.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE CAN THEY ALL –" Naruto's frustration and misery was working its way in through his anger.

"Shut up, idiot, and let's hurry!" A strong hand swiftly grabbed the back of the furious boy's jacket collar and started dragging him away.

"LET GO! DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, BASTARD! THE KEYS ARE PROBABLY IN THE RIVER NOW! IF YOU HADN'T SHOVED ME IN THERE –"

Sasuke turned and bolted, fuming. He didn't need to stand around having a yelling match with Naruto right now. Already they could see, as they raced on, people also bolting and shuttering their windows. Evidently the storm was to be as bad as expected.

Sasuke paused as they raced past the set of apartment units where he knew Kakashi's living quarters were. One person running there would be quicker …

Gritting his teeth, he turned to Naruto. "Wait here. Be right back." Before Naruto could open his mouth to protest, Sasuke had disappeared with incredible swiftness.

The boy clutched at his arms, rubbing them frenziedly, trying to get some warmth back into them. Damn it … of all the worst luck …

Gloomily, he leaned against the wall of building he was sheltering.

I_ never really cared for anything much in my life … not like there usually was much …_

_There … there were little moments now and then …_

_But birthdays … especially my birthdays … year after year …_

_…_

_How could she have forgotten … _

_Then he shook his head furiously._

_I'm so selfish … _

_She's been really frantic lately …_

_The hospital … Kakashi-sensei hurt so badly from the last mission … this weird stuff going on with Sasuke …_

_It's … not her fault … _

Instantly he banished his sadness as he watched the dark-haired boy racing towards him. Sasuke shook his head briefly in response to the question in Naruto's eyes.

_What the hell …! Where were they all when you needed them!_

"Let's go to the hospital." Abruptly he turned and started off rapidly down the street again. A quick glance at the ferocious sky above them.

What the hell … is this weather natural …?

_I don't think I've ever seen weather like this …_

"Sasuke! What about your house?" Naruto panted. Sasuke grimaced.

"Already thought of that. The key's in my drawer. You think I carry it around anymore? _Shut up and run, idiot_!" He yelled as he saw Naruto pause to give full vent to his anger.

In the reception of the hospital, the nurse stated she hadn't seen Danah all day, but it was likely she was very busy and highly improbable that she could be reached. Since this was nothing new, this just made the boys even angrier. They stood for a minute panting, getting their breath and anger and frustration in order, as the nurse waited patiently, but fidgeting nervously.

As they rushed out, they didn't see the look of relief crossing her face … or the secret delighted smile …

I did what you told me, Danah-chan … I sincerely hope this is all worth it …

Rushing back out into the now almost deserted street – it seemed that absolutely EVERYTHING was closing! – Sasuke cursed their bad luck …

"We just have to break a window, we can't stay out in something like this. We'll freeze to death, for one. Or die when the skies start throwing stones …" Dark eyes flickered once more to the raging, boiling grey clouds.

Blue eyes widened in shock, and Naruto started spluttering. "W–WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! YOU CAN'T BREAK OPEN A –"

"Then what do you suggest we do, dobe?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Whether in fury or loss of words, Sasuke couldn't tell. But he hoped for the sake of Naruto's teeth that it was the last one.

Even the ramen stand had closed early, like most of the other shops. So even if they could have sheltered in there, they would have been unable to do so.

The first few tentative drops pattered down upon them. It seemed as if the raging skies were trying to give them a short reprieve before the thrashing and hammering would start, a little warning …

Naruto skidded roughly as they turned the corner to the house, close upon Sasuke's heels, teeth gritting as the fierce cold wind lashed against their faces. His head bent towards the wind, he faintly heard a slight gasp, and looked up. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

A figure was standing in a doorway further down along the line of houses, hand poised in the process of inserting a key. Carrying a bag, coat draped over the arm …

Danah turned in surprise upon hearing the scuff of sandals as they rushed up, breathless. She beamed at their flushed faces, and swung the door wide open, ushering them inside.

"Well, I was _wondering_ where you both were!"

The door was closed with a firm thud, and it was like a switch had been turned off – a sudden silence and warmth in the dark house, a wonderful contrast to the raging weather outside. They collapsed in the warm armchairs, panting.

Danah stood for a moment, silently watching them, Naruto curled up in exhaustion on the armchair, Sasuke leaning back into the softness of the sofa, his head flung back, breathing slowly settling down into a steady rhythm. She slowly bit her lower lip, a mysterious sparkle in her eyes, and ducked away into her room to put away her things.

Naruto slowly sat up, a little frown knitting his forehead. Gazing in the direction of the half-open door, he called out.

"Danah nee–chan? We thought you were working late tonight? We went to the hospital and –"

"You went to the hospital? Looking for me?"

He blinked, startled as she suddenly appeared at her doorway, staring at him.

"We, uh, somehow both lost our keys and were trying to find you, but the nurses said it was unlikely we'd find you, because you'd be so busy " Leaning back again, Naruto stretched and snuggled against the softness of the sofa.

"I see …" Thoughtfully, she lifted her hand as if to rub her nose … consequently, neither of them saw the secret smile hidden behind her hand.

Having just curled up happily, Naruto suddenly shot up into a sitting position again, his eyes suddenly sparkling. Dark eyes watched him, wondering whether the idiot ever ran out of energy …

Then with a wry smile, and a powerful remembrance, Sasuke thought not … lethargically, but secretly admiring his energetic bloom in the midst of such exhaustion, Sasuke watched the animated expression on Naruto's face as he called out across through the half-open door of Danah's room.

"Danah nee-chan … last time it was raining and storming like this, we all went upstairs and took hot chocolate, and played cards and watched that storm outside and –"

"Y-es … and …?" Danah had once more appeared at the doorway, evidently in the process of folding her clothes away. But this time, Sasuke couldn't miss the sudden anxiety in her voice. Sitting up groggily and shifting slightly, he turned and gazed with some perplexity at her knitted brow, the disquiet in her features …

_What's going on …_

"Yah – yeah so! Could we do that again?" Fatigue had all but vanished from Naruto's features, as the brightness of those blue eyes seemed to fill the room. One eyebrow raised, Sasuke glanced back to Danah to see positive _panic_ flash across her eyes.

"Um … n-no, I'm afraid we can't do that, my little o-one …" Biting her bottom lip, her fingers working frantically on the buttons of her coat she had draped over her arm still, Sasuke had the vague impression that the wheels of her mind were working madly, as if trying to think quickly.

"Umm … the window broke yesterday, so it's rather cold up there …" At this, she scuttled back into the room, and they heard her muffled voice. "And I have to, uhh, get someone to come and fix it so the water doesn't leak in …"

As she continued hastily, the dark midnight eyes chanced a momentary look at the armchair across from him, and gazed again at the sudden darkening of those blue eyes, the fading of the shimmering light in them …

_Just …_

_Just wanted some time together … _

_Today, the whole day … and she's probably going to rush off tonight, because she told us yesterday …_

"… yes, so maybe not today, my darling. All right?" Danah had once more appeared at her doorway, beaming, and evidently having finished her tidying away.

She stepped up in between the armchair and sofa. Lethargic but still somewhat attentive eyes turned towards her as she cleared her throat.

"Go in there, and _change,_" she said in an authoritative voice, pointing to their rooms.

Dull gazes suddenly became alert. Danah pursed her lips as she saw the startled midnight and summer-sky eyes blink in confusion.

Biting her lip now, she flapped her hands at them. "Come on, come on," then abruptly spun around, heading back to her room, a mysterious quiet chuckle escaping from her before she shut the door.

Sasuke stared across at Naruto, who was still staring after his sister with his jaw dropping. Groaning, and hearing his muscles protest, he watched his younger teammate rise with some difficulty from out of his armchair, and stagger off to his room. Blinking in confusion, the dark-haired boy rose as well, stumbling off to his own room for a much needed wash.

Going straight into the shower, he relaxed under the warm spray. After that panic run, and the prospect of being stuck in the most terrible storm to hit Konoha for years and years, it was wonderful …

He cursed when he realised he hadn't brought any change of clothes. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he was about to open his cupboard door when he saw the clothes on the bed. He froze. And gasped.

Black jacket. Black trousers. Crisp white shirt. Leather shoes …

_What the hell?_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Evidently, Naruto had discovered something similar after his shower as well.

_Well, she did say go and 'change'. Did she mean into these …?_

_I've never worn things like this in my _life …!

Several minutes later, Sasuke emerged feeling very self–conscious. He turned as Naruto's door opened, and he also emerged, tugging nervously at the collar of his shirt. He froze and stared at Sasuke, who stared back in surprise, then the familiar irritating smirk.

The bright, golden hair made a stark but smart contrast to the black suit, the well–formed shoulders and chest muscles evident for the first time. The style and sophistication suddenly made him look years older, perfect, elegant …

Sasuke smirked. Who would have thought the dobe …

Naruto glared at the dark–haired boy. Sasuke had always managed to look cool and collected, always neat and tidy, and he had the movement of natural flair and grace, and the way the clothes suited him.

Upon catching sight of that irritating smirk, Naruto instantly scowled.

"What's with that face, dobe?"

Gritting his teeth, his eyebrow twitching. "Sasuke you dumbass. You look like the biggest, hugest, moronic orang-utan that I ever –"

Before he could continue, a breathless, delighted voice cut in.

"Oh yes. Yes, you both look fine. Just fine."

They both turned. Danah was hovering near the steps, a look of wonder on her face.

"You both are making my heart thud, just looking at you both. Can't imagine what you'll do to –" She suddenly checked herself, frowning and then grinned, waving her hands as if to ignore what she just said.

Neither of them could say anything. They were just gaping at _her_.

She seemed to glide over to them, because they were sure that angels never walked. And this breath–taking, ethereal vision in white before them had to be an angel ...

A long, ankle–length white dress, made of a soundless material that gave no swish, no rustle as if it was made of air, but which was in fact, extremely fine white netting. The dress itself was very fine white silk, sleeveless, white netting extending all the way to her wrists, sort of like a false sleeve, and falling gently around the silk, caressing it lovingly. And the dress itself was shimmering in the half–light, the tiny silver threads that had been stitched here and there giving a jewelled effect.

She grinned as she watched them staring at her. Grinning cheekily, she carelessly took some of the flimsy material in her fingers, then spun around.

"Do you like it? It was exquisite, I was saving it up for something special …"

They blinked. _Something special_?

After briefly but tenderly pressing soft lips on their foreheads, she spun around, heading for the stairs. At the base, she stopped, turning her head, one hand lifting the hem off the ground, the other hand leaning on the railings to ascend the stairs.

"Well, come on."

They blinked in shock. What was going on? She disappeared up before they realised.

Still standing frozen, Sasuke glanced sideways at his teammate, whose fingers were paused in the act of pulling nervously at his collar, whose wide blue orbs looked slightly confused … They jumped again as a voice reached them after spiralling down the dark stairway …

"Sasuke! Naruto! What are you _doing_? Come _on_!"

Yeah … dark stairway …

_And everything else is also dark …_

_Usually on rainy days we …_

He frowned.

He purposefully strode towards the stairs, feeling very self-conscious again. The scuff of shoes told him Naruto was close behind him.

A light clutter as they too ascended the wooden stair boards, reached the curving and squinted in the darkness.

Barely had they reached the turning into the doorway ...

…

"**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_**!"

They almost had to stagger back in the blaze of light that seemed to explode from nowhere, the sudden roar, the colours and …

_People_!

"SASUKE–KUN, NARUTO–KUN, MY MOST EXCELLENT, FINEST WISHES TO YOU BOTH, FOR A PROSPEROUS, FRUITFUL –"

" 'Fruitful'! Lee-kun, they're not getting married, you know!"

"For goodness' sake, Lee, they're only _thirteen_!"

"Sasuke–kun ... _Naruto_" A breathless voice and another beautiful presence was hovering beside them. Sakura's dress colour was well–chosen, a fitting shade of pink, and tiny paler pink bows arranged around the hem of her dress.

Her eyes were gazing not only at Sasuke, but at her younger teammate … shock, stunned amazement, as if seeing the sparkle in his blue eyes for the first time …

"You both look so _wonderful_"

"Th … Thank you, Sakura–chan," The dancing blue eyes shone, the pale lips whispered.

"Hn … thanks ..." muttered Sasuke, a little perturbed by being the centre of attention. Even Naruto, whom Sasuke would have thought would be right at home, was suddenly looking highly self–conscious and pulling at his collar again, his fingers trembling very slightly. He took this chance of slipping behind Naruto, away from the admiring eyes, but something alien stirring in his heart, nonetheless …

"Humph. Well, let's just cut the cake so we can eat." All eyes flickered over to the tall white-haired Sannin who was leaning demurely and relaxed against the wall near the doorway, arms folded across his chest and a bored expression on his features, but a strange sparkle in his eyes all the same …

Tsunade scowled furiously at her teammate. "You old fart … Can't you see this is their _birthday_! Do you want me to kill you so you never live to see your next one!"

Beside her, Shizune peered past Tsunade and giggled. She was still getting used to the terrifying temper surges that overcame Tsunade whenever Jiraiya was around. After first witnessing the impact Jiraiya and Naruto had on the beautiful woman all the way in that first fateful dinner they had together …

"Ohhhh, Sasuke–kun, you look _soooo_ handsome! Not that you ever _not_ look handsome, but you're really oooooh!" Ino had somehow darted behind Naruto, had grabbed the dark-haired boy and had wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and seemed as if she wouldn't let go. Sasuke gritted his teeth and managed to pry her off. She turned to Naruto, a look of wonder on her face as if seeing him for the first time. Indeed, it was as if the entire room was seeing him for the first time, the same expression repeatedly on the faces around the room.

Naruto stared around the room, a little open–mouthed. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were also in suits, and Iruka-sensei seemed to be in as much discomfort as he himself was; he was also tugging nervously at his shirt and grinning. Kakashi on the other hand, was as cool as Sasuke, his hands in his pockets and standing casually near the balcony windows, which were – needless to say, perfectly whole and fine, no sign of damage at all. Kakashi looked completely at ease, seemingly bored, but his eyes were sparkling in a way neither Naruto nor Sasuke had ever seen. Again he'd dispensed with the forehead protector, as they all had, but his mask was still in place.

Naruto also recognised, with some surprise, the teachers of the other teams, pretty dark-haired Kurenai-sensei of Team Eight, and the tall, continually bored-looking Sarutobi Asuma of Team Ten, still with that eternal cigarette dangling from between his lips. As the wide blue eyes stared at them, he thought how nice it had been of them to come, since he was hardly familiar with the two Jounin. He figured the same forces that had gotten his two teachers in suits had done the same to Asuma-sensei. In fact, all the men in the room seemed to be in suits, or at least dressed quite nicely, and it was only then that Naruto realised the power of a threatening woman ...

But it would only be someone half–blind who would say they didn't look stunning. The girls had all looked at their teammates in surprise; usually rough–and–tumble guys, clothes always grubby and untidy from missions and training and such, had suddenly become stylish, sophisticated young men within the space of a single afternoon. Even though most had pink tinges on their faces and were fidgeting as fast as they could and looking anyone else but at their teammates. And … the young ladies as well … Underneath the tough, dominant, bullying, and in Hinata's case, terribly mouse–like exteriors, stood elegant, lovely young women whom they might otherwise never have had an opportunity to see like this.

Lee and Gai, of course, had opted for identical green suits, which – well, wasn't surprising. Tenten, dressed in a shadowy grey–black evening dress looked quite stunning, and her whole being had lit up because she'd finally been able to meet her idol, the doll–faced, thin–waisted, and beautiful Tsunade …

But she had gazed in wonder at Danah as well …

_She looks … almost like …_

Her large sparkling and intelligent brown eyes flickered between her hostess and the Legendary Sannin …

_I wonder …_

Gazing around the room, Naruto couldn't help thinking how lucky it was to have them all here. If these had been any less men than they were, no one would have survived ...

And his eyes darted across to the tall, dark figure beside him …

Danah had borrowed some worry-wart panic from Hinata and was fussing about frenziedly.

"You see, we decided to celebrate both your birthdays together, I know we missed Sasuke's one, a while back."

Naruto and Sasuke were motioned towards the centre tables, and when they didn't move, found their wrists grabbed impatiently and pulled to the tables where two huge cakes were waiting, thirteen glowing candles on each. Against the beauty before them, the warmth of each person in the room, and the tightening in their hearts, the effect was electric … pure magic …

Danah stepped forwards beaming, and they saw a wicked glint in her eyes …

"I take this moment to also wish two other people who I'm guessing perhaps also didn't celebrate their own birthdays – your own Iruka-sensei's was in May –" A very cheeky grin directed towards Iruka, who was trying to take cover behind Asuma-sensei, "And of course, Kakashi-sensei's whose was on the fifteenth of September. Now you'll understand why Sakura and I made the cakes so big!"

Even Kakashi had the grace to look completely astonished. It was evident that he hadn't expected anyone to remember. He was now gazing at the golden-haired white vision with a strange expression within his features.

Danah gave them both a cheeky grin. "You see, if I had to put their candles on the cakes, we wouldn't have any room to cut the cake!"

Everyone burst into laughter. She really was so cheeky …

Warm cheers went up around them. Danah grinned and mercilessly grabbed both their hands and pulled them into the circle of candlelight.

_Well … unfortunately Mira is not here … _

_She should really be doing this …_

Everyone snorted and giggled delightedly behind their hands as their young schoolteacher wriggled uncomfortably, and started pulling at his collar again, at Kakashi who had slipped his other hand into his pocket and was trying to look unruffled and relaxed and failing by the gentle blush that had crept onto his face and his softened eyes, and at Danah who was holding each of their hands firmly in her own, preventing any escaping happening. She beamed at Sasuke and Naruto.

"All right, time to blow out the –"

The bright cheery room was lit instantaneously by a shock of lightning. Then it was bright no more, save for the glow of the two rings of candles from the glowing cakes.

"The electricity!" Ino groaned. "At this exact moment too!"

"Never mind." In the semi–darkness, Danah looked like a shimmering white figure, the tiny silver threads catching the gentle glow. Smiling, she brought her hands together, her first two fingers vertical, the rest of her fist curled, her eyes closed …

Everyone gasped as when seemed like a ring of fire surrounded them. What Sasuke and Naruto hadn't noticed previously was that many bigger unlit candles had been set at intervals around the room. With one accord, they were suddenly alight, and the tips danced merrily, as if they were reveling in the amazement and wonder directed at them by the room's occupants.

Sasuke whipped his head back, thunderstruck, staring at the smiling young woman. What incredible accuracy! Not a single mistake, every single candle, another aspect of perfect, precise chakra control.

Danah flapped her hands at some of the shocked faces of the younger people. "Ahhh, don't look so impressed, its one of the oldest tricks! If you knew the location of each exact candle, you could have done it easily yourselves …"

Grinning cheerily, she darted over and flicked off the switch. No point in completely fusing the bulbs once the electricity came back on …

And from the looks of the weather outside – that same, terrible weather which had been building up over the past week or so … She gave it only a single more thought before dismissing it completely.

"So you see, I had to prepare for every contingency. Good thing both of you were so mad at losing your _keys_, and that horrible stormy weather outside; we were up here frantically putting everything up, setting out the tables, candles. We were really thinking you might sense our presence and come barging in, demanding to know why couldn't we hear the hammering. But then, Kakashi-san assured me that you'd be so busy going off at each other losing or forgetting the keys you wouldn't sense us in here."

Huh? _Keys_? Blue and midnight skies looked positively startled as they stared at her worried, fidgety look, mixed with utter glee and triumph.

"It was a one-time thing, I promise I'll _never_ go through your pockets again." Danah was looking anxious again, as if worried they might get angry with her.

The dark-haired boy gaped.

How long had this been planned?

The glaring looks she seemed to give the stormy weather, as if it would spoil something … the mysterious trips to Sakura's or Ino's house …

And … even the nurse today, she seemed to be in the joke as well …

Iruka had carefully refrained from being home … so had Kakashi …

The silver-haired Jounin's insistence that they boys train by the river today … far away from anything …

Sakura's conveniently sprained ankle yesterday afternoon during the mission …

Who would have planned every detail so well!

Then the unthinkable happened.

The most incredible, astonishing, amazing thing …

Sasuke started to _laugh_.

And it wasn't a hysterical, I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-I-finish laughter, it was a _real_ laugh. …

It was an amazing, shocking occurrence, the most unnatural sound in the world, but also the most musical, light, _sweetest_ sound, and everyone just stood there gawking at him.

Naruto gaped. Though he and Danah had been luckier than most, seeing the emotionless boy smile his rare smile, this laugh had to be a first …

_What the hell …_

_He even sounds nice laughing …_

_Doesn't everyone, though? It's such a natural, wonderful thing to do …_

_Who would have thought the bastard even capable of laughter …_

Later, Sasuke wouldn't understand himself just why he'd laughed. Maybe it was picturing the frantic rushing around, hiding, getting everyone to be absent, getting others to lie for them ...

Maybe though, it was because he'd felt the happiness inside him wanting to burst out for the first time, in _lifetimes _...

Because that phoenix had started to rise out of the ashes …

Eventually, with the laughter – and everyone's surprise and delight – over, Danah arranged them side by side, in front of each cake. And in that glowing magic, Naruto, with trembling hands, cut the first cake he'd ever cut. Beside him, he noted that, perhaps for the first time ever, that Sasuke's hands were also shaking as he cut the other cake …

He wasn't to know the memories that danced across the dark-haired boy's midnight skies …

The memories of lifetimes before …

_A tiny little boy … small hands barely reaching the table to cut his cake …_

_A tall man standing in the shadows just beyond the ring of candlelight, arms folded across his chest …_

_Smiling …_

_For once, the worries and stresses faded from his eyes, the lines from his face …_

_A beautiful dark-haired woman laughing delightedly as she saw her tiny son stand__ on tiptoes to reach the table top …_

_They'd forgotten that he was smaller than his brother had been at that age …_

_Just as she'd been about to come forwards to lift him, he'd felt a pair of strong, slim arms close around him from behind, one around his waist, the other around his chest …_

_He'd shrieked in delight as the rim of the table fell below his line of vision, as he felt himself being lifted …_

_A soft, low little laugh in his ear …_

_"Thank you, nii-san!"_

_"Just cut the cake, Sasuke, you're too heavy!"_

_"Ehhh?__ Am I really that heavy Nii-san?"_

_That deep laugh__ again. "I'm just joking, Sasuke …"_

His hands almost slipped as he felt the knife sink into the cake, and felt the boy beside him also tremble violently as his knife slipped as well, as the metal hit the base of the cake holder with a _clank_.

There was a whoop of delight.

"Ha! If your knife touches the bottom, you have to kiss the nearest girl!"

There was a lot of smirks, snorts and glares directly at the completely gleeful Kiba, who didn't let that faze him at all.

Grinning hugely, Naruto immediately turned and pressed his lips firmly onto Danah's cheek, who grinned with delight and gave him a Naruto-style bone-crushing squeeze.

A giant roar of approval sounded joyfully across the room, effectively out-doing the thunder rumbling outside.

"Your turn Sasuke," Naruto yelled gleefully, turning to the tall boy beside him, his knife still embedded within the beautiful, deliciously rich cake.

Midnight eyes widened in shock, and he suddenly felt hot under the collar. Then suddenly calming down, he raised a delicate black eyebrow and smirked.

"I didn't touch the base of the cake, total moron."

Naruto instantly scowled. He glared at the boy for a moment before a wicked grin danced across his eyes and with lightning speed, his hand shot out and pressed down hard onto Sasuke's hand. Everyone heard the unmistakable clank as his knife hit the base. Midnight eyes widened in shock while blue skies sparkled merrily.

"Now you have to kiss!"

Sasuke spluttered in confusion and surprise. "Naruto, you total moron –!"

Naruto's knife flew out of the cake from where it had been neatly embedded and bits of cake sprayed out over the astonished guests as he flailed his arms madly. "SHUT UP AND DO IT!"

"You're an idiot and you cheated –"

"Just do it, you half-assed baboon's bum!"

"Eeeek –! NARUTO! DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN DISGUSTING NAMES LIKE THAT!"

"I'LL THUMP YOU, NARUTO!"

Sasuke's furious retort died, and he blushed hotly when he felt Danah's arms sliding tightly around him, and soft lips pressing against the side of his head.

Danah drew back and laughed cheerily. "All right, don't worry, it's been done! No rules broken!"

Giggling madly, Sakura darted forwards and turned the giant cakes around, and pointed to two more sparkling knives resting on a small plate. Iruka and Kakashi looked positively stunned as their student's shining green eyes turned to them, almost more wicked delight in them than even Danah had mustered.

"All right! Your turn! Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

While they stood stunned, Danah scowled and instantly pulled them forwards, and within mere seconds they found she had swiftly placed the new knives into their hands and stepped back triumphantly. "Go on!"

Blushing extremely furiously now, everyone watched with wicked delight as the gentle schoolteacher hurriedly but carefully cut his cake – and seemed very careful to not touch the base …

Danah frowned and sighed, then a wicked cheeky grin flitted across her eyes again. _What a tremendous pity Mira isn't here …_

"All right, there, I did it!"

Utter relief crossing his features as he laid the knife down, he turned abruptly to scuttle off – and collided against the silver-haired Jounin.

An unmistakable _clank_.

Brown-and-red eyes widened as he realised his knife had traveled faster than expected …

"Ah –!" Horrified gentle brown eyes widened. "S-Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!"

The roof seemed to come down with the force of the yelling and hooting and ape-calling and carrying-on.

"HA! KAKASHI-SENSEI! NOW YO HAVE TO KISS THE NEAREST GIRL!" Kiba was almost going wild with delight. Who would have thought this party would be so enjoyable, even before it had begun properly!

"But – but it was an –"

"Ahhh, come on you, what, are you, _chicken_?"

"Asuma-sensei, really!"

"Ha! I see you're laughing just as delightedly as I am, Kurenai!"

Danah had been staring in shock, and didn't immediately register everyone's raw delight. It was only when he turned slowly … Instantly the young woman blushed hotly as the almost smoldering brown-and-red gaze turned to her.

_What the …_

_Why is my heart thundering so painfully …_

_Oh …_

_Oh my …_

…

But everyone in the room was speechless as they saw him reach for her hand …

Raise it slowly to his cloth-covered lips …

His eyes burned intently into hers, gazing at her through glowing silver strands, highlighted by the heavenly candlelight, as the sweet pressure on her hand deepened …

The tingling that ran from her hand to her spine, and back again …

The entire room was silent for one seemingly interminable second … until …

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

He certainly recovered fast. Already he'd turned away, hands in pockets, with his usual grace and style, and facing the accusing lynch mob.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

The boy spluttered. "What – what do I mean! You're supposed to kiss her! With your LIPS!" Naruto looked absolutely ridiculous, arms flailing madly and fingers pointing exaggeratedly to his lips.

Chuckling deeply, the Jounin reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, his eyes creasing into a joyful, good-natured smile. "Don't lie. You just wanted to see my face."

Even Sakura suddenly blushed as hot as Naruto. Sasuke stared at them and smirked. Everyone else still looked shell-shocked, though most saw the beautiful tenderness in that kiss and were totally spellbound, enthralled …

Shizune wrinkled her nose as she gazed down at the usually tall, confident white-haired man on his hands and knees, positively drooling and the stupidest expression in his eyes as he gaped. Tsunade chuckled and decided to help Danah out a bit, she still seemed absolutely … well, she couldn't quite place the look in the girl's eyes …

Clapping her hands, she strode forwards gracefully. "Come on, come on, what are you all standing around gawking for? This is a birthday! What happened to the birthday song?"

Everyone recovered instantly, and managed to sing a roaring rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. It was quite a loud performance, considering Naruto's voice wasn't one of those singing. He was instead staring down into the beautiful, glowing cake, along with Sasuke, as with their teachers behind them, thinking there never was quite a birthday like this before …

Presents appeared from nowhere, everyone coming up and either kissing, hugging, shaking hands or giving playful shoves while offering brightly wrapped gifts of all shapes and sizes.

Naruto could only stare at the growing pile of presents on the table in front of him. _Never, in my life ..._

"Hn."

Blue eyes instantly refocused, and he glared at the tall, dark-haired figure before him, the smirk tilting his lips upwards, hands in pockets and eyes lazily half-closed.

However the glare vanished when he saw one hand withdraw from his pocket, and something small, square and neatly wrapped came spinning towards him ...

Blinking in shock, Naruto raised one hand easily and deftly caught it.

Blue eyes locked intently into black, and Sasuke just stared back coolly ...

He was the last person to understand that sudden burst of something inside him – that spring of compassion that rarely flowed, that had been stopped from flowing for so long … what it was, maybe the hurt in those blue eyes, that had compelled him to get this gift …

"Happy Birthday ..."

Naruto seemed to have trouble breathing. He stared down in shock at the box held in his hands. "T-T-Thanks ..."

"... total moron."

Naruto looked up furiously to see sparkling, glittering black eyes gazing down on him, laughing at him. The angry retort died down instantly, and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"But I didn't get you anything ..."

"Naruto."

He glanced up, shifting uncomfortably. He blinked at the swirling emotion in those midnight skies. It was still so amazing to see the impassive, detached face display feelings …

A calm, collected voice. "I think you've done more than enough for me."

After another stunned silence, as everyone let this sink in …

Before anyone could fall into a delighted sigh, or at least to stop the girls glomping Sasuke, Danah suddenly stepped forwards, two long, large packages in her hands, and a delighted, beaming smile.

"It's probably wrong to give you these as _birthday_ presents but I couldn't think of any better occasion. So. My darlings … _Happy Birthday_."

Naruto stared as the large package was placed into his hands, and couldn't trust himself to look up at the girl in front of him, in fear his resolve might really break, as his eyes would overflow. She however, lifted his chin up and kissed his nose. Then while he was blushing madly again, she'd done the same to Sasuke, then stood back.

Iruka stepped forwards. "I think no offence to anyone here, that you should open those ones first."

There was a general murmur that seemed to agree with him, and Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, then they started undoing the tape.

Danah stood back, smiling. "I thought it would be highly ridiculous to put ribbons and bows on _those_."

"Ah! Danah! Don't give it away!" A wicked little chuckle. She frowned at him in mock irritation, glaring into the sparkling brown-and-red eyes.

"You're the one giving it away!"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, you – oh!"

Sakura gasped in astonishment, along with everyone else who hadn't been in on the secret. But even those who did know had to admit, that there, in the golden magical glow it still took their breath away.

Naruto felt his breath had already caught in his throat and had forgotten to come out. Sasuke also had made a strangled sound, then seemed to be having the same problem.

Trembling hands reached into the boxes and lifted out the shimmering, gleaming, meticulously fashioned magic, and the painstakingly wrought designs and intricacies arrayed along their lengths. Quivering fingers traced the glimmering, sparkling stone set in the hilt with its dancing lights, making it look like it was alive. The fingers ran along the exquisite shaft to rest on the pointed, razor–sharp tips.

"_Katanas_," breathed in Sakura, unwilling to have to break the silence.

"I hope you like them," murmured Danah's soft voice. "Raidon-sensei took a lot of effort to make them. I told him ages ago to hurry it up, and he told me to rack off, they had to be perfect, and, well, I can't complain on the results. He was right. So," she leaned forwards, watching the glinting, dancing swords over their shoulders. "A joint gift from my sensei and myself."

"Danah nee–chan" Naruto had somehow recovered his senses enough to breathe. "But we can't … don't know how to ..."

A soft little laugh.

"Are you going to let _that_ stop you?"

Sasuke blinked, his hand trembling as he felt the beautiful vision in his hands. He would never be able to explain it, but the sudden tingling thrill that ran through his spine …

Breaths were drawn in swiftly as the tall dark-haired boy lifted the mysterious glimmering sword fro the package, held it within strong, slim fingers …

The thrill that shot through them … and through him …

Almost as if the sword was … _alive_ …

"But – but how are we going to learn -?"

"How? Well, _that's_ a silly question. I'm going to teach you, of course, that's how."

All eyes flew to the otherworldly, waiflike figure in white. It seemed impossible to believe that this gentle, delicate figure was skilled in the use of such a passionate, such an energised wild ability … even if most of the genin weren't used to using swords in fighting, they'd seen it done often enough …

Danah scowled at them, at the disbelieving looks, then glared dangerously.

"What's the matter? You think a woman doesn't know how to wield a sword?"

Even the fearless Copy Ninja didn't risk replying to that, though it was on the tip of his tongue …

Suddenly she beamed at them all.

"That little ass of a sensei said he'd come when he could. And by the time we've taught you as a pair, because he wants to train you both as a pair – I truly believe you're going to be _invincible_."

Stunned silence greeted this. Danah carefully, lovingly ran a finger along the smooth flat metal. "Soon enough, you will learn how these blades were crafted. What was used. _How_ it was used. Then, if all goes well ..."

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tsunade grinning down at him.

"Looks like, for the first time in your life you're out of words, _brat_." She paused, eyebrows raised when he didn't respond even to the fond insult.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, we won't be having many opportunities where their mouths forget how to work." He glanced over to Danah. "When's this mountain goat supposed to be coming, anyway?"

Danah scowled. "Don't call him a mountain goat. And he did say he'd try and make it today, actually. I had been hoping that the lightning bolt would have been him."

Stunned silence quickly turned to bewildered silence.

"What lightning bolt?"

"Oh, the one that took out the electricity. I felt that was far too close to our balcony … I thought that was him …"

Well, _that_ explained a lot. Confusion turned to utter bewilderment.

"Huh? How can anyone arrive by _lightning_?" An indignant Ino broke that silence rather rudely.

Danah's eyes sparkled as they alighted on the disbelieving young girl. "Ahh … Speed of thought, my dear. _You_, at least, should understand all about it. A single thought in the mind can travel at the speed of light, can it not? Even faster, but we have no earthly means of testing it. So imagine when you can _transcend_ that thought, then is it not possible that you too, can travel at the speed of light?"

Danah smiled at the confused girl. The room erupted into a mixture of stunned, awed, breathless and indignant whispers.

"_Whaaaat_?"

"Is she serious, that's _amazing_!"

"Wow!"

"Faster than the _speed of light_?"

"Hell no, how is that possible ...?"

The general murmur went on, some of amazement, of dissent, disbelief ...

That was about then that it happened …

An astonishingly loud and bright lightning bolt seemed to flash far too close for comfort. If they could have seen the whole world, they would have seen it lit up for an instant in time. And within that room, the brilliance of the lightning flash was amplified a thousand fold by the giant shimmering mirrors … Everyone started violently, tense, anxious and silent … that lightning couldn't have been normal …

Suddenly Danah's smile froze on her face, and her mouth dropped open as she stared. Hearing a slight sound behind him, Kakashi had spun around and was listening intently to the scuffling sounds outside. Then suddenly ...

They would wonder later how, through the raging fury of the wild wind and storm outside, they were able to hear every word crisply yelled, the resonating echoes like a thunderous roar …

"ARGHHH! WHAT THE –! BLOODY HELL! WHERE'S THAT–THAT _GIRL_! DANAH! YOU GET OUT HERE NOW, YOU – YOU –"

Danah gave a strangled gasp and shot to the balcony. In the murky, swirling darkness of the storm, no one could see outside properly, even less in the candlelight. Tense figures, squinting eyes, expectantly held breaths …

Eyes popping out, everyone stared as Danah flung open the doors …

_Lightning …_

_Transcend the speed of light … _

_Thunder God …_

_…_

_Raidon … _

Breathing was temporarily forgotten as everyone waited to see this legendary warrior, this man they had heard so much about …

The man who had achieved such magnificent feats, who had been a giant in his time, with the reverence and awe with which his name was spoken …

And now, with a voice like a thousand deep, roaring seas …

The balcony doors swept inwards, crashing against the walls on either side, and shuddered violently in their frames with the sheer force that the wild wind had lashed out at them.

The icy wind, carried so far from the rearing giant mountains in the distance, swept in without reserve, drawing more than one startled gasp from those present in the wide echoing room …

An aching chill crawled into the very pores of their skin, but for all that it was startling and terrible to the touch, it also brought with it the fresh purity of the snows of the high mountains …

… a hint, a whisper of those realms, those domains between the heavens and the earth …

This was the man himself, arrived ... this was the Joushou Taiyou no Ryuujin himself ...

..._ The Dragon King of the Twin Summits ... _

* * *

Hey!

The Dragon King, eh? oO So who was waiting for Raidon to arrive? I must admit, I really adore this guy, he's so unbelievably crazy!

By the way! My other story is up now, it's called 'Serendipity', and I would REALLY appreciate it if you would give it a go … the link is on my profile page, and I have a feeling you may enjoy it! This fic is for all you romance-crazy people out there … not that I fully understand what I'm writing, except that I am mad about this original fiction … : )

Thank you **_monster1, Mourning Fox, refused, SilverMoonlight and swtjemz_** for your kind reviews on 'Serendipity'!

Everyone stay tuned for **Chapter 28 - Joushou Taiyou no Ryuujin **


	28. Joushou Taiyou no Ryuujin

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter ****28: ****Joushou ****Taiyou ****no ****Ryuujin**

(SPOILERS: none)

* * *

It was quite a tense moment, when the balcony doors had been flung backwards, not only by the very force of the panicked girl, but the raging, roaring buffeting winds outside, which were already finding their ways into the darkest shadowy corners of the room. 

Cold winds thrust their long icy fingers, tinged with the frost from the distant high mountains, into the large room. The blinding electric blue flashes of lightning reflected starkly off the giant floor-to-ceiling mirrors. Eyes were bright with apprehension, shock and a high level of expectancy …

Just as the roaring winds built themselves up to a deep, low rumbling, Danah suddenly reappeared, the outline of her slight figure hazy against the steadily growing murky darkness outside … gradually, the shadows took on two struggling forms, and the thunderous bellowing of the mountain winds were eventually drowned out in the wake of …

Eyes were desperately squinted against the faint light, eagerly trying to make out the form of this long-awaited arrival … and with such a monstrous roaring voice, he would only be a huge man …

Panting, wheezing, struggling … and bellowing …

Those who had been blocking the door surged back suddenly, forming a half–circle around it …

"Not my fault. How was I supposed you were going to come in the middle of a storm?"

"Well, what did you expect me to do, girl? _Walk_?"

" – Any normal person would have done so. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you're not a normal –"

" – I waited until the storm was at its highest then hitched a ride with the next lightning!"

" – stupid, absolutely unbelievable! Why didn't you use a jutsu –"

" – If I'd tried lightning transport by jutsu means, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near Hidden Leaf! You do know how far away my mountain is!"

" – could have left earlier, if you'd _thought_ a bit –"

" – I was making those DAMN SWORDS! –"

" – load of CRAP! How come the swords arrived and you didn't! –"

" – damn _hell_, girl, I had other things to do, didn't I –"

" – Entrance through the _goddamned_ _balcony_! Of course you're going to get wet! –"

" – takes at least two weeks by ROAD! –"

" – wet isn't the word, you looked like a DROWNED RAT! At my brother's birthday party too –"

" – you could have given better directions –"

" – oh, and have you land on the _roof_ instead!"

Intent, expectant gazes that had been at eye level found, and saw nothing. Nothing except the golden-haired girl …

It was with a high amount of shock, incredible consternation that their eyes lowered …

And lowered …

And finally fixed, incredulously, disbelievingly …

… On the tiny creature who stood next to a panicking, flustered Danah …

She had grabbed some tissues when she'd made the dash, and it was with these that she was trying to pat the tiny creature dry. And they were arguing.

_This … _

_This was Raidon …?_

_This …? _

_This was the Joushou Taiyou no Ryuujin … _

_The legendary Dragon King …?_

Raidon would probably reach up to Naruto's shoulder.

Eyes blinked, racing hearts slowed down a little as Danah managed to slam closed the balcony doors, and the room was now basking in the sudden stillness and silence of a respite from the devilish unleashed weather outside. Now, in the silence, in the magic light of the glow of the candles, the reflections against the mirrors …

Eyes …

The brightest, greenest eyes any had ever seen …

Eyes that looked as if something else was alive in them, giving the impression that two people were probably living in one …

Despite the heated and furious exchange with his student, the green eyes were dancing, joyful and radiant. Despite their youth and vitality, they seemed to speak of knowledge of a thousand years. He carried a ramrod-straight stick, that reached up to his shoulder. And he was dressed much the same as the tall white-haired Frog Hermit, with the netted black shirt underneath a waist length kimono-like shirt. A long waistcoat-jacket slipped over the shirt. Ankle-length loose trousers, the traditional sandals and a large dome of a billiard-ball shiny bald head completed the picture of this rather remarkable little man.

Finally Danah straightened up, breathless from her exertions and furious from the argument. She calmed herself with an effort. They could almost see the numbers going in her head. _Seven … Six … Five … Four …_

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my teacher, Raidon-sensei."

The stunned assembly managed to remember their manners enough to bow, even if a little stiffly with their shock, to the little creature, who complied graciously. His lively, bright eyes swept around the room. When they alighted on Iruka and Kakashi, they could practically see the wicked glint in them as he gave a rich chuckle.

"My dear, as I see it, you are only supposed to have one sweetheart at a time."

Danah's eyes grew wide, and she went pink, then red, then purple.

"You–you – how dare you! How _could_ you! You take that back right n –"

" – I can see they're quite handsome young fellows, but really you're supposed to have just one at a –"

" – ARGHHHH! SEN_SEI_! THEY'RE NOT MY –!"

" – Not that I'm the expert on this, but –"

" – how _dare_ you just come into this party and make such INSINUATIONS –!"

"Surely …" The silver-haired Jounin blinked and stared at this ridiculous apparition who was squinting up at him. "Surely this is Copy Ninja Kakashi?"

Everyone was extremely visibly stunned. Yes, they all realised by now how incredible and outstanding a Jounin the Team Seven sensei was, but _still_ … they had also by now heard about this little man as well … and for him to recognise and respect the mysterious Jounin was –

"AH HA! YOU, MY FINE FRIEND! WE MEET AGAIN!"

As sudden as his interest in seeing the stunned Copy Ninja had arisen, so it switched abruptly as he caught sight of the broad-shouldered, white-haired Sannin, who was standing chuckling and enjoying the entertainment played out before him.

No one could have believed such a booming racket could have come from a man so ridiculously tiny.

"JIRAIYA! YOU OWE ME A DUEL –"

"Yes, yes, sparrow-fart, that's what you said last –"

"HA! _HAAA_? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? DANAH, DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE –"

"Sen_sei_! Please, I beg you, you really must –!"

"DANAH! THAT OVERGROWN LECHEROUS TOAD JUST CALLED ME –"

"SHHH!"

It was quite a sight, the slender girl grappling with a tiny ball of righteous fury, his booming voice filling every shadow within the room.

Even Tsunade was too stunned at this outrageous and bizarre entrance to thump either of them into silence.

Jiraiya chuckled, a deep, pleasant, rolling sound. "Hn … took you long enough to tear yourself from those infernal _chickens, _you ridiculous mountain goat …"

"_HAAAAA!_ DANAH! DANAH WOULD YOU STAND FOR YOUR TEACHER TO BE CALLED SUCH PREPOSTEROUS –"

Danah seemed almost in tears, panting and struggling with him. "S-Sensei, if you would just stop, maybe he too …" Suddenly gritting her teeth, her eyes flashed … _this is going too far … I'm going to kill him … _

"Yes, but – ah … Danah my girl, remove your hands from around my wrist, are you trying to cut off my circulation?"

"No, of course not, why would anyone want to do that?" Icy, dripping voice, teeth clenched tightly together. She seemed about to completely lose it.

Just then, the little man had caught sight of Sasuke and Naruto, who had been standing rooted to the spot, shocked senseless.

Expertly disentangling himself from the poor girl's frantic hands, he leapt forwards.

Naruto stepped back, eyes wide and staring _down _at the absurd little man. Could anyone possibly be smaller than this …?

Beautifully large bright green eyes squinted up into his blue depths. The very pierce of the little man's gaze was astounding – surely here were eyes that held contained within their limitless depths a thousand years of wisdom, of an ancient knowledge …

But right now, the miniature stature of this little man, and the change of expression as he surveyed the boy … already it was unfortunate that he looked ridiculous. Everyone just stared at the tiny figure peering at Naruto, sometimes squinting his eyes, closing one then the other, blinking several times, and all the while revolving around him slowly.

"Hmm, yes, this is very obviously … spit and image of your … good, good … quite evidently hmm?" Squinting up into startled wide blue eyes and a large open mouth. "What's the matter, boy, got trouble closing your mouth? You don't look half as silly as I'd thought – I've seen worse. Looks like your sister got all the beauty in your family. And, judging from that expression on your face, all the brains."

Danah gasped in outrage. "Why you –! That's my _little brother_ you're insulting!"

All this time, Naruto had been standing there, his jaw almost hitting the floor, staring in stunned shock – as everyone else was doing – at this absurd being who had just crashed in through his balcony. It didn't take long before he finally recovered his somewhat scattered wits … "W–what the … HEY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO JUST WALK IN AND INSULT PEOPLE!"

The little man turned his huge bald head sharply at the roar, and then chuckled in delight. "Ah, he's got a tongue as well as a huge mouth. Hmmm, what have we here …" Instantly darting over to another equally shell-shocked young man. The large green eyes widened. "... this, undoubtedly ..."

The dark-haired boy stared somewhat more calmly down at the little man, though his face had an unmistakable reddish tinge to it, at the intent scrutiny he was getting. Just like with his younger teammate before him, he had the oddest impression that this man could read minds … that those brilliant green fields could see right into his very soul …

Numerous 'hmms' and 'I see' and 'good' exclamations later, he stepped back and scrutinised both boys.

"Well, I could have gotten worse, I suppose. Hn, what do you say, Jiraiya old man? Fine set of boys or what? Worth my time over?" Wrinkling his nose and staring up with those beautifully brilliant green eyes into the astounded young men.

The tall Sannin, still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, tilted his head and rested it against the wall, raising his eyebrows and almost lazily contemplating the stunned members of Team Seven and his old friend. "We–ll. Like you said, you could do worse. But you might be surprised, even at that." He gazed first at Naruto, then Sasuke thoughtfully. "Yes, let's say you might be _very_ surprised."

"That your opinion is it? Well, we'll see." He suddenly caught sight of Tsunade. "Hn? Who's this, hn?"

"Raidon–sensei, this is Hidden Leaf's Hokage, Tsunade–sama. How can you not recall ... " Danah wrinkled her nose at her teacher. _He must have been really concentrating on those damned 'chickens' that he didn't even bother to follow what was happening in Hidden Leaf … how long now has it been, since … _

He scratched his huge head, green eyes sparkling as ever, and gazed intently at the beautiful woman. "Hn? Hokage? Hokage I don't know. Tsunade, yes, of course I remember."

Tsunade smirked, but her eyes did soften upon gazing at the beaming little man.

"You'd better remember, you old fart. I was the one who brought your best student into your care. All those years ago …"

Instantly the brows knitted together in that huge forehead. "Hn. Still same bold old Tsunade, mouth hasn't changed, worse luck."

A shell-shocked Shizune was still staring in stunned fascination at the tiny figure; her jaw would have hit the floor if it was possible. Raidon squinted up at Tsunade again. "Yes, yes, I can almost see your grandfather looking out at me, little Tsunade-hime. Fine man, that, fine man." A low little chuckle followed this rather strange statement.

Naruto gaped. "W-What the hell? You knew Old Lady Tsunade's _grandfather_?"

"Hn? Yes, years before he married, even then, a fine man, yes a fine man."

More than one stunned look. A little knowledge of the past, some quick maths … _how could he have known her grandfather … _

At Raidon's calm, almost absent-minded disclosure, Naruto completely lost it. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KNOW HER GRANDFATHER WHEN HE WAS A YOUNG MAN! DO YOU KNOW OLD LADY TSUNADE IS _FIFTY_ YEARS OLD!"

Raidon turned and peered at Naruto. His eyes widened slightly then narrowed again. "Hn. Unless I'm greatly mistaken, this young idiot looks almost like ..." He turned slowly back to Tsunade, who suddenly had gone pale.

Danah, watching and hovering in horror, thought it would stop there. But no, the little loud-mouth had to …

"Reminds me of that young chap, whats–his–face ..." He scowled and scratched his head, as if trying to recall something elusive.

"Raidon–sensei ..." Danah was whispering as she stared at Tsunade in horror.

"Hn? What, girl?"

She snapped. Totally. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY THING AS TACT! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE AWARE OF WHAT YOU SAY!"

Tsunade looked as if she was about to crumple into the floor. Hands clasped together, as the painful, painful memories swirled in those golden-brown eyes …

Danah gripped her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Tsunade–sama, he really has no idea, none at all … I'm so sorry! Look, I'm going to get rid of him now! Tsunade–sama ...?"

He brilliant green eyes flashed with rage. "Hn! Get rid of me? I just _got_ here girl!"

Danah turned to face him. Turned very slowly. Evidently this ridiculous man had never learned to duck … because everyone else could feel the killing force radiating off the young woman.

"You … just crashed into this birthday party … shocked our guests … _insulted my little brother … _and now you've UPSET TSUNADE-SAMA!"

A breathless, tense silence. No one really understood what was going on … certainly most had their suspicions, and fewer who had actual knowledge …

But the tension was so thick, almost so that it was about to snap.

And in the midst of this, Raidon turned, very very slowly, his eyes sweeping over the figure of Tsunade, hands clasped together, head bent and honey-brown strands shadowing her face. At Danah standing next to her, fists clenched, a wide-eyed Shizune. And the rest a mixture of confusion, solemnity …

And those who had been there … those old enough to remember … remembering those that had gone …

The man's eyes glimmered and narrowed. And his voice had suddenly dropped to a gentle, grave low tone …

"We all lose things in our lives, my girl. Terrible, terrible losses. But heaven does not forget. It never forgets. Because in the end, if you live a good, deserving life, what Kami-sama takes from you, he gives back. Ten-fold …"

And here the green depths flashed … so many things passed through the consciousness of his steady, glazed eyes … he too was remembering …

Then his eyes fell upon the young golden-haired woman, his student … and those eyes softened into gentle green fields. "Sometimes more than ten-fold. And what he gives back to you, sometimes it lasts, even after forever. Sometimes, for even longer. Even until your next lifetimes, until you meet each other again …"

And if the pain had passed through once more, it was brief, fleeting. The controlled agony of a man who had long since buried the scars behind …

Now the eyes were slowly fixing upon the steady, shocked gazes throughout the room, as if trying to carry a message across …

"No, my girl. The time for pining after what has already gone is long over … look at what heaven has given you, look at what it took, and give thanks for it. Because one single raindrop in the ocean, can cause it to overflow. What you don't see now as a blessing, will suddenly turn around and come back to help you, when you really, really need it. But if you can recognise that good thing for what it is, if you can see it straight away … then you don't need to wait for the help to arrive. Because the healing already has begun …"

Breathing had been forgotten at the little man's simple little speech.

And in the midst of this shocking silence, he snapped. Instantly out of the solemn mood and into conversation again.

Eyes. Sparkling, shimmering fields, their youthfulness that almost belied he true wisdom of a thousand ages …

"I'm starving, so let's cut the cake." He spun around and started rubbing his hands together.

Another gaping silence followed. Even Tsunade was staring, her distress forgotten. Then she blinked and breathed out deeply. Yet again, there was a dawning in her beautiful golden-brown eyes …

"Yes, I think … those candles have been burning long enough anyway."

Raidon whooped and pointed at the beautiful young woman. "Ha! Exactly my dear Tsunade! Girl after my own heart, that!"

Even after years and years of soaking up the little man's beautiful teachings and sayings, Danah realised that he still left her breathless … always …

"How did you like the _katanas_, hn? My best crafting in years, those! Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday to both of you, and all my best wishes and such stuff people say." This said casually over his shoulder, bored, his hand flapping at them.

Kakashi touched her shoulder gently. "Uhh, Danah, maybe we _should _just cut the cakes ..."

It was a still somewhat shell-shocked group who cheered and clapped after the cakes were cut, then duly distributed. No one still knew what to make of the little man, only except that this was undoubtedly the most amazing birthday party ...

However, he turned out to be an unassuming, straightforward and rather entertaining character. And there was something about him that made everyone like him instantly. He seemed to have complete knowledge of just about everyone's clan, and peered at them, then nodded when they introduced themselves.

"Ah, yes. Inuzuka, of course. Incredible, yes incredible. An mutual understanding and acceptance of animals … yes, yes, I've always had respect for that. And surely Aburame's boy? Ah, yes, you too. Brilliant tactics, Brilliant. Ahh, what have we here?" Leaping towards a hotly glowing Hinata, who promptly squeaked in shock to be inspected by the huge, dazzling green eyes.

"Surely a Main House heir? Hmm …" She shrank back, somewhat nervous and somewhat stunned as he squinted up at her, as if trying to look for something … "There's a sort of strange light in your eyes, my dear … quite a rare and precious light …"

Hinata's shyness turned to stunned amazement. _This man … how on earth could he know …_

He was now squinting up at Neji, who looked slightly pink, and for once seemed unsure of himself as the gaze seemed to penetrate into his very soul.

"Aha Branch House member as well, and yet I can see a force and determination, and a great obstinacy, a singular lack of compliance to follow orders, tradition … you remind me of your late father, young man. For his sake, grow up to be as fine a man as he was."

Neji was visibly taken aback. He could only stare at this tiny, powerful figure in front of him, who seemed to radiate authority, control and an awesome will. _He knew my father …_

"Hn? What's this young lady? Ahh ..." Ino stared back defiantly into those brilliant eyes. The ridiculous little man whooped and chuckled again merrily. "Well, well, so you are the heir to the clan who controls the mind, are you? Hmm, yes, my girl, work at it! Work at it! One of the most soundest aspects to a person, total and utter control of the mind! I think, little lady, that one day I will hear much of you … and surely … surely this is the Shadow Ninja!"

Shikamaru intently met the glittering eyes, dancing with mirth. "Amazing. Incredible leadership qualities. Nothing much to say for you, young man, for one as young as you, to have led such a mission, with such success, against those five monkeys says it all, in my opinion. They should have been honoured to have you all kick their butts. Yes, that's right," The little man nodded to himself.

Eyes darting around again, they suddenly started sparkling as they caught sight of … "And … surely old Akimichi Chomaru's boy? Konoha's chubby family with thick chests … because of the size of their hearts." This accompanied with clapping his hand to his chest, nodding in approval. It was Chouji's turn to stare at the beaming man, who suddenly seemed to forget all about him and had moved on, to Ten–Ten and Lee. He paused at Lee. "What the …" A suspicious glance across at the tall Jounin – in a bright green suit, naturally – beside the boy.

Asuma and Kurenai seemed to take the silly creature in their stride, smiling a little as they passed the inspection. He drew to a pause in front of Kakashi and Iruka, who seemed to be rather nervous. The little man stared at each of them before scratching his shiny head and collapsing into a wicked chuckle.

"Well, Danah, like I said … they're both – MNPH!"

Green eyes bulged as a small but strong hand was clapped tightly around his mouth. Evidently Danah had learned to read the ridiculous creature well.

Furiously he managed to tear free from her grasp and glared up at her. "And what, girl, was the meaning of _that_?"

It was absolutely hilarious to see Danah force a fake smile on her face and talk through her clenched teeth, but no one wanted to risk laughing …

"Oh … well, sensei, you just – err, had a _bit of cake on your mouth_ –" The words almost being spat out.

She seethed further as he actually grabbed the tissue from her and proceeded to wipe his mouth before freezing and glaring daggers at her.

"Liar."

That was it. Final straw. She snapped.

"YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH, OLD MAN! I'M TAKING YOU OUT _RIGHT NOW_!"

With incredible speed Danah had lunged at the man and was dragging him towards the stairs. They could hear another seething interchange as she dragged him down the stairs. "You've absolutely _ruined_ what was meant to have been a surprise birthday party for two young men who've _never had such a thing before_ ..."

"You didn't even let me look at the birthday boys properly!"

" – you were this close to insulting our _GUESTS_! –"

" – and that lovely young lady in the pink dress! –"

" – You have scared poor Iruka-sensei _to death –_"

" – look here, girl, I came all the way here –"

" – you insulted Tsunade-sama –!"

" – she was all right with it, told you, girl after my own –"

" – goodness knows when everyone up there will ever _recover_! –"

The voices faded, ending in a sudden silence, as if something had been shut off. They assumed she had put him in the spare room.

* * *

Several hours ago, the guests had all been thanked and had dispersed. Danah had been in tears, trying to apologise for causing such a terrible shock, but to her relief, she'd found that they'd all found it quite funny, and had solemnly told her they weren't likely to forget this wonderful joint birthday. It would be memorable all the more because of the spectacular circumstances. 

The storm had subsided only enough for everyone to run home. The lingerers were now seated around the table and the sitting-room.

Sakura, beaming with pride, brought in the tea she had been so carefully preparing in the kitchen, almost tiptoeing into the living-room with the large tray, so as not to upset it. Placing it carefully on the little coffee table-top, she knelt back on her heels and starting pouring the tea in and handing it around.

In the relative peace and quiet with the absence of the tornado that had just swept into their lives – Danah had gone to 'deal with him', apparently – everyone sighed into their cups of tea, though some were still too stunned to do more than rest it on their knees, staring into space.

They all looked up as they heard her emerging from the spare room. Standing at the doorway and gazing at the tiny wrapped up figure on the bed, snoring softly, Danah smiled. After his entrance, performance and subsequent exit, he seemed to have fallen into a very deep slumber. The small lamp upon his bedside table cast a glow on his absolutely enormous oversized billiard-ball head, and like with everyone who looked their most vulnerable when asleep, so did the little man … And because she secretly adored him so much, she could almost – ALMOST have forgiven him for his spectacular and grand entrance and subsequent results, that she was sure no one would ever forget …

Closing the door gently again, she turned to her little company of guests, and smiled tiredly. "Ahhh … having said and experienced all that, I have to say my heart lifts now upon seeing him again …" She shook her head, laughing softly. "After all, I spent nearly every day of my life this past decade with him, and never, ever once did I tire of his company …"

She slowly walked across into the little circle of armchairs and sofas, at the tired but content faces, still holding teacups. Outside, the storm battered on, sweeping over the village. From the safety, comfort and warmth of the little sitting-room, they watched the scattering of leaves, the tiny whirlwinds and cyclones created in the wake of the storm's eye …

She smiled a little upon seeing the tall white-haired Sannin standing by the windows, a tall and imposing figure silhouetted against the stark whiteness, his hands clasped behind his back and grimly regarding the lashing storm. Turning and beaming at her company, she slowly made her way to the sofa where he was. Without glancing over, she collapsed into the sofa beside the silver-haired Jounin.

Controlling a beating heart was one thing, but the way her hand suddenly tingled, recalling just the event of he past hour … and Raidon's look of extreme delight and wicked mischief … smoothing her dress, she raised her hands to her face, covering the furious blush that had arisen. When she took her hands away, she laughed softly.

"Well Raidon-sensei's asleep. Seemingly. Sometimes, it's impossible to tell. I don't know when we can start the training … when we have to leave ..." She closed her eyes momentarily.

"Leave?" Inquired the man next to her. Arms crossed over his chest, one leg draped over the other, his almost forgotten ea balanced on the knee. The red shirt was a sharp and smart contrast against the black jacket, and his own natural grace and relaxed poise further enhanced the elegance and style. If she had looked closely at him, she would have espied the silver chain glinting in the strange and magical light …

The young woman opened her eyes and winked cheekily at him. "Sorry, forgot to tell you … but I'm going to be stealing your entire team for … possibly several weeks. Maybe up to a month …"

"Huh? Where – where are you going?" Iruka sat up, surprised.

Danah beamed across at him. "To the mountains. We have to train them, don't we?"

Well, this wasn't news just to the schoolteacher. Midnight and summer-blue eyes widened in surprise, and fixed intently upon the shimmering figure in white.

Leaning forwards from his armchair, Iruka scratched his head. "But … up there … Surely the weather is …"

Tsunade laughed softly. This schoolteacher was simply too adorable for words! He was a natural worry-wart, and seemed to cluck about nearly everything … especially if it involved his golden-haired, bright-eyed student …

Danah also smiled over into the worried, gentle brown eyes. "Yes, Raidon-sensei's mountain is completely blanketed in snow, Iruka-sensei …"

"But why, I mean, I understand if you want them to get used to different weather conditions, but … up on a mountain? Practically on top of the world?"

A low chuckle sounded from the window. They turned and gazed at the Sanin who had turned, laughing softly. "Mountains really are the most wonderful places to train, Iruka-sensei. I should know," Jiraiya chuckled. "Not only because it is cut off, no interruptions and all that, but … the higher you go, the less oxygen there is, and therefore that those living in those conditions tend to have a higher blood count, and so forth."

"Y–es, Jiraiya-sama, that's true ..."

"It's better training the mountains, Iruka-sensei," Shizune cut in, smiling. "The atmospheric pressure is different there. If someone can train their body to adapt to moving and training and such under those conditions, it becomes very much stronger and the endurance, stamina all increase greatly. It's the most perfect way, if you like, of taking a 'short cut' … The body becomes more muscled and flexible. When you train under tough conditions, and your body learns to acclimatize to those conditions, and you train your body to attain the same speed and agility that you have on normal ground level … well, you can see for yourselves the changes."

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened as they absorbed what the pretty dark-haired woman was saying. This sounded … so wonderful … so absolutely wonderful …

"M-me too? I'm also coming?" Sakura stared at the older girl. "But – but I'm not –" She stopped as Danah flapped her hand at her.

"Of course you're coming, my girl! How on earth could we possibly split up Team Seven? There's something very special for you to do, Sakura. Very special. Believe me, you'll be kept as busy as your teammates. You will train together up there, just as you do here, but there will be _private_ training, as one-on-one as we can make it, for each of you." She beamed at the flushed, excited faces.

Tsunade chuckled, feeling the excitement and joy simply radiating off the young Genin. "And I've given special leave, so if anyone asks, Team Seven will be going on a mission. Except, of course, that it won't be ranked, unless you'd like to rank it for yourselves. Consider this" Here she leaned forwards slightly, spreading her hands out, beaming. "Consider this an A–plus level mission, for your physical, emotional and mental strength. And at this level of crisis we're facing now, you'll understand that it is of prime importance anyway, so it's not like I'm giving special privileges. I'm putting nothing to risk." Through the bright smile, a hard line of determination lit her golden-brown eyes.

"So … you've heard the cases for. But believe me, this wasn't meant to happen like this, so rushed. I thought we should give a couple more months, first train you both in the theory and practice of _katanas_, make you understand the … the _magic_ behind them, before we would take you to the mountain and really start training." Danah frowned as she sat up a little straighter. "But looks like you're going to get a crash course, but it'll be a crash course that is going to have everything I wanted to put into it initially, remember that. I'm going to be as evil as Raidon-sensei was with me, and if I didn't know that you all aren't afraid of hard work, then I'd have had to give all of this a second thought. But as it stands, it seems sensei is more than satisfied with you both, despite whatever appearance he might have given of being otherwise. Also, he's not at _all_ as terrorising as you saw him, I don't know what got into both of us. You must have thought we had no respect for each other, and him being my teacher as well!" She looked slightly crestfallen.

"Well … let's just say we can understand now where your levels of tolerance came from," The gentle, low voice came from beside her, accompanied by a pleasant, deep chuckle. Turning, she found herself gazing into his brown-and red eyes, twinkling in mirth.

"Danah nee–chan … is _he_ the teacher that … that you sparred against and _defeated_?" Naruto had broken off enough from the mesmerising sword before him to recall the conversation a few months back.

Danah turned slightly and blinked at him in surprise. "How … how did you know that? But, yes, you're right. I did." She suddenly beamed, winking at him wickedly. "Thanks for reminding me, I must now take every opportunity of reminding _him_ of that."

The silver-haired Jounin beside her chuckled deeply. "So, when are we leaving then? And what do you expect _me_ to do in your mountain, while these three are already accounted for?"

Danah frowned at him. "Well don't think you're just going to sit there and look pretty? No, Kakashi-san, naturally we will have to monitor them, their training and such …" She trailed off. He still was waiting for an explanation.

"Aaaand?"

Danah turned to him, her eyes twinkling. "Your choice … you can sit there and be gawked at by the young ladies there, who haven't seen even a half-decent looking young man in years and years, so they'll go crazy at the sight of you …"

Surprised snorts came from her other avid listeners, and she had the enormous privilege of seeing the roles reversed between her and the Copy Ninja – how he was staring at her in shock and slowly colouring.

"Or … you could be my sparring opponent. I have never faced the legendary Copy Ninja …"

He blinked. "You, lady, want to _fight_ me?"

She winked cheekily again. "What's the matter? Afraid of me?"

He just chuckled. "Hmm … I don't want to fight a woman, that's all …" The words were barely out before he felt it had been a tactless thing to say … _idiot idiot idiot … I never learn …_

She blinked in shock, and instantly he was feeling the heated glares of about every woman in the room … and scarce sympathy from everyone else, which wasn't surprising …

Danah suddenly smiled. "You won't just be sparring against _any_ woman, Kakashi-san … after all, don't forget my teacher is the Joushou Taiyou no Ryuujin …"

A deep silence just followed this …

_The … Ryuujin … _

_Dragon King …_

_… of the Rising Sun …_

A soft voice laughed merrily into the silence, followed by a deeper chuckle. Whatever it was, Tsunade and Jiraiya were finding enormous enjoyment in the stunned mullet looks of the others.

"Yes, you may be surprised to know just how great a man that sparrow-fart really is …" Tsunade smirked at their scandalised looks at her absolutely disrespectful reference to the little man.

Danah laughed. "But it's true, he really is a remarkably talented and skilful man … an impressive knowledge of … everything …"

The dark-haired boy blinked. "Everything …?"

"That's right," She said, laughing softly again. "That's no understatement. He has spent his entire life in that quest for knowledge and wisdom … a sage, a philosopher, an intellectual and mystic, safely enclosed within the mystery of and the breathtaking enchantment of the highest peaks of this country …"

She smiled softly upon seeing the looks of wonder in the summer blue, the midnight skies and the blue-green fields. She could almost see their own imaginations picturing this incredible vision she was attempting to draw up for them …

"He has the most incredible thirst for wisdom, for a mutual understanding of all things …Oh yes," Her voice had now fallen to a whisper, and her own eyes had glazed over …

It would be almost impossible for her to describe the feelings that her home for the past decade had evoked deep within her … the giant mountains rearing their great heads each morning, the dazzling, blinding blanket of snow stretching endlessly, forever into the distance …

The silence which was more powerful, more moving than a thousand roaring oceans, than the ancient winds of great myths and legends, the magnificent visions upon seeing sunrises and sunsets, in the realm of the mountains – the mountains, which were kingdoms themselves, ruling the domains between heaven and earth …

The inhabitants of the mountain-tops, the glint of their golden wings as they soared effortlessly throughout the celestial skies …

The feeling of standing upon a mountain ridge and gazing down into the world … a world dwarfed by these neighbouring, towering giants …

All these feelings, she couldn't even begin to explain …

Almost dreamily, her voice hushed and filled with feeling, she continued, almost unaware of what she was saying …

"There can be no other noble quest for a mortal to set himself upon … an unquenchable thirst, a desire, a kind of raging passion within him to gain an understanding and acceptance of this mysterious world, its universe … Raidon-sensei told me that the universe does not reveal all its secrets in one century … but millennia after millennia, slowly, slowly her secrets may be divulged … and it is for our race, for the race of man blessed with intellect to set out and _live_ within this world, to immerse ourselves in its secrets … before we join its heavenly domains, and become just one more in a million wandering spirits …"

This, told in a sweet, silent and hushed voice, in the magic glow of candlelight …

They allowed this amazing, astounding revelation a few more minutes to sink in …

There was a momentary flicker of warmth before she turned, and found herself locked into his gaze … the silvery glow of his hair, the glinting brown-and-red of his eyes …

The deep, pleasant, rolling voice …

"Lady … I could almost swear to you, that you look like you're in love."

'Shocked' wasn't the word. Neither was 'scandalised'. Team Seven couldn't quite believe he would ruin this moment by such an unrelated, absolutely lecherous remark …

But Danah found she couldn't tear her eyes away from those beautiful glinting brown-and-red … something … there was something in them that was holding fast her gaze, not allowing her to break away, that her throat couldn't relax from its tightness, that made her lips incapable of speech …

The shadows created upon his fine features, accentuated by the magical candlelight … the glowing silver strands falling gently over his forehead, casting his face into a silhouette, except for his smouldering, blazing eyes, as if trying to carry across a message to her …

"Hmmm ..."

With a violent start, she jumped as she saw Tsunade hovering just before her. Her colour rising furiously, Danah could almost feel her whole body get hot under the intent gaze of the beautiful woman.

However, her natural cheek took over and she looked up at Tsunade defiantly, scowling slightly at the evil grin on the doll-like face. "Tsunade-sama? What do you mean, 'Hmmm'?"

Tsunade laughed softly. "My girl, I would never have said it otherwise, but that ridiculous little man was right. You two ..." And here a deliciously wicked grin as she leaned forwards, resting her hands on her knees. "… Look _good_ together."

"AH HA! YOU SEE DANAH! SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! TOLD YOU, GIRL AFTER MY OWN HEART, THAT!"

Everyone's heads shot up in absolute shock as Raidon's booming, thundering voice resounded throughout the house, giving true competition to the still-raging storm outside.

But he hadn't finished.

"HA! LET KAKASHI BE YOUR MAN, YOU COULD DO A LOT WORSE! BESIDES, ONLY WHEN A MAN IS A LOVESICK FOOL DOES HE HAVE THE FACE OF A SHEEP! AND THAT YOUNG MAN HAS THE FACE OF A SHEEP!"

All eyes turned to the Jounin, who had looked thunder-struck, then had dropped his face into his hands in pure humiliation.

Flushing brilliantly hot, Danah had managed to rise and had stumbled into the spare room.

"You … sneaky … crafty … devious ..." Much spluttering was heard.

"But see, it's coming from someone other than me!"

"_You and Jiraiya–sama are just the same_!"

"Hn! Since when do I go around peeking and writing porn-novels!"

"But you _are_ the same! You're supposed to be my _teacher_! Have you _forgotten_!"

"Hn? Now look here Danah my girl, that has nothing to do with –"

"Oh, _why_ do you torment me so much?"

"Why do _you_ rise to the bait so much? Didn't I teach you anything about _self_–control?"

"Why you – sensei, that's the most stupidest thing I've ever –"

"OI! YOU LOT IN THERE! WE'RE STARTING TOMORROW, SO BE UP NICE AND EARLY, YOU HEAR!"

"Don't any of you respond! This little – _upstart_ – just waltzes in and starts giving orders!"

"Hn! Upstart! I told you before girl, stop making comments about my height!"

"How was that a comment about your height? And if you aren't _little_ and _short_, then what are you–"

"WHAT THE –! OF ALL THE INSOLENCE! I'M NOT SHORT! JUST VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!"

"Absolute _rot_! I'm not taking anymore of this. Good_night_, Raidon-sensei."

The huge grins on everyone's faces dropped like plates when she emerged, almost slamming the door behind her. But Danah was too tired to notice. She came and wearily clutched the back of the sofa.

"I don't suppose you will be making it for _that_ tomorrow morning, Kakashi-san."

The Jounin had pulled his hands from his face and was still looking rather stricken. He murmured softly.

"Lady, believe me, I will make an effort."

She nodded wearily. "It's important for you to be there, you know. I would really appreciate it –"

"HA! FOR YOU, DANAH MY GIRL, I THINK HE WILL MAKE IT EARLY!"

Danah just covered her face, as the rest of the birthday party guests finally let their astonishment, shock and disbelief give way to waves and waves of delighted, joyful laughter, and this time, truly, the terrible weather outside was more than outdone by the rolling sunshine within the little house.

* * *


	29. Raising The Fighting Spirit

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 29 – Raising The Fighting Spirit**

(SPOILERS: blehh, no spoilers here … )

* * *

Dreams.

Night after night, the dreams.

For so many nights, she had been able to fight the memories away, to drive the after-effects away … and she had thought tonight out of all nights the dreams would have stayed away …

If anyone had been there to see the girl sit up in the middle of the night, her heart thundering painfully, as if a thousand wild horses were trying to escape … the slender frame trembling violently, as if racked with unimaginable pain … and the tears, the tears that would not stop … shaking fingers pressed against her lips, trying to muffle out the sobs that rose within …

All because of the memories that wouldn't go away … because of the memories that had been stirred, from a place deep within her she had thought dead all these years …

Despite all her strength, all her careful training of her mind and body, spirit and soul … none of that mattered … none of that made the slightest difference against the raging force of a power she could not handle …

Because what should have been treated as a delicate beauty, a vulnerable entity … the slightest injury to it, the slightest mark, a crack, a seam …

Because once it is broken …

… a girl's fragile heart …

Danah sat by the window, watching the darkened night sky outside, watching as it tried to fight with the streak of gold, trying as it had for a million mornings since the world began, to hover just a little longer. Pleading to be in control a bit more. But as always, the fight was lost.

Danah hadn't been able to sleep properly. She'd felt, little by little, that she was missing something. Something had happened, and there was a minor detail somewhere that ... had just vanished. Eluded her purposely. She was going to regret this later, but ...

Watching the magical, almost frightening change between the dark and mystery of the night, and the glory rays of the dawn …

_Why can't I seem to forget you … _

_Why can't I drive you from my mind …_

_You're like a ghost … a ghost … _

_No, more than a ghost … _

Wrapping her bed-sheet around her, the blue eyes were unseeing … the spark of gold in the dawning sky no longer roused that magical fire within her as it had done before …

_Always here … your presence is always here … _

_No matter how hard we try to forget someone, the memories never go …_

_The memories that awaken feelings, feelings that surge and roar and crash against the fragile walls of my heart …_

_Who would know the pain that went through you … who could ever begin to understand the workings of your mind, a chasm of eternal thought trapped within a mortal body … we were all so proud of you …_

_But you still had a soul then … all around you there was a light, a resonating, sparkling light … so much vibrant energy around you … _

_You've been gone for so long, but that will always remain within me … because we've lost everyone else … everyone who belonged to us alone, everyone who had nobody else but us … _

_No one will remember them except us … _

_All of you left me … I was always going to come back and take you all under my wings again … but … _

_Now all I have is the frail, delicate wisps, nothing but more haunting melodies of your lives …_

_The children we were … and all we grew up to be …_

_Would we have made our parents proud? Who would know … because they too have long gone … _

_Time is only something which increases pain … because Time has a way of wounding that which has healed …_

_All those times … for all those years when I would hold your hand, to drive the pain away … would hold you when you had hurt, when you wanted to scream … _

_Is this what it all comes down to? Memories, and thoughts, hearts and feelings …? _

_Everything that we had all shared … we had thought the love was as endless as the sand on the beachside, as enduring as the spinning of the worlds … as firm as the north star, as the orbit of the heavenly spheres … _

_And it was enduring … but in the most painful, painful way … _

_Because it haunts now … your face … your eyes … they haunt me … _

_Capturing my heart so long ago, now your image, your presence, the very essence of your soul … now it won't leave me … _

_You left your brother behind … as I left mine … and they are all that we have left, don't you realise? All that we have left to remind us of what we once were …_

_What we all might have been … _

The room echoed with the silence of her scream. The very corners, the shadows given by the uncertain wavering light outside … these shadows loomed into her thoughts, into the recesses of her heart.

Who knows … who knows what would have happened if she hadn't been shaken out of it with such a force …

With such a force that no one else could have mustered together except –

"YEEEORRRGHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME! I TOLD YOU TO GET UP EARLY DIDN'T I!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN BLOODY MORNING YET, YOU OLD FART! GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND _LET–ME–SLEEEEP_!"

"HN! _WHAT DID YOU CALL ME_? DANAH! DANAH, YOU GET IN HERE NOW AND TEACH THIS BROTHER OF YOURS SOME _MANNERS_!"

"DANAH NEE-CHAN! _ONEE-CHAN_!"

Frozen in position, hands still clasped together in front of her, she stared incredulously at her closed door, almost surprised as to why it didn't splinter into a million fragments from the wave of fury thrashing against it …

… The moment she leapt out of bed, everything, the momentary agony seemed to drop away … nothing remained …

_Oh my, I think between them, they've just woken up the entire street_, Danah thought grimly as she pulled on her dressing–gown and flung open her bedroom door. Then paused to stare, partly in shock, partly in amusement.

Well, it seemed not the entire street after all.

In the filtered light of the curtains, in the faint light that had managed to creep in, the silver hair was glowing with a strange beauty. Arms crossed over his chest, one knee drawn up, foot resting flat against the seat of the sofa, the other hanging off the opposite armrest. She'd really had nowhere else to put him, and he'd denied her offer of her own room while she would turn in with her brother.

How can anyone sleep in that cramped position … 

_How the hell does Kakashi sleep through that? Unless he's pretending._ Well, that was obvious …

She had wanted to make sure Kakashi would turn up for the training in the morning, and had practically had to physically force him to stay …

_Well_, she thought grimly as she hurried to stop murder happening, _by the looks of this, the entire street will be able to make it for training._

She slipped into Naruto's room and gave her most furious, piercing glare to the tiny little man, who didn't bat an eyelid. He was already dressed neatly and nicely as always, and extremely energetic and seemed overflowing with excitement, grinning and chuckling and rubbing his hands together gleefully.

Sighing in total and utter resignation, the girl ran a hand through her hair. "Sensei, we're not up in the mountain, you know, this happens to be a _residential area_! Do you want me to explain what that means? It means lots of _people_. With _children_. Who are still asleep at GODDAMN THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

The brilliant green eyes turned to her, his brow furrowed ferociously. "Hn! Children? Well, what better time to teach them good habits then. Best to start when they're children. Otherwise sloppiness sets in. Like your lot here."

Danah blinked, then decided not to bother refuting that. He never listened anyway. Rolling her eyes, she went and dropped a light, apologetic kiss on a sleepy and grumpy Naruto's forehead, then went to fully draw the curtains open.

"Only insane people like yourself do any such thing, sensei. Do you know when these boys _slept_?"

"Hn? Well, whose fault's that, my girl? Should have followed my example, gone to bed early! As you see, here I am, up nice and early!"

Flabbergasted, she turned and just stared. _Even after ten years with him … was he for real! Did he just realise the absolute rot in what he just said! _"Y–you've got the ... _THE NERVE_! They were forced to spend half the night listening to our stupid arguments!"

The man only chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Arguing is good. Increases your brain's defences against verbal assault –"

"I'm making breakfast."

Danah stormed out, then sighed as Sasuke and Naruto hovered in their doorways, staggering and bleary–eyed. Even three in the morning was a bit early, even for Sasuke who always rose at five …

"Maybe I'd better make two breakfasts, one to pack up and take for our _normal_ breakfast time …"

* * *

It was a partly subdued, partly energetic, partly asleep, and partly anxious and partly cheerful group that was making its way silently through Konoha's sleeping streets.

The Jounin seemed to be the happiest and merriest. Glancing over at his team, he chuckled at Naruto's sleepwalking and Sasuke's grumpy but relaxed stride. "Oh, come on you two. It's not all the time you see a sunrise, now is it?"

The green eyes lit up, and the man almost roared with delight. "Hn. Quite right, young man. Though I doubt these boys of Danah's have ever seen sunrises in their lives."

Danah hurriedly placed herself in between the two older men and a furious Naruto who had suddenly woken.

"Just ... don't let him get to you. Just ignore him. Yeesh, ignore them _both_."

Naruto grumpily resigned himself to continued walking in silence. "He might be surprised."

"Huh?"

Blue eyes glanced down to the ground ahead as he felt her arm slip around his shoulder. His voice dropped lower. "He might be surprised. The number of sunrises and sunsets I've seen in my life ... you're never lonely around those."

His dark-haired teammate glanced over at him silently, then his eyes also fell onto the silent path ahead, but a small smile lit the corners of his lips.

Neither of them were asleep anymore …

Danah felt a lump in her throat, then turned to glare at the old man. But he had a strange expression on his face upon hearing this, and there was absolute silence the rest of way to the training grounds.

Upon reaching the grounds, there seemed an unnatural stillness about it. It looked like the tiny birds and animals hadn't woken up yet, and the strange calm was unnerving. Until, that is, the little man launched himself into the centre of the field, with such an incredible speed that Sasuke and Naruto's mouths dropped open involuntarily. And then, the magic of that stillness was rudely shattered when the man started yelling.

"Hn? Why are you both looking like silly goldfish? Come out here, and start sparring!"

Danah ducked her head and gritted her teeth. "Sensei."

He turned and frowned at her. "Hn? What now, Danah?"

A furious fist formed but she only brought it whizzing through the air before her in frustration. "They don't know how to spar with swords. Remember? That's what we're here for, to _teach_ them?"

The green eyes widened momentarily then he nodded. Rolling his sleeves up, he turned around.

"Hn. That right? Then _you_ get in, girl."

Irritation instantly evaporated. Her mouth dropped open.

"Huh! M-_Me_!"

"Come on, come on, quick's the word sharp's the motion!" He barked out, glancing over his shoulder irritably.

"But – But you're teaching _them_!"

"Demonstration."

Danah gaped. Then she shook her head and sighed. "If they see _you_ demonstrate, they'll never want to use swords _ever_."

Her eyes took on a wicked glint as she headed towards her sensei, drawing to a halt at the required distance.

"Sensei ... doesn't this remind you of something ... ?"

"Hn? What, girl?"

A triumphant smirk. "The last time I beat you ... "

The eyes bulged in shocked remembrance and instantly frowned. "_HN_! Well, won't happen again, girl. Anyway," Scowling, he shook a finger at her, "This is a _demonstration_, showing them the _basics. _Doesn't give you leave to go knock my lights out, all right?" He growled.

They just heard her soft snicker as she went a short distance away from her teacher, then spun around, facing him.

Naruto tilted his head. There was something odd about this scene … something … missing …

Huh … what the hell … 

Then suddenly it hit him. His eyes widened.

"Umm ... Danah nee–chan?" He called out.

"Yes, Naruto?" Danah asked without turning around, not taking her eyes for one minute from the tiny figure ahead of her.

"Umm … you don't have any swords …"

Sasuke suddenly snorted in surprise. Danah glanced over briefly, flashing them a dazzling, cheeky grin.

"Just watch, my dears. Just watch."

_Huh? 'Just watch'? What could that ... _

Then the meaning became all too clear all of a sudden.

Danah and Raidon had held out their right arms, poised, tense. Suddenly there was a tremendous _crack_!and dancing lightning had once again appeared ... around _each_ of their hands. It was a brilliant sight in the still semi–darkness of the grounds. But this time, the lightning had come in the form of a long rope that had descended from heaven, frenziedly thrashing around, trying to break free from the rope and hurtle in all directions. Naruto threw his head back and tried to see where the rope originated, tried to see into the clouds above, to no avail. Looking back down, he saw with a start that a bolt had appeared from the ground below their outstretched hands, and the two ropes were meeting in their hands, but what were they doing ...

The earth just surrounding the fizzing bolt seemed to explode suddenly, and a tremendous wind had gathered around the lightning ropes, the swirl of leaves and twigs becoming a blur. Naruto sniffed ... _water_?

_I can smell water … But the river's all the way there … What the hell ... _

Three pairs of fascinated eyes could only watch as the two sparkling chains of dancing, weaving lightning seemed to be clashing together furiously, exploding into sparks as they made contact, and ... _what the hell is that_? It can't be ...

_A SWORD_!

_The lightning crafted a _..._ sword!_

Two gleaming swords, their owners several metres apart, the unearthly glow from the marvellous visions standing out starkly against the rest of the surroundings.

"AH–HAAAA! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO _KICK YOUR ASS_!"

Through the heavenly, ethereal glow that had appeared, they saw a momentary expression of shock pass across the girl's eyes. "That's not the kind of a thing a teacher should say to his student!"

"Ha! But Danah ... who's the teacher here, and _who's the student_!"

Yelling the last three words at the shocked girl, the little man had launched himself into the air, the gleaming, shimmering magic clasped in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She yelled back, utterly confused.

"THIS!"

None of the watchers knew what they were expecting when the swords touched, but what they weren't expecting was a very metallic _CLASH_!

After all, for swords that had been fashioned out of lightning ... which sane person could reasonably expect a metallic sound?

Somersaulting with incredible speed, their eyes could barely follow the willowy figure of the girl, and the lithe figure of the teacher as they landed lightly on the ground, the tips of their sandals merely brushing over the surface as they lunged at each other again. This time, when the swords met, they clashed furiously.

_CLASH! CLANK! SWIPE! WHOOSH!_

Swishing sounds were heard as deadly lunges and sideswipes were made, one trying to slice the other in half, leaving an opening. The other would dive into this opening, then an incredible body spin from the first, only to find they had jumped into a trap. The trap would suddenly be upturned after some breathtaking spins at unimaginable speeds ...

It was all the watching spectators do to try to follow the swords' movements, and to fathom the depth and extent of the forethought that went into each. Neither was playing to any set rule, that was sure; every defensive move they'd ever used, all the strategy and tactics that had become second nature – it may have been a 'simple' demonstration, but it was no longer a teacher and student sparring …

The dance played out before them was making their hearts race, making their hearts want to spread silvery wings and soar ...

... the dance was ...

... _raising__ the fighting spirit_ ...

The hidden wings of the warrior, the sleeping strength and determination, and the buried raging fire of the ninja: the first time in their lives, they witnessed this firsthand.

This majestic, breathtakingly beautiful deadly dance being played out before them, the unsurpassed power and control deeply embedded in the players, the ... pure _energy_ and _spirit_ of this dance ... surely this was the essence of what they had been brought up for.

Midnight eyes and blue skies watched silently … Truly the wings of the sleeping warriors had spread from a deep slumber … the wings of their imagination had grown silvery wings, and soared …

Suddenly, the warriors hurtled away from each other, the shine from the swords streaking out in their wake. Both dropped to the ground, crouched on one knee, panting, gasping. Danah dug the point of her sword into the ground, and rested her hands upon the hilt, her head also leaning forwards to touch her forehead to quivering fingers. Then the little man straightened.

"Hn. Well. Wasn't quite what we wanted to show you. Looks like we got a bit carried away ... "

"Only a bit ... " Gasped Danah as she wobbled unsteadily over to them. She straightened and glared at the little man. "You started it. If you hadn't used that initial deadly swipe, I wouldn't have retaliated with –"

A furious scowl. "Hn! What! You were the one dying for some real –"

"WHAT! I _so_ was not … I've out of training for about two months, I expected at least a little leniency –!"

"TOMMY-ROT! What utter laziness, girl! Hn, two months of rest is what you got, that's no reason to lose your touch!"

"What the –! Do you call that losing my touch, you rotten little –"

"HN! WHAT'S THIS! Now look here, my girl, just because that Tsunade needs her mouth washed, doesn't mean you have to –!"

"Ahh, shut up and stop insulting Tsunade-sama …"

"DANAH! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH –!"

"That was ... so incredible ... "

The two stopped instantly and turned. Naruto had once again forgotten how to breathe, and even Sasuke's chest was heaving slightly. The Jounin was holding his forehead protector in his hand, and a faraway, spellbound look was just leaving his eyes.

Naruto gaped from the tiny little man to his student. "Danah nee–chan ... you can't seriously expect ... us to get good enough to do _that_ ... "

Raidon's enormous brow furrowed, glaring at Naruto. "Hn! What nonsense. 'Course you won't be good enough like that." He rested the tip of the sword on the ground, and using the hilt as a prop, leaned forward. "You're going to _outshine_ that. You're going to _surpass _that …"

Stunned, amazed, but sparkling eyes could only gaze numbly at him, their hearts now taking on the speed of fluttering butterfly wings …

"That's right … You two are going to be _masters_. The best. Although," he continued gruffly as he surveyed the girl beside him. "You may have to work extra hard to come up to Danah's standard …" At this, even the young woman turned and stared at the little man in shock, and they saw a delighted, pleased glow lighting up her eyes, though she controlled her features to remain impassive.

Raidon cleared his throat and mumbled. "I suppose she told you by now, that, er ... she, er ... well, you know. It _was_ a one–off thing, but she ... "

"We guessed. Anyone who outranks a Jounin is someone who's defeated their teacher."

The man squinted up at Kakashi. "Hn. You know, do you? So she didn't tell you, hn? Guessed, eh? Hn. Good shinobi never brags. Puts that sneering into their fighting instead. A good shinobi ... keeps their mouths shut and lets the enemy do all the wailing and whining. Hn. Enough with the gasbagging …"

He flapped his arms at a startled Kakashi, who hadn't even been given a chance to answer the questions, and at the young Genin who were now utterly shocked – this little man never ceased to amuse them! It was high impossible not to instantly like this energetic, slightly crazy man …

He had straightened and was tightening his fingers about his magnificent sword, brandishing it deftly. "After all … That was just an introduction."

"Wh–_what_? T–t–there's _more_? After _that_!" Naruto squeaked. Raidon turned and frowned at him.

"Of course there's more. Do you seriously think you can defend yourself with just _that_? No, we've developed plenty more things."

"But ... like _what_?"

"This."

Danah suddenly stepped back and spun around, and as she did, her hand holding the sword swiftly sliced the air horizontally, as if there was an invisible opponent in front of her.

But suddenly they saw the streak of lightning, an arc formed by the swift motion, and within split–seconds they heard a wrenching, thundering crash. On the other end of the field, there had once been a giant boulder. Now it lay sliced in two.

Slowly, slowly, their numbed minds began to comprehend what they'd just witnessed …

Incredible … 

The lightning arc had gone hurtling towards the boulder, acting like a second blade, and had neatly cleaved it in half … That was all they had managed to see before they'd blinked.

"Hn. You see, real lightning would have turned that rock into dust. But here, we use the combination of the razor–sharpness of metal and the speed of lightning to deliver such a blow. Hn? Understood?"

He took the gaping silence as a affirmative.

"Then there's the ground–cracking, some other things that can only be revealed along the way. Hn. Right. You, boy, you come and spar with me, Danah, you work with the dark–haired one. Need to learn the basic sword strikes and defence moves first, to reach the level of sparring that you just saw. Danah tells me, and I can also see, that you have quick, agile minds. Shouldn't have any problem with forethought. And once you know the sword moves, and start sparring together, you shouldn't have problems dodging, striking, defending. Right. Well, what're you waiting for?" he barked.

He spun around and started determinedly towards the centre of the field again. Danah glanced at the boys and frowned anxiously. Raidon turned and saw that no one was following him, and upon reading the looks on their faces, he realised …

Uncertainty …

"The greater the difficulty the more glory in surmounting it. So stop doubting yourselves and get yourselves here, _right now_." He scowled. "If I didn't think there was something inside of you both that was more than worthwhile, I wouldn't be here," he said gruffly. Danah hovered beside him, a delighted smile on her lips.

Brandishing his sword at them, he delivered the final hurdle …

"This is a challenge. Are you backing down?"

They blinked. Gazing sideways at the golden-haired boy, Sasuke saw he was shaking. Then he realised why, and smirked …

Naruto bent down to pick up his beautiful katana. Unbeknownst to him, a tiny, delight smile hovered at the corner of the little man's lips …

The golden-haired by, the brightest blue skies sparkled as he pointed the katana at the little man.

"Ha! What do you think we are, old man? If you think we're ever going to back down from something like _this_ …"

Everyone blinked. Then suddenly Raidon's laugh echoed throughout the field. A contagious, cheerful, delighted, lively sound, which seemed to banish every hesitation, every worry instantly …

The silver-haired Jounin chuckled to himself, and Danah's eyes shone with delight as she placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, following them into the centre of the field.

* * *

The Jounin flicked his book off his face and struggled to sit up, welcoming his exhausted, puffing, panting and wheezing team back, a wearied but still bright and cheerful Danah, and an impossibly exuberant and excessively energetic Raidon, who looked like he wished he had another several hundred sparring partners to do it all over again.

Though he frowned and scowled and carried on, they could see the delight behind his brilliant green eyes, the absolute joy a teacher feels when his students have performed above even their expectations, and exceeded even their limits. "Hn. Well. Could have done worse. No, that's not really right. Actually did much better than I thought. If only we could have put the swords in their hands when they were younger, like we did with you, my girl."

Danah rubbed her fingers against her forehead, blinking several times, then knelt beside the food basket, and started handed out sandwiches and drinks. "Unlike me, sensei, they have a whole lot of real experience and skill as ninja, the kind I never had because I left so early. I think it's an advantage that they are being taught now. And they did brilliantly, sensei, I know you agree. You just don't like praising too much."

"Hn! Only praise someone when they need it. When discouragement settles in. Praise people who don't need any more egging on, and their head gets bigger and the world gets smaller." Even as he sat down beside her, he still seemed overflowing with energy and though he accepted a plate from her graciously, looked like he wanted to stand up, just to get the itch out of his toes.

Danah shook her head and turned back, smiling when she saw the packed second breakfast being devoured hungrily. She was quite stunned herself, at the rate Naruto and Sasuke had picked up the handling of the katanas. She shouldn't have been quite surprised, but Raidon-sensei had actually had to turn a few people away, refusing to teach them because he believed that the katanas still stayed as separate entities to the user's bodies: any more usage of the katana on that unfortunate owner's part, they would only get themselves into serious damage. And he'd been proved right. Those that he had accepted into his classes had flourished like opening flower buds under his care.

The little man gazed thoughtfully at the two boys. He had agreed that the grace and beauty of the katanas' movements had certainly suited the dark–haired one; he seemed yet another perfect heir to pass on the art to, just like his favourite golden-haired student. Indeed, the katana was already a part of Sasuke long before the boy had mastered the basic movements. But the other boy ... quite astounding. He had not expected him to grasp so quickly ... and yet, what could he expect, after he'd seen that steely determination, the glint of resolve, the incredible willpower. Just like he'd seen so many years ago, in his sister's eyes …

They had been exhausted after a while, but each had pushed the other on, and had found that they couldn't stop. Raidon now understood the strange bond between them. Such a relationship – he'd rarely ever seen the like. He knew at once that such a relationship must not be allowed to be severed …

Through their years of loneliness and pain, it had been this shocking bond formed only recently that had withstood the test of evil and malevolence. Raidon was well aware of what they had gone through in the past couple of months, knew how close they'd come to losing Sasuke. But that bond ... that bond had been stronger.

He'd never trained a pair before, never trained them to fight as a team. But on this kind of friendship ... it was almost _irresistible_. And it could only serve to firmly mould the foundations in place, in preparation for building ...

Danah watched, a little smile on her face as she recognised the look in the old man's eyes. Looked like someone was going to take the sun and moon in hand ...

Leaving her teacher to his glorious, brilliant ideas, she picked up the flask and almost shyly approached him …

"Coffee?"

He gazed up at the young woman, who was holding the flask in one hand, cups in the other. His eyes softened …

"Thank you."

Grinning, she sat down and leaned against the tree next to him, pouring out a cup from the flask and handing it to him. The silver hair glinted in the gentle rays of the dawning sun. He drew on knee up, resting his elbow on it, the fingers of his other hand curled around the cup of hot coffee.

Turning his head, he glanced at the girl as she drew her knees up sideways against the ground, arranged the skirt of her dress over them, then poured herself a cup of coffee. She met his eyes and smiled shyly.

"That was incredible, lady."

She glowed through the faint spire of smoke that rose from her steaming cup. "Wasn't it. Even after the millionth time sparring him, every time I hold that sword, I still get such a – a _thrill_, a feeling of ... I can't explain. Like my heart leaps, my whole body just tingles, my stomach feels like it has butterflies in it ... " Tilting her head back, leaning against the stout branch of the tree, she gazed up through the gently fluttering leaves.

He just smiled at the expression of bliss on her face, and a cheeky look swirled around his eyes.

"Sounds like you're in love."

Danah blinked. "Idiot." She blushed. Then paused. Whispered. "Is that what being in love is like …?"

He raised a finely–arched silver eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't know. I read it in 'Come Come Paradise'."

"What! Oh ... " She groaned. "You'll never change."

She just smiled as his deep, rich chuckle filled the air …

"That's a ... pretty incredible ... well, it's not really a jutsu, is it?"

"Guess not. It's become a part of me, of us both I should say. Were you using your _sharingan_?" She smiled at him.

"Thought I might risk it. You used the pure elements of the earth to fashion a sword. Amazing."

"Pure elements of the earth plus a little touch of heaven."

His eyes creased into a smile. "Absolutely. In fact, that was the most important aspect of the sword."

"Huh? What was that, Kakashi-sensei? Pure elements of the earth?" Naruto and Sasuke had now finished breakfast and were listening in to the conversation.

"Hmm. Naruto, you saw the wind, the water, the earth, you might not have seen the fire, but you definitely saw the lightning. All crafted together, it makes a very handy sword, able to be called up when needed."

"Yes, but not when you've run out of chakra. There is an almost continuous insertion of chakra into those swords. You must have perfect control of that, though, I don't think either of these two will find it a problem." She grinned kindly at them both.

"Hn. Well, they learnt and improved faster than I calculated, so now I'm moving the training schedule into the speed program. Otherwise they'll fall asleep from boredom." The sunlight laughingly reflected off his humungous big, bald head as he helped himself to some of the bacon-and-egg sandwiches. He squinted at it, then nodded approval. "Good, that. Not a big fan myself of such silly combinations, but this is well made."

"Then, you've found a use for Kakashi-san in the mountain, while our young men train," Danah said, grinning evilly. "He's the one who made them."

"Huh! _Kakashi_–sensei made them?" Naruto frowned at the little box of sandwiches. His eyes flickered back to Kakashi, and his eyes bulged.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DRINK THAT COFFEE WITHOUT ANY OF US SEEING!"

"Shhh! Idiot! Do you want to bring the whole village here!" Sasuke snapped at him.

Naruto, without removing his eyes from the silver-haired man, had edged closer to the bald one, and was tugging at his sleeve.

"Eh? Hn! What, my boy?"

"Tell us a way to look under that mask!" Naruto announced, pointing at Kakashi.

"_HAAH_? You young imbecile, why would I want to do that?" The little man roared, flailing his arms madly.

"Not you, ME!" Naruto roared back with equal vigour.

"I don't care who, if the man wants to cover his face, then just let him cover his face!"

"But aren't you curious to know what he's HIDING?"

"Well, curiosity killed the cat! Or haven't you heard!"

"FISH LIPS!"

Raidon almost fell backwards, stunned at the force of Naruto's yell. He filled his lungs, and Kakashi, through his stunned amazement, saw Danah sigh and swiftly cover her ears.

He discovered in a moment why …

"WHAT, YOU YOUNG FOOL!"

"HORSE TEETH!"

"DANAH, GET OVER HERE AND SHUT THE IDIOT UP BEFORE I –"

"OBSCENE TATTOO!"

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL! HAVE YOU TOTALLY LOST YOUR WITS, BOY?"

"REALLY REALLY BAD ACNE!"

"DANAH! I'M WARNING YOU, GIRL! I HAVE MY SANITY TO THINK OF!"

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING? NORMAL PEOPLE GET CURIOUS WHEN I SUGGEST THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"WELL, I'M NOT A NORMAL PERSON, AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"

"WHY IS EVERYBODY _SCREAMING_! NARUTO, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BELT YOU ONE!"

Everyone jumped in surprise as Sakura burst into the clearing. Between Naruto and Raidon-sensei, a thousand enemies could have jumped them and they wouldn't have been aware of them coming.

The girl stood panting, her chest heaving. As she was about to yell at them for starting without her, she noticed the dirt and sweat stains on Sasuke and Naruto, and the second breakfast.

"Huh? It's only seven o'clock now! When did you guys start training? I knocked on your door, but ... "

"This old fart brought us here at four o'clock," Naruto said nonchalantly, while pouring himself another coffee. "Do you want a coffee as well, Sakura–chan?"

"Huh–wha – no, thank you, Naruto." Naruto was never _this_ polite, was he?

Sakura sank down into the soft grass. She gazed at the lovely, gleaming swords, and their exhausted but satisfied–looking owners, and suddenly she wanted to be training as well, she wanted to be special and do something. She turned to Danah, who saw the wistful look and smiled delightedly. The eagerness and determination of the young Leafs …

"Danah nee–chan ... I was just wondering ... when I'm going to ... well, what's _my_ part in this?" Sakura nervously fidgeted.

"Yours ... " Danah smiled affectionately at the girl, then gave a little mischievous wink. "I haven't finished making it yet, if you quite gather my meaning … But when the time is ready, you will know, and it will be given to you. I think ... by the time we get to the mountain, it should be complete."

"Wha ... " Sakura stared at the mysterious smile. _Haven't finished making it …?_ _She'll let me know when it's ready … ? _What a very, very strange ... almost as if it were a riddle!

"Are you ... trying to trick me into guessing it, and then only you'll give it to me?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Danah laughed merrily at the adorable naivety.

"No, Sakura! I'm sorry to be so vague, but I never really meant it to be a riddle. I just want it to be a surprise, that's all. Believe me, I've got something very, _very_ special for you, Sakura." She smiled kindly at the other girl's baffled expression. Reaching out, she affectionately patted the girl's hand.

"Brute strength will never particularly be a strong point for you, Sakura," Danah continued. "You're the young lady of this team. So I'm going to place into your hands something fitting for a young lady. Something delicate, dainty and altogether lovely. And pleasing and hauntingly beautiful when it is used."

This was indeed a puzzling riddle. Delicate? Dainty? Fitting for a lady? The first thought on everyone's mind had been a fan – a fan like Danah's own? But the rest didn't make sense ... what on earth is _hauntingly beautiful_?

Naruto, however, was on a confusion trip of his own …

"Ehh, Kakashi–sensei... "

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke and Raidon-sensei both spluttered into their coffees, and had to be whacked on their backs so they could reclaim their breaths.

The silver-haired Jounin just stared in shock and bewilderment at his youngest student.

"Why Naruto, are you interested? Unfortunately for you, a girlfriend is something you must get yourself, I can't help you with that …" He chuckled as he felt an irritated nudge. Turning, he winked at her cheekily.

Danah shook her head. "You ... why do you encourage him!"

"Lady, he asked me, 'do I have –' "

Danah flapped her hand at him. "I know what he asked! So you don't reply like _that_!"

"So what do I say then?"

"You–but–ohhhh!" She turned sternly to the gawking golden-haired boy. "Naruto! Why do you want to know?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I want to ask her what his face looks like?"

Danah gaped at him. "You – you can't be that desperate, Naruto ..."

"Anyway, Naruto, if there is such a lady, what makes you think she's seen my face?"

Dumbfounded, Naruto stared open-mouthed at his sensei, whose delicate silver eyebrows were raised in open innocence. "Well, don't you kiss her?"

There was a momentary stunned silence. The dark-haired boy, torn between severe irritation and wanting to burst into laughter again, put down his cup slowly.

"Naruto."

Naruto flapped his hand at him impatiently, not taking his eyes off his teacher. "Shut up, Sasuke you bastard, I'm trying to –"

Sakura blinked, then her blue-green eyes narrowed. "Naruto! Don't you dare call Sasuke–kun a –"

"_Naruto_ ... "

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS ALL THE TIME!" The little man sputtered, arms flailing.

Danah was also torn between yelling and laughing at these early morning antics. "Raidon-sensei, I quite agree with you! Naruto, stop this at once. That's enough."

"But, Danah nee–chan, I – _OWWW_! What the – SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You're driving me crazy! You're driving everyone crazy! Shut the hell up before I make you!"

He stared open-mouthed at the fuming older boy before his mouth snapped.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU BLOODY TRY!"

The stunned ancient sage blinked as he saw the rose-haired girl scooting over to him. He nodded to her briefly in greeting.

"Um, Raidon-sama?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Err … When are we heading to your mountain?"

The brilliant green eyes flashed in delight.

"Ha! You think it'll shut these two up, do you, my girl?"

"Yes, sensei, I'm sure of it. They'll be so busy climbing, and the snow, and therefore it'll be freezing, and we'll have trouble breathing ... Yes, I think they'll shut up …"

* * *

Breathtaking.

Awe-inspiring.

Her hands firmly clutching the rock, fingers wrapped around the jutting out pieces and feet wedged into the footholds, the sparkling blue-green eyes turned …

The fresh, cold, sharp wind on her face, streaming through her rose-coloured hair … the spectacular grandeur of the mountains in the distance, raising their great heads to greet the new morning … blue-grey haze topped off by blinding white silvery snow …

And the eagles … always the diving, soaring, gliding essences of breathtaking beauty always around them … the guardians of these realms …

Because surely where they were now was indeed another realm, anther world, another kingdom … the gates separating the earth below to the heavens above … and the golden winged celestial beings circling around and around, their superb and streamlined bodies blessed by the morning sun – surely these beautiful creatures were the gatekeepers to this kingdom …

Sakura was finally able to understand that gentle glow on Danah's face, the strange light in her eyes where she had been trying to explain to them several days earlier about this mountain, trying to convey across to them the pure magic …

'Try' was the main word there … because it seemed impossible how this fluttering, thundering, joyful magic in her heart could ever be put into something so simple as words, letters.

There couldn't really exist words that would explain the way her heart felt as if it couldn't find any more room to contain these feelings. No words to describe the freedom, the liberty that these visions invoked within her. These ancient towering giants that met her gaze gravely, solemnly, might have been men once, might really have walked this earth, and captured, frozen forever in time and place, for all eternity …

She might have been all alone at that instant in time … the world could have been revolving, stars exploding and being reborn in the celestial skies above, but here there was no time … it wasn't that time had stood still here, it was more that time had never _been_ here …

Because what struck her most forcibly was the immense, enormous sense of silently power that she felt emanating from these ancient mountains. Power didn't lie in the raging oceans, nor the deadly erupting volcanoes … it wasn't in the lashing rail and hail, the avalanche of snow …

Those were vestiges of fury, of the raging passions of Nature, but they weren't a show of her power …

True power was this … true power lay in this …

… silence …

"IDIOT!"

Blue-green eyes flickered momentarily. Blinking, she seemed to be aware for the first time of her companions, ranged above and below and beside her … of other sounds around her … then the girl's pretty features settled into a familiar resigned scowl …

"SHUT UP TOTAL MORON!"

"YOU BLOODY DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL WOULD I WANT TO DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT FOR!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A COLD, MANIPULATIVE, DUMBASS _BASTARD_!"

"YOU DISLODGED THAT AVALANCHE YOURSELF, YOU IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE –"

"SHOVE IT, SASUKE!"

"PATHETIC MORON!"

"_ASSHOLE_!"

"Maybe we should have climbed in a different order."

"Hmm. Might not have made any difference, lady."

"Still would have been worth a try."

"So much for shutting them up, eh Sakura?"

"Leave her alone, Kakashi-san!"

"What, Danah-hime? I was just –"

"HEY YOU LOT DOWN THERE! HURRY THE HELL UP! HOW CAN KONOHA NINJA BE SO UNBELIEVABLY WEAK AND SLOW –"

"HAAAH? _HAAAAAAH_? WHAAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU FAT-HEADED EXCUSE FOR A SHRIMP! HOW DARE YOU INSULT –"

Had an earthquake started then and there, they wouldn't have been able to distinguish it from the crumbling of rocks around them, as the mountain seemed to reverberate with the force of the roaring …

"WHAT-DID-YOU – _DANAAAAAAH!_ IS THIS WHAT YOU TEACH YOUR BROTHER –?"

* * *

The dark-haired boy stood gazing out the window, silently fuming. Even the breathtaking divine – literally divine! – scenery from the mountain-top, the peak of the world, only partly eased his severe irritation. He irritably pulled at the fold of his kimono, from where it had slightly slipped down his shoulder.

From behind, sounds of coughs, sneezes, sniffles and mutterings about humungous bastards could be heard faintly, and in addition to this Danah and Sakura fussing around the idiot …

Sakura had been positively delighted when they'd reached the top, and she at least had taken this beautiful view, and this spectacular place right into her heart, and allowed it to completely lift her spirits, just like the golden eagles that soared, dived, glided and floated around the little mountain-top house …

Sasuke felt a little bad for showing his bad humour – after all, they may as well be in paradise, because that's certainly what it felt like. And he had no right to ruin the mood for the others. Gritting his teeth and forcing down his temper, he stomped over and sat down by the golden-haired boy, who was huddling in a blanket and making rather pitiful sniffling noises now and then.

Sakura had already changed into the snow-white robes of the house worn by the young ladies, and was the picture of contentment and pure, raw happiness. Danah was also positively delighted to be back home, and her eyes were sparkling with pure happiness, despite her frantic worry over Naruto.

She had almost bounced into the room in her joy carrying a kettle, and was closely followed by Kakashi, who had also changed into the snow-white kimono robes, with a thick black border, that the young men within the household wore. He was effortlessly carrying a large tub of water, and this he placed by his student's feet and straightened, watching the beautiful girl kneel down and pour the boiling water into the tub, gently whispering and crooning to Naruto, evidently trying to make him feel better.

The boy managed a grin through his large red nose and weary eyes.

"T–t–t–t–thanks, D–Danah n–n–ee–chan, K-K-Kakashi-s-s-sensei …"

"It's all right, just put your feet in it, you should be fine after a while. Why didn't you wear that beanie I gave you before we started the climb? It would have kept the water off your head."

"D–d–d–dropped it while I w–was c–c–c–climbing."

Sasuke snorted.

"Stupid moron. You didn't drop it, asshole, you gave yourself a mini avalanche, swiped it from your whole fat head, _and didn't notice the bloody thing was missing until we got up here_!"

The brightness instantly vanished in the blue skies.

"R–r–r–rack off."

"WHAT KIND OF NORMAL PERSON DOES THAT!"

And so did the sudden sickness. Naruto's arms flailed furiously and the blanket slipped off his bare shoulders.

"_ARGHHHH_ YOU OVERGROWN BASTARD, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT AS IF YOU'VE GOT A STICK SHOVED UP YOUR –"

"Ex ... excuse me, but would anybody like some tea?"

A tiny, whispering mousy voice to match a mouse of a girl who was kneeling back on her toes at the doorway. All eyes turned to stare at the figure, in the snow-white kimono style as the girls, like everyone on Raidon's mountain was meant to wear, blush bright red and then clasp her hands together, bowing her head. She was probably just a little younger than Danah, but was built so small and slightly that she gave the impression that she wasn't all there, like a wisp of smoke.

Danah, who had been kneeling on her heels in front of Naruto and watching the roaring interchange with some nervousness, instantly jumped up and went over to the girl.

"Yes thank you, Miya-chan, I think some tea would be good for everyone."

"Y–yes, Danah–chan. Oh and ... w–welcome back." A pretty shy little smile, delight showing on her face even through the glossy brown strands of hair that were draped over her eyes.

Danah beamed in delight. "Thank you, Miya-chan. It's wonderful to be back!"

The girl bowed again and slid the door into place. Danah turned and clucked at Naruto, gently pulling up his blankets around his shoulders again.

"How many students does Raidon–sama have here, Danah nee–chan?"

"Umm ... usually he has about twelve or so, Sakura, but he's always sending them all over the place. At the moment there are only seven of them here. Just as well, or they'll have ganged up together to throw us all out for making such a racket, even sweet, timid little Miya-chan would have joined in."

She laughed as she started making the beds for the boys ad Kakashi, unfolding thick quilts and arranging sheets and pillows on the mats upon the floor.

"How long have you all known each other? I mean, you've been here nearly ten years haven't you? Ever since Iruka–sensei said you left Konoha."

"Well, I ... " Danah seemed surprised that Sakura would have known that. "Yes, it's true, I've been here that long, but I'm the only one. Sensei has sent many others away, after he decided he can't teach them anything they'd understand. The ones here now are from about a couple of months to a few years."

Danah gathered up her robes and started hustling Naruto and Sasuke to their beds. She cheekily slipped her arms around the sulking dark-haired boy, instantly bringing a furious blush to his face and a loss of the bad temper.

Then she helped Naruto into bed, kneeling beside him and tucking the blankets around him comfortably.

"I'm sure that nasty cold and sniffling will be gone by the morning, just drink the tea Miya-chan will bring you, and you'll be fine. Sakura and I are right next door, so bang on the wall if you need anything. Or alternatively you can wake Kakashi-san, I'm sure he won't mind." She tossed her head airily, ignoring the start of surprise from the silver-haired man as she pushed a giggling Sakura out of the room ahead of herself, before turning and winking mischievously at him.

Kakashi chuckled and rose to stand by the window as Sasuke had done. It seemed everyone was slowly and surely falling in love with this mystical, divine place they had come to – saying it was like stepping into another world was a huge understatement. It wasn't really like stepping into another world – it _was _stepping into one. They could hear the girls in the next room setting out the sleeping mats and blankets.

The little mouse entered again quietly, and panicked not to find Danah there. Naruto didn't think he had ever seen anyone more red–faced than the girl before him. She seemed frozen in her panic, blushing madly, and head lowered, thin, wispy brown hair falling over her face. The young men stared in stunned amazement, expecting to hear her squeaking any minute …

Danah suddenly came in and instantly went to rescue her. She grinned when she took in the sight of the blushing girl and the three staring young men in the room.

"Well, it isn't often we encounter such heavenly visions as these three before us, do we, Miya-chan? No, the young men who come up here are usually ... well, let's drop that subject," Danah laughed. After helping Mira pour the tea out, she handed one each to Sasuke and Naruto, then turned to them all in mock irritation. "And you lot! Call yourselves 'gentlemen'? You're supposed to _help_ a lady when she's so obviously distressed!" She carried the third cup to the tall Jounin, and winked as she passed him his cup. "Well, you'd just better get to sleep, your bodies are going to be crying out tonight. You'll need that strength for tomorrow anyway. Goodnight, sweethearts!"

She waved cheerily and gently ushered the girl out, and slid the door shut after herself, giving them all a merry wink and a flying kiss.

* * *

****

Next Chapter: **30 – Mountain Retreat**


	30. Mountain Retreat

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 30: Mountain Retreat **

(SPOILERS:)

* * *

Snow.

How could it be so..._heavenly_...

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the serene beauty before him. Pure white, chaste, glimmering innocence. The early morning light reflected off, tenderly brushing its warmth across that smooth unbroken surface.

Great, magnificent mountains raised their heads, grey, misty, solemn. From the moment they had arrived on the mountain-top 'retreat', they had been overwhelmed by their giant neighbours. Solemn, distinguished, enormous, rearing their great heads towards the eternal heavens above, some surrounded by a swirling white mass of fluffy clouds.

But it was the insignificance they had felt when they'd looked out into the breathtaking view … literally on top of the world … and yet, so dwarfed by these ancient wonders, by these inhabitants of the same world who had quietly remained, silent and still for centuries upon centuries, while generation after generation went by in the towns and villages …

No wonder mountains had been the subject of so many incredible myths and legends …

Places of wonder where pure, raw magic happened … where visions were seen and gifts and blessings from divine beings were not uncommon …

The boy shivered a little and pulled his warm snow-white robes around him. Once more, despite the tiredness, aches and pains, his internal alarm clock had not failed him. But dawn had already come to this place that was reaching to heaven.

Now he understood what Danah had meant by watching the world begin in one of the most highest, loneliest and most beautiful parts of the world … because while the sun's rays would be gently easing their way through curtain chinks in other places, this mountain, and its house set at its summit, was the first to receive the tender good morning kiss …

Hands clasped his shoulder from behind, and soft lips descended on his cheek.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." A rare, beautiful smile escaped his lips as he looked up at her. She beamed at him in delight, laughing softly and merrily. Resting her hands against the windowsill, she too leant on it beside him, gazing into the white beauty ...

"I don't know how many times I've seen this view but it never fails to make my heart soar." She sighed in contentment.

For a few moments, both were once again lost in the divine feeling, that ethereal, other-wordly essence this heavenly display around them seemed to bring …

Her soft, gentle little "Breakfast?" brought him back to reality, and he turned, grinning up at her.

"Please."

Apart from the fact that the stove was a wood–fire one, and that one entire wall had become a giant window looking out into the breathtaking view, Sasuke felt strangely perfectly at home in the kitchen. But he was surprised to see the usual stock of bread, pancake mix, bacon rasher, eggs, and noodle packets for breakfast choice, as well as butter and some jam spreads. Danah smiled at him, giggling as she watched the beautiful dark eyes wander over the range of foods in astonishment.

"Sensei is very fond of blueberry pancakes," she said, pursing her lips and trying to keep a solemn face – and failing miserably. "Somewhere along the way, some bright spark introduced him to all the modern amenities. So thank goodness, we can now reap those rewards."

"Where do they all come from?" A faint conversation echoed in his mind, about chickens on mountain-tops …

_Well __… after getting to know this old guy a little more __… I__'m not going to be surprised at anything else that happens around here __…_

"From the farm." She grinned at his astonishment.

Naruto shuffled in then, yawning out a cheerful good morning. He seemed to have recovered fully from the freezing attack he'd had last night. She kissed him as well and ruffled his golden locks before going back to her breakfast preparations.

"Sensei owns a farm down in the valley below. The students take it in turns to look after the animals and crops down there. Sort of a rotation roster. Of course, I'm excused since I have two new charges ..." Danah beamed at him as she placed a large mug of warm coffee in front of the boys. She giggled again.

"The other girls are quite jealous you know. They were squealing and giggling to themselves after they caught sight of the both of you. Luckily Sakura hasn't seen their lovestruck gazes at you yet, so I'll have to watch her to prevent murder."

"Who's murdering who?" A sleepy and tousled Sakura appeared in the doorway before flinging her arms around Danah in a 'good morning' hug.

"Nothing and no one, my lovely little blossom." Danah winked as she kissed Sakura on the top of her head.

Sakura giggled and took her place opposite Sasuke and beside Naruto, who turned and belted out a joyful roar of "Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura actually beamed back at him, a delighted contentment settling over her features at the way this absolutely lovely A-ranked was turning out … even Naruto's energetic exertions this early in the morning couldn't disrupt her mood.

Smiling as she saw her little 'family' almost complete, Danah frowned as she thought of the missing person. Placing her hands on her hips, she scowled. "That lazy sensei of yours –"

"Is right here, lady."

She glanced across to the doorway and again felt a strange stirring in her heart as she took in the amazing, breathtaking sight of the tall, handsome Jounin …

He had appeared in his snow-white kimono with the thick black border, but with a dark handkerchief still tied over his face. Kakashi, about to enter, stood to one side, eyebrows raised, as three giggling, blushing girls slipped into the room ahead of him. Some chanced a shy, adoring glance up at him and broke out in fresh squeals.

After a bow to Danah, who returned it, trying not to burst out laughing, they hurried to the table, whispering among themselves, their eyes almost popping out of their heads at the combined sight of the golden-haired boy, who took absolutely no notice but was stirring his coffee, and at the dark-haired boy, who also ignored them completely and stared past them into the glimmering white beauty beyond the window.

Now these almost amorous glances Sakura did see, and a vein popped in her temple, but she restrained herself.

Danah smiled shyly at the Jounin, who raised his silver eyebrows. She bowed respectfully, as keeping to Raidon's rules about respect to each other and elders whilst within his house.

"Kakashi-san ..."

His eyes softened as he looked upon her, looking quite bewitching in her elegant white kimono, just like Sakura was wearing. He grinned when he saw the respectful air disappear and the cheeky young woman he knew emerge.

"Glad you could join us. Any later and you would have missed breakfast altogether."

"But it's not even six o'clock yet!" He protested as he sat down.

Danah placed a cup of coffee before him and glared at him. "As their sensei, you should have been up first."

He glanced up at her through glinting silky strands. "Have pity, lady."

Danah bit her lip and swung away, turning back to the long counter, continuing with her preparations. "First day on the mountain, you should be aiming to elevate Raidon–sensei's good opinion of you."

"How can anyone not have a good opinion of me?"

"Very easily, my dear misguided young man."

The giggling trio had been watching all this wide–eyed, evidently also wondering what the relationship was between Danah and this gorgeous silver–haired angel ...

Sakura was staring at the girls in shock, her cup raised halfway to her mouth, thinking just what golfballs they looked like, fawning shamelessly over her teacher …

A nasty thought struck her …

_Was that how she looked when she was drooling over Sasuke-kun …?_

Raidon–sensei entered the room while everyone was in the middle of their variety of toast, bacon–and–eggs and coffee. He was smiling quite amiably as he sat down between Naruto and Sasuke, at the head of the table.

He rubbed his hands together gleefully and excitedly, nodding his thanks as Danah placed his breakfast and coffee before him. "Ah, your lovely mountain once again didn't fail to please, Danah. Breathtaking, quite breathtaking. I see why you go there all the time, although it's a devil to climb."

"Why are you using normal climbing methods then, sensei? Just because you forced us all to do it yesterday coming up, doesn't mean you have to punish yourself, when you can –"

"Hn. My belief, girl, is that since you went after this brainless young idiot of yours, you're getting rather lazy, it seems."

Naruto, who'd been quietly enjoying his breakfast, spluttered into his cup. "Who the hell are you calling brainless idiot you – you stinking old fart!"

The brilliant green eyes bulged and he too almost choked on his coffee. "Ha! Listen here you hoodlum, you can't go around yelling like that here! I'll throw you out the window and there's a long way for you to scream!"

"You lose, you fart! I'd like to see you even try chucking me out the window!"

The little man suddenly practically leapt off his seat, bringing his palms flat upon the table-top.

"DON'T TEMPT ME, YOU YOUNG LOUT!"

In another instant, Naruto was on his feet as well.

"I COULD SQUASH A SHRIMP LIKE YOU FLAT, YOU FAT –"

Arms were flailing all over the place. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT TEACHING HIM! DANAH, TAKE THIS LOUD-MOUTH BACK –!"

Kakashi had jumped up to restrain a spluttering, red-faced Naruto, while Danah held tightly on to the little man. The other students had come running at the yelling, and were clustered in a horrified group at the doorway. Sasuke and Sakura had jumped up, pressed themselves against the walls of the kitchen, away from the yelling, screaming, roaring and the flailing arms and legs that were causing such a disgusting mess …

"Kakashi-san, will you please get Naruto safely out of reach," Danah panted as she struggled with the sputtering, frenzied little man. "Sasuke, you also go and get ready. Both of you get your _katanas_ ready, all right, meet us – outside!" With a final gasp, she dragged the furious ball of energy the doorway.

The students were flabbergasted, shocked, amazed. Never had they heard their sensei being yelled at so rudely by a young boy, never seen their sensei in such a towering rage. Yes, he and Danah were always arguing non-stop, but never had it reached full blown-out screaming. Well, except for that food-fight once …

Danah puffed as she finally reached the roaring, raging little spitfire's very sparsely furnished, simple room, and dumped him unceremoniously by the window, then stood towering over him, getting her breathing back under control, clutching her side.

"I don't know why you bait him, sensei. You _liked_ him, you said you –"

"What do you mean bait him! You heard what he called –"

"Natural, isn't it? If you insult a thirteen-year-old boy, and especially Naruto, you're going to get more than a mouthful back!"

"Thirteen my ASS!"

"_Sensei_!"

"Behaves like a four–year–old!"

"I've had enough. Just sit there, cool down and meet them outside in _five minutes_!"

Danah turned at the doorway. "Though goodness knows what Naruto is going to say when he realises what you've planned for them."

The door was shut firmly before the little man could roar out his response, which Danah had absolutely no wish to hear. She hurried back to the kitchen, popping her head around it and gazing anxiously at one of the shell-shocked young women.

"Err … Could one of you please tidy up for today? I know it's my turn, but –"

"It's all right, Danah–chan, you can go, we understand." A wide-eyed young man stirred himself from where he'd been frozen against the wood-fire, and turning, gave her a brave smile. Danah glanced at him gratefully before taking Sakura's wrist and pulling her out of the room.

The young rose-haired girl's mind was still reeling at the shocking exchange she'd heard between Naruto and the terrifying little man she had come to admire and respect greatly.

Danah gently touched her cheek, smiling at the shock in the girl's blue-green eyes. Sakura blinked and smiled back warmly.

"Sakura, your training is to start today as well, because it's finally finished." She hurriedly gathered up her usual dress and had slipped into the adjacent bathroom to change. "I'll give it to you outside before I start with Sasuke and Naruto." She called out.

"Danah nee–chan, you won't believe how glad I am to hear that!"

* * *

Soon, both girls were hurrying out of the house. As they emerged, Sakura suddenly drew breath when she saw her teammates.

Sasuke and Naruto were standing on a small mound, both facing the glowing orb of the rising sun. They had rested the point of their _katanas_ on the squeaking snow, and their hands were resting over the hilts. Sakura didn't think she'd ever seen such calmness, such tranquility, such peaceful expressions on their faces. The embracing glow of the rising sun on their faces was highlighting their hair and tinting their cheekbones, and the cool breeze that had started up was vying with the sun for possession of the two, stroking their hair in turn …

They looked...stunning. Like the ancient warriors who had risen up in triumph over their battle, surveying conquered lands and defeated foes, side-by-side with their partners in victory, clasping onto the jewelled, magical fires that were the means of that victory. Creating legends in their wake, to be passed down in history. Already, the girl was sure she could see what surely was a vision of the future...

Danah had also caught sight of the two, and her thoughts seemed to be running along the same directions. Her eyes misted over, and both girls remained, watching silently.

"Hn. Right. Where are they? Come on, come on, get a move on."

The dream state rudely interrupted, the little man had completely and utterly forgotten his temper as he peered up at the golden-haired boy before him. Against the early morning light, he looked like nothing less than an angel, the glow through that golden mass, the sparkling blue eyes...the little man's expression softened.

Danah smiled secretly … for all his outward show of uncaring, unfeeling nature, he really had found two new little buds to shape into tall, beautiful blooming flowers …

As he made his way down a little, he turned and gazed for a moment at both boys.

"Their mothers would be proud to see them today, wouldn't they, Danah? A fine pair, they are, in appearance and skill. Yes. And if your mothers would be proud, then your fathers could not ask for better sons."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to assume the goldfish expression as he and Naruto gaped at each other and after feeling a gentle prod from the beaming girl behind them, slowly followed the man. They were still unaccustomed to the fiery little man's change of mood, indeed they had never seen him like this.

But like with all of those who wear masks, when they show their true colours and speak their hearts, only truth and wisdom comes from it. And once again, the words served to make their spirits soar.

Danah smiled at them as they disappeared from view. Though her nose wrinkled slightly when she thought of just what the reactions were going to be when they – especially Naruto, found out …

Danah beamed at Sakura, told her to wait just a moment while she fetched 'it'. The rose-haired girl blinked up at her, and beamed, her excitement rising and rising within her, almost making her sick …

Perhaps I shouldn't have eaten that much for breakfast … 

Danah was leaving her room carrying a small wooden box when she saw the tall Jounin emerge from the corner. He'd divested himself of the heavenly snow-white robes, and had donned his normal Jounin costume, though without the Konoha forehead protector. Raidon had asked – quite nicely too, which had stunned Danah silly – if they could all refrain themselves from wearing the protectors, since in his establishment, in this mountain-top, there was no segregation, no individual identity … everyone was truly themselves, and that's how he wished it, not because of anything in particular.

Usually, he'd just bluntly state his orders and look confused when he received sulky insolent looks from the students, wondering what call it was for such rudeness. But for some reason, the little man had taken a keen interest in the mysterious Jounin, one of the few young men whom he seemed to approve of and like without much criticism.

Actually, the ONLY young man he approves of … 

The Jounin was also missing his flak jacket, instead throwing a large, warm cloak around his shoulders that Danah had given him that morning, to wear for outside.

He glanced up at the slender figure hovering by her bedroom doorway, and creasing his eyes into a smile, gave her a salute.

"Danah-hime …"

She blushed on cue as his deep, soft voice broke into her thoughts. She grinned as he reached her.

"So … what exactly do you have planned for me today?"

"Today?" She laughed merrily as she fell into step beside him. "Nothing much, I'm afraid … after all, you know what he has planned for _them_, don't you?"

"Ahh," The Jounin nodded wisely as they emerged into the bright sunshine outside and both squinted instantly against the reflection on the blinding snow.

He turned and gazed down the mountain slope where Raidon had disappeared with his new students. "How do you think they'll take it, Danah-hime?"

The serious, solemn look in her face told him all he needed to know, and he chuckled deeply.

"And so … we need you, firstly, to force Naruto into it if any problem arises … that's your first mission for the day …"

"I understand …" He chuckled again as they reached the eager, excited rose-haired girl.

Sakura stared at the box Danah now held out to her. It was a small box, long and thin. As Danah placed it into her hands, she felt her fingers tingle.

"Go on. Open it." The older girl said gently.

As the cover was slid off, Sakura gasped.

A flute.

_Hauntingly beautiful..._

Long, slender and willowy. Incredibly light. Deceptively simple …

But there was something that had made her tingle, and she could almost feeling her chakra flowing into it, swirling and embedding itself deep inside...

But...

She looked up at Danah, confused. "I don't know how to play."

Danah leaned closer to her, resting her hands on her knees. "You will. It's not a normal flute, Sakura."

Blue-green eyes widened, blinked up at her. "What … what do you mean..."

Danah slowly shook her head, helplessly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. You'll have to work it out yourself."

"But...I don't know any tunes! I...don't even know how to _play_!" She was getting desperate …

"Yes you do."

Startled blue–green eyes stared at her. "Danah nee–chan..."

"Find it..._inside you_."

Sakura was almost in tears. She'd been waiting for so long...had been so excited …

… and it had come down to an impossible task...

Danah saw the panic and frustration swirl through the girl's eyes, and felt a pang. But she couldn't tell...she couldn't tell …

"Sakura..." Sakura looked at her tearfully, to see her pointing to a little side garden, that had been set with stones of all sizes, and even managed to grow a few trees. It was a lovely, secluded spot. With a view even the richest emperor in the world couldn't boast of …

"The music...is inside you, Sakura. I...can't tell you any more. Feel it, stirring inside you. You will find it. You will."

The tears stopped when she heard the firmness in Danah's voice. The trust. The encouragement. The faith. And that was all she needed.

Danah hugged her warmly, then drew back and holding the girl by her shoulders, whispered. "The two most power–filled words, are '_I Can'_. That's not just a proverb or something said by some silly old ancient wise owl … they're _true_ … I can guarantee it."

Clasping the delicate beauty between her fingers, Sakura turned towards the garden.

* * *

Danah stood back and watched the slender figure retreat to the pretty little garden. A small, worried frown crossed her face as she walked back up the slight slope leading to the front of the pretty little house.

I know I've given you something seemingly impossible, Sakura … 

_But it's something only you can work out for yourself …_

She glanced up at the silver-haired Jounin who seemed to be studying the snow at his feet very carefully. She blinked.

"Kakashi-san?"

He met her eyes, and his own creased merrily. "I'm counting, Danah …"

She blinked again. "Err … counting …?"

"I'm waiting … well, he must have told them by now, right?"

Danah blinked again, and stared as he did indeed resume counting …

"Three … two … one …"

She just stared at him in shock, before it became all too clear …

"WHHAAAAAAAT THE HELLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCREAMING IN MY FACE, BOY!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO –!"

"JUST ANOTHER LIGHT TRIP DOWN THE MOUNTAIN TO A NEARBY VALLEY –!"

"LIGHT TRIP MY ASS! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US GO _ALL THE WAY_ BACK DOWN!"

"YOU WATCH THAT ROTTEN LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS –!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER? LIKE _BEFORE_ WE CLIMBED THE MOUNTAIN!"

Danah reached them in a state of absolute panic, her hands clamped tightly over her ears. The Jounin was close behind her and looked completely unmoved and unruffled.

Sasuke was standing looking just as bored, and he turned and managed a smirk at his teacher and at Danah.

"That's enough … Raidon-sensei, I must ask you to stop –!"

"Hn? Me? What the hell girl, control your brother first!"

She gritted her teeth. "You know, I don't really blame him … I would perhaps do the same in his position."

Before the man's eyes could bulge from his head again, the Jounin spoke in his calm, deep voice.

"Perhaps you should go and quickly pack some things together … I suggest just take a very light change of clothes, water and food … travel as light as you can …"

Danah fidgeted, wondering who was going to be the first to read into that significant word …

"Light?"

_Bonus point for me, _she thought as she grinned wryly at the cool, collecteddark-haired boy, who was calmly picking up his cloak from where they'd all discarded it while doing some light sword work with the little man.

Naruto and Raidon were still having a glowering match, which Danah would normally have advised against, because Raidon could easily outstare _anyone_, even a parrot …

She swiftly slipped her arms around the golden-haired boy, enclosing him in a tight embrace. He blinked startled, then beamed up at her warmly.

Upon doing the same to Sasuke, she managed a weak, "Have a safe journey …"

Slender dark eyebrows raised, wondering what the nervous worry in her eyes was for …

* * *


	31. Raidon's Test

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

As always, you're all darlings for your reviews (even those whose I didn't receive, I still adore you, and you know who you are)

And I'm sorry all you dying-for-romance people, but like I've been saying for the past – however long it's been … just hold on a little …

**_Slfood_****_-girl, Fall Fantasist, xkuroxshinobix_**, and you multitude of other people … I will be remembering you all when I write **Chapter Mnph**, and that will be dedicated to you all …

**_Sanosuke_****_ Hidane_** – you are obsessed with fans? (PeeTee's eyes gleam (what? That's what Rickard calls me, he has absolutely NO respect for me) ) That's terrific, and you'll be glad you love fans … wait for it, wait for it …

**_Stoictimer_** – you've hit on the exact reason why I capitalised words of the exchange between Naruto and Raidon – the capitals helped capture the man's character

**_Mourning Fox_** – Wow, that got you interested in Sakura? SQUEEEE!! That's great! I hope it won't disappoint, I'm trying to prove she's not a 'third wheel' … you'll see just how important she is later (glares at **_ghostninja85_**) If you let any more things drop by ACCIDENT!! (cough cough) I'll … I'll let the Raidon part of me spring out!!

**_Shame!_** – All right all right, so I made a mistake (grinning sheepishly) I really didn't know … all the books I read mention a man in his 'night kimono' or something, and I thought hakamas were things to wear to important functions or something … Never mind, no more men in no more kimonos!

**_Monster1_** – Welcome back! Thought you had deserted me … you say 'filler'? Squeee! That makes me thinkt hat you are viewing my stories just like an anime series! Oh, I am so flattered (meh, even if that wasn't the impression you wanted to give, I still am :P )

**_firegoldx_** – Where does Kakashi's sharingan come from? Well, no one is sure, but we can all use our imaginations! :P The manga seems to indicate that Kakashi lost a close friend of his (the memorial stone he keeps visiting) and so most people just put two and … err, three? … together and said that his friend must have been a man from the Uchiha clan who was lost in a mission battle … and his sharingan was surgically transplanted into Kakashi's, who had lost his own eye in the same fight … well, that's how the theory goes, and me is sticking with it

THANK YOU **_Miszy_****_-Anne _**(WOT THE …?! YOU LOVE ANYTHING SWEDISH?? And stop petting that irritating hammer), **_I-am-Miaka_** (YOU ARE ALSO EUROPEAN????) and welcome you bother, and also **_Amanda_**

* * *

When I was very small, someone read me a legend along the lines of what you are about to read. Since then, I've come across many many others very similar to each other, from all different kinds of cultures, all holding the same lesson within them. So I've tried to combine all that into a single training session here …

Yes, glad you all liked the last chapter, but this one will be EXPLOSIVE!!! Hold your breaths …

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 31 – Raidon's Test

(SPOILER: Reference to Chapter 224)

* * *

About twelve hours later, that same day, on that beautiful morning which gave rise to a glorious afternoon, he found out.

Twelve hours of descending the mountain, listening to the raging roaring going back and forth between Raidon and Naruto.

Not to mention, a slip in concentration could send them hurtling to their deaths, because at the rate they would fall, and the ice upon the slippery rockholds, they would have no chance of grabbing on confidently …

Thankfully, half-way through this, Naruto discovered this significant fact, and stopped his roaring match instantly, leaving them all to descend in peace.

Upon reaching the base, Raidon waited with irritated impatience while they caught their breaths again. Indeed, he looked like he wanted to climb the mountain and descend all over again.

When they finally set off on their way, even the younger boy's incessant grumbling couldn't destroy the pure beauty and tranquility of the scenery around them. It was still freezing, although they'd long since left the snows behind. Although this part of the world was slowly slipping into its winter, the stark, rugged beauty around them was breathtaking.

Raidon led them through giant boulders and cliffs rising on one side, the other side a way of haphazardly scattered rocks, little slits in the mountain-side which could almost be extended to form small caves. Small scraggly, almost spiky black trees jutted out from in between the shadowy crevices on the wall of the cliffs. They themselves seemed to be following a little path weaving in and out of the rocks and boulders, a pure essence of nature's work of art …

"What is this path, anyway?"

Naruto had stopped his grumbling, having been finally awed by the silent beauty and mystery around them. Not once had he looked down at the path before him, rather twisting and craning his head from side to side, gazing up at the towering cliffs, alternating in their dominating height on either side of the little path.

"Hn? This? Why, this it the rabbits' path."

This response coming as a perfectly natural explanation from the highly contented little man who was plodding along in front of them. Sasuke was strolling casually behind his teammate, hands in pockets and for once, his heart and mind completely at rest. Naruto had been in placed between them, and would occasionally interrupt the sweet silence with random questions in an awe-struck voice.

"How are those tree things growing out of the wall of the cliffside?"

The dark-haired boy was intensely surprised to see the gentle tolerance the little man had to these severely irritating questions.

"Notice they are rather stunted and somewhat squashed down, not as healthy as the trees you'll see further along. The soil is very shallow, randomly scattered around here, and also not fertile …"

But it was after they'd been walking for about hour in this beautiful little path, towered over by the giants on either side, when they came upon a sight that stirred even the dark-haired boy's heart.

The path seemed to end abruptly, and he'd been noticing the towering cliffs had fallen away gradually, noticed the ground was not so icy around here, and his own sense of atmospheric pressure told him they had followed a path that had ever so gradually and gently descended from the high vales – it was quite a nice way to adjust to the immense change in pressure. But he also noticed traces of bright greenery around …

And when they finally stepped into the valley …

A tiny little bird which had been perched on a tiny little sapling tree turned his bright eyes towards them, startled, then swiftly spread its wings and soared, just as their hearts were doing …

The afternoon sunlight reached only against the distant giants, their misty blue-grey and snow-capped tipped glimmering like rare jewels against the kiss of waning sunshine. Although the valley they were in was cast in shadow, the breathtaking beauty and brightness of it …

Long, rolling, green, mound after mound … stout brown ragged little rocks set here and there, apparently haphazardly but combining to give an effect that Nature had indeed tastefully designed the setting herself, having placed them there by plan. Trees, beautiful, tall healthy beings, fringed the edge of the valley in groves, whispering and waving in the light evening wind that raced joyfully across the giant valley. Set within the centre, like a glimmering diamond, was a beautiful still blue lake, rippling and gliding along to the tuneless pattern the wind played upon it …

Tiny creatures skittered around, little lizards which had been catching the last of the warmth of the rocks, little bunnies lolloped lazily in the grass, instantly alert on their hind legs, heads tilted sideways, interestedly peering at the interruption to their peaceful tranquillity. Tiny little squirrels darted about playfully, leaping into the welcoming bowers of the trees, bright little eyes observing the newcomers. Birds they'd never seen before swooped and dived, playing lightheartedly across the dancing surface of the lake, skimming the ripples and soaring through the air, enjoying the blessed evening air current.

Had the boys ever felt sharp piercing arrows within their hearts, the very divine beauty of this vision before them was as if one of the brilliantly coloured birds had glided over to them, taken the broken arrow shafts in their beaks, thrown it away …

A soft little cough. Dazed, mesmerised blue and dark skies turned to the sparkling brilliant green. Raidon had rested his staff before him and was clutching in, his eyes misted over as if a curtain had descended across, as he gazed into the scene before him.

"Thousands of times I may have come here, and yet it never fails to produce its effect …"

They watched, almost numb, as the little man stepped into the soft brightness, watched as the valley seemed to almost stretch its wings out and envelop the little man in its embrace …

Even Sasuke had the feeling he was treading on some kind of hallowed ground as he stepped forwards as well. Admittedly, he wasn't like Naruto who seemed to be trying to walk on his toes, so as to tread as little as possible on the divine land, and therefore flailing his arms all over the place and balancing, but he did fancy he felt a strange tingling that ran through his body as he made his way through the grass, passing the energetic little creatures, the glimmering lake … felt as if the gracious wings of this valley's guardian was also accepting him as well …

He too found himself twisting his head side to side, trying to take in everything at once, absorbing this tranquil, breathtaking beauty around him, as if wanting to preserve it forever into his consciousness, to thread it into his soul …

So he was almost quite surprised when they seemed to suddenly come around a bend, after finally having reached the end of that valley, and came up to a wide river, speeding and rushing along in absolute, immense joy. He could have sworn he didn't hear the gurgling and splashing of this water before, when they'd first reached the valley …

"Ha! Magnificent, isn't it? The ordinary person wouldn't want to trip and fall into _that_ current … you'd be swept away before even the whirr of a hummingbird's wing!" Turning, he squinted up at his young students and chuckled. "But you're not ordinary people, so that won't matter to you both …"

Naruto managed to work his jaw slightly, enough to asked in another awed voice. "Ehh? Where does this river lead to, Raidon-sensei?"

Raidon chuckled, and peered down the length of the raging river. "This one? To one of the most magnificent, spectacular waterfalls you can ever imagine! And this is not the only river that feeds into that waterfall … this is only one of several!"

While Naruto's jaw dropped as visions of this awe-inspiring and amazing aspect swept into his mind, Raidon turned and glanced up the river, which was another bend around which they couldn't see.

"And a lot further upstream, you'll come to another waterfall, certainly not all that grand, but that's the one that gives birth to this river …"

Where they were standing now was a generally straight section of the river; it seemed to be doing a bend around the corner, then a slightly bend away again as it raced off into the unseen. But where they were now, was a wide, vast expanse of the sweeping river, and the straight stretch of the rapid current.

Sasuke dropped his backpack – as Kakashi had suggested, they'd packed very lightly – and slipped his hands into his pockets, deeply inhaling the scent of fresh water. Naruto sprawled to the ground immediately, leaning back against the friendly stout trunk behind him, underneath the bowers of the tall leafy tree.

But Raidon rubbed his hands together gleefully and turned to them, evidently not intending to relax at all.

"Training," he announced eagerly.

Blue eyes blinked, and the boy sat up instantly, a wide grin spreading over his features. "Ehhh? Then what are we waiting for?"

Instantly he leapt to his feet. "What's the training you want us to –"

"WARM-UP!"

The little man's voice easily out-did the roaring river beside them, and startled blue and dark eyes only had time to see a flash of white as the man rushed towards Naruto, gripping his staff tightly, holding it like a sword …

Blue eyes widened and he instantly leapt out of the way, narrowly missing a painful whack across his head, feeling the stinging vibrations through the air as the powerfully strong staff whipped over his head in a horizontal swipe. Leaping backwards, he somersaulted then landed in a crouched position and roared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For?" Raidon had come to an abrupt stop and was standing quite decorously and casually, as if nothing had ever happened. "Well, let's just say that I am going to, er, beat the – _shit_ – out of you."

The boys gaped. This had to be the first time they'd heard the man swear … but what on earth was that sudden attack for?

"What do you mean, beat the –OOF!"

Just in time, Naruto had swiftly rolled away, avoiding what would have been a painful stinging whip across his shoulder blades. How had the sparrow-fart appeared behind him?

The dark-haired boy could just watch in utter astonishment as he watched the younger boy leap, dive, soar, roll, spin away from the stinging staff. Raidon would rush at him, swinging horizontally and roaring again, bringing it down vertically in another reverberating _thud_, swishing it diagonally, one-handed as Naruto would leap backwards in shock. There would be a dreadful combination of a _swish_ and _whoosh_ as the boy would land crouched, only to have to roll away fast.

And then suddenly the man had turned upon him, and midnight eyes widened for only a split-second before a smirk flashed through them, and he found himself within the fray of flying sand and bodies. Leaves, twigs embedded themselves firmly within their clothes, and giant depressions were formed on the ground where they had just managed to dodge a deadly thrashing.

A streak of orange, a blur of black, a haze of white …

"YOU OVERSTUFFED HAYBAGS! YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE WORMS! USE YOUR HEADS, BOTH OF YOU! HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU KEEP –"

But for once it was Raidon who found himself cut off midway – through his own initiation. And not surprising, because the rushing, roaring current was suddenly on his right side, behind him a stinging, throbbing fist held directly at the junction between his neck and shoulder-blade, and to his left side, a glinting kunai held against his ankle – one little slip, and his Achilles' tendon would be sliced through, rendering him immobile forever …

Naruto's gritted teeth and stiff jaw slowly relaxed into a wicked grin, and Sasuke's lips curved upwards into a smirk as he casually shifted the kunai against the man's robes.

"Well done on the teamwork, but you shouldn't be so relaxed!"

Widened blue and midnight eyes gazed sideways and over their shoulders at the tall tree, at the crouching figure in white within its branches, his brilliant green eyes and the second being within him grinning down in absolute delight. Chuckling merrily, Raidon rested his hands on his knees and eventually started hooting and guffawing with laughter.

"Who says we were relaxed?"

A calm, soft voice growled just above him, and as the man twisted around, green eyes widening in shock, the clone clothed in bright orange, leaped down instantly upon him the figure resting upon the stout tree branch, kunai held in each hand, blue eyes flashing with fury …

The shocked boys down below only had time to hear the roaring voice.

"KISHIBARI NO JUTSU!" (_TREE BIND TECHNIQUE)_

They blinked …

"And _you_ should be more observant of things around you, boy! This tree never had eight wide branches, only seven!"

The raven-haired boy gasped and swiftly somersaulted away from the figure he thought he had managed to trap. Dark eyes widened as he stared upwards, where Naruto was caught firmly within the strong branch where Raidon had just been a minute ago, and even now, brown tendrils were crawling out from the branch, slowly enveloping the boy in a tight embrace.

Just when they thought the circulation would cut him off, the figure vanished …

Raidon blinked. Another clone? _This boy is doing very well …_

He spun around rapidly as another orange steak appeared a slight distance away, and was gearing himself up for a jutsu.

"_SHIHOU HAPOU SHURIKEN NO –_"

"TIME OUT!!"

Sasuke had only time to blink before he saw that a giant thud followed by a tremor seemed to shake the ground, and stared in shock as he saw a giant crack had appeared from where Raidon had slammed down his staff – the crack had shot through the ground at tremendous speed to the startled orange figure, and Naruto leapt away from the crack just in time.

While Naruto sat up, blinked, narrowed his eyes and started screaming at the little man who was once again standing placidly and calmly, a little smile on his face and his green eyes sparkling, Sasuke felt slightly numb. He thought intently to what had just happened …

_What the hell …_

_He just tricked us again, twice over at once …_

_He made us think that the one we captured was a clone, and therefore useless …_

_Turned our attention to the tree, where apparently the "real" Raidon was …_

_Sensed Naruto's clone behind him, and drew it out …_

_Then while we both leapt away from this one we just trapped, he had already done a genjutsu attack, using our observational skills … because he's right, the tree only had seven branches, not eight …_

_And the extra branch had captured Naruto …_

A slow smile worked its way into the Uchiha heir's mind …

_He combined ninjutsu and genjutsu at the same time …_

_And so did Naruto …_

_The idiot must have learnt something from that training with Danah nee-chan …_

_…_

_Incredible …_

"Well," Raidon said, once more having become calm and relaxed, as if the furious heated scuffle just moments before had been nothing much at all. "I must say I'm rather impressed with what you just did, that was good teamwork, and very good thinking. Anyway," He suddenly became business-like and marched down to the rushing stream. "That was just to sharpen your wits, a warm-up, like I said. Now the training begins."

The dark scowl on the glowering, furious golden-haired boy's face vanished abruptly, replaced by a beaming joyful expectancy. Leaping up, he bounded over to the side of the little man.

"Ehh? Are you teaching us a new technique?"

"New technique?" Raidon seemed to find this uproariously funny, and laughed accordingly. Naruto's scowl was instantly back in place and Sasuke's eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Definitely it's a new technique! It's a technique for life!"

Naruto blinked. "Huh? For life?"

The man inclined his head gravely, but the brilliant green sparkling and dancing, as if the second person within him was stirring into life.

He turned abruptly to the raging river. Stretching his hand over the wide expanse, his voice became serious, grave. "Look carefully at the speed of this river. One little slip, one mistake, and you could get swept away in that rapid current. If you lost your footing even slightly at the edges of this river, the same thing will happen. And because of its intense speed, you wouldn't have time to be able to gather your chakra together to grip on anywhere. Oh yes," Here, a humourless, deep chuckle as the brilliant green gazed intently downstream, squinting as he followed the curve of the river. "For a normal man, once he's in there, it's a one way trip, form which there is no return. And in that respect, it is almost the same for a shinobi, even though he is more trained than a man. Also a one way trip." This last said as he turned and gazed down at them.

A sudden tense silence ensued, broken by that raging water beside them.

Sasuke stared at him, then decided to ask the obvious. "What do you want us to do, Raidon-sensei?"

"DO?" The man roared in delight, then flung his arm across the expanse of river. "I want you to jump across this river, of course!"

A dumbfounded silence followed this, where only the joyful gurgling water could be heard, the song of the birds, the gleeful wind twirling leaves around them, as if laughing merrily …

Sasuke blinked, then ever so slightly turned, gazing down at his teammate, wondering if he'd heard it right …

The look on Naruto's face told him that he _had_ heard right.

_"HAAAAH?! WHAT THE HELL?!"_

The man frowned thunderously, and brandished his staff in the direction of the seated boy. "Any more disgusting screeching like that, you windbag, I'll –"

"YOU BROUGHT US ALL THE WAY DOWN JUST TO JUMP OVER THAT?!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke didn't really blame him … if he hadn't already prepared himself for his new teacher's strangeness, he'd be screeching along with Naruto.

But this, he had to admit, was the absolute _limit_ of strangeness …

Imbecility at its height, Danah nee-chan might have said …

"Yes!" Raidon flailed his arm excitedly, indicating the rushing current. "I want to see if you are both men enough to jump across this distance!"

He may have been sorry he ever said that …

For Naruto, it was a direct challenge …

The boy rose slowly, already feeling his body tense, as if in readiness …

The clench of his fists … the grit of his teeth … the blood thundering throughout his head was matching the pounding of his heart …

Just beyond the bend and the giant trees which they had stopped under, was a smaller field that eventually gave way to a thicker grove of trees, a tiny version of the forests around Konoha. The field also led up to the raging river.

It was into this field the fair-haired boy went, and turned to face the rushing current …

His eyes widened momentarily as they met a pair of glittering dark eyes, lit up with the stars of the night sky …

An infamous smirk …

"Sure you can do this, dobe?"

The bright blue eyes stirred then suddenly he returned the smirk …

"Bring it on …"

Intent shimmering deep green fields watched them … Raidon curled both his hands around his staff held before him, and watched silently …

Proudly …

Watched the boy half bend his knees, his fists clenched before him, the shining blue depths that almost glittered like the ripples of the still lake …

His dark-haired teammate did likewise, but his body calmer, somewhat more relaxed … but just as poised, just as ready …

The bright green fields sparkled suddenly when he saw their eyes meet … watched a spark of something flash between them, watched an unspoken challenge rise up … watched it spread its wings and soar, and in its shadow, saw the fighting spirit rise …

The spirit within a boy, that truly changes him into a man …

The eye of the tiger …

The roar of the lion …

The speed of the eagle …

The strength of the dragon …

The fighting spirit … the spirit that grants the speed of the wind … the rage of a fire … the force and might of a whirlwind …

The brilliant green eyes watched …

Watched them stand poised, hovering, before a sudden cloud of dust rose up, and they were gone …

Running, running towards the river …

The force of the thud as their feet met the ground simultaneously …

The rush of air as they shot past the still figure … the vibrations stinging even as they travelled from the bolting essences …

Almost in synchrony as their feet left the ground, inches from the lashing waves at the edge of the river …

A streak of black, a streak of orange …

The world revolving around them …

… but they were moving faster than the world …

Just like the giant horses of the divine charioteer, as they left their domains in heaven for the earthly realms …

As, with a whisk of their tails, a breath from their nostrils, a proud stamp of the deadly hooves … with the ease they would crush the head of a snake beneath their feet …

With that same grace, the style, the ease …

The sunshine and the moonlight met in mid-air above the raging, rushing, roaring current … in the blink of an eye, joined together in an eternal dance, in that single, instantaneous moment of time …

The echoing thundering stomp upon the earth, the concentric ring of pressure as it travelled out from the point of impact from the other side of the river …

They skidded roughly, crouching low, knees bent and their palms flat upon the ground as another cloud of dust arose into the still air in their wake …

The brilliant green eyes shone …

The little man chuckled … truly, the strange rivalry between his new students would serve to –

"HAA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT, YOU SPARROW FART!"

An extremely rude stirring out of his glorious thoughts of the contemplation of his students' extra-ordinary abilities and prowess …

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUDE NAME-CALLING, YOU LITTLE –!"

"I COULD HAVE DONE IT BACKWARDS!"

His dark-haired teammate straightened from where he'd been resting his hands on his knees, getting his breath back, and raised his delicate eyebrows.

"Hn."

Naruto froze, spun around, but before he could start his screaming, Raidon's voice bellowed out across the rush of the river.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU BRAT! LET'S TURN AROUND AND HEAD BACK NOW!"

It must have taken the boys about a full minute before it actually sunk in. Even Sasuke seemed stunned, as the dark eyes turned and gazed at the small figure on the other side of the river.

Raidon immediately hoisted his backpack and rubbing his hands gleefully and energetically, picked up his staff, then turned and stared across the river, as if wondering why they were rooted to the spot.

"Hn? What are you both looking at me like that for? That's all we came to this river for, didn't you know?"

Danah would later swear that she had heard a slight rumbling sound, a sort of dull echoing roar at about late evening … later to coincide with …

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT THE HELLLLLLL!"_

)))))))))((((((((

Even the dark-haired boy couldn't quite believe how, a few hours after the river episode, he and Naruto were stumbling quietly, silently after the energetic little man, who had set off on a very brisk trot.

After the initial screaming, Naruto had settled into a state of utter disbelief which, thankfully, seemed to have stilled his mouth as well. He was absolutely numbed, and was following the man in zombie-state.

For all his eccentricity, Raidon really was a taskmaster, was a very strict disciplinarian. The rules he'd lived his whole life under, he expected others to apply to it. Sasuke could easily understand why so many had simply given up and left, after finally having come so far; they'd been unable to cope with his sometimes heavy-handed way of behaviour, of dealing with things …

But it was clear for all their silly arguments and screaming matches, Danah absolutely adored him. And the dark-haired boy himself had been living his whole life under the same kind of strict guidelines that Raidon expected and required of all the students. The guidelines that tried to squash and suppress forever the terrible vices of human nature, the bad habits that turn a good man into worthless trash.

The boy lowered his head, thoughts, emotions and feelings racing at incomprehensible speeds through his mind …

_… like Dad …_

_…_

_… He's just like …_

_… my father …_

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CLIMB THIS IN THE DARK!?"

Naruto's sudden furious hollering startled him into panicked concentration and he instantly felt the irritation rising up. Though he secretly agreed with the idiot as he gazed upwards into the giant looming mountain in the twilit distance. Already it was very dark, they could barely make out any shapes, and were all just relying on their own alertness, their own ability to sense those things they couldn't really see. They were currently threading their way back slowly through the complex intertwined network of Nature's carefully strewn rocks, boulders and caves.

It had been quite amazing the way it had happened actually, although he still felt that nothing this man did would ever surprise him … honestly, bringing them all the way down, twelve hours of solid trekking through freezing cold conditions, inhospitable mountain rocks covered in a fine layer of ice and therefore impossible to hold on to properly, grabbing onto to foot and handholds that they couldn't really see … it had been hard enough in the light of day, but how did he expect them to do it in the night?

And despite all this, the surge of something rose within him, the same feeling enveloped him, engulfed him – and he knew by the sparkle in the blue depths that his teammate was feeling it too …

This was a _challenge_ …

And they never backed down from a challenge …

)))))))))((((((((

_Bloody hell …_

_This must be the break of dawn in a few hours, and we've been climbing all night …_

_Plus it's getting freezing …_

Pausing, the midnight eyes mirrored the diamond-studded sky above him as he tilted his head back, gazing upwards. His body was tense, arms tightly pressed against the hard unforgiving rock of the mountain, frozen fingers painfully, firmly grasping the slippery holds. His snow-boots were likewise firmly embedded into a convenient little foothold he had found.

_So beautiful …_

_And from where we are now, in this, one of the highest parts of the world …_

_Almost as if those stars could be touched …_

Dropping his eyes from the breathtaking beauty of the night sky, he fixed his gaze on a very energetic figure in white which was rapidly moving upwards.

_Geez__ … that guy … he's got more stamina than Naruto even …_

_…_

_… Naruto …_

_  
_Slowly lowering his head, he turned and glanced sideways, a short distance away where Naruto was pinned vertically against the unyielding, ruthless mountain-side, almost in the same position he was. The boy's golden hair was almost glowing with an unearthly light in the strange, unnatural glow around them. The light of the crescent moon seemed to give off a strange light, casting the earth below in a supernatural kind of world …

Naruto had thrown off his warm jacket Danah had pressed upon them, and dark eyes now stared intently at the slightly built figure, the tenseness in his arms as he held on to the treacherous rock, the tensed slump of his shoulders, the way his head had tilted forwards, and he was resting his forehead against the sharp jutting rock. The glow of his hair as it caught the moonlight …

Suddenly the head raised, blue eyes turned and locked intently with his … the wind suddenly picked up and lazily, playfully brushed Sasuke's dark silky strands across his face, shielding his dark, swirling midnight skies momentarily, interrupting the continuous intensity as they battled with the blue skies …

Unconsciously, a rare, beautiful smile rose into those pale, cold lips …

_This is the same idiot who …_

_…_

_That time …_

_That time was so bad …_

_How did he pull me out? How …_

_How could this idiot do what no one else has ever done?_

_How could he undo the pain and shadows of a lifetime …_

_He made me see what I was doing, that I had blindly, unthinkingly followed the wish of someone who caused me so much pain, horror …_

_Showed me what a mindless, blundering fool I was being …_

_…_

_How …? How did he do it …_

_…_

_Naruto …_

_…_

Not all that far above, glimmering green fields gazed down upon his two new students, his current pride and joy …

A deep, joyful delighted chuckle …

The chuckle only intensified when he saw the previously still figures suddenly stir into life. One strong, pale hand after another gripped the ledge, the two figures rose slowly, carefully …

The Eye of the Tiger stirring within their souls …

The rise to the challenge …

Not the challenge of a rival … but of a best friend …

The man, peering over the ledge, saw the same thing his own student had seen so long ago …

The birth of something unbreakable …

The kind of friendship these boys shared, the strange, terrible twists of fate which had thrown them together, had irreversibly, irrevocably tied their lives and destinies together …

… it was a friendship few could claim to share …

… few to _none_ …

It was rare …

… and what was rare was always …

Precious …

)))))))))((((((((

Even Raidon would tell Danah later – secretly and with complete glee and joy – that he was absolutely dumbfounded the way they had climbed that mountain, in those freezing conditions, in the almost pitch-black night sky, their bodies weary from exhaustion, since they hadn't even stopped for rest, hadn't even stopped for a meal.

Never, in all his years – of which the number no one was quite sure – had he seen such utter and wonderful determination: the very presence of each other, the very radiating force of the other's pure willpower, resolve and discipline had been the exact element that each had fed on. That secret admiration each possessed had been the source of strength, had been the giant warm cloak, had been the light that had eventually guided the up that huge, towering, forbidding mountain.

This wasn't just normal rivalry … it _couldn't_ be called mere rivalry, it was almost _insulting_ to call it that.

Because this wasn't just a challenge set by each other, for the other to defeat. It had become so much deeper than that. It had become a strange intertwining of each others' very _souls_ …

Because when one person's existence in this world is what gives another the very reason to live, to keep going on each day …

… That wasn't rivalry …

It was something that went even deeper than the mysterious workings of Fate, the perplexing plans of Destiny …

Even _they_ had nothing on this level, this depth of life …

These were souls that had found each other in the vastness of eternity, found each other in a way very few could ever claim to, even in so many lifetimes …

)))))))))((((((((

The mountains were once again engaged in their delighted, tender return of their morning kiss to the newly rising sun.

Balanced delicately on the high rock jutting off the cliff face, intent sparkling blue eyes watched the three distant figures on the giant towering twin mountains across from the one she was on.

The early morning wind was sharp and fast, sending biting sensations on the girl's face and neck, her palms stinging as they lay flat against the jagged, uneven rock. Her hood thrown back, the wind swept over her, scattering strands of golden hair …

Biting her lower lip, her forehead wrinkled in concern, even though her eyes were shining at what she saw …

_They did it …_

_Whatever it was he asked them to do, they did it …_

She felt him leap up beside her, and smiled without turning around. Somehow, he seemed to feel her nervousness, her anxiety, and she felt his hand gently descend on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, Danah-hime …"

Smiling, she glanced across at the figure balanced gracefully beside her, his cloak draped about his shoulders, but without the hood. Those early morning rays seemed to literally reach out their heavenly fingers towards his soft hair, the silvery glow almost giving him an ethereal appearance … the merry crease of his eyes as they smiled at her, the way the sunlight caught the sparkle of the brown-and-red …

"I think the sunshine loves you, Kakashi-san."

Her eyes widened as she realised she'd blurted it out without thinking. Her humiliation deepened when, after his initial surprise, the gentle, deep rolling chuckle sounded out, bringing that warm flush into her heart even through the bitter morning cold.

"It loved you first."

She felt that strange leap within her heart, and suddenly didn't feel the cold sharp wind for the warmth spreading throughout her body. Especially when she felt his hand enclose hers within it tightly, and felt a gentle pull, away from the jutting ledge, and back towards Raidon's mountain and the house with its giant barn-house, which served as an enormous aviary where the various eagles were kept and looked after.

"Err … maybe you could show me those infamous 'chickens', Danah-hime?" Evidently whatever her worry was, it wasn't about to help any of them, and besides, both he and Danah trusted the old man … best to take his mind off it, and also drag her along in the process …

Grinning, she was about to follow him when those distant rising mountains caught her gaze again.

He stopped when he felt a slight resistance from her. Turning, he followed the direction of the intent blue eyes, and fixed his own on the giants, their tips rising high even by mountain peak standards; Raidon's own mountain was covered in cloud, and these fingers almost reached the heavens themselves.

Slowly turning his gaze back to the young woman beside him, his voice soft. "What is it, Danah? What is it that's bothering you?"

He saw her throat constrict, felt her fingers tighten their hold on his, as her eyes slowly lifted along the towering heights of the mountains, following their rising stature to where they disappeared in the clouds …

"Kakashi-san … do you notice something about those mountains?"

He blinked and turned his gaze slowly back to the ancient giants. "Err …"

"I mean, apart from being more covered in clouds, more icier, more darker and frightening than most of the others …" Her voice had dropped to a hoarse, uncertain whisper.

"D-Danah?" Utterly confused and more than a little wary, wondering what she was getting at. All that she had just suggested had been running through his mind, and to think there was a further horror.

This time, she drew nearer to the Jounin, and pointed at the twin peaks. "Do you notice anything about their height, Kakashi-san?"

The Jounin just stared down at the anxiety in her blue eyes, and once again turned and gazed intently at the mountain …

Through the floating fluffy white clouds, not very much could be made about those peaks …

But he did notice that from the base of those mountains – the wide, expansive base which he couldn't see the full circumference of, even by gingerly resting his palms on the icy rock and leaning forwards, peering over the ledge – the enormous, stout foundation, that the part of the mountain where the three hazy figures were … _still_ hadn't narrowed yet …

But that meant …

Through his dawning horror, he heard her soft voice. "Mountains rise up from wide, secure bases … they built themselves in ancient times on strong, solid foundations … but only the base is wide – as it rises the mountain must obey the rules of gravity, which won't permit it to retain its massive structure … and so a mountain tends to –"

" – narrow the higher up it rises …"

The Jounin felt something clench his heart. Rising slowly, stumbling on the treacherously loose gravel, he felt her hands reach out and steady him. Still gazing numbly at the twin peaks, he heard his own voice in a hoarse mumble.

"Danah … how high up is Raidon-sensei's mountain … this one, where the house is in …?"

The girl gave a grim, wry smile. "Just over fifteen thousand feet."

Through her fingers which were tightly holding his arm and shoulder, she felt the silver-haired Jounin tense, the beautiful brown-and-red now fixed intently on the peaks opposite just as hers were.

"And so … since we're directly opposite his mountain … that means that the part of the peaks they are in now …"

A small, humourless laugh. "That's right Kakashi-san. That means those boys are exactly half-way up …"

)))))))))((((((((

The golden chariot had more than made his way halfway across the clear sky. The heavenly horses now reared and prepared to ride into the late afternoon, bathing the breathtaking countryside in a shimmering golden sheen …

A sheen that, it seemed, the Snow Princess did not like at all … because she banished the tender sunlight from melting her soft white heavenly blessings; and so it was that when three figures reached the summit of the twin peaks, the fingers which carelessly, boldly brushed against the domain of Kami-sama himself, the snows were thicker than ever, fluffier and colder …

Puffing, panting, wheezing …

But in total and complete triumph …

A glimmering mass of golden sunshine, shining mass of silky black appeared over the edge of the mountain. Wearied arms levered themselves against the almost gravely ground, pulling up equally exhausted bodies.

Chests were heaving, breaths were deep and rapid, the biting chill of the brisk mountain air, and the snow almost blinding them, in the peak of the brightness against the afternoon sun, heralded the arrival of the Dragon King's prize students after the trek of an endless night.

Raidon glanced down at his young charges as they lay sprawled within the chilled white beauty around them, clutching their sides, their middle, head bent and wheezing, hoarse breaths echoing around the divine mountain summit. Their breaths not only misted but positively clouded as the boys gasped for breath. The boy's silky raven hair was a brilliant stark contrast to the snow, and Naruto's shimmering golden hair seemed to bring some of that brightness that the Snow Princess had banished …

"Yes, yes, this high up, the pressure is significantly lower – about seven or eight times, I should imagine – and also there is less oxygen up here. And your blood cells, which carry this oxygen around your body, will therefore be involved in a surge of the cell count – your normal red blood cell count will increase significantly because they now need more blood cells to carry the less oxygen, and so the body will therefore adjust itself to attempt to utilise all available oxygen."

Even through the exhaustion – within a mere ten hours, they had scaled what surely must have been one of the tallest mountains in the world – though their chests were almost bursting, their lungs burning, their muscles screaming out at them for almost forty-eight hours of continuous strain …

Through all this, their eyes were bright, their minds were sharp and clear, even through the oxygen-limiting air around them. The fertile soil of their minds were soaking up everything coming from the boundless wisdom of the ancient sage …

"Pay attention, if you please," He began, which was unnecessary since both the sky blue and midnight eyes were fixed intently at him, though their bodies cried out for relief from the stress, their hearts were soaring, gliding and winging through the air just like the crying, screaming eagles guarding and greeting the giants around them.

The man took one step towards the edge of the mountain, waved his hand carelessly, indicating the steep drop.

"It's a long way down. Very long way. After all," He gazed back at them, almost a bored expression on his face as he let it drop. "We are almost thirty thousand feet above the earth."

_…_

_Th__ –_

_THIRTY THOUSAND FEET??_

While eyes bulged and goggled at him, he continued, completely unperturbed.

"In addition to this height, the scaling sides of this mountain are covered in an almost perfect layer of ice. So if you fell, you wouldn't be able to grab on with any ease. And furthermore, don't forget your lessons on kinetic energy and potential – the higher above the centre of the earth a body is, the more potential it has – in other words, for dummies," Turning to them again with another bored expression, "The higher you are, the faster you fall, and the uglier your corpse looks when you reach the bottom."

It was Sasuke who gained the first inkling of what the man was intending …

His breathing became heavy, ragged ...

_No …_

_Hell no …_

"The distance between these twin peaks is the same … the danger is slightly more here, but almost as bad …"

Naruto gasped. Blue eyes widened as he slowly drew himself up on one knee, his eyes burning intently into the shimmering green. "D-Distance? Distance between these peaks is the same as … what? As bad as what?"

The man's eyebrows raised slightly, he rested his hands over his staff and gazed down at the boy.

"As the river, of course …"

The feeling as if they'd been punched in the gut repeatedly …

_He can't …_

_He can't possibly ask us to do …_

_… What I _know_ he's going to ask us to do …_

Suddenly the sparkling green eyes darkened as he turned fully to face them, as if sensing the numbness that had risen within them …

"And now … I repeat my previous to you: I want to see if you are both men enough to jump across this distance …"

)))))))))((((((((

() Thirty thousand feet is nothing much! Mt Everest is 29 035 feet (8850 metres, for us who use the Metric system!), and I made the mountain they are taking the test 30 000 feet. If you measure a mountain from its absolute base in the ocean floor to its tip, the tallest mountain in the world is really a dormant volcano, _Mauna Kea_, in Hawaii. It has its base in the Hawaiian Trough (about 3000 fathoms deep) and from this to its summit, it reaches a total height of 33476

() Normal atmospheric pressure is 760 atmospheres. So about 8500m above earth like they are, it's about 150 atmospheres – higher up you go, the less pressure, but also less oxygen present in the air … I've read many of the world's top athletes – especially boxers – had a few months 'mountain retreat' in order to train in those pressures and oxygen levels: when they come back down and perform in the normal environments, they're fitter, faster and stronger, because their bodies have adjusted considerably … isn't that AMAZING??!!


	32. All Or Nothing

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 32 – All Or Nothing**

(SPOILER:

****

**_Background Music: "All Or Nothing (Live Your Dreams)" – Athena Cage_**

* * *

Long way down … 

_Very long way …_

_Thirty thousand feet …_

_Thirty thousand feet …_

_Ice …_

_Kinetic energy … potential …_

The higher you are, the faster you fall … 

_Same … same distance as the river …_

_"And now … I repeat my previous to you …"_

_"I want to see if you are both men enough to jump across this distance …"_

Midnight eyes gazed at the cleft between the twin peaks. His entire chest felt tight, strained. His breath was coming out ragged, and it wasn't just because the breathing was difficult, wasn't just the unearthly chill in the air …

Raidon had taught them how to adjust their bodies to their new surroundings, their breathing. He had taught them to hyperventilate themselves, to try to force their strained, exhausted, overused bodies to regulate with this entirely new atmosphere, this new world in the clouds …

Turning slowly, his legs almost gave way, feeling the sudden lethargy and powerlessness which seemed to overcome him.

Falling to his knees in the snow – here, it wasn't soft and fluffy and gentle, the density and unyielding hardness was something that he couldn't begin to understand – he slowly raised his eyes wearily, focussing on a huddled figure against the stark grey overbearing rocks that were scattered around the top of this mountain's flat, wide summit.

Naruto was slumped with his back pressed against the cold, grim rock, the cloak wrapped tightly around him. All Sasuke could see was a mass of faintly glimmering gold, his head was almost buried in his chest. And somehow, in this place, the sunshine that usually surrounded the boy seemed to be dimmed …

Chest heaving, he weakly dragged himself through the hard, almost grainy snow, finally collapsed beside his teammate, his back tightly, painfully and uncomfortably pressed against the boulder.

The dull glimmer of sunshine raised slowly, and blank, exhausted eyes stared across at his. Neither said anything. There was nothing to say, after all …

* * *

Bright sparkling green eyes peered intently at the two huddled figures from a smaller mountain range not very far away, away to the left of the twin peaks …

The fabled Ryuujin no Tsuin Sakari …

_… Twin Summits of the Dragon King … _

Green eyes darkened slightly as he thought of the countless students he had had, who had come so far, gone through the torture he had put their bodies through, the continuous strenuous suffering, the long treks through such terrible terrain without rest. The terrible midnight climb to these twin peaks, through the long, lonely hours of the night, through the dawn to the first kiss of the sunlight on the summits …

He thought of those students, the looks of horror on their faces when he'd told them the required task … the way they'd staggered back from the edge, fallen screaming in rage, in fury …

Dwarfed not only by the towering ancient giants around them, but by their own fear as well … fear as they had never known they possessed …

A deep growl sounded from the man's throat … a growl of anguish, of frustration, disappointment …

The last student to have passed this test was the boy's own sister … and that had been so long ago … very, very long …

Since then, he'd brought up his own students up here, and one by one, they'd quailed under their own fear …

Brilliant, powerful, strong young men and women, all had faced total and utter failure …

Some had left in pure disgust, disgust at their own ineptness, mixed with extreme shame and mortification. But some had chosen to remain on, chosen to stay on, further their training that one day they too would be able to clear this obstacle of fear …

Danah … My little Danah … 

A sudden softness had curtained across the man's eyes …

The joy the man had felt … the absolute delight that she would be willing to give up so much to remain as his student, to be the daughter he'd never had but always wished for … and in his turn, the father she had lost so long ago …

Even then, the dreams she'd had, to someday return with her brother, to not just pick up the pieces, but to spread wings and _fly_ …

The green eyes flickered.

_Fly_ …

These boys need to learn how to fly … 

In another haze, he focussed blearily on the distant figures and he clenched his fists …

These are the youngest students I've ever had … 

_And the temptation … the appeal to train them as a pair …_

_For which teacher can resist teaching, strengthening, nurturing the strange, indecipherable bond between these boys …_

_This is something I have always wanted …_

_No …_

_No … I can not let them give up …_

_I can not let them go …_

_I want them … to FLY …_

_No longer should their hearts be tied to the earthly domain … _

_It's almost _cruel_ if I let them go … the Fates would curse me … Destiny abhor me …_

_And I cannot … I cannot …_

_My heart can not pass this up …_

_This is too precious to let go …_

_Far too precious …_

The man rose slowly, a fierce strength in his brilliant green eyes, a tighter fist, a new determination …

Another growl rose in his throat, but this was full of laughter, was a delighted, expectant, excited chuckle …

"Uchiha Sasuke … Uzumaki Naruto …"

The man's body tensed slightly before he leapt into the air, eyes firmly fixed on the distant tiny figures …

Darting from rock to rock, his robes fluttering in the startled breeze around him, the chuckle turned to a pure roar of exhilaration.

"It's all or nothing …"

* * *

Midnight eyes suddenly glinted with the oncoming rush of a powerful presence. His body tensed, he sat up, alarmed, expectant. Beside him, he felt the younger boy spring back to life, as he too tensed, lowering the cloak slightly …

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They hardly had time to blink and doge before a furious, roaring blur of energy seemed to descend from the sky. Startled blinks against a giant silhouette against the afternoon sun, they faintly made out what looked like giant wings, a rushing sensation of air, and that chilling, tingling unearthly scream vibrating through the air …

But there was no time to investigate what the mysterious shape was, they just had time to spring out of the way of a glinting, stinging silver blade …

Sasuke had leapt, Naruto had flung off the cloak and swiftly rolled out of the way. Somersaulting rapidly, the dark-haired boy landed crouched, faintly taking in the furiously spinning orange blur as Naruto finally came to a stop beside him. Both stared in astonishment at an absolutely _furious_ Raidon.

The man was currently balanced on top of the boulder they'd been leaning against, both his hands tightly grasping a large sword, wide silvery steel, almost as if it had been crafted by the hand of heaven itself …

"What's the matter? Why sit there looking like stunned mullets?"

They blinked at the harsh, raw fury in the man's voice. What – what had they done wrong that he would hate them so?

Naruto had no such misgivings. Leaping up to his full height, he roared back.

"YOU CRAZY STUPID OLD FOOL! WHAT'S THE POINT OF ATTACKING US LIKE –!"

Only Sasuke noticed the sudden return of the shine to the brilliant green eyes, the replacement of that anger with the old cheeky energy and delight they knew him for. But again, he only had split-seconds to notice that before the man had become a blur again, and had leapt upon the slight figure beside him, the sword thrust before him again …

The boys only had time to dive on opposite sides, Naruto spinning furiously to his right, Sasuke diving to his left. Still stunned, they watched the little lithe figure barely touch the ground with his toes before he had spun around abruptly, and was soaring towards Naruto again, roaring in delight again.

"What are you dodging my blade for, boy?"

How Naruto had time to scream back while dodging for his life, Sasuke had no idea …

Ducking furiously as the man reached him and took a deadly swipe at his head, the boy's eyes glittered with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, YOU OLD FART –! IF I GET HIT BY THAT I'LL DIE!"

"You dodged my stinging staff, didn't you?"

Naruto froze at this. The man saw the flabbergasted look and chuckling joyfully, he somersaulted backwards again, and stood poised before the stunned boys, still brandishing the blade.

"Look at it. Take a good, close look at this blade. You will notice that it's the same size, same height as my own staff. And with what ease you dodged that! Not just dodge it, but you practically defeated me." Roaring gleefully now, the man actually sent the sword spinning, twisting, turning through the air above him before deftly catching it, eyes glinting as he looked at the shocked eyes again. "What's the difference? If you can dodge that stupid bit of wood, why can't you dodge this silly bit of metal? EHHH?"

With this last, he flew at the boy again, who gasped and swung sideways as he felt the rush of air too close to his head for his liking …

Abruptly, the man changed direction and charged at Sasuke, who, though, was ready for him.

Roar after roar echoed around the mountains, as the blade swished mere centimetres from their hair, shuddered as it hit the ground forcefully, even sometimes hitting the boulders as the target deftly feinted an attack and spun away …

Bodies collided with the hard packed snow, shoulders jammed against the unyielding rocks and boulders. The smooth sheet of snow now resembled something worse than a battlefield …

The dark-haired boy gritted his teeth as he saw the ancient sage take another swing at Naruto, miss and slide along the snow, stopping metres from the edge. Turning, he grinned maniacally at them.

Something nagged at the boy's head …

He's right … 

_It's practically the same as a stick …_

_In the Academy, we were taught it's unfair to be unevenly matched against an opponent, that it's cowardly …_

But in real life, it will always be like this … 

Almost as if reading his thoughts, the man's booming voice echoed around the silent mountains.

"Ha! A weapon is a weapon! You can't stop in the middle of engaging an enemy and demand to be faced evenly! He would just laugh in your face before cutting it off!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the man leapt forwards again …

He's right … 

_Whether staff or sword, wood or blade … it's not like he has more speed, more strength or anything …_

_He's the one with more confidence because -_

"He thinks he has an advantage over us …"

Dark eyes widened as he gave the briefest of glances to his younger teammate, who had leapt beside him, eyes fixed intently on the swirling figure in white and grey and muttering. Stunned wasn't the word – Naruto was actually using his head?

And yet … Sasuke found just as nothing Raidon did would surprise him, so the same feeling was sweeping over him about Naruto – although he knew the energetic boy still had more tricks up his sleeve …

But that's exactly it … 

_The man with the sword always thinks he can defeat the man who is weapon-less …_

_But in truth, the greatest weapon of all is …_

"WELL COME ON! CAN'T HANG AROUND HERE STARING AT EACH OTHER!"

Gritting his teeth again, Sasuke somersaulted swiftly, landing crouched on the summit of the low boulder Raidon had been moments earlier. Nearby on a lower rock, Naruto was balanced, poised, almost ready to spring …

Raidon gave them another joyful maniacal grin.

Ha … 

_Looks like they're finally using their heads …_

_The power of the mind, after all … is the greatest weapon …_

"Ha! Looks like you've found the key to defeating me! But a man who possesses such a wonderful weapon is as useless as a lame duck if he can't use it, isn't that right?"

He grinned again as he watched the slander work its way into their minds …

Most grown men, even, became highly insulted, filled with indignant rage whenever he made comments about the ineptness of mind. They would let their anger, their towering fury, overcome their senses, and hence ultimately lose the fight, lack of concentration and purpose, of object.

Grown men …

And yet, these boys …

Already he could see the sharp intelligence of the dark eyes, the bubbling, ferocious energy and stamina of the blue ones …

What he'd just told them … instead of taking it to heart, they saw it as what every shinobi should see it as …

A challenge … 

Gripping his sword tightly, he pointed it in their direction. "Panic is what gets a man killed! When he loses his head, his strategy, because he feels he is not worthy of his opponent. Panic, anger – that too can get him killed. And above all this, is the most fundamental one …"

They started as he violently stabbed the sword's vicious sharp tip into the hard snow, his palm resting lightly over the hilt.

"_Fear_ …"

It was almost said as a growl, as a threatening sound of a predator … They saw with surprise the anger in his own eyes.

"Fear … that above all is what costs a man his life. The single most defining factor …"

Abruptly abandoning the sword, he turned and flung his hand furiously, indicating the sharp, steep, death drop between the twin peaks.

"Fear is the _only thing_ stopping you from jumping that pitiful distance …"

A sharp hiss. Naruto's eyes glazed. "Pitiful …?"

Raidon's own shimmering green fields narrowed. "Yes boy, pitiful. Did I not tell you, that distance is the same as that stupid river, which you both crossed almost with your eyes closed? And this," A sudden rush of air as in one swift motion he hoisted the giant blade out of the snow and swiped it through the air. "What is this, but a bit of wood and metal that some old fool joined together? Wood or blade, river or mountain, what are any of these?"

They were frozen, stunned …

Something … something was stirring within their hearts …

Something, clamouring to get out …

The man advanced again, a raging fury in his usually dancing eyes.

He pointed the tip of the blade at them again. "It's all …"

A deadly swipe before his feet left the ground …

" … Or nothing …"

The wisdom of the little man's words were sinking in – fast …

So it seemed that in slow motion, the boys leapt from the boulders they were on …

And instead of dodging the flying steel …

… The wings spread …

**_It's the chance of life, get ready, set, fly high …_**

****

… And they flew towards it …

**_Above the fear of your mind, go for it …_**

The hard, closely packed snow became nothing in the flurry of speed …

Of strength …

**_It's hit or miss, too late for you to quit …_**

Of an unbelievable power …

Pure raw energy …

**_You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this, so ..._**

The hidden wings within their souls spreading …

The rising dragons within their consciousness awakened …

**_Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem …_**

"HA! NOW YOU'VE GOT IT! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! THAT'S IT! YOU'VE DONE IT!"

The briefest of grins crossed the dancing midnight eyes, the sparkling blue skies as they dodged each swipe, each swish, each slice of the deadly sword …

Deadly?

**_You gotta work to get the cream, on your hopes you must lean …_**

No more deadly than the stinging staff …

"YOU'VE DONE IT!"

Just a bit of metal worked under a smith's forge …

**_From your fears, you have to wean yourself …_**

The ancient sage would never have thought he would have another student who would actually leap towards the silver blade, who would fix their eyes on it, tense, poised, chuckle, soar …

**_It's all or nothing …_**

****

The deep, rolling, booming laugh resounded throughout the towering ancient giants around them, these beings who had stood there a thousand centuries, and had never yet witnessed a sight as this …

**_Give your everything ..._**

The fear of the blade had vanished … instead, it had been replaced by a strange _attraction_ to it … an eager desire to get closer to it …

**_Are_****_ what you believe, you got to bring the dreams …_**

A strange mixture of rivalry and teamwork … these boys were actually pushing each other to those greater heights …

**_Set the pace, competitions take the lead …_**

Never … in all his years, in the hundreds and hundreds of eager, avid students who had come within his tutelage, who had taken refuge under the wings of the Dragon King …

None, almost next to none had passed this test …

**_Set the pace, competitions take the lead …_**

The precious few who had … a smile lit up the man's face whenever he thought of them …

****

Precious … they were precious … a rarity …

**_This is it, all eyes on you …_**

Ten years ago … ten years ago had been the last time he had seen this …

And she … instead of becoming triumphant, joyful, gleefully leaving the Mountain of the Dragon King …

Instead of this, she had clung to him … had stood by him all these years …

Lightening his heart, taking the years away …

And now she had returned, and with her had brought that summer breeze of his prime, of his youth …

**_So stay on point and prove …_**

Two more little flowers, two timid, fragile little beings who had hidden within them the strength of immortality …

Twice the amount of joy he had ever expected to face, and the years dropped away further …

**_That you deserve what's long overdue …_**

And this time, when he felt the dark-haired boy poised beside him, a glinting kunai held directly at the jugular vein on his neck …

The golden-haired boy on his other side, his hand gripping the hilt of the sword, little strong fingers curled tightly around the old man's one, the sheer strength with which he held the sword steady was amazing …

**_Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem …_**

No hesitations, no nervousness …

A pure, raw confidence … faith …

**_You gotta work to get the cream, on your hopes you must lean …_**

The Dragon King began to laugh.

Low and gentle chuckling at first, but then it grew …

A slow, gradual rumbling started from somewhere deep within him … within the Dragon King himself there existed the rough, inhospitable terrain of nightmares, the lush rolling sweet valleys and hills, the wild untamed beauty of the mountain ranges …

And throughout all this, his consciousness …

Blue eyes met black, in utter confusion, then a slow grin started up in Naruto's face. Upon seeing this, even Sasuke smirked.

**_From your fears, you have to wean yourself …_**

Both however, remained frozen, although a part of them glowed at the Raidon's obvious delight, the more wary, careful part of them was aware for any further tricks the old mountain goat had up his sleeve …

**_It's all or nothing …_**

But Raidon promptly flung his giant blade away and held up his palms in defeat, but still roaring with laughter.

"Whoo-hoo – ah! Oh my – hehehee …" The man was emitting a strange – and very alarming – mixture of chuckling, roaring, snorting and guffawing sounds, and the astonished glares from his young students intensified. "I give, I give …"

**_Give your everything_**...****

The boys suddenly collapsed back in the snow, Naruto flat on his back, Sasuke back on his heels, body slumped forwards. Both were breathing heavily, still not used to the lack of oxygen around them, although their sudden exertion just then seemed to prove that their bodies were adapting … slowly, slowly, adapting …

The little man had retrieved his staff, and was gripping it, gazing intently down at his students.

"Fear."

Bodies tensed, stiff. Their heads slowly turned, Naruto sitting up, midnight and sky-blue eyes fixing intently on the suddenly grave, solemn voice. Raising his eyebrows, he continued …

"That river … you leapt that without any hesitation. Without any reserve. True, falling into a raging, rushing river is no joke, but in reality it was nothing to you both. You still leapt it without hesitation. And yet, when I brought you to this cleft, which involves the same distance, and hence the same amount of energy needed, your mind was overcome by _fear_, and decided that it couldn't do it. Your bodies, which had the courage, speed and strength to jump that river, would find this mountain peak no problem at all. But your _minds_ …" Here he paused, grim. "The mind, overcome with fear decided to change the rules …"

They listened, almost numbly, to the pure wisdom of the ancient sage …

"I attacked you with my staff. I took you by surprise but without hesitation you leapt into my attack, trying to not only dodge, but subconsciously working out ways to defeat me. Your mind was concerned with the indignity of the surprise attack, and already totally occupied with offence and defence, as is natural. But once you saw me appear with a sword, and rush at your, your minds were overtaken by fear, and the natural response was that of 'flight' – your mind commanded your bodies to _run away_, to dodge – so filled with fear and panic, you thought only of defence, which is what gets a man killed."

Spinning around swiftly, he indicated the other peak with his staff. "Look at the other side, and see not a giant, tall, dark and forbidding mountain peak, with grey clouds swirling around it, misting it – do not see this sharp drop, think nothing of this air around you … instead, look at this rushing water, hear it, see the greenery of the soft grass on the other side, the bright blue sky around you."

Walking back towards them, he leaned forwards, chuckling softly. "Sometimes, the heart must control the head, not the other way around. Always remember that."

They were still frozen in their positions, the young fertile minds trying to take this knowledge, this wisdom in, trying to nurture this in the healthy soil of those minds …

Gently, they felt their thick warm cloak pushed into their hands, met a rather soft intent green gaze. Even the man's chuckle seemed a little hoarse.

"You've done well. But your bodies will be crying out for rest now, you have exerted yourself more than you are ready for, and unfortunately more than I intended. Certainly I did not expect an attack at the force and strength you gave me. Must rest now, I will return with provisions for tonight and so on. You must do more training else your bodies will became lethargic and dull …"

As he'd spoken, he'd half dragged them, settling them against the giant boulder where they had been before he'd leapt on them. Neither could understand why the little man's hands were shaking, why his voice was unsteady, and why he was chuckling the whole time.

Finally straightening, he collected his staff again and leapt away. Completely stunned, exhausted, numbed, their breathing was hoarse, coming out in wheezes, the strain in their chests was slowly dying down ...

Faintly they heard the man's roar …

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"__ (SUMMONING TECHNIQUE_

Faintly an unearthly answering screech, though somehow in this empire between the two extreme elements of the heavens and the earth it seemed fitting, natural …

Faintly he felt his fatigue and weariness take him over, head rolled back against the unfriendly, cold boulder, silky black hair falling over his face as he succumbed to an exhausted slumber.

Faintly he felt the slight pressure against his shoulder, the warmth as the body beside him curled up against him, a low mumble reaching his ears.

* * *

Upon returning with the night provisions, the Dragon King saw his two students in deepest slumber, a dull glowing yellow mass all that was visible of Naruto, his head curled against Sasuke's shoulder, his cloak pulled tightly around, covering most of his face.

Something stirred in the little man's chest as he dropped another large blanket over them, then deftly leapt away, sitting against the shadows cast by the presence of the full moon …

But as the night wore on, the sparkling green eyes were intent, unwavering in their careful watch over them.

Watching them, feeling the memories surge up within him …

**_My heart is still recovering …_**

The hopes he had had in his life … the dreams, the aspirations, the desires for the future …

After a lifetime of waiting, yearning, wanting, anticipating …

****

**_From the heartbreak of another kind …_******

Only to have it so cruelly taken away, so heartlessly deprived …

This man, who had had very little in his life …

His early years filled with the same kind of loneliness, the same pain these boys had gone through …

His years in the village, the large, lonely rooms … the pain of never having known, of not having any memories of a love long denied, to ever miss …

****

**_I'm still drying my tears …_**

Then after losing the only love he'd ever had in his life …

He'd had the choice of pining away in sorrow … or of living on, wanting, aching to fulfil that void in his heart

****

**_Getting over my own fears … _**

Feeling that somehow Destiny had not finished with him …

That Fate smiled upon him on a certain long ago, lonely night, as he sat, gazing up at the same glowing heavenly body that was now watching over them all …

That night, those endless, deep green gaze had shifted towards the distant mountains …

****

**_In my life …_******

Something within his heart had leapt, had soared as he'd stared at the mountain peaks … the snow-tipped summits, the fingers reaching up towards heaven …

Even now he remember the way Time had stood so still …

Could still feel the world rushing by hi so fast as his gaze was fixed on that Timeless entity in the horizon …

****

**_So I wanna make sure this time … _**

****

And he knew he would live …

He would live again …

**_That I'm strong enough …_**

He knew with a certainty that he could not understand, even after all these years, that someday, a meaning would be given back to his life …

That it would come in the form of something – someone – he'd never expected …

**_To give it my all ..._**

The children he had always wanted, but had never had the chance to have …

And so, year after year, the Dragon King welcomed so many hopeful young men and women, with a burning eagerness to want to strengthen them …

And he loved it … how he loved this …

But so many failed … so many hated the way he was, the way he taught …

So many were so weak, so many refused to even _try_ to understand his teachings, his training …

They took what he had so painstakingly taught them, and left …

Abandoned him …

**_Live your dreams …_**

But fate had not forgotten him … Destiny had been by him the entire way …

And now they both felt that it was now time …

A new era, a new history was just dawning, and what better place to bring those who would bring that revolution about, than here, to this Mountain of the Rising Sun …

… The Domain of the Dragon King …

**_It's not as hard as it may seem …_**

It was over … the pain, the agony … suffering was over …

It was time this man was given what he deserved …

**_You gotta work to get the cream …_**

One fateful day, a beautiful young woman had brought to him a child …

A beautiful little girl, who had raised frightened, fearful eyes to him …

Eyes that put the blue of the summer haze, the magic of twilight to shame …

**_On your hopes you must lean …_**

From the moment he had seen her, he had known …

He was being given the daughter he had wanted for so long …

Even before he had properly started training her, he knew that she would never, never leave him … would never abandon him like the others …

From the first, she clung to him … she would follow him around everywhere …

She would sit by his feet, would soak up every word that fell from the man's words … bright blue eyes eagerly watching him intently …

**_From your fears …_**

Unlike the others, she gave him a chance … she would watch his temper tantrums in awed amazement, her mouth slightly open …

This eccentric old man, of which others would snigger and laugh at …

But she never kept company with them … it was always him she sought, piling him with questions, her young eager mind wanting to soak up everything …

Watching him avidly as he tended his birds, as he did his training, studied from his scrolls …

**_You have to wean yourself …_**

And one day, he had invited her to help … he had thought her age was too small for the terrible training he instilled in his students, for the great responsibilities …

But she proved him wrong …

**_It's all or nothing_** …

She proved to him that making the impossible happen was nothing much …

That despite whatever terror was inflicted on her, nothing was beyond the limits of the mind …

****

**_Give your everything …_**

And now …

Almost an entire decade after …

Glazed green eyes blinked, focussing on the two huddled figures under the timeless moonlight …

**_Live your dreams …_**

An entire decade after, he suddenly found himself with everything he had wanted … an entire, ready-made little family had suddenly been given to him …

The dream had only begun … 

* * *

He was muttering. Fists were clenched tightly, a look of intense concentration marred his humungous forehead. Head slightly bowed …

"Five … four …"

His other hand tightened over his staff …

"Three … two …"

Suddenly he gave a whoop of delight, and let the final count serve instead as a frenzied dash across the summit …

"_ONE_!"

Just as the early sunbeams broke through, they were eclipsed by a figure hurtling through the air …

A sudden, deadly swipe …

_WHACK._

THUD!

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY HUNUMGOUS BUMS!"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! YOU BIG OVERSIZED SPARROW-FART!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NAME-CALLING, BRAT!"

"WHAT THE –! _WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"_

"NARUTO! YOU JUST BLOODY SCREECHED IN MY EAR!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THAT HUGE – FAT –"

"I TOLD YOU WE HAVE TO MAKE AN EARLY START!"

"YOU BIG FAT –! IT'S NOT EVEN BLOODY MORNING YET!"

"IT'S MORNING! I SPENT ALL THIS TIME COUNTING DOWN!"

"_WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CRAP IS THAT_!"

"_NARUTO_! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

Days passed. If they were getting sick at the very sight of this mountain summit, neither showed it.

He made them spar against himself, against each other. Staffs, kunai, fists, ninjutsu techniques …

Tempers flared. He forced them to get on each others' nerves. Then he made them fight to the point of exhaustion. He taught them to concentrate on their fighting in such a way there was no space left in their minds to think of _anything else _…

The wide, previously smooth expanse of the mountain peak's summit resembled nothing worse than a battlefield; not just physical scuffles had occurred, but deadly metal weaponry more than once went spinning into nothingness as they were accidentally tipped over the edge.

More things were being learnt than just fighting control and techniques. Minds were being sharpened, senses honed to perfection. Breathing was now no longer laboured, strained, painful. If they had been fast before in the pressure and conditions at normal level, then now, thirty thousand feet above sea-level, they were now passing blurs that the average ninja might overlook as a particularly strong wind …

Bodies more agile. Muscles more toned. Eyes brighter, sharper …

The tiger's eyes had opened, the dragon's fury had awakened …

The hidden wings had finally opened …

Spread …

* * *

Then finally …

Intent shimmering deep green fields watched them … Raidon curled both his hands around his staff held before him, and watched silently …

**_Live your dreams … _**

Proudly …

****

**_It's not as hard as it may seem …_**

Watched the boy half bend his knees, his fists clenched before him, the shining blue depths that almost glittered like the ripples of a still lake …

**_You gotta work to get the cream_** …

His dark-haired teammate did likewise, but his body calmer, somewhat more relaxed … but just as poised, just as ready …

**_On your hopes you must lean …_**

The bright green fields sparkled suddenly when he saw their eyes meet … watched a spark of something flash between them, watched an unspoken challenge rise up … watched it spread its wings and soar, and in its shadow, saw the fighting spirit rise …

**_From your fears, you have to wean yourself …_**

The spirit within a boy, that truly changes him into a man …

The eye of the tiger …

The roar of the lion …

The speed of the eagle …

The strength of the dragon …

**_It's all or nothing_** …

The fighting spirit … the spirit that grants the speed of the wind … the rage of a fire … the force and might of a whirlwind …

**_Give your everything …_**

The brilliant green eyes watched …

Watched them stand poised, hovering, before a sudden blur of snow rose up, and they were gone …

Running, running towards the steep chasm of the Twin Peaks …

The fabled Ryuujin no Tsuin Sakari …

_… Twin Summits of the Dragon King … _

The force of the thud as their feet met the ground simultaneously …

**_It's the chance of life …_**

The rush of air as they shot past the still figure … the vibrations stinging even as they travelled from the bolting essences …

**_Get ready, set, fly high …_**

Almost in synchrony as their feet left the ground, inches from the deadly drop into the gaping mountain cleft …

A streak of black, a streak of orange …

**_Above the fear of your mind …_******

The world revolving around them …

… but they were moving faster than the world …

**_Go for it …_**

Just like the giant horses of the divine charioteer, as they left their domains in heaven for the earthly realms …

**_It's hit or miss …_**

As, with a whisk of their tails, a breath from their nostrils, a proud stamp of the deadly hooves … with the ease they would crush the head of a snake beneath their feet …

With that same grace, the style, the ease …

**_Too late for you to quit …_******

The sunshine and the moonlight met in mid-air in the realms between heaven and earth … in a single defining moment … in the blink of an eye, joined together in an eternal dance, in that single, instantaneous moment of time …

**_You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this, so ..._**

Even this ancient sage, whose eyes had seen so much, felt his breath catch when he saw the figures hovering …

**_Live your dreams …_**

As if for an instant in time, in that passage of space, the divine kingdoms above, the dark steep caverns below …

**_It's not as hard as it may seem …_**

The echoing thundering stomp upon these earthly realms which heaven had claimed for its own …

****

**_You gotta work to get the cream_** …

The concentric ring of pressure as it travelled out from the point of impact from the other side of the peak …

**_On your hopes you must lean …_**

They skidded roughly, crouching low, knees bent and their palms flat upon the ground as another cloud of dust arose into the still air in their wake …

**_From your fears, you have to wean yourself …_**

The brilliant green eyes shone …

**_It's all or nothing, give your everything …_**

The little man chuckled …

"Well done …"

* * *

OK, who wanted some sweet, fluffy little romance action?

(ehh, not anything extreme you know, just that sweet fluffiness that gives you cavities in your teeth … )

**Chapter 33: Key Of The Twilight**


	33. Key Of The Twilight

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 33 – The Key Of Twilight**

(SPOILER: none)

****

**_Background Music: "Key Of The Twilight" – Yuki Kajiura _**

**_ PLEASE read the inserted lyrics of this song! They are so special_**

(**Thank you Erik for having introduce me to this heavenly song! )**

* * *

Danah sulked.

Fuming and sulking, she had just finished drying the dishes little Miya was handing to her, and had stacked them away. The little mouse was perfectly at ease with just her favourite Danah-chan for company, even when the girl was in a frightful sulking mood. It was strange, because she never was the type to do such a thing …

Danah eventually shooed her out of the kitchen, told her to go down to the farm for a while and just relax herself, saying she should leave other people to do work around here.

She stalked out of the kitchen herself, and stormed down the hall to the main entrance, turning abruptly into the sitting room. From the giant beautiful bay windows there, she glanced over to the left, catching sight of the still figure in the pretty little garden.

Danah sighed, feeling some of her anger ebbing away as she thought of the level of dedication that girl had … for almost an entire week she had remained steadfastly in that garden, the beautiful little flute in her hand. Danah – nor anyone else for that matter – had not offered help, and neither had Sakura asked it. However the girl was terribly quiet at mealtimes and such times when they met, and offered almost whispered monosyllabic responses when asked anything, before quietly slipping away again.

Glancing across to the other side, she squinted slightly as she saw the Tsuin Sakari – and thought fleetingly about what might be going on there.

That didn't help her mood either and she stormed out of the sitting-room rather gracelessly, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, frustrated tears rising within her. She had no idea why she was so hot-headed lately …

Some of the young men sort of sensed her arrival and swiftly ducked out of the way, into rooms, upstairs, the study rooms before hurriedly sliding the doors closed. And when they saw the mysterious Jounin approach her from the other end of the corridor – head on – they pitied him greatly, feeling that this man evidently did not have a great knowledge of women, for he had evidently not learned to duck.

And yet, despite her strange fury, the young woman felt some of her confused anger ebb away when she saw the tall figure approach her. He had removed his flak jacket and forehead protector once again, hands in his pockets.

She didn't resist at all when he reached forwards, lightly clasping her fingers and leading her back the way he had come, towards the back of the house. Briefly she saw him reach out for two of the warm cloaks hanging on the pegs just within the back door, and gracefully slid it open, pulling the girl into the crisp, sharp chilled air outside.

The towering cliffs rose away to their left, and up on their right rested the giant barnhouse on a raised hill. At the moment, everything glimmered in an unearthly, divine kind of sheen, as it faced the last few remnants of the magical golden orb, the heavenly charioteer joyfully driving his horses away for the night, promising to leave the pure magic of twilight in his wake …

Twilight …

****

**_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile …_**

As the biting air rose up her body and filled her lungs, she actually felt her anger leave her entirely, as her mind suddenly became concerned with protecting itself first against the chill before it could enjoy this breathtaking beauty around it.

This first problem was solved for her when something large and warm descended around her shoulders, when she felt the brush of his fingers against hers again after he too had slipped on the cloak. And when the man beside her actually melted into the beautiful surroundings around her, the anger had all but melted in the sudden warmth she felt.

The mountain behind the pretty house dropped away on a single, shimmering slope of pure, untouched white. The slope was gentle and shallow, dropping away by tiny degrees, so they could walk down to the edge of it without fear of slipping.

Something else had risen up within her, as she gazed at the man, beside and a little to the front of her, still leading her down the gentle slope, still firmly clasping her fingers.

"K-Kakashi-san …" A feeling of almost shame rose within, ashamed of her silly sulky moods that she slipped into no and then without ever understanding why.

And that warm grew and grew as his low, deep chuckle filled the air around them.

"Just thought you needed to get out for a little bit, Danah-hime …" This accompanied with a casual backward glance, a delicate raised silver eyebrow.

As with the past few months, every time his eyes fell upon, something indescribable always rose within …

Her breath caught in her throat as her loosely held fingers suddenly were gripped just that little tighter, that bit firmer … she was pulled closer, so that she now fell into step beside him …

The Jounin glanced both down and at the sides of Raidon's 'backyard', noticing how much easier and gentler the slope was here – thinking back to the climb up here, he thought how much easier this art of the mountain would be to climb. But he saw just as instantaneously that the mountain could never be approached from the back – the cliffs that were on their left stretched away and away, almost forming an impassable barrier to ever approach from there, and on their right, smaller, almost deadly and brittle rocks formed another barrier. And the 'back fence' was a distant raging, rushing river, hemmed in by two giant cliffs – Raidon's 'backyard' ended in one of the cliffs, the other was directly opposite.

They were still very very high above the river, so much so that it was only a fine blue line from where they were standing – a fine blue line that however, still transmitted the essences of its pure, raw energy and force it created as it rushed along gleefully.

And between where they were and that river, another breathtaking fine sheet of snow, as yet untrodden on. And the gentle slope dropped away ever so gradually, evenly.

**_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past …_**

Distant to that river, ancient giants raised their great heads, the far away snow-tipped summits glowing with a heavenly light in this magical sunset. Even the hard grey granite cliffs and boulders, mountains and precipices themselves gave off their sharp outlines, every contour, every outline, every sharp protruding curve was the work of an immortal sculptor. The shadows formed were clean and crisp, as if the same fine hand and a delicate brush of the heavenly artist had been at work.

**_Take me back to the land … _**

It was a sight no one could ever forget, their whole life long …

It was a sight from which legends were born, he was sure of it … every single magic he'd ever heard, the pure sheer enchantment that was weaved into magnificent legends – he knew in an instant that it was born from sights like this.

**_Where my yearnings were born …_**

The giants that had fought, the power that was wielded, the lessons that were learnt …

It was the divine fingers that were pointing to heaven … these magnificent giants around them that were the foundations of the magic that was placed into the myths, the folklore that was ingrained within each child, the enchantment, the captivation, the magic that resided, embedded deeply within each child …

This was a sight that would take away the years of an old man … this was a sight which even Time could not encroach upon, could not touch …

**_The key to open the door is in your hand …_**

This was a place that was of the earth, but belonged to heaven … the place where those spiritual beings came and walked upon …

The place the ancient legends called, '_Elysium'_ …

Years were already dropping away from the man … every heartache, every pain he had within him, at least here, for a while, they could be unlocked … banished … set free …

Turning to the beautiful figure beside him, he saw the shine in her eyes was back, the cheeky grin …

She only had time to see an unnatural but beautiful sparkle in his eyes, saw the child within him …

The child that had shaped the man …

**_Now fly me there …_**

She only had time to see this before she felt herself swept up into strong arms, felt her feet leave the ground, the firmness, security of his arms as he held her around her back, under her knees … was being spun around and around and around …

Then just as quickly, he had placed her back down almost tenderly, and a cheeky grin shone within his eyes …

Breathless, she was still clutching his arms as she stared in those eyes …

The sunset was behind her, and as the divine glow touched this man, as the fingers of gold reached into his eyes, as they wound themselves around the heavenly silver mass …

"Wh-what … was that … for …?"

Why was she breathless, when she hadn't even exerted herself? Why this strange thundering, pounding, throbbing, pulsing in her heart?

Why the tingles as they shot up from her fingers, still tightly gripping his arms, feeling the pure, raw strength rippling from his muscles, the tingle that shot up and down her spine, sending the most delicious sensations in her body?

A delicious, deep chuckle as he leaned closer to her, his pleasant musky scent … that beautiful, mysterious sparkle in his eyes …

"Felt like it …" Was all she got before he had vanished.

She blinked, staring stupidly at the empty air before her, at her trembling fingers clutching only at the unseen chill.

Slowly glancing over to her right, she saw he had already reached the end of that smooth white sheet …

She blinked. Smooth white sheet … did his feet even touch the ground …?

Slowly her palms touched her cheeks, feeling the indescribable hotness …

The thousand wings within her, as the soft silky wings brushed against each other, fighting, fighting to be released, to rise into that magical twilight … to rise and warm the chill with their radiant purity …

Meanwhile, the silver-haired Jounin had come to an abrupt stop, and was peering at the ground before him …

Or more likely, peering at what he had _thought_ was ground …

It was no joke the way this otherwise nice even slope dropped away rather horribly, to a murky, black gaping cavern below. Brown-and-red blinked, the silver eyebrows raised. He had not really expected this, but the ethereal echo that sounded up from the lack depths told him it was another outlet for the raging river that was so far ahead. This mountain range truly was amazing, even possessing its own acoustics …

A very steep drop, that none could get across … the curve of the backyard slope had certainly given no indication it would end this way.

His eyes softened slightly when he felt a gentle presence beside him.

"It's rather nasty, isn't it?"

Turning, glancing down at her, he saw within her sparkling eyes and cheeky smile, she was still flushed, still trembling from …

He chuckled.

"Yes, I must say, I was hoping to at least have a nice walk around these mountains and cliffs … perhaps even visit that distant gorge and that magnificent river."

Straightening slightly, beyond the opposite cliff of the river, he could make out another high point …

Interesting … 

_The cliff there isn't really a cliff …_

_It serves as another giant wall for another river …_

_The water upstream must have divided several times …_

"Hmm …"

"What do you mean, 'hmmm'?"

He glanced over at her again. " 'Hmmm' as in, wondering how such a thing could be crossed?"

"W-ell …" His eyebrows raised at the cheeky grin again, at that 'knowing' look in those beautiful eyes.

Err … not good, not good … 

_That's the look she has when she's got something up her sleeve …_

"Kakashi-san … we obviously can't walk or skip across this," A little hand indicating the evil steep drop with a wide sweep, the bright smile increasing all the time. "Could we … _jump_ across it?"

Blinking at her, he studied the distance. "Uhh … surely that's over a hundred metres wide, princess. I don't think I care to try, but if that's a challenge …" He chuckled as her smile dropped abruptly, replaced with a look of alarm.

"You're such a horrible tease! Don't you DARE take that as a –" She stopped immediately when she saw he was laughing almost fit to burst, long and deeply, almost doubled over, one hand clutching his middle. Pursing her lips, she tried not to also do the same.

He's always taken great delight in shocking me … Always such a tease … I'll show him … The last laugh is on … 

"Kakashi-san … we cannot walk, skip or jump across this … how do you suggest we get across?"

She smirked as the laughing stopped abruptly. As widened eyes gaped first at the other side of the drop, then at her.

"Danah … you're not seriously suggesting there's a way to get across?" Leaning over slightly, he peered into the murky darkness below. "We could scale that, I suppose …"

She smirked again. "That goes down almost ten thousand feet … I don't think I'm willing to give up half a day just to get across. Come on," She stepped towards him, a gleeful, smug smile tilting her lips up playfully. "You still haven't passed the test …"

He said the only other thing he could think of, however stupid it sounded …

"Fly?"

"Bonus points for you …" Was her mysterious reply.

As he stared numbly at her, he saw her thumb swiftly rise to her lips, a bead of red balanced on her thumb as she brought it away …

What the … 

He gaped as he saw her hands fly into a flurry of seals …

He stared, easily recognising her hand seals …

_Ousu-buta__ … Inu … Tori … Saru … O-hijutsu …_

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"__ (SUMMONING TECHNIQUE_

He leapt back from the edge as what almost seemed an avalanche of snow rose up swiftly, the speed and amount of it even eclipsing the glowing orb of the setting sun …

Temporarily blinded, his hands suddenly froze in his eyes as he heard a familiar sound …

A cry …

An unearthly screaming sound …

The sound he had heard seemingly so long ago in that forest of midnight …

When he'd thought Death had come for him, and had brought with him the lonely wandering phantoms of the underworld …

The screech sharply pierced through the air once again …

Numbly, in painstaking slow motion as he lowered his hands, he caught sigh of the girl, crouched at the edge of the steep drop, peering over, leaning on her hands and knees …

What the … 

_What the hell is she doing …!_

Before he could leap at her, a sudden gust of wind seemed to rise up from the cleft, he saw the golden hair around her face stream back in the wake of it …

The scream was louder this time and he sat up, staring …

That's it … 

_It's a creature …_

_It's a living breathing creature …_

_It's creating that rush of air …_

_And it's rising up …_

_Danah's Summoning …_

_What on earth could it …_

But when the mysterious being finally came into view over the edge of the cleft, his breath caught in his throat …

Sharp, glinting, intelligent beautiful brown eyes. A powerful, sharp cruel beak. Powerful pounding beating wings on a slender body rippling with an enormous hidden energy …

And gold …

It was almost literally gold …

It's feathers caught in that magnificent golden glow, and he could sear the sunlight reflected off it …

The breathtakingly beautiful creature rose into the air, higher and higher above their heads, that unearthly screaming resounding, bounding, soaring around the mysterious mountain ranges.

And no longer was it terrifying …

This was the same creature that had rescued him so long ago …

The thrill of its screech was the last thing those enemies had heard … it had been a symbol of death for them …

And a divine intervention for him …

As the mystical divine being circled the air around them, Danah rose, turning triumphantly to the Jounin. Gently lifting the hem of her dress off the ground, she slowly approached him and slipping her hands into his, pulled him up from the ground.

"Kakashi-san … I'd like you to meet my beautiful Kanmuri …"

_Kanmuri …_

_'Golden Crown' …_

_It was him …_

He's a Ryukyu Serpent … 

_… Eagle …_

Suddenly the Jounin laughed, a gentle rolling chuckle …

_Well, of course she would have an eagle as her Summoning …_

_Goodness knows we've been given enough hints …_

Danah was still tightly clutching his hand, the other shielding her eyes as she followed the golden streak as he took a turn around the mountain tops, framed against the golden orb.

Kakashi ran his other hand through his silver mass, his eyes also following the golden beauty. The natural grace and delicacy of one of the most streamlined birds in existence … his eyes travelled over the bridge of his light, perfect build, the gentle sloping curve of his wings as he made a very sharp turn.

Another piercing screech filled the evening sky …

"Uhh … is that the – err, the only sound he makes, Danah?" He muttered as he squinted as the eagle made a giant silhouette against the sun, made a low swoop in their direction.

Danah looked astonished. "Well yes, Kakashi-san, can't you see he's a baby? He's just a beautiful darling little one, he hasn't learnt to even talk yet."

The Jounin gaped, wrinkling his nose and turning his head away as the giant eagle landed with a waterfall of glinting white snow, as the girl's hands dropped form his and she went over to pet him, crooning softly.

Baby? 

_That?_

_Is she joking?_

_…_

_No, Danah doesn't kid around like that …_

He watched the slender beauty as she ran her fingers along the bird's head, watched the unnaturally beautiful brown eyes close in pleasure as it felt her touch. His giant wings folded, crouching, he was almost flat against the ground, and yet Danah still only reached up to the bird's back.

If this is a baby … 

_I wonder what his father would look like_ …

His current musings were interrupted as the girl turned around and stretched out her hand to him, beckoning him.

Blinking, he made his way to the two figures, the bird's eyes flickering open as it sensed him.

Danah reached out for his fingers, pulling him closer. "Kakashi-san, what do you think of my beautiful Kanmuri?"

It was a rhetorical question which didn't really need him to answer – and anyway a nagging suspicion had risen within him and he was wondering if Danah was going to suggest what he _thought_ she was going to suggest …

If she is … 

_If that's the case …_

_Then no thanks …_

Hell no … 

Completely oblivious to his sudden misgivings, she turned brightly to him. "Let's go."

He blinked at her.

Yep, she did suggest it … Maybe I'm beginning to read her well? 

"Umm … Danah, I – err …"

"Oh come on! There's nothing I like better than flying …" Glancing over her shoulder at that river, she grinned wickedly. "And I'm sure you're curious to see that river, and beyond …" Dropping her hand form where she'd been stroking the golden feathers, she twined her fingers together and stepped nearer to him, a cheeky, mischievous glint in her eyes. "The Hatake Kakashi I remember would never let anything stop his curiosity …"

He gaped at her, but his eyes twinkled. "That's evil of you, lady…"

"Come on!"

Before he could blink, she had bounded back to the giant eagle who immediately seemed to understand what she was going to do.

**_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind …_**

He winced as an unearthly screech echoed around the strange valley they were in, and then his eyes widened when he saw she had barely leapt on the bird before those wings already stretched …

Beating, thudding, the very air around him jarring with the speed of those wings …

Another giant shadow passed over him as the bird had lifted into the air, his rider hardly visible from the enormous height to which he was soaring …

He saw the bird's head suddenly lower, the wings tense before – with a burst of speed that astounded him, even from where he was situated – the bird made a dive for the smooth sheet of white below …

**_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth …_**

His breath caught tight again, in that pure magnificent glory …

Surely these creatures are also elements of legends … such divine, ancient magnificence as this …

The legends that tell of obliteration, annihilation at the hands of giants …

And like a phoenix rising from the ashes …

The pure speed, exhilaration, beauty and rippling strength, the giant outspread wings, the cry resounding throughout, vibrating the very air … the glint of the sunset against its wings …

**_Consolations, be there …_**

As it skimmed over it lightly, he saw the giant, evil talons in the eagle's feet, saw the snow parting before it as easily as a blade cuts through snow …

They were making a wide circle, and now were headed directly towards him …

The Jounin felt whatever apprehension he'd had slipping away as he thought of that pure exhilarating feeling it must be like, to be riding an element faster than the wind …

And so, just as they approached him, he stood crouched, poised …

… Then leapt …

… _Flew_ …

**_In my dreamland to come …_******

Within what felt like split-seconds, he was astride this giant beauty, the feel of the feathers held tightly within his fingers feeling like pure silk, a smooth, cold softness.

**_The key to open the door is in your hand …_**

Glancing up slowly, almost mere inches from her, he met her beautiful sparkling blue eyes, a delighted warm smile gracing her features. Danah was seated with her knees drawn up under her, in a kneeling, crouched position, her hands also holding on to the bird's feathers around his neck, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Welcome …" And even her soft greeting was whipped away by the speed of their flight.

**_Now take me there …_**

Laughing, she lifted one hand from her hold, indicated the world below with a sweep of her arm. "This is truly a once-in-a-lifetime vision, Kakashi-san! I insist you get your desire's worth!"

Blinking at her, he gingerly peered over, catching glimpses of the earth in between the rapidly beating wings, a streak of gold against his vision.

Suddenly, Danah had apparently turned the bird around to make a fully sweep again, and it had evidently decided to make another delightful, terrifying plunge in order to rise steeply into the air again …

Both his riders were completely shocked when this happened, and the silver-haired Jounin even heard Danah's sharply drawn-in breath as a breathless dive was made.

And in his own state of having the breath knocked out of his chest, he felt his fingers loosen slightly on the silky softness …

It was all it took, that single moment of carelessness …

Almost in slow motion, he felt himself sliding forwards, and frantically willed his fingers to hold on fast to the first thing they came across …

**_I believe in fantasies invisible to me …_**

In the midst of her own hard-to-breathe state, and wanting to severely scream at the disobedient bird for doing such a thing, she at first didn't feel the pressure behind her …

Only faintly felt something slide around her waist, a tingling, creeping sensation …

Only when she felt a powerful, beautiful warmth against her back, then unmistakably felt a thudding, pulsing heartbeat, did she realise …

Everything rapidly left her consciousness, so that all she was left with was a magical tingling, a delicious tremor throughout her body, starting from the tight gentleness around her waist …

Already it was hard to breathe, and her screams that were about to be directed at the heavenly creature who was completely oblivious now to his riders, and thoroughly enjoying the sensations of soaring, gliding, dipping and floating through the air … those screams died in her throat …

He forgot to breathe himself …

It was doubly difficult, not just because at this height and speed the breath was knocked out of him, but the feel of the girl in his arms …

Her slender, slight frame pressed against his own body …

The softness of her hair against his face …

Even the slight quiver in her body as she too recognised his sudden closeness, his nearness … their intimacy …

Feeling a strange tightness in his stomach, a dryness in his throat … and no, it didn't have anything to do with their position above the earth …

His eyes closed against the softness of the golden mass, the silky strands brushing across his face as if stroking, caressing …

Resting his chin upon her slender little shoulder, unconsciously pulling her tighter against his own body …

**_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign …_**

And when he felt soft, quivering fingers intertwine with his …

Then his eyes shot open as he heard her sudden gasp.

"Kanmuri … Kanmuri I forbid you to –!"

Another sudden rushing of air, making it almost impossible to breathe …

"Don't you dare Kanmuri, I forbid it!"

Blinking several times, he stared as the gleefully rushing blue waters of that distant gorge he had seen, sped up to him …

They were a few metres above the raging, speeding river, and facing it, facing upstream …

Then he blinked … the river seemed to be speeding up …

… A little too fast for his liking …

Danah seemed to finally snap. She totally lost it.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO AGAINST THE CURRENT! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME –!"

Evidently he did, because another abrupt change of direction, another breath knocked out of the riders as the bird gave what sounded like a sulky, mournful answer, then abruptly they were now flying along, _in_ the direction of the river this time …

As her horror at what had almost been fell away, she was aware again of the warmth against her, of the strong arms around her …

A deep, rich chuckle …

"Danah …"

His voice … his voice so close to her ears … a gentle low rumble that did strange things to the butterflies within her, her breathing also caught within those frantic soft wings as they tried to leave …

"Tell me what happened last time?"

Never had she felt this before … his chest pressed against her back transmitted his voice even more, the pulsing of his heartbeat, the deep vibrations of that low, deep rumble. Oh, the thrills that raced throughout her body …

It was with great difficulty that she focussed on his question …

Despite the racing wind through which they were soaring effortlessly, her fingers felt clammy, sweaty. She couldn't even think to control Kanmuri, to direct him where to go. Not that she knew, and it was evident he was certainly joyous at being given his own choice …

"Umm … well last time …" Her voice barely a whisper, but he still heard it, closing his eyes as he heard the slight tremor in her soft voice.

She once more felt as if Kanmuri had done a relentless breath-taking dive when he shifted slightly behind her, as his arms tightened, pulling her more against his broad chest … she almost felt buried within that warmth, that wonderful tenderness … strands of his silky, messy, wind-tossed hair playfully tickled the side of her face as his chin rested more squarely on her shoulder …

"L-Last time … he umm …"

Perhaps he mistook her breathlessness, her inability to string words together as a sign of … unease …

His voice was a low rumble, the vibrations racing throughout her body …

"Lady … are you uncomfortable like this?"

Her eyes shot open, quite unaware that she had even closed them. The pure strangeness of the question actually made her spin her head around …

And met his …

Eyes mere inches from hers … a gentle, rumbling smouldering, the blazing within them …

Blazing of … what?

Her own eyes softened further …

**_To the door of mystery and dignity …_******

Swallowing down, trying to bring moisture back to her throat, her fingers suddenly tightened around his own. And she surprised even herself at the steadiness of her voice in her reply …

Steadiness yes, but that breathlessness, that magic hadn't left …

Hadn't left at all …

"No Kakashi-san … there is no discomfort at all …"

Whatever his answer may have been was drowned out instantly as Kanmuri gave another cry and Danah turned back in time to see a steep cliff wall looming up ahead of them …

Instantly, her hands left his, flew back to Kanmuri's feathers, and a sideways panicked pull at his silky golden feathers gracefully swung them around.

"You horrible thing, I thought you could be trusted to keep us safe! Now you go back the way you came and stay high above the water! Last and only warning, you hear?"

Another indignant screech before the eagle rose sharply up, and after turning in a full circle, he was gliding gracefully back upstream.

And this time, when she heard his rich chuckle, felt those beautiful, almost divine sensations course throughout her body, she managed a shy little smile.

"Come, _now_ you must tell me about what happened."

Although his voice, that deep rumble that almost sank her into a state of an enchanted feeling, she forced herself to concentrate. Her hands still firmly clutching the golden feathers – now she was determined not to let him guide himself, after what he almost did – she sat up a little straighter, and felt a rapid warm flush throughout her body as he pulled her close again, as the arms shifted again around her waist … somewhat breathlessly she related the events.

"We were doing just what's happening now, I had taken him for a glide along this river, and naturally control had gone to his head. We were almost at this height we are now," She peered over the beating golden streaks, "Then suddenly he decided to show me just how perfect he could skim the water without ruining its rapid smoothness."

He chuckled again as Danah sighed, as if in preparation for the next bit. "Of course he dived, and he somehow misjudged the timing, so he sent up a streak of water all over me … it's not that funny!" She grinned as she felt him finally falling into laughter. "I got completely drenched and ordered him to return instantly so I could change …"

"Oh, I can see what's coming," He chuckled, and if she could have seen his face, she was sure he would have a wicked delighted sparkle in those beautiful eyes … "You travelled back up about that short five thousand feet distance, through that freezing cold chill in the air …"

"Exactly," She couldn't help joining in his laughter, it had actually been quite funny. "So by the time we landed, I needed to be almost literally hacked off this idiot's back and … well, practically left to thaw for a bit."

Smiling again, she felt another thrill run through her as he shifted his arms around her waist again, his deep laughter rolling off these echoing cliffs.

"Ahhh … but surely you could have dried off in that house there … changed into warmer clothes?"

She wasn't surprised at all by his keen observance, just wondered when he'd noticed the house, it was almost perfectly hidden away …

Smiling, she gave Kanmuri's feathers a pull and under her guidance they rose carefully into the air, instead of the breath-taking jerks Kanmuri loved.

**_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun …_**

As they rose above the height of the towering cliffs, the Jounin glanced over at the beautiful house again and with a shock noticed something he hadn't seen the first time …

They had soared above the right-hand Cliffside, and as he did he saw to his astonishment that it served only as a wall between _two_ rivers …

The cliff top extended for only a few metres in width before falling away sharply again to another raging, rushing river on the other side. And then he saw the house …

It had been built in a tall, steep _island_ … a charming, attractive little red and white house, evidently about two or three storeys, facing the setting sun. Giant boulders and rocks were scattered to its sides and a few at the front, serving as its tasteful front garden decoration. A small cliff towered behind it, broken in several places giving the impression that it was a mass of fingers all pointing to the heavens above. To its right was the wide distance and expanse of the river between it and the cliff serving as a dual wall. And on its left, beyond it to the other side, was another wide expanse of water, but resembled a still lake, since it was guarded on two sides by more giant, wide cliffs which effectively broke the force of the river. The rushing river had apparently 'leaked', some of the precious blue water flowing into the tiny little inlet, creating a shimmering still lake, slightly rippling through as the coursing river beside it lapped at it, as it continued on its path.

At the base of its island, the mass of rocks faced the continual onslaught of the river's force, as if it was trying to punish the pretty island for daring to rise up in the midst of its pathway …

It was another beautiful vision that he knew wouldn't leave his memory for a long time …

**_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile …_**

"Would you care to see it, Kakashi-san?"

Her soft whisper fell lightly in his ears. Shifting his arms around his own divine beauty, he whispered back, still caught up in his feeling …

"Sure …"

As the sunlight hit the racing water, even extending daintily to the still waters just beyond, Kanmuri slowed down, and the riders' eyes fixed intently on the house.

She felt him shift again, lean forwards, peering at the beautiful little vision.

"Danah …? Is it just me or … it looks like its uninhabited …"

A sad little laugh escaped her and his eyes flickered over to hers fleetingly, wondering what …

"It is uninhabited, Kakashi-san … no one lives there. In fact," And his curiosity increased further as her voice dropped to a sad little whisper, almost. "No has ever lived there …"

His eyes widened. "W-What do you mean? Is something wrong with it …?" He could see no obvious damage … in fact, no damage at all …

"Kakashi-san … it was built by Raidon-sama, when he was a young man …"

This was astonishing news, firstly that such a man as him could ever appreciate this style of beauty for the house to even have _built_ it … this was not a style of the traditional houses within this country …

Tiled red roofs, gleaming, beautifully finished white paintwork. The house was also styled in a 'split-level' façade, even complete with balcony on a higher level, an enormous bay window just below the doorway level. And secondly it seemed astonishing that Raidon had ever been young …

But then another though struck him …

"Surely … surely he didn't build it for himself alone, my lady."

Another sad little sigh told him he was right. "It was built specially for the girl he married, Kakashi-san …"

Now the Jounin was utterly stunned. That Raidon had ever been married had never occurred to him, nor to anyone else …

Danah soft voice continued on … "They left Konoha to start a life here, away from everyone."

Another stunned silence from her avid listener …

This day was just getting stranger and stranger by the _minute_ …

Raidon was from Konoha! 

"I can't remember, naturally he doesn't talk much about himself … but I gather there must have been some sort of problems … possibly her parents not accepting him as a son-in-law, threatening her with disownment if she married him …"

"But – but why?" Astonishment was completely swirling around his mind.

A gentle shake of her head. "No reason. He was one of those of unknown parentage, I believe. He grew up an orphan, had to fend for himself, everything e had to do for himself. Just like …"

Her voice trailed off, but he understood only too well who she had meant …

A lighter tone took over the grave one and he could _feel_ the smile in her voice. "Anyway, as you can see, they married and he was going to bring her here. On their engagement, he always brought her on his own Summoning's wings, and stood on those cliffs, showing her this …"

Flickering his gaze across, he saw a gentle sweet blush creep upon her face, felt her fingers shift against his.

"You notice how the only way to cross to the house is by wings … so he would tell her that since it's unapproachable, he was always going to fly here back and forth in his arms … her feet would never so much as touch the water or even the rock on this island once they reached the house. Even when they alighted, he would carry her in his arms across the threshold of the house."

Eyes widened as he heard this amazing, incredible, _beautiful_ little story … that such a divine expression of love had occurred here, in those realms between heaven and earth … and from such a gruff, rough, _ridiculous_ little man …

How different he was …

How much he has changed … 

He was about to ask her what had happened to this lovely story when he noticed they were rapidly approaching the house. Her fingers left his to rest upon the bird's feathers, the gentle, careful guiding force … her body leaned forwards slightly in her concentration …

This time, her fingers on Kanmuri's feathers guided him gently, carefully to the rising steep island. The Jounin could only wonder at the kind of signals she was giving the eagle … he responded expertly to her very touch, however faint, however slight it was. Despite all his quirks and reckless carelessness, he was very, very well trained.

"We shall have to jump off …" The soft voice again, her hand leaving the golden silkiness momentarily, her finger indicating a relatively – and very strange flat – patch of the rocky cliff. One of the 'fingers' seemed to have been sliced horizontally, and it looked so unnatural he was sure it had not been done by the natural forces …

"Kanmuri cannot land properly here, so when he goes near it, get ready to –!"

Raising herself to a crouching position, her hurried instruction was cut off rapidly when, as they approached the flat summit, she once more felt her feet swept out from beneath her, was pressed against his chest, held warmly, tightly, securely in his arms …

Breathless again, she faintly felt him rise to his feet, standing balanced gracefully on the Ryukyu Serpent's back, then launch himself and his precious load into space …

Her arms tightly around his neck, face buried against his chest, she barely felt the Jounin's smooth, agile landing, only felt the slight impact as he landed crouched and poised, then slowly rose, gently settling his princess onto her feet …

With another joyful screech, the giant golden eagle swept away sharply, a glowing orb of light against the twilight around them …

He realised he had been watching the bird, the magical twilight around them …

And a trembling within his arms …

Slowly his head shifted back, watched the wide blue eyes gaping at him, her slender frame trembling ever so slightly …

****

**_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past …_**

The gentle smile in his eyes, the crease as the softness crept into them …

"So, anyway … you were saying however that … no one has ever lived here …"

This time, the gentle sensations of his voice, as she was pressed against his chest … the arms tightly around her waist and her back …

Fighting down that beautiful rising feeling, forcing those butterflies to stay inside, she breathed deeply, inhaling his unique pleasing scent again …

"She … she died merely months after the marriage …"

Her fingers moved slightly against his broad shoulders as her eyes glazed, remembering that beautiful, terrible story she had heard, the man's voice low and gruff, finally drawing to a whisper as he could no longer continue …

Beautiful brown-and-red eyes widened. She smiled sadly again as she saw the question in his eyes, the question he seemed unwilling to ask …

"Why? That we will never know, Kakashi-san. They were in Konoha still, in the months after the marriage, and were getting ready to come here, when she fell terribly ill and died …"

In hat graveness, that silent horror, he felt the girl pull closer to him …

"Some say … that she became with child and miscarried … and complications arose from that …"

Only a sense of horror overtook him at these words …

How terrible … 

_To have waited so long to be together, gone through so many troubles …_

_And then …_

He felt the girl pull away from him, but still clasping his fingers tightly. He blinked, focussing back on the present as he felt a gentle pull on his fingers. Gazing down, he saw she had lightly stepped onto a lower flat jutting out precipice from the flat summit, one hand holding onto his fingers, her other hand gently lifting the hem of her dress off the ground, slightly moist blue eyes looking up at him.

A soft voice. "Come …"

Lightly they leapt from the small precipice to a series of lower boulders and rocks, arranged almost like uneven steps.

Finally reaching the doorway, they stood momentarily under the simple but elegant porch. Turning, they faced the last remnants of the blazing glory, as the sun descended completely, the last vestiges of its golden fingers reaching out, stroking the glowing silver mass, reflecting off the golden hair …

Breathtaking …

Now it was officially twilight …

Slowly turning her gaze back to his, she smiled shyly, then placed her hands on the door handle, gripping it and gently sliding the door open, flooding the corridor inside with the last light.

That sweet, cheeky smile over her shoulder again, as she reached out clasping his hand and drew him in. He tugged at the strings around his cloak, untying it and draping over his arm, and followed her …

Immediately to the left, framed by a low, curving arch graced by a flimsy curtain, against which the Jounin had to bend his head was the sitting-room. But once he delicately lifted the faded, almost netted curtain and stepped through, he gazed upwards, amazed at the height of the ceiling.

A plain, sparse sitting-room, very simply furnished but so elegant in that simplicity … two giant old sofas draped with dusty cloths, three armchairs in the same state. A central glass square table. Giant pots set into each corner, each holding a twisted, knobbly but stylishly elegant plant, which upon closer inspection all proved to be fake anyway.

_Well that figures … not like you can grow anything at these heights …_

A low side-table against the wall ion which ancient ornate candle holders were placed, together with a box of matches and some sleek white candlesticks. And a small raised platform leading to the beautiful giant bay window, and a wide window seat scattered with cushions which once might have had a smooth, satin glow.

Danah stood in the archway, unbuttoning her cloak and draping it over her arms, gazing at the handsome figure slowly turning, gazing around the room.

She recalled his own simple apartment, knew and understood the pleasure he took in simple, elegant stylish neatness and simplicity and he slight smile, the little crease in his eyes told her he approved highly of Raidon-sama's taste.

Turning back to the archway, he smiled as he saw the slender figure, the shy little smile on her lips. Beaming suddenly, she beckoned to him impatiently, then spinning around and hurrying out of sight, down the corridor. Her voice carried over to him.

"He even constructed a sort of den, would you believe, and a stairway leading down to it and all," She said over her shoulder as she led him along the corridor, which seemed to run through the centre of the house.

Numerous sliding doors opened into two or three rooms set against the opposite side the sitting-room had been in, revealing completely empty rooms.

"Apparently study-room, music room – Raidon-sensei absolutely adores music – and I think a sort of games room …" She flicked her finger towards each room as they passed.

At the back, right opposite the end of the corridor they were emerging from, was a giant curving staircase, a very elaborate version of the one back at home. On the left ran some benches and cupboards, set into shelves on the walls and into the benches – this was evidently a kitchen, complete with its large wood-fire cooking range.

On the right side of the staircase was another giant room, reached by a single descending step, which was also completely bare except for the opposite wall which had a giant, very badly tarnished katana hanging up on a set of two curving steel hooks. On either side hung long hangings, with some writings etched into them. From what he could make out, it sounded like a poem, starting on one and continued on the other.

'_Touched by __thy divine breath,_

_We return to the shape of God._

_Thy silence is Song,_

_Thy song is the song of Heaven:_

_Our land of fever and care …'_

And on the other, as the writing ended:

'_Sorrow is hushed, _

_Longing quieted, _

_Peace seems to flow down from that changeless home of peace, _

_The peak of the White Lotus …_'

"Isn't it beautiful? Whenever I came here, I used to always just kneel in front of them and read it over and over …"

She sighed in pleasure at her memories, then indicated the hangings on the adjacent walls. His eyes rapidly scanned them, easily identifying them …

Perception …

Purpose …

Speech …

Conduct …

Living …

Effort …

Mindfulness …

Contemplation …

Another little smile creased the Jounin's sparkling eyes …

Surely those are 'Eight Intelligences' we were taught about … An ancient wisdom that is rarely used anymore, and yet … 

He turned back to Danah, who was already halfway up the circular stairs, and was glancing down at him, another bright smile lighting up her face. Her hands waved towards the area on the left side of the stairs, directly in front of her, the enormous kitchen, with a giant dinner table set towards the wall, the modern arrangement of low and high cupboards set around, a sink, though the stove was a wooden one.

"Come on, if we hurry we can catch the last bit of the twilight!"

With this, she had eagerly leapt the stairs with the same careless abandon that Naruto did. Smiling to himself he followed her more demurely …

Upon reaching the top, he found himself facing another long corridor. The landing broke into three directions, the left and right both leading to huge, large rooms. Right at the end of the corridor was another room, from which more faint light was seeping through.

Impatient hands pulled him, started dragging him down the corridor. As he trailed after her, he caught sight of rooms falling away on both sides, all of slightly different shapes and sizes, all completely empty.

Danah, glancing back, noted his questioning gaze and came to a halt, also gazing across at one of the empty rooms.

"It was … it was for the children …"

Another startled glance, slowly being replaced by a grave solemnity …

Despite the breathtaking beauty of this simple house, he could almost feel the weight of sorrow pressing down upon it, the years and years which were supposed to have been filled with love, life, laughter, the sounding of tiny little running feet, the scolding, nagging of a mother, the cheeky nonchalance of children who would never be here …

The sorrow, the loneliness …

Danah slowly watched the Jounin's eyes soften, then become grave … that sad little smile on her lips again, she reached out, clasping his hands, gently began pulling him towards that faint source of light at the end of the corridor …

He stepped into the room, having to bow his head again at the low doorway, but which then gave way to the looming ceiling, like everything else.

This room seemed to be slightly divided into two, because just before the bed was a curving archway, the same kind that was in the entrance to the sitting-room below. This was evidently the master bedroom, again simply furnished with a double bed to the right of the main doorway, small bedside tables on either side, a giant long, elaborately carved chest at the foot of the bed, a bathroom on the wall directly opposite the bed, which was on the left side of the door. Various short and tall brown cupboards – mahogany from the looks of it, like the dinner table and furniture downstairs, as he saw how the smooth, elegant richness of the wood had not perished, had not died after so many years of neglect and disuse the house was suffering from …

And directly opposite the doorway he was standing was a long balcony, with sliding glass doors.

Danah had already stepped outside, and was standing holding onto the balcony railings, gazing into the distant magic …

Even he drew his breath in as he saw a faint golden line along the horizon, the red and gold ever so gently giving way to the lighter blues and finally the azure sky directly above them. Already the diamond stars overhead were already awake, already glinting … these magical tears of heaven were trying to compete with the brightness of day, the domain that still belonged to the heavenly charioteer.

Stepping up beside the girl, his half-gloved fingers also gripped the railings and he stood back slightly, leaning forwards into that fading beauty. He knew the sun had set long ago in the world below, that they would long before have lost this magical glow, this breathtaking blending in of the colours …

But just as these ancient giants were the first to receive the kiss of the rising sun, so were the last to receive the tender caress of the setting glowing orb …

A gentle sigh escaped the still figure beside him, and he broke his eyes away from that mystical magic …

… Alighting on a sight which was just as beautiful …

A little sad laugh escaped her.

"He … I suppose you can understand his attachment to his Mountain now, to his students … after she passed away, he threw himself into this life, built another house for himself where he would still enjoy that being away from everywhere, in the middle of nowhere feeling, but also have company around him always … his students are like the sons and daughters he never had …"

Her soft, sweet whisper only added to the magic around him, increased the sorrow of the moment, the beauty of it …

"But so many have just abandoned him, Kakashi-san … he gave up everything for them, and they took his teachings and just moved on, not keeping in contact after that, ever again." She shivered slightly as the night wind arrived, the beautiful breeze of twilight …

"And you, Danah … he seems to adore you, my lady … I believe for him, loyalty goes a very long way …"

She turned, feeling comforted by his gentle, rumbling voice, his sweet words …

Another little laugh. "He … in a way, I've been here so long – why, it will be almost ten years this year! – and I believe he sees me as … as the daughter he always wanted but never had …"

The Jounin's eyes softened again as he saw a blush rising over her.

Grinning, he glanced back to the sheer ancient beauty around them.

"With all my due respect and sympathies … this house being here, uninhabited … a lifetime's careful construction and assembly … so many plans laid here, for so many things …"

She gazed at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking that he had to apologise to her for …

He himself was truly a vision, his intent gaze into the twilight, the wind adoringly ruffling his silver hair … even his very easy, graceful stance, the natural elegance of the body of a Jounin …

"Though I understand all too plainly why he abandoned it … its – it's a shame that such a house must go to waste, isn't it?"

Meeting his eyes briefly again, she looked away quickly. "One day he … he told me that …" Here, another shy little smile, another blush. "That if ever I was to marry, this would be his wedding present to me …"

His eyes widened slightly, then softened, as he thought of the little princess of Konoha as someone's wife …

Wow … 

_What a lucky man he would –_

"Of course though …"

He glanced back swiftly as he saw her hands drop from the railing, as the slender figure walked back towards the sliding doorway and leaned against his, her hands clasped together behind her, a flush of colour and laughter in her face.

"But who am I ever going to marry, anyway …"

He could almost have fallen out of the balcony in his surprise and utter astonishment before he collected himself and turned around, eyes wide with shock, confusion …

What the … 

_How could this little lady not marry?_

_She has so much love to give, so much …_

_Just look at the way she takes care of those two …_

Rubbing his head in confusion, he noticed that she certainly wasn't joking, not by the serious, grave look in her eyes.

When her eyes met his, there was a quiet serenity in her gaze. Almost an _acceptance_, a certainty …

"It's true that when you love something enough … when something is precious enough to you, you would do anything to protect it with your life … that is the legacy that lies inside of the responsibilities of being a shinobi. We truly are the life-blood of the village. Even if some look down on us, or don't care, don't acknowledge us, that is not what keeps us going …" Her voice had dropped to another pained whisper. "Sometimes the happiness of one person – or in our case, of all the shinobi of Konoha – our happiness must be sacrificed so that others may truly live, that others may be given the chance to live …"

An unpleasant cold gripped his insides, at the crude truth in her words …

"And in addition to that … it's very hard for a shinobi to lead a married life … because you might spend your whole life loving someone … then one day you don't return from a mission …"

A spreading coldness … slowly, the Jounin raised his eyes to hers.

"Just because love may hurt, is that a reason not to give it a go?"

She blinked, surprised at the stern, almost grim tone of his voice, the stiffness of his stance.

The seriousness in his gaze …

" '_Love__ deeply and passionately. You might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely …_' " A raised silver eyebrow. "If I remember correctly it's one of the things the temple priests taught us when we were little …"

Pain flashed across her eyes. "Hurting in love and never seeing the one you love is completely different, I think Kakashi-san …"

"And yet, lady, if you fall in love, indeed, what can you do?"

She froze, then slowly lifted her eyes to his. He had crossed his arms over his chest, some of the stiffness in his stance had gone … and there was an intensity in his gaze, a quiet assurance, and above all, they were burning into her eyes, willing her to answer …

Willing her to understand … 

_…_

She blinked.

_What the –!_

_Where on earth did that thought come from …_

Now she was truly confused, and all she could do was numbly shake her head … "I don't know …"

Another momentary silence before he broke it by a light chuckle. Though it was slightly forced, it did break the tenseness of the moment, the situation between them.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, she watched the Jounin stroll down the length of the balcony, and stand gazing in the direction of Joushou Taiyou, the mountain of the Rising Sun …

A few minutes of silence, and all she felt was the impending coldness of the oncoming night, she saw the sparkling diamonds studded the night sky so far away and yet so near … the full round glowing white moon … all she could hear was the current rushing along very faintly, the more insistence gentle lapping of the lake in this gentle inlet the more soothing sound …

As her gaze slowly shifted along the vision before her, they came to rest on the tall figure a few feet away, his broad-shouldered, perfectly honed body, muscular back and shoulders, descending gently into a slim, taut waist … the glower of his beautiful silver hair …

Love … 

_What do I really know about it?_

_Nothing …_

_Nothing whatsoever …_

_Everything I just told you …_

_Is from what I observed …_

_So many years of careful observation of people around you really can teach a lot …_

The grimness with which he had challenged her words came back hauntingly …

'_If you fall in love, indeed, what can you do …?_'

She drew a deep breath in, trying to fight down the dull, rather unpleasant confusion that resided within.

**_Take me back to the land …_**

Yes, Kakashi-san … 

_Perhaps you are right after all …_

_Certainly there's not much you _can_ do if you fall in love …_

_You can't deny your feelings and move on with your life …_

" … It's like trying to force the world to stop spinning … like trying to tell the sun to stop rising … trying to order the tide to go back … it's something that you can't stop … that never can be stopped …"

The words were out of her lips before she realised what she was saying. Her eyes widened, and a furious blush swept across her cheeks as she felt rather than saw the tall figure turning with extreme slowness, and fix his eyes on her …

"Yes, Kakashi-san … I think I understand what you are trying to tell me … Everyone in this world is meant to be loved – no one was born for whom love was never intended … and there is not a single person who has not received love – even if they live their whole life, and never knew about it, they were loved … they were …"

**_Where my yearnings were born …_**

As if the words were coming from somewhere mysterious, she could not believe the words falling from her lips …

And when she finally did gather the courage to raised her eyes to meet his, the look in his eyes …

Something else that was unstoppable …

Inexplainable …

Something that went so deep, so intense …

Layers upon layers of mystery …

But most of all, the smile in those eyes …

The gentle softness, the smouldering in his eyes …

Danah swiftly looked away and stepped towards the railings again, lightly clutching her middle, wondering again at these thousand wings within her … never before had they fluttered like this, had they tried to leave! _What was happening lately_ …?

His low, delightful chuckle sounded out across the magical scene before them …

"Well, you could marry me any day … I certainly wouldn't say no to waking up to a view like this … secluded in the middle of nowhere … nothing but peace and tranquility …"

The young woman stood stock still …

Breathing had almost stopped, so had her heartbeat, all her senses …

Everything was now tuned, directed at the handsome, mysterious figure a few feet away …

What … 

_What did he say …_

_Does he realise what he does to me when he says …_

_…_

_Kakashi-san would never joke about something like this …_

_But then …_

…

**_The key to open the door is in your hand …_**

How she willed her voice to work she would never know …

But suddenly, her palms cold and clammy as she gripped the railings tighter …

Blue eyes fixed intently on the horizon glow, never once wandering from it …

A light-hearted, playful, sweet little tone escaped her smiling lips …

"So … You'd marry me just for this?"

But it didn't mean she had fought down the butterflies …

If anything, they started skittering faster, almost frantic now as they sensed the tall figure turn slowly once again …

Turn and stand still, she felt his gaze on her, even as she continued to look straight ahead …

And the fluttering soft wings, the little butterflies quivered within her faster than they ever had as she sensed him walking towards her …

Another gentle, rolling chuckle … a beautiful deep, rumbling voice that sent delicious thrills tingling through her body …

"No, indeed, princess, not just for this. For lots of reasons …"

**_Now take me there …_**

Shock.

Absolute, utter shock.

And in that shock, her senses reeled again and she made a mistake …

… She turned to look at him …

Her mouth slightly open, her hands gripping the steel rails so tightly they hurt, her throat went dry as he came near her, her body tingled at the closeness of his presence …

The tone of his voice … the way those breathtakingly beautiful eyes were looking at her … his perfect form, physique … the kiss of the moonlight upon hair that even put it to shame …

His hands had left his pockets, hanging limply by his side …

A soft, almost hoarse voice as he whispered … "For lots of reasons …"

**_To the land of twilight …_******

It was then that a shrill piercing scream shattered the delicate night air, the vibrations stinging through the air, even reaching the lake and rippling through it …

Danah gasped, her eyes frantically searching the night sky …

They saw him at the same time …

The pearly white light of the moonlight falling upon his wide wings, the moon seeming to love him as much as the sun did …

Kanmuri took a sharp, sudden dive, skimming lightly over the lake. All the while, he was screaming, screeching …

"Something's happened …"

He turned, glancing at the pale face, her wide eyes. "Something – something serious?"

Managing to swallow, she shook her head faintly. "No – no it can't be because Kanmuri would have a greater sense of urgency than that … look at him, he's just playing around, being lazy …"

While she was talking, she had darted into the master bedroom again to grab their cloaks which had been draped over the bedposts. All through this, the Jounin watched the beautiful eagle, dipping, soaring, gliding and screaming at intervals, a truly superb sight in that magical twilight hour …

His gaze lowered, fixing on his own hands which were gripping the railings again …

Magical twilight …

The magic that had almost … 

His head jerked up, his eyes widening as they gazed straight ahead …

What the … 

_Was there really magic tonight …?_

Any further thoughts were cut off abruptly as he felt the girl beside him again, and this time felt the warm cloak gently wrapped around his shoulders …

As his gaze turned to meet hers, something seemed to spark again, something that electrified the short distance between them …

The light touch of her fingers on his shoulders … the lingering touch, because she too had frozen, her hands still grazing against his shoulders …

Faintly, he sensed the giant eagle gliding close to them …

A tiny smile creased the Jounin's eyes …

Once again, before she could blink, she felt herself swept into his arms.

"What the –! Kakashi-san! How can you keep _doing_ this!" A plaintive wail, though she tried to fight down her laughter which was bubbling up.

"How can _you_ –" Here a slight gasp and a grunt as he leapt from the balcony railings, landing as smoothly as he could on the back of the giant eagle. " – Keep falling for it?"

Blue eyes widened as she felt herself arranged gently in front of him, this time, the strong arms wrapping around her waist, warmly, tightly and without reserve, without hesitation.

Pressed up against his warm body, the deep, joyful chuckle seeming to roll around the quiet little island and its surrounding tranquility, and the sheer rush of the night wind against her once more, she was finding it hard to concentrate on her reply …

"How – how can you imagine that I fall for it! You – you –!"

"Call yourself a Jounin?" Was the teasing rejoinder, and this brought back memories of another similar conversation … and remembering one very anaesthetised frog …

Laughter burst from the girl before she could stop herself. At this sweet, musical sound, even the Jounin felt his heart lift even higher …

His eyes closed again as he tightened his arms around his lady … as he felt the gentle answering twining of her soft, trembling fingers through his …

Truly, it had been a very magical night …

A very magical and memorable twilight …

As Kanmuri soared into the air, racing over the cliff, taking them further and further from that house – of so much joy, of pain and sorrow …

… _yet__, so much promise …_

**_To the land of twilight …_******

* * *

- The Mountain of the Lotus and the Fan

The poem written on the hanging's in on Raidon's house comes from a poem dedicated to Mount Fuji, or Fuji-yama ("The Never-dying Mountain")

Eight Intelligences that Kakashi reads are those of the Lord Buddha (those listed as written on the hangings in Raidon's house)


	34. The ShapeChanger

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 34 – The Shape-Changer**

**(SPOILER: none)**

**_Background Music: "Up Where We Belong" – Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes_**

* * *

Blue-green eyes were fixed on the magnificent golden beauty as it rose, screaming once more into the air.

Leaning back against the strange wood of the tree, she watched as it was joined by its partner, delight creeping into her frustration and her tears as she watched the heavenly beings in their divine dance, as they dipped and soared and whirled around each other.

She especially loved watching the eagles as they started twirling around each other, in a spiralling tower they rose higher and higher, faster and faster, then suddenly fell away when she least expected them to, mere golden streaks against the bright golden sun overhead.

Here and there, up close before her and far in the distance, more whizzing blurs were visible, enjoying a light-hearted, intimate dance with the forces of nature.

As she shifted slightly to a more comfortable position to watch them, she felt the slender, light flute within her hands and her eyes dropped down to her lap, staring at the delicate beauty.

Tears sprang to her eyes.

Frustrated, angry, distressed tears …

Anxious, disappointed tears …

Confused, bewildered tears …

A whole fortnight. More than a fortnight had passed. She had thought her frustrated tears were long over. She had thought there would be no more of her anger left to purge anymore.

She hardly saw anyone, hardly spoke to anyone. Sasuke and Naruto, she hadn't seen anyway since they'd left two weeks ago, with Raidon-sama. Danah nee-chan and Kakashi-sensei she saw at meal-times, and though she was well aware of the anxious, even worried looks Danah had given her, she had not met her eyes, had not given any indication that she was even aware of them.

Her mind was wholly, completely and utterly taken up with this beautiful, annoying little flute. And she didn't want any help. She knew Danah would not give her anything other than what she'd told her when she had presented the flute to her, a fortnight ago. Those words had done nothing but haunt the girl's minds, thoughts, even her dreams since then …

_Feel it stirring inside you_ …

So many times she had raised it to her lips, had hesitated before blowing, then when she had blown, some horrible, rusty, nasty sounds had come out, causing her to hurriedly stop – it seemed a dreadful shame that a beautiful flute could produce such unpleasant sounds.

But this also puzzled her … even if someone couldn't play a musical instrument, it still produced musical, pleasant, light sounds even if they carelessly tapped, strummed, blew into them … at least _some _sounds, never as beautiful and lyrical and smooth as talented people would produce, but still _some_ kind of tinkling, gentle sound …

She had blown into flutes, recorders and such before, just for fun – in her younger years, the pretty little music room of the Academy had always attracted the lonely little girl, who liked to sit in its cosy environment, curled up with a book, away from the teasing, the jeers and taunts of the other girls.

When she got bored, tired of her book, her eyes would fall upon the wide variety of instruments. Rising from her corner, she would tentatively wander over to the shining, glimmering instruments. Just for fun, she'd pick up one of the little silver flutes and blow …

She didn't know how to play, never had learnt, but that simple blow had still produced a sweet, melodious note. If she varied her blowing, the quiver in the notes changed, producing wonderful little sounds.

Nothing at all like what _this_ thing was doing.

The flute was so simple, not even decorous swirls or anything carved around it, it was just a hollow tube of wood, but so beautifully crafted, so lovely when she rubbed it between her fingers …

And she couldn't forget the tingle that had shot through her fingers, her body, even into her very _soul_ when she'd first touched it … That memory alone made her hold on …

Because it feels like it … like it was made for me … 

_Just for me …_

_As if I had found something I'd always wanted …_

And as that strange thought warmed her heart, she thought back to what Danah nee-chan had told her …

_"I don't know how to play."_

_"You will. It's not a normal flute, Sakura."_

_"What … what do you mean_..._ "_

_"I'm afraid I can't tell you. You'll have to work it out yourself."_

_"ButI don't know any tunes! Idon't even know how to play!"_

_"Yes you do."_

_"Danah nee–chan_..._ ?"_

_"Find it_..._ inside you."_

For days and days and days had those mysterious words haunted her. For days and days Danah's own desperate words had swirled around inside her mind …

_"The music_..._ is inside you … _

_"I_..._ can't tell you any more …_

_"Feel it, stirring inside you …_

"You will find it. You will …" 

And she also could not forget the gentle closing words Danah had told her before she'd sent her into this little garden.

_"The two most power–filled words, are 'I Can' …"_

Blue-green eyes raised to the distant mountain ranges, the snow-tipped peaks gleaming under this glorious midday sun. No other place in the earth could be as close to the sun – no one else was so high up, as if they literally could touch the sky …

A few days ago, her determination, which had been at the point of wavering, had suddenly sprung afresh. In the midst of her turmoil within her mind, she had come outside, had seated herself in this mysterious garden. It had been set almost right against the edge – if she actually leaned over one of the knee-high rocks that formed a fence around the garden, a small natural perimeter, then she would fall to her death, because this garden had been constructed, planned right on the jutting out precipice where the main house was. A tall, strange, leafy tree leaned over an ancient long wooden bench, and here and there rocks of all shapes and sizes – but never as big as the 'fence' rocks – were scattered around the small almost circular enclosure; scattered in such a way it looked as if Nature had placed them there herself …

This had been Sakura's 'home' for these past two weeks …

Thoughts upon thoughts invaded her mind, most of them utterly confusing … just to what extent did this mystery go? How far was she supposed to push herself, her mind, her abilities? What kind of knowledge did this require? Thinking this would need all the help she could get, she'd even brought out to study some of the training manuals and scrolls that had been offered by some of the other students, who had seen the young girl's dedication and determination and seemed terribly impressed by it.

And so her days were taken up by this irritating repetition, poring over absolutely ancient-looking manuscripts, the scrolls so old they almost crackled as her light fingers gently unrolled them. Surrounded not only by this breathtaking view which she could never tire of watching, but also surrounded by this avalanche of scrolls, the flute always near her, in its own little box …

It had taken much stubbornness to admit to herself that there would be no help from these ancient scrolls … no, it was not going to be as simple as that, the answer lay … somewhere else …

A silent resignation. A soundless fury. A dangerous determination. An iron will to conquer...

Gripping the slender wooden beauty in her fingers, she raised it once more to her lips …

She blew …

A nasty, horrible honking sound emerged, causing her to swiftly pull it away from her lips, almost disgusted.

She sat back, feeling deflated again, the sudden inspiration that had risen within her all but gone …

Sakura leaned back against the tree, looking up through the strange leafy tendrils. A sudden sharp, gentle wind lightly fingered soft rose-coloured silk, playfully drawing the strands of hair across her face.

Another unearthly screech captured her attention and she tilted her head forwards again, sitting up straight and fixing her gaze on the beautiful heavenly beings, caught up the wind current and swirling, gliding …

She watched at the dipping, soaring, spiralling golden beauty. As always, her breath caught in her throat at this pure 'poetry of motion' she was witnessing …

Not many people are so lucky to be able to see this sight … 

_I remember back in Konoha, sometimes I'd look towards the horizon, I'd see these giant white peaks but would never think any more of it …_

Eagles, high up in the mountains, mountains covered with snow …

**_Love lift us up where we belong ..._**

The unbidden lyrics came winging their way across to her. She frowned. Why had she thought of that particular song …?

****

**_Where eagles cry _**..._ **on a mountain high ...** _

A gentle memory floated into her mind …

The first time she'd heard that song …

**_Who knows what tomorrow brings … _**

She'd been a child...

**_In a world, few hearts survive … _**

It had always made her emotional. There was such a simple beauty about it. Now of course that magical feeling had long been superseded by growing–up worries and such... but sometimes, the magic that only music can evoke...

**_All I know, is the way I feel … _**

The strange sensations she'd had when she'd heard the haunting, beautiful music, the wonderful lyrics …

**_When it's real, I keep my prayer alive … _**

It had so much sadness within it, and yet so much promise … a song, one of those rare songs that really did make you feel what the lyrics were saying …

The way the music literally did lift the soul …

**_The road is long … _**

It was a song that everyone had been able to relate to, that everyone could identify with at some stage in their lives …

**_There are mountains in our way … _**

When they had felt lost … lonely … nowhere to turn to …

What that person had done next had been the defining moment of their lives, whether for good or bad …

But the words to this heavenly song … they had talked of acceptance of the worries, of the hurt and pain, the terror and sadness that happens in life …

But it had also talked of a carefree feeling, of no worry in the world. Because somehow, and in someway …

**_But we climb steps every day … _**

Help always did come when it was least expected … and from the strangest sources …

**_Love lift_****_ us up where we belong … _**

She could still remember the way her little girl's soul had lifted itself upon hearing the strange, lilting melody, the uplifting words. The way, when she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she really could feel that she was up within the touch, the reach of the heavens …

**_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high … _**

Up with the birds that brushed the heavenly domain and the heavenly beings with their wings every day …

**_Love lift_****_ us up where we belong … _**

It was the kind of song that had caused a tinge in her heart, whenever she'd heard it after that first time …

And ever since then, that song, like all other music, had been a kind of reprieve for her lonely heart …

**_Far from the world we know … _**

A place she could always go to, an escape, whenever she closed her eyes …

But it had been so long ago … so many things had happened that she had forgotten. So many things, that the gentle essence had been forced down to the bottom of her mind as it made way for everything else …

**_Up where the clear winds blow … _**

And yet …

Destiny it seemed had not wanted her to forget. Because here she was, right in that place where few could only dream about …

Blue-green eyes focussed once more upon the beautiful creatures that inhabited this incredible part of the world, a world she had never thought to experience …

**_Some hang on to "used-to-be" … _**

The little girl, who had been laughed at by so many, because she had taken the chance to dream, to aspire …

She had been strange as a child, a beautiful little girl but which few saw beyond that beauty, only the aspects which called for ridicule – those parts of manner, of appearance and so on which are crystal clear in the vision of a child …

**_Live their lives looking behind … _**

She'd gone away by herself, sitting alone upon a hilltop, looking out over the field below her, at the swaying, glimmering, living carpet of flowers, of the beautiful blooms …

**_All we have is here and now … _**

The softness of their petals … the little kisses they gave her, wiping away her tears as she pressed her soft little tear-stained cheek to them …

It had taken a long time to overcome that sense of isolation … to realise who the truly dense, weak people who …

They were the ones who didn't have the foresight, the strength of mind to look into the haze of their future paths …

The little girl who would sit all by herself … her very loneliness calling into question thousands upon thousands of things, all swirling within her mind …

Being alone with your thoughts was never a good thing …

**_All our lives, out there to find … _**

But in her case, it had given the lonely little girl a desire, an unquenchable thirst for knowledge …

To excel, to rise above everyone in at least something …

**_The road is long … _**

In that quest, in that lonely path it led her on, when she had shown everyone that she no longer cared for their opinion … That was when they started too ask for hers … when they actively started to seek her company, her thoughts, her views …

But she'd moved on by then …

Already, at that young age had blossomed a flower that is usually only found within a young woman, a woman who had gone through all the experiences, the horrors and joys … But the sheer strength of mind, the iron will that she had unknowingly, unconsciously instilled into herself.

**_There are mountains in our way … _**

When she'd really needed their acceptance, they'd denied it.

**_But we climb steps every day … _**

She didn't need that acceptance now …

**_Love lift_****_ us up where we belong … _**

When that journey with Team Seven had started, she had felt like an extra arm, someone useless, who couldn't take care of herself … It had taken a long time to realise …

That the real path, the path of the ninja was just starting …

**_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high … _**

She didn't realise the strength within her was growing, the flower within had met the bright sunshine of the world, as well as its cold winter frosts … It had met these elements, and was eager to bloom in them, even if they offered nothing but pain and sorrow …

**_Love lift_****_ us up where we belong … _**

A part of her had matured in a way it couldn't have in any other girl, because of the strange combination of events, occurrences that had happened to her …

**_Far from the world we know … _**

No one else could begin to understand …

**_Up where the clear winds blow … _**

Because when you find someone who accepts you so completely, so wholly and utterly, you don't need the good opinion of those who had hurt you, of those whom you had long to be a part of once …

**_Time goes by … _**

She found that as she showed she didn't need their acceptance, they were offering theirs freely, wholeheartedly … Her own opinion which had once been the object of scorn, of derision, was now being asked for, sought after …

**_No time to cry … _**

But now she didn't need to echo their opinions …

**_Life's you and I … _**

She had her own …

**_… alive … _**

The strength of mind she had come to achieve through her experiences … It was that which was the flower, the strange, hideous, breathtakingly beautiful flower which bloomed when she needed it …

It was that she had felt stirring within her in those times …

_…In the __Forest__ of __Death__, when she'd needed to protect those she cared for so much …_

_… After the Third Exam, when his life had been in danger, when a giant menace had been speeding towards her, when she'd jumped in front of it, stopping it, confusing it …_

She had felt that hidden power within her stirring, those times …

…

Blue-green eyes widened …

She gasped …

_…_

_Stirring …_

_Feel it stirring inside you_.

Feel.

_The clue was 'feel'... _

Suddenly, the girl felt her body stiffen, felt a strange tingle race through every nerve …

_I was never meant to think, at all... _

_There was nothing to figure out …_

She wasn't meant to find hidden meanings...

She hadn't been meant to ponder, reflect, consider...

_All the time, all that time, this is what Danah nee-chan was trying to tell me …_

A basic, fundamental principle from Iruka-sensei, taught so long ago, the cheerful gentle words came hurtling back to her …

… 'Don't just listen to what someone is saying. Listen to why they are saying it …' 

Her breathing quickened. Her heart was painful inside her chest. Her eyes felt a strange tightness …

Her whole body was tingling …

Something …

Something … as if fighting …

… to get out …

… to be _released_ …

The girl wasn't aware when she had gotten to her feet.

When she had taken a few steps forwards.

The wooden magic in her hands lifting to her lips …

_One last time … _

_I know I can do this now … and I'll try it …_

… One last time …

Rosebud lips closed daintily over the mouthpiece …

Blue-green eyes closed …

Though the magnificent silvery peaks and glimmering white capped snow disappeared from before her eyes, within her mind the image was crystal-clear … in the whirl of confused, angry, frustrated thoughts, something had sprung to life …

She summoned it again … 

_Feel it stirring inside you …_

_She could feel it building …_

_… building … building …_

_She waited, breathless now, feeling it nearby …_

_That surge of – of something … that surge she felt just before those times …_

_That surge of energy when she'd really needed it …_

_Waiting …_

_Waiting …_

Eyes snapped open, widening in shock …

It's here … 

_This is …_

_… The feeling …_

A deep breath … a tense of her fingers …

She blew.

A tender, quavering sound floated out.

A sound that touched the very edges of her soul …

Almost like the sound she had heard one magical night, when an unearthly being from the far reached of the universe had visited them …

Her fingers covered a different set of holes.

Blew.

Another one, higher, shriller, but still sending a thrill through her.

_Feel it stirring inside you_.

_The magic that music can evoke …_

_Music …_

_Magic …_

_Feel it stirring inside you_.

Almost unconsciously, eagerly, the fingers which had struggled were suddenly finding they couldn't move fast enough … truly, it was frightening, the way something inside was reaching outwards, was trying to escape … only her mind was active, her motion was not – she was not controlling her movements any more … something else was … and she found herself giving in freely to it …

A sudden swelling bubbled its way through the young girl.

Her heart... it felt as if it wanted to spread wings and... fly.

Soar …

Glide...

**_Love lift_****_ us up where we belong … _**

She closed her eyes.

Her fingers were guided by the stirring, swirling sensations within her soul …

She blew …

**_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high … _**

And a tune came out ...

A lilting, sweet melody, that had been buried deep within her soul. That inner strength inside her, lying dormant, hidden, all these years …

**_Love lift_****_ us up where we belong … _**

The soul, its cramped wings aching to spread and drift into the air, like it had always meant to...

The music called … 

**_Far from the world we know … _**

The girl would never be able to explain the sensation, the feeling …

But somehow, she'd felt the music that was coming from a part of her she didn't even know – she had felt as it was _calling_ …

And she knew it had called because …

… _there__ was an answering cry …_

**_Up where the clear winds blow … _**

Startled eyes flew open, the music cut off abruptly. Almost unseeingly, intense wide blue-green fixed on the giants … the guardians of this realm had disappeared, the piercing, screaming cries were suddenly hushed …

As if she was all alone … but

Suddenly, she _knew _she wasn't alone …

Something … something was …

Was here …

Although every sound from that mountain-top had stilled, she felt that strange tingle racing through her again … something had happened …

Something had suddenly –

It was then she felt the prickling on her neck … even through her warm cloak, something was … there …

So when the blinding, glimmering light of the midday sun was suddenly eclipsed, she wasn't all that surprised …

The shadow flitted over her head. Swift, silent.

Almost fearfully, her head slowly tilted upwards, eyes squinting slightly against the brightness of day …

And she saw …

Huge …

Snow-white …

Large, wide wings, the softest ever, their whiteness even outshining the glimmering snow …

A lovely plumed head.

A waterfall of feathers in its tail.

But its eyes …

Blue-green.

Just like... Just like … … mine... ! 

Soft, light body, gliding noiselessly in the air, twisting, turning, circling. As if...

It's looking for something****...

She had forgotten to breathe, just watching this magnificent creature which had appeared with the gentleness of silence, wings that were as soundless as the soft floating clouds …

So beautiful … so graceful …

While the golden eagles had commanded a fierce, raging inferno of power, mere golden fiery streaks against the light on their wings, this magical essence was noiseless … not a sound came from its beating wings …

But this bird – it was the power that she _couldn't _see from this bird that made its presence so overpowering … because she somehow knew, that within this seemingly gentle essence was contained a strength so great, it was almost unimaginable …

_… just like … _

_…_

_… like … me … _

Wondering, shining blue-green eyes watched the white beauty, in its gentle dance …

_Look how it's gliding, as if …_

_As if the wind itself it created from its own unseen wings …_

The sweet gaze of the bird's eyes slowly fixed itself, boring into hers … she felt her breath catch at its intensity …

Its beak opened, emitting a quavering, tender hoot … A sound that warmed the girl right into her soul …

But she realised that … the sound had been …

Confused, puzzled …

As she watched the bird gliding, soaring, floating, another realisation struck her …

This … 

_This beautiful, beautiful creature …_

_Is somehow …_

_… connected to me …_

How she knew this, she didn't understand …

Then, as she watched, the bird gave a final dismal, almost mournful call, and broke its circle, flying away towards the distant mountains.

Gasping, she darted forwards, hands scrabbling desperately against the snow in front of her, wide eyes peering intently at it as it got smaller, smaller... its snow–white coat blended it into the scenery, and she couldn't tell whether the bird had gotten smaller... or had vanished into the air.

The girl stood for a long time, staring in shock at the vanished apparition …

Sakura was only vaguely aware that she was kneeling on the ice-caked ground … She was only aware of the difficulty she was having to breathe, of the pounding in her head, her heart keeping in rhythm to that unnatural throb …

And yet through all this, the natural sharpness, the swiftness of her mind tried to come up with the answers to the mysterious pure magic she had just witnessed …

That she had undeniably been a part of …

That … 

_That … bird …_

_It only appeared …_

_After I played that music …_

The flute still clutched in her hand, mind reeling, ears still ringing with the music …

Where did... how could I play like that? I can't even play! 

She stared at the flute, rolling it between her thumb and finger.

_How_...

* * *

Not all that far away, a tiny figure was seated on a chilled, rocky precipice, a small jutting out ledge, the wind sharp, brutal and affectionate against his face …

Brilliant green eyes were fixed intently in the distance – indeed, since he had sat there early that morning, he hadn't moved, not one millimetre. Not a muscle had twitched, not even when the wind had gotten at its strongest had he moved. The sun had at intervals beat down powerfully on his round, exposed head, but even then he had stayed still.

But suddenly, without warning, a smile pulled at him, a chuckle twitched at the corners of his lips …

A low, merry laugh started, gradually growing to a crescendo …

_The training was now complete … _

* * *

Next: **_Chapter 35 - Unexpected_**


	35. Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 35 – Unexpected **

(SPOILER:

* * *

Everyone had to have dinner together, that was sensei's rule. Usually days went by and he wouldn't even see some of his students. So he'd firmly stated that everyone was to come for dinner together, if that was to be the only way that he would be guaranteed to see his students. Sensei's normal students were now trying not to openly stare at the newcomers, but it was hard not to, they were such a striking lot. Not just in appearance, but...did those boys ever stop arguing?

"For the sake of your own health, and your teeth, total moron, put that down."

Eyebrow twitch. "Bastard! What makes you think I'll listen! I'll hold it if I want to, makes it easier for me to crack your fat thick-headed skull with."

"Put it _down_, dobe –"

"Shut your fat mouth, dumbass–"

"Naruto …" The dark-haired boy's voice low, almost gentle, startling everyone and instantly silencing Naruto, who stared down at the dark head with a baffled look across his features, his mouth open wide.

Only some of the more bright connoisseurs of human nature recognised the underlying menace in his soft tone and they tensed themselves … Miya discreetly rose and hurriedly grabbed some empty dishes, taking them to the counter. Danah placed her chopsticks down and glanced across at the silver-haired Jounin who sat up slowly, both almost tensing, as if in preparation …

Only Raidon seemed intensely interested, placing his own tea down and watching them eagerly and with relish as if he was observing a particularly interesting play. Danah wanted to slap him.

"If you had only thirty minutes to live, if you knew today was your last day on earth, what would you do different?"

Everyone froze in shock, astonishment, enjoyment and absolutely complete utter surprise. That had been the most unexpected thing … what was he on about …?

Naruto also had frozen, looking quite ridiculous where he was wielding the enormous giant square earthenware tray over his head, aiming it carefully so that it would come down in a straight line on top of the dark head of the seated, calm boy, who still hadn't looked up at him. He was in this menacing position, in his white kimono, his blue eyes wide, his mouth stretched in between an irritated yell and flabbergasted confusion.

What the argument was about this time no one had any idea – most had long ago given up trying to identify the sources of the heated fights and quarrels.

The dark-haired boy's tone was serious, grave, solemn. It gave no indication of anything other than a serious question.

The boy was still frozen in his utterly ridiculous position, but a small part of him was beginning to smell a very large rat …

His wise decision not to answer that question – thought most of his not answering was attributed to the fact that he just hadn't a clue what to say – this wise decision was rewarded at Sasuke's next words.

Finally turning his head, glancing up at the ludicrous sight, the dark eyes flashed.

"Especially if by doing something different _­right now­ –_" These last words were spat out with an accompanying intent and pointed glance at the giant earthenware tray – "Today might _not_ be your last day on earth …"

An absolute, stunned shocked silence filled the kitchen.

Raidon was the first to burst into his loud, long, startling guffaws of laughter, hooting and gurgling and whooping. Kakashi was the next, his deep, rolling mirth something much more pleasing to the ear. A few loud snorts led to long-drawn out delighted howls and roaring of delighted amusement. After slapping her hands to her mouth, Danah was overcome by giggles and the entire kitchen was in an elated uproar.

The only one who seemingly didn't understand was …

"Huh?" A startled, confused look in the blue eyes. "I didn't think –"

"I _know_, that you don't think, dobe."

A few seconds of silence before this sunk in … another few seconds as the laughter redoubled in sound, pitch and duration.

"WHAAAAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? _ASSHOLE!_"

And yet, in the midst of this, the young woman's eye fell upon a slightly bowed rose-coloured head, her plate hardly touched.

Days had passed in which Sakura barely glanced at her teammates. She'd been so caught up in her own mysterious little world...she had stared at them, the exhaustion lining their faces, knew that as one had faltered, tired, ready to rest, the other had caught him, shaken him, taunted him, roused the fire within until it had gone from a spark to a raging inferno. They had pushed themselves to levels of unconsciousness. Some evenings, she'd absent–mindedly registered the zombie–like state in which they sat, silently for once. But today, something good seemed to have happened. There was a pleased quietness about them. A pleased fatigued exhausted state. However, with this renewed vigour, the energy and spirit had also returned, and their mouths were working again.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?"

Sakura quickly looked up from her dinner plate and stared at Danah.

"You've been very thoughtful. Did something...happen today?" There was a mysterious smile on her face. Sakura stared. Did she know...?

"We heard you playing the flute. It was really nice, Sakura–chan," Naruto said, while busily serving himself more rice. The recent upset was completely gone from his mind. He'd comfortably seated himself beside his dark-haired teammate again and once more they had fallen into a mutual silence. "I didn't know you could play."

"I...can't."

"Oh. Well, that was a very good fluke then," Naruto said without hesitation. "Sasuke, you bastard, move your goddamn elbow."

The dark eyebrow twitched.

"It...you moron, you shifted yourself closer, I didn't even move!"

"Don't lie, you're always acting like a cold bastard, always hogging the space!"

"That's your job, prize idiot."

"Shut up asshole."

Danah sighed as the brawl started up again and decided to ignore them.

"Sakura. Naruto's right, that was heavenly music we heard. Don't ever tell us you can't play."

Utter confusion blanketed across the girl's beautiful eyes. "But...Danah nee–chan, you know that I can't! I don't know how that tune came out!"

Danah raised her eyebrows and leaned slightly over the table, gazing intently into the wide blue-green orbs. "Looks like you did do what I said, otherwise that tune wouldn't have even happened." Her own eyes twinkled. "Did anything – err – _else_ happen after that?"

Before Sakura could answer, one of the young men motioned towards a bowl of potatoes.

"Naruto."

"What, asshole."

"Kitahachi-san wants you to pass the roast potatoes."

"It's right in front of you, take it."

"No it's not! Just pass it over, jerk!"

"Don't call me a jerk, you –"

Sasuke leaned over and yanked the bowl towards him. As he swung it around to pass it, it caught Naruto on the forehead.

"YOU BIG STINKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"What the hell do you think? I told you to pass it, didn't I! It was an accident anyway."

"IT BLOODY WELL WASN'T!"

"IF YOU'D BLOODY WELL DONE WHAT I ASKED YOU TO, IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED NOW, WOULD IT?"

"OI! That's enough you. Sit down. What do you want to go around giving us indigestion for?" The little man and Naruto stared daggers at each other.

"Oh–oh." Danah caught the warning signals, and turned pleadingly to Kakashi. He nodded briefly, then swiftly took hold of Naruto by the back of his robes, almost lifted him clean off the chair, and with Naruto's plate of seconds in one hand, and Naruto in the other, both left the room. The howls were eventually cut off, and another door was closed before Kakashi returned to the table. Danah grinned at him gratefully. She leaned towards Sakura again.

"It's not my place to talk about this, but...you seem to be doing fine. Keep going and..." she winked, her voice lowering to a whisper, "_Feel it stirring inside you_."

Sakura gasped again. That was what it had been...that strange feeling...it was peculiar and abnormal but by no means alien. That emotion she'd felt inside her...it was another part of her...

S_omething did stir inside me, but_..._I still don't understand..._

"Hn. You did very well girl. Not that I didn't expect it, but not so soon. I've heard enough about you. Yes, you did very well. Hn. Very good."

Sakura blushed at the praise, and glowed inwardly. Praises didn't come lightly from this little man, she was told, neither did respect. It was quite an honour the three of them had received, it seemed...

But...

She leaned towards the little man. "Raidon–sama...I don't understand...what that..." She cowered slightly at his piercing gaze.

"You will. It would be very easy for me to get Danah to tell you. But you must feel this yourself. If you don't...the magic might never work."

Blue-green eyes gazed wonderingly at the little man …

_What … what does Raidon-sama mean … ?_

* * *

Alone in his room, where he had been firmly placed by his teacher, bright blue eyes narrowed, and a scowl lit up his features, arms crossed over his chest, staring grimly. The furious glare was directed out of the window, into the distant blue-grey giants, silhouetted crisply in the glimmering moonlight that spread itself over them. The mountains stood like a row of soldiers at attention, grave and solemn, and occasionally broken in small gaps here and there, little mountain passes. Furious blue eyes unseeingly burned into the stillness of the outside world …

_That Sasuke bastard, honestly he –_

It wasn't very natural to see a giant orange flower exploding into life out of nowhere – especially not in the silent grey world of the night, the light cast only by the moon …

Within split-seconds, fingers were gripping the window ledge, eyes wide, horror growing and rising as he stared at the terror before his gaze …

* * *

"A–ARGHHHHHH! KAKASHI–SENSEI! DANAH NEE–CHAN! SASUKE! RAIDON-SENSEI!"

Everyone jumped in shock, the table shivering against the force of startled bodies, of chopsticks clattering to the floor, dishes quivering … _what on earth …_

Danah found herself leaping from the table and running towards the sound of Naruto's terrified voice. As she turned the corner, a panicked white tornado came hurtling into her. They crashed backwards, Danah clasping the boy to her. She felt the others rush up behind her. Little fingers scrabbled desperately around hers, and while she struggled to hold him, she felt herself being pulled, a sense of frantic urgency in the boy's grip.

"What? What is it? What happened?"

Blue eyes were wide with shock and horror …

"FIRE!"

"F–fire?" Danah looked bewildered. Where on earth...how could a fire start up in a mountain tipped with snow?

"Look, look! There!"

Everyone had followed as he dragged Danah into his room, and flung his arm out of the window. "Look!"

Naruto's and Sasuke's room faced the opposite side to that of the Tsuin Sakari, so where they were all facing now was a little to the south of the direction they had come from …

What they were seeing was most likely happening within the Fire Country …

Danah gasped in horror. There, in the distance, were several repeated explosions of orange flowers, blooming up in their evil life for an instant before dying, only to have another take their place.

She knew what she was seeing was very far away. This giant collection of mountains was so far removed from the normal villages that it frightened her almost, to envisage what it was that could possibly create such huge fireballs, from that great distance.

And so huge … 

_It's not natural for normal fire to be that big …_

A little scuffle, a rustle of robes, thump of a staff as Raidon appeared beside Sasuke and Naruto, peering out at the giant deadly flowers …

His voice … low, grim … solemn …

"Looks like...it has started."

For him to sound so serious meant that what they were seeing was nothing but bad news …

Very bad news …

Danah turned in horror to the little man. "N–no way, sensei! They weren't expecting an attack –"

He cut in furiously, his anger rising and rising as he watched the blooming of the orange flowers.

"Well, they were wrong obviously. Their sources of information were not correct, or not reliable."

Turning abruptly to the Konoha citizens who were watching him in horror, his voice dropped to a lower growl. "Either the informants of Konoha betrayed them – _again_ – or it was from an unexpected source."

Informants … Betrayal … 

Naruto's eyes snapped back to reality. _Informants … what … what the hell is he saying … _

"No! No, the Sand would not betray us! Not after what we all went through! Not after what they did for us! And Kakashi-sensei a while back –"

The little man's green eyes widened slightly before narrowing, falling into a contemplative state.

Horror had completely overcome the young woman. Her hands wrung together …

" – I wouldn't have left if I'd thought –" Shaking fingers gripped the ledge.

Raidon instantly reached out, clasping her hands tightly, shaking her.

"Danah! Pull yourself together! I know we wouldn't have left! But we've got to leave now!"

An almost deathly silence, stunned, shocked looks all around. Even the others who had rushed in had frozen with horror. Even if they had left their villages a long time ago to come and train here, it didn't mean they no longer felt any sense of allegiance, any loyalty to it … in fact, being away so long, training so terribly hard, the loyalty was deeper than it might ever have been …

A horrified look was in her blue eyes, her mind racing frantically.

"W–what?"

Sweeping up his staff which he'd dropped to grab hold of Danah, he barked at them before making his way swiftly to the door.

"You heard me! NOW! Summon the things. TAKE US!" Already he'd whipped around and was almost out of the room. "WE HAVEN'T ANY TIME TO WASTE!"

Danah frozen for a moment. But that was it. Only a moment …

The next minute, she'd also hurtled out and they heard frantic crashing sounds next door. Another few seconds and she was dressed in her usual dark black dress, one hand tightly clutching … her fan.

Her gaze fell upon Kakashi's students, wide-eyed, stunned and frozen still …

Through her horror, her eyes hardened …

"You all ...just _stay here_. There is _nothing_ you can do to help except by _staying here_. You have to believe me!" Suddenly her eyes fell on Kakashi, not immediately noticing what he'd just done ... "Kakashi-san...Kakashi, you –"

"I'm coming."

She blinked, staring stupidly at his normal Jounin uniform, even now zipping up his vest, his other hand clasping the forehead protector … he'd vanished to change at the same instant as she had …

Danah was speechless.

"No – no you can't, Kakashi-san! You have to stay here and –!"

But she felt her own resolve falling at the hardness in his gaze. The silent, burning fury.

"No, I'm coming. I'm a Jounin of Konoha, Danah. I'm not staying hiding in the mountains if there's a chance Leaf is attacked. How can you expect me to do that, Danah?"

Turning to his three students, a half-gloved hand alighted on Naruto's shoulder, a firm grip. "You do as you told. She's right. There's nothing you can –"

The boy's eyes went wide. Wildly, he flung the hand off his shoulder, furious. Fists clenched.

"We're not babies! You yourself said you want to protect Konoha! Sasuke and I can –"

But they were given the same hardness of gaze as Danah had received.

"I'm not having it. I'm not listening." His fingers curled around Danah's arm, and suddenly they were running outside.

A momentary stunned silence before the boy was furiously flying after his teacher and sister.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE! WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME –!"

"Is not happening again. We can't let – whatever that is reach Konoha. Can't let it reach any of the villages. Not – happening – again."

Naruto and Sasuke took one look at the grim, cold fury in Kakashi's eyes, and knew it wasn't worth pursuing. Goodness knew what he would do if they pushed the matter. But they were feeling the rising fury in their own hearts...

Almost choking with worry and fury, Naruto spluttered out, his voice hoarse with anger. "What do you think we've been doing these past few weeks! You saw us, we're –"

But now Raidon had leapt to Kakashi's defence, and his roar alone drowned out any form of protest.

"NO! YOU'LL KEEP YOUR PLACE, YOUNG MAN! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

The young woman could only numbly watch the rising fury within the two boys. Watch the spark of their eyes, their bodies tense …

Almost hesitantly, she reached out, clasping their shoulders, her eyes face calm, her grip secure. But the look in her eyes … So full of pain, pleading to be understood. They forgot their fury for a moment, just staring at the raw desperation.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Danah gripped their shoulders, her eyes burning into theirs, begging them to listen. But her voice was firm, hard. Just like Kakashi's … "Your bodies have been pushed beyond imagination. I know what happened in Tsuin Sakari, I know what has happened the last two weeks. You must listen to me when I say that you are so completely drained of chakra, you can't _fight_. I _guarantee_ you that you won't be able to so much as stand and hold your swords, you'll be so weak, your bodies so sore and pained. You'll permanently damage yourselves …"

Never …

Never had they heard such pain in her voice … never such a raw, extreme anxiety.

"You'd better listen to her, bratlings," The Dragon King's voice growled. As their eyes turned to him, they saw him already slipping on metal arm plates, also tying one over his netted shirt before slipping his outer long sleeveless garment over it. Beside him, the tall Jounin strapping a similar armour plate over his arms, slipping two kunai behind the buckle of his sandal …

He was already in his ANBU uniform … he had slipped into the guise of the shadow warrior, the assassin of the night …

"That why people come all the way here to train, that's why they agree to practically fatigue their bodies so that it take them weeks to walk again …" His metal armoury complete, the eyes glinted, the dragon within him, the second being within, rising, growling, threatening …

"And your injuries will be worse than most because of how you pushed yourself. Because of what we had to teach you. And learn a lesson from the past," This almost spat out as he flung his finger at them, a snarl now underlying his tone. "Tsunade lost both the men she loved, her brother and her lover, after they ran hot-headedly into battle – into a level of battle which they were not prepared for! She was so young … such a young woman, and what it did to her …"

He'd spun around and was already storming out of the house, and they heard his words …

"Don't let your sister be another one to suffer that kind of loss …"

Horrified gasps, they felt themselves gathered into the girl's arms … her tears finally having come out …

A silent, deep gaze at each of them. Then leaning back, she straightened, and her voice was almost back to normal … "I'll come back. I will …"

The golden-haired boy gasped … Danah continued firmly, her voice shaking only slightly. But is was almost normal … almost …

"I'm not going to lose you after waiting so long, so many years. I _won't_ lose you. I'll come back. All right? _I promise_."

She promised … 

Naruto stood stock still as the girl finally slipped her arms around him, holding him tight for a moment. kissed him again, Sakura choked as she clung to the girl. Sasuke stood to one side, his head slightly bent, eyes clouding …

Because despite the promise she had just made …

_He'd never really believed in promises …_

_No promise that had been made in his scarred childhood was ever …_

_… ever carried out truthfully …_

_And he had such a bad feeling ... _

_The type of bad feeling he'd learnt to trust after..._

****

**_… _**_after_****that_ had happened_...****

Then Danah turned abruptly, and her eyes were dry again. Kakashi held their shoulders for an instant, his eyes boring into theirs. What was in it? Fear? Worry? Though his grip was tight, firm, there was the slightest, faintest …

Tremble …

Then, "Take care. We'll be back." And he'd taken the quivering girl by the shoulder and hurried her outside.

Blinking in shock, Naruto tore after them, followed closely by his teammates. They emerged into the moon-kissed night, the giant orb seemed larger than normal, the sheen against the snow was something unearthly, otherwordly …

Raidon was standing almost at the edge of the summit, a distance away, his back to them, peering into the distance, as if trying to see...

He turned sharply as he saw Danah and Kakashi. Nodding briefly, he swiftly appeared beside the girl.

"The fan, Danah."

"Yes, sensei." The whispered reply nearly wrung their hearts out, but the next vision drove all thought completely from their minds.

Despite the terror of the moment, the curiosity, the curiosity which sprung from their natural intelligence, that curiosity had woken within them could not be forced down …

That fan Kakashi-sensei told us about … 

_An ancient jutsu …_

_What …_

Only the rose-haired girl had not seen nor heard of this fan, and even she watched in amazement …

Taking a deep breath, Danah raised the fan to her eye level; a slender flick of her wrist and it was now outstretched in all its ancient beauty. She held it so that the rim of it just below her vision. From where the waiting group stood, they could see the swirling black writing visible …

Suddenly, she threw it above her, and it went spinning and somersaulting above her, seemingly faster and faster …

All at once, there was a brilliant, blinding white-hot explosion of lights …

Hands were flung over their faces, some cries of pain, and upon opening them again, they were left wondering fleetingly whether they were seeing hallucinations, a strange kind of side-effect of that terribly white light …

Because what was in front of them surely could not be of this world …

The fan seemed to have suddenly swelled, multiplied to a hundred times its size …

And a strange glow was being emitted from it, almost giving the sensation that it wasn't really there, that they might almost be able to see through it …

It hovered directly behind the still figure, whose hands were clasped firmly in seal position, her eyes closed, concentration knitting her forehead. The fan was giant, enormous …

A sudden wind had sprung up around her, seemed to start form the ground and circled upwards, spiralling faster and faster … it reminded them faintly of the strange, beautiful jutsu they had seen her perform during their 'training' so long ago …

The cyclone was spinning faster and faster, catching at her hair and dress …

Suddenly their gazes were drawn to the black mass of drawing on the fan …

Because the black mass began to glow …

To pulse …

Almost like a heartbeat …

The huge, indecipherable swirl of what could have been anything suddenly seemed to become clearer, more well defined …

And it wasn't pulsing just randomly …

The glow was outlining a particular shape, a figure … each pulse was different, each highlighting a different part of the fan …

Suddenly, they recalled being pointed out the hazy outlines of various mysterious creatures …

Each creature suddenly glowed in outline for an instant, before the glow vanished only to outline yet another of the creatures …

Like this, all over the fan, this was being repeated …

Slowly, they began recalling the creatures of legends, ones that were weaved within the magnificent mythology they had had told to them in their younger years …

_Dragon …_

_Sea–Monster …_

_Snake …_

_Tiger …_

_Winged horse …_

_Griffin__ …_

_Butterfly …_

_Eagle …_

_Phoenix__ …_

As this glowed last, a giant, ghostly form floated up out of the fan …

Eyes widened further as the shape began to slowly, slowly take form … They made out a strong, slim, slender body …

A plumed head …

The arch of a long, graceful curve of its neck …

And giant wings that spread, enormous, massive, that seemed to fill the whole space …

They recognised it – of course they did …

That night, that special night so long ago, this mysterious creature had hurtled towards them from its domains in the ancient universe …

A bird …

Its beak opened in another lovely, quavering hoot. Just that sound warmed the cold, icy, creeping feeling that had tried to consume their hearts. It was a gentle healing warmth that spread...

"She'd better not choose the dragon, the entire top of the mountain will be taken off!"

Hardly anyone heard the little man's grumble; the sight that was unfolding before them...

Their intent, awed gaze at the beautiful creature was interrupted when they saw the girl's hands move from the seal position …

Danah's hands flew into a complex seal …

And the quivering ghostly mass above her hooted again, as if in acknowledgement of the seal, opened its beak …

A shooting, powerful raging jet of fire issued from the depths of its throat, hurtling towards the girl, enveloping her in a gyrating, fiery tornado …

Their gasps of horror were lost in a strangled, confused yelp before turning to amazed, breathless silence.

A looming, towering golden glow had seemed to rise from just beyond the edge of the mountain. Golden yellow and bright red feathers, magnificent waterfall tail, and soft, delicate wings belying the unimaginable strength and ferocity within the dainty looking body. The watchers were struck dumb.

This was..._a real phoenix. _Unlike the ones they had seen so far, this was no ghostly form …

This had body … substance …

That which they had been taught about, an element of fantasy, an aspect of legendary feats. Only in stories … only in stories had it featured, stories that had elevated the soul …

Yet, here it was … rising higher and higher, a strange gentle glow around its body … it was swooping, diving, circling, gliding, with all the effort and ease as if it felt no resistance, no friction, no air current …

Noiselessly it dived, gently, smoothly. The wings carelessly, tenderly swept over the group. They felt the tips of its feathers brush against their faces and gasped at the softness, the tingling, thrilling sensation...

The touch from an otherworldly essence …

Finally, another careful swoop in a graceful arc, and it landed daintily beside the young woman …

Danah lifted a trembling hand to stroke the beautiful head. It acknowledged with another quavering melody.

Raidon–sensei gathered his stick and went forwards. A solemn little pat to the beautiful head, before he leapt up onto the breathtaking creature's back, followed closely by the young woman herself. She turned and motioned softly to the silver-haired Jounin. He leapt up behind her, and held on fast to her slender frame.

It was breathtaking the way the bird rose gracefully, the spread of its wings, once again carelessly caressing their faces …

They watched the heavenly being rise into the air, so smoothly, elegantly, noiselessly …

They caught a glimpse as the three riders raised their heads, gave a final wave, a single diamond teardrop sparkling in the girl's blue eyes, as the phoenix spread its wings to give a final call.

Rising higher into the air, it circled once, then with amazing speed shot off into the night, and the distant unknown.

In its wake, it had left behind not just apprehensive, nervous, uneasy souls …

But also empty, blank, vacant gazes …

His fists clenched, tightened almost painfully … he could almost feel his nails biting into the flesh …

Raidon-sensei … 

_He was frightened himself …_

_… and he's never frightened …_

_That sparrow-fart is never …_

_He's one of the most …_

_Most strongest__ people …_

_If something was frightening him …_

_…_

He was breathing very hard, fighting to keep down the waterfall of tears …

_Danah nee-chan …_

_…_

_You promised …_

_You promised to return …_

_But …_

_But somehow …_

_Something feels …_

_… very wrong …_

_…_

_… very, very wrong …_

Only hazily he registered someone calling his name …

"N–N–Naruto–kun?"

A voice, whispery little voice …

"N-Naruto-kun, please …"

He knew without turning his head that it was little mouse Miya.

"P–P–P–Please come in now, D–Danah–chan said –"

Teeth gritted. Fists clenched tighter …

"Leave me alone."

The harsh, raspy, throaty voice wasn't coming from Naruto. They'd never heard that kind of controlled pain, inconceivable agony beyond belief. That kind of voice should have come from a bitter, twisted man, dying of wounds that had been inflicted in their greatest severity. Not from Naruto...someone like Naruto – no _way_...

His dark-haired teammate felt only an empty numbness … And he couldn't shake off that horrible churning inside him …

...couldn't shake off a fear that he'd never known he possessed in such intensity …

A love, a gentle, pure, powerful love that his heart had willingly harboured after years and lifetimes of emptiness...that love was falling, falling once more into a black hole that he had thought had been vanquished, defeated long ago …

The darkness was trying to overtake him, a darkness that had warned him of danger, and had so many times been proved _right_...

He stepped forwards, not knowing, not really understanding how common sense had cut through the numbness and forced him to act …

A gentle, strong pale hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder. He felt the boy stiffen.

"Naruto."

"Get lost." That deadly, dying whisper again.

He once again fought down his own breathlessness and tried again to make his voice work, more like its usual self.

"What are you going to achieve out here? They've...gone. Come inside, idiot."

"They'll be back."

A silence. A soft reply.

"I know they'll be back."

The figure in front of him spun around to meet his eyes, his whole body raging, trembling with fury and with … and with something else …

The words were spat out, like poison …

"Then why did you say they've _gone_? Why, you bastard?"

Cold, deadly, _dying_ blue eyes bored into his, piercing. Sasuke cursed himself silently for having betrayed his doubts so openly. He felt the coldness taking over him again …

This was how it had always worked … the numbness, then the coldness …

The cold, practical, common-sense side …

"So I said the wrong word. Go inside, _now_. It's freezing."

"Screw you."

Sasuke inhaled sharply, trying to restrain the fury building up, trying to be calm, patient..._Naruto had never …_

"Look, dumbass," he started again, through clenched teeth. "She wouldn't want you to be freeze out here and die –"

The raging inferno before him finally erupted. At the force of the yell, even the mountain itself seemed to vibrate …

"BASTARD! ASSHOLE! WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HER AS IF SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

Forget patience.

He snapped. He lunged at the boy with his inhuman speed, with a desperation he thought he had forced down long ago. Strong arms pinned the younger boy into the ice, raven-black hair brushing the boy's face, fingernails digging painfully through Naruto's clothes into his own palms, black eyes shooting sparks.

"YOU STUPID MORON! YOU DAMNED FOOL! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT HER AS IF SHE'S _DEAD_! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT HER! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SHE MEANS ANYTHING TO! LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO _NEEDS_ HER! STOP IT! STOP IT OR I'LL – I'LL – DAMN YOU, NARUTO! JUST GODDAMN YOU!"

He didn't know if it was anything he'd said, or the iciness of the ground below, or if he'd slipped into a dazed state from the numbness, but Naruto offered no resistance as Sasuke rose swiftly, as the strong hands managed to grab the boy's clothes.

How he dragged him into the house, down the corridors and into their room, he would never know.

His throat dry, his chest tight, he practically threw the younger boy onto the bed …

And that was when the practical part of him was done, the numbness came back …

He faintly felt his own slender body colliding dully against the wall, sliding down slowly, head lowered ...

Blue eyes fixed themselves to the few pinpricks of stars visible outside.

Unblinking as a snake's the gaze didn't shift once through the night …

* * *

**Chapter 36 - No News Is Good News**


	36. No News Is Good News

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 36 – No News Is Good News**

(SPOILER:

* * *

_Blue eyes … _

_Blinked.__ Opened. _

_Stared … _

_Darkness.__ A long, long corridor. Ancient, strong walls, interrupted at intervals by mysterious doorways, by smaller passages ... a steady drip-drip-drip …_

_The blue eyes widened … 'I've been here before …'_

_He felt himself turning around, a tense, small body alone in an engulfing darkness._

_Yes, he remembered this very well … they were the passages through the universe of his mind … into doorways and pathways as yet unopened, unthought-of … _

_He didn't know why, but a strange tingling was working throughout his body with a sickening slowness. It was a tingle that … that …_

_The blue eyes turned, gazing unseeingly into the darkness of the corridor before him. _

_There … something was stirring again … that tingle …_

_It was as if it was … calling … _

_'… I must … follow …' _

_Tiny little splashes echoed throughout as sandaled feet slowly, hesitantly took steps forwards. As he passed a little break in the corridor, he remembered … _

_This was where another call had taken him … so long ago, it seemed now … _

_… a monster … giant … huge … bars … a cage …_

_But the call this time was in another direction. This time he continued down … _

_Walking, walking, walking … and the strange force within his body got stronger and stronger …_

_A laugh._

_He froze. The tingles became goosebumps. He tensed … he wondered …_

_Only silence, and the consistent dripping, splashing around his feet._

_But he knew he had definitely heard the laugh. _

_Some more tentative steps forwards. And they grew more bold, stronger as he didn't hear any more. More determined, more –_

_And again.__ There it was … sweet, musical laughter … the kind that warmed the heart, thrilled the soul …_

_… And he knew who …_

_Almost without any hesitation this time, the boy found his eyes fixed on a shadowy doorway further down the dark passage. He barely felt his body move towards it, so concentrated was his focus on that door … _

_… to reach it …_

_It may have been a few seconds later, or it may have been a lifetime … but he found himself gazing down at a tarnished door handle._

_As little hands closed over it, the tingle that shot through his body was …_

_… Electric …_

_A deft twist, and the shivering hands had flung open the door._

_A blinding white light poured over him and he staggered back with a surprised cry, arms flung over his face._

_Then he heard it again. The musical voice … _

_'Naru-chan!'_

_Arms dropped. Mouth gaped._

_Blue sky.__ The greenest, freshest grass, trees he'd ever seen. Radiant, beaming sunshine._

_Birds.__ Butterflies. Calls, Chirps, Singing._

_And flowers.__ Masses and masses of flowers._

_The hilltop was covered with them. Dancing, swaying in a gentle breeze that caressed them loveingly, the unseen fingers of the winds lightly touching soft petals._

_Upon looking around, the shock only grew. _

_He was on a hilltop. At the base was a grove of trees, of bushes, little scurrying animals. A wind, a wind that belonged only to this land was swirling around him, playing with his hair, lightly stroking his face._

_He knew this hilltop. He had been here so many times, had run here when he was little. So many times, his heart burning with pain, with sorrow, he had run away, skipped classes and come out here to –_

_Then he suddenly saw the little boy._

_So small.__ So tiny. Perhaps just over a year old. Chubby little wandering hands, carelessly stroking the flowers, the flowers that were almost as tall as he was. Little fingers gently touched the petals. Making his way through the field of flowers, shrieking with delight. _

_Laughing, giggling. _

_The brightest blue eyes in the world.__ Golden summer hair that put the sunlight to shame._

_Himself._

_'Naru-chan!__ Just a bit more! Come on, my pretty little one!'_

_And then he saw the little girl. _

_A few metres in front of him, her hands held out in readiness to swing the tiny child off the ground, into her arms and to make him fly through the sky. A tiny little girl, in a pale blue kimono, a giant white obi._

_Silky golden hair, just like his … only longer, waving and dancing to the tune of the wind, which was caressing her hair, her face, her, as if she was a flower herself … _

_The brightest blue eyes in the world.__ Golden summer hair that put the sunlight to shame._

_Danah …_

_Numbly, Naruto could only watch as the delightedly shrieking little boy reached her arms, and the squeal of joy as she swung him off the ground and holding him high above her, she spun around and around, and finally the two collapsed on the grass, laughing, laughing … the little girl gathered him into her arms, his head against her chest, chin rubbing against his soft golden silkiness. Arms wrapped around her little precious bundle, protectively, lovingly …_

_The tingle in his body had concentrated in his throat … now a large, uncomfortable, beautiful pain was in his heart as he watched the delighted little boy, his beautiful, loving sister …_

_Then, to his shock, he watched as the summery blue sky slowly, slowly faded … the sun seemed to vanish, and all was replaced by a grey dullness … the wind was harsher, almost cruel, insensitive … the petals of the once vibrant, dancing flowers were torn away … Giant grey clouds turned to evil, menacing black, all the creatures of the hilltop had long ago vanished …_

_But neither the little girl nor the boy moved. She was still holding him, in the exact same position as before, but her smile had faded. Tears, a waterfall, a cascade of tears had replaced the bright, joyful smile … But she didn't move, not an inch. It was as if she was very, very careful not to move …_

_… Because he had fallen asleep. The little angel in her arms had fallen asleep. And she didn't want to wake him._

_Although the world was ending around them, she held on to him, refusing to let him be disturbed, and wake, and see what was happening …_

_The silent watching boy felt a dark emptiness creep up from deep within him, felt an enveloping darkness of his soul, just as it was in this hilltop._

_'… I … I have to go and … save them …'_

_But even as he tried to move, even the remaining dim light glowing in the sky burned away, and he was left in a murky, crawling darkness …_

_It had dimmed, then blinked out rapidly … now, everything was black …_

_Beads of sweat lined his brow, and he turned, panic creeping into him …_

_Where did … where are they? What happened …?_

_Before he knew what was happening, another sudden white light exploded around him._

_The same hilltop.__ The same happy blue sky. Golden sunshine._

_And a lone figure.__ Knees drawn up to his thin chest, little arms wrapped around. And the same cheerful Konoha breeze playing with his hair._

_Hair that had remained bright, and golden, despite the way the happy, bouncy tiny little child had aged, the way the hilltop had aged, the creatures …_

_… But the little girl wasn't there … _

_Laughter.__ Tingling, musical laughter._

_Shocked, confused, he felt himself edging forwards. Stopping a little distance behind the tiny boy, he peered over the boy's shoulder._

_There, in the grove of trees lining the base of the hill, was a group of children. Laughing, shrieking with delight, giggling, chasing each other …_

_Laughter …_

_He couldn't see the boy's face, but the shaking, shivering shoulders were enough … even with his back turned, it didn't stop the sobs coming through …_

_Just as he was about to reach forwards again, to touch the thin shoulder, everything vanished, a blink of blackness once again …_

_He felt himself falling, still in the process of trying to reach the boy …_

_Horror engulfed him as he saw he was falling into … nothing … that terrifying blackness again … _

_And just as he hit the ground, the light exploded again. The same blinding white flash._

_Stunned blue eyes stared into the green grass beneath his fingers. Raising his head slowly, he gaped._

_The same hilltop.__ The same sky, the wind, the sunshine …_

_But the figures playing at the base of the hill were gone … _

_And so was the little lonely boy upon the hilltop …_

_Instead, there was …_

_Slowly, slowly, Naruto turned his head, feeling the presence of someone nearby. Slowly sitting up again, he sat back on his heels, resting his hand on his knee as he turned his head, almost fearful of what he would see –_

_A girl.__ A tall, slender figure, the folds of her dress rippling in the breeze. Long golden hair, this time reflecting the light of the sun._

_She turned slowly._

_Their eyes met._

_… The same, intense, bright blue eyes …_

_It was only a momentary flicker of hesitation. Only a moment. Because he was unable to believe …_

_But the next thing he knew, he had risen, he had flown …_

_… Straight into her waiting arms …_

_His arms wrapped tightly around her slender, trim waist. His head resting against her chest. The top of his head rubbing delightedly against her chin._

_And laughter._

_Sweet, joyful, musical laughter._

_And her arms around him became tighter, as if never to let go … _

_…Ever again …_

_Raising his head, their eyes met. His own closed as her lips descended on his forehead._

_The gentle Konoha breeze around them was nothing compared to the beauty, the feel of her tender, loving lips on his forehead, protective, adoring arms around him …_

_Feeling his heart want to explode with joy, he tightened his arms around her again, pressed his head against her …_

_It may have been only a few moments, but it may have been a lifetime, that they stood like that. He saw more children come to play at the bottom of the hill, he saw flowers bloom and sparkle around them again, he saw the little woodland creatures happily scampering, the birds swept up into a joyful dance with the air currents …_

_He saw the skies around them grey and darken, the breeze turned harsh and cold, the children disappeared, the woodland creatures vanished, the flowers laid down, and the hilltop was empty of the blooming colours, the vibrancy of life …_

_Except for them.__ But she still held on. _

_… Just like she had before … _

_He waited for the glory of sunshine to come back, for the cycle to continue, but it didn't … _

_His body tensed, and he knew then something was wrong …_

_Slowly, he raised his head, gazed into her blue eyes …_

_… Pain. Sorrow. Anguish …_

_Shock, horror, bewildered confusion, he stepped slightly back from her arms, gazed up at her …_

_Something was … very, very wrong with this scene … very … very … wrong …_

_Onee__-chan's … his darling one-chan's arms were just as soft, just as warm, as full of love as they always were … _

_Her eyes still overflowed with adoration for him, as they always did … _

_So what was … what was different …? _

_What was it, that he knew was so … wrong? So very, very wrong?_

_Unable to stand it any more, he flung his arms around her tightly, receiving a hug that was just as loving. Lightly resting his head against her chest again …_

_It was about then that the cold realisation gripped him … _

_The truth pounded against his scattered confusion like thundering waves of the roaring sea, like the vicious ripping of the world in an earthquake, like the lightning upon a lonely, exposed hilltop …_

_His heart thudded violently, pounding, pounding, pounding … he stared at her … _

_Lonely, still … a beautiful figure … _

_The wind danced around her, her hair swayed, dress flared … _

_His heart pounded … _

_He knew what was wrong …_

_In the past, when he had flung himself into her welcoming arms, his heartbeat always thudded with hers …_

_But not this time …_

_This time …_

_… It was only his heartbeat that he felt …_

__

_ **she had no heartbeat ... **_

Naruto woke up screaming that night …

* * *

The next few days passed with sickening slowness. 

The days seemed longer, nights shorter, so even that blessed sleep, when it came, was brief and cruel. Heads filled with colours of red, yellow, blue. The pain was such a burning red, blinding white, that when they woke up their eyes hurt. Heads hurt. Hearts hurt …

Whatever they ate – if they ate – was brought up. Even water felt like it was burning their stomachs. They heard nothing, that was the worst part. No more evil orange flowers gave their deadly blossom. Not a sound, not a sight.

Every village had gone to protect its own, they had been told. The battle was nowhere near the villages, so to keep it that way, each village's best was sent.

Thoughts flew also to Konoha, their friends, people in the village. Had they all lost their best as well? What evil was this, that demanded their best as sacrifice?

No, not sacrifice ...

No …

During the day, during their thoughts, when in the silent presence of each other, that word was abolished from their consciousness, driven out, eradicated.

But at night …

At night it crawled back into their dreams, into the vulnerable, whimpering subconscious minds, craving for rest, craving for a sleep they didn't want to wake up from …

Because if they couldn't wake up, then they wouldn't need to keep dreading what they didn't know...

_After all …_

_You can't miss what you've never had..._

They didn't know what to fear. What to expect …

So when something slammed into the mountain in the dead of the night...what were they to think?

The first sight for weary eyes was terror.

Terror in the form of a giant, long, scaly body, black, velvety wings adorned by cruel talons. Furious, power–filled darting eyes set into a reptilian head. Roaring, snarling, growling that cut through the night. Roars that echoed off the distant mountains and came rumbling back to them again, intensified by its terrible echo …

Half–dead figures received it. Minds that already saw entities a thousand times more frightening, felt pain a thousand times more than it could inflict. Nothing too extraordinary …

But what was extraordinary was the figure who sluggishly slid down from its back. A tiny, dishevelled looking figure. Moonlight glinted off vicious red bruises on his head …

_This … this can't be …_

As he shuffled towards them, the last vestiges of hope practically died upon the horror they were seeing …

This man, the Dragon King of the Rising Sun …

This man about whom such incredible, legendary feats were attributed to …

Ripped clothes … Red streaks … Cuts on his face … a terrible, bloodied slice from his arms, through which the thick rich red stained his previously white garments …

And worst of all …

And a dull, dead weight in his eyes. No vivid, glowing green fire …

Nothing to show that the man was alive …

No one moved. Dead, zombie–like trance. Only one thought through their minds.

_If the _master_ was inflicted with injuries like this..._

The Dragon King … such an invincible man … 

He raised his eyes to them.

_Don__'t say it. Don__'t say it. Don__'t say it. Don__'t say it …_

Each thud of their hearts pulsed with their numb thoughts. The silent pleading. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it..._

Faint snatches travelled through the air …

Larger scale than we thought … 

_Unexpected …totally unexpected …_

_Everyone … _

_All the Chuunin and Jounin from the villages … _

_Every able bodied person … been sent to the battle front …_

_Attack on the Medical Jounin themselves … this has resulted in horrendous losses …_

_With no one to cure the wounded …_

_Deaths have been terrible …_

_Can't even …_

_… start counting …_

_But one thing is for sure …_

And it was then that they were slammed with his words …

The truth of his return …

_No trace of any of ours …_

_No trace at all …_

_…_

_No trace … _

_… at all …_

A boy screamed, far and long into the night …

The most helpless, vulnerable cry ever known to mankind …

All rage, all terror, overpowered by the worst sensations that could ever be felt …

… helplessness …

… powerlessness …

… and the sense of a terrible, terrible loss …

… forever …

The sound of a new–born baby's first cry …

And its last, dying breath …

* * *

**Next: Chapter 37 - Restoration**


	37. Restoration

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 37 – Restoration**

(SPOILER:

**_Background Music: "We're All Alone" – Boz Scaggs_**

* * *

A trembling, aged, frail hand clasped the door handle. Stood aside. Motioned with his weary head.

It wasn't Sasuke and Naruto who entered. It was two lifeless, unresponsive, almost unconscious entities. As lifeless, as still, as silent as the streets of Konoha outside.

It seemed a ghost town. Those who'd been left behind were the citizens, those who weren't shinobi, the expectant mothers, the weaning mothers, the old, the injured, a handful of defence ninja, the children, and their schoolteacher to look after them. To defend them. With his life, if need be.

It was this teacher now, who rose, his hands wringing painfully, throat tight, his breathing almost forced. This man, the lone figure in the ghost house, the dark, looming, forbidding rooms, the weight pressing down upon the interior...

This teacher who caught the tottering, reeling life–forms, who settled them into the chairs. Who turned and with glimmering still brown pools, bowed and acknowledged the little man in front of him.

Raidon didn't look up. His head hung, his eyes were dull. Long, gnarled fingers listlessly clasped his staff before him. Long gone was that sheer brilliance that had lit up the brilliant green eyes, the life that had filled an entire room …

Long gone …

The voice was gentle. Quiet.

Dull. Lifeless.

"Safer here. She had said to...specifically return them home. Villages won't be touched. That much is definite." There was no emotion, just monotonous muttering. Slurring speech, as if he was drunk.

Iruka turned his head slightly to his side, taking in the slumped, dejected forms on the sofas. The dark-haired boy was now sitting up, hands on knees and staring stiffly, rigidly ahead. Naruto was curled up on the armchair, his back to them, head buried in his chest …

The gentle heart wrung. An enormous, painful agony filled him …

Naruto … 

_Of all people, you deserve this the least …_

_After everything that has happened, everything you've gone through … to finally be able to have a family …_

_And then …_

_… this …_

_And Sasuke as well …_

_Just as he was starting to live again …_

The man turned back to the tiny figure in front of him, and for the first time noticed how old he was … not that cheeky, furious ball of energy that gave competition to Naruto, possibly the only man in this world who could actually out-roar Naruto.

That man had been one whom Time did not include in its shadow … that man was one that Time forgot, that Youth had eternal residence within …

But all of a sudden, the years seemed to be catching up, and Iruka's gentle, throbbing heart noticed the slight trembling in the man's fingers, the weariness in his body … could almost see the irrepressible soul crying out for rest …

For rest …

Clearing his throat, saying the first thing, anything that came to his head. Anything was better than this silence …

"Then...it is contained? The...battle?" Even his normally gentle, calming voice was hoarse, rasping … and yet insignificant to the terror, to the dull pain that was in the very air …

The quiet, whispered answer was that dull terror which had claimed a voice … The sound of a man in whose soul only pain, only loss, suffering and agony had taken residence …

"Contained ... Yes ..."

Monosyllabic mutters. Disjointed sentences as if he'd forgotten to string coherent sentences together.

"We … We don't...know any numbers. Numbers. No...count."

Something very like a terrified squeak rumbled form the stunned young man's throat …

"It's – still going on!" A new dead weight clasped his heart. The little man didn't even bother to answer.

The schoolteacher finally felt his heart plummet, into a horrible sickening depth. Being the one left behind, the one to take care of the children, he was hardly informed of anything going on in that battle front. Evidently everyone thought it was best the schoolteacher not know these things, in case it severely affected his own constant vigil and care of the young Leafs …

Normally he wouldn't complain … normally he'd just feel neglected for being the one left behind …

But this time, everyone – _everyone_ – had left …

And not just the normal Chuunins and Jounins either … even the Hokage had left …

He'd been told that the Keepers had been the ones to issue the general alert to the villages in general, and although there were Alliances with the neighbouring villages, everyone was fighting for themselves, for their villages. In the battle, if a fallen comrade from a neighbouring shinobi village needed help, it would be given, but basically, the unwritten rule in this kind of war was look out for yourself, for your own villagers, for the village itself … there would be no help from there …

"Iruka-sensei … if they … if those boys …"

He blinked, his thoughts focussed once again as he felt the still figure before him stir. Saw the gleaming bald head slowly raise and suddenly, inexplicably, saw a tiny spark of fire start somewhere in those depths. The trembling in the hands increased, and those eyes seemed suddenly to shoot fire.

"If they … so much as … set foot … outside this village …"

The raging, roaring, raw fury …

"I will ..._HURT _THEM. _PARALYSE_ THEM! I will _KILL THEM MYSELF!_" The sudden unexpected fury lashed out in waved from the little man.

The dark-haired boy slowly, slowly turned his blank gaze, fixing on the little figure. Even Naruto's head raised a little, and a dull blue partially took in the raging, furious man, who was working himself up to a towering frenzy. They could feel the radiation of his pure, raw rage from where they sat.

"She–she..." Now the choking was there. But the tears weren't.

They'd long since dried out.

Only a dry river-bed. A dry river-bed …

"She didn't leave, and your teacher didn't leave...just for you to get yourselves _killed_ as well … Anyone who puts their life in your place like they have done, like your sister has done … doesn't do it...FOR _FUN_!"

Suddenly the self-control exploded, and they could almost feel the wave upon wave of fury lashing out at them.

"You GOT IT! They don't do it for you fools to go running, thinking you can save...they do it...BECAUSE THEY LOVE YOU! BECAUSE THEY WANT TO PROTECT YOU!"

Even the very timbers of the house's frame seemed to shake in his wrath …

"SO YOU – GODDAMN – STAY – _HERE_!"

A resounding reverberating _crash_, as he brought the powerful staff thundering down on the floor.

He had roared himself out. He stood, swaying slightly, limp. Finished.

Iruka, who had staggered back as the man had begun his outburst, slowly came towards him, and a gentle whisper filled the air …

Raidon wearily shook his head at the teacher's whispered offers to rest a while before returning. He stared into the young man's eyes.

"There is no trace of her. That is what is – _terrifying_ me. No – trace – of – her. Do you follow?"

The figure on the sofa tensed. The one in the armchair suddenly shot up, turning and staring, his mouth dropping open at each revelation …

Iruka's gentle brown eyes were wide with horror. Then confusion. Then finally …

Understanding dawned...with a sickening slam.

"No...trace? No – _trace_? But that means..."

"Exactly." Breathing was both rapid and hoarse. "That means..._no body_."

The young teacher was speechless.

This was news to the senseless lives on the sofas. _Did that mean..._

"...there's still a chance?" The words almost squeaked out, they were such foreign words, uttered in such a desperate situation.

Brilliant green fixed on the wide brown eyes, and this time another flicker shot across them. But it wasn't anger.

"Your teacher, your Hokage, the entire ANBU squad, the Jounins...can't detect any of them..."

As if the air had been knocked out of them …

Can't … 

_Can't detect any of them …?_

_You mean … we've lost them …?_

_Lost them but we can't find the bodies …?_

That … 

_That means …_

"Can't detect...that means..._that means_..."

_… that there's still a chance … _

_… still a chance that they're …_

A deep, rattling breath. A limp hand raised and fruitlessly tugged at his ripped, stained clothes.

"I always say, Iruka-sensei...the worst thing to be without, is _Hope_. So don't you lose that hope ..."

His eyes slowly travelled just beyond the teacher to the intent pairs of eyes from the middle of the room. "While there's life left in your body. _Don't ever lose hope._"

Iruka was trying to fight the uncertain tears down, his slight frame shaking. No one was yet sure exactly what that meant … if it meant good or bad news …

But Raidon would never lead them on … he would never, ever lie to them …

He wouldn't have said what he just did if a part of him didn't believe …

And she … 

_She is just like him …_

_They never go back on their words …_

_Every single promise they've made …_

_Every single one …_

Frantic, rushing, racing thoughts collided around the room, as the three young men blearily focussed on the once-again quiet deep voice from the little man.

"It is true, always true that the people you care about most in life are taken from you too soon ..."

They stared at him, the way his voice had suddenly broken …

Raidon-sensei never cries … 

_Why is he now … crying …?_

"I'm not the one who needs to tell you that … you – you have both gone through what no child should have to … and yet it happens. Every day … every minute … every second …"

Heaving chest … dry sobs and a racking, shivering frame …

"That is why, they always say that you should tell those people you love, that you love them as often as possible, because you never know when your last chance will be ..."

The words both cut into them all sorely, and yet at the same time, they pierced through the murky blackness that had closed around their hearts …

"Never again am I going to forget that, if...I am ever given a second chance."

A hoarse, harsh whisper, a steely glint in those dull green eyes. "Never."

The young teacher had not even noticed when the tears had sprung from his eyes, were coursing down his face. All his knew, was that the little figure had shuffled out of the door, and as the teacher slowly staggered forwards to close it, he caught sight of the little man shuffling down the street.

The most unimaginable pain swept through the schoolteacher's heart as he saw that figure …

On either side of him, broken windows, abandoned houses, cracked and peeling door lintels and frames, dust gathered on the once-pretty latticed windows, leaves massed on the doorstep and windowsills … everything was forgotten, abandoned, ruined …

And in the midst of this, a small, forlorn figure slowly making his way down the street, clothes ragged, sandals almost broken and scuffed, head bent, his proud staff trailing dejectedly in the wake of dust by his side…

This man, this proud, strong, irrepressible, almost divine incarnation of a man …

The Dragon King himself …

… Now looked, resembled nothing short of a beggar …

In the wake of his empty footsteps, they heard dry sobs, whimpering, pained words escaping dry, chafed lips.

"My darling girl...closest thing to a daughter I've ever had...when you came along … I thought Heaven had given me another chance … a chance at the daughter I always wanted...why didn't I tell you how much you meant to me ... my poor girl..."

* * *

**_Outside the rain begins _**

**_And it may never end _**

**_So cry no more, _**

**_On the shore a dream _**

**_Will take us out to sea _**

**_Forevermore, forevermore ..._ **

Naruto and Sasuke didn't know how they managed to get through not just that first night, but the next one. And the one after. And after that. And after _that_...

The numbness which had got the dark–haired boy through the past seven years had taken over, and he never thought he would have welcomed it with such eager, open arms. The way his practical, sensible and rational part took over, pushing, banishing the numbness, the pain to a secret, far away part of his mind.

The way his feet automatically moved from room to room, tidying, cleaning, washing, dusting as he had always done …

His hands automatically cooking, sweeping, washing, cleaning up the dishes, the laundry …

His eyes blank, seeing nothing that was of no consequence, but saw everything that mattered …

Seven years … This had been his life for seven years … Old habits really did die fast …

… And never did he ever think he'd be grateful for that …

Sasuke didn't know what Naruto ate, he refused everything, and threw up what the dark-haired boy did manage to force into him.

**_Close the window, calm the light _**

**_And it will be all right _**

**_No need to bother now _**

**_Let it out, let it all begin _**

**_Learn how to pretend ..._ **

A deadened routine was suddenly resurrected and set back into place. Years and years of dealing with excruciating, agonising pain, of forcing the body to continue doing what it needed to while the soul grieved, had kicked into place ... Sasuke was the one who cooked, cleaned, did the laundry, went shopping.

There was no irritation, no blame, no expectancy of responsibility that rose up within the older boy. There had never been irritation on Sasuke's part that Naruto wasn't doing his share. He knew that the numbness was starting to enclose his heart, his spirit, his soul.

Sure, he understood only too well the kind of pain the boy had suffered all his long lonely years … even from early infancy, there had been no one … he had been alone all his life …

And now, at this sudden horror …

Naruto was dealing with a pain that he had never _expected_, that he was never trained for...

_What, so _you_ were trained for this then?_ Said that nasty, taunting voice in his head.

Unthinkingly, unfeelingly, the dark-haired boy banished that voice. He sent it away to another part of his mind, that part that eventually acts as the disposal system …

He didn't need thoughts like that anymore …

Naruto still wasn't eating properly, and he could only silently watch as the once healthy, handsome boy became thin, sickly, emaciated, wasting away …

It was perhaps then, almost with an eagerness that he welcomed the most unexpected form of help that came from the most unexpected source...

* * *

"Gai–sensei?"

Sasuke blinked incredulously, but his natural manners took over his bewilderment and he stood aside from the doorway, allowing the tall man to enter. In addition, his curiosity was beginning to rise … _what the hell …_

Sasuke had never known this man well at all, except as a sort of parody. Him and his miniature clone were a form of entertainment to Naruto and Sasuke, the ridiculous 'rival' of their silver–haired Jounin...a tightening came to his throat again...

Kakashi–sensei...

But over the past months, he'd learnt Lee's story, he'd seen the profuse gratitude in their eyes by what..._she'd_ done...

And here he was, standing solemnly, expression unusually grave and sombre as he gazed at the boy.

Dark, intelligent eyes scanned the sitting-room briefly, taking in the excessive neatness, the methodical order and perfection it had been set to. Turning, his eyes settled on the young man before him.

Emotion welled in his throat as he saw how thin and wasted Sasuke had become. Both of them. There were lines on their faces that no one should be allowed to have...

But he fought them down. These boys didn't need his tears. His sympathy. Sympathy was not going to give them anything, wasn't going to help them at all …

What they needed was...

Sasuke felt his patience wearing thin as he saw the man just stand there, hands folded gravely behind his back, his dark eyes boring into his own. The silence was really unnerving.

The boy calmly crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to show the irritation he felt almost seething within him.

_Is he just going to _stand_ there like that …_

"I don't mean to sound rude, Gai–sensei, but...is there anything I can do for you?" Sasuke's stiff manner had returned, the mask, the shield drawn up again.

Gai cleared his throat. "No, Sasuke–kun, but I was hoping there was something I could do for _you_..."

Dark eyes blinked. Whatever he'd expected it hadn't been _this_ … he'd thought the man had come perhaps inform him of something, some kind of paperwork perhaps …

That cold blue fire rose within him … not the red of rage, but the blue of cool indifference …

"We don't need your pity." Cold, harsh rasping tones again. He hadn't meant to be so rude, but he didn't want...had never wanted...had always _loathed_..._Pity_...

But the man's expression hadn't shifted at all. He glanced towards Naruto's room.

"He's still asleep?"

Sasuke blinked, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yes. Sort of asleep," He muttered half-heartedly, wondering where the hell this was leading.

"May I see him, please?"

Sasuke stared at him in shock, slowly uncrossing his arms. Once again muttering, "Sure," he then led the way to Naruto's room, entering without knocking. He knew exactly what the idiot would be doing anyway.

Naruto was lying curled up on his bed, his back to them, staring out the window. He didn't even move as they walked in, didn't even register their arrival.

Gai stood beside him, gazing down for what seemed like an eternity.

Sasuke started to seethe again. It was all he could not to literally throw the man out – just standing there wasting time!

Without turning his head, Naruto rasped out in a voice that hadn't spoken for days. "What do you want?"

Gai sat down on the bed, facing him. Naruto finally turned at the slight pressure on his bed, then blinked in surprise to see the tall Jounin of the older Genin team sitting as casually as easily as you please on his bed, a calm expression in his gaze.

Sasuke finally stepped into the room as well, leaned against the wall, slipping is arms across his chest, his dark eyes glowering at the green figure.

Both boys were starting to feel irritated, although tried not to show it. The man had to be here for _something_ …

It became evident soon enough as he shifted slightly, his hand reaching into his pocket …

And when it emerged, it was holding a …

...An origami paper crane.

Sasuke stared, gaped in utmost astonishment. Had the man gone _crazy_? Totally and utterly _mad_?

Naruto, however, didn't twitch. Dull blue eyes flickered from the crane back to the man's face, blankly, devoid of emotion.

As if expecting this lack of positive response from his rival's prized students, the man cleared his throat.

"Many years ago, there was a little girl who lay dying from radiation sickness, after war in this country. She was in much pain …"

_Oh great_, Sasuke thought sarcastically. _A raise-the-fighting-spirit-talk …_

He felt a low growl beginning to rise from within …

_This moron is _this _close to …_

"But one day, she took up a piece of paper, and started building a paper crane. In the days that followed, she undertook to build one thousand paper cranes." He paused.

Normally his eyebrow would have started twitching at the absolute absence of any life in these boys, to even _hope _for a response. But not this time …

"Why the hell would she do that?" Was the blunt reply from the figure on the bed.

A tiny smile tilted the corners of the Jounin's lips.

"Because it is said...that your greatest wish, the most fervent desire in your heart, will come to pass ... if you fold one thousand origami cranes."

Sasuke gaped at him.

Yep … total and utter moron … 

_No wonder Kakashi is so insane, a few minutes in this guy's company is enough to drive anyone crazy …_

But Naruto stared at him. "What...what was her wish?" He whispered hoarsely.

Gai's smile faltered slightly. Gently he placed the delicate paper bird on the boy's quilt. His voice, when he answer, was low and hoarse …

"_That she would live_ …"

There was a dead silence in the room.

Sasuke tried hard to control his breathing. His fury. Finally he snapped.

"I've heard that story. She died before she could finish," he spat out furiously. "Her friends and the children in her class finished them, and buried them with her." Sasuke's flat voice broke into the moment. He paused, wishing he could suddenly throw the man out. "So what's your point then?" He seethed.

The Jounin didn't turn his head. His dark eyes continued intently burning into the blue depths before him, but his voice was gentle, deep and firm.

"That she didn't give up _hope_. She lived each day with that hope. A tiny flame that grew brighter and brighter, and refused to be overcome." The dark eyes softened. "It lit the lives of the people around her...because she understood, that it was the worst thing to be without ..."

_The worst thing to be without_..._hope_...Words spoken lifetimes ago carried across to him ...

Sasuke decided he didn't need to hear it. He clenched his teeth.

"It was a frail hope."

Gai slowly turned to the towering figure of fury, quivering with irrepressible rage.

"Yes, Hope is frail, it is the most delicate, most fragile entity in the universe ..." The calm intelligence of his steady gaze only served to infuriate the boy even more.

Unperturbed, Gai continued. "But it's the hardest to kill. Most of the time ... it's _impossible_ ..."

There was a long silence. Sasuke blinked, then the darkness overtook him. He was livid.

"Gai–sensei...will you please leave."

Each word an effort, a controlled essence of fury. It was all he could do to hold back.

Without a word, the man got up. Neither the seething figure nor the still one on the bed turned towards him at all. They just kept on staring straight ahead of them …

Gai paused at the doorway. "When Lee was...in pain, dying... the second time around … I started folding paper cranes. I had just finished the thousandth one. I went to visit Lee. For what I felt to be the last time." Only his head slowly turned, alighted gently on the figure on the bed.

So like his sister … Danah … 

_Little Danah-hime …_

"And then, down that hospital corridor, she was walking down..." He paused, a deep breath rattling through his chest as pain overtook him. His hand curled into a tight grip. "And I was carrying it … the thousandth crane …"

That was it. That was the _last straw …_

If Sasuke could have spat poison instead of the words he did …

"Get out."

A slight pause, they never heard the man's footsteps heading to the doorway. But seconds later, they heard the quiet click of the door shutting.

Sasuke calmed his rapid breathing. Dark eyes flashed pure, raw fury. Strong pale hands tensed, fists clenched. His whole slender frame shook with rage.

_Bastard.__ Who the HELL does he think..._

As he was about to leave, he spun around and strode to Naruto's bed to retrieve and throw away the crane.

It had disappeared.

Sasuke stared first at the spot it had been placed, then at the blue eyes. Naruto was now lying on his back, gazing straight up into the ceiling …

The dark eyes widened ever so slightly … he blinked.

_What the …_

_His eyes …_

..._his__ eyes look different_...

The older boy's jaw clenched.

"Naruto."

Silence.

Teeth clenched.

"Naruto, give it to me."

Silence. Not a twitch. Not a flicker of an eyelid. Not even any movement.

"Give me that bloody thing. Now. Or I'll take it by force."

That hoarse, rasping voice sounded from the golden-haired boy's lips again.

"Get out."

But something was missing …

"Naruto..."

"Just leave me and get out."

The dullness … the listlessness …

… it was missing …

But Sasuke had no time to think fanciful thoughts. All that occupied his mind right now was that this … this – IDIOT … was annoying the shit out of him … as usual …

A furious, cold, calculating sep towards the bed.

"Give me that bloody..."

"Screw you."

Sasuke snapped. _Not again …_

"NO!"

With an energy he didn't know he possessed in that moment of dull, deadened fury, he leapt upon the bed, grabbed the boy's collar, shaking him …

"NO! SCREW YOU NARUTO! SCREW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

His nose inches from the younger boy's …

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

If the situation they were in brought back any memories of another place, another time …

… another beginning …

… neither showed it at all …

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO ACHIEVE, IDIOT? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YOU GOING TO ACHIEVE BY DOING – DOING –" Gripping the collar so hard his hands hurt, black eyes burning, burning, burning …

"BASTARD! YOU TOTAL AND UTTER COMPLETE TOTAL _MORON_!"

Sasuke raced from the room, yelling, hoarsely screaming out every bad word he'd ever known in his life.

The boy in the room was breathless, still feeling the fury of his best friend …

A weak, shaking hand lifted from under the covers.

A white, dainty bird quivered in his hands.

* * *

**_Close your eyes and dream _**

**_And you can be with me _**

**_Beneath the waves, _**

**_Through the cave of hours _**

**_Long forgotten now _**

**_We're all alone, we're all alone ..._ **

Uncontrollable sobs. Pain he had never known, even _then_. Pain that had wracked through a six-year-old's dainty, delicate frame now exploded through the slender, emaciated, wasted thirteen-year-old frame.

Tears he had never known he could shed again, pain like a baby's first cry...

His whole body rocked in tearing, wrenching, ruthless agonising, excruciating torture.

**_Close the window, calm the light _**

**_And it will be all right _**

**_No need to bother now _**

**_Let it out, let it all begin _**

**_Learn how to pretend ..._ **

Warm hands wrapped themselves around the trembling shoulders. He felt a wetness surge down between his shoulder blades and fresh, new tears gushed from another newly broken stream.

Another river from which the carefully built-up damns had burst …

Smooth, silky softness tickled at his neck. Though it had the sweet, rich feeling of soft silkiness, it still retained the vestiges of the warm sunlight … of the warmth of day …

His hair had always tried to outshine the sun …

As his hoarse crying subsided, as his throat started aching with the screams and forced him to quieten, tiny whimpering sobs from behind him started afresh. The tremors from the warm body behind him tore at his heart, his sanity.

Whatever I yell at him … 

_Scream, trying to shake sense …_

_I can't ever begin to understand what the idiot must be feeling …_

_When something happens at a young age … children always adjust … children always find ways around things …_

_But happening at a time like this …_

_How …_

_How to ever …_

_… Heal …_

Dark midnight eyes fixed on the distant diamond pinpoints of stars gazing in through his window. He lay quietly as the weeping subsided. As the small little fingers stopped pulling at his collar, as the hands finally rested. Tired. Lethargic.

A terrible, wry grin tilted the dark-haired boy's lips.

This was where the numbness begins to set in … 

But he was wrong about one thing …

True, numbness almost did set in that night …

But the numbness had found an obstacle …

… Warmth …

Warmth that outshone even the sun, warmth on which the divine heavenly body's rays had nothing on …

The warmth that could never be taken from outside …

… But is always given from within …

Love.

Friendship.

Comradeship.

The pure, undying, unconditional love of a comrade …

A companion …

One who would stay by his side until the end …

When next the fingers clutched his shirt hem, they were strong. Firm.

The older boy heard a long, rattling breath being drawn in …

He still didn't turn. Didn't respond. Didn't trust himself to speak. Knew the choking would rise, engulf him, engulf them both...

Tiny little sobs rose within his chest once again and he pulled closer to the warm back … curled up into a ball, his head resting near the warmth nearby …

The midnight eyes gazing into the distant stars felt the faint light touch of the boy behind him start to fill the dark, hidden, musty corners of his heart …

Soon he heard slight breathing. A small, wry smile lightened his lips – it was incredible the way Naruto could call asleep at the oddest moments … Warm, gentle breaths. Turning his head slightly, he saw Naruto practically stretched out on the floor beside him, curled up. Sleep had come, after so many false nights, after the demons that raged through his head, snarling evilly at having betrayed essence of sleep with that of nightmares...

Those deadly fiends had come across the terrors within the other boy's mind …

… And they fought it out together. Snarling, snapping, clawing, tearing...

By doing so, the monsters had left their minds, gathered up their dark shadows, claws, talons...they'd gone...

Dark pools subsided, allowing the eyelashes to lay against them, lapping gently at them...

And sleep came...

**_Once a story's told _**

**_It can't help but grow old _**

**_Roses do, lovers too, so cast _**

**_Your seasons to the wind _**

**_And hold me dear, oh, hold me dear_ **...

* * *


	38. A Thousand Paper Cranes

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 38 – A Thousand Paper Cranes (Part A)**

(SPOILER:

* * *

The hand was so soft, so gentle against his head. The soft, almost silky skin, the feeling of tenderness, sweetness it carried across to his own tired, weakened skin …

Shifting slightly against his pillows, the boy's body unconsciously leaned in towards the touch, the pure, almost raw warmth and love that it emanated …

It was maybe after a few minutes that it started to occur to him that something was … not quite right …

Blue eyes flashed open, fixing with shock … upon a pair of gentle, sad brown pools.

Naruto stared, at first uncomprehending at the girl sitting beside his bed. The waves of soft brown hair falling over her shoulders, the slight slump in her shoulders. And the pain. The immense anguish and ache in her eyes.

He didn't really have time to think about the rising waves of disappointment and bitterness that overwhelmed him. All that was past now. Now the numbness had …

Mira watched as the boy struggled to sit up, his night clothes dishevelled, his eyes black-lidded … just how long had the gentle sleep come? What kinds of horrors had he thought about, had he seen in his nightmares to have brought on such a terrible, haunted gaze in those once bright blue eyes?

_Those eyes … those beautiful, bright, shining eyes … _

_Just like …_

"M … Mira-san … what are you doing here …?" Sleepy, groggy … listless, lifeless, dull … A pang gripped the young woman's heart as she looked upon him. _Is this really the same boy? The same little boy, whose eyes I watched shine with delight whenever I would give him …_

She blinked, realising she had not responded, and he was now staring at her, slightly bewildered from lack of sleep and confusion.

It was when the girl silently rose, her hand gently caressing the top of his head, the noiseless swish of her dress as she moved across the room, the pale gentle hands that flung open the curtains, letting in the steady stream of sunlight, when she turned around, and a little smile lit up her tired, agonised but still pretty face …

It was around then, the deadly emptiness within him rose and started to spread. Her eyes flickered as she watched the boy tear his gaze away from hers, turn his back towards her. A strange tingling shot up his legs as he swung them over, swayed unsteadily on his feet. The girl could only watch numbly as the boy made his way to the bathroom, tottering unsteadily, as if his head was spinning. A worn out hand rested on the door frame, and without facing her, she heard his voice, quiet, level, serious …

"Please … nee-chan … don't do this … it's not the same …"

A strange tightness formed in her throat as she watched him disappear into the bathroom, the door slowly swing shut.

_No one is going to take the place of my sister … _

* * *

The same black eyes fluttered open, cringing instantly in the wink of sunlight. He sat up, one hand propping up his slight frame, the other rubbing his forehead.

He froze as he heard …

Clinking sounds came from the kitchen. Delicious smells permeated the air.

A pang filled the boy suddenly. That sounds almost like …

… old times …

When the boy swung his legs over his bed, they were firm, more steady. Ambling to the door, he slowly opened it and peered around, expecting to see the frenzied ball of energy, golden tousled head bent over breakfast preparations …

He froze upon seeing the tall, slender figure of the young woman moving around instead, strong pale hands handling the kitchenware, alternating between moving saucepans around the stove, washing up, tidying …

He stood frozen until he suddenly saw a figure rise from where he'd had his head bent in the cupboards, searching. He saw Naruto straighten, scratch his head as he tried to work out the most logical place to find utensils, straightening, setting plates. Sizzling frying sounds. Heads turned around and looked up. A gentle tilt of her lips, and the merest sparkle of her brown eyes.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

A rapidly spreading idiotic grin. A flailing, excited hand.

"Oi Sasuke! Get over here and help Mira-san with finding everything. You're the old woman who was fiddling around here last time, you know where everything is –"

Strange, magical feeling evaporated instantly. Mira pursed her lips, as if trying to work out whether to scold Naruto for his rudeness or let it pass. Upon seeing the furious knitted black eyebrows, she let it pass.

"You're such a dumbass."

Ignoring the rising fury on his teammate's face, the dark eyes glanced back towards the girl, who had gone back to her silent preparations with a little smile on her lips. He didn't know Mira-san very well, but knew Danah was extremely fond of her, that she had been a strong link in her past … and in Naruto's as well, apparently.

The dark eyes blinked. That gentle, automatic routine that had been set ever since they had all been brought together to this house … somehow, it had slipped back into that which they had been used to, for so long it seemed now … it didn't feel the same, but in a strange, inexplicable way, it was comforting to have it reawakened.

"Good morning, Mira-san," He whispered back, belatedly, still somewhat bewildered and astonished to have found here. Was ... this a dream? Was he still asleep? Would he wake up to find Naruto, and Mira-san, and everyone he now knew from this second chance at life … would he wake to find them..._dead_...

One way to find out …

This was highly embarrassing to do, but it always worked …

Pinch.

He winced. That hurt. A lot.

So. He was awake. He was here. Naruto was alive.

And making breakfast.

Well, that part was scary …

He blinked as he found the spatula being waved in his face, bits of egg flying off it.

"Come on bastard, are you just planning on eating? Go and wash, then help us get this stuff ready."

Blinking back into consciousness, Sasuke found himself glaring back into a pair of sparkling blue eyes, glinting in annoyance, the shiny metal also catching the sunlight.

"Naruto, you –"

They all froze as the front door quietly swung open. Mouths dropped, and eyes widened upon seeing their next unexpected visitor …

The man, about to greet his former Academy students, stared past them, shock registering in his face as he acknowledged the slight figure in the kitchen.

"M-Mira?"

Only the shrewd dark eyes caught the delicate blush that rose within her face as she bowed back politely to the young schoolteacher. The blue eyes just stared between the girl and his teacher, confused.

"I-Iruka-sensei." It seemed Mira was now doing her best to avoid his astonished gaze. "I … I just thought I'd come here and … you know …"

Slowly, Iruka approached the kitchen table, which had been half set with the plates and such that would be needed for breakfast, and placed on it a large brown paper bag he'd been carrying.

"W-Well Mira, that's … very nice of you … but – but what about your mother?"

The girl blinked at the concerned, questioning gaze of the young schoolteacher. "Oh, no Iruka-sensei, she's quite all right. She's managing the little shop again, there's not all that much point but at least it keeps her mind off of … things." A sad little, almost bitter laugh escaped her. "There is not much else we _can_ do, can do, sensei? Except … wait."

Almost before the words were out of her lips, she knew she had said too much, that now there would be now camouflaging, hiding anything anymore … the remaining citizens had been told very little about what was going on in the war fronts – all they knew was that suddenly their best, their very best, all the way from almost every Chuunin right up to their Hokage, had all but vanished. No words said to their children, husbands, wives, lovers … the next morning the village had woken to find themselves in a ghost town, the shinobi offices, the Hokage Tower abandoned, the staffrooms lonely and unnaturally still, the rooms cold, due to the windows being wide open, the papers rustling in the chill breeze that swept through.

When Raidon had returned then, they had stepped into a town that seemed to have died, the beating hearts having flown long ago, everything in a state of neglect. Evidently the citizens of Konoha had been gone for some time …

Before she was quite aware, Mira found herself staring into a pair of intense blue eyes, eyes that were so painfully, startlingly familiar …

"M-Mira-san … please tell us what's been going on …" A dull, monotonous voice, devoid of anything that might have been called emotion.

"Naruto …"

He didn't turn at the soft voice of his teacher. Lowering his head, his fists clenched most painfully, he still stood before the tense, frightened girl.

Silently pulling a chair out, the schoolteacher sank down, resting his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together.

"About a week ago, Naruto, a platoon of our Keepers arrived here in the hours shortly after midnight. It seems that right on the borders of the Fire, Waterfall, Grass and Sand countries, in the empty plains separating them, a tremendous explosion occurred. The Keepers instantly had made their way there, to scout out the area and ascertain the cause – apparently the force had been so great it had been like a minor earthquake, something that had rippled through the giant mountains themselves." The teacher lowered his head, his voice dropped further. "And upon finally opening their eyes to what they saw, all they could explain to us was that … it was as if the very earth had torn apart, and the fires of hell revealed …"

As the man's gentle voice had broken through the unpleasant silence, the tension, its quietness seemed to echo throughout the silence of the little house … Sasuke still stood frozen on the doorway, his dark gaze blinking into nothing. Naruto likewise was staring into his clenched fists, his posture numb. Her own heart thudding, Mira's breathing had deepened – this was the first any of them were hearing about this …

"The Keepers throughout the immediate mountains were dispatched to contain the horror, and the ones who arrived and presented themselves to Hidden Leaf's gatekeepers, left the instant they had delivered their message, to likewise do the same to the other hidden villages. They requested that we immediately employ our shinobi to the area, to help the few scattering of Keepers to contain the battle from reaching the weaker areas of this country."

The bent, wearied head raised ever so slowly, fixed upon his former students. "That very hour, the Chuunin and Jounin were dispatched, and … that's the last we've heard of them. Absolutely no further information has arrived back, and the ones remaining … we have fallen into the default action, upon the event of a war; the Academy teachers have remained to protect the women and children, extra ninja who had been stationed nearby have been called back for better protection and defence."

The young woman's fingers were tense and white as she clumsily clutched the edge of the table, and she slowly lowered herself into the chair directly beside from where Iruka-sensei sat, at the end of the table.

A long silence settled heavily around them, the silence not even broken by the gentle, everyday sounds they had always been accustomed to, from outside. There was no one there, after all …

A sudden clatter of metal on floor startled everyone. Silent eyes watched the boy drop the spatula he'd been holding. Watched the figure slowly, firmly make his way to the door.

Almost panicking, Mira half-rose. "N-Naruto-kun? Where – where are you going –"

A silence as the figure paused, his back to them. "Out."

Nervous light brown eyes blinked. "Where, Naruto-kun?"

"Just out."

Without any further words he made his way to the doorway, had swung it open and stepped outside. By now fully panicking, Mira's chair scraped back, as she attempted to go and stop him.

A gentle, firm hand closed over hers. She stared down, at first unseeing, into the calm, sad eyes of the young schoolteacher. "He just needs time to himself Mira. He'll be all right."

Her eyes still locked with his, the panic refusing to settle in her chest, but now intermingled with something else … she slowly sank back down into her seat.

The dark-haired boy had stood at his doorway all this time. Now, half-registering his teammate's departure, and also the new, strange atmosphere in the kitchen, he silently withdrew into his room, a low mutter about getting dressed escaping form half-closed lips before the door clicked shut softly.

It took a while for the young woman to register the feeling of warmth and security spreading through her body started from her fingers … previously unseeing brown eyes slowly dropped to her hand, then as they fixed onto what they were seeing, they shifted focus. A gentle blush spread throughout Mira's face, and she slowly raised her eyes to meet his …

As if suddenly realising, he tore his hand away, and clasped them together again, turning and gazing at the light streaming in through the window from Naruto's bedroom.

It was when the silence became too unbearable, that clearing his throat, he turned back to his companion, a brave smile. "So how was Katsumi-chan's wedding, Mira?"

She looked up, startled and confused, then her face cleared. She smiled. "Ah, it was the engagement party, Iruka-sensei. The wedding isn't until … next month." Her voice had dropped to a pained, hoarse whisper at the last two words. _Next month_ … was there even going to be a next month?

Mira had only just been swiftly escorted back from the Earth Country by a Keeper, as the Council within every country had given strict orders that every citizen return immediately to their villages, as the usual precautions would be taken, and a 'state of emergency' been thus declared. She was slightly surprised though, that Iruka-sensei would have known that she had been attending to her friend's wedding preparations.

Katsumi-chan had not particularly been Mira's best friend during their Academy years, but upon graduation, the young women had formed a strong friendship, and even upon Katsumi meeting a young shinobi from the Earth Country, and preparing to leave Konoha and settle with him there, their friendship had still stayed strong.

"I suppose that Katsumi-chan was always going to be leaving us, Mira. She always had her heart set beyond our perimeters, and she was forever doing daring things." Mira blinked in shock at the gentle smile on the teacher's face. She'd quite forgotten that they'd all grown up together … in her past, this young man had always been directly inside her world, her eyes everyday, though it had seemed she had only been on the periphery of his world … he had never seemed to pay much attention to anyone, and was only distantly polite, but just the same as he was to his other colleagues and fellow students. The boy she had silently watched grow up, keeping himself to himself, quiet and thoughtful, a faraway look in his gentle brown eyes. It had taken a while to learn about what had happened to him – the horror of the attack thirteen years previously had robbed her father of his life, and the little sister she had adored had vanished, now also dead. From this, her mother clung to her even more protectively, and the horror events in Mira's life after Jihara's disappearance had driven the boy she had adored from her mind.

But lately, just so lately – perhaps it was after that cheeky Danah's mischievous remarks and suggestions … she found herself thinking more and more about him …

"She's very young to be marrying, isn't she Mira? I mean … is her mother all right with giving her only child away to a man who is from a completely different part of the country? How often will she be seeing her only daughter?" Mira was brought back to the current situation as his gentle voice broke into her thoughts. He chuckled. "I knew she was always doing extreme things, but never thought she'd marry so early."

"She … she's our age, Iruka-sensei."

Without thinking, he found himself staring into her wide brown eyes. She blushed, and continued. "She – she's not that young, I … I think this is a perfect age to marry, for her … D-Danah told me once ..." Here, he felt his own thought tighten when he saw the tears pool in her eyes. "that I should 'marry someone now, and you have longer to spend the rest of your life with them' …" A sad shake of her head, followed by a little laugh, her eyes dropping to the grained wood of the table. "She … she's such a little silly …"

"You should?"

She glanced at him quickly, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"_You_ should marry early? And spend …" The red tinge spread over his face and he looked away quickly. "Umm … you know, what you just said. She … she advised _you_ to do that?"

At first, Mira couldn't reply. Her eyes were sudden transfixed on the man beside her, as the memory became more complete …

_"I believe, Mira-san, that's why he never went further than Chuunin … to be a Jounin, you need to be ruthless, at times you can't show mercy … He could never, ever do something like that, Mira-san … he's far too sweet and gentle …"_

A sudden tightness in her chest, as the memories and remembrances pounded within …

_"__The harsh winters come, the flowers no longer bloom, but withdraw into themselves … but when the sunlight comes along, they awaken and they are at their most beautiful … and under the caress of that sweet warmth, they never recoil into themselves again _..."

The teacher was suddenly startled as her breathing deepened, as her eyes seemed glazed over … unconsciously, unthinking, he reached for her hand – a simple reflex action from the concerned, alarmed young man. "Mira?"

_"I think it is time light reached the flower, Mira-san … to love it, to nurture and cherish it forever. It's time …"_

She finally felt a gentle pressure on her shoulders, and as if from faraway heard her name being called. Once again blinking, refocusing her eyes … she found herself falling into his, mere inches from hers. Alarmed, eyes brown and wide, he was gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly, as if to get her out of whatever trance she was in. Half rising from his seat, he hovered over the girl, who was as if frozen to her seat.

Suddenly, a breathless whisper. He stared at her, and knew she was now seeing him again …

"Iruka-sensei …?"

"M-Mira?"

"You never had that hollowness, that emptiness in your eyes …"

Startled almost out of his wits, he froze, his hands still gripping the slender shoulders. Almost unthinkingly, her own hands came up, gripping his wrists. She was now also half-risen from her chair, gazing up at him.

"Y-you know, Iruka-sensei … so many, after that horrible time … so many had the most deepest, darkest, helpless gaze … as if they were lost and would never find their way again.

Chairs scraped back as the teacher rose to his full height, took an uncertain step backwards. But the firm grip on his hands, Mira's soft fingers gently crept down his wrists … clasped around his own. The large, beautiful brown eyes were burning into his, curious, intense, and even some confusion. But above all, there was … there was something strange in those eyes, something which sent a thrill through him, a tingle. Something like – as if there was a thirst, an incredible yearning within her to understand … to understand him …

At first, it was shock which held him in place. Shock, that this young woman, whom he had in fact grown up with, would take an interest, would want to try and find out the man he was, beneath the powerful shell of a ninja that enclosed him, beneath the shell that he had drawn around himself ever since every dear thing had been taken from him. She wanted to see past the man who was the schoolteacher, as if she understood that there was something that went much deeper.

And yet, holding her, gazing down into her imploring, seeking eyes, he could practically feel her tenderness, her innocence through the very softness of her fingers … she had known pain and loss in her life, but had yet to see the horrors he, or in fact any other shinobi, had witnessed, had gone through. Women around his age were so battle hardened, bitter. He knew he couldn't deal with someone who had not only enclosed themselves around a hard, protective shell, but who had become hard inside; disappointing he may have been, but the sweetness, gentleness and tenderness within him had never died. While his colleagues had surpassed him, had gone beyond all that was reason, he had chosen to remain true to that softness within. He had chosen this path, the nurturing of the young children, the Pride of Hidden Leaf.

It was Mira who suddenly realised the position they were in, the long silence. She blinked, then suddenly stepped back from his arms, blushing furiously.

He was able to control his heartbeat, surprised at the extent of the thundering in his chest, at just a gentle touch from her. Smiling, he reached towards the large brown package he had just brought.

"Well, since you're here, maybe you can teach me how to make a really nice onigiri dish? And also …" He peered into the paper bag. "I also brought some beef, so maybe you could teach me to make a sukiyaki dish as well?" A hand raised to rub the back of his head, slightly sheepishly. "The last time I tried, I managed to burn it, and Danah …" He suddenly froze, and his eyes dropped.

He was startled again when a gentle hand alighted on his arm. Glancing up again, he stared into her tear-filled eyes, but at te same time, a spark of joy, of delight …

"I actually taught that silly girl, all those years ago, to make a nice sukiyaki dish. She was dreadful at it, Iruka-sensei! You should have seen the number of burnt out pots and saucepans in the back of our storehouse – my mother refused to throw them away! She said when Danah came back, she would show them to her …" Without pausing, Mira had taken the bag, and turned to the little kitchen, proceeding to unpack the things needed for today, and put away others. "Tomorrow, I'll buy the groceries, Iruka-sensei. But today …" He stared at her as she turned around beaming, a saucepan clutched in one hand, a wooden spoon in the other. "When those silly boys come back, we'll try and teach them as well …"

A slow smile spread onto his face; it felt strange at first – it seemed so long since he'd had reason to smile –

"Iruka-sensei … isn't there a young lady usually with these boys?"

He looked up, surprised. Mira had her back to him, and already had her apron tied, was chopping up the other half of his vegetables on the kitchen counter near the stove, while he remained on the table. She glanced over her shoulder when he didn't reply. "Well, wasn't there, sensei?"

He blinked, frowned slightly. "Uh … I think you mean Sakura?"

Her brow cleared. "Ah, that's right, so that's her name …" The young woman turned fully around, facing him, wiping her hands on a tea-towel. "Where is she? I would have thought she'd be here to help them …"

He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, an expression between confusion and defence lining his features. "I did go to se how she was … ever since Raidon-sama returned them, she's been feeling very ill, and has been unnaturally quiet all day – she hardly leaves her room …" He faltered into silence at the crease in Mira's forehead, the stern, hardness in her eyes.

"That's a little selfish of her, isn't it, Iruka-sensei …? Just at the time Naruto and Sasuke need a semblance of normality, when they need to be helped into a familiar routine …"

Mira felt guilty, bad-mouthing his former student, but honestly … at least that girl still had her family to fall back onto. Who did these boys have …?

He had lowered his head, was gazing down at his hands, one holding a carrot, the other the knife at the cutting-board. When next he spoke, his voice was low, quiet …

"Mira … everyone has their own ways of dealing with pain and sorrow. I – I know … well, at least, I can see that – that you, for example, wouldn't deal with it the way Sakura is, but … I don't know exactly what happened on the Mountain, but when I saw her, Mira …" He sighed. "I don't know how to explain, but … but something has changed in these three. Something very great, and very momentous has happened. I always knew Sakura had a strange inner strength, but the Mountain, if possible, has made her stronger … even more stronger …" His eyes had a confused expression in them, his forehead furrowed in deep concentration.

Mira stared at him. She had no idea what he was on about, but something was evidently troubling him …

He suddenly stared as the cutting board was moved away from him, and replaced by a cup of hot tea. Upon glancing up, he saw a cheerful, bright smile, and Mira gracefully sliding into the chair beside him, her fingers wrapped around another cup of tea.

"Iruka-sensei … do you remember Katsumi-chan when she stood up in front of our teacher one day, and …"

Even if it was just for a few hours that day, that fateful, special day … just for a few hours, in the company of a young woman from his past, a tower of strength … even if she was nothing else, Mira was a constant, she was a continuance of the beauty, the freedom, and the love of his previous life. Everything else had gone, flown, faded into the hollows of time within his mind, but she had stayed … she had stayed and …

And he wondered just how long she had been there for him. All he'd had to do was reach out, but …

A sweet, musical little laugh escaped her. Her face was light, was young and free, as she recalled one memory after another. Her voice was as sweet and light as musical waves …

With a shock, he realised that here, here was the seemingly impossible – a woman who had gone through horror, pain and death … but who had remained, and retained in essence, that delicate gentleness and beauty of a woman. In this young woman, by a strange twist of fate, she had gone through and experienced all the terror that a shinobi would … here, in her he saw someone who could tell him that life would not just be all right, all gentleness and easiness, but each day _did _have something to offer, that the future they lived _did_ have secrets that were worth discovering. The words coming from such a woman could not, and certainly were not empty and unfulfilled – she had been through what he had, and here was a rare being who would _know_ what he felt …

_Just like Danah … just like little Danah …_

_Impossible as it may be, here is a girl who really IS battle-hardened, who has had some of the worst life could dish out … but she can smile, and her smiles are true … the light in her eyes is real, and the love in her heart …_

_… the love in her heart …?_

She shifted her chair closer, and again, unthinkingly, she reached out, and clasped his hand …

… and this time, the heavenly tingle that shot through him didn't fade away …

* * *

Mira had promised she would always return at their lunch hour, and stay to look after them. Having tremendous responsibilities saddened lightened, even taken away from him for the second time; it was something that came as a shock to the dark-haired boy, who was secretly becoming more and more confused, wondering why it felt so much like betrayal, to be accepting a young woman in the house …

But he knew, neither of them could refuse this love and care anymore … it was hard enough, bad enough; and Mira also seemed to be forgoing her time with her mother to come and look after them, and for this, at least, both knew and understood the gratitude they owed her.

It wasn't until that next morning, when he was depositing fresh laundry on Naruto's basket, that he noticed it.

A slip of paper protruding oddly from the set of drawers.

He went closer. His jaw tightened.

Crouching down slightly, he pulled gingerly at the bit of paper, hoping for the sake of Naruto's front teeth that it wasn't what he _thought_ it was …

It was.

A paper crane. It hovered, it's wing still caught in the drawer, but it seemed to quiver with the breeze that swept in gracefully through the window – a breathless, delicate movement, as if it was alive …

He yanked open the drawer furiously to grab it, to twist it and tear it out, pull it to a million pieces, whenheheard a curious rustle as the drawer was viciously flung open ...

An explosion of white in his face.

He blinked.

He was flooded by a white mass of paper.

Someone had jammed as many paper cranes as they could into the drawer, unwittingly creating a loaded spring for the unsuspecting snooper.

They tumbled out now. One after the other …

Beautiful, delicate little white birds wings outstretched, ready to fly …

He stayed, rigid for a moment.

Then on impulse, he flung open the cupboard door.

And was attacked by another hundred or so birds.

He staggered back, furious, mind racing, fists clenching and unclenching. Leaned over to the desk drawers...

And was attacked from behind.

"Oi, Sasuke! Do you know where –"

Bright blue eyes flashed, widened then returned to normal as he stood on his doorway, ignoring the mass of paper, eyes fixed on the trembling dark–haired boy.

Sasuke rose very slowly. Turned equally slowly to the still figure in the doorway.

"Naruto. What. The hell. Is. This." Each word spat out with controlled fury.

A defiant stance, arms raised to cross over his chest. Blue eyes glinted.

"What does it look like, stupid?"

Sasuke spat back.

"Looks like...you've finally and completely lost your GODDAM MIND!"

The arms dropped, the blue almost darkened. A low growl escaped Naruto's lips.

"Shut your face. And mind your own business."

Furiously, Sasuke hit out at the large white mass, send a few birds skittering, tumbling to the floor.

"Where else have you hidden this – this – garbage?"

The boy took a step into the room, visibly trembling with rage.

"It's not garbage."

Dark eyes closed, teeth gritted, trying to force down his rage.

"Where …?"

Naruto was losing it too.

"Nowhere! Just here!"

Blue eyes battled black.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke slowly turned fully to face him, his hands tightened into fists by his sides as he met the furious intense blue.

"Nothing."

Naruto blinked, momentarily distracted from his fury buy the unexpected response.

"Huh?"

"I'm not doing anything. YOU, however, are going to clean up this mess. _Right now_."

Shocked blue eyes darkened, narrowed.

"I'm not doing any such goddamned thing. Bastard."

Sasuke had had enough. Quite enough.

"Naruto, what the HELL are you doing? Do you even _know_ what you're doing? Do you know how old you are?"

"What's your problem, asshole? Who came and shoved a poker stick up –"

"At least one of us still has his wits! At least one person hasn't completely lost his brains!"

"No. You've lost more than that, Sasuke. But I'm not going to become like you."

A sudden silence fell within that room. A sudden, deathly silence …

"What the hell did you just say?" His voice was dangerously quiet. And gentle. Poisoned honey.

But Naruto wasn't fazed in the least. Not the least.

"You heard me. You've lost more than that. And look what it's done to you. You've become some cold, bitter, twisted, sulky, cynical, sarcastic _bastard_. You're shoved so up into yourself you can't even see anymore. You suffered loss. I know. I understand. I'll never understand your true pain. But I can see what it did to you."

Both were now breathing heavily, painful breaths catching in their throats.

"I made a mask for my pain, but you made a _shield_ as well. An impenetratable shield. You became cold, withdrawn. You hated everyone."

Sasuke's breath came in rasps as he stared at Naruto. How did the fool know so _much_ about...

_… But are you really surprised …_

_… This is the guy who cut through that horror inside me …_

_… that time, so long ago …_

_…_

_Was this really Naruto? Was this …_

"You thought...you could just shove yourself behind that shield. Hide. Trap yourself behind it. No one told you, but you learnt for yourself that no matter how bad your heart is broken, the world doesn't stop for your grief."

Numb. That numbness she had told him about …

And then you came along. You. Sakura. Kakashi...

"No one was around to tell you...that only cowards do that. But something I've learnt for myself after...after she came...I discovered that...you have to love deeply and passionately. You may get hurt, but it's the only way you live life completely."

Sasuke was now finding it hard to breathe. The painful choking rasped against his throat, already rubbed raw by countless similar ones...he crumpled to the floor, as Naruto took a long, painful breath.

"As long – as I have feeling here –" He struck at his chest " – As long as there is something left to hope for, I'm never going to let _you_ tell _me_ what to do!"

Seeing the slumped figure only incensed his anger further. The roaring dulled instantly, dropping to a dangerously soft whisper.

"Don't you dare – don't you even bloody _dare_ – start telling me to act my age! Don't you _dare_ ask _me_ do I know what I'm doing! If you want to be a sick, twisted bastard, then you just bloody go ahead!"

Their fists were clenched, their hearts were thundering painfully …

"BUT I'LL STOP YOU TOO! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOUR TEETH FALL OUT, I WON'T – LET – YOU – GO! AND I WILL NEVER, _EVER_, LET GO OF THAT HOPE, BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I EVER HAD!"

Two crumpled, broken, shattered figures. Jerking shudders shot through their pained bodies. Dry, hoarse choking, sobbing.

Naruto rested his head against the frame of the doorway, one pale hand weakly gripping it, the other balled into a loose fist …

Rustling. Twist. Rustle.

Naruto wearily lifted his head. Turned.

And stared.

Dark silky strands fell over his face, still sitting crumpled in the ground, he'd reached onto the table...

...pulled a single white sheet towards him...

Naruto watched, mesmerised, as Sasuke fingers deftly wielded the paper, with the same quickness and accuracy with which he wielded his _katana_...

Saw shaking hands lift the fragile beauty to his lips ...

A shuddering, but firm breath blown into the bird's base ...

Breathing life ...

Life into his own heart ...

A beautiful, crisp, delicate paper crane quivered in his hands.

Absolutely perfect. Absolutely beautiful … it quivered again, with the new life just given to it. The new life that _hope_ had given it.

He glanced at it, then set it aside. Reached for another sheet.

Chest heaving, Naruto crawled at top speed towards him, reaching out to pull a sheet from his table...

The whole pile of paper suddenly slid of from his clawing, grasping fingers. They rained down upon them both.

"Naruto, you _idiot_!"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot, it was an accident! Get it? Acc–id–ent!"

"You always were a klutz."

"You always were a bastard."

Within minutes, four more paper cranes watched them solemnly. Another few minutes, another four more. Then another...and another four...

"How many more do we have to do?"

Naruto would never tell Sasuke how much that single word, that silly, insignificant, monosyllabic word would mean to him.

We...

But Sasuke seemed to have guessed it anyway by the look in the sparkling blue eyes.

Sasuke's lips twitched impatiently, biting back a pale smile.

"Well? How much more, dobe?"

"Just seven hundred and eighty–three, asshole."

"You been counting?" Sasuke was incredulous.

"Hundred in the chest of drawers. Another hundred in my cupboard. Seventeen here. No, nineteen now!" he cried joyously as he and Sasuke finished another two. "So now, seven hundred and eighty–one!"

"Didn't know you could do mental arithmetic, total moron."

"Shut your face, egotistical moron."

* * *

Sasuke glanced up as Naruto wandered into the kitchen, having changed to his night-clothes. He blinked at the small bright table lamp that Sasuke had set up on the kitchen table, stared at the boy surrounded by spread out sheets of paper.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto scooted over and sat himself down in his place, leaning over to Sasuke's side, peering at the sheet he held in his hands.

"What's that, Sasuke?"

"Bills."

"Bills?"

"Yes, bills."

Naruto blinked.

"You mean, that thing – bills?"

The boy glanced across at him, half irritated, half amused.

"What are you, a parrot?"

Naruto picked up one of the envelopes. Electricity bill. Another one. Water …

"I...haven't seen these in a while..." He slowly sank back in the chair. Sasuke glanced at him, then looked back down.

Whispered quietly … "Yeah..."

Silence. Then … "Why are they still sending bills, when so many people aren't even here …?"

The dark eyes just continued watching the sheet in front of him. "These are very old ones. From even before we left for the Mountain. This was just …" Blue eyes looked confused as the shoulders slumped, as the dark-haired boy withdrew into himself some more. "Just something to do …"

A long silence …

"Those goddamn trips to the social welfare office..."

This time, Sasuke glanced up and watched him steadily. Watched the memories swiftly race through his consciousness. Naruto winced, grinned, scowled, growled. The idiot was such an open book.

Blue eyes widened, then flashed in annoyance – with some shock as well – as he heard a chuckle. Naruto's eyes refocused. He glared at the laughing dark eyes, half-shocked at hearing such an unnatural sound.

_Sasuke never laughed …_

_Especially ever since … ever since he was dragged back to Konoha …_

"What the hell?" He growled, confused.

The laughing stopped abruptly, but there was an unmistakable glint still in those dark depths. "Nothing."

"What are you doing with these anyway?"

The laughter stopped completely. Glancing up, he glared at Naruto, fighting the urge to slap the born idiot …

"Paying them, idiot. Are you going backwards or what?"

"Paying them with what, dumbass?"

Sasuke casually tossed the card over to the younger boy. The credit card. And then he remembered that day, in the hardware store … it seemed so long ago now …

Naruto stared at him. "Do you need mine as well?"

He sighed. "No, idiot. A credit card means all of us..." If he faltered on the word, both he and his companion ignored it. "...draw funds from a single account. There's no point whether I use yours or mine. I mean, if you check your balance, it'll read the same as mine. Get it?"

Naruto didn't answer. Pale, still slightly lean fingers picked up the card, holding it, lightly running fingers over it …

"I...really haven't seen them in a while. Haven't even...thought about it..." He swallowed. "She must have been..." He trailed off, voice down to a whisper.

Sasuke sat quietly. Then he looked up again. "Some nights, I couldn't sleep. She'd be sitting here, these papers in front, working through them. I …" Dark eyes glanced away, to the side momentarily, then back into the circle o bright light. "I... would also sit and we'd...do them together..."

Naruto fought down whatever pain it was that had risen up …

Another long, tense silence. Then Naruto started fidgeting. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You could...make us both some tea." Sasuke smiled another rare, precious smile.

Astonishment registered momentarily in the blue eyes, before a face-splitting grin spread across Naruto's face. He'd been counting those smiles from his dark-haired teammate some time ago.

Now, he'd lost count...

* * *

Next: **Chapter 39 – A Thousand Paper Cranes (Part B)**


	39. A Thousand Paper Cranes Part B

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 39 – A Thousand Paper Cranes (Part B)**

(SPOILER: None

* * *

Darkened blue eyes gazed intently into the far recesses of the room, shoulders hunched, his hands poised over the chopping board, carrots and beans forgotten. The pale, strong fingers gripped the knife handle, almost unconsciously. If anyone had gazed into those blue depths, it would have been startling to see the raw mixture of pain, of joy … of something hopeful and expectant …

_What was supposed to happen …? We're doing all this … two hundred birds to go … and what then …?_

He jumped slightly when the front door silently swung open, and a tall, dark figure shuffled in silently. The excessive weariness in his face showed the extent to which he had been training, the smudges of dirt, the grass stains across his clothes …

Sasuke staggered towards one of the armchairs, exhausted, and sunk into his depths, his exhausted eyes closing of their own accord. Head turned to one side, dark ebony strands fell over his pale, fine features. Absolute silence reigned for a minute.

Dark eyes sprung open again when he suddenly heard a loud cough from Naruto, accompanied by a spurt of furious chopping on the board.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Delicate black eyebrows knitted together momentarily as he groggily sat up, gingerly drew up one exhausted knee, his heel resting against the edge of the armchair. "What."

"Another two hundred birds to go."

The fatigued fingers paused only briefly, then continued sluggishly feeling around for his shin bandage. Wearily finding the clasp, he pulled at it, watching the white bandage unravel slowly. "Hmm..."

Blue eyes flicked over in his direction, irritation rising. "Well? Aren't youexcited?"

Resting his elbow on his drawn up knee, he turned to gaze at the irritated mass of orange bubbling energy, one knife raised, a carrot clutched firmly in his other hand. The slender eyebrow raised again, the laconic smile. "For what am I supposed to b excited? Is something supposed to happen?"

The chopping stopped abruptly, the figure froze, staring blankly straight ahead. Naruto scowled again. Grumpily he stood up, the chair scraping back.

He watched Naruto make his way to the bench adjacent to the stove, the fingers gripping the edge of the counter tightly, the back tense. "How the hell should I know. You think I've done something like this before?"

He listened with some surprise to the tone of the younger boy's voice. Apprehension, confusion, _nervousness_ … but mixed with a strange kind of uncertain, unfaltering hope …

The bandage on his other foot had just been undone and he was leaning back again, groaning silently to himself at the cracking muscles, when suddenly they heard a gentle thud and a click.

Glancing in surprise towards the front door, they watched it swing open slowly. A head of rose-pink hair, a tall, graceful figure.

Naruto turned around fully, a smile creeping into his face. "Sakura-chan!"

The dark-haired figure sat upright again, then leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, looking straight ahead at the coffee table in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Even Naruto seemed surprised at the abrupt rudeness. "What the … Sasuke you asshole, why are you being rude to –"

"Shut up." The dark eyes slowly turned, burning into blue-green ones as the girl stood just inside the doorway, very still. "Well? What are you doing here all of a sudden?" _Where have you been for the past week … _

Her hands clasped tightly together, the girl gazed down at the floor. "I … I was too … upset …"

"If you were that upset, how do you imagine Naruto felt?"

They stared as he stood up abruptly, turned and made his way to his bedroom, the door firmly and silently shut.

Wide blue eyes just stared intently at the closed door, the shock evident. Sakura however, quietly made her way to the kitchen, bringing a slender hand to rest on the smooth counter.

However, her eyes were suddenly fixed on the vision on the stairs, just over Naruto's shoulder …

A glimmering mass of paper. Something strange seemed to stir in her heart when she saw what it each shape was …

Mouth slightly open, the transfixed eyes slid over to the deep blue depths …

"Naruto … Naruto, what's – what's going on?"

* * *

Somehow, she knew he would be found here. The spinning thoughts in her head over the past few days, all she could think about was him. About what he was, about the life he had led, what he was going through now …

It had been strange not to see the young schoolteacher in his classrooms, not to see him surrounded by tiny adoring little imps of children as he usually was. It wasn't like she knew what his habits were, where he went when he wanted to be alone. But his current situation now … she had watched the remaining wives, sons, daughters, lovers make the silent trip to the memorial stone in the large, lonely training ground. That had been for the first few days, then they had stopped …

The young woman stood a little distance away from him, just watching the slender figure stand, hands clasped behind his back, the broad shoulders of his flak jacket … the wind was still, and a powerful glare of the sun gazed down upon the grounds. The flag that rose sharply from the large, black memorial stone, the flag that usually fluttered to the wind's gentle tune was still. The sharp edges and curves of the memorial stone itself stood out crisply in the intense glare of the day.

She didn't need to see his face to know the brown pools were still, dull … that some sort of pain she knew she wouldn't understand was gripping his heart.

When her gentle fingers lightly touched his shoulder, she wasn't surprised when he whispered without turning to face her. "Hello, Mira …"

She froze, knowing just from the quietness of his voice, that he wouldn't want her to see his face right now … one of the first things about this man that had transfixed her was the gentleness and sweetness that seemed to come from his very skin. He was far too caring, too easily touched. He was that rare thing in a shinobi …

She allowed several minutes to pass before silently stepping up beside him, her fingers still touching his shoulder. Without looking up at the man by her side, she gazed down at the large black stone, solemnly rising out of the ground, like a single finger pointing up towards heaven. The sharp edges and faces that fell away from its point caught the glare of midday light, and engraved forever on its base, names, names, names …

_How many more are we going to be forced to add? How many more people, to come here and shed tears, building on the ocean that surely has been created by now … _

* * *

About an hour later …

The old training grounds seemed to stretch forever around them. In the very middle, almost standing in the same place where Team Seven had come together, so long ago it seemed now … in the very same place, they now stood again. Three silent, slender figures, gathered around …

They knew there would be no interruption. There would be no teams training, no one walking around … There was no-one to see anyway, no one to look out of their windows or have a wander out of their houses. The children were being kept at the school, and the remaining mothers and elderly, crippled or weaker relations were also with the children. Konoha had shut down completely except for the basic needs, the greengrocers were the only ones operating, as well as the village's electricity and water supply, the hardware stores, the markets had closed up tight, the cinemas and public bath–house had an air of abandonment. Indeed, the entire village resembled a ghost–town. Some houses had started gathering dust in the windowsills, cobwebs had sprung up around doorways, and dust swirled around the streets in miniature cyclones, scattering leaves and twigs in its path before it. Konoha seemed dead, lost, missing, empty … a ghost–town.

Sakura stared at the mountain of glimmering white, delicate little birds. They had been brought, then had life breathed into them, and now, they … they _waited_ …

"The training grounds …"

The boy's voice broke through the silence, but it was low, grave, serious. Two sets of startled eyes turned on Naruto, staring at the boy who stood as still as the wind was now, head lowered.

"This was the place...we all battled. The last place...we all were together before...we left."

Sakura gaped. It wasn't like Naruto to be like this … he was never sentimental, never like this …

The girl's heart suddenly warmed. A pretty little smile tilting her lips, a large crystal teardrop trailing from her blue-green eyes, she whispered. "Also … it was the place where...we first came together."

This time, the silence was more tense, as memory upon memory crashed against their consciousness. Especially the more recent, bitterly painful ones …

Sakura forced her thoughts away from that time … it wasn't very hard anyway, especially when her gaze fell upon the birds. Their form was crisp and sharp, their outline exact.

It was as if they were hovering on the pile, poised, as if ready for flight.

Flight...

Sakura frowned slightly. Why was she thinking of...

The girl's slender fingers unconsciously slid down to her belt, where she could feel it …

After that experience that day, and the resulting chaos and horror that had followed, she had never blown on the flute. It was always by her side, though. Eating, she'd conceal it on her lap. Doing house chores for her mother, she'd slip in into her belt under her dress. Sleeping, it would be right by her side, lying quivering on her little bedside table. It would be the last thing she'd see before sleeping, the first to greet her as she woke.

But despite this obsession, she'd been feeling as if something had been nagging at her, something she should have...realised, made a connection to. Someone had given her a puzzle to put back together, but either they had forgotten some pieces...or she'd lost them herself. Or she'd connected the puzzle incorrectly.

And the feeling of incompleteness was growing in urgency by the day, by the _hour_.

A slight rustle of paper attracted the girl's attention, and she glanced up, at first unseeing … then she gaped again.

Naruto had taken a piece of paper out of his pocket, and knelt down. His companions stared as the boy's slender, slightly quivering fingers started folding, saw the deft movements, by now expert and accurate. Saw him raise it to his lips, and bring to life … the thousandth paper crane. They could do nothing but numbly look on as he finished, and as he placed it carefully into the pile …

* * *

She watched him now, as he bent down, balanced on his toes, fingers trembling as they reached out, touched the engraving on the black stone.

"The worst thing to be without … hope."

She stared at him, confusion mixed with a look of wonder. Slowly, he turned his head, gazing up at her.

"It's something Raidon-sama told me, when he brought them back. Those eyes Mira … I never thought I had ever seen such dead-looking eyes as his … but somewhere, Mira, somewhere, life was still sparkling. The flame, the flame within us, that should never be allowed to go out. It was there …"

Their eyes fixed, then locked together as he rose to his full height. "And I know it's something we were taught long ago, as well. That just when you think everything has been lost, is gone forever, and it seems that you cannot go on any longer … it is at that point that the fire within is the strongest, Mira. Because it is at that place, that time, that the tide turns …"

She was breathless now, gazing into the deep brown eyes, beautiful eyes full of painful memories, of loneliness and sadness … and yet, sparkling deep within it was something powerful, something she couldn't even see … but could feel …

* * *

After placing it, he stepped back.

A breathless silence ensued. A silence made worse by the fact that the wind had stilled. Not a sound. Not even the bright chirping of birds, the scurrying of animals.

Sasuke laughed. A long, bitter, twisted laugh. Neither of his companions looked at him, something had gripped their owns hearts, and they just gazed silently down at the white mountain.

When his humourless, bitter, cynical laughter died down, he met Naruto's emotionless blue eyes.

"Idiot. What an idiot I was. Bigger than you. I can't believe I just did that. Four days. _Four days_. I just spent four goddamn days helping the world's prize idiot..."

He kicked at the pile. His body trembling with fury, he staggered to one side.

"What the hell did I expect! That – that this mass of – of _GARBAGE_...would just...just take flight! Would just lift up into the sky! Just fly away above the mountains, bring everyone we love, everyone we care about...that this pathetic mass of nonsense would just...take flight ... !" Working himself up to a roar, the dark-haired boy suddenly crumpled to the ground, shoulders heaving. Chest wracking.

The blue-green eyes flashed. The still pools suddenly became raging oceans as something stirred to life within her …

Flight.

..._lift__ up_...

..._mountains_...

..._Love_...

_Flight_...

_Love_..._love lift us up where we belong..._

_Feel it stirring inside you..._

_What do I feel?_

_I felt like flying..._

_Before, I felt like flying..._

..._and__ I had wings_...

..._something__ answered the song_...

..._it__ came_..._to help me fly_...

..._it__ came_..._to be my wings_...

..._and__ now_..._what do I feel_...

..._I feel like..._

"They're birds, aren't they?"

Her companions turned at her breathless whisper. Stared …

Sakura lifted the flute to her lips. It hovered. Trembled. Quivered.

"They're birds. And birds must...fly."

Blue skies … black chasms … heaven and earth … the world was spinning around her, the celestial skies above and the earth below had stopped and had turned their attention to this slender figure …

She closed her eyes.

Feel it...inside you...

...there...

..._something__ is_...

Blew.

A long, drawn–out, quaver.

This time, like caressing sunshine. Like silk. Like a kiss.

The melody had come.

It turned into a real caress. A real kiss.

Stunned, startled gasps.

She opened her eyes.

But didn't stop blowing. She just gazed upwards, at the spectacular, breathtaking vision that had appeared …

Wings.

Gentle, soft silk.

Wings like the whisper of the wind were caressing her hair, kissing her brow. Sweeping over all of them.

Beautiful. Snow–white. Lined with silver.

A lovely plumed head. A waterfall of feathers in its tail. Snow–white.

It was huge. The most beautiful bird she had ever seen. The shadow it created over them seemed only partial, as if it was transparent, as if the heavenly golden sunshine was flowing through its veins …

But its eyes.

Blue–green.

It flew to the centre of the pile. Hovered there.

Slowly, it started beating it wings, silver flashing in the glaring midday sun.

From nowhere, a wind crept into the grounds. It collected and scattered leaves and dust. It swirled around the bird. Faster and faster …

* * *

The two figures at the memorial stone turned when they felt the strange wind …

Shading their eyes against the intense glare, they spotted three figures on the far side, towards the middle of the grounds. Startled, they only then saw the mound of white around which they had been gathered. The mound of white which seemed to be spinning, spinning, faster and faster.

"A thousand...paper cranes." The young teacher breathed out slowly, his breath catching in his throat.

Two of the figures seemed to be backing away slowly, but the third stood as if frozen. The arms seemed to be raised, as I holding something to the face.

And it was then they heard the gentle, quavering melody, a sound that found its way into the most hidden recesses of their hearts, that echoed around empty, lonely, forgotten chambers … and just as the cranes had been brought to life, so this strange music likewise seemed to command their spirits …

Unconsciously, the young woman edged closer to the man beside her, transfixed by the music, feeling something powerful stirring within …

Almost … almost as if she would never be frightened again … as if she wanted to let this man know, beside her, that he would never be lonely again …

Neither of them registered when the girl's slender fingers brushed his, with that of the softest touch of a feather. Her brown hair streamed back over her shoulders as the wind swirled around them.

And they too watched …

* * *

… they all watched, as a thousand paper cranes were caught up and started spinning, swirling around the snow–white creature. More speed. Faster and faster. A white blur.

The white blur suddenly rose into the sky, propelled upwards by a thousand tiny fluttering wings, like the beating of the hearts down below.

The eyes below. Blue–green. Brown. Blue. Black …

And the spinning white blur above them, had with one swift movement, gathered itself together. And another white streaking blur was seen before everything had vanished. The watching eyes could just make out the spinning cyclone dashing away towards the mountains.

But the music stayed. The melody went on, and on. It was not a melody they had ever heard before. It was light, weightless, wispy. It was dainty, elegant. It spoke of fluttering hearts that soared into the skies on silver wings. It spoke of winking merrily at the sunshine, plummeting down to the green and blue earth, then soaring upwards again. It spoke of seeing something in the distance, something it loved, and winging its way towards it...

The melody ended.

She lowered the flute.

An interminable silence.

A whisper. A throaty, rasping, creaking whisper.

"What do we do...now?"

A voice. Hers. A clear, confident, assuring answer.

"_We wait_..."

* * *

A warning … hold your breaths for the next chapter – and I REALLY mean hold your breaths!

**Chapter 40: Remembering … **


	40. Remembering

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 40 – Remembering**

(SPOILER: None

ONE THING: The real romance in "Flower" really is the one that I promised you in the summary. This one is reminding you that: a man is a good woman's downfall! (wicked laughter) … ok ok, not really, but sort of … w-ell – in this case …

* * *

Silence. 

Endless, uninterrupted silence.

And darkness...

Incessant darkness...

Deep blue eyes flickered. At first, all she could see was folds upon folds of ivory silk, gleaming dully …

As pained blue eyes blinked, they grew slightly more accustomed to the swirling thick blackness, she saw thin streaks of moonlight, falling across the room, catching the rustles of silk.

… Silk?

Eyes straining, wearied pain shooting up around her head, she finally registered …

Directly above her, a huge square area of this silk … graceful folds, draped elegantly across each other, creating a ceiling of glimmering white …

And from the four corners of the square descended long, sturdy, but elegantly carved wooden poles … and the softness beneath her, the smooth feel around her …

A four-poster bed … A giant four-poster bed in what looked like a grand, stately, ancient room.

The girl's thudding heart sped up just a little, her senses – or what was left of them – reeling from the uncertainty of her unfamiliar surroundings … normally she would have sat bolt upright, jumped off the bed, reached for her weapon holster at her waist. But somehow, somehow she knew they wouldn't be there, but she also knew that something strange had happened to her, because she couldn't move at all.

The thundering of her heart seemed a futile attempt to awaken her, to stir paralysed limbs into life, but … but it wasn't working …

Her hands lay at her side, one draped across her waist … they lay feeling lifeless, feeling like lead … she couldn't even move her fingers, it seemed to take all her energy just to feel the material of her dress. The care, the gentleness with which she had been placed on the bed, just as if someone had carried her in, so as not to wake her, had positioned her comfortably on the bed, and left … but who …?

Because she couldn't move her arms … she couldn't move … at all …

With almost painstaking slowness, the pounding of her chest now a roaring in her head, she found the only thing she could move was her eyes … and those deep blue, glazed depths now turned, unseeingly gazing towards her right.

Huge floor to ceiling windows. Three of these giants, set at equal intervals along the right-hand wall, letting in the glimmering ropes of moonlight. Now as her eyes became more adjusted, she knew by the strength of the silvery moonbeams, it was a full moon outside …

Something tugged at her memory … the hospital of Konoha had three such windows as well …

_So am I_..._in the hospital?_

_No_...

So overwhelmed was she by this strange bedroom, and this flood of the magical light from the world outside, she at first didn't notice the figure standing by the middle window …

Her eyes straining, she blinked to refocus, a large tear, like a pearl trailed out of her eyes, as the strain became too overwhelming …

Tall. Slender. Dark hair, its shimmering ebony putting even the night sky outside to shame. Silky black strands hung down either side of his face, framing his delicate, perfectly chiselled features, features that looked as if they had been set in place flawlessly by some heavenly sculptor. The rest of his dark hair caught back into a single tress, trailing down his back, to his shoulders. His normal black cloak, with the swirling red clouds discarded, now revealed the slender physique of a young man, even from this distance, his aura powerful and overwhelming, the underlying power and strength rippling throughout his body …

Though it was about then her heart started pounding uncontrollably, the stunning beauty of the figure by the window made her almost breathless. The way the silvery light tenderly caressed his slender frame, washed over the midnight-black hair. Clearly, this man was someone who was adored by the unseen essences of the night, a man whom the moon itself looked down upon with favour …

The young woman didn't have time anymore to think about this strange thought, about the beautiful, unearthly figure being worshipped by the moonlight itself. There was now a roaring in her head, like … like a warning. Like wave crashing upon wave, just like her memories were doing, every instinct in the girl's body seemed to be screaming at her to leave, to get as far away from him as possible …

Her head pounded most painfully, her breathing felt like it was being choked … a terrified, low gasp escaped her lips …

_My body won't move … why won't it move? I'm …_

Her eyes fluttered closed tightly, pain, terror, desperation overwhelming her …

_I can't move my body … I'm trapped in here..._

..._with__ him_...

The figure at the window turned slowly. Dark midnight eyes gazed for an instant at the slender figure on the bed, took in the unnatural stillness of her body, the exhaustion, the strain in her beautiful features. He listened emotionlessly to the silent gasp, the muffled scream in her throat …

She knew without opening her eyes that the figure had turned away from the window, she felt rather than heard his silent steps towards her … She closed her eyes shut more tightly …

_I don't want to see … don't want to see those eyes again … don't want … oh please no … no …_

Just like a spirit of the night, he made no sound when he moved. The night winds seemed to swirl around him silently, as if accepting him as an ethereal being, someone beyond all that of this world …

She felt him come closer rather than see him ...

And still she kept her eyes shut. Because now, through the alarm and panic that had seized her, that had spread through her, there was a silent, precious little part within her memories which had clung on, which refused to forget. A space inside which was filled with the most beautiful, most painful memories, thoughts, feelings, experiences … from her life before, from the life the little girl inside had known before everything had been torn from her.

But that place now suddenly seemed to awaken, to come to this new life with a pulsating essence. And the warmth it brought with it spread even more when she slowly, slowly felt his presence coming nearer … when she felt a slight pressure, as if an extra weight on the bed.

Felt the slender, powerful arms, either side of her shoulders, propping up his willowy body, hovering over her own ...

Another pained whisper escaped her lips, before her eyes opened … the eyes of the little girl inside her opened, wanting to see herself reflected in the eyes of the one she had once cared for so much, the one she had … she had …

Deep, dark, endless chasms. As the blue heavens met the blackness of the earth, she felt herself falling, falling into his eyes, a never-ending abyss …

But even there, even in that seemingly eternal darkness of his eyes, something was burning. Somewhere, she could see the tiniest spark of a fire. Through the dark murkiness that had threatened to close in around his soul, something was still there, as if struggling to grow, to spread once again …

He was leaning over her, the silky black strands that framed his face fell over hers, the ends of his hair brushing her skin, their icy softness as if caressing her skin, black mingling with gold tresses ...

Beautiful dark caverns burning into celestial blue depths ...

So close. He was so close. So close she could feel the warmth of his chest, of his arms on either side of her …

But then … then why was a dread iciness spreading throughout her body? Why, through the pulsating warmth that came from his body, did hers feel more and more paralysed, why the sudden chill that felt like blue ice crystals were floating in her veins?

The moonlight caught those beautiful chiselled features, throwing into sharp contrast the light and shadows of his face, the eyebrows thin and delicate, nose fine and arched, every strand of hair set flawlessly in place.

The pale lips moved … the voice that came was a deep, hoarse whisper, that sent a mixture of burning streaks of fire and crystals of ice shooting, tingling through her spine …

"..._Danah_..."

So long … how long had it been, that he had even said her name? That she had heard her own name, fall from the lips of him, whom she had … she had …

The carefully built up barrier, the same one which fiercely blocked out every weakness, the one which enabled her to sink a katana into the soft, yielding flesh of a man who might actually be a loving husband, a devoted father …

But that barrier had so many cracks, faults, seams that spread like spider-webs … and all along the way, there had been one recurring fault, one of the most terrible weaknesses, against a force she couldn't control, that no one could …

That brief meeting in the Country of Sand, the smile hovering upon his lips, the feel of those raging crimson eyes, piercing into hers …

… breaking through her barrier, so easily, so very easily …

That meeting, the feel of the underlying strength in his arms as he had pinned her against the wall … the smirk in that breathtakingly handsome face …

And yet, through it all, something had been unstable in his gaze, something unsteady … and the touch of his hands … his hands had trembled … trembled violently …

… as if he had never touched anyone before …

The memories came to a crashing halt again when suddenly the figure hovering above her had shifted … the dark, silky strands now fell across her face gracefully, caught in a tender caress, and his lips burned against her ear …

Warm, soft little puffs of breaths against her ear caused a shiver to shoot through her skin ... the warmth in her body rose to new heights, the tingles as they shot throughout at frightening speeds. She inadvertently breathed in his strange scent ... dark, mysterious, just like he himself was ... strange, musky … but oddly pleasing …

Then the lips moved … the deep, husky whisper … "Didn't I tell you … that I would see you again … Danah-hime …"

Almost parched, rose-coloured lips moved. Agonisingly. Terror catching in her throat.

"..._Itachi_..."

Blue eyes stared up into the dark abyss. Powerful, strong arms on either side of her, resting palms down on the mattress. The radiating warmth from him ...

… he was … enthralling, intoxicating … despite her traitorous body, the raging inferno of her heart, the hollow space within which safely kept every memory refused to allow common sense to take over … the memories worked their way into her mind again, refusing to allow her to forget …

The girl's thoughts raced …

_I can see. My mind is working fine. Why can't I move?_

_Has he done something to me?_

Then realisation dawn, like a sickening, expanding pit in her stomach …

_No_...

_I did it to myself_...

_My Self–Protection jutsu didn't work_...

_He must have caught me before_..._I could finish_...

_Idiot. Stupid, bloody fool. I made myself unconscious _...

_I don't have any energy left_...

The eyes were now burning into her again, the breathtakingly handsome man above her … and here, in the moonlight, the moonlight which caressed and worshipped him … as if he were a god …

"So glad...you could join me, Danah-hime." The deep, throaty mysterious voice was electrifying, thrilling its way down her spine.

... _So_..._I still have so much feeling left_...

_My body refuses to allow my instincts to take over … instead, it allows my heart to play upon its desire … _

Her lips parted again, her eyes burning back defiantly against his, though she knew very well, that he knew what was going on within her … that despite whatever she would say, he knew her traitorous heart was feeling …

"I didn't join you." The strikingly handsome face hovering above hers curved into a smile. A smirking, smug little smile.

The traitorous part of her screamed out ... Her heart was thumping, despite the electrifying alarm bells roaring in her mind … despite all her knowledge about this man, despite knowing the horrors that had been done, the terror he had provoked in so many innocent souls … even the way he had tried to hunt her own brother, her poor little brother … and the pain, the unimaginable pain he had caused is own little brother …

But despite this, her blood ran thick with the memories …

… because he had been in her heart for longer …

… because all her memories of this man had been in that gentler, sweeter time … the time before the horror had taken hold of the village, had torn everyone apart …

… _and it was so hard to see him as what he had become … she could only see him … as he once was … _

Her glazed eyes flickered as he spoke again, as his voice, his words, sent those faithless, delicious thrills through her …

"Ah...but you did join me, princess. You practically fell...into my arms..." A triumphant smirk, the kind of smile that had always been so … just so irresistible …

_So I was right. He did catch me before I lost consciousness. Literally did catch me … _

Her body tensed as he shifted his arms, still on either side of her, not touching her at all but … but the thundering of her heart knew she could feel every essence of him, that he was already within her very soul …

"A very, very clever jutsu you used, my princess. A jutsu that seals the user, and whomsoever the user wishes, thus granting the ultimate protection."

Her mouth went dry as he smiled again, as his calm, quiet voice carefully explained her own jutsu to her.

_How could anyone underestimate his brilliance? He must have only seen that jutsu once, seen its effects only briefly… and he already can tell me everything about it … A jutsu that took so long for me to master, and yet he … in the blink of an eye … literally … _

"I will tell you, Danah-hime …"

The girl's eyes widened when the voice sounded lower, nearer. He had leaned in closer, his breath soft, sweet and tingling against her lips ...

_So close … oh my god, he's so … so close …_

"That no one has been …" He paused, as if trying to find the correct word. "No one has been found. Every Konoha shinobi is still...missing..."

Her heart leapt. _So it worked … despite all this, it had worked … at least that will give them time to –_

"...but you, my princess … you are a different story..."

The ice-cold crystals in her veins … despite the raging, pulsing blood, the deadly chill spreading through her …

"I have waited a long time...to see you again, Danah. After all, did I not promise that we would meet? Indeed my heart has waited a very, very long time..."

Then, out of nowhere, a rising fury now mixed with the terror. A raging, ferocious wrath. A terrible, intense anger. She didn't know from where. But fury, bitterness, resentment … and pain. Unbelievably, mind-blowing pain shot throughout her, as once again the memories crashed.

The moonlight looked upon another two crystal teardrops which had escaped from her wearied eyes. The dark orbs also gazed upon her, and it may have been her imagination, but she thought that strange golden flame within that murky darkness of his eyes … she could have sworn that flame suddenly burned, aged …

"You waited a long time … to see me, Itachi? That's funny. Because …" Her voice now a breathless, pained whisper … "… I never wanted to see your face again."

The beautiful features twisted into another smile ... the body above hers shifted again, sending a thrilling jolt shoot through her, at the warmth emanating from him …

"Is that so, Danah-hime?"

The deep, soft whisper. The intoxicating scent.

Smirking ...

"I always thought...there was something between us."

She blinked.

"What?"

But whatever he'd been going to say was pushed aside. She watched, confused, as those sharp, penetrating dark eyes glazed over … with a shock, she realised that he too was remembering … that within the barrier of his consciousness, the waves were pounding …

"Remember, Danah-hime … that last day of school? That was the day, that everything changed, Danah …"

If ever the pain had mounted within her, the fragile barrier that had been taking the onslaught all these years finally crashed, finally gave way …

"Remember what happened … before you went to the hospital … to see your brother …"

Once more, the dark eyes stared as the crystal teardrops now became silvery streams, coursing down her wearied features, her beautiful face … and an agonised whisper escaped her parched lips …

"No … why did you … why did you remind me … no … please …"

> > > > > > > >

_A giggling, hooting, uproarious class of children. Some hiding delighted smirks behind their hands, behind books. Others openly whooping in delight. A puzzled, furious teacher standing, having turned from writing on the blackboard, his hands on hips, surveying his insubordinate children. Four and five year–olds weren't meant to be so destructive and disobedient!_

_A single student, confused, horrified and very red–faced. Herself. How had this happened? She certainly had NOT done it_...

_She had _not_ snuck up and stuck a large "KICK ME" sticker on her teacher's back. It had just been an _idea_, that was all_..._just like the anaesthetised frog business …that had just been an idea, she certainly hadn't meant Daisuke to present her with his lunchbox full of frogs … and seeing Kakashi-san innocently sleeping under a tree … it had just been too irresistible … _

_But now, staring at this yet another of her ideas which had been brought to life …she watched in consternation as their poor teacher glanced back at the blackboard, to see if it had been something he'd written. The 'KICK ME' sign cheekily and blatantly stuck out. _

_So if it wasn't her_..._who had done it?_

_Lifting her hand to scratch her head, a frown creased the little girl's forehead. Now which particular pain-in-the-neck had she told this idea to_...

_Beside her, her friends Kaede and Kahori had their hands clapped across their mouths, to stop exploding into laughter, but their giggling was threatening to overwhelm them anyway. Just in front of her however, Masaharu had no such qualms; he was almost half out of his chair, his delighted howls and loud guffaws almost drowned in the general joyful screeching around the classroom._

_It was then that a nasty thought occurred to the little girl. She swiftly glanced at the row directly across from hers. _

_Daisuke. Hiroshi. Kazuko. Tadahiro. _

_Itachi …_

_Oh no … as her own hands finally covered her own mouth, horror spreading throughout her wide blue eyes, she was thinking … 'I should have known' …_

_They were making quite a big show of laughing along in feigned ignorance. But the worrying, suspicious nagging feeling, that had knotted her stomach increased when the striking raven-haired boy at the end of the row, almost beside her, his beautiful black eyes sparkling, turned and winked cheekily at her. _

_She remembered at their tea-break, earlier that day_...

_Ahh__, the delicious feeling of playing pranks. She loved playing pranks. What could be better than to shock someone silly, to gleefully watch those flabbergasted expressions, goggling eyes, wide open mouths _..._ so funny!_

_And no one had yet played pranks on their poor goofball of a teacher_... _yet _...

_Remembered her favourite place in the Academy playgrounds _...

..._ The swings _...

_Meeting her best friend there for lunch every day _... _She'd wait impatiently for him to emerge from his classroom, and when the doors would finally slide open, that annoying idiot would be the last one to emerge, sauntering casually out long after all the other children had tumbled out, in their haste to run to tea-break … his books neatly under his arm, his free hand in his pocket. Ever so elegantly as you please, she would rise from her seat on the bench and scowl at him. He'd reach her and give her an impish grin, his dark eyes sparkling with a mischievous, infectious grin. _

_Resisting the urge to slap him, she'd storm up to him and grab his arm instead, ready to yell at him for always holding her up. But upon the cheeky smirk, her resolve with always crumble and they'd burst out laughing instead … _

_Her little fingers would wrap around his arm, pulling him away to their favourite place under the tree, the little swings …_

_They'd sit there, talking, giggling, gossiping _...

_After they ate she'd eagerly leap onto the swing, her little feet would push off and she'd sway gently, chattering and laughing with him all the while. He'd sit by the side and watch her, his ebony black hair glimmering in the sunlight, his large, beautiful dark eyes _..._ an infectious grin on his face _...

_Sometimes, he'd step up behind her swing and give her a push, laughing at her shriek of delight as she rose into the air _...

_"You look like a butterfly", he used to laugh out._

_That particular day at school, she remembered briefly meeting him by the swings after classes were over _...

_Clasping his hand, pulling the boy nearer as she whispered delightedly into his ear … her giggled idea _...

_The grin spreading over his face as he listened, a beautiful, wicked glint in his eye, his cheeky mischievous smile_...

She remembered watching this, suspicion rising, then suddenly grabbing him by the shoulders, panic spreading throughout.

_"Don't! Don't you DARE, Itachi–san! It was just a joke! A joke! He's our SENSEI! You can't disrespect our –"_

_He'd pried her panicky fingers off him and after giving them an affectionate squeeze, he'd raced away, laughing._

_"I won't, Danah–chan. I pro–mise!" _

_She'd watched him, staring as he hurtled around the corner of the building. Then he peeked out, and held up two crossed fingers._

_He'd been pretending! Crossed fingers while making a promise meant that the promise was a fake. Her firm four–year–old mentality lived by these rules. She was shocked to say the least._

_Furious, about to pelt after him, she'd then heard a familiar, beautiful, much-loved voice._

_"Danah-hime! Where's my pretty little Danah-hime!"_

_The little girl had frozen in her desire to chase her silly adorable friend. She spun around._

_"DADDY!" _

_Daddy _never_ came to pick her up from school. And she hadn't seen him all week! This was indeed a wonderful surprise._

_He looked very, very excited and delighted. He lifted her up off her feet, swinging around and around, both laughing helplessly at the delighted giggling of the little girl._

_"Mummy's at the hospital, she's about to have her baby! Come on, my precious little Danah-hime! Let's go and see her and the baby_..._"_

..._ Her and the baby_...

..._ Her and the baby_...

> > > > > > > >

By now, the tears become nothing short of coursing rivers. Just as the memories flooded against her, so did the years of suppressed crystal teardrops, the welled up agony and pain. His eyes had darkened, had glazed over … the memories within him as well … they must be paining him … maybe even worse …

"The children we were …"

Her eyes wearily opened, blurred, then refocused. Those beautiful dark depths were burning into hers again. _Falling … I'm falling … _

"Sometimes … sometimes, Danah-hime, those remembrances are so painful in my mind … they're just … so painful …"

The voice … the voice, usually so strong, so controlled …

It was a strange stirring again … and that space within her called out again … a haunting melody …

A rising choke. She closed her eyes.

"Itachi-san...what happened..."

Dark eyes blinked slowly, smouldering into hers. "What do you mean..."

A breathless gasp when his arms shifted again, the warmth enveloping the girl's slender frame … the words that came from her lips were now a struggle …

"What happened … you and me …"

The slightest of gasps seemed to escape his lips, the pulsating warmth grew only stronger …

"… between all of us … everyone fell apart … everything …"

She watched in absolute shock, as the confusion disappeared slowly ...

And stared in shock. In absolute amazement ...

He was ...

Itachi was ...

... smiling ...

... a real ... smile ...

And that fire … that fire inside those endless depths … it was burning, raging, towering …

She stared in uncomprehending, perplexed amusement into those beautiful eyes. For an instant in time, for one lovely, precious instant, she saw the boy that she had known. The boy that the world had known …

The boy who laughed, fought, yelled, sulked, rudely back-chatted to teachers, gotten hauled up in class for talking out of place, played pranks...

_A little girl, bounding over in delight to her best friend.__ "Itachi-san! Look, look at these frogs!"_

_Beautiful dark eyes peering into her lunchbox, where five very anesthetised frogs were nestled. "Ah, I see. What are we going to do with them?"_

_Delight shining in blue eyes that were already sparkling with mischief. "You mean … you'll help us, Itachi-san? You're in this?"_

_"Yes, of course I am. It's all for a good cause isn't it, Danah-hime?" The sparkling mischief now reflected in his own dark eyes._

_The blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "W-What good cause?"_

_A smirk, hands slipping into his pockets, leaning forwards teasingly.__ "Getting you into trouble … nothing I like better."_

For a single lovely instant, he had become...

He had become ...

…

_He had become … _

_Yes, everyone fell apart _... _I left behind a world that was already falling apart … when I left, my own started breaking into a million pieces … _

_But what was left of that world … what little was left of that world, he … he … _

And the fury rose again … the confused howling, screaming in her head …

A long silence.

Just his breathing.

Her breathing.

"Danah...my heart has waited a very long time..."

And it finally snapped. The words were spat out of her lips, like poisoned darts.

"You don't have a heart."

A pause. A long pause ...

"That's not really true, Danah."

… darts that couldn't seem to find their mark …

"You don't even know how to love."

The delicate eyebrows raised in amusement. "Then...do you, Danah? Do you know how to love? Does..." He leaned even more closer."Does… Kakashi-san know how to love?"

Confusion swirled around her head. "What does Kakashi have to do with anything …?"

Her bewilderment increased as the delicate eyebrows knitted, as the features darkened with carefully controlled, raw fury. "You know what I'm talking about Danah … you always loved him … you always –"

Through her confusion, her baffled shock, her anger crashed against his. A pained, furious gasp escaped her. "What – what do you mean? What do you think gives you the right, to care about who I love, who I …"

Her voice trailed away …

_Kakashi …? Do I … do I love him …? Is that what people think …?_

_… Love?_

It was as if he had said something quite profound, a brand new idea … _Love …?_

_Kakashi … _Her eyes widened.

"What … what did you do to Kakashi-san?"

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a furious spark shoot across his dark orbs. Her courage rising again, she pressed on …

"When you and that – that mutated excuse for a human being Kisame …" It may have been another trick of her eyes, but she imagined, once again, that she saw the tiniest hint of a smile playing around his lips … "When you invaded Leaf, and came across him, what did you do to him, Itachi? What did you do to him?"

She could just watch numbly, breathless, as his palms slid out slowly from under him, as he came to rest on his elbows instead … a smirk spread across his lips as her eyes widened.

Her eyes closed almost unwillingly as the strange but beautiful, mysterious scent overwhelmed her senses … when she opened her eyes again, those dark chasms were right above her, the warmth from his body was all too close … too close …

"I … I looked at his hospital records from that time … I know you used – you used _it _on him …" Her eyes still flashed, despite the proximity, the danger … "You used it on him … you …"

And again, despite herself, despite knowing she had to be as aware as she could, her eyes fluttered closed again …

"Even despite the friend he had been to you … despite what we had all shared together … you used it on him …"

The unwavering black eyes shifted. Smiled down at her. Leaned in closer. His breath seemed to caress her skin like the silk around them …

"You grew into a beautiful flower, Danah-hime ... so strong, so tall, amidst a garden of weeds …"

Flower ... the affectionate nickname that everyone at home called her...the sweet little pet-name that the only man she had ever loved, had given her so long ago ... the man who would watch in delight as his little girl silently, devotedly, adoringly tended to her own little garden, who would present flowers to her beautiful mother every day …

The tenderness with which he had started calling her his little princess, his little flower … and soon, everyone was calling her that too …

Blue eyes refocused, the dark chasms above her … the fury stirred again …

_How dare he … how dare me call her by that name now, after everything …?_

But that low, electrifying voice was whispering again …

"I see you've taken my miserable little brother into your care. Maybe, you can change him into a real man."

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be."

Something stirred in those dark chasms, something unexpected … _emotion … _

A furious hiss. A growl. "What?"

Through her own fury, she could only gasp out half-choked words. "You … you … Don't you dare – don't you _dare_ talk about the boy that you hurt so much. Don't you _dare_ talk about that terrible, terrible pain you causedhim ..."

And, unbelievably, new, fresh tears sprang into her endless blue pools … she hadn't known she could cry anymore … but the pain was rising, rising every second …

"He was seven years old, Itachi … A baby! A baby..." Pained gasps, breathlessness … it was suddenly hard to breathe …

But as she cried, his eyes hardened ... that precious little spark of gold seemed to just vanish …

"When I was six years old...I had already graduated top of the Academy." The smirk had vanished, leaving a cold, senseless anger. "I was a man already –"

Without even being aware, she suddenly allowed the cold chill within her, she allowed the rising, but calm fury within to take over … she answered before she was even aware …

"You're not a man. You're not even human."

And once again, shock registered in his face. The dark eyes widened, startled. Then the slender, beautiful features twisted in his fury …

Perhaps it was this shocking discovery, it had maybe unsettled her to see that, miraculously, emotions, thoughts, feelings still existed within this man who had allowed himself to become nothing more than a weapon, who had allowed the dark force of the overwhelming, absolute control that power can give – he had allowed this dark ambition to overtake his essence, his very soul … maybe it was that suddenly, the stillness of his countenance was interrupted by this revelation, that something was stirring in him, something she couldn't define …

But this spurred her on … this gave her the courage to say what she had always wanted to say …

"If you've lived your whole life thinking that getting stronger, stronger, stronger...if you thought that was what a man was...you're so wrong that you're going backwards."

Though she realised she might be on dangerous ground – since she was unable to move, to defend herself, there was nothing stopping him from killing her …

But …

..._ But someone has to tell him_..._someone should have told him a long time ago_...

But then the voice within her retorted … that voice of sense, of intelligence within her, the voice that tried to call out over her passion, her hot-heatedness … the voice of common sense …

_Stupid senseless fool! This is not the same boy you used to know. That boy died long ago. This_..._is the monster that grew from his blood_...

..._ No_..._no_..._somewhere in there_..._he has to be_..._somewhere_...

"Then maybe...you can tell me what a man is?" His deep voice snarled.

Only shock spread across her face as she gazed into his eyes … then …

"It's nothing I can tell you. Nothing is going to make you a man. You lose, Itachi. You … _lose_." Her voice dying down into a furious, deadly whisper …

She could feel the strength, the raw power from the arms on either side of her … his ki was so incredibly dangerous, and she could feel an equally dangerous stirring within him … the anger was rising …

"Cry."

He blinked, the confusion cutting through that dangerous, deadly gaze, as he stared down at the girl in his arms. No longer was there fear, panic in her eyes. By contrast, they had become crystal clear pools, endless, everlasting …

"W-What did you say?" A bewildered, confused, husky whisper.

"Cry. Itachi … if you're a real man...feel pain. Feel hurt. The heartache. The sorrow. The anguish …" And despite her newfound strength, the old memories tore at her. "Feel … feel for the tortured souls you have made. Shed tears for the evil you've done, the evil you've become ... Shed real tears ..."

He seemed to have forgotten to breathe. Such controlled anger.

"Shed tears that fall like the first dewdrops of the morning. Shed tears that glitter like diamonds, pure, chaste, wholesome tears. Real tears. Go on, cry."

Her heart was breaking ...

"If you're a real man, Itachi … _cry_ …"

He gazed at her, eyes boring into her, deeper, deeper...

His head lowered. Eyes came closer.

She could feel his breath, warm gentle breaths ...

Eyes closed...

At first, nothing but that incredible warmth, that strange pulsing, resonating throb …

Then, a soft, gentle touch, like the brushing of butterfly wings on her lips …

The most tender, lightest sensation …

A lingering …

The wings caressed her lips again, but this time the pressure increased, ever so slightly … the tingle from an instantaneous touch suddenly lingered, the electric jolts as if explosions were behind her eyes … _a kiss … was this what a kiss felt like … _

His lips just lay softly against hers, wonder seeping through every pore of his skin, wonder at the softness of the girl beneath him… his trembling fingers lightly holding her waist, this strange tingling sensation that seemed to come just from the very feel of her …

As his lips left hers, her eyes slid closed again, another cold thrill shooting through her as she felt the merest whisper of his lips gently graze her face, another hoarse whisper against her ears, the dangerous, beautiful feel of his lips … as these strangest sensations overtook her, yet more moonlit pearls squeezed from her eyes … _No … this is wrong … wrong … _

_But then … _

_…_

_… why does it feel so …_

It was about then that she felt long, calloused fingers suddenly touch her own still, lifeless and unmoving ones. The dark eyes were still smouldering, and had she been able to, an involuntary shiver would have passed throughout her, as her hand that had been resting limply against her waist was suddenly taken in his, as his fingers gently entwined themselves around her soft ones.

_… the most dangerous man … S-Class Criminal … Bingo Book …_

_Murderer … heartless, evil … what he did to his family, his little brother …_

The burning eyes became real burning eyes – a sudden shock passed through her as what had previously been dark, still pools suddenly turned to twin points of raging red … she hadn't seen the _sharingan_activated before, and at such close range … the vision was thrilling, exhilarating … and utterly, totally electrifying …

His lips twisted into a smirk as he gazed down into her wide eyes, at the shock. And then the husky voice whispered into her lips again …

"Your heartbeat has been so steady all this time, princess … so then … what … is this?"

At his last uttered word, his hand which had been clasping her fingers gently raised, still with her fingers entwined, and hovered above her heart. A long, almost breathless gasp escaped her lips as, with the lightest touch yet again, his fingers descended on her heart …

Against his fingers, she too could feel for the first time, the almost unnatural rhythm of her heart. The waves within were in turmoil, they were thundering against her fragile barriers …

His eyes had glazed over at this tortured, but almost enchanting touch … when her eyes flickered open again, they refocused, gazed up at the deadly, dangerous, utterly beautiful sight of the twin red moons, their fiery centres blazing with some previously suppressed emotion …

_A delighted squeal.__ Little arms slipping around the boy … the care, the adoration … the love …Soft little lips pressing against his face …"Happy Birthday, Itachi-san!"_

Another agonised sigh escaped her parted lips, and with the swiftness and gentleness of a summer wind, he closed the distance between their lips. With an almost uncanny, frightening tenderness, he claimed her lips, her mouth … the stirring of the raging fire somewhere deep within …

The pressure of his fingers around hers tightened, the gentleness of a firm grip …

The ebony silky strands once more were caressing her skin …

_… He's no longer the boy you once knew, Danah … _

_… that boy died, a long time ago … _

Her heart was breaking …

_"Ohhh, Itachi-san!__ Won't it be exciting growing up with our darling little brothers! Can you imagine how much fun we'll have!"_

Viciously tearing, everything crumbling …

_Glimmering, soft silver hair … beautiful eyes crinkled into a smile … _

_That time she had been nursing him back to health … the accidental touches … the feel of her cheek against his soft hair … drawing her against his, burying his face in her hair … the strong arms encircling her, quivering around her waist …_

_Those touches felt so right … no wonder …_

_"Danah … you're an angel …I wondered, where on earth did you come from … then I realised … you couldn't have come from earth …"_

_That smile, that mischief sparkling in his eyes … so carefully hidden was the pain, the sorrow and agony of all his years … but if she looked closely, she could always see that the pain was there …_

_"You came from heaven … that makes you … an angel …"_

_… I feel so safe when I'm with him … _

The endless oceans inside her suddenly overwhelmed her … as the sudden, final realisation struck her forcibly … something she should have known all along … all along …

_…he … is the only man for me … _

The thin beams of moonlight saw, for the last time that night, two crystal drops emerge from endless blue skies …

But it failed to see … it failed to see that just as the celestial heavens wept …

… So did the deepest, darkest corners of the earth …

The grave moonlight failed to see …

… that hers weren't the only tears …

… failed to see the tears from heaven and the dewdrops from the earth … these two rivers had met …

_Cry … if you're a man …_

And from somewhere inside, the pain began … this pain inside her, which she knew would never, never go …

_… somebody … _

_… somebody please help … _

Eyes closed …

* * *


	41. That Symbol Of Hope

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 41 – That Symbol Of Hope**

(SPOILER: None

* * *

The full moon hung over the battered, twisted landscape. Bodies littered here and there. The once pristine, fresh hills dotted with bloodied clothing, glinting weapons …

The battle had long finished, the moonlight looked down upon lone figures picking their way through the remains of their own, of their comrades and allies.

A single figure stood alone, his body armour reflecting the intent gaze of the heavenly orb; tall and loved by the moonlight, evident in the way it kissed his silvery hair. Wearied eyes gazed straight ahead, staring into nothing, but his mind was reeling, spinning, racing …

Though everyone's forehead glinted with the symbol of their pride, flashing silver adorned by the engravings of their Hidden villages, the forehead protector of this man was among the few that proudly showed Hidden Leaf.

Because, mysteriously, inexplicably, and no matter how hard they had searched the bodies for their village comrades … they were nowhere to be found …

Then suddenly, in the grove of trees at the base of the rolling hills …

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT WAS THAT!"

Startled, anxious cries. Pointing, trembling fingers, watchful eyes. Previously fatigued bodies came to life, their hands shooting to their weapons holster.

There, even in the moonlight which seemed to be as bright as day, a giant, white, shimmering glow hovered in the air. They could not make out any shape on it, it seemed to just be a formless, shapeless mass of white …

The white spectre seemed to have formed from nothing, become nothing. Gleamed. Pulsed.

He narrowed his eyes. Darted towards it …

As he came nearer, silver hair glinted in the pulsing glow. The apparition hung over the mound, causing the leaves in the nearby trees to quiver deliciously.

He peered into the mound.

"Oh my..."

A tiny man had appeared beside him, polished head reflecting the glow that still hovered. An aged, almost trembling hand, but which still firmly held his staff, parted the bushes around the mound, and green eyes widened at what they were seeing …

"This...this is Tsunade..." He muttered to the silver–haired figure beside him. He reached down and touched her neck. Listened. Waited.

A gentle, delicate rhythm throbbed underneath his fingers. He turned and caught the glistening eyes of the young Jounin.

"She's alive..."

Kakashi hadn't realised he had been holding his breath. Collecting himself instantly, a powerful hand reached out, touched the sturdy trunk of the tree beside him.

"And what's more...this is _her_ work …"

At the obvious emphasis, the silver-haired Jounin's eyes shot next to his colleague … _what the … what did he just …_

But Raidon was lost in a world of his own. His enormous forehead was knitted in concentration, a low muttering was the only thing that reached Kakashi's ears … "_Shuga__ Senpuku no Jutsu …_ It's still activated. Still working … by the heavens, that means …" he trailed off.

Almost absent-mindedly, he glanced up as his companion gasped. He saw the shock in the Jounin's eyes. _Shuga__ Senpuku …? _"R-Raidon-sama … Self-Concealment?"

The Jounin noticed that the little man's hands shook slightly as he knelt down by the beautiful woman, fingered a single honey-coloured strand of hair. "Self–Concealing Jutsu. If this...white thing hadn't shown us...we could have looked here and not seen Tsunade. Self-Concealment works by making... the subject visible to only the user …" Soft little muttering, creased forehead, sparkling green eyes...

A powerful, strange thudding had begun within his chest upon hearing these words. The silver–haired man straightened up, and signalled the nearby ANBU team, who were scattered, tending to the casualties.

"Kakashi..." Green eyes had finally widened in understanding ...

Eyes flicked back to the little man beside him. He saw Raidon rise slowly, still staring down at the figure of their Hokage, but Kakashi knew he wasn't really seeing her. His eyes were glazed …

"This means...she's still alive as well..."

A bolt of electricity tingled down his spine. He gasped. _She …? _

_… Danah's still … ?_

Still bewildered, the Jounin could only stare as the little man worked himself up into a frenzied excitement. "This jutsu will only work if the user who performed it...still breathes..." The little man's voice cracked, went hoarse.

Kakashi still stood frozen to the spot, watched dazedly as the medical ANBU team gently gathered their precious patient, spreading a warm blanket around, checking her pulse … but just like Raidon, Kakashi too saw nothing. The little man had stumbled away from the mound, his voice low, deep as it always was, but now … something had pierced the darkness …

"She's still alive...she's still alive..." Cracking gave way to choked sobs.

"Then where...?"

As if on impulse, both pairs of eyes went to the throbbing, pulsing mass still hovering above them. In the thrill, the shock of seeing Tsunade there, they had forgotten all about it. But it certainly hadn't forgotten them …

Suddenly it jolted into the air, and went sailing away, towards the broken–down remnants of the nearby ancient ghost village. It took Raidon only a moment to act. "Follow it! Now!"

Kakashi stared numbly as the little man bolted after it, only moving when he felt something tingle inside him …

_Danah …_

One of the ANBU looked up, following the speeding figures. He suddenly turned his head sharply as a rustling was heard above him. A white blur cascaded from the branches above. He reached immediately for his weapons ...

The ANBU team stared in shock at each other through the mass of white.

A cascade of white ... paper!

He picked up one and held it to his fingers.

And a single tear traced the outline of his face.

"A paper crane..."

Someone was praying...

* * *

Eyes closed.

His lips …

His touch …

And the pain … this unbearable pain inside her heart …

But suddenly there was no time to think of the pain.

She felt it, before she saw it.

… And it seemed he did as well …

As her eyes opened wearily, she briefly saw the flash of the twin red moons, a swift turn of his head towards the window …

For days and weeks after, Danah would never know just how long that moment lasted. Couldn't believe how, in that instant he had become aware of it, it had attacked …

A crashing of glass...literally, the glass seemed to explode, a white, beautiful crystal waterfall raining down into the room …

... and it was then that she saw something come through the windows...

White. Large. Shapeless.

Shapeless?

Just as Danah couldn't understand the timing, the others couldn't understand how, in her state, she had seen something they had missed completely … how could she possibly have seen the bird inside that shapeless mass?

But just as the glowing white essence shot into the room, almost simultaneously she felt the two presences …

Two of the most powerful presences … and somewhere inside, her heart pounded …

_… I knew you would come … _

A blinding white-hot streak of light and heat.

A sharp intake of breath, a pained hiss...

The black figure hovering above her suddenly vanished. In the confusion, for a split instant in time, she blocked out what was going on a few metres from her.

Wide blue eyes stared at her ceiling of white silken ivory …

_What was this on my face... ?_

_Water_...****

_No, of course the ceiling isn't leaking_…

And then, almost at once, she knew …

...tears...

...****_but_...

_…I'm not crying..._

"AH HA! YOU BIG OVERGROWN, STINKING ROTTEN PUTRID FAT STUFFED PIG'S ASS! YOU THINK YOU CAN EVER DEFEAT MY LITTLE DANAH –!"

Grunts.

Thuds.

Snarls.

Howls.

Thumps.

Crashing, splintering...

Danah saw none of this. There was now the most terrible mixture of pain and joy inside. It was catching up, the effects of one of the most fatiguing, exhausting jutsus … but also was the relief …

This mixture of pain and pleasure was mind-numbing. At first, she didn't register it …

The sudden interminable silence...

Then –

"Danah. Danah. Oh, please, open your eyes..."

Her caught up breath finally escaped her, and with it went the pain …

Choking, sobbing sounds. _I know this voice … I love this voice … this man is … my second father …_

"Danah...you're..." She felt a rough, calloused hand touch her face, but the most gentle, most tender of touches … she felt his hand shake uncontrollably …

"_Sensei_...**"** Just that effort cost her. Unable to breathe properly suddenly, she heard, felt herself gasping, wheezing breathlessly.

The calloused hand now gripped her own hands, his other hand caressing her forehead. And the pain and joy in his voice. She had never heard him like this before. The tears … "My darling...only daughter I ever...my darling..."

And then, her eyes still closed, she felt the pain leave her, just like that. And felt her lips twist upwards into a smile.

"Sensei...tell ... tell Kakashi-san..."

Delight shot into the little man's heart when he heard her hoarsely whispered words. Eagerly, he leaned closer to her, squeezing the little hands within his own. "Yes, princess? Yes, tell him what? Danah speak to me!" The urgent voice suddenly sounded muffled, as if he'd turned away to call over his shoulder. "Kakashi!"

A rustle of robes. Movements in the air. She felt the bed sink slightly as someone sat at its side.

That someone had also taken her hands, was kneading them gently, anxiously. Leaning over, she felt his warm, sweet breath against her chilled skin.

Another voice. Deeper. More urgent. _This voice … oh, how I love this voice__ … how I always loved this voice …_

"Danah? I'm right here. Tell me? What is it? Open your eyes, oh please..."

The fatigue shot through her body as her eyes struggled to open. But finally the blue depths did flutter open, and, as always, she felt her heart lift when she met his deep, dark serious eyes. As she watched, something shot across them …

Confused and bewildered, she saw a single diamond teardrop lightly lingering against his eye. Upset and worried, her brows knitted. _Why is he crying … please don't cry …_

Soft rose lips moved weakly. "Kakashi-san..."

The man leaned closer, as if struggling to hear her faint words. "What is it, princess? Tell me..."

"You...are always late..."

A single moment of silence, then choking, hoarse sobs rang out, curiously mixed with his usual deep laughter. She had never heard him like this either …

Then she felt herself gathered into strong, powerful arms and held close. She could feel the tremor run through his body, his gentle, warm heartbeat as her own skipped one ...

_… I've always felt safe here … _

_… And this feels right … _

She still couldn't move, but it didn't matter anymore. He was here, just as he had always been here for her … always …

Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips pressed against his broad, safe shoulder, her head nestled in his neck … the warmth, the tenderness …

A little sigh escaped her as his trembling hand raised to her head … felt the tender, loving strokes of his fingers against her hair. Arms wrapped tightly around her, as if never to let her go …

"Kakashi-san …"

So close, she heard his voice gently rumbling through his chest, the most beautiful, beautiful sound …

"Yes, my Danah-hime?" And the emotion, the crackling, sparkling that went under his controlled, deep voice …

She recalled only too well holding him like this herself, not too long ago … her lips tilted upwards into a beautiful little smile …

"Don't leave …"

Another moment of silence, then suddenly a soft laugh again, and this time, it was real, full laughter. And she knew he was remembering as well …

Especially when he echoed her own exact words. "I certainly won't. I'll never leave you in pain. _Ever_." And at the last word, his beautiful, gentle voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, and the tender pressure of his arms around her increased …

She heard feet clatter into the room, and a furious yelled order from the little man, and more scuffling, brawling...

A sudden blinding flash of light ... then a steady, furious black flame ...

But the girl heard none of this, all she was aware was that she was in his arms …

_… and I always feel safe … _

A sweet, contented little sigh, then …

He didn't see the silent tears that crept from her eyes … tears, like little pearl drops, the remembrance of only a few minutes ago … the smile that hid the pain, the shame behind it …

Then she _really_ lost consciousness...

* * *

The dark–haired boy shot up in bed.

What had woken him up? What...

Must have been that other sense. That ever–watchful, never sleeping other sense that always told him something was going to happen. Whether it be approaching danger, or an approaching presence...that third eye of a ninja...

The silver of the moonlight streaming in gazed curiously upon the lithe, slender figure of a young man, poised at the end of his bed, one knee drawn up and hands clutching the wooden post of the bed, Bright dark eyes intently piercing the shrouded mystery of the night sky outside …

This feeling...it wasn't approaching danger, it told him that much...but something had happened in that tense, watchful night. Something had happened, whether it was good or bad, he couldn't tell...

Within seconds, he had sprinted off the bed, his bedroom door had been flung open with a resonating crash and the roar that came from him as he hurtled out of the room …

"NARUTO! GET _UP_!"

Naruto gasped and spluttered, bolting upwards in shock from where he'd been having a relaxed sleep, for the first time in so long. He fell completely off the bed with a large, painful thump, and lay groaning for a bit.

"Owww! Oww, it hurts …" Some bleary, frenzied rubbing of his head, where it had hit the floor, _hard_. Deep blue eyes glowered up at the boy who stood framed on his doorway, after having kicked that open as well.

"N-Naruto … something is …"

Sasuke was now staring out of Naruto's window, the eyes glazed. Had the boy lying half-in, half-out of his bed had had the patience to see, he would have noticed his friend was standing tensed, the nervousness before a fight. But there was this rather unpleasant throbbing in his head and he wasn't about to interpret anything right now …

Naruto took a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU –"

What the –

A tremendous, resounding crash. Glass and splintering wood. Simultaneous to silencing the one on the floor, the figure in the doorway suddenly spun around, and Naruto could see the dark eyes widen, at something he couldn't see …

But it didn't matter anyway, he was sure at least everyone this side of the village would know who it was …

"HA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WHAT _DID I TELL YOU_! EH? NEVER EVER, EVER GIVE UP THAT HOPE! YOU – YOU – _DELIGHTFUL IMBECILES_, YOU'VE DONE IT! WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DID, YOU PROVED IT –!"

They could only stare at the sudden apparition. A tiny figure, outlined in the main doorway. Well, what _had_ been the main doorway, the door had been joyfully kicked open out of its hinges, and even the two bay windows on either side of it had taken a battering. A tiny figure, clothes dishevelled, stained, ripped.

But brilliant, shining, shimmering green eyes. Light practically shooting out of them. The ridiculous bald head was no competition for the moon!

By now, Naruto had gathered his wits and raced to the doorway, pushing frenziedly past his friend. Still screeching joyfully, the tiny figure lunged forwards, grabbed Naruto's pyjama collar in each hand and had dragged him out.

"What the –! LET GO OF MY COLLAR YOU FART –"

"Raidon–sensei...what...has something happened?" Sasuke hurtled outside to stand beside the furious, writhing boy, still trying to dislodge a happy iron grip on his clothes to a beaming, grinning little man. Skidding beside them, Sasuke gripped old man's other arm.

A short, happy laugh burst from the man's deep throat. "Has something _happened_? My dear boy! She's here!"

Frozen, absolutely frozen. Naruto had stopped struggling completely, and they both stood just as they were, transfixed … _what the … _

"Didn't you understand anything I was telling you! She's _here_, so is that Tsunade, your Kakashi, your –" Another joyful snort of laughter. "Everyone! Somehow they found every –"

But he was fast talking to thin air. He blinked, then smiled.

Speed to rival even his own. Amazing what emotion can do...

He flew after them.

* * *

A steady stream of weeping, yelling, screaming, frantic people. People filled with uncontainable joy. The hospital had almost become a dangerous traffic zone, with family members rushing between rooms, into rooms of their friends, passing messages between injured, but grinning and laughing patients. Patients themselves got up, Konoha forehead–protectors clutched, grinning like lunatics, and began hobbling from room to room, bandages and plaster casts and all, much to the combined horror of the doctors and nurses, who would rush to put them back in bed.

So in the midst of this kind of chaos, it was therefore completely natural for two pyjama–clad boys to turn up, completely bewildered and frozen at the scene before them.

It also took them a while to realise that they didn't have a clue where any of the rooms they wanted were.

Suddenly a strong hand descended upon Naruto's shoulder.

He spun around and stared in amazement at the tear–streaked, idiotic grin of his pervert–sannin.

"Brat! You took your time! Come on!"

He almost whipped them off their feet, having grabbed their shoulders and moving with incredible speed, dodging, weaving his way expertly through the throbbing mass.

They stumbled into a large hospital room, where several beds had been arranged, some haphazardly, as if the medical staff had had to rush the people in there urgently due to a lack of space outside.

Tsunade was leaning up wearily against her pillows.

Raidon–sensei standing to one side – _how did he get here so quick … _– choking and fighting against tears. But, as he was also gripping his staff and trying to scowl thunderously at the same time, he looked a little menacing.

Kakashi was sitting by another bed, his arm and leg bandaged. Iruka standing next to him, a huge grin spread through innumerable tears. Beside him, seated, Mira was gripping the girl's hand, her other gently, gently stroking the forehead, brushing away the golden tresses.

And on that bed...

A golden halo...a fatigued, worn out figure.

But as they stood, frozen and mesmerised with horror, she turned her head. Blue eyes opened wearily …

...A diamond trail of joyful tears...

They stared at her.

All the pain. All the agony. The emotion. The loneliness.

It came crashing into the two numb minds.

Numbness that hid frail, delicate minds, yearning for a solidity, for a firmness, for a sole light to break through the dark depths of abandonment, of wretched loneliness...

They did something that not even the fiercest, most bloody battle could ever do to them.

They fainted.

* * *

"Poor things...my poor, poor ..." Forget feeling faint and fatigued – indeed, it seemed that Danah had forgotten all about it, her hands wringing nervously as she stared at the two. Mira, her eyes streaming with tears, tried to take the girl's hands in hers, to stop the frantic movement. Chairs had been placed near the bedside, and the unconscious boys seated awkwardly on the chairs, on either side of Danah, their heads resting on the soft mattress where Danah still lay. Mira was now torn between stopping Danah pulling her fingers apart, and gently placing a wet compress against their foreheads, bushing apart Sasuke's dark silky strands and Naruto's golden ones.

"Hn. Is this what you two senseis teach them? Hn! Collapse in a hospital and cause the person you came to see have a heart attack!" He was waving his wooden staff around dangerously, and the nurses present in the room gazed upon the tiny little e mass of energy warily, wondering if he was actually going to attack their new-found patients.

"They can hardly be blamed, sensei..."

"Hn. Indeed. Fainting like that … You, young man, must teach these students of yours better –"

"Oh, please wake up, please ..." By now, the young woman's frenzy was oddly mixed with uncontained joy, seeing her best friend by her side, Mira's beautiful eyes sparkling, seeing Tsunade slowly getting to her feet, the tall white-haired Sannin, having the odd shinobi burst into the room to report excitedly that so-and-so had recovered instantly, that Shizune-sensei was working on reviving this person and soon they would be able to talk …

But most important, the more sedate ones came in to report numbers missing, numbers feared dead … and as she heard them, she knew that her terrible risk, the sacrifice was not in vain … despite what had happened, despite her capture, it had all been worth it …

The numbers were so low that they were truly incredible …

She knew that later, when everyone felt that she was well enough to be yelled at, everyone would do so immediately. It had been the most riskiest jutsu ever, and she knew Raidon-sama's explosion was going to be the loudest, Jiraiya-sama's the most howling-est, Tsunade-sama's perhaps the most furious, Kakashi's …

_Kakashi … _

So powerfully she could feel this man's presence beside her, but neither had made eye contact since she'd first opened her eyes after being brought to this hospital room. Those first few moments, when her eyes had fluttered opened and looked upon a stark white ceiling, her instant thoughts, instantaneous memories were of gleaming folds of ivory silk … of hoarse whispers, and dangerous touches … of the searing pain in her chest …

Maybe it was upon seeing tears pool in her blue eyes, that he must have known what she was thinking, was … remembering. But when she felt his trembling, calloused hand close over hers, heard the tremor in the deep, husky voice as it whispered her name … that was when the shame had welled up …

_I know he saw it … I know straight afterwards, we both pretended … _

_But I know he saw it …_

_…_

_… what must he be thinking of me …_

_… that I let that man … that I let him do that to me …? _

_…_

She hadn't turned to face him, had tried to pull her hand from his grasp, refusing to meet his eyes, feeling, feeling so starkly how anyone could forgive her after witnessing that. No one could know the truth yet, but still …

But as hard as she tried to pull her hand away, the harder the gentle grip tightened. Where it had just closed over hers, now the fingers slipped in between hers, interlocking both their hands together. Firm … unyielding …

… almost as if … understanding …

She hadn't resisted anymore, especially not after that feeling of security spread through her, from the gentle touch of his hand …

The door suddenly slid open with a humungous crash. The attending nurse, who had been blubbering joyfully on the sight, turned to glare at the rude intruder. A tousled pink–haired girl, draped in her dressing–gown … wide blue-green eyes …

Shocked eyes traced the room, taking in Leaf's beautiful Hokage, the tall white-haired Sannin she now recognised … A whisper escaped the girl's soft pink lips as she saw the delicate figure on the bed, and the man seated beside her … _Kakashi_-sensei … the lips moved, mouth suddenly dry … "D-Danah …"

With an amazing swiftness, the girl had bounded across the room. "DANAH NEE-CHAN!" A heaving sob, she threw herself on the fragile figure with outspread welcoming arms on the bed and cried violently.

Sasuke and Naruto had shot up instantly at Sakura's screech. Dizzy, disorientated momentarily, it disappeared as soon as bright, overflowing blue eyes met theirs. Trembling quivering hands were suddenly gathered up very tightly in her own soft ones, and no words were really needed …

But feeling the silence was too quiet, Raidon cleared his throat.

"Hn. Now don't go fainting in and scaring the living daylights out of people who –"

The mischievous sparkle suddenly shot into Danah's eyes. "Oh, sensei, so _you_ were worried about them as well? Awww, that's so –"

A surprised snort, they could almost see him bristle in defiance, in defence at the very idea. "Hn! Now look here, girl –"

The woman on the bed nearer the door, being helped up by her own teammate grinned suddenly, flinging his hand off and half strolling, half-tottering towards them. The honey-brown eyes glinted with just as much mischief. "Shut up, you cranky, eccentric old fart –"

Green fields widened, then he brought his staff to point directly at the approaching woman. "What the –! Tsunade! Did your grandfather bring you up for you to utter such –"

Jiraiya had long since stopped worrying, and now he threw all caution to the winds as he joyfully blurted out. "Yeah, you tell Princess Washboard–Chest, Raidon old goat –"

They imagined they could actually see sparks shoot from Tsunade's body. She spun around to clobber him, and totally went off her brain. "You foul, unscrupulous, dirty, perverted –! Jiraiya, don't think for a minute that I still can't squash you –!"

The unfortunate white-haired man looked wary. "Ehh … Tsunade, no one doubts your –"

"SILENCE!"

The thunderous roar coming from such a tiny, round doctor stunned them all into silence. He glared at each in turn, before coming to rest on Danah. He pointed an accusing finger at her, but his twitching lips gave away his suppressed laughter.

"Doctor! Didn't I train you to keep a ward in order! Look at this racket that's going on in this room! Don't you know my patients are trying to get some REST!"

In the hush, they heard the whooping, yelling and delighted caterwauling from down the corridor and into every room within the hospital.

The occupants of the room stared at each other, before a broad grin broke across their faces. The gales of laughter that could be heard outside were like melodies, sounds long absent from the lonely, silent rooms.

The doctor went to her bed, smiling at the white–knuckled death grips that two young men were gripping her hands with. His eyes softened at the love and devotion in their swimming eyes.

"Danah my dear...welcome back."

Just those few words, so fitting, so simple, so heartfelt...they were the fitting words that every heart in that room had not been able to formulate.

The doctor turned and bowed the Tsunade. "Hokage–sama...you more than any...we...had all but given up hope of ever seeing you. Three weeks without...someone like you to watch over your village...is an eternity. Welcome back."

Suddenly they felt the ground shake. Literally, a tremor seemed to pass and tingle up their spines.

It was rather humourous to see how different occupants within the room reacted.

Sakura and the little doctor suddenly squeaked, looks of horror dripping off their faces. Tsunade's brows knitted together, she visibly tensed. Sasuke and Naruto looked completely bewildered, then jumped up and strained their ears, hands reaching towards kunai and shuriken holsters and finding none, understandably. Jiraiya, who'd been leaning against the wall, didn't move an inch, but frowned, eyes flickering towards the door. And Raidon stood where he was, holding his stick, a ferocious, irritated frown on his face. And the rumbling seemed to increase in ferocity …

But Kakashi and Danah sighed, and raised hands to foreheads. "Oh no."

"FAIREST LADY, LONG HAVE WE AWAITED YOUR RETURN! I HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF THE RIGHTEOUS FERVOUR WITH WHICH YOU HAVE DEFENDED OUR HEARTBROKEN VILLAGE, BUT NOW, AT YOUR PRESENCE IT IS LIKE THE FLOWER OF HOPE HAS BLOOMED! IS IT NOT SO GAI–SENSEI!"

"LEE! ONCE MORE YOU PUT MY OWN WORDS TO SHAME, THE ELOQUENCE OF YOUR SPEECH RINGS THE CHORD OF PRIDE AND DELIGHT IN MY HEART! ONLY DO NOT SAY 'BLOOMED' BUT RATHER 'BLOSSOMED', BECAUSE THAT FLOWER OF HOPE HAD ALREADY BLOOMED THE DAY HER LOVELY LITTLE FEET SET FOOT INTO HIDDEN LEAF!"

"SENSEI! NOW IT IS YOUR WORDS THAT –"

"YEEEEOOORRGGGHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU – YOU –!"

"I'LL HELP YOU SAKURA–CHAN! AND YOU TWO! FUZZY EYEBROWS! YOU'RE A PAIR OF BIG, HUMUNGOUS ASSES! HOW CAN YOU MAKE US THINK WE WERE BEING ATTACKED! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT SHE WENT THROUGH!"

"LEE–SAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF MESSY BLOB YOU'LL LOOK LIKE BY THE TIME I GET THROUGH WITH YOU! ARGHHHH – GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE, AND SCARE THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF MY PATIENTS –!"

"JIRAIYA YOU POMPOUS USELESS OLD ASS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SHUT THE LOT OF THEM UP!"

"SHUT UP TSUNADE, YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO TRY TO STOP THIS –"

"JIRAIYA YOU PERVERTED RAT, THAT'S AN ORDER –!"

" – YOU FLAT–CHESTED –!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL –!"

"ARRRGGHHHHHH! WHERE ARE THEY! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A FEARFUL RACKET LIKE THAT IN MY WARD! THE LOT OF YOU ARE GOING TO GET –!"

"Matron!"

"YOU OLD –! Danah? Danah! Oh my precious darling, is it really you!"

To everyone's enormous relief, the huge bosomy woman dropped the enormous frying-pan that she'd gotten hold of goodness-knows-where and clasped the girl to her shaking body, which was at the moment resembling that of a monstrous jelly.

"Ahhh...my poor darling, they told me you rushed headfirst into that dreadful...that dreadful...thing going on way over the mountains! And, my pretty angel, you brought everyone back! You brought everyone back..." And then she subsided into long, drawn-out howls, and the wailing and baying was answered by a few confused dogs waiting tied up outside the hospital, for their owners to return.

Snuffling, sniffing sounds caused the woman to release her grip and recall her mission. For this Danah was much grateful, as she fell back into her pillows, gasping for air.

The matron identified the snuffling sounds as coming from the unfortunate pair in green. And eyes darting around the room, with the uncanny ability given to her to register who was the patient, who were the patient's visitors, and who were the ones who...

Within split-seconds, a giant stumpy little finger pointed, like the blade of a sword, at the newly arrived pair. "ARGHH! IT WAS YOU TWO WASN'T IT! DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT I CAME FOR! YOU TWO CAME SHOOTING PAST TO COME AND MAKE A RACKET, WEREN'T YOU!"

"My good lady, believe me we had no such intentions –"

"I WON'T STAND FOR IT! THESE PATIENTS NEED REST! OUT YOU GO BEFORE I SHOVE THIS PAN UP YOUR –"

The rest was lost as the hapless, confused pair scooted outside, a raging, stampeding rhinoceros in their wake.

Only absolute silence reined within the room. Even the joyful howling in the corridors had turned to frozen ice. No one had expected such a fright …

Danah had sat upright, her hands clutched over her mouth in nervousness, her eyes wide. In the ensuing silence, she slowly lowered her hands, fell back against the pillows wearily.

"Oh..." Whether they were tears of laughter or of exhaustion, she couldn't really be sure, but the tears were freely trailing down her face. "Now I know I'm truly home."

* * *

**Next Chapter 42: Danah's Overdose … Explanations**


	42. Danah's Overdose

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 42: Danah's Overdose **

(SPOILER: None

* * *

"Where the HELL is everything –"

"Stop SHOUTING Naruto, you idiot –"

"Well, what do you expect! Why is nothing here in its right place –"

"You're the one who 'tidied up' last time in the kitchen –"

"That's because you were the humungous dumbass who –"

The conversation stopped when the front door was flung open breathlessly, and Mira scurried in, a large bag in her arms. "All ready? Found everything? I've brought most of the things you'll need, though I don't know, Naruto, how Danah or even Kakashi-san will be in any position to eat the feast you seem to be preparing."

She gave Sasuke a grateful glance as he stepped forward to take the load off her. However, the furious scowls on both their faces didn't go unnoticed, and she pursed her lips, removing her coat, trying not to burst out laughing, and wondering what they were arguing about this time.

Naruto had another dangerous metal instrument in his hand – the egg-beater this time – and he pointed it at Sasuke who was still seething with irritation, but calmly unloading the items Mira had brought.

"Mira-san! This idiot here –"

"It's all right Naruto! I think I'm the one to blame, I moved some things … how about I teach you to make Christmas cookies!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious, especially as it distracted Naruto from wreaking out whatever revenge he'd been planning to dish out. The blue eyes widened and an infectious grin spread over his face as the young woman hurried into the kitchen, flinging open cupboards and with practiced ease removing pots and saucepans she knew were there.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke was watching Naruto in astonishment, the laughter threatening to burst out of him as he watched Naruto's face strain in intense concentration as he attempted to measure accurate amounts of chocolate powder for the cookie dough that Mira had taught him to make, the little measuring cup held firmly in one hand, the packet of cocoa in the other, and the enormous mixing bowl underneath. But the look on his face was priceless, the forehead furrowed and creased, nose wrinkled and his entire body tense, wholly concentrating on getting the rim perfectly evened out on his measuring cup.

Naruto must have heard the snort because he froze, hands in place, but the blue eyes turned towards his right, where Sasuke stood at the kitchen table, slicing the meat. Mira had raced back home for some urgent item that seemed to have disappeared totally in the house, and she had set Naruto to work on the dessert, Sasuke on the main meal.

Now Naruto glared at the tall figure, long, pale slender hands poised over the cutting-board and the bowl of meat to be diced near him, and wearing a triumphant smirk in that irritating face.

"What the … you got a problem, asshole?"

Sasuke didn't look up from his task, but the smirk increased more. "Just make sure there's enough left for everyone, dobe. Just make sure you don't finish eating that mixture or anything." A short muffled laugh escaped the dark-haired boy's lips. His shoulders hunched over, he bent once more to his task.

A furious scowl swept across the slender features. He'd only taken one little blob of the deliciously creamy-looking mixture to make sure everything was balanced all right, and he _knew_ that that bastard Sasuke knew it.

_Bastard … I'll show him …_

The tall figure swerved swiftly as a Naruto-palm-sized blob of dough came flying at him. The blob sailed past where Sasuke's head would have been, and with a happy _splat!_ stuck fast to the high cupboard of the bench. In grief, Naruto watched the blob slowly crawl down the mahogany wooden surface, leaving a trail of creamy white behind. His eyes flickered back to Sasuke, and the scowl deepened when he saw that irritating smirk set even more firmly in place.

"You're such a dobe, dobe."

Naruto growled, watched as Sasuke picked up the bowl now full of neatly diced beef, and brought it around to the large fry-pan on the stove, where already sliced vegetables and onions and whatnots had been placed, but the stove hadn't been lit yet. Expertly emptying the bowl in, giving it a swirl with the wooden spoon, he turned to walk back to the table to prepare the rest of the sauces, and the movement was so swift – and too damned unexpected! – that Naruto had no time to react …

A smooth movement of his hand, a rapid flick of his wrist, a clean swipe of the batter, and Sasuke now held a small amount of cookie dough in his palm. As Naruto goggled, wondering if this bastard was really gonna do what he _thought_ …

"Did you really expect to get away with that, Naruto you total moron?"

And the next thing Naruto knew, a fast and gentle stroke to his head, an action that usually was one of affection – but this action was from this smirking asshole, and it was from his hand with the …

"AAAARRRGGHHH! SAS-UK-EEEEEE! _BASTAAAARD!_"

Unperturbed, Sasuke made his way back to the table and was just in the process of collecting the sauces to prepare them when he heard a slight scuffle from behind him. Turning swiftly his eyes widened, then looked slightly shocked. "Idiot. What the hell are you planning to do with that?"

Normally, the mischievous grin in the sparkling blue eyes would have been infectious, but at the moment, Naruto looked rather ridiculous at the smear of cookie dough across his forehead and the top of his hair. Sasuke muffled a snort, but still warily stared at the rice that was by now compressed into a perfect ball in Naruto's palm.

Mira had prepared a larger bowl of steamed rice before she'd dashed off, and this was what Naruto had taken a handful of. His fingers now moved around the ball, pressing the little grains in, a perfect missile.

"Put that down if you know what's good for you, dobe."

Another mischievous grin. "Why? You scared, Sasuke?"

Alarm had indeed flitted across those dark, usually mysterious eyes. This was a young man who could handle an enemy ninja, who could defend himself as a comrade from an onslaught of metal weaponry … but ... _food fights?_

Waaay out of his league …

He frowned. He doubted, however, that this idiot had ever had any practice either. _Yeah, but he's a naturally irritating moron … this is … child's play …_

"Oi, Sasuke! This is for being a bastard!"

Split seconds later, he was ducking once again, and the rice ball parted just before it joined the creamy dough. Sasuke wiped bits of rice from his face in disgust. "That's it, moron, you're in deep –"

Without even being aware of what he was doing, he had grabbed a sauce bottle from the table.

"And this one, Sasuke, is for being –" Gleeful blue eyes widened, and the boy froze in the process of throwing another rice ball. _What the hell …_

"AAARRRGGHH!"

Even Sasuke stared, blinked at the strong jet of red that had burst from the end of the sauce bottle in his hands. _Wow … it went that far …?_

Naruto was now tottering around the kitchen, his hands still full of rice, his hair of cookie dough and his face now smeared with a thick red sauce. Smirking, Sasuke approached him, triumphantly clutching the sauce bottle. "That should teach you moron –"

He had underestimated Naruto's clumsiness. Half-blinded, tasting a disgusting mixture of rice, tomato sauce and cookie dough, he reeled from the horrible flavour. Crashing against the side of the bench, ands clawing at his face and hair to get the stuff off, he ricocheted off the sharp corner of the counter, and went crashing into an unsuspecting Sasuke.

Frantic hands flailed all over, hands that now were covered in blobby globs of the mixture on his face, globs which were now potential mini-missiles …

"What the –! AARRRGGH! Naru-TOOO!"

Sasuke tripped over Naruto's feet and then went thudding to the floor. Staring down, aghast at his hands, his clothes. He spat out bits of tomato sauce blobs.

"That's it …"

Naruto had at last cleaned the gunk away from his eyes, and when he got his first vision of the world again, it was to see a strong, pale hand brandishing a cup of …

Stupefied, he stared in shock at the broad smile on the handsome face, the dark eyes sparkling … "Do you know what you get when you mix flour with water, Naruto?" A casual, friendly question. Naruto was too stunned to answer.

_… the hell? He's almost laughing … _

_A smile I can get used to – sort of – but a laugh …!_

_… holy crap … that's scary … _

The grin on the handsome face broadened, the glint in the mysterious dark eyes. "I'll show you, Naruto. What happens when flour and water mix …"

And in a swift motion that he didn't register, the cup upturned over his head. Cold water almost froze his head, then the droplets found their way to his neck and they raced down gleefully.

Mouth open, hands unclenched, Naruto was just staring at the grinning boy. The grin suddenly became another irritating smirk again and he leaned slightly forwards. "You get _paste_, Naruto. Now isn't that interest –"

In time Naruto had recovered his scattered wits and had reached out to his right, where lay the bowl of cookie dough he'd been preparing. The smirk vanished instantly, and this time, Sasuke didn't have time to react as it triumphantly upended over his head …

* * *

Which was the sort of scene that Danah walked into, about an hour later.

That morning following her return, she had been allowed to actually move away from the bed, but was still watched under the careful eye of the Matron; Danah almost cried frustrated tears as that woman would swoop down especially when she'd been wondering if she should just duck into Shizune-sensei's office. She'd already thrown everyone out who didn't need to be there. Kakashi and Tsunade had forcefully been moved to other rooms, so everyone could recuperate in peace. Most people had by now vacated their rooms and gleefully rushed to their homes. Apparently people had been seen half-limping, half-running down the hallways with tubes dangling from their bodies, where they had been in such a hurry to go home and surprise their families, that they had forgotten to properly completely unhook themselves from the monitoring machines.

Maybe he had felt sorry for her, but he had stopped by on the way from having visited his former sensei .Asuma had also been forcefully held prisoner in his hospital room, and deprived of his uniform, company and his cigarette. He welcomed the young Chuunin's visit, but Shikamaru left instantly upon hearing that monstrous woman of a Matron descending upon the unfortunate Jounin for his hourly injection of morphine. He'd tried asking Asuma-sensei exactly what injuries he had sustained, what the hell had gone on, but that was as far as he'd got …

Passing another room, saw the door had been slid almost completely open, but an unnatural stillness seemed to come through the tiny space left ajar.

Curiously poking his head in, he stared in shock at the pale, thin frame of the young woman on the bed. Intelligent dark eyes travelled to the window-side, upon a reclining chair by the window, where a mass of silver hair glinted, arm and leg bandages in place. In the wall opposite her bed, the bright, cheerful early afternoon light glinted off a tiny bald man's head, little snores coming from him now and then.

His eyes travelled back to the slight figure on the bed, stunned horror spreading through him as he saw the changes that only a few weeks on the battlefield had made to the young woman. He had no idea what she had been through – even now officially a part of the shinobi offices, he still was deprived of information, and this latest battlefront had been more mysterious than usual …

The blue eyes however, so much like her brother's, had regained their old sparkle back. They were currently fixed on the silver-haired figure by the window, an almost unwavering, steady gaze … and the most unreadable expression. So many emotions were racing, flashing across those open-book blue eyes, none of which the young Chuunin understood.

Suddenly she'd turned her head and stared at her unexpected visitor …

The next thing he knew, he was now staring into the Go board in front of him. He wracked his brains, trying to figure out how he had ended up here … Danah had been so weakened she could not even move, so she hadn't been able to strong-arm him into the room, and that left very few options …

His forehead creased, he stared down into the board. Danah smiled, her wonder at the pure, raw intelligence just sparkling in his eyes. When he really was interested, the shine was almost overwhelming …

She blinked as he looked up, a slight smirk set into his lips. She gazed down coolly at the black bead he had just placed in a rather clever position on the board. "That's the strategic part of me, Danah-san."

Fingering her own white bead, Danah grinned broadly and placed it triumphantly on the board. She met his astonished gaze.

"But – but that's a really dangerous and … rather bold move, Danah-san."

"Oh, but that was the Naruto part of me, Shimamaru-kun."

His mouth opened slightly, and she laughed in delight, mischief glinting in her eyes.

While he grumbled at her audacity and pondered his next positioning, her glance wandered over to the window … she had re-lived that terrible rescue again, visited it in her dreams last night. That strange room, the ivory silk, the burning two red moons … then the crashing through the window, the sudden tingle that had shot through when he'd gathered her into his arms …

Just a few hours ago, when she had stirred in her sleep, she had turned to the window and seen him. Judging by his relaxed posture, she figured he was already asleep, though you never can really tell with Jounins. But why he had quietly come into her room, and continued to watch over her, continued to stay by her side …

Unbidden tears suddenly sprung up again. But even through them, she was surprised at herself – he felt so empty inside it was a wonder there was anything left to cry …

However, the blue eyes wavered, then overflowed …

Her opponent suddenly glanced up from the board, and stared in shock, the discomfort mounting. "Uh … Danah-san? W-What's wrong? Want me to get the nurse?"

Quickly she brushed her fingers across her eyes, and shot him a beaming smile. "Unfortunately, there's no medicine she can give me for these tears, Shikamaru-kun. Especially since I already have had overdoses."

He blinked in shock. "O-Overdoses?"

The cheeky Danah was back, at any rate … "Yes, I can't imagine what the side-effects are going to be."

She had to laugh at the expression of alarm and panic on the young man's face.

"Danah-san … you're a doctor yourself … and you've been taking overdoses …?" _What the hell … is this normal of women doctors …?_

"Oh, but they're not harmful."

"But-but you just said side-effects -"

"Shikamaru-kun, how can side-effects of an overdose of absolute happiness ever cause harm?"

_What the … _

_And overdose of what …?_

"W-What?"

"Happiness. Delight. Contentment. Pure joy. How have they ever harmed anyone?"

_Yeah, that's what I thought you'd said, but … _

Shikamaru stared at her. Her blue eyes danced and shone into his.

"Yes, my dear … there is no medicine needed for this kind of condition." She laughed again at his completely bewildered expression. "What's wrong?"

"_Women_. Why do they always talk in riddles?"

And he couldn't understand her merry, delighted laughter, or the sudden deep chuckle coming from the window-chair, from the sneaky silver-haired Jounin both had thought were asleep.

He just winced as a roar of fury was heard, and he felt rather than knew that the terrifying Matron of a woman was thundering down the passageway, from that uncanny astuteness that told her when someone was there outside of visiting hours …

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and glanced across at Danah is surprise.

"We shall have to continue this another time," was the gleeful whisper.

He returned her smile. Goodness knew how much they'd missed it.

* * *

Tsunade's strength was returning with amazing rapidity. Her trained eye told her Danah would be unable to move for many days, but after what had happened the last time she had diagnosed such a thing …

But she knew Danah would be much happier in her own home, much less austere and grim surroundings than her hospital room. Everyone knew there would be a fearful row when matron discovered her darling patients had disappeared; Kakashi she would croon to like he was her sweetheart, and Tsunade she was especially fond of. And of course, Danah's disappearance would be taken rather under the belt to whoever tried to calm her.

So Tsunade gave unofficial permission for Danah to leave the hospital. Everyone was so much taken up with trying to get back, pick up where they'd left off before all this happened, and there were so many patients to look after, that Tsunade was sure Danah's and Kakashi's disappearance wouldn't be noticed.

Her hands were still slightly trembling, she didn't know why. The Matron said it was just delayed shock, though no one at this stage had any idea exactly what had happened – she knew that though Tsunade had permitted her to sneak home now, sooner or later the Hokage and her attendants would require her presence, to piece together the events of this battle.

She pulled down the cuffs of her dress, noting how easily they slipped over her wrists … _gracious … have I really lost that much weight …? Shocking …_

Fingers trembled still when she straightened her waistline, and a sudden spasm in her lung overtook her. Tottering slightly, she swayed, fingers pressing into the sides of her head, wincing …

_Hurts … hurts so much …_

_Stupid head … _

As it had done ever since she'd regained consciousness, nausea swept over her, the terrible pain in her head throbbed. She only had time to wonder vaguely if Raidon-sama knew the true extent of the jutsu, just _why_ her head was hurting this badly …

This thought passed briefly before she had the sensation she was flying … the air was rushing by too fast –

Suddenly, from nowhere …

One strong arm around her waist, the other curled gently around her wrist. A warmth. And a deep, calm voice, accompanied by a throaty chuckle …

"If the Matron sees you like this, I doubt you'll be allowed to leave here before Christmas."

Breathless. Suddenly breathless. She felt the warmth against her back, again that protective, beautiful feeling, whenever she was around him …

…_ as if … I'll never be afraid again …_

"Danah? You can walk all right, can't you? Or," And she froze when suddenly she heard his voice close to her ear … "… do I have to carry you home …?"

With a slight gasp, she spun around, and for what must surely have been the first time since _that night_ …

His eyes … despite everything that had changed within her, the terrors, the sudden realisations she had had …

He hadn't changed. The eyes still crinkled into a cheerful smile. He had brought in his forehead protector and flak jacket, had draped them over a chair in the doorway. The mask pulled over his face as always, the brown and red eyes … The bright afternoon light caught the silver in the messy, soft hair …

Knees felt weak … almost unconsciously, still locked in his smouldering gaze, she felt her body give way, and slowly sank down, sitting on the edge of her bed behind her.

"Danah?"

She blinked, realising she had still been staring up at him wordlessly, her eyes glazed. Her lips parted, but her throat was suddenly dry … no words would come from there …

"Are you all right?"

Her breath catching, he suddenly leaned down, the gentle gaze broken in concern, anxiousness.

She could feel her face blushing furiously, and she looked away, breaking the intense gaze. From somewhere deep inside, she found her voice, though it still felt as if it were coming from a long distance away. "I'm all right … just – still a bit …" Her voice trailed off in a whisper, hoarsely.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama said it would take a while for the effects to wear off."

Startled, she glanced up at him. "What –? The effects of …?"

There was a momentary silence, and then his quiet, deep voice. "The jutsu."

Again, the hotness rose to her face, and with it, tears that she could no longer shed. _Just what effects did I think he was talking about? _

The shame welled up again, and she tensed … _ohhh__, what must he think of me? What must –_

The agony within her mind died a swift, happy death when she suddenly felt his presence directly in front of her. Gasping, her head shot up, staring directly into his eyes, the expression in them suddenly powerful, overwhelming … and yet, incomprehensible. She couldn't read what was in his eyes … except that …

… that they still sent a sudden thrill through her …

_He's not even touching me, and still … still he makes my whole body feel … _

Powerful arms were on either side of her, propping his weight up.

And those eyes, the way those eyes gazed into hers …

He said nothing, but somehow nothing needed to be said …

After what seemed like an endless silence, he slowly withdrew, and quietly walked over to gaze out of the window. Her fingers, hands, indeed her entire body felt heavy, and chilled. Even her breathing was slightly forced though she wasn't quite sure exactly _what_ it was from … the delayed effects of the jutsu, or … _this_ …

Slowly, Danah stood up, feeling the blood rush throughout her body again. _Is it supposed to hurt all over like this …? But it was worth it, wasn't it? Nearly everyone was brought back safely … And especially since Raidon-sama completed the jutsu himself, nothing fatal happened …_

Nothing fatal…

A bitter smile crossed her lips. _Depends just what I mean by 'fatal' … imagine what will happen when everyone else finds out … _

Her eyes closed …

* * *

Tsunade gazed wearily down into the dark mahogany of her desk. Only faintly she felt the presence of her senior officers around her room, but she was attentively listening to the reports of her ANBU Captain and Chief Medical Officer.

Raidon stood a little to the side of her desk, his staff clutched in his hands. This mysterious jutsu between himself and his student … maybe later, when she was feeling better and more capable, she would yell at him for having taught her such a suicide jutsu … yeah, maybe later.

"… it's not the easiest to explain her physical condition, Hokage-sama. At the closest description after analysis, I can only explain it as …" Here, the doctor consulted his notes, confusion sliding in through his features, then glanced up again. "Paralysis of the body."

Tsunade blinked, evidently just as confused. "Paralysis? That's it? That's what the effects of the jutsu was?"

"Evidently, Hokage-sama. Having spoken with Raidon-sama, I believe the purpose of the Self-Concealment jutsu is requiring all one's physical and emotional energy to hide from the enemy …" The medical officer trailed off when he saw a dull gleam of anger flash across Tsunade's eyes, watched as she turned and burned into the little man beside her.

"Don't look at me like that, Tsunade. It's actually a very good jutsu, just that that stupid girl didn't think it through clearly enough! You see what it did though? It kept everyone alive.

"Then how were you involved in it?"

"It's a bonded jutsu; it is only activated if both Danah and I complete the seals simultaneously."

"What the – and what is the moronic point of that! So you _both_ die in the process?" Weakened state vanished. Tsunade had now risen swiftly from her chair, her palms had furiously banged the table. For the first time, the senior officials understood completely why the menfolk around her immediate vicinity always trod warily.

But Raidon, evidently, was not to be out-roared. "No, we do _not_! When it is activated, it seals both the user, and whoever else the user wishes! Once the jutsu is completed, no one will be able to see those users, however hard they look!"

Stunned, confused and shocked silence met these words. Tsunade's eyes honey-brown eyes seemed to burn into the vivid brilliant green fields. "How can you be sure no one will? Do you know how many other talented people are out there –"

"It's an ancient ritualistic jutsu. It has not been known for centuries. Unless someone has dedicated their entire life to having delved as deep as I have into the Ancient Arts, it's impossible to come up with a counter-jutsu to rival that." The little man's voice had dropped to a low, almost gentle pitch. And there was something raw, and grand about his voice, and the quiet assurance with which it spoke.

But Tsunade wasn't finished. "Then what the hell happened wrong? How the hell did Uchiha Itachi happen to have captured her? You can't seriously tell me that a man the same age as your own _student_ could possibly have known of this ritualistic bullshit –"

"It's very simple." By now, a weariness had crept into Raidon's voice. "He caught her before she finished the jutsu. _Literally_ caught. Once Danah had finished her own hand seals, she would have lost consciousness completely. But he must have caught her, and held onto her before she finished her seals."

Another dread silence filled the room. Suddenly a tall ANBU Captain stepped forwards. Tsunade's steely gaze flickered over to the man. "Captain Fumihiro. You have something to say?"

The man inclined his head, his eyes hard, lifeless. "Hokage-sama, I have watched Itachi and Danah grow up as children. No one can deny the evident powerful bond that existed between them –"

The room suddenly erupted.

"Surely not, what are you saying!"

"It is impossible! For the very reason you gave, she would know him better than _any _of us, and hence would never –"

"Captain, you can't possibly imply that she would _betray_ us –"

"Do not let your affection or admiration affect your judgement, gentlemen!"

The Captain's voice roared out over the powerful objections that had risen. He turned back to the Hokage, and was visibly startled to see the raw fury that was hidden just under the surface of her golden-brown eyes.

"Captain, I would trust you to have better grounds than _that_ for speaking so badly of one of my own Jounin."

The Captain's face turned a dull, purplish colour, but he stayed silent.

"I hope you have not forgotten who this young woman is? Why she left? And what she has gone through in the past decade of her life?"

"All I'm saying, Hokage-sama, is that there must have been a reason he had left her alive." Captain Fumihiro managed to blurt this out, even through his own desperation and anger. He could not imagine two better students he had trained. Danah and Itachi as children were the most terrible, troublesome pair ever, always backing each other up whenever they were caught out, giving each other alibis. And yet … that tremendous hidden power inside … what a wonderful team they would have made …

"Are you implying what I _think_ you are, Captain?" Tsunade managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

Electric sparks seemed to be shooting around the room, and in the midst, Raidon's calm voice broke through gently. "He did not harm her, because somewhere inside him, he must have remembered what it had been like. We all make up a story about how Uchiha Itachi killed his clan because of some evil that had spread within. But we don't really know, do we? And yet, there must still be a very much alive part of him somewhere, which remembers. My guess is," Here, his voice dropped further, and his curled his fingers around his staff, the green eyes burning into each person's in the room. "That same part of his mind may have been thinking _what it would have been like_, if the horror had stayed away … if they had been given a chance to grow up together."

The Captain's face had now changed to a shade of white, as if trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"It's not just that Raidon-sensei …"

They turned at the soft voice. Her voice was steady and calm, as was her gaze. Danah stood in the doorway, one hand clutching the doorframe, the other was tightly holding onto the tall figure of the silver-haired Jounin, who stood silently behind her.

"Itachi had become someone who was fast outranking his father, his teacher, the Jounin, the ANBU … despite the way everyone was admiring him, they were all secretly thinking he must be some kind of freak, to achieve a level of power that might rival a Sannin … but his friends – we were the only ones who accepted him for who he really was _inside_ … and that was what mattered …"

Flabbergasted silence continued as she gingerly stepped further into the room. "It was his friends who made life bearable. We were the ones who didn't judge him, who didn't compare him …" A note of bitterness crept into his voice, and an unseen emotion flashed in his own eyes, as the silver-haired Jounin, too, remembered …

"Then later, when Itachi had graduated, he could only watch as they died in his arms, as they let their breath out but didn't take it back in. They bled to death. Their insides spilled out. Their eyes disappeared … And he was there to hold each of them, watch the life flicker and die. He would be there to close eyes that couldn't be closed any more."

The surprise and horror had sunk into a quiet, steely, hardened gaze. What Danah was saying so breathlessly might have been an account of the experiences of all those in the room …

"His friends were the only ones who didn't look with hatred upon him. With fear. Loathing. _Jealousy_. But in the end, his friends just weren't good enough. They weren't quick enough. The flawless speed, strength, force and pure, raw _talent_ that he himself had mastered from such an early age … they didn't have that, they hadn't trained hard enough, they hadn't worked enough to improve on their abilities. Improvements that could have prevented deaths, if they'd jumped that little quicker, moved more to the right, timed their jutsu more, their attacks more accurate …"

Another hoarse breath was drawn in, and Danah's fingers unconsciously tightened around the Jounin's half-gloved fingers. ""I believe that was how he became obsessed with perfection, with wanting to achieve ultimate and complete protection. Maybe, that was why he spared Sasuke, left him with that chilling message … and fled the village to join an organisation that prided itself on the same perfection he valued himself, if nothing more …"

Suddenly, the young woman flung his hand away and burst forwards. As if it had suddenly occurred to her the reason for the hard eyes, for the eyes that refused to meet hers …

_How could they … how the hell could they think …_

And the words were exploding from her before she was quite aware …

"I would never betray Hidden Leaf! I would rather kill myself first!"

It had been done. The mirrored, glazed, false expressions shattered like glass, suddenly there was startled surprise in their eyes. Surprise at the furious force of her outburst, the raw fury. And also shame at having been found out that they had been harbouring such thoughts.

A breathless silence ensued, albeit a different one from before. This silence was discomfort for a different reason, averted eyes of shame. All that could be heard were the distant sounds of the village returning to normal that permeated even through the thick wall of even the shinobi offices.

A long drawn-out breath silently escaped Tsunade's lips. Everyone's attention was riveted on her as she slowly turned and gazed upon the two figures at the doorway, at Danah who had gone completely white again from exhaustion, at Kakashi who had darted forward to hold the quivering girl before she collapsed.

Tsunade's voice, when she spoke, was of the utmost calm and dignity. A stable, gentle voice to match the tension that had just exploded.

"Danah, you both need to rest some more. Kakashi, if it's all right with you, I would appreciate it if you could take yourself and Danah home."

Danah really was too tired to argue. She managed to burn her accusatory glare into a few more uncomfortable eyes in the room before she felt strong fingers gently close around her arm and waist. A quiet voice in her ear …

"Come on, Danah …"

* * *

The sounds they had heard seeping into Tsunade's offices were the same sounds still ringing throughout the village. People were eagerly falling into daily routines, just delighted to be back in the village, feeling the breeze joyfully sweeping through, as if doing its part to dispel the barrage of dead leaves and twigs that had gathered on doorstops and gutter pipes. Everyone was too busy to notice the silent figures of the pale young woman, exhaustion lining her features, but her fingers tightly, almost firmly, entwined in the fingers of her silent silver-haired Jounin.

Her head was still spinning, the muscles in her body were still screaming for some more rest. But the pain in her chest was worse … the pain and the tremendous dead weight she felt inside whenever her mind called up the image of what he must have seen when he had burst in through that window … _what must he think of me …_

"Hey."

Suddenly startled, she stumbled and stared up at her companion. "Uh … hm?"

He glanced sideways at her, a silver eyebrow raised. "Are you all right?" A cut extended across his left eyebrow, and the nurse had dabbed antiseptic across it, but it wasn't bad enough for a bandage. If the villagers had been aware, they would have seen a sight not many non-shinobi saw.

"Yes." Turning back resolutely, she faced the front and continued on, head bent. Almost without thinking, her lips uttered what her heart was really thinking. A pained, hoarse whisper escaped her. "No, not really."

"Well, all those doctors were telling you to rest for a while longer, you know."

Her heart finally caught in her throat. "That's not what I meant."

As the grip around her heart tightened, so did the one around her fingers. As his fingers held hers firmer, he also pulled her closer to his side. Face burning, she stumbled towards him, speechless.

"Look, Danah …"

The Jounin's quiet voice seemed to be the catalyst. What she had been wanting to blurt out all came crashing, waiting just underneath the surface to spill …

"How can you forgive me for that! I don't understand how you can all just ignore what you saw!"

"Danah –"

"Don't 'Danah' me! Tell me! Tell me now, how come you're not shying away in disgust at me! How can you –"

"Look, just –"

"No! YOU look! I feel filthy! I feel like I've don't something –"

Suddenly she found he had abruptly frozen in his tracks and had spun her around swiftly. She found her shoulders gripped gently but very firmly, felt his eyes burning into hers. She stared up at him, a strange tingling shooting through her body at the smouldering of his gaze, the intensity, at something indescribable just below its surface …

"Danah, did you do something wrong?"

She stared up in shock into the powerful eyes, too stunned to blush. _What on earth_ …

The pressure on her shoulders increased, and an involuntary gasp escaped her lips as she was pulled closer, his eyes now burning into hers. "Did you Danah? Did you, yourself, do anything wrong?"

Her lips now felt paralysed, but they moved as if of their own accord. "You – saw. Kakashi-san, you … saw. He –" Here, the strength faltered again, and her tremulous voice died even more into a pained whisper, barely a gasp. "… kissed me …"

The Jounin's expression didn't change. His next question however, drove all from her mind.

"And how did it feel?"

Stunned. She felt like someone had just stunned her with a mallet.

_How … how did a kiss feel!_

"What kind of question is that?" She snapped out, her face positively burning now.

_Is he for REAL …!_

_…_

"I'm sure you know what a kiss is like, Kakashi-san," she spat. What a humungous humiliation he was!

_Tactless wart … _

When she gathered her scattered wits together to glare daggers at him again, she saw a slightly shifty, almost confused expression flitted across his eyes. Her mouth fell open again as he looked sheepish.

"I really don't know, Danah, I could tell you what I read in the latest instalment of '_Come Come Violence' _regarding kisses –"

Stupefied. Absolutely, shockingly …

Danah wasn't quite sure what to feel first – reeling shock at what he'd just told her about kisses, or about having read it in what was undoubtedly one of the most perverted books …

_He … doesn't know …? What … _

_What's been happening all this time …_

As if enough surprises weren't enough, the sheepish look vanished instantly and another calm dignity swept across the intense brown and red mismatched eyes …

"But what I mean to ask you was … did it feel right?"

Speechless.

She felt something strange stir within her chest, a strange fluttering as the butterflies rose as one. All she could manage was a stuttered, "W-What do you mean, Kakashi-san …? Feel … right?"

Te forehead creased ever so slightly, as if he knew she was hesitating, as if something else was hiding inside, wanting to burst out …

"I mean just what I say, Danah. Did it feel right compared to anything else that has felt right?"

She stared …

_Yes … there was something that had felt, very, very right … _

The memory played across her consciousness again …

_'__You know what I'm talking about Danah … you always loved him … you always …'_

_'What – what do you mean? What do you think gives you the right, to care about who I love, who I …'_

As the memories washed over, the intense, almost anxious steady gaze of the man before her came into view … there was something beautiful in his eyes …

And she recalled her own … as if a new idea had been presented to her …

_Kakashi …? Do I … do I love him …? Is that what people think …?_

_… Love?_

And then, right in the midst of that tortured kiss, only one face was in her mind, only one remembrance had risen …

_Glimmering, soft silver hair … beautiful eyes crinkled into a smile … _

_…he … is the only man for me … _

Suddenly, her mind cleared, and she stared up into his eyes, as her own finally focussed. Because she finally _knew_ …

_Anything else that has felt right?_

_Yes, of course … _

"No …"

He blinked. "What do you mean, Danah?"

"I mean, no … it …" Breathless as she felt herself sliding into his gaze. "It didn't feel right compared to – c-compared to …"

_… the accidental touches … the feel of her cheek against his soft hair … drawing her against his, burying his face in her hair … the strong arms encircling her, quivering around her waist … that smile, that mischief sparkling in his eyes …_

_Your voice …_

_Your presence …_

_Your touch …_

_These … these, Kakashi, are what felt right …_

"Compared to what, Danah?"

She blinked again, then finally blushed furiously, realising she just could not bring herself to say it, such a simple word …

_You … _

A long silence followed, at which she tore her gaze away, deciding instead to stare at someone's neglected garden. So intense was the restoration work, the chatter and delighted bellows and guffaws of laughter that escaped now and then – so intense was it, that absolutely no one paid any attention to the attractive couple who were standing right in the middle of the road. No one seemed to take in the way the midday sun cheerfully, delightedly caught the glint of gold and the glint of silver, the man who had gently gripped the young woman's shoulders and had drawn her forwards.

And they themselves didn't pay any attention to the constant noise and activity around them. Something strange, something definitely mysterious was going on here, and he, for one wondered just what else there was to this girl … he just stared at her, intrigued.

"Danah …"

"W-What …" She muttered, glaring at the ground. _So hard to face Kakashi … damn it … _

"Do you still care for him?"

She froze.

A powerful ringing in her ears, all around.

_What the hell …_

_Did he just …?_

_…_

At least this Jounin was wary enough to sense the rumbling thunder in those blue skies. He stared, slightly nervous, wholly curious and confused to this reaction. What …

"_What the hell kind of question is that_?"

His grip on her slender shoulders seemed to falter at the fury in the blue fires.

"You can answer your own stupid question!"

He shot backwards from her, staring in shock as her fists clenched.

"Umm …"

"Honestly, Kakashi-san, of all the …" The colour drained from her face when she saw he had 'I'm confused' still written across his face …

_Un … unbelievable … _

_Sakura was right, how can men be so dense!_

What would have happened next, who knew, but Danah was suddenly set upon by a delighted, shrieking Mira, who flung her arms around her tightly, then drew back with a horrified shock that she should have hugged the fragile girl more gently.

The Jounin sighed, wondering how long this girlie-meeting would take place, but also extremely thankful that he had been spared whatever she had been about to do to him.

_But … she never did answer my question … _

"Ooohh, Kakashi-san, let's hurry home and see what they've done!"

He blinked, brought back to the present rather roughly. "What who's done, Danah?"

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke! Come _on_!"

And before he knew it, she had gripped his hand tightly and was already running.

* * *

"BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT –"

"Shut up Naruto! You're the one who –"

Danah almost fell in. And gasped.

The kitchen looked nothing less than the strangest battlefield anyone had ever seen. Although no other part of the house had been touched, the kitchen had the most vibrant mixture of colours – Danah would never have known her kitchen contained so many blues and greens, red pastes, even bright yellows, oranges and purples. Not to mention generous amounts of white. It stuck out brightly and cheerfully, which was why it was the first thing Danah and Kakashi gaped at when they entered the house.

Then they stared in amazement at the two lone soldiers.

Naruto was balanced as gracefully as he could on the edge of the kitchen counter, a sauce bottle in one hand, red-hot mustard in the other, and he was covered heard-to-toe in an odd mixture of brown icing, cream paste, and rice sticking to him. Crouched down behind the table, dark hair was no longer glossy, and Sasuke was now also covered in orange stir-fry sauce, and even had very thinly sliced beans sticking to him. Someone had also managed to smear what looked like several handfuls of thick sponge-cake mixture and cream, and he had a particularly large blob right in the middle of his face. In addition, both of them were now covered in hundreds and thousands of sprinkles.

Both turned instantly as she clasped the handle and turned, and they were now frozen in stunned shock, as if realising what they had just done, and were still in the process of doing.

Danah and Kakashi stood frozen to the spot, then suddenly Danah beamed.

"Wow, it's been a really long time since I …"

She let the sentence hang in the air, then, lifting the hem of her dress of the ground to avoid to worst of the mess, she leaned over the table to reach a bowl at the far end. Straightening, the Jounin watched numbly as her hands moved feverishly, then she turned around to face him.

Kakashi could only stare in shock at her cheeky expression. Identical smirks. Identical mischief shining in radiant blue skies. If anyone had ever doubted they were brother and sister …

"I can't remember the last time I had a food fight." Blinking in happily baffled confusion and nervousness, he watched as the girl placed one hand on her slender waist, her other hand holding a suspiciously crumbly looking ball. With a start, he saw that it was a rice ball.

"The last time I tried to shove raw rice down Raidon-sensei's throat …"

All three men just gaped at her – Naruto and Sasuke had been far too frozen in a mixture of shock, surprise and shame at the appearance of the very people for whom they'd been wanting to prepare a wonderful surprise lunch, and Kakashi just couldn't keep his eyes off her … was she for real!

_R-Raidon-sama …? _

_She tried to …choke him with rice …?_

_…_

_They had a food fight …!_

All other thoughts suddenly became null and void when he realised all attention was now focussed on him. She took a menacing step towards him, the rice ball now firmly packed in her palm, a veritable missile.

He backed away, a palm raised vertically. "Danah, put that down."

Another mischievous sparkle of the blue eyes, another step forwards. "Make me –"

Barely were the words out of her mouth when she blinked, staring at the place he had been standing in.

"Was that a challenge, Danah-hime?"

The deep, husky whisper was right against her ear, as was a gentle, warm breath. Her own breath caught when she felt her wrist being held in his grip, his other arm sliding tightly around her waist, suddenly her body was pulled up flush against his.

Just when she was trying together her wits together to remember how to breathe again, a furious roar was heard from behind them.

"AARRGGHH! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Danah felt the Jounin turn to glance over his shoulder, then several things happened at once.

The door was thrown open and a delighted, cheerful voice called out. "Danah-san! Kakashi-sensei! Welcome ba –"

But Sakura never got to finish her sentence, because there was now another scuffle coming from the direction of the kitchen, the sound of a bowl toppling to the floor. Mira, who was just behind her, was seen peering over the rim of a large paper bag, similar to one Sakura was also holding.

Almost simultaneously, Danah gasped as she felt herself gathered into his arms, and a swift pressure downwards as they ducked.

_WHOOSH!_

SPLAT!

_CRAASSH!_

When Danah managed to raise her head shakily, she stared in shock. Sakura's face had disappeared completely behind a giant bowlful of cream, along with several thousand multi-coloured sprinkles.

The impact of the paper bag hitting the floor was followed by Mira's howl of distress, as the young woman was torn between helping Sakura and retrieving a large now-cracked bottle from spilling too much of its contents.

No one had seen Iruka yet, but as he now came into view directly behind Mira, it was apparent that he was carrying the largest bag of the lot, and was now panicking because he could hear everything but had completely missed the action.

"AARRGGHH! Oh, Sakura, are you all right dear? Oh my – don't move! I'll get this cleaned off of you – _IRUKA-SENSEI!_"

"Huh? What's going on? Mira, I can't see – ARRGGHH!"

This last as the poor schoolteacher tripped over the doorframe and the contents of his package went flying over both Mira's and Sakura's heads.

"I'm so sorry!"

The cream bowl finally slid off Sakura's face with a rather sickening _squelch_.

A shocked and horrified silence followed … then …

"NAAAARRRUUUUU-TOOOOOO!"

"AAARRGHH! SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY! I WAS AIMING FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Danah sat back on her heels shakily, then felt his arms around her again, gently helping her rise to her feet. Blushing uncontrollably by now, she was about to mumble out a 'thank-you' when she noticed her hand …

The previously neatly packed rice ball had been completely and utterly squished, the stickiness having spread all over her hand.

She was staring in shock when she heard a muffled snort. Turning indignantly, even she had to fight to keep her own smile down when she saw him, hands in pockets, but trying to keep the laughter from his eyes.

With a sudden burst of happiness, and for once letting her heart control her head, she leapt against him, her hand outstretched. Laughing, he easily caught her hand, and his footing gave way …

Still laughing softly, they both sank back into the cushions of the sofa, his arm wrapped around her waist, eyes just gazing into hers. It was a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity …

… and nor did she want it to end … the warm, strong and comforting feel of his arm, draped warmly, securely around her, supporting her … the tender clasp of his fingers around her wrist, the almost unconscious way he rubbed his thumb against her skin … and his eyes … always that gaze in his eyes …

It was very strange, but later that night, despite the delightful afternoon that followed, the surprise lunch that became a dinner, the people who kept popping in to visit, the cleaning up to which no one would allow them to do … despite just the happiness of being back with her little family, all she could think about was that one single moment, frozen for all time …

And she knew what had been building up for so long, what so many people had consciously and unconsciously been trying to tell her was true …

_I … have always loved him … _

It was the warmth on her skin she remembered as she fell asleep, but more so, the look in his eyes whenever they burned into hers …

_When he looks at me … it makes me feel something … makes me feel …_

_… Beautiful … _

_How can anything be more special than that …?_

The moonlight was solemnly gazing down into her room. Just as she fell asleep, her last thoughts caused a little smile to hover in her lips …

The pet name they had been called, so very, very long ago …

The gold of her hair … the silver of his … they'd both been very indignant and highly insulted when someone had cheekily said it, but now, thinking back to it … nothing could compete to the delicious thrill that tingled swiftly through her body …

_Sunshine and moonlight …_

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
(hugs hugs hugs hugs hugs)

I submitted this as close as I could to midnight – I thought there could be very few other wonderful ways to celebrate my 'old and new', since this has taken my creative energies for 2004 …

Everyone, hope you will have a terrific, safe and wonderful new year. Whatever might have happened that you wish hadn't, or wanted to change, remember this: you can not go back and make a brand new start. But you can start from now and

make a brand new ending!  
And don't try too hard to make someone love you, but just be a person who can be loved!

Best wishes to you all, thank you so much for your support throughout the year!


	43. Weeds and Flowers

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 43: Weeds and Flowers**

(SPOILER: None

* * *

Danah held tightly to the warm and soft fingers, already feeling her fatigue and tension fade away in the presence of this bubbly, bright, bouncy mass of humanity beside her. Naruto hadn't stopped talking all the way from their home, and Danah was listening quietly, enjoying the endless chatter, the vivacity … and just being with her little brother …

But perhaps it was also to escape from the house for a while – though she loved them to bits for it, people _would _keep bursting inside and offering help, and their delight that they were all back, and wishes to get better soon because the hospital needed her back since there were so many patients with tubes still sticking out of them, who were running as fast as they could away from the doctors, because they knew they would be tied to the beds eventually … Danah had to chuckle at poor Hiroshi's visit, he had been almost tearful, practically ordering her to get better and return to help him out or else … and Tsunade ordering almost along the same lines …

It was actually Tsunade and Naruto screaming at each other that had woken them all that morning … well, first it had been Sasuke and Naruto, but that was rather quiet compared to the rest …

Sitting up groggily in bed, all she could remember was a clatter, crash, bang, toppling over of what sounded like all the metal cooking implements in the kitchen …

_Clank_. "I thought you grew a few brains lately?"

_Clunk_. "What the hell, you humungous asshole Sasuke! If _you_ had done the porridge properly, I wouldn't have had to burn the eggs!"

"Shut your face! Look at them both now, they're _both_ inedible!"

"Then why the hell did you leave the porridge and run!"

_CRASH_. "When I said watch the porridge, I didn't mean turn the gas up higher! Can't you see there's no milk in it! That's what I went to get! You stupid, idiotic, dead-last _moron_!"

_CLANG_!. A sudden whoosh of air, as if someone was taking a deep breath … "YOU CAN JUST QUIT YELLING YOUR STINKING FACE OFF AT ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU TURN IT OFF YOURSELF BEFORE YOU LEFT! YOU CAN JUST START AGAIN AND I'LL EAT THE BURNT THINGS!"

A disgusted snort. "Don't be stupid. You'll make yourself sick. Danah nee-chan doesn't need this right now, insensitive lump."

A creak of the door next to her. "Naruto …" She recognised the woman's voice, and wondered even more groggily what Tsunade had been doing here overnight … not that it mattered, but poor Shizune had almost been in tears looking for her the previous afternoon …

The boy's sulkiness seemed to have vanished instantly. A particular loud rendition of, "Good morning Old Lady Tsunade!" filled everyone's ears. Danah rose, slipped on her dressing gown and unsteadily made her way to her door …

_Now_ the screaming started. And it sounded like Tsunade had really hit the roof this time. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EXPECT HER TO GET ANY REST IF YOU SCREAM BLUE MURDER EVERY MORNING! BRAT!"

Clatter! _Crash_! "HAAH? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A -!"

"Good morning."

Furious, delighted, stunned, startled eyes bored into her.

Tsunade's golden-brown hair looked tousled and unkempt, but her eyes were as bright as ever as she turned and pointing accusingly at Danah, snapped, "Danah! Enormous pest, you can just get back into bed right now."

Danah blinked, then gave an irritating grin, looking enormously like Naruto. "No way. You're not ordering me around, Tsunade-sama. I can't sleep in, I've already been in bed long enough."

Even Sasuke stepped forwards, shocked that she was even moving in her wearied state. "D-Danah nee-chan, maybe you really _should_ get back into bed …"

"Nothing doing. I'm sitting right here."

They watched helplessly as she lowered herself into her place at the table. Wincing slightly, she suddenly caught sight of a gentle silver glow, his head on the arm-rest of the couch, his sprawled figure surrounded by all the cushions, book over his face.

As she shook her head and sighed, something secret and beautiful fluttered in her heart. "You never cease to amaze me, Kakashi-san."

"Good morning, Danah-hime," Was the muffled reply.

She pursed her lips, trying to force the smile back, and failing miserably. "How can you even _pretend_ to sleep through a racket like that?"

A muffled snort. "Comes with practice."

Tsunade grumpily sat down beside the girl and yawned irritably. Fingers twined around her golden-brown tresses, a grunt as she pulled each ribbon out and started tying them again properly and neatly. Danah gave her another cheeky Naruto-like grin. The pretty doll-like face smiled back.

"Tsunade-sama … shouldn't you be in your office? Shizune-sensei was going frantic looking for you …"

Her voice trailed away as she suddenly heard yelling and roaring and dancing sounds outside …

Danah's mouth opened slightly as she took in these strange sounds. Their quiet little street, which usually woke to Naruto and Sasuke screaming at each other, seemed to have preceded them in rising, and were even now competing fiercely by the ceaseless tirade of their own.

"What … what's going on? Has something happened?"

Tsunade looked amused at Danah's panicky expression. She carelessly flapped her hand at Danah. "They're still celebrating. Business has not gone on at all these past few days, even the greengrocers have been very sloppy. No one can quite believe what has just happened … don't you realise, silly girl? They never expected to see their loved ones again. People who were supposed to be dead have been miraculously brought back. And it looks like we're not the only ones who sneaked out of the hospital." She sighed again and grumbled about how irresponsible and annoying the patients were … especially when they were injured shinobi who thought they knew better than anyone else.

"And you know what else, Danah nee-chan?" Naruto placed coffee cups in front of her and Tsunade with two tremendous crashes, at which both women winced, and proceeded to pour the coffee in. "The hospital has been _throwing people out_ for being too noisy, loud, raucous, wild, disorderly -"

"Hn. Sounds like you all the time, dumbass."

Naruto spun around furiously, almost knocking Tsunade unconscious with the boiling coffee pot. "What the -! SASUKE YOU BASTARD, AS IF THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TO DO WITHOUT YOUR SHIT FOLLOWING ME AROUND THE WHOLE GODDAMN PLACE -!"

Danah's blue eyes widened as she saw where … "That's enough. Naruto, that teapot's far too close to the -"

CRASH.

"ARGHHH! Oh, Danah nee-chan, I'm so sorry! Oh no …" Groaning in horror, he bent down to gather up the scattered remains. Sasuke watched, his eye twitching before he pushed the red-faced boy out of the way roughly.

"You go and make everyone else their breakfasts. I'll fix this up."

"Never mind, Naruto," Danah sighed, a little smile on her lips. "Tsunade-sama, wouldn't you call this a state of anarchy?"

"I certainly would, how many teapots has he gone through?"

Kakashi snorted from under his book. Danah giggled.

"No, Tsunade-sama, I meant the almost-riot going on outside!" Danah giggled. "Shouldn't you be in your office?"

"They're not actually killing each other. People are hugging people they don't even know, and old guys are using their crutches to swing delighted, squealing children around." She shook her head, a lovely smile creasing her face. "I'm sure such a thing has never been known before in Konoha. Such a sight never seen. But even if I did go to my office, there'll be another mass of paperwork, I'll have to cancel would-have-been death certificates, people will be throwing their identification tags in my face – you know the ones we issue when we send people out to war. And all those irritating noisy Chuunins and Jounins will have come back, and drinking themselves sick all over my office floors. No, my dear," She was now beaming. "I think I'll stay here just a bit longer, if you don't mind."

They'd been about to start breakfast when the first avalanche of visitors arrived; Sakura had come bursting in with flowers, Naruto had started screaming that Kakashi-sensei had once again had breakfast without anyone seeing his face, and another huge yelling match had ensued, then a terrified-looking Shikamaru had also arrived, telling Tsunade that he had been specifically sent by a whole lot of seriously peeved Jounins who couldn't manage without her at the moment, and who were all apparently being a collective pain-in-the-ass, Tsunade's threat that Danah not over-exert herself, and Kakashi's grave assurance that she wouldn't even if Danah had to be tied to the bed … then Hiroshi and Shizune had arrived in a panicking mass, and that was when everyone else had bolted … evidently a very wise move …

So after that terrible roof-shaking, window-shattering, earth-splitting commotion that had gone on, everyone had disappeared instantly after breakfast. Kakashi had given them all his customary irritating smile and wave and then had completely vanished; Sasuke had muttered something about needing to train and also needing copious amounts of some peace and quiet and definitely NO Naruto, to which the latter had objected very strongly – and loudly; Sakura had also vanished in hot pursuit of keeping an eye on the dark-haired boy; Tsunade was dragged back to the offices by a frantic and frenzied Shizune, who had managed to grab Raidon's ear simultaneously; and in the midst of the chaos, Danah quietly claimed Naruto's hand and forced him to accompany her on a quiet, secluded walk.

Several hours had passed, and after being in Naruto's vibrant company for a while, she started to feel everything lift from her shoulders, and felt her lips tilt more naturally into a smile.

"Naruto …"

"Yes, onee-chan!"

"Who told you?"

Confused blue eyes turned up at her inquisitively. "Huh? Who told us what?"

Danah's grip tightened on his hand, and her smile softened. "A thousand paper cranes … someone told you the story …?"

"Oh." Naruto gave her a cheeky broad smile. "Fuzzy Eyebrows' teacher."

Danah turned to him in shock. "Gai-sensei!" _Huh? Kakashi-san's rival? … What he was doing running around telling stories__ …_

Once again, that wonderful light feeling soared in her heart. Quietly, softly, she started, tried to explain to Naruto the miracle of what had just happened …

"You constructed the cranes because they would revive your hope. But Naruto … you will never understand just how _much_ that hope came winging its way to me. It's amazing the way Sakura was able to understand how to use the flute, and harness that power …"

The boy's eyes were wide, he had now settled down his frenzied skipping and was quietly listening, absorbing every soft word.

"The … _entity_, that she called up, and the gift that she gave it – the power of flight – could only have come … because you'd all given it _hope_. And that is the basis of that technique … don't you see? The technique is based on the harnessing of the enormous, incredible inner strength Sakura has."

Naruto looked confused. Then slowly …

"You mean … that training you gave us? What – whatever it was she was fighting – in her mind!" The blue eyes were wide, sparkling. "It came to _life_?"

Danah beamed at him. "That's right! Remember I said Sakura's inner force was a marvellous shape-changer? She called up evil to match evil, strength to match strength. _Because that's what her soul longed for_. What Sakura saw … she wanted to protect her dying comrades, but she lacked the physical strength, the knowledge of the high-level jutsus required to call up something to fight. But that strength Sakura needed was right there … _inside her_." Danah turned, gazing down into Naruto's large blue eyes. "Remember how she faced her worst nightmare – and it shrunk against what it saw? That murdering, terrifying monster had met its match, had met _more_ than its match."

She laughed merrily, gently swinging Naruto's hand.

"Don't you see! She _called up hope to match hope_. Those thousand paper cranes … were that symbol of hope. And her soul brought forth its special melody … the melody that can call up such beings can only come from the pure source which imagines them, which constructs, demolishes, nurtures, cultivates such things. It is the _soul_ that can bring forth such a melody, and in Sakura's case, it was a matter of finding a way to combine that enormous power and bring it to life. Music seemed to best way, because music itself, in essence, is one of the most purest and most beautiful elements in this universe. It is something that can only be felt …"

" … which is why, the only clue Raidon-sensei would let you tell her, was to _feel it inside her_."

Danah grinned. "Exactly! Brilliant!"

This had finally brought them to the giant sweeping entranceway that led to the temple. Naruto suddenly flung his arms around her waist, rubbed the top of his head on her and then bolted, calling that he would drag Sasuke's sorry-ass back for lunch later.

And this was where Danah was now, having quietly made her way up this pathway, so ancient it seemed, so many memories …

* * *

The temple was always as it had been. Even the cracks on the pillars were identical as her four-year-old memory remembered. The weeds winding their way up slyly, stopping short of the platform above the steps ... any further would be hallowed ground, after all ...

She could still remember the baffled amazement, the stunned curiosity, the scandalised feeling that the little Danah had had, watching the tiny, wizened temple priest, completely prone, lying full length along the platform, his bald head shining, his nose protruding off the edge of the platform, eyes intently watching ...

Watching what?

_"The weeds, child."_

_"Oh _..._ but, sensei, why would you watch the weeds?"_

_"Why shouldn't I?"_

_The response, 'it's a waste of time' died on the tiny girl's lips. _

_"Weeds are boring _..._ flowers are lovely. You should watch the flowers. They can teach you a lot."_

_Huge bright brown eyes glanced up at her. The wizened face broke into a smile._

_"What do they teach you, child?"_

_"A lot more than weeds do."_

_The smile vanished. A growl. "What kind of answer is that?"_

_"Why are you watching the weeds?"_

_Irritation had built up. "Because _..."

_"Because what?"_

_With incredible speed and agility for such a small, squat body, she'd only blinked and he had already sprung up and was sitting cross-legged, watching her intently._

_"Because I am thinking perhaps weeds may tell me more than flowers ever will."_

_She had pouted. It was an outrage! A scandal!_

_"Weeds kill my flowers! They grow always right in the middle of my beautiful plants, taking all the good things I give my flowers and letting the flowers starve!"_

_"Studying this, I have come to one conclusion, child …"_

_Pouting, she'd muttered. "And what's that, sensei?"_

_"That a weed, child, is a plant whose virtues have not been discovered yet."_

_Wide blue eyes had just stared. His cheeks had puffed out, like his chest, huge brown eyes shone, and his ridiculously huge bald head reflected the sun's laughter._

_"You see? They grow where no other plant will _..._ whereas most plants need good fertiliser, lots or less sunlight, more or less water, this or that – weeds grow anywhere, everywhere _..._ even in the midst of purity, goodness, cleanliness, and even in the more terrible, darkest, loneliest places of the earth _..._ so on and so forth _..._ you always have weeds. And why, pray? You tend a garden, you know exactly the good things you put in there – and one day – BAM! There is an ugly, long, spiky brownish thing choking your lovely roses."_

_The little girl continued gazing intently, swallowing everything hungrily, her fertile, still-developing child's mind nurtured in the words these little temple priests taught her. Flattered by such rapt attention, the temple priest rubbed his hands together in delight._

_Little Danah was beginning to have reservations about this particular temple priest …_

_"This incredible phenomenon is what led me to think, my child _..._ why, when so many good things are put in, do we get rubbish out? What went horribly wrong, in that initial care, love, devotion we put into nurturing our garden?"_

_Her mind was racing _...

_"And so, I have come to the conclusion, that there must be a hidden virtue in these detestable things _..._ in the most favourable conditions, they thrive. In the most hostile conditions, they thrive. Why? Why them, and not the beautiful flowers? And so it MUST be, that within them is hidden an incredible secret – a magnificent harnessed power that enables this growth _..."

_  
"Sensei _..._ your logic doesn't make sense _..."

_He had puffed up at that, absolutely furious._

_"Weeds _..._ are like the bad people."_

_The puffed up balloon had frozen in shock. Expanded chest, swollen cheeks, slowly going bright red _...

_"Bad people are always everywhere. In the bad places, where no one cares, where there is not a person to love and help them grow good, they will thrive. In the good places, they steal all the good things from the good plants and there also they thrive …"_

_The large brown eyes were goggling at this child, who was struggling to get the words from her mind to her lips …_

_"But the good plants don't know it, because I noticed that they don't attack back. Only the weeds attack, and theirs is a horrible attacking, sensei, because they take from the good plants – what they already have isn't enough. So horribly selfish!"_

_She'd frowned then, thinking. _

_"Sensei, if the good plants form a group, like a – a –" She'd racked her brains to find the right word – "A _community_, like a big family, the weeds suck the life out of that community. And almost before the community is aware, they have been attacked from all places, and they are all alone, with no help."_

_She wasn't aware of anyone else, wasn't aware of the tall, handsome man who had appeared in the doorway of the temple, who had remained hidden just out of sight of the doorway, wasn't aware of his astonished gaze, his sparkling blue eyes. Wasn't aware either of the figure in the nearby tree, hidden well in its beautiful leafy branches, beautiful gentle brown eyes looking down in amazement, silver hair glinting as the morning sunshine broke through the thick canopy now and then. She had known _later_, but not right then _...

_At that instant, she'd finally been able to understand the trouble in her little child's mind, and was glowing with joy._

_"But everywhere, sensei, there is LIFE. Whether in the good places or the bad. And life itself is a precious thing, everyone always says so. My darling Daddy always says, and my baa-chan … they always say that Life doesn't seem to choose whether it wants to give its breath to good people or bad ones – life is everywhere, and that's just how it is."_

_More abundant joy, as all the painstaking hours spent trying to learn these things from the people she loved best was finally paying off, because she _understood_ …_

_"That's an incredible thing, I think. I think, sensei, that all that weeds prove, are that there is no difference between the good and the bad, because life gives its breath to all _..._ it doesn't prove that weeds have a hidden virtue! All it proves, sensei, is that the power of evil is just as great as the power of good, and that we will always have both in the world." _

_There'd been the most ridiculous expression on the tiny man's face. _

_"They will be both in a good garden. But there are always the gardeners, those good men and women who maintain the garden, pull out all the weeds, give flowers their strength and life and beauty back, sensei … so even with feeling we can't control the spread of an evil yucky thing, we can always count on the good people of the world, the good people that Kami-sama has chosen specially to be in charge, to look after everyone else …"_

_The little girl had then stood, arms crossed, a little pout, and gazing into the beautiful blue sky above. "Hmm _..._ this is what I think my baachan has been trying to teach me, I think I only understand it now, sensei. You should maybe talk to her some time, if you don't understand."_

_A sweet, deep chuckle, then a tall, handsome figure had finally moved out of the shadow of the temple door._

_"My little Danah-hime _..."

_Her wide blue eyes had suddenly taken on an extra sparkle as they focussed on the tall figure looming over the still-petrified looking temple priest. _

_"Daddy!"_

_"And what on earth ARE you doing, my little love? Hmm, causing trouble as usual, just like your mother, I see _..."

_"Daddy!" A hurt, injured look. "You know I never cause trouble _..."

_"My little Danah, that's the understatement of the century."_

_Another merry, rich chuckle had accompanied this, and she'd spun around to look for the source. High up in the tree, coming into view when the wind parted the leaves suddenly, she saw a familiar handsome silver-haired boy. She suddenly pouted again._

_"Haah! Were you both spying on me again?"_

_The wonderful laughter had just gone on and on and on _...

_What a beautiful day that had been _...

Leaning back now on the very tree he had been in ...

The tree's sturdy reliability behind her back was reassuring, and drawing one knee up, letting her other leg swing, she smoothed down her dress and leaned back, sighing in pleasure as the beautiful breeze glided through the leafy loveliness ...

"Good morning, my lady."

A slow smile spread lit up her face, though she kept her eyes closed. "Kakashi-san. You could have just crept up on me, you know."

He chuckled, drawing his fingers together behind his back, as he too leaned on the thick trunk, on the ground below. "I wouldn't have risked it, Danah – with your record, I wouldn't chance creeping up on you. So taken in by the divine vision before me, I would be defenceless if you panicked and attacked ..."

A blush spread across and she laughed softly. "You are too charming. But what makes you think I would attack you? You think I wouldn't recognise you?"

He chuckled again. "Hmm, well ... I actually don't know."

"Hmm ..."

His eyes flickered open lazily, sensing the change in direction of her voice, her quiet movement from the top of the tree to behind him. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he casually leaned around the wide trunk, his eyes creasing as he saw her. Hands behind her back, head tilted up, eyes closed, and the heavenly wind dancing around them, ruffling her golden streaks and her long dress ... divine wasn't really the word ...

She was more ...

Finally she turned to him, and bringing her palms together, she bowed. Within the grounds of the temple, many people always obeyed the respect that was required, respect that extended not only to other temple-goers but nature in general.

His eyes softened and he shook his head slowly. Bringing his own palms together, he too bowed.

Still bowed, he raised his head, gazing deeply into her beautiful eyes through silver strands ...

"Why are you doing that? Isn't it I who should be bowing to a princess?" The bold cheek, the mischief hadn't left his eyes.

She gazed at him.

_So long _...

_It's been so long _...

_And look at him _...

_I adored him as a boy _...

_And now _...

_What a fine man he's become _...

_He's _...

He stepped out of the shade of the tree and glanced back at her, then spread his arm out in front of him. "Care to join me?"

..._ wonderful _...

_Absolutely _..._ wonderful _...

Lifting the hem of her robes off the ground, she also stepped away from the tree, and quietly fell into step beside him.

Breathing deeply, feeling the wonderful breeze gently gliding through the temple grounds, feeling the presence of the tall Jounin beside her ...

Golden strands gently caressed her face as she turned her head slightly, taking in the silver-haired man ...

His own hair waved softly as the wind cheerfully whistled through. Tall, slender physique, broad shoulders, powerful arms, half-gloved hands hidden in his pockets. A casual, graceful stroll that was the Copy Ninja ...

His face ... had she ever seen that face, beneath the mask?

_No_ ...

_I wonder if _...

..._ and who that lucky woman is _–

"Must have been hard, Danah ..."

Startled, feeling herself tense, her fingers found each other, entwined tightly ... although they had spoken a little of what had happened some days before, it was suddenly all uncomfortable again …

She took a deep breath ... "Yes, it was, Kakashi-san ..."

He waited.

"It – it was … when I saw him again, I … my whole body tingled … my heart was racing, Kakashi-san, absolutely racing …"

He felt something cold within him ...

"It was so hard …"

Being the tower of strength that he was, he didn't let her see that something had cracked, was crumbling inside …

_They're right … they were so worried about it, Hokage-sama assured them but … _

_They were right … _

_… _

_… She _..._ still feels something for him _...

_… _

_How can any man compete with that …_

But unknown to him, her anger was stirring again ... images flashed through her mind, even images she hadn't seen before but had heard plenty about ...

The fury rose …

… and grew …

Yes, it was very hard, Kakashi-san … 

So hard not to want to rip him into so many pieces even the ants wouldn't be able to put them back together ...

I wish …

I just wish I hadn't been so – so hurt … it was a terrible mistake, that jutsu … I should have been more careful about when I used it … it has certainly cost Konoha, having lost the chance to have captured such a criminal …

Horror that had been caused ...

Her hands, still drawn together, tensed, tightly, painfully gripping, tearing, clawing at each other …

Suddenly a soft, gentle if slightly calloused hand descended on both of hers. She glanced up into his eyes, surprised.

"Stop tearing your hands apart."

Confused, startled. "K-Kakashi-san?"

The half-gloved hand gently separated her fingers, claiming one of her hands for his. His grip became firmer and his eyes glinted, sparkling with mischief and cheekiness. "I said, stop tearing your hands apart."

His eyes creased fondly when her mouth fell open in stunned amazement.

They had approached the lilac trees on the side of the ancient temple. Pausing for a moment, they both gazed up through the beautiful lilac blooms, at the lovely soft little petals descending on them as the wind playfully called and pulled to the flowers, asking them to come out and play ... as the wind gleefully embraced them, then sent the earth below a divine rain of soft, heavenly petals that cascaded down, caressing their faces softly ...

Gently sliding her hand from his, she went and stood next to the lilac tree, one hand resting on the trunk, head tilted back and closing her eyes against the fluttering petals. _Beautiful … _

He felt something clutch at his heart as he watched her. The memories that danced and sang throughout his mind. The little girl who used to love chasing the blossoms, catching them and shrieking with delight …

And now …

A tall, slender figure. Long, soft golden hair streamed out behind as the playful wind ran its fingers admiringly through those sunshine strands. Her long dress fluttering in that breeze ...

Slowly lowering her hand, she lightly stepped towards him again, a pretty little smile hovering around her lips.

"I miss the lilac trees ..."

He gazed, numbly, as her eyes slowly drank in the serene beauty of the temple and its grounds ...

"I miss ..."

A soft, sad little sigh ...

And then those eyes turned to him.

Then …

Her arm sliding through his, her sudden closeness ...

His heart fluttered ...

The tall Jounin gazed up at the breathtaking blossoms.

Stock still, they stood as the wind raced about happily, joyfully around them. The wind which could just as well have been memories …

Feeling her hands gently clutching his. Slowly he turned, gazing into the bowed head, golden strands floating across her face.

"Danah …"

"Yes, Kakashi-san?"

"Do you know the story about blossom trees?"

Tilting her head to the side, a little smile on her lips. "No. What is it about?"

He coughed discreetly into his hand, slightly embarrassed from her delighted, expectant little smile. Danah had always loved hearing stories!

He cleared his throat, looking slightly confused how to proceed. He had never learned the knack of story-telling … "Well … there was this young woman, ever so beautiful, just so lovely … and one day she fell in love with a young man, w.ho was also very handsome. After almost making herself sick with love for him, she gave him many gifts and such, in order to win him over."

He turned, gazed into the beautiful bright blue eyes beside him, listening with that rapt attention as she always had when someone told her a story. A little flattered, he smiled and continued.

"He accepted her devotion, and returned likewise to her …"

In his memories, so far away and long ago, he saw a tiny little golden-haired beauty … a young boy with black hair that put the night sky to shame …

His heart was breaking …

"The young man gave her a tiny little seed, and when she looked up at him wonderingly, told her that within the tiny seed was contained a love so beautiful, so great. She went home and planted it, wondering what on earth it could be …

"Within days, the seed had become a tall, rather ugly looking tree, its long sinewy branches sticking out everywhere, rather twisted and dark twigs. No leaves, no flowers … she was utterly disappointed and went away for a long while, puzzled and confused …"

He smiled at the completely engrossed, enthralled light in her eyes.

"But when she came back, she stopped short … because suddenly this tree – it was _different_ …

"Because it was the most beautiful tree in existence. Seemingly overnight, a magical event had taken place. Beautiful blossoms, soft and tender, almost like a divine cloud had descended on the earth, was gracing the world with its presence … and when those blossoms fluttered to the ground, formed a heavenly bed, a divine vision …"

Divine vision … 

"Yes? And then?" She was standing before him now, gripping his arms, an eager, delighted expression on her face. He shook his head slowly, a sad little smile.

"Then one day, she discovered that this man had been unfaithful to her …"

Danah stared at him, a crease forming in her forehead. "Kakashi-san … exactly what kind of story is this?"

He blinked at the suspicious gaze in her deep blue eyes. "Erm … it's a legend, nothing rude or anything …" Suddenly, he reached out and tapped her smartly on the nose, a patronizing gesture that had always irritated her. "Just listen to the end of it, Danah," he chuckled in his lazy, deep drawl.

She blinked in astonishment, then blushed madly. Grinning widely, he cleared his throat and continued again.

"So … naturally, she was upset, heartbroken. Then rage took over her. She flew at the tree and tore those tender little blossoms off. They fell to the ground, and her tears that fell mingled with the soil, forming a muddy, nasty mess. Those once lovely blossoms, which had formed such beauty, such softness when they had lain upon the floor, now looked terrible. Ghastly."

Once again, she was listening with rapt attention, the sadness the girl in the story had felt reflected deeply in her eyes … "And then what, Kakashi-san?" She whispered.

Shifting his gaze from her to the blossoms above them, he continued …

"To this day, it is sort of like a tradition, a custom, to pluck a blossom whenever a loved one breaks your heart."

So caught up in the sadness of the tale, she watched not realising at first what he was doing …

Watched as his hand slowly raised to the willowy branches of the blossom tree hovering above them …

… Lightly fingered a tender little blossom …

… Pulled it gently …

Stepping up closer to him, she stared in shock at the quivering beauty in the palm of his hand. Slowly her eyes lifted to his face, his gaze which was still on the blossom.

What … 

_Why is he plucking a blossom …_

_Who …_

"Kakashi-san?"

Gentle brown-and-red eyes met hers. "Yes, Danah ...?"

Whatever she'd been about to say was cut off when suddenly Iruka came into view. Walking slowly in the extensive temple gardens, the schoolteacher had hardly been aware of his surroundings, of the quiet loners, couples and groups that were likewise taking a silent walk around the grounds, simply enjoying the beauty of this day, the warmth of a sun many thought never to see again, of simply being alive …

He stopped short upon seeing the two Jounins there, and something seemed to descend swiftly over his face. A confused, troubled glaze in his eyes was quickly shrouded by a shy smile, and bringing his palms together, he bowed.

"Danah, Kakashi-sensei." Straightening, he raised his hand to the back of his head, and laughed. "Such a beautiful day, and I haven't walked around the grounds much lately, so I thought …"

But if Iruka thought his masquerade was an attempt to escape the eyes of two Jounins, he was greatly mistaken. Danah was already squinting suspiciously at him, and the silver-haired Jounin was beginning to feel slightly sorry for the interrogation and nagging that poor Iruka-sensei was going to be put through in just under a minute. 'Curiosity killed the cat' had never quite sunk into Danah's mind, and she would constantly go and poke her nose in every possible place. Even now it hadn't changed.

Kakashi silently counted. _Five … four … _

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei! Are you going back to the Academy now?"

The schoolteacher blinked at her, then grinned. "School was postponed for this morning, so the children could be some more with their relatives. It begins again at lunchtime."

_Three …two …_

Danah beamed. "Oh good, that means you're turning back in the direction of the school …"

_One. _

"Our house is there too, so I'll come with you. I want to go and start lunch."

Kakashi sighed. He hated being right all the time. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he fought down a chuckle.

Iruka looked baffled as Danah firmly took his elbow and steered him in the direction of the front gates of the temple, and started pushing him before her, winking cheekily at Kakashi over her shoulder. "I'll see you for lunch, Kakashi-san." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

He was still staring at her when she suddenly she stopped and turned. Large blue eyes locked with his.

"Kakashi-san."

Silver eyebrows raised. "Yes, Danah?"

"The way the tree was, soon after she'd planted it?"

He blinked. "Y-es?"

Dropping her hands from where it had been firmly clutching Iruka's elbow, she turned fully to face him. "Well … why was it like that? Why was it all ugly and shrivelled before it was beautiful?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka stared at her, Iruka with his mouth slightly open, Kakashi with a strange expression on his face …

Slowly rubbing the back of his head, he kept his gaze locked with hers. "Well, Danah … I'd always thought of it – something like … like a caterpillar before it becomes a butterfly … winter before it becomes spring … it needed that change, a divine touch to –"

"Exactly." She beamed.

They blinked at her. He couldn't understand the shine in her eyes.

"A _divine touch_. Supposing the seed he gave to her initially, which grew into that ugly tree, really was just that – just the hideous one. And she went away for a while, and came back … how would she know what had happened in that time?"

Utterly bewildered now. "D-Danah?"

"What was that divine beauty, that divine touch, that changed the shrivelled hideousness into something heavenly?"

Gaping codfish now.

"How did she know that someone else hadn't come along, that someone else who had seen the sorrow she was feeling at seeing this so-called 'symbol of his love' gone so wrong … how did she know that someone _else_ hadn't provided a divine touch, to heal her broken and confused heart, because that someone didn't want to see her so sad? And that the divine touch had brought to life one of the most beautiful things in existence, the beauty and joy that a flower can give …"

Something clutched at him …

"And then …" A strange light in her eyes now. "Then when she came back in a rage, and tore away at those blossoms … he must have been heartbroken himself to see this happen … as if – as if she was rejecting his healing love ..." She turned her gaze to him. Intently. "Healing love …"

A long silence, in which only the singing of the birds, the crickets, the rustling of the wind, as if it too were curiously, avidly listening …

Suddenly she laughed. A sweet, merry, and utterly cheeky laugh.

"That's the version _I_ was told, Kakashi-san. _Much_ happier than the original one."

A long silence followed, Iruka too confused about what had just gone on, and Kakashi still with a strange glow in his eyes …

Danah continued softly. "Because, Kakashi-san, when she realised what had happened, when she realised that a real healing had taken place, that something from heaven had come down to give her the kind of love she craved ..."

Something had clutched at his heart … and it was fluttering madly now …

A warmth … a tender, beautiful warmth …

" 'Heartily know, when half-gods go, the gods arrive.' "

At this, Iruka-sensei turned and gaped. The two teachers stared at the beaming girl. _When half gods go … the gods …arrive …_

"Isn't that a beautiful saying? I absolutely adored it when sensei taught it to me, so many years ago."

Then turning directly to him, she met his eyes. A shy, but still extremely cheeky little smile. Bringing her palms together, she bowed.

Iruka still looked a little bewildered, not knowing what this 'story' was they'd been talking about. His mind was still so absorbed in other things. Nodding in happy confusion to the Jounin in farewell, he turned to go, Danah falling into step beside him.

Stunned, he watched them go out of the gates, laughing softly, giggling.

The tall handsome Jounin still stood by the lilac blossom tree.

He gazed down at the single beautiful blossom that was still in his half-gloved hand. Watched the wind play with it gently, saw it wave in the breeze.

Then …

His hand opened and the blossom fell away, fluttering to the ground …

A slow, beautiful smile spread over his eyes …

* * *

Heading resolutely in the direction of the centre of the village, towards the Academy and her own house, Danah slipped her hands behind her back and stepped closer to the young teacher. He'd been glancing across at her as if he wanted to tell her something … and she had a good idea what it was about …

"And so … tell me about her?"

Target. She smiled in delight to see the beautiful blush working its way around the handsome young schoolteacher's face.

"Err … well actually, Danah … I – uhh … don't know her all that well …" He sheepishly rubbed that back of his head.

"You haven't talked to her much?" She didn't want to discomfort him, but this was delightful! Darling little Iruka-sensei!

"N-No … but I w-w-watch her a great deal …" He blushed when he saw that mischievous glint again in those large blue eyes, the exact same glint as Naruto's when he was about to play a trick. "A-And … well, you can learn a lot about a person from just watching them, can't you?"

Danah grinned. "Certainly, Iruka-sensei, but _love_ is not a mission – in love, you can't stake out the territory and then 'go for the kill'! You have to jump into it wholeheartedly …"

Iruka stared at her. She beamed. "_That_ was from observation, though! Not from …" She blushed. "Not from … personal experience or anything …"

He smiled fondly at her. "I see …"

He waggled her finger at him sternly. "Don't take steps like a ninja. Do whatever your _heart_ tells you."

He looked troubled. "But … but what if she rejects me …"

Danah stared at him in shock. _R-rejects? _She was speechless. _Is he for real? _

Then she sighed. _Of course he is. This is a man. And men are dense. Very, very dense._

She padded along beside him, wondering how on earth to tell him without scaring him to death. But then she decided enough was enough, it had certainly gone _on_ long enough, and he would get it right between the eyes.

"Iruka-sensei … in this shinobi village, too many young men and women go from child to man without even going through those crucial years of learning to love, being loved, being hurt … sensei always taught us, that taking the chance when you know you might fail – that is the real courage that lies within. It's the same with love, Iruka-sensei. Loving deeply, passionately, wholly … there is always the chance of getting hurt, but there's no other way to live life completely, is there? And even if you meet the wrong person, before you meet the right one … that makes it even more special because you know how to truly appreciate them."

She smiled, flattered at the attention she was being given.

"In that respect, you will have learnt something about that person, but more importantly, about yourself." Suddenly, she laughed. "But why am I telling you all this? You have absolutely nothing to fear in that respect! I will guarantee you," She turned, looking deeply into his eyes. "That there is no way this lucky young lady will reject you. No way."

Now it was so evident, the state of turmoil within his mind, that he even seemed to forget to blush, especially considering the subject matter … "D-Danah … how can you promise that so easily …" He murmured.

She shook her head, a gentle, fond smile on her lips. "Because I know for a fact, that it will be so. Anyone who knows you can't help but like you! You are one of those men who, because of your tender heart, your gentleness and kindness, are one of those who are so rare. And what is rare, Iruka-sensei, is always _precious_ …"

His gaze was still intent at the ground before them as they walked silently, but she knew he was hearing every single word. She continued softly. "Emotions shown so clearly, so easily … I understand why you never wanted to advance to Jounin. Why you decided to devote your life to these little burning fires of Hidden Leaf. Why you chose to nurture them, raise them, cherish them … in most cases, you give them the love they don't receive from their parents, who have seen so much horror …"

Iruka felt something clutch at his heart … How did she – how could she _understand_ … so well …?

Danah sighed, gazing up ahead of her, at the street before them, the houses, the trees … in the distance, the colossal stone monuments of Konoha's past … "Growing up, although Kakashi-san is a year older than you, he and Asuma-san and Gai-san, even Kurenai-san – they were all older than you, so you didn't know them that well … none of them were in your year. But you'd heard about them since. And observing them as you do, with the intelligence and clearness of mind you have, you've seen what high A-level and S-level missions have done to them. You've seen, like in a child when the puppy fat goes away, and seemingly overnight they become beautiful girls or handsome boys – so you saw all of our friends lose a sparkle in their eyes, that spring in their step, the recklessness of adolescence. Boys became men straight away, nothing in the middle …"

His whole body tingled. He now turned and stared at the gentleness of her eyes. "And myself too, Iruka-sensei … I wonder why it is you don't hate me for what I did to my brother. No, let me finish, please," She pleaded, as he made to contradict her. "Even what I did, running away and leaving, because I had my own heritage to live out, my inevitable destiny … so many knew there was only one person who was able to carry out such a destiny … but those actions all – what did they do to you? The quiet observer, the faithful scribe who sits on a mountaintop, watches the battle below and writes the account of what is happening … you must have seen the pain I caused my poor Naruto, and you thought to yourself, perhaps … this is what a shinobi's life is like … nothing permanent, nothing forever …"

She had stopped, and was facing him now. "But, Iruka-sensei … _you_ have not lost that wonder that lies within a man … your heart was too sweet, too tender, knowing you could never go and do what all our friends had to do … the horror that Kakashi-san went through in his ANBU missions …" She shook her head slowly. "No Iruka-sensei, you are indeed a precious being."

Sensing a strange silence from him, she turned, and her brows knitted as she saw a bitter sadness travel across his face.

A low, almost harsh voice that she didn't recognise escaped his lips. "Yes, Danah, a fool who wears his heart on his sleeve."

She stared at him in silence. Then gently reached out and squeezed his arm.

"Someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, someone who has courage enough to do such a thing … this is what I've been trying to tell you. A man like yourself … is the kind of man that a woman might spend her whole life looking for, but may never find." She suddenly smiled, a fond, adoring smile. "Perhaps the lady you need is not someone who is a shinobi … no such woman will suit you anyway, Iruka-sensei …"

Now he gaped at her, his ears burning, and his face completely red. "W-What do you mean, Danah?"

The sadness and memories left her eyes, and the sparkling mischief returned full force. Once again, he had the unsettling feeling that Naruto was grinning back at him. "A girl not battle hardened and bitter. Understanding, supportive of you in your life. Because life will never be 'all right'. It always holds secrets worth seeking out. Some of our colleagues in the Jounin offices, Iruka-sensei … they say that a girl who hasn't experienced the threat of death, the horror that missions bring, a girl who has only lived life normally – that kind of girl will never understand them. These men now have an emptiness within, a self-imposed isolation … it's something that tends to drive any interested admirers away …"

Smiling at the shocked wonder in his eyes, she continued. "But I just said that you are rare. And precious because of that. If there is a description of 'shinobi', something not involving 'emotionless tool' or 'heartless, soulless, visionless' … that would make you the exact opposite of that …"

He continued gaping at her. She beamed. "Such a girl, who is apparently _not_ right for a shinobi, is _exactly_ the kind right for you …"

He stared into her blue depths, beaming, joyful, and just a little anxious …

Such a stirring he felt in his heart … the confusion, the uncertainty, the insecurity he'd felt so long on this … all seemed to vanish …

"So … don't be afraid to take that step … don't …"

_Because, Iruka-sensei … I know that the girl who you are thinking of feels the same … _

_I have seen Mira's eyes when she talks about you, thinks about you …_

_I have seen the memories in those eyes, and they are painful and joyful – the joyful ones are of you … _

She felt her heart soar when his features relaxed, and the most beautiful glow spread over them as they continued on their way.

"I suppose, Danah, being a doctor also makes you a psychologist …" She laughed as he smiled happily.

"I think you're absolutely right, Iruka-sensei … like I had to explain to Sasuke once, the doctor who is the psychologist is the one who must carry the dustpan and brush around, pick up the broken pieces and try to put them back together …" She sighed happily as the wind came, ruffling through her silky tresses. "Which is why I decided to follow this path I have. Despite running away to Raidon-sensei, going through as much as I did to learn enough to protect my village … this was the path I chose, just as you chose yours … you a schoolteacher, me a doctor …" She laughed gently again. "In our ways, both of us are healers … both trying to put a little love, a little life into an existence that is _loaded_ with difficulties. Rewarding is not the way to describe it, don't you think? This goes down much further than we'll ever know … echoes somewhere down the years that we'll perhaps never come to know truly, but will accept joyfully …"

How beautiful this day had started, and yet how much better it had suddenly become! Iruka hadn't realised just how old Danah really was inside … the pain that ten years of isolation, away from everyone she loved, she adored – what those ten years had done to her, had aged her. It was a terrible thing to have happened to a young woman, but she was a reflection of this generation of young Leafs. No one was their age anymore, suddenly the wisdom of the ages had settled on them …

"And, to return to my hopeless personal life, if only to entertain you with," She grinned. "… I would dearly love to be a hypocrite and meet the right person straight away."

The schoolteacher glanced at his young companion and grinned warmly. "I think you both already have met the right people, little Danah."

Danah blinked. And stared. He laughed cheerfully at her astounded expression.

"I-Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, indeed Danah! No one who looks at you both can deny the inevitable. Kakashi-san has always been …" He shrugged. "He's never been one to show emotions. Like with anyone who led such a difficult, terrible life, that part of his heart has long been locked away. That is, until his little princess suddenly arrived." His eyes sparkled as he watched her.

Danah blushed madly. It was enough everyone else throwing hints, but not Iruka as well!

He stared, the grin fading slowly as he looked at her, her head bowed, a strange expression in her eyes.

"Danah?"

"Iruka-sensei … I – I'm afraid you're all wrong … Kakashi-san and I were always good friends. Best friends, you might say. I always adored him, and … I suppose I still do …"

Iruka could only stare at her in shock. What on earth was this young lady saying?

"Kakashi-san always looked out for me, when I was a little girl. He was always there for me …" Her head lowered, golden strands swept across her face as the wind came along to play eagerly with the sunshine tresses. "And that is why, I think … he looks upon me as the little sister …"

He stared at her. Was he really hearing this!

"Danah … Danah I really think you have it all wrong …"

She gazed across at him, smiling softly.

They had reached the Academy, and he now paused, staring at her, a frown across his features.

"And as well as this, he's a free spirit, Iruka-sensei … if I ever want to be with someone, then I would love a commitment, not a fling, not a passing season ... I could never – _will_ never expect him to give up his independence, his freedom … just to satisfy me."

The gentle schoolteacher just stood there gaping at her in shock. What on earth …

They both turned as the bell went and a steady stream of wickedly delightful little imps raced into the building, the older ones in older years following with more dignity.

Iruka sighed. Danah would never know how much she'd put his mind at ease, and now he couldn't do the same for her …

"Go on, Iruka-sensei," She laughed. "I don't want to get into trouble with Tsunade-sama for making you disrupt your classes."

"Thank you so much, Danah," He said softly. "I – I don't think you really understand what you did for me just now."

She laughed merrily, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Perhaps not, but I might have an idea," She grinned delightedly. He just smiled again, and waving, hurried indoors.

Sighing happily, Danah made her way along in the direction of her street, her mind contemplating what to make for today, especially as her two gorgeous beings would perhaps have killed themselves training by now.

* * *

Christmas ...

It seemed all of Konoha was also already settling into this magical time. The cold was starting, but it did nothing whatsoever to hinder the enthusiasm of the people. Shops had to be hurriedly reopened because suddenly everyone needed to get urgent supplies for decoration, culinary and personal purposes. It was even more special than usual, for the majority of people who'd thought they'd never have another Christmas again with their loved ones, and for those few who had lost them.

But this Christmas would be even more special for those few that had come so close together. It was to be, after all, her first Christmas back home, with everyone she had loved. And although many had gone, still more were there to fill the ache in her heart. She knew that there were several lonely hearts around her, and for some, it would be the first real Christmas …

Christmas had brought on a flurry of silly little missions centred around Hidden Leaf itself. The teams found that most of their missions were now boring D-ranked ones, but it also meant that after freezing themselves completing house repairs, gardening, clearing away gutters and drainpipes that had been clogged with leaves and twigs, and so on, they were able to quickly dart across the village into the warmth and comfort of their homes.

The delight, relief and joy with which Naruto would burst into the house, closely followed by Sasuke, and these days, almost always by Kakashi, who would slip in quietly and sink down into the sofa. It was suddenly hard for her to concentrate, feeling the Jounin's silent, strong presence nearby, when Naruto would have rushed to her and flung his arms around her waist in yet another bone-crushing hug. She always fussed, scolded and nagged her two charges, and that too had increased lately – it was the only way she could avoid having to look at him, because otherwise she suddenly found herself at a loss for words, lost for reason at the sudden hotness that would spread through her body …

However, she was also silently plotting what to do with all these men around her, how to plan something for Christmas, how to include them in her new little family without making it look like they were being pitied. And especially now, after the conversation with the gentle schoolteacher, and a few more visits from Mira – Mira was preparing to leave for her friend's wedding in the Earth Country, and she was having a few short bursts of visits with her old friend before she left – Danah was further plotting how to bring about results from her matchmaking skills; how on earth to plan something for the two of them?

After a little careful thought, she would find herself scowling when she realised that she was living in dramatic irony, that she was the one in between them, who knew of one's feelings for the other, but neither actually knew that she knew. And of course, both Iruka-sensei and Mira were too chicken to tell … which was the whole problem, of course.

Because it was now evident that Iruka-sensei was certainly not going to make any move. After their conversation, though she no longer saw his gentle features troubled and anxious anymore, she saw he was trying to avoid Mira altogether – it was the man's ridiculous solution to stop blushing furiously every time he saw her, or met her on the street. Danah felt like strangling him, or at least giving him a good shake.

_What's going wrong? After all these years, just at the time when they need each other … _

It was only slowly she began to realise that it would take something very, very drastic for both of them to understand what everyone else could see … something that would make them sit up and take notice. Something that would make him realise how precious she was, and make her realise how much she needed him …

_But what …?_

She knew full well that she should not meddle, especially in 'matters of the heart', as Raidon-sensei like to call it, but it was making her frustrated, seeing them obviously both so upset, both having just the thing to take away the loneliness of the other.

Fate, it seemed, had decided to step in and help out the unsuspecting young woman … while everyone quietly lost themselves in the beauty and mystery of this wonderful time of year, some other wheels were being set in motion, wheels they couldn't see, couldn't even begin to comprehend … in the midst of the magic of Christmas, and the festive season, something dark was already brewing …

So as the days sped towards December, something happened that shattered that magic ...

* * *

Anyway, just a warning, the story takes a REEEEALLY, AWFUL, HORRBLE dark turn in these next chapters, so … you have been warned. I'll warn you again next chapter anyway, but just to give you a warning in advance …


	44. Horror

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

Hmmm … how shall I say this …?

When I first started looking into how I could shape someone's character, I had to look at what may have happened in their past, to make them as they are now. Most of us now know what Kakashi went through, but I'm adding further fiction – this issue in these following chapters tell of a kind of unspeakable horror that goes on daily in this world. I know it will never be as bad as this in the actual manga, when we _do_ find out, but I had to think of something really, really bad, something that would try to explain this man's nonchalance, his distant aloofness, the absence of a woman in his life ... Maybe even why he reads those damned books!

I think I blame that Amnesty International article I read a long time ago … I'm no longer part of the club, I just couldn't take it after a while :( . But yes, anyway, I'm pretty sure that was the source of this horror you're about to read.

**And so, I think this part of the story's rating just went up**. It has nothing graphic in it, though, just references. So please be careful ... be warned ...

**Chapter 44: Horror **

**Background music: _Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_**

* * *

"You wanted a higher-ranked mission."

"But – but this year's _different_!"

"Can't help it. You just have to take what comes, you can't decide _when_ you want a mission."

"But – but this might take past Christmas! Why do we have to _babysit_ that annoying woman and her CAT all the way to the WATERFALL COUNTRY!"

The Jounin gazed calmly up at his youngest student, who was standing towering over him, fists clenched and eyes burning with furious blue fires. He sighed and, closing his eyes, rested his chin on clasped hands.

Danah turned, holding the towel with which she'd been wiping down the breakfast dishes and looked upon the silent Jounin with some worry. He was still injured, she couldn't begin to imagine how he had fought for so long, and the number of times he recklessly used the _sharingan_. And it hadn't helped any that he'd disappeared on a few missions since, a mixture of high-level A and S-ranked missions, which had only increased the pain in his body, and hadn't helped heal the old fatigue.

Of course, she wasn't the only one to have noticed; Naruto suddenly flung his hand outwards and pointed, as if accusingly, at his teacher.

"See! Look at you! You can barely even eat breakfast, you're so worn down and tired! You're still hurt from last time!" Kakashi didn't respond, and Naruto pondered a minute. Then, "Maybe you should go back to the hospital and have Danah nee-chan nurse you some more – eh! What the –!"

He had felt a silent whoosh of air and Danah's fingers were suddenly wrapped around his ear. "What was that, Naruto?"

Kakashi's eyes flickered open and he gazed upon a stunned Naruto, who was momentarily frozen and had forgotten to struggle, and Danah looming over him, her fingers firmly pinching his earlobes. Underneath his mask, unseen to anyone, his lips tilted in a smile …

Blue eyes bulged in shock, and his arms flailed. "But – but – onee-chan! I thought you lik – OW!"

Pulling Naruto's face near her own, she stared right into his eyes and he gawked up at her sideways from his awkward and twisted position. "Did I hear something, Naruto?"

_As if it isn't bad enough everyone else saying it, but Naruto as well?_

Eyes still bulging, he blinked several times, then forced a laugh. "No. No it's fine."

Sasuke had emerged from his room, clutching a thick scarf, and walked silently right into the kitchen, past a squirming Naruto trying to clutch his ear through Danah's fingers. There was no change of expression at this strange sight, all he did was nod a polite 'good morning' to Danah.

It was right in the middle of things when there was a knock on the door, and Shikamaru appeared around it, looking thoroughly irritated.

"Why does Hokage-sama think I have to play messenger-boy for you lot? Oi, Naruto, here's your stupid mission scroll."

Danah straightened, in surprise, releasing Naruto's ear who, instead of wisely running away, clutched his ear and turned around, wide-eyed, to see what Shikamaru was going to throw.

_THUD_. "OW! What was that for, you –"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "Look will you lot just get a move on?"

While Naruto rose to yell at the bored and severely irritated-looking Chuunin, who paid no attention whatsoever to him, Sasuke stepped calmly and swiped the scroll off the floor, unravelling and reading it. Naruto turned and stared at the dark-haired boy as he calmly read it and then walked over to the table to hand it to the silent Jounin.

"What more does it say, Sasuke?"

"Read it yourself dobe. Or have you forgotten how to?"

Shikamaru clenched his teeth and stared as Naruto voice rose to a pitch previously unheard. A quick wave to Danah and he had vanished.

Danah sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Naruto's voice got louder and louder. It was going to be a very long and lonely few days without them, that was to be sure …

* * *

She felt a slight pang as she saw them off, wondering just how long this guarding trip would take; she knew from the Jounin office the last C-Rank Team Seven had done, had turned into a deadly A-level mission …

Leaning against the wall of the building that was directly opposite the giant gateway entrance, she tilted her head against the rough wall and watched the figures gradually get smaller. The bright bubbly mass, no doubt ear-bashing his teacher as usual, kept turning around to wave frantically at her, going to far as to even walk backwards. His silent dark-haired teammate beside him waved once, and turned back every now and then, glancing over his shoulder. Sakura squealing back to Danah and waving …

And his eyes had crinkled into a smile, he had given her a little salute and faced towards on his path … When Naruto had turned and started calling out his goodbyes, the Jounin had paused and stood still, sideways, his hands in his pockets, the wind ruffling his hair. He hadn't turned back again.

The figures gradually got smaller and smaller …

Why was there this sudden upsurge of loneliness? Why was there such a pain in her heart that he … hadn't turned to –

Danah blinked in shock as she finally sensed someone's presence right beside her, and was mortified that she hadn't noticed earlier … _eeek__ …my senses have been dulled lately … _

She grinned as she saw Anko's cheeky wink. "Getting a little scruffy around the edges, are we princess?"

Danah smirked. "Course not." But it was true; ever since the rescue, the method of recovery had involved an incredibly lengthy and tiresome feet-up-and-rest-the-body recuperation, and Tsunade's healing chakra had literally dulled the pain in her nerves and throughout her body, and so had dulled her reflex responses. It was damned annoying, but the alternative would have been dreadful … _what I need … is to do a mission soon …_

Anko watched the cheeky smirk slide off the young woman's face, replaced with a tired smile. "I was about to barge into your office to ask for a mission, Anko-san. I haven't gone this long without one."

Anko raised her eyebrows. "I can well understand. Only the other day, I was looking up the files of some of our Keepers, and the missions they were assigned." Anko chuckled. "That little guy certainly kept you all on your toes. Everyone has an impressive record."

Danah grinned. "Oh, you have no idea."

Anko's grin suddenly vanished, and she stepped closer. "Before I tell you why I came, I must overcome my curiosity." The woman's dark intelligent eyes glinted. "Is it true, Danah? Is it true about Sasuke and Naruto?"

Danah blinked. "W-What are you referring to, Anko-san?"

The eyes burned intently into hers, something unreadable in the penetrating glance. "Your sensei … he's taking them away from Konoha for a while."

Danah froze. She knew she shouldn't have really been surprised. She knew this little bit of information wouldn't have stayed with only Tsunade – her Elite Jounin were in the know about almost every bit of secret goings-on around Hidden Leaf.

Danah straightened off the wall, and facing Anko directly, she lowered her voice. "You know just what is going on in the shadows within the shadows. This recent battle showed us that at the moment, we have such few people we can trust – no one knows how we were betrayed. And at the moment," Here, the girl's voice dropped to a whisper, her blue eyes looked troubled. "At the moment, Sasuke is the one in someone's sights."

She didn't react as Anko suddenly froze, as the woman's arm unconsciously raised to the side of her neck. The beautiful dark eyes showed a silent fury just underneath, and after a few moments, Anko nodded stiffly.

"So … your brother as well?"

A desperate, quiet sadness slipped over Danah's features. "It's the way it must be. As we have it now, two of our young ninja are now in the sights of two of our most feared enemies. As long as they remain here, the village is in danger, and in addition, their training is not yet complete. By moving them away, we can ensure as much safety as we can, as well as giving them the training they need now." She sighed, scuffling the toe of her sandal against the ground. "It's too bad, after having just been accepted into his life, to have _him_ go away now, but we can't help it. In Raidon-sama's care, they are receiving the best training and protection we can give them."

"Even at the cost of loneliness all over again?"

Blinking, refocusing her eyes from where they'd been staring off into the distance, Danah turned and met Anko's serious dark eyes.

"No, Anko-san. This time, there is no loneliness. This time, as never before, there is a silent, cold purpose to this separation. However much it will hurt, not having them for the next three years … when they return, and in three years time, we will all be stronger like never before. Because these times have gotten dark, and frightening, unreliable." She slowly shook her head. "Neither Naruto, nor Sasuke know yet, but they will not resist the offer when it is made. They, more than anyone understand how important it is right now …"

Danah turned back to the distant white-capped silvery mountains, and her eyes became glazed …

Uncomfortable in the young woman's sad silence, Anko suddenly straightened, and took her shoulder.

"Danah, to come back to the point, I came to find you for a reason."

Danah glanced up, her brows furrowing in concern. "What reason? Is something wrong?"

A grimace passed across Anko's face, and she avoided the question, instead saying quietly. "I have an important mission for you."

Danah blinked, startled and confused. "A mission? Shouldn't you summon me to officially give me the mission scroll? Why have you –"

Anko took her elbow firmly and spun around swiftly in the direction of the shinobi offices, pulling a confused Danah along. "This is not a proper mission Danah. I came in person because we can't make this mission official."

Now she was _really_ confused. What kind of mission was not proper and had to be kept secret, yet was very important?

"D-Does Tsunade-sama know about this?"

Anko smiled grimly again. "Hokage-sama was the one who assigned this to you."

They had now reached the main streets of the village, and Anko was striding along purposefully, Danah beside her, her confusion now having reached a peak. _What the … _

_A mission where I won't get a scroll officially handed out? One that won't be recorded …?_

"Normally I would never ask a Jounin to do a mission that had a personal aspect, but I fear this task falls on you, and considering the circumstances, you alone."

Now confusion was turning into a cold, chilling dread. From Anko's very tone …

"A-Anko-san? What … happened …?"

* * *

Danah was frozen, staring in horror at the wall opposite her, the windowless room around her swimming, spinning around. She barely noticed the presences nearby … the figure of the woman, standing a little away from the table, a series of documents spread out on it, her honey-brown eyes serious and heavy … the dark-haired woman standing against the wall stiffly, as if to attention … the scattering of Jounin standing silently away from the women …

And in the corner, in a crumbled heap on the floor, crying, crying, crying …

… Mira's mother …

At first, through the horror swirling in her mind of what she had heard, she asked the dumbest question. "Getting Mira back is our mission … ?"

However, it wasn't really as dumb as it seemed … in these latest times, with such a terrible level of fatalistic, political intrigues, violent bloodshed and traitors and betrayals … at this time, when so many of the village's Elite were being sent out to deal quietly with these issues, it seemed highly strange that the recovery of a non-shinobi should have taken such prime importance – such importance that the mission had to be kept secret!

Despite the horror of the situation, her razor-sharp mind, the part of her that was cold and unyielding, thought instantly of the only other possibility … that this mission went deeper, darker at every turn. There was something even beyond this terror that she had not been told …

Her body felt like ice, her feet as if they were rooted to the ground … it was with some difficulty that she turned and faced Tsunade. "Wh … what's the rest of the story, Tsunade-sama?"

It was one of the Jounins who stepped forwards. Danah froze when she heard his quiet voice, and his words.

"The Institution is called '_Butterflies_'. It has been established for a very long time, that much we know of it publicly." Genma's voice seemed to drop further as the tension within the room suddenly grew and grew. "Prostitution is never a pretty word, in any language. The world's oldest sin is however the most widely practiced profession."

The man's cool, calm words sent a chill shooting through the young woman's body. The lack of reserve, the freedom with which he was explaining something so horrible … and yet, this was the essence of an Elite Jounin; the feeling in his heart was buried deep within him, and in the face of real terror, he really was able to become an emotionless tool, an invincible sharp-edged weapon. Horrified this man might have been upon hearing what had happened to a fellow country-woman, but he was now a ninja, not a sympathetic listener.

And she would have to become like him too. Because in this mission, though it was a personal issue, she could not afford to deal with it using her over-abundant emotions.

"Evil upon evil has sprung, from the Underworld that is spreading like a poisonous web, undermining the foundations of nearly all the countries."

At this, Danah turned sharply and stared at Genma. _Underworld?__ But I thought we were just talking about a … _

He stared back, unruffled. "It may have started out innocently enough –" Everyone present winced at his unfortunate choice in word. " – But in the years, it has become affiliated with some of the most inconceivable practices. Indeed, from the roots in the Earth Country, so vast has it extended, and it's not just normal prostitution that are its practices anymore –"

"What …?" Judging from the grave expressions of acknowledgement of Genma's words on everyone's faces, it seemed Danah was the only one in the room who didn't know about the true gravity of this situation. "What do you mean, 'not just normal …' " Her words trailed off weakly, as if unable to force herself to say the word …

At her faltering words, the other Jounin present, one she only vaguely recognised, stepped towards the table and placed a large metal canister on it. Swiftly uncapping it, he tipped out a mass of scrolls, some she could tell by the yellowing parchment, must be many years old.

She watched, her mind reeling, as the Jounin's swift fingers sifted through several documents and picked out a scroll. Clasping it firmly, he held it out for her to read.

If her head had been spinning before, if she had been silently terrified earlier … this feeling was nothing. As her eyes skimmed over the words, she felt weightless, as if not really there anymore …

_This … can't have been happening … right under our … _

The contents of the letter swirled around her consciousness … _no …_

"How … what do they mean by –"

"Mysterious disappearances, Danah. It's been going on for years. Young men and women just disappearing from villages. Apparently they don't just wander off to find their dreams in the distant horizon." Genma's low voice had all the warmth of a steel shuriken, and yet for the first time Danah sensed a powerful fury, just underneath the surface. "Kidnapping. Force. Brute force. Selling. This is what has been happening in the confines of _Butterflies_. For so many, many years. It's not fiction anymore."

Hands in pockets, eyes closed in apparent boredom, the steel of his forehead protector glinting in the harsh light of the single fluorescent bulb above. But Danah vowed never again to look upon Genma as a lazy, unaffected, uncaring, and almost unfeeling man … the quiet confidence about him spoke volumes …

_It's not fiction anymore …_

Danah had been away from Konoha for so long, but after her return, she had been thrown right into the midst of the secrets within the Jounin offices. She had been given the details of the true horrors of the mission specifications that never reached the ears of the general public. Missions that had been so secret, that they could only be heard by word of mouth from those who had lived to return from them. Missions so secret, the details so obscure, that they couldn't even be recorded in the mission log books, because there was nothing to write; these were missions that had been based on the most no-go area – feelings. They were missions sprung from whispers, rumours, suspected happenings. They had been stirred by the heart.

Through the haze that had settled over her eyes stirred when she heard the soft voice of the Jounin still beside her. "It's a dirty, dirty secret. No, actually it's not so much a secret as a spreading myth. Many years ago, we began thinking this myth was far too widespread, too coincidental in their varied accounts, to remain just a myth. We began to hear of people's sightings of those who had been thought long lost, of their supposed experiences, and escapes. Slowly, it began to fit in …"

The man's soft green eyes turned, fixed upon hers. "We began looking into the myths, and at first, we thought our own suspicions were mistaken. Nothing of the information we gathered made any sense. However, under the jurisdiction of the previous Hokages, we continued, as faithfully as we could." The papers in his hands ruffled as he raised them slightly. "As you can see from the age of some of these documents, the collection of information has been long in the making."

"But why? Why! If there was even a _hundredth_ confirmation of this information? Why didn't you act?" Danah didn't realise she was screaming. "Can you even begin to imagine how many have suffered in the years that followed, because you were too afraid to _act_?"

"Danah!"

The sharp voice came from behind her, and Anko stepped forwards, her dark eyes flashing. "Think about what was going on. Think about the connections such places as these have to the giants of the Underworld. About the compromising situation that the unsuspecting country would bring upon themselves if they made an accusation, saw that it couldn't be supported." Anko's fists clenched. "We would never be trusted again! We would be seen as weak, and pitiful, and one does not have to be a ninja to bring about unimaginable horror and destruction on a shinobi village! The Underworld would retaliate, because we would have broken the integrity of their dark practices."

Anko took a deep breath, but the voice of the soft-spoken Jounin beside Danah cut through the thick tension-filled air.

"The Underworld giants have very, very powerful and stable connections to the Feudal Lords and even in some cases, the Daimyo – these two groups, as you know, control the operations and functionings within the villages. Business, and trade –" Here, he faltered, wincing a little, " – have always been sources of enormous and vast amounts of money for them. But the most important, is that the majority of Councils within the countries are not even willing to open topic of this – imagine the shame if it was revealed that their country had been engaged in such horrendous activities. Or just as worse, that of their Allies. Such a revelation is the end of that country's reputation, operations, their very integrity –"

"Enough …"

All eyes in the room turned to the young woman, taking in the rigid stiffness, the short breaths, the wide horror-filled eyes. This was …

"I've heard enough. While we're standing here talking, Mira is … Mira is …"

There was an anguished howl from the crumpled figure in the corner, but no one took much notice. There was no time for sympathy or comfort.

Genma turned, still looking bored, to the Jounin standing near Danah. "Rikyu, Anko and I will back you up. But you are being sent first, as reconnaissance. Scout out the area, gather as much information as you can, and if you are unable to deal with it on your own, we will act."

Danah blinked. "Deal with it … on my own?" What the heck was he talking about? If it was ten years in the making, the organisation would have grown in vast proportions … how could she do it single-handedly? Political negotiations had never been Danah's strong points; she was far too hot-headed and passionate to handle the calm and coolness required of a top mediator.

Genma turned to face her fully. "You will gather certain information that we do not know, because you will be there in person. Here we are limited by this barrier of paper," He made a sweeping gesture at the scrolls and parchments on the table. "But you will be physically there, you will be able to stake out the place, observe from the 'front seat' so to speak. And based on what you find tonight, and the speed with which everything is happening, you will have to make your own judgements and act upon them."

He stepped around the table and came to stand directly in front of her. "Upon your own intuition, Danah, you will be able to see the sole instigator of this – because our own reconnaissance tells us it is being run by one individual. Find him, eliminate him, and Special Forces will do the rest."

She heard him only faintly now. The calm with which he said … _find him, eliminate him … _

_Eliminate … _

She didn't realise she had been clutching the edge of the table. Danah turned to Tsunade for the first time. "Ts … Tsunade-sama …"

Clearing her throat, Tsunade spoke. "We have a lot of faith in this team, Danah. I know none of you have ever worked together, but I am afraid it is the passion in your heart that is leading this mission. Anko may have told you … this is a personal mission, I was very aware when I was assigning it, organising the teams, of what I was doing. The first rule of a mission is never to assign anything that draws upon the emotions of the team involved, but …"

The steely gaze of Tsunade's golden-brown eyes softened as she saw Danah's eyes were now filled with bewilderment as well as muted horror. "You have a lot of scars in your heart, Danah. I know so many in your past, have been taken away, and nothing you could have done would have saved them. But this mission, child, is _all about_ the scars of a heart, it _needs_ emotion as its driving force. What you, and your team will have to do, is nothing short of a 'crime of passion' – by assigning you as part of this personal mission, I am taking a terrible chance to ensure that it is carried through fully. It is a dreadful thing for a Hokage to do, but I fear this is the only way to see this mission to completion. This mission, which has been no less than two decades in the making."

In the horrified, grim silence that followed, Anko stepped forwards. "We're leaving at midday, Danah. You alone will be entering the Earth Country's gates. All of us at once is far too dangerous for you. We will be right there as back up, as soon as you need us." Danah's glazed eyes blinked when she felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder. She turned to see the beautiful dark eyes of the Special Jounin. Anko gave a little smile. "I never thought I would say this, but in this mission, use your heart well. It's the most important part."

* * *

Mira had gone to the Earth Country for her friend's wedding … Maid of Honour …

Danah could only vaguely remember beautiful Mira's delight when she had told Danah the honour of her own personal mission. She had been so excited, so happy …

And within her mind, the contents of the horrible letter Rikyu had given her to read transposed itself over her memory of Mira's beautiful, shining face …

_'…was caught stealing … kept within the premises to work for us until it has been repaid …'_

_'… we … have evidence of her crime … supplied to you if necessary …' _

The letter, which had been addressed to a notorious figure within the deadly depths of the Cloud Country … _one rogue to another …_

_'… in other matters, we have received your generous prize, and soon, so will our clients. We will be forwarding the payment to you within the next week … be assured of our gratitude in this matter, and should any occasion arise where the favour should be returned, do not hesitate to contact us, as it will not be overly difficult to obtain a new selection of goods …' _

_… not be overly difficult … _

Disgust, nausea welled up inside, threatened to spill from her …

The walk back from the windowless room, into the bright beauty of Konoha's midday had been almost terrible – people had continued going about their daily lives, there was beauty and magic in the crisp wintery air … but the feeling of the approaching festivities of the month now sat within her like a cold, bottomless pit. All was forgotten, and now all she could think of, could concentrate on was …

* * *

The old woman was here for a minor conference as the representative of the Water Country. She was not a shinobi, just another meddlesome old woman. With a permanently grumpy look carved into her features and a snappy tongue which talked and yelled too much. After a swift passing glance at her passport, the guards at the gateway to the Earth Country let her in hurriedly, as did the manager to the hotel she decided to stay at, instantly finding a room for her to get her out of the way – it was people like her who frightened away his other potential guests.

A loud mouth and an expertly irritating, crackly voice had been enough to get her through under the very noses of the gatekeepers of the Earth Country. At the end of a harassing day, the last thing they had needed was a screechy, complaining old fart to deal with …

Once she had slipped into her room, the disguise vanished, revealing the girl's slender figure and fine features, though lined with fatigue and worry. A shrill silence filled the room as she stood stock still, and slowly raised her head to gaze through the window. The light was already dying, and the village was in that twilight hour. Dark enough. But she waited until it was close to midnight to make her move …

* * *

She had been the military strategist in her teams. Rarely was she Captain, the strategist was the person who was the Captain's bodyguard, and in truth the first line of defence. The Strategist had to think like the criminal, had to be as skilled and deadly, had to be a proven assassin … it was this tactician who had to provide their ANBU team with the information necessary for the safe completion of a mission – information that was provided to the Elite had to be concise, clear and above all level-headed, which required someone fearless to gather it to perfect detail.

On the bed next to her own, lay the series of documents that Rikyu had given her. The largest one was a blueprint, it was this which contained the precise location of the elements within _Butterflies_. Over the years, the other strategists had no doubt been faced with this same task as hers, always carefully watching from the shadows, gathering as much information about the interior of that hell as they could, in hopes to pass it on to their team, when the time for infiltration came …

But for now, the blueprint lay discarded … in Danah's trembling hands were the other documents, the letters passed between the giants of the Underworld, secret coded messages, laced with innuendo. Those who had had to decipher these messages had not only felt sickened to the gut at the type of activities going on, but they had had to also relay it clearly as they could to their other reconnaissance teams.

Kidnapping … boys and girls vanished from villages, never seen again …

Whispers, sightings, suspicions …

_Three days … it's been three days … _

_Please … oh please don't let her be … be … _

When the girl looked up again, the desperation swirling in her eyes would have been heart-breaking to behold …

_Mira … our poor, beautiful Mira … _

_She lost everything in her life … and now, had she survived this long for – for THIS to happen?_

_… And just when it seemed that after so long, the man she had loved finally … finally … _

A swift movement. Papers rustled, scroll canisters rolled …

She stood at the window, gazing into the darkened night …

It was time.

* * *

Danah used the invisibility jutsu, one she had with great difficulty managed to achieve only recently, and leapt out of the window.

Just approaching the red light part of the village caused her to want to retch. She decided to stay on the roofs, otherwise there would be some suspicious scenes if she collided with someone who couldn't see her. She saw the painted butterflies frequenting shady alleys, standing under the lights with their fans, the vivid colours of their faces and kimonos.

Butterflies.

The nausea welled up violently, and she wasn't sure if it was disgust, horror or a desperation to save these poor souls that made her force it back down … perhaps all three …

The night air was chill, and her feet made no sound as she landed lightly on the edges of roofs to leap to the next one. Following the map's directions in her mind, she drew to a halt as she came up to the establishment.

Her first thought was that it was _huge_. And her second … _horror_. She didn't want to begin to imagine how many … were inside …

Blending into the shadows, she approached _Butterflies_ and crouched against a tall chimney set into the roof of the house below her.

She looked up at the sign and felt sick.

_Butterflies_. With a picture of a butterfly hovering to one side.

She recognised it, of course ... Raidon-sensei had taught all his students everything from identifying types of ants to naming all the rivers in perfect order ...

The butterfly was a Painted Lady ...

What a sick twist. A really sick pun ...

Gathering her wits, and her cloak about her, she leapt forcefully off the roof, and on the wall of the establishment, she concentrated chakra in the soles of her feet and ran nimbly up, reaching its roof. If the blueprints were correct, then the best way in was through a particular balcony, which was situated right at the back.

Danah held her breath, again fighting the nauseous terror down and leapt swiftly across the length of the roof, and onto the back of the place. She spotted a long balcony and silently dropped down onto it, gazing in through the windows. This seemed to be the office. And locked, of course. That devil probably had all sorts of secrets to hide.

She studied the thick, sturdy door, wondering how to breach it. It had to be done in such a way that left no trace; if it was just to burst in, take Mira and run, she would have no hesitation in crumbling the place to pieces. But there was so many trapped souls in here, she couldn't risk, after having come this far, and with the weight of ten years concealed horror, ten years of so much suffering, the voices of those calling out for help, for liberation, for penance … she couldn't afford to be caught. _No trace … I am a shadow … _

She took a deep breath. _Fine then … I can't blast my way in … I'll do justice to Raidon-sensei's technique … though I had never expected to use it in this way … _

Hands came together in seal posture. A few lightning-fast seals, then …

Crouching down, she placed her fingers against the crack between the door and frame. Closing her eyes, her brow furrowed, trying to recall everything Raidon–sensei had told her about using the Wind Transformation. It had worked fine earlier, when she'd barged into Tsunade-sama's office ... She concentrated hard. She still hadn't mastered all the element transformations yet. Fire and water were her specialty. And the wind, that was easy enough.

_… Now!_

It was a feeling like travelling through time, just like the winds that did indeed hurry the clouds along the skies of history. _Perfect timing … it has to be done perfectly … _

She felt the oddest sensations as she felt herself spiral into the room. Suddenly, she felt her feet under her again, and her eyes opened. Danah stood still for a minute, re-orienting herself again, and then turned, eyeing the door to the room. It had about five or six locks arranged down it. _Someone is evidently desperate to make sure all their secrets … remain secrets._

She grimaced. _Not for long … you made a HUGE mistake when you messed with us … _

She turned back to the office, and stared.

A massive gleaming mahogany desk, littered here and there with papers. A large leather chair, its tall, broad back facing her. A giant fern in the corner, bending over gracefully in the light of a muted lamp. Soft pastel-coloured wallpaper adorned the walls, a large filing cabinet stood to attention against the adjacent wall to where she was standing. On the wall opposite to it, next to the fern, was a giant bureau, glimmering and polished to perfection. And directly opposite from the desk was the proper entrance to the room, a large unyielding door – strong oakwood, probably.

If she hadn't given so much faith to the people who had provided her with the information, and the nameless Chuunin and Jounin over the past ten years who had spent painstaking hours gathering this horror … if she hadn't known of their integrity, she would have thought that she had just broken into a regular office suite.

But now her eyes fell on the little square, steel object right next to the giant bureau – small, petite, and very complicated looking, the safe was obviously a very high-level addition to the room.

On her way to the safe, she passed the mahogany table, and she paused, eyeing the documents scattered across its shiny surface … she realised after a glance that it was not as tidily kept as it appeared. Little piles of paper were here and there, some where the inkpot had soaked up a corner. Writing implements of all sorts were strewn here and there, and upon the glass-topped surface, she could see round stains where cups of coffee had been placed, indicating perhaps many nights where this room's owner had 'burned the midnight oil' …

What on earth would have required such dedicated paperwork? There was far too much paperwork …

One particular document caught her attention … turning her head sideways, she squinted in the dim light to read …

A list of countries, villages … next to each, a number … next to the number … a price …

The list had been tallied, the numbers and amounts added … her eyes fell to the bottom of the sheet …

She saw invoices, demanding payment to _Butterflies_ for 'goods' it had provided … she saw remittances, money going out from _Butterflies_ to its partners, for 'goods' that it had accepted …

Danah hadn't eaten all day. But that didn't stop the bile rising to her throat. She staggered away from the desk, clutching at her mouth, her chest. _Unforgivable … unforgivable … _

Her tear-filled eyes fell upon the safe.

It only took her mere seconds for her to reach it, fish out a small metal instrument from her robes and insert it into the lock …

_Who would have thought Jounins were so still well taught in lock-opening using hairpins … you'd have thought something better had been invented … _

The door of the little safe swung open …

Files, folders. Quick, swift scans of their contents, then she slowed down as a series of brightly coloured photographs slid out of the folders beneath her trembling fingers …

_Oh my … _

_This … is not happening … _

_Please … _

_A bad dream, it has to be … _

Beautiful, beautiful girls. Elaborately styled hair in all colours, gleaming, shining radiance. Their faces had been made up, the eyes enhanced. Brilliant, exotic coloured kimonos, wide silk sashes tied around their tiny waists. Demurely photographed, sitting in state in the velvet folds of an elegant futon, silken cushions splayed around them, magnificent, rich-red curtains …

They were pictures meant to excite. To awaken desire …

The bile rose again in her throat.

So frenzied were her fingers, her actions that the photos almost crumpled in her haste to insert them back into the folder. Her breath was now coming faster, and she had to cram her own fist into her mouth to stop from screaming in desperate rage.

Flinging the first folder away, the folder directly underneath it suddenly slid sideways, and a strange photo slid out of it.

A blurred figure, almost unrecognisable. Actually, very unrecognisable. All she could tell from the slim figure was that it was a girl …

She was standing by a fruit stand, and that was about all that Danah could tell from the picture.

But then she turned it around, and saw something scrawled on the back.

A time. A date. And a longer message … _'Sayoko … caught stealing fruit from someone's hard-earned labour … one year in payment required …'_

_Oh my god … _

The first folder was grabbed again, and this time, Danah looked at the back of the photographs, reading the names scrawled across then, until she came to the one saying '_Sayoko'_ …

She turned the picture around … another stunning young woman. In her imagination, as she removed the heavy traces of make-up, she could tell Sayoko was no more than a girl … maybe fourteen, fifteen …

The anguish tore at her painfully … _unforgivable … _

The same gentle figure … the same copper-coloured hair …

And yet … something was wrong with the picture … it didn't seem to make sense … it was nothing she could put her finger on, but this picture … was … _not quite right … _

But that meant …

Blackmail …

Even if they really did these things – stealing, shoplifting, assault and robbery, drugs – no one deserved this type of hell. She would not even punish her worst enemy by this kind of life.

Which brought something else to mind. Mira had apparently been caught stealing. _Stealing! Mira?_

Only one thing enabled her to go on without screaming in fury. It was that she had not come across Mira's picture yet, amongst this collection of beautiful girls … and that could only mean one thing …

… _that there is still hope yet … _

Once again, she placed the first folder aside and picked up the second …

This time, she skimmed through the photos until she saw a vaguely familiar one …

A photograph of a blurred figure, but the robes, hair, style so very familiar … and when something clutched at her heart in remembrance, she knew who the blurry, mysterious figure was.

_Mira_.

The surroundings were also strangely familiar … then she realised where it had been taken. It was within this very room.

The photo was of the large mahogany desk. Someone hovering by one of the drawers. The intention of the girl was evident. The darkness of the surroundings, the furtiveness of the girl … she was stealing.

And yet again, just like with the previous image of Sayoko in the fruit stall … something wasn't right.

Something was wrong with the photo.

She glanced up into the corner of the room where a camera should have been. The only possible place it could have been taken from.

No camera there.

She'd known that as she'd come in, it was second nature to detect electrical appliances and hidden infra–red. ANBU missions had guaranteed that.

She walked around the table. Eyed the drawers.

Which were on the wrong side of the table, relative to where the hovering figure was. But that wasn't all that was bothering her …

_I'm missing something important here … no one is going to accept this flimsy evidence … _

_Come on, come on, think, stupid … it's right there, you know the answer in your mind, you just have to remember –_

Frowning, she flipped the picture around and stared at it again. In the terribly blurred image, and the darkened room, her eyes were drawn to the only bright spot, the digital numbers that cameras displayed, to record when the picture had been taken, happy bright green numbers in the top left-hand –

Her eyes widened. The date. The time.

That's what was wrong. The date didn't agree.

Danah's mind reeled back to the documentation in the airless room, just a little over twelve hours ago. Amongst the scrolls collected by the Jounins, Mira's letters had been placed there as well, letters she had sent to her mother, relaying the joyful, delightful days, just leading up to her friend's wedding. And according to that correspondence, on this date and time Mira had been attending the wedding rehearsal. A rehearsal would have only required the essential people. That would have been about eight, ten people. As maid of honour, Mira's presence would be remembered by everyone.

And this exact date, and this exact time, something else had been going on … Danah's mind once again sifted through he documents, and she recalled a laughing Mira, clutching the bride-to-be's hand, and in the background, a smiling handsome man, some other guests. The wedding rehearsal.

And the date and time matched perfectly to this one. Evidently, something had gone wrong in this photograph she was holding …

But the bride and groom had long gone on their honeymoon. Wedding guests had long dispersed. And hence could not be contacted, since she couldn't have known who the guests had been in the first place. Not that any of them could really help anyway ...

But one thing was horribly evident.

Whoever had arranged and set up this room, with a blurred, practically unrecognisable figure, had not stopped to think that there would be evidence against it, coming from the most unsuspected area – yet another camera. Another camera, that told the stark truth. That while this forged photo was being taken, events had been unfolding elsewhere in the girl's life, this girl who could not possibly know that her life was going to be destroyed completely …

How Mira had even been discovered, and brought here was another issue. Danah did not even want to stop and think about how terrified the poor girl would have been, especially a place like … this … No, thinking like that wouldn't help …

Right now, there had to be a response to this occurrence … and the response was going to come from her …

She looked at what she had learned in these past few minutes … she looked at the photo in her hands …

This photo must have been staged.

This photo ... _was_ staged.

Mira was being kept here by force, against the law.

She hadn't done a single thing wrong.

She was soon going be tortured. Tormented. Humiliated.

The girl trembled.

Fury rose.

And grew.

* * *


	45. Trapped

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

Aaaaaanyway!  
I actually like this chapter! It's sort of nice, after the middle, I had a lot of fun writing it! (You'll see what I mean)

It's actually the NEXT chapter that is the horrible part, think of these two as 'leading-up-thingies' to the really bad one :(

I WANT TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY to thank **_ShinobiWolf_**, who drew me a fantastic fanart of Danah! I feel so honoured! I just wish I could upload it somewhere for you all to see … THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, Ashleigh! I won't forget!

**Chapter 45: Trapped**

**_(Background Music: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls )_**

* * *

All through the rest of the night, through the early hours of the morning until the hotel's first, then second bells went off, awakening the residents for another day of their stay, blue eyes had never closed. Back rigid to the wall, arms wrapped around her knees, she stayed awake, watching the room lighten.

But the room had not lightened very much – this day turned out to be dark and cloudy, masses of grey and pewter-coloured clouds raging through the sky.

Her thoughts were anything but blank … she had not wanted to go to sleep, knowing it would not be anything but nightmares if she had slept. But instead, she'd had living nightmares as she had sat. Thoughts, emotions, images … sounds, screams …

Through the night, she had waited for the lights on the floor to lengthen, signifying the breaking of day, when she would make her next move.

Slowly she staggered to her feet, her nails scraping the wall behind her as she rose, gathering her robe around her. Now that she was in the Earth Country, she had donned on the apparel of kimono and obi, instead of her usual dress. As it was, she was already here illegally, the last thing anyone wanted now was to see her caught out because of a break in protocol …

Finally she stood, swaying slightly. Bleary eyes gazed out from where she was in the corner, and looked out into the simply furnished expanse of the room. Two single beds. A shared bedside table between them. A lonely bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. A tall, worn-out cupboard.

And along the wall from her, near the doorway, stood a little dressing table and mirror.

Danah moved, almost zombie-state, until she slid into the stool, and faced herself in the mirror. A wide-eyed girl, dark circles under her eyes, colour completely drained from her face. Wisps of gold hair fell over her eyes, framing her face.

She closed her eyes.

Opened them again.

…

_I'm ready._

The eyes now looking back at her had lost the dull, darkened look. Something had awakened now. All night, her mind, her soul, her emotions had been conditioned, strengthened, just the way she had been taught. It had taken her longer than most, but it was done. And from here, there was no going back.

_My first priority, when I am in a reconnaissance mission … first is to get my comrade out of danger. That is first and foremost. _

_Then we move in for the strike … _

Her back straightened, shoulders squared, bringing her palms together. Fingers then swiftly interlocked into position … the seal of the Tiger …

_Careful … concentrate hard. It has to be done very, very carefully. Accurately … _

"_Henge!_"

The smoke cleared. And she scowled instantly at the sight that met her eyes ...

_Damn it _..._ try again _...

She had to get this _right_. The appearance of an attractive woman who would cause an effect on that filth of an owner, but who would also give the impression of confidence, strength and power.

An image floated to mind … _a woman … attractive … strength and power, eh … _She smiled to herself, despite her nervousness and hurry. She was aiming for someone like ... Tsunade.

It took another three or four attempts before she was satisfied. The first transformation had looked too young, the second too hideous.

Finally, Danah sat back and stared at herself …

A woman in her late twenties emerged onto the street, glossy, dark brown hair caught back in an elegant bun, a few stray tendrils shyly stroking her face. Bright, clear green eyes, full of sharp intelligence and confidence. A white kimono with a dark blue border. Enhancing her curves, slim waist–line and average stature. Anyone looking on would see an attractive, successful woman on her way to work.

The woman was accompanied by an extremely bored–looking shinobi, and by his badge, an official from the Citizen's Welfare of Earth Country. His messy black hair contained within his forehead protector, intelligent–looking grey eyes, and a grass stem hanging from his lips. One hand in his pocket, the other carrying a folder. The woman glanced at him irritably and snapped something, upon which the sullen young man spat out the grass stem. Passers–by stared at the neat, attractive woman and her messy, handsome assistant, and thought what an odd sight they made. Silently, to herself, the woman smiled. _Well, at least people will remember later_ ... this was all about appearances, after all. Nothing must look planned … which of course it was.

The wind had picked up speed, it was now scattering itself across the village, swirling twigs and rubbish in its wake, blowing through hair and clothes. The temperature had also risen …

The woman raised her eyes, squinting against the strange brightness of the sky against the dull, angry grey backdrop. She could feel the strange static in the air.

_Hmm … Looked like a storm was approaching. _

Bright green eyes widened. _Storm, eh _...

_Hmmm _...

Fists clenched, arms by her side, she strode confidently through the streets, trying not to hurry. An easy pace. Easy, forceful and determined. Even when she and her companion took a sharp turn into a particular alleyway, she didn't flinch. Though the alleyway gradually darkened, and strange shadows flitted around every corner. Not even when she reached the Red Light district did her cool expression change. She was a woman on business, after all …

Like a further shadow to this already dark day, the gloomy façade of _Butterflies_ loomed up ahead of them. Powerful, thick walls, they looked like they might have survived any kind of onslaught.

Set into a little niche, the grand entrance spread out before them. One thing she had noticed, was that there were no windows set into this building. Evidently, the inside was perpetually lit artificially, always giving the impression of the dark night …

It would now be almost twenty-four hours since she had eaten. And still the bile rose in her throat.

The young man beside her stepped forwards resolutely, and placing his palm on the glass door, gave it a firm push …

A giant chandelier descended from the ceiling. The stairways curved elaborately away from this entrance on either side, curving around the front reception area, like two wings enclosing it. Pot plants were set tastefully here and there, the copious amount of light from the chandelier's thousand diamonds kissed the fresh green fronds gently. Plush armchairs and sofas were organised on either side of the doorway, each set forming a circle around a giant glass-topped coffee table.

The luxury and welcoming beauty of this entrance was complete. That is, until she saw the giant albums that were laid upon the coffee tables.

It didn't take her that long to put two and two together … these albums, and the photographs she had seen last night … it was now blatantly evident why the pictures had been done so beautifully …

There was no one sitting behind the elaborate reception table. As she and her companion stepped forwards, she noticed a sudden flurry of movement at the corner of her eye.

Turning, she stared in shock as a door seemed to have materialised out of nowhere from the side wall. As she stared in horror, what she had thought was part of the ornate wood panelling in the wall suddenly opened, revealing a cleverly concealed door, and behind it, in the misty darkness was a torch was placed into niche of the wall, burning bright enough to light the way down some stone steps. And standing at the entrance, her hand resting lightly on the handle of the door she had just opened, was a young woman. Her eyes widened to see the visitors, and she froze instantly.

But Danah could only stare numbly.

_Is this girl … any older than me …?_

The bright silk kimono clung to the slender, nubile body, the front folds enhancing her cleavage. Her copper hair had been swept into an elegant swirl, tied back with a golden clasp. But her face …

Devoid of make-up, the face showed a girl at least a decade younger than the clothes and style indicated. She had moved with all the grace and polish of a woman, yet the delicacy of her features, the unlined face, and the large wide eyes showed a young girl who had known far too much suffering and pain for her years.

And at that instant, Danah knew that her mission would not end as swiftly as she had hoped … just seeing this girl finally made her aware, that she could not just do as she had planned, and leave …

Because the suppressed voices were crying out for reprieve, and she finally, finally understood why this mission had been a mission of the heart from the first …

He pulled uncomfortably at his suit jacket, loosened the collar of his shirt underneath, and ran his hand across his forehead, trying to wipe away the sweat. It felt so strange to be in these foreign clothes, and without his forehead protector …

His ears caught the sound of scuffling feet of an approaching visitor, no doubt, and he slipped immediately into the shadows.

The darkening stormclouds hung low down over the village, but even their dismal greyness did not to hide the darkness of the looming building before him. Having reached the side wall, he peered around the corner and gazed up at the sign …

… '_Butterflies' … _

The man grimaced, then turned back, squinting into the dark alleyway where he was hidden. He swiftly leapt away into the darkness, his eyes and ears receptive to every sound …

Upon reaching the end of the building, he paused, and looked up, his eyes following the height of the building, looking for …

_There_!

The man took a few steps backwards, still peering up at the high window – the only window in the entire wall. No doubt it was from a stairwell, and it would lead to a landing … but more importantly, it was the only way into the building …

The man brought his hands together …

If anyone else had been lurking in that alleyway, they would have been stunned, then terrified to see a sudden bright greenish glow. Even more terrified to see the glow vanish just as instantly, and then, soundless silence …

If they had looked up, they might have seen a dark figure running lightly, gracefully up the giant expanse of wall … might have seen the figure reach the tiny window, a swift movement and a slight creak as it was pushed upward, opened. A swift dart, and the figure was inside. Vanished …

But nobody saw. Nobody was there to see …

The man's heart thudded against his chest as he landed lightly on the thickly carpeted floor. As he had suspected, the window had opened out from a landing, and he was now facing a set of concrete stairs, the set to his right descending, the stairs on his left ascending. Both, as far as he could tell, led into long, dark corridors, a muted globe set at intervals, rich red wallpaper visible in the dull surrounding glow.

He closed his eyes. _Damn it … I don't even have a map, I'm working from scratch …_

He remembered, in his scouting of the place a few hours previously, he had noticed a large balcony set right into the middle of the top floor. Through the early morning light, he had seen a giant beautiful mahogany desk, a rich leather chair … he had guessed that would be the owner's office …

Opening his eyes again, this time there was no hesitation.

Turning to his left, he leapt the stairs effortlessly, and was swallowed up in the darkness.

But gradually, as he continued down the hallway, ever alert and cautious, he passed large, beautiful rooms. Wall-to-wall carpeting of all colours – fluffy white in one room, muted pink in another. Large, expensive-looking rugs further adorned the floors. Miniature chandeliers were the only source of light in the rooms, since none of them had windows. Picture frames, large, elegant futons …

His breath caught, a wave of sickened revulsion rose up within him, but he forced himself to continue. _Any minute now … the office should be –_

The man stopped. There, with the rest of the passageway looming ahead of him, to one side of the wall was a giant ornate door, the polished bronze handle glimmering in the muted light of the bulbs.

He stood for a moment in panicked desperation, wondering whether to continue further, or whether he had indeed come to the right place. And then, unexpectedly, he was answered …

A sob. A terrified, pleading cry …

Whimpering. Crying. Begging. Pleading.

A tiny, tiny voice. A terrified, panic–stricken little voice.

A lower, gruff voice. Growling. Angry.

The man's teeth gritted, his jaw set. Without hesitation, he gripped the bronze handle and violently pushed open the door.

He knew he had come to the right place …

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The man had practically fallen into the room, with the force he had flung open the door. As he stumbled in, despite the thundering fury of the voice that welcomed him, he saw the boy first.

And froze.

_Oh … my …_

Startled eyes towards the intruder. Beautiful brown eyes outlined by thick black. Painted red, pink tinges. A bright yellow and white kimono on his trembling frame.

He had collapsed to the floor, near the doorway. A few metres away, a man had been approaching.

A plump, distinguished–looking man, greying at the temples. Three–piece suit. Gold chain and watch. Leather shoes. Wispy grey hair on an otherwise bald head.

Evil, darting, tiny eyes, set into bags of skin.

He was revolting. Utterly, totally revolting.

The man could feel bile rising up his throat, especially when he caught the expression of the little boy …

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Gathering his fists, he stepped forwards, eyes flickering to the boy. Frightened brown eyes gazed back. Begging. Pleading.

_Help me. Please_.

His heart was already tearing. But he couldn't do anything about the boy … for the moment. Because right now, he was staring, terrified, into furious dark black slits of eyes.

He had just broken into his owner's establishment. Had burst into his office uninvited. Quite clearly, everything about him spelled 'Illegal', and were he to be grabbed and arrested on trespassing charges, no one would be able to help.

But this was a man whose heart spoke first. A man who allowed his heart to follow his head.

And the first thing he blurted out was the worst thing he could have said.

"What will it take … for Mira to be freed?"

She hovered at the top of the stairs, one hand lightly touching the stair railings. Looked first up, then down. On either side the long corridor stretched indefinitely, the murky length lit up now and then by the globes against the wall.

As she and her companion stood frozen, a sudden bellow erupted down the darkness to their left.

Within mere seconds, Danah was standing before a giant ornate mahogany door …

Her hand on the doorknob …

And then … it was when she heard the voice on the other side of the door, that she felt the world had suddenly stopped spinning …

_Oh no … no … this can't be happening … _

Hearing the man's voice was bad enough, but then his next words …

"_I'll … do anything. You – you can keep me in her place … just let her go, please … she … had already suffered enough in her life … she's already … lost too much … "_

Her breathing had stopped. Chest was tight.

Without warning, without hesitation, she burst inside …

A rush of wind. Papers flying. A furious scuffle.

When her eyes adjusted to the change of darkness to muted light, she stared. Although there were other figures in the room, her horrified gaze was drawn to only one …

Standing poised, in the middle of the room. A giant of a man. A huge, disgusting, revolting pig. Shirt collar half untucked, rumpled waistcoat …

A black, metallic instrument gripped in his meaty paws. An instrument she had seen only a few times. Something she was almost powerless against …

… A gun.

While her eyes were riveted to the gun, the giant holding it suddenly froze, staring in amazement at his second set of unexpected visitors.

_What the hell … _

A woman. A stunning, beautiful woman. Late twenties, early thirties he would imagine. Beautiful glossy brown hair, large, clear green eyes. And a breathtaking figure as well …

The snake eyes glinted. Followed the body up and down, resting on certain places. They gleamed. The woman flinched. Then felt the fury rise again. For a moment, she almost forgot about the gun. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard a choked gasp to her right …

She turned, and felt the dread weight settle in her stomach again. She came face to face with the voice of the man she had just heard, when she had paused outside the room. The man willing to give his place …

Iruka.

His Chuunin uniform had been traded for a normal jacket and shirt. His forehead protector gone. He could have been mistaken for a normal citizen, any random person. No one could ever guess the identity of the gentle schoolteacher from Hidden Leaf's Academy.

Now her mind was spinning. The tables had been turned, yet again. Once more everything was falling apart. The plan had to be re-thought of again …

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE, BARGING INTO MY OFFICE –"

"Shut your face, bastard."

She snapped out without thinking, her mind now spiralling in dizzying circles. The quivering gun in the man's hand was entirely forgotten, now Danah had something far more worse to consider – in addition to the real object of this mission, it had now achieved a level of horror and complexity no one cold have foreseen – the presence of a young schoolteacher who now faced the terrible prospect of being classed a missing-nin …

Iruka was staring in a mixture of wonder and confusion at her and her companion … she winced. _Oh no … what if he recognises … _

Then the true idiocy of the situation hit her. _The idiot! What the hell is he doing here! Did he think he could just leave Konoha and come here like this? If he's found out, it will be worse than a missing-nin! He could get into serious –_

Then suddenly, a whimper away to her left attracted her attention to the other occupant of the room …

Almost wearily, she turned her head, not thinking she could deal with any more –

It was like a punch to the gut.

A little boy … so small, so fragile … and the largest and most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen … messy tousled brown hair, and she had never been able to force it down … the hours she would spend, laughing, fighting with a wet comb to push it down flat …

The last time she had seen him, she had left him in the gentle care of the head Doctor at the hospital in Hidden Sand … he had spoken delightedly to her about how he was learning everything, everything the doctors taught him! That though he missed Yashamaru-sensei so much, he was still eagerly learning … and one day he would make her proud …

_Kawanari … _

Her frenzy, desperation had all gone. Now, only a quiet coldness settled over her entire body. From here on, there could not be any plan. From here on, was pure improvisation. Now, there was more than one precious being here. There was no time to think furiously about how Kawanari had ended up here, away from the safety she had left him in. No time to think about how Iruka-sensei had heard of this, and how he had been so idiotic as to just run away, the first he knew of it.

From here on, every step was going to be treading on piercing nails …

And someone … someone was going to get hurt tonight … she could feel it inside her …

_All right then … let's play the masquerade … _

_Everything … push everything out of your mind. I have two important people in my life in this room, and as long as I'm here, nothing is going to happen to them. Now just do what I came to do … _

And with the sharpening of her mind, her tentative uncertainty about the gun slipped away …

She drew herself up.

When she spoke, her voice showed none of the screaming desperation inside. It was the voice of an ANBU, cold, simple, reason. And also when she spoke, her words had nothing of the fumbling, heart-rending passion Iruka had come out with; hers were words coming from the head, not the heart. And they, in the circumstances, carried more weight. Just as Iruka-sensei had blurted out the worst thing he could have said, she came out, with the best …

"This is an Official from Citizen's Welfare. I'm a lawyer here on behalf of the family. You have an illegal … _employee_ here." She spat out the word. "We have reason to believe that she has been kidnapped ... for your ... _purposes_. I demand you release her at once."

"Is that so. And what might your name be ... fair lady?" The sick, twisted, hungry smile.

She froze. Anger fuming and bubbling inside her, ready to spill over.

Because, in her own idiotic state, she had totally forgotten to plan a background for herself, to make herself more credible. After all, if, after she left, this fat pig called up his other pals, and they started smelling rats … it would bring everything that had been so carefully built up come crashing down.

So instead, Danah spat back at him. "My name is no concern of yours. Cut with this bullshit."

Spinning around, she fixed her eyes on her companion. "Daisuke–kun, please present this bastard with the evidence. Watch the filthy snake carefully to make sure he doesn't do anything to them."

A sharp intake of breath. Furious. Bewildered. Eyes darting.

The man beside her stepped forwards, all trace of boredom vanished. Now with the calm, cool precision of a shinobi … sliding the folder out from under his arm, he flipped it open, ruffled through various documents inside, and pulled out a photograph.

It was snatched and inspected.

A picture of a beautiful young brown–haired girl, at a wedding rehearsal. She was clutching the bride-to-be's hands, and laughing. The date and time ...

A spitting snarl. Everyone's eyes turned to the massive, putrid man. And he was now staring from Iruka, to the woman, his beady little eyes darting from one to the other, the rage and fury threatening to erupt from his face.

"What's this? What the fuck is this? You both working together?"

Iruka's wide brown eyes stared in shock. _Working together? Why does he think we're working tog –_

Gasping, as it suddenly hit him with a force, he spun around to face the woman. Danah, just as quickly snapped back, not even meeting Iruka's eyes. With an impatient flick of her hand in Iruka's direction, she snarled back. "You're talking rubbish! I've never seen this man before in my life!"

The man stared at her a while longer, then slowly dropped his eyes to the photograph in his hand. While the horrible piggy eyes were riveted on the picture, Danah's eyes flickered over to the young schoolteacher. He was staring back at her dazed, but there was now a curious suspicious look, his beautiful brown eyes puzzled as they stared at the tall Earth shinobi by her side. Again, Danah had to fight down her pain …

_Yes, Iruka-sensei has all the right to be so confused. After all, this man next to me is –_

"This is bullshit."

Forcibly pulled back to the present situation, Danah stared at the grotty excuse for a man before her. Green eyes blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

A snarl. "I said, this is _bullshit_."

Flinging the photo away, he marched to the safe, pulled out a mass of papers.

As if on a sudden suspicion, the teacher's eyes suddenly darted back to the attractive, as yet unknown woman, and he didn't miss the ghost of a smile flit across her features as she saw the man bending over his safe. And now, judging from these circumstances, her triumphant smirk could only mean one thing …

Now filled with baffled confusion, the schoolteacher could only silently watch, open-mouthed as the giant of a pig sifted through, picked a certain folder out. Snarling, he pushed it hard against Daisuke's chest.

"Look at the first photo inside that."

The Earth Country Official inspected it carefully, crinkling his eyes, frowning, tilting it here and there. Finally he turned to the woman behind him, a confused, furious, completely _baffled_ look on his face.

"This guy's an asshole."

Horrible little piggy eyes bulged. "_WHAT_! WHAT THE F–"

"If our evidence is bullshit, then what's _this_ bullshit? Showing me some regular guy who –"

"WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'GUY'? IT'S THE SAME GIRL YOU JUST SHOWED ME! CAUGHT STEALING! SHE SAID SHE CAN'T PAY IT OFF SO I SAID, 'THEN YOU WORK ON MY TERMS!' "

He snatched it back furiously, only to gasp, breath caught in his throat. He saw a long–haired black mass, dirty shirt, torn trousers ...

The woman never moved from the spot ... no one would ever guess the perfectly substituted fake held between trembling fat pudgy fingers ...

And anyway ...

_This asshole certainly wouldn't be able to know genjutsu when he saw it _...

Danah knew she couldn't remove a single photo from that folder – all she'd had time to do was arrange the damning photo in such a way, in preparation for the optical illusion she was going to play. Incinerating everything was the best way, because then, there really would be no evidence. But not now … right now, careful, shrewd planning was needed – that was what she was here for, after all; right now, it was time to play games.

When she spoke again, the calm, cool voice that came from her lips frightened even herself, as if she was unable to believe she could have mustered such control.

"This girl was never in this room. She never stole anything in her life. You never had that conversation. You set her up – you damn well _set her up_! You … sick _bastard …_ And what a stupid way – that figure there looks _nothing_ like the girl! Don't imagine for a second that ANY court of law would uphold THAT! You dragged her screaming and begging into those – filthy cages –downstairs."

The fire that had sprung out of the demure woman suddenly ... She stepped forwards, fists clenched, body quivering.

"And I'm going to _kick your ass_. Release this girl now, and I may – I say _may_ – reconsider. Do you want to know the legal hurdle you will face for what you did? I understand you are the manager for all the – brothels – in this district? The authorities will be very interested, I dare say. Kidnapping is a serious offence. But kidnapping an innocent girl, who was attending a wedding, and using her as a – as a –"

She had to stop herself before she choked on her tears. But the grim, unemotional 'lawyer' part of her took over instantly.

The man's hands were shaking. In a frenzy, he riffled through the pile of paper, scattering them everywhere, grabbing at photos. Daisuke suddenly stepped forwards.

"Want me to look and identify any _other_ 'kidnapped' –"

"NO! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! TAKE HER! JUST TAKE HER! I DON'T WANT ANY ASS OFFICIAL IN HERE BLOODY SNOOPING AROUND! YOU, BOY, GO AND GET THAT LITTLE SHIT MIRA! GO! GET OUT! _GET THE FUCK OUT_! _ALL_ OF YOU!"

Suddenly, the man's eyes darted over to Iruka – "Except –"

Danah froze, and had to work very hard to control the rage simmering within her … _he wouldn't dare … oh, he SO would not dare … _

"You stay here, you. I'll call up someone to –"

"You're shitting me right …? Tell me you are just _testing_ me …"

Iruka had frozen in horror, and the advancing giant suddenly stopped and both men turned to stare at the fiery _furious_ young woman.

She advanced slowly, her fists clenched by her sides, her entire body trembling, quivering with all the rage of an active volcano. Slowly, slowly, her fist rose, until it stopped directly in front of her face, and her eyes burned over her knuckles. "At this moment, you can't afford to play games with me, not that you have the _balls_ to, anyway …"

The man had frozen, a silly, petrified look in his piggy eyes. Then all of a sudden, he found himself backing away, stumbling over his feet as she approached.

"Let me warn you of something, slimeball. You have been watched for longer than you can imagine. I can't be sure what I heard coming from this room just before I came in. But if my guess is right, and it usually is, before tonight is over, I am going to make sure I see you burn in hell."

The hissing, snaky voice couldn't possibly belong to this beautiful woman.

Spinning around, furious steps led her to the doorway. As her glazed eyes passed over the boy, she swiftly flicked her head in the direction of the doorway. The beautiful brown eyes widened and he suddenly jumped up and hurried towards the doorway. Then she locked eyes with Iruka.

"After you, you soft-hearted imbecile," She muttered. Iruka stared at her in shock, his bewilderment only increasing more when he saw her lips tilt into a hint of a smile.

Within minutes, the choking confines of the office was left far behind, and several pairs of feet were hurrying along the dark corridor.

The tiny figure of the boy was just ahead of them, and once again she felt her heart wringing with a terrible pain to see him. _And he still doesn't know who I am … but at least, I can see from his eyes, that I'm not too late … _

_Not too late …_

The boy reached the extreme end of the corridor, and pushed open a door, scampering into the sudden dark stairs beyond it. Danah and Iruka had to blink for a minute, adjusting their eyes to the change of light, before they could follow.

Down, down, down. Another door at the end.

As soon as they burst through, Danah had the most claustrophobic feeling ever. This place was no other than a dungeon. Dark grey walls, cold and stone hard. Another long corridor, opening into rooms on either side. Dully lit torches were set into the walls separating the rooms.

The woman had to hold back the disgust trying to rise through her. They hurried past the cells, and there they were. One by one, each room assigned for each … _butterfly_. Startled painted faces looked out of the rooms. The boy took them to the last one.

Skidding to a stop, he stood to one side, staring up as the young woman approached. Gently, she stood in front of the door, and paused. Turning slowly, her eyes locked with frightened and terrified brown ones.

She said gently, "Maybe I should go first?"

Iruka stood still for a minute, then nodded.

Danah turned back, clasping the old-fashioned circular brass handle, and pushed the door …

Darkness. The tiniest bit of light, coming from a candle set right against the other side of the room. Her eyes watered …

A crumpled figure in a corner. Back against the cold wall, arms wrapped around her knees, her head buried. Her clothes, though dishevelled, were still her own …

The horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she gingerly approached the figure …

Red, puffy eyes. Her beautiful face pale and haggard-looking, long streaks where tears had tried to wash away the dirt …

Sensing the presence of someone, large brown eyes stared, terrified over the tops of her arms. She stared at the figures. Eyed the man nervously, but the woman in astonishment.

Within mere seconds, Danah was at her side.

Trembling hands reached up to clasp the frightened girl's cold fingers. And looking deep into those frightened, bewildered brown eyes, Danah saw something that finally brought her suppressed tears out …

Relieved, grateful, thankful tears … truly, there really must have been an angel looking after this girl …

Because Danah could see that she _wasn't too late_ ... these beautiful eyes still belong to Mira … they were still … _alive … _

For the second time, she felt the relief overwhelming her … _I'm not too late … I made it …_

"Mira?"

A deep rattling breath drawn, "Y–Yes, that's m–m–me. Who –"

"Come with me, Mira."

Suddenly the young woman's eyes went wild, and terror seeped from every pore of her skin. "I didn't do anything! You got to believe me, please! I didn't –"

Danah cut in swiftly, before Mira could work herself up into a frenzy. "I'm taking you out of here, Mira."

The young woman sat stunned. Frozen.

"Who – who are you ... ?"

A small little laugh. Danah managed to prise apart Mira's frozen fingers – how long had she been sitting curled up like this? "You _really_ can't recognise me, Mira-san?"

A sudden, horrified gasp. Delight mixed with that horror. Yes, it seems Mira _did_ after all ...

"No … N-no way. D-Danah? Little Danah? Oh my god ... what do you mean that you're taking me out of –"

Danah's fingers curled firmly round Mira's elbow, the other clasping her hand to help her rise. "I'll explain later. Come with me. We … got to get out of here quickly."

Mira propped herself up against the wall, her whole body aching from having been curled up, frozen in the corner ever since she was thrown in here. Suddenly, she felt another presence beside her, a young man who approached her and gently grasped her shoulder, gripping her other wrist, making it easier for her to stand.

But Mira could only stare at the young man. _Am I dreaming? He looks exactly like … but Daisuke died years ago … _

Danah had quickly gone to the sink, and sponged down Mira's face. Mira's eyes closed, and silent tears ran down as she felt gentle hands stroke her face, pushing damp tendrils of hair away. She opened her eyes, staring in wonder at the beautiful young woman before her.

"You look like Mira, again." She smiled tenderly into the girl's face. Only a whimper came back. Mira raised her hand and gently clasped the woman's fingers where it was gently smoothing her hair back.

"We've got to get you out of here." Danah cursed herself for dallying around more than they had to. Glancing back to the doorway, she made a quick motion to Daisuke, and hurried ahead of them.

Upon reaching the doorway, Mira stumbled, and suddenly felt a soft, warm, beautiful, familiar voice …

"I'll take her now."

She felt Daisuke's arms slide away from her, and her eyes widened as she felt the floor rushing up to meet her. And then suddenly, the arms to match the voice.

Looking up, she wondered if she was dreaming … had she died, and was this her angel looking down, smiling upon her, with those beautiful eyes she had dreamed of for so long? With those beautiful eyes, that she had wished would look upon her and smile …?

The tiniest whisper escaped her lips. "Iruka …"

And another anguished whisper caught Danah's attention.

"Nee-chan … nee-chan, please …"

Turning away from them, she stared into the eyes of the little boy, of sweet little Kawanari. She stared at the tiny little glimmer of hope in his streaming eyes as he looked upon her.

Before he could fall to his knees, before he could clutch her robes and beg, plead, she stepped in front of him, she knelt before him, gripping his shoulders.

The boy couldn't understand why she was crying, and was completely and utterly bewildered when his name fell from her lips …

"Kawanari-kun … my poor, poor baby … I don't know how you ended up here, but …" And to his immense astonishment, a gentle cloud of smoke, and it was now a familiar blue-eyed girl, his own princess, tears streaming uncontrolled down her face as she drew him in towards her, embracing him tightly.

"O-Onee-chan …" He was too bewildered and delighted to cry. He just held her back tightly, and for the first time since he had been dragged here, he could feel something heavy and horrible leave the pit of his heart, where it had taken firm residence … every time, every time Danah had crossed his path in the past, it had been to fold him in her embrace – every time, she had led him to safety, to love and most of all love …

Suddenly, Danah rose swiftly, and furiously wiping her sleeve across her face, a sudden steely determination settled into her eyes as she now hovered over him. "I'm coming for you tonight.I _promise_. Just ... stay out of trouble for now. Understood?"

Turning back to Mira and Iruka, she managed a half-hearted glare at the gaping schoolteacher, who looked ready to faint with shock when he realised who the fiery young woman was. Not only that, but the tall, handsome young Earth Country official had vanished in another puff of smoke – he'd been none other that Danah's own replication, but it still seemed miraculous somehow; Daisuke, whom they had lost so long ago, had retuned for only a while, to play out his role of guardian angel …

Stepping forwards, she swiftly took hold of Mira, placing her arm around her shoulder, and slipping her own around Mira's waist.

"Iruka-sensei … I'll take her back to the hotel. You must cover for us."

"H-Here! This is the quickest way!" Kawanari ran ahead of them into the darkness and stopped at a door. Pulling it open with some difficulty, he pointed at another set of concrete steps that ascended.

Kawanari saw another flash of love from her eyes, then she was gone.

Iruka paused only to bend down and gently place his hand on the tiny boy's shoulder, give it a comforting squeeze, then he too had vanished.

"Please. Stop it, Mira."

Danah was afraid what the wails would do to the other guests at the hotel. They'd all come running to see, that was for sure.

She couldn't really blame poor Mira. Now that she was out of the horror, this was the time when her mind, for all these days having exhausted itself with terrified fatigue, now lay in a period of weightlessness. Disillusionment. Now the horror had been removed, the numbness was beginning to wear off, and was now being followed by insurmountable relief. Relief which, for Mira, found its way through tears.

Danah had staggered in through the window of her hotel, the same way she'd left it, struggling with Mira's limp form, and at the same time careful to avoid being detected. Iruka had disappeared along the way, presumably covering for them like she'd asked. A few whispered words once they had emerged into the outside world, and she had told him where to find herself and Mira once he'd finished.

Stumbling in, she had carefully helped Mira onto one of the beds, and it was then the strength left her body. What she had done, the lies and deceptions, the things she had seen … her enormous relief at finding Mira safe, and her poor little angel still waiting to be rescued …

She had stumbled backwards, felt the wall against her back and slid slowly down it, her breathing laboured and frightened. She drew up her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around, burying her head.

Mira slowly, weakly pulled herself into a sitting position. Her eyes blurred, but they didn't miss the tiny figure at the foot of her bed, against the far wall …

_Danah _...

_Little Danah _...

_Our darling little princess … _

..._ she came all this way, through all this horror _...

..._ saved me from _...

Danah stayed still, listening to Mira's sobs gradually become whimpers, then no sound at all. It was a while before her own breathing quietened, before her heaving chest stilled, but nothing could still the unpleasant knot inside her.

A tainted world. Neither of these girls in this room were innocent any more. Just having spent a half–hour in that hell had been enough ... no one could come out of such a place without having been tainted forever …

Slowly, slowly, the anguish that had been building inside her exploded … Danah's own sobs started coming, wracking her frame violently, wanting to scream, thrash ...

Out of nowhere, she felt Mira's gentle presence beside her, felt the older woman enclose her in her arms, bury her head on Danah's shoulder.

"Thank you so much. What can I ever do to – I'm so sorry. Oh, please stop crying ..."

Tiredness swept across them both. At length, Danah stirred, and struggled to her feet, also pulling Mira up after her. Gripping her elbow, she pushed Mira back towards the bed.

The tears started again silently as Danah, with all the tenderness of a mother, helped Mira into the bed, arranged the pillows behind her. "You can sleep in peace, Mira. No one's going to ... well ..."

"Oh Danah ... how ... how did you know ..."

Weariness taking over again, Danah sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your mother received a rather … horrifying letter. If you really want to know, our best Special Forces team was gathered for this operation. You won't see them though. I was just sent here to get you out of the way, and clear the path for … what it is they're about to do."

"Oh ..." The tears came rushing out again, but her body had had enough crying. Her eyes were so heavy, and they slid down to sleep.

It was then that there was a slight sound at the window. Danah turned, her eyes glazed, and slowly stood up to receive Iruka, who jumped down from the windowsill, and landed lightly.

Stepping forwards, alarm rose within him to see the deadened look in the usually bright and vibrant eyes. He clasped her fingers and moved forward to embrace her but instead a tiny smile lit the corners of her mouth and she motioned quietly behind her instead.

Mira slowly sat up in bed, and slowly the young schoolteacher made his way to her. Kneeling down beside it, he tenderly reached out to cover her hands with his, and suddenly, she broke down again, and Danah watched the girl lean forwards to slide her arms around his neck. Danah turned away, suddenly feeling very alone … there was a painful twist in her chest, a suddenly longing for someone to just appear and enclose her in … in …

Suddenly there was the loudest clash of thunder. Raising her eyes, she didn't realise just how dark it had gotten outside. She had to almost squint now to make out anything in the outside darkness.

Her head jerked up at a sudden tapping at the window. _What the – _

Danah recognised the bird, looking like a nightingale, but slightly bigger. Raidon–sensei's bird. It was the secret signal between them. That meant he was somewhere, just outside the gates of the Earth Country, and wanting to send something to her. She herself didn't understand how he did such a thing. But all she could understand, was that somehow he had performed a strange jutsu on the bird, so it acted like a literal messenger – it was actually able to transport more than just scrolls; it worked similar to his famous lightning transport. What kind of ancient magic had been invoked to perform such a jutsu, she could not imagine.

Wearily the girl got up and opened the window, steadied her hands and accepted the little bird. It hopped in, and there was a tremendous flash. She blinked and staggered back, wondering fleetingly what Raidon-sensei was doing so close, and what he had sent her …

Clearing and blinking her weary eyes, she stared at what Raidon–sama's present had been.

Kakashi.

Kakashi ...

He looked just as bewildered by the ride, but recovered within seconds, staring at the trembling girl before him.

After what her heart, her body had been aching for …

… Just seeing him here was ...

_Heaven … _

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you_** ...

As she stared into his eyes, her own vision blurred. The tears just wouldn't stop …

**_Cos I know that you feel me somehow_** ...

And then, that powerful warmth was around her. Within seconds, Kakashi had Danah in his arms. He held her trembling, slender body against his own, his strong arms easily enclosing the girl tightly into the warmth of his own body …

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

**_And I don't want to go home right now_** ...

He felt her returning embrace, the emotion within her soul he could feel in her own arms as she clasped at his shoulders, burying her head in his neck.

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

**_And all I can breathe is your life_** ...

The strength coming from him was incredible. Her eyes still closed, her lips moved against his shoulder, a barely inaudible whisper.

"Kakashi-san … why are you here?"

_**Cos sooner or later it's over**_

**_I just don't want to miss you tonight_** ...

He didn't reply at first. His arms tightened around her, and a half-gloved hand rose to gently stroke her hair. She could feel his heartbeat, and when he spoke, his voice was husky and hoarse.

"Danah … did you really think … that I could … let you just go into horror like this …?"

Her body froze in shock at his soft words. His arms shifted around her again, and he sighed. "I know I wasn't here for you through the worst of it … but – but …" It must have been the first time she had seen him at a loss for words.

Slowly opening his eyes, he caught sight of Iruka-sensei, and Mira. His eyes glazed as he thought about only several hours previously, how they had all prematurely returned from the supposed guard to the Waterfall Country – returned, then on a sudden suspicion of not seeing Danah at home, and Naruto's terrified panic at seeing the house haphazard, like someone had packed in a hurry.

Iruka-sensei was the first one he always asked about these kinds of things, since the young schoolteacher worked closely with the offices in assigning of missions. And when he heard not even Iruka-sensei knew which mission Danah had been sent on, he had felt that horrible leaden feeling inside. He himself had done top-secret missions several times before, missions that were so exclusive no record existed of them, except within the minds of the very top people. And he knew in teams that were sent out to do such missions, rarely did all of them return alive …

On another suspicion, he had slipped into the house near Iruka-sensei's, where he knew Mira and her mother lived. The distraught woman had been under strict orders to remain silent, but naturally, after hearing a few gentle words from the silent, handsome Jounin, everything had been revealed …

Danah shifted against his arms, and he could feel the fatigue in her fragile body. Slowly, he loosened his arms from around her, and led her to the bed. Seating himself against the bedhead, he pulled her down, once more wrapping his arms around her, and this time he could feel her relaxing.

"It will be all right now, Danah. It will."

Blue eyes suddenly flickered open. Blinking in desperation, she swiftly sat up, her hands moving to grip his broad shoulders.

"No, Kakashi-san, it won't. It's not over yet. I have to … A-Anko-san told me I have to deal with it on my own, and act immediately upon the information, according to my – to my own judgement." The words escaped her breathlessly, as if her body and her mind was still caught up in the frenzied panic.

As he stared at her, a flash of determination swept through her blue eyes, and she gazed intently into his. "Kakashi-san, reconnaissance tells us there was a sole head of operations in this, and my orders are to find him and … eliminate." She drew in a pained breath, and the horror passed swiftly across her eyes. "And I think … I think I found him …"

He continued gazing numbly at her, finally feeling the weight of her mission. No wonder she was so wearied; as if having done this much wasn't enough, she was now faced with an even more daunting prospect … He knew about the Special Forces team stationed nearby, and he wondered if they had sensed his arrival …

As if the idea had just occurred to Danah, she sat up a little straighter and gazed into his eyes again.

"K-Kakashi-san … does … does the Jounin office know you both are –" But even before the words were out of her mouth, she knew the horrifying answer. Her hands left his shoulders to press tightly to her mouth, panic overwhelming her. He remained emotionless, but she suspected even in the midst of this she detected a rebellious smirk in his eyes.

"You – you'll both be classed as missing-nin now! How – oh why did you –"

"Oi." Wordlessly, he pulled the girl back tightly into his arms, enclosing her against his warm, strong body. "No one knows Iruka-sensei left the village, and as for me, you saw it was Raidon-sama who transported me here. So there will be no trouble in that area, all right?"

Her uncontrollable shivering had started, but exactly for what cause, she couldn't be sure – whether it was the horror that was to follow tonight, or her terrified fears for Kakashi and Iruka … burying her head in his neck, she closed her eyes. Gradually, a beautiful, beautiful sound spread like a warm light in a dark place through her consciousness. It was after a few heavenly moments revelling in his the delight of his arms that she realised what the sound was …

… his heartbeat …

The beautiful, gentle pulse encircled her like the soft, silver wings of an angel. In that moment, right there in his secure, protective embrace, she felt all her worries, tears, frustrations just dropping away, falling into the river and being carried away forever …

_How is it possible … that he can induce such delight within me … ohh, what a wonderful, wonderful man he is … _

Suddenly her eyes flickered open, and she blinked. Her face burning, she quickly sat back from his arms, and blushed furiously when she felt his questioning gaze. "Are you all right?"

His soft, husky whisper, and tingle throughout her body where he was still holding her waist … she managed a shy little smile back. "I … it's so embarrassing, but I was almost going to fall asleep …" _… in your arms … _

He suddenly chuckled, that sound, as ever, lifting her spirits like a white dove rising into the light. "Would that be a bad thing, Danah-hime?" He whispered again, leaning forwards and giving her a cheeky wink.

She stared at him, then smiled again, though suddenly, being away from his intoxicating body, she felt the pressure of her task descend upon her again. "K … Kakashi-san …"

He saw her troubled gaze and instantly the mischief vanished and he leaned forwards, yet again collecting her to him. Danah slipped her arms on his shoulders, and was about to speak when she swiftly glanced over to the other side of the room, as if making sure they weren't being overheard.

Even despite their worries, she had to smile. How adorably sweet they looked! Mira was sitting upright, and he was sitting at the edge of her bed, tightly clasping her hands, and his lips were moving softly, whispering. Whatever he was whispering they couldn't hear, but it was all too evident by the beautiful, lovely smile in Mira's face, the way the light and beauty crept back into her features, that it was something wonderful, something only what a man in love could say … then she suddenly leaned forwards and slipped her arms around his neck again …

Danah took in the pretty little sight, feeling a delightful emotion race through her ...

He ... really cares for her ... and she for him ...

In fact, is it 'care', so much as … as LOVE …

_After all, which man wouldn't come, even to this hellhole, especially when the lady he loves so much is in trouble _...

_Sweet, gentle Iruka-sensei _..._ even though he's a shinobi, who has seen through so many horrors, he's _..._ so delicate, so tender-hearted _...

_And yet he still came here, to a place that will surely give us all living nightmares for the rest of our lives _...

_But not only him _...

..._ Kakashi _...

..._ why did he _...

_If anyone found out that they had left the village, without having been assigned a mission _..._ they would be treated like missing-nins _...

_Do they realise the terrible risk involved in coming like this?_

_Iruka _..._ his heart is too gentle _..._ and because he really loves her _...

..._ Kakashi _...

A deep chuckle recalled Danah back to her own present circumstances. Turning back, she once again saw the delightful mischievous glint in his eyes, and the thrills that jolted through her body at the feel of his fingers lightly resting on her waist.

She couldn't. She couldn't stay in his arms like this, without getting the horror out of her mind first … she had to tell him …

Sliding forwards, she slipped her arms around his neck, and as he gathered her into his arms again, he leaned back slightly, up against the hardness of the bed-head. But he felt none of it … only …

Sliding one arm around her trim little waist, the other raised to stroke her hair, he revelled suddenly in an entirely new sensation …

The feel of her heartbeat against his …

At first it was thudding powerfully, as if something was struggling to get out. Then as she began whispering softly, and as his arms shifted around her every now and again, the thudding slowed …

Her soft voice sank gently into his consciousness, and it was only his years of having witnessed horrors, his perfect conditioning and strengthening of his mind that enabled him to calmly hear, sort through read between the lines of all she was saying … it was his calmness and strength she was depending on at the moment, and he had no intention of letting her down …

He heard the terrible story from her soft lips. The racketeering. The collecting of false documentation, of so-called 'evidence'. The connections to the Underworld, and the huge trade that was going on between several countries. The disappearances of young men and women, and a subsequent resurfacing … resurfacing to horrors and terrors unimaginable … heard how, by pure chance, her midnight trip last night had led her right into the lair of the Mastermind himself, the sole controller of all the operations in the Red Light District, at the documents she had seen upon his table, in his safe …

And her own experiences that morning … running into the young girl, dressed up to move, act with all the sophistication of a grown woman … her horror at overhearing Iruka-sensei offering to trade places with Mira … bursting in, and seeing a beloved little darling from her past … her body had started shaking at this, and he knew now she was just waiting until it was fully dark again to act …

Danah knew if Kakashi were not here, she would be lying, crumpled to the ground and screaming.

She took a deep breath, and in a shaky whisper, finished her terrible story …

"Oh, Kakashi-san … Mira was lucky. She was saved before ... before ... And ... Kawanari ... he was ... he's even younger than Naruto! Oh, I can't ..." She buried her head in his shoulder, arms tightly around him.

"Danah ..."

"Y-Yes, Kakashi-san ..."

Feeling her heart swell up again, she felt the heavenly security of his warm, protective embrace. The strength that just hearing his deep, soft voice ... the strength it gave her …

Drawing back slightly, she gazed into his beautiful brown-and-red eyes. Beautiful …

"You're not alone anymore. You're not. We're here for you." His hand left her waist momentarily to gently stroke the side of her face, lifting her chin. "_I'm_ here for you. You don't have to do this alone now."

And once more the tears started, and her own hand came and closed around his, which was still hovering upon her cheek. Her fingers entwined with his and she clasped his hand, shyly bringing it to her lips … and swiftly burying her head in his neck again before she could see the emotion that swept across his eyes …

_Kakashi … you've always been here for me, that hasn't changed … and I hope … it never will …_

… _Kakashi … I really … truly … lo –_

"Danah-hime … whatever you want us to do, tell us."

His voice was hoarse, as if he had just managed to control his emotions again, but it was loud enough to carry across the room. Iruka and Mira sat up, and looked across at the other pair expectantly.

Danah had to fight down the words that had been steadily floating up within her soul the words that had been on the very tip of her tongue. However much she wanted to say it … this wasn't the time … or place …

A long silence followed. Then sitting back slowly, still gripping his shoulders, her voice, slightly weak, and wavering, carried across the room.

"I-Iruka-sensei."

"Danah?"

"If – if the owner of – such an establishment – dies unexpectedly …"

He started slightly, then his eyes widened, partly in fear, partly in concentration on what she was trying to get at. "Y … Yes?"

"I suppose all _contracts_ become null and void?"

"Yes, that would be about right ..."

"Then ... they'll be free?"

A long breath was exhaled. "Yes, basically, that would also be just about right, Danah …"

But the unspoken thought sat heavily on all their minds, even Mira's. By now, Iruka had told her enough about what had happened earlier that day, about the events leading up to Danah's arrival … they all knew how important it was the part that was to come. This mission being such top secret, they would receive very little support from their Allies, due to its largely damaging nature, and would receive no understanding at all, since understanding this issue would take more than just looking at a decade's worth of documents. It was only upon coming here, that they were forcefully made aware of the true situation … it was one of those things where you had to _feel_ it to understand, and believe …

Not all that far away …

Anko was still grinning, a mischievous glint in her eyes. It had been several hours now since she had felt something rush by the concealed Special Forces team, a hurtling body that must have at least reached the speed of light, judging by the force and strength.

However, a look of grimace had followed as well, as she exchanged glances with Genma. However much he was a 'gentleman rising to the occasion', she could only imagine the tremendous trouble Hatake Kakashi would get into if he was found out …

_I've assisted hunter-nins before … it's not pretty … not pretty at all … _

Whatever more she had been imagining was stopped abruptly. She and her companions sat up immediately, feeling the enormous, raging chakra that was hurtling through the forest, headed right in …

… their direction.

Within split-seconds she was on her feet, her body tensed, poised, ready for whatever the attack was going to –

_WHOOSH._

CLUNK.

_THUD!_

"OH-HOO! IT'S YOU THREE IS IT? VERY GOOD, VERY GOOD! YES, KEEP HIDING, I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHERE YOU WERE HIDDEN!"

Stupefied. That was perhaps the first word to describe the three Special Jounin.

_This … can not be happening …_

_Danah's sparrow-fart of a sensei … can't possibly – POSSIBLY – be THIS THICK!_

Anko snapped.

"YOU STUPID IMBECILE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU JUST GAVE US AWAY ANYWAY!"

"AH – NOW LOOK HERE, CHILD, I WAS TRYING TO SEE WHERE –"

"_BLOODY HECK!_"

"Anko … Anko calm down …"

She glared up at the branch of the tree above her, at the little figure there, his huge bald head glinting in the moonlight, and wearing a thunderous scowl. Her fists clenched and her chest heaved. _Incredible! He just wanted to see where we WERE? So he crashed through the forest like an ELEPHANT just to tell us he was looking for us?_

…

_And here I thought he was an ancient sage … _

_He's just an older version of –_

Suddenly, Raidon knelt down on the branch. And when he next spoke, his voice was cool, calm, gentle. Calculated.

"I have reason to believe, the recovery is complete. The asset is safe within our hands. Now all that remains to be done is the retaliation. You can expect your own work to kick in perhaps the early hours of the morning."

Everyone froze, feeling a mixture of elation, jubilation and confusion. _Target was recovered? So Mira was safe … and Danah was going to make her move tonight … _

_We act early hours of the morning … _

Anko's head snapped back, her mouth open to snap out a question to the Dragon King, but she saw he suddenly had a strange look in his huge green eyes. A little frown on his face …

"Feel the static in the air … Hmm … looks like a storm tonight. That means lots of thunder … thunder and … lightning …"

And through the frown, a deep chuckle broke through. "Yes … lightning …"

Genma and Rikyu were still staring incredulously at this ridiculous apparition – of course, from the constant screams and yells and furious rages that transpired between Raidon, Danah, Naruto and Tsunade, most of the Jounins were now familiar with this ball of energy that had descended from the high mountains, and they knew he was basically more of an awe-inspiring legend than just a man, than just an ancient sage. Apparently he drove both women totally crazy, Naruto he drove off the wall and through the roof, and even after a few minutes in his company, many of the Jounins had wondered how Danah had survived for more than ten years with this man. But they also knew how much she adored him, how much he had done for her …

Suddenly the man cackled with delight, and before they could blink, he had leapt off into the night.

Although the other two had been awed by the ridiculous creature, Anko settled back grumpily. Fuming, she raised a hand to a bump on her head where his unpredictable staff had donged it, hard.

_Moronic imbecile … imagine springing on us like that … _

…

_He's crazier than I am … _

But one thing had put their minds greatly at ease …

With that idiot running around tonight as well, they didn't need to fear any problems concerning missing-nins …

After all, you didn't really have to worry when giants were on your side …

Midnight …

Once again, it was time …

His eyes turned away from the pitch black of the window, and stared at the slender figure who was at the foot of the bed, her back to him, a large metal canister in her hand, and various documents being sorted into it.

"Danah."

She replied without turning. "Hmm?"

A small silence. Then, "Are you all right?"

She paused. "I'm fine."

He didn't respond. He was still wondering just what she was up to, what was she planning to do …

Placing the canister down, she turned around. Her eyes locked instantly with his, and she grinned. Earlier he'd complained about how uncomfortable the bed was, but he'd stretched out on it anyway, his hands behind his head, having taken off his forehead protector and flak jacket. He'd been silent ever since, evidently sleeping, but she could feel his worried gaze upon her, the compassion in those beautiful eyes … and – and there was even something more in his gaze …

Now that Kakashi and Iruka-sensei had unexpectedly arrived, it was suddenly easier to organise some certain things. After thinking it through, she and Iruka had decided on a course of action, and he had left to 'set the wheels in motion'. Mira had latched onto him instantly, and had turned tearful again, and after throwing all sorts of warnings not to go _anywhere_ near the Red Light District, just in case they were recognised, she had let them both go. Besides, even in this situation, the mischievous part of her wouldn't be restrained –

"Perhaps its not the best way to play matchmaker, but while Fate has decided this, I might as well help her along, don't you think?" She had asked the silent Jounin.

"Um … matchmaker? For whom?"

She glared at him. "Who do you think I'm talking about?" _Really, Tsunade-sama is absolutely right! Men are just far too dense –_

He didn't respond, and it was just the hint of a wicked glint in his eyes that told her …

A mischievous sparkle and yet … a sadness, a terrible, longing sadness as well …

Her irritation had instantly vanished.

"Are … are you all right?"

He could only watch numbly as she made her way towards him, as she came to a stop by the side of his bed. He sat up slowly, watching her intently. The way her forehead furrowed in concern. The blueness of her eyes. Beautiful, bright blue eyes that had looked upon him so many times … the lights that had lit up whenever …

Suddenly, she slowly held her hands out before her, as if requesting his. Bewildered, but at the same time feeling a strange fluttering inside, he slid his legs off the bed, then sat up facing her. Slowly, his own hands rose and found themselves intertwined with hers, his features a mixture of puzzlement and at the same time …

Danah gazed down at him, at the bright brown and red mismatched eyes, studying her intently through the silver strands of hair. At the same time there was a leap, a soaring, a fluttering inside her body, there was also a surge of anxiety, of trepidation and excitement – she would never know whether it was because of the events that were to follow tonight, or whether it was induced by the feelings his very touch awakened …

Biting her lower lip, she drew closer to him, linking her fingers more tightly to his, palm to palm. He felt himself shifting back slightly, leaning backwards, almost alarmed at whatever she was trying to …

And then, almost before he knew it, she had bent lower, her lithe body only inches from his, the tingling warmth. Eyes were suddenly locked, then and as he closed his eyes, he felt what could only have been butterfly wings against his forehead … the softest, lightest, sweetest touch he'd ever felt …

As he slowly opened his eyes again, he met those depths again … so much emotion in them … so much feeling … his hands seemed too be separate from the rest of his body, they possessed a mind of their own as they slowly travelled upwards, from her palms, along her arms, and trembled as they rested on her waist, the trembling reflected on the sweet touch around his shoulders, as her soft hands crept around, encircling his shoulders gently … and her whisper against his face was feather-soft, and just as sweet …

"K … Kakashi-san … thank you so much for – for … you won't ever, _ever_ understand what your being here means to me. You … you came here, knowing it was risking your honour, risking you … your _life_ ... and yet you still came …" The blue depths sifted, and when he next saw them, tears hung on her lashes like crystals. "I … I will never, ever forget what you just did, and I … I …" The words died in her throat, fading away beyond a whisper as she struggled to collect her emotions.

This man, this man whose heartbeat remained steady and reliable under the most dangerous, most terrible of circumstances, was now thundering erratically against his chest, the forceful pounding of his heart threatening to escape and fly …

His lips were too dry to respond, all his senses other than his sense of touch were dulled and blunted … only through the pores of his skin could he feel –

They froze.

Almost at the same moment Danah flew off him with the speed of the summer wind, he blinked, then suddenly sat up and reached for the bedpost, and slipped his flak jacket back on, his forehead protector clasped firmly in his hand.

The footsteps they had just heard stopped, and the door quietly creaked open. If only the occupants of the room had both turned towards the doorway, towards the young man and woman who had entered, they would have seen the tightly clasped hands suddenly drop and part like hot coals … indeed, Danah would never had let either Iruka or Mira forget it.

But neither turned. Danah stood by the window, her back to them, and unnaturally still. The Jounin ever so slowly rose from where he'd been seated on the bed, zipping up his jacket, and the proud symbol tied back around his forehead, dropping over his left eye.

"It's done, Danah. Now all that is left is … what you and Kakashi-sensei accomplish tonight. Backup is waiting."

When the silver-haired Jounin spoke, neither Iruka-sensei nor Mira understood why his voice was so hoarse, so crackly.

"Danah ... what exactly am I going to do there? I mean …"

"Oh." A silence followed before the slender figure at the window turned around slowly. Fiddling with the cuffs of her dress, she didn't meet anyone's eyes. Then a soft little laugh escaped her. "Just stand there and look pretty. I need you for moral support."

Her cheeky reply reduced the tension again, and he felt his wooden features slipping into a smile behind his mask. "But what are _you_ going to do, lady?"

Danah finally dropped her hands and smoothed down her dress. Straightening, she looked up, grinning mischievously. "You'll see."

Understandably, everyone looked a little apprehensive. This young lady was, after all, the sister of the village's number one ninja at surprising people. And that common blood ran very thickly in their veins ...

Danah visibly jumped when a distant clock suddenly chimed its loud, resonating clang. Twelve strokes. Midnight.

In the dead silence that followed, they stared at the young woman by the window, at the sudden stiffness in her stance, the clasp of her fist. And her voice, a curious mixture of uncertainty … and intense determination.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *


	46. The Rescue

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

HEY HEY HEY! Just for the record, nothing actually _happened_ to Mira and Kawanari, all right? I mean, I would never forgive myself if I let the unthinkable happen to them; their rescuers were in time : )

OHHH! AND MOST IMPORTANT! **R** rating for this … you have been warned for ages …

**Chapter 46: The Rescue**

**_Background music: Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_**

* * *

Danah found herself holding tightly to the hand of the man beside her. During the day, this place had made her want to retch – which she had already done when she'd gotten back to her room that morning. But by night ... 

A heavy smell hung in the air, a cocktail of rich, exotic perfumes. It went straight to her head, making her dizzy. Thin, flimsy curtains did nothing to hide away the scenes going on inside. Sounds. Movements.

She felt sick. The silver-haired man beside her glanced down. "You okay?"

She nodded. He slipped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him slightly, tightly clutching at his jacket. He could only imagine the pain that was going through her mind. Within twenty–four hours, she'd come across girls, not much older than herself ... Even for him, just walking through the area, made him feel dirty, as if the very ground he walked on emanated revolting, disgusting things ...

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_**

**_Or the moment of truth in your lies ..._**

He might have read the books … and now, walking through a notorious red light district ... he just felt discomfort, uneasiness. All his training however led him to keep calm, keep a cool head, but it couldn't really prepare him for the nasty, unwelcome thoughts in his mind. Love-making and all that business ... those books never mentioned this kind of hell. He'd known they existed – everyone knew they existed! But never had it been connected to romance at all. Lust yes, desire absolutely – but romance, definitely not.

**_When everything feels like the movies_**

**_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive ..._**

A sharp pain rose up inside … the seductive lighting, the false beauty … the painful memories it brought up whirled around his head. And he remembered …

He remembered why he ran so much … why solitude was so much better than company … because in solitude, he could recall these horrible memories to himself …

It had been one particular mission. He had just turned sixteen. He had just been assigned one of his first ANBU missions. And all his prior sixteen years of training would never prepare him for the unimaginable horrors this particular mission would entail …

The memories he had tried so hard to force away came back, creeping up slowly, slowly.

He remembered many years back – so long ago it was now …

> > > > > > > >

_"YO! You two! Wanna come?"_

_From his position on the branch above, he glanced down and saw his dark-haired companion turn in the direction of the loud, coarse voice, squinting against the harsh lighting in the distance. The bright lights of the drinking dens, situated near the outskirts of Konoha were nearby, and he and Obito were hanging around a short distance away, a little grove of trees and bushes, a lake … the gentleness of the night and the caressing breeze a welcome reprieve after the last mission …_

_After being discharged from the hospital, Obito had grabbed him and insisted that they both go and hang out with their friends, who were going to make a trip all the way across Konoha, and down a few drinks. Rin had not been invited, and they doubted whether she would have come anyway – it was going to be just the sort of thing she would glare at them severely for. He himself had tried to resist, but his companion had been insistent. As well as severely irritating. _

So he had given in. It was easier sometimes to humour his idiot friend than to argue with him, which could get tiresome, because Obito could have an extraordinarily loud voice when he wanted.

_Upon reaching the areas, the young silver-haired ANBU had gazed disinterestedly at the rows of stools, the cheerful bright lighting and the loud, raucous bartenders of the drinking dens, and had slipped his hands into his pockets and strolled away towards the forests. A spluttering, fuming, confused Obito had tried in vain to get him to go inside and relax a bit, but Kakashi had shrugged him off and lightly leapt onto a tree in the nearby grove. Settling back on the branches, one ankle crossed over the other, dark brown eyes had lazily taken in the cheery brightness of the village near them, but he had refused to budge._

_Obito had sulked for a while, after he had spent himself screaming at what a lazy bastard he was, then had sat down, still fuming, at the foot of his tree. Then, the sounds of drinking and merry singing had faded away in the quietness around them … the soft caress of the night wind, gentle rippling of the lake, the touch of the leaves upon his face … _

_The distant sounds had almost faded into nothing as the memories overtook him … it had been almost two weeks, and yet … his time in the hospital had only helped enhance, fine-tune the terrible memories. There would be no reprieve from them …_

_First his fingers had started trembling, and his forehead became pale and clammy with sweat, but then –_

_"Kakashi!__ Obito! What the hell did you come for if not to have a drink? Come on, you bastards, get your lazy asses over in here!"_

_Obito had grudgingly gotten to his feet, and his goggles glinted as they caught the light. "Err _..."

_The voice hailing them was obviously already off his head from drinking, and it would have been quite funny to hear the ridiculous slurring of words. "Aw, come on, you two are so goddamn –"_

_And others joined in as well. "Yeah! Geez, you crazy bastard Kakashi and you half-assed wuss Obito!"_

_The dark-haired boy had snapped. "What the - SHUT YOUR FACES, YOU GODDAMNED MORONS!"_

_Pulling himself into a crouching position, he had lightly gracefully leapt down from the tree branch and landed beside the scowling Obito. He'd reached out and playfully slapped his best friend on the shoulder, as the large guffawing mob tilted their bottles and gulped down some more of the sharp-tasting alcohol. "Hey. Calm down, all right?"_

_"What –! You shut up, you – how can you take out what they're dishing!"_

_He had shrugged. An easy, nonchalant, I-don't-care attitude that really drove Oito nuts. "Easy. I just ignore them."_

_A contemptuous snort was his answer. "Yeah, yeah, like what you do to Gai, right?"_

_He'd chuckled. "Well. That moron."_

_"Yeah, whatever _..._ hey listen, you want to go this time _..._ ?"_

_An embarrassed, irritated scowl when he'd turned serious, surprised brown eyes to his dark pools. "What is it, you bastard?"_

_The silver-haired boy had shrugged. "Nothing much. Just watching you fall under pressure."_

_"What – aww, shut your face you crazy fool. Look, let's just go, we'll be able to get a drink or something."_

_He'd stared in shock, a bit perplexed. The dark eyes glared back at him. "Obito. You – really want to go join them?"_

_A defiant jaw, sticking out for all it was worth. "And why not? After our last mission, man, I really think we deserve a night out _..._ just forget _..."

_Obito had trailed off when he'd noticed the beautiful brown eyes darken, take on a bitter, twisted blank gaze._

_Straightening from the stout tree trunk he'd been gracefully leaning against, the silver-haired young man had muttered, "I'm never going to forget."_

_The dark eyes flashed, with anger and desperation as well. "Look, Kakashi, what could we have done –"_

_He froze. And the voice that had come out of his mouth could not really be his. A dull, deadly hoarse whisper. "Don't you dare say things like that."_

_Black pools blinked. "I'm serious, our team was practically annihilated."_

_His fists clenched, he had turned away. "We let her down, Obito."_

_"Kakashi –"_

_It had been an allied mission. Rare in itself, that two different countries should be working together, but … they hadn't even met until both their ANBU Captains had assigned them together, speaking briefly about the role of each team member. _

_It had been a standard size military platoon. He, Obito, a young Chuunin and medic-ninja from the Waterfall country. He and Obito had frowned immediately upon seeing the girl – she looked like nothing less than a frightened little rabbit, and they wondered if she would be up to it. Surely if they wanted a medic-ninja in a platoon, they would have chosen someone who didn't have fear itself living in her eyes. It was evident she was not ready for this mission …_

_She had been a little older than they were – maybe by a year or two … and what he had seen happen to her … _

_He now turned dully to the boy beside him. "I don't care if she wasn't our teammate, I don't care if she was a shinobi of an allied nation _..._ we let her down. We failed in the worst way we could."_

_Obito spluttered. "We were bloody unconscious!"_

_"Not me."_

_A pause.__ A long horrified pause. Large, dark eyes stared back at him._

_"I was conscious, Obito."_

_Obito swallowed hard. "Look, Kakashi … all your bones were bloody _broken_. Do you remember that, Kakashi? Do you recall –"_

_His sneering rage was cut off abruptly as a powerful arm shot out, grasping the collar. Snapping, flashing brown eyes came in sudden proximity with his dark ones. And that voice again – that unnaturally frightening hoarse, snarling whisper that had escaped the silver-haired Jounin's lips … _

_"You think it was funny? You think it was a laughing matter? Do you want to know what it felt like, lying there like a useless heap of bones, watching a girl go through that _..."

_A furious, rough shove, and the black-haired boy went stumbling backwards, too shocked to protect himself from the fall ... _

_But that was nothing compared to what he had heard next … dry, racking sobs, the shudder through his best friend's slender tall frame _...

_He had stood, facing into the darkness. The words that struggled from his lips were broken, forced. It was suddenly hard to even talk. "O-Obito _..._ you were unconscious. You were out of it _..._ and I had to lie there _..."

_Horrified, shocked sounds permeated the air. Hoarse, gasping, dry ... _

_Deep black pools widened in disbelief. In horror._

..._ Kakashi ... _

..._ Kakashi was crying ... _

_…_

_… Kakashi never cried … never …_

_Scrambling up, heart thudding painfully, he went over to the tall figure, and gripped his shoulders from behind. His own teeth clenched as the sobs, the gasps continued ... _

_Slowly his head rested lightly against the tall figure's shoulder ... _

_Something was gasped out. Gritting his teeth, knowing he really didn't want to hear this, but also knowing it was better for his friend to get the horror out of his mind ... _

_"What _..._ What did you say, I didn't hear _..."

_Another gasp.__ A mumble._

_Panic was starting to build up. Teeth clenched harder. "What?"_

_The young silver-haired man turned around slowly. This time, he heard _..."_ F-Five _..."

_"Five? Five what? Kakashi? Five wha –"_

_"H-Huge _..."

_A small sound.__ "K-Kakashi?"_

_"C-cold floor _..."

_He stared, completely baffled. "Huh? Five huge cold floors? What the –"_

_"Bleeding _..."

_At this, the man blindly tore himself away, crashed against the trunk of the tree, slid slowly to the floor. The dark-haired boy stood frozen, staring down in horror, anxiety at his friend, at this man whom no one could bring down ... _

_"Didn't make a sound, Obito, not a sound _..._ she didn't make a sound _..."

_As it finally dawned what he was saying _..._ the dark-haired boy felt his knees give way, as he crouched before the wide-eyed figure, knees drawn up to his chin and staring blankly._

_"K-K-Kept at it _..._ the bastard, the big fat ugly bastard went _..._ the others just stood and watched _..."

_A dry, throaty sob.__ "Kakashi _..._ Kakashi, please stop this _..."

_"Then when he f-finished … the next one _..."

_"Shut up." The dangerously horrified low tone would have been a warning to most _..._ "Shut up now, all rig –"_

_"No, Obito, not one. Not one _..."

_Horror stirred up those still black pools. "S-s-shut up right now man or I'll belt you one, I swear –"_

_But the words just kept coming. Now that the horror was finally being unleashed, re-lived … it was hard, impossible to stop the flow of words._

_"The one at the front _..._ down her throat –"_

_"AARRRGGGHHH!"__ He'd grabbed the glazed, blank-eyed man and shaken him furiously. "SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT THE HELL –"_

_"One at the back, right into _..._ oh my god _..._ oh my god _..."

_The boy had finally broken down, tears streaming from his eyes, replacing the dry horror of before. The dark-haired boy suddenly grabbed him in a fierce hug, holding his best friend's head against his chest._

_"Shh _..._ it's all right _..._ please, just stop _..._ it's all right _..."

_"Then knives."_

_It took a few moments to register ... _

_With a horrified scream, he'd flung the boy away again, both of the plummeting backwards on opposite sides with the force of the throw, Kakashi against the tree, Obito on the floor._

_"In _..._ then out _..._ in _..._ then –"_

_His next expected word was lost in the force of the lightning-fast fist slamming into his face. He'd blinked, and managed to dodge most of the blow, but it still sent him flying to the side, lying in a crumpled heap against the base of the tree._

_And that was how the mob had found them. They'd come in upon the handsome young silver-haired Jounin, and his striking dark-haired partner-in-arms, both lying, gasping, one's nose bleeding, mud streaks all over their clothes._

_"All right."__ One of them had stepped forwards, hauled both to their feet and shaken them. "Cut this crap. I haven't a clue why you were fighting, but stop this shit, all right?"_

_"Yeah, you're coming with us now. Come and lighten up."_

_"Get your filthy hands off of me, you fool."_

_Obito was always the first to recover from terrifying situations, emotions. He was even now scowling. "And we weren't fighting."_

_"Yeah, my ass."_

_"I don't want to think about your ass, total moron!"_

_"Will you quit yelling! Look, just shut your damned moron face, Juichi?" The tall figure holding onto a dull Kakashi's arm and a furious Obito's collar turned and glared at the sneering comrade and then shoved them towards the taps. "Here you two idiots, clean off this shit."_

_Within minutes, he'd shoved a wet handkerchief into the silver-haired Jounin's hand, pushing it against the bruised cheek, and had splashed water over a roaring Obito, practically drenching him._

_"TOTAL __MORON__ I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY DROWNED RAT NOW –"_

_"Ha! That's nothing new!"_

_"HAA! WHAT DID YOU – "_

_"Shut up you idiots. You're coming with us now, a drink will do you good, whatever you've been shitting off each other about."_

_"Yeah, you're both goddamn sixteen, hell! Sixteen! Time you had a drink."_

_He couldn't remember along the way, when they'd gotten separated from the more sensible guys. He'd hardly known any of them anyway, it was just the younger Chuunins and Jounins getting together for a little partying after a spate of rather terrible, nerve-wracking missions …_

_After a while listlessly following the rowdy mob, his tall, dark-haired friend by his side, he couldn't remember how they'd even ended up here _...

..._ The notorious 'Red Light District' of the Fire Country _...

_He'd looked up, and the more decent acquaintances he recognised had vanished. Instead they were standing in front of _...

_Obito blinked. "What the hell is this goddamn place?"_

_Loud, bellowing guffaws. "You're kidding, right?"_

_"You've never seen one of these before?"_

_"Geez, aren't these two the sweet little innocent girls _..."

_Beneath the sneering and laughter, even behind his best friend's mortified face, red and now becoming purple with rage, that one had hurt _...

_Obito, peering into the dusty interior had suddenly freaked. "A BROTHEL!" He'd bellowed so loudly that everyone passing, hurrying along the street turned and stared with some shock and suspicion on what the group of sixteen and seventeen year olds doing _...

_Before he could move – he was still too stunned – they'd been herded in by the lot at the back, into the interior _...

_Gold. Silk. The most beautiful curtains gracing the doorways and windows. Gold enamelling running intricate patterns from top to bottom. Beautiful, curling, twisting designs. An almost intoxicating smell of rich perfume permeated everything, went not just into his nose, but his clothes, his hair _...

_"A-a-A-tish-HOOO!"_

_Everyone had immediately turned to glare furiously at Obito. The dark-haired boy by his side was blushing bright crimson, and also trying to control his nose from the fumes all around them. His tremendous sneeze brought the attention of all the occupants in each of the surrounding rooms. Their own companions looked utterly embarrassed, and scowled thunderously in his direction._

_  
Did he just think 'rooms'? No, not rooms _...

_Cages _...

_Dungeons _...

_Butterflies _..._ the most beautiful butterflies he'd ever seen _...

_Glowing, rustling, almost dazzling silk kimonos. Shades of beautiful black, brown, gold, copper hair caught up in elegant clasps, come cascading down their shoulders _..._ painted faces _...

_Painted Ladies _...

_Butterflies _...

_However, in addition to his attention-gathering, Obito hadn't quite finished. In a very loud voice, "What the hell. What did you bring us here for –"_

_Stunned, frozen expressions. Baffled rage. And utter embarrassment as well. It was obvious that in the future, it was unlikely Obito would ever be invited out again … _

_After that first gaze, after what his eyes had seen, he'd stood absolutely still, gaze blank, listless, dull._

_Then he'd faintly registered the rustle of silk. A slow, gentle movement in front of him. Then …_

_"What's your name?"_

_A low, husky voice. His head shot up, startled._

_A girl _..._ possibly a little older than he was _...

_Glossy black hair like a mysterious black waterfall about her slender shoulders. Elegantly manicured red nails graced the handle of a pretty little fan, golden tassel and all. _

_A beautiful, breathtaking figure._

_Suddenly a presence loomed up behind him. That idiot Juichi, perhaps …_

_"This is Kakashi, beautiful lady!"_

_Jeering guffaws at his boldness, at his guts at praising her so openly. _

But she wasn't listening ...

_Her eyes were still boring into his _...

_"Kakashi _..._ I see … 'scarecrow' _..."_ She as almost purring _..._ "How about _..._ we turn a little straw into gold _..."

_Through the stunned silence, the tip of her fan lightly, playfully tapped his nose, then traced a slow, seductive path along the rim of his black mask, teasingly shifting her fan against it, as if to pull it down _..._ traced his jawline _...

_He'd stared back, feeling his nose twitch at her proximity, at her strong perfume _...

..._ At who she was _..._ what happened in those _...

..._ in those _..._ CAGES _...

_A nasty, horrible, gagging had started in his chest, in the pits of his stomach a wave of terrifying nausea overwhelmed him._

_His breathing deepened _...

_Dark black pools turned _..._ stared at his friend _...

_Somehow, the young man beside him had known _..._ had sensed _...

_Had somehow recalled with sickening, sickening clarity what had just gone on in his friend's mind _...

..._ The horror that had just been replayed _...

_Knew instantly what was going on now _...

..._ A girl like _..._ that _...

..._ And a girl like this _...

_This _...

_Obito stepped forwards, grasping his shoulder. Then he had turned and stared into those seductive grey eyes._

_"Hey you _..._ back off. Leave him alone."_

_A shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, gobsmacked silence._

_Calm grey skies met simmering black depths. Furious black depths._

_The frozen statues in the room had only stared as the tall, handsome young Jounin had blindly staggered away, faltering under the firm grip of his friend's hand. Wide-eyed stares watched as he almost crashed against the frame of the doorway entrance._

_Instantly, after recovering his confusion, Obito had flown to his side, had grasped his elbow and steered him outside._

_Taking a limp arm and flinging it around his shoulder, the dark-haired boy leapt into the night _...

_Mere seconds later, they were back at the outskirts of Konoha. _

_He let Kakashi slip down to the ground, his body sagging. Slowly, he dropped to his knees beside him, leaning back on his heels._

_Strong hands had reached out and gripped the still shaking shoulders. "Come on, man, come on. Snap out of it."_

_A desperation in Obito's voice, and accompanied with a quick shake. Blank brown eyes gazed into the black pools. Obito looked relieved._

_"Hey _..._ err _..."

_Kakashi blinked, focussing his gaze more. _

_"Umm _..._ want to go get something to eat?"_

_Despite himself, he'd managed a small grin. Whatever it was, Obito would always been thinking of food _...

_"Want to go get ramen? The Ichiraku's having a special tonight, or something _..."

_Another small smile. The dark-haired man managed a relieved little chuckle._

_"Hey, remember when Danah-chan switched all the ingredients of all that old man's jars around? She and that idiot Tadahiro sat there mixing everything around _..._ people who ordered miso got a mouthful of a red hot chilli-flavoured thingy _..._ and people who wanted beef got a barley-sugared mush _..."

_He grinned, having finally elicited a deep chuckle from the slumped figure._

_"Man, that was one furious old fart, that day _..._ then he had the NERVE to think that WE had anything to do with it _..._ I mean, Danah had a reputation around anyway _..."

_He knew it was a mistake when after a few minutes both their eyes misted over. Heard the low, hoarse mutter _...

_"Danah …"_

_Swallowing his own sob, he cleared his throat, "I really miss her as well, Kakashi _..."_ Then had grinned wickedly. "Though you were always her favourite!"_

_At least that had brought a return punch. Kakashi had, rather unsteadily, but quite determinedly, gathered himself to his feet and gripped his best friend's shoulder._

_"All right you obsessed freak, let's go get some –"_

_"KAKASHI!"_

_They both stared at each other then sighed in resignation at the thunderous roar. After all, it could only be _...

_"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACING MATCH YOU OWE ME FROM FIFTEEN DAYS AND THREE HOURS AGO!"_

_Obito had groaned. "Oh – my – god, look for once can you stop with this duelling crap, no one's really interested in your –"_

_But Kakashi had cut in, staring straight into the eyes of the new arrival. "Okay. Best out of three. The four-hundred metre sprint."_

_"HA! Why four hundred? Let's do double that!"_

_"Okay."_

_Obito had sighed at the calm, cool masked figure, and the frenzied, energetic one. Silvery silky hair and glossy jet-black hair glinted in the moonlight. Kakashi had faintly heard his muttering as he stomped off to sit under a tree and wait for them. "That'd be right … Kakashi and Gai should both be damned _..._ never could there be more irritating 'rivals' than this joke _..._ seriously!"_

_The dark-haired boy leaned against the tree, resigning himself to watching the outcome he already knew._

_Two races later _...

_"HA! I AM NEVER DEJECTED! BEST OUT OF FOUR!"_

_Another race later _...

_"FINE! BEST OUT OF SIX!"_

_Another two races later _...

_"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, AND I WILL PROVE IT THIS TIME! OUT OF TEN!"_

_His mood completely soured now, the dark-haired boy had rushed into the field, grabbed his friend in one hand, the idiot Gai in the other, and scooted off to the Ichiraku, seating Kakashi firmly between himself and the death glares the bowl head was shooting at him from across Obito._

_Gai would perhaps never know the way his idiotic challenging had helped the young silver-haired Jounin that night …_

_He'd hardly been aware of the rest of that night _...

_Just thoughts _..._ terrible thoughts _...

_It wasn't like anything he'd seen, heard, read or been told about. _

_Love couldn't possibly be like that. It wasn't – it was impossible that it could be _...

> > > > > > > >

So young ...

And that single incident ...

That terrible, terrible mission …

Even on some nights, he would wake up, still seeing it fresh in his mind …

It had worn off after some time, but …

He'd been so scarred, so traumatised by that ...

And he'd never been able to look at a girl again ...

... For a very, very long time ...

Until ... now ...

... Books were something you could hide behind. They weren't real. They were so fantastically out of this world, they took away the disgusting, sickening reality. At least that way it was possible to believe that such love, as those words depicted, was possible ... because otherwise it didn't make sense ... no sense at all ...

Upon swallowing, he suddenly realised how dry his throat had become. Was aware of the way he had been shivering,. And he had unconsciously tightened his grip around the young woman beside him, as the full horrors played again in his mind …

"Hey."

He swallowed, and blinked, his eyes refocusing. He stared down into soft blue eyes, was conscious for the first time of the arms wrapped affectionately, securely around him.

"Are you okay?"

Though he had seen nothing but horror in his mind, and though he had no wish whatsoever to tell her, he wondered if she already knew … after all, there was so many things, so very many things …

Once more, his eyes softened upon seeing the concern, the anxiety in hers. His own arms slipped more tightly around her waist. "Sure. I'll be fine."

She was silent for a while, as if studying him intently, then finally gave a small smile. And even in that smile, was a cheeky glint.

"All right. Don't –" She pulled closer to him. "Don't run out on me now ..."

His eyes creased at the corners, and he felt the horror dissipating slowly. "I sure won't."

Gazing up at him intently, she seemed satisfied that he really was all right. Drawing closer, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, listening to his breathing settle down, revelling in the warmth, the wonderful, sweetness of this man …

"Danah …"

She sighed softly. The gentle rumbling of his voice … was so beautiful. "Yes?"

"We … we shouldn't be here. In this horrible place."

Her eyes slowly slid open, understanding completely. "I … I know … no one deserves to be in a place like this, Kakashi-san. I-I was thinking earlier that – I would not wish this – even on my worst enemy."

Her hands gently slid up, clutching his shoulders. Her voice was low, just a whisper. Something soft, and sweet, that momentarily pulled a shield over the horrors they knew was going on around them. The dark dens vanished, the muted lighting. The heavy smell of drugs, of lust, of … absolute, complete horror, of a nightmare that these people never woke from …

"I know, Kakashi-san. I understand ... just by even _being_ here, just by us even walking through this ... _hell_ ..." She shifted again, closer to him, and he closed his eyes against the sight, drawing her closer. "I know that you and I … and Mira and Iruka-sensei ... we've already lost our innocence. No one can be here, and not be affected, tainted, contaminated for the rest of their lives by it. No one. And I'm sorry, so _sorry_ that you and Iruka-sensei have to be here." Her oice became hoarse, her chest constricted …

Then she felt him draw her even closer, flush against his own body. One half-gloved hand rose gently to her chin, tilting her head up. And he whispered firmly.

"Danah, Iruka-sensei and I … _we're _not sorry to be here. We're exactly where we want to be, doing exactly what we want to do – being here for you. So don't say ridiculous things like that _ever again_. You got it?"

She swallowed and nodded as she was once more pulled into a tight, secure embrace.

"Kakashi-san … I ... don't think you'll ever really understand ... what your being here means to me. You don't know how ... comforting it is ... Thank you – _so much_ ..." Her voice cracked slightly as she buried her head into his neck again.

He could only nod dumbly, a lump in his throat: he could only _imagine_ what this was doing to her ... professional detachment in cases like this ... it was impossible ...

Finally, she drew back, and when she smiled up at him, it was more real, it was as if something inside her had been sorted out, as if she'd gained confidence from something. When she slipped her hand into his again, he felt it trembling, cold. He just wanted to hold her to himself, take her in his arms and leave this hellhole.

They continued on silently down towards the centre of the district, this time trying to ignore the sights – and sounds – on either side of them.

Eventually, he heard her draw a sharp breath.

"There."

The silver–haired Jounin glanced upwards reading the sign, and peering through into the elegant interior. The sick feeling that rose up, the retching feeling was forced down.

Neither of them said anything … there really was nothing to say. Everything was felt, and felt acutely. This was, after all, a mission of the heart …

Finally, he heard her sharp whisper. "Let's go."

She had darted from his hold, and was already through the double doors, past the grand reception area and hurrying up the stairs.

Kakashi paused to take stock of his surroundings, his subconscious already memorising everything around him, the geography and location, the presence of anyone else nearby …

He lightly ran up the steps after the swiftly departing young woman, and stood poised, calmly taking in the long narrow corridor that stretched in both directions. Looking further up to the left, he spied a slender figure before a door, her body absolutely still, as if she was listening.

As he approached her, he saw her fists clench. Then a rush of air, and they connected with the solid mahogany door.

The door had no chance. Eyes wide, he watched numbly as a screeching splintering of wood was heard, then suddenly with a groan it gave way completely, and fell off its hinges.

Kakashi stared, forgetting all about his sick feeling. He wondered why she had needed him at all, she seemed to be handling it just fine ...

He reached her and was hovering just behind her. But upon seeing the sight inside, he felt her anger was justified.

He barely had time to pull the boy out of the way before she lashed out violently.

He'd only had a glimpse of the other occupant of the room, and his first glance informed him it was something like a mountainous jelly. The jelly had been towering over the tiny piece of humanity that had now attached itself firmly around his legs and refused to let go. His first impression was of large, terrified brown eyes, and underneath the heavy, disgusting make-up he knew it was a boy, possibly no older than Naruto …

It hadn't been Danah's fist that had connected with the mountainous jelly. It had been her foot. The Jounin only had time to hear the man's furious bellow of rage and then a _whoosh_ of air.

He blinked, and saw a giant blob flying through the air, and a second tremendous crash as it collided with the solid hardwood table. In the whirlwind of papers and scrolls that flew up, Kakashi numbly saw that the table had been broken in two, snapped in half down the middle where the collision had just occurred …

Danah seemed to have the same freakish strength as Tsunade.

The giant, shaking mass clumsily pulled itself upright, gasping, clutching at his chest. Kakashi winced. _That freaky kick had been aimed at the chest? Ouch._

He tried as gently as possible to dislodge the boy, who had had an unnaturally powerful iron grip around his knees. He was in a state of shock, something which the Jounin could understand very well. If they had burst in a few minutes later ...

Furious snarling and groaning could be heard coming from the mess that was wood and flesh. Swiftly, Danah turned around and knelt beside the boy who promptly released the Jounin and flew straight into her arms.

His own bafflement was increasing by the second. Ever constantly alert, he realised he didn't really know what he was supposed to do here; this was Danah's 'mission of the heart', and she seemed to be acting entirely to the tune of her emotions. That meant, that there was nothing actually planned, and that itself worried him immensely … it meant he had no idea what she had in store …

After a few minutes, Danah gently prised the trembling child off. She stared into his beautiful, delighted brown eyes, which were streaming and overflowing with tears.

"Kawanari, I promised you I'd come … now go and clean off that disgusting rubbish they put on your face, and get ready. You will never have to look upon this monster again. Go!" She whispered, steering him towards the door. He shook slightly, completely confused, but within seconds had stumbled off.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, confused, as he gazed after the departing figure. _Kawanari … ? Who … _He shook his head resignedly. Danah always seemed to know people in the oddest places …

Asotnishingly, the jelly monster had managed to rise to his feet, was tottering on his fat legs, eyes scrutinizing the girl in front of him. The silver–haired Jounin felt his blood boil when he saw the hungry, lust–filled gaze. The outcome of the night might have been very different if he'd rushed forwards instead of Danah …

But next moment, he jumped violently as a blinding–white spark was dancing around Danah's hands. He stared … _it's taking the shape of a shuriken … what on earth … _

He watched in amazement as it slowly ballooned in size, spinning, spinning all the time. He could tell from the power of it that it was not as strong as his own Raikiri … however the electric blue-white brilliance certainly seemed to indicate it was lightning-based …

Then his eyes widened as he remembered where he had seen it last … surely she wasn't going to –

But by now the man was begin to have serious reservations about the identity of his mysterious, unwelcome visitors.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

How he managed to bellow that loud when his lungs had almost burst with the force of her kick, the Jounin could not imagine … he stood tensed behind Danah, gazing in fascination at the blinding-white spinning of the shuriken. Hen as he watched, he noticed the spinning get slightly faster …

"I really should wash your mouth out before I kill you. Even to the place you're going, you should go quietly. You know," her tone took on a friendly, almost conversational edge, which any sane person would realise that in this type of situation, was the most dangerous.

Danah took a slow step towards the man, who stumbled backwards in frantic panic, which was futile anyway – he was lying in a huge mess of his own splintered desk and papers, and directly behind him was the open balcony. Kakashi noted faintly that the weather was really picking up, the wind was becoming intense, and a sharp chill mixed with sweltering heat swept into the room … always the first signs of …

"You know, what I was originally planning to do," There was the conversational tone again, even the hint of a smirk as she stepped forwards, and the spinning shuriken in her hand burned momentarily, as if reflecting her anger. "I was just going to – sort of just cut it off, and leave. You know what I mean by 'cut it off', don't you?"

Kakashi was sincerely glad of his mask, it certainly effectively hid his wince and his smirk. _Ouch_ …_ I wouldn't put it past you, little lady … I've heard she's quiet a fiery one … _

He stared, numbly, as Danah nodded seriously, her tone still friendly. "Yes, in my experience, a man can bleed to death from a little cut _down there_. I mean," Here, her voice slipped to a low, dangerous level, and she took another slow, steady, measured step closer, the spinning wheel in her palm blazing momentarily, "I mean, do you know how many vital arteries it would slice through, if I cut if off …? Not to mention the paralysis that would occur, the best case scenario is that you'll bleed to death …"

_Bleed … _

Her voice was conversational, but her mind was racing. Her eyes were fixed upon the terrified man, who was still trying fruitlessly to back away. Her body was tense, she was only vaguely aware of the tall Jounin behind her, and something inside her leapt …

_Later … but now, think … _

_I just don't know if it will work! Raidon-sensei has practically warned me on pain of death not to use this, especially because it needs both of us … _

_I don't know where he is right now … but he should know if I start using it … since it is a Double Jutsu … _

_Hmm … since it is also Raidon-sensei's variation of Double Jutsus … it is as crazy as the man himself …_

A sudden blinding flash of light seemed to explode from outside. Danah saw the beginnings of the storm that had been building up around the Earth Country for days, and had the silver-haired Jounin been able to see her, he would have seen her deep blue eyes harden, as if she had come to a sudden decision.

But Kakashi couldn't see the sudden flash of her eyes. He was still behind her, his muscles tingling, wondering what on earth she was going to –

He blinked, suddenly dazzled as the huge, spinning wheel seemed to vanish, leaving a flicker of relative darkness, but then, the next instant, he saw the spinning shuriken had been replaced by something terrifying … by something he had only seen, he was sure, in a distant nightmare …

As he stared at what was now in her hand, his mind reeled back swiftly … to a dark, shrouded forest, the silvery glow of the moon, and a hundred, a thousand unseen foes … but all his consciousness was suddenly focussed on a single one, a single one who had approached him with the swiftness of a winter chill …

The man's fist had barely brushed against his arm, but split-seconds previously, he had seen the colour of the chakra, and had recognised it for what it was …

Only a medic-ninja was capable of such an attack … and he now identified it, glowing on Danah's hand …

_This is Chakra Enjintou … (Chakra Scalpel)_

_It can cut through muscle and arteries without breaking the skin …_

_So the person can slowly die of internal bleeding …_

Kakashi stared. _Oh my god … _

Though he knew what the man cowering before them had done, though he was fully aware of the horror of what he had put people through … for a moment, a tiny, swift, nanosecond of time, he felt the first twinge of pity …

But then, Danah turned slightly, and he saw something glistening, like pure diamonds on her cheeks.

Tears.

And the colour of eyes … the blue fires had sprung up …

He realised … and understood …

_Blood … _

A low hiss that he had not heard for a long time suddenly settled upon her lips … he felt chilled to hear it; it was almost as chilling as her words …

"I wanted to slice you into little bits. So little, not even the ants could put you back together … but no. That would be too good for you … swine like you don't deserve instantaneous, quick deaths …"

She'd now moved closer, she was barely a foot away from him …

"All my training, everything instilled into me … was mercy. A level of compassion for my enemy, no matter how small. But some things … some things just go too deep. Some things can never heal …"

From the quietness of her voice, its hoarseness, he hadn't been expecting her action. But he'd only blinked, and she'd made a move. If it hadn't been for the spinning red wheel in his left eye, he would have thought he'd imagined her movements …

_Blood_ …

Once he had understood, once he'd seen the terror in her eyes, that same compassion he had been taught had hardened. So it was easy for him to effortlessly block out the scream that came from the man's throat … it was nothing short of chilling, of blood-curdling; and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, or the winds outside that was gradually rising, howling …

Two slashes. One on the left, one of the right …

> > > > > > > >

_Within her mind, her teacher's voice was resonating. She remembered so many years ago, in the Cloud Country, in the classrooms, the teacher who always looked like she could use some sleep, her hair frazzled, her lab coat stained. Standing in the front of the room, her voice droning and monotonous. _

_Until one day she picked up a topic that made all the boys wince and the girls smirk. And had certainly captured their attention._

_"…loose skin, superficial fascia, and smooth muscle" She'd murmured, her eyes blinking sleepily. Most of the people were now drawing, and chatting behind their books, or sleeping. _

_She remembered she was the furthest away from the window, and so the hottest and most drowsy. Vaguely, the teacher's voice drummed into her senses … "… and the skin consists of tissue permeated by numerous blood vessels."_

_People had started snickering, and she remembered sitting up abruptly, blinking. The teacher was now looking thoroughly hassled, and she fumbled with a large book in her hand. "I don't really approve of telling you this, but though you are medic-ninja, most of you may eventually reach a part of your job, where your … err …" She had squinted into the book, then looked up, looking highly disapproving. "Hmm … apparently your captains of interrogation and torture may on rare occasions be in need of your skills."_

_Total confused silence had followed. A brave soul had finally called out to her. "Eh? What for? We would know only medical techniques."_

_The teacher had looked up severely, adjusting the glasses on her nose. "Yes. And most medical techniques involve an extensive knowledge of all the … err … the body's most sensitive areas, and the network of all major blood vessels. I highly resent being forced to tell you this, but I have no choice. In light of the horrors that have happened recently, your captains have decided to take things to a level previously not seen." She scowled. "They've basically decided to use the skills of a specialist – the perfect person who would know just where someone would hurt."_

_But most people had stopped listening at her reference to 'the most sensitive areas' … it was now perfectly clear … _

_"And most of the medical techniques you've been taught – they have the unique aspect of _reversal_ … a non-medical ninja could just slice through a major artery or something … but a medical specialist would know how to reverse the process; for example, with the chakra scalpel, you can rejoin the muscular fibres."_

_Only minutes later, the teacher had scowled at her students, most of whom were giggling, some who were sitting bolt upright, horrified and downright shellshocked. She'd never received this much attention before …_

_"In the male system, the left and right internal iliac arteries are the vessels of the primary blood supply to … well, you know." The giggling had increased exponentially, and the boys were now unnaturally still. She had to raise her voice to levels previously not used to get her message across. "So accordingly, whether you use a direct cut or something similar to a chakra scalpel, both will do the trick. And I hardly need to explain to you …" In the midst of a dead silence, she'd stared grimly into their eyes and delivered her last two words … "Excruciating pain …"_

> > > > > > > >

It might have been covered by layers of clothing, his body was already in a mangled position due to the kick, but years and years of anatomy classes would drill into even the slowest medical student a perfect knowledge of the anatomy of a human body … she would have found the iliac vessels in the dark.

And with the menacing glow of her own deadly _Chakra Enjintou_, she did.

_Blood … _

The impact itself was painful – just feeling a blade of chakra passing over the body. But given only mere seconds, the arteries with blood fiercely and furiously pounding through it, it wouldn't take long at all to feel the scalpel do its job …

As she stepped back, the glow died slowly in her hand, and through the inhuman screaming of the writhing creature on the floor, the stunned Jounin heard her soft voice …

"Blood … that's for all the blood you've split through the years … for every single girl and boy …" She seemed to pause, not only since the unearthly shriek was now escalating, but to control her own emotions … "And the pain … the pain is also just for you … just for you …"

It was as if he were seeing her for the first time ... since their little princess had returned, he had seen only lightness, happiness, she would be laughing, scolding, nagging … she would always be rushing, coat half on, her sandal half off … it had all been normal, natural, and he had felt something lift his heart to see her in her daily activities …

But now … suddenly, the most unimaginable horror had settled around her, touching some of the most important people in her past life … people she had only just returned to, a threatening menace that no one could have possibly imagined … and now, he knew he was seeing a true ninja … the strength, the speed, the heart of a shinobi … her years away had certainly done their job …

When he blinked again, he was seeing Danah … once more she was … the little princess he remembered …

Especially when she now turned, glancing over her shoulder at him. Through the pain in her eyes, there was that trademark mischief. He swallowed, and with it, the horror of what he'd just witnessed also disappeared. Now an eager suspicion was overtaking him …

Danah had something up her sleeve. And this was the sister … of the number one ninja at surprising people …

A sudden loud clap of thunder outside commanded his attention. As the Jounin stared, something strange clicked into place.

Storm. Freak storm. Thunder. Lightning. Accident ...

_Lightning …_

* * *

The man sat absolutely still, totally and completely oblivious to the sharp, biting, swirling wind around him, to the furious gathering storm, and even to his current position – after all, sitting cross-legged on a dangerous ledge of a mountain in the middle of terrible weather was nothing new to the Dragon King. 

And at the moment, Raidon was wearing a fierce scowl, wondering what the hell his idiot student was up to now.

And what was scarier, was that they both thought alike, which was nothing new, since he had been her teacher for the past decade. But because he knew how she thought, he had a dreadful inkling that she was now – and had been for a while – planning something to do with this raging thunder and lightning.

Brilliant green eyes gazed intently on the Earth Country; even just past midnight, the place seemed to be full of lights, whether it was the glow from houses or buildings …

Suddenly he sat straighter, his eyes squinting into the dark night … in the angry black clouds above, strange lights were dancing, flashing now and then, here and there, like a flame bursting to life and instantly being extinguished …

And closing his eyes, he felt it … in this short distance, within the confines of a building, he felt her hands get into position …

His eyes widened. _Surely not … surely the idiot girl isn't going to do _that _jutsu, and expect to get away with –_

All further thoughts were frozen out of existence as he felt the rumbling in the heavens above …

_The Sky Dragon is being awakened … the very fangs of which drip death … whoever said that death never falls out of the sky, is a born fool …_

_And I am the biggest imbecile, for teaching yet another imbecile this jutsu … _

And with that thought, a cheeky, mischievous burst of energy swept across him. He rolled his sleeves up, a glint in his bright green eyes, a smirk tilting his lips.

_It's been a while since I did this … I wonder …_

He felt his arms tense, and his fingers tingled.

_It's time … _

Bony, ancient fingers took up the Seal of the Ram … and he waited …

* * *

It took a split-second for the Jounin to recognise what he was seeing … in all his years, he had seen many Combined Jutsus … but surely none like this … 

Danah was holding her right hand up in front of her, the Seal of the Ram. That was normal enough.

But curled around her fingers, completing the rest of the seal, was the ghostly outline of a left hand … the outline of it was too hazy and unclear to make it out, but he was pretty sure he knew who it belonged to …

He couldn't be sure if it was the Sharingan which enabled him to see, but this was the first time he had ever witnessed something of this sort …

Numbly, he followed through the seal pattern …

O-hijutsu … Tori … Hebi … Uma … O-Ushi … Tora … Rye …

_Ram … Bird … Serpent … Horse … Ox … Tiger … _

_Dragon …_

_All seals of tremendous power … _

_… What on earth …?_

She stepped forwards …

However much he had loathed the man before him, he was forced to feel a swift respect for him. Because despite having been sliced open inside, he still managed to move … the little piggy eyes were now wide and popping, and arms flailing with the sort of panic and strength that only threat of death can bring, he had turned, and in between blood-chilling screams, he was trying to pull himself away, away from her …

Towards the wide-open balcony …

Which was Danah's intention, anyway.

The Jounin heard her deadly whisper again, the kind that might possibly cause blood to curdle …

"You're so lucky, you sick bastard … you won't even _feel_ anything. You'll be dead before you even know …"

The splinters stuck fast to him, the papers flew in a whirlwind as the wind swept in … he struggled, screamed, still trying to get away from her …

"There's a strange fact … it is said, that chickens in a farmyard, scream the loudest when they know they're about to die …"

Kakashi realised his breath was sharp and hitched, he was finding it hard to keep up with what he was seeing, and hearing … was this really Danah …? This jutsu she was doing – this _combined_ jutsu …? And what she had just done – he would never have believed the otherwise gentle, sweet girl would have been capable …

_A mission of the heart … _

_When the emotions have been stirred enough, the heart controls the head … and in some particular missions, it is exactly what is needed …_

"And they also say, that when a chicken's head has been sliced swiftly from its body …" By now, the terrified man had managed to drag himself to the balcony, and a particularly loud shriek erupted form his mouth as he fell over the short step, into the cemented balcony …And the splinters crunched as Danah's feet swept over them, walking over the remnants of the once magnificent mahogany table, oblivious to the sharp wood splinters that embedded themselves deep into her foot …

"They say that the body actually walks forwards a few feet before it collapses. You see," Another chilling return to a friendly tone, like she might be discussing the weather. "Apparently, the body is so separated from the head, it doesn't know the head has gone. It still lives and moves, after it's dead."

Swelling. Finally, Kakashi could see the effects of the chakra scalpel … the internal arteries which had been sliced were not the main ones, so it would understandably take a while for the blood to accumulate in that severed area …

But now, in the half light, he could see … the muted lamplight coming from the room, the strange lights dancing in the black sky above, he could see the blueness of the man's face, the contorted features, the sharp, agonised breaths. And in his idle region, the blood was already pumping out of the arteries – and with nowhere to go, he was swelling …

It was disgusting.

It was about then the rains started lashing down, and the thunder, the flashes in the sky, the lightning … the worst storm seen in a long time …

"But you won't have to worry about that. Because once this is over, you won't even have a body, to follow your head."

The Jounin felt something else clutch at him as he heard the emotionless tone of the girl.

"You won't even have a _soul_ … and even if you did, it wouldn't make any difference … because I'm sure even Hell itself would spit you back out."

But he had no time to think of it, because just then, he heard her jutsu.

And he understood the reason for the strange combined technique …

"Kontserun Ninpou: Kokushibyou no Shikon!" _(COMBINED NINJA ARTS: FANG OF BLACK DEATH)_

_The Fang of Black Death … _

_… The Fang …_

_… The Sky Dragon …_

_I didn't even know it was real … I thought the legend of the Sky Dragon was … just a legend …_

Everything happened so swiftly then, he hardly had time to take a breath before it happened.

The words were barely out of her mouth when he felt a blur rush by him, back into the room. He'd hardly moved himself before he felt her arms wrap tightly around him, and drag him back, right up against the front doorway. He heard her startled gasp as he crashed into her, and they both slid to the floor.

But even then there was no time to turn around and make sure she was all right. Because his mind finally registered the strange rumbling he had heard and felt careering towards them.

He closed his eyes a split-second before it hit.

And yet, even with his eyes closed, he felt the pure, raw energy of the Dragon's Fang, right there in that room.

_The Fang of Black Death … this is what it was …_

Never before, in all his years, had he experienced such a lightning bolt. As if the very Keeper of the Skies himself had flung it down himself. Because even through his closed eyelids, the very force and brightness of the bolt was blinding, as if he had never had his eyes closed at all.

Reflectively, he raised his arm to fling it over his eyes, but it was already over.

He blinked.

The rain was still furiously lashing outside, he could hear the drumming upon the roof. But he suddenly had a much clearer view of the rest of the village.

Mainly because the entire balcony had disappeared. Cement, stone, woodwork and all. Gone clean.

His throat was dry. And his mind was frazzled. So he said the first thing that came to his head.

"Nice aim." His voice came out slightly hoarse and raspy, but suddenly he felt the arms around him tightly, the sudden sweet warmth of the young woman behind him.

And in the midst of the horror that had just occurred, he heard what could only be the sweetest thing … her soft laughter. "Thank you. Yes, I must admit, the aim was better than I would have gotten."

Suddenly, something warm, something beautiful seemed to explode in his heart, as she pulled him back even closer, so close he could feel her heartbeat against his back …

**_And I don't want the world to see me ..._**

His eyes closed as she rested her chin against his shoulder … the softness of her golden hair lightly caressed the side of his face …

**_Cos_****_ I don't think that they'd understand ..._**

Slowly, his eyes flickered open, and he stared into the hazy distance … his fingers found hers, and they slowly, gently entwined with her soft ones. Her quivering slowed down, then stopped. A sweet, soft little sigh escaped her lips. And then, a pained little whisper …

**_When everything's made to be broken ..._**

"O–One down ..."

He exhaled silently. "Yeah ..."

Her body shifted against his, and he felt something leap, spread wings and soar again. "T-There's so much … so much in that world outside …"

A gentle silence settled between them, as they gazed into the newly created window opening. The rain was obscuring most of the scenery, but the lights of houses, the distant mountains and hills could be made out, as the lightning flashed now and then …

"Danah-hime … it's a little hard to save the world …"

She didn't answer at first, but he her fingers, which had been gently rubbing his, paused momentarily. Then, a sweet, sad little sigh …

"I can try."

**_I just want you to know who I am ..._**

He felt a lump in his throat. Straightening, he shifted around to face her.

Danah felt the breath briefly knocked out of her as he raised a calloused half-gloved hand to her face, gently smoothing back a strand of her hair. But the emotion, the … _passion_ in his eyes … as captivating, and as breathtaking, as this man was to her …

Suddenly, he slipped his arms around her and drew her close. Her head against his shoulders, she heard his gentle deep voice, the rumble in his chest, and once again felt her stress, her worry, anxiety slipping away …

"I know. And you wouldn't be Danah if you didn't try."

The strong arms around her waist, the secure, protective embrace …

Truly, she could have stayed there forever, in this man's arms. Reluctantly, she pulled back, and hurriedly swept her hands across her eyes.

"Well ... it's over ... for these at least ..."

His eyes once again creased into a gentle smile. "Yeah."

Unable to meet his smouldering eyes again, she knelt then slowly rose, cheekily stretching out her hand to him. "Hmm … I think it's time our lawyer made her appearance, what do you think?"

She grinned in delight as the handsome Jounin also rose, and played right along. He nodded composedly. Ah yes, of course. Our energetic, beautiful little lady, who certainly can't keep her nose out of –"

He blinked. In front of him suddenly stood a beautiful, brown–haired woman, her bright and cheerful jade-green eyes winking at him mischievously. He had to fight down his laugh.

"Hmm ... I think I prefer the golden-haired version though." This time, he did laugh when she suddenly blushed, then scowled at him. And again, upon hearing his deep chuckle, she once again wondered at the beautiful feeling inside. "And ... is this where I make a disappearance?"

She grinned cheekily at him. "Yep. This is where our Copy Ninja disappears, and the gentle schoolteacher enters." As she was speaking, they suddenly heard a noise outside, as if several pairs of feet were rushing towards this room. She quickly turned to him, and he nodded.

He jumped swiftly, crouching on the ceiling for a moment, eyeing the glossy brown hair and bright green eyes laughing up at him. He gave her a cheery salute before leaping out the balcony windows.

It wasn't long before she was gravely nodding to a young brown-haired schoolteacher and a handful of Earth country ninja and officials. Earlier, Danah had already divested Iruka of his Leaf forehead protector and Chuunin flak jacket. She had slipped a sports coat over it, and he had been looking highly self–conscious, although Danah and Mira had tried to tell him that he looked rather good in it. No one must realise that there were three Konoha shinobi illegally within the Earth Country.

A few minutes investigation, the officials prowling around the room, staring in horror at the documents, the place where the grand balcony had been … Danah and Iruka had calmly stood to one side, not taking notice of each other at all.

At length, one of the officials padded over to them, looking highly ruffled – no doubt the man had been dragged out of his bed – highly confused, as well as highly embarrassed. One look at the documentation had told him enough. To think that such covert activities were going on, right under their noses. And to make it even worse, that two representatives from another country had had to see the shame of the Earth Country; it was unthinkable, and yet, it was all out now.

"Incredible. Most incredible. Such a thing has never been known, you realise," the Senior Official was grumbling, confused. "What was the fool doing in the balcony anyway? Damn stupid thing to do, stay outside during a storm. Ah well, Some men. All balls and no –" He stopped when he realised his comment wasn't really appropriate for the place he was in. He turned and glared and the titters and suppressed snorts from his subordinates.

He turned back to the woman. Damned attractive she was too, except for that infernal sharp tongue of hers, and her super-confidence.

"Well, lady, what were the instructions with regard to this sorry business?"

The green eyes narrowed, and sparked with danger. The official shrank back slightly. The young schoolteacher had to fight very hard to hold back his smile.

"On the contrary, sir, I don't think this is a sorry business at all. Quite the reverse."

The man blinked at her, then went red under her furious gaze. He started fidgeting. "Of course. Then what would you have us do, good lady?"

Danah drew herself up haughtily. "I would ask you send some ladies from the social centre down, to both lots, tell them to wipe off that filth, cover them in blankets, you understand – they're not ready to be scrutinised by the public just yet."

"Of course ... err ... did you say 'both _lots'_?"

She glared at him. "I did, what of it?"

He tried hard to make it look like he was not edging away. "Err ... I don't underst –"

"You will later. Well go on, go on, young man, what are you waiting for?"

"Y–Young man!" The official spluttered. "Lady, I am old enough to be your father –"

"Then good thing you aren't, I dare say. Go on, hurry up."

Iruka by now had to work extremely hard to hide his grin, as the man stalked off with as much dignity as he could muster. He had to be at least three times older than Danah. Seeing Danah doing some mauling, then hanging out to dry was extremely hilarious, as long, of course, you weren't in her firing line.

She waited, scowling, until the stunned, wary Earth Country shinobi had scampered away, wary backward glances at the terrifying lawyer. Then her face broke into an uncharacteristically beautiful, and extremely mischievous smile at the schoolteacher. She took him by the arm and started leading him downstairs.

"You've done very well, Iruka-sensei. Whatever it was you did. I mean, you certainly brought some of the important officials down. Marvellous. Just come with me, I have to see to a little angel whom I thought was safely being looked after."

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She was frowning. "I don't really know, sensei. The last thing I know, I left him in the Wind Country, under the care of the hospital of the Hidden Sand. The next thing I know …" She trailed off, and he stared at her, horrified.

"N-Nothing … umm … happened to him, did it?"

Danah smiled softly. "No, thank goodness. If anything had happened to him, I wouldn't have just done what I did up there …"

She grinned as she saw the schoolteacher give her another startled glance. "As it is, Iruka-sensei … I don't understand how he came to be here … and why no one told me …"

They had come to the bottom of the stairs, and Iruka slowly pushed open the door. His mind was spinning. He turned to her, a troubled look in his eyes. "Danah … in the last battle a few weeks ago? Perhaps he was sent into the field, as part of a medical team. It might have been there that he was grabbed …" He wished he could stop, but the horror in her eyes prompted him to continue. "It's during war-times that the most damage occurs to the children – whichever side they're on. The time of insecurity, of lost trust, forgotten promises … and they're the ones who suffer the most …" He shrugged and gazed anxiously as the emotions raced and raged across her features.

At length, Danah swallowed hard, and continued walking. They had now reached the 'cages', the cells where Mira had been kept. Silently, Danah turned abruptly into a slightly hidden corridor, and Iruka forgot everything when he took in the occupants of the room she'd led him into. He'd just realised it was a room full of young men, not women as he'd initially thought. And not even men, some – his heart caught in his throat – weren't much older than Naruto and Sasuke, like she had said. He jumped when something came hurtling out of the shadowy room and flung itself around his and Danah's legs. Both of them toppled with a crash.

Iruka saw Danah pull a small messy brown-haired boy off her and fold him in a tight embrace. She held him at shoulder length and looked into sparkling brown eyes.

"O-Onee-chan! Onee-chan! I know it's you! I knew it was you …" With a sob, his quivering little hands found their way around her, and he buried his head in her neck.

Slowly, Danah dispelled the transformation, and Iruka grinned to see the familiar golden-haired, blue-eyed young lady who had swept here like a tornado. Danah was fighting very hard to control the emotions. She managed a watery grin. "Well, if you saw through my replication and transformation, you should be elevated to a higher rank; it's not everyone who sees through that, Kawanari."

The boy laughed a little, a soft and sweet little sound in this hell-hole. He drew back and gasped in delight to see her changed back. Cheekily, she pulled him forwards and pressed her lips to his nose. Then she suddenly turned serious and gazed intently into the laughing large brown eyes.

"Kawanari, there are some very good people who are coming to help all of these people here. You, however are going to be my own special priority. I …" Her voice cracked and she pulled the trembling boy closer. "I don't know how this happened to you, but I'm going to try by my life to protect you so that this never, never …" She finally pulled her voice together, and continued more strongly. "Things have changed now, in the Hidden Sand. You remember Yashamaru-san's beautiful little niece, don't you? I'm going to see if I can get Temari to look after you. We'll see … we'll see, little one …"

He was still holding her tightly. Then they heard him murmur. "Everyone else … what's going to happen to everyone else here, one-chan?"

Danah smiled again. "The ladies from the Social Office should be along shortly. This horrible place will be closed down. They'll find them homes, jobs, and they'll look after them until they do." Her eyes hardened, momentarily before slipping back into their cheerful blue depths. "For them, the horror is over. It's over …"

**_And I don't want the world to see me_**

**_Cos_****_ I don't think that they'd understand_** ...

Huge green eyes looked up at her. "Onee-chan … thank you ... _so much_. I–I've always wanted to meet an angel. I just never thought I would, so soon."

Danah smiled, blushing. At that moment, a group of middle–aged and elderly women entered, and proceeded to mother the astonished lot in the room.

Danah and Iruka rose, and Kawanari gave her another quick hug before scampering away, grinning cheekily. The young doctor and the schoolteacher slipped back into the shadows – the last thing they wanted was to be noticed right now …

Danah glanced over at Iruka. "That's our cue. Let's go back."

**_When everything's made to be broken_**

**_I just want you to know who I am_**...

* * *


	47. Kakashi's Mistletoe! And Dinner

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 47: Kakashi's Mistletoe! And Dinner**

**(Background Music**(towards the end)

**_Dionne Warwick – Anyone Who Had A Heart_**

**_Bette Midler – Wind Beneath My Wings )_**

ONE WORD: **ALEX!**_ For you_

* * *

Danah sat upright, her fists tightly clenched around the bed-sheets, eyes squinting into the darkness. She shivered instantly as a tiny draft of wind found its way into the room, despite all the windows having been pulled shut, every bit of the house that had been exposed to the outside having been sealed … a light, gentle, almost sweet snow was falling outside. The storm had been felt in Konoha only for a few hours, and suddenly had settled into a beautiful, still, moonlight winter's night. 

The village slept silently, peacefully, but within the air itself was the very electric tingle of the approaching magic … _Christmas_. For so many, this particular year would be more special than any …

When she heard the sound again, she quickly slipped out of bed, and didn't even bother to reach for her dressing-gown.

The door was swiftly, silently pulled open and she hurried diagonally over the wooden floorboards, to the room across and opposite from hers. Quietly opening the door, she stared, wide-eyed, at the little tousled figure wrapped up under a mountain of blankets, at the moonlight which caught his golden hair …

As she watched, he shifted again, and a tiny whimper escaped his lips …

He awoke instantly and froze when he felt his bed press down, as if accommodating an extra weight, then felt arms slide gently, firmly around him. He felt himself carefully pulled back against the body, his back flush against her chest, a gentle, steady heartbeat. But he already knew who it was, and he relaxed …

Soft, if slightly chilled, lips pressed against his cheek, and a soft voice whispered, humour in her voice. "Hey, brat."

Naruto's lips tilted into a smile, and his little fingers slowly found hers, which were wrapped tightly around his waist.

Danah covered her fingers around his small ones and stared up over his head at the breathtaking silvery moonlight sweeping in through his window. She pulled the small body closer and buried her nose in a fluffy golden mass of hair, her eyelids already sliding fast, and the stiff muscles in her body slowly relaxing …

"Naruto … what were you dreaming of this time?"

A silence. "You could have told us you were going to be gone."

She blinked, then scowled – a typical Naruto-style scowl, if he could have seen. "Well, I didn't know until about an hour beforehand."

"You could at least tell me what it was about."

"That's why it's called _classified_, little one."

"So no one is allowed to know?"

"That's right."

"Then how come Kakashi-sensei took off straight after we got back? And Iruka-sensei?"

Danah scowled again. "What's with the sudden spouting of questions? It's not really like you –"

"So did you have to rescue anybody?"

She was baffled. "Can't tell you."

"I know Kakashi-sensei went after you."

Danah blinked, staring incomprehensibly at the moonlight streaming in through the window. Her arms unconsciously tightened around the slender body. "Yeah … yeah, he did …"

Neither said anything for some time, each lost in their own thoughts. Then suddenly Danah blinked and gingerly leant up on one elbow, leaning over the boy.

"Naruto? Naruto … I never really asked you how you feel about this, this decision to send you and Sasuke away … but you know that it's breaking my heart don't you? You know that it really hurts, don't you –"

A small little chuckle reached her ears, and she felt her arms being pulled tighter against the warmth of his chest, his own little beating heart.

"I know, Danah nee-chan. I know. You've only been back a few months, but already it feels like … like years have caught up. We've both been alone for so long, that it won't be all that hard. It shouldn't be … and still, still it hurts me as well, the thought hurts …"

She was half confused, half amazed … something strange was descending over her little baby brother, he was becoming so different lately. Was it the imminent departure? But no, he'd gone through such terrible things …

_Oh … oh, my darling little brother, you're growing up … suddenly you've grown up …_

_But I think this is how you've always been, you must have always lain awake at night and had these old-man thoughts … you truly are so beyond your years, all of you are … _

She was forced to whisper now, she didn't trust her own voice spoken out loud. To betray tears now would do neither of them any good. "You're not going to be alone though, you know that don't you? My beautiful one, you know that, right … Raidon-sensei … he's a good teacher, he's a really, really good teacher, and I know he really cares for you both, else he would never have asked to train you … that's right," She smiled when he shifted slightly, confusion spreading over his face, "He himself asked if he could train you. I can't remember him ever asking to take charge of students before. But truly, just the way you have always captured my heart, you've captured his. I've known there is something wonderful, _wonderful_ about you –" A tiny little laugh escaped the boy as she playfully pressed her lips to his forehead again "– But he has sensed something even beyond that, something even I can't see."

"Onee-chan, you don't have to convince me. I know what's happening is right. I know after what happened to Sasuke, that pain we all went through to get him … I've seen what the evil can do, onee-chan, I've seen it. If that's what we have to arm ourselves against, then …" He trailed away, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to her.

Her heart was at once stinging with pain and ringing with joy, at his level of understanding and acceptance of what was to happen, the separation they were all to endure. She knew he wasn't really aware of all aspects of the upcoming separation – she didn't think he quite would be aware of just how many would miss him, of what it would be like for certain people not to have him and Sasuke around. But that time was coming, and there was nothing to do but just be there for him when it did …

"Onee-chan."

Danah rubbed her cheek against the warm softness of his hair. "Yes, my little one?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

For a moment, she didn't respond. Then, she gave a swift squeeze, and laughed softly. "Actually, Naruto, it's already tomorrow. It's Christmas Eve right now."

This time, the beautiful blue eyes slid closed resolutely against the magical moonlight that swirled in through his window. And it was those words that lingered on his lips as he drifted into a gentle sleep, because tonight there would be no fear of nightmares, not with her there …

"Christmas Eve …"

* * *

Early morning bright, wintery light sifted in through to the grim and austere meeting hall, the sunbeams catching the random floating dust particles. Streams of sunlight fell across the tatami mats, and several pairs of ancient, wizened eyes gazed upon their Hokage. The Council had been in session for a while, discussing various matters, trends, changes, decisions, and they were now drawing to a close. 

"So that's the final, is it?"

The Council turned their eyes gravely towards the girl, some choosing to sigh and avoid her intent, accusing gaze.

Tsunade sat up a little straighter, her fingers pressed against the side of her head. "Final. Council, dismissed."

Danah sat stone rigid as the elders all rose, drawing their robes around them, bowing politely to their Hokage, who briefly nodded back, and they started shuffling quietly out of the room. Presently, she was the only one remaining, with Tsunade and Shizune. Her stiffness suddenly collapsed, and she wearily covered her face her eyes blinking blearily.

"I know how selfish it is, but … to come back after all this time, only to have him taken away now …"

Sighing, Tsunade rose, and with Shizune's help gathered up the papers scattered around. "You know very well you yourself are not strong enough to take care of them; as they stand now, Sasuke and Naruto are two of Konoha's greatest assets as well as its terrors. And while they remain here, _they_ are not safe, _we_ are not safe. They are the objective of two of our extremist enemies, and their removal from here is beneficial both for them and us – by moving to the mountain, they will be given simultaneous protection and training, and Konoha will be somewhat in a neutral stance, as far as our enemy eyes are aware."

Danah listened dully to this lecture, trailing along dejectedly beside the older woman.

Shizune beamed at her. "You will still have your other protégé to take care of, Danah."

Blinking in surprise, Danah turned and stared at Shizune. "My protégé?"

"Haruno Sakura."

A little laugh escaped Danah's lips. "Absolutely not. Out of the three, I felt I could look after my brother the best – Sasuke may have served the purpose well too, but Sakura – no, no way."

Tsunade and Shizune stopped, staring at her. "Why not?"

"Sakura, as she is now, is the best person to replace the student you have now lost in Shizune-sensei."

Both the older women stopped, and stared. Danah sighed. "What're you gawking at me like that for, Tsunade-sama? I told you about the training session … I can't remember a time before that I'd been almost terrified. That girl has … something absolutely spectacular inside her, something that is sleeping at the moment and needs to be awakened. Evidently, I see now that I'm not the one to awaken her. She needs the tutelage, guidance and strength only you can give." Danah gave a little smile. "I just want to be here to raise her like my favourite flower. I'll be here as sister, as counsellor, as friend, but I can't do more. I _won't_. Talent like that needs to be nurtured in the best possible conditions – a flower like that needs sunlight, not the shade I can provide for her."

By this time, listening to her quiet voice, Tsunade really had frozen in position, and a strange look was in her intent gaze. Danah met it defiantly.

"Don't think for a minute Raidon-sensei forgot about Sakura, that he deliberately overlooked her own training … he trusted his own judgement on this, thinking, almost knowing you would take up where he knew you would …"

A strange light was glowing in the older woman's beautiful golden-brown eyes. Neither Danah nor Shizune were certain whether it was anger or interest.

But Danah took the plunge anyway. "And her chakra control, Tsunade-sama … absolutely superb. You must surely see the makings of a wonderful medic-ninja in her. Such talent, I'm sure I have not seen anywhere, except from Tsunade-sama herself.

Danah smiled. "I guarantee you, you cannot resist the desire to teach such a student."

Shizune had been watching this curious exchange with her mouth slightly open. As the women slowly continued walking, she suddenly beamed and smiled merrily down at Danah.

"And so? If you're giving up all of them, what will you do?"

Danah's mood had momentarily soared, and she was triumphant at what she saw as somehow having changed Tsunade's mind. But at Shizune's question, she seemed to deflate again, and she sighed. "I have no idea. I wanted more than anything to have the care of Naruto, to be able to teach him, care for him, have him as mine. But that's just pure selfishness; I know that, not only is there a severe necessity of him having to go, but also I know it's something he will want. Between them, Raidon-sensei and Jiraiya-sama will be able to deal with Naruto and Sasuke both … and I know at this time, more than ever, it's a strengthening from inside they need …"

They'd been slowly walking listening to Danah's low, quiet voice. As they came to the end of the hallway they stopped, and Tsunade and Shizune were going to turn left into the Jounin offices, Danah was to go straight, out into the unbelievably breathtaking, beautiful crisp winter morning.

Tsunade stared at her a moment longer, thoughts and emotions still racing across those beautiful golden eyes.

"Humph. Well, we'll see, girl, we'll see. But if that's the case … I repeat to you Shizune's question: they'll be gone for years and if, as you say, Sakura is to be under my care, what and you? What will you do?"

Danah's bright smile faded slowly. "I'll think of something …"

Tsunade suddenly laughed merrily. "What's this terrible depression! Stop it silly girl, it's not like you. And so, let that be your personal mission, Danah! Look for such a little mouse, a wilting flower if you will, that you can place upright and care for … and one day show to the village the beautiful blossom you raised."

Danah stared open-mouthed at her, but Tsunade laughing again, turned swiftly into the right corridor. "Go on, off with you. I've had enough of irritating Jounins and boring old farts for a morning." Danah heard a distinct mumble as Tsunade and Shizune disappeared down the corridor, Shizune giving her a little wave before running after her teacher. "I could really do with a drink right now …"

A startled squeak. "Ts-Tsunade-sama! It's not even mid-morning yet!"

Sighing, Danah left them to the squabble and stepped out of the large doors, into that magical morning.

Slowly making her way down the streets, she saw the village preparing for that heavenly, pure, raw magic that was to come – Christmas. A time that she had thought many might never be able to enjoy, the horror of a few days ago still strong within her, but now fading, disappearing as swiftly, as rapidly as the sharp chilled breeze of this winter morning; the chill that drove away all unpleasant thoughts before it.

Something blearily slipped into Danah's mind … _Ah … a tree. Mira-chan said she had a tree for me, to put in the sitting-room … as well as many little ones I can arrange upstairs …_

_Dang it, I forgot all about it …_

The magic, the delight around her didn't diminish as she hurried along. The children ran along squealing delightedly, eagerly looking forwards to the thick snows that would blanket and carpet the village, the holly and the ivy and the mistletoe they would hang up, the beautiful flower-boxes that would be removed from window-sills and protected from the cold to make room for tinsel and hanging decorations, decorations that would shimmer and sparkle when they caught the twinkling sunlight.

_Magic …pure magic … _

The bell tingled as she finally reached the pretty little corner shop and burst through. A flood of happy warmth greeted her, swirling and enveloping her.

"Danah!" Mira's happy squeal sounded from the shelves to her right as she appeared.

Delighted hugs and chatter followed as the girls caught up on the last few days. Finally Mira pointed out a large box, upon with lots of pretty little baby trees nestled.

"Your brother and his friend already came along, Danah," Mira beamed at her. "I gave them the tree, and they should be back in your house setting it up. Naruto-kun said there was a gigantic flower-pot into which the tree would go …"

That special burst of joy flooded through Danah's heart upon hearing this. _Christmas … Christmas, Christmas!_

"In that case, I'm going to rush home."

Mira stared as the slender figure joyfully slipped her arms around the large box, and Danah was soon hidden in a mass of bright green braches, only the deep blue eyes sparkling with delight and mischief in between the leaves.

"Danah, don't be silly, you can't carry that all the way –"

"Of course I can, darling Mira-chan. Now, you come over later tonight so we can discuss that dinner I wanted to organise for everyone. And bring Iruka-sensei along!"

Mira continued to stare as Danah laughed a cheery goodbye and headed out the door, still dwarfed by the giant box.

Mira gaped, then swung open the door, calling shrilly after the gleeful departing figure. "Danah you stubborn little donkey! Wait for Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun to come back!"

It was all a matter of being in the right place at the right time. If Danah hadn't been so silly as to take on such a giant box by herself, and her mind being on a mischievous state, laughing at Mira's panic, and not taking any notice of things around her, hence not being able to see anyone she bumped in to …

And if that lost little soul herself hadn't been wandering quietly along the magical streets of Konoha, also not paying attention to anything around her, on her sad way home from having bought some flowers …

A gasp, a skid, a squeal, a thud.

"Ah!"

"Oh no! S-S-Sorry! I'm s-s-s-so sorry, nee-chan!"

Danah blinked in shock, then spat some branches out of her mouth, the little trees which had become dislodged from the box. She was too shocked to be angry, and indeed any anger she might have had disappeared upon what she saw in between the bright leafy branches of the little trees …

Large, beautiful silvery-white eyes, a pretty-shaped little face that was a mixture of white shock and red embarrassment at having caused such a catastrophe. The warmth rose to her face, and little tendrils of midnight black strands of hair plastered to her forehead, and Hinata was very, very flustered indeed.

Scrambling up, she heaved and pulled the box, sliding it away from the young woman, onto whose lap it had fallen back into, stuttering and panicking the entire time.

"I'm s-s-so sorry! I wasn't – wasn't –"

Danah pulled herself up to her feet, and dusted herself down slightly, not really caring, but far more concerned and interested in poor Hinata's severe panic, her fumbling fingers which tried to straighten up the pots, then which reached for Danah, pulling bits of leaves and twigs off her dress, and that beautiful shyness and horrified embarrassment bathing her delicate elfin-face in a rather beautiful light.

Suddenly laughing, Danah's gently took hold of Hinata's quivering fingers and held them tightly, smiling merrily into the large silver eyes.

"Oh come on, it's really no problem! I was busy being cheeky and not paying attention myself, the fault is equally mine!"

Suddenly Danah finally knew where she had seen this sweet face before …

Hinata blinked, then blushed furiously as Danah leant down, staring her full in the face. "You're Hinata-chan, aren't you? You're Kurenai-sensei's student …"

And now with the twigs and dust off her, her golden hair straightened, and those shimmering blue depths right before her, Hinata had a particular shocking and frightening revelation of whose sister it was she had collided into …

As Danah straightened, a thousand memories and thoughts flooded into her mind … she clearly remembered Kurenai-sensei herself, laughing and talking with her, casually just mentioning her students … Danah remembered a hazy visit of a rowdy mass of to the hospital, the day hell had broken loose … medical records flitted through her memories too, especially in the aftermath of the Chuunin Exam … she vaguely remembered reading of heart arrthymia, remembered particularly Hinata's condition just following the fight with her cousin …

_That's right … Hyuuga Hinata … the heir to the Main family … One of Konoha's most ancient and noble families …_

_… The Hyuuga … The Uchiha … _

But Danah stared now at this tiny little, shy mouse of a girl … her bent head, the shame and mortification in her strange, beautiful eyes over a silly thing like tripping someone up, when it wasn't even her fault … the pieces of paper in the shinobi offices, that carelessly recorded each student's progress, only vaguely followed their growth from year to year …

She remembered the way Kurenai-sensei's eyes had flashed when she had quietly told Danah that in the days following Hinata's recovery from the battle with her cousin, no one had come to see her, not her father, not even her little sister … only her teacher, and her teammates sat by her …

Danah now frowned … _I remember how furious I was upon hearing such a thing, that anyone could value their child so little … _

_What kind of life has this sweet little one led …?_

Hinata meanwhile, was completely mis-interpreting Danah's stares, frowns and scowls. Pushing back her tears, she was just about to start again on her flustered apologies when Danah suddenly, as if having made up her mind, heaved the box up and thrust one side of it to the astonished girl.

"Fine then. If you really want to make up for it, you can help me take it home, and then I'd love some help decorating them, because you can't really trust those boys to have any delicate taste whatsoever. And then, if you please, Hinata-chan, I would absolutely adore you if you could help me with the lunch preparations, and then …"

* * *

The house would hardly have been recognised now. Huge sprigs of ivy and holly hung in every corner of the room, glowing tinsel had also been spread over some walls, tingling and sparkling and making the room come alive. The living–room had been reorganised to make way for the Christmas tree, and that in itself resembled a radiant, pulsing jewel. They had all decorated it together, and it seemed they had been slightly over–enthusiastic – the branches seemed laden down with all varieties of ornaments. But it was, as all Christmas trees were, a breathtaking effect. 

Hinata had been slightly breathless and wide-eyed at the whole thing – she could never remember a time in her childhood Christmas had ever felt so special … well, last year, Kurenai-sensei had taken them all for a dinner, a few days before Christmas … the way her heart had throbbed, her face glowed, how wonderful and special she had felt!

Then the Chuunin Exams had come along, the battle with her cousin, her father's silence … _alone in the hospital room, he'd never come to visit, not even once …_

And then, there had been that terrible episode with Sasuke, the way her cousin had suddenly disappeared along with the boys from the other Rookie teams …

Then, a fateful day when to her mixed joy and horror, she had heard that Neji-nii-san had returned, but in a fatal condition … not just him, but the others, the others who had gone after Sasuke …

This boy, this silent, dark-haired boy who stood near her, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the simmering beauty of the tree in front of him, the tips almost brushing the ceiling, the sparkling ornaments laid tenderly upon its branches. At first, Naruto had stared at her, as if trying to remember who she was, then had yelled at her in delight.

"Oh, Hinata! You've come to help?"

He'd almost pounced on her, grabbed her arm, and the next thing she'd known, he'd triumphantly placed a box of small sparkling globes into her hands, and asked quite nicely if she could thread the loops with the cotton so they could be hung. She'd stared at him for a minute, her face beyond any comprehensible shade of red, and something strange in her chest, as her heart tried its hardest to fly …

She'd stood awkwardly, her face burning, her hands shaking, but her heart soaring … Naruto seemingly noticing nothing amiss, had chattered away happily to her, about just how this tree should be decorated, and that he'd tried to get that asshole Sasuke to help but he'd just stared stupidly, and that he was a tremendous jackass, and finally stopped upon having Danah appear swiftly by his side and twist his ear severely, scolding him about using such language in front of a lady. She'd grabbed the furious dark-haired boy before he could reply with a cutting comeback, had whisked him away to help her in the kitchen, and Hinata had suddenly found herself alone with …

And that was why time had seemed to stop. Time had stopped, and this magic had just tenderly swept on, leaving her in a enchanted world, where no time, no people existed, just herself and this boy, this boy she had admired for so long, this boy who had been the reason for the awakening of the phoenix within her …

But perhaps the most important part was, that none of this escaped Danah. Ensconced in the kitchen, with Sasuke by her side, both were marinating the chicken that was to be roasted for lunch, preparing the vegetables. At the moment, he was preparing a traditional dish of fried potatoes, and was in the process of carefully spreading crumbs over them, and was about to drop them in a deep frying pan. Their concentration had been total and absorbed in their tasks, but nothing had escaped Danah's shrewd eyes. From that first severe blush, to the strange light that shone in the girl's eyes when she looked upon the frenzied ball of energy that was her brother flying all over the place in excitement, Danah had just stared.

It was strange, but far better than sitting shy little Hinata down and forcing her to talk, and learning about her in that way, so much more was learnt in that one afternoon by an extremely riveted Danah. Body language, as a medical student, learning to read and decipher signs that their eyes, their shoulders, their sitting postures, the feet, hands gave off. And what she was reading in this gentle, sweet girl's movements astonished her. Not only astonished, but astounded her.

_Is it possible … ? I would never have believed it … _

_But I really do think, that Hinata … _

_… Naruto … _

The afternoon had gradually turned into evening, and Sasuke had finally staggered back into the sitting-room and collapsed into a sofa. Danah had been a tireless, merciless slave-driver, setting him as much cooking as possible, and basically keeping him and Naruto away from each other. Beautiful dark eyes stared at the shimmering tree, now completely and utterly transformed from the plain mass of greenery before. Hinata was seated on the floor, leaning back on her heels, and beside her was Naruto, cross-legged and staring with open-mouthed admiration at the shimmering beauty they had brought to life.

That was when Danah had swept into the room, bearing yet another box and also dropping to the floor, had started passing out a variety of colourful paper, some just normal sheets, some transparent, all a mass of colours. Intensely curious, even Sasuke had quietly slid off his chair to crawl up beside her, staring down at the assorted paper she had pushed into his hands. They were all dumbfounded as she announced that they had to make origami cranes, and hopefully they could even make some lanterns to put around the house.

While Naruto and Sasuke both stared in shock at the bright, happy, colourful paper, Danah turned and smiled at Hinata, motioning to the box of trees. "Come up and help me decorate these upstairs, little one."

Colour had returned to Hinata's face, and had stayed there all evening. Now, as she rose to go to Danah's side, a smile, a sweet, beautiful little smile hovered on her lips.

But before they went upstairs, Danah had turned to Naruto and triumphantly presented him with a box of dried beans. He'd stared in confusion at her, and she, with a completely straight face and serious voice, explained calmly that it was the tradition of the master of the house to chase evil spirits away, and that he was supposed to toss these beans in the corners of each room. An open-mouthed Naruto had asked what the significance of that was, and Danah had whispered back to him, still deadly serious, that tossing the beans would get the spirits to leave.

Leaving the open-mouthed boy, she had heaved the box up again, and was gleefully making her way to the stairs, followed by Hinata who seemed to be trying to hold giggles back at seeing the incredulous look on the boys' faces.

And it was when they reached the stairs, and were slowly ascending it, carefully balancing the boxes between them, that they heard it.

Laughter. Merry, cheerful laughter. They froze, and turned around slowly, and as they took in the sight, something seemed to warm their hearts further.

Hinata hadn't really known Sasuke could laugh. She'd never heard the strange, magical sound before. But now, staring wide-eyed at the handsome face, that was usually twisted into a sulky, cynical look, now suddenly light, and airy, as if every care, every trouble had fallen away …

Naruto was also staring, something like wonder spreading across his features. Which disappeared instantly, vanishing into a sulky scowl as he heard Sasuke's snort.

"M-Master of the house!" Another incredulous snort, and that magical, almost enchanting laughter again. Naruto lost it.

"Sas-u-KEEEE!"

Hinata began to look worried, and Danah, her lips pursed, sighed and tugged her arm. "Ignore them, Hinata. In times like these, just leave them." Danah shook her head and laughed softly, continuing upstairs.

* * *

Twilight seemed to fall incredibly fast. No one had noticed the time at all, least of all Hinata. 

And Danah herself, usually so careful about time, also paid no attention to it; the past few hours up here, with this gentle, lovely being beside her, quietly helping, decorating, standing beside her while she balanced on chairs to string up the holly and ivy – something about Hinata's sweetness and quietness had struck her forcibly. And in addition, the way her eyes had changed gradually over this afternoon, the way her face had lost the sad, lonely, almost neglected look of a lost little lamb … not only had it touched Danah deeply in her heart, but it had stirred something within too …

Like the opening of wings … wings that had wanted to take this stray little, abandoned creature … and fold it into her heart, close to her for always …

Danah blinked. _How strange … what a strange protective feeling I have right now … almost like what I feel for Naruto …_

_Wow … _

Downstairs, the smirking dark-haired boy and his absolutely furious teammate had settled at last into a strange kind of sociable silence, their fingers silently working on the papers, swiftly folding, bringing the paper to life. Naruto had become so engrossed in his work, he hadn't noticed when his companion had stopped working on the paper lanterns, and had reached into the box and picked up branches, twigs and cords.

It was a gentle, happy kind of silence, and Naruto had gradually moved over to Sasuke's side and was watching him

twine unwieldy branches and sprigs together into a circular shape, and cord and thread shiny string and red berries through it. The Christmas wreath suddenly had life breathed into it by the boy's slender, strong fingers, transformed from a green mass into a shimmering, glowing thing.

It was in this gentle quiet that several things seemed to happen at once.

The front door was suddenly thrown open, and a particularly strong gust of wind gushed in, bringing with it the hint of early snow. A cheerful voice hailed them.

"Good evening! Sorry I'm late, but I was –"

Just as suddenly, there was a tremendous _crash_! resounding from upstairs, followed by a furious scream.

"_AAARGGGHHH!_"

As if that wasn't mystifying enough, another much heavier thud was heard very close, as if there'd been a snowfall just outside the door. This was followed by a rush of air, then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"YEEEOORRGGGHHHHH!"

And upstairs, things were hotting up. Danah seemed to have finally lost it.

"Oh _No_! _Hinata_!" A suddenly frantic scuffling, and then they heard the balcony door swing open, and there was the sound of someone being dragged in.

"What on earth! Jiraiya–sama! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF!"

"Umm …"

"Why the hell can't you use a DOOR like normal people!"

"But –"

"And what the heck was that falling sound?"

"Err, that would be Sparrow-fart."

"W-What?"

"He's … uh, a little … well, let's just say his stomach's a bit weak; he can't hold his drink in."

Danah's voice had by now dropped to a menacing tone, and if anyone had had the sense, they would have run so fast they wouldn't leave footprints. "Do you know what you just did? You brought a whole avalanche of snow down on poor Hinata!"

Another silence.

"Err, did we? Well, I'm really –"

"Get out of my way!"

"Wah – WAAAHH!"

There was another furious scuffling, another tremendous crash resounding from upstairs. Minutes later, Danah was half pulling, half-carrying a shivering Hinata downstairs.

"I'm f–f–fine Danah-nee-c-c-chan, really –"

"No you are absolutely not! How can you go out to a dinner with us in a nice restaurant, all dripping wet like that! Go and have a warm shower, I'll bring you a change of clothes you can stay in while I dry yours."

"Oh, t–t–t–thank you, D–Danah-nee-chan."

Hinata was ushered into Danah's room to use the bathroom, but everyone else had identical confused expressions on their faces …

_Dinner?_

_Nice restaurant? _

At that moment, the front door opened slowly and a tiny figure shuffled in, muttering and cursing in a low tone, rubbing his backside where he had landed very heavily on it.

Danah finally emerged from her room, closing the door firmly. She stood staring at the sudden mass in her sitting-room. Her eyes fixed first on her teacher.

"Serves you right, Raidon-sensei, getting drunk like that, then falling and breaking yourself. It's poetic justice." She sniffed. "And the damage you've done to my balcony and the roof!"

The tiny figure seemed to come alive and was about to open his mouth to scream that she had better sort out her priorities pretty fast, when Danah noticed the stunned-looking silver-haired Jounin. Her hands dropped from where they'd been placed furiously on her waist. "K-Kakashi-san?"

He blinked, as if finally recognising her in the mess that had just happened since he'd arrived. "Oh, err …"

He suddenly seemed slightly embarrassed over something, which was a very strange occurrence in itself. Danah stared at him.

"We told you to meet us in the restaurant. Is something wrong?"

By now, Naruto could no longer take it. He'd been sitting, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, attempting to follow this weird interchange. _Snow avalanche? Hinata? Dinner? Nice restaurant? _

"Well, I just brought you something, Danah … thought it might brighten up the place …"

She watched, wide-eyed as he slipped his hand into the thick jacket he was wearing, and then positively went white when she saw what was lying in his hands. A strange look flashed across her face, and the whiteness instantly disappeared, replaced by a furious blushing, and she covered her cheeks with her hands.

Naruto squinted at his teacher's hand. _What the hell? It looks like a weed … why is onee-chan going all red … is she going to hit him?_

"K-Kakashi-san, put it away please." Her voice was strangely low, barely above a murmur. While Naruto and Sasuke stared dumbfoundedly wondering why a weed could make Danah-nee-chan blush so much, Raidon squinted up at it and burst into hoots of laughter.

"HA! You see that Jiraiya old man! Looks like this young idiot Kakashi is finally –"

"Sensei, please!" Danah looked almost horrified, as if a dreadful secret had been about to be revealed. Then she turned again to the Jounin, whose expression, as always, was unreadable, but even more so this time. "Kakashi-san … may I ask what you were intending to do with that?"

His single visible eye suddenly crinkled into a smile, and a cheeky glint shone from the deep brown depths. "Well, Danah-hime, I thought maybe you might want to hang it up somewhere?"

Danah stared at him, and, if it were possible, blushed more. "N-No, Kakashi-san, I don't want it hung up anywhere. Will you kindly remove it from this house."

By now the interchange was completely between Danah and Kakashi, as if no one else was present. Indeed, even Hinata had crept out of the room, and was peeping behind the door, watching wide-eyed. She, of course, had recognised the plant in the Jounin's gloved hand, and had to fight hard to suppress a delighted giggle. Naruto meanwhile, was watching the exchange of words between his teacher and sister, head swerving side-to-side to follow each one.

A deep chuckle was heard from the Jounin, at which Danah suddenly covered her face with her hands, a tiny smile tilting the corners of her own lips upwards. This time, he held the strange green plant up by its stems, and finally Naruto's eyes widened.

"Come on Danah-hime, what good are all the perfect Christmas decorations without mistletoe?"

Naruto by now was close to losing it. "WHA -! HE'S BROUGHT _MISTLETOE_!"

Danah stepped in quickly. "Kakashi-san, I absolutely forbid you to put that mistletoe anywhere within the boundary of _this house_."

Danah was holding a struggling Naruto, whose eyes had gone white with absolute fury, and strangled, garbled yelps of indignation were coming from his mouth. Suddenly he blinked and stared at his teacher.

"Wow …" His ehad twisted around to peer up at Danah, who was blushing madly again. "I had no idea Kakashi-sensei like onee-chan that mu –"

Danah swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth and started dragging him to his room. "That's enough from you. Go into your room and change nicely, I've put clothes on your bed." Glancing over her shoulder, she motioned to the dark-haired boy, who had been watching the exchange with a smug expression. "You too, Sasuke, go in and change, and I'll tell Naruto where to meet us."

He slowly climbed to his feet. "Meet you?"

She beamed at him. "That's right. Yours and the other senseis have arranged a group dinner tonight. There you are, Naruto, shower then change." She managed to get Naruto into his room, with a mixture of coaxing and bullying.

Closing the door, she hurried to the other side, where Hinata immediately shrank back from where she'd been standing at the doorway. Gently holding her shoulders, she turned and smiled cheekily. "All right, you irritating men can disappear now. You know where to meet us. I'm going to take Hinata home so she can dress. Kakashi-san …" Here, she pursed her lips as if trying hard not to laugh, and to fight down her blush. "I don't want to see that thing anywhere in this house." Biting her lips down, she vanished into the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

It hadn't started snowing yet, but the prelude was definitely there, a powerful icy chill in the air. However, that itself died away in the beautiful lights streaming from houses, glinting off tinsel hung outside doors, and squealing, delighted children bundled up in scarves and mittens, rushing outside to play before they would have to dress for dinner. The restaurants were going to be packed that night, for sure … it seemed almost everyone was eating out. 

Danah frowned as she looked down upon the shivering girl beside her. Hinata gasped, then blushed as she felt Danah's arm slip around her shoulders.

"Hinata, I'll never forgive myself if you get sick because of my idiot sensei," she muttered, pulling to girl closer to her side.

Hinata swallowed again, and that beautiful warmth spread through her chest at such concern and care. "D-Danah-nee-chan, it's f-fine really, I'm not going to get sick," She managed to whisper, delight creeping into her voice at the thought of the wonderful night ahead.

Danah smiled and pulled Hinata's scarf more securely around the girl's shoulders and neck. "Looking forwards to tonight, Hinata?"

She nodded happily, and Danah grinned, feeling the excited quivering through the girl's slender shoulders.

It had been a long time since Danah had been in this part of the village; she'd never in her childhood had reason to visit the Hyuuga household at all, except on trips with her daddy, a long time ago … she would tag along with her father, anxious to be with him for as long as she could, because he was always disappearing on business … but amongst his itinerary when he was at home, were frequent trips to particular households, Hyuuga and Uchiha being the most commonly visited …

"D-Danah-nee-chan?"

Startled out of her memories, she gazed down at the blue-black hair, the pink-tinged little face. "Yes, Hinata?"

"I – I'm really … really glad for Naruto-kun that you're here …"

She was momentarily at a loss what to say. But before she could make an attempt at a response, Hinata's soft voice whispered on, slightly hard to catch as she was also breathing to keep warm.

"He … I've noticed he's become so happy since you came … I … I used to see him in the Ichiraku all the time, or … or he'd be with Iruka-sensei, but now … now he's so happy, and it makes me feel so …" Hinata sighed happily, not really noticing the effect her words were having on the young woman beside her. "I … I always liked listening to his voice, and his laugh before, but now, he seems to be laughing all the time, I …" She trailed off again, biting her lip, wondering if she was saying too much. "I always used to think, I never understood why people treat him that way, nee-chan … b-b-but now, since you came, it's like … it's like a-a … a shield went up around him, and, and … just like the little baby ducklings in the lakeside, when they're scared, they run to their m-mother and … she wraps her wings around them …"

"Oh Hinata …"

Hinata gasped slightly when she suddenly found herself pressed against Danah's heart. Her companion had dropped down to her knees and gathered the astonished girl to herself, and hot tears were now pooling in her bright blue eyes, trailing gently down her face.

"I knew I was right in my judgements about you. I'm not always right, but this time … this time I felt something very, very special had come along …"

Drawing back, Danah gazed steadily into the beautiful silvery-grey eyes. "You've seen so much of my brother, haven't you … for you to describe something like that like you did, you … you must have been his guardian angel … all these years …"

As Hinata stared into those achingly familiar blue eyes, so much an exact copy of her brother's – the same beauty that had transfixed her, time after time, that had been the means of working their magic on her – so many thoughts went whirling around her head, that she knew she would never be able to explain to this beautiful girl, this wonderful young woman belonging to Naruto …

_Danah nee-chan … how can I begin to describe, the way there was always something magical around him? Something magical, so pure and wholesome and happy, that it made me happy to just be around him … that he seemed to give out a special light, a beautiful warmth … despite everything he suffered, I could never understand what it was about this boy … _

Hinata couldn't. But she tried. She desperately wanted to try to tell …

"Danah nee-chan … w-when he looks at me, he makes me feel stronger. I … I told him once, that when I see him fight, it seems to – to awaken something inside me, and I want to try harder too …"

Unshed tears pooled in Danah's eyes as she still tenderly held Hinata by the shoulders. Her knees were getting numbed from kneeling on the icy floor, but all she could see was this light, this breathtaking, stunning light emanating from this girl's eyes … indeed, she was only talking about her brother, only talking; and yet, it was indeed as if something had come alive … something had indeed awakened …

But by now, Danah wasn't the only one with eyes full of tears …

"He makes mistakes … even when he was little, he tried so hard, Danah nee-chan! So hard … And now, when I look at him, I see a man, a man who has grown stronger from those mistakes he made … I see a man who has _learnt_ from those mistakes, something that – something that I have not seen many people do …"

It was as if she had fallen into a fantasy world … the breathless beauty of the sparkling silver eyes, the glow around her face, almost as if it was an ethereal being that stood before her, as if she had witnessed the butterfly breaking forth from the cocoon, the flower burdened by winter snows springing up to life, reaching towards the light and standing tall …

Suddenly, her little fingers were wrapping shyly, but firmly around Danah's own numbed ones. "That's – that is true strength isn't it, nee-chan? Isn't it?"

And now, Danah's own heart was tingling from the words uttered by this sweet, lovely voice, by this otherworldly little creature that stood shimmering and shining before her. Her fingers quivering, she covered Hinata's small hands in both her own.

"Yes Hinata, that is truly what true strength is. And if that is what you have learnt from a little boy, if something has stirred into life within you from watching him like that, if that something also allowed your own wings to spread and grow … then you have learnt a far more valuable lesson. You have learnt not only true strength, my little one, but you have learnt true _courage_, and true beauty." A soft, delighted little laugh escaped Danah's lips. Lifting her hand tenderly, she smoothed away Hinata's thick mass of midnight-black bangs.

"It is an old saying, Hinata, that it is the flower that blooms within the soul, is the rarest, and most beautiful of all."

She smiled to see the sudden blush spread throughout the girl's face. Laughing more confidently now, Danah pulled her forwards and pressed her to her heart, her fingers gently stroking the silky black strands.

_This little flower is just starting to emerge … something absolutely wonderful brought it alive, made it push through the horrors and neglect around it …_

_It has indeed awakened … and it is now at this time more than ever, that it needs the care and nurture, to make it bloom into something never seen before … _

_And blossom for a long, long time to come …_

* * *

His teeth chattered, his fingers felt like they would never get warm, despite the gloves. Dark eyes flashed in fury as he turned to his companion, which was for once standing quietly. 

"Naruto, you idiot, Are you sure this is it?"

Irritating flashed across the blue depths. "I'm sure, asshole. I'm not you, I wouldn't get it wrong."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke looked away. "You could have surprised me."

"Shut up."

They stayed freezing. Despite all the warm clothes Danah had given them, it was still icy cold. Naruto turned and craned his head, looking up at the fancy big sign, illuminating the restaurant's name. Large translucent floor-to-ceiling windows stretched away on either side of the grand entrance, a gentle warm glow coming from behind them, and a woman's occasional high-pitched laughter, a gentleman's deep chuckle, even a child's delighted squeal. The giant front double doors remained resolutely closed against the icy chill, as if protectively trapping its diners within, away from the sharply escalating weather outside.

Naruto tugged on his shirt and jacket, feeling strange wearing such a get-up, but at the same time quite proud; Danah had straightened and patted down his shirt and collar, and slipped on his jacket and crooned about how absolutely gorgeous he looked, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then she had swiftly disappeared to dress herself and take Hinata home, gabbling out instructions on how to get to the restaurant while muffling a dazed-looking Hinata up with scarves and jackets and mittens.

Naruto scratched his head. _This is the place, I could have sworn it … but in that case, where's everyone else –_

Suddenly the restaurant door flung open. Bright blue eyes peered out, face tinged pink by the cold. She gave an exclamation.

"What –! So you _were_ here all along! Don't tell me you've been out here all the time!"

"Danah nee–chan..." Sasuke sighed gratefully and rushed into the warmth of the restaurant.

"Gracious...it's terrible out here! How long have you two been lounging out here? They've been waiting forever inside, and getting quite mad at me."

Just inside was a small coat room, at the moment overflowing with a wide assortment of winter wraps and coats, and in addition the entire restaurant was unnaturally warm. Sasuke slid off his coat and gloves, handing them silently to Danah who hung them up. "Well, it's Naruto's fault."

"Ah!" Danah grabbed hold of a furious Naruto before he could open his mouth and quickly divested him of his scarf and jacket. "That's enough. We have to get inside. What are you staring at?"

Once again, like on their birthday, Danah was wearing a similar dress, but this time it was black. It looked even more stunning than last time.

"Onee-chan … you look..."

Blushing, she beamed at him and smoothed back his hair. "Thank you. I'll save you the trouble. Oh dear, what is this?"

She pulled off their coats and showed them where to hang them up. She'd found a tissue and was brushing the snowflakes off their hair and jackets. Twitching their coats back into place, she stepped back, and smiled.

"You look stunning, as usual. Come on, before everyone wants to strangle me for getting them so hungry." She grabbed their shoulders and hustled them before her through another set of swing doors.

"Everyone?" Naruto began, confused, but that changed when he saw the interior of the restaurant. It was one of the most classiest restaurants in Konoha, and subsequently, neither of the boys had been there. Now they understood why Danah had made them wear formal wear.

The restaurant spread out from the entrance, lit with a magical dim glow from more than a dozen giant lamps that descended gracefully from the ceiling. Smaller round lights were set in ornate holders against the walls, enhancing the glowing effect, and accentuating the creamy red wallpaper, which seemed to give off an impression of refined luxurious warmth. Lots and lots of round tables were scattered here and there, each sparkling with crystal glasses and glimmering cutlery, elaborately folded napkins, and gentle creamy tablecloths. People dressed in their finest clothes glanced up as the boys made an entrance.

But the only people they saw were those seated at the largest round table, to one side of the room, accentuated by beautiful shiny hangings on the walls. It seemed that all the Genin teams were there, also dressed in their best, and looking very highly self-conscious. As with the surprise birthdays, they had all been shocked to see each other in something classy and elegant. Today, all the men were wearing ties, and they were all doing some tugging at them, trying to banish the self–conscious feeling. Ino was on the verge of slapping Shikamaru, and looked so murderous that he stopped pulling at his tie. And the girls looked just as stunning as before. Mira was looking beautiful and blushing, and she waved delightedly at them, and a very red-faced Iruka was by her side, at the moment fiddling with the napkins on his desk, but a strange contented look graced his features. Even Tsunade and Shizune had made an appearance, and looked just as happy and content as everyone. Jiraiya was seated next to her, openly admiring.

Cheerful calls and greetings welcomed them as they approached the table. They were gently ushered into their places, and a waiter appeared from nowhere, and poured out drinks for them, smiling at the huge gathering of which he was going to look after tonight.

"We had a choice between a round table and that one," Danah indicated the other end of the room, where a long table had been placed, and another huge gathering of people was slowly starting to fill the seats. "But at least on a round table you can see everyone. Which is rather important." She leaned back with her glass, and surveyed her own gathering, a pretty little smile on her lips.

Naruto sat down and as he stared at the pink faces all around, some smiling, some talking to those next to them, a strange feeling enveloped him, spreading wings and swirling around him …

"G-Good Evening Naruto-kun …"

He turned and blinked at a beautiful little vision on his right. "Oh! Hinata-chan!"

He stared as she blushed and straightened her dress. She gasped slightly when he leaned towards her and sniffed noisily at the flowers in her hair. "Wow, they're really pretty! They smell so sweet as well!"

Stars seemed to dance around Hinata, she was so astounded at the way this marvellous day had turned out, and she was saved from answering because Naruto had swiftly diverted his attention. Seated on he other side of Hinata was Sasuke. Suddenly reaching over her, he lunged at a delicate crystal glass set in front of Sasuke, the sparkling liquid inside catching the magical light around them.

"Ehh, Danah nee–chan, what is this?" Naruto held his glass up to the light curiously.

"Naruto! Put that down at once before you spill it on Sasuke–kun!" Sakura hissed furiously, from where she was seated on Sasuke's right.

"Awww, Sakura–chan, I'm not that clumsy!"

"Hn! That has to be the biggest joke for the past thousand years!" A voice roared from across the table.

Naruto turned to glare at the irritating, smug little man, then stared, open–mouthed before he started laughing.

"Ha! Look at Sparrow-fart, Hinata-chan! He's so short that to reach the table he has to sit on _pillows_!"

"HN! WHY YOU LITTLE –"

"Sensei! If you scream in this place it'll cause a scandal! Please, control yourselves!" Danah hissed in humiliation as a few heads turned curiously. She cleared her throat and turned to Naruto, who was seated beside her.

"It's champagne, Naruto. There's water as well. Champagne isn't that bad –"

A deep, gentle chuckle sounded from her left. "Who would ever have thought that you would sanction the use of alcohol, lady?"

Danah turned and glared at Kakashi. On his other side, Iruka had to bite his lip hard to stop from bursting out with laughter. Mira, seated next to him, was giggling, watching them with wonder.

Fighting to stop from blushing, her eyes flashed. "You are already standing on very thin ice, especially after what you tried to do to my house!"

He looked surprised, then hurt. "It was only mistletoe, every house should have mistletoe!"

A few delighted giggles and snorts broke out around the table.

He glanced over at her, grinning, and saw her looking incredulously at him.

"Kakashi-san."

"Yes, Danah?"

"What is _that_?"

He followed the direction of her gaze. "Huh? This is my tie."

"No, that is a _disgrace_. How can you not know how to fix a tie properly?"

Now he looked confused and startled. "W-What?"

She thumped her glass down, and yanked his collar closer. He'd ridden himself of the Leaf protector, had been forced to by most people who said it was terribly rude to sit at a large gathering with his face obscured, but still had his mask on. Today, he'd opted for a red shirt, with the more formal black jacket and trousers, as well as the troublesome black tie. He winked cheekily at her. She blushed furiously, scowling at him.

"Kakashi-san, you –" An unnecessarily cruel pull occurred.

"Ow! Are you trying to strangle me?"

She gritted her teeth. "Don't tempt me."

"That's far too tight."

"You'll survive. When was the last time you ever put on a tie?"

"Umm..." His eyes rolled upwards, trying to think.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it."

Their waiter now saw that their table was now full, and he came and politely asked everyone if they were ready to order. Everyone immediately stopped conversations and turned their minds to their stomachs. Danah finally finished and pushed him away, earning another wink for her troubles. She glared daggers at him before turning to the rest of the table.

"Don't stuff yourselves on the first course!"

"Huh? First course?" Naruto was squinting at the menu, reading names he'd actually never heard of before.

"That's right. Everyone already had entrees waiting for you two to arrive. You have to choose something from the list for first course."

Heads went back down, eyes scanning the list. Naruto's face fell.

"Ehhh? I don't understand what most of these meals are!"

Hinata glanced up and couldn't help a beautiful smile gently tilting the corners of her mouth. She shyly looked at the boy beside her, the bright golden hair contrasting smartly with the black of his jacket, a bewildered expression in his bright blue eyes. Suddenly, he turned and looked at her, and she instantly went pale, then went beetroot red when he scooted closer to her.

"Hinata-chan, what are you having?"

Her breath caught hard in her throat as he leaned closer, squinting at where her quivering finger was pointing. A triumphant expression flashed across his face.

"Oh, I see, I'll order for you, Hinata!"

Naruto gleefully turned to the waiter and yelled out his order, and the girl finally covered her face with the menu in her embarrassment. It startled everyone, who were still reading their own menus and trying to decide for themselves. Some clapped their hands to their heads and glared, others snorted, others giggled. The waiter also grinned back – it wasn't often he had such a lively gathering. Usually he only served boring old farts, all prim and proper and who knew all their table manners. _This_ table, however...was such an odd, but nice mix. Adolescents, young men and women, twenties-and-thirties, and even really old guys, but old in the sense that they only looked old – he didn't quite know what to make of the tiny little bald guy and the long haired big one, except that they were terribly amusing. His grin almost burst in delight when he saw Iruka, the gentle schoolteacher the children of Hidden Leaf were so adoring of – but his attention was more on his beautiful companion: who exactly was blushing more? He recognised Tsunade of course, but she'd told him firmly that today she wasn't Hokage, so not to treat her like one, and definitely not to tell anyone else, either. Oh yes, the waiter was having a lot of fun.

Everyone either daintily munched, carefully chewed or noisily slurped their way through first course, chattering and laughing all the while. Second course brought a few minutes of silence as everyone surveyed the stylish, absolutely delicious arrangements on their plates.

Danah realised that, while she was busily anxiously looking at everyone else, making sure they all were eating, that once again the irritating silver-haired Jounin beside her had managed to eat without anyone noticing. This was highly suspicious. She hoped it wasn't obvious that Team 7's obsession was winging its way to her. Directly opposite him, on the other side, were the Raidon and Jiraiya, who judging from the serious expressions on their faces, seemed to be discussing something very heavy. Beside Jiraiya were Tsunade and Shizune, who were also quietly talking, heads together, but Danah noticed with some delight that the beautiful woman's eyes now and then fell upon Sakura, and a thoughtful, penetrating gaze flashed across the golden-brown orbs more than ones.

Seated beside Shizune, then TenTen, were Lee and Gai, both in identical green suit–and–ties. TenTen was staring incredulously at them, as Gai tried to teach Lee to eat in a refined way. He was also extremely careful to keep the _sake_ bottle far away from his adorable student, much the same way Shizune was trying to hide Tsunade's from hers …

Now she let her eyes pass on from them, lingered momentarily on Asuma and Kurenai, then passed on to a grumpy-looking Shikamaru, then Ino and Sakura. She was still wondering if her decision to place them side-by-side was a clever one, especially as there was some sort of crackling tension going on between them. Next to Sakura was seated Neji, looking quiet and composed, and occasionally shooting curious looks at his teammates. Sasuke was ensconced in between the heirs of Hyuuga, seemingly relieved to be a seat away from Sakura, and Danah was finally relieved to see the strange tension break, and Neji turn quietly to the Uchiha heir and ask something.

Hinata, then Naruto completed the seating arrangements on her side, and something warm and bubbly arose in her chest as she watched these last two, a strange, satisfaction at the way Hinata peered over at Naruto who was trying hard not to make a mess with the soup, and the sweet way she gently took his serviette and showed him how to spread it on his lap. Throughout the entire process, she blushed and quivered and stuttered, but Naruto didn't seem to notice anything. But the way she waited eagerly on him, and the almost careless attention he gave her back was so endearing – Naruto would constantly lunge across the table to retrieve the water-jug when he saw her glass was empty, not caring how many other things he upset along the way. He'd turn and offer her something of unusual and addictive taste straight from his bowl, and conversation itself centred around food, and he certainly had some astounding things to say. All in all, however, his tactless, shameless, but conscientious care of her was utterly enchanting.

Second, then third courses came, and the hum of conversation went on smoothly. Hardly a smile left a face, and if it wasn't a smile, it was genuine comfort, and contentment. The other customers turned and curiously watched the group, pasting little fond smiles on their faces. It seemed that such a noisy, cheerful lot of people was quite unheard of, quite a pleasantly unnatural event.

She jumped slightly as a soft, deep voice addressed her from her left.

"This was a really nice idea of yours, Danah."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Kakashi-san." A shy little smile.

"Must have been hard, working out where to put everyone?"

She laughed in delight. "Well, I'm very flattered that you noticed that. Yes, it was a bit hard, but I saw enough from the birthday party." She stared again at his empty soup plate, and the used napkin beside it. _How on earth did he –_

"And so … off for several years, I hear." Sighing, the Jounin rested his hand on the table, and his fingers gently started twirling the stem of the crystal glass around. Danah blinked, and a sort of desperate sadness swept over her. No one had discussed it, but it had been forward in her mind – how Kakashi himself would feel about this kind of decision, and the turn of events that was to split his team apart …

"I – I'm so sorry, Kakashi-san … I don't know what else to do …"

A low chuckle was her response. Her eyes lifted, and locked with his merry ones, and she relaxed slightly, sitting a little less stiffly. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Danah. This is just the way things happened. I knew what I was taking on, when we all crossed paths, you know." She watched, something lovely stirring in her heart as she watched his eyes settled slowly on each of his students, a gentle, thoughtful look for each of them before coming back to rest on her. "But it seems that the normal teacher-taking-his-students-on-missions wasn't for us … in this land now, something has been building up, for very many years, and it's decided to explode into being now. And set firmly in its sights, are two of our own young Leafs …"

She could only stare numbly at him, the gentle seriousness in his voice, the quiet way it was said unsettling her somewhat.

"It was only a matter of time before something snapped in Sasuke." The Jounin slowly turned his eyes and brought them to rest intently on the young woman seated before him, her fingers working restlessly around the step of her own wine-glass, her voice low and agitated. "When we heard about what had happened, all those years ago … I remember sensei's first thoughts were what it would do to that little boy, left all alone …"

A short silence followed this, only the sound of the quiet murmurs around them, some little laughter, the clink of cutlery, of chopsticks, of spoons against bowls …

"Danah … the most strange is the way they have both been growing apart, growing distant. Not just from me, from their teammate, their classmates, but from each other. And yet … even though they were distant from each other, though they were slowly drawing apart, I always have this feeling that something unspoken happened … some kind of understanding that made them, instead of literally turning each direction at the crossroad, each going his own way, they got up and moved on _together_ …"

When he focussed on her face again, it was to find her staring at him, her lips slightly parted. He raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "What?"

She blinked, then quickly shook her head. "N-Nothing. I … I don't think I understood what you just said."

Chuckling again, he leaned forward, and gently covered her hand, which was still holding the delicate stem of the glass, with his own rough, calloused hand. "I'm just trying to say, Danah-hime, that _I_ understand why this has to happen. And trying to say that it's nobody's fault … least of all yours …" At this, another cheeky glint flashed across his eyes. "Unless, of course you're secretly teaming up with Fate, and with Destiny."

She laughed. "So silly! What kind of strange thing is that to say?"

His eyes slowly moved to his companion who was seated beside him. Glancing swiftly over his shoulder, he turned back and locked eyes with her, the cheeky sparkle never leaving. "You know what I mean. If those two behind me aren't an example of your meddling, then what is?"

She glared at him, but at the same time trying hard not to laugh. "Excuse me? That's a horrible thing to say Kakashi-san. Meddling, indeed! As if I would have planned such a terrible thing just to –"

Another deep chuckle cut through her indignation. "Whatever the method, you can't say it was effective." She stared at him, as his voice dropped low again, and that quiet, grave solemnity settled over his delicate features. "Can you imagine if that hadn't happened? They'd still be pretending. They'd still just be friends, meeting and smiling politely."

As Danah stared now at him in shock and wonderment, he turned and glanced once more over his shoulder. Danah followed his gaze, and finally understood …

The gentle blush on the young schoolteacher's face, and the shy, sweet little glances of his lovely companion were a perfect statement of the way their friendship had changed in the aftermath of the horror … she knew, she knew they would never have sat so close, Iruka-sensei would never have turned to her, have shifted his chair closer to talk with her if this horrible thing hadn't brought them together …

"I think it finally struck him, Danah, how close he came to losing her, maybe forever …" Danah could barely tear her delighted gaze away from them, but this man right in front of her, his hand still lightly on hers … there was something else here, that also she couldn't tear her gaze from. Her eyes slowly slid to his face, which was turned sideways, still thoughtfully studying Iruka and Mira, and still talking in his gentle voice. "His life hasn't been happy, there have been very few instances in his past with which he can look on with pleasure … and smile for tomorrow. But I think he has found that something and …"

**_Anyone who ever loved … could look at me …_**

He had slowly turned his gaze back towards his own companion as he said this, and his voice trailed away as he caught the look in her eyes.

**_And know that I love you … _**

There was a gentle softness, a strange little light … Little fingers quivered underneath his light touch … and she softly prompted him, sounding almost breathless. "Yes, Kakashi-san … found that something and …?"

**_Anyone who ever dreamed … could look at me … _**

He just gazed intently into those bright blue depths, and his voice dropped to a gentle, low murmur. "And he realised, Danah-hime, that enough time had gone on … he realised finally that he'd been lonely long enough …"

**_And know I dream of you …_**

**_Knowing I love you so …_**

For some reason, it was so hard to tear her eyes away. Because suddenly, in that warm, bright, cheery dining room, every path she had been, every road she had taken, the decisions she had made, every man, every woman she had ever come across in her life …

All these seemed to come to a screeching halt.

_My future paths … what will my future paths be? Where do they lead?_

_… And who … who is it, who is the companion by my side …?_

_…_

_Because no one looked at someone like that … unless … _

_And when a person touches you … fingers shouldn't tremble and quiver like this … _

_… Unless … _

She blinked, startled when she realised her focus had gone blurry. Raising her wrist to brush the haze out of her eyes, she instead found liquid on her wrist.

_… Tears … I'm crying … _

_… Why are tears coming … _

"Danah?" A quiet movement, a gentle warmth as he shifted nearer, a quiet anxiety in his soft, low voice.

She didn't, couldn't turn her head and meet that concerned gaze … just couldn't meet those eyes, those beautiful eyes that had gazed upon her so long …

_Blind … I've been blind … for how long has he …?_

_… But how could I have known? How could I have believed that I could be so lucky to receive … _

She jumped, startled as their attentive waiter approached them, and a broad, beaming smile on his face at such evident enthusiasm in his table's enjoyment of the food, rubbed his hands together and addressed Kurenai.

"Is everyone ready to cut the Christmas cake now?"

The pretty young woman grinned. "Of course! Please do bring it in, by all means!"

The waiter smiled and bowed before hurrying into the kitchens.

It seemed that everyone was getting the cakes at the same time; waiters and waitresses had suddenly gone beserk, and while most hurried into the kitchens, the rest balanced on little stools, long sticks reaching to put out the lamps. The globes set against the walls were muted to a gentle dimness.

It was another breathtaking effect – there was a simultaneous "ooohhh" echoing around the room, followed by a silence then a burst of laughter. The entire restaurant had been thrown into a magical, enchanted magnificence, the dim light catching and accentuating everyone's delighted smiles and bright eyes.

Suddenly the kitchen doors were pushed open and they were arriving. The Christmas cakes.

This magical aspect, the most important part of Christmas Eve, was in pride of place on a giant silver tray, pushed by the waiter. It was a magnificent-looking sponge cake, a soft and creamy texture. Lots of strawberries had been daintily placed around the top surface, and they sat there in sharp red contrast to the pure white whipped cream and sponge. It was with some effort that two waiters hoisted the cake into the middle of the table. It looked utterly delicious.

Once they had set it in the middle, a further surprise awaited – lighted tapers were gingerly held out to the cake surfaces, lighting up something no one could see, and then suddenly, brilliant sparklers blossomed into life, and another gasp of awestruck surprise and wonder spread around the room.

Suddenly, she felt little fingers scrabbling on her shoulder and turned, surprised, to her right where Naruto had reached out for her, his eyes riveted on the enormous mass of fluffy white in the middle of the table. Her eyes blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the tears before he could see her.

But Naruto was gawking at the cake. "Ne, onee-chan …"

Leaning towards him, she cleared her voice and managed a hoarse whisper. "What is it, little one?"

The top of the cake was decorated with tiny little trees and flowers, as was traditional. And right in the middle was a tiny squashed little figurine of a squat red and white figure. It was this that Naruto's attention was fixed on. Naruto took one look at this ridiculous little figure and burst into gleeful laughter.

"Danah nee-chan! That's a perfect model of Raidon-sensei!"

There was a shocked silence on the table, and then as one, everyone roared with laughter. Except Raidon of course, who had by now gone extremely livid.

Danah blinked, and her lips crept upwards into a smile … _he always manages to make me laugh, no matter whatever I'm feeling … _

_… Thank you, little brother …_

Danah rose swiftly, and indicated the giant knife to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, if you could do us the honour of cutting the cake."

Just as they were about to settle down, a scuffle, then some small thuds were heard. From the other side of Mira, Kiba groaned.

"Arghh! Damn it, I dropped my spoon and fork on the floor!" Growling, he shifted his chair back. "Shino, can you just shove –"

The boy beside him frowned and pushed his glasses up. "I'll get it."

Kiba scowled. "No, idiot, let me – OWWWW!"

Chouji, on Kiba's other side, was still well into this second helping of his third course. As Kiba descended below the table, his fingers accidentally slipped on the floor and he thudded against Chouji's chair, causing a half-empty bowl that had been teetering on the edge of the table to slip and turn itself over on Kiba's hair. A loud _donk_ was heard where it had made direct contact with his skull.

"ARGHH! Chouji you idiot, get your foot out of the way!"

A plaintive howl from Chouji. "Let go of my leg!" As he yelled furiously down to Kiba, a small saucer of dumplings slowly and quietly slipped off the edge.

"Oh _no!_ My dumplings!"

Things were swiftly hotting up. Danah watched, aghast, as two of her guests disappeared under the table, and several frantic scufflings could be heard. More people had turned and were watching interestedly. Danah wanted to hide her face in severe embarrassment.

Thump. _Thud_. Crash.

"Move your _dog_, he's sitting on my _dumplings _–"

"GET THE HELL OFF MY FORK!"

"What are you both doing under the _table_!" By now, the search for forks and dumplings had progressed well under the table, and Raidon suddenly clutched at the tablecloth as he felt his chair quiver from being pushed around. Danah stared, her face white. _Oh no … please no … not again …don't hold on to the tablecloth, sensei, do NOT hold on to the tablecloth …_

"HN! YOUNG MAN! GET THE HELL OUT FROM UNDER MY CHAIR!"

"OW!"

"I TOLD YOU TO – ARGHHHH!" Everyone watched in slow motion as the cushions finally gave way, and a ridiculous expression was locked on Raidon's face, one of stupefied disbelief, as he slid off the cushions and also promptly disappeared.

There was a moment of absolute stillness before a plaintive apology was heard from a muffled Kiba, sounding as if trying not to burst into laughter. "Oh, oh no... Sorry, sensei. But really, if you were balanced on that many cushions –"

"YOU – INSOLENT – LITTLE –"

Now Shikamaru suddenly clutched the sides of his chair as the futile search reached him.

"Chouji you idiot! Just leave them alone and order some more!"

"But Shikamaru, you don't understand, _those _were the _last_ dumplings!"

"Che, this is so troublesome. Can you idiots just get _out_ from under the table! What are you – Ino, let go of me!" Furiously trying to shake her frantic fingers off his shoulders.

"Shikamaru! Why don't you go help them instead of –"

"Quit screaming in my ear, woman!"

"WHAAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Sheesh Ino, everyone's looking at you, you're the one screaming the place down. Geez, what a pain in the ass."

She stared, and just as her face went from white to a dull red, so her voice dropped from a high pitch to a dangerous growl. "What … what did you just say?"

The unfortunate young Chuunin blinked. "Oh, well err, I just meant..."

"WILL YOU TWO GET THE HELL OUT FROM UNDER THE DAMNED TABLE!"

"Ow! Oh no, my foot is caught! Get _off_ Chouji you _idiot_!" Kiba growled.

"You're about to squish one of my dumplings with your stinking big _feet_!" Was the answering roar.

"I can't _see_ anything! How the hell am I supposed to find the damn fork if I can't even see –"

Naruto had been sitting quietly, staring slightly open-mouthed. Now his chair was suddenly pushed back, and everyone watched, aghast, as he too disappeared under the table. "Here, I'll help you, Kiba!"

Sasuke and Sakura watched, aghast, as they followed Naruto's progress under the table, which wasn't too hard – every direction he crawled, the table positively jolted as he hit his head repeatedly against the solid mahogany wood.

Finally, a particularly hard jolt sent Sasuke's wine-glass dancing, and he and Neji watched stupidly, in slow-motion, as it finally tipped and the crystal liquid went happily speeding towards them.

Now Sakura had gone completely off her brain.

"ARGHHHH! NARUTO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE–KUN! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU NARUTO, GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh my goodness! Someone, please _do_ something!"

But by now, everyone was far too convulsed with laughter to do much in the way of helping. Except, of course, those who were either well and truly trapped under the table, and the commotion was building up on Hinata's other side -

Whether it was hysterical laughter, or just purely relieved laughter, she would never be really sure. Just that she finally sank back into her chair …

… And the cages within her heart finally opened.

**_It must have been cold there in my shadow …_**

**_To never have sunlight on your face._**

Finally, that long-imprisoned little bird could be released. It need fear nothing now, because everything had been said, been done. There were to be no more secrets, no more …

**_You were content to let me shine, that's your way,_**

**_You always walked a step behind._**

Because it wasn't about being afraid, being hesitant anymore …

No … now it was about taking that chance, if it was worth it …

… _because then, you will never know what you have missed …_

**_So I was the one with all the glory,_**

**_While you were the one with all the strain._**

Because it was finally admitting to being helpless against a force she should never have fought. Against a force that was perhaps the most powerful force in all the universe. A force that had lived beyond time, beyond measurement. It was this force that kept the world revolving, the one men and women would always fight for, never against … never …

Because without the power of this force within the heart, the heart was just a barren, empty wasteland …

At that moment, all she could hear was his voice … everything else drowned out. All the sounds around them, the people around them … all she was aware of was that the muted light caught his eyes, and his only. It was in those beautiful, mismatched eyes that it lay, she knew … she knew with a painful, heartwrenching, delightful certainty.

**_A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,_**

**_A beautiful smile to hide the pain!_**

_All along … all along, that answer I was searching for … it was here, with you, all the time …_

No longer did vast distances separate her. No longer …

**_Did you ever know … _**

Nothing to stop her numbed fingers reaching out. Nothing to stop her finding his hand, to suddenly wrap her fingers through his …

**_… that you're my hero …_**

And it was then when those eyes finally turned, and locked on to hers. Her own were pooling with unshed tears again, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter any, because of this returning pressure in her hand. The fingers were rough, calloused, but quivering. Just like hers were.

**_You're everything I would like to be_**

But then suddenly his chair scraped forwards, and he'd reached for her other hand. Her cold, shivering fingers were suddenly wrapped up in both of his. And those eyes gazed up at her through glinting silvery strands of hair, the sparkle from the lights, the gentle glow around them was nothing compared to the pure, raw, enchantment of those eyes.

**_I can fly higher than an eagle … _**

Laughter continued around them, laughter, delight, contentment, of being with those people who were loved the most in the world …

**_You are the wind beneath my wings …_**

But for her, only this man was there, this man who had always, always been there for her, as unreliable as anyone could ever be …

**_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_**

_It's him … all along, it's been him … _

**_But I've got it all here in my heart!_**

_Throughout the events of these past few months, who was the first one I thought of, when something terrible happened …? _

**_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it!_**

_Whose presence was it I longed for? Whose powerful, gentle, strong presence?_

_… Whose arms …?_

_And he came … he always, always was there … _

Her hands were resting on her lap, still tightly, tenderly held within his …

He had leaned closer, his head bent over her hand, coarse but gentle fingers rubbing hers. And as her tears finally slid from her eyes, she also bent her head, and rested her forehead tenderly against his …

Lovingly, affectionately … and time stood still …

It had been too long, far too long that he'd been lonely …

… but now time stood still …

And as all the paths of her memories crossed, joined and met up in that crossroad, she finally understood … that for a long, long time, her paths all did know where they were leading her … she just hadn't been astute enough to realise …

But now, soft, silky strands caressing her forehead, that uniquely beautiful warmth from him, the feel of her hands safely, securely, protectively within his … it was suddenly so easy … so easy to realise …

**_I would be nothing without you … _**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 48: Sunshine and Moonlight**


	48. Sunshine And Moonlight

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 48: Sunshine and Moonlight**

* * *

It is a beautiful, brightly lit Christmas Eve night. Everyone is currently making their way back from the restaurant.

Suddenly, two pictures fall out of the sky and dong Lee hard on the head.

(Lee looks silently at pictures of Danah that **Ashley (_ShinobiWolf_)** and **Alex** **(_Sanosuke Hidane)_**sent in) (the pictures are so heavy on account of the extraordinary beauty contained within them)

(Absolute silence, then all of a suddenly …)

**_LEE_**: OH! HOW MY HEART OVERFLOWS WITH ABUNDANT PRAISE FOR THESE MOST BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS THAT HAVE STRIVEN TO MAKE THIS GIRL HERE BE IMMERSED IN SUCH DELIGHT! SHE CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF HER EXPRESS THE HONOUR, THE PURE HAPPINESS WITHIN WHICH SHE IS STEEPED, HER OWN WORDS FAIL HER! INDEED, EVEN I CANNOT BEGIN TO TRULY EXPRESS, ON HER BEHALF, THE EXPLOSION OF JOY, THE THOUSAND FLUTTERING WINGS WITHIN HER WHEN SHE RECEIVED THIS WONDERFUL TREASURE, THIS SYMBOL OF SWEET DEDICATED ADMIRATION FOR HER HUMBLE STORY! IS IT NOT SO GAI-SENSEI!

(sound of running feet, enter Gai)

**_GAI_**: LEE! A THOUSAND TIMES ONCE AGAIN YOU PLACE MY OWN ELOQUENT SPEECHES TO SHAME WITH THE TRULY NOBLE EXTENT OF THE VALOUR AND CHIVALRY WITH WHICH YOU POUR PRAISES ON THESE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMEN! THE BEAUTIFUL SYMBOLISM YOU YOURSELF HAVE USED TO DESCRIBE THESE TWO MAGANIFICENT, BEAUTIFUL, BLOSSOMING FLOWERS – OH!

(catches sight of an innocent Kakashi and Danah strolling by, minding their own business, Take a bounding leep and skids to a stop in front of them)

KAKASHI! I DEMAND YOU COME HERE AT ONCE AND INSPECT THESE FABULOUS EXPRESSIONS OF SUCH SWEET DEVOTION OF YOUR NOBLE AND BEAUTIFUL LADY!

(They stop and look up, Danah blinking, puzzled)

**_KAKASHI_**: (totally lost): Hmm?

(Large, thick eyebrows twitch – uh, two pairs (though it could easily be four pairs, or eight …)

(Lee bounds in front and shoves the pictures under the Jounin's face)

**_LEE_**: Kakashi-sensei! You must not be ignorant of the wonderful and breathtakingly beautiful expressions of devotion that others have shown to your beautiful lady!

**_KAKASHI_**: (blinks and looks at the pictures) Oh yes, they're very nice.

(Lee and Gai face-fault on the ground)

**_LEE: _**(Lee sits up with a big sore red mark on his forehead) (choking) N-N-Nice? N-NICE? _NICE_! K-Kakashi-sensei, is that all you can say?

**_KAKASHI_**: (thinking hard) Well … they're quite … _exceptionally_ nice?

**_GAI_**: (spluttering and choking) (finally sits up with tears falling like waterfalls) Kakashi! Of all the years since our Springtime of Life, I have come to think one thing of your reaction to the beauty of life – (sits up on one knee, hurls a finger in the mystified Jounin's direction) I have come to believe that you – YOU –

(Everyone else arrives slowly, on their way to Danah's and Naruto's house for the after-dinner get-together) (The girls stare in shock, TenTen's eyebrow twitches to see her goofball teacher and teammate – even Lee stares as Gai starts working himself up)

I HAVE COME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN – _A PIECE OF CHEESE TART_!

(A moment of shock, then everyone, with some dignified exceptions like Sasuke and Neji and Hinata, fall down flat on their faces and legs in the air)

(Kakashi holds the pictures and just blinks in total flabbergasted confusion. He turns to an open-mouthed Danah, who stares back at him, completely lost. Kakashi then turns to Gai, who is at the moment wallowing in the ground)

**_GAI: _**AH! TO THINK THE PROFUSE DECLARATION OF BEAUTY AND SPLENDOUR PRESIDING IN THIS WORLD, EXPRESSED IN SUCH SPECTCULAR EXQUISITENESS BY SUCH HIGHER ECHELONS OF NOBILITY AND GALLANTRY AS **_ASHLEY _**AND**_ ALEX_** IS TO DIMINISH TO NOTHING MORE THAN SQUALOR AND IMMORALITY IN THE COMPLETE AND UTTER INDIFFERENCE EXPRESSED BY PEOPLE LIKE THIS SLICE OF _CHEESE_!

**_NARUTO: _**(being helped up by a distressed Princess Hinata, who is whispering worriedly about the sore mark on his forehead) What the hell! How the heck is Kakashi-sensei a piece of cheese?

**_GAI:_** (his eyes completely white, finger thrown in Kakashi's face) B-B-BECAUSE! THIS MAN HAS ALL THE FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS OF A SMELLY PIECE OF CH-

(Jiraiya runs in, stares in shock and irritation at everyone, and commences screeching)  
**_JIRAIYA_**: Hey! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING_? Everyone's waiting for the chapter!

**_PT (me): _**(PT creeps in while everyone is getting yelled at, and whispers) Uh … yes guys. **These pictures are up on my website, find the link on my profile page.**

(Raidon scuttles by clutching something bright red and very fluffy fluffy fluffy white, he is in a huge hurry)

(Everyone freezes and stares as he disappears from view, puffing and panting in his hurry)

(Everyone, readers included, then turn and stare questioningly at PT, who shrugs)

Read on and find out!

* * *

Tingling.

Something was tingling in the chilly night air. It seemed to rush up and down everyone's spines. It was something strange and magical about this night, out of all nights …

People did stop and stare at the huge group as they chattered on through the main streets, which were flooded with lights and other merry-makers, families, squealing, delighted children, young men with trembling fingers newly entwined within the softer, just-as-trembling fingers of the young lady beside them. Indeed, Christmas Eve had turned into a 'couple's night' – hotels and restaurants had been almost completely booked out. But everyone was far too busy soaking up the magic for themselves to be _too_ concerned with this amazingly stunning group who were passing – after all, it wasn't every day that young shinobi were seen in their best.

A delighted hum of noise was all around her, but it was quite hard to concentrate on too much outside distractions … not by the side of this man …

Hands in pockets, tall and graceful, strolling along with ease, the light from the numerous festival globes strung up around and between houses, across the street over their heads, the gentle light caught and enhanced the silvery shine to his hair, contrasted the smartness of his black jacket …

"… yes, truly it is so. Christmas Eve has long been seen as the time of romantic miracles. Extending an invitation to a young lady to be together on such a day as Christmas Eve has deep and romantic implications."

Danah's eyes, glazed with delight at soaking up the low hum of magic and love around her, turned and fixed in astonishment on Lee, who was some steps behind her, looking thoroughly dignified in his bright green suit, and one finger was raised in the air, his eyes closed in academic bliss as if making a very significant point. Around him, his classmates were either strolling along by themselves or had paired up with teammates, and were staring at him in open-mouthed jaw-dropping shock (Naruto), superior but puzzled glances, single eyebrows raised (Sasuke and Neji), eyes wide and staring.

"Did you all know, that it is not only close people who exchange presents – it is also those who intend to pursue a romantic relationship?"

A low chuckle called her attention back to the tall Jounin by her side, and she gazed at the crease of his eyes, the humour dancing in his eyes as he glanced briefly over at her.

"He seems quite well versed in such matters," He chuckled.

Pursing her lips, she glanced once more over her shoulder as they all continued onwards. By now even Gai-sensei was staring in shock at his adorable student, and he crept up beside the extremely proud-looking Lee, who had his head thrown back and nose in the air, and was striding along purposefully.

"Lee? Our adorable Lee, how on earth do you know all this?"

Before Lee could open his mouth to answer, the low, quiet voice of Neji broke through the group.

"He read it on the back of a salt shaker at the restaurant."

Everyone froze, then burst into spontaneous laughter, with the exception of Lee who was looking mortified, and Gai who was curiously trying to force his lips into a straight shape, sympathetic for his student, but still valiantly fighting the urge to screech with laughter.

Lee went white, then started bawling at the tope of his voice. "Go on, laugh! But you will still all remain ignorant about the stunning beauty that this time of the year symbolises! For instance, you will remain ignorant of the fact that young women are referred to as 'Christmas cakes'!"

Talk about a conversation stopper. Even Kakashi's eyes lost their mischievous smirk when he heard that. Everyone stopped abruptly like a switch turned off and stared at Lee. Even the nearby homeowners finally had their attention dragged from their own celebrations at this curious group.

Asuma stared at the heated figure before him. Clearing his throat, he asked in a lazy drawl, "Oh yes, then may we ask why young women are referred as such?"

Lee turned to him, intensely heated up now. "Asuma-sensei! Christmas cakes cannot be sold at full value after Christmas Day on the 25th, just as it is harder for young women to marry after they too reach twenty-five years of age! And so, after this date, both can only be sold out after heavy discounts!"

Absolute, mystified, flabbergasted silence followed this, no one sure how to respond. Jaws had literally hit the floor, and this time even Neji could say nothing – they were staring at their comrade, wondering if the idiot was for real. Lee was still standing in the centre of the group, panting heavily, the fires of divinity alive in his eyes.

In the middle of this silence, Danah was vaguely aware of the curious stares of the villagers. As it was, they attracted attention anyway, being such a large group, and so well dressed. And now the sight of them standing uncertainly around a slender figure in green, his eyes burning, his fists clenched, face uplifted towards the dark night, it was a little even more unnerving.

On top of that, Lee screaming about young women being the same as discounted Christmas cakes didn't help a bit.

Deciding it was time to move – and _fast_ – Danah swiftly walked right past Lee, grabbing his elbow in the process. His eyes bulged as he was almost swept off his feet with the speed.

"Speaking of Christmas cakes, Lee, I would adore some help when we get home to set out the sweet treats and things upstairs …"

* * *

She silently took in the sight of the large polished upstairs room, and its occupants. The lights reflecting off the floor-to-ceiling mirrors and the gleaming timber floors gave such a spectacular, dazzling effect. The little trestle tables that had been stacked in a corner had been dragged out, and trays placed on them with certain sweets she thought her guests might like.

An ancient gramophone had been dug out from goodness-knew-where, and it was sweet little Iruka-sensei who was valiantly trying to operate the curious thing. But it didn't matter a jot, because Mira had also seated herself next to the player, and her beautiful dancing brown eyes as she laughingly gazed up at him was indeed a sight to behold.

A smirk settled on the young woman's face as she turned away from them and surveyed the rest of her guests. _Well … they're accounted for now. I no longer need to meddle there …_

Asuma and Kurenai also looked a little awkward, but they talked quietly amongst themselves as they alternately watched the young schoolteacher and then their students. Jiraiya-sama was nowhere to be seen, neither was Raidon-sensei, but she'd had plans for him anyway … Tsunade and Shizune at any rate had returned back to the Towers, after having wished everyone else a good night.

She couldn't help the sweet smile that spread across as she saw the odd little acquaintances and friendships that had sprung up amongst the younger people. They were generally all standing in teams, and it was all initially awkward, since they rarely did associate with each other outside of their teams. And also the grim memory of the recent time they had been together was no doubt fresh in the minds of the young men involved. Wounds had gone deep, as had the memory of what they had gone through …

But something else had shifted, had descended upon that time. Something strange, and of course nothing that would ever make any one of them forget. But it was that something had signified the basis for the strength that the children of Konoha had grown up with … that special essence which formed the bonds, that only Brothers of the Leaf can ever have …

_It'll be all right … just maybe a little more time is needed, they'll be fine …_

However, she frowned as she sensed the one missing person in all this …

_Where on earth is he …?_

Barely had this thought occurred to her when she felt that strange swirling inside her … a feeling that always sprung up whenever he was near her …

Turning around slowly, she gazed at the tall figure standing in the doorway. The beautiful mismatched eyes were fixed firmly, intently on hers. The beautiful slender figure framed against the door, the easy, casual relaxed stance, hands in his pockets. And yet, an unfamiliar tenseness was also present, as if he were uneasy about something.

Her heart was thudding, but she stepped towards him, a slight concerned frown on her face.

"Are – are you all right, Kakashi-san?"

"Danah, I …"

She stared up at him, slightly alarmed. "W-What? Is something wrong? Are you all –"

She gasped when his fingers closed gently but firmly around her wrist. "I have something to show you."

Before she was quite aware of what was happening, he had already pulled her swiftly down the stairs, across the sitting-room, to the doorway and was already out of the door before she could even open her mouth to object to the freezing night air and to request that she grab her coat.

It was something between a gasp and a breathless wheeze that escaped her lips as the furiously sharp chill of the outside hit her. The gentle scraping of snow crunched under his shoes.

"F-F-F-Freezing …"

Her breathless protest was snatched as the biting chill hit her again. Also, he didn't seem to hear or register that she'd spoken or protested at all. Her wrist still tightly in his grip, she found herself following, practically being dragged across, because she'd hunched her body to try to curl up against the chill.

She herself barely registered that they had crossed the gravely path, and had entered the cool shade of the park opposite the house. The flood of lights in that street was still enough for her to see her own breath form a mist in front of her face – it was so cold!

_What on earth …! Could have at least let me grab my coat … Doesn't he feel the cold?_

This did indeed seem likely. In her hunched, huddled form, she peered up at the tall man slightly ahead of her, still determinedly leading her. His face was hidden completely, she couldn't even see if he had another of his mischievous smirks, signified by the dancing glint, the creasing of his eyes.

And yet, he only had his dinner jacket, which itself was extremely scant warmth – in fact, hardly any warmth at all! It was almost as bad as her own dress …

The park seemed deserted. _Well, that's hardly surprising, because everyone is warm and cosy inside houses, while here I am, stumbling about in the half-dark with someone just as crazy as myself and Naruto put together … whoa, now that must be REALLY crazy –_

He finally drew to a stop near the giant oak. Here, they were far from the bright cheerful lights – instead, the grounds here belonged purely to the magical silvery moonlight. Feeling his hand leave hers, she straightened, teeth still chattering. She then caught sight of the sudden world around her, the way the ground, the grass, trees were bathed in the silvery light, the ethereal effect was enhanced further by the snow glowing on the ground, the pure whiteness of it like a luminous glow. It was breathtaking.

Tearing her eyes away, she turned around, and once again caught her breath.

Had she just been thinking the snow and moonlight were breathtaking?

Well, the man behind her was more so …

He was standing a little away from her, nearer to the broad trunk of the giant oak tree. And from where she was, the moonlight seemed to fall straight on him, the gentle silvery moonbeams caressing not only his hair, like a birthright, but the outline of his body, the silhouette, the broadness of his shoulders, his hands in his pockets, his face turned towards the ground.

It was just another image of him, caught in her mind forever, like a picture just taken. The boy who was worshipped by the moon …

_Some things at least, never have changed …_

It was when the wind, silent until then, suddenly picked up and she gasped again. He finally glanced up, and she was about to turn upon him, demanding to know why he hadn't allowed her to get a coat when she saw him shivering slightly.

"Kakashi-san … you're cold too …" She whispered in wonder.

Her brows furrowed. _What on earth? What happened … he dragged us both out without thinking … what could be so important …_

She'd wrapped her own arms around herself, rubbing up and down her arms, which were receiving the most chills, due to the gentle fine netting of her dress from her shoulder to her wrists.

"Danah …"

She stared up at the tall silhouette of the Jounin. His usually deep, comforting voice sounded strained, hoarse.

"Y-Yes, Kakashi-san …?"

He walked towards her slowly, his hands still in his pockets, his own shoulders hunched forwards slightly, just as she had been doing earlier. But now her body was tense, alert, confused at the strange signals she was receiving from his body language. _He's not acting like himself … did something happen? Oh please, don't let something have happened …_

_But surely I would have had some kind of idea … after all –_

"I … I just have something to –" The soft voice broke into her thoughts. He left the unfinished, hesitant sentence in the air.

He had reached her side, and was now standing facing the direction she had been. His head was now raised, and she gazed up into the side of his face, at the intensity of his concentration at a distant point in the park, at the almost unnecessary alertness of his stance, the stiff way in which he was standing.

When he spoke again, his voice was low, quiet … but there was an almost … _desperate_ edge to it …

"In the hospital Danah, earlier this week I was walking through the corridors …"

She blinked, her hands stopped their feverish rubbing motion on her arms. _What on earth …_

"And I reached one of the operating theatres. There was an exit way nearby its doors, where I was headed. But outside the doors was sitting a woman."

She stared as he raised his head, looking straight ahead, at the expanse of silver-white grounds, the moonlight lightly touching the children's play equipment. She swallowed a gasp at the hardness of his gaze, the … the _pain_ …

"She was crying and crying and crying, Danah … I really and truly thought she was going to die, then and there … I thought that for the first time in my life, I would see someone's heart literally break, in front of my eyes …"

An almost tortured sound broke from him, and her heart suddenly pounded wildly … _Oh no … he can't be … please don't tell me he's … that he's crying … _

Hands deep in his pockets, his shoes crunched against the fresh snow. Hardly a whisper was heard, it seemed as if even the wind itself, the animals and the birds which chattered happily in the park – it seemed as if everything had hushed, just to listen to this beautiful voice … this beautiful voice telling a painful story …

"Her husband is a Jounin, he'd gone for a mission. He'd been gone longer than he was supposed to, and when the backup had arrived, they thought he was dead …"

Finally, he turned his head, gazing directly at her. By now, Danah had completely frozen.

"They brought him back, and he slipped straight into a coma … the only thing his brain was doing was keeping him breathing … and he had been like that for weeks, and weeks … just when they thought he would recover, that he was showing signs, he seemed to slip backwards again. The doctors themselves had lost hope …"

Her eyes had glazed slightly, staring at something on the gleaming white floor that she couldn't see, but she still heard his silent footsteps, still felt him slowly walk around her, coming to a rest on her other side.

"And then, Danah, I saw her finally stand, her face still fallen on her hands, and she started to hobble away. But the sound of her wailing, her tears, I can never forget … and especially not the sight of her unborn child …"

Danah's head snapped up, staring in horror. His eyes didn't meet hers, his own gaze fixed firmly on the glimmering snow.

"She was heavily with child … and at that crucial time of her life, this had to happen."

A terrible silence followed …

"Almost every day, when I was in the temple grounds, I would see a huddled figure keeling before the great statues. And that voice, that voice seemed to continue through the hours, the days … goodness knew how long she was there … she would accept help from no one, she would become blind, deaf, when someone approached her, tried to help her up, to make sure she was eating properly … but she would have none of it, in her blindness and deafness to the world, Danah, she was seeing only God … she was putting her blindness of eyes, her blind faith on something she couldn't see …"

Something painful had lodged in her throat, so painful that for a second she didn't feel him step up closer to her, and almost started violently when she heard his soft voice, much closer than it had been before …

"And then, finally Danah, this very morning …"

_I don't want to hear this, I don't …_

"… He opened his eyes."

Frozen. She was only frozen for a moment.

Turning slowly to her left, she stared up at him. By stepping closer to her, he had stepped up beside her, and the moonlight was once more caressing him … at this divine sight before her eyes, it was with some difficulty she managed to whisper.

"He … he what?"

"He opened his eyes. He opened his eyes, and he whispered his wife's name …"

He just stared silently at her, as the beautiful blue eyes sparkled with the swiftly-gathering tears, at the silvery pools gathering at the corners of those eyes …

"No one could understand it, Danah. No one at the hospital could explain it. It was, as far as they were all concerned, a miracle …"

He watched as the pool became a little flowing stream, the silvery crystals dancing in the moonlight …

"Sometimes, sometimes it's all right to let another force lead your path … we might lead our paths believing in our own strength, in our own ability to look after ourselves. Maybe because of this, shinobi have given up believing in miracles, have given up imagining that a miracle will come and save us. We have been led to train and fine-tune ourselves to such an extent, that the only thing we can reply on is ourselves. Engaging someone in battle is inevitable, injury unavoidable, and Death itself is always there … the master waiting to deliver a final lesson …"

By now, she had turned away, her hands still wrapped around herself, but her tears were streaming uncontrollably. A strange warmth was trying to explode inside of her … it was a sense of helplessness, but also … also a little butterfly, a tiny little creature that had been suppressed for so many years …

… and now fluttered intently, wanted to try its wings out …

It was strange she had been thinking about wings. Thinking about warmth as well … but this sudden explosion within her was nothing compared to the gentle, warm wings that slowly, tenderly wrapped around her …

In that instant, the night's winter chill vanished, the magical silvery world around her dissolved, and body no longer shivered …

One arm tightly around her waist, his other crossed over with her own arm, his hand firmly covering her small numbed fingers. Tenderly, he had pulled her against his own body, and straightening and leaning back, resting her head on his shoulder, she felt the sweet, gentle pulse of his heartbeat.

And his voice, that beautiful, gentle, calming voice was whispering now, and even through his mask, she felt the warmth as his lips gently brushed against her ear …

"But hope, Danah-hime … hope is something the simple peasant lives his day by, because as he lives each day, he sees miracles happening before his eyes all the time … watching the little flowers push upwards through the deadly winter snows is a miracle … watching a baby pull himself up and take the first tentative step is a miracle … and watching a mother hold her baby for the first time, and seeing that baby reach upwards and touch her face … is a miracle …"

Slowly, securely, her fingers moved to entwine within his, and she felt that tingle race furiously through her body, something else leap within her heart as he shifted his arms around her, pulled her even closer …

"They know that someone is watching out for them, that someone is directing their paths. They know this someone makes the path a little rocky, hard, painful for them, but when they reach past that point … they know they have been made stronger. They know that someone is guiding their paths … and they know that whatever happens, they know by their daily miracles that there is a guiding force, that someone is looking after them …"

Her tears had by now subsided, and the restlessness in her heart, that had been there for so long, was suddenly gone … and she now realised why …

"A man, a man who was once my teacher, but whom I adored as my own father … he once taught us, that there are only two ways to live life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. But the other … is as though _everything_ is a miracle."

_These arms … this voice … _

_This man …_

"So, princess … when you said, all those weeks ago, that … that to spend your entire life loving someone … but have to live in the terror that they might not return …"

It couldn't be possible her heart could ache any more …

"Seeing someone, Danah, you may be afraid to meet them. Upon meeting them …" Here, his arms moved slightly, and an electric jolt seemed to race through her consciousness, and his voice dropped even lower, "Upon meeting them, you may be afraid to kiss them …"

How her numbed fingers suddenly found themselves slowly, slowly wrapping around his, she never knew …

"And when you kiss them, you may be afraid to love them …"

And now, the pained breaths, the quivering of her entire body against his …

"And finally, upon loving them, you will be afraid to lose them …"

That lovely warmth against her face again …

"And yet … if you never took the chance in the first place, my princess … has a life been lived at all? Possibly, love might not be what makes the world go round, like everyone claims. But I was taught, and I now believe, that love is what makes the ride worthwhile … it's the ride that one must be willing to take, and not be afraid of …"

By now, something inside her was truly breaking …

… breaking from a hardened shell, from which the pieces slowly melted away into nothing, never to enclose the beating heart, ever again …

"Danah … you are exactly like your father … you gave up so many years of your life to help protect this village … cutting yourself off from everyone … and losing all those around you … everyone you grew up with, faded away into dust, into memory … into legend …"

"Except you …"

He barely heard the whisper, her voice was so soft, just like a caress of a summer wind. He numbly felt her turn around in his arms, felt her slender arms slip around his shoulders, her fingers clasp around his neck …

She then pulled back slowly, and then those blue eyes, now tinged with the silvery glow of the moonlight, were gazing, burning, smouldering into his own. Her hands were gently clasping his shoulders, and his eyes slid closed when trembling fingers lightly brushed against the side of his face, the tips of her fingers like a butterfly's kiss as they met his skin.

It was about this time it occurred to him the tremendous pounding somewhere between them. It was something beautiful as well as terrifying in its very force, and it faintly registered to him that it was a heartbeat. Vaguely, a part of his mind that wasn't taken up with this vision before him, this tingling in his arms as they encircled the slender figure – a tiny part of his mind idly wondered where the pounding was coming from. Was it from this beauty in his arms?

_No_, it concluded as, upon pulling her closer, he heard and felt only a small gasp, a sweet little sigh. His eyes had never left the intensity of the deep blue rippling pools, and the electric tingles racing through his body did not abate either.

_What could that sound be?_

That curious part of his mind then shifted his arms, entwining them more firmly around her waist, as if it was idly experimenting. Aside from drawing another breathless gasp from the girl in his arms, the mysterious thundering did not cease. If anything, as it felt her slender figure against his own, it became more pronounced. His mind once again went into a musing, trying to understand this strange sound …

_Very mysterious … very strange … an ANBU Captain who can go through the most dangerous, most deadliest of missions, which can summon the impassive, detached professionalism at a single silent, unspoken command … a man who is cool, unmoved and relaxed as always … _

_A man whose heartbeat remains so steady in the midst of terror, in the jaws of horror … _

_… now feels weak when he is in the arms of a woman … _

He remained still, his eyes remained closed as her fingers now gently brushed the silk against his face.

_No,_ he silently told his mind. _This is not just any woman. _

_This is …_

_This is my … _

"Kakashi …"

It was strange how beautiful it felt to have someone's lips lightly, gently, tenderly brush his face. Like the sweet little wings of a butterfly, her lips carelessly swept over his eyes, his brow, his forehead. So gently, so slowly, that it suddenly was hard to remember where they were, hard to imagine the passing of time, the low hum of delighted conversation from the houses, the joy that was swirling in the very air around them.

All he knew was this moment … her lips were so soft, and so cool, the incredible sensation of the opposing temperatures themselves created electric tingles in the very air … sparks that shot through her entire body, that raced at incomprehensible speeds through his …

Maybe it was about then his arms and fingers started quivering against her body, unable to control the enormous onslaught of emotion.

Because it itself was mind-blowing. Everything they had ever gone through, all the pain, the joy and agony, the uncertainties, the impossibilities, everything in their past had come to a swirling halt. Because here, this here and now …

The delicate wings trembled with the sweetest touch over his eyelids, soft little fingers gently smoothed away glimmering silver strands of hair before they whispered over his forehead, and the touch of her hand against his face, the thrills they evoked matched only by their trembling …

And with her touch, with the way she was responding, everything, all his doubts, his fears, everything he'd ever been afraid of fell away, vanished away, just seemed to swirl away into the chill of that magical Christmas night air …

Insecurities which had built up ever since he'd rescued her, the painful, terrible feeling of his imaginings that her heart belonged to another … those thoughts were now as if they had never been …

Because there was no way you could hold someone like this, could be kissed by someone like this, unless their heart had been yours, had belonged solely, exclusively to you …

… from the very beginning …

There was no time for any further thoughts as she again drew back, and this time as she gazed at him, there was no uncertainty, no hesitation in her eyes. She now understood fully where his heart had always lay … it may have taken an agonisingly long time, so many things had happened to make her realise it, but he wasn't complaining … not now …

When her fingers now trembled against the rim of the silk against his face, the pure, raw, magical spell was broken. They had passed … that longing within his heart, that painful yearning had gone. The magic of the first few moments had already worked itself out, and that bond had formed …

… A bond that neither knew, somehow just _knew_, could never, ever be severed …

His fingers now playfully caught gently at hers, and a mischievous glint was dancing in his eyes. Against the backdrop of the worshipping full, round moon, this man was every bit as divine as her dreams had always told her. Every bit …

"I hope you're not expecting horse teeth."

She blinked. A furious blush swept crazily over her, and he suddenly laughed, again that rich chuckle that seemed to reverberate through her. Which wasn't really surprising, since their heartbeats were already joined …

"Or was it … fish lips?"

Once again that laugh rolled around that magical, moonlit little park, that swirl of glittering mist around them, as she giggled in severe embarrassment, nestling her face in that warm, special place of the junction between his shoulder and neck.

… _the warm special place between his shoulder and neck?_

Her own eyes widened as this strange, utterly beautiful thought occurred. _Wow … how did I …?_

_Silly! Of course you always knew! Didn't you always dream of this?_

_Didn't you always feel that his body always felt so perfect? Didn't it always feel, when he held you, that it seemed as if every part of you just fit so perfectly?_

_… Didn't you _feel_ perfect when you are with him?_

"Wait, there was one more …"

She giggled. "A bee sting."

She giggled again as he drew back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. That cheeky sparkle in his eyes still sent jolts of electricity thrilling throughout her …

"Yes, that's right …"

"But you have to admit …"

"Hmm?"

"It was a very creative suggestion."

He raised his eyebrows, gazing down at the cheeky grin, and felt that something beautiful soaring throughout him again. A feeling like a golden eagle, majestic, powerful and strong, kept in captivity for so long suddenly finds the cage opened, and soars up, claiming his throne of the skies once again …

_She has always made me feel like this … _

_… And now, I don't have to pretend anymore …_

She giggled again as he once again pulled her against his body, and that soft sigh escaped her as he buried his head against her, feeling the warmth of his lips against her ear …

Deep blue eyes gazed up into the full roundness of the pale silver moon, a sight which even the mass of soft hair clouding her vision couldn't obscure. How could it, when it was just an extension of that heavenly light?

"I just realised something, Danah."

"Hmm?"

"You're the perfect height for kissing."

Sweet romantic interlude dispelled. She almost shot back from him, but was stopped by the strong encircling of his arms around her. She stared up into his face, her own hotly flushing.

"You …"

"Me what?"

He restrained himself from laughing at her sudden terrible embarrassment, that wouldn't have been a good idea right now. Clasping her hand, he raised it gently to his face.

She ceased struggling instantly, and another flush swept over her as she stared up at his rough, calloused hand covering hers, at the firm way he was holding her hand against his face.

Every single thought rushed out of her head, their surroundings, their very sense of time …

Quivering fingers found the silk rim, and her lips parted, her breath creating a soft silver mist, her body still responding against his touch, the feel of his heartbeat … her attention directed on the smooth silken feel as she slid the mask off, feeling his skin for the first time … the first time …

"Danah … do you know when I was in love, Danah? Do you know just when I knew how madly, how hopelessly I'd fallen for you …?"

His voice was soft but hoarse, a curious gruff whisper she had never heard before, but which was filled with a level of emotion she had never thought possible … Her fingers paused, her eyes locked with his again and this time her own breath caught in her chest, unable to escape, unable to react to the way her body was responding to his …

His hand slowly rose again, fingers covering hers, and assisting her numbed fingers, sliding the last of the silk off …

The next action, she would never, never know if it was the sight that met her eyes, the hoarseness in his voice, or his words that he whispered against her lips … but she would always know, always remember that this was the first time she ever really forgot to breathe …

"It was because I couldn't sleep at night …"

_Oh my … _

_This can't be real …_

_This … _

"I couldn't sleep anymore, because reality was finally better than my dreams …"

Smooth, soft … features like those that a heavenly sculptor had lovingly crafted, the gentle angular curves from his cheekbones to his chin, the very slope of his face … the sweet, well-defined contour of his face …

And then a tiny dimple as he gave her a mischievous, cheeky smirk. The scar running from his eye down his cheek accentuated that rakish, almost devilishly handsome look. If she'd been in any other state of mind than she was now, she may have strangled him for making so light of the thundering, pounding, throbbing of her heart, her body …

As if to add to this, the moonlight itself swept over him, highlighting the glow of his hair, tenderly tracing the curve of his face, just as her fingers were doing …

As if in a daze, she felt him step backwards, his arms still protectively, tenderly around her, drawing her back into the shade of the large oak tree behind him. The large leafy branches threw them into shadows, but not enough shadow that she still couldn't see the moonlight caressing him.

"Danah, could you … please look up for me?"

She blinked at him. It was at this moment incredibly hard to tear her eyes away, but she somehow managed to.

He grinned as she squinted up into the darkness above them. "K-Kakashi, I don't see anything …"

"Look harder." His arms shifted once again, and she gasped slightly as she was again pulled against his heart. The husky whisper against her ear, as this time, she felt his real warmth … "Look closer …"

Craning her neck, she did so. And gasped. It wasn't that hard to see after all …

She blushed again, and this time, it wasn't from the chill …

"You … you hung it up _there_?"

That deep chuckle again. "You said … not to put it in the boundary of the house."

She barely had time to respond, barely time to breathe before she felt his warm breath against her lips … suddenly his beautiful, pleasing musky scent …

… the most lightest touch … like soft caressing wings …

… but so much … so much warmth, such controlled … _passion_ …

_Like fireworks … like – like electricity … _

_Would it have felt like this, if I didn't love him, didn't adore him already … _

_… all my life …?_

He leaned back gently, watching her, watching those lovely deep blue eyes open slowly, locking in with his …

As his hands shifted against her waist again, the mere touch now sent fresh thrills racing throughout her body, alighting every single nerve, firing every new sensation …

He pulled her closer … closer …

Leaned in again …

A beautiful, soft little sigh escaped her, thrilling him. He brushed against her soft rose-coloured lips, teasing little kisses … almost the same kind of caressing butterfly wings she had given him …

She sighed again, arms tightening around him, her eyes fluttering closed as he ran his lips over her chin, her cheek, buried softly in her neck ...

His own eyes closed as he felt her fingers gently massaging his back, his shoulders, his neck, gently, lovingly caressing, stroking through the soft strands of his hair ...

Opening his eyes, he caught her hand, bringing it to his lips, gazing deeply into her eyes, smiling as she blushed again.

He watched a single diamond trail its way down her face. Watched her small hand raise itself, wiping away the glistening streak. He pulled closer to her again, whispering.

"Danah ... why are you crying ...?"

She shook her head, her hand covering her mouth, furiously telling herself not to hiccup, that would be extremely embarrassing.

"I – I'm happy. People cry when they're happy …"

Then there was that low, breathy voice again. "Oh, Danah …"

She barely had time to take a breath, to gaze at him before his lips were brushing over hers again. As he pulled her closer, tightened his arms again, she gave a little gasp at the electrifying thrill that had raced through her again. The gasp parted her lips ...

Her heart was thudding against her chest, the only indication she had that this was real, that she hadn't died and gone to heaven, and this beautiful magic was just some wonderful dream ...

His lips seemed to be caressing hers, worshipping ... a soft moan escaped him as he pulled her tightly but gently against his body, feeling her softness press up ...

Everything in the past vanished. Especially that time … _that time_ …

_… he doesn't hate me for that time … _

_…_

_And this … this feels so right … this feels … just perfect … _

_… not like … not like …_

They pulled away slowly, eyes locking ... he smiled when he saw the pretty pink tinge on her face ...

_She's so beautiful _... _was there ever a woman who could be so breathtaking as this _... _impossible _...

_Maybe that's why … why it's been so hard to let go … to meet anyone else … _

_… Maybe I was always waiting for her …_

She gasped, then sighed slightly as he once again buried his head against hers, as she felt his warm lips, warm breaths, warm kisses on her ear, her neck ... the pure magic as his gentle hands slowly slid over her shoulders, down her arms, rested on her sides, her waist ...

Drawing back again, he now closed his eyes as her soft lips roamed over his face, brushing against his cheek, his eyebrows, his forehead ... and with every tender kiss, a sweet little whisper …

"Kakashi-san, the minute I heard my first ever love story …"

The tingling against his skin …

"I know … I know that I started looking for you … a-and I didn't realise how blind that was, because I couldn't have known who you were …"

The way his throat closed up, suddenly being hard to swallow …

"And then, it was after so long I finally realised … that lovers don't finally just _meet_ somewhere …"

This time, he drew back, and gazed intently into her eyes, feeling those wings open up within him again at the soft little smile lingering on her lips …

"They are within each other … always were … all along."

Another timeless moment just happened, where he froze, and wondered if he would ever be in a state of mind where he could expect the magic she would come out with, whether he would ever know what she was going to say next to thrill him.

And he realised in that exact same instantaneous moment, that it would never happen. Because everything about her, was something unexpectedly beautiful, and he knew she would never, ever, ever, in this lifetime or the next, cease to evoke that magic within him …

His hands quivered uncontrollably, something quite new for him, as he tenderly pulled her closer to his body. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder, her breath warm against his neck.

"Oh, Kakashi-san … you ... you are someone's dream. You are the kind of man every girl dreams of meeting, but never does, and she ends up settling for second-best. Only the lucky ones though. Because other girls never even meet the man who is third ... they will spend the rest of their lives with someone who still causes them pain, heartache ... I know this for a fact … I know it … I have seen it …"

He felt his throat tighten as he listened … the simple purity and honesty of her voice, her words ...

His cheek resting against her soft hair, eyes gazed out over the expanse of park. He listened quietly to the pretty little sigh that escaped her lips, the shy way she shifted, tightened her arms around him.

_This feeling inside me … _

_As if … as if with this girl in my arms, in my life … _

_Just as if everything will now fall into place … all the times I went to an empty apartment, the early mornings and late nights I would sit by myself somewhere outside …_

_The women around me, so battle-hardened, so weary, so critical and cynical of life … and those who haven't experienced the pain of what I have – how can they ever hope to understand me? How could I ever want to be with them …_

_The calmness I feel whenever I'm with her … I know with her by my side, as it has been already in the few months she has been back, that she will prove that however tired and worn out life is, it still has magic within it, still has many secrets to find …_

_Even now … just now, in these few moments of pure magic, she has already proved it …_

As another sigh escaped her, another shifting of her arms around him, a little giggle that escaped her lips as he lightly brushed his lips against her ear … that powerful, beautiful, beautiful soaring feeling rose within his chest …

_It's strange this sense of … of completeness I feel inside me … that of everything I have gone through, suffered, the heights I have risen, everything I have achieved in my life … all that is now filled with a sense of … completion … when I have this girl in my arms …_

_… my life feels complete … just like a missing piece was found …_

"The measure of a life …"

He gazed at her as she straightened, as her eyes shyly locked with his again, as she leaned forwards and lightly brushed her lips against his nose.

"The measure of a life, princess?"

She blushed again in pleasure at this sweet title he'd give her. "I remember … I remember daddy telling me … I was so little, but – but it was so magical … just like everything he did …"

A powerful feeling caught both of their hearts, and he stared down into the blue eyes, so beautiful …

"He told me … that it's not measured by the breaths we take …"

Once again, he felt her tingling, quivering against him as he claimed her lips, grinned impishly as he watched the blush spread over her. "Then what is it measured by, Danah?"

Laughing softly, she slid her hand up his shoulder and tenderly threaded them through his thick, soft hair, her fingers tenderly stroking his head, fingering the silky strands.

"It is measured by …" Here, a sudden breathlessness as he pulled her up against his body again, and flashed her another cheeky grin. "It is measured by the moments that take our breath away …"

And there, once again was proof that he could never – _would_ never – be in a state of mind where anything she did would never surprise him … he knew all along, that she was the type of girl who would always prove, that in this life, there was still magic hidden, and hence that life was worth living out.

"Well … if that's truly the case …"

She giggled softly again as his fingers, which had been trembling on her sides, gently, teasingly slid around her waist, drawing her close again. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips pressed against her forehead …

"If that's truly the case, then I am going to be breathless all my life …"

… and sighed as he slowly whispered against her lips.

"… for every single second that I have you by my side …"

"AARRGHH! DON'T PUKE ALL OVER MY SANTA CLAUS OUTFIT!"

Skid. Thud, Crash.

They froze. Slowly, slowly turning in the direction from where the most fearful sounds were coming.

"_AARRRRGGHHH!_ GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, BOY!"

"HE'S NOT FEELING WELL, YOU EVIL LITTLE MAN!"

"_WHAAAA_ -! NO! NO, I WON'T HAVE IT! DANAH! DANAH, YOU GET YOURSELF HERE NOW!"

There was a sudden dead silence. The Jounin and his lady had frozen on the spot, and were staring in the direction of the house.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FINALLY CONSENT TO WEAR A SANTA SUIT!"

A screeching voice that sounded terribly like Naruto really and truly in a fit of rage. "DO WE LOOK LIKE WE'RE LAUGHING AT YOU? YOU LOOK LIKE A NIGHTMARE –"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BRAT?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE'S GRANDMOTHER GONE WRONG!"

The answering roar was like a thousand cascading waterfalls. Numbly, Danah imagined she could actually feel the world throbbing under the feet with the reverberations. "IT'S ALL YOUR SISTER'S FAULT! SHE PLEADED AND BEGGED AND FINALLY THREATENED ME TO WEAR IT –"

Now a furious high-pitched scream joined n the foray. "WHAT? _WHAT!_ SHE ASKED _YOU_ AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN ASK _ME_?"

Danah was suddenly roused from her semi-shocked, semi-numbed state by a sudden chuckle. Yes, again that deep, rich chuckle that seemed to soar right into her heart and make it want to beat higher and faster …

"Danah, was that Jiraiya-sama just now?"

Indeed it was Jiraiya, his voice high-pitched, slurred, extremely obnoxious and evidently drunk.

And yet again she was distracted; turning and gazing up at him, the crease in his eyes, the cheeky little dimple, the sweet delightful laughter, the sudden enchanted beauty of this man's face …

"AND WHEN I AM OBVIOUSLY MORE HANDSOME AND PLEASING TO THE FACE THAN THIS OLD FART OF A MOUNTAIN GOAT –"

A new level of screaming must have ensued, the furious stompings and yellings, as well as panicked roars must have followed, but neither were aware of any of them. It was a sudden, strange lightheartedness that filled her, something inside her that felt as if it wanted to soar right into the diamond-studded sky above.

The magic came winging its way back, back from its trip around the village where it had also poured itself into the brightly lit rooms, the delighted squealing and chattering of children, from the firm way a lady gripped her husband's hand, the quietness of her countenance balanced by the thundering love inside her heart, believing in the divine gift Kami-sama had showered her with, by having brought him back into her arms safely. This love had glided cheerfully into each house, had lightly touched up that glowing sparkle of the eternal flame that burns within everyone.

Now, it returned once more into the quiet little park, wrapped its wings tenderly around the young man and woman, the two trembling, quivering hearts, the birth of something forever, eternal, and utterly unbreakable …

* * *

She stood and stared in shock at the – the – _apparition _– in the middle of the enormous room.

There, right in the midst of a circle of gaping mouths, completely oblivious to embarrassed glares from some and the admiring devotion from his teacher …

It was a sight that had even stopped the gigantic argument between an _utterly ridiculous­_-looking Raidon, complete in a red and white Santa suit, which was evidently ten sizes too big for him, and was practically swimming on him, and a Jiraiya who was completely red from not only the _sake_ but his recent explosion at Raidon.

But both Danah's and Kakashi's eyes were riveted to the figure in the middle of the circle. Panicked whispers reached them from the slightly alarmed, fully entertained, but still slightly worried spectators.

"Oh my, he's such an embarrassment."

"Does he even realise what he's doing!"

"Someone better go stop him before he hurts himself."

"What'd you mean hurts himself! He looks like he's having a good time!"

"Oh you idiot, that looks positively freaky! He _is _going to hurt himself!"

Standing behind her, his fingers still tightly entwined within hers, she once again felt that beautiful warm thrill through her as she heard his deep chuckle.

"Honestly … is the boy having a heart attack?"

Pursing her lips to stop from bursting into laughter, she turned and giggled up at him, swiftly shaking her head to quieten him.

The mischievous twinkle never left his eyes. He stepped closer towards her, burying his face against her soft hair. "But truly, princess … look, he looks like he's about to have a stroke. Perhaps you _had _better stop him."

She clapped her hand to her mouth again, forcing down the laughter. A perfectly straight-faced Neji and expressionless Sasuke stood nearby.

"Danah-san, I believe he is trying to break-dance."

Both Danah and Kakashi turned to him, the silver-haired Jounin's eyes creased in a smile, Danah's lips slightly parted and her eyes wide. "W-What? Neji-kun, what is …"

"It's a type of dance that involves these … very fast acrobatic moves. Different parts of the body have to touch the ground, in time with the music …"

This time, Neji joined in turning and staring in mild shock at a completely bored-looking Sasuke. He noticed Danah, his teacher and comrade staring in astonishment at him and coloured slightly, twitching. "What … that Naruto idiot told me …"

Danah and Kakashi turned back, staring at the blur of green, still trying to come to terms with the astonishment of this curious knowledge, and the sight of the furious moves made by Lee. True, it was a little disturbing, because any onlooker really would think he was having a massive heart attack, but he did seem to be good at it. If anything, he was a little _too_ good at it; a real break-dancer would never be able to have such speed to match him, which is perhaps why the sight was alarming.

"Hmm …" Danah sighed, shaking her head slowly, another grin twitching at her lips. "I didn't even know there was music like that …"

"Well, Kiba-kun brought it in," Beamed a delighted Sakura, bounding up to them.

It was about then her sharp eyes noticed the strange closeness of the handsome Jounin and the young woman. Her eyes widening, she gaped when she saw the linked hands, Danah's fingers firmly clasping the half-gloved hands behind her …

Before the rose-haired girl could do anything – whether it be to emit the delighted scream or just gasp and scuttle over to Ino and blurt out the news, the ruffled and highly insulted (utterly ridiculous Santa Claus) was getting sick and tired of being completely buried in red and white fluff.

"_OI! _NOW I COMMAND YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO ME!"

Miraculously, the gramophone stuttered, choked, then screeched to a stop. Most stared in shock and new-found fearful admiration of the little man's incredible powers of being able to control ancient machinery, but a numbed Danah just suspected that the enormous voice vibrations from his desperate attention-seeking yell had sort of upset the delicate balance of the needle on the gramophone …

Lee suddenly fell face down – unfortunately, very hard – on the timber floor as the music screeched to a nails-down-a-blackboard halt. All eyes turned and fixed numbly on the tiny figure. It seemed now was the first time they were actually seeing him; prior to this, all attention had been fixed on the furiously spinning green-clad break-dancer …

"Hm, well .. ahem …" A few mutterings, clearings of throat, then …

"HO HO HO."

Large brilliant green eyes glanced around at his thunderstruck audience. "Well? How did that sound?"

The silence was so great, they could almost hear the drop of a pin from the people on the other side of the village. Finally, Danah cleared her throat.

"Not bad, but work on it, sensei. Work on it."

And finally, Shikamaru was unable to keep his incredulous face any longer. In the middle of another dead silence, they heard his quiet voice. "That has got to be the most _ridiculous_ Santa Claus I've ever seen."

The green eyes bulged in fury again, but now someone else cut in, grateful that the ice was broken.

"You – you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me! Is he for real!"

Now a loud guffawing, choking, spluttering – much like the dying gramophone player – could be heard from the other side of the room. This was followed by a few thuds. Joined to that, was Hinata's sweet, concerned little voice.

"K–Kiba–kun? Oh! N-N-N-Naruto-kun? If you both laugh any harder, you – you'll be sick again!"

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME BRAT-FACES! IT WAS DANAH'S IDEA!"

"Ehh? Danah-san, what were you thinking!"

She blushed but grinned broadly at everyone's stunned gaze. "Well! You have to admit, it sounded funny at the time." Another giggle escaped her lips. "But it was a bit difficult, because there was nowhere we could find that stocked a Santa outfit that small."

At that, all hell broke loose. Had Raidon been a dragon, there would perhaps have been no top floor of Naruto's and Danah's house left, because he well and truly lost his head. It wasn't only Danah's – perhaps not very tactful and utterly careless comment – but the fact that most people had now lost the use of their legs, and had promptly fallen to their knees, clutching their stomachs and convulsed with laughter.

The young Chuunin Captain smirked. "Well, you know, if Santa was a midget, he'd get down chimneys a lot quicker."

Raidon promptly stopped bellowing. "HA! At least there's a young fellow who sees some sense!"

Sakura, who'd been staring in shock and giggling, suddenly found her eyes wandering, and then found them firmly fixed on the pair who were still standing by the doorway. Her eyes widening, she seemed to remember …

A swift delighted whisper to Ino was all it took to do the trick. Both girls turned and beamed, their eyes sparkling and dancing. Of course, after that the annoying men in their group were curious as to what could be taking so much of their attention, and they followed the line of sight … and before long, it wasn't only their eyes that were fixed widely, gapingly, intently …

"Danah nee–chan..." Naruto breathed.

It wasn't immediately clear how Naruto would take this piece of news. Well, not _immediately _clear, but he recovered quick enough.

His large blue eyes had been widened in shock, then gradually, a curtain of confusion then dumbfounded revelation finally swept across his features.

"So what did his face look like?"

Danah stared across at her little brother, stunned confusion sweeping across her own eyes. The blush descended again swiftly as the tall Jounin behind her chuckled and, still holding her little fingers tightly, entwined his arms around her waist, drawing her against his body. Biting her lower lip, she avoided all eyes, gazing intently down at their linked hands, as the room, after a few seconds stunned, delighted silence, let out a _whoop!_ and all started carrying on in very silly ways. Shameless people like the white-haired Sannin were hooting, other undignified people were letting out ape-calls, and just about everyone had a knowing "FINALLY!" grin on their faces.

"Well ... did it feel like fish lips?"

A few of the delighted expressions flickered, then glanced over in annoyance at Naruto, who was completely unaware of his own teammates who were glaring murderously beside him, and at Hinata who was hovering by, worried that Naruto was suddenly going to be attacked by a terrifying-looking Sakura and Ino.

Even Sasuke tried to put his contribution in.

"Drop it, idiot," he growled.

"Maybe they were horse teeth?"

"Naruto! Didn't Sasuke-kun tell you to drop it!" Hissed a _furious_ Sakura.

"So it wasn't all flabby and squishy –"

The entire room screamed in terrible shame on his behalf for his blunt stupidity. Naruto however, was insistent to know. After almost a year of having to put up with this aching mystery, and being _so close …_

"And you didn't feel yucky bumps or anything? Nothing sharp and teethlike, or –ARGHHHH! WHAT THE -! LET GO OF ME –"

Shikamaru swiftly stepped to the opposite side where Ino had presently lunged, where she had literally taken off across the air to clamp her frustrated fingers around Naruto's neck.

"NARUTO YOU STUPID FOOL! SAKURA TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP! KEEP YOUR FAT HEAD OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S PRIVATE BUSINESS!"

Naruto was rapidly going white, then purple, then other colours, and his response was lost in a series of chokes and gags. By now, Sasuke really was alarmed that he was suddenly going to lose consciousness here and now, and vaguely agreed that however wonderful that would be – a bit of sense, and peace and quiet – he doubted anyone would want to spend the rest of the night in the casualty ward of the hospital. He swiftly whisked Naruto out of Ino's claw-like grip, dragging him upright by the collar and giving him a good shake.

"Come on idiot, settle down."

Danah was by now very worried at the turn of events, and was wondering what to do when Naruto suddenly did regain his breathing. Hinata had been positively traumatised, and had rushed to his side, concernedly placing her hand on his shoulder as he lay kneeling panting on the floor, his hands clutching his throat. Eyes bulging, he seemed ready to scream at Sasuke when Lee decided to put his bit in.

"NARUTO–KUN! YOU MUST DO AS SASUKE-KUN AND INO-CHAN SAY! SUCH A ROMANTIC, SPECTACULAR VISION OF LOVE NOW STAND GRACING THIS DOORWAY! THE WAY A POWERFUL AND MIGHTY FRIENDSHIP HAS EXPLODED LIKE FIREWORKS INTO SOMETHING SO UTTERLY ROMANTIC SHOULD NOT BE DISPLAYED LIKE PUBLIC WARES!"

There was a momentary pause, as everyone tried to frantically work out if Lee had just made a fool of himself by the last few words, but Lee still wasn't finished. Rising up on one knee, his fists clenched in the air before him, and once more the twin fires sprung up in his eyes.

"MATTERS OF THE HEART SHOULD REMAIN PRIVATE, RESERVED EXCLUSIVELY FOR THE TWO SPIRITS BEATING AS ONE! IS THAT NOT SO, GAI–SENSEI!"

And the inevitable answering roar of fire …

"LEE, ONCE MORE YOU HAVE TRANSPIRED BEYOND ALL POSSIBLE EXPECTATIONS, YOUR HEARTFELT OPINIONS ARE THE PERFECT EXPRESSIONS OF THE BEAUTY AND POWER OF AFFECTION, THE WAY TRUE, DEEP–ROOTED FRIENDSHIP TURNS TO AN ENDURING LOVE!"

In the wake of this, a snort was heard. Everyone turned and stared at Jiraiya, who seemed to have a miracle cure from his drunken stupor.

"Well ... it'll be good for my next novel anyway."

Simultaneous eruptions flared out at once.

"What the hell –"

"He can't be serious!"

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT–SANNIN!"

"YOU – YOU – HOW CAN YOU INSULT SUCH A TENDER, SWEET ROMANCE LIKE THAT BY INSERTING IT INTO ONE OF YOUR UNCLEAN NOVELS, JIRAIYA–SAMA!"

"_SILENCE!"_

Everyone turned in astonishment to the ridiculous Santa Claus, still amazed at how huge and thunderous a voice could come from such a midget. Needless to say, the effect was already ruined by the ridiculous over-over-over sized clothes, and he ruined it further waggling his finger at them sternly.

"I'll have you know, Danah went to a lot of trouble to organise the dinner and this get–together. So yes, you should all be very ashamed of yourselves, and all that stuff." He sniffed.

Naruto glared across at him. "Fat lot _you­_ know about anything Danah nee-chan did!"

Raidon puffed his chest out. Now this looked exceptionally silly, because there was already too much fluff on his chest to start with. "Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"I _do_! She was with me so many years, I practically know –"

"But she's my sister! She's more closer to me than to you!"

"Yes, but I'm a wizened, weathered old mountain goat, what's more I'm going to be your teacher, so shut up and do as I say."

Naruto's mouth opened, then closed in a sulky, furious scowl, apparently unable to think up a valid enough comeback.

"And as for the rest of you … I'm the Santa Claus here, which means I'm the main character at the moment, and I say – SHUT THE HELL UP!"

As pandemonium broke loose yet again, she once again felt his arms shift around her.

Turning, her smile was suddenly shy again, as if everything they had just gone through in that magical night outside had just been another dream …

But like he'd said … it really and truly would be hard to sleep … if the reality was better than the dream …

Biting her lower lip to hold back her giggling, she quietly followed him as he turned, still with his fingers linked through hers, and led her down the stairs.

The memory of a young woman's words came to her as he paused halfway down the twisting spiral of the stairs … halfway down, covered from the raucous sounds above, hidden from the silent areas of the house below …

A young woman, who had used to be one of Raidon-sensei's students … Danah remembered she had been barely sixteen, and this young woman about the same age as she was now …

As he stopped, turned and gazed up at her, she paused on the step just above his, the strands of light sifting in through, seemingly bending around the turning stairs to reach the silvery glow of his hair, his eyes … his hands tenderly, firmly clasping hers … the way he brought her hand to his lips, gazing up at her through glimmering silver strands, the gentle brown and deep red of his eyes swirling with powerful emotions …

The way he gathered her into his arms, the gentle protective way he folded her close, like the wings of an angel's embrace …

Danah remembered the young woman, the way she had giggled, the sweet delight that had passed across her features as she'd talked about a man whom she loved, whom she adored …

_"When a man kisses you, Danah, he isn't doing anything else _..."

Once more, her fingers still trembled as she lowered her head, quivering little fingers slipping down the silken covering of his face …

_"… Oh little Danah … at that moment, you're his whole universe … and the moment is eternal _..."

As her lips once more found his …

_"… because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere …"_

The sweet gentleness of his whisper against her lips … that mysterious, magical way he touched her … the way he gently teased her lips apart, the way she relaxed and responded to him, her body sinking, melting against his ...

"_… and when he holds you … truly, it feels like you're now a complete woman, in the arms of the man your heart has always belonged to … and he is a complete man … because he knows your heart never belonged to anyone else …"_

The silken feel as she ran her fingers through his hair, across his forehead, his eyes, lightly caressing his face ... the tightening he caused in her body, the delicious feeling that suddenly charged its way outwards …

_"… suddenly, you're his entire world, his universe, his life … everything in this life and his next …_

_… he's just kissing you _... _it's overwhelming …"_

* * *

SQUEEEEE!

Well, sincerely hope you enjoyed that, because it took me FOREVER … (sigh)

I really hoped it was worth the wait …

Next chapter: **49 - Christmas Day**

(but this title may change, like the last one changed)


	49. Christmas Day

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 49 – Christmas Day**

**(SPOILER: chapter 220(?))**

**Background: Bryan Adams – _Here I Am_**

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
…

(bows repeatedly)

I'm very sorry, I have been on holidays for a while, but it took so long to get into the _mood_ to write …

(BTW! **_Ayuka-chan_**, although you mentioned the song in passing, '_Chrno Crusade – Sayonara Solitia'_, I downloaded it anyway, and yes, it's so lovely! It certainly would have fitted nicely with the previous chapter …)

ANYWAY! Off you all go, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Her fingers were cold. Very cold.

It was a while before she realised she had been gripping the same cup for a while, that the tea leaves within it may as well have grown stale, that the water had boiled itself out and cooled itself down long ago, and that there was no point at all trying to make tea.

Blue eyes slowly rose from their intense perusal of the kitchen sink, and gazed distantly out through the little kitchen window into the tiny garden outside, now suddenly magical.

Snow. Sunlight. Silver. Early morning. Early Christmas morning.

_Magic_ …

Her chest went cold.

So numb was she that she didn't even react, didn't even seem to hear when the front door creaked open ever so quietly, when a cheery gust of the chill wintery christmassy air burst into the house, when the figure who moved like the wind approached her …

She only gasped when his arms tightened around her, drawing her into his chest. And the feeling in her body seemed to return in a furious heated rush as the soft gentle huskiness of his voice shivered through her, re-awakening her senses.

"Call yourself a Jounin?"

The colour and smile returned to her face as she set down her cup, and curled her fingers around his, which were firmly and tenderly wrapped around her waist. Upon feeling the chill from her touch, he stiffened slightly, then releasing his hold, turned her around, his gentle, firm gaze not missing the paleness, the strain, the worry in her eyes.

But as she gazed back, her body started tingling again at his touch, her heart had truly stirred back into life as she remembered …

Before he could say anything further, numbed but quivering fingers had reached up and fastened around the silk rim on his face …

When she slowly drew back, the transformation was complete. The rose-tinged blush, the brightness in her eyes, the delightful tingling in her body. A woman in love …

The concern and anxiety in his own gaze faded away, replaced by a beautiful softness. Leaning forwards again, his eyes slid closed as his forehead met hers. "Happy Christmas, princess …"

A soft, delighted little laugh as she slid her arms around him again, drawing him close. "Happy Christmas to you too …"

Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips against his forehead, then drew back, beaming. "Breakfast?"

Grinning, he allowed himself to be gently steered backwards to the table. "Absolutely. There is no way any man can say no to a proper family Christmas breakfast, can they? Especially not one hosted by his lovely woman."

The sparkle was in her eyes once again, but she felt that she would never be able to stop blushing. "Well, I'm afraid it will only be yourself and your, er, lovely woman." Meeting his puzzled glance, she motioned towards the two closed bedroom doors.

Staring at the doors, he seemed to be aware for the first time of the almost unearthly silence. Frowning slightly, he slowly sank into the chair and rested his elbows on the table, never breaking his intent gaze. "Danah … what …and where?"

Sighing, Danah went back to the sink and pulling out an extra cup, started making tea all over again. "Last night, it was so horrible. I could do nothing."

He watched her, mystified, as she moved around her kitchen, pulling out the tea-tin, the saucers, the kettle. "One's having nightmares that he won't – that he absolutely refuses – to tell me about. The other …" Here she paused, staring out the little kitchen window again.

He stared as she slowly turned, saw the way she had suddenly paled again. He felt his body tense.

"It's started again, Kakashi-san. Sasuke's curse seal is …" Her hands wrapped around the cup, gripping so tightly they turned even paler. "It's getting worse. Not only the pain, but …"

Suddenly, the cup was abandoned, and she was suddenly gripping his hands now, having swiftly moved to the table, leaning over him, her deep blue eyes wide with fright, with confusion …

"Something … something about that curse seal has _changed_, I don't understand how it can … I – we both know Sasuke has not encountered Orochimaru since the curse seal was given … but now, after Tsunade-sama and some of the Council Elders examined him some weeks ago, they discovered something strange has come over the seal …"

He stared up at her, then gently pulled her forwards and down, pulling the nearest chair out and positioning it next to his. She sank down, her gaze seeing right through their linked hands on her lap. After a few minutes, sensing his confusion and worry, she slowly looked up.

"Kakashi-san … Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sensei think some kind of a … a _link_ has been formed from this seal. It's a kind of ancient force that survives across distance and time, a special kind of jutsu that goes beyond anything most of us can comprehend." She shook her head slowly. "Even through all the protection _we_ have given him, through the protection of the Hokage herself. It even penetrates Konoha's walls."

His single visible eye crinkled in concentration. His fingers wrapped around hers, giving them a gentle, comforting squeeze. His forehead creased, but his features softened as he felt one of her hands free themselves and gently come to rest on his face, stroking back his hair.

"Where is Sasuke now?"

A sad little smile escaped her lips. "He's disappeared."

Her smile became a little brighter – and cheekier – when she saw his eye widen in alarm. "But he's quite safe. Raidon-sensei has already gone after him. But he's not the only one."

Laughing softly, she leaned forwards and after playfully brushing her lips across his eye, her forehead rested against his. "Naruto has also gone after him."

* * *

_Feels like … my head is going to explode …_

_Like my entire body will rip apart …_

_Kami-sama …_

_… What kind of unbelievable pain is this …?_

_…_

_Is it because I'm trying to resist it? _

_I know what it wants me to do … it's making me feel that …_

_That if I release the seal, the pain will cease … _

"But I … can't …"

His words were as if pulled from his chest with jagged icy spikes, his very breath painful. Clouds of mist obscured his vision, as he breathed in the freezing chilled air. His eyes pained as well from the intense glare of the pure-white snow.

His body was so numbed that the feel of the ground was nothing, despite the fact that the chill went right to the marrow. The pain was too much, so much that it made everything else seem inconsequential …

The thick, stout and frozen trunk of the tree jarred his spine as he slammed against it, unable to control the jerking movements of his body, the spasms seeming to come at will, jolting his body most painfully. It was literally as if a thick red hazy curtain had descended over his eyes, so overwhelming was the agony …

His fingers clawed at his neck, feeling the swirling heat originating from there and spreading around his body. Underneath his trembling hand he could feel the red hot pulsing of the seal. His jaw was almost frozen in position, the pain completely having numbed it as he clenched his teeth together.

_C…Can't … _

_I can't let it … _

"…. Can't let it … have to hold it back …"

"Yes yes. Only a born fool would ever really let something ridiculous like that overtake him. Hn? You agree, boy?"

Midnight eyes shot open, rolling around wildly, trying desperately to refocus, to blink away the hazy red pain and see who was …

His eyes focussed blearily on a movement on a stout tree branch directly across where he was.

Even underneath the layers of pain, he could feel a dry chuckle in his throat. _I should have known …_

_I've only ever come across one person who makes light of other people's intense pain …_

_… and so helps them recover from it …_

"S-Something ridiculous … like this?" The words were torturous to speak, making him feel like blades were piercing out from his lungs. "You-you think this … _this_ … this … _horror … _is … r-ridiculous?"

Brilliant green eyes narrowed as they gazed intently at the boy huddled at the base of the wrinkly enormous old oak tree. His eyes travelled piercingly over the twisted position of the boy's limbs, the lines of desperation etched on the slender features, the unnatural sparkle in his eyes …

_Hn__ …_

_… tears …_

_I never thought I could ever come across anything that could make Uchiha Sasuke shed tears … _

The green eyes widened slightly, eyebrows raised as they saw the sharp midnight gaze fixed intently back at him, burning into his own intense green. He chuckled to himself.

_Well, I guess I'll have to wait a little longer … _

_Those tears are yet to be shed … _

_… and now I have a feeling I won't see them …_

"Of course. That piece of rubbish on your neck, boy … any fool could hold it back." A sharp crack resounded in the chill winter air as the little man snapped his fingers. "Easy as anything, it is."

_Just a little longer, Sasuke … just hold it back a little longer …_

"I have known so many people who have had to hold back so much pain. They had to hold it back and move on. They may have had to sacrifice their comrade's life and continue a mission …"

The dark-haired boy hissed. Ignorning him, Raidon squinted up at the Christmas morning, the grey sky oddly flecked with bits of gleaming gold as the sun happily broke through here and there.

"That may be one type of pain. Another may be watching your wife die, boy. Watching her and her unborn child die because you were too weak, too helpless to save her."

Black eyes snapped back, fixing on the tiny wizened figure atop the tree branch in horror. They stared at the figure who was sitting cross-legged, his staff propped up against the trunk, his hadns gripping his knees, large, beautiful green eyes gazing earnestly into the sky.

Unperturbed, the Dragon King continued. "Watching the life ripped from her heart, her soul … watching not one, but two souls depart, watching two promises broken all at once. Something you may have built your whole life around, watching it crumble into nothing, as if it never was …"

He was reaching up to the branch above his head. Midnight eyes watched from a numbed mind as the snowflakes that had delicately lined the previously-still branch fell in a delighted heap on the little man, who snorted and gasped at the sudden chill. He was utterly _ridiculous_.

The dark eyes widened when he suddenly felt something hurtling towards him. Twisting swiftly to one side, he stared at the large pine cone that had been aimed directly at his head. Still gripping his shoulder, he sat up and glared at the little man, who seemed to be looking for another.

"What was that for?"

"But she's not really ever gone, is she? Those who we truly love, never really ever do leave us. Especially if it was a special, true kind of love. They just come back as someone else. She might not live as she once did, but her strength, her energy, her beauty … they came back. Something so good and so powerful is never wasted, never just disappears into nothing."

This time, despite the new numbness that had overtaken his body, he still managed to swerve to the other side as another giant pine-cone came wheeling happily at his head. "What the -!"

He stared as the man grabbed his staff and somersaulted smartly into the ground. Gripping the staff with both hands, he rested the tip against the ground in front of him and the large green eyes studied the boy carefully.

"See, see how you dodged it the second time? Why did you do that? You must have learned from the first time, Uchiha Sasuke."

He could have sworn his bones creaked as he sat up properly, the aching stiffness brought on by the unbelievable pain and the sharp chill which had sunk right into the fibre of his bones. But this was all forgotten, all swept aside in this sudden upwelling of … of _something_ …

The bright green eyes were burning with a strange light as they gazed at his new student. "I was given another chance. The once child that I lost, heaven has given me so many others. So many beautiful, wonderful, loyal children. Of course, there have been many who have been ungrateful, who have deceived, who have betrayed." He shrugged. "But apparently children are like that. I still love them, I always will." He shuffled forwards. "The point is, however, that I was given a chance to love again. Was I going to turn away that first young man, that young woman who came to me seeking help, following that terrible night I lost the first and only woman I have ever loved? The night that I lost the child that I would never know, the beautiful little girl I had longed for, for so long? Was I to cold-heartedly turn away the love and devotion of another, although it came to me in a different way … was I to do this? _No_."

Beautiful midnight eyes watched the tiny figure. How long ago had this pain happened? How long would he have even _lived_ if he had let it consume him? The very joy, the very life he had accepted in the stead of bitter fury, of revenge was evident in his eyes, in his very features, in the youthfulness of his spirit, his soul …

"Heaven never does ever forget you, child, you must remember that no matter how low you think you have gone. Whatever Kami-sama takes from you, he gives you back, ten-fold."

The figure had reached him, the beautiful large green eyes now softened. He leapt lightly onto a large flat rock and seated himself there.

"You must believe this, boy, and not only because it comes from me. It comes, more importantly from an old man who has seen more of this world and its people than you can imagine, an old man who has lived long. But an old man who, I truly believe, has been rewarded by heaven."

By now, Sasuke had slowly unfrozen himself and staggered awkwardly to his feet, using the strong tree-trunk as his support, his eyes never leaving the gentle, benevolent gaze of the wise old Dragon King …

_… Another chance … _

_… I too … have been given another chance …_

_…_

_… And I must now work out what to do, with this new chance that has been given to me … _

And as this thought occurred to him, that unbearable pain of the Curse Seal gripped him again … that pain, that throbbing horror, that seemed to …to _call_ …

It was with some difficulty that he focussed; Raidon-sensei was talking again. Sasuke's eyes opened slightly, blinking away the painful tears, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes, trying to concentrate the hearing back to his ears …

"When Tsunade-hime brought me a little girl, a tiny, frightened little doll all those years ago … I had no idea, boy, what she would become to me. I didn't know that as I brought her up, watched her grow older, that I would grow younger. I had no idea the joy that that little girl gave to me, the pride as I watched her become a flower … truly one of the rarest flowers I have seen …"

The green eyes, usually so sharp and snapping with unsettled energy, was now a gentle green pool, the waves slowly lapping at the edges …

"Eventually, she had all but grown up, and was wanting to stretch her wings. Back to this place, child. Now she was all grown up and ready to take on anyone and anything, she wanted more than anything to come back here, to this place, and protect it, with this newfound strength. She'd lost almost everything, she'd been forced to leave her baby brother, but now there was another chance given to her …"

Something cold that was gripping him was trying its hardest to melt … and so numbed was he – maybe by this strange and beautiful tale, but alst maybe because of pure shock – so numbed was he, that he did not resist …

"And then she managed to drag me back as well, and then placed within my hands, two little foundling seeds …"

At this point, the green fields met the midnight skies, and upon seeing Sasuke's embarrassed scowl, the fields snapped back to life again, sparkling with all their former cheekiness.

"Yes, indeed, boy. Two little seeds. Two more to add to my life and yet further decrease my years. Two more to pack away into the large soft wings of my Mountain, two more that I have to teach … to _fly_."

Wrinkling his nose, one hand left his staff to rub it absently. "And also, _two_. Not one. _Two_. But this will truly be something magical. Because of all the pair that I could have tried to teach, nothing could have been easier." The staff suddenly left the ground and pointed directly at Sasuke, who had not taken his eyes off the little man.

"Your destinies, whatever they may be, are linked in a way no _other_ two destinies are. Through the pain of your past, of your upbringing, your loss, your sufferings, the events of your histories have brought you together. The events of just the past few months have more or less strengthened it. But now, from this present day onwards, you can choose to break apart, or stand up and move forwards together. Of course, the choice to do such a thing is yours. _But_ …"

And here the sharp green eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and the strength of the burning gaze now completely blacked out the former red haze …

"But, although it is your choice, we are here to offer you the _chance_. Kami-sama does not always work directly upon your fortunes; most of the times, Sasuke, you may find that you have to pass a test in order to deserve that fortune. You may have to cross paths with another, and it may be that other who helps you find what you were given." The benevolent gaze flickered; he winked. "That is all that myself, that Kakashi-sensei, that Danah, Tsunade, even your other teammates are here for. Everyone's destiny is linked in some way, whether the future will strengthen those bonds or break them … is dependent on _what you do, with the life that was given to you._ And in your case, Uchiha Sasuke, this life is your _second chance …_ you must never forget that …"

His feet felt weak again, but he was sure it wasn't due to the chill … his hands were tightly pressed against the rough, almost harsh bark of the tree, his body trembling as he forced it to stand. Slowly, eyes unseeing, he staggered away and stood by himself, momentarily unsupported …

It was at this exact point that a tremendous crashing was heard. Glancing up, he stared as a slightly bedraggled figure appeared, clutching a … what on earth!

He stared at Naruto, panting and out of breath, a warm cloak wrapped around him, his breath making large clouds in the air. Sasuke didn't have time to stare at the object he was firmly clutching, because at that instant, Naruto looked up and their gazes met.

Before any of them was aware, Naruto's exhaustion was completely overthrown, and his feet had carried him to the boy and his knuckles throbbed from the hit he had just thrown at Sasuke.

Crashing back against the tree he had just stepped away from, Sasuke slid slowly to the ground, his hand reaching up for his now sore cheek. He looked dazed, and blinked, as if only just realising that it had been Naruto's fist that had clobbered him.

Naruto stared down at his teammate, mildly shocked at the lack of response and retaliation. Finally, after blinking some more and massaging his jaw back to life, Sasuke glared daggers up at Naruto, who was hovering over his, his chest heaving and breath fogging up once again.

"Naruto you moron, what the hell were you think –MNPH!"

All further words and breath was cut off as Naruto finally threw the object he had been holding – straight into Sasuke's face. Both Naruto and Raidon watched the dark-haired boy momentarily disappear under the giant blanket, then watched bumps and swellings appear as he violently fought the blanket's unintended suffocation.

Finally his head resurfaced. This time, the dazed pain had completely gone. "Prize idiot, what the damn hell are you DOING!"

Naruto stood looming over him, fists clenched and still breathing hard. His voice however, when he spoke, was soft and even.

"You left without even grabbing your coat. I for one don't want to spend the day in hospital because a fool caught penumonia."

Midnight eyes widened, the rest of him totally engulfed by the blanket. Naruto roughly shoved him aside to squeeze in beside him, on the tiny patch of relatively dry ground underneath the giant oak.

"You think you're going to try that again, asswipe, think again."

Furiously, he spat out a particularly large piece of blanket that had firmyl lodged itself in his mouth and sat up, a scowl in his face.

Raidon stared for a moment at the pair, midnight black and sky-blue eyes staring firmly, stubbornly ahead, the fury evident, the set chins.

And he started chuckling. Softly at first, then gradually louder. Both boys stared up at him, confused and puzzled, their individual fury temporarily forgotten. The cheery delight in his laughter seemed to resound throughout the silent forest and clearing around them, seemed to glide in through the branches of the giant trees that rose all around, seemed even to warm the air …

* * *

Danah managed a smile as she heard him chuckle.

"Well, with those two after him, we don't have to worry about anything. But still …" Leaning forwards, he pulled her closer. "Are you really sure you're missing a blanket?"

Giggling, she shifted closer against him, burying her head in the junction between his shoulder and neck, that special place she loved, where she felt so … secure …

His hands wrapped around her waist, he gazed over her head at the window, at the glimmering white outside, at the unnatural silence. Everyone must still be asleep … after all, it was quite early to be up, even for Christmas Day …

His fingers gently, almost teasingly danced against her waist, the protective shield of his arms still causing the same electric tingles within her as they had the night before …

_I hope they always will … _

She slid closer to him, and felt a returning trembling of his arms … _I KNOW they always will …_

"What are you thinking right now Danah?" He murmured as his lips sank in her hair, his eyes slid closed as they revelled in their softness.

"I'm thinking … that it's going to be a hard three years without them … I'm also thinking … of Sakura …"

The lips paused in their ever so slow journey down to her ears, but then continued. "About Sakura?"

"The monsters in someone's mind … monsters that are created on the spur of a moment, monsters that have lived since the time of our ancestors …"

He froze, then slowly drew back, gazing into her eyes, the intentness of his gaze matching hers. Reaching up, she gripped his shoulders and drew closer to him.

"Any animal will always fight – sometimes to its death – to prevent another from taking over its territory …"

Staring back into the intense blue, slightly bewildered, his mind raced. He remembered the terrifying 'training' lessons Danah had administered … and Sakura's astonishing inner strength …

And then another voice, a low, husky deep voice resounded in his memory …

_"To defeat me … the same Kekkai Genkai is needed …"_

His eye widening, he drew back and firmly held her by the shoulders. "Danah, what … what exactly are you –"

"Those terrifying things that live inside that girl's mind, Kakashi-san … what do you think they're feeding off? Why do you imagine they are so frightening?"

He stared back at the penetrating gaze. He could see both confusion and enlightenment in those eyes.

"They're so strong because … because they live off true strength itself. The power and control she possesses over her own mind, her willpower, her determination – this is what true strength is. This is what …"

Here, she broke off and shifted even closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her lips against his ear. This strange conversation was now made even more mysterious by the soft whispers that were now filling his consciousness. "This is what Tsunade-sama thinks will be the true turn-of-the-tide, when it should come to that. And also," Here, he could almost feel her smile through the whisper, "This is also why she has captured Tsunade-sama's interest. The strength that girl possesses on the inside can be said to be rivalled by …"

His arms gently shifted around her, tightening. "By what?"

"By the superhuman strength of Tsunade-hime herself."

He didn't reply, but his mind was racing.

"Sakura seems to lack the gift of being able to respond in a split-second to something she sees. It's something Sasuke does remarkably well, and Naruto is slowly gaining. But Sakura … it's one of her weak points. However …" Here, Danah drew back again, gazing up at him, her eyes sparkling. "She has a special capability that seems to be unique to her, and that very few I've seen possess … her combination of superb chakra control, her strength of will, her self-discipline and an almost frightening determination are talents that we would be cursed if we them let go without fine-tuning them …" Sighing, she ran a hand gently through his beautiful silvery mass of hair. "Whatever we are to expect in the days to come, I know that certain of our enemies will get a shock when they try looking in _her_ eyes …"

She laughed softly as she saw comprehension and understanding flood into his eyes. Leaning forwards, she closed her eyes as their foreheads met, as the soft silver mass tenderly caressed her face.

* * *

A rose-haired head peeked out from behind the door, brilliant blue-green eyes sparkling on a beautiful face.

She blinked when she saw only a lone figure, having just stepped out from a bedroom carrying the washing basket. Upon seeing her visitor, Danah's face lit up and she put down her basket, stretching her arms out and laughing in delight as Sakura flung her arms around her waist.

"Happy Christmas!"

Drawing back, the rose-haired girl glanced around. "Christmas morning and you're all alone, onee-chan?"

Danah scowled, looking so much like Naruto that Sakura gasped, then laughed in delight. Danah once again picked up the basket and dropped it in the tiny laundry room just on the other side of the stairs, before the back door. "Well … those two have disappeared with Raidon-sensei … and Kakashi-sensei was …" She blushed hotly as she saw Sakura's cheeky knowing smile. "There's no need to look all smug. He just got a summons from the Shinobi offices."

Sakura's smile did indeed freeze in place. "W-What? A mission? Even on Christmas –"

Danah's expression was grave, even stern. "Sakura. One thing you must learn very quickly child, is that there is no such thing as time off for celebrations, even Christmas, for a shinobi. Crime is a full-time profession … so is defending a home." Turning, she motioned to the beautiful, and extremely over-dcorated Christmas tree in pride of place in the centre of the sitting-room; Naruto had evidently been over-enthusiastic. "This is the first proper Christmas I've had since I left Konoha. Up in sensei's Mountain, we sometimes completely forgot when people's birthdays, or even festivals came along … time just passed …"

Sighing, she caught sight of Sakura's expression as she turned away from the tree and laughed. Reaching out, she grasped the girl's hand and pulled her to the kitchen table.

"Having said all that, at least that terrible tradition of forgetting Christmas seems to have blown out the window this year. As you see, we all had a traditional dinner, then a gathering, we have a tree …"

"But everyone is gone!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Danah smiled as she took out a new cup. "It doesn't matter. I have to go to the offices anyway, then to the hospital. I hope to take you along as well Sakura, there are a few someones I would like you to meet. These are the people who will be helping you for the next three years. Of course," Beaming as she approached the wide-eyed girl, and placing a steaming cup before her, gently placing her fingers on the side of her face. "I will be here as well. But you have to meet the hospital staff and some of the top medical ninja." Stroking back the silky pink strands of hair, Danah grinned delightedly. "Tsunade-sama is indeed taking her new student on very seriously. She claims she will work you to the bone, and has ordered all of us to follow that strictly. Truly … when Team Seven is Team Seven once again three years on, things will be very, very different …"

Slowly, she gazed down at the cup before her, and a smile spread across her face. Then she looked up.

"Nee-chan … you said you would like to take me along 'as well'? Is there anyone else you're going to take?"

Danah laughed. "Sharp as always Sakura. Yes indeed, I found an interesting pretty little flower that seems to have been neglected somewhat. I would like more than ever to see if I can care for it …"

Danah's smile widened as she heard a sound at the front door. Sakura, following the direction of her gaze, also turned in her seat and stared as the door swung open, and a pretty dark-headed face peeped around, silvery-white eyes sparkling …

* * *

The young doctor glared at his students. Of course, it didn't help that his own partner was sitting there with a cheeky smirk on her face either – the exact same cheekiness exhibited by her brother.

Adjusting his glasses on the brige of his nose, he placed his hands on his hips and glared a bit more. The other two girls sat there giggling, and the image projected on the screen seemed to wait patiently until its students could appreciate it better.

"Now now!" The young doctor barked, furiously hitting his long wooden pointer against the whiteboard. "Young ladies, it would be very wise for you to concentrate hard on this next topic." Frowning, he directed the pointer at the young woman. "Danah-san, please name the tendon that I am pointing out to you." And with this he moved the tip to a position on the projected image, which was that of a man showing all the major muscles, tendons and ligaments of the human body.

Clearing his throat, the doctor glared at a Danah who had gotten the giggles again. "Danah-chan, please concentrate!"

"Yes sensei. That tendon would be the … err … calcaneal tendon."

Hiroshi beamed. "Very good, Danah! Perhaps another of you ladies can tell me the – shall we say, the _informal _name for this tendon?"

Sakura controlled her giggle with an effort and assumed a stern expression. "Amongst the seven bones of the ankle, collectively called the 'tarsals', there are associated tendons and ligaments. One of the seven bones is the calcaneous, the heel bone, and the primary associated tendon is the calcaneal tendon."

It seemed Hiroshi could barely contain his pride at the swift knowledge his students had picked up, but they weren't done yet. Just as he was about to praise her, a soft, sweet voice broke in …

"This tendon is also otherwise known as … the Achilles' Heel …"

Hinata blushed bright red at the beaming smiles she received from Hiroshi and Danah. Sakura glanced over, surprised at the gentle, level voice, the shyness and embarrassment all but gone … _Hinata-sama never spoke up in class … _

"Excellent, Hinata-san. And what else can you tell me about this tendon, why its particular relevance?"

The beautiful rose tinge to her face was truly wonderful to behold. Eagerly, sitting up a little straighter, the heavenly silvery light in her eyes seemed to fill the small room, and its other three occupants.

"Yes, Hiroshi-sensei … the Achilles' Heel is one of the most vulnerable places in the body …"

Hiroshi nodding approvingly and gravely. "Yes. And it is that fact that is of the most interest and importance to a shinobi. Once the Achilles Heel has been severed, the unfortunate victim who has been thus injured is out of action. It is very rare that anyone can ever walk again properly if this tendon is mutilated." He made a swift cutting motion with his fist, as if he was holding an invisible kunai. "A very quick, accurate slice sideways is all that is needed …"

Clearing his throat, he placed his wooden pointer down and faced his tiny class gravely, his bright green eyes alighting on his two younger students and sparkling. "Indeed, it would take a medic-ninja of extraordinary abilities … to heal a comrade who was wounded thus …"

Sakura and Hinata both beamed when they saw his proud gaze. "And I truly believe here sit two of the most promising students I have encountered in years … is it not so, Danah-san?"

Stepping forwards, he peered at them each in turn over the top of his glasses. "Haruno Sakura as I understand … the brightest in the village … incredible chakra control … and something else … something rather special?" He raised his eyebrows.

Sakura blushed, recalling Tsunade's intent, piercing gaze when she had stood before her earlier that morning …

Hiroshi left her to her thoughts and turned his eyes to Hinata, who had turned rather pale and was now trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. Danah, who was seated in the back of the little room, gave a little smile. She knew what Hinata must be feeling …

Danah had already had a – very slightly unauthorised – look at the grade sheets of some of the genins, particularly the ones who had already taken the title of 'Konoha's Five' …

And in the past few weeks, when this pretty little shadow had captured her interest, she'd had a close look at Hinata's record from her years at the Academy. Unlike the notable and remarkable report cards of students like Sasuke, like Sakura, Neji, of even TenTen and some of the other young genins, Hinata's was largely … unimpressive. Her talents did not seem to stretch to rival even those of her teammates. Her years showed no extraordinary achievements, no significant advancement in any of the areas so closely monitored as prized accomplishments for a ninja. Anyone looking for a genin to send on a mission would barely even glance at Hinata's …

Just the same they would pass over Naruto's …

Danah had remained very still as she had stared at the pretty dark-haired girl's report card. Her fingers had gently let the card flutter to the table and blue eyes had flickered over to the corner of the table, where another report card sat …

A report card that was remarkably similar to the one she had just dropped. A card that had shown the past few years of a seemingly ordinary, commonplace child …

Yet another child who had gone through the years of the Academy quietly, unobstrusively … the grades, the progress, the achievements recorded by the careful, gentle hand of the teacher … little pen marks all that remained of the years spent by a tiny child …

… _'Uzumaki Naruto' _...

The young woman had raised her eyes and glanced out of the office window …

_Hmm … unremarkable, eh? Ordinary and unexceptional …?_

It had been Kakashi's old office, the one he had been assigned prior to have being given a team, and she had risen slowly, amidst the mass of paperwork around her, and stared out through the window, into the early morning light streaming in …

She knew Naruto's ranking and grading by the chief Jounin officials had changed after they had viewed his performance in the Chuunin Exam; although he hadn't passed, he had certainly gained some points in the eyes of the shinobi officiers, whose job it was specifically to closely monitor the advancement and progress of every graduate. And instead of a single teacher, several were assigned to rank each individual.

But she knew why Naruto's rankings had suddenly shot up … she knew what it was within him that had awakened. That had blossomed …

A grim little smile had spread across her face.

_We'll see … we'll just see …_

Blue eyes now intently studied the small figure seated toward the front of the tiny room …

_We'll just see, if we can't watch another pair of wings to spread …_

* * *

The corridor echoed with rapidly clattering steps as the figure hurried up the stairway as fast as he could. Most of the offices he passed on the way were deserted, with their occupants being away on missions. Frowning slightly, wondering what on earth could have left almost every single Jounin office empty, he quickened his pace, aiming for the wide double-doors right at the end of the corridor.

Upon approaching them, he quickly pulled at the strings that held his cloak tightly and warmly around his shoulders, undoing the knot and letting it slip.

Naruto barely ever did knock on Tsunade's door. He just burst in, unless of course there were those two annoying Chuunin officers who usually stood guard to make sure the Godaime was doing her work. But even _they_ weren't there today …

He frowned slightly. _What could be happening …?_

Tsunade didn't even turn around as he burst in. She was standing at the tall, wide windows that were directly opposite the door, windows that let the abundant light flood in to her table. Elbows on the windowsill, and gazing out into the beauty below. The entirety of Konoha could be seen from these windows. The view, as always, was spectacular, nothing short of breath-taking.

For a few moments there was absolute silence, broken only by the boy's rapid breathing.

"It's happening again."

She still didn't turn around, but he saw her tense slightly.

"I … I think last night, it started. And this time it looks like it's getting worse." He stepped forwards, fists clenched. "W-What can we do? Can't you do something?"

Tsunade lowered her head over her clasped hands. "Naruto … that's why you're both being sent away. Whatever you may be led to think, the pain the curse seal is causing isn't to hurt him in any way. It is to –"

"I know what it's for."

The unearthly whisper, the nestled fury in his voice finally made her turn slowly, the beautiful hone-brown orbs gazing intently at the boy standing behind her desk.

"I know Sasuke has been marked out as the next – the next vessel. I know what the seal does to him, I know that when it activates, it takes over completely. I know this … I have seen it –"

"Naruto."

The unnatural quiet gentleness in her voice, instead of the stern tone he had expected stopped him. Surprised large blue eyes stared up at her.

"Strange things are going on Naruto. No one here can ever, ever compare to what you must have gone through at the waterfall. I know no one can begin to imagine the horror. But … but those things can be healed. Indeed I believe they were, because of the arrival of a certain someone …" Tsunade turned fully, and allowed a tiny smile to tilt the corners of her lips.

Naruto's eyes widened, and his grip on his cloak eased, letting it fall and trail by his side. His eyes were unseeing as they gazed out the window. The whisper that fell from his lips were so soft.

"D…Danah nee-chan …"

"Exactly. Not only was it tim to return your sister to you, but it was time for Hidden Leaf to start reclaiming those it had loved and thought lost … to reclaim its children that it had sent off long ago, in order that the rest of the ones it loved may be protected …" Smiling sadly again, Tsunade half-turned back to the window. "You may have heard a lot about the Keepers by now … most of those Keepers were – and still are! – the children of Konoha. But they were raised by the mountains, the skies and the waters instead of the little safe-haven here. They are the true guardians of the outskirts, and they look after all the countries. There have been horrors you have not even so much as heard of, and that is because the Keepers have dealt with them before the whisper of those terrors coud even reach the ears of the inhabitants of this land …"

Sighing, Tsunade turned fully, once again resting her arms on the window-ledge. "But Naruto … ever since yours and Sasuke's return, things have happened that no one can quite understand, or explain. Not even our Keepers can explain it."

Tsunade gazed gravely into Naruto's wide eyes, then slowly turned back to the window. "She's here now … she should perhaps have been here a long time ago, we should have bruoght her back so much earlier … but it was better this way … you learnt things, we all learnt things in the meantime."

Naruto watched her closely, saw the exhaustion upon her face; but she gave him a little smile all the same.

"It's all right … the wheel has been set in motion. Things will happen. You must now leave it to those who are more knowledgeable than you about these things …"

He stared bewildered at her as she turned back to the window and leaned her elbows on the ledge again. He stared as hooney-brown golden tresses swayed back as the cheerful breeze tenderly caressed them. He knew he was dismissed. But as he approached the door and had opened it to step out, her parting words arrested him.

"It's wonderful, absolutely wonderful when one knows their path, Naruto, and one can make the decisions to follow along it. But sometimes … Sometimes, you must allow for other hands to guide that path … The path Destiny has given you does not always have to be yours alone to take … Remember that."

* * *

Slender fingers absent-mindedly traced patterns in the thin scattering of snow on the window-ledge, seemingly oblivious to the sharp but merry winter breeze that was wafting its way through the village. Honey-brown tresses swayed gently to its inaudible tune, and large golden orbs unseeingly gazed into the village below.

Her mind was racing with so many thoughts … images and letters and notes and reports and feudal lords and –

Everything came to a sudden stop when two figures appeared silently in the as-yet untouched blanket of blinding white snow in the courtyard below.

At that instant, the sun seemed to have decided to make a sudden entrance, and a sharp, bright beam of sunlight broke through the glimmering white sky. Some of the golden rays swirled their way into the courtyard …

Tsunade straightened slightly as she watched the gold of the sun touch the hair of the young man and woman, suddenly highlighting the respective silver and gold of their hair. Her breath was suddenly painfully trapped when she saw that the young woman had caught her long hair up into twin tresses, just like she herself wore. But the colour, the style of Danah's hair this morning reminded her so forcibly of …

…

_Oh Danah …_

_You gave me quite a shock, child … _

_…_

_… I really thought I was looking at your mother … _

Glazed honey-brown eyes followed the carefree, joyful movements of the young girl as she twirled and spun around the tall man beside her, grasping his fingers then playfully dodging behind him, her fingers now holding his shoulders. She watched the young woman suddenly fling her arms around his waist, resting her head against his broad shoulders and back.

She watched as he gently and firmly clasped her hands, and turn around to face her. Laughing in delight, Danah reached up to his scarf, and ever so gently pulled it down, lips brushing against his nose as his face was level with hers. Something wonderful clutched at Tsunade's heart as she watched Danah slowly place her hands on either side of his face, stroke the shimmering silver mass.

Finally, he pulled her to his side. She watched his arm drape protectively, lovingly around her waist, watched them continue on their way to the gates. A low, gentle murmur could be heard of their conversation, and Danah did not follow by his side in peace; every now and then she broke away from his arms, laughing softly, chattering the entire time, as if by turns agreeing and disagreeing with everything he was saying …

The strange, unnatural beating of her heart brought back to life those memories … memories that had been buried so deep …

_Silver and gold …_

_…_

_Dan … _

… Dan and I must have looked like that … 

The tears were there, they were right there, but she refused … she refused … she was over that, so long ago, she had tried to get over that pain …

But now, seeing this …

_I understand now why so many people said we were like silver and gold … _

_I had no idea … after all, we spent all our time talking and … talking some more … oblivious to everything and everyone …_

_…_

_Perhaps others looked upon us, the way I am looking upon these two, and feeling a surge of delight to see a man and woman so much in love … perhaps …_

But it was only when a third figure raced at top speed into the courtyard that her heart momentarily froze … froze and then continued at full speed …

She watched the breathless figure approach the young couple. Watched them stop and turn, watched the delight dance across Danah's face, saw the tall man slip his hands into his pockets and chuckle merrily.

Watched Danah lean down slightly and tightly embrace the newcomer, who was still catching his breath. Saw the girl pull him close to her side, her arm tightly around his shoulders. The figure suddenly seemed to regain his breath and Tsunade saw him raise his finger and point accusingly at the tall man. Kakashi's cheerful laugh resounded throughout the courtyard, and he reached out and affectionately ruffled the bright golden mass of Naruto's hair, simulataneously leaning down and saying something to him. Upon which Naruto turned and looked directly up at Tsunade's windows. He took a deep breath …

"ARGH! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

But even then the smile didn't falter. The image below her suddenly had burned itself powerfully into her mind …

The beautiful young woman, her wonderful, handsome young man and a little boy, a little boy full of sunshine and light …

…_ Could this possibly be? Possibly be history … repeating itself?_

_But it cannot have the same ending as it did last time … I cannot allow it …_

_I … WILL not allow it … _

The momentary panic that had welled up in her chest evaporated instantly with the sudden flood of sunshine. The sunlight had finally overcome the brilliant grey-white mist that had blanketed the heavens, and now the viewer had to really shade their eyes against the sudden pure gleaming white that lay everywhere.

_Already, it is different to before … both the men she loves are right here … _

_Unlike in my case … although I felt like I had lost my sunshine, I fell into the wings of the stars instead … a million beautiful sparkling diamonds …_

_… I will never, ever forget the diamonds of the stars that were in Dan's eyes … _

_And now … here and now this precious wonder must never be allowed to diminish … _

_History must never, never be allowed to repeat like it did … the wheel must be stopped from turning …_

The golden eyes sparkled again.

_… Especially since I myself have been given another chance at the love of a family … _

As she took a deep breath, the pure deep happiness that had come sweeping over her with the sunshine now gave way to a quiet, steady determination. The happiness had deep-rooted itself, but now she knew she had to focus her energies on this … this new terror that had crept up on the horizon …

_The wheel … _

Honey-brown orbs raised and stared into the horizon of Konoha, sparkling golden eyes travelling over the outlines of the houses, the landscape …

_All these strange things happening … all our enemies stirring all at once …_

_… It doesn't make sense …_

Her fingers were slightly chilled now, but they suddenly clenched, tightened …

_But we're not like we were last time … _

_This time …_

_…_

_This time, we'll be ready … _

* * *

**_Here I am – this is me _**

**_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_ …**

Konoha on that Christmas morning was breathtaking. Almost everyone seemed to have gotten up early, and had raced outside, greeting friends, neighbours, and whoever happened to be passing by. Just about everyone was receiving a joyfully roared out greeting, and even hugs.

**_Here I am – it's just me and you _**

**_And tonight we make our dreams come true_ … **

It wasn't surprising, considering that most people never had expected to even have their families and friends for Christmas, after that horrifying, unforeseen battle. The spirit this year was stronger than it had been for a long while.

**_It's a new world – it's a new start _**

**_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_ …**

And the golden sunshine beamed down upon them, lighting up the fallen white blankets on rooftops and hills with a blinding light. Everything was so crisp, clean, brand new.

**It's a new day – it's a new plan**

**_I've been waiting for you_**

The chill was still in the air, breaths misting in front of them as they slowly walked. But no one was really feeling the cold.

There were far too many warm hearts.

**_Here I am_**

**_Here we are – we've just begun _**

**_And after all this time – our time has come_ …**

In the village square, where lots of tiny children and tiny snowmen had sprung up. Giggling, laughing, cheerful voice, merry, dancing eyes …

**_Yeah here we are – still goin' strong _**

**Right here in the place where we belong!**

They had been given that another chance, in a way none could have ever predicted.

**_It's a new world – it's a new start _**

**_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_ …**

Though some were injured, though many still had white faces and bandages …

**_It's a new day – it's a new plan _**

**_I've been waiting for you _**

**Here I am**** …**

The emotion that filled the watcher's heart upon seeing a young father suddenly scoop his son into his arms and delightedly bounce him in the air …

**_Here I am – this is me _**

**_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_ …**

The pure joy on the face of the young wife beside him …

**_Here I am – it's just me and you _**

**_And tonight we make our dreams come true_ …**

A huge crowd in the village square, delighted shrieking children who had suddenly all engaged themselves in a massive snowball fight; all children, from the tiniest child whose adoring mother had wrapped him up so tightly all that could be seen was a tiny soft little nose and bright shining eyes, to the young Academy student, who had thrown off the maternal wrappings and was even now rolling up his sleeves so as to pack the snowballs better, and take better aim …

And from her office, Hidden Leaf's Hokage stood by her window, yet another one to be forcing down the swelling in her throat, her face composed, but tiny little crystal pools gathering in the corners of her beautiful shining golden-brown eyes.

_The tiny leaves of this village_… _that blaze of fire you always wanted_… _our pretty little hidden leaves, burning with a hidden strength no one could imagine_ … _the guiding hope for the future, Sandaime_ …

**_It's a new world – it's a new start _**

**_It's alive with the beating of young hearts _**

**_It's a new day – it's a new plan _**

**_I've been waiting for you _**

**Here I am**** …**

She had watched them all make their way from the courtyard into the village square, and join in the glowing crowd. Even from here, she could see Naruto's hands itch as he stared at the snowball fight. A very mischievous, impish smile spread across her pretty doll face as she gathered the snow gracing her windowsill… then she too aimed…

**_Here I am – next to you _**

**And suddenly the world is all brand new**** …**

At the last moment, Danah and Sasuke both jumped, and swerved, each to one side, and stared stupidly as Naruto got the full impact and went face first into the snow. Tsunade stared at him, her eyebrow twitching, as she watched his arms flail madly, then finally raise his head with a small _plop!_ And start staggering around, furiously scraping the snow from his face. Danah had squeaked in alarm and latched onto him, her fingers more gently brushing away the snow than his clawed hands were. The tall Jounin beside her had stared in shock, then suddenly started laughing. Naruto suddenly spun around and pointed.

"Sasu-KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

More roars were heard as the accused yelled back furiously. Highly indignant, he bent down and gathered up a tightly packed handful of snow …

Suddenly snowmen were totally forgotten as everyone joined in the shrieking, squealing, noisy mass of delighted people in the village square.

**_Here I am – where I'm gonna stay _**

**_Now there's nothin standin in our way _**

**Here I am – this is me**** …**

* * *

The first Christmas_… _that has really been a Christmas_…_

Naruto leaned against her, gazing into the shimmering tree, her soft hair falling over his face. She smiled, and rubbed her cheek through his hair.

From that night, that night when Tsunade had taken them all to her office, had told him who this mysterious young woman was … he'd never given a second thought. Never looked back. Still dazed, still amazed at the wonderful turn his life was taking, he'd never questioned.

And through everything he had learned about her, about her past, the struggles she in turn had undergone, the great silence surrounding most of her activities on the Mountain … he realised there were still things he didn't know, still so many secrets …

But why …?

He gazed across at Tsunade who was eyeing a very red-looking Jiraiya warily, then snatching a cup off him, scolding him. He watched as the man finally toppled head first with a _clunk_ onto the kitchen table, and soft snores resounded. He recalled scenes from the glimmering afternoon they had just had, when some people had indeed dropped by as they had promised they would the night before. Happy, delightful scenes, all full of smiles and laughter, of quiet contentment. A return of childish thrills when someone had wandered into the park opposite, and had soon been followed by the rest. They had stood watching the tiny children scamper about, watched the mothers' eyes as they had looked upon their children. The sudden setting up of a snowman-building competition, after promising not to do any more snowball fights, and Naruto had also faithfully promised Danah he wouldn't sneak up and put it down people's backs; well, as she had a firm hold of his ear, it wasn't hard to extract this promise.

They were watched suspiciously by their teachers, but suddenly, while practically waist deep in snow and excitedly piling more and more on, assisted by fanatics like Kiba who was just as enthusiastic as he was, and the girls who had quietly joined in, he suddenly was aware of a tiny little face peeping at him from around the other side of his whopping giant snowman's torso. Eyes widening, he craned his head slightly and stared into large brown eyes. His own eyes dancing with further delight, he held out a clod of snow towards the tiny child.

"Want to help?"

It wasn't long before they were all swarmed by the tiny shrieking delighted children, who turned out to be _much_ better snowmen and snow-women and snow-pet builders than they were. Parents and the Jounins were watching in stunned shock – but mixed with delight – as the children and young people carried on.

And there were other moments when they found they were squinting at each other in the sudden twilight that had rushed up, and then they'd all been dragged back to the house. Memories of all the lights in the house blazing, and why the very air seemed to be suffused with that beautiful warm glow. The Christmas tree shimmering and dazzling as the decorations caught the lights. The cheerful sounds of low conversation and laughter permeating from the sitting-room, the kitchen, and even from the huge room upstairs, where someone had started up the gramophone player.

Iruka-sensei and Mira arrived, of which the latter had brought a tray of newly-made sweets, of (a slightly drunk) Asuma cheekily wanting to know whether the gentle schoolteacher had helped her make the sweets, of a scandalised Kurenai-sensei with her fingers itching to thump him, of TenTen suddenly rising and shrieking and lunging at Lee from where he had wandered by and picked up a glass of what he had thought was water, and was now taking a long, grateful gulp.

Everything suddenly came to a crashing halt then, because Gai, TenTen and even Neji were looking a mixture of anxiety, consternation and pure, sheer, terror when the glass was sniffed and turned out of be a strong shot of alcohol. Hell broke loose, what with both Kurenai-sensei and Danah shrieking at Asuma who had supplied the alcohol. Fearful yellings were heard as Gai and his team latched on to a Lee whose eyes seemed to have suddenly glazed over. Naruto had watched, shocked, as Gai's entire team disppeared, all of them suddenly dashing out of the door.

After the huge uproar, while the remaining guests were taking a breather, the boy's eyes fell upon a slight figure standing by the couch, fanning herself with her hand … and his thoughts raced …

The dangers they'd all been in, the sudden horrific battle, so far away, almost losing her, that incredible power, those amazing abilities … of course, he understood. And he himself … after that run in with Akatsuki, that horror …

And suddenly, his thoughts turned to what was still to come … this journey ahead of him and his friend … the way Destiny had really and truly linked their fates together …

His eyes then fell upon the silent young man seated in the armchair across the room … his team-mate, rival and … best friend. Sasuke was seated by himself, seemingly oblivious to everything. The midnight skies suddenly caught his own eyes, and Naruto couldn't help a grin. He was no longer really shocked when he received a small grin in return …

Looking around at the rest of the occupants in the sitting-room and kitchen, at those he had shared so much with and gone through a lot with, he knew something wonderful, something very special was happening. Memories were being created. Memories that would be written, etched, engraved forever. And next year, and the year after … the year after that.

And he understood, that though there would be many, many partings in the years to come …

_There really is no goodbye … _

* * *

Twilight again. That wonderful magical time. Even more beautiful, on this Christmas night …

"Oh no, Hinata," Danah promptly reached out and firmly held on to her wrist. "I'm taking you home personally. You're not walking home alone." She grimaced. Neji had had to leave, to help his teacher take Lee home – it had needed all of Gai's team to grab hold of each of the struggling boy's arms and legs to control him. "From here to your estate is dark and far away, and I'm not allowing you to go there alone." She peered out of the window into the darkness, the distant twinkling lights.

Hinata blushed profusely, a delighted warm feeling sweping over her as it had done so many times this afternoon … _oh … she cares so much … _

"No, Danah-san … I'll be fine, really I will …"

"It's ok, onee-chan. I'll take her."

They turned and if possible Hinata's face burned some more.

Danah bit down very hard on her lip to stop the beaming smile from spreading across her face. It didn't help that Kakashi had also come quietly up behind the young man and his single visible eye was dancing.

* * *

It was an unnaturally quiet walk through the streets.

A little too quiet.

Hinata turned her head slightly and chanced a peek at her companion. At first, her anxiousness over his silence was suddenly overtaken by the glow of the sunshine in his hair, the reflection of the bright silvery moonlight from the deep blue eyes. A scarf draped around his neck, a large black jacket covered his bodily profile, and his hands were buried deeply in its pockets. For once his forehead protector was off, and the soft golden waves fell gently across his forehead.

And then she noticed troubled frown lines …

At this sight, her delight at being so near him was squashed down, and her suddenly shyness vanished.

Naruto blinked in surprise when he felt the gentlest of pressures on his hand, and stopped upon realising the girl by his side had also stopped walking and was staring up at him, a slight but beautiful rose-red tinge in her face, and the silver of the moonlight in her eyes. And the pretty little flowers in her hair …

"Naruto-kun? Is … something wrong?"

Strangely, there was none of the high-pitched nervousness. Instead, her gaze was intent, firm, worried.

His eyes looked away, staring into the line of distant mountain-ranges. There was a low buzz that reached their ears, sometimes long, ringing laughter from the houses where people were still all seated together.

But there was something strange building up all the same, a feeling of something …. unusual, almost supernatural in the air. He wondered if she could … feel it as well …

Turning back, he felt his breath catch somewhat at the beautiful sight of her eyes. She looked alarmed when a slightly forced chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm … I'm sort of going to miss this place, Hinata …"

The silvery orbs widened. Lowering her head, dropping her hand from his arm, she slowly fell back into step with him as he continued walking.

_That's right … he's going away …_

_Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are going to disappear …_

_…_

_That … that man I've been hearing of … I've been hearing of terrible things surrounding Sasuke-kun … _

_… someone seems to want him for something … terrible …_

"It's … it's going to be really weird, Hinata … not seeing these houses. These streets I have spent my whole life in … the Academy … those …"

At this last, she raised her head and followed the direction of his gaze, as they rested on the giant stone monuments of the past Hokages.

A powerful feeling suddenly swpet across the girl as her eyes fell upon one particular carving. Under the magical light both from the sky and the blue depths of the boy beside her, it was as if she was seeing the features of the man upon the monument for the first time. Even from this distance away, the wild untamed hair seemed to spread out from his face like an angel's halo … the finely carved features of the hose, the chin, the beautiful shape of his face … and the intentness of his gaze …

Something almost crashed against her chest, a warm spiralling emotion swept over her. Her gasp caught in her throat and she slowly, slowly turned her head and stared at the boy beside her … and a very, very strange thought occurred to her …

But Naruto had already looked away. They had been walking up the main street and were about to make a turning. But this area just before the main street was a gradual slope, so now they had a new vantage point, from which they were now able to look down upon the houses and streets of Hidden Leaf … it was truly a beautiful breath-taking sight. A thousand glowing lights from the houses, the festival lanterns strung up and gracing the archways of the streets … the giant silvery moon in the strange deeply twilit sky with the million shimmering diamonds … the forests surrounding the Leaf, and overlooking all this, the stone monuments of the Four Guardians, immortalised forever in an eternal vigilant and loving gaze as they looked down upon the village they had created, had watched grow like a child …

"Wow …" With some difficulty Hinata tore her gaze away, but was not disappointed when she now looked upon the face of her companion, at the barely concealed amazement and delight on his face as his eyes swept over the village. "This feeling Hinata … I have this strange feeling … do you think this is how the Hokages felt when they looked upon their village? Do you think?"

What kind of magic was it? Was it this heavenly Christmas night, its serene atmosphere? Was it the remembrances of only a few weeks ago when no one had believed to ever see each other again? Was it the magic of the past, the whisper of the present … the guiding force for the future to come?

Or was it … was it the boy beside her …?

No doubt …

But whatever it was, it made her step slightly closer to him. Feeling a gentle presence close to him, he too tore his eyes away from Hidden Leaf and looked down …

The pretty white flowers in her hair were absolutely lovely. But it was the smile, the sweet, gentle smile. This time there was no nervous hesitation working upon her fingers. The scarf and jacket wrapped around her didn't completely hide the sweet grace of her figure, and the waves of glimmering ebony that framed her pretty face …

"What do you feel, Naruto-kun, when you look upon this village?" Her voice was even and soft.

A smile tilted his lips, but his face went into a slight frowning, concentrating look.. "I suppose … happy. Almost proud. Protective …" The frown lines disappeared as the beautiful blue orbs once again fell upon the four faces of the past … the chill night wind suddenly lifted his hair.

"Also … that I'm really really going to miss this place …"

She swallowed, her chest feeling a little tight from the pounding heart, her breathing strained. Forcing a smile into her face, she whispered back. "I … I think we're all going to miss you too, Naruto-kun."

Surprised blue eyes, then a soft chuckle greeted her ears. She smiled up at him, blushing again.

"Look after her, Hinata."

Those beautiful eyes fixed upon her again. She stared surprised, feeling her face warm when she saw his expression. "W-What?"

"Look after Danah nee-chan for me." A low chuckle. "I know she will be looking after you in return."

The happiness that swept across her was overwhelming. To be told such beautiful, wonderful things by this beautiful, wonderful person she admired so much, so very much …

"It's true," He said, his eyebrows raised when he saw her blushing, that shy little smile hovering oon her lips. "It's like she walked somewhere unexpectedly and found this garden. It was a very pretty garden … almost everywhere it was blossoming. But one corner, one tiny little corner, there was shadow. There was no light and air and beauty there. But when she looked closer, she saw a tiny little plant, trying to break free from the soil around it. The soil wasn't very fertile, but somehow, through some strange magic, this plant was trying to come through." His unseeing eyes slowly travelled back and settled on her face. "I think … nee-chan thought this flower just needed someone to help it break through. I think …" He suddenly grinned. "I think she wants to be the gardener …"

His pretty young companion was staring up at him, shock, delight, bewilderment, and wonderment clouding her senses …

_He's … changed so much … something … something very mysterious has come over him, ever since he returned. _

_Something strange seems to have happened … he's become … someone different ever since …_

_…_

_No … not someone _different_ … _

_… he always was this wonderful, magical person … _

_… just now … he can be the person he was always meant to be … _

_There is something wonderful, something now … _complete_ … in his life … _

But Naruto didn't see anything amiss, didn't see her expression. He just grinned broadly at her bewildered wonder. "I overheard her telling someone."

Hinata was still gazing at him rapturously, but suddenly she saw him shift his collar, tug at his scarf, and saw his features suddenly strained, saw him wince, as if in pain …

"Naruto-kun!"

Almost panicking, she'd grabbed hold of his arm with both of her hands. Looking up into her shimmering silver eyes, which were wide and full of dread, he managed an unconvincing little laugh.

"Don't worry … I just … just …" He was staring at her, as if wondering whether to tell her …

And finally his resolve seemed to collapse.

"Just … dreams, Hinata. I've been having terrible dreams. My head hurts a bit because of them …"

She blinked. "Dreams?"

His eyes had shifted again, as if he wasn't seeing anything around him. As if he was instead seeing something inside his mind, remembering something only he had encountered …

"What … what have you been dreaming of, Naruto-kun?"

A long, low breath. Then …

"_Dragons_ …"

Silvery-white eyes widened, and she stared at Naruto, whose eyes seemed unseeing …

"Dragons … and … and these giant …" His hand moved randomly in front of him, as if he was uncertain how to describe it. "And these giant … shapes, Hinata … like – like …"

"L-like what?"

He sighed in frustration. "Like – sort of like shadows! Like huge … silhouettes …"

The silver eyes flickered, confusion spreading swiftly across her face. Confusion, bewilderment … and a tinge, a small tinge of fear. "Silhouettes?"

Naruto sighed, frustrated. "I … I can't explain it. Can't even understand." He hung his head, scuffling his shoe in the snow. "I couldn't even tell onee-chan … how can I tell? I can't even explain what my dreams have been, but I've been having them so long now. These moving shadows, giant shadows and shapes that block out the moonlight …"

He was mumbling, muttering, as if having forgotten she was even there. He stopped when he felt a pressure on his arm, but this time it was harder, more urgent …

_Shapes?__ Giant shapes … that block out the light of the moon? And Konoha is still just recovering from an attack … _

It was strange, but she wasn't feeling frightened about the dreams themselves, so much as anxious that it shoul be _Naruto_ who was having these dreams … in all their years, he'd never seemed the type to have strange premonitions …

_How can Naruto-kun be … _

Her eyes widened.

_The Mountain … I heard he went to the Mountain … _

_… The Mountain has so many strange forces at play … things we don't even know about … _

_… what if …?_

A sweet, almost gentle smile broke out onto his face, and his other hand emerged from his pocket, and gently rested over hers.

"Don't worry about, Hinata. I'm sure it's just …" He shrugged, but the carefree attitude and voice he'd wanted did not seem to come.

Sky-blue and silvery-white eyes stared away, uncertain, bewildered and confused, into the distance, into the horizon of the forests surrounding the Hidden Leaf …

* * *

The man stood against the wind, seeming to not feel the gradual chill in it. Strands of ash-blonde hair lifted and swayed, gently falling back into place, only to be picked up by the invisible fingers of the night breeze again …

The chill became slightly stronger, as though the night-wind was able to read the soul of this man, and knew what he had once been … what he, indeed, still _was_ …

The pale yellow-green eyes narrowed as he gazed unseesingly into the distant horizons …

A soft footfall sounded behind him. A young slight figure approached and dropped down on one knee. The man did not turn to greet his arrival. Instead, a hollow, husky voice spoke into the wind.

"I wish you to tell me, that everything is ready."

The man bowed his head slowly, staring at the floor, and shifted slightly on his knee, as if nervous.

"I would very much like to hear that everything is set to go."

The tall figure turned slowly, and the evil yellow-green eyes glinted as they alighted upon the kneeling figure.

"I would wish to hear from your lips, that the new recruits are prepared, that their strength is at its peak, ready for the mission I am about to entrust them with."

Still no answer. The unnatural shine emitted once again from the standing figure, as they studied the bowed head, the silvery-grey hair swept back, a pale glimmer as the distant light caught the frame of his glasses …

There was a tense silence, and finally the kneeling man looked up. His voice, by contrast, was low and softly deep as he answered.

"In light of your wishes, sir, I can tell you that yes, everything _is_ ready. The recruits we have gathered have indeed been preparing and strengthening themselves under my directions. Their … weapons, shall we say, are ready."

The tall man didn't say anything. But when he slowly turned back to face the wide open plain before him, the dark brooding silence of the forest behind him, a smile twitched at his lips.

"You have done well, Kabuto …"

The kneeling figure rose slowly, a single bead of perspiration sliding down the side of his slender features, his breathing very slightly hoarse and ragged. However, feeling the tension at last lifted, he exhaled his breath.

_That was close … _

But the first man seemed to have completely lost interest in his young assistant. The sharp yellow-green eyes gazed out across the landscape, towards a distant village only he could see …

_This time … the Hidden Leaf _will_ fall … _

_This time …this time, nothing will come in between … _

_The plans have been too well set … you will not have expected this, you can not even have _predicted_ this … _

_This time, the secret has been too well guarded … your Keepers have been kept blind …_

Kabuto looked up, something cold creeping across his chest as he heard the man's voice. And this time, it was a chilling whisper, the kind that really could form ice-blue crystals in the blood …

"Let's see now who will stand up with you … especially when they all face the same attack … when one piece of the chessmen checkmates more than the king …"

The tall slender figure took a step forwards. His eyes narrowed further and this time the moonlight caught the evil glimmer. And that chilling, chilling whisper …

"The board is set … the pieces indeed have already started moving … but they will move … _my_ way …"

* * *

Hmm … I wonder …

Anyway … I'm not sure the title of **Chapter 50**; it really depends what kind of inspiration comes to me, otherwise I'll use the original one I had intended ... Look out for it!


	50. Some Enchanted Evening

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline!

**Chapter 50 – Some Enchanted Evening**

**(SPOILER: chapter 220(?))**

**Background:**

**_Kakashix3_** – WOW! I think I receive the most beautiful beautiful reviews! I feel delighted to read them, but this is the first time someone has written saying they have LEARNT something from this story! (hugs hugs hugs hugs) thank you SOOO much for saying that, I feel utterly delighted!

* * *

Sasuke watched in disbelief, momentarily unable to believe his eyes. Even after blinking, he still couldn't quite take in what his eyes were so evidently showing.

Naruto didn't even look up when he heard the soft footfall. His fingers tightened some more, large blue eyes disappeared temporarily into narrow slits as his forehead creased in concentration. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. His back was slightly strained from bending over, but he had to be on eye level with the thing …

Sasuke still stood frozen, watching the boy as he finally stepped back from the table and stared down at it.

"What d'you think? It looks ok, doesn't it?"

Sasuke blinked. Perhaps the cake did look magnificent, with a delicious spongy softness – no one could deny that the icing Naruto had been painstakingly layering looked like a cloud. But staring in shock at his team-mate now, he could not believe he could take so much pride over something so trivial …

_But Naruto always takes pride in the smallest of things … did I forget that?_

_… Yes … I can't believe I forgot what it was like, doing missions in those early weeks … _

_The smallest of things, he'd be so thrilled … what – what an attitude!_

Naruto turned and instantly glared at him, misinterpreting Sasuke's incredulous stare. "What?"

Without warning, the balcony doors suddenly burst open, letting in a rush of the chilled air from outside, but the blinding light was blocked by the outline of a tall figure who was crouched on the balcony railings.

"YYEEEOORRGHHH!"

The spectacular cake narrowed missed Naruto's foot as it came flying up over his head. His back hit the glimmering timber floor with a _thud_ and he slid a little way before coming to a stop against Sasuke's feet, who hadn't jumped out in time.

After an instantaneous freeze of silence. Naruto sprang to a furious crouch, shaking both fists up at the silhouette.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE FRONT DOOR LIKE ANY OTHER NORMAL PERSON!"

The dark-haired boy deftly stepped away from the raging bundle at his feet and squinted through the glare of light. The tall Jounin lightly leapt from the railings and landed noiselessly on the timber flooring, just inside the doorway. One half-glvoed hand was raised in greeting, but Sasuke's sharp eyes – after recovering from the blinding – saw that his features were very slightly strained, and his single visible eye was unnaturally bright, as if his mind was on other things.

"Sasuke, Naruto. I really need to see her, where is she?"

Grumbling, Naruto crawled at top speed to the trestle table where his precious cake still sat proudly, and squinted at it, checking it for signs of damage.

Sasuke jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the stairs. His eye crinkled in a beaming smile, the Jounin saluted them both before swiftly making his way to the stairs and disappearing.

Danah had already quickly dropped the clothes she had been folding, startled at the sound of the crash and thud upstairs. She hurried to the base of the stairs, but had only hurried up a few steps before a blur appeared before her, felt herself gathered into strong arms and pressed against the wall, and a soft, low chuckle in her ear.

Gasping, she swiftly slipped her arms tightly around him. "Oh …! Where were you! Why didn't you come earli – mnn …"

Everything else was abruptly stopped as she felt something soft slide over her lips, the pressure on her waist making her gasp, parting her lips …

He drew away slowly, another low chuckle as he tenderly rested his forehead against hers. Wonderingly, her hand slid from around his shoulders and lightly brushed over his face. The single visible dark brown eye softened and then slowly slid closed under the butterfly-light touch. Her lips followed her fingers, and his throat felt tight again, even after all these magical touches, confused at the raging, swirling, thundering feelings inside, the way such a soft, light touch can awaken such tingling jolts …

And then, as his eye slid open again and caught the beauty, the pure, raw love in her blue eyes, something else inside him shifted. He remembered the other reason he had come for …

Glancing over his shoulder, his hands left her waist and quickly wrapped around her fingers, and he quickly led her back to the kitchen, pulling up his mask again as he did so. He slowly released her hands and sank into one of the chairs, crossing his elbows on the table.

"Danah, I was in the Jounin office …"

For the first time, seeing him properly, she could only stare in horror at the intense weariness in his slumped posture and the strain in his eyes.

_He must have been there most of the night … and this morning …_

He glanced up and across as he heard the nearby chair scrape as it was moved against the floor. One hand holding onto his arm, her other had lightly touched his back and slid gently up and rested around his shoulder.

He uncrossed one hand and raised it to his shoulder, linking his fingers with hers, simultaneously shifting closer.

Danah's eyes widened as he began talking in his soft, low voice, almost a whisper. Reports. The Keepers. Their Allies. Whispers … whispers of something moving beyond the mountains. A tension in even non-shinobi villages. Sources turning up dead. Some with ears, eyes, tongues missing. And traitors, traitors, traitors …

Danah had become very, very still.

"All this happening … all this … and I didn't know any of it …"

He blinked, then grinned lopsidedly. "You were under strict and very specific instructions to keep your nose in the hospital, and look after those who came back."

Wrinkling her nose, she stood up slowly and made her way to the kitchen cupboards, where she took out bowls and chopsticks. "Why, Kakashi-san, the office wants me to make them all better so they can go and get themselves ripped up again?"

His quiet gaze noted the jerky, trembling movements, the unnecessary force with which she was banging and moving the cutlery and pans around, preparing the lunch.

Quietly, calmly, he too rose and went towards her. He approached and watched as she ladled the miso soup from the giant pan into the smaller serving bowls with more attention and concentration than was completely necessary. After having served, he kept watching her as she wiped away the spilt drops and until her hands finally stopped shaking. And it was rather difficult under his gentle but scrutinizing gaze to continue her worry. Within moments, he was satisfied to see a smile hovering on her lips, though she still refused to look at him.

Chuckling, he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing up at the ceiling.

"And so … that's why I think you should come out to dinner with me tonight."

A clatter and a slight clang as the lid of the cooking pan slid off and hit its neighbour. She stared at him, the ladle still in one hand, the slightly quivering bowl in her other.

"K-Kakashi …?"

Continuing to look indifferent, he tilted his head back, his single visible eye studying her, but a mischievous glint in it all the same.

"It's true. I think we all need to relax. Dinner will be ideal."

Danah was still gaping when there was a loud thump on the stairs and as they turned to stare, Naruto had fallen face-first and lay stretched out at the bottom of the stairs just as if he'd been trodden on by an elephant. Calmly, and descending in his usual dignified fashion, Sasuke spared a glance at the prone figure on the floor and deftly stepped over him, coming to a stop and resting his arm on the kitchen counter. Dark eyes calmly took in the kitchen, Danah and his teacher.

"Danah nee-chan, you can't stir that soup with an egg-beater."

Danah blinked and stared down at her hands, one of which contained a shiny silver egg-beater, the other the lid to the saucepan where the soup was gently simmering.

A low groan, and Naruto finally rose to his knees, one hand rubbing his nose gingerly. "Are you really taking us out to dinner?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You two, Sakura as well when you see her, try to be ready by at least dusk. You don't have to dress as formal as everyone did last time, but still dress nicely."

He was surprised to see both his students – as well as his lady – staring rather suspiciously at him. "What?"

"It's very strange … shouldn't you just be taking nee-chan out?" Naruto squinted up at him, still rubbing his nose, the suspicious glare never leaving the bright blue eyes. "Why do you want all of us?"

The Jounin raised his eyebrows. "Well, let me be blunt then, since you all think I'm up to something." Leaning down, he gently placed his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling the soft golden mass. "You'll miss each other, later."

Everyone in the room froze. Naruto stared up at his teacher. "Wh … what do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

Silver eyebrows rose again, then he chuckled. "Nothing too sinister. I just meant, that it will be a while before all of Team Seven is together, won't it? You may have only ever had the one dinner experience together, but … it will be a long time before another one. Whatever you may think about it, three years is a very long time … so much can happen, even in three _months_ …" He turned and grinned mischievously at Danah who blushed and abruptly turned back to her stove.

"Well, it will be wonderful to have dinner with just us. So does that mean you've already made a reservation for five? Oh, thank you Sasuke," Beaming as she handed the saucepan of miso soup, which was now wafting up a pleasant, tantalising aroma. Carefully, he carried it over to the table while Danah turned and grabbed Naruto, who seemed to have gotten icing cream in his hair.

"Six."

She glanced up, maintaining a firm hold on the wriggling boy who seemed determined to get away. "Six?"

He placed the plates and bowls on the table and gave her an innocent beaming smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well, I thought it would be nice if Raidon-sensei could join us too."

A sudden thud followed by the sound of sloshing liquid came from the table, where Sasuke, so startled at this news had almost dropped the saucepan. Subsequently there was a tremendous clash from the stove where Danah, having finally released Naruto had picked up the saucepan lids to place in the sink to be washed. Everyone stared at Kakashi, looking stricken.

Danah's whisper was agonised, as if she were being strangled. "K-Kakashi-san … I thought you would have had enough experience of witnessing Raidon-sensei in public by now …"

This was promptly drowned out by Naruto who had recovered his senses. Eyes popping, his arms flailing, "SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY THAT GUY BEHAVES –"

"I don't see any difference between his and your behaviour," Was the icy, cutting reply by Sasuke, who had recovered his composure quicker than the other two. He snorted and collected the ladles and chopsticks. "You're two of a kind, you should feel right at home."

Kakashi seemed to be slightly confused at the responses he was getting. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Well, I thought it would be rather – amusing."

"That's enough," Danah pursed her lips to stop from laughing – whether in jest or hysterical – and grabbed Naruto before he could launch himself at his teacher, who still looked completely lost. "Go and wash your hands Naruto."

"But – but onee-chan, can you believe Kakashi-sensei –"

"I most certainly can. I don't think anything he does can surprise me. Now go and wash."

"But –"

"Just go do it dobe."

"Shut up, asshole!"

"Naruto!"

"Better wash your mouth too while you're at it, dobe."

"Sasu-KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were not speaking to each other. In fact, Naruto was seething so much, he couldn't manage more than a half-hearted mutter to Sakura when they all met up outside the restaurant, even though she was looking very pretty indeed.

Danah smiled and nodded when Sakura told her in a whispered rush that this night her family had actually arranged a large get-together in a neighbouring restaurant, so she would have to leave early.

"No problem, Sakura, we just – well, that is, your teacher thought it would be nice for you all to have a dinner together, before everyone comes to a parting."

A strange look crossed her face as she said it, but her bright smile didn't falter. Sakura's eyes however, were wide with surprise and shock.

"Oh … oh, nee-chan, I … I completely forgot!"

Spinning around, she stared, the beautiful blue-green eyes simultaneously seeing and not seeing her team-mates, standing nearby but each determinedly facing opposite directions, wearing identical scowls. How many times, how many, many times they had fought and argued and yelled at each other … and yet how much stronger they had become, and how much they had come through together; especially come through in ways she would never understand, never know …

_What will it be like … not having Sasuke-kun around …_

_And … and Naruto! Not meeting at the bridge in the mornings … waiting in silence near Sasuke-kun … Naruto running up and yelling his cheerful good morning … Kakashi-sensei always late …_

Danah didn't immediately notice the crystal tears in the strange, beautiful blue-green eyes. It was as if it had also only occurred to her … Kakashi's voice echoed in her mind … _Whatever you may think about it, but three years is a very long time to be away …_

…

_Three years …_

She jumped when she felt a comforting, protective warmth around her waist. She could already feel those mysterious electrical jolts running through her body at his very touch, but the gentleness and comfort it also gave her … her hand, which had been resting by her side, reached up behind her waist and brushed against his, their fingers linking gently at first, then more firmer. And then, combined with this, upon taking a deep breath, the empty feeling had all but vanished.

Sakura felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Glazed eyes turned and saw unnaturally bright blue ones, and she knew this young woman was feeling the same as her. Smiling back weakly, she allowed herself to be led into the glowing, warm interior of the restaurant.

This one was unlike the last one they and the rest of the teams and their teachers had dined at. Here, although there was a large main area full of tables, there was none of the refined elegance and delicacy as with the previous restaurant. Here was all comfort and style, and certainly not the formal dresses required, with that rushed atmosphere – waiters were smiling and joking easily with their diners, rushing around and contributing to the rather swift flow of traffic. Occasionally an order was yelled out across the room, one waiter requesting his partner to bring an extra rice dish or entrée, most of the time it was a call for wine.

One of these cheerful entities approached them now, beaming widely. The Jounin withdrew a card from his pocket and gave it to him, who upon glancing at it, beamed at them all again and beckoned they follow him.

He led them down a corridor which had tiny little rooms right and left, complete with sliding doors and prints upon the walls, except each room was fitted with only a large low rectangular table, with cushions for the seats, and each table already set with dishes, bowls and cutlery. All that was missing were the food and guests. As their waiter hurried them down the corridor, they saw other families and sometimes couples and groups being led into each room, and their waiter arranging them and taking orders.

"Just thought we could have a proper native and cultural-style meal," Kakashi grinned in response to everyone's surprised and astounded looks. "See, we can sit in privacy, and enjoy free conversation and err … table manners," This said with a delightful wicked grin at Danah, who felt like slapping him.

"Well, I'm glad you _do_ know what you're doing, Kakashi-san. I had very, very grave doubts when I thought you were going to let my sensei loose in public, in a crowded restaurant of all places! At least this shows you have good taste and judgement."

He chuckled, and just as they reached their assigned dining room, he pulled back behind the other three and slipped his arm around her waist, whispering in her ear. "Princess, I think I have _very_ good taste and judgement."

This time she really wanted to strangle him, and was fighting down her muffled (and secretly thrilled and delighted) giggle and was about to turn when the door finally slid open and a voice bellowed from within it.

"FINALLY! Where on earth have you lot been? A man could _starve_ to death and go claustrophobic at the same time waiting for you nincompoops to take your time!"

For being such a tiny man, a highly indignant Raidon-sensei was sitting there at one end of the table, very evidently having spent a lot of time fuming, puffing out his chest and generally expanding. To anyone's standards, the room was fair-sized and very comfortable, but for someone who sometimes complained that their mountain retreat made him feel like he was being boxed in, Danah was not surprised in the least.

Sakura was the only one who looked the least apologetic. Naruto had long ago stopped paying any attention to Raidon-sensei when he went off his brain, and Sasuke just spared him a contemptuously raised eyebrow and quietly followed Naruto inside, who, unlike Raidon, was thrilled with the cosy, compact, tasteful little room. Kakashi quietly looked Danah's hand and led her to the opposite end of the table, opposite Raidon, who had insisted both his new students seat themselves along his right-hand side. Danah and Sakura sat directly opposite them, and it was the Jounin who was facing the Dragon King.

Danah would never have believed it if anyone had told her that Raidon-sensei could be taken to a restaurant, and could be expected to behave himself. But tonight seemed to be a night of miracles … it was an extraordinarily quiet and pleasant dinner, and she was sure that indeed the memories that were being created were the kinds that could certainly be remembered for a long time afterwards, and would last …

* * *

"What on earth! Was it really polite to leave them like that?" Danah kept glancing over her shoulder at the dining room they had just left, as if expecting an explosion from there any second. As a result, she consequently had to hurry to keep up with Kakashi, who had his fingers linked through hers and was talking a graceful stroll down the corridor.

He turned and rested his gaze upon her. "Don't you want to spend some time alone with me?"

He chuckled, hugely enjoying watching the brilliant red blush spread swiftly across her face, and her anxious glancing over her shoulder ceased immediately.

"Hmm? No cosy dim, candlelit coffee with me? No looking even more like a princess in the soft lighting of the grand lakeside windows? No magical walk by the grounds and woods of the lake, shimmering in the light of a full moon?"

She had to fight hard to keep her giggle down. Then she glanced up at him and grinned cheekily. "Wait a minute … candlelit coffee?"

He looked momentarily confused, the smug look vanishing to be replaced with an adorable bemused expression. "Erm … well, isn't it candlelit coffee?"

Having only said it as a half-joke herself, Danah too started to look confused. "Well … I always thought it was a candlelit _dinner_ …"

Suddenly chuckling, her fingers tingled as his closed more firmly around them, pulling her closer to his side. "All right, so I learnt something today." He gave her a cheeky wink. "We both did."

She was about to respond when they suddenly stepped into the coffee lounge. This area was ensconced off from the main enormous eating room and the corridors leading off into the private dining rooms. But by far, it was one of the most magical things she had ever seen.

The first thing noticeable was the gentle soft lighting – no enormous glittering chandeliers here, or even the traditional hanging lamp-lights. Here were elegantly fashioned bracket lights set at intervals against the wall, casting their glow upwards, falling on the plants and flowers set in between each light and its neighbour. There seemed to be no organisation to the room; it was no discernible shape she could see, and neither was the furniture organised that way. There were a lot of coffee-table-and-sofa settings, within which all sorts, from couples to smaller then larger groups of friends, groups of parents with sleepy or very quietly playing children were seated enjoying the gentle low conversational buzz, a stark contrast to the main dining room.

He turned and gazed down at her, the wide open wondering eyes, drinking in the astonishing detail, the awe within them at the simple but stylish arrangements.

"K-Kakashi-san? How … how on earth did you find such a place …"

He smiled. "I always could see it, whenever I sat there."

Startled, she followed the direction of his hand, and stared in amazement and delight at the beautiful bay windows, floor-to-ceiling glass windows set in a half-octagonal shape, where here were the traditional little mahogany tables and chairs, designed for two, where which, surprisingly, very few people were. But it was the vision beyond the windows that stunned her the most.

Unknowingly, she took a step forwards and gasped. There, although much less in consequence compared to the beautiful soft lighting inside, was the enormous silvery orb of the moon, and below it, its reflection upon the surface of a vast lake, the reflection making it look like the moon had fallen to the earth and exploded into a million glittering fragments of stars upon the water. Bordering that lake, all around its periphery, were the thick forests of Konoha, the grey-blue mountains in the very far distance.

"When you … sat there? Do you mean, when you sat by … the lakeside …?"

Her eyes still riveted on the magical vision beyond the giant windows, she felt that tingle shoot throughout her body as her gently placed his arm about her waist. He chuckled merrily again at the sudden flush that had risen up in her face. "The very thing. I would always see this strange glow from some building whenever I was by the lake, and I always wondered what it could be. Well, shall we?" His arm stretched out before her, inviting her to step with him towards the windows.

A beaming waiter approached them, and they all bowed.

"Good evening sir, lady. I take it you would like one of our window seats?"

Once they were seated, and having given their orders for coffee, Danah gazed out at the vast expanse of water, gentle ripples breaking the surface now and then. That same terrible sadness broke across her heart, but at the same time rose that guilty feeling; she had no right to feel sad that Naruto and Sasuke were going to leave, not after what she herself had done so very long ago …

"Danah …"

The soft, gentle voice broke with ease through her muddled, unpleasant thoughts. Turning, she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she caught his eyes.

"They'll be happy there Danah … you know they will …"

Startled, she stared at him, then gazed down at the table, fighting back her emotions.

"I … I know you're right, of course you are," She whispered, as the waiter brought their coffees and after bowing, departed. "I suppose I'm – I'm just thinking about three years. Like you said, three years _is_ a long time."

"Don't mind what I said, my princess." She glanced up again, and saw that beautiful softness in his gaze. "It's only long because you are envisioning the long path of time and distance. But three years is really nothing, Danah." He turned his head and also stared out across the lake. Raising his arm, his elbow on the table, he rested his chin on his hand, still gazing intently at the lake and forests. "Especially in these recent events, Danah …"

She stared at him, then suddenly felt so ashamed of herself. "You're – you're right. I'm so selfish. I can't believe how selfish I am, all I was thinking about was myself –"

Raising his eyebrows, he shook his head slowly, smiling. "No, no that's not my intention at all. Danah …" Here he shifted his chair forwards, and his gaze was now intense, serious.

"When you left … it was very difficult. It was the time we had just already lost so many … in one of the most horrific circumstances too. It was not only the end of one era, but the birth of a terrible hate directed towards a completely innocent child …"

He continued to gaze at her gravely, even though he knew it was causing her pain. But it couldn't be helped … this silly girl felt so ashamed of herself for no reason …

"The man who had sacrificed his life for this village … the man hailed as a hero, he had always intended that this child have the protection of another child – his own daughter, who had run around for months before her little brother was expected, telling anyone and everyone how much she wished he would hurry up, that she couldn't wait to be with him, to play with him, take him everywhere … and he had also expected that little boy's mother to be alive as well, to protect both of them. When he had performed the seal, he had in no way expected that anyone should look upon the baby boy as anyone except a hero, except a being of innocence, sacrificed in that way to protect not only the village, but that child himself as he grew …"

The tightness in her throat dissolved somewhat. Listening to this voice of the man she loved so much, this man whom she had adored ever since the days when he had been a student of her father's …

He gently slid his hand across the table, palm outwards. Asking. Feeling something leap within her heart, she fought down the lump in her throat, suddenly hard to swallow when she slipped her hand into his, saw his hard, calloused fingers close over her own, the way he rubbed a fingers against hers.

_Always … every time he touches me, it always makes me feel so safe … _

_So very safe …_

_… And Daddy loved him … Daddy adored him, just like another son … _

It was Kakashi who had playfully called her the little 'Flower'; the cheeky little thing who was always so curious about the team her father spent so much time with, the team he was so proud of, just could never keep her nose to herself. She would sometimes hide herself in the oddest places so she could spy on them. Although he pretended never to see her, the silver-haired young boy, the pride of his teacher, was always aware of her presence, of a tiny fluffy little mass of golden hair and large blue eyes …

"Having you back, Danah … I don't know if you really noticed, but when you came back, and when those that remembered you saw you … you won't believe the delight, the almost _relief_ that passed across their faces … it was just almost like having him back … the man everyone had loved so much …"

Even despite the pulsing warm thrill in her body, she couldn't stop the bitter thought rising. "You mean, despite the fact they had his son here the entire time? They had the child who was not only the image, but also contained all the heart and love that his father had?"

The Jounin's eyes flickered, and he tightened his hold on her hand, and his voice suddenly became very soft. "Danah … nothing in the end went as he had hoped. No one – no one expected your mother to … to …"

Throat tight, she nodded quickly, saving him the trouble, already seeing how uncomfortable he was at even having to say it. But this is something that should have been brought up long ago … they had never, never spoken about this … and it was time, after all …

"No one expected the calling that you received; that you would have to fulfil this promise, that it was your own legacy, as his first born child, as his daughter. And that, to do this, you would have to leave all of us. That you too, would have to disappear, along with so many others. It was a terrible time. And all that was left was bitterness, resentment. It took so long to accept, and when people did, they had spent so long hating and fearing the little boy …"

His calloused fingers were so gentle, so firm in their hold that there was no room for that lonely chill that swept into her chest every time she thought of the fate they had all left Naruto too … everything he was saying was only too true, and if anything, Naruto's very existence was a reminder of the horror, the like of which the village had never known. And in the weary years following the dreadful aftermath of the battle, of the sacrifice, there were so many other dreadful events, and all the village's best were required to work even harder, take on duties that sometimes were fatal for them, for the good of the Leaf. Which meant that of those few her father had had left, even fewer could even find the time to look after their own families, let alone his only son …

"And having you back … anyone told you that it was like seeing your mother?"

At this, a pleasurable delight whirled in her eyes, and he smiled, the tension vanishing like it had never been. It had obviously been the best thing to say.

"It's true … except she used to wear her hair different, but all they say is that they really thought they'd had a vision of the past, whenever they saw you run down the main street – pretty little Ayame on her way to visit her husband in the Jounin offices …"

This time, the tear that slid from her eyes was one of pure happiness. Her smile widened even further as he chuckled deeply to see her delight.

"Don't you see, princess? Seeing you again is almost like a return to the time before this horror. And what's even more, they have Tsunade-sama back … how many, many years since she herself left the village … she too, is a reminder of those times before, although she suffered a lot as well …"

Something painful in her chest was loosening … a kind of quiet throbbing sadness she'd had ever since she'd returned was slowly melting, breaking, dissolving away …

"It'll work out, princess … it will …"

As she gazed back at him, everything she couldn't say, couldn't put into words was whirling around inside her mind. Images, visions, scenes, remembrances …

Without really thinking, her lips seemed to move of their own …

"Kakashi … It all comes back to you …"

Her whisper was barely audible, but the emotion in her voice all too clear … he sat very still, gazing at her, feeling more than really hearing the love coming from her …

"What is it about you, that when I'm with you, everything just seems to fall into place? My head, so muddled and confused most of the time … my heart so filled with guilt and shame and anxiety … But when I'm with you … is it because of our past? Is it because of the man, the – the _father_ we both had in common …? I don't understand … I don't know …"

Even looking so intently back into his eyes, she couldn't fully decipher the emotions that raced across him; She wanted to take advantage of this rare time her heart was actually trying to speak, trying to sort out the beauty she felt whenever she was with him … She only faintly noted the slight trembling as his fingers still held hers, that shifting of the love in his gaze …

"But maybe it's better if I don't know … maybe it will be more lovely if you remain that beautiful mystery you are … because that means every day, ever year, every lifetime I spend with you, it will tell me one secret. Just one of your mysteries, just one thing about you that makes you the wonderful, wonderful man you are. Something truly beautiful and divine does not reveal its mysteries all at once … it takes many, many lifetimes, and ages, eras … and even then, it would take so much …"

There was now a strange glow in his eyes … something, that strange thing she could never work out quite what it was … Moving aside the sugar bowl and the other bits of table ornaments, he reached out for her other hand as well, now holding her trembling ones in both of his.

"The wonderful man you are … but even more wonderful is how you make me feel, whenever I'm with you … and when I am with you, there is a part of me that you bring out that really and truly makes me glad to be … me. The ability of someone to make another feel that way – if that's not something precious, then what is …"

Then …

The strange but lovely tightness in her throat would have threatened to overcome her completely; she was still fighting back the tears of that strange raw joy she felt, when she felt her hand being raised. Glancing up, his eyes caught hers, and he had lightly brushed her fingers to his lips (_oh … when did he remove the mask… ?_), never breaking his gaze off her, and not allowing her to do he same. She could feel her heart thumping at each kiss, although just the very touch alone was already making it thud painfully. She wondered if he could hear it.

Suddenly something slipped from his fingers. Startled, she automatically moved her hand to catch it ... and gasped.

It twinkled up at her in pure delight, the shimmering enhanced by the silvery rays of the moon that swirled in through the glass. She could only stare in delight and wonder. She had never seen a bracelet worked so beautifully before – it was evident that a lot of hard work had gone into its crafting, so fine and slender was the gold. And gracefully suspended along the circumference of the beautiful little golden bracelet were tiny little charms … her eyes, before they became unfocussed and blurry from the swiftly-gathering tears, could make out the delicate little golden shapes of an apple, a bird, a heart, a star … and alternating between each of these was an absolutely perfect little gold leaf.

"Danah …"

She managed to focus on his face, saw the concern flit across his eyes.

"Danah, please don't, I didn't mean for you to shed tears over them …"

Words just could not come as she gazed with difficulty, still trying hard to focus clearly, into his eyes. Her throat was now most painfully sore from trying to hold back the flood of tears she knew would come otherwise.

His hands were still cupped under hers, his fingers still caressing hers. There was another strange, very, very beautiful emotion in his eyes. "I take it ... that you like it."

Her breathing strained now, it was difficult to even get the words out. Every couple of syllables, her resolve threatened to break down. The uneven breathing didn't let her articulate her words properly, so as a result her words came out as a series of painfully drawn breaths. "It's … so beautiful … so – so lovely …"

Her gaze fell back on the glittering beauty in her palm.

"Now now … we don't want you to get the hiccups, do we?"

Her eyes wide, she stared up at him, the beautiful mismatched eyes crinkling in merriment, the deep, rolling laughter that never failed to sent electric jolts through her. Finally a smile broke through, and she lowered her head, struggling between the lump in her throat and the delighted laughter.

She watched numbly as he picked up the delicate golden bracelet, tenderly shifted her hand, and slipping it around her slender wrist, re-clasped it. Then he turned her wrist this way and that, watching the glinting in the gentle dim light of the restaurant, and smiled.

"It's perfect. I knew it would be, but the actual vision of it around your wrist is just … perfect."

With a great effort, she breathed deeply, trying once again to force the tears down. He was still watching her with that strange softness in his eyes. She met his unbroken gaze and managed another beautiful smile. His features relaxed as he raised her fingers to his lips, closing his eyes when she gently stroked his lips, his cheek, his brow, his delicate silver eyebrows. He opened his eyes again to be given another delightful little shy smile.

Gently catching her quivering hands again, he looked intently into her eyes. When next he spoke, the silvery gathered pools in her eyes suddenly flowed again.

"It will work out Danah. I promise …"

* * *

The wind was chill when they stepped out. They'd both just stared blankly as Sakura had waved her swift goodbyes and with evidently much regret had hurried down the road to where a woman stood framed against the doorway of another brilliantly lit restaurant, hands on hips and with much evidence of having been waiting some time.

"Look, there's the lake … I had no idea it was this close, did you?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. Naruto had already turned away and was staring out over the lake as if he had never seen it before, but Sasuke could sort of understand; seen from this high vantage point, even he was somewhat taken aback at its enormous vastness. Every time he would come here, it would always be to sit by the lakeside, underneath the shelter of the trees …

"Danah nee-chan and Kakashi-sensei said they would be there. Let's go find them …"

It was quite incredible, gradually approaching the waterside of the lake, the stunning shimmering surface looking as though a million hidden stars were winking up at them cheekily. None of the other diners seemed to be even remotely interested in this beautiful sight, so as a consequence, the forest closed behind them guaranteeing the preservation of its silence and tranquillity.

Naruto felt, rather than saw, his dark-haired team-mate hover beside a large boulder of about waist-height, then eventually lean against it, one foot on the uneven ground sloping towards the gently rippling lake, the other foot wedged into a groove on the boulder. Naruto slowly came to a stop near him.

Both of them stared out across the lake. Naruto gazed in wonder at the pure magic before him – the reflection of the giant moon danced across the shimmering surface, the tiny waves seeming to carry its beauty right to the edges and crevices, where the light did not reach. A tiny _plop_ as the lake's unseen inhabitants leapt out now and then, ripples as invisible insects settled momentarily on the surface before jumping to another part of it. The night-wind, though chilly, was fresh and pure, and it wafted and drifted, swirled and gushed around them, rustling their clothes, lifting their hair, caressing their faces with its icy fingers. And all around them, a silence – a silence that was filled with the night-time noises of the birds, mysterious scurrying furry animals, and around all this were the trees, the trees who were whispering to each other.

"You were going to give all this up."

Midnight eyes blinked to attention, but he didn't break his intense gaze at the scenery before him. A slight frown marred Sasuke's forehead, but he made no sign he had heard. And judging by the tone of Naruto's voice, it was best to let the storm tide over …

"You were going to throw this away … this – this land, its freedom, its … its – _people_ …"

No mistake about it now, there definitely was a storm coming tonight … but Sasuke was still surprised; he couldn't think when he had ever heard Naruto's voice so intense, so brimming with … fury … and the simple stunning blow of his words were nothing compared to the tone of his voice. It was, to say the least, frightening.

"You wanted to lock yourself in darkness forever. I thought only fools do that. Fools who really are afraid of the dark, but try to show how brave they are by forcing themselves to do it – forcing themselves when in fact their voices are really screaming in agony at the very thought."

This time, Sasuke did turn and stare up at his companion. _Are these words … really coming out of Naruto's mouth? Naruto's? When did he …_

He stared at the tuft of pale gold hair that was peeking out of the heavily muffled face, with a scarf and his collar turned up. Under the thick coat, neatly buttoned up, he looked small and almost swallowed by it, but oddly … older. He already looked as if in the course of the past few months, he had already aged several years. Was it only now he was noticing it? Had this strangeness been coming on gradually, or was it just the fact that they were all thinking about the years ahead …?

Feeling a coldness sweep across his chest, Sasuke turned to look back over the water, his eyes now slightly glazed.

"You don't know what it was like Naruto. You have never really felt the –"

"Don't tell me what I have and haven't felt," was the hissed reply, and this time, all the big loud-mouthed-annoying-idiotness had indeed slipped away. It had gone to the extent that Sasuke had the cold feeling this was not his team-mate anyway, though he knew perfectly that it was …

"Don't try and tell me that – that it was worse because I never knew what I missed, and that you have. Don't try and tell me that." With gradually mounting shock, Sasuke had once again turned and was staring. _What on earth was …_

Naruto drew a deep rattling breath and seemed to sink further into his jacket. "People always saying that no one is ever happy with what they have. People saying, 'I wish I had a brother,' another one saying, 'No, you wouldn't want one trust me. But I'd love to have a little sister like you do.' "

A curious choked, muffled sound reached Sasuke's ears. A contemptuous snort mixed with … Sasuke's eyes widened. _Is Naruto … crying …?_

"And then it turns into, 'I hate my parents. Some people are lucky, they have so much freedom, never getting yelled at, never getting ordered around by their parents …' "

Despite the already chilled wind, the heaviness in the freezing atmosphere around them, Sasuke still felt his insides freeze. And he knew this was not to do with the temperature.

_It's like … he's reading my mind … _

_… And this … sounds oddly familiar … _

"That's just their stupid attitude problem. It's easy for someone who's never known worse, to be depressed with something doesn't go their way. They think they can yell and scream and hurt their family, because they know they're always loved anyway. They had a choice though. They could have chosen to control their attitude towards whatever it was their family did before it got the better of them. But they didn't."

Sasuke's breathing was even slightly rugged now. He felt rather than saw Naruto kick the ground, his shoes scuffling angrily with the crumbly gravel and soil, gentle _plops!_ as the tiny rocks landed in the water.

"Living so long by myself, it's not like I had anyone I could turn my bad mood or temper on. And that was one of the first things I learnt … that when I woke up each morning, even though I may have felt sad, felt lonely, hurt, depressed, angry … that I could choose to face the day with that mood, or I could see the nice side of it. And when you really have nothing at all, you really can see the nicer side of something. Because when you have nothing, you have to _force_ yourself to find it …"

Naruto's voice had gradually gotten quieter and quieter. There was silence for a few minutes, then he cleared his throat, and continued softly.

"And after forcing myself every day, I found that there is always a nicer side to just about every single thing. There has to be, because if you can't find the positive side to everything, then … it's very hard to live."

Something strange was happening inside his chest … where Sasuke had felt a creeping chill before, it now seemed to be quivering inside, the sharp frosty icicles cutting into him most painfully …

Naruto's features became slightly strained as he tried to hide further from the biting wind. Hobbling a few steps to his left towards another low boulder, he sank down into it, exhaustion lining his eyes.

"I'm not denying what having my sister back in my life has done for me … finding each other again … but it seems that after I had her back, everything else just fell into place …"

Finally, in between the tense silence, the painful shards of ice cutting at him, he managed to move chilled lips.

"W..What are you saying, Naruto? What are you … trying to say …?"

Intense blue eyes turned very slowly, stared at the huddled figure on the large boulder, whose gaze was fixed firmly on the lake's surface.

"I'm saying … that after she returned, nothing really changed … except that I suddenly didn't have to try to hard …"

Another slight frown marred his smooth forehead, ebony-black hair falling, swaying gently across.

"My attitude about that whole thing changed … I no longer cared being stared at hatefully by people … their cold eyes …I haven't felt them for a long time."

Sasuke actually felt the blue gaze on him. He stiffened.

"I know you felt them too. I know that you've felt those alien eyes."

Strange feeling vanished. He suddenly turned and stared. _Alien …?_

"Yeah … when people look at you with a movement in their eyes reserved only for you. In my case, it was a special kind of hatred. For you … it was that sympathy, pity. They looked at us, but did nothing to ease, improve or help. Well," At this, a sigh escaped him, and he turned back to the lake. "For me, they hated me anyway. Had I – crawled in with a broken leg, they wouldn't …"

And for the first time, Sasuke understood what Naruto had meant by letting attitude have the control. There was no bitterness, no reproach, accusation in his voice. It was just one of quiet, almost calm acceptance, but its very tone seemed to imply that the owner of this voice was above all these petty, insignificant things about whether or not other people cared. He had found what he had wanted so long, and that had worked the magic that the little boy trapped inside had been deprived of so long …

And with a gasp, another cheery voice floated back to him, through the very distant, extremely foggy recesses of the time and space of his mind …

A beautiful woman, long black hair, cheerfully floating around the kitchen, preparing the lunch … a tiny boy seated at the table, a tiny lonely boy who would gaze at the wood grains as if they could answer the turmoil of thoughts pounding in his head …

_"Sasuke, when something unexpected or sudden happens to you, you can choose how you will react to it. You can choose whether to be in a good mood, or a bad mood."_

He had raised his head and stared at her. Her soft laughter still echoed in his ears. She had wiped her hands on her apron and had come to sit beside him.

_"When these bad things happens, Sasuke, you can choose to either be a victim of it or … you can choose to conquer it. Learn from those mistakes. Because that is the only way you can ever get better, isn't that right, my little son?"_

Vaguely, faintly, he could almost see his mother's face in the reflection of the lake's surface. The sweetness in her laughter, now fading away …

Another sudden memory came back to him, but this one was much more recent. From that point on top of the world, he remembered chilled, frozen fingers gripping his kunai, his body shivering and trembling, but more from the furious training he and Naruto had just undergone. Another figure was crouched to his side, his head bowed, the golden hair shimmering in the weak sunlight that broke through the thick clouds, Naruto's hand also gripping the kunai, resting on his drawn-up knee.

And in front of them was the Dragon King, unruffled, calm, the brilliant eyes grave and sombre as they rested on his students.

"_Ability … all your lives, in the Academy, you've been aware of each others' ability, their talent. Let me tell you one thing: the ability of a person is only a measure of what they are _capable_ of … having the ability to achieve, perform something doesn't always mean they can do it …"_

His own head had been pounding, his knees felt weak. Training in the ridiculously high altitude was one of the hardest things he'd had to endure; the pressure, the lack of oxygen, and yet, the way he and Naruto had been forced, against all reason, to move at the same high speed they did at normal ground level.

"_But it is the motivation that gives you the push, to determine what you do. It is motivation that can force you to go beyond your limits, and achieve your abilities …"_

He remembered raising his head and staring up at the little man. Staff clasped firmly and comfortably in his hands, he was now looking at something over their heads, the beautiful large green eyes focussed on something they couldn't see …

_Motivation … to go beyond the limits …_

_That's … that's so incredible … I never even thought of it that way before –_

_"And finally, it is your _attitude_ that determines how well you achieve, determines the quality of your accomplishment. What kind of attitudes are you both setting yourselves? You know that the way you are lying crumpled in this snow is not even the first step of this Mountain … you know this is barely a taste of what to expect. You are here because you yourselves know, just as your sister knows – and because I myself have seen – what you are capable of; I know your ability."_

There was a shift and crunch of snow, and before they were aware, he had reached then, and was standing directly below them.

_"Your motivation was proved by the way you passed my test … the way you jumped across the Dragon's Teeth. It showed just how well shaped your inner strength, your desire to achieve good quality is."_

Sasuke had scrunched up his eyes, blinking away the snow that constantly blew almost horizontally across that exposed summit of the mountain. The next thing he knew, an enormous thick blanket had descended around him, and looking up in surprise, saw a strange look in the large green eyes, as Raidon tightly fitted the blanket around him, having just done the same to his other student. Still in shock, midnight eyes kept staring as the Dragon King rose and stepped back, once more surveying his students.

"_You've set yourselves out to achieve something that most minds cannot even begin to comprehend; if that's not something pure and special, then I don't know what it. All that remains now … is to see how your attitude will shape what you achieve. I will presently see how well your attitude has built upon the ability and motivation …"_

Sasuke's breaths were coming in rasps now, as if it was straining. _So long ago … that was so long …_

The wind seemed to chill just a little more … _and since then, Naruto and I have been trying to prove to him what he wanted … I am still in the middle of that … _

_… ability … motivation … _

_… attitude …_

_This thing that has been happening to me … the way I was almost going to leave again on Christmas Day, the pain was so bad … it was so bad, that anything seemed to be worth leaving again …_

_What weakness that was … _

_… what kind of ability did I show then? What kind of motivation … _

_What kind of attitude …!_

He suddenly snapped back to attention as the strangely quiet, gentle voice drifted across to him. Naruto was still gazing across the lake, but his voice was firm.

"Help really does come in many ways. It won't always come the way you expect it to – someone is not going to swoop out of the sky and pull the sadness and grief and terrible memories from you."

Naruto's face disappeared again, his body seeming to shrink into the huge jacket as another particularly sharp, biting breeze drifted across the still lake.

"But there is always another way …" Another slightly hoarse, rattling breath, then again that unnaturally calm, low voice. "How strange. It was with the arrival of someone so unexpected, the very existence of someone I had never even known but only dreamt about … and so many things fell into place. And so many things changed … loneliness died, emptiness was filled, and I had my best friend back … now with more than one person to watch over, and guard him."

Midnight eyes widened … _best … friend …?_

"I won't – can't – forget what you said … that everything we ever did together has counted for something. That it has made you realise who I am, to you. That everything you and I and Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei did together … counted for something. I never …" Naruto's voice faltered for an instant, and when he spoke again, it was so quiet Sasuke had to strain to catch it. "Up until that point, I knew then, that it was still the real Sasuke talking. The one that I grew up alongside of. The one I spent my time envying … and admiring …"

The sharp icicles cutting into his heart suddenly seemed to shatter. And then, there was no more pain. _I understand … I understand what this idiot Naruto is trying to get at …_

"Up until that point, it was Sasuke talking. After that it was just …" Naruto took a deep, almost resigned breath, and Sasuke held his, wondering what was to come – "an asshole."

The hugest silence seemed to fill the air, with only the rippling movement of the water. Then a curious sound filled Naruto's ears. He turned and stared, stunned. Sasuke hand one hand covering his face, and his shoulders were shaking curiously. In addition, weird muffled sounds were coming.

Was Sasuke … _laughing_!

The moonlight still danced and swayed along the surface of the dark lake. The beams stretched far, causing the inky-black lake to erupt with a million shimmering stars. The large silvery orb hung above in the sky, looking down upon two young men by the lakeside, one crouched over in silent laughter, the other watching him in surprise, shock, and a widening grin beaming out from his own face …

* * *

(PT is fully worn out)

That took … so long …

I'm sorry guys, I've started classes again, so once again updates might be late in coming.  
**Next Chapter: Chapter 51 – Attack!**


	51. The Rising Of The Phoenix

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 51: The Rising of the Phoenix**

* * *

His eyes were straining. As were his ears. Every fibre of his body, in fact …

The crouched, cramped position, the delicate way he was balanced upon the slender tree branch wasn't the problem. Nor was it that the woods and forest around him seemed curiously devoid of all possible sounds – it was true he'd been puzzled about the lack of natural forest creatures scuttling, gliding, calling as they quietly made their way through. The night-time sounds he'd been accustomed to for so long … but that wasn't really what was important now.

What was significant was the darkness around him. Darkness that was so complete, so thick that it almost seemed to breathe, to move … just like the silent predator, watching its oblivious prey through the shadow of the trees, and death would come at dawn …

Had he been any other man, his breathing would have become hoarse, hard and quick, his chest tight, his hands trembling, palms sweaty. But he wasn't just an ordinary man. The pounding, raging life-force of the will of the Keepers flowed thick and slow in his veins, and nothing, but _nothing_ would ever change that. If it were his duty to stay and die, then stay and die he would …

Indeed, when he heard the noiseless rustle, the rustle that was not accompanied by any wind, the sudden sweeping, sinister whisper that seemed to shoot through the trees with the same speed as electric shocks, when he felt the prickles rise on the back of his neck and arms, and when he felt the sturdy, dependable tree quiver and moan slightly, the bough upon which he was delicately balanced, he thought Destiny had indeed come calling, and he was at last fulfilling his duty …

But it seemed Destiny had other plans for him, and she had sent no less than her finest winged steed. It was just as he caught a glimpse of the magnificent beast, a shimmering, ghostly white screaming shape hurtling through the dark night and seeming to shatter the thick blackness into pieces, that his brain made the slow connection.

The darkness. The unnatural forest, the absence of sounds. The whispers, the movement. The strange beating energy, like an unseen heartbeat. The feeling in the back of his neck, just like he was being watched …

He'd just made the connection when the winged beauty reached him, and with a chilling scream, soared directly past the tree he was hidden, unheeding of the unnatural coldness of the forest around. The man leapt onto its back. His teacher had sent him Ojiro, his own magnificent white-tailed giant eagle. And no later either …

Because as Ojiro soared back into the fresher air of the midnight sky, the blackness seemed to clear, replaced by the normal friendly diamond-studded sky he was used to. The man's eyes widened, his senses reeled, his mind raced frantically, putting two and two, and even three together.

_Impossible … utterly impossible … and yet …_

Gripping hard to Ojiro's silvery-white feathers, he glanced once over his shoulder at the innocent looking landscape below him, and he knew. Incredible as it would sound to them, they must know of this instantly, before … before _he_ did …

* * *

Almost simultaneously, a thousand miles away, Naruto was never sure if he'd suddenly found himself on the ground because of the dull rippling rumble that seemed to have shot through like an earthquake, or maybe he had slipped on something.

In a split second, he was sure it was the previous one.

A sudden gasp beside him. Eyes still wide, he craned his neck, and saw Sasuke had dropped on one knee beside him, his palms firmly flat against the ground, the dark eyes puzzling in concentration …

The second dull boom echoed its way from some distant place and up through his fingers, chilling into his very insides.

_What …_

Fingers trembling, Naruto had managed to scramble unsteadily into a half-crouched position, large blue eyes staring in confused panic back into Sasuke's equally stunned dark eyes.

Before either could say anything, the glass doors of the lakeside restaurant seemed to shatter and burst outwards and a throng of people had emerged, some holding tightly to someone else's hand, mothers and fathers clutching their children, absolute pure terror and confusion etched across their faces.

But some emerging shapes took to the roofs and jumped through the air, mere silhouette streaks. And they were all heading in the same direction …

_Of course… Jounins all have to report to the Shinobi offices whenever …_

Suddenly collecting his wits, Naruto scrambled to his feet.

"Let's go to the Towers." _I need to see Tsunade-baabaa too …_

"You're not going anywhere."

Again, before either could respond, two swift shadows suddenly materialised. Sasuke felt a powerful yet familiarly gentle grip on his shoulder.

Craning his neck against a similar hold to his wrist, Naruto stared back into identical large blue eyes, but blue eyes without the confusion and bafflement of his own. Danah's eyes were grave, cold. The steady trained gaze of a Jounin, who had always, always been taught to take everything at its face value … even when her world might, literally, be falling down around her …

Naruto stumbled again when yet another shock wave seemed to spread furiously through the ground. He then felt a larger, more calloused hand gently holding his shoulder, and stared up at his teacher, who was looking in the opposite direction to the village centre, the slender eyebrow creased, features straining in concentration.

Danah pulled both boys closer, her breath slightly misting the chilled air. "We don't have orders yet, but maybe I should take them and –"

"No Danah …"

She looked up in surprise at the sound of his soft voice. His gaze had now shifted upwards.

Two flitting, beautiful shapes in the sky. One brown, one golden. Bone-chilling screams.

Kakashi blinked. "The brown eagle is the message for me. The golden one can only be from Raidon-sama …"

He turned and stared at her, and some unspoken understanding swiftly passed across their faces. Biting her lip, Danah whispered hoarsely.

"If Raidon-sensei wants to take charge of them at a time like this, it can only be because …"

For a moment, it was when he saw the terrified flicker in her eyes that Sasuke felt like he'd just lost faith; for Kakashi and Danah to look so grave must mean –

But it was gone. Already gone before he'd even had any more time to think of it …

"I know where he is. I'll take them there, and I'll see you back in your office. No doubt the old teams are being made up again …"

She even managed a wink, a little laugh of delight at seeing the shock and slight confusion on his face before winking and taking their hands firmly, jumping off into the night.

"W-What did you mean, onee-chan? Why did he look so confused?"

She laughed softly as all three of them leapt firmly off yet another roof. "Naruto, when I was Keeper in the mountains, we had four-man platoons of our own. But our platoons were for back-ups to the Hidden Leaf teams that were sent out. When our platoon was told to form, it was to protect our own assigned team from Konoha. The best part is, they had no idea of it. We literally had to be shadows – they could not know of our existence." She glanced over and grinned at him. "It's a different kind of watching someone's back."

Turning her eyes back to the front, a solemn wince flashed momentarily across her features. "Unfortunately, it was only a practice that was brought up recently. We haven't always been there to protect our teams. And it's not only Konoha teams; sensei's students came from nearly all the villages in this country … as the blood force of this country, we owed it to every village …"

Naruto was opening his mouth to ask something when Sasuke noticed something strange. "Danah nee-chan … we're not heading towards the Shinobi offices …"

"No, because that's not where sensei is. Tonight, after the dinner when everyone disappeared, Raidon-sama went to see a certain gentleman …"

It took Sasuke only a second more to see where they were heading …

So it was almost funny to see Naruto's look of shock when he skidded in under the large archway, leading to a large courtyard, and saw Neji standing calmly beside his uncle and the Dragon King. And even more shock followed when Hinata was seen peeping out from one of the doorways within the house. She didn't really need to have spied in on them, because there seemed to be a commotion going on within the large house; women's and children's frantic voices as they rushed around inside.

The two men stopped talking when they saw the newcomers, and Hyuuga-sama looked especially keenly at Sasuke, who was now looking resolutely away. Neji had just as calmly turned his gaze towards his comrade as well, then looked surprised to see them both in tow with Danah.

Raidon looked gravely at them, then turned abruptly away from Hyuuga-sama.

"The conversation is over, Hiashi. There is nothing left for you to do but make peace with those men from the Cloud. Because as of this stage, we need all the allies we can get. It's nothing to _me_ if you make peace with them or not – some of my students are from the Cloud, and they are as better as I find anywhere else. But for your own good relations, and for the sake of your family, a you can see now is not the time to continue to bear grudges. You two, come with me, and you too boy," Swinging around and poking his staff in Neji's direction, the latter of whom looked utterly surprised.

"That's right, you. And on our way, we must pick up and split the rest of your team; TenTen is to come with us, Lee is to go with these two here, those are Tsunade's orders. And you, child," Without even turning towards her, waving his staff over his shoulder at Hinata, who not only went bright crimson, but looked faint as well. "Danah is to take charge of you and Sakura. Well, what are you lot all waiting around for. Move it."

The group was indeed still frozen, but only for a second. The loudest and most explosive rumble had sounded dully not too far off, and had just reached them.

A fresh wave of screams echoed from the houses and estates around them, panicked and confused screams.

Deep green eyes suddenly blazed with fury. Spinning around in the general direction of the Towers, Raidon yelled. "Why the hell haven't they been evacuated yet? Where are the Academy teachers! YOU TWO! MOVE IT! NOW!"

Without another backward glance, he leapt onto the roof and promptly vanished, only a streak of white.

When the next thunderous rumble shook the earth, Danah actually stumbled before leaping onto the verandah where Hinata had emerged and was hovering, pale and trembling, but with something powerful in her gaze. Grabbing the girl's hand, Danah took off in the other direction, calling sharply over her shoulder.

"What are you all standing around for! Go _go go_!"

* * *

Attack.

Under siege.

The defences had been breached.

It was not a shinobi's place to sit and question 'why'. _Ever_. However it had happened, why, it didn't matter … what did matter was …

"Has the alert been sent to our Allies?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. No confirmation was sent back, so when we sent recon, they came back with a report …"

Golden brown eyes swiftly glared daggers at her young chuunin officer. _Get to the point, damnit!_

"It seems all villages are facing the same situation … no help there."

Tsunade froze. "All – all facing WHAT!"

The officer edged backwards, his mouth and eyes wide open. "No one told you!"

Tsunade didn't even have a chance to open her mouth to reply when what was surely the most thunderous quake of all stretched its echoes, jolting her from her feet. The once sturdy mahogany table quivered, then toppled over with a resounding crash, a mass of paper suddenly taking flight.

And then came the roar.

_Oh my God … _

_There's one outside … there's one right outside my office … _

_That means …_

_… that means …_

* * *

Her breath came out in mists as she skidded out through the hospital doors. The strain on her lungs was enormous – why was fear such a powerful –

Sakura would never forget the way the moonlight was suddenly blocked out so completely. As long as she lived, nothing could ever describe the feeling she had when not only did her sight momentarily disappear, but every pore of her skin could feel the monstrous giant that had appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

Nothing else could explain the way the ground seemed to have exploded under it either … almost as if …

_It can't have come from the ground!_

At first her breath didn't come at all – the sight of this enormous beast, a swift flicker of its spike tail had all but knocked the air forcefully from her. The roar was deafening, and the thing loomed even more over her. It was about then that a searing, burning pain shot through her side. Fingers that brushed against her side came away with a thich, viscous substance. It was dark, but she didn't need to see it to know what it was …

_I'm hurt … Oh, Kami-sama, when … when did I get hit there …_

Her brain was totally numbed, everything had been so quick. And yet, through all this, a horrible, horrible thought was ricocheting around her head …

_The hospital … the hospital is right behind me … _

_All those people …_

_I have to …pro …-tect it …_

Her eyes were now blurred, and the strain was unbearable. Not only was it so dark form the creature still blotting out the moonlight, but she was losing so much blood. The attack had been so swift, so violent, she hadn't had time to react.

Now lying in the rubble of what was left of he once neat and tidy street, her fingers violently shaking, trying to stem the bleeding, trying to summon a little of the chakra she had been learning … and all the time the deadly roar in her ears, the chill of the night creeping into her bones, the distant screams of those more helpless that herself … _what's happening to them … _And all the while, her consciousness was slipping …

Almost cruelly, the night was suddenly ablaze with an angry orange and red cyclone of fire, as the creature opened its mouth … a rush of air … it was now only a matter of time before it would reach her …

"Hinata! Pull her out! Quick! _Now!_"

A sudden flurry of movement. Someone desperately kicking the rubble away, little fingers scraping, pulling out tiny rocks that had embedded painfully into her wounded skin. Tiny hands around her shoulders, a sudden burst of strength and a heave …

"_SUITON! SUIRYU–DAN_!" (WATER ELEMENT: WATER DRAGON BLAST)

Sakura only had time to blink, then stare at the enormous spiralling tower of water that seemed to materialise, then hurtle violently towards the massive black-as-night creature. The crackling orange and red flames disappeared swiftly underneath the forceful hiss of the silver and white tower of water. The creature was thrown back a few feet, but that was all …

Sakura could hear Hinata, who was still clutching her tightly, panting from her movements. Suddenly, another pair of arms, stronger this time, collected the injured girl and holding Sakura tightly to herself, Danah leapt away swiftly. Behind them, the monster was already rising, not the least bit injured …

The sky swept past over her head, her vision a blur of houses and roofs as Danah and Hinata raced along the street.

"D…Danah-san …"

"Sh! Don't try to speak! You're … Kami-sama … she's losing so much blood …"

Sakura's head spun as Danah suddenly made a dive into a nearby alley-way, gently propping Sakura up against a wall.

"The bandages, Hinata."

Answering the sharp command, Hinata quickly pushed the wad of bandages she was holding towards Danah. Sakura's eyes flitted closed just as she saw a glint of a kunai in Danah's hand; she was faintly aware of the part of her dress around her injured side ripped off quickly and carefully.

Danah stared grimly at the gash, while Hinata gasped in shock. The wound was horrific – a mark from a giant talon of a beast, cleanly having severed the smaller muscles …

"Hinata."

Large silvery, tear-filled orbs tore away from the wound, and fixed hazily on Danah. "Hinata, go up on that roof, look towards the monuments, and tell me what you see. Tell me if they're evacuating the people."

It was a wise move. With Hinata gone, Danah quickly ripped some more of the clothing away, exposing the wound fully. She tore off a section of bandage and cleaned up the wound.

Her fingers moved rapidly. Positioned themselves over the wound …

"_Chiyute no Jutsu _…" (HEALING HANDS TECHNIQUE)

Sakura regained consciousness under the gentle, comforting blue-green glow. Opening her eyes, a feeling of immense calm settled over her. Within seconds, the glow had subsided and Danah was already bandaging her up.

"D-Danah-san … the – the hospital …"

"The hospital is fine. The hospital is being guarded …"

"D-Danah-san … I'm sorry, I'm so … I couldn't …"

"Don't." Danah gently clasped Sakura's pale hand. "This is nothing, Sakura. What I just did now, is nothing compared to what you'll be doing when you've been fully trained. You'll be –"

A muffled exclamation came from just above. Glancing up swiftly, she saw Hinata look back the way they had come, a look of immense horror spreading over her delicate features. Danah didn't need to turn to know what was happening …

_It's coming … _

The creature this time was accompanied by its rider. The man, all in black like they had been ordered, was peering through his visor, thick-gloved fingers tightly gripping the leather halter on the creature's neck, letting it lead the way. From the bloodstains on its tail, it seemed to have been attacking someone, and was now eager to finish its job. The dragon lizard was foaming at the moment, the excitement and anticipation of the kill rippling through its scales, transferring itself into its rider's body …

The rider's eyes widened momentarily when he caught the slender figure of a young woman leaping out from the alley-way up ahead. Something flashed across his eyes – that rush of adrenalin that accompanied every kill. _Easy picking_ … he could tell form her clothes that she wasn't a shinobi …

His sharp eyes had also caught the flicker of movement within the alley-way, and a tiny figure just leaping down from the roof.

_This is almost too easy … _

He raised a whistle to his lips, a silent whistle that signalled his partner to approach from the opposite direction, and to finish all three of them off at once. Only generations of training the hearing sense could enable one to hear the tone and pitch of this whistle …

He heard the roar of the beast, and caught a glimpse of his partner appearing from the other end of the street, and was just about to signal when the young woman leapt into the air again, her hands held out before her …

Tensed, poised …

A sudden tremendous _CRACK!_

He'd only blinked, and then gaped at what he saw.

Spinning, dancing, swirling lightning around her hands. Its brightness was almost blinding to the eyes, especially in the murky blackness around them. Then all at once, the swirling mass of lightning seemed to take shape. The frenzied glowing, glimmering blue-white ball slowly extended, became longer, a part of it assumed the shape of a handle the other part, a …

_What! Impossible!_

_It became … a sword?_

Straining his eyes against the blinding light, he could only stare at the magnificent, terrifying-looking katana that had materialised in the young woman's hands. Now and then, tiny sparks of forked lightning erupted from it …

Despite who he was, and what his mission here was, he couldn't help feeling admiration for the shinobi of the Leaf … truly amazing jutsus he'd seen on his way here, and now … _a sword made of lightning!_

The killer didn't have time to think anything else, when suddenly he saw her raise the sword. He tensed, but only momentarily before snorting.

_She's all this distance away from me. What does she expect to do? For me to sit here calmly while she approaches me with that sword!_

He was about to rear up his beast to charge at her when Danah leapt once more into the air, level with the creature's height, and brought her sword in a diagonal slashing motion across the air in front of her, the swift movement of the katana creating a streak of lightning …

Another ear-shattering _crack_ sounded, and the killer stared in baffled shock and fury as the arc formed by the sword hurtled towards him, spinning, faster and faster …

_No way!_

_The lightning is forming a … blade?_

There was no time to dodge – after all, it was impossible to avoid something that travelled at the speed of light …

Sword in hand, she'd just turned around and stared in horror at the second beast which was barely a short distance away.

_So fast … how did something that huge move so fast …!_

Even in the midst of that thought, her mind was a whirlwind of panic.

_It's too close! I don't have time to do the blade again …!_

Suddenly, there was a rush of air, as spinning leaves and rubble rose up before her, and tears sprang to her eyes as she struggled to keep them open and simultaneously trying to stop the stinging …

_Who … _

A low cry, gradually building up to a crescendo …

"Yeeee-AARRRRGGHH!"

Her heart almost stopped when the earth seemed to erupt right underneath her feet, the source being only a short distance away.

Gripping her sword, moving blindly forwards. Just then, the rubble cleared from her vision and she froze, her eyes finally processing their rescuer, a slender figure crouched on one knee, his hands balled into fists and having just struck the ground. From his fists, stretching towards the beast, she saw two furrows where the earth had completely split open from the very force of his blow into the ground …

_Whoa … that's almost as scary as Tsunade-sama …_

Rock Lee.

She stumbled towards him, coughing away the dust and firmly gripped his shoulder.

"Lee," She choked, but managed a soft little laugh. "As expected, you came just in time."

His eyes were burning intently, watching the writhing beast and rider before him – both of which had been plunged into a giant crater-sized hole as the strike line had reached them – and glancing over his shoulder, he gave her a wide grin.

"Danah-san, I have been instructed to attend you."

Danah blinked, confused, then suddenly stiffened. In the distance, more roaring, screaming, thumping sounds could be heard. Swiftly, she grabbed Lee's shoulder, pulling him up.

"We have to move out of here, now. Help me with Sakura."

Lee's eyes widened. "S-Sakura-san? What happened to –" Immediately, he dropped down to her side.

Reaching the alley-way, a very pale Hinata rose slowly, from where she had been crouching beside Sakura. The girls stared at the gleaming, shimmering blade still in Danah's hand.

"Sakura-san!"

Her chest heaving painfully, Danah peered again into the alley-way. "Hinata? Did you see everyone moving to safety?"

"Y-yes, Danah-san …"

"Good. Then I think it's time for us to leave this place."

They stared up at her, confused. Danah wasn't paying attention. Dropping the sword, she brought her hands together.

_I can't believe how much chakra I needed to use just now to kill that thing …_

_Hope I have enough left …_

Closing her eyes, her fingers moved in swift succession.

_Ousu-buta … Inu … Tori … Saru … O-hijutsu …_

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" (SUMMONING TECHNIQUE__)_

Lee, Sakura and Hinata shrank back, covering their ears as a screaming, glowing bird rose into the air, the sound creeping into their very bones. The powerful motion of its wings created another small dust-storm, soft golden feathers brushed carelessly against them. Sakura squinted again as the massive bird blocked out the moonlight again, but this time, she wasn't frightened …

Coughing, Danah ordered her bird back down. Turning and squinting at her charges through the dust in her eyes, she beamed.

"Lee, Hinata, I'm delighted to introduce my little Kanmuri."

The two in question gaped at her.

_Little?_

* * *

"Are you saying you've been expecting this for a long time, Danah-san?"

"It's more a matter of having been betrayed to by those who should have warned us, Lee. No one has time to think of it now, but what it appears is that this has been building up over many, many weeks. That means that the negotiations we had thought all well and settled, and successful have in fact … been quite the opposite …"

Lee's large dark eyes stared at her, then he gasped and tightly held on to Sakura as Danah gripped Kanmuri's feathers and made a sharp turn. Had they been in any other state of mind, riding atop a beautiful giant golden eagle, suspended hundreds of feet into the air would have dropped their stomachs and made their heads light, but no one had time for that now.

Hinata was poised beside Danah, peering over Kanmuri's left wing, trying to do as Danah had asked her. So far, she hadn't caught sight of Raidon-sama or Jiraiya-sama. No one had even seen Tsunade …

But her horrified gaze caught many other things, her startled gasps also drawing the others' attentions to what she was seeing.

All throughout the village, out of seemingly nowhere, the once tidy streets were erupting in a brutal shower of rubble and dust, and within the damage were hulking giant forms of some of the most monstrous creatures imaginable. Well, that's what they had seemed to be at fist, but on closer inspection, they could see that the creatures were normal, just … a lot larger than expected.

"Third Dimension summoning creatures. I'm sure you may have seen a Chuunin or Jounin summon a contract creature before," Her own eyes were fixed on searching for something else, but the others was in horrified fascination as creatures they had taken for granted everyday, were suddenly here, in ultra-magnified form …

"Danah-san … if these are summon creatures … surely one person didn't summon them all …" Sakura's voice was still hoarse from her weak state, but her mind was now focussing, honing in on the task at hand …

"Absolutely not. That's what is so frightening about this. The magnitude of these creatures … their sheer number … many Hidden villages are involved in this. Not just the ones we suspected. Somehow, our … our enemies have managed to win the favour and influence of a lot of smaller villages, smaller villages of this awesome potential that we all failed to notice." Danah sighed, momentarily easing her grip on Kanmuri's feathers to smooth back her hair, her eyes closing in weariness. "Rather, that we had no time to realise, because from the moment our new Hokage arrived, she's been under enormous pressure just to keep the security within Konoha stable … reconnaiisance to the other countries almost didn't exist …"

Danah pointed miserably down, a sweeping gesture of her hand. "See how widespread it is? They've laid the traps so carefully that they've incorporated almost one per hundred square metres of Konoha. After all," She laughed bitterly, "One Third Dimension creature is enough to decimate an area five times that huge. Our defences however, don't extend that far … we've been so weakened by the attacks leading up to this …"

"Can we … can we really fight back from this …"

Hinata's soft voice drilled into them all like a powerful punch. Danah turned and smiled sadly at her.

"Do you think we can, Hinata?"

Large silver orbs gazed up at the young woman beside her, and suddenly saw those beautiful blue eyes … those all-too-familiar blue eyes …

"Hope is the worst thing to be without, my little one. It's possible that we lose everything, when we lose that hope. The heart of the true warrior is the one that keeps on going long after you think they can't." Turning back to the front, she smiled, another sad little smile. "If you've ever seen anyone fight like that, when every second you think they'll breathe their last … and they keep going, you know you're looking at someone very, very special … someone Heaven forgot to keep … or rather, someone that Heaven thought would be better off here, to inspire those weaker than them …"

Something new seemed to shine in Danah's eyes. It was as if her reply to Hinata had reminded her of what she herself needed to do …

Gripping Kanmuri's feathers, she turned him a sharp right downwards. As the wind raced against them, the ground rushing up to meet them, Danah smiled.

"So many people have moaned that they are always living under difficulties, that they are always struggling, struggling. That they have lost those they loved, that that thing most precious was taken away. Konoha itself, has truly been one of those villages that has suffered the most ever since the very early days. But that's why you see so many incredible people."

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at them. And there was something magical, something familiar about the bright, almost mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"But the oak tree doesn't become strong by living protected all its life. From the moment the sapling comes up from the ground, it has to struggle to grow. And even when it grows, it has to fight continually against the raging winds to grow tall. And then one day, it is the tallest, most beautiful tree in the woods …"

They were breathless when Kanmuri was reaching the end of his dive. They didn't even notice that Danah was heading for someone, that Kanmuri's talons were stretched, flexed …

They didn't realise at first that someone beneath them had no idea help was coming … lightning from a clear sky …

"Diamonds are made from pressure … there's no such thing as a diamond that grew in a sheltered, protected environment … And so, in the same way …"

Another unearthly scream. The talons flexed …

The beast below them, which had been ready to spring, to finish off the Konoha Jounin, now roared in agony, effortlessly flung aside in Kanmuri's powerful sweep.

The scream that came from Kanmuri was a victory scream, and the bloodied, wounded Jounin looked up, and wearily flashed Danah a thumbs-up.

"And never forget … the Phoenix always rises from the ashes …"

Kanmuri's wings spread wide, the caressing gesture as if encircling Hidden Leaf in his protective embrace …

"No Hinata. Konoha isn't finished. Not by a long shot. In fact," Her eyes squinted as Kanmuri finally came to a rest on a giant rooftop, and she caught sight of two leaping figures not far away.

A streak of gold hair, bright blue eyes …

A flash of midnight hair, the eyes with stars in them …

A double flash of their katanas …

_It's true … the Phoenix really is rising …_

"Konoha is just beginning, Hinata. Only just beginning."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF JUTSU IS THAT!"

"Shut up Naruto, you already have seen this one! I didn't hear you complaining when it was saving your life!"

"_HAAH_? KIBA YOU ASSHOLE, YOU DON'T GET YOUR RABIES-FILLED DOG TO PISS ON PEOPLE AND MARK THEM –"

"SHUT UP! IT'S A DAMN GOOD JUTSU!"

"NO IT ISN'T, IT – AAARRGGH!"

A sudden skid of tiles, and both Naruto and Kiba stared in shock as a black-clothed shinobi was thrown in a thump beside them, groaning. Another gentle patter of tiles, and Sasuke slid gracefully down, balancing beside Naruto, staring stonily down at the body he'd just thrown down.

Gripping his katana, he raised his head and focussed his eyes in the distance. Naruto's mouth had been opened to yell both first at Kiba for trying to defend the supposedly disgusting jutsu, then at Sasuke for almost taking Naruto's head out by throwing some idiot at him, but suddenly, when he felt his best friend's presence beside him, he instead followed his gaze.

The rooftops of almost the entirety of Konoha could be seen from their particular vantage point. And Naruto grimly noted that just about every single house was damaged; whether from the broken windows, the splintered doors, the shards of glass lying in the street, just waiting to slice and embed themselves in through sandaled feet. The only thing he was thankful for was that there was no one in these houses, no mothers to see the end results of their painstaking work to get their houses looking normal and beautiful again for the husbands and children, especially after the terror of the last battle …

"How did this happen, Naruto …"

Blue eyes blinked in shock, then he turned and stared at his friend. "What?"

"How did it happen … how _can_ it be allowed to happen … how can we, already so weak from …. From everything else, be expected to fight against – _this…_?"

"We're not completely defenceless."

Kiba and Naruto turned at the soft voice. Neji landed lightly beside Kiba, balanced delicately on the top edge of the roof.

"As you've noticed, not a single civilian has been injured. The evacuation plan went into effect up to its maximum stage the moment the first quack reached us. Someone is watching over Konoha more than you give them credit for."

Sasuke hadn't even turned, his hand just gripping his katana harder.

"I'm here with orders from Hokage-sama. I'm to accompany you to the mid South-Eastern section, where the enemy presence seems to be accumulated the most …"

Neji's soft, calm voice continued, but Naruto was now watching Sasuke, who had a strange, bitter smirk on his face …

"A hundred years."

Naruto blinked, confused. "What?"

"A hundred years. More than that. Ever since Konoha was born, from the First and the Second, we've been under attack. We always have been. There's always been some recorded year where Leaf has been under attack. There's always a force out there, that requires our best as our sacrifice …"

A strange silence had settled between them. Naruto was the only one not actually gaping in baffled shock at Sasuke.

"What are you saying, Uchiha? That we just sit back and let our enemies have free rein?" Kiba's tone was a mixture of incredulity and he practically spat the words out in pure disgust, but also baffled confusion. _This doesn't sound like the Sasuke we grew up with … _

_Sasuke never cared about anything … _

_… now he's talking about this stuff as if he … as if he does care … _

_… as if he cares what we're going through …_

"Yeah. Because if that's what you're saying, Sasuke, that's the single most stupidest thing I've heard you say."

Midnight eyes slowly turned, studying the glimmering blue beside him, Naruto's expression oddly flat and unemotional.

"Sasuke, I don't know about you, poop-brain, but this is the only home I've ever known. I'm not going to have another in a hurry, nor will I ever know it as well as I know this one … this is all I have. This is all _you _have as well …"

A new series of quakes rumbled violently through, and Naruto gripped his katana, tense. And suddenly, his eyes flared, the wind lifted his hair. Gone was the flat, dull tone …

"You got to have something to fight for. If you don't, then you should just stick that sword you're holding into your chest. It shouldn't hurt. Because it will just prove you don't have a heart."

Sasuke's eyes flashed furiously, both with barely suppressed anger … and something else.

Naruto had suddenly turned and looked towards the direction of the new sounds. Already, Jounins had materialised out of nowhere, and the powerful energy of multiple secret jutsus being hurled at the giant creatures could be seen, be heard, be felt.

"See, look at the ninja of this village. Not one of them is giving up. The day someone gives up … that's the day they stop being human …"

A sudden sharp breeze surged, slicing the air sharply, causing the young men to wince as it carelessly shot through them.

Naruto squinted, trying to protect his eyes from the blazing chill. Ironically they went into better focus, and he saw more horrific detail on the houses and streets …

A child's abandoned toy. Blood smeared, spattered, streaked on the floor, on doors, across broken jagged windows. Huddled mounds lying here and there, some still quivering with life, some never to feel it again …

That painful sensation clutched at his throat …

"When you find something worth protecting … no matter how much it hurts doing it, though you know it'll be hard and terrible each time you try … in the end you know its worth it; you know from the way something inside you refused to give it up, you know from that how important it is …"

A familiar bone-chilling scream was heard, and they turned, gazing over their shoulders. They had a glimpse of a streak of gold, as Kanmuri dropped his precious passengers onto a rooftop, and almost instantaneously spread his wings and rose vertically into the sky, screaming. Poised on the roof directly below, Danah was intently gazing up at her bird, and as if from an unseen signal from her, another blood-curdling scream later Kanmuri became a furiously spinning golden cyclone, hurtling towards an unseen target back on the earth. A terrifying roar of anguish was heard as the massive golden missile made contact with one of the summoned giants …

Danah leapt a few rooftops in the direction Kanmuri had aimed, and looking just beyond, they could see a lot of injured Chuunin and Jounin crouched, clutching their shoulders, sides, limply hanging limbs.

Broken bones. Twisted, sprained muscles. Down …

Down, but certainly not out …

One of their comrades had helped see to that …

"And doesn't it work for people too? When you have some_one_ worth protecting … even if that person is a symbol of your entire village … when you struggle to defend, to guard them … and you get there in the end, you know the pain was worth it. In some way, you've eased the burden for someone else, and that should be enough. Just enough …" Naruto tore his gaze away and glanced over his shoulder, a momentary sparkle in his eyes, a mischievous grin as he saw the dazed, astonished looks of his comrades. "Just enough, until you save the next person."

Without another word, Naruto turned back, and leapt swiftly, gracefully into the next rooftop, and the next, heading towards yet another direction.

There was nothing left within Sasuke as he wordlessly took off after his best friend. Nothing left of the terrible, misplaced doubt he'd been harbouring. A doubt that sprung from the horrific revelation that he couldn't trust his body anymore, that he couldn't trust his own willpower.

In one motion, with that ridiculous mouth that often yelled, screamed, complained, insulted, sneered, whined … with that mouth, Naruto had managed to remove that parasitic doubt …

Within seconds, he was right beside the golden-haired boy, their feet lightly touching and leaving rooftops and the ground at the same time, the same determined, unwavering stride.

_After all …_

_This is the man who opened my eyes … _

_When I couldn't see myself in the darkness …_

_He showed me how to …_

_…_

_Help does always come, but not always the way you expect it … _

_… Because I found that light, in the most unlikely of places …_

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke turned dark midnight eyes towards him, raising an eyebrow in question. Naruto had paused momentarily and was staring up at the sky. Following his gaze, Sasuke saw the pretty little pinpoints of diamonds, sparkling, twinkling …

"I never believed them fully when they said you can always change your stars …"

Sasuke blinked across at him. A tiny little smile hovered on his lips … Naruto had always had a fascination for the stars, for the brilliance of a night sky with its eternal diamonds, for the huge silvery orb of the moon. While he himself had always preferred the gentle, caressing warmth of the sunshine, the light that always tried to cut through the dark mass within his soul.

_Even though it was Naruto who really cut through the darkness … he was the one who proved to me that there is something precious inside everyone … that everyone has something shining inside …_

_… sometimes, it just needs someone to come along and find it …_

"But I do believe them when they said that you don't really have to reach so high for the stars." A cheerful little laugh, and Naruto once again turned and glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "Not when those stars are right inside you to start with. You just have to reach inside, and pull them out …"

Midnight eyes widened in stunned shock. _It's like … the idiot reads my mind … _

When he blinked again, Naruto was already several rooftops away, not even pausing when a horrific rumble shot through, shaking the very foundations of the building.

Something shook inside him as well, as he took off after his friend … yet another memory, from a lifetime ago … being around Naruto too much had the unsettling yet simultaneously welcoming habit of surfacing those memories …

_"Mother … it's so dark … I can't see anything!"_

_A soft, caressing hand, smoothing away silky midnight tresses … "That's not quite true, my son. There are a lot of things you can see in the night …"_

_"But I hate the darkness! The sunshine is so better … it's so beautiful … this darkness mother … this darkness feels like it's going to swallow me up!"_

_Soft hands, loving arms gathering him up, carrying the tiny, tiny child to the window. Large wide eyes gasped when he caught sight of the sky … _

_… And a million diamonds … _

_"You must certainly love the sunshine, my little Sasuke. Because it is that warm light that guides your paths by the day. But what about the night?"_

_Her slender hand raised, and then pointed out the window. "When the sun is gone, and you think there is no guiding light for you, look to the heavens. Kami-sama has placed his diamonds in the sky, the signposts to eternity … you can never lose your way …"_

_Her own beautiful diamond-studded eyes looked down on him, laughing softly. "You'll always have someone guiding your paths, my little one. That will be the star in your heart you must follow. And you must always look for them. And you must not forget … _

_… someone will be looking for you the same way …"_

The memory faded, but when he raised his eyes …

… The stars had stayed. The guiding lights of the universe …

And when he looked ahead, a lone figure stood framed against a giant moon, strong hand gripping his sword, the wind in his hair …

… and the stars in his eyes …

_The light that everyone lives their life trying to find, the light that will guide their paths …_

_" … Never forget my son … even if you feel don't know your Destiny, it knows you. You find each other …"_

His wings spread, and he leapt into the night, following the golden glow, and the deep blue eyes …

* * *

Tsunade's mind was positively reeling as she stared down at the village. While the golden-brown eyes watched, multiple small explosions could be seen occurring in a hundred different places, a sudden rise of thick smoke suddenly replaced by something huge and grotesque that she was sure really was only confined to children's nightmares …

Her aides beside her gasped. TenTen's large brown eyes were brimming, more from fatigue than fear. Her hands which were clutching her scrolls and weapons tightened slightly, trying to pull some more strength into her body. She turned as her teammate landed noiselessly, gracefully beside her, his pale silvery eyes almost grave and emotionless as he quietly informed them of new developments, of successes and failures, his recon report of the dead so far …

Tsunade was still only half listening. In the very air, something was tingling, some kind of latent expectancy … she knew she had to trust her instincts … all these years of living in this world had done more than just sharpened them, so much more …

_I don't understand … there's something that doesn't make sense here …_

_It certainly is horrific enough, as far as magnitude goes … _

_Every building here in Konoha will be decimated, by the looks of this … _

_…_

_But is this all?_

This can't POSSIBLY be all that he'd planned …

_Since his failure last time, the vengeance has all but been growing … _

_This is terrible, so terrible, especially because Konoha is still so depleted of forces … and with our Allies facing other problems … it's impossible … _

_But this can't be the extent … _

_Something is happening, something I can't see … _

_… oh help …_

"Ts … Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade jumped at the panic in TenTen's voice and stared in the direction she was pointing. A large white shape was approaching, getting larger and larger. She felt Neji and TenTen tense, Neji's hands flexing, TenTen raising her own katana.

Suddenly realising what it was, she stepped forwards. "No wait. That's one of Raidon's eagles. That's Ojiro, the White-tailed Dragon …"

This being the second eagle Neji had seen, he couldn't but feel something powerful leaping within him. _These birds are amazing … awesome in their size and power … I wonder how many more Raidon-sama has … _

Ojiro approached like a ghost, albeit a shimmering, sparkling one as the moonlight caught him full along his body. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes, a very inspiration …

At first they didn't see his rider, but then a young Chuunin captain leapt off as Ojiro took a smart turn and dive, passing near enough of the Shinobi office roof for the man to jump off.

Before any of them could say anything, the man dropped down on one knee, no only due to respect, but Tsunade suspected his enormous fatigue, and in addition, terror reigned in his eyes …

"Hokage-sama … Yamamoto Daisetsu reporting …"

To the man's intense astonishment, Tsunade crouched down in front of him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Continue."

"I was the recon in the northern-most sector of the Forest. I'd been told to stay hidden and watch." The man gulped, and once again, Tsunade and her attendants seriously thought he was going to be overcome by his terror again.

_What on earth could have happened to make him so terrified?_

"I was … crouched on the tallest branch of a tree, like we'd been told. I was there for hours, but thank goodness, Hokage-sama, I didn't report into my headset. Thank g-goodness I didn't say a word …"

This was getting mysteriously frightening …

Suddenly Daisetsu dropped all his respectful distance. Both his hands grabbed Tsunade's which was still resting comfortingly against his shoulder. Had she been anything other than a strong woman, the horrified quivering of his fingers, the very panic and alarm that was being conveyed in his skin, would have upset her …

"Tsunade-sama, it's the trees … the plants and animals around me … they just felt weird …"

Both TenTen and Neji were too stunned and baffled to react. They just stared at him, but Tsunade's eyes widened …

_No, it can't be … _

_I knew something was wrong, I felt something was wrong with this environment around us …_

_And now someone else feels it too …_

"It's like … it's like chakra has been … like they've been … infiltrated with chakra …"

This time, a nasty little pit was indeed forming within her … Tsunade's eyes flickered.

_Infiltrated with chakra … _

_N-No way … it's not possible …_

_He can't have …_

Unknown to her, Tsunade's subconscious was taking over. She wasn't aware of rising slowly, staring out at her village. She was aware only of the whirlwind inside her head, the thoughts churning, crashing, colliding into each other … the ones that made sense were combining into each other, and slowly, slowly, the pieces tried to make themselves fit …

_Say that it's been done … let's just say that he's managed to infiltrate chakra into other living things, giving them a temporary overload of the darkest and most powerful abilities of a ninja … _

_Let's assume that from far away, he has somehow managed to pour his evil into the essence of the living things of the forests …_

_If he's done that … if he's done that …_

_  
_

_Then he can control them at any moment's notice … _

_The chakra can be made to do anything … it is at his command at any time …_

_Or even the command of his subordinates …_

Daisetsu, Neji and TenTen were staring at her, shock, bafflement and open admiration streaming across their features. The pure shimmering intelligence in the golden-brown eyes was plain for anyone to see … they all by now knew of Tsunade's legendary intellect, one of the sharpest and most keenest minds …

_But it still doesn't make sense … that means the chakra is still only running along the earth … the points of his control would still be limited if that was the case –_

Her eyes widened.

No.

No way …

She spun around. "Neji! Go immediately and locate Danah, I need that girl immediately! Stop for no-one!"

Blinking in shock, Neji bowed and instantly leapt into the air.

TenTen and Daisetsu still hovered beside her, but she turned back, the horror slowly, slowly mounting …

_He can't have … _

_Oh please, Kami-sama, no … he just can't have …_

* * *

If Tsunade had expected any form of reprieve from Danah, she realised instantly she wasn't going to get it.

As Tsunade spoke softly, she noticed the deep blue eyes got progressively darker, more and more empty …

Tsunade had dismissed her attendants, had sent them and Daisetsu into one of the sectors that was in dire need of assistance. And right now, Tsunade wanted to reach forward and shake Danah.

_Why is she being so vague! _

Finally something shifted, and when Danah's eyes cam back into focus, Tsunade saw something within them that caused a terrible pit to form in her stomach …

_Fear …_

A Keeper was never allowed to show fear. A student of Raidon _definitely_ should not be showing fear. And a sister of Naruto especially …

But then Danah stepped forwards, and from the words that fell softly from her lips, it took Tsunade a moment to realise that she herself was quivering …

Festival Night. It all came back to Festival Night … Tsunade remembered well the way her Jounin officers had come to her, their suspicions about Danah forward in their minds … this had stemmed from Danah's unwillingness to talk about what exactly she had left the Festival for, who had she gone to meet in the darkness of the Forest that night …

Tsunade suddenly wanted to tell her, to yell at her that she must be mistaken. That there was no way this could be done …

But as Danah hoarsely explained to her the events of that night, the almost superhuman power this man had seemed to possess, and the sudden way his power had just left him … and it had been evident after a while that it was someone else, and not he, who was controlling his actions …

"Tsunade-sama … Infiltrating another living thing with chakra has become more than a probability … it has already been achieved."

Danah and Tsunade gazed back at the village, hearts thundering, bodies quivering.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry, but you need to talk to Raidon-sensei about this … after all, he's the one who would know the most."

"Then I request you send Kanmuri after him immediately please."

A wry smile spread across Danah's face. "Immediately if I could Tsunade-sama. I'm afraid I've sent Kanmuri on another mission. I'm expecting some very important cargo right now."

Tsunade stared. "Cargo? You sent Kanmuri to collect someone?"

Sighing sadly, Danah turned and squinted into the distance, watching the skyline carefully for any sign. "The one I asked Kanmuri to bring is not only precious to me. But to all of us. We're going to need a bit of his magic right now … Sakura is injured badly, and my body is weak from the Lightning Blade …"

For the first time, Tsunade actually did notice the terrible weariness in Danah's body. Stepping forwards, she lightly touched the girl's shoulder. Danah managed a sweet smile, thought still laced with terrible exhaustion.

"Kakashi-san is the true master over the command of Lightning, not me … the most important thing I can do right now, is be the medical specialist you and Raidon-sensei have trained me up to be …"

Both of the women winced when another explosion shook the ground. Turning automatically, they stared into the Eastern-most sector nearest to them, where an enormous ball of thick grey smoke was slowly blossoming …

Tsunade drew a rattling breath. _When will it ever stop … How on earth will we –_

"YOU BIG FAT PERVERT SANNIN! CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"STOP CALLING ME PERVERT, DAMNIT! YOU BRAT!"

"YOU ALMOST SQUISHED US! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE YOUR SUMMONING SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"IF YOU GET UNDER MY SUMMONING, THAT MEANS YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"_HAAH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY _…"

The rest of the roaring was actually drowned out by Tsunade's pure shock, and utter relief. _It's Jiraiya? Jiraiya's here?_

"At least, we know Naruto and Sasuke seem to be doing fine."

"True, child. No one injured could scream like that."

Tsunade couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. In a single moment, Naruto and Jiraiya had managed, unknowingly, to give her back the foundation of her wavering confidence. And the rest followed when Danah's face split into a smile. Again following her gaze, Tsunade saw a distant shape in the skies, getting larger. A puzzled frown marred her forehead.

"Danah … who exactly is this you're so anxious to see arrive here? What happened to Hinata and Sakura? I assigned them and Lee to you especially …"

"Sakura was very badly injured. True, she's been learning what you've been teaching so far, but the attack was so sudden. She's … she's lost a lot of blood."

Tsunade stared, her blood running cold. "Sakura is injured? But you two were the ones supposed to take on the medical ninja duties … Hinata because she's still just starting, but … oh my …"

A soft, secret smile spread across Danah's face, as she gazed once more at the approaching shape. Tsunade could vaguely make out Kanmuri's beautiful wings, glinting a strange gold in the moonlight.

"Tsunade-sama, have you ever heard of the Kohon of the Sentetsu?"

The shock was so awesome that it almost drove all thoughts of the battle raging like hell in this village from Tsunade's mind. She could only gape ungracefully at the young woman.

"The … the Kohon of the …" _The Ancient book of the … Wise Men …?_

Danah was still smiling, that strange, secretive smile. "The very one." A sudden gentle breeze lifted the young woman's hair from her eyes. "The precious cargo I sent Kanmuri to bring … he is skilled – is _highly_ skilled in the Korai Reiki."

_The Korai Reiki … _

_… The Ancient Healing Method … _

_… the most ultimate, the most complete … _

There was a clatter on the ground as the wrist guards Tsunade had been holding fell.

"D-Danah … you lie … you know the Korai Reiki died out … before man's written consciousness even …"

Another little smile flashed across Danah's eyes. She didn't even respond to being called a liar. "No, Tsunade-sama, it truly does exist. Only a few are ever chosen in history to experience the ancient dream that whispers the secrets of the Kohon. You know this. The book has been lost in the mists of time, true. But the secrets never died … it is said that the ancient voices of the old temple priests lived on, whispering even as they were being slaughtered in their own temple. It was thought to be a legend, that the secrets went into the wind, and the ancient spirits chose who would receive the knowledge … but it's not a legend, Tsunade-sama. This sweet, precious little cargo who is arriving is a testament to that."

Once more, her voice was faint. Once more, the battle was furthest from her mind. "The ancient dream? You ... you can't mean … the – the Kyuumu?" _The Dream … someone dreamt the Dream …_

"I mean exactly that. A long time ago, when I was still in the Hidden Sand, learning from the medical masters within the hospital, he woke up in the early hours of the morning and ran into my room, absolutely terrified ... to this day he cannot explain to me what the dream was about …"

Tsunade stared. "That makes sense ... the Dream is only supposed to be clear to the intended person ... he shouldn't have been able to explain to you anyway ..."

"That's right. But the next day, when I took him to his lessons, something tremendous had changed. Something so tremendous ... this young man, who'd had clumsy hands, who was struggling, crying silently in frustration every night, longing, just longing to be able to achieve his dream ... the Dream had come to him. For the rest of that year, Tsunade-sama, not one person under his care was lost ... the cures were miraculous to say the least. The very least."

Tsunade's breath caught … everything Danah had just described fitted, it all fitted … _Could it be possible … in this time, this age, the Ancient Dream came to someone … _

Her forehead creased in a puzzled frown. "He's with the Sand? But ... but how can you collect him like that? You can't trespass another country's boundaries like that, especially during a time like this …"

She stared at the sudden fury, the frightening, almost terrifying anger that possessed the young woman. But this was all in her eyes; only her fists clenched to display even a hint of her fury.

"I left him there, many years ago, before I went back to the Mountain. I left him under the care of a very good man. When that man passed away a number of years ago, I still thought those whom he'd had under him would continue to take care of this young man. But no … I found him in one of the most horrible places ..." Tsunade stared as the bottomless anger gave way to terror, a look of pure dread that sunk into her eyes. "It's … I know its not Temari's fault, she had no idea ... but no one was taking care of him the way they should have been. So I'm bringing him back, Tsunade-sama ... he's originally a Leaf, and I don't know why he wasn't claimed earlier. But those wars going on at that time … and he seemed happy where he was, we didn't want to disrupt that. But after this is all over, Tsunade-sama, I would love for him to stay here. That way, I know he will never come to harm again ... never again … never …"

The Godaime's mind was reeling … it was so much to digest …

_Everything is happening so fast … _

_But look … look at the way my Chuunin and Jounin responded … _

_As far as my recon officers can see, Hidden Leaf doesn't have a single casualty … _

_… _

_Truly, Sarutobi-sensei, you raised the most exceptional, the most outstanding young Leaves here … _

_The fire that burned out your life truly did give rise to so many new ones … from those ashes …_

_… The Rise of the Phoenix …_

Suddenly, the beautiful golden eagle had reached them. Tsunade suddenly realised, startled, that she still had no idea who this person was.

_A young man …?_

_I can't for the life of me remember who else the medical specialists of the Hidden Sand taught … _

_I myself took Danah to them … and a few others before and after her … _

_… but who … _

Kanmuri must have thought it would be wonderful to screech as soon as he approached them, delighted at having completed his mission so quickly. Even Danah, who realised it was coming (she'd learnt to read Kanmuri's eyes so well) was shocked at the extent of the screech.

"Stop it! Ridiculous creature! And don't you dare make him jump from there! Get over here!"

Tsunade and Danah reeled back as there was a sudden blur of golden wings. Squinting against the backdrop of the giant bird and the enormous moon behind him, Tsunade just had time to see a tiny figure leaping off Kanmuri's back, before the magnificent eagle soared almost vertically into the sky …

"Oh!"

The figure seemed to have jumped right into Danah's waiting arms, but she hadn't been well enough poised to catch him. They both collapsed onto the grassy mound of the cliff, Danah's arms tightly around her precious cargo, who seemed to be holding just as tightly to her, and a silver stream running down her face.

Tsunade stared at a young boy, possibly not much older than Naruto. Glossy brown hair that the chilly wind did what it liked with, almost like it did to Naruto's hair. And then he turned his head, and she almost started at the brilliancy of the most largest, most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. Eyes that had all the beauty, the vibrancy and enthusiasm of Naruto's except that they were another colour …

Laughing, Danah scrambled to her feet, pulling the handsome young boy up after her.

"Tsunade-sama, I'd love you to meet Kawanari-kun. Kawanari, this is our beautiful Godaime of the Hidden Leaf."

While Tsunade stared at the boy, her mind racing, Danah was laughingly dusting him down, only to be stopped as he flung his arms around her waist in a tight squeeze and buried his head under her chin, to hide his delighted tears.

She gasped, momentarily breathless. "Goodness … between you and my brother, it's a wonder I get any breathing done!" Still laughing delightedly, she suddenly held Kawanari at arm's length and gazed gravely into his eyes.

"There's a lot, a big _lot_ of work to be done. It's just starting, my little one, do you realise? Will you do it? Will you help us, here and now?"

Kawanari's answer was mostly drowned out in a fresh wave of explosions that suddenly seemed to actually shake the clifftop where they were standing. Tsunade's eyes cleared, and for some strange reason it felt like she had a renewed purpose, a new faith …

"Right. You two collect your small team, Danah, make sure Sakura is healed. Then return her to her team. Yes," She acknowledged to surprised look in Danah's eyes. "All the teams are re-forming. Something is happening, there is a deeper purpose here, and while I work out reinforcements for that, you must take Kawanari-kun and join your usual ANBU Captain." Tsunade's eyes twinkled. "Kakashi has been wondering where you were, you failed to report to him."

Another deadly rumble shook the ground, and Tsunade's smile vanished. Swiftly she strapped her metal wristbands on, and her fingers came together in a swift set of seals …

_Ousu-buta … Inu … Tori … Saru … O-hijutsu …_

Kawanari's eyes widened in horror when he saw the beautiful woman step towards the edge of the cliff, as if she was about to leap. Indeed, she was, but she called over her shoulder first …

"Danah, when the worst does start happening, when we see the sequel of this gruesome invasion, you must know what to do: when you meet up with your Captain and his team, tell him: use our enemy's hand to catch a snake …"

Danah suddenly grinned broadly at the double meaning in Tsunade's words, but Kawanari didn't have time to gasp before Tsunade took a graceful leap, disappearing from view. A moment later, when he heard her yelled jutsu, he understood why Danah hadn't been worried …

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" (SUMMONING TECHNIQUE__)_

His breath caught when Tsunade again came into view, crouched proudly at the head of an enormous, massive slug. Kawanari's brows furrowed …

_Unless I'm much mistaken, that's Katsuyu … one of the most legendary … _

_Incredible cures have been extracted from detailed knowledge of Katsuyu's kind …_

A set of warm arms suddenly enclosed him tightly, protectively, adoringly. Danah's voice, which was right against his ear, was the same soft, gentle, sweet one he'd been used to. But tonight, there was tinged with it a kind of apprehension, a slowly uncoiling uncertainty.

"Little Kawanari … tonight will be one of the most difficult that you will have faced since – possibly since you were born …"

_That's right … if ever there was a child born of pain, it was this poor little angel … _

_He was born almost a year after the battle which killed Daddy … just like Daddy, Kawanari's own father left his wife then, who didn't know she was with child then … _

_And when he was born, she didn't want him … she died and left him …_

As these terrible memories played in her mind, the blue eyes darkened once again …

_No child should ever be subject to something like that … _

_Out there, right now, there are not only Chuunins and Jounins … out there, are men who are somebody's husband, somebody's father … even those like Kawanari's father, who will never know the joy they will have … _

_But that's what we're here for … _

_That's what the Medical ninja are for … _

_And as long as there is strength in my body … _

And even as she thought these last few words, it was indeed as if some hidden force was revitalising her. Something which had tiredly lay down was suddenly roused, awakened … and the wings were spreading …

* * *

It was the mark of a strong warrior not to show emotion.

Or at least, to just not react to it. There was no point … the only form of defence truly was attack. It was a lesson Tsunade had learnt the hard way, through many, many years …

Tsunade saw ahead the numerous teams she had summoned, to break the news to them, to give the order for re-formation. She urged Katsuyu on faster.

She almost wanted to slap them for their blank, puzzled looks as she tried explaining to them.

"These are all land creatures … someone set this up long ago, this uncontrollable, evil chakra to flow through the trees and the grasses … just like a giant circulatory system. And so at a moment's command, the capability was there to turn this network of chakra into whatever is desired. But it's running only through the land, or so it seems …"

Large eyes were still baffled, but she felt gratified to see most of the mystery had taken a hold of them … they listened carefully to the rest of her instructions.

It certainly doesn't stop here. The target can not possibly be constrained to the land. Patrol the air from the clifftops. Guard the lake. I was fresh retinues of your shinobi in those areas instantly. From the lowest valley, to the highest stone monument … I want Captains to report back affirming me that our land, sea and skies are as well protected as possible …

"Their souls were trapped in the trees. In order to hide a person's chakra in an inanimate object, it requires a complex seal formation that involves trapping the soul."

Earth … water … air … These are creatures from the Third Dimension. So far, all you've seen are the earth animals … you do not know what to expect … But you are shinobi of the Leaf …

A whirlwind of movement. Careful, ordered movement, one purpose in mind, the platoons seeming to read their Captains' minds …

_Good luck …_

Golden-brown eyes momentarily flickered up towards the sky …

Many things had happened tonight. Many truths revealed, identities known, horror and magic intermingled in the air …

_Magic really does exist … souls of the ancient spirits can survive through the eternal mists of time, and can, within all the impurity in this world, locate their chosen one … someone to receive the wisdom of their years …_

_… someone to bring hope to us all …_

_…_

_If things like that truly happen, then how much more magic exists?_

_"Grandfather! Grandfather, look at those stars! They're so very, very bright!"_

_A pair of strong arms, scooping up the shrieking, delighted little girl, throwing her up … tiny fingers momentarily closer than they had ever been to actually reaching those stars … "That's right, my little bunny. Have you ever looked at them when you are lonely, my little Tsunade? Ever seen the way at least one of them always winks back at you?"_

_A deep laughter followed from his broad chest as she had stared up in wonder, thinking over what her grandfather had said._

_"Grandfather, what are the stars? Are they just diamonds in the sky?"_

_Here, the arms had shifted tenderly around her, and they had both settled so as to get a better view …_

_"The stars are many things, little bunny. Some say that rather than being diamonds, they are openings in heaven, little windows where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us, to let us know they are happy."_

_A tiny little silver pool had trembled in her large golden eyes. Her grandfather's tone had gotten softer, the enormous calloused hand that caressed her head more gentler …_

_"Some others say that the stars are the souls of those who have left this world. They are the lights of those who passed away a long time ago, and are only reaching us now. There are people whose very remembrance, little bunny, gives light in this world, long after they have passed away. Great men and women, longing to let those they left behind know of the great love they had, the things they wanted to tell us but couldn't …"_

A piercing scream brought her back to the present.

_The love of those long gone … wanting to tell us their final secrets … _

… Grandfather … Uncle …

_Little brother … my love … _

_And … _

_…_

_Are you all up there … trying to tell me? Trying to help me? _

_It took me a long time to realise how much you loved this village, Grandfather. Even longer to realise how hard it was to protect. _

_You saw me wavering, you saw me trying to run away from what was mine._

_… And so you sent down one of your guiding lights … _

_You sent down your own signpost, to put me back on my correct path …_

For almost the first time that night, she felt true strength in her body …

Her eyes darkened … and narrowed …

It was true, that the birth of something new, something unbreakable could only rise from its ashes …

And from the moment her memory had made her remember her Grandfather, the man who had upheld this village … to the way the raging Will of Fire had been handed down, and now to where it had finally come to rest …

… All helped by a beautiful little guiding star that had been sent by someone who had never stopped watching over her …

That, and the spreading wings of the rising phoenix inside her own trembling heart …

_You'll never have this village …_

_… not while there is breath left in my body …_

* * *

I'm very very very very very very sorry for this late kind of update …

But like I said, I'm up over my eyeballs in other stuff … this is my last session at university, and I'm literally trying to grin-and-bear-it …

So please don't lose faith in me …

I promised you a story, and yet another, and I'll definitely follow it through … just give me some more time …  
(Oh, and Chapter 52 will be released much sooner, I will promise you that)

**Chapter 52: Remember The Day You Crossed My Path**


	52. Remember The Day You Crossed My Path 1

**Chapter 52: Remember The Day You Crossed My Path – Part 1**

**(Background: Sonata Arctica - "_The Cage" _**

THIS SONG IS SO NICE, I WANTED TO HAVE A CHAPTER WITH JUST THIS

AFTER ALL, IT WAS THIS SONG THAT GAVE THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS PART OF THE STORY … J

Anyone who wants this song, just drop me an email, I'll send it to you immediately, it's a CRIME if you don't listen to it with this chapter …

In addition, this song is just so full of magic … I say to you, I really think this entire arc was inspired by the feeling this song and its lyrics gave to me …

You know, there's this weird thing I remember reading a long time ago. And it was in a some kind of fanfic, can't remember. Don't think it was 'Naruto' (might have been an original fiction … bleh, can't remember, getting old :P )… anyway, there was something that stuck to me: it wasn't the story content, it was the author's comments. She was more hopeless than me, she'd release chapters months apart. And at the end, she'd always have these lines about 'Muses', always complaining that the muses didn't help her along, at the end of the chapter she'd claim to be surprised how it turned out saying, "I didn't expect my Muse to do blahblah".

It's very interesting! It's sort of the same with me, you may not see it, but most of what I've written, I've shocked myself even; weeks later when I skim over a previous chapter, I can't believe I wrote such a thing, it was so different to what I'd originally intended

Anyway, I got to stop blabbing! All I'm saying is, I just kept on writing and writing and suddenly, this chapter got so BIG, I couldn't put it all up. So this is Part 1, so 2 should come along very soon – hopefully next week

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! I really like this chapter

(well I think you'll like Part 2 of this chapter better … you'll see why!)

"Remember the day you crossed my path …" Is a line from this song, that you MUST listen to at least once! (or twice, or three, four, five, nine, hundred times …). You will seriously not believe this song, it fits Naruto, it fits Sasuke – everyone! Anyone who has ever been hurt, pressed, tortured to the soul and then suddenly found freedom … (dreamy sigh) This song really does things to my heart, and it's not an exaggeration!

OK, off you go! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 52: Remember The Day You Crossed My Path – Part 1**

(**Warnings**: well … one or two bad words … (how do you say it? 'Rated for Language'?))

* * *

Red eyes glowed, pulsed. His assailant froze temporarily, and gritting his teeth, he stepped in, stealing his chance.

A flash of silver as the moonlight caught the deadly blade …

His sandal skidded on the loose gravel, the remainder of what was left of this once quiet street … one knee dropped slightly as he regained his foothold, and suddenly he came up against a back …

Glancing swiftly across, the corners of his eyes caught a glow of gold, a sudden flash of fury across deep blue eyes.

"Shit! They just keep coming from … nowhere!"

Sasuke hissed as he felt rather than saw Naruto leap sideways at this last word, and suddenly he felt painful silver streaks under a heavy rainfall of sharp metal spikes …

Rolling away, his metal padding across his shoulders and back had managed to block most of the deadly rainfall …

"YOU STUPID CRAZY BASTARD! WHAT'S THE POINT OF THAT GODDAMN EYE OF YOURS IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE _THAT_ COMING!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and through a haze of pain suddenly saw a streaking shadow as Naruto dived across his vision, the clash of metal on metal as the shadowy assailants found themselves blocked from finishing his off.

_Sore … body is so sore … _

His fingers felt almost paralysed and in a moment of panic, he struggled to grip his sword. _No … no, can't let my muscles let soaked in the poison … fight it, damn it … _

A sudden thud followed by a grunt of pain, and his bleary eyes sprang open as he felt a scuffle beside him. Naruto was down on one knee, his left arm flung tightly clutching his right shoulder, face screwed in pain.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror … _He got struck … damn idiot got struck with a blade …_

But it turned out to have been the handle end after all, the assailant intending to paralyse rather than wound. Just as Sasuke managed to struggle up on one knee, he found a giant shadow descending on him, causing a sudden blackness of the ground. His head whipped upwards, and he saw a thick mass of the cloaked shinobi, rising like a black cloud, their fingers moving simultaneously in lightning-fast seals …

Almost paralysed, it seemed in slow motion as the black cloud parted to reveal millions of silver splinters, hurled down from their black depths …

Then he only had time to see a second shadow streak across his vision …

"_HIJUTSU: TENJIKU SENPUU_!" (SECRET JUTSU: CELESTIAL WHIRLWIND)

Once again they were blinded as a raging, roaring wind sprung up out of nowhere, collecting the nearby rubble, the leaves and the twigs in a powerful deadly whirlwind of fury that rose up to meet the lethal black cloud hovering murderously above them …

Before he was aware, the wind had suddenly settled, and he was aware for the first time of a body shielding him. Blinking desperately, he brought a bloodied hand across his face, and stared up into enormous intense brown eyes. A boy, a little younger than himself …

The eyes stared at him intently, a furrow of concentration on the soft forehead, where silky brown strands hung where they liked. Suddenly the beautiful brown eyes cleared and a beaming grin spread across the boy's face.

"Ah! You must be Sasuke-san, is that right! I'm so pleased to meet you, Danah onee-chan talks about you and Naruto-kun all the time! Excuse me please, Sasuke-san."

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to ask anything, a spinning, pulsing green glow played around the boy's cupped hands. The green pulse suddenly magnified, a rippling ball growing larger and larger. By now, Sasuke had been around Danah long enough to identify true healing chakra, and the immense calm and comfort it brought the patient. But this particular one was nothing like he'd felt before … but this was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Suddenly he felt like he'd stepped into a world where he'd ever hurt again, whether from physical wounds, and even those on the inside …

Naruto was staring in fascination at the beautiful glowing chakra, feeling how strange it was being drawn to it. The look of intense concentration on the young boy's face, the sudden calm, tranquil look on Sasuke's … Then he blinked as something trickled down his eye and he carelessly wiped it away. Only as his hand moved away did he catch sight of the viscous liquid, and stared.

_Blood … _

"N-Naruto-kun …"

Naruto turned slightly and his eyes widened in shock when he saw a beautiful gentle blue light play around Hinata's outstretched hand. A hand which was reaching carefully towards his head … "Just stay still a minute, Naruto-kun …"

Danah stared at them as she crouched down in the rubble, one palm flat on the ground, the other gripping her sword. _Damn it, this is really sapping my strength … I don't think I've ever fought and healed at the same time before, it's so hard …_

Chest heaving, she gazed up slowly, inspecting the damaged North-sector area, a place which had only up until a few hours ago been lively with delightedly shrieking children, with couples, stallholders and shop-owners …

Danah took a deep breath, forcing her racing heart to calm, wanting more than ever to place the healing chakra against her chest, to ease the enormous strain she felt within her heaving chest, but knowing she must keep it for those who really needed it.

She felt a gentle, familiar little hand on her shoulder, and turning, smiled up in to Naruto's adoring, concerned eyes. Gripping his hand, she struggled to her feet, and pulled the boy to her side, holding his head against her shoulder, her breathing already settling.

"How on earth … did you two get yourselves stuck … in this kind of mess …" Laughing softly, she pressed her lips against the soft golden mass, always marvelling at its vibrant beauty, the calming effect of the silk against her face …

Naruto chuckled. Coughing, he replied hoarsely, "Don't have a clue, onee-chan … it just happened …" His chest heaved and he coughed again.

Her own strain vanishing instantly, Danah drew back and stared curiously down at Naruto. "What's wrong with your voice?" Naruto blinked as she squinted then lowered her head level with his. He stepped back. "You've got the dust of the rubble in your throat don't you! Come here!"

Blue eyes widened in shock. "Wha -! No, nee-chan, I'm fine!"

Sakura arrived just as Danah made a grab for Naruto who was squirming wildly to get out of her grip. Sakura managed a tired smile at their antics - especially at a time like this!

"Danah-san, I have a message from Western Sector platoon saying, 'Your Captain needs you'," Sakura then beamed widely across at Danah.

Danah managed the first real smile in hours. "He needs _me_? A lowly medical ninja when he has the finest Jounin in his command? Honestly, he's the man with a Thousand Jutsus, why me?"

Sakura felt her heart lifting already. A twinkle danced in her eyes. "I can't imagine why Kakashi-sensei would want your presence right now," She giggled.

Danah went red. "Honestly, what does he think he's -"

"We're just missing your presence terribly, princess."

Everyone, including Danah, jumped at the soft, deep voice, all shocked that they hadn't so much as sensed him coming. Danah especially, as he'd managed to appear right behind her, his breath warm against her ear.

"Wha - Kakashi-san, how did you -"

"YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW, WE HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS SORT OF THING!"

Everyone jumped some more as the ridiculous voice roared out across the demolished street, and Hinata could swear that a few of the window panes rattled threateningly, as if about to erupt in a shower of glass at any minute.

The next minute, Hinata jumped as Raidon's staff appeared right in front of her nose. "Hinata, I want you and that remarkable young man over there to come with me instantly. I'll need your help especially in the tent of our wounded. Quick now, all of you bust your butts! Hurry!"

Kawanari instantly looked worried, but Danah smiled at him. "It's all right, you'll be ok with sensei …"

The large brown eyes creased with worry. "It's not _me_ being safe that I'm worried about, onee-chan …"

Kakashi suddenly chuckled. "It's all right. You know she'll be fine. I'll be with her anyway, if that's what's worrying you …"

Raidon looked about to blow the gleaming top off his head. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR FLIRTING -"

Kakashi's headset suddenly crackled, and he winced. "South-Eastern ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi, reporting in."

The voice at the other end may have been Raidon-sensei's twin. "SOUTH-EASTERN MY ASS! THERE'S A DIRTY GREAT BIG SNAKE HERE, GET THAT RIDICULOUS GIRL HERE NOW! I WANT BOTH YOUR ASSES HERE BEFORE I COUNT TO ONE -"

The silence was only momentary, before Raidon rounded up a terrified looking Hinata and Kawanari, albeit gently. "Man after my own heart! The rest of you lot, you better watch your backs from now on, you two idiots should NEVER have gotten yourselves in this situation!" He barked, sweeping his hand down the street, where the rubble and black huddle of bodies could still be seen. "Teams are re-forming, that's the order from your Hokage, so you three follow your Captains here, split up when you reach the South-West sector junction, and you must report to ANBU Captain Takahashi, he's on headset three-two-six-five."

Before anyone could point out the fact that Team Seven did not possess clearance to use headsets, Raidon had already gathered his terrified-looking lambs and urged them, jumping on to the roof, and promptly disappearing, but pausing to call out over his shoulder as he did.

"I do not have full clearance to tell you lot this, but I do not agree that it be kept from some of you. We're in this over our heads so far, Tsunade suspects the worst has not hit us. There is no time to be dallying, and if I catch any of you doing what these two nincompoops did, wandering off and getting yourself cornered, I'll finish you myself, and all your would-be assailants will get to do is kick your corpse around. There's no time to be a blunt blade here … I don't want to see _anyone_ with a sword poking out from their brains."

The silence was dreadfully heavy when he left.

In the silence, ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi filtered the channel on his headset, strode forwards purposefully and picked up Sasuke's sword. Handing it to his student, Kakashi looked up along the street, the mismatched eyes suddenly becoming grave.

"OK, let's go. The sector junction is this way."

* * *

The blood-curdling scream cut through the thick terror in the air, more easily than a blade plunging into the ice …

And by now, ever since Danah's and Raidon's return, the Jounin who had once covered their ears in horror at the cry of the eagles, now felt nothing but pure relief flooding their veins at the sound …

Because with the sound came the pure, raw power of deliverance …. Of rescue …

Kakashi narrowed his eyes against the rushing wind as he stared down at his injured co-Captain. One arm was holding a thick bandage to the man's abdomen, his other arm tightly around Danah's waist. Crouched in between the two, with Danah controlling Kanmuri's reckless flight, it was all he could do to keep both himself and his captain safely on board.

"The bleeding has stopped, hasn't it? Oh please tell me it has …"

The silver-haired Jounin felt overwhelming relief when co-Captain Yamazaki opened his eyes, and even saw a reassuring glint in the man's eyes.

"Just tell that woman of yours to get us all safely on the ground again. That's the only reason I'm keeping my eyes closed."

Kakashi had to chuckle at Danah's furious look. "You could have told us earlier Captain!"

"What, lady, that I'm scared of flying?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of!"

"No it isn't … just that … the ground is firmer."

Glancing over past hers and Kakashi's shoulder, she managed a swift tired smile. "Unfortunately Captain, not tonight. Tonight, the air is definitely firmer …"

The men gasped as Kanmuri suddenly twisted into a dive, and Danah raised her hand as they swooped at dangerous speed towards the ground, both in greeting and in acknowledgement to the guards placed around the enormous medical tent that it was a friend arriving, not an enemy.

A whirlwind of dust rose into the air as Kanmuri landed, and they were instantly set upon by four medical specialists with a stretcher.

"Tell Kawanari to help this man immediately, officer," Danah said anxiously to the group leader as the men carefully loaded their precious goods onto the stretcher. "Please don't mess around with any other healing chakra. I've done all that's necessary for the moment, but … speed is essential, once you commence the healing process."

"It's all right Captain, we have him …"

People automatically placed their hands over their ears as the magnificent golden eagle rose into the skies again, wincing only slightly against his shrill cry.

Danah felt his arms slide tightly around her at the steep ascent, as Kanmuri rose vertically and then swung away towards the East. The silvery strands of his hair lightly caressed her cheek, and then silver and gold mingled together as the great bird picked up speed.

She smiled, feeling a sense of contentment spread over even the turmoil in her heart, despite being in the middle of a terrible battle …

One hand leaving Kanmuri's soft golden feathers, she entwined her fingers through his, which was wrapped tenderly around her waist. A familiar trembling within them caused the Jounin to frown slightly, having a nasty inkling of what she was thinking, of the turmoil that was surely roaring through her mind.

"Kakashi-san … you don't think it's … it's _him_ …"

If this had been at any other previous time in their relationship, he knew a horrible little knot of doubt would have settled in inside him. He knew the doubt would gnaw away at him, always knowing, always having felt that there was a part of her that never let go of her past with her best friend at that time … the deadly, mysterious Uchiha Itachi …

"Danah … even if it is him … would it make a difference?"

A bitter little laugh. "Not really. I'd still want to impale him on the end of one of Raidon-sensei's longer swords. Or maybe feed him to his Imperial eagle … Just the sight of him would terrify … yes, even an enormous bastard like him …"

Danah shifted slightly, her fingers tightening around his. "Especially after what he did to Sasuke … and now he's trying to claim him, yet again? He didn't learn anything from trying to attack Konoha last time …"

Kakashi was confused. "Danah, who - who exactly are you talking about?"

Danah blinked in shock. Turning slightly, she met beautiful, confused mismatched eyes. "Kakashi-san, of course I'm talking about Orochimaru … who - who were you talking about -?"

Before either could respond, they sensed it before they saw it. Without even looking fully to the front, Kakashi already had drawn back, his hand reaching for his katana sheathed across his back.

A deadly blinding flash at the corner of his eye, he knew the terrifying lightning blade had once again formed in Danah's hands.

She leapt to the left … He to the right … The thick grove of trees directly below …

Kanmuri screamed in fury as the enormous snake rose up directly in front of them, the hiss sounding like the pounding of a thousand waves along a delicate cliff-face.

Danah gasped as her feet met the stout trunk of the tree, sending a jarring quiver up her spine. Frantically slashing away at the insistent branches covering her sight, she gazed intently as Kanmuri attempted to engage the grotesque, lethal snake …

She saw the intelligent brown eyes glitter as he soared and dived around the frightening head of the snake, her blood chilling at every vicious dart the poisonous forked tongue made, and every dart missing Kanmuri by miles; one thing she truly prided herself on, was the speed which she had taught the bird … nothing of this earth could possibly match Kanmuri's speed.

She herself was waiting to see how he would attack; she knew the understanding one creature had for another - she knew Kanmuri could see and feel things from his enemy that she never would … one little hint of his movement was all she needed to -

Another scream shattered the air as he triumphantly shot vertically into the air, hovering there momentarily, the large brown eyes seeking out his mistress, waiting for her command to attack -

Danah had seen it, a split second before Kanmuri had risen, screeching. Leaping lightly to the top of the tree, she gripped her sword in one hand, her other raised, fingers drawn tightly together, forming a tight palm. Signalling. Focussing the giant eagle's concentration upon her hand until she gave him the perfect timing to dive …

She could feel her entire body tense, her eyes darting across the snake's body, the trained eye of the medical specialist taking over from her other taught instincts …

_This snake was engaged in battle … there must be - it must have a weakness somewhere …_

_But Kanmuri's evidently sensed something … I'm just going to trust him …_

Her palm, the fingertips of which had been pointed straight at the bird now twisted sharply in a diagonal slicing motion. An answering scream, as the eagle rose higher and higher …

Even Danah winced at the sheer shrill piercing of Kanmuri's screech as he went into a lethal dive. Wings plastered back, his body streamlined, he'd just become a deadly missile …

Danah waited until the last possible second before ordering the jutsu.

"Kanmuri! The Tsuin Sakari Tsume Hiryuu! _Now_!" (THE TWIN SUMMIT DRAGON'S CLAWS)

Almost in slow motion, the cruelly curved beak of the eagle opened, and Danah remembered she was supposed to close her eyes before giving a faint command to her headset, to warn her co-Captain that he should do the same…

Even through her tightly squeezed eyelids, the force of the lightning bolt that had hurtled from Kanmuri's beak felt like it might just sizzle her eyes. Danah managed to squint at the very last minute - the sight of the enormous revolving ball of electric-blue deadly chakra that spun around was one of the most beautiful sights she had beheld …

The ball of chakra was whirling furiously, a semblance of the hurricane that Kanmuri had created still keeping the spin fast. The blinding electric-blue light was so powerful it almost eclipsed the light given from the night sky, a momentary rogue sun born out of the breaths of the high mountains - literally.

Breathless, she'd slowly straightened from the tree, and gripping her sword, was about to jump when too late, there was a furious rustle of cloth behind her, a rush of wind, the sound of the close air being pierced as a blade descended on her from behind …

A gruff, hoarse, rasping voice, blood-chilling in its way …

"Bitch … think you're getting away with murdering one of our best …"

Danah didn't have time to spin around, only stumble and leap sideways into the neighbouring tree, mind reeling with horror that once again she'd been caught unawares. Her feet had barely touched the branches when the very corner of her eyes caught the blinding swipe of the man's blade, a furious hiss as it sliced through the air, and then a searing then a numbing pain across her arm …

It happened so fast, she wasn't sure if anyone had seen it.

_Crap … why do I feel so weak – tonight out of all nights! _

Danah's feet never reached the neighbouring tree branch. Gathering the remaining chakra she could and concentrating it to her feet, she managed to dodge the next swipe, but her eyes were blurry with the pain, and she misjudged the distance to the lowest branch. As she missed the footing, her numbed brain was still trying to work out how fatal slice of the blade …

_This man certainly knows where to wound … _

_He's … sliced through one of my arteries … _

_… If I hadn't moved at the last minute, it would have been my neck …_

A rustling sound cut through her dulled senses. Vaguely, she realised that though her entire left arm seemed paralysed with the roaring pain, her fingers were still clutching the sword, her back had somehow found the stout trunk of the tree. Her right arm had obeyed her reflex actions and she could feel the blooding pulsing underneath the pressure her right hand was exerting … it was one of the most frightening things, feeling your own motions of the heart … feeling the coursing of blood which had only left the chambers of the heart not less than a split second ago …

"You fucking …" A sudden scuffle, loose sand crunching beneath sandals … _Oh my God … no … please no … _"…We'll kill you. You'll die. I want to watch them make you squeal like a -"

The clash of metal on metal was so loud it vibrated through her pained head. But her vision remained enough for her to see a furious battle of swords going on not a few feet away. She recognised her rescuer's fighting style even through the haze and wished desperately she hadn't been half-blinded by the pain and loss of blood …

… ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi had one of the most beautiful _kenbu_ styles of Konoha … (kenbu; sword dance)

One by one, she heard thuds, as each of the assailants fell. Tears in her eyes, her vision finally clearing, she managed to look up, focussing on her Jounin …

"In my books, you speak to a lady like that, you don't get three chances." A momentary lull then suddenly, the swiftest movement of his hands, the metal didn't even have time to glint before all three remaining shadowy assailants suddenly dropped like flies. Sheathing his sword again, a low, furiously deadly whisper. "Just your last."

The tears had formed a fast-flowing river, though she wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or the rescue.

"Oh … Kakashi …"

He'd already reached her side, and large calloused hands trembled as they touched her, gently moving aside her small fingers which were still painfully wrapped around her gaping wound.

"Oh Danah … Danah, I'll take you immediately to the medical tent …"

It was only when he heard her soft, sweet laugh, however faint, that his alarm eased somewhat. Shifting closer, he gently helped her sit straighter, and smoothing away strands of hair from her forehead, gently pressed his cheek against it, feeling more of his panic leaving …

"No, my sweetheart. I know it's hard to believe, but I am trained in this. I can do it, I just feel … weak of chakra, …"

Gazing up, her eyes cleared finally and she smiled into his, loving him more and more when she saw the concern, the anguish in his eyes, understanding the feeling of helplessness. Reaching upwards, she brushed her cold, but still soft lips against his forehead.

"It's all right. Just give me … a few minutes."

He watched wordlessly, almost in fascination as she held her right hand in front, closing her eyes, concentration furrowing her forehead. Soon, a gentle glow, at first dull then gradually becoming brighter, formed dancing waves of chakra around her hand. Like always, and just like everyone else, he felt himself drawn to the beauty and comfort it made him feel …

Shifting closer again, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his body as the chakra swirled, trying to pass some of the warmth of his body to her violently shivering one. She smiled in gratitude as she then placed her palm against her left shoulder. One ear fine-tuned in to his surroundings, the other held his lady tightly, tenderly in his arms …

He watched, relief, comfort and love flooding throughout him as the colour and strength returned to her face, and a smile creased the beautiful mismatched eyes as she leaned against him while the healing chakra worked its pure magic …

Shifting his arms more securely around her again, his eyes and consciousness quickly scanned the forest, also tuning in to the faint rumblings and sudden thuds of the distant battle …

Gazing up through the canopy of the forest, he caught sight of the midnight sky, and sparkling eyes …

Fixing upon a star, and once again holding her closer to his body, he made a wish …

* * *

_"This is the only home I know …"_

_"I don't know about you … but this is the only one I will ever know as well as I do …"_

He couldn't block out the words. He didn't _want_ to block them out.

_"You got to have something to fight for …"_

His feet powerfully pushed off from the rooftop. His midnight eyes narrowed when he saw the dark figures hurtling towards them, then the beautiful dark eyes suddenly glowed red … blood red …

_"You got to have something … _

His sword had become part of his body a long time ago. By now, it was merely an extension of his fist, merely an expansion to his reach.

Gripping it tighter, he sped up, raising it above his head.

_… to fight for …"_

He leapt into the air, directly in the path of his assailant.

A swift flick of the blade … aim for the upper left thickness, that's where the muscle is …

_"You have to have something to defend …"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, wondering why that idiot Naruto's irritating voice kept echoing throughout his consciousness, the words drumming into the fibres of his soul, throughout every action he made.

And then suddenly, suddenly he understood why … he understood why the memories were so painful to him …

**_A lifetime ago, with frozen eyes they closed the door_**

**_Suddenly I realized what locks are for_**

**_No trusting them anymore _**

**_Lights - are - out_**…

_I needed a reason to live … everyone who has ever meant something to me … they all, every person who is born into this world, spends their life looking for a reason to live. But how many actually find it … _

_How does someone know at the end of their life, that they lived it for the purpose it was intended …_

_… you can't know … no one can … _

_… But you just have to keep trying, no matter what …_

**_Empty the stare, innocent and unaware, _**

**_Dragged out from my home, my lair _**

**_Earmarked me, _**

**_Hurt me, _**

**_Burned me_**…

The roof tiles skidded as Naruto and Sasuke landed simultaneously. Breathing hard, they glanced across at each other, chests heaving, then slowly looked back over their shoulders, midnight and blue tracing the pattern of destruction in the wake …

Sasuke could feel the fear and tension in the air … he could also feel something building, something that hadn't broken through the surface yet, but it was the promise of a deadly blossoming … whatever it was, it was coming … and he knew none of them could stop it.

They would just meet it, head-on, like they always did …

Deep blue eyes gazed, a dangerous sparkle as they met the sudden explosions of smoke upon the ground, huge grey clouds only to be replaced by some of the most monstrous creatures imaginable. Blue eyes gazed as swift black streaks shot through the air, lightning-fast jutsus and a second later the creature was set upon by the Leaf's Elite, and he knew it had no chance …

But then the eyes moved on, and saw someone limping, someone else clutching their shoulder, face twisted in pain. Another lay on the ground, clutching their leg, agony causing their bodies to twitch, quiver uncontrollably …

The beautiful deep blue eyes hardened … darkened …

****

**_The walls around me, eyes surround me, feed my fear again …_**

Something powerful within him stirred … that enormous, enormous raging power inside him, awoken from a tormented slumber … that essence within that had kept him all these years …

… His heart …

**_I must be freed or I will die before the harvest moon, my friend …_**

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt his partner leap suddenly from the edge of the rooftop. A rush of air, the sound of the air being sliced as Naruto swung his sword up over his head.

**_I do not have another year in me, you've gotta set me free_**…

As the boy was momentarily framed against the giant silvery orb of the moon, Sasuke could only stare …

_Where does he get his … his heart from?_

Could only stare at the orange streak as it hurtled towards the ground. A streak of the vicious blue blade as the gentle waves of moonlight caught it, and then a loud thud, as a would-be assassin fell senseless to the ground, unconscious. The injured Leaf Jounin who had been crouched, his own katana raised in as feeble defence as he could muster with a broken hand, stared up at the sudden apparition, golden hair touched with the moon's silver rays, and something red burning, burning in the large deep blue eyes …

**_The dream is alive …_**

Naruto wasn't even watching the Jounin. They had currently come to a stop on a slight incline, and Konoha lay below them. He was gazing out across the troubled village, his katana gripped tightly in his hand, the tip of the blade grazing the ground, blank blue eyes watching sudden small explosions of dark silvery smoke, eruptions of deadly, fiery orange and red flowers of fire, as Konoha's Elite materialised on the scene, hands lightning-fast in their jutsus …

**_I can run up the hills every night …_**

The street was suddenly deadly silent.

"Naruto."

The figure turned only slightly. "What."

"How can you … do this? How can you fight for …"

This time, the figure turned his head slightly, and blue eyes fixed upon him. Inquiring.

Sasuke had leapt down from the rooftop, and was approaching him. "You're fighting for something that has hurt you so much …"

Naruto tensed. In the next streets, and even beyond that, faint screaming and thundering was heard as more of the creatures appeared, just as if hell had opened and given birth …

But Sasuke could not let this go. He had to know … he had to know why the boy who had so much reason to have done what he did, to want to leave this village to get stronger, didn't …

He had to know …

**_Go around and see another side of the dream …_**

By now Naruto had turned back, gazing once more into the village that seemed to be slowly being destroyed. And though Sasuke could no longer see his eyes, he could tell by the way Naruto's shoulders suddenly tensed that something had blazed within them …

The sword rose, both hands now gripping the hilt.

"I told you. This village is all I have. All I've ever known …"

**_Freedom has a meaning for me … _**

****

"You have to have something to hold on to …"

And he leapt, soared into the air, sandaled feet briefly balancing on the edge of a roof, and then disappearing from sight.

**_Howl with me_**…

The dark-haired boy stood stock still for a moment, and then a rare smile hovered at the corners of his lips.

_Naruto you idiot … _

_You love this village so much._

_And, I guess … that's one of the things I admire about you … though I'd never tell the idiot …_

_…The way you can love something after all the wrong it has done to you …_

And once again, two swift shadows were streaking across the village, feet barely skimming over the rooftops, swords blazing in their hands, deep blue and midnight eyes reflecting the glint of the round orb of the moon that hung silently in the sky, watching …

* * *

She couldn't remember another time in her life she'd been so frightened …

_No … that's not really true … _

_I've been through horrible things before … _

_But this …_

The child was clinging to her, tiny little hands desperately holding onto the young woman. But the other children were equally terrified. They were pressing against her, absolute pure, raw terror reigning in their eyes, viciously, brutally breaking through them ...

She didn't need to motion the children to follow her. She didn't need to stress to them to keep quiet, or to watch the very way their feet touched the ground. She knew all too well a shinobi didn't need to have ears to sense them …

She knew very well there was no way of comforting them against this terrible darkness. This little park they had played in so many times had suddenly become something that not even their worst nightmares could prepare them for. The way they all crouched in the bushes, huddling close together, those who could trying to hold on to both the tiniest children as well as the young woman …

Large, wide brown eyes stared out across the rim of the leaves of the bush, stared into the gravely road. Tightening her arms around the child …

_Just ahead … just across from this road … _

_I just have to hope to get them into the shop …_

Mira didn't know if she was even breathing. Perhaps she'd had some half-witted idea that if they didn't breathe they wouldn't be heard. Perhaps she had thought if they suddenly ran as fast as they could across this road, all together, she'd still have the children right next her, still be able to see them …

"Cute little scuttling beetles, are we?"

She would not know to this day how they had so much as ended up in front of them. All she was aware of was the horrible leering gruff voice, the accompanying humourless laughter of two other voices, and the heart-rending screams of the children. Three hulking great shadows in front of them, large hats overshadowing their faces, huge meaty swords by their sides …

And that laughter, that dreadful laughter, that seemed to echo from the very depths of the earth, where demons would laugh at souls in torment …

She couldn't move, truly this time she did stop breathing. She could barely feel the tiny violently quivering hands that clutched desperately at her, at the mass of tiny little ones …

_They had so much … _

_So much to …_

_And now they're going to die with this horrible sight in their eyes … _

"But you're a pretty one, m'dear, they don't make them as good as you where we come from …"

A terrifying glimpse of a leering face, and then the sounds of three swords simultaneously pulled from their sheaths …

Mira's frozen arms held tighter to the child, and she tried to back away.

Tried.

The one who had spoken stepped forwards.

"But first, before you entertain us … we must dispose of these little brats …"

She would always, always wonder why it was that she never screamed. Why, in her life, when something happened, she never screamed …

Especially when a dark sinister blade was raised into the air, caught the glint of the moonlight, and sliced brutally across -

The man turned abruptly at the sudden thuds behind him.

****

**_Fear in the dark, I advise you …_**

Blinked. Stared again.

Two huge hulking, huddled shapes. They looked like they were almost sleeping, as if they'd just pitched forwards from where they were standing, face first into the ground.

**_Can't see the eyes, they grow behind you_**…

He was about to step forwards when he saw the shadow. Then a glint of silver as the shadow moved his arm, a glint of a silver Leaf etched into a wrist-band.

**_It's my song they now sing to you …_**

"Who -"

**_You stand no chance_**…

The man didn't even see it coming. Just a streak of the fastest, most frightening flash of glimmering blade …

As he fell, the pain swept agonisingly slowly throughout his body, starting from his abdomen. Through the thick fog in his mind, he didn't know who was screaming like that. Who could scream so horribly …

"Makes a bit of a racket, doesn't he."

"Eh. Just a bit. Hey, quit hanging onto my neck kid! I'm holding you aren't I!"

"Kiba, shut your mouth and just move them like you were told."

"Yeah yeah! So shut up Kiba!"

Kiba was given no time to tell Naruto where to go. A series of choking, gargling sounds followed. When Shino finally placed down the child who had been clinging to him, he turned and shifted his glasses, staring blankly at his teammate who had two little boys trying to climb around his neck, and a third with a claw-like grip around his leg. It was quite funny though …

The man couldn't so much as feel the stones beneath his back … couldn't even feel the solid, firm, harsh ground. Barely even feel the thick, viscous liquid his fingers encountered as he clutched his abdomen …

_Is this blood … blood in my mouth?_

**_They'll kill for me, steal back my freedom …_**

**_Set me free!_**

Not that it mattered the slightest. The feeling below his fingers was more terrifying. Especially since he was trying to clutch his stomach, but … couldn't really feel any stomach there …

**_It's my minions versus thee …_**

Bleary eyes still managed some sight though. And his voice came out rasped, hoarse. "Who - are - you …"

**_Fiery the vengeance …_**

****

The voice that answered was deep, husky, and furious with emotions that boiled just under the surface. But it was still calm, still collected like he always was …

**_Hate will _**

**_Drain me_**…

"Hmm … I don't see any point introducing myself to the dead."

He raised his sword again. And seconds, just split seconds before he brought it down, the shadow had moved into the moonlight, and the man suddenly caught sight of a head of glimmering silver hair …

… A spinning, glowing red eye …

And even in those split seconds before the whip of the blade was the last thing he ever saw, he truly felt like he was seeing history … history repeating right before his eyes …

_I don't believe it … _

_He's still alive?_

_I thought he was dead … _

And two last words escaped his lips.

"_… White … Fang …_"

Kakashi froze.

Even when he felt the gentle touch on his shoulder, he still didn't move.

Danah spared the dark figure of the writhing man a brief, curious glance, wondering …

_How would a dark shinobi of the Hidden Rain have come across … _

_… Kakashi's father?_

The silver-haired Jounin only vaguely felt his brain reeling. Memories upon memories danced, spun, swayed, roared through his head …

The legends … the myths … the stories …

… His father …

Finally, he himself pulled his blade from the man, and meeting her gaze, she felt some of his tension leave. Her arms around his shoulders, she gently pulled him towards the nearby group, where Mira had grabbed hold of Naruto and was clutching him to herself, tightly, and Sasuke standing nearby, an eyebrow raised in amusing as he caught sight of the struggling boy.

His brain idly perceived that Naruto's eyes were popping, and that Mira, in her state of shock, was unwittingly strangling him, but he turned at the approaching footsteps.

"Danah-san. How was it that these children were unaccounted for?"

"Um …" Danah deftly rescued Naruto from Mira's arms, and instead held the girl tight, gently stroking back the soft brown hair. "They were part of a class group when it happened … I really don't know, I think it was something along the lines of the teacher panicked, and led them to Mira's shop before taking off and answering the summons." Danah's blue eyes darkened momentarily, and a grim line settled over her mouth. ""Needless to say, he's going to get his ass kicked when we find out who it was … certainly all shinobi are meant to answer summons, but not a schoolteacher with eight children in his care!"

Her fury vanished instantly when she heard Mira's soft, whispering voice, still trembling with relieved tears. "B-But Danah … how did you find us …?"

Danah slowly drew back and grinned across at Kiba and Shino. "Well, a certain Academy schoolteacher panicked when he saw that not all the women and children in his village were accounted for … so he empowered two of his brilliant ex-students with the mission to find and rescue you."

Straightening from where he had been watching the slowly recovering children gather around and stare at Akamaru, Kiba grinned widely, rubbing the back of his head. Shino - who had just as avidly been avoiding the group of tiny children - turned and out of habit, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Before Mira even could begin to try to get her voice working again, yet another tremor violently shook the ground, so much so that they actually had to regain their balance. Pure horror was swimming in everyone's eyes, but only for a moment were they all allowed to waver in their faiths …

After all, they had two ANBU Captains of Konoha with them … they weren't allowed to allow their confidence to sway, even a bit …

One hand flicking on his headset, Kakashi turned abruptly to Kiba and Shino. "Escort Mira-san and these children immediately to the evacuation area. The officers there will meet them and take them to the Third Level evacuation stage. The Jounins there will then tell you where to go next."

The terseness of his tone left no room for thanks-you's, good-bye's or even good-luck …

As Naruto and Sasuke watched their comrades swiftly gather up the young woman and the children and just as swiftly disappear from view, Danah stepped towards Naruto, and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "You and Sasuke should start heading towards the forest outskirts. Remember you were supposed to report to Captain Takahashi." Turning, she pointed with her other hand towards the eastern fringes of Konoha's forests. "Captain is at the eastern front …"

Naruto was staring at her, wide-eyed. Sasuke could imagine how he felt … a few months ago Tsunade had forbidden them to undertake missions higher than C-rank on account of the supposedly highly unstable relations in Team Seven … and now suddenly - taking orders from ANBU!

"But … but we were told to stay within our teams …" Was all that a slightly (for once) stunned and speechless Naruto managed to stutter out.

He heard a low chuckle. Kakashi grinned down at them both, his eyes creasing in good humour. "Take it as a compliment, Naruto. I don't think any of the teams listened to that … they've been teamed up somehow with other Chuunins and Captains and that's why … somehow that's why we're still on top of this. Barely …"

The sudden tense silence was interrupted by yet another crackling in Danah's headset. Having learnt from previously that night, she seemed to have turned the sound down, and they could only heard copious amounts of static … and her face darkening, her body tensing …

It was when Sasuke saw her fingers quivering when she signed off that he felt something strange happening in his chest. _What on earth … what could possibly make Danah frightened … _

A silence followed before she raised her eyes and faced them. Her voice was hoarse. "It's happened …"

Before anyone could ask, the moonlight ground around them seemed to swiftly darken. Panic-stricken, Naruto's neck hurt as his shot head up, and stared in horror at the village before him.

_What the hell … _

As if a thick blanket of darkness was slowly descending, he watched, stupefied as the rooftops and towers seemed to fade out of sight …

And it was upon turning, turning, turning, with the most painful slowness that a second later he saw why …

The huge orb of the moon was no more. Rising like the very darkness of hell, covering the very skies, was a thick mass of the fluttering, beating, thudding of a thousand wings … and the screams that came from the thick blackness could have more than been the tormented souls of hell.

_The Summoning Beasts of the Air … _

* * *

WHOA! The beasts of the air, huh? Hmm .. :P

Hope you liked it, would LOVE it if you let me know!

Next chapter, **Chapter 53: Remember The Day You Crossed My Path – Part 2**


	53. Remember The Day You Crossed My Path 2

**Chapter 53: Remember The Day You Crossed My Path – Part 2**

**_I'manobody_** – What a nasty name to call yourself! Nobody is ever a nobody, didn't Naruto teach you anything :P But yes, I've heard the song by Vanessa Williams, it's lovely! Don't worry, I don't think that's weird taste in music

Wah! Thank you all for your reviews! Wish I could reply to you all, but I just wanted to tell this person off …

Well! The second part of this fight! I wonder what's in store …

**(Background: Sonata Arctica - "_The Cage" _**

* * *

The air was screaming in his ears, the tips of his shoes barely skimming over the branches, the leaves quivering as they felt a sudden unseen presence hurtle past them.

Anyone looking on would have been astounded, breathless at the sudden speed of the boy … it was almost incomprehensible …

The boy himself even may have wondered at his swiftness – the flawless precision with which he knew where to jump, the perfect momentary balance upon the edge of a tree, the bounce of a twig and then the leap through the air, the speed slicing in it half …

But something else was driving him tonight. Something deep within had truly awoken, stirred into life not by the thrill of a fight, or the rising fury, but by the freedom whistling and swirling around the boy …

… And over the past year, he had become to understand this thing inside him … so much so, that he had begun to feel its feelings …

_I am a creature of the forest … _

This night especially, the deep and sudden descending darkness which had overwhelmed everyone else had had the opposite effect on him … because he knew how to move in the darkness …

… A fox … a fox which shows his teeth when he is cornered …

_He had loved racing through the darkness of the ancient forests …_

_For once, everything else was ignored, everything else was only second … he had given no thought of his prey, of enemies … _

_A sleek fiery orange and gold body streaking through the dark folds of the whispering forests … blood red eyes glistening as they caught the touch of moonbeams in breaks through the canopies … _

"NARUTO! WILL YOU SLOW THE HELL DOWN!"

At the sound of Kiba's furious yell, deep blue eyes blinked, bulged and the dream was broken.

Sasuke sighed as he heard a humungous thud as something slammed hard into a tree trunk, then a scream of rage as Naruto suddenly lost the beautiful, dazzling speed with which he'd been flying, and grimaced as he saw his teammate finally manage to get his foot caught against and branch and plummet to earth, face-first.

The dark-haired boy lightly landed gracefully on a slender branch, and knelt down on one foot, resting his sword over his shoulder, catching his breath back. Below him, Kiba had sprawled flat on his back, also straining to catch his breathing.

"We must not linger too long in this forest."

Brushing back his hair, Sasuke gazed up at a swift figure in green who leapt effortlessly to the very top of the tree Naruto had fallen out. He watched Lee balance on the top-most branch and peer into the expansive fields beyond the forests. Distant rumblings and roaring could be heard, with an occasional shudder as the earth shook beneath them.

"Lee is right. Do not forget what the Captains told us – it was within the forests that the beasts' chakra had been instilled, waiting only for the summoning to bring them to life … it was a truly cunning and shrewd way of hiding …"

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he recalled what Shino had said. _Incredible … what an incredible thing to do, infuse these forests with chakra … then all they had to do was come and perform the seals. The energy was here all along, waiting to be called up … _

Knowing that Lee was right as well, he leapt from the branch and walked up to Naruto, nudging him lightly with his toe. "Hurry up dobe. Get up. We're supposed to be at the fields already."

Feeling no response from Naruto, he lowered his eyes and stared. Naruto had both his palms and one side of his head pressed hard against the ground, the look on his face one of blank concentration. Suddenly a furrow appeared on his forehead and Sasuke knelt down on one knee beside him, staring at the confusion that had suddenly swirled in the blue eyes.

"Naruto, what -"

"There's – something here …"

Shino turned slowly, and a gentle thud signalled Lee's return from where he had been scouting at the top of the tree. They stared at Naruto.

"Well, of course there's something here, weren't you listening to what happened –"

"No, you bastard, I mean … something feels … weird …"

Narrowing his eyes, it was difficult not to lose his temper. As if the situation wasn't already difficult, Naruto was –

"He's right … something else is stirring."

Turning, Kiba was now risen up on one knee, one palm flat against the ground. His nose twitched, and he twisted around, gazing hard towards the eastern side of the thick forest. Then he asked a strange question …

"How far away is the lake from here?"

Naruto suddenly leapt up. "The lake! That's it, that's where –" Naruto too spun wildly in the direction Kiba was facing. "Something is in there … something –"

The thought was instantaneous and shocking. _The air … it started with the attack from the ground … in the field beyond are beasts of the air …_

_And now … the water!_

"We have to go –"

"We're not going anywhere except where we were sent."

The others turned at the low growl, the glittering midnight eyes. Sasuke's hand tensed on his sword and he glared back at the others.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed furiously. "You asshole, don't you realise –"

"Yeah, I do. But do _you_ idiots realise how many injured we have now? Despite all the efforts, people are being brought in to the hospital wards like – like _hell_. If they're sending us into that field, it's because they're desperate. We were told to guard the inside of Konoha, but if that's become second priority it's because it's getting bad out there …"

There really was no time to be shocked. Ever since the terrible tense time following the Uchiha's notorious return to Konoha, it hadn't been all that easy, but surprise after surprise had tumbled from it. Who would have thought, Sasuke could ever _care_ …

"In that case, we must inform the other Captains of this … it's possible Naruto and Kiba only sensed it because of our proximity to the giant lake."

Eyes turned to Shino, who through this had stood calmly. Lee collected his hands into fists. "I believe Shikamaru-kun is nearby. Neither of us has a headset, so I will quickly go and inform him of –"

"No. We can't waste any more time or men. All of us must make his way to the field." A slender finger pushed his glasses further up his nose. Raising his head, Shino looked up into the giant orb of the moon. "I sense my father nearby. I have already sent my bugs. It will be looked into …"

Suddenly what was surely one of the largest rumblings shook the ground.

**_The walls around me, eyes surround me, feed my fear again …_**

Their eyes suddenly refocused …

**_I must be freed or I will die before the harvest moon, my friend … _**

Something snapped and settled with a calm over blue eyes … midnight eyes …

**_I do not have another year in me_** …

Sasuke waited until his partner had retrieved his dropped sword, and wordlessly, they leapt onto the branches of a tree. It wasn't long before the wind was again screaming in his ears, before something was gripping the thrill in his body … he had once again become one with the night, with the forest …

Blue eyes now suddenly were able to fix on the fields, visible through breaks in the trees …

**_… You've gotta set me free_**…

* * *

Danah wondered if Raidon had heard the latest news …

_It is exactly as you had feared, sensei … _

_… Earth, wind and water …_

_Someone really has covered all our attack points … _

_… And in our weakened state, how can someone compete with –_

"Oi. You. The one with the stupid look on your face."

Blinking in shock, Danah's head turned slowly, fixing upon her sensei. Bloody, ripped, torn robes, a slash mark across his cheek. But the poise with which he was balanced upon the tree … the brilliant, shimmering glitter in the large green eyes, the life force within that never, never gave up …

"That's right Danah. I'm glad you answered to that." The tip of his staff suddenly appeared within an inch of her nose. "What the damn hell is that weak look in your eyes eh? Eh!"

Her mind was whirling, her body was hurt and weak and tired … to muster the strength to even answer, to clear her name didn't so much as occur …

"S-Sensei …"

"Out. I want you out."

This time, Danah woke up a little more. She stared up at him.

"You heard me right girl, you don't belong here. Go back to the medical tents."

Pale fingers gripped the sword, quivering.

With rage.

"S-Sensei …! How … how dare you tell me I don't belong here –"

"I just did."

Conversation was over. Straightening, he leapt lightly from the branch to the next one, peering intently into the field.

"Your brother. Sasuke. Kakashi. Certainly most of their fellow students … the shinobi of this village …"

Another tremendous thud as a giant beast fell heavily to the ground. Above it, several dark silhouettes streaked through the sky, landing lightly on the huge beast. A momentary lull as they crouched, caught their breaths back, exhausted and wounded, but the fire burning brighter than ever …

"They are warriors of the sword …"

Breaking her gaze, she stared up at him …

"But you, my child … I wanted you to be a warrior of the heart …"

A tingle shot through her, at the dead seriousness of his voice, the backdrop at the horror of battle going on. And as she listened, time did indeed seem to stay still …

"Danah, though it is this precious village which has a claim on you, though it is the legend of a great man that runs in your blood … You were my daughter as well. Ever since Tsunade brought you to me, ever since you held on to this ridiculous little man whom so many others had abandoned, I claimed you as the child I always wanted. The child that I was to have had. The beautiful little girl who died in my arms … she would have been, have looked … _exactly_ like you."

A ferocious rumble shook the ground again as the battle continued, but neither the young woman or the ancient Sage responded. Her body felt like stone, like every single fibre of her being was tuned in to the words from that soft, deep voice …

"I raised you as I would have my own daughter. You are closer to my heart than anyone else could ever be. And so I wanted to raise you with that precious gift you gave me … strength …"

His head slowly turned, and the brilliant green eyes burned into hers. In the distance behind him, a suddenly explosion of a white hot fireball bloomed into a deadly flower, throwing the field into stark contrast as the battle went on. And yet, the beautiful green eyes burned on …

"I wanted to raise you to be strong. To be able to protect yourself with that power inside you. I looked to see what it was that made you stronger. What was it that made your heart fly, just like an eagle soaring on a mountain-top. And I found it the day you healed one of the students …"

Her eyes swirled with confused memories, trying to recall …

"He was going to die, my child. He'd arrived back in the Mountain, and his life-force was almost gone. Everyone was so horrified, they were getting ready to say goodbye. And then, you ran into the room … you had left the training exercise I had set you, and you appeared …"

A sudden rustle behind them, a rush of air, and a giant Summoning beast hurtled out of the forest behind them, aiming straight for the old man, the long sleek body quivering with anticipation, the giant fangs exposed, the moth cavernous …

Everything was forgotten. The words, the memory …

… Her fatigue …

Her body moved as if on its own. That was one thing she had always had – fast reflexes. Even if at the end there was nothing to show for it, she could always escape, always move from the danger.

But this time, she had her sword …

The beast reared back when an unexpected figure that it had sensed too weak suddenly darted in front of it. The evil eyes lingered on the glint of the metal the figure was holding poised before her. But instead of waiting for the it to come closer, the girl leapt right at it.

_Raidon-sensei couldn't move in time … the wound on his side must still be so sore … _

_I'm not letting this creature –_

Without hesitation, hovering mid-air in front of the fast-approaching creature, the sword suddenly glowed in her tightly gripped fingers, and then as she loosened her hold, it started swirling, revolving faster and faster.

**_The dream is alive_** …

Gritting her teeth, controlling the chakra she had infused into it, she hurtled directly into the path of the beast, the spinning sword held out in front …

**_I can run up the hills every night …_**

It was almost impassively that he was watching her move, impassive the way he saw her leap in front to take the attack. Impassive when he saw the glow of chakra, the shimmer as the sword responded and started furiously whirling. Impassive as he saw her dive headfirst at the monster, the leering fangs open to receive her …

**_Go around and see another side of the dream …_**

Impassive as he heard her furious yell as the sword made contact with the inside of the beast's mouth, the roar of pain that followed as the monster started writhing in agony. But Danah didn't stop there …

**_All I want is to be untamed and free …_**

_I've had enough of this …_

_How dare it try to attack Raidon-sensei!_

The sword glowed again in her hand, and gripping it harder, gritting her teeth, she plunged it further into the gaping mouth …

****

**_Howl and dream_**…

… and continued all the way …

Green eyes gazed calmly at the giant lifeless Summoning beast, ripped almost cleanly in two, the eyes losing the last essence of life. He stared at the figure crouched, one palm flat against the ground, her breath ragged and hoarse …

"My child …"

Raising bleary eyes, she stared at the figure, still crouched on the rock.

**_The dream is alive …_**

"I watched you struggle to find yourself in that Mountain. Everyone was able to pick up and wield a sword, was able to pick up my techniques and lessons without any trouble. And I watched my poor, beautiful little bird, as if with a broken wing, struggle, struggle … your tears were painful …"

Leaping off the rock, he approached her and knelt beside her, old gnarled fingers gently, tenderly stroking back sweat-drenched golden strands of hair from her face.

**_With the moon on the hills every night_**…

"And then, what do you think I saw, Danah? When you saw your fellow student …Your wings suddenly opened … as you leaned over that dying boy, I suddenly saw something beautiful in your expression. The look of one who has found her place … and that was when your wings spread …"

Leaning down, he gently pulled the sword from her hand, and watched it gracefully dissolve away.

"Your strength lay in giving life, not taking it. It is the hardest thing, to train someone as a medical ninja, as an angel of mercy, and then to see them forced into picking up a sword, into plunging it into someone … you've done well tonight, but you place is no longer here. We might be winning, but the casualty numbers are rising …"

**_Run around and see another side of the dream_**…

"Go. Go and be the one you were born to be. Be that sweet child who delights in the look of someone's eyes when you give them back their loved ones. The look when a teammate is being hunted and he turns to see his comrade has covered his back. The look on his face when he knows that someone is watching out for him … always there, protecting him …"

**_Freedom has a meaning for me … _**

"Go, and be who your father wanted you to be. The heart of a warrior always has two sides to it – those two sides are what you and your brother were meant to be. His strength, his strange power given to him is to protect his life. And the power given to you is to protect and save the lives of others. This is the balance that Destiny meant for you both … let it find you."

**_You can't tame me_**…

Her heart was thundering in her chest, and still was when she saw him leap into the air in the direction of the field, just as a giant whirling fireball hurtled past him from behind them. Turning, she stared in shock and growing delight as what seemed like a multitude of shadows appeared.

Reinforcements had arrived …

* * *

The dark-haired boy crouched, his body tense and his mind reeling … the horrifying beast was getting closer, its twin not far behind. They lumbered left to right, their cavernous mouths dripping as if they could already taste him impaled on those piercing fangs …

_Should I do it … _

_But I haven't perfected it yet … Neither of us have … _

Indeed he could well remember Raidon screaming much like one of his own eagles when Naruto had successfully demolished a small barn the students had been building to house the baby eagles. Sasuke fervently felt for Naruto - Raidon's fury had been one of the terrifying displays yet. All the others had been relieved about was that there hadn't been anyone or anything inside the barn at the time. But Sasuke couldn't help be stunned at the damage the technique had caused … and that had only been the imperfect form …

This passed in his mind within a split second …

"YOU BLASTED FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR!"

A rush of air, a pair of giant wings beating to fast his eyes couldn't keep up. Sasuke momentarily saw himself reflected a million times in the magnificent eyes of the giant Dragonfly Raidon was riding before it swooped up over his head, hovering there.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, PRIZE IDIOT! LOOK AT THAT - THAT -"

His head turned to the front swiftly, and gasping, Sasuke swung his sword down, hard, the tip of the vicious blade actually screeching as it met the ground. Instantly the ground split side-to-side, hurtling towards the approaching monstrous bears in dizzying speed. The lumberings creature, taken completely by surprise stumbled on the line of the crack and fell face first into the gaping earth that had eagerly risen up to receive it, one tripping over the other.

"Sasuke you asshole, how can you expect to kill those things with a half-assed attempt like that!"

Anyone listening to Naruto would have thought he was deliriously enjoying this fight. At any rate, Sasuke could feel that irritating smirk twitch the corners of his lips. Naruto's voice was just so cheerful … _idiot …_

"What are you talking about, Naruto, I was waiting for you to come along to do the real jutsu. You took so long fighting that giant lizard I was getting bored."

Turning from Naruto's furious look, Sasuke suddenly felt his chest loosen, the slow panic disappearing, unravelling as soon as his partner reached his side (yelling blue murder, but still).

_It's ok … we will get through this … everyone will … _

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND -"

Everyone looked up when Raidon's scream was cut short and eyes widened in horror as a flock of what looked like giant ravens flew at him from all directions. Before anyone had time to scream or yell or call for assistance, both the rider and his mounth had all but completely disappeared in a delighted cackling of flurry black shiny feathers …

No one quite heard what Raidon's jutsu was, but all they could hear was a powerful yell, and what seemed to feel like a small cyclone …

Those who hadn't shielded their eyes stared up, hearts lurching with amazement in their chests as the beautiful dragonfly emerged from the mass of screaming ravens … watched as the ravens were swept to the side effortlessly in the wake of the furious spinning tower of wind that they had surrounded …

Watched as the Dragon King and his Heavenly summoning hurtled upwards in the most breath-taking _zokutou_ they had ever seen … (_zokutou__ - _a spiral upwards)

That, if nothing else, was the cue that Sasuke and Naruto needed. His angry retort forgotten, Naruto turned and glanced at his partner. "Ready?"

Sasuke was partly relieved to see that Naruto also looked nervous at the prospect of doing this jutsu.

"Don't worry dobe, here you don't have to worry about causing extra damage."

Whether it was meant to be an insult or encouragement, Naruto was trying to work out before he suddenly blinked and Sasuke had disappeared. Blinking, his eyes shot heavenward and stared at a hovering black speck.

_Bastard … he's already started the jutsu!_

"HURRY UP, NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

**_The walls around me, eyes surround me, feed my fear again …_**

The earth felt like it was racing away from him as his feet left the solid ground, the air swirling around his body as he shot upwards in the air in the jump they had been taught …

**_I must be freed or I will die before the harvest moon, my friend … _**

Then, that spectacular feeling of weightlessness, even breathlessness as he hovered momentarily, high up in the air, his hands coming together, both gripping the hilt tightly, tightly … dangerously shimmering blue eyes dropped to the earth way below, fixed on the target, the giant bears clambering out of the pit Sasuke's technique had made. Even from here, they looked enormous …

**_I do not have another year in me, you've gotta set me free_**…

"Ready, Naruto!"

It wasn't a question, and he didn't take it as such. They started moving …

**_You will remember the day you crossed my path _**_…_

Once again, those on the ground below couldn't but help dodge briefly away from their opponents and stare up into the air …

**_Leave me without a guard and you feel my wrath_**…

And this time, they heard the jutsu before their breaths were taken away …

**_What you have done to me has made me bitter and cruel _**_…_

Naruto's voice … Sasuke's voice …

**_I'll see that all the hate you spread returns to you_**

**_You_**

**_Back to you_**…

"_RYU TSUIN SHINKOKYUU NO OKIBI_!" (The Dragon's Twin Breaths of Fire)

Eyes widened, positively popped out of their heads as first the boys began to fall back down to the earth, their swords thrust out in front of them, and they began tot get faster, faster as gravity eagerly reached up its arms to accept them …

But then, hearts literally did leap upwards at the next sight they saw …

Their bodies had tensed, then suddenly, they were spinning … spinning and still pointing their swords downwards …

From the tips of the deadly blades, a spark, a single spark erupted …

If anybody had believed these two weren't half the men they were, it would have been frightening indeed, to see the furiously spinning bodies suddenly overcome by a burst of fire. Fire that began to rotate, totally consuming them …

Even those who hadn't been watching had to turn, their very hearts directed towards whatever source of bright light on this horrible night …

And it was those who were indeed old enough to remember that felt their breaths taken away at the two spinning cyclones of fire that plunged towards their unsuspecting targets …

_The Twin Breaths … _

_… I never thought to see it again … _

The spinning towers of fire, which had been side-by-side at a distance, slowly separated, and started curving outwards, and then back inwards, in a giant arc, a blur of orange and red.

The actual contact they made with the bears couldn't be seen, on account of the mind-reeling enormous ball of fire that blossomed as soon as they reached the ground … yet another earth-shattering rumble shook the ground …

Even from the attacking shinobi there was a pause, as everyone was drawn in fascination to the terrifying blast.

And then …

"You – fool …"

An emerging figure, coughing fitfully, silhouetted by the fire that was still burning. The dark figure staggered away a little bit, and dropping his sword, leaned over, hands on his knees, and coughed some more, his lungs finally clearing. "I told you not to do it too much."

Another figure staggered forwards, and staggered towards his partner, also coughing fitfully. Reaching out blindly, he gripped the first one's shoulder and then he too leaned over, bent double, coughing. Finally, his airways cleared too. "Shut up, Sasuke. You're supposed to hold your breath like you were taught."

The fireball died down, instantly everyone stared. Blinking in shock, they looked for the bodies they thought would be there …

_They're gone? The bears are gone …! _

Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones not paying attention to whether their targets were alive or dead, already knowing full well what they would see. Still leaning on his knees, Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto. "I did hold my breath, blasted idiot. You overdid it, as usual."

Those Elite who had been told what the situation with notorious Team Seven was could finally understand the kind of training the fabled Dragon King had for his prize students …

****

**_The dream is alive … I can run up the hills every night …_**

_He's already teaching them that horrifying technique at this age … _

_Just imagine … just imagine … when they're older …_

**_Go around and see another side of the dream …_**

The dark-haired boy would never admit it to his partner, but though he still had a calm exterior, everything inside of him was shaking violently, frightening him in its intensity …

_Feels like … like there's a huge spinning fire inside …_

**_All I want is to be untamed and free …_**

_It's scary … this feeling inside, as if it would overwhelm me …_

He heard some grumbling sounds, and beautiful midnight eyes flickered over towards his best friend …

Naruto had both his hands pressed against his back, and was arching, wincing at the pain and muttering that he felt like an old woman, then abruptly dropped through the ground and grumbled some more while his fingers scrabbled around, trying to find his sword again. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

_This fool … he doesn't even realise what he did when he came after me … despite everything …_

_And he never will …_

And though Naruto didn't see it, he smiled. As his heart soared again, at the spinning inferno inside, he smiled …

_Overwhelm me … So I'll never be in darkness again … _

**_Howl and dream_**…

* * *

Even further up in the air, her fingers tightly gripping silky golden feathers, Danah's deep blue eyes had glowed red momentarily as the spinning cyclone of fire had erupted. Even in her life, she had seen so many mind-blowing things … but this surely had to be one of the most wonderful …

_The Twin Breaths … _

_He taught them the Dragon's Twin Breaths …_

_  
_

_One of the Twin techniques … _

_Ties them together forever … One cannot do this without the other …_

She felt another gentle pressure around her waist, and grinned at the thought that even Copy Ninja Kakashi, who must have seen some truly incredible things in his own incredible life, was temporarily numbed by the sight they had seen.

"That really was a breath-taking display, wasn't it."

Danah gazed back down, and her voice broke slightly. "Wasn't it …"

But there wasn't time for anymore dithering. She now had to drop him at the next battle point and head towards the tents herself. The battle was far from over … Both Danah and Kakashi's heads shot upwards when they heard Kanmuri's warning cry, and stared at the giant falcon that was zooming towards them, his cruel beak open, as if sneering at them …

Danah tensed her fingers on Kanmuri, feeling every fibre of his being, while the silver-haired Jounin behind her moved into a crouched position, one hand over his shoulder, tensed as he gripped the hilt, ready …

No, there was no time for dithering around …

But the magnificence everyone had witnessed had considerably lightened their hearts and spirits …

_The fire … it was always the Will of Fire that we carried … _

_The Leaves that dance in the shadows of a burning fire …_

_That was brought alive tonight, as if that Someone who is watching over us reminded us …_

And unknown to her partner, Danah also smiled, a little secret smile, even while watching the deadly falcon come closer, closer …

Even as the Jounin leapt into the air, and Kanmuri reared, hovering, claws outstretched as the beast hurtled closer, slicing through the air …

_Someone IS watching over us … _

* * *

Her mind reeled. Spun with memories, and honed in one a particular one …

"_Sakura-chan … what is one of the most vulnerable places in the body?"_

A man's weakest point is…

… His tendon. The Achilles' Heel …

_… Achilles, the greatest warrior of the ancient legends, whose whole body was invincible except for his heel…that alone he'd passed to the rest of mankind…_

_The young doctor had nodded approvingly and gravely. "Yes. And it is that fact that is of the most interest and importance to a shinobi. Once the Achilles Heel has been severed, the unfortunate victim who has been thus injured is out of action. It is very rare that anyone can ever walk again properly if this tendon is mutilated." He made a swift cutting motion with his fist, as if he was holding an invisible kunai. "A very quick, accurate slice sideways is all that is needed …"_

She darted along the ground, her kunai clutched tightly, firmly in her hand, a quick whip of the blade as it slashed across the heel of the unsuspecting opponents … Above her, she was covered by her teammates, just as she was covering their own attacks … the unspoken agreement between herself and the makeshift team she and Hinata had been put into by their Captains …

ANBU Captain Murakami had not been too happy about having to put two genin in the same team as his Chuunin captains. But he'd had no choice – two members of his platoon had taken near-fatal wounds, and he distinctly remembered the way his body had frozen, the stiffness as he held one of his best Captains, watched the blood rushing from a wound on his abdomen that not even his own powerful grip could stop …

And then, an angel had descended …

… Even if it had been on the back of a giant slug.

Looking up, he'd been shocked to find the Hokage herself standing over him, Katsuyu looming in the background. And beside her, a young boy, with beautiful large brown eyes, peering around her.

Tsunade hadn't even had to say anything, had simply watched as little Kawanari's eyes widened in horror at the dying Chuunin Captain.

It took quite a lot to make Captain Murakami breathless, so stunned that he actually did forget to breathe. But the entire concept of breathing took a turn when he saw this little slip of a boy kneel by his Captain, and tiny hands held over his abdomen, tiny hands that barely covered the gaping hole …

But then the ball of swirling blue-green magic was playing around the boy's fingers … a gentle kind of swirl, but one that was powerful in its intensity …

Something strange stirred in Tsunade's heart as she saw all this.

At the expense of being accused of favouritism, she knew she had to protect this boy very carefully … they had hardly talked, she knew nothing more than his name and the heartbreaking history Danah had told her … but already, she felt something warming …

Captain Murakami stared in baffled amazement at his Chuunin Captain. _What the damn heck … _

_The wound's completely gone …!_

He didn't think he could ever feel wary of a young boy, but he was feeling just that right now as he stared at a cheerfully smiling Kawanari, who was leaning back on his heels and gazing earnestly at the Chuunin officer, who was just opening his eyes …

Captain Murakami had stared down at the two young genin that Tsunade had brought to him some minutes later.

"Captain, these are mine and Danah's and Hiroshi's students, practicing medical ninjutsu. You understand they're not proficient yet, but I think they've proven themselves enough. And right now, I have no other replacements for your team …"

Once Captain Murakami had seen these incredible young people, he knew he had no need to worry about whether his team was compatible … he just left them to it.

The Captain was now staring in baffled amazement, silently impressed by the two girls as they raced along beside his two Chuunin shinobi. Beautiful blue-green and lovely silvery-blue eyes seemed to burn with some kind of fire he couldn't quite see. He couldn't begin to imagine what was driving them, just that it was something he would never understand …

**_The walls around me, eyes surround me, feed my fear again_**…

Sakura would never have believed she could be so merciless, so hard-of-heart. She believed she was acting in a trance, that after all this was over, she'd wake up to realise that she had no knowledge of what she'd done. _But somehow, that won't happen_…_these people are our enemies, they came to bring grief and pain to everyone we know and love_…

**_I must be freed or I will die before the harvest moon, my friend … _**

All she could do now was to follow the most basic rule they had all been taught, had had drilled into them…

…_show__ no mercy, because you will receive none_…

There was no mercy in the way her body crouched, in the way her arm flew effortlessly through the air, the edge of the blade which met the flesh of a man's foot, the agonising scream which followed … the heaviness in the air as the shadowy assassin fell under the girl's attack. Emotionless blue-green eyes, charged only with purpose.

**_I do not have another year in me, you've gotta set me free_**…

Flickering swiftly to the side, seeing her companion. She smiled …

_If only Kiba and Shino could see Hinata-sama now … _

Sakura herself had been stunned to see Hinata, the very speed of her movements, the fearless way with which she leapt in front of someone, the streaks of deadly chakra as the secret techniques and hand movements of one of Konoha's Elite shinobi families … a swift, sudden blur and the shadowy opponent fell into the dust, stunned and unable to move …

Like Sakura, Hinata's mind was blocked to what she was doing. It was filled with something far more frightening …

_N-Naruto-kun …_

_Naruto-kun told me about this … _

_… How could he have seen it before it happened …!_

_Did it … could it have something to do with his stay on the Mountain …? With his training …?_

Her mind reeled back to that night …

Troubled, beautiful blue eyes, glinted with the gentle kiss of the silver moonlight. Tense shoulders.

_"What … what have you been dreaming of, Naruto-kun?"_

_A long, low breath.__ Then …_

_"Dragons …"_

_Silvery-white eyes had widened, and she had stared at Naruto, whose eyes seemed unseeing …_

_"Dragons … and … and these giant …" _

Silvery eyes now took in the visions in front of her …

_"And these giant … shapes, Hinata … like – like …– sort of like shadows …"_

Enormous, looming shapes that threatened to completely hide the beautiful silver guardian of the sky …

_"…Like huge … silhouettes …"_

_Silhouettes_ …

The frustration that had been in the blue eyes … _"Hinata … I couldn't even tell onee-chan … how can I tell? I can't even explain what my dreams have been, but I've been having them so long now. These moving shadows, giant shadows and shapes that block out the moonlight …"_

Suddenly a gruff, thick arm tightened around Hinata's throat, and the glint of a kunai flashed at the periphery of her vision.

And the girl responded without thinking …

**_The dream is alive …_**

Her feet dug hard into the ground, her body tensed, poised …

**_I can run up the hills every night …_**

Her kunai went tumbling to the ground as she gave her energy towards fiercely gripping the monstrously powerful arm wound around her neck. Her teeth clenched, her eyes watered from the pain … And somewhere in her mind, bright blue eyes, a beautiful laughing smile, wind ruffling tenderly and the sun fondly caressing golden hair.

**_Go around and see another side of the dream …_**

Silvery-blue eyes flickered open. And they flashed.

Sakura had just been about to hurtle towards the man when she suddenly saw Hinata crouch, a painful hoarse gasp escape her, and then …

Sakura stood frozen as she saw the man fly right past her, land heavily on the ground behind. She was so shocked that she wasn't prepared for –

But Hinata wasn't finished. The strange light still in her eyes, Sakura only had time to feel a chilling jolt through her spine at Hinata's speed. Turning slowly, she saw the dark-haired girl's feet leave the ground, the slender body leap into the air, hovering over the moving shadowy assassin …

**_All I want is to be untamed and free …_**

But Sakura was staring at Hinata's lighting-fast seals … her eyes widened …

_I recognise those movements … _

_It – It can't be! _

_The … System Electrical Shock …? She's – she's already mastered it!_

A flash of silver and glimmering black as the girl descended on the crawling figure, her right arm stretched before her, palm tense.

"_CHUUSUUSEI SHIKEIKIDEN_!" (CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM ELECTRICAL SHOCK)

A gasp as the girl's hand slammed against the assassin's neck. And the triumph, the amazement in Hinata's eyes …

Sakura smiled. _I knew she could do it … but so quickly! And so perfectly, too! _

****

**_Howl and dream_**…

The assassin's comrades had reeled in shock at the girl's movements, but their shock became even more pronounced when they saw what it had done … the writhing, twisting body, the awkward movements …

She had looked so gentle … like such a delicate little flower.

But it was only then they realised the true power unleashed when such a flower blooms …

The fury as they leapt at them. The girls only caught glimpses of silver as giant katanas were unsheathed, the tips winking cruelly as they pointed towards them …

**_The dream is alive_**…

Blue-green and silvery-white eyes widened as the multitude of shapes leapt into the air …

… And then directly behind and above the shadowy assassins, two silhouettes appeared, framed against the enormous orb of the moon, their own katanas catching the knowing wink of the moon's rays as their warriors hovered, the swords poised …

**_I can run up the hills every night … _**

"HY-AAAAHHH!"

One silhouette had swung towards the left, the other right … all the girls saw was the blinding flash of glittering metal as they made contact with the unsuspecting backs of the assassins. Then a clash as the two swords met, in the middle of the mass.

**_Go around and see another side of the dream …_**

With some difficulty Hinata managed to get control of her breathing, her body still quivering at the magnificence and simultaneous horror of what she'd seen …

**_Freedom has a meaning for me …_**

_But … but still … these men wanted to kill us … _

**_All I want is to be untamed and free_**_ …_

_They are all here because they want to hurt those we care about … they were here to bring pain and torment …_

**_Howl and dream …_**

Blinking furiously, she strained her eyes, trying to focussing on their rescuers, the two approaching figures –

"Oi, Hinata! That was really impressive, you know!"

Hinata gasped. _Surely …that can't be …!_

Raw delight and horror again filled her all at once as the owner of the voice came into focus. Rubbing his nose, the other hand gripping his sword, and that same irresistible boyish smile on his face, Naruto grinned at her.

"I think I remember onee-chan using that attack. It's pretty awesome, eh Sasuke!"

Inspecting the girls, from their cuts and bruises to bright eyes, and then to the small graveyard around them, especially the horrific injuries, the bloody mess around the heels of the dark shinobi …

_It takes a lot of guts to do something like that … I would never have suspected Hinata and Sakura to be the type … but I guess they realised quicker than we did how horrible this situation is. That we have to get them before they get us … _

"S-Sasuke-kun! You're … you're burnt!"

Sasuke didn't have time to dodge as Sakura latched onto his arm, staring in horror at his body, some parts of his arm and exposed shoulder which was singed. Struggling, he muttered, "Naruto … got a little carried away."

About to turn her fury on Naruto as well, she saw he was even worse off than Sasuke. Fury turned to horrified concern. "Eh! What the heck have you been –"

"No time. Come on now, just as well we found you when we did. You two are needed in the Eastern sector. Sakura I'm _fine_, get off me."

"At – at least let us heal you!"

Smirking, he finally freed himself from her grip and stepped up beside Naruto. "Save it for those who need it. Your skills are needed elsewhere."

Chuckling, Naruto flashed Hinata another grin as he turned, pushing up his sleeve. "That's right. Maybe you two should come along with us now …"

Four figures rose into the black diamond-studded night, four silhouettes …

The fires rose high … darting streaks as both village and shadow ninja leapt, swords and knives clashing mid-way in the sky, leaping back to earth to continue the fight. Here and there, creatures broke through out of the ground, replacing one which had just fallen …

It was just about time the tide had to turn …

* * *

She recognised the scream even before she was aware of the approaching presence.

Kawanari stared as shock and surprise shot through Danah's eyes, and quickly grabbed at the bandages she pushed into his fingers. Leaving their baffled patient staring after her, she dashed to the tent's opening, slipping through it.

Gazing up, she saw Kanmuri preparing to land, his giant beating wings, creating a miniature whirlwind. Even before he'd landed, his rider leapt off, landing in a crouched position. Terrified brown eyes stared up at Danah.

"Danah-san! The battle in the field is getting out of control! Even though we are bringing reinforcements as fast as possible, there are too many beasts to handle!"

Eyes wide, Danah dropped down on her knees in front of him, her hands tightly gripping his shoulders while her eyes stared off into the distance, seeing nothing.

She felt a small breathless, gentle presence appear beside her, and a tiny hand touching her shoulder. Turning her head, she focussed on Kawanari's beautiful concerned eyes. "What is it, nee-chan?"

Finally, a slow smile spread across her face, and the tension lifted.

"It looks like we need an Awakening …"

The young man stared at her. "D-Danah-san? Surely you can't mean …"

A soft little laugh as she rose, gently pulling him up after her. Kawanari stared up at them both.

Yet another giant explosion was felt, another distant rumble of the earth. Behind them, medical ninja along with some of the nurses and doctors from the hospital paused in their hurrying to stare over the forest, fright and uneasiness reflected in their eyes. And from inside the tents, the terror of the hurt, weak and injured themselves could be felt, as they relived their own horrors of memories of such sounds …

Kawanari suddenly felt her hand reaching for his. Finding her fingers, he eagerly gripped her hands, staring up at her. Slowly, the quivering stopped, and he watched in relief as the beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

"B-But Danah-san, you know how dangerous trying the Awakening is … we never have before …"

A soft little laugh. "Then perhaps there is no better time to try, Ryushi-kun." Her blue eyes levelled at him, calmly taking in his quivering, shaking … "Are you afraid, Ryushi-kun?"

**_The dream is alive …_**

The brown eyes widened, but he was unable to tear his gaze. "Yes, nee-chan … I am scared."

This time, a soft smile. Raising her other hand, she rested it lightly on Ryushi's shoulder. "Then you are wise. It is true that only the foolish ones do not fear anything."

**_With the moon on the hills every night …_******

"That's all courage is, isn't it Ryushi? It is only fear, holding on a minute longer."

At this, Ryushi's tension relaxed, and he too smiled back. Lifting one hand, he gripped her fingers, finding comfort in the gentleness.

Danah felt a gentle, insistent pull at her dress. Looking down, she smiled into Kawanari's large curious eyes. "A-Awakening, nee-chan? But what is it? An Awakening of what?"

**_Run around and see another side of the dream … _**

As Kawanari gazed up into her eyes, he saw a strange mixture of something beautiful and something _deadly_ shimmering within the deep blue depths …

It was the look of the shinobi of Konoha … the look he had seen so many times tonight. The warriors who were defending not only their home, but something that ran deeper. Because when he looked into the eyes of a Leaf shinobi, he saw a strange fire in their eyes, he had not seen anywhere else …

… A strange fire, in which leaves swirled, and whirled, and danced …

**_Freedom has a meaning for me_**…

And her voice …

"_Nemesis_ …"

Even without knowing what or who it meant, Kawanari felt a shiver of apprehension shoot through him.

_Nemesis …?_

_A vengeance … a retribution … _

_… A fate …_

Large brown eyes stared up, up over the horizon of the forest, into the distant giants … The Mountains …

They were the place where the ancient legends had been born, where they had taken shape and form, and flown into the hearts and minds of the people …

It was within those realms of the Mountains, caught between heaven and earth, where there were no longer barriers between dreams and nightmares – they were truly one and the same …

It was a wild, fierce freedom … and he couldn't begin to imagine the kinds of creatures who might be living there, creatures so old that even legend forgot …

_Nemesis …_

**_You can't tame me_**…

* * *

Well … it is heating up, eh? I really wonder what/who Nemesis is, don't you:P

Right, I'm going to be having exams now – and these are not just any exams, they're the final exams for my degree! Yes, that basically means they're the last exams I do in my life … technically, I had my last class yesterday, but I will be unofficially graduated when I finish my last exams (which is the 24th of this month)

So yeah, no updates until about then … OK, I'm a little nervous just _thinking_ about it …

But … one more thing will also finish … L and I'm a little _sad_ thinking about _that _…

You've guessed it, this story will end on Chapter 56 … The way I have planned it, I could perhaps tie everything together in the next two, at the most three, chapters … so … yeah …

Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this one, and please wait for me, I'll be back soon!

**Next chapter: Chapter 54 – The Fires Burn and the Leaves Dance**


	54. The Fires Burn And The Leaves Dance

(bows repeatedly)

Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai

…

GOMEN NASAI!

I have absolutely no excuse … NO EXCUSE

Except maybe, since my last chapter, I have graduated, started working, and also … that I have been suffering form that dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK

Yes, believe it or not. I did have this story all planned out, but I decided that the ending sucked, and couldn't think for a looooooooooooooooooong while, as you see, how to change the ending

So I've come up with this one, but yet again, you must be please patient with me

(I will try to promise not to have ridiculous two month intervals between chapters!)

ARGH! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one …

**Chapter 54: The Fires Burn And The Leaves Dance**

* * *

The giant snake, rising like a fearsome creature of the hell of people's imaginations, rose up into the sky, its sinuous body thrashing relentlessly, a single sweep of its tail crashing into the walls, rooves of houses, the ground quaking. Golden venom dripping from its fangs.

All this was watched by a pair of honey-coloured eyes, in her hand the remains of a headset.

No contact … I've lost contact with my ANBU teams … This can only mean …

And I can't leave to go and inspect the grounds ... I need their assistance immediately ... against something like this ...

It had been more than an hour since radio contact with her Defence Captains had all but paused. After waiting, hoping it was just some temporary silence, that any minute now someone, anyone would switch it on and yell – yes, she would never have thought she would love to hear Raidon's dulcet tones. But not even him …

_Not even him … _

Another thunderous quake jolted her, and TenTen's scream as well.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama! What are you doing! _Look out!_"

Fast … the snake had somehow, out of all targets, locked in on her, and a gleam of its dangerous yellow eyes, a snarl, a flick of its poisonous forked tongue … it had darted at her. Lunged …

As if frozen with terror, Tsunade could only watch numbly as the thing hurtled towards her, one part of her astonished that she had been so caught up in the horror in her mind that she had been taken unawares, the next part of her mind urging her in panic to react … and fast.

But she was frozen. The broken headset quivering in her hands, her body trembling as she watched hell itself swoop down on her.

"Ninpou …"

At the periphery of her eyes, she saw a streak as what seemed like a shadow leapt through the air. The split second later, hovering in the air,

"Kyuukyoku Kouryou!" (ULTIMATE RAIN DRAGON TECHNIQUE)

It is truly amazing the ability of the human mind to process information. Within only several split seconds, Tsunade had recalled a blur of a video cassette of the Second Chuunin Exam, where the students were pitted one-on-one. She recalled a lithe, slender figure rising against the Princess of the Sand …

Two scrolls which had suddenly, upon the girl's command, risen into the air like Twin Dragons …

At that time, Tsunade recalled being impressed by TenTen's accuracy and usage of weapons … but this new technique … 'Ultimate Rain Dragon technique' …

Two scrolls had become four, and through a blur, Tsunade stared as the scrolls shot upwards into the air, then started spiralling around the figure in the middle. Suddenly, a silver cyclone burst from the top of the spinning column, and Tsunade realised with a start that it was steel weaponry causing the silver colour …

As she watched numbly, the twisting and raging cyclone seemed to have a mind of its own as it raised itself into the air, but then suddenly, as it was poised right over the hurtling snake, it seemed to explode …

… Sending a rain of deadly, point-sharp steel weapons charging towards the giant snake …

Tsunade stared … _The Rain Dragon_ …

Caught unawares, the snake didn't even have time for a backwards glance before it was engulfed in the deadly embrace, and an enormous dust cloud rose as it thrashed wildly, then there was sudden stillness. It didn't have a chance against the force, magnitude and accuracy of the weaponry.

TenTen landed gracefully on the ground, breathing hard, then raising her head, looked almost accusingly at Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama. What were you thinking? You didn't even defend yourself."

Stepping over to the girl, Tsunade leaned down and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "At least if I did nothing else good tonight, at least I showed good judgement in choosing my assistants."

Before TenTen could respond, Tsunade had swiftly bit her thumb and smeared it on her wrist. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A blinding flash, a giant puff of smoke. TenTen suddenly felt as if the ground below her was rising at an enormous speed – as the dust cleared, she recognised Tsunade's summoning Katsuyu, a towering, looming slug.

As TenTen just stared wide-eyed, Tsunade allowed her gaze to lift to the stone monuments, whereupon reigned the four guardians of Konoha …

Shodaime ...

Nidaime ...

Sandaime ...

Yondaime ...

They watched their village grimly. The emotionless stone faces lit up for an instant, reflecting the fires that had sprung up. They darkened as great beasts loomed over the fires. They danced in the shadows created by the monstrous things, shadows that were ultimately closing in ...

I tried so hard ...

_I lost so much_ ...

_I can't_ ...

I just can't ...

Then she turned and saw the other beasts ...

A monstrous bear had taken a flying leap, landing, crashing into the village square ... was it only mere hours ago, it had been sparkling with fireworks ... with heartwarming laughter, merry children, bright faces ...

I just can't ...

"CAN'T SCREW UP ANY MORE!"

TenTen jumped in alarm as Tsunade seemed to finally awaken.

Her golden-brown eyes blazing with anger as she gazed at the giant out-of-control summoning creature, she called to Katsuyu. "Katsuyu! Centre to village square!"

The giant slug made its way through the burnt out streets and rubble, and TenTen saw the poorly damaged village centre before them. The monstrously enormous bear turned its head slowly as the giant Katsuyu approached, and took a menacing step in their direction, snarling …

"Ready? Then ZESHI NENSAN!" (THOUSAND FANGED ACID)

The acid enveloped the bear, and the snarling, howling, hissing pain that issued from it brought a sadistic, vindictive but justified sense of triumph.

Then suddenly a dark shape loomed over the moonlit square. Glancing upwards, Tsunade and TenTen gasped in horror ...

A giant flying menace, a pulsing, beating fury. A shrill, furious whistle pierced the air, and flames lunged forth from its nostrils, enveloping ...

... reacting with the acid–coated creatures ...

... they exploded ...

And it was then Tsunade finally made out the shape of the giant hovering creature.

... _a winged horse_ ...

Before her mind could take this image in and process it, beyond the village square another menace rose. Yet another giant vicious snake, but this seemed to gaze at them calmly, sneering.

The fury rose within her. _Never again … never again will I be caught unawares … _

But then, before Tsunade could give the order, a brilliant whirl of colour torpedoed past her vision, the colour swirling faster and faster until it resembled a brilliant cyclone. This tremendous force then slammed viciously into the giant black snake. Sparks ignited under its contact with the scaly black terror, and it swept away swiftly before the throbbing, swaying creature could retaliate.

The colourful cyclone receded in its speed and it too turned out to be another beautiful creature, and yet another one that Tsunade recognised …

... _a butterfly_ ...

The giant black snake was still thrashing under its pain, fangs and deadly venom exposed. Suddenly it made a last-ditch attempt to hurtle at them, to strike them before it fell to its doom.

A roar of uncontained, uncontrollable rage. Snarling, gnashing ...

A striped essence of ferocity leapt, fastening gaping, razor–sharp teeth into the neck of the twisting creature. The Hokage's golden eyes widened.

... a tiger ...

... Oh my God ...

... this is ... this is ...

The classroom lessons from a lifetime ago came slamming, whirling around her memories. The teacher trying patiently to explain to his restless class the creatures of the ancient legends that had shaped this land … creatures of a vast dimension, creatures so large and so powerful that to summon them to this living world needed an immense power, an immense control … and then their teacher had told them of a particular group of these creatures, an invincible combination …

"Nemesis ..."

TenTen forced herself to tear her gaze away and fix them on the woman beside her. "N-Nemesis? What's that?"

"Nemesis is … they are the …" Tsunade paused, then continued. "Can you see these creatures are different to normal?"

TenTen stared. _Well, aside from being about a hundred times bigger than normal, you mean …?_

"Look closely at their body structures. They are even shaped differently. They are elements of another dimension. Raidon, up in those ancient mountains, through his study and searching, must have uncovered the ways to summon creatures from the Fourth Dimension …"

At this, TenTen stared up at her, speechless. _I've never even heard of a Fourth Dimension … _

"… because these are not ordinary summoning creatures. And it's not just their unusual size or shape; there is a strange purity about the Fourth World creatures. Nemesis is the name he gave to these guardians of the earth, wind and air; because for our purposes, they truly do serve as guardians. The full Nemesis team, when summoned, is practically invincible against any threat of the land, waters and skies …"

But another thought, a joyful one was brimming within her …

_The ability to summon the Fourth World_ _creatures … _

_It must mean … _

... they're alive ...

… all of them …that idiot Mountain goat … because it must take the energy of all his students … I know not one person alone can summon these magnificent creatures. So he's achieved it through teaching all his students …

So they're alive …

As Tsunade pondered this thought, she took a deep breath. "THEN WHY THE GODDAMN HELL DIDN'T THEY ANSWER –"

"Ahh, thought I heard a familiar sweet voice."

Tsunade spun around and her eyes burned furiously into that of a slightly wary Jiraiya's, who was standing poised on a nearby roof. She flung a furiously trembling finger in his direction. "YOU GODDAMN PERVERT, YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN WE REALLY NEED YOU!"

He smirked, feeling his distance was somewhat safe. "I'm glad to see you too, Princess Washboard–Chest."

TenTen clapped her hands across her mouth in shock at the terrible disrespect, but Tsunade, quivering with fury, flung the remains of the headset (that had been crushed in her hand) directly at him. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T THEY ANSWERING THE HEADSET?"

Jiraiya dodged and shrugged. "Haven't a clue. It's under control over there, I wouldn't worry if I were you."

He leapt away before she could scream more at him.

But nothing – _nothing_ – stopped that piercing, shining ray of hope that filled her heart.

_It's not over … it was just beginning … _

_Why, oh why was I allowed to lose faith …? _

TenTen looked alarmed as Tsunade's laughter suddenly rang out, then looked slightly worried as Tsunade placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go and … clean up the streets." She laughed as she leapt onto Katsuyu, and they darted through the streets. Cleaning.

* * *

Sakura wasn't quite sure how she had lost Sasuke and Naruto, but found she had been working quite well anyway along-side Neji and Shino for some time now, without any of them realising.

Swipe, swish, clank. Swipe, swish, clank. Her actions were purely reflex now. Ducking in out of sight, following the lead of some of the beasts themselves and keeping near to the ground, she was unseen by her prey until they fell screaming, one of their legs now useless, life force gushing outwards.

Their targets were purely human ones, deciding to leave the giant beasts to the more skilled Jounin and Chuunin, and the few scattered ANBU.

They were just about to round a corner when a thundering approached them from behind. The ground shook, and they hovered, immediately wary and petrified at what this was. A black, dark–as–night streak. Only when they heard the screaming whistle did they know what it was.

"H – Horse!" Gasped Neji, as the beast came into view. "So – _huge_! How can we possibly –"

His words were cut short as the winged vicious beauty hurtled past them. Reared up into its hind legs. Brought them crashing down with another unearthly piercing scream. Raised itself again, balancing on slender, powerful hind legs ...

They practically felt the ground groaning painfully as the front hooves sliced through the air again ... and again ...

... Within seconds, a giant lizard that had lain in waiting for them had been trampled senseless. Blood trickling out from the mouth, the body mass ...

The powerful black horse turned, stamped its hooves, screamed at them, before neighing shrilly and leaping away into the dark streets.

"It – It _saved_ us ... who could have sent ... " The usually immovable Shino was at a loss for words, stunned and shaking.

"That … is no normal summoning beast."

They both turned to Neji, whose silvery-white eyes were wide with shock and amazement, staring in awe after their disappearing rescuer.

"It is a beast of the Fourth Summoning Dimension, one of the highest levels. It is not of this world. Only such a pure mind, clean of evil thoughts, intents and purposes can control such a creature."

Sakura stared at him. _Fourth Dimension …? Yes … I've heard about that, a long time ago, but …_

"H–How is it controlled?"

Neji's brows furrowed as he thought. "I believe it is by telepathy. Because it is said that when a Fourth Dimension beast has accepted its summoner as its equal, it takes on that summoner's mind, follows unstated orders. It just ... _knows_."

"Knows? Knows who its enemies are? Knows – who to attack? Without its summoner being present?" A belated droplet of sweat ran down Shino's face.

Neji shrugged. "Apparently, the Fourth World beasts are ancient guardians, so very old, and their legends were buried in the high mountains … I wonder who it was who found them again …"

_Mountains …_

Lately, that word had only meant one association to her. Sakura gasped, her eyes shining.

"Raidon-sensei … it – it has to be him …"

Neji gazed at her. "That little man who is always arguing with Naruto and with Hokage-sama? Hmm, that's very possible. Apparently he is some kind of ancient old sage, very wise and very skilled. However," Neji looked thoughtfully in the direction of the black horse. "Fourth World beasts are not summoned individually … it takes more than one pure soul."

"Then – then he must have done it with his students." _So having those specially selected students in that Mountain stronghold isn't just for military purposes. He had to specially select them because it needs a good soul to summon such a guardian … _

"Well, in that case we never had to worry about the absence of ANBU back–up," Shino said quietly. Turning, he stepped over the rubble and continued down the street.

"We were all being watched over already …"

* * *

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CONTROL THIS THING?"

Highly irritated, at what was the hundredth time Naruto had complained, Sasuke peered over the giant eagle's neck, gazing down at his idiot teammate clutching onto the beautiful tiger's golden and black fur, literally holding on for dear life.

"This stupid thing doesn't do a thing I tell it to!"

"That's probably because it knows the way better, and where to go than you do, total, utter, stupid _moron_!"

Sasuke sat straight again, ignoring the screamed abuse Naruto sent up at him, concentrating on holding to his own mount. Raidon had all but thrown them off the battlefield, ordering Naruto to take control of the giant tiger, and Sasuke his own Karafuto, yet another summoned eagle, this time a magnificent Greater Spotted Eagle, and told them both to rack off back to the village and not light anymore fires.

"Naruto you idiot, haven't you ever ridden a steed before?"

"Fool! How would I have ridden something? Don't tell me an asshole like you has!"

Sasuke glared down at him then turned his gaze straight. "When I was little, I remember a trip into the middle of the Fire Country. The desert villages own some really magnificent horses …"

_When I was little … _

"Oi! In that case, you should be riding this orange and black striped thing!"

Sasuke sighed, choosing to ignore him. Naruto took a deep breath in.

"Oi, Sasu-_keeeeeeee_! Switch with me!"

Naruto held tightly to the tiger's back, gritting his teeth and trying to keep balance as the creature whisked through Konoha at incompatible speeds with his breathing. He wondered fleetingly if the rider on the black shadow flying overhead was breathing any better. _Up himself asshole … _

They winced now and then as both beasts opened their mouths sending eager, licking, dancing flames covering the enemy shinobi, who literally had been taken by surprise at the appearance of the Fourth World creatures. Neither of their riders had to do anything – a violent jerk would pass through them as the beasts dived suddenly, the tiger's vicious claws, and the eagles deadly talons swiping as if casually over masses of shadow ninja, the screams fell on deaf ears – it was something they had forced themselves to do. _These people were going to ruin our homes … hurt the weak and innocent, bring pain and suffering to those we care about … _

Seeing a clearing up ahead, both the tiger and eagle decided to come to a stop. The creatures casually tossed their charges into the grounds, before coming to rest beside them. Sasuke gasped at Karafuto's sudden dive, then automatically twisted his body into falling position, landing gracefully in a crouched position. Naruto tumbled and rolled off at a similar enormous speed, coming to rest with a crash against the base of a tree, in a very undignified heap.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! WHY CAN'T YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY RESPECT FOR –"

The creatures looked completely unfazed, tossing their heads and pawing the ground impatiently.

Sasuke turned at that moment, and saw ...

"Naruto ..."

Naruto was so astounded at the hollowness of his partner's voice that he stopped screaming abuse and followed his eyes. He stared.

"Let's go ..."

They were already leaping away, flanked on either side by their steeds.

The growling, howling sounds were enough to make anyone's blood stand on edge, but the very sight of the towering monsters, so large that even their very shadows were menacing …

Sasuke just stared up grimly, teeth gritted. "Wolves … twin wolves …"

Snarling, sneering, the large canine teeth flashed in the moonlight, the enormous bodies rippled with terrifying underlying strength. The twin wolves towered over them, side by side, long deadly claws flexing.

Blue eyes narrowed. A memory stirred in Naruto's mind. "This reminds me of one of Kiba's attacks … the twin creatures are very powerful."

Sasuke hardly heard him. _These things are massive … how the hell are we supposed to take down something this massive …_

"That's why we have to kill them at the same time."

Eyes widening, Sasuke stared at Naruto. "What?"

Irritation swirled in the blue eyes. "You haven't listened to a thing I said. Twin creatures tend to balance out their strength, but if you take just one down, the remaining one feeds on the other's strength, and becomes practically invincible."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed irritably. Most of the time, Naruto's spouted nonsense was too much to take, but at times when he came out with really startling things, it required only sheer genius to understand. An annoyed growl formed in his throat as he stared at the wolves.

Suddenly, a powerful, terrifying feeling engulfed Naruto's entire body. It tingled, like ice was dripping down his neck, slowly, slowly. Without thinking, his head turned slowly backwards, looking in the direction opposite to where the giant fields were …

_What the … _

_Why do I feel like something's … _

This time he turned completely, and faced the canopy of the thick forest.

It was the sixth, maybe even the seventh sense he had come to develop lately, the acute and mystical sense that only a cornered fox can feel …

_Something's wrong … _

_Something's about to happen there, but why … why isn't there anyone there guarding that part of the forests?_

Sasuke barely was able to hear Naruto over the terrifying snarling of the wolves. In the periphery of his vision, he saw shadows suddenly materialising into ANBU, all squaring off to face the monstrous wolves.

"Sasuke! You'll have to take care of this one! I'll be back in a minute!"

Before the dark-haired boy could turn, Naruto was gone.

* * *

The wind through his ears, the moonlight in his hair. The very speed of the wind around him, as if giving wings to his feet …

They were the silhouetted movements of the fox, the streaking terror, driven by the indescribable panicked feeling that only it could understand and feel …

_I'm all alone …_

_Something's about to happen here, but no one seems to know about it …_

_I can't sense a single person here … _

The boy reached the edge of the forests and his swift movements came to a sudden stop, balanced gracefully on a stout tree branch. Deep blue eyes scanned the wide field, the random lonely bushes on an otherwise empty vast space.

_Nothing …_

_Then what the heck was I feeling? Why did … did – SOMETHING bring me to this place?_

He knew very well what that something was. He knew it as well as he knew, for instance, Danah's cheery smile, Hinata's shy little one, Sasuke stupid smirk. He'd grown so accustomed to these, that he knew with a dead certainty, that that something had and himself had come to have a mutual respect for each other. That they listened. Without listening they would be nothing.

But especially over the past few months, he was realising that he and that something had become a sort of team. It was a give-and-take kind of thing, and lately, just very lately, there seemed to be more giving …

Because what had started as little images in his head – like those horrific dreams he'd had and which he had inadvertently told Hinata. It had only been a whisper of it then … and then he had seen it, with his own eyes …

… Giant shadows that blocked out the moonlight …

Blue eyes narrowed, fingers gripped his katana more tightly and nimbly, he leapt into the vast deserted field. Groves and clusters of trees here and there, little straggling bushes, and the thick mass of Konoha's forests behind him. But in between, just a stretching, empty space. And the silence.

The silence.

Naruto's eyes widened. _It's a little bit too quiet …_

_Even though there is this horror going on, the forest is never this quiet …_

His body automatically tensing, he knelt down on one knee, swinging his katana so the edge of the blade rested on his shoulder. And his deep blue eyes, carefully watching …

And it was then he sensed it …

Not through his eyes, or the pores of his skin, or the tremblings along the ground …

But through his nose.

A powerful stench suddenly permeated the air, the essence of something so foul, reeking with an unimaginable force, that he couldn't even begin to –

His body was suddenly alert.

_What the hell … the smell came out of nowhere, but nothing has changed … the smell can't simply have just happened, there has to be something that … _

It was a mere split second later that he realised what the smell was …

_A human corpse_ …

His next actions were purely unthinking, unhesitating. Nimbly, he leapt to his feet, and his agile body carried him forwards swiftly, swiftly towards the centre of the field …

He himself was hurtling along so fast that his eyes only barely caught the eruption of the ground before him, a blast as earth and soil rose into the air as if in a spray …

His deceiving ears only caught the low hissing, twisting, lashing noise as the source of the eruption came into view.

And then, he realised that after all the horror of the war that had fallen on his village, he was now seeing the real Dragon of his nightmares …

He blinked …

* * *

"What … what the heck are you saying!"

Sasuke stared up at her through dark strands of hair. Hands on knees, he had dropped his sword and was catching his breath when Danah had suddenly appeared before him. Noticing a wound on his arm, she had dropped to her knees and with the speed of a real field medical Jounin, had whipped out her case and bandaged him up securely. But her eyes, her body, her senses were missing another little presence …

"I really don't know! We'd just landed, then had seen this monster," Here, Sasuke nudged the giant dead bundle of the twin-headed wolf with his foot, "And he was yelling out to me that I had to take care of this myself, and he'll return soon."

Danah stared at the dark-haired boy without really seeing him. Her gaze moved numbly to the giant twin-headed wolf, slain on the ground, jaws gaping wide in a final silent snarl of rage.

Kawanari, who had also arrived with Danah but was involved with patching up and healing some other injured Chuunin who lay nearby, finished and hurried back to the young woman, holding onto her hand and nestling close to her, frowning up in confusion and worry at the numb and vacant expression on her face.

Absent-mindedly, Danah gripped the tiny fingers back, still staring into nothing.

"O…Onee-chan …"

Kawanari's soft voice shifted her eyes into focus, and she gazed down upon him.

"Onee-chan … if he's lost … then only you would know where to find him, ne?"

Both Danah and Sasuke stared at the young boy, who beamed back at them.

"So maybe you should go by yourself. Maybe – maybe that instinct alone is enough to find him." Frowning slightly, he looked back towards the thick, dark forest. "With so many of the shinobi fighting, no one is going to be able to find or help someone who needs it."

Kawanari become alarmed when she was suddenly kneeling before him, having pulled his small body tightly against his own.

"Kawanari-chan … you're absolutely right. As always. As always …"

Before either of the boys was aware, they barely heard her soft plea for Sasuke to take him safely back to the medical tents …

… And then she had disappeared …

* * *

The moon gazed down into its favourite village, as it had done for so many thousand nights past. It gazed solemnly as always, almost disinterestedly, for it was always a new vision it its cycle of lifetimes …

But this vision below, tonight …

A vast, barren field. Distant explosions, thuds and crashes as the war raged on in the village.

And below, directly below …

Long. Black. Sleek.

Deadly …

The muscles were rippling on the giant dragon-lizard, the vicious long talons mercilessly ripping through, clutching the ground. Deep growls from the pit of its insides emerged into the heavy, thick air, reaching the ears of the young boy standing before it.

Naruto saw the dragon before he was aware of its keeper …

And then he saw the twisted, deformed, bent shape before him, the delighted snarling hiss of the man's eerie laughter.

A strange quiver was stirring in his muscles as the abnormal frame of the man started shuffling towards him, strangely lifeless and gaunt except for the chilling laughter …

And then he realised where the rotting stench had come from …

… This was the human corpse …

Suddenly, a series of hisses issued from the man's mouth, curious guttural noises that only served to chill the already confused and uneasy boy more.

But he forgot everything the next minute.

Because, as if in response to the man's strange noises, the giant dragon-lizard shifted. Its large, nightmarish head turned towards the boy.

And Naruto made his next mistake, in the series of mistakes he had already made by just having blindly approached the unknown region of his enemy.

He looked into the creature's eyes …

* * *

Her nimble feet barely skimmed across the branches. She had been trained to be a shadow, from the earliest of her years, and the training could not have been more well accomplished.

Her lithe body noiselessly brushed against the leaves of the silent trees, and it was then that Danah too noted the unnatural stillness and calm of the forest …

_Something really is wrong …_

_I wonder …_

…

… _Oh please, please be all right … _

* * *

_A cavern …_

_A dark, moist cave, filled with terrible memories and secrets, and the deadly still of silence, except that the silence was also so shrill and piercing to his consciousness that it hurt …_

_The very walls of this cave seemed alive, as if shuddering with the pure evil that was dripping off them …_

_Suddenly, he felt something shifting around him, something in the walls of the cave that was very, very much alive …_

_And looking down through the mouth of the cavern, there were shadows and shifting shapes, silhouettes that spoke volumes of something terrifying … even the very outlines of those nameless things were so frightening … _

_Naruto felt his body tensing, his very senses awakening, ready to fight it …_

_Before he was aware, something came hurtling with incredible speed from the murky darkness of the cavern mouth before him …_

_Fists clenched, Naruto felt his feet leave the ground, his body fly through space, fist outstretched, ready to meet it – _

* * *

The man stared, a delighted leer on his face as he saw the unnaturally still boy before him, a nervous sweat working through the golden hair on his forehead …

The terrifying genjutsu seemed to be more than well underway. This boy's strength seemed to be primarily on his own skills, abilities … things that were totally, completely useless when it came to controlling the mind …

Viciously breaking through the boy's defenceless mind barriers, the man had glimpses of an impoverished, sad, lonely past. Flashes of feelings, people, memories …

He could see in an instant, that this boy had been an easy target. The very force of his miserable past was enough to feed and grow the insecurity which was an underlying force …

Inhuman eyes gleaming in delight, the bent, twisted figure approached him slowly, shuffling along the ground. Behind him, the pointed steady red eyes of the enormous dragon-lizard burned relentlessly, intently. The figure chuckled, a dark unearthly sound, a mere rumble in his throat. A throat so long deprived of food, of water, that the crackling sounds were more than enough to terrify one out of their wits.

The quietly passive moon looked upon a sudden flash of metal, the glint of a kunai.

The man started twirling the knife around his fingers, effortlessly, expertly. The dance of the metal was deadly as it winked back in the glittering moonlight …

* * *

His breathless wheeze was the only sound in his ears as he raced. Feet scraping the branches, eager twigs reaching out to grasp and snag at his clothes. A desperate, accurate swipe of his katana freed him in an instant of these, only to be replaced by others.

His direction and aim was so haphazard, all he felt was that he somehow had to follow her, he also had to find that idiot Naruto.

So intent he was on just making it through without getting trapped in the vines and threading branches, that he suddenly found himself skidding across a stout branch, the blade of his katana screeching as he tried to impede his own progress and force a halt.

It was only when Sasuke slid off the branch and landed cat-like on the ground that he realised he had utterly and completely lost the trail …

Down on one knee, he wheezed, catching his breath back. In the chill air, his breath emerged as puffs, misting temporarily only to vanish before his eyes. Glancing wearily around the clearing he'd arrived in, his mind raced.

_Naruto took off like the maniac he is, without telling his own teammate anything …_

_Then Danah nee-chan also just took off … surely she must have been tracking something too?_

_But no … Naruto is too thick-headed to think that anyone worries about him, so of course he wouldn't be leaving trails … _

_But then …_

Finally, the dark-haired boy rose to his feet, fatigued. He took another look around the clearing.

_But then … when she took off, did that mean she actually knew where Naruto was …?_

* * *

Mirthless laughter swept across the field at intervals. Anyone looking on from a distance would see a man standing over a boy, and the man throwing back his head now and then, as if in amusement at something the boy was saying.

But if someone were to go closer …

The boy's blue eyes would certainly not be filled with the purpose of amusing this man. Neither was his body relaxed and easy with the purpose of conversation.

The blood had been flowing quite freely for some time.

It had started when the man had taken the boy's arm, and with complete lack of emotion had pressed the razor-sharp blade against the skin. Once the first drop of beaded blood had emerged, a sudden delighted motivation compelled the man to draw more such beautiful glimmering red beads …

The beady yellowed eyes now watched, almost in delight, but also with satisfied greed at the long line of red on the boy's arm. Pretty little red beads, look! So nicely arranged! And how happily they trickled down, as if they have been freed!

But soon, the pretty red beads had disappeared to be replaced by a more continuous stream.

This had, naturally, disappointed the man greatly.

He had watched for a while until a delicious, brilliant thought struck him.

So, with renewed excitement, the man's long, lank fingers closed over the boy's other arm …

* * *

Usually so fleet of foot and sure where she was going, it was a terrible sensation to suddenly feel lost.

Danah came to a breathless stop, kneeling down upon the forest floor. Despair once again threatened to overwhelm her. The sounds of the battle could be heard far away in the distance behind her. She couldn't believe something which had begun so suddenly only mere hours ago could have taken such a turn. She had never been more frightened than she was now …

_Naruto … Sasuke … _

_These two are the ones we must protect the most now … Surely they were the reason we were attacked so suddenly …_

_And somehow … somehow, one of them has been lured away …_

… _and my own brother, at that … _

Despair, confusion, panic now overtook her fatigue.

_They're not helpless boys anymore … just in that year with Kakashi-san, and the other teams, the Chuunin exams, and meeting Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama … just with those, they have grown so much …_

_Even Sasuke's encounter with Orochimaru-sama had strengthened him … _

_They have grown leaps and bounds in ninjutsu, in stealth and movement, in tactics and intelligence … _

_They're not so easily able to be captured … _

_So … what on earth could possibly have managed to ensnare someone like … Naruto?_

Even thinking about it, her body trembled …

_Yes, especially someone like Naruto …_

… _With that terrible ancient beast inside him …_

_What could possibly overcome the defences of something with that magnitude of pure, raw strength, of power …?_

* * *

The man was very disappointed. Very. His experiments were just not working.

The first set of lovely, lovely red beads had delighted him beyond comprehension. Here, the fresh body of a young man, just _waiting_ to be explored with how to set about getting that rich, beautiful flow of blood.

And somehow, it seemed just that first rather boring cut with the knuai had gotten that stunningly beautiful array of red beads. Because everything he'd tried afterwards had been a complete failure.

He'd tried hard vicious, deep slashes. He'd tried more gentler ones. He had also tried differences in the way he'd administered the cuts – horizontally, diagonally, vertically. And he'd definitely tried fast and slow. But they all only resulted in the same boring trickle of blood.

And what was the irritating part … as fast as he'd administered the cuts, the faster they seemed to heal, with a strange sizzling sound. This had annoyed him greatly, until he'd figured out he just had to do it harder and faster.

And naturally, he'd needed new locations with which to test all his ideas, but … he was running out of arms and legs and neck and chest. So the man's eyes looked for a new place.

Alighted, with newfound delight, on the boy's stomach muscles, a place which had been untouched.

Delighted excitement swept through his worn-out, fatigued sinews as he inspected the clean area of muscle.

A joyful snarling laugh. But before he could do anymore, he had to make sure the genjutsu was complete …

Turning, he stared at the giant dragon-lizard, at the continuous pulsing gleam from its ferocious red eyes.

Great pains had been taken to explain to the man the nature of the boy's defences. The intricate way in which his spirit, lately, had become tied, merged rather, with the ancient demon inside him.

Complicated explanations of how there was only one way to contain that tremendous surge of power from escaping …

"_His mind. Control his mind. His strength is tied to his emotions, but abate and calm his senses, and he'll never be able to release the demon inside …_

"_Cut him off from the demon, cut off their communication channels …_

"_He's a reckless child, he'll just run straight at the dragon. Once he reaches within a hundred steps of the dragon's circumference, from any side, the dragon's hypnotic power can trap him, ensnare him …_

"_And once that happens, the hypnotism can penetrate through the layers and layers of defences of a human … _

"_From the records of his progress, he's highly skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but severely lacking in strength of mind control and illusions. His teammates are skilled in those areas, however, so isolate him. Get him by himself … _

"_Trap him …"_

The man's yellow eyes intently watched the beast, and saw that the hypnotic power was indeed working. His own mind was too simple to fully understand the processes of how it was done, but that was immaterial now.

Turning back to the defenceless Naruto, he sneered, a surge of excitement and anticipation.

Firmly gripping and squaring his kunai, he knelt in front of the rigid boy and held the viciously sharp point of the blade against the stomach …

* * *

_Pulsing …_

_The fury, the unabated anger and frustration of hundreds of years lashed against the bars of the cage …_

_He could see uncontrolled anger in the Kyuubi's eyes, he desperate gnashing of the teeth, the restlessness …_

_The energy was growing, growing behind the cage, but the cage remained firmly shut, trapping and enclosing all within … _

_He was standing right in front of it, but couldn't speak. Somehow, somehow he'd managed to make his way here, through the horror of the dragon-lizard's mind. The pure, raw terror had driven him back, back into the recesses of his own mind, and there, the dragon's powerful hypnotic control had trapped him, sealed him._

_  
Sealed him … just like this ancient beast was sealed … _

_And now he was mute. His own self-control taken away, his own powers over his own body removed. _

_He couldn't open his mouth. Couldn't move now. He could only stand here, helpless, before the only creature that could save him. _

_But he had no control now. _

_And somewhere, somewhere far away, amongst the waves of memories, the waves of emotions, the waves of feeling that were crashing with incomprehensible thunderous force against the walls of his mind, he could feel some waves of … pain._

_Somewhere, somewhere, there was enormous, unimaginable pain … _

… _But he couldn't do anything about it …_

_Before, some of this tremendous energy the Kyuubi was releasing had managed to snake its way out of the cage. Once it had gone, the pain had lessened. _

_But now … _

_He had a feeling that something was also roaring, snarling at him, trying to speak to him …_

… _The Kyuubi was trying to speak to him … _

… _But he couldn't hear it … _

… _Not even one word …_

* * *

Raging. Snapping. Howling. Furiously lashing, twisting …

Wave upon wave of pain had crashed against the frail boy, had tried to trap him in the hideous recesses of the creature's mind. That's when Naruto had run. That's when he had withdrawn into the only place he knew that would be safe.

That place of the Cage … the Seal …

… The Kyuubi …

Safely within this room, he only now found how trapped he was.

Beyond the barrier that held him in this room, he could materially see the terrifying vestiges of the dragon's essence, swirling around threateningly outside …

He saw pain … he saw fury … but above all he saw _hatred_, a raging, uncontrollable, unswayable hatred. It kept hurtling itself against him as he stood, lost, within those endless depths.

Never before had he felt this kind of hatred …

And neither did he know how escape from it …

Because added to this creature's pain, there had been in the beginning his own consciousness, screaming at him to wake up. But that was when he'd escaped into that safe room, and he no longer heard anything of his own. Only the horrible thoughts of the dragon's …

And yet, his consciousness didn't give up. It never had, it never would. But it too was helpless here, because he couldn't hear it. His feeble, barely alive consciousness, trying to tell him that he was being mutilated, being cut up like a helpless animal …

Helpless animal …

Even if Naruto's broken, bruised and bleeding body felt the inkling, the throbbing deep down somewhere of another creature that slept, a creature of several hundred years, a creature of unimaginable power …

Even if he felt the Kyuubi's power, it wouldn't stir …

It couldn't stir …

Not when their very means of communication was severed …not when his own mind was being overtaken, replaced with only waves of pain and hatred …

* * *

Muted screams …

Muted screams were echoing with a pitiful desperation …

Muted screams that fell on deaf ears …

Only laughter could be heard. The laughter as the once gleaming silver blade, now dulled with thick, freely-flowing blood, swiped, and slashed …

Mercilessly …

* * *

**Next Chapter 54: I Turn To You**


	55. I Turn To You

Once again …

(bows repeatedly)

(takes a deeeeeeeep breath)

Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai

GOOOOOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

**_PopeYodaI_** – (bows) Thank you so much for your review. Notwithstanding everyone else's lovely and encouraging reviews, your strict order to 'keep the chapters coming' sort of startled me in writing this new chapter instead of being a big slack bum

Everyone, thank you ALL for your reviews … if only I could sit here and thank you all individually!

But I hope the wait was worth it … Enjoy Chapter 55

(erm … one thing … you got to follow this carefully, ok? I hope I didn't get muddled in writing it, but follow it carefully …)

AHHH! One more thing! The song I used for this chapter is the very song that inspired me to even START writing "Flower"! yes, truly! I can't listen to this song without thinking back to that hot afternoon when inspiration hit me, and the first few fluffy chapters of this story was born … I think personally I've come a long way since then, but as you understand, this song is so special to me … so very special!

**Chapter 55: I Turn To You**

**(_Background Music_: Christina Aguilera – I Turn To You)**

* * *

_Damn …_

His sandaled feet barely brushed against the branches. His body was fluid and light as it leapt from tree to tree.

_Stupid … stupid idiot moron …_

His teeth gritting, he brought up his katana to swipe swiftly, mercilessly at the tense branches that swung down, barring his way. Only mere flashes of light as his blade caught the moon's rays, and he continued, a mere shadow in the night.

_Neither of them … can't find traces of either of them … _

_What the hell …_

* * *

It might have been just an extra sense she had developed over the years. Maybe even over the few months she had had them on her team.

The sense for picking out trouble. It was something Naruto was exceptionally good at, after all …

_Naruto …_

Sakura's hands wavered as they cast their magic healing power. The injured Jounin officer had his face tightened in agony, beads of sweat forming a messy wavering line on the ridges of his face as he tried to swallow his screams. The wound across his stomach was too much, but this girl's healing was excruciating. He'd been warned it would get worse before it got better, but still …

Kiba, who was leaning by his side, watching intently, stared up at Sakura as he saw the steady healing chakra waver. The girl had turned her head slightly, away in the direction of the thick forest, her eyes showed that her mind was

"Hey! Sakura!"

Rose-coloured hair flashed across her eyes as she swiftly and rather guiltily turned her head back, meeting the boy's panicked gaze. Kiba looked from her to the struggling, suffering Jounin and frowned.

"What the hell are you –"

"I think he's in trouble."

Kiba looked somewhat taken aback. "Um – eh? What do you – look, maybe you should finish helping this guy before you worry about something –"

"Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up into a pair of large silvery-white eyes, a slightly anxious expression.

"Sakura-san, could you be referring to … to Naruto-kun?"

Hinata had been told to keep guard, and make sure no one approached Kiba and Sakura while they were trying to help the injured Jounin. But her ears had caught not only the hint of the young man she so admired, but also that he might be …

Kiba was even more taken aback at the serious expressions on the faces of his two companions, concerned bright blue-green and silvery white eyes. "Um … hey, maybe we should …"

Hinata straightened, gazing intently in the direction of the forest …

… and further on, towards the vast, open field beyond …

* * *

It was so difficult to fight down her despair, her tears …

She could almost hear Raidon-sensei's gruff voice barking out his reprimand.

_Tears aren't going to help him, or you right now, you stupid girl … _

_Concentrate on finding him …_

Unsteady feet almost tripped and sent her flying across a smooth stout tree branch that normally she would have flown over, barely skimming. Reaching out to grasp at nearby branches, she constantly grazed her skin as uncertain, quivering fingers fumbled.

_I always knew where to find him … Always …_

_Even when I wasn't here to watch him growing … I still knew where he would be … _

_Of them all, it was always me that knew … no one else knew, or cared … _

_So now why …?_

Where on earth could he be …!

* * *

Later, much later, she would recall it as if it had been on slow motion of some nightmarish dream that seemed to have lasted for hours days, but in truth was only a few mere split seconds.

The first she saw was the large black monstrous-looking mess in the middle of the vast field. Scaly, black, teeth, fangs, vicious claws, the whole package. Add to that the most frightening pair of piercing yellow eyes she had ever –

And that was her last thought before she saw the bloodied bundle, in a heap right in front of the slowly advancing giant dragon-lizard.

Everything else just blurred away into the distances of her mind … all she saw was the bright mass of golden hair, catching the steady moonlight and cheerily winking back.

Later, Danah would not be able to tell anyone what had given her the strength to even move, let alone move at the speed she did. Because the very next thing she was aware of was holding her brother's body in her arms …

A sound, in the recesses of her surroundings … a faint, inconsistent sound of terrible pain …

… crying …

It must have been she herself who was crying, because she could barely see through the thick fog before her eyes … they were so blurred with tears.

Her fingers, usually so steady and reliable were trembling as they never had before. Her body was responding and acting in ways that would have terrified and confused her, but she was aware of none of it …

… only of the unnaturally still boy in her arms.

Bloodied. Mangled. Torn. Lacerated.

Shaking hands smoothed back once bright golden hair, now damp with thick blood. Soft skin on his face, that she had caressed so many times … his little nose she had tapped, kissed now and then … the mouth that smiled, laughed, yelled so often …

A slowly maturing body, lithe, strong little arms which would cover his chest and who would sometimes turn and indignantly order her out of the room if she popped in to deliver and fold up laundry. Teasing rejoinders from her about how she used to give him baths, and highly insulted replies that he wasn't a baby anymore ..

And fingers … beautiful little fingers that she remembered holding for the first time, so many, many years ago …

Tiny fingers which had positively captivated her, so tiny and small and yet so perfectly made …

The little fingers of a helpless baby boy who had made her father so weak with joy; her father, a man usually so strong and powerful …

Father …

… _Father … Mother …_

_I promised … I promised to look after him …_

_I promised upon my own life to love and protect him …_

_I returned to protect him … I returned because I was made aware of what people were trying to do … I saw who it was who was trying to hurt him …_

_And what good has it done …? What good has my return done …!_

Soon her own dress was bloodied, not only with his freely flowing blood, but also having used it to wipe away the collected blood. Little by little, and only with great difficulty she was able to see his natural skin, the blood ran so thick and heavy. And slow.

Blood … 

… _Blood runs thick …_

…

_This same blood is running in my veins …_

Then her eyes widened as something absolutely shocking struck her.

He's … he's not healing …! 

_Why isn't he healing? How could that spirit inside him let his body get to this stage …!_

Danah had leapt from a state of blind agony to sudden panic. Where her body had been numb with grief before, it suddenly became alive in its confusion. Deep blue eyes were still unseeing of everything else, but now something in her had stirred, awakened her senses.

She had never seen the effects of the Kyuubi's healing powers, but had been told all about it. She was fully aware that the extent of power inside this boy should never have allowed him to get to this stage …

Her trained mind came to the only logical conclusion …

Somehow … something is blocking the passageway … 

_It has to be … something has been done to him from the inside … for some reason, his mind doesn't know what's happening to his body …_

… _so it can't release the healing powers …_

And connected with this, another thought occurred to her.

_Naruto's more trained now, in ninjutsu and stealth techniques …_

_He's more aware … so …_

… _So why did he jump head first into the territory of this monster, without making sure it was safe first …?_

Again, later they would say the girl had lost her head. So shocked, so horrified by what she was seeing, that all her senses had completely gone.

Which was why she didn't see the giant dragon-lizard stirring …

She didn't see the delighted leering smile of the keeper as he shuffled forwards, his eyes gleaming as he saw the soft, unmarked skin of the young woman … beautiful golden hair, just like the boy … ah, she would be a wonderful one to do …

And she was so caught up in looking after his previous victim, she had her arms full, she wouldn't be able to get away in time …

The man licked his lips in anticipation … he could just picture his blade piercing her soft skin … hear her screams …

_Shuffle, shuffle_. A tongue passed over parched, cracked lips. He gloated. _Delicious_.

The dragon's eyes flickered over to its keeper. It was so well trained, that it knew what just a movement of a finger meant. And right now, it was waiting for its keeper to raise his hand and give the sign to …

There it was. Its signal.

The dragon reared its head back. Its powerful front legs tensed, the vicious talons ripping through the ground.

Suddenly throwing its head forwards, its mouth opened into a mighty roar.

And once more, it was in slow motion that Danah raised her head, eyes locking onto a swift-moving figure ahead of her. At first, she could just see the streak as the creature's midnight scales caught the silvery moonlight … a mere streak as it hurtled forwards, but then she could see all too clearly the giant vicious orange flower that blossomed from its cavernous jaws; a giant fireball, moving too fast, far too fast –

Even as the thought was going through her head, that it was coming too fast for her to try and dodge it, her body still automatically tried to go through the motions. Numbly, she could only now faintly recall placing her brother's body on the ground, her own leaping over it as if in slow motion, crouching into a defensive stance in front of his prone body, a swirling blade of chakra forming around her clenched fist as her heavenly katana formed …

But it wasn't going to be fast enough … it was only her body responding, though her heart and mind knew it was too, too late to even raise her arm to strike …

So when the blinding, burning flash of light came, she couldn't be blamed for thinking the force had struck them. Against, instinctively, she'd fallen back, covering his body in the whole futility, feeling what was the point, the blast had struck them.

And it was then she managed to open her eyes.

A curtain …

A shimmering, powerful curtain of a swirling blue-green chakra …

Eyes now wide open, she sat up, staring in shock.

On the other side, she could hear the agonised roars of the monster, and her eyes could see through the slightly transparent curtain, its efforts to limp away backwards, screaming in pain.

Only when her eyes focussed more clearly on the curtain did she realise what she had seen …

A rain … a rain of metal …

Because gleaming against the ground, in a perfect straight line along the base of the curtain, were ten-pointed shuriken stars … embedded firmly into the ground, with the shimmering tails of chakra …

Someone … someone had aimed a constant, deadly accurate set of shuriken in which chakra had been infused. And so fast had they been hurled that the curtain she was seeing was just the after-image of the passage of the shuriken stars, much like the trails of fire and ice made by a burning comet …

It was, she realised, one of the most skilful forms of defence a shinobi could make for their injured, incapacitated comrades …

Her lightning sword gripped uselessly in her hands, her body turned numbly to see who their silent guardian angel had been …

A slight, slender figure, poised gracefully on top of a large boulder. Black strands of hair caressing her face, dancing to the inaudible tune of the sharp midnight wind.

And beautiful clear, silvery-white eyes, usually so placid and calm, but this time they had a raging, indescribable inner beauty and determination pulsing through them …

Danah's lips could barely form the angel's name through her tears …

"H-Hinata …"

As she was about to turn towards the girl, the panicked shouting came to her ears. A scream of absolute dread, followed by the sound of a body hurtling through the air, with such speed that the surrounding air whistled in fury …

It was only then that Danah became aware that it wasn't one body coming towards her, but two …

The dragon-lizard had recovered … enough to at least rise and crouched momentarily, to suddenly leap into the air, its jaws open in fury again, poisonous saliva glittering evilly in the light as it came faster, faster, faster …

But although her mind had in that split second forgotten the second hurtling body, it didn't mean it was no longer there.

It came from the black shadows surrounding the forest, a figure as dark as the sky itself. But the blade thrust before it was a glittering, gleaming essence, catching the moon's light and winking back up at it.

"N-Nee-chan! Move! Move out of the way! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

The voice was drowned out by the furious shattering roar of the dragon as it reached them. The sword in her hands once again responded though her common sense told her it was too late. Her body already crouched into defence mode, her sword diagonal to her body, poised and ready for offence and defence. Years and years and years of painful drilling had caused this, but she couldn't believe that again and again tonight, she had done it … so many times she hadn't been aware of her surroundings … so many times she'd broken the first and foremost rule … Awareness …

A yell, a yell of absolute fury, of simmering rage, and the pulsing silver beauty suddenly turned from a single gleaming point to a shimmering graceful arc as the katana was swung, the edge of the deadly blade coming against the dragon's gaping jaws …

The wielder's body likewise turned effortlessly as he had been hovering in the air, and light sandaled feet came to rest on the ground, landing in a crouch.

It was Uchiha Sasuke's dark-as-midnight eyes battling deep blue ones. She stared at him as he rose and flicking his katana to the side, started walking towards her, eyes glittering with unsuppressed rage. His very walk, his stance, his cold and furious eyes brought her crashing back to a curious mixture of reality and dreams …

_Who is this walking towards me …_

_Is this really my new adopted little brother …_

… _Or is it the one I thought I had loved, so long ago … _

"Danah nee-chan … I truly thought you had more brains than that idiot moron Naruto, but I can't believe even you would –"

It was then that he froze. Once cold, furious midnight eyes now for the first time took in the prone, still, bloodied mangled mess lying beside the slumped girl.

Coldness seemed to shoot upwards from the ground and encase him in frozen horror …

_No …_

_No, it can't be …_

_What the hell …_

_Is that – that can't be …_

Danah's mind was too numbed, far too frozen to fully process these surprising appearances and unexpected rescuers. She turned back, fatigued of body and mind to the terrifyingly still body beside her, gathering it back into her arms, against her own. Barely did she pay attention to the figure who had stirred himself in his horror enough to reach her, to crouch down beside her …

"Why … why aren't you healing him …"

Danah's lifeless blue eyes stared up into his own. "I can't heal him. You know by now what he is, Sasuke-kun. He has his own protection, don't you realise? The protection surrounding him is several hundred, maybe even thousands of years old … not only is my healing chakra inadequate, but … it's not as purely, perfectly conditioned as that of his …"

A billion thoughts raced, whizzed, slammed around the recesses of his mind as he tried to understand, recall and process what she was telling him.

_That's right … _

_Naruto should have his own … his own …_

… _Because of the Kyuubi inside him …_

…

_But then why … why isn't it working …?_

Sasuke could only numbly watch as Danah's quivering hand rested with tenderness on Naruto's forehead. _No … if she can't heal him, and he's not healing himself … then … _

"If I try to heal him with mine, the fusion of the chakra will cause horrific consequences …"

Finally she broke down, clasping the body to her heart, her tears mingling with his blood. In between heart-wrenching sobs, Sasuke managed to make out her choked words … "We never – never expected this to happen … the Fox has always, always protected him … I don't know why …"

It is perhaps that sense that once protection has arrived, all guardedness really is forgotten. Especially when one believes wholly, completely in the strength of that protection.

The dragon had risen.

But Danah didn't even so much as raise her head. Now, now this fallen angel in her arms was too important, far too important …

She didn't even turn her head when she heard Sasuke's stricken gasp, a sudden swift movement as he darted away from and in front of her, standing poised as the monstrous beast limped towards him, opened its jaws again, its fury and ancient anger stirring, rising …

Danah didn't notice that the two heirs of two of the noblest families of Konoha were now side-by-side … Hinata had been watching, watching, and had leapt in …

But Danah didn't see, hear any of this … the wings of protection had already enveloped around her …

She knew, she believed in their strength, and she trusted them …

… Just as she knew they trusted her to save this boy in her arms …

Drawing his body closer, her lips passed across his forehead. The little heat that remained in her body made his feel like a tomb, and she tightened her arms around him, trying to warm him …

If only, if only by passing on all her remaining warmth, if he could rise, unhurt and unscathed, she would die in peace, knowing, feeling that she had kept her promise to her mother, her father, that she had protected him with her last fading strength

_Protected him … last fading strength …_

It broke, inside her. Something which had only just started to become mended broke again …

As her forehead touched his lightly, his hair mingled with hers … the exact same colour, the same texture … exactly the same …

_He's mine … Mine … _

_He's all I have … all I have left …_

_And …_

"Daddy … Daddy, I'm so … so sorry …"

If anyone could indeed hear the words that fell from the girl's lips, surely their heart would have broken …

Whispers … soft little whispers …

"How weak you made me … how weak you made Daddy …

"You were so small, and tiny, and helpless … and beautiful …

"So very, very beautiful …

"And yet, such a small, perfect little thing, made a man so strong as our father, so weak with love …

"And when I held your tiny, perfect little hand, and its beautiful little fingers for the first time … and you held fast to my finger, and you wouldn't let go …

"I thought my heart would overflow and break with how happy you made me …

"And I knew, that from that day, and the next day, and the next year … the next lifetime, and the one after that …

"… That I would always love you, so very much …

"… That I would pray to Kami-sama that he would always give you to me, in whatever lifetime we live … that he would give you to me, to look after, and care for … and love … oh yes, my little darling … to love, most of all …"

It was as if something had descended around them … something which completely separated them from the raging battle around them …

The battle of the heirs of Uchiha, and Hyuuga, were just a blur … just a shady, hazy outline of moving figures, of flying metal, glinting and winking in the moonlight, of shaking earth … roaring, towering terrors …

She saw none of it …

"We always made sure you were looked after … but I knew, I knew from the moment I left you that it would never be enough … no one was ever going to love you the way you deserved. No one understood, least of all you, my poor precious, the sacrifice you were making. No one cared to think about what you suffered …

"But we tried … Hokage-sama always tried to make sure the right people were around you …

"He was the one who assigned Kakashi-san to you … and Iruka-sensei to look after you, to take you beyond just being your teacher …

"Then Jiraiya-sama … then Tsunade-sama … they all wanted the same thing … they wanted to make sure they were around you, that you were in their lives …

"And then … and then Raidon-sensei sent me back to you …"

It broke apart then …

Even Sasuke, even Hinata stopped and paused in their breathless attacks, to turn and stare, in horror at the heart-breaking sound … never, never had they heard her cry so painfully before … never such pain in one person's voice …

It was pain from the very soul …

"I c-came back to protect you …! I c-c-came back to protect you and I-I let you g-g-get to this … what k-k-k-ind of person am I …"

Then a roar, a furious screaming roar filled her ears.

"_You're the only person who can help him now!"_

* * *

_Voice … _

_That voice …_

_It's …_

Sasuke and Hinata suddenly found themselves flung backwards as something crashed heavily in front of them, causing a terrifying earthquake and an eruption of the soil into the air …

The beating of giant wings, a chilling, piercing scream …

A revolving spinning tower of a terrifying chakra, a tremendous crash as the giant katana wielded by the beautiful giant Katashiro's rider hit the ground …

The whirlwind was powerful in its intensity, lifting everything off the ground, until the rider and mount were obscured by a mass of twigs leaves and earth …

But the brilliant green eyes could not be blocked by the dusty haze …

Even through the turbulence, she recognised the beautiful, steady eyes of the man who had become her second father … the man who had taken a frightened, confused and heartbroken little girl and raised her, in his own strange way …

"Danah! If I ever doubted you and that blockhead in your arms were related, then all doubt just went now!"

She only stared numbly. Twisting backwards, he leapt into the air, then landed on the ground, a distance from her.

"You're definitely a headcase, and definitely Naruto's onee-chan!"

Raising his katana, he pointed it at her.

"That's why you're the only one who can do it now, the only one who can reach him. So don't let me hear you saying nonsense – LIKE – THAT!"

With his last words, he gripped the katana more tightly and turned his back on her, swinging it furiously at the raging, howling dragon-lizard, and the frightening swirling, revolving chakra appeared, faster and faster, blinding her again …

* * *

Something … something is stirring …

As she gathered him closer, resting her forehead on his, her tears came faster, more freely …

And yet … something Raidon-sensei had said stuck fast to her mind …

"_You're the only one who can do it now … only one who can … reach him …"_

"…_Only one who can … reach him …"_

Her eyes widened …

"_Reach … him …"_

Like a bolt of lightning, the horrific truth struck her …

_Something … something is stopping his hidden power … _

_Why couldn't I see … I have to try to … _

_But in order to do that, I have to …_

Her heart thudded in her chest …

_No … no, how can I, I'm still only …_

It was when her hand accidentally brushed against his chest that her decision was made final.

_H…Heartbeat … _

_His heartbeat is …_

There was no time for anguished cries. No time to scream that her brother's heartbeat was barely there …

No time …

It was about then that her eyes shifted. The uncertain, wavering, numb deep blue suddenly shifted, revealing the cold, hard layer underneath …

_Determination … perseverance … whatever the situation, you must never lose either of these … _

The hand that pressed against his chest was firm, strong …

Determined …

She closed her eyes. Concentrated …

A pale but strong and steady glow issued, surrounded her hand. Faintly, she felt the vibrations of his heart, and as her gentle cleansing power permeated through his skin, she felt the vibrations respond just a bit more …

_I can't heal him … _

_But I have to try to help his body respond … I have to awaken at least his natural healing senses … even if his soul's reserve can't be tapped into …_

_I have to …_

Drawing him upwards tenderly, she kissed him lightly on the forehead, holding his body as close to hers as possible …

_Wait … wait just a little bit more … _

_A bit more and I'll be there … _

Parched, agonised lips moved slowly, framing the jutsu …

"_Kanshisha no Hitotoki …_" (GUARDIAN OF TIME: …)

_This is it now … no turning back from this point … _

_Can you hear me, my darling?_

_Wait for me … _

"_YOUSO NO IJUTSU_!" (ELEMENT OF HEALING)

… _I'm coming …_

* * *

_Through the ravages of space and time …_

_The speeding, hurtling and unseen essences …_

_Through the layers and layers of the complex network, she raced through his consciousness …_

_Images, feelings, thoughts, emotions reared up on either side, but she ignored them, continuing …_

… _So careful … I have to be so careful …_

… _If ever I am lost in here, I may never find my way out …_

_Going, going, faster, faster …_

… _Then she came to a stop …_

… _A horrified, confused stop … _

_Surrounding her was … _

…

_Darkness …_

_Darkness that was so thick, she was literally feeling it …_

_But the darkness wasn't alone … _

_Within only mere moments of reaching the terrible, faint recesses of his mind, she realised in a single instant why … she knew why he couldn't awaken … she could see instantly why his body wasn't responding …_

_Because the darkness wasn't alone like it should have been … _

… _The darkness was filled with silent screams …_

_Screams, and waves upon waves of … of …_

… _pain … _

_A thousand images, feelings, thoughts, crashing, swirling, thundering, raging around her … _

'_No wonder … no wonder he can't heal …_

'_The pain signals his body is sending … the pain signals are blocked …_

'… _Something really is stopping the pathway …'_

_Taking a step forwards in that hostile, dangerous environment was one of the most difficult things to do …_

_But if she was this terrified here, on the outer borders of his consciousness …_

… _Then where was he …?_

_He must be so frightened … so alone …_

… _so … frightened … _

_With a painful jolt, understanding came to her …_

'_This is what the dragon's keeper tried to do …_

'_He tried to block off all the pain pathways …_

'_And so there were no channels for his body to try to heal itself – all the pathways in which healing could occur had been blocked off by the evil power …'_

_And it was just as this was dawning on her, that the one and only solution also became clear … _

… _And the horror it filled her with was unbearable … _

* * *

_The roaring … _

_The screams … _

_The constant, constant poundings …_

_Coming from both directions …_

_He'd gone to the corner of the room, huddled in a heap in the corner, hands pressed tightly against his ears …_

_In front of him, the giant cage, its monstrous bars quivering in response to some unseen, unheard pressure …_

_To his other side, a bellowing, an incessant roaring that filled every single space of the cavernous hall of his memories … _

_No help, there was no help from the creature lurking in the cage in front of him …_

… _He had the feeling the creature couldn't even see him …_

'_Why is this happening …_

'_Why am I trapped here …'_

_All at once, the terrible sounds outside seemed to increase, to multiply, into a sudden swelling scream. Gritting his teeth, the boy shrunk even further into himself, further against the wall … _

'_So frightened …_

'_I'm so scared … _

'_What's going on … _

'_Why I can't seem to move from this place …'_

_Anguish, agony swept through him …_

'_Onee-chan …'_

* * *

'_I let this happen to you … _

'_I'm the one …_

'_So I'm going in after you … I don't care what happens to me …_

'_Even if both of us have to suffer for it, I will gladly, more than gladly be there with you … _

'… _And if I must, I will take on your own pain and die in your place …'_

_A barrier … a barrier had formed, blocking not only his pain from reaching the one place where it could be alleviated, but also blocking his very soul from emerging … _

_He was trapped, on all sides …_

_There was no way she could get in … _

_And so there was only one thing to do …_

… _Call him … _

_She would have to call him …_

_She didn't know herself how much longer her own fragile consciousness could take this blinding haze of pain around her … but she only knew that if she was in such agonies …_

… _Then he was … he was … _

'_I have to break the barrier down … but this barrier …'_

_The second realisation that had occurred to her was the pure cunning that had been used …_

_The dragon's hypnotism had not trapped the boy inside his own mind … _

… _Naruto himself had done that … _

_The dragon's hypnotism had broken down, completely demolished his walls, the very walls which held back the pain … and by doing that, it had driven the helpless boy into the only place of his consciousness where he could go …_

… _Into the very place where the horror had begun …_

… _And in so doing, he had created his own barrier, within the confines of that room … he himself had created a new wall to block out the pain …_

_But in so doing, the new clumsy wall blocked out everything else …_

_Everything that was coming at him … and trying to leave … _

_But the true cunning of the hypnotic power was this: that the barrier that it had forced Naruto to make, although refusing his body to heal, was protecting the integrity of his mind, because if the barrier wasn't there, his very soul could be damaged …_

_Damaged beyond all comprehensible repair … _

'_Not only do I have to break the barrier, but I have to get him out … _

'_I have to make sure he is safe in my arms before the onslaught of all those built-up pain waves hits him …'_

_The screaming around her intensified, as if feeding in upon itself, increasing in pitch and feeling …_

_The true nature of the problem struck her forcibly …_

'_At this rate, I can't reach that room … I can't reach that place where I know he's gone …'_

'_So there' s only one thing to do …'_

_She gazed down a long, endless depth …_

_A black murkiness, where a million, a billion different things crawled, leapt, soared, crouched, sprung, and swirled …_

_There, lost in the raging, terrifying emptiness of the most frightening place in the universe …_

_She closed her eyes …_

_Brought her hands up before her, holding an imaginary globe …_

_Focussed her own thoughts …_

_A sudden, blinding flicker of light sprung into existence in between her hovering fingers, fuelled from the depths of her own consciousness …_

_The light collected into a central pulsing essence …_

_Then suddenly, from the hidden depths of the mysterious halls of her mind, she sent the glow out …_

'… _I have to have him break the barrier on his own, and come to me himself …'_

_Hands spread out, and the gentle white glow washed over the walls of his mind, travelled further, further, further …_

_The lonely figure of the young woman stood within the unfamiliar, dangerous territory, the complex network of the endless passageways of space and time …_

… _From this, she sent the gentle, radiating healing out …_

_Raising her head slowly, slowly through the thickness pressing in around her, she breathed in the essence of his soul …_

_And sent her voice echoing throughout the vast, endless passageways, through space and time …_

_She called him …_

* * *

_He lifted his head._

_Hands slowly, slowly left his ears, even though the sounds were terrible …_

_But through all that … he thought he'd heard …_

_Listening for a few moments, he slumped back into the corner …_

'_Just my imagination …_

'_As if onee-chan could follow me here …_

'_As if anyone would follow me here … as if anyone would be willing to follow me into my own –'_

_This time, the soft, beautiful, quavering sound he heard caused him to sit up … his entire body alert, oblivious to the cramping pains in his body from being in that petrified position for so long …_

'_That voice …_

'_No way …_

'_It's …'_

_There it was again, that sweet quavering melody … _

_That voice … that voice he loved so much …_

_Soft, and sweet, and cheeky, and teasing … _

_But so loving … so filled with love … always … _

_And as he listened, as he strained to hear, mixed in with the terrifying sounds, were the sweet long ago voices of other memories …_

… _Memories that had been locked away in the mind of a little boy, for so very long … _

'_Naruuuuu-chan! Where's my little Naru-chan …!'_

'_Ah! Little brother, I think I see you there! Come now, are you hiding from your onee-chan?'_

'_Naruto! What's this on your face! Didn't Auntie tell you not to eat that! Now your onee-chan will get into trouble!'_

'_Come back! Silly darling, you're only half-dressed!'_

'_Naru-chan … give your onee-chan a kiss goodnight …'_

'_Naru-chan, I feel like an ice-cream and a hug, what about you?'_

_Always … _

_He wasn't aware that he was moving … Upon suddenly hearing the voice, he wasn't aware he had risen, and turned towards that frightening doorway … _

_That place where the horror was coming from … _

_If he faltered, it was only momentarily … only for a moment …_

_As he approached the darkness, the sweet voice seemed to fade out altogether … it was completely overwhelmed by the raging, roaring waves of pain crashing, thundering … _

_Something began to overtake his own terror … _

_As he approached, nearer, nearer that dark space, he could feel it …_

_That beautiful, musical voice was there … that sweet voice he loved …_

_It was calling … _

_Calling …_

_He would never understand what it was that happened next. Maybe it was the hope in his heart. Maybe that beautiful, loved voice stirred his soul, and awakened the beautiful memory …_

… _But as he was reaching the empty darkness, a sudden glow …_

_A beautiful glow … _

_Hovering there in the murky blackness of the doorway which echoed with the painful screams, was a gentle white mist … a soft ball of glowing light in which the pain and terrifying sounds seemed to fade into oblivion … _

_Mesmerised … captivated … riveted …_

_Everything, all his pain, the anxiety, the terror … all soothed into nothing as he unthinkingly, unhesitatingly approached the glow of light …_

… _And saw inside it … _

_**When I'm lost ... in the rain … **_

_A hilltop. At the base, a grove of trees, of bushes, little scurrying animals. A wind, a wind that belonged only to this land was swirling around him, playing with his hair, lightly stroking his face._

_**In your eyes I know I'll find the light …**_

_**To light my way …**_

_He knew this hilltop. He had been here so many times, had run here when he was little. So many times, his heart burning with pain, with sorrow, he had run away, skipped classes and come out here to –_

_Then he suddenly saw the little boy._

_**When I'm scared …**_

_**Losing ground …**_

_So small. So tiny. Perhaps just over a year old. Chubby little wandering hands, carelessly stroking the flowers, the flowers that were almost as tall as he was. Little fingers gently touched the petals. Making his way through the field of flowers, shrieking with delight. Laughing, giggling. _

_**When my world is going crazy …**_

_**You can turn it all around …**_

_The brightest blue eyes in the world. Golden summer hair that put the sunlight to shame._

_Himself._

_**And when I'm down you're there …**_

'_Naru-chan! Just a bit more! Come on, my pretty little one!'_

_**Pushing me to the top …**_

_And then he saw the little girl. _

_A few metres in front of him, her hands held out in readiness to swing the tiny child off the ground, into her arms and to make him fly through the sky. A tiny little girl, in a pale blue kimono, a giant white obi._

_Silky golden hair, just like his … only longer, waving and dancing to the tune of the wind, which was caressing her hair, her face, her, as if she was a flower herself … _

_The brightest blue eyes in the world. Golden summer hair that put the sunlight to shame._

_**You're always there giving me all you've got …**_

_Danah …_

_**For a shield, from the storm …**_

_Numbly, Naruto could only watch as the delightedly shrieking little boy reached her arms, and the squeal of joy as she swung him off the ground and holding him high above her, she spun around and around, and finally the two collapsed on the grass, laughing, laughing … _

_**For a friend, for a love …**_

_**To keep me safe and warm …**_

_The little girl gathered him into her arms, his head against her chest, chin rubbing against his soft golden silkiness. _

_**I turn to you …**_

_Arms wrapped around her little precious bundle, protectively, lovingly …_

_**For the strength, to be strong …**_

_**For the will to carry on …**_

_The tingle in his body had concentrated in his throat … now a large, uncomfortable, beautiful pain was in his heart as he watched the delighted little boy, his beautiful, loving sister …_

_**For everything you do …**_

_**For everything that's true …**_

_**I turn to you …**_

_Suddenly the light, soft pictures changed … gone was the sunny, bright, sparkling day, the laughing children …_

_Deep within the glowing ball of light, he watched as the summery blue sky slowly, slowly faded … the sun seemed to vanish, and all was replaced by a grey dullness … the wind was harsher, almost cruel, insensitive … _

_**When I lose ... the will to win …**_

_The petals of the once vibrant, dancing flowers were torn away … Giant grey clouds turned to evil, menacing black, all the creatures of the hilltop had long ago vanished …_

_**I just reach for you …**_

_**And I can reach the sky again …**_

_But neither the little girl nor the boy moved. She was still holding him, in the exact same position as before, but her smile had faded. _

_**I can do anything …**_

_Tears, a waterfall, a cascade of tears had replaced the bright, joyful smile … But she didn't move, not an inch. It was as if she was very, very careful not to move …_

_**'Cause your love is so amazing …**_

_**'Cause your love inspires me …**_

… _Because he had fallen asleep. The little angel in her arms had fallen asleep. And she didn't want to wake him._

_**And when I need a friend …**_

_**You're always on my side …**_

_Although the world was ending around them, she held on to him, refusing to let him be disturbed, and wake, and see what was happening …_

_**Giving me faith …**_

_**Taking me through the night …**_

_Fading … once again the beautiful images were fading … the gentle light was going, going …_

'_NO!'_

_It felt like forever just to reach the light … he wasn't even aware he had moved …_

_But …_

'… _I can't let that light go … I can't …'_

_He reached the edge of the darkness, balanced right where the ball of softness began to fade …_

_He reached out, touching it … _

_Almost … _

* * *

_Naruto couldn't hear his own scream. _

_He had reached out for the soft light, to immerse himself in that comforting warmth, that gentleness, that sweetness … he wanted to reach the voice that was calling within …_

_But he was falling … _

_Falling into … nothing … a terrifying blackness …_

_And he called her. _

_Panic, pain, agony overtook him … _

… _And he called for her … _

_Deep blue eyes widened, becoming aware for the first time of the thunderous roar around him. Any minute now, those waves of pain were going to reach him …_

… _And he'd be all alone again …_

_This was it … he was falling now … he couldn't see the bottom … it was all pitch blackness …_

_He was … falling …_

_Falling … _

…

_Arms … _

_Strong, dependable arms …_

_In the midst of the horror, the confusion, he lifted his head slightly, terrified, fearful of what he might see …_

_**For a shield, from the storm …**_

_A girl. A tall, slender figure, the folds of her dress rippling …_

_**For a friend, for a love …**_

_**To keep me safe and warm …**_

_Long golden hair, this time as if giving off its own light in the murky darkness … _

_**I turn to you …**_

_Their eyes met._

_**For the strength, to be strong …**_

… _The same, intense, bright blue eyes …_

… _She had come to find him … she had come, through all that horror to find him … _

_**For the will to carry on …**_

_It was only a momentary flicker of hesitation. Only a moment. Because he was unable to believe …_

_**For everything you do …**_

**_I turn to you_** …

_But the next thing he knew, he had straightened. He had gripped back tightly to the arms that had reached out to him … he had pulled those loving arms closer, and had stumbled forwards … _

_**For the arms to be my shelter**_

_**Through all the rain …**_

… _Straight into her waiting arms …_

_**For truth that will never change …**_

_His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head resting against her chest … The top of his head rubbing delightedly against her chin …_

_**For someone to lean on …**_

_And laughter. Sweet, joyful, musical laughter._

_And her arms around him became tighter, as if never to let go … _

_**For a heart I can rely on through anything …**_

_**For the one who ... I can run to!**_

…_Ever again …_

_Raising his head, their eyes met. His own closed as her lips descended on his forehead … _

_Even in the memory of his soul, he could feel the softness, the love in her kiss … _

_But he waited … he waited until the magical spell would break, and he'd be here, all alone, frightened and lost …_

_And waited …_

_And waited … _

_**For a shield from the storm …**_

_But she still held on … _

_**For a friend, for a love**_

_**To keep me safe and warm …**_

… _Just like she had before … just like she always had … _

_**I turn to you …**_

_As the horror finally reached him, her arms only tightened around him more, pulling him completely to herself, turning him away from that first onslaught … _

_**For the strength to be strong **_

_**For the will to carry on …**_

_The screaming, the howling, the violent horror surrounded, swirled around them … _

_**For everything you do …**_

_**For everything that's true …**_

_But he couldn't really hear it … not really … _

_**For everything you do …**_

_**For everything that's true …**_

… _Not anymore … maybe … _

_Never again … _

_**I turn to you … **_

* * *

_He couldn't hear it anymore …_

_Perhaps that's why he was able to turn back, back the way he had run towards her …_

_He went back to the room, tightly gripping her hand … _

_Because suddenly, he realised what it was that he had to do … being surrounded by this terror, he could understand in an instant what it was he must do …_

… _And he knew, for this, where the strength lay …_

_The twisting, turning maze … the corridors, pathways … All the time tightly holding onto her …_

_Then all of a sudden, he had reached it … yet again, he was standing before it … _

_The giant, forbidding, towering bars …_

_A cage …_

_A cage, an insignificant barrier holding back one of the most monstrous beings known … _

_The monster was dormant … having long ago been overpowered, overtaken, long ago having given away its very willpower alone …_

_The waves upon waves of deadly red, pulsing chakra radiating from it …_

_Because despite having been silenced, it was still very much awake … if anything, its fury and anger was growing, mounting, rising within … _

_Pulsing … _

_The fury, the unabated anger and frustration of hundreds of years lashed against the bars of the cage … He could see uncontrolled anger in the Kyuubi's eyes, he desperate gnashing of the teeth, the restlessness …_

_The energy was growing, growing behind the cage, but the cage remained firmly shut, trapping and enclosing all within … _

_  
He realised this must have been what the dragon had done … somehow, it had managed to trap the power within …_

_Before, he'd been standing right in front of it, but hadn't been able to speak. The pure, raw terror of the hypnotic power had driven him back, back into the recesses of his own mind, and there he'd been trapped, sealed._

_But now …_

_He gently released her hand …_

… _He stepped forwards …_

_Suddenly, a terrible, terrible silence followed … _

_Just as if an iron curtain had descended, all sounds were suddenly, without warning, completely cut off …_

_Naruto stood absolutely still, not even a nerve twitching, as he gazed up through the giant bars … forehead creased, eyebrows brought together in a frown, deep blue eyes narrowed … _

_Suddenly the deep blue eyes met evil, pulsing red ones … an intense, concentrated and piercing stare through the bars of the sealed cage … _

_A storm … it was just the eye of the storm …_

… _Because something was definitely about to break …_

_He was all too well aware of that built-up anger inside those bars … _

_He kept his eyes firmly, unwaveringly on the ancient legendary monster … _

_Growl. Snarl. Low, sneering, grimaces … _

_Uneasy, restless pacing … _

_And then a rippling, a steady throbbing of its anger, of the relentless swelling as its anger built … _

_At first, Naruto didn't recognize the rumbling. He didn't realise the harsh, grating sound for what it was …_

_But then, the frightening silence was filled with a voice …_

_A very different voice to the one which had woken him from his pain …_

_A very different voice … but in its way …_

… _Just as comforting … _

"**_Brat …"_**

_She had been crouched against the wall, in a terrified heap all this time … _

_But at the sound of the rumbling, the shiver that shot through her body …_

_She stared …_

"**_What took you so long … to come to me …"_**

_Hands clasped firmly over her mouth, she could feel every single grating of the Kitsune's voice in every quivering fibre of her being … _

_And she could only stare at her brother … could only stare at the small, lithe numb figure of her little brother who stood unflinching before one of the most horrifying beasts of centuries … _

"**_You foolish human … to run so blindly into enemy territory … without even trying to gauge your enemy's power … foolish, foolish …"_**

_Danah was speechless. 'Naruto is being told off by the Kyuubi …!'_

"**_And so? What power of mine do you want this time?"_**

"_All of it."_

_Silence. Absolute silence. _

_It seemed even the Kyuubi had been struck speechless …_

_  
After all … Naruto wasn't widely known for his politeness or his tact …_

… _And yet, to be so brash to such a monster …!_

"**_What …?"_**

"_Help me."_

_He stood there, a slender figure, his body just in the process of forming into a young man. His mind and his emotions maturing hand-in-hand with his determination. His will._

_The order was direct, the boy's voice was strong._

_The Kyuubi was astonished._

"**_What? Are you trying … to give me an order, brat?"_**

"_That's right. I need help. My village is in trouble …"_

_Danah's hands now went white from the force she was wringing them. The tension, this incredible, incredible moment was …_

… '_Naruto … even now, all you think about is …_

… '_No one, no one should doubt that you are truly your father's son …'_

"_Did you hear me? I need everything you can give me … I made a mistake this time … I don't know how many people I put into danger … I can't let that happen … give me everything …"_

_Again that breathless silence reigned. The silence seemed to echo forever around the walls, the cars of the cage …_

_  
Then suddenly the Kyuubi laughed._

_The laughter rolled and rolled, starting off as a startling low growl right from the pits of its belly, then gradually increasing into a bellowing rumble. The rumble seemed to turn and spin and revolve in all directions, even rolling outside into the passageways, filling the corridors with their monstrous amusement … _

_A terrifying deep, sonorous, booming sound that went on, and on and on … _

_But the young woman didn't move. She hadn't moved at all since the beast had begun speaking._

_And the boy hadn't moved at all … he stood tall, and proud, and unflinching._

… _Just as his father would have done … _

_Finally the laughter died down. _

_And what the Kyuubi said next would stay with the boy and the young woman …_

… _for the rest of their lives … _

"**_Brat … I have detested it, the very moment I was locked in to your soul. Me! The greatest of the Nine Demons that roamed these lands for thousands of centuries … placed, silenced forever into the soul of a helpless human boy …"_**

_Bitterness, disgust swirled in momentarily in the growling, grating voice. But the Kyuubi wasn't finished … _

"**_For thirteen years, brat … I have watched you grow. I watched, and felt … as you went through many ordeals …"_**

_And once more, that rolling, raspy, discordant, harsh laughter rippled throughout the silence corridors and rooms again …_

_But still the Kyuubi continued …_

"**_I have watched you, quietly … and … you interest me, brat …"_**

_Shock. Her body had now frozen into a curious state of tingling …_

'_Is this for real …? Can this … possibly be real …?'_

"**_You have interested me all these years, and I have not been bored, watching you make mistakes, and try to learn from them … for next time …"_**

_It was about then she managed to stir herself. Shakily climbing to her feet, she stared at the ancient beast, stared at the essence of the power she had felt stir in her little brother so many times … _

_Stared, trying to understand the incredible words she was hearing … _

"**_And brat … I have come, in a way, to admire you …"_**

_It was pacing in the cage … the giant paws, the powerful, strong legs, the rippling muscles along its slender body … an unimaginable, powerful strength, built up over centuries upon centuries and locked away …_

_The most powerful, the most violent of all the Youma (demons), and brought to its end by the strength of a helpless, tiny little boy … _

"**_And now you come asking me to give you power to protect this village?"_**

_That terrifying laughter rolled again, but only in short duration. It stopped almost immediately, as did the pacing. The magnificent terror was gazing down at the young boy before it, giant red eyes gleaming, glittering in the gloom behind it … _

"**_But that is precisely what … I admire about you … that you can still love something so much … even after it has caused you so much pain, and suffering …"_**

_If indeed there could be said to be feelings within feelings, then even for that, no words could describe the atmosphere at that moment …_

_Breathless … she couldn't believe the ancient demon had put into words exactly what had puzzled so many people about this boy … _

_The Kitsune of the Youma had expressed clearly the most strongest, the most powerful aspect of Naruto … _

"**_And so, bratling … I will humour you this request. I will grant you …"_**

_She didn't have time to move … she could only stare as a terrifying, evil red essence started seeping out from within the cage, creeping across the floor … _

"**_I will consent to your request … perhaps even against my own judgment …"_**

… _Crawling, crawling towards the boy, who still hadn't moved a muscle … _

"**_But consider it … a symbol of the respect that I … even the most powerful of the Youma …"_**

… _Then the red pulsing chakra of the Kitsune swept upwards with incredible speed, sweeping over his small body … _

"… **_Have gained for you …"_**

_It was only then that Naruto moved. Gasping, he tried to jump to the side, but the red chakra, alive as it was, formed a thick, strong cocoon around him whole body, enveloping him, encasing him … _

_And it may have been her imagination, but there was a teasing sneer, a challenge almost, in the Kyuubi's next words …_

"**_Go then … go and save your village …"_**

_And while she was still trying to force herself to move to him, the cocoon suddenly snapped, and the boy's body slumped to the ground, down on one knee, one hand propping his body up, head bent … _

"**_You yourself have requested my strength …"_**

_The last thing she was aware of, was the sight of the young boy rising slowly, firmly, gracefully …_

_As he straightened to his full height, he stood with head bowed, and an angry red chakra swirling, swirling, swirling around him, incomprehensible speed … _

_And then he raised his eyes …_

" … **_Oh behalf of the respect I give to you … and following that strange power of your own soul …"_**

_And she could never forget the look within them … _

"**_Bratling … put one thousand centuries of force and might into this battle …"_**

* * *

**Chapter 56 - Awakening**

**YIKES! The Kyuubi has awakened! And not only has he awakened, but he's on Naruto's side, and he's MAAAAD!**


	56. Awakening

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

A few things:

- SORRY! SO SO SO SO SORRY!

- Please check my profile page: there are **BEAUTIFUL** new fanart pictures

- I'VE MADE A NEW MUSIC VIDEO! Using the song "Naruto Ondo", PLEASE, I would LOVE if you could give it a download! (link on my profile page)

- Also, SORRY SORRY SORRY

* * *

Sasuke rose onto one knee, his teeth gritting and pale fingers tightly covering a fast-spreading wound on his shoulder. His eyes tried to take in the turmoil around him, and the pained fingers of his injured hand searched desperately in the dirt for his katana. The tips found the hilt and his mind raced.

_What to do …?_

_Naruto's … Naruto's gone again …_

There is no one else here … and the only ones here are … 

His frantic eyes caught the two huddled figures on the ground and a new wave of desperation rose …

Hinata is injured … Danah nee-chan is unconscious … 

The midnight eyes suddenly became spinning red wheels as they fixed on the roaring, agonised but still terrifying giant lizard and the red wheels now became a certain one-way danger trip …

_And that thing … _

* * *

The man felt the delighted growl in his throat before it could actually be recognised as laughter.Delicious … everything around here is so … delicious … 

Pale yellow eyes fixed upon the blazing inferno surrounding the boy in front of him, and the leering joy escalated …

Because at the same time as he felt the power emanate from the boy, he felt the dangerous stirring in the body of the monstrous creature behind him …

… The Dragon was rising …

* * *

"Awaken! Awaken!"

And from his fingers a painful red chakra, as long and sinuous and as deadly as a twisting snake, shot out and snapped itself across the dragon's eyes, inflaming it, angering it even more, stirring the ancient rage …

What happened next was something that not even the blink of an eye could contain …

All Sasuke could remember was the feeling that the ground and the world around him had suddenly shot upwards, creating for him an eternal pit … The solid earth around him seemed to erupt, to explode and suddenly shoot upwards …

Just as he leapt away, he noticed several things …

That away on the other side of him, the two frightening still huddled figures still hadn't risen …

That the dragon-lizard was no longer standing on the firm, straight, even ground …

… A giant crater had now formed underneath it …

Secondly, that the creature was no longer a long, sinuous, forked-tongue lizard …

Because as the dust from the eruption cleared around it, Sasuke only had to catch the glimpse of the sudden giant outstretched wings, the deepest, darkest growl coming from the depths of a creature that time had forgotten, and a flicker, just a small flicker of deadly fire coming from between giant, long razor-sharp teeth …

All this spun through his consciousness in a split-second as he was hurtling backwards through the air, spinning and spinning. Landing painfully in a crouched position, Sasuke winced as the shudder from the heavy fall had shot through his damaged arm.

So vast and powerful had been the dragon's transformation, that the very ancient chakra that had been awakened had destroyed the ground, stirred the very air around it from a brisk, chill wind into a raging, roaring hurricane …

And Naruto …

As Sasuke turned his wearied gaze towards the boy a short distance away, another jolt shook him …

That evil red chakra … 

_At least … unlike last time, I know what it is now …_

_But …_

… _I also know the legend of the Kyuubi …_

… _I know the damage, the pain it caused last time it was … the last time it was …_

His feet throbbed as he rose shakily, the blade of his katana shimmering.

_Just how safe are we …?_

Before the thought had time to grow, a sudden blast of golden orange light exploded.

And his eyes widened as he saw Naruto …

The deadly red chakra was all but enveloping him, wrapping firmly, tightly, securely around him … the pulsating waves he could feel sent a curious mixture of chills and a painful hot throbbing through his blood …

The small, slender body of the boy … he could only imagine this giant, ancient beast that had been locked into the boy's tender soul …

Naruto's body had completely bent over … his knees bowed, his small face distorted as his teeth were pulled back in a furious snarl, his back arched by the sheer force within him … so great, so awesome was the strength bursting from inside him, that his body was keeled over … little hands, once soft small, now suddenly gnarled and aged, fingernails ending in viciously sharp points dug into the dirt. The fingers quivered, trembled violently as his body struggled with the vast power inside …

It might have made a pitiful sight, to see a small human boy so dwarfed, so overtaken by a terrible stronger power …

But no way, no way was he bowing to the power …

It was … quite the opposite …

And again, Sasuke watched, eyes unable to tear away, as the boiling, burning, raging chakra emerged from the boy …

Spinning red wheels widened, and he counted …

One … two … three … 

_Four, five …_

He gasped …

Six … Seven, eight … 

And then the last and ninth tail of chakra emerged, all swirling around the tiny body. Sasuke could feel the raw power and force contained in just one stroke, one thrust of a single tail. A careless brush against a heap of boulders sent them tumbling, crumbling into dust …

So taken up Sasuke had been in watching Naruto, with mounting fascinated horror, that he didn't immediately register the sudden movement of the dragon in front …

The dust surrounding it was still clearing, and as yet he could not see its full outline, the real size and shape of the monstrous creature, but he could only begin to imagine –

Yet again, it happened too fast for comprehension.

All he knew was that he could never have moved fast enough, could never have made it, in whichever lifetime he lived …

But even he could never have imagined the dragon could move that fast …

For something that size …

And he could have had no idea of the reach of its front leg …

But he saw it, a curious mixture of furious incredible speed and sickening slow motion, as a long scaly black thing lunged forwards with frightening speed, the deep ancient growl as the dragon thrust out its leg, a ferocious, cruel talon which caught the moonlight momentarily before it headed towards its nearest targets … its two helpless, vulnerable targets …

Nothing more than a strangled gasp escaped Sasuke's throat. And that's all he had time to do … it was too fast, too fast to even comprehend let alone stop …

Hinata … Hinata and … 

… _Danah … _

…

_No …_

_No …!_

But he'd blinked.

He'd blinked and he'd missed it.

All he was aware of was a terrifying whistling … a whistling that couldn't have lasted more than a split second …

… Which had been all the time the rage of the Kyuubi had needed to reach the deadly talon …

… And Naruto hadn't even had to move …

With the speed of a deadly snake, one of the twisting towers of glowing, pulsing red chakra, one of the nine tails, had done nothing more than a flicker …

A single deviation away from its swaying, spiralling motion, a simple flicker towards the dragon's talons …

The lethal talon had been inches, mere inches from reaching the girls …

… Inches before the living, breathing wall of deadly red chakra descended in front of them …

… A protective barrier to likes of which had never been before …

And then the grating, growling voice, that came from somewhere deeper than the pits of the boy's stomach … so deep, so resonating that it had to have come, an echo from the ancestors of centuries before …

**_"You will … not touch them …" _**

Spinning red wheels stared, stared in speechless shock at the tiny figure, dwarfed by the enormous spiralling chakra around him. The body, bent over in what seemed like an agonising forced curvature of his spine. The once small fingers now gripping, cutting viciously into the ground, evil claws slicing effortlessly into the fertile soil underneath. Legs and feet braced against the ground, knees slightly bent. As if, any moment, like a loaded spring, the small body would pounce, would become a deadly, hurtling missile …

And the small face was upturned, the relentless gaze piercing the creature in front of him. The strange glowing orange-red eyes …

… And the jaws pulled back into a smirk. A smug, deadly smile …

And in that movement, in those words, that look, Sasuke understood …

He knew who it was that was standing before him, he knew whose true heart it was …

And he knew … that he didn't have to fear …

This was Naruto after all …

This was a boy who passionately loved a village that hated him … a boy who fought with every part of his large heart to protect and defend this village …

But most of all, this was a boy who had given his life to something that was far, far bigger than he himself was …

And above all, this was a boy who was afraid of only one thing …

… He was afraid to run away …

Sasuke's thoughts came to a frenzied stop as he saw the glowing pulsing red figure shift. Naruto's fingernails clutched the ground harder, his sandals scraped against the soil. His body tensed, and he growled …

Something was once again stirring in those deep red chasms …

The dark-haired boy felt another horrified thrill shoot through his blood, felt a gasp emerge from deep within his throat …

Because the pulsing chakra seemed to have suddenly glowed even more strongly … the shade of its evil colour had shifted slightly towards a more golden tinge …

Its power was increasing …

From somewhere unknown to him, to anyone, the ancient Demon Fox was calling upon its reserves of power …

The sudden violent jolt that shot through his body hurled him backwards, landing him painfully on his back. And as he sat up, wincing at the shuddering ache, and his eyes fell on the sight before him he wished he hadn't …

The unexpected surge of power that had thrown him off his feet had coincided with the sudden burst of golden-red chakra that erupted from the small figure. Sasuke saw it, and his eyes fixed, horrified and amazed …

Naruto was still crouched against the ground, but he was now a small figure in the middle of an enormous indented crater …

And had he been able to rise into the air and see it, he would have seen an incredible sight below him …

From the centre and gradually outwards, the dirt had been marked in spirals … it had followed the path of the Kyuubi's chakra's explosion …

It was even through his amazed horror at seeing this, that he realised that the two girls were still –

Panic screamed at him from every part of him, and twisting his body painfully into a standing position, he stood and stared …

His relief was immense when he saw the dark-haired girl rise. Hinata slowly pulled herself to her knees then gradually to her feet, her fingers becoming fast-bloodied from clutching at a wound on her side.

When the ground suddenly once again exploded beside her, it must have been the natural instincts the warriors of the Leaf were born with that gave her sudden life to her tired body, the unthinking way she leapt into the air, twisting to the side, away from the exploding ground …

Relief did flood him to see that she was out of danger, but it swung around almost immediately when his eyes caught sight of the lifeless black and gold mass …

Terror rose in his throat, threatening to do worse than explode him from the inside out …

This time, he didn't even think about the fact that he really and truly could _not _reach her in that time … his body just moved … pained and sore that it was …

It was only when the second blast brutally split open the ground, when his flight across the distance between himself and Danah had carried him directly over the snarling mouth of the gaping ground, when he was flung backwards with tremendous force that the pain in his body caught up with him …

Oh Kami-sama … 

_I couldn't make it …_

_I … couldn't … make – _

* * *

He was not aware of the wind screaming at his ears, its long sinuous fingers through his silver moon-kissed hair.

He didn't feel the bite of the brisk chill that sharpened the air, that swam against his skin, around his body …

Mismatched, but still beautiful eyes were fixed only on one goal, one target. Everything around him only came second, second and nothing. Enormous boulders that dislodged themselves from the ground, smaller but deadlier rocks that formed missiles through the air … he ignored them all, and his body effortlessly, unconsciously dodged and avoided them, skill that had been gained from years of practice – maybe even remnants of the ancestors that went before him, skill that had been in their very blood …

He wasn't thinking about anything or anyone else …

… Only her …

He'd seen the terrifying movement from the darkness of the forests, where he had dropped off another precious bundle …

His sandaled feet barely touched the broken ground, the tips brushing effortlessly across the rubble. The golden mass of her hair became brighter the closer he got.

And suddenly the ground exploded again …

* * *

Whether they were real tears of frustration or a reaction to the billowing clouds of dust around him, Sasuke didn't know …

Just that the figure of the young woman became suddenly blurred, even as his pained body tried to reach her …

He wasn't sure if it was blood or tears, or maybe both, that he wiped away from his eyes.

So when he saw the swift shadow, with its familiar movements, he really thought he might be dreaming …

This man … the man who had first tried to form them into a team, the teacher who had, in his own bizarre – VERY twisted – and weird way, replaced the father neither boys had anymore … This silver-haired man, who hid his own terrible, painful past, who hid his agony at burying everyone he'd ever cared about along his lonely life …

Just as he'd appeared now and then, unexpected, out of nowhere, he now saw him reach her, saw the tall, strong, slender body lean, crouch momentarily down, and the next second, he'd collected her against his heart, swiftly, tenderly and securely into a warm, protective clasp …

There hadn't been time to think about how there was no one there for them, how all the village's Elite seemed to have just disappeared right in this midst of this horror …

But though it was only for a split second frozen in time, he saw him …

He could only stare numbly, the relief that flooded through him seemed to be delayed as his senses rushed to keep up with what his eyes were seeing …

* * *

As he reached her, his mind was only on two things …

One was the body of the young woman, now on the ground, now suddenly secure in his arms.

And the other was the sudden movement the small figure standing a distance away, enveloped by enormous layers and clouds of an evil burning chakra, had made … a sudden turning of his head, and then those eyes …

Those eyes … 

The stunning evil red eyes that were now burning into his beautiful mismatched ones …

And as he stared into those blood-red orbs, the years fell away from him. His mind went into a terrifying whirl of memories, dragging him back to the frozen terror he had felt thirteen years ago …

Elite ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi suddenly became just a child again … just a small, confused terrified boy …

Although strong and powerful arms securely, lovingly held the young woman against his body, it was a frightened boy's hands which shook.

These eyes … 

…

_Last time I saw these eyes …_

… _I lost the man I had loved as a father …_

… _And another little boy lost the innocence and freedom of his childhood …_

Kakashi blinked. And the vision cleared.

And this is the boy … 

_Standing before me is the child, the tiny, helpless baby boy into whose brand new little soul a terrible, deadly and dangerous ancient, evil one had been fused …_

And yet …

The child had conquered it … 

As his arms held his lady even more firmly, tenderly against him, his eyes shifted once again, catching the blood-red ones …

But the lips had turned upwards …

… And the smile was Naruto's …

His eyes were still locked with the boy's as he rose and turned, slim strong body poised to leap back to the protection of the forests, his precious cargo safe in his arms.

As he made the terrifying trip back to safety, the understanding that had been long-coming now slowly trickled into his consciousness …

_Something deep within that baby boy, something that was more powerful than the Demon Fox could ever know or understand, had somehow quenched that fire …_

_Because there was more than one reason that Naruto had been chosen to be the vessel … everyone thought it was because he was … _

And he reached the safety, the welcoming embracing of the leafy shade of the forest, and paused, glancing back over his shoulder.

_And even now when the evil chakra was all but completely out, when everything stood on the brink of uncertainty and disaster …_

_Because the most incredible, amazing truth out of all this …_

… _The Kyuubi had been conquered by a child …_

* * *

As Sasuke made to rise again, his knee suddenly gave way, and with a pained gasp, he fell crashing to the earth.

Through eyes streaming with pain and dirt, he could barely make out the figure of Hinata as she leapt away, following the tall silver-haired ANBU who was holding Danah. Relief swept through him, but only momentarily …

I can't even bloody move … How on earth did I get that wounded …? 

"Geez … you guys are so troublesome …"

As if in a daze, the dark-haired boy turned his head, and gazed into steady brown eyes, eyes that much more preferred watching the passing fluffy white clouds than staring down at a comrade who seemed at the moment to be covered in only bloodstains and dirt.

Sasuke was still numb as Shikamaru, still grumbling, knelt down and started draping Sasuke's injured arm over his shoulder, both of them struggling to rise.

"You know Sakura will freak when she sees you. And then she'll kill me for not catching up with you sooner. Then Ino will find out and then _she'll_ kill me for not bringing you to the medical tent sooner. Then my mother will find out that I've been killed by those two, and then she'll murder me …"

Suddenly the pain seemed to well up and come crashing all at once to Sasuke's fatigued body. He didn't even have the energy left to protest, that no way could he leave, that he still needed to be here …

" … But, you know, by the time those girls get through with me, there won't be anything left to kill. Maybe my mother can, you know, kick around my corpse a little bit …"

By now, their combined limping and struggling had taken them to the edge of the forest, where Sasuke saw some wide-eyed medical ninja, and felt relieved he wasn't in Sakura's clutches yet. Maybe he could just get patched up quickly, then …

"Sh … Shikamaru … I need to –"

"Shut up. And then when Chouji finds out …"

* * *

Slowly, slowly he felt everyone leave him. Everyone disappeared and he was left alone.At least they're all safe … 

It was the thought of a little boy, a young man who was at present buried under layers and layers of a swirling, spinning ancient chakra; a chakra that really did seem to be alive as it wrapped itself around the boy, a powerful living armour.

But although the little boy was engulfed by the ancient power, in no way was he lost in it. In fact, it was his own strength, his own sheer willpower that was keeping it controlled, that was stopping it from bursting into bloom like a deadly orange flower.

And right now, all thoughts of those he loved, those he cared about were suddenly pushed aside … pushed aside and buried safely away, to come back to later …

Because right now, the poisonous evil yellow eyes of a monstrous dragon were piercing into his, as if the sheer evil could melt him from the outside in …

And as this thought occurred to him, he could feel a sneer come from deep within him. A deep, rumbling laughter, the laughter of an ancient force which really thought the dragon was a pitiful attempt …

_Nice try_ …

The boy wasn't aware of moving …

* * *

It was a battle reserved only for the eyes of those who had found him … only for those who had cared enough to go in search of him and his …

From some perhaps long-forgotten place within him, a deep roar, a bellowing resounding thing that seemed to echo from the deepest, darkest caverns below, into his consciousness …

The boy's arm lunged outwards, hand outspread, once small fingers now evolved into deadly claws …

Anyone watching would instantly know there was no way that the boy's small arm would ever have a hope of reaching the dragon. It would be seen as nothing more than a futile attempt … what could he be thinking?

But not many else knew about the sheer strength of the combination of minds that the boy possessed …

Because although his mortal arm hurtled forwards, and stopped just in front of his own body …

… The immortal chakra of the ancient Kyuubi shot much further …

… Much, much further …

Movement by movement, the Kyuubi's chakra had followed every motion Naruto's hand made …

The Kyuubi's enormous giant front paw sliced through the air, the massive vicious talon reaching the dragon's thick and muscled scaly front leg …

Another roar ripped through the fields of Konoha. A roar of indignant rage and pain as the transparent talon of the Demon Fox slashed through the thick scales.

But the dragon was far from defeated. Because after all, this creature in front of it was tied to the muddy earth below, but it … it had dominion over the skies …

The Kyuubi's blood-red eyes watched as the black Dragon poised itself, teeth bared, its muscles tensed, as if preparing its body for something. Then suddenly, it was as if its massive shoulders were suddenly exploding …

The Kyuubi's teeth bared, a low growl stirred from the depths of its throat as it watched, as two enormous midnight-black wings shot out of the dragon's powerful shoulders, two giant outspread beats against the air, and after which it suddenly found itself propelled upwards at incredible speed …

All this time, the dragon's Keeper had stood, bandy-legged and crooked as he was, and an unsightly leer on his face as he watched his beast transform, as he watched the painful-looking way the lifeless-looking lizard's body suddenly ripped itself open … the mind-numbing pound of chakra that descended upon it, and then the outstretching of the black wings …

Turning back, the Keeper noticed the strange boy about to move, and swiftly, the Keeper's hands curled in against each other, and a vicious-looking swirl of deep purple chakra swirled around them, a shapeless mass of evil chakra that did a deadly dance around his twisted hands, the glow growing larger and larger, more and more losing any semblance of shape or form. It was a mass of chakra that was meant only for one thing … to thrust blindly at its opponent, to injure and maim that opponent in any way possible …

Cackling, the man poised his crooked legs and leapt forwards, the fingers of both hands curled tightly in front of him, aiming at the boy …

Orange-red eyes flickered and blinked in amazement as it saw a puny, insignificant excuse for a human being hurtle towards him, a strange delighted cackling sound hissing from its throat.

The Kyuubi growled, and the eyes shifted back upwards to the giant hovering back menace, which had stopped ascending and was now ready to dive …

Not if I can help it … 

Not even a paw was needed. While the red eyes watched the giant beast up in the sky, and the boy's body itself stood ready to leap, one of the nine swirling towers of chakra suddenly lunged forwards, and effortlessly, almost carelessly swiped at the bent and twisted figure …

* * *

The silver-haired Jounin watched, stunned. In any other situation, it would have been funny, seeing the ridiculously hideous misshapen form, one minute standing and screeching with delighted laughter, brandishing a mass of misformed chakra and lunging towards a raging tower of the Kyuubi's ancient chakra … and the next minute, sent flying arse-over-tip as the tail flicked it, as if waving away a troublesome fly …

"Kakashi-sensei! We have to bring her back!"

The Jounin started, and turned back to Kawanari, who was all but panicking, his tiny hands desperately stroking back Danah's hair, clutching at her own hands which were unnaturally still and cold.

Things were moving far too fast, there was no time to really wonder whether one should be worried for his lady, or worried about an ancient seal tearing itself apart a short distance from him … to worry about the situation he'd left back at the village, the growing casualties in the medical tent …

"What … what do you mean bring her back?"

The boy stared up at the Jounin, the confused and bewildered state in his intelligent eyes.

"Well … do you know where she is? She's not unconscious, she's not hurt on her body … but she's not waking up. So she must be hurt inside …"

Kakashi stared at him. "But … what about Naruto? Something happened between them, something … and …" Glancing over his shoulder, "What about Naruto?"

Kawanari's brow furrowed, as if in confusion. "So what? It's Naruto-nii-san."

Kakashi stared at him. Not seeing or understanding the strange expression in the silver-haired Jounin's eyes, the little boy continued, his tiny hands taking the young woman's one, rubbing it between his own, trying to bring back the familiar warmth. "It's Naruto nii-san. He's onee-chan's brother. But most of all, he's the son of –"

That was when the second explosion ripped open the ground, the shock waves actually shuddering up through their own bodies.

* * *

Freedom. That was the feeling …

After so long, such a long time of confinement, the feel of this beautiful sharp, chill night air, swarming into its lungs, coursing through its body …

It was … alive …

The Dragon rose in a graceful spiralling tower, its energy feeding off the delightful raging and snarling going on below, as the Kyuubi's fury roared. Even if the being had leapt into the air, it couldn't reach, it had no hope of reaching this beast of the heavens … this was the Dragon's natural element, up here, it was invincible.

That was when it heard the scream.

The long, deep, shrill piercing scream.

And that was when its beady yellow eyes fixed on an approaching shape in the distance.

Giant, mighty wings, beating with a powerful grace … the sharp night wind carrying it gently, almost reverently …

After all, this was a true creature of the heavens … the beautiful golden eyes shone with nothing less than a pure, celestial light …

The silver of the moonlight mingled with the radiant gold of its wings …

And once again, it opened its beak and gave another piercing scream …

The Dragon watched the magnificent eagle approach, the sudden graceful tilt of its wings as it dived gracefully and circled, the cry resounding throughout the fields again and again … The evil yellow eyes watched balefully, loathing permeating through every midnight-black scale at the breathless beauty of Kanmuri as the moon's rays gently caressed his golden form …

And too late, the eyes were so caught up in watching the lovely creature, that it didn't see the sudden movement below … it didn't realise Kanmuri's repeated screams were actually a signal … that the creature of the heavens was calling to the creature of the earth below …

The boy tensed, poised his body, his knees bent as he readied himself …

The dust rushed upwards in a furious cloud as the lithe, small body suddenly sky-rocketed upwards, slicing smoothly through the sharp air, a deadly missile …

And then as it soared to a particular height, the small body suddenly twisted forwards slightly, and using the strength of his unimaginable speed, started spinning, somersaulting upwards through the air, a lethal projectile …

The yellow eyes locked on to the twirling figure, no emotions passing across the glassy exterior as it saw the rapidly revolving ball suddenly reach, hover then land gracefully upon the back of the magnificent spiralling eagle.

And then even the Dragon wasn't prepared for the burst of speed … one second it had been watching its opponent with deadly eyes, watching its two enemies unite, then the next second, Kanmuri had called upon an explosion of energy which had propelled him with shocking speed right at the Dragon, the aim as straight as an arrow …

A roar split the skies above and the field below as the Kyuubi's enormous talons reached it, slicing through and narrowing missing the Dragon's neck arteries.

But the sheer force of the deadly swipe had been enough to rip open the scales around its right shoulder. The Dragon screamed in agony as its wings brutally pounded against the air, propelling it rapidly backwards and into safety.

But Kanmuri was right behind it.

Even though the one on his back wasn't his usual mistress, he had been trained so well, his mind was completely in synchronisation with that of his rider's … he had been trained to read the subtle body movements, because in the eye of the cyclone of battle, there could be no time for verbal communication of rider and steed …

Balanced upon the sleek golden feathers, one hand was clutching at the bright plumes around the eagle's neck, the other was tightened into a fist … his teeth were set and his eyes burned …

Spiralling, rotating, dipping, spinning and soaring through the air. The dance between the two great beasts was a beautiful but deadly one, because one mistake, just one mistake was all it would take … The wind was sharp and biting against his heated skin, fierce fingers that ruffled his sun-kissed hair. His body was streamlined along with that of his steed's.

Naruto felt the giant eagle suddenly tense, hover in the air as if rearing itself up, and then felt even that giant body propelled backwards by the very force of the burning, boiling chakra that was shot from its mouth.

It really did seem as if the chakra sphere was boiling – the Kyuubi's blood red eyes tracked the way the swirling, raging chakra seemed to distort in motion, all sorts of shapes and patterns. It was quite a beautiful sight, until it made contact with its target.

And yet once again, the agility and speed practiced centuries ago, that which had been buried had also awakened with the dragon. Effortlessly, almost gracefully, the great beast seemed to twist swiftly and elegantly in the air, and the boiling chakra disappeared off into the sky; even Kanmuri's precision pinpoint aim had missed by miles.

The truth was, Naruto was fully aware that even with the beautiful giant eagle below him, both of them were ultimately dwarfed by the sheer size and might of the Dragon. Teeth gritted, eyes burning, Naruto knew as he watched the triumphant twisting and gyrating of the Dragon as it prepared itself for another murderous dive, that this deadly dance in the air couldn't continue.

Not with his current strength …

… And size …

This time, as he leapt from Kanmuri's back, he let gravity take hold of his body. And from the height Kanmuri was, it was no amusing matter at all …

Naruto's hair streamed back, whipped and lashed by the chill wind, by the sheer force of his fall. Eyes fixed on the ground below him, one foot stretched ready to receive the impact, the other leg bent, as his hands came together, palms first …

The blood red eyes closed, their sharp deadly light disappearing from view …

I did this once before … 

_Seems so long now, but I have done this before …_

_Last time, I gave this chakra for another to do the transformation …_

_But now, I'm on my own … _

… _And this is the Kyuubi's fight after all …_

* * *

Once they had disappeared into the air, it was impossible to follow them. All could be seen were flashes of red hot and cool green light, as the Dragon let loose its rage in burning fire, and Kanmuri responded with his balls of boiling blue-green chakra.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"

It was almost impossible to allow the little boy's desperation and terror overwhelm him, but the Jounin knew he must not allow it.

She hadn't woken or even moved at all. However, her breathing continued as normal, and her body was relaxed

But whatever it was that suddenly made the Jounin and the young boy turn and gaze in horror in the field, they would never know …

But it truly was a sight they couldn't forget …

* * *

At first, it was only a small figure …

A small mass of orange and gold, falling from a great golden beast. Normally it would have been a horrifying vision, beginning to end.

Except that the boy's fall didn't end the way it was supposed to …

From a tiny figure in the vast expanse of sky, a sudden pinpoint burst of orange exploded into life.

It was tiny only for a split second.

For at the next second, even the figure of the boy had disappeared, engulfed completely in an enormous, massive cloud of golden-orange light, surrounding by swirling clouds of dust, a cloud that seemed to swell and bulge outwards with each passing second …

And then, there was room left only to scream at the next sight, except that by now, all who saw it were already breathless and horrified enough, that they didn't even have breath left to scream.

The unexpected sudden thundering on the ground, a colossal impact as the giant mass of swirling chakra hit the earth.

And then … silence.

The dust cleared.

Huge.

Massive.

The silhouette against the midnight sky and the glow of the pale moon brought only the worst memories cascading down upon those few shinobi who were present …

And their minds too, were hurled back into the terrifying pit of blackness that had surrounded them all that fateful night, so many, many years back …

… And who remembered …

Remembered …

… 'Long ago …

… A Legacy that had formed the very ground they stood upon …

… 'There was a nine-tailed Demon Fox who was so powerful that one swing of his tail … could cause mountains to crumble and tidal waves to form …

… A legend that had been spun into the fibres of their minds, their hearts …

… ' To fight this Demon, the shinobis were formed …

… The reality of the legend that was the cause for what they were, the cause of the beating of their hearts …

… 'Finally, after a long and hard battle, the Demon was defeated by a shinobi, the Fourth Hokage, who sacrificed his life to do so …

… This legend now become reality …

The tip of a nose lifted into the air and sniffed, delicate, almost tentative breaths of air. The feeling as the air swirled into its lungs …

The feeling of this sharpest night wind as it ruffled through the thick, red fur, the wind's chill fingers hesitating, wavering, but just as caressing …

And this time, the real, genuine feel of the cool, soft green grass, lightly springing up back to the touch as a giant paw lifted, as the soft pads of the beautiful fox's feet tenderly touched it again …

The rich, deep orange-red of the thick fur stood out brightly, almost luminously against the green blue and black of the surrounding environment. It seemed to glow …

… With a life of its own …

* * *

The heart of a shinobi …

Even in the midst of the most deadliest, the most bloodiest battles, the heart is always steady … a constant, reliable rhythm …

For Kakashi, he could remember only a few, a very few occasions when his heart had thundered in his chest …

And now, looking upon the incarnation he had hoped never again in his life to encounter …

She still hadn't moved, hadn't woken or stirred. It was only after the warmth he felt against his lips when he kissed her unresponding ones that he was convinced that she was alright. They were still her soft, warm lips … but where …

"You have to … you have to stay here and look after her. I can't … Can't let this continue. I have to go back to the village, contact reinforcements –"

"But why? Look, Naruto nii-san is already taking care of it."

Kakashi stared, tiredly, into Kawanari's brown eyes. Very puzzled brown eyes. Closing his eyes, wearied, he turned and gazed in the direction of the field again. "No, Kawanari-kun … there is no one there."

Hearing no response, Kakashi's eyes turned back and rested once again on the little boy, and he suddenly felt a chill in his chest. Kawanari was kneeling, trying to peer over the tops of the thick shrubbery that lined the forest. But it was his eyes that startled the Jounin the most … eyes that had an eerie blue-green tinge around beautiful brown irises …

What … what on earth can this child see that I … 

"No look, Kakashi-sensei. I can see Naruto nii-san."

Kakashi blinked. "What? What do you mean …"

His voice trailed off as the little boy raised his hand, pointing … right at the Kyuubi.

"See, Kakashi-sensei, look. He's right there."

The Jounin could only stare. _What on earth … of course he's there, he's –_

Earnestly, the little boy pointed, his enormous brown eyes shining. "Right there, Kakashi-sensei, right where the heart is."

The silver-haired man slowly turned his head.

And understanding came in a thunderous approach … the beating of his heart …

He stared at the terrifying, massive beasts, eye to eye, bodies poised in deadly combat.

He stared at the giant red fox, the worst of all the Youma that roamed these lands … he stared at this apparition that brought only pain crashing upon his memories …

That's … 

… _That's not really the Kyuubi …_

… _Because Naruto has …_

…

… _Naruto has …_

And once again, it was only a few times in his life that emotion rose up and spread throughout him. He stared at the broad, massive yet graceful body of the Kyuubi, the effortless movement of the powerful rippling muscles …

He stared right at the heart …

And though he couldn't see, he knew … he knew exactly what was at the heart …

First with the heart … 

… _Then with the head …_

* * *

This time, when he leapt, it was a shock to feel the sheer size of the body that left the earth, the brutal and raw power that lay rippling underneath strong, sinuous muscles … muscles that had been conditioned by so many, many centuries of practice. A strength that had lain waiting all this time …

And it was as if the Konoha night wind itself lifted the mighty body up on its invisible wings as the formidable and crushing strength of the Kyuubi sliced effortlessly through it …

Blood-red eyes fixed upwards on its twisting, spiralling black and scaly target, the Dragon now rearing into the sky, the mighty outspread wings lashing powerfully against the air currents, pounding the invisible arms of the wind as it propelled itself further and further upwards. Even its slow, dull-witted brain could fathom the sudden burst, the mighty explosion of energy and spirit that had erupted from the giant beast beneath, a surge that the Dragon hadn't been prepared for … let alone trained for … all it acted upon now was its first, most basic survival instinct – escape. Escape, then watch the enemy from a distance, for the one weakness, the flaw that would bring it down.

But the fox is always a predator.

It was a creature of the night, the lord of the dark forest, the master if stealth, of shadows. Up here, dancing in the wings of the wind, the Dragon might have been in its own element; the skies were after all, the realms of any winged creature. But this forest, this field, the crisp night air and pale moon belonged to the Fox, and it alone. This was the element of its dreams, its natural domain. A battle between two mighty beasts taking place here could have only one possible outcome … Because nothing could hope to compare against facing it in battle in this environment. Nothing …

The sharp, ancient eyes of the Kyuubi watched the twisting creature relentlessly, the wisdom of ages that trained it to watch for the slightest sign of weakness –

With a powerful roar, the Dragon suddenly reared itself while mid-way in the sky, and with incredible and unexpected agility and grace, it curved in a perfect arc, and suddenly shot away, far over the top of the forest, away from the giant red and orange beast below, the mightiest of all the Youma.

All this happened still as the great fox had hurtled into the air, slicing through it, trying to reach its target. At the Dragon's sudden movement, it seemed the Kyuubi was suddenly at a disadvantage – to the horrified and silent watchers below, the beauty and terror of the great fox seemed frozen in time in mid-air. Unlike the winged beast above it, it couldn't freely control its own movements.

But the landscape below had been carved into the Fox's mind forever. It knew every single crevice, every placement of rock and boulder, the height of each tree, even every shape of each blade of grass …

With a snarling roar, the massive form of the Kyuubi turned in mid-air, its back curving inwards as the direction of its propulsion changed, one enormous padded paw stretching towards a giant boulder on the field below, the other paw curved inwards …

It was with the lightest, softest touch that the colossal body alighted on the boulder. Like a touch of butterfly's wings, the Kyuubi's front and back legs rested for only a split second in time on the top of the boulder.

And then, the sheer speed of its descent gave it the energy for the second momentum upwards, this time, in an almost horizontal thrust …

Directly across the forest, front paws barely skimming the tree-tops …

The watchers below only had time to look upwards in sheer terror before they witnessed an eclipse of the moon … the immense form of the Kyuubi as it sailed over the tops of the trees, out of their line of sight …

Once more, as it felt itself losing momentum, losing speed, the Kyuubi didn't even look downwards as it landed on yet another giant boulder before taking off again. After all, this landscape had been engraved in its very consciousness … all those years of roaming, running, loving this land hadn't gone to waste …

* * *

They would wonder later just how many had actually known of what had happened. At the time it had been happening, it hadn't been in the universe of anyone's mind to think about the fact that no help seemed to be arriving. They had no time to hope that the village's Elite would leap in, a living, breathing protective barrier …

But later, they would wonder … _Didn't anyone sense this surge of power? Didn't they sense the explosion of this dangerous chakra? Didn't anyone consider the fact that at least two of their Jounin, one of them a Captain, had disappeared from contact … _

But the moment those in the village became aware of the situation themselves was that dreadful, terrifying moment at the lake …

Usually the lake was a breathtaking, beautiful sight, with the waves softly caressing the edges of the ground, the way they sparkled as the giant orb of the moon above smiled down upon them. So it was that light seemed to continually radiate from the diamond-studded surface as the moon's rays danced upon them.

And that dreadful night was the first they ever saw the light suddenly vanish from the lake.

A disappearance that coincided directly with the moon above being eclipsed by two monstrous shadows …

The first form that the few stunned Chuunin and Jounin there were able to make out was the very embodiment of their worst nightmares, the black part of legends told to them.

Huge. Monstrous. A giant black-winged menace, a very terror of the skies … the massive outspread wings had instead of the soft downy feathers a strange velvet sheen to it … smooth and frictionless, cutting, slicing flawlessly, effortlessly against the wind. The ends of the wings ended in inch-long talons, gnarled and twisted, curled viciously … and against the backdrop of the large pale orb of the moon, the brutal sharp talons seemed to be splicing through it …

But even after that, there wasn't time for this truth behind this horrifying image to fully sink in …

… before the next monstrous figure materialised, right behind it …

And this next figure was one which was much, much more familiar … a shape and form which still, even now haunted their dreams in the midnight hours, that crept into their consciousness when they stood before the graves of their hearts which had been viciously, cruelly stolen that night, so many, many nights ago …

One outstretched paw, lunging towards the black winged menace, the other paw curled in towards its chest, and nine powerful blades of charka propelling it through the air …

… And the blood-red eyes, as alive, as glowing as they had been …

Indeed, it was as if time itself had swung backwards, and this creature had been as it had been then, at its full strength, thirteen years ago …

But the Dragon, all this time, hadn't been blindly flying, had been fully aware of every break in the air currents behind it … could sense every setting of thick red fur on the Kyuubi's body as it sliced through the wind …

And so it was no trouble to suddenly coming to a gripping stop mid-air, turn and viciously lash out …

… A brutal, malicious swing of its giant tail, an array of pointed, jagged talons rising out from the ends of it …

Even the shinobi below gasped as they numbly witnessed the Dragon's tail ripping unthinkingly, ferociously thoroughly the air, in a strangely graceful arc and impacting with a sickening thud against the broad chest of the giant Fox …

A snarl, a roar of buried fury and unimaginable agony was hurled from the jaws of the pained Fox as it was sent careening out of control in its heavenly flight. The tail had literally knocked the breath out of the Demon Fox, and the very force of the blow was unexpected, in the least …

Later, the shinobi would wonder why that moment they saw the great red terror, the enormous form of the shape they had loathed, that which had been a symbol of fear and fright … why the image of that foe being viciously hacked back by its opponent had caused a sudden upwelling of alarm, of horror and panic …

Perhaps some of them had, through the fog of horror at seeing the Kyuubi seemingly come back to life after the sealing with had cost one of the most-loved Hokage his life, some of them had wondered in the very, very back of their minds … had wondered why this terror was pursuing something even more terrifying …?

Because a great terror of the past, long defeated, indeed had returned … and upon its return, it hadn't gone for the village, hadn't even thought about attacking, annihilating the very same shinobi who had helped condemn it before …

Instead, it had set its cruel sights on a bigger, more frightening and completely unexpected vision …

… _Why_ …?

It is incredible the way a human mind works. Sometimes it is incredible in its stupidity, other times in its powers of depth, understanding and vision …

Because for those few shinobi who had thought this way, they were actually seeing this greatest of the Youma as an unexpected ally …

Everything, even painful memories of the past had given way to the frenzied desperation of this present … they needed help now, above anything. There couldn't be time to remember anything else …

… And help had come …

… _Help had come from the most unexpected source …_

… _Help had arrived in the most unexpected way …_

The 'why' and 'how' wouldn't be thought of until much later, wouldn't be revealed until it was all … all over …

* * *

He seemed to be totally, completely alone … of the show and its spectators, he couldn't feel any presence.

Even the silver-haired teacher had vanished, leaving him, trusting him with their precious cargo …

Kawanari's gaze shifted upwards, through the canopy of trees, up to the diamond-studded sky above, so still and quiet. Absent-mindedly, his fingers gently, tenderly stroked back soft trailing golden hair, streams of gold rays that had escaped from the sun.

Fingers quivering, he shifted his frozen position and moved beside her, leaning over her body, peering into her face. And still his hands shook, despite the cold, despite his terror and worry and fright …

_I've never done this before … _

_It's such a risky, frightening thing to do …_

And as he continued to gaze down at her, his eyes softened, and cleared …

_And yet, that's why I chose to become a medical ninja … _

_Because I saw what it was she did, what she loved doing so much … and yet another reason why she was so valued and trusted and loved …_

_It's about those expressions of hope and faith in the faces of your team … the hope they have, that despite everything, they still have someone as special as you that they can rely on … _

_Surely being able to restore someone's broken faith and dreams, restoring the colour to someone's face, the life to their heart … _

_That's the gift that only a chosen few have been given … _

_They're rare …_

And as Kawanari recalled her words, what she always used to say, his hesitations and worry melted away, vanishing into the chilled night air …

… _And what is rare is always precious …_

If anyone had been there in that silent forest, had peered through the thick darkness and looked into that clearing …

But there was no one there to see the little boy hold out his tiny hands, hovering over the young woman unnaturally still upon the ground … There was no one to see a soft, gentle blue-green swirl of light emanate from the tiny little fingers, reflect from the boy's enormous large brown eyes …

No one to see him lean over, holding his hands above her heart, close his eyes …

No one to see him suddenly fall …

_Fall …_

_Through the layers upon layers of complexity that was the human consciousness … her consciousness … _

…

… '_So dark …' _

… '_So dark here …' _

… '_Is this … is this normal? Is this what I should expect?'_

'_But even so … It's almost like …' _

'… _there's no one here …'_

'_The very heart of a soul, of a consciousness …'_

'_Surely it's filled with swirling colours, and movement and vibrancy? As they think and feel …' _

_Then the sudden feeling as he felt the terrible, deafening silence close in around him …_

_When he realised where he was …_

… _When he realised that he really and truly was … _

… _Alone … _

It was with a burst of horror, and anguished cry, a terrified scream that the little boy felt himself crashing out. He knew what he had just done was dangerous, so deadly that it was irreconcilable. He knew it would have taken just one thing to go wrong, and he would have been lost within the nothingness of her mind forever …

But she hadn't been there …

_She … hadn't … been … there … _

His little heart was thundering, thudding, almost trying to break out of his little chest, so much was he terrified …

With little hands that were now shaking more than ever, his fingers scrabbled in panic at the ground, trying to gather the young woman's body towards himself. His breath came in swirls of mist as he puffed with the strain.

The glow of chakra around his little hand was tremulous, as he tried to summon the last reserves of his failing strength and hope …

_She's … she's not …_

_I can't believe it …_

_Her mind has been closed … her body is trying to shut down everything just so it can remain alive …_

_I have to … have to stop that happening …!_

_But how? How can I when I don't even know where …_

And it was at that instant, with the quickness of his young trained mind that the terrifying, almost sickening answer came to him …

That moment later corresponded with the powerful earth-ripping roar as two beasts had crushed the very air between them …

But with enormous, painful clarity, he suddenly understood, suddenly knew, suddenly could follow everything …

_That's … that's what had been happening …_

_Kakashi-sensei … no wonder he kept saying that something had happened on the field …_

_Because that's where Danah onee-chan was with … _

… _with Naruto nii-san …_

_And I had just been thinking sensei needed reassuring …_

_But what he meant was …_

A tearful, terrified gulp … The little boy's terror was far than anything he could have imagined … and he knew that if the silver-haired Jounin understood, he certainly wouldn't have left him in terror like this …

_What he had meant was … _

_That something had happened in that field …_

_The way Naruto nii-san was so injured … and then suddenly, like that … it meant onee-chan must have done something …_

_And now I know what happened …_

_Even if I can't bring her back, I have to still keep her body responding … or otherwise …_

_Otherwise …_

And nothing, nothing could ever truly have prepared him for the horrible, shocking truth …

_I know where she went, to speak to him …_

… _And I know where she is now …_

… _Trapped …_

* * *

Terrified eyes watched the Dragon's progress, its triumphant snarling scream that wavered through the brisk, chill night air, tremulously carried across to the ears of the silent shinobi below.

The thing was terrifying … a beast of the air, a kind they had never faced before. A winged menace, a very horror that commanded the air and wind as it pleased … how to fight something like that?

Everyone had seen the impact of the lethal strike from the Dragon's tail – they had seen the vicious spikes cut into the soft chest of the dangerous Kyuubi … they had seen this other element of their nightmares thrust back, swatted away effortlessly as if it had been an insect …

A scream, a swirl of blood orange-red fur as the Fox was hurled backwards, a resounding crash as the mighty body impacted with the sneering embrace of the thick dark forest surrounding the lake.

And then silence.

Now numbed , insensitive gazes watched the magnificent scaly beast as it circled the air above –

And no one expected the sudden effortless twist, the defying of the air, of gravity as the Dragon plunged downwards. The reckless speed, the scream of the air …

No one expected the controlled power, the incredible force with which it stopped a few feet above the surface of the lake …

The strange eerie, almost poisonous-looking breath that issue from suddenly wide-gaping jaws. The steady, controlled stream of that evil breath downwards, down upon the surface of the beautiful, shimmering lake, studded with the heavenly diamonds …

The helpless, unnaturally immobile shinobi suddenly shrunk backwards as a furious hiss seemed to issue as the vicious breath touched the gently rippling surface of that lake …

And once more, they couldn't have expected a furious eruption from that surface, an explosion of the water as if something had been stirring underneath, something which had been lying in wait …

In truth, the Dragon's breath had been spinning so fast, the breath having been sent down in a giant furiously rotating cyclone, that upon contacting the silky waves of the still lake, it had suddenly caused the birth of an enormous, terrifying whirlpool, one that had erupted from the soft belly of the lake in the blink of an eye, like a monstrous, frightening child …

And now, inexplicably, the sides of the whirlpool rose, great circular sheets of towering, trembling, quivering water … now suddenly, the whirlpool was even more deeper, more deadly, more dangerous …

But perhaps the most frightening, and at once the most beautiful sight, was that the rising water seemed infused with a strange reddish-blue light, simultaneously menacing and breathtaking … and it was only upon hearing a corresponding hiss, that the shinobi realised the beautiful, soft water of their lake, the same harmless water the children had paddled in delightedly, the water which the sunshine had caressed by day and the moonlight had kissed by night … this same water now burned with a deadly vengeance …

… Poison …

One drop of that rising mass of shaking, quivering terror …

And what made it worse, was that the Dragon was now hovering at level with the rim of the tower of water. The black wings arched, the massive body dropped a bit more and the deadly, lethal water was now swirling across those glittering black scales, as if it were no harmful than a soft summer breeze …

To the more quick-witted of the shinobi, the Dragon's intentions were now made clear …

_One breath … just one breath from that creature, and that massive tower will crumble. And it won't crumble back down into the lake …_

… _Those poisonous, deadly waves of water will be sent outwards … and every single one of us will …_

… _Will …_

…

_And even if we escaped it … there is so much water in there, that it won't be any effort to make just another such tower … even a hundred-fold that size … And depending on just how much control that creature has over this element … _

Little by little, a mixture of attack and defence began to creep into the minds of the shinobi. They were, after all, trained for situations just like this …

But what? What could they possibly do …? There was no way this Dragon's power could be turned back upon itself – its very own poison was swirling across its hovering body as if it were nothing more than tender caresses –

No one saw the sudden movement. So caught up in the horror of the lake, they didn't see a sudden black streak, a flash of midnight … a flash of silver …

Black … his clothes, his eyes, were black …

But his katana …

It was only at the sudden light that their eyes were averted … it was only then, when a shouted jutsu was called, and an answering scream from the heavens …

An answer that came in the form of a deadly flash of lightning, a streak of white-hot dancing flame that hurled itself down from an empty, diamond-studded sky, a single blinding light of hope …

No one had time to cover their eyes, indeed no one wanted to …

They watched, still numbed, as the lightning touched the boy's blade … the softest, briefest, most fleeting of touches, but suddenly his katana was glowing, a terrifying beautiful rippling white-hot glow as the blade responded to heaven's fingers …

All this time he had been running, breaking away from the cover, soft, light feet skimming across the ground down towards the lake. Then he had called, and heaven had answered …

And now he was leaping, now the winds of Konoha had lifted his lithe, slender body from the earth … the boy's cloak suddenly billowed outwards, and his feet balanced themselves, his arms became rigid, his katana poised … The tip of its deadly blade pointed directly before him, right at the massive column of water …

… And all the time, the lightning dancing, dancing, dancing …

This time, when the blade touched the sheet of swirling, hissing water, everyone seemed to be thrown backwards, involuntarily squeezing their eyes shut, crying out in terror, in alarm …

But those that had managed to squint truly saw one of the most beautiful sights …

Sasuke had used one of the most basic principles … Even as he'd thrust his katana blade first into the water, he could recall with clear, sweet clarity, Iruka-sensei's gentle voice, all those years ago …

' … _And do you know what happens when water comes into contact with lightning? …'_

His teeth gritting, stunning midnight eyes sparkling with the light of its diamonds …

' … _Water conducts electricity …'_

His ears were closed to the screams around him. Indeed, recalling it later, he knew it must have made a terrifying sight, a pinpoint of light, making contact with an enormous swirling vortex of terror, and then …

This was the sight those few brave ones had seen, those who had dared open their eyes …

A silhouette of a boy, the poise of his body elegant, graceful, knees bent, arms gripping the hilt of a long, willowy beautiful katana … his cloak fluttering out around him against a backdrop of the blinding white explosion of the spinning tower of water …

Sasuke didn't hear the startled screams. He only heard, with a vindictive, but justifiably sadistic pleasure, the tortured, agonised wails of the Dragon as Heaven's wrath swirled over its body …

The massive black scaly mass was saturated completely with the water. A perfect path for Heaven's fingers to follow …

The tower of water fell away abruptly, more abruptly than it had been formed. And the water that had fallen back was the clean, soft, gentle silky folds of the lake … the messenger from heaven had completely cleaned it, purged it of all traces of the Dragon's poison …

But that creature was another matter …

Far from falling, it had once again defied gravity and risen into the air, the crackling of the lightning still swarming over its scales, its screams resounding far and deep.

This time, the surround ding shinobi tried to rise shakily to their feet …

_The enemy is almost down … it's at its weakest … _

_This is when we should attack … _

… _But how …!_

And once again, before they could move, two things happened, almost simultaneously.

The Dragon seemed to recover. Or at least, it had gathered enough of its scattered wits enough to mount one more attack; whether it would be its last or not, it didn't care. It might be going down, but not alone … no …

And the screaming air this time was accompanied by the Dragon's own furious cry, its own shriek of burning, erupting rage as it dropped like a stone from its great height. Inexplicably, once more a petrifying sight of the poisonous fumes seeped from its murderous jaws, and this time it was more, much more deadly …

But it was too late, that they saw or even heard the answering roar …

It was the raging, furious cry of an animal … an animal that had woken up one day to find its home, its territory invaded … an animal that had watched everything it loved, admired being decimated by this unwelcome intruder, this trespasser …

And its fury rose … and grew …

And the watching, terrified, helpless shinobi didn't see it until that last minute …

The black Dragon was falling fast, fast … an almost straight vertical drop, right into the welcoming embrace of the cold waters … the dark, misty blackness of terror ….

And at the same time, a flash of red-gold, hurtling from nowhere …

Directly at right angles …

The same terrifying, husky snarl …

The Kyuubi had awakened …

They would say many nights from that night, the Elite would say how much that scream of rage from the Kyuubi resounded in their ears, in their consciousness …

Not even the vision of the powerful brutal claws of the Demon Fox sinking into the scaly flesh of the black Dragon was remembered as deeply as the Fox's howl was …

Not even the Dragon's answering squealing scream, as its sonorous windpipes were crushed, as its jugular arteries and veins were pierced …

Not even the sight of the chilling, macabre waterfall of thick, viscous blood that gushed out from the Dragon's neck, the last ebbs of its life spurting out, dense and heavy …

Not even the final bloodcurdling scream as the mass of blood and scales, of snarling rage and red-gold fur vanished into the stillness of the lake …

This night, one thing after another had been absolute, been chilling and sudden. Terror had been born from a split-second, the blink of an eye and landscapes had changed, the sharply indrawn breath and eruptions, explosions, and worlds had crumbled …

But now, this sudden silence, the sudden disappearance of both creatures was …

Was …

* * *

Her eyes flew open …

* * *

_Dark …_

_So dark …_

_I can't …_

His eyes flew open.

All around him, it was just a haze … a strange diamond-centred haze …

The thickness, the murkiness … and yet there was also a strange light. As if a single escaped ray was trying to pierce this absolute darkness, trying to find something to reflect off …

_My body … feels like …_

_Feels like I …_

Subconsciously, his arms suddenly thrust themselves down. The environment around him responded strangely – part giving way to his desperate propulsion, part forcing pressure against him …

Then deep blue eyes widened …

_I'm …_

_I'm underwater …_

Bubbles cascaded from frozen lips as his brain caught up with the situation. Suddenly finding strength from nowhere, his arms and legs started flailing madly before a clumsy pattern emerged, giving him enough to move, to swim …

Upwards, up towards where the single ray of light seemed to come from …

Blue eyes widened …

_The moon …_

_It's the moon's rays …_

_I'm almost there … Almost –_

Indeed, it was only because be was near the top that he felt the swirling movement below … a pulsing bubbling as something churned below him …

If only he hadn't stopped to look down …

Although it was the eyes he saw first, the Dragon's roar was what truly pierced the murky darkness around him … and the powerful sound waves were tumbling over each other, slicing mercilessly through the thick water, a small target above …

Too late …

* * *

It had been with dead silence that the eyes of the silent watchers were fixed on the lake's surface.

So still, so frighteningly, deathly still that they couldn't seriously expect anything to emerge from the –

The startling scream pierced through the air, a scream of burning rage, of defiance, the rebellious power of the ancient beasts …

And then, the glowing misshaped mass of fiery red, seeming to float just underneath the surface of the lake …

Slowly at first, but gradually the shape became thicker, redder … a frightening pulsing essence …

_Like a heartbeat … _

And it was perhaps because of that terrifyingly bright red light as a backdrop, that they could see for the first time, a tiny figure …

A mere silhouette, small at first, but gradually larger in size as the figure tried to reach the top, tried to break free of the surface …

Again, as throughout that night, they had been numbed, terrified at the unexpected turn of events that no one was sure how to act …

But even as the more sharp-witted ones stirred enough to realise that the shape was human, and that the shape was obviously thrashing around, trying to break free of an invisible, deadly hold … even as they watched, as they tried to move to react, a sound they had thought they'd heard the last of ripped through the water, and burst into the air, chilling the very night wind into stillness …

And then, even as they had risen, wearied but frenzied towards the lake, t try to grab whoever it was, a head burst through …

A small head, a golden mass that caught the full glow of the moon, even despite the deadly blood red of the water beneath it …

Relief settled in for those few who moved that they faltered, their trembling legs bringing them crashing back to the ground.

_He's all right … he's made it to the –_

And then it was that the red pulse below seemed to burn, to blaze … the swirling movement became more flurried, more thickened and all that the horrified watches could hear was a scream …

A single scream of agony, of pain, of anguish …

… And he had vanished below again …

Whether it had been horror that stilled them, or fatigue, or the sheer exhaustion from their night's terror, they didn't know …

But it was enough … it was enough to finally stir them fully …

And yet … they weren't fast enough …

Another blur shot from the thick forest around them. A blur of black and gold …

Light feet that skimmed over the ground, the air …

A figure that leapt from the edge of the lake …

… Right into the pulsing heart …

* * *

_I can't …_

_No …_

_Please …_

_After all this … after all this …_

_I'm going to …_

His lungs felt as if they would burst. His screams this time were silent as the unseen force sucked him down.

Blue frantic eyes looked up at the fast-receding surface, at the deceiving ray of moonlight that had called to him only to betray him at the last minute …

_No …_

_No …_

_I … can't …_

… _can't leave … _

… _not after all this …_

…

_Help …_

As blue eyes, now wearied, sore with the effort of trying to squint, trying to see through the thick inky blackness, as they slipped closed, he imagined that that beautiful ray of moonlight was suddenly growing …

That in his last few moments, it would surround him with that light it had initially promised, a beauty to take with him to the next world …

A beauty …

And indeed, even as his eyes slipped closed, the light behind his closed lids became stronger, healthier, powerful …

If only, if only he had the strength to open his eyes, he would see that heavenly glow … he would be bathed in that beautiful light again …

Indeed, it was as if he could feel the soft beauty around him, a tender, healing, almost cleansing power flowing through him, unseen fingers swirling through his hair, surround and wrapping his body, pulling him from the red terror beneath, pulling him to safety from the Dragon's final, dying vengeance …

The lovely fingers of the light, now stroking his face, a strange kind of cleansing pouring into his lungs as he couldn't hold his breath anymore … taking deep breaths of …

Of …

His eyes opened …

… And saw a reflection of its eyes …

Intense, bottomless blue depths … a swirl of long, golden silky hair …

And a heavenly, beautiful, beautiful strange blue-green light around …

He stared at the figure, at the familiar smile, at the light shining from her eyes, reflected so wholly in his …

He only had time to say her name before the relief gave way in his consciousness … as his body realised that it no longer needed to fight by itself …

… Because its armour had arrived …

Even as he felt her arms slip around him, as he felt her gather his lithe, slender body to hers, as he felt a suddenly swirling of the soft water around them … Even as they both rose swiftly, cutting, slicing effortlessly through the murky water …

* * *

As the two figures burst from the water, as great gulps of the sweet Konoha air swirled in to their bodies, he was there to receive them …

His powerful arms surrounded them both, supporting the young woman, pulling her tightly against his body, his other arm tightly around the slender shoulders of the boy, supporting him as he wheezed and coughed … simultaneously pulling them both away from the middle of the lake, backwards to where it was more shallow …

Suddenly, Naruto seemed to lose his balance, and pitched forwards …

… Right into her arms …

The silver-haired Jounin stood back a bit, watching as she caught the boy in her arms, as she gathered him to her heart …

Watched them both sink in a heap, the waters swirling around them …

Felt the strength leave his legs and he crouched down beside them, watching even as she pull the boy's fatigued, exhausted and shivering body against hers, arms tightly embracing him …

Watching her tears, shimmering like silver crystals under the vigilant gaze of the giant moon above them, as they poured down her face, mingling with the boy's silvery-golden hair, his head as it rested under her chin, against her neck …

The Jounin tenderly touched the boy's tiny hands as they scrabbled around, frozen, chilled fingers finding her waist, finding his own quivering gloved hands, watching the boy's little fingers hold fast to them both …

And finally leaning forwards to receive them, his arms surrounding and supporting the both as fatigue and exhaustion, terror and delight gave way to unconsciousness … blissful, painless unconsciousness …

* * *

**Next: Chapter 57**


	57. Legends Never Die They Are REBORN!

DISCLAIMER: 'Naruto' is not mine, that happy honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! All I own are the new characters and my continuing plot and storyline.

**Chapter 57: Legends Never Die … They Are REBORN! **

**_Background Music: Bon Jovi – It's My Life! _**

**_The Calling – Where-ever You Will Go _**

* * *

Fuzz.

"Reports … intelligence …"

Fuzz.

"… we repeat … lake … surge of …"

Fuzz.

"… red … powerful energy …"

Fuzz.

"… casualties …"

Pale blue eyes widened.

"North Sector Captain …"

Her sandal skidded roughly in the rubble, the remains of the nearest house. Her breathing suddenly happened a little faster. One damaged hand rose to her headset, fiddled with the reception tuning.

She winced as a sharp shrill sound exploded before the headset responded.

" … North Sector Captain down … casualty section of …"

Her teeth clenched, the girl crouched down, her fists tightened. During everything, her eyes had never left the shadowy figure before her …

The chill night air flew through her hair, ruffling the short ash-blonde tresses, misting as her ragged breaths evaporated before it. The sharpness of the night wind cut into her eyes, but she resolutely kept them forced open, squinting, her teeth clenched, her jaw set.

Because her fight wasn't over.

The loose rubble crunched under her sandals once again as she shifted, her eyes burning into the figure before her, etching every move he had made, reading every move he was about to make … her other hand reached up, her fingers brushed idly against the headset button.

"Come in."

Crunch. Her body tensed as the figure moved.

"I said, come in." Silence. "Does someone read me."

Her breath hissed as her foot came in contact with a depression on the road, a broken, gaping hole which had just been waiting for her heel to plunge through. Within split seconds, she had already regained her balance and poise, and her opponent knew it too, for he hadn't even bothered to move. Her skill and speed … too unpredictable …

Crackle. "We read you. Please state your number and –"

"I don't know. Unless you want me to ask the guy who used to own this headset."

Silence. "Without authorisation –"

The wind whipped through her hair as the girl suddenly leapt backwards, somersaulting and landing upon higher ground, pale blue eyes gazing intensely down at the snarling shadow which had decided to take advantage of her preoccupation, and leapt at her …

"Shut up. Shut up and put me through to Yamanaka-san."

The voice paused. "I'm sorry, I can't –"

"_Damn it, just put me through to my father, will you!"_

This time, the headset completely flew off. Ino winced as a flash of something electric green shot at her head, narrowly missing her scalp. As the girl once more felt the sharp bite of the wind as it whipped against her exposed wounds and bruises, the tiny shuriken stars effortlessly found their way from the bag at her waist to her fingers, and they cheerily whistled through the air.

As she landed, a grunt of pain signalling the silver stars reaching their target, she whisked the plastic headset off the ground, in time to hear the deep, calm yet urgent voice of her father.

"Dad! Dad! Dad, please tell me, what has been going …"

A crackling silence. Then …

She listened.

Her eyes widened.

A bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

Her body stiffened.

**_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted … _**

But her heart soared …

* * *

Their headsets had suddenly crackled into life.

One minute, the fierce, sparkling evil of shadowy opponents, and the next, unofficial intelligence seeping through the headphones, the calm, gentle and strong voice they recognised as Yamanaka Inoshin …

Kiba swore loudly as he lost his footing, cursing again as his teammate suddenly leapt up beside him, a powerful fist whistling through the air, meeting forcefully with a jaw.

Lying in the dusty ground, he froze as he heard the voice, the words … _No way … this can't be …_

Tense, Shino shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned, watched the figure on the ground.

Their eyes met.

Their muscles tensed. Their hearts hardened …

_No … _

Then without a word, with any communication, they leapt up into the air.

The shadows looked up.

Two boys, framed against the backdrop of the moon, and a sudden awakening of fury that they had never seen before.

Fingers brought up in jutsus …

**_No silent prayer for the faith-departed … _**

* * *

The young Chuunin Captain didn't have time to even think about what he was hearing. His body tensing, it was all he could do to maintain his position, trying to hold the shadow jutsu, all he could do to rely on his partner to do her part …

… Even if she wasn't his usual partner …

Good thing Sakura hadn't heard clearly the situation leaking through the headphones. Good thing that at the very moment, the lithe body had launched itself into the air, slender arms reaching for the bag at her waist, the glimmering silver projectiles as they caught the moonlight one last time before racing, cutting through the night mist, cutting right through the shadowy garments of the opponent, right into the throbbing, pulsing, furious flesh …

Because as she fell back down to earth, the last few fragments of Ino's father's voice crackled softly into the headset …

" … Uzumaki … Naruto …

" … Uchiha … Sasuke …

Shikamaru released his breath, then cursing silently, shifted his body slightly, his fingers clenching, intelligent brown gazing intently at the screaming, agonised figure, the body yearning to writhe in excruciating torment upon the ground, unable to do so as the Chuunin captain held his ground, their shadows locked …

His eyes fell upon Sakura.

Frozen upon the ground. Blue-green eyes widened in pure, raw horror as the messages reached her brain.

And he stared at the sudden dark figures that rose behind her.

His own shadowy fingers had barely reached the opponent's neck, barely had the man's screams died down before Shikamaru already felt himself leaping towards the frozen rose-haired girl …

And barely had she herself heard his own desperate yell for her to look out behind her before something snapped in her eyes …

She thought about what she'd heard …

And the fire burst inside …

The next moment, the Chuunin captain had skidded to a halt, and blinked.

**_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd … _**

* * *

His large silvery eyes, turned electric blue by the chakra racing through his dilated pupils, calmly took in the frozen state below him.

Though his body was already poised, already in position to attack the shadowy would-be assassins who were steadily gaining on the girl, he also read his Chuunin Captain's moves slightly before Shikamaru actually finished his jutsu and starting moving, arm thrown back ready to fling his shuriken, complete with exploding tags at the dark grey mass rising up behind Sakura.

But then Neji calmly watched Sakura move …

A stirring in her deep blue-green eyes …

A stirring, of something awakening …

Her teeth set …

**_You're gonna hear my voice _**

**_When I shout it out loud … _**

Then a blur …

A scream of fury such as they had never heard before from the girl …

Her teammates were down. Both of them …

… But she didn't have to have seen them go down in order for her fury to awaken …

The stunned expressions of the glimmering white eyes of the shadowy enemy as they sensed her lightning swift presence behind them. Her lithe body, keeping close to the ground. Then, sudden silver sparks as the deadly point of her _kunai_ sliced …

The screams of agonising pain as the young medic ninja sliced viciously, mercilessly through the fine tendons … the Achilles heel …

**_It's my life _**

**_It's now or never … _**

Neji rose slowly from his crouched position, his body straightening to its full height, one hand absent-mindedly re-tuning the headset's frequency, back to the channel where he had inadvertently, like so many others, heard the calm Yamanaka-san's voice. Long brown hair had come loose from its band, and it was now caught up in the sharp, biting night breeze, lifting it from his shoulders, his forehead …

His eyes, his heart untouched by the viciously cruel act he had just seen the broken, screaming girl perform …

Because he knew … he had known months ago what the rest of his teammates had learned in these past few hours …

_The single most important rule of war … _

_… Show no mercy … _

_… For you will receive none … _

And as a second wave of black madness rose behind the shadowy-cloaked men, screaming and writhing in pain, Neji still didn't move …

**_I ain't gonna live forever … _**

For he had already sensed the furious spinning whirlwind that inevitably heralded Lee's arrival, and he all but blasted right into the thick black mass, spouting his usual nonsense. Neji almost sighed in exasperation, and Sakura's eyes suddenly cleared, Shikamaru picked himself up off the ground where the sheer slightly misdirected force had hurled him backwards and yelled up at Lee, who grinned hugely and took no notice. He had successfully saved his lady, after all.

**_I just want to live while I'm alive … _**

* * *

Breathing hard, TenTen crouched upon the roof, gazing down at the silvery sea of her weaponry, at the occasional twitching body. Her chest heaving, she wiped perspiration from her brow and squinted through her fatigue, and picked out the slight, gentle figure …

**_My heart is like an open highway … _**

Like so many other unexpected allies this strange night, she hadn't expected Hinata to have come to her rescue. She hadn't expected the soft, sweet Hinata to have read her mind, wasn't prepared for the girl's razor-sharp and precise speed and accuracy … Certainly hadn't been prepared for her boldness …

**_Like Frankie said _**

**_I did it my way … _**

She wasn't ready for the mind-reading that had been going on, for the flawless way the heir to one of the most oldest and noblest clans had managed to cover her back, in return …

But she had seen a strange glow in those large silver eyes, and she knew that just lately, something had been stirred awake, something large, and powerful and beautiful …

She finally caught Hinata's eyes as the girl looked up. She saw TenTen framed against the backdrop of the giant pale moon, the silvery-white orb that had been watching over them all night …

Bloodied, bruised, definitely battered … a few sprains here, some more damage which would show up tomorrow …

But Hinata returned TenTen's smile.

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive … _**

Even when the earth shook violently in the next street, the girls just watched the giant shape as it continued to flatten the houses. And they watched the sheer look of shock and horror as the rider and his Summoning beast were brought down, the painful _crack!_ as a powerful, spinning, rolling flesh met bone …

It didn't really matter about Chouji's devastating technique, the mass damage that surrounded his wake …

**_It's my life! _**

TenTen smiled a little more brightly.

_We'll all rebuild this tomorrow … _

_Tomorrow … _

**_It's now or never _**

**_I ain't gonna live forever _**

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive … _**

* * *

Her twin golden tresses caught the breeze … the silky lightness allowed them to be lifted … swayed to in the inaudible melody …

Beautiful golden-brown eyes surveyed the village … _her_ village …

On either side of her, they stood, one tall, with long, white hair and ripped robes, that the wind did what it liked with … the other, gnarled, wrinkled yet still strong hands firmly gripping his staff, blood-splattered and streaked robes, and the largest, most brilliant green eyes …

Her headset was in her hand, one of her Jounin's voices playing out in her head … his words of the events reverberating in the cavernous walls within her mind …

_Naruto … _

_Sasuke … _

_… _

_Danah … _

_All that had been happening, and we didn't even know … _

_And added to all that … what our new Genin have had against them … the way they have responded to this horrible … _

_Oh Kami-sama … exactly what had you planned for us this night …? _

Her hand clenched.

For the second time that night, her fist closed tightly over the headset, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Jiraiya."

He didn't turn his head, just quietly registered the dead-sounding tone of her voice. The dead sound, and yet … something else, brimming underneath …

"Raidon …"

As if in answer to the Thunder-God's name, an enormous eagle screeched from the Cliffside top rising behind them, a proud, defiant eagle's scream that reverberated throughout the air, and even within their bodies …

**_This is for the ones who stood their ground … _**

"Don't you think our young Leafs have done enough?"

A smile twitched at his lips. A strong, calloused hand rose, clutched at his torn shoulder, the wound which had been freely bleeding before he'd forced it closed. He winced as he applied pressure once again, and pulled his robes into place.

"Yeah, Princess Washboard-Chest … I think you're right."

This time, Tsunade smiled. A full, complete smile. She raised her hand to her lips, a bead of blood hovering on her broken skin as she took her hand away … a smear against her wrist …

**_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down … _**

"Sparrow-fart, I don't think you'd want your daughter's almost-sacrifice tonight to go to waste, eh?"

The tiny little sage grinned, the youthful eyes glimmering in his ancient, wizened old face. _My daughter, eh … _

"Then I suppose we'd better get a move on, eh?"

He laughed. His hand already soaked in his blood …

The Dragon King leapt into the air, somersaulting backwards with furious speed. In answer to his silent summons, the giant, regal bird atop the cliff spread enormously monstrous wings, and soared down, meeting his Summoner halfway. As Raidon crouched down upon his mount, he heard the other two …

_"KUCHIYOISE NO JUTSU!"_

**_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake … _**

**_Luck ain't even lucky _**

**_Got to make your own breaks! _**

* * *

A calm ruthlessness. If anyone knew the rules of war, it was the silver Jounin.

_Show no mercy. For you will receive none … _

**_It's my life _**

**_And it's now or never … _**

The black and silver shadow warrior swept through the village …

_There's nothing left anymore … _

_Nothing left … _

Vicious slices and jabs here and there, as unfeeling, as emotionless, cold, unaffected …

_This has to end …_

_… It's true, shinobi are tools of war … _

**_I ain't gonna live forever … _**

A fatal stab, casual flick of his kunai here, swish of katana there …

_… But not when you are fighting for something you love … _

_… Not when you are fighting … to defend your home … _

_… Because when shinobi fight to defend something they love … _

A Leaf Chuunin narrowly dodged flying, whirling shurikens … he leapt nimbly in front of the shivering figure, another bored twist of his sword, a little dance of his feet …

_… Then we are not tools … _

**_I just want to live while I'm alive … _**

**_(It's my life) _**

Crouching down, he collected a bead of blood from a gash on his arm, slammed his palm against the ground.

"_NINPOU …"_

_… We are defending something rare, something precious … _

"_TRACKING FANG NO JUTSU!_"

Snarling, growling, roaring … the sleek, powerful bodies of his hounds shot away with incredible speed … they needed no shouted command from their master, no order … the understanding was complete, the bond was mutual …

**_My heart is like an open highway … _**

The beautiful silver-haired Jounin rose to his full height, and stood for a moment, just letting the sharp air relax his muscles, soothe his aching body …

_… That is where true strength really lies … _

_… All my ANBU missions, every single mission I have ever completed with my team … _

_… They've taught me more in this past year, than I feel I've learnt my whole life … _

_… And now … _

A vicious, furious, heated clash of swords, hands, feet, blasts of chakra in the village square, where only hours ago children had been building snowmen.

Tired, fatigued, wearied bodies, failing, falling, completely spent, knowing they were going to lie down and give their last breath for the village that was so precious to them … knowing they were never to see their families again …

… Wishing they had told those they loved more often that they loved them, because no could ever know when their last chance would be …

… Realised as they fell wearied to the soft, white blankets that they were not tools of war after all …

… They were not emotionless tools …

… Far from it …

… But too late –

Pained gasps, sharp cries, agonised thumps, groans, cracks …

And at that last, yielding minute, heaven had sent in its beautiful black and silver warrior. A shadow, a shadow that moved within shadows …

And as the wearied Leaf shinobi felt fire, life returning to their limbs, their hearts, the invaders saw the spark of a burning, raging, unquenchable fire, a spark of fury concentrated in the eye of a single man …

"… The Copy Ninja …"

… Their last words, their last sight before the furious beating wings of a thousand birds charged at them, the drumming of a powerful, overwhelming, conquering army …

It was time for the inhabitants of this village to decide how the battle would end …

**_Like Frankie said _**

**_I did it my way … _**

Hearts thudded forcefully, proudly.

The hearts of men who had watched their sons take first, proud little steps … had received butterfly kisses from their daughters …

The hearts of women who had brought forth life from within them, the little leaves of the village, the little leaves who were the beating hearts, the hidden strength, the guiding hope, the undying, eternal fires of Konoha …

**_I just want to live while I'm alive … _**

**_'Cause it's my life!_**

* * *

It was as if her heart would break.

It took all she had to climb, it took her own weak body's strength and more to climb …

But when Sakura reached the top of the Tower, and looked down upon the destruction, the damage and the sheer carnage below …

Her heart really did break …

If anyone had stood on that street and looked up to the giant Tower of the Shinobi offices, they would have seen a girl …

Short, rose-pink hair … clear, crystal blue-green eyes …

A girl, still and unmoving, eyes closed...hands trembling as they tightened upon a long, slender stick.

A stick she raised to her lips, fingers curled elegantly, holding it sideways …

But no one was there to see …

Because if they had been, they would have understood what had followed …

* * *

_This is my home … _

_This too, is the only home I've known … _

_… _

_Naruto … _

_What Naruto did tonight … _

_To protect this home … _

_…_

Her body quivered violently.

As her heart became full of emotion, her eyes opened. Blinking, she refocussed, forcing away the tears.

And once again, she saw the destruction. She saw that as fast as everyone tried to fight, as fast as the monsters were removed, more took their place …

And once more, just once more that night, the fire within her rose …

Raw, primal. It was the emotions that had surfaced when time had begun, when mankind had only lived to survive …

It was the most honest of her emotions that now bubbled, and made it clear, very clear, what her heart was telling her …

And it took from her all the gentleness, all the mercy and compassion that made her the flower she was.

Because this was a time she could show no mercy …

… For none would be given …

_… _

_Anger. Raging, wild, violent emotions. Unabated fury._

_They're destroying our homes. _

_They're hurting those we love. _

_I want to_...

..._kill_...

Another earth–shattering tremor. She fell to her knees, defeated as she caught sight of the rising mass in the horizon...

...Claws. Wings. Talons. Spikes. Teeth. Rippling, powerful muscles...

_We tried so hard_...

It was then that it happened …

A song …

A frightening, haunting, lingering melody lilted into the air...it spoke of hate, of anger, of fury, of passion...

It spoke of loyalty, of love of home, of friends, families...

It spoke of powers stronger than anything, forces, it spoke of the greatest forces in the universe...

But then, the music changed … the melody became darker, frightening, haunting …

Now it was singing of a menace, a dark menace …

It was singing of a deep blackness that threatened to engulf, to burn, to destroy the happiness and beauty of that village …

And it was then, at around exactly that time, that beyond the threatening black shapes lining Konoha's gates, a quivering black mass rose out of nowhere behind them, a deep, guttural growl. Warning, threatening... a mass with no shape …

Shadows within shadows … that was what the people would say later, when they were asked to explain the sudden terrifying unseen alliesthat had turned up. When asked to explain how on earth they had escaped, when asked to describe what their rescuers had looked like …

They could only say describe the leaping, snarling, tearing, clawing, ripping.

And they would say something else, something more terrifying …

… That the unseen, unexpected help was responding … to _music_ …

A thick black death, controlled by the strange, beautiful, deadly, lilting melody from a flute …

People would say that out of the shadows, something had lurked. Out of the shadows, help had come.

They would say that from the shadows, maiming jets of water, of fire, claws and talons came flying out … aimed carefully at each of the giant rebellious, insubordinate summoning monsters, thrusting them backwards with unimaginable force, the power propelling itself painfully into ribcages, into thudding hearts.

The confused, pained, startled invaders at the edge of the lake tried running backwards, away from the double, syncopated attack. They ran right into the waiting arms of the beasts of the Fourth Summoning Dimension...

Attacks from front and back, above in the form of swooping, screaming gold...a magnificent golden eagle...attacks from below, as writhing snakes shot up out of the ground, deadly fangs embedding themselves up to the hilt inalready bloodied, pained, broken legs ...

It had truly been then, that the tide had turned. It had been then that the traitorous, confused, rebellious beasts had felt something leaving them … they felt the cruel, hard, cold abandonment, as the controlling force which had lodged itself in their brains, left, leaving behind something empty, vacuous …

Bodies which had been propelled until now, forced beyond their limits, suddenly felt the beginnings of the exhaustion that could only follow …

Exhaustion … but first, it was panic …

Then the screams started.

The most deafening sounds that had ever been heard...

Every Leaf clapped trembling hands tightly over their ears, trying to block out the screams, wails, agonised shrieks and squeals. They watched the invading mass fall, throbbing, twisting, writhing, squirming, and screaming, screaming, screaming...

They gritted their teeth, as the tremors from the thundering, crashing bodies reverberated through the ground, up through their bodies.

Then there was silence …

Slowly they drew away from each other, taking in the sight around them. Mangled, distorted, deformed bodies. Arms and toes lying metres from their owners. Twisted remnants of legs and feet, claws and talons still glinting red. Twisted, bloodied mess of fur, hide and blood.

They caught other wandering, staring gazes, all eyes taking in the carnage around them...

Because it was over...

And the music had stopped …

* * *

Deep, long, slow rattling breaths …

Golden-brown eyes were wide, her skin pale, tinged with the haunting fright of the moon's glow …

_Kami-sama … _

_Was that …! _

_… _

_I can't believe … I just … can't … believe … _

It wasn't the cold night air, or the sharpness of that fateful winter night. It was that thickness in the air …

It was that music … music which seemed to stretch beyond the years, beyond the ages … music that yearned to reach a time that no one, not even the maker of that music herself was aware of …

Music which had taken mere shadows, and formed shapes, breathed life into them …

The sounds around her were terrifying …

… Terrifying because the silence was screaming so loud, it was almost deafening …

Just mere minutes ago, she had heard agonised shrieks and screams of pain, there was now …

A grim chuckle as she felt the Dragon King land beside her.

"Do you understand now, Tsunade-hime, why neither of us wanted to take charge of the young lady?"

Tsunade's honey-golden eyes continued to gaze across her village – broken, shattered, maimed, unnaturally silent …

… Free, soaring, filled with and swirling in hope …

"All those months ago, when Danah fought the three of them, it was Sakura who was the most terrifying …"

The staff scraped against the ground as the little man shuffled forwards, coming to a stop at a giant hulking mound heaving itself against the ground, the shade of a giant tree shielding it from the bright moonlight.

Swiftly, before she could blink, he'd raised his staff and the point of it was brought down sharply, firmly on the Summoned creature's head …

With a deep, low growl, a puff of smoke and the creature was gone …

"The damage that these Summoned creatures alone did to our village … and yet, both Danah and I could see the true extent of the monsters that lived in that young girl's mind …"

Clasping both his hands around the staff, he turned slowly, and bright green eyes watched the Hokage intently.

"I know I have leapt into the swirls of history, I have meddled with the ancient souls of the priests and holy sages long since gone … but I do not possess the special abilities to provide any sort of training for Sakura. Raw strength, and sharpness of mind I can deal with, I can train these young men."

Raidon shuffled out of the shade, and turning slowly, looked towards the horizon. Following his gaze, Tsunade also looked out at the shadowy black and grey of the distant grandeur of the giant mountain ranges that guarded this country's borders …

The beautiful, snow-capped, treacherous, fierce, stunningly beautiful mountain ranges that she had ventured as a young woman … a strong-hold to which she had taken a tiny, frightened little girl …

… Where she had watched a true goddess descend, and come to hold her brother close to her heart …

"Our time at my Retreat proved that the boys are still … uncertain in their minds. They possess enormous, magnificent potential, but if they don't have the strength of mind to match it, then it will come to nothing. It will become a terrible liability, one that if our enemies latch onto, they will easily conquer them …"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "So … Sakura …?"

The green eyes crinkled into a smile. "If I may say it in one word. Indestructible."

Noting Tsunade's sharply indrawn breath, his smile broadened. "It is exactly as I say it. The strength of her mind is … invincible. But as you can see, it is also highly dangerous. The unusual strength that comes from that …"

Here, Tsunade felt her eyes forced downwards as she heard him grumble. "What? What are you saying?"

"Hmph. Doesn't that raw power you just witnessed remind you of someone else who possesses a similar demonic strength?"

At this, Tsunade felt her lips tilt upwards in a complete smile. Raidon scowled some more.

"Exactly. She's exactly like you. And like you, she has a knack of practically perfect, superb chakra control. Almost exponentially better than you had been at her age. She needs a guidance and supervision far greater to anything Danah could give her. That girl is only full of love at the moment … she's making up for all these years by taking the young Leaves right into her arms, and her heart. She's too soft, she'll never make a teacher of the sort Sakura needs right now.

"But that's why I'm leaving her behind this time. I'm leaving her here, because I have seen in the short time I've been here, that there are many beautiful little tiny plants. Delicate, lonely little souls that need only pure love and sunshine."

Clenching her fists, she had to try hard to fight down the enormous lump in her throat.

"I'm being generous here. I'm leaving behind something that is very precious to me, because it's about time this village and the people she loved and left behind so many years ago, can have her back. You shouldn't hate or blame me too much, because I'm being munificent, if I may say so myself, in giving her to you for a while … until I return …"

This time, Tsunade managed a smile. Raidon continued.

"And so, as for Sakura …you can see she has the makings of a fine medical ninja … the kind that you value and prize so much …"

Grinning wickedly again, he beamed up at her. "The kind that your very own sweet little flower has taken after. It was inevitable that she would follow in her grandmother's footsteps, after all …"

At this, the tears that had been building up for a long, long time, finally slipped form her honey-brown eyes …

As the tall, beautiful woman fell to her knees, as the joyful, terrible, delighted, painful tears slipped out, the Dragon King stood by her side, still gazing up towards his Mountains …

_It'll be all right … _

_Everything is coming all right … _

* * *

Her fingers were clammy, her palms damp. Her breath misted against the window, large pale blue eyes gazing into nothing …

… Indeed, it was almost nothing that was left of the village. Had her eyes focussed, they would have only seen ruin, destruction. Windows smashed in. Entire front portions of houses caved in.

And the utter, complete silence.

If she had told her teammates, they would have just looked at her weird. And he … that damned good-for-nothing Chuunin Captain would have gone –

"Hey."

Her body tensed as the figure entered the room. She didn't turn …

His eyes widened in shocked disbelief and horror as the girl launched herself at him.

"Sh-iiiiii-kaaaaaa-MAAAAA-RUUUUUU!"

"Bloody – GET OFF ME!"

Chouji poked his head around the door frame, terrified out of his wits to see Ino's fingers itching, angling to reach his friend's throat.

And they were both yelling and screaming anyway.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"It-It was classified!"

"CLASSIFIED MY ASS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SHIKA, I SWEAR, YOU'RE –"

"I'm telling you, it was classified! That woman would have put me into orbit with the moon if I'd told –"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING RIP WHAT –"

By now, terror and the need to defend himself having given way to anger, he threw her off. Staggering back, Ino stared at him, her eyes glazed with fury and panic, her fingers trembling.

"D-Damn it, woman! Use your head! Would you go around telling people –"

At this point, when he heard her whisper hoarsely, Chouji crept in, relieved.

"But we … we were – were his -"

Blinking in shock, the Chuunin Captain spat out bitterly. "What? You were what?"

Her large, pale blue eyes widened. Her head lowered.

Straightening his clothes, wincing as he shifted the large bandage wrapped around his arm, the young Captain went and leaned against the wall next to the door, swallowed up by the shadows around the place. He had a feeling the electricity wouldn't be coming back to the Shinobi offices for a while – everything was being diverted to the casualties, the hospital and the wards …

Clearing his throat in the silence, he grinned bitterly. "No wonder no one gave him the time of day … it's only us who accepted him for what he really is – a classmate, another of Iruka-sensei's students, now a valued colleague and …" Taking a deep breath, he slid his hands into his pockets. "… Someone who just selflessly saved our sorry asses … saved all our lives …"

In the silence that followed, both young men gazed out of the window.

_The moon … _

_That big, giant glowing thing in the sky … has been watching over us all night … _

_… And like the legends say … _

_… It was on just a similar clear night … thirteen years ago … _

_… That a vicious monster was conquered and sealed forever … _

_… _

_And as irony would have it … _

_That same monster, conquered by that child all grown up … _

_… Came back to save us tonight … _

He only then became aware of strange, wretched, jerky sounds coming from the young woman …

Blinking, his eyes refocussing, he felt a cold panic settle in his limbs as he saw her. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Chouji rise, uncertain, fearful …

_She's … crying … _

Tensing, he could only continue watching her. _The damned woman is crying … what the hell are we going to – _

"I … can't believe … all this time … Naruto has been …" Fiercely wiping at her eyes, the roughness of her bandaged, sore hands scraping at her skin. She didn't care …

"So horrible … we've been so horrible …"

"Ino, you shouldn't worry about that too much."

Shikamaru blinked as he turned, and watched Chouji.

Bloodied. Clothes ripped, torn. A big, bloodied mess.

The biggest, brightest smile.

Uncertain, Shikamaru gazed intently between his teammates. The way she paused, the way she raised her head.

The way her eyes suddenly became bright, hopeful …

Shikamaru felt himself grinning weakly.

_Man … I really admire you but … _

_… Better you than me … _

"There was nothing you or any of us really did wrong. We weren't being horrible or anything to him. And if we were, it wasn't because we were being malicious. Not like the rest of the villagers …"

At this, Shikamaru's smile became a bit more definite.

"That's true. We all just yelled at him because he was a klutz, because he was just the clown element, as we were all growing up. Chouji's right. If you're going to go on the path of 'I should have treated him better', think of it just as it is, not because you did it with any malicious intent."

This time, both his teammates gazed at him.

"We were all of the same generation. We were all born around the same time as he was. So we don't know what happened, the events leading up to that night. We were just all told, that 'this is what the legends tell us, this is how that battle ended'. It's the adults who were around that time who knew … and someone decided that they would be the only ones who knew. I think that was a good strategy. Because we all grew up as equals – we grew up judging each other only on the way the other behaved. It didn't matter anyone's social standing or status."

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he wandered over to the window. He only vaguely noticed others entering the room, vaguely identified them as some of their own fellow genin …

"No one cared what our colleagues did when they went home after school. No one noticed that he always seemed to be alone, that he never talked about anybody from home … not the way we did. We just saw him as one big goofball, as just a sort of misfit, for no other reason than what we witnessed."

Turning, he noticed TenTen had taken his place near the door frame, her body sagging as she fought against her exhaustion. Neji had quietly slipped in also, retreating towards the other tall window on the other side of the room, quietly leaning his tall frame against the shadows beside the window. He looked just as much as mess as everyone else in here. Like TenTen, the band that held his long hair in place had come loose, a sheet of black ebony draped raggedly around his shoulders, shielding his face. TenTen's bloodied hands lethargically pulled at her hair, two long plaits that had always been pulled neatly into two tight curls on each side of her head.

Lee, for once, had had his boundless enthusiasm curbed. He'd slowly settled himself on the floor, back against the wall, head thrown back and eyes closed, just concentrating on his breathing. Shino, looking none the worse for wear except for the usual mud and blood stains that they all had, was leaning casually against a set of drawers a little further down, head intently studying the floor. Kiba had stumbled in, a large white towel wrapped around a small bundle in his arm, a bundle he kept looking at now and then, and relief would spread across his face.

"We didn't care, we weren't of the age to care about why he was a misfit – just that some people seemed better, some worse than others. Sasuke and Neji were always the 'genius' ones, for example; we just accepted that, looked to them as ones to strive for … Shino was just a mysterious creep, Kiba a hot-headed freak, me … well, I don't know what you guys thought of me, but I'm just saying – it's just the way we were … no one thought about what it was that made people like they were. I didn't know Sasuke and Naruto had been orphaned, that they'd been living by themselves in lonely apartments until only a few years ago. And even then I didn't really care, I didn't react. I'd assumed this village would be taking care of them. It didn't make a difference what their backgrounds were, only the kind of people they were …"

It was a long silence that followed, a silence and stillness which hung heavy within the room, and within the hearts of all in it.

Shikamaru raised his delicate eyebrows when he heard a loud sniffle, and blinked when he saw Ino rudely and completely unlady-like smear her wrist across her face. Then she abruptly turned and started heading towards the door.

"Um … where are you going? Our orders are to stay here Ino, and if that woman Hokage finds out I've let you wander off, no one's gonna save my ass –"

"That's your problem. I'm going to find Naruto." She flung open the door.

The Chuunin Captain blinked. "Erm … what for …?

Pausing, she glanced over her shoulder and grinned at everyone, taking in all the shocked, suspicious and surprised expressions.

"Well, first I'm gone beat the crap out of him, just because. Then secondly, I'm gonna find Sakura and we'll agree to treat him to ramen and a date with two beautiful girls –" She winked wickedly, " – He can't really resist that, and then –"

Sighing, Shikamaru closed his eyes lazily and smirked. "Well, you're going to have to do it within the next few hours. They'll be gone, I'd say before mid-morning."

He turned casually back towards the window, and smiled grimly as he heard the door click silently closed. And the tension in the room suddenly grew …

"Wh … what …"

"You heard me. They're leaving. Both of them are being taken away … to the mountains."

The room suddenly seemed very close and breathless, and curiously, he turned back. He blinked.

The girls had their hands clapped over their mouths, and Chouji had scrambled up from where he'd been curled up against the wall. Shino and Lee had reacted the same, heads suddenly raising, and Lee's large black eyes wide. Kiba still sat frozen upon the floor, a look of something unreadable drawn across his face. Neji was slowly straightening himself from where he'd been leaning against the window, his arms which had been crossed over his chest coming to hand limply on either side …

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?"

Perhaps it was because he'd been informed of it long ago, that he'd already had the time to get over the shock, the strange feelings he had had then of unease, of a sense of abandonment … so he could, to some extent understand their feelings …

… it was just the full range of their reactions that was surprising.

"Just what I said. Why do you think the legendary Dragon King came down from the mountains? You may not have heard of him, but a lot of the ancient reports in the offices have a lot of stuff about him. I can only _guess_ at the guy's age. He goes way back in Konoha's history … he's mentioned in the reports and diaries of the First and the Second, for goodness sake' …"

This time, the gasps filling the room were understandable. Another grim smile, and the Captain continued.

"But … he's a really, really special, practically highly classified thing here. Not only because he's Danah-san's teacher, but I suppose it's because of what's been going on with Sasuke and all … and I suppose, after the display tonight … Naruto's not really safe here either …"

"So … they're being taken away? What – what does that mean? Even if … even if things happened here, even if this village was rotten to them … they belong with us, don't they! Who cares what the village thinks, we were the ones who all grew up together …!"

"That's right! It's our generation who have to face whatever will come … not them, not those who knew the secret and kept it hidden all these years. It's our generation who has to stand together!"

Shikamaru's dark brown eyes intently watched both the girls, surprised that such an outburst would come from them.

"I know what you mean, but it doesn't have anything to do with how or what the villagers think anymore. Although …" Here, he allowed himself a rare, true smile and Ino's eyes widened.

"Although I don't think Naruto especially cares anymore, what the village thinks of him. Not anymore … not after he got what he always wanted. Once she arrived, you noticed how everything seemed to be filled, into his life …? When he found that he always had what he had always wanted, there's this strange sense of completeness …"

Shikamaru turned his head when he heard a deep voice, as Neji cleared his throat.

"Will they … come back?"

At this, the smirk faded from the Captain's lips, the rare smile died away.

He didn't answer, only turned back towards the window …

He didn't have an answer …

* * *

_Pain. _

_Incredible pain. _

_And yet … _

It was into a dark, dimly glowing room into which her eyes opened.

The soft moonlight, the bright, silvery beams cascading down …

Her eyes focussed with difficulty, registering a shadowy figure beside her. His large, broad frame was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, hands limply clasped together. A ripped, damaged Jounin's flak jacket lay on the floor.

And the moonlight caught and was reflected back in his mass of bright silvery hair …

Even in her pained, weakened state, her heart lifted …

And even as she shifted, his head had shot up, and he was already beside her, seated on the bed, and strong, powerful arms supporting her, holding her tightly, warmly, close to his heart. In his rush of love, of yearning to hold her again, he'd effortlessly lifted her, allowing her body to do what it itself didn't have the strength for.

Wearied, pained, fatigued though her body was, she forced her arms to move, forced her body closer …

The tears started as she finally felt him against her, as tightly as her arms held him.

The room swam as shocks ran throughout her body, painful electric jolts that were only now impacting from what had taken place mere minutes before … but they faded in the pulse of his gentle heartbeat, thudding softly throughout her slender frame, smoothing it, calming it …

Her arms began to feel heavy, sore as they struggled to maintain their hold around him. Wordlessly, she felt him shift, and was about to summon up the urgency to scream at him not to go, when she felt herself being gathered tightly, securely into his arms, then gently lifted. Gentle and tender as he was in his care not to hurt her, she still winced, and her eyes slid closed.

When she tuned in again, she found that he had slid in beside her, his powerful, strong body sitting upright along the bed, supporting her weakened, slender, willowy frame. His arms fit easily around her, pulling her against him. Her head fitted perfectly, comfortably against his shoulder. A sense of completeness, wholeness began to glide across her, like balm to her tortured body. Her hands stopped their quivering, one slipping around his body, the other resting against his chest, calmed by feeling the tautness of his muscles, the rhythm of his even heartbeat …

In that lovely, comforting embrace of this man she loved so much that it hurt, her eyes closed, more peacefully this time. And her mind wandered …

_I can't believe it … _

_Every single pore of my skin feels like it's on fire … _

_… What on earth happened? I can't understand –_

Her eyes widened.

Painful, excruciating, agonising shock reverberated throughout her body, and absolute panic set into her mind. Panic brought on by guilt …

"Where …"

"Shh, it's all right –"

"He's all right, he –"

"Why isn't he here with me, why didn't anyone –"

"Because he didn't need –"

"Stop it! Stop … just – stop."

Even as she struggled, as her little hands tried to violently push away from him, as fresh, hot, painful tears poured from crystal blue eyes, he still held onto her. His arms tightening, he resisted her efforts to pull away as gently as he could, all the time trying to whisper to her, to get through her panic.

"Danah … Danah, at least listen to me first. If you still want to see him after that, I'll carry you the whole way. I'll take you myself. At least … please … please listen …"

At that, her struggling stopped abruptly, lethargically. Her body went limp, and she collapsed sluggishly back against him. But her tears didn't stop. Her soft, painful sobs once again started tearing at his heart.

It took all her effort, every shred of energy she had left to turn back towards him, to fit herself into that embrace, to slide against his body in that perfect fit they seemed to have.

_If he says it's all right, then it must be. I trust him … _

_… One of the few I have been able to trust since so long ago … _

"When we pulled you both out, you had both lost consciousness. But he recovered almost immediately. It must be that part inside him, the part that is a gift at times …"

She hadn't been aware, but he must have already slid off his mask, because the tender softness she felt against her skin was his own. Soft, beautiful skin that glided across hers, tender, soft kisses raining down … powerful, wonderful arms encircling her, protecting her, as he had always done …

"It was demonic energy that saved him … the one inside him. That red intensity coming from the depths of that lake was the expelling of the final vestiges of the demonic energy that dragon had … it would have killed you both if it hadn't been for Naruto …" Here, there was a dry chuckle, the deep, husky laughter that she loved so much, but this one tinged with slight bitterness, with pain … "And in a way, you saved him too, because the deadly power with which the Kyuubi responded would surely have destroyed his body's cells if you hadn't surrounded him with your healing chakra. And the Kyuubi's energy saved you both from the Dragon's …"

It chilled her, such dreadful words, such a dreadful account of what had happened, what _would _have happened …

"He's the one who tried to carry you out. He paid no attention to anyone else. He tried to revive you … but the Kyuubi's power is too unpredictable, the Demon's loyalties are uncertain … it's true that tonight, something truly, truly incredible was achieved by that boy … but …"

Tightening his hold around her, as if afraid she might suddenly rise and bolt. After all, she had the same blood running through her vein's as Naruto … and she was a woman … she too, was unpredictable at times …

"Raidon is watching over him. And Jiraiya is watching over your other brother …"

He grinned as she started, as her eyes grew wide. "You weren't there, you didn't see. Before you arrived, he had appeared out of nowhere, and …" The Jounin was silent for a moment, as if recalling …

"He did the most spectacular jutsu … they'll be talking about that one in between and while the other business with your brother is going on … they're both fine. It's – it's just you, that everyone is worried about now …"

Unseeing. Once more her eyes were glazed, listening quietly as her head lay against his shoulder, listening to his voice as it resonated throughout her body, the soft waves like calming silk …

She gasped slightly as his arms shifted, as his beautiful mismatched eyes suddenly came into view before her. Instantly, her body tensed, as if even the pained everything inside her was being dulled, the pain being pushed aside …

It was the closeness of this man she had loved for so long. A gentle warming began at the pit of her stomach, a languorous pooling of delicious feeling that thickened her blood and heightened her senses to nothing else but him. His touch. His scent. All of him …

Once again, her arms slid upwards, finding their way around his shoulders, locking in position, trying to pull him as close towards her as she could. As her arms crossed each other after slipping around his shoulders, she closed her eyes as her fingers slid slowly upwards, her slender hand sinking effortlessly into his thick silvery silky hair.

The pain in her body was forgotten as she shifted herself, trying to face him more fully. Her hands slowly slid down, pressing against his powerful, tightly controlled shoulders. As he buried his face in her neck, her eyes closed. In unconscious reaction, her hand crept from his shoulders to caress the hard planes of his chest as he continued to shower her face with soft little kisses, playfully evading her seeking mouth. Under her seeking fingers she felt the muscles jump in reaction to her touch, and the warmth that had begun somewhere deep inside slowly crept upwards, seeping into every pore of skin …

"I love you."

It had really slipped out without her really being aware, but she couldn't help it. It was what was in her heart, and it was what her heart was bursting with.

"I trust you." And she did trust him … so long ago, she had trusted him with her life. And then soon after, with her heart …

At her sound of her painfully quiet voice, her trembling, quivering words, he had looked up, raised his head, and found his eyes locked with hers. Her body, her soul so sated in her glazed love, she wasn't aware that he'd moved forwards, that swiftly, tenderly, he'd already claimed her lips.

At first, and as always, brushing, teasing, grazing them gently. Then, as she had expected, hot, wet, and dizzying in the pleasure that they sent pulsing through her bloodstream. It was the feeling under her hands, her hands caressing his back and his upper arms with all their innocent and pure, raw adoration, loving the feel of his muscles tensing reflexively under her touch. In turn, the way his rough, calloused hand, the baby tender softness with which it traced the curve of her cheek with his finger, the rough silk of his touch sending shudders of longing through her. She felt it trail over the arch of her brow, the flare of her cheekbones, the delicate line of her nose. She was so overwhelmed by the sensations of his mouth taking hers, of having him so close to her she could feel the pounding of his heart against hers …

It was he who drew back first. First and suddenly, and completely unexpectedly. The next second, she found herself blinking in shock, and also slight hurt that he'd been able to pull away that fast, never mind that he'd left her in a weak-everything mess. Because now he stood, tall, and straightened to his full height next to the bed, his hands swiftly and silently pulling his mask into place, his eyes fixed on the closed door.

She'd been about to open her mouth to ask something, anything, when in the same motion that he leaned over her and pulled up the bedsheets around her body, a Jounin burst inwards, without any warning.

Her eyes widened, she stared at the man's wildness in his eyes, the panic, the relief at seeing ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi …

The man's panicked gabbling soon followed, furiously waving a scroll in Kakashi's face as the silver Jounin stood calmly, controlled and silent, listening with his usual restrained, guarded manner.

Danah wasn't really listening. She had already pulled up the sheets around her body, drawn her knees up, and was burying her head on her crossed arms, blocking out everything.

A sudden silence heralded the Jounin's absence, but she didn't look up. Her heart was once again heavy, as she realised fully, what had happened …

He'd turned, after silently closing the door, and he was watching her.

A lone figure upon the bed. Lost in a mass of blankets. Long, golden hair that even now the silver moonlight played with, a long curtain of golden hair that hung around her, as her head rested in the crook of her arms.

"It was a mistake."

Startled, he blinked in surprise and stepped towards her. "Danah?"

She didn't move. "I said, it was a mistake."

He'd reached the bedside, and he hovered next to it, gazing down at her, mystified … mystified, and yet, a little terrible knot of … something unpleasant stirring inside …

"Danah …?"

"I should never have come here."

This time, the knot exploded, and it really did seem as if his world came crashing down.

_No … _

_I – I can't believe this … _

_I can't believe you're saying this …_

"I should have come here, the dead of night, kidnapped my brother, and left. I should have taken him far away from this village. Oh yes, maybe I would have kidnapped Itachi's little brother too … after all, he's mine as well … I feel responsible …"

Something else was now settling in. his knees had grown painfully weak, and fighting down the sick feeling, he sat down at the end of the bed.

She raised her head.

And he wished he had never looked at her right then.

The terrible, terrible glaze in her eyes. It was as if the familiar stunning royal blue had changed colour. Into something terrible and black …

… and empty.

"But most of all, I'd never have had to face _you_."

A knife. A knife held in her little hands, a knife pressed right against his unrelenting heart …

"I'd never have brought something to life that – that was evidently never intended. From the first time I felt something inside me longing for you, I should have fought it."

The knife pierced. Brutally.

"I should have _killed_ it."

He was dead. He was already dead. He couldn't move, even had he wanted to.

"I'm a fool, that's why. I'm a fool and a burden who just leaves broken hearts in my wake. Everywhere I've gone, there has been someone who has died … someone in whom everything died and faded … because of me …"

The lifeless voice, the uncaring tone … it really could have fooled him.

… As it did.

It was when he heard her tears, when he heard something in her broken, pained voice that he had never heard before, that the cold ice that had formed around him snapped.

Within seconds, he had reached her again, arms wrapped tightly, warmly, firmly around.

_I'm not letting go this time … _

"Danah …"

She didn't turn her head at the pain in his voice, didn't respond when she felt him bury is head in her hair.

"Danah, why did you say all that? I know you didn't mean it, I … I know that you –"

And it was then that she did to him what he hadn't done in so long.

But it broke her as well. It broke the incredibly stupid, arrogant wall she had frozen around herself.

He was crying.

At first, her shock left her speechless, stunned. Her body didn't move, she had been far too set in her distancing, in setting her mind somewhere to come back quickly enough.

But as her wall too, shattered, she was already turning. Already collecting him tightly into her arms.

This time, it was Danah who leant back, upright against the pillows, and pulled him next to her, pulling his head to rest against her shoulder and the pillows. It was she who cradled his body against her own, her arms having found their natural way around his waist, his shoulders, pulling him closer.

_I wish we'd never met …_

The bitterness, the lack of feeling in her voice as she'd said that … it brought to him an unusual memory, a memory of not all that long ago …

A night, when his heart had been so full, so full that he couldn't, hadn't been able to keep it to himself …

He'd taken her out, into the silvery-white world of a Christmas night …

… And poured his heart out …

… And listened to her beautiful, joyful tears, as effortlessly, she filled that place inside him, that empty place that had been lonely so long, that place that had been yearning, yearning …

And it was the very same words he'd whispered to her that night, that came back to him now … the very same words that hovered, just underneath …

As his broken, faltering voice, its agonised whispering reached her ears …

"S…Seeing someone … you may be … afraid … to meet … to meet them …"

Her eyes widened. A strange tremble began somewhere inside …

And his voice of that night echoed back … the soft, deep, controlled voice of a man very much in love … now blended in with the hoarse, pained, agonising plea of a man …

… Very much in love …

"Upon meeting them …

…

_"… you may be afraid to kiss them …" _

When her tears started again, they weren't the frigid, ice-cold rivers of before …

"And when you kiss them …

_"… you may be afraid to love them …" _

_And now, the pained breaths, the quivering of her entire body against his … _

_"And finally, upon loving them …" _

"… you will be afraid to lose them …"

His eyes slid open, the gaze going right through the window, into the night sky outside …

It had been her voice that had finished his memory …

And it was now her hands that held him, her warm, loving hands which tightened around him. And this time, the strange uncertain grip, and simultaneously the fierce strength which with she held him …

The tears had stopped. Shifting once again, his lips met the side of her face, and her eyes slid closed. Closing his eyes as well, he felt like he wanted to stay this way forever …

"What have I done to you … a man such as you – a man who can go through the most dangerous, most deadliest of missions, a man who is cool, unmoved and relaxed as always … I've brought you to tears … I've … I've …"

Now she too lowered her head, bringing a curtain of gold to shower around him, misting his eyes in a heavenly silvery-golden light, as the moonbeams tried to reach through the haze of gold.

"Look how much I'm hurting you. Look what I've done to you … I've broken you so much, that you're doing something that …"

Pulling him more tightly closer to her, her quiet, aggrieved whisper. "This is why I said what I did … don't you understand?"

He didn't. He didn't want to try to understand what she said. All he wanted, was for her to realise that she really, and truly was out of her mind, if she had thought for an instant, what she had said could be true …

"You really deserve someone better. You should have found a woman who wasn't bitter and twisted. This life we lead does that to you …"

This time, he shifted away from her. Pulling himself up, he sat upright, eye to eye with her. As she turned her body towards him, he made sure their eyes locked, forcing her to say whatever she would right, directly into his soul …

"A girl not battle hardened and bitter. Understanding, supportive of you in your life. Because life will never be 'all right'. It always holds secrets worth seeking out. A man who lives a life like you do, you need someone who hasn't been hurt in that way. A girl who doesn't think negatively like I do …"

"You're wrong."

Now, it was her turn for silence. Her turn to lift her head and gaze into his eyes. His mismatched eyes which now shone with a strange, strange light …

"They always taught us … they taught us knowing it would take years to understand, but … they said you can't help who you fall in love with. It's something completely and utterly predictable …"

Still gazing at him, wide-eyed, she felt his eyes claim her, fully and entirely …

"But there was a man … a man who was one of two I had ever really looked up to, in my whole life. And this man taught us …"

As Danah became slowly aware of who it was he was referring to, she felt something large and uncomfortable settle in her throat.

"And he taught us, Danah, that you'll know you've found the person you love when one day, they hear the song that you sing … and they can fill in the next verse …"

Danah gasped. As his words washed across her like the softness of silk, she felt her mind race backwards … layers upon layers fell away from them both, layers which had been carefully built up to conceal the precious time, the precious man they both had in common …

"No one else can hear your song except them … everyone else thinks you're insane, because you sing and dance to music they cannot hear. But the one you love … they not only hear the music, they fill in the next verse for you …"

She felt his fingers softly touch her chin, raise it up. When her eyes refocussed through her tears and met his, she saw him smiling.

"The other day, when I was in the offices, I noticed a small child sitting in one of the chairs – you know the small waiting room near the main staff-room?"

Bewildered, nodding, she shifted herself, sliding closer to him, sliding her arms tightly around and leaning back against the pillows, taking him with her.

"He was sitting down and swinging his legs, and he was singing. Somewhere along the corridor, someone had put on their radio, and a song was coming down … most people were enjoying it, but only he was singing along to it."

Wondering where on earth this was leading …

Smiling, intensely enjoying not only her intrigue but the rapt attention she was giving him, he chuckled, and shifted forwards, lightly brushing his nose against hers.

"And then someone appeared pushing a trolley down the corridor, a trolley packed with cutlery and food items … evidently heading for the tea room …"

Danah's mouth was slightly open, her large blue eyes glistening in wonder. _Listen to him … he's so charming, I never believed I'd hear him tell a silly little story like this …!_

"But, you understand, as he pushed it past the waiting room, it completely cut off the sound from the radio. You couldn't hear the song anymore, just the loud, unpleasant sound of the cluttering trolley."

Still, her eyes were wide, expectant, the child in her hanging on to every word.

"But you know what? The kid couldn't hear the music anymore. But he never stopped singing."

Danah's brow cleared. She stared at him, speechless. As he grinned back at her, his own eyes suddenly widened as her fingers slid from around his shoulders to his sides. Before he was aware, she'd pushed him down, her body hovering over his, and what was evidently a threatening glare in her eyes. Irritated confusion mixed with amused delight.

"Hatake Kakashi … I can't believe you spent all that time telling me a story that – that made absolutely no sense!"

"No sense?" Delicate silver eyebrows rose, his beautiful eyes laughed up at her, his hands gently gripped her wrists and pulled her down, her body coming to rest against his own. "The annoying little girl who loved telling another annoying little boy stories when they were children, and forcing him to find meanings in them, now doesn't understand?"

Danah was torn between mounting confusion, irritation that she was unsuccessful in trying to tickle him into submission (it had never worked, he didn't seem to be ticklish), was now caught up in her previous estimation of his charm. _How unbelievably sweet …_

"Try to understand." Suddenly the mischievous glint in his eyes had disappeared, replaced by something more serious, something … more beautiful, if possible. "I'm just trying to tell you … even when you left, I never stopped loving you."

And if it had been possible for him to break her heart any further, if it had been possible that he had poured so much love into her that it overflowed and made her feel weak, then he couldn't have done it any better …

And suddenly gone was the cheeky, childish beauty she had just witnessed in this man. Effortlessly, he pushed against her, sitting up gathering her into his arms and lowering her back against the pillows. This time, it was his body, his warmth that hovered above hers …

Once again, their faces inches apart, she barely had time to realise she was not quite breathing properly before he'd leaned forwards again, and something shot swiftly throughout her very being, alighting everything when she felt his lips brush lightly, almost carelessly over hers …

Again … and then once again …

And then when his lips pressed slightly harder against hers, his arms likewise tightened, this time pulling her up sharply flush against his body, enabling her to feel the incredible warmth from every single pore of his skin. A low sigh that escaped him as her softness was pulled up against his chest …

His arms slid up her back, one hand lightly running over her bare skin, having slid in between the cord against the back of her neck, the single flimsy cord that was all that was holding her dignity in place, away from the burning, smouldering feeling of his eyes …

Another sweet, beautiful gasp escaped her lips, and enabling him to pull her closer, press against her deeper, while his other hand slid more tightly around her trim waist. His body was tingling just from the way she was responding, from her way her little fingers had gone from being timid, soft feather-light touches on his body to holding him more firmly, but still so wonderfully shy, so pretty and affectionate. Her soft little sighs and moans that escaped her when he pressed against her even slightly caused delightful shivers against his own heart. Even when he pulled away from her, feeling they were both out of breath, and she still leaned forwards, lightly brushing her soft, shy lips against his nose, his forehead, he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, the smile that tilted his lips.

"He also used to say that … when you loved a girl, when you loved her so much, so very much that it made you weak just thinking about her … then that girl became a goddess."

As if it wasn't already bad enough. His tenderness was already bringing painfully happy, joyful tears, and it was hard to focus on his face when her eyes were that blurred …

"Do I love you because you're beautiful … or are you beautiful because I love you? Well, in your case, the answer is clear …" That mischievous smirk …

"Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?"

By now, she knew it was futile. It was completely hopeless …

And once again, his eyes became grave, serious.

"I don't ever – ever – want to hear words like you just said tonight. _Ever_ …"

It was then her final seeds of doubt spilled from her, the uncertainty only to be dispelled forever in the fire of his love …

"Kakashi … Don't you understand? I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Do you understand that? _The rest of my life._ But … but you can't marry me, can you? People like us … we're not meant to marry … because one of us one day … when we get sent out to a mission … one of us won't come back. And that will be the worst. My spirit … would never rest … never …"

"No."

"Danah … Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy … there will be so many emotions … anger … tears … laughter … But it's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it."

Her eyes widened. Her hands slowly, slowly crept to her mouth. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he pulled her closer, resting his head against the side of hers.

"I also think … that it's impossible to fall out of love. The little time I've been with you, the flood of love that I felt, princess … Love is such a powerful emotion, that once it envelops you it doesn't let go, doesn't depart. I don't think …" His voice caught in his throat … "I don't think there are 'exit' signs in love … there is only the ramp that leads upwards. And continues upwards …"

And when his eyes, his beautiful, startling mismatched eyes, the strength, power and pure, raw love within them … when those eyes shifted into her blurry, unfocussed view again, something stirred, some long, forgotten place deep within …

"I'm not letting you go just like that … it'll take more than that, more than just unfounded doubts and hesitations … there's nothing that anyone could do …"

And as if to seal the weight, the heavy truth behind his words, a long-forgotten, much loved voice returned through the years …

A beautiful, laughing, golden-haired young woman … her hand laughingly, proudly, joyfully resting tenderly against the swollen promise of her stomach, the beautiful little creature just waiting to flower and bloom …

_"My little girl, let me tell you something your father told me, a long time ago, when we were both children … _

_"Love doesn't hide, pretty one … It stays and it fights … _

_"It goes the distance … and that's why love is so strong … _

_"So it can carry you all the way home …" _

And in his arms, she found that strength. That promise. It was something so powerful, so deep … It was indestructible …

Unbreakable …

Something firm, and strong, and true …

As dependable and reliable as the magic of twilight, as the returning dawn …

Forever and always as the brightness of the sun …

* * *

Once again, like it had done so many times this night, this long night, the night wind caressed his hair.

Silky sunshine it held between its invisible fingers, an eager taste of what it couldn't see, yet a delight, that the beautiful golden orb in the sky had left behind it its own love, shining in this boy's hair, for all to look and love as they waited until daybreak …

Bandages.

All he was aware of, all he could see, were the bandages … around his wrists, up and down his arms, a patch against his neck, a smaller one just below his ear. Tiny little square ones taped to each side of his face, one across his forehead.

And beneath his clothes, they had wrapped layers upon layers around his body, across his stomach and chest, tightly pulling against his shoulders, hoping that the blood circulation would get back to normal …

As he shifted his legs against the rooftop, he felt the tautness as they too swam in bandages …

"Yes, you do look like a mummy, if that's what you were wondering."

Naruto immediately stiffened. His eyes finally rose from where they'd been dully watching his white bandaged little hands, and stared into the horizon. He didn't even move, even stir, when he felt the Dragon King shuffle forwards, as the little man gathered his crisp white clean robes and gingerly sat down beside the young boy.

The boy who, this very night, had already become a man …

"I'll keep this brief, eh bratling. You'll be wanting to disappear in, I estimate, a few minutes. If you decide to run away before then, I'll make it so you don't actually sit down in those bandages for a week. Maybe more …"

Blinking, Naruto finally tore his gaze from the sky, and stared down at Raidon, whose face was all wrinkled up as if in deep thought. Then the brilliant green of the man's eyes clashed with his deep blue …

"I want you to think about _why_ you were left alone …"

Naruto's eyes widened, and Raidon watched as a curious mixture of confusion and bitterness settled deeply within. Unperturbed, and quickly counting a precious few seconds in his estimation, he continued.

"When you leap away from here and go hide wherever you are going to hide, ask yourself … _why _she left you when she could have, say, taken you with her, brought you also to the mountain, where I would have had the benefit of both you brats."

Raidon watched keenly as Naruto lowered his head once again, his golden hair carelessly, delicately shadowing his eyes. He watched the boy slowly rise, saw the wince and the strain in his face as he hurt everywhere.

"But _before _you ask yourself that, you must know one thing. That there were two people who refused such a thing to happen …"

"One was Tsunade …"

Fists clenched, the boy was gathering his strength, at the moment all taken up with just balancing himself on the edge of the rooftop. His movements paused slightly as Raidon spoke, then in the silence, he staggered to the edge of the roof. He looked down at the sprawling mass of the housetops of a shattered, broken Konoha …

"And the other was myself …"

One second. Just one more second was all the young man spared this revelation before gathering himself together, he braced himself.

He leapt into the night.

He was gone.

The wind, so happily having played with a beautiful boy's golden hair, now dismally blew cold air against a giant bald head.

Raidon continued to sit quietly, oblivious to the wind, to the chill air, to everything … a steady, determined glow in his eyes …

* * *

He awoke with a start.

That is to say, he wished he could have. He wished he could have had the element of shock, of surprise at seeing a dull, dim white ceiling instead of the midnight black sky dotted with its diamonds. He wished he could have jumped up and stood alert, looking around …

But he didn't have the strength.

Closing his eyes tightly, wincing, he just managed to shift himself on his side.

_Kami-sama … how did I get this injured … _

_Can't … _

His eyes blearily opened, and was forced to blink as he stared right into the steady moonbeams that flowed cheerfully through the giant hospital window.

Midnight eyes widened, softened for a moment by the sheer beauty of the silver. The calming, numbing effect it had …

So taken up was he, that he didn't notice the tiny figure resting near him.

Blinking his eyes to refocus, Sasuke could only stare in wonder and shock at the tiny child, a stool pulled up near the foot of the bed, but tiredness and sleep had overcome him so much, he still hadn't shifted. Only slid forwards and having folded his arms near Sasuke's legs, he had laid his little head upon them.

Even now, it was the tiny frame and the glossy brown hair with which Sasuke could identify who this child was.

"K-Kawanari-kun…"

The voice coming from his throat certainly didn't sound like his, it was all grated and gravely. As the boy sat up sleepily, blinking and rubbing his eyes, Sasuke cleared his throat, annoyed at how injured he seemed to be.

Kawanari finally woke up completely, and almost squealed in delight at seeing Sasuke awake. Noticing the wince in the handsome dark-haired boy's face, he immediately quietened down, and Sasuke felt soft, eager little hands scrabbling for his own, adoring, caring little hands which rubbed his cold, rough and calloused ones.

"Sasuke nii-san! I'm so glad you're awake, we – we didn't know what we were going to do … you know, you know, Danah onee-chan, she's been here beside you the most of the night … the doctor finally forced her to go and get some rest, because –" Here, the little boy gulped, and his breathtakingly beautiful enormous brown eyes widened, fear, alarm, panic and yet, hope, creeping into them – "Because she was also hurt really badly, nii-san. But she refused to leave, and she – she could hardly stop crying …"

Kawanari's eyes flickered over to the machine mess beside Sasuke, and even despite his fatigue and confusion, he admired the way the boy, this tiny little mere baby, seemed to know all about the bewilderment of the machines, the monitors that measured one's heart rate, the finger glove that measured oxygen levels, the tall drip beside him with blood, should he have needed it, and the absolute tangle of wires criss-crossing and leading everywhere. Tiny little clever fingers knew exactly what each thing stood for, and rising, Sasuke watched numbly, still lying on his side, as the boy fiddled and turned a few dials, as the machine beeping stopped, and a quiet hum settled across the silent, dim room, lit only by the moonlight river pouring in through the windows.

"Only now, onii-san. Only about … an hour or so ago she left …"

"Where's –" A cold chill settled over him. "Where's Naruto?"

Kawanari paused slightly, and continued a bit more slowly. "Well … he was here earlier too. Both you and Danah onee-chan had been put here, in this room, and you'd both been unconscious … but he refused to leave and …" Here, Kawanari paused completely, and turned to look at Sasuke, a sadness in his large brown eyes. "He didn't talk to anyone. It was as if … he was just blank, sitting there."

Sasuke felt something cold creep over him.

It was anger.

_What's the idiot thinking? _

_Why the hell does he have to be an idiot at a time like this? _

_… Maybe because of what happened tonight, moron,_ an irritating voice in his head said.

_But still … he – he goddamn saved the village! I … I think it's still a shock for me, but … he needs to get over himself. After all, it won't matter will it? In a few hours, we'll be gone anyway … _

Something painful lodged in Sasuke's throat.

Painful, but at the same time, apprehensive. Nervous.

Excited …

And then, when his mind drew up an image of a lovely, laughing young woman, deep blue eyes, a curtain of long golden hair …

Kawanari had silently continued to watch the dark-haired boy, watching the way his beautiful face remained so impassive and the features so composed, but the eyes … the way they flashed, stirred as the emotions raged within him …

Kawanari hovered by as he watched the boy struggle to sit up, watched as he wearily swung his legs to the ground, his bowed head, as he tried to summon the energy to rise …

Sasuke's eyes shot open, and raising his head, he looked into a pair of beaming brown eyes. And two tiny little hands wrapped once again around his own.

"Come on, Sasuke onii-san, I'll come with you."

Feeling slightly disconcerted, he was surprised to find the strength returning to his legs as he stood, his hand unconsciously tightening around the tiny ones. Hovering for a moment, he watched with amusement and a strange affection as the little boy suddenly let go of his hand to scamper around the other side of the bed, retrieve a large, warm jacket and scuttle back, beaming with joy as he stood on the bed and tried to help Sasuke into it.

Turning around, almost eye level for the first time, Sasuke gazed levelly at the child. He hadn't known him very long, but from the little that he did know …

The enthusiasm, the happiness and joy from the littlest things, the excitement, the way he loved hugs and cuddles and kisses … the rushing around for other people, the delight he took in bringing them joy … and the unbelievable store of affection in his heart …

_He's become exactly … _exactly_ like her … _

_I know of this boy, I've heard how he was raised in the Hidden Sand … _

_And then I know something terrible almost happened along the way but … now he's safe … _

Kawanari's bright smile faltered slightly as he stood uncomfortably under the dark-haired boy's scrutiny, the piercing gaze.

_If … if she hadn't left … _

_If she had stayed here with her brother, and he'd grown up under her wings … _

_… Naruto would be just like him … _

Sasuke paused in his thoughts. Then he realised that even still, there wasn't all that much difference … Naruto's enthusiasm wore him and every other person out most days, the tiniest, most insignificant event could bring him delight for hours, and the contentment in his eyes just of late, ever since her return … and he hadn't been all that much surprised to see the boy whose hair was the home for sunshine loved hugs and kisses and cuddles …

Despite all that, despite the harshness with which this village had treated him, he'd stayed golden and pure …

"S-Sasuke nii-san?"

Sasuke blinked, and then, a beautiful, stunning, rare smile tilted his lips. The child stared in wonder for a moment, the way the genuine gentle grin transformed, almost lit up the otherwise grim and austere, nevertheless handsome face. Then Kawanari gave back one of his own, bubbly and delighted and bursting with sunshine.

"Look after her, when we're gone, won't you?"

Kawanari's brow furrowed, innocent confusion sweeping across his baby features.

"She'll need you, when that house is quiet. When that loud-mouth blasted fool and myself have left, it'll be so quiet you'll feel like screaming just to … just to …"

He found he suddenly had to swallow very hard, had to really fight down something painful that rose and lodged itself.

_Memories … I'm remembering things I – that I never wanted to remember again … _

"When we're gone … she'll – she'll need someone to … to …"

Suddenly feeling weak-headed, he heard Kawanari gasp before the tiny little hands grabbed him, trying to steady him back down upon the bed.

As he gazed once again at the ceiling, the night played through his mind. The true horror of this wouldn't come until a long time, he knew …

As his face wrinkled in agony again, he became aware of a strong, soft blue-green light, and blinking, he found a brown-eyed, brown-haired little angel peering down at him, a beautiful pulsing ball of chakra swirling around both his little hands.

"Forgive me, Sasuke nii-san. I can only imagine what's going through your mind. And I know what's ahead of you, too. In a few hours, it will be hard enough, saying the goodbyes …"

Sasuke could only continue staring, helpless and yet something aching in his heart as he saw the beautiful chakra, thudding to his own heartbeat, as it came closer and closer. And then at the first few feathery-light touches of the chakra, the most beautiful, beautiful peace … the lovely calm …

And the voice of this tiny little angel … a soft, loving voice …

"Don't worry, Sasuke nii-san. No one in this world can ever make it on their own. And no one, once they have found something good, will ever let it go …"

A soft little laughter.

"I know, we'll all be looking forwards to when you come back … and please don't think, for a minute, that anyone will ever be able to not want to be in her presence …"

Falling … although he was falling, his mind still was startled awake by the soft little voice. Forcing his eyes open, he stared into the smiling, beautiful brown eyes.

"Danah onee-chan used to tell me, that most people just look up and admire the stars, admire their beauty. But a champion … a champion actually climbs a mountain and grabs one …"

_The sheer beauty of this child's words … are they a result of her teachings too? _

"I think, I think I have finally met those champions … I'm so glad, so very glad …"

A single, gleaming little jewel … shimmering with a million colours as they caught even the dim light of the moon's rays …

_A tear … _

_A tear from a man such as this … surely … surely it's precious … _

Kawanari was the only one to see it, and he kept it to himself …

… Because he had a feeling, that this wouldn't be the last time. He _hoped_ it wouldn't be.

Because this really was a tear of pure happiness. This was the heart's way of showing that it had been filled with so much emotion, that it needed to spill some of it out …

And as the beautiful dark midnight eyes finally slid closed, as the tensions and pressures fell away, as this beautiful young man became a child, a baby, even if just for that one night …

The child sat quietly beside him and thought … the child thought about what Sasuke had asked of him, thought about the day that was to follow … indeed, the weeks, the months …

… The years …

And a tiny, beautiful little smile lit up his face.

It was a smile filled with a painful lump in his throat as he thought of the empty house this time tomorrow … as he thought of the way her tears would continue through the night …

And the child, this little child who was wise beyond his years, whispered precious, precious words into the room … precious words that had been told him by a loving heart, by worshiping eyes, by affectionate arms and lips … pure, pure love to a little, lost, orphan, as she had held him so many years ago, and promised him the world …

Words that Sasuke did not hear that night, but nevertheless, were picked up and carried away thoughtfully by the wind …

_"When you were born, you cried and the world rejoiced for you … _

_"Live, so that when you die … _

_"You have rejoiced … _

_… And the world cried for you." _

* * *

On one side, she saw the hospital. She saw the tall towers, its levels … the only building in Konoha that hadn't been touched … they hadn't let it …

And on the other, she saw the cliffside, the four faces, the four legends carved for eternity …

_Is this where he would come sometimes? Did he come here, on his many lonely nights … this is one of the best views after all … _

The wind playfully tugged at the short strands of pink hair, as the girl sat on the edge of the roof, her arms wrapped around her knees which were drawn up tightly against her chest.

She only managed a small smile as she felt the gentle presence approach her. As the timid little dark-haired beauty quietly slid down beside her …

Parched lips moved silently. "Hinata-sama."

Then surprise spread through her as she felt something large and warm draped across her shoulders. Looking up in surprise, Sakura's large blue-green eyes met sparkling silver ones as Hinata gave a lovely, shy little smile before sitting down, draping her legs across the battlements of the rooftop.

"You looked like you were really cold. I don't – I don't think you should be getting ill …"

Sakura was surprised when she felt tears in her eyes. Hinata looked alarmed, but relief flooded across the silvery lakes as Sakura beamed at her, pulling the blanket more tightly around her shoulders.

"You're so sweet, Hinata-sama …"

The dark-haired girl blushed, looking away. "No, I … just felt like doing …"

Her voice trailed away and looking closer, Sakura saw something flicker across her large eyes. Something fleeting. Something painful.

And Sakura understood immediately, because if she could have seen herself in the mirror, she would have seen the exact same expression …

And it was then that it struck the rose-haired girl … that however terrible it was to rejoice over it, here was someone who felt the exact same way she did … here was another heart that bled over the thought of what was to come …

Hinata looked up, startled and feeling slight panic again as she heard Sakura's soft laughter, and simultaneously, as a steady crystal stream flowed down her face.

_Is … is she crying or l-laughing! What am I supposed to do! _

"S-Sakura-chan …? Are you –"

"Hinata-sama. I suppose you've heard … about – about Sasuke-kun and Naruto …"

Hinata's worry, panic and alarm froze. Suddenly her eyes became blank, and a chill swept through her body, a chill that had nothing to do with the brisk night air around them.

"Y…Yes, Sakura-chan …"

"How they'll be t-taken away …"

Hinata's eyes widened, but her voice dropped, and she nodded. "Y-Yes …"

Slowly turning her head, she gazed at the rose-haired girl beside her, at her slumped posture, the drooping, wilting flower …

"But – but I suppose it's – it's a good thing, isn't it, Sakura-chan?"

She blinked. Raising her head slowly, wide blue-green locked in with large silvery ones. "W-What?"

Hinata managed a m ore realistic smile. "It's a good thing. Because – because that means they'll be kept safe … and – and they'll be in a place where they can't be reached … and they …" Her voice was dropping lower and lower, as were her eyes. "They'll be able to get stronger …"

Sakura swallowed slowly. _How can she just say it so calmly … how can she just accept so calmly that – _

"… So that … so that when they return, they'll be … they'll be ready … because when they return, they'll have been trained, and taught …"

The rose-haired girl gasped slightly, but Hinata didn't hear. A soft shimmer had glowed somewhere deep in her eyes and within her soul, a part of hear eagerly yearning to see the positive side of what this would mean, however much it would break her heart …

"Because … because what happened tonight shows – shows how weak, and … and vulnerable we are to our enemies. And yet – even in that state, we managed to defeat them, Sakura-chan … within a few hours, although this village is damaged and hurting … it can be fixed, and repaired …"

The well, deep within the flower, began to flow …

"And so … when they come back, there'll be … something new inside them, won't it? And that part will never go …"

Hinata was more than aware of the tears, but watching Sakura hold it in, watching the beautiful rose-haired girl struggle and struggle was painful …

"If only … if only we could follow them, Sakura-chan …

Hinata's arms moved as she felt the trembling, quivering body beside her. Sakura wasn't aware when a soft, comforting, timid little hand reached across her shoulders …

"But someone has to be here when they come back … because when they return, how will they feel returning to a time, a place and people they don't recognise, or don't know?"

It was a role she wasn't used to, a role she never imagined herself performing … but being comforter to the pretty girl beside her, gently calming her with soft words, the way Sakura's sobs died down as she listened to Hinata's voice …

"My – life will continue … everyday, I'll be able to live, to do something … But that part inside … I think it must be the heart, don't you, Sakura-chan? It's the heart that really does reach out. The secret places inside the mind. That part will reach out … that part can always continue dreaming … for all of the time that is to be …"

The coldness melted …

"And besides …"

Sakura slowly shifted back, and this time, there was the same, hopeful golden light in her blue-green eyes, the same cheerful dancing beam that was in Hinata's.

"Besides, you know they're leaving something precious behind. And I – I know that … that N-N-Naruto-k-kun will trust us to look after her … until he – he returns …"

Hinata's beautiful, soothing words did every single thing possible to calm her aching heart, and as it soared joyfully, she felt something else lifting, and lightening.

Because Sakura didn't fail to notice how sweet and fluent Hinata spoke when it was about something other than Naruto … but the sudden shyness, the stutter that crept into her lovely voice when she spoke of Naruto …

Well, that part betrayed her …

Hinata blinked in shock as she saw Sakura hurriedly wipe her eyes, and this time a wicked, mischievous glint sparkled in the glimmering sea-green depths.

"Hinata-sama …"

Slightly afraid of what that cheeky look in her eyes meant, Hinata numbly stared back as Sakura shifted her head, squinting now and then. Suddenly she brightened.

"Hinata-sama, I think you should grow your hair."

The beautiful spell Hinata's soft, lovely voice had cast seemed to be shattered as Sakura suddenly leapt to her feet, and laughingly pulled up the dark-haired beauty.

_Ah, she's so sweet! And isn't she the baby of all Iruka-sensei's graduating genin? Yes, I think she is! I though Naruto was the youngest, but Hinata-sama is actually our little baby! _

_And how long … how long has she loved him …! _

_What she has done for me this night … the arrows she pulled out of my heart with just her simple words … _

"Hinata-sama, I've just decided. Although you are a real beauty already, it's never too early to start …tomorrow …"

This time, Hinata really was positively alarmed. There was a sudden power, a confidence in Sakura. It was the strength that Hinata had always admired, and secretly envied, and although she was delighted to see it back now, another part of her wondered at the sudden transformation, especially the wickedly beautiful, cheeky glint in Sakura's eyes.

"T-Tomorrow? But Sakura-chan… tomorrow is when they are …"

"I know. So after we say goodbye to those boys, we'll start straight away."

Hinata's eyes widened, this time, a little panic creeping into them. Sakura seemed not to notice. Firmly holding onto Hinata's hand, she started hurrying to the stairs that led down from the rooftop they had been sitting.

"That's it. Tomorrow, I'm going to drag that good-for-nothing Ino over and she'll know what to do …"

"S-Sakura-chan! W-What do you mean? What do you mean, you k-know …"

Sakura suddenly paused. Turning, she tilted her head, looking thoughtfully at the wide-eyed, dark-haired princess. Then she smiled, a slow, soft, knowing smile.

"On second thoughts … the only true way for you to blossom, is to take you to a very good garden … to put you in a place where I know you'll be looked after so well, that when Naruto comes back …"

Here, Hinata squeaked in humiliated embarrassment, but grinning mischievously, Sakura pretended not to notice as they burst out of the stairwell and down the corridor.

"When Naruto comes back, he'll be expecting to see the beautiful little rosebud that he left behind, and only to find that he can't find it …"

Grimacing in delighted wickedness, Sakura smirked. "It will force that idiot to realise that he should not be looking for a rosebud, but a full-blown rose, in the height of its beauty …"

Hinata tried to open her mouth to protest, her face getting hotter and hotter at Sakura's seemingly careless words, but no sound came out.

But Sakura was also not really paying attention. Her mind was racing.

_Her heart will break when she loses him … loses them both … _

_Giving Hinata to her, to raise as a flower will be the best … the very best thing that I could ever, ever do for her … _

_For them both … _

"In a few hours, I'm going to take you to that person who'll keep you in that garden. And then one day, she'll hold a mirror in front of you, and you'll see that you have become a rose …"

* * *

This was the best place to see the sunrise.

It always had been.

It always would be.

He lowered his head and shivered as a particularly sharp gust of wind swept in, right inside his shirt, stinging at the pain around there, all over his body.

_Damn it … should have brought a warm jacket …_

He closed his eyes, as if that would block out the chill that was now cutting harshly against his skin, that would soon permeate his very soul within … as if it didn't hurt already …

What he really needed was something warm. What he really wanted was something that would slide around him right now, and hold him in warmth forever. Something soft, and tender. Fluffy hopefully, because fluffy things you could cuddle up to …

_I'm going crazy … it's as if I really can feel something around my – _

"That's got to be an improvement on before, my beautiful little shivering, cuddly bundle of love and delight."

His eyes shot open, but he didn't have time to turn around as he felt her descend around him, as her long, warm arms pulled him tightly against her slender body, as a second something was drawn up around them both …

When he finally struggled slightly free of the first warm and heavy thing to turn and look up into her eyes, he was met with a beautiful soft warm impression of her lips against his forehead. As his small hands reached delightedly for her hold, she laughed softly, lovingly, and pulled him up against her chest, arranging her legs on either side of him while the second blanket was pulled tightly around them both.

He had already half-turned, and the pain in his bandaged arms forgotten as he slipped them tightly around her trim waist, resting his head in their old familiar position underneath her chin, against her shoulder and neck.

Everything was whispered. She was right there, there was no need to talk any louder than right against her …

"Onee-chan …"

"Yes, beautiful …?"

"How did you find me?"

A soft, gentle laughter. "You're my little brother … I'll always know where to find you. Always …"

**_So lately, been wondering … _**

As his eyes slid closed, his own little body steadied by the beautiful warmth, the steady, rhythmic heartbeat of hers, something else gnawed inside him, something that matched the biting, harsh cold of the air beyond her embrace …

**_Who will be there to take my place … _**

Not many hours … it was something that had been biting, tearing at him ever since …

_A few months … a few rotten, measly little months … _

_… Compared to years … _

**_When I'm gone, you'll need love … _**

_First it was her who was gone … now it's me who'll be gone … _

_… _

_How can I take back memories of only a few months… _

_… to last us the years we will be away …? _

**_To light the shadows on your face … _**

Naruto's glazed eyes, lost in his miserable thoughts, suddenly blinked back to life when he heard the shuffling noise of fabric. Blinking, he felt a white fluffy scarf being tied firmly, tenderly around his neck, her cold fingers placing it in loops and finally twisting one end in the other, to keep it from sliding off.

She beamed down at him as he shifted his gaze upwards, the most enormous beautiful blue eyes. "The neck is where the cold seems to trickle away through the most, isn't it. Just thought we'll keep that part as warm as possible …"

She collected him firmly back into her arms, against her body, but he could already feel it … he could already feel … the time was near … if either stayed any longer like this, then their hearts wouldn't just break …

**_If a great wave shall fall … _**

They'd melt … and the remnants swirl away never able to be gathered again …

Danah felt his small body as gently as possible but determinedly slip away from her embrace, and acquiescing, she limply let go. Suddenly feeling the cold, the chill as his body left, she drew herself together, the blanket around her more fully. The sparkle faded slowly from her eyes as he drew away …

**_It would fall upon us all … _**

It was when Naruto almost tripped over whatever she'd first put on him that all his speech-making ideas went out the window.

His eyes bulged as he took a step forwards, only to meet the hem of the enormous robe that was positively swimming on him.

Danah made a start when she saw him trip, but she stayed her ground. And as the boy, now very still, straightened himself to his full height, and as he registered the true meaning, the true identity of the robe he was wearing, that was when the inky midnight sky suddenly became tinged with a speck of bluish-gray …

The enormous silver moon still hung in the sky, but now its silvery divine light was being bathed in a strange, almost unearthly blue-gray glow, as the sun sent forth its messengers to clear the path for the golden chariot, its rider and horses to rise into the sky.

Bandage little hands gingerly alighted on the material of the robe … his fingers were wrapped up in thick bandages, but the amazing sensations that went through him just at the touch …

She watched him in silence, and something painful and wonderful caught in her throat as she smiled up at him, at the expression in his eyes as he stared at the robe.

"Tsunade-sama thought … it was time you should have it …"

**_And between the sand and stone … _**

He stood, stiff, tense. At first, the robe hung heavily upon him, the ends trailing upon the ground, the sleeves so long they completely slipped past his bandaged little arms and hands. His breathing was suddenly irregular, his body was still … too still. It was as if something was hovering around him, as if he could see something that no one else could.

**_Could you make it on your own …? _**

As if … someone else was there, right behind him …

And it was then that the night wind awakened from its shock … the Konoha breeze was suddenly awakened by the mere memory of a man it had loved so much, a man it had thought lost forever …

A chain of leaves suddenly slithered towards his feet, and the wind joyfully picked up the chain, like it was a garland, and swirled it around and around the figure, upwards, its fingers teasingly, delightedly fingering the familiar golden strands of hair. The garland of leaves rose above the height of the figure where they exploded in a shower and fell back to earth, the first blessing, the first unofficial crowning of the king …

Because Konoha's winds remembered. They remembered the man they had loved all too well. They remembered a tall, handsome man, the sun in his hair and the sky in his eyes, the gentle wind of his breath and the world at his feet.

They remembered the man … the pride of the village …

… _A man who had loved so much, that he had sacrificed his son, his baby son … _

Konoha's winds had always known, always felt this boy, and had longed and longed for this golden child to realise, it had longed for him to realise it as well. Because Konoha had acknowledged this boy long before any of its villagers did. From the moment the man's beautiful, dying wife had placed into his trembling hands the key to the hope of this village, the winds had swept in, had felt the baby's skin …

The winds had touched this child as he had carried it into the room, the room with the lighted candles. Oblivious to the screams, the raging, terrifying battle outside, unmindful of the massive, roaring Demon Fox that had sprung from the very bowels of hell itself to terrorise the beauty and peace of Hidden Leaf …

The night winds had just silently watched … watched and played with the boy, the son of the only man who could defeat that beast …

… And the winds had been there when the Seal, when the most fateful seal of all was performed, and the Fourth Hokage had locked the hell-born power of the greatest of all the Demon monsters was locked within the tender, innocent and chaste little soul of a crying baby boy …

… his own baby son …

The winds had seen the last breath of life escape from the man's lips …

The winds had been there, as the years had passed, yearning, longing, waiting, waiting for the boy to grow up, waiting for the moment his babyhood slipped away forever, and his tiny little feet would fit into the footprints left behind by his father …

And finally, now, today, the night wind lifted the hem of the blindingly shimmering white robes of the slim figure of the boy who stood upon the clifftops, above the stone monuments of the Guardians of Konoha, and the ancient robes swayed and flowed with the smoothness of silk, every fold and crease, every crinkle as if lovingly sculpted by the wind …

Even the embroidered fire raging all around the hem of the robes were as if they really had come to life again, a vivid orange-red brought to life by the breath of a legend …

… Because now it was a perfect fit …

… Because the previously lifeless robes had found their next son and heir, after having been enshrouded in darkness for so long … this robe had been sealed away, waiting, waiting for the return …

… For thirteen years …

_… 'Long ago … _

… A Legacy that had formed the very ground in which this village had been born …

_… 'There was a nine-tailed Demon Fox who was so powerful that one swing of his tail … could cause mountains to crumble and tidal waves to form …_

… A legend that had been spun into the fibres of the minds, the hearts of the people…

_… ' To fight this Demon, the shinobis were formed …_

… The reality of the legend that was the cause for what they were, the cause of the beating of their hearts …

_… 'Finally, after a long and hard battle, the Demon was defeated by a shinobi, the Fourth Hokage, who sacrificed his life to do so …_

… This legend now become reality …

And then, it was at that very moment, that the first specks of gold blasted across the distant horizon …And this child, this beautiful young man was suddenly bathed in a golden halo of light as the glow steadily, steadily increased …

If her heart could have broken by trying to contain her love, it would have. But her tears just would not hold back …

Soft, sweet little laughter was what stirred him from the strange, powerful emotions, the other-wordly presence that seemed to be around him …

**_If I could, then I would _**

**_I'll go wherever you will go … _**

Large blue eyes blinked slowly, and focussed on the young woman before him. Could only gaze as she shifted forwards on her knees, as the blanket fell off her shoulders, as she raised trembling hands, found his tiny bandaged ones, and brought them to her lips …

**_Way up high, or down low … _**

"I never thought I would see my father standing before me again …"

**_I'll go wherever you will go … _**

And as understanding dawned, even as he watched her finally break down, as he felt his hands pulled down, cradled against her face, even as he felt the ancient robes of the Fourth Hokage swirling around him, he realised it had all been a half-remembered dream …

That somehow, deep down in places he never talked about, places his thoughts never went to, he realised he must have known this …

… All along …

**_And maybe, I'll find out … _**

He realised every time he had felt the Konoha wind against his face, he should have felt the gentle, loving caress … because this Konoha breeze had done what no one else had done for a long time …

**_The way to make it back someday … _**

… It had acknowledged him …

… All along, its every touch, every time he would run out, a creature of the night, every time he would seek the vast plains, the forests, the fields of the Hidden Leaf, he was seeking out places that a man, a Legend before him had loved so much …

**_To watch you … _**

And the night wind had recognised that … it had always known … and it was telling him, in its own way, that the love had been handed down …

**_To guide you … _**

Danah felt his little baby arms slide around her as he knelt down before her. She felt, as if for the last time, the caress of a baby's arms, a baby's touch, a baby's kiss.

Because in that instant, the baby boy was gone forever …

… And in his place, stood a Legend …

**_Through the darkest of your days … _**

As he drew back, their identical blue eyes locked, deeply, firmly, forever …

They were shining, they were full of the golden light, of deep, deep love … a love that had always been there, part of a love that had transcended time, that had found a way to return to this place, to the child it had loved so much, treasured so deeply …

**_If a great wave shall fall … _**

"Did you know, my little one …"

Now Naruto was kneeling fully before her, listening to her soft voice that he loved so much, her soft voice that he fancied was exactly like their mother's had been …

**_It would fall upon us all … _**

Watching in wonder with his ancient, baby eyes as she laughed, as she cried, as every single part of her skin flushed with pure, raw, happiness and love …

"Legends never die …

The strange, beautiful chill, the electric jolts that shot through him …

"… They are simply reborn …"

**_Well then I hope there's someone out there … _**

**_Who can bring me back to you! _**

This voice he had come to love so much … the gentle softness with which it had sung and laughed, scolded and crooned lovingly to him in the short time he had heard it sing in his heart …

And even now, the softness of the invisible fingers of that twilight wind, the almost half-forgotten feelings it evoked …

… The tender caress of this wind, the way the empty, lonely night sky had looked after him when he'd had dreaded the thought of returning to his silent home … the way the stars sang their song to him … the quietness that surrounded him, the peace within his heart despite the aching hole of loneliness …

The strange feeling that there was always someone there …

… It was telling him, that in a way, his father had never really left …

"And there was something that I never told you … something that my heart seems to want to tell you now …"

Meeting her eyes again, he watched her expectantly as she smiled at him, a heart-breaking smile filled with so much love …

"When we said goodbye, for the last time … when we stood by his graveside, where our beautiful mother lay so long ago, where I was kneeling down on the ground, holding you for what I knew would be the last time … those last, painful days with my baby before they packed me away to the Mountains … I asked him a favour …"

**_If I could, then I would _**

**_I'll go wherever you will go … _**

"I asked him … that in the next life, whether it be a hundred, a thousand, ten thousand years from now …"

**_Way up high, or down low _**

**_I'll go wherever you will go … _**

His eyes had remained tearless until now, when something seemed to clutch at his chest. Eyes sliding closed, a single precious, silver tear trailed down his face as he leaned forwards, his forehead touching hers …

**_Runaway with my heart … _**

"And I asked him … I asked him, if he would give you back to me … but as my child …"

It broke, then.

"I asked if I might come back as your mother, and bear you as my child … because the way that I left you in this lifetime, it was as a sister. But a mother never, ever leaves her child …"

**_Runaway with my hope … _**

The tides of raw love, of the thundering heart, the gift to love, to feel that had been nurtured in him, the gates that held back the full force, now broke …

**_Runaway with my love … _**

When she felt him shift from her arms, she thought he would settle more comfortably against her, that they would both be able to watch the golden chariot rise, and welcome forth the new year …

The new hope …

But when she once again felt his gentle warmth leave her, and a shadow fall across her, she looked up, surprised.

**_I know now … _**

Eyes wide, she wordlessly watched him as the coat slid off his shoulders, slid down his young body.

She watched as his bandaged hands caught it before it touched the ground, watched how the baby boy gathered the heavy, large robe, holding it warmly against his body as he stumbled back towards her.

**_Just quite how… _**

Bewildered, she again wordlessly opened her arms welcomingly as the boy slid into them, against them … as her affectionate little baby nestled against her …

**_My life … _**

After a few moments of this, when he spoke, something had already changed.

That other-wordly presence that had been there, had touched him, and had left … content that his baby son was truly … truly grown up now …

**_And love … _**

And once again, he spoke. And as he spoke, that long-forgotten voice trailed back from the heavens, glided down and wrapped itself around this boy, this man …

"Onee-chan … I've been saying all my life that I wanted to be Hokage. Now I realise how far I'll have to go because I have to be the kind of person he was …"

**_Might still go on … _**

As her fingers stroked and caressed his face, which kept fading and swimming into view through the blur of her tears, a strange, divine blue-green glow radiated from her fingers … a strange glowing light that rose from her skin as if with a mind of its own, curling and wafting through the air …

"And I can't. Not at this stage. I can't give up my sister. Like he gave up his son and daughter, I can't give up my sister …"

Alighting on his skin, and surrounding it, permeating it, softly, softly sinking through it …

And as his bandages slowly came loose and fell off, revealing his beautiful, flushed, healthy, smooth baby skin, untouched and unmarred, healed and free from the painful scars and claws it had endured only mere hours ago …

**_In your heart … _**

His voice dropped to a quiet, gentle hoarse whisper as he drew his small body towards hers, as her trembling, eager arms wrapped around his baby body tightly, holding him as close as possible …

And he whispered against her as her head rested against his, as his soft baby hair caressed her skin … "Much as I love the village that raised me and gave me a home to belong to, I can't sacrifice my only precious thing I have left to the people …"

The golden rays had now lightly grazed the top of the distant mountains, were now rising, rising higher and higher, reaching the summits, over-riding them and lifting upwards, towards a clear, blue sky …

**_In your mind … _**

"But I know that I want to one day … so I have a long way to go … and I know that when we leave, something in your heart is going to break … and I wish I could stop that, but that's the way the wheel turns …"

And his eyes … something had died within them, something that would never be reborn …

It was an essence of his babyhood, his boyhood … it was that precious thing that left a boy …

… So that he would become a man …

"Onee-chan … I just want you to know … every day, I'll be thinking about you … every day, I'll be thinking about running back along this village, running up to the house and hearing your welcoming cry, your tears … the way you hold me, the way that only you can hold me, to make me feel so loved …"

**_I'll stay with you … for all of time! _**

She didn't know when it had ever hurt before, she couldn't recall a time her entire body felt like breaking …

But somehow, she had managed to rise to her feet, as his pretty little hands held onto her tightly, pulling her up as he too, rose. The robe draped over one arm, he once again gave himself in to her embrace as she drew his body near, as his beautiful little face rested against her shoulder, as both their eyes tinged with the golden dawn …

"I know … I now understand why I was left behind … Raidon-sensei told me to think about why … and I think I know …"

**_If I could, then I would _**

**_I'll go wherever you will go … _**

"Because I had to see for myself, I had to see the true village that I wanted to look after. I had to see for myself, while growing up in the worst of it, I had to find the best things about it. Anyone can see how wonderful our village is, just from a visit. But just be visiting, by looking at the outside, they won't know about its secrets, its suffering, struggling people …

"By living amongst the lowest part, I saw things from the bottom of the ladder … I saw the true struggles that people go through every day, I saw what everyday, ordinary do to get through their days …"

Her lips were parched, dry, pained …

But her heart was so full … she had to give him in return, something for what he was doing to her … for the pure, sheer beauty he was filling her heart with …

"My precious little one … you will learn that a future is planned by bringing people into your life. Not all of them will survive what you're facing, or even understand it …"

As his fertile mind listened to her soft, loving words, the freshness of her voice, his mind wandered, raced, soared, leapt as he recalled each and every person who had come into his life in some way …

The places they had been … their lives, their backgrounds …

For each and every one of those, he had taken away a part of them with him … the same way he had left something of himself in their lives …

"But those who do understand what you're going through … they're the ones, who'll be part of your life forever. No matter what, if you should fall, they'll be there to catch you. When you're hungry, they'll feed you … and when you're hurting, they'll heal you. And you'll do all the same for them. And that's your future …"

She tightened her arms around him.

"The ones who have touched you, and who you have let touch you in turn … they're the ones who have now formed an irreversible link to your past. And which will determine your future …"

Something lifted from her heart, and she managed a little laugh. "Something our mother used to tell me as a child … _'Trouble is a sieve through which we sift our acquaintances. Those too big to pass through … are our friends …' _"

As a bright smile dawned across his face, his mind continued to eagerly receive her soft words, like water to a garden …

**_Way up high … _**

"In these terrible, troubled times to come, it is the alliances we have made in our lives which will see us through. Do you remember them all, my little one? Have you held onto them strongly in your heart …" Here, she allowed a smile, a smile as bright and as beautiful and sincere as the golden dawn which broke through the night sky, shattering the last remains of the darkness … "As strongly as I know they have held you?"

**_Or down low …_**

"Hold onto all these dear things … because they will be the ones who'll stand with you, when the time comes … they're the ones who'll go with you …"

A tall, dark-haired boy, mysterious spinning red eyes …

A beautiful smile, a rose-pink flush on her cheeks matching the cherry blossoms of her hair, glimmering blue-green eyes …

An irritating smirk, a lazy-as-all-hell asshole who only liked to sit and dream up at the clouds … a reliable friend …

A big loud-mouth, a trash-talker, pale blue eyes like a summer sky …

A fat-ass, his face continually obscured by an enormous bag of food … a fluttering of giant, enormous, beautiful wings within him …

An incredibly embarrassing, fiery-eyed, bowl-cut head … the beautiful Green beast of Konoha, yet another man he knew would be there for him, if ever he him …

A tall, imposing young man … silent, reserved, mysterious as the silvery orb of the moon which was reflected in his eyes … a young man who had broken free from a cage, and had spread his wings …

A bright smile, a tall, pretty girl, long brown hair caught up in twin curls either side of her head … enormous brown eyes, a glittering of silver metal, astonishing speed, accuracy … reliability …

A cheeky grin, dangerous slits for eyes, a dog-smelling bastard that was another he knew he could always count on …

A tall, mysterious, spiky brown-haired boy, eyes he had never seen … a cool calm mysterious ruthlessness that he knew he could depend on if this guy ever had to watch his back …

A sweet, soft, pretty, quiet girl … eyes as silvery-white as the moon …

**_If I could turn back time … _**

**_I'll go wherever you will go! _**

Deep, royal blue eyes blinked slowly, and as they refocussed, he saw others … a multitude of others …

The Sand, the ones who had turned tail at the last minute, and had stepped in front of Konoha's Five, defending them in the face of the pure evil the Sound had sent after them … especially that one with the piercing green eyes, the one that had scathingly put him down without even voicing anything … the one who had come to his rescue …

Their Jounins, because even Asuma and Kurenai and that loud mega-idiot Gai watched out for them as much as their good-for-nothing, handsome, mischievous, bored, irritating, reliable, dependable Hatake Kakashi did …

They were there … all of them …

**_If I could make you mine … _**

**_I'll go wherever you will go! _**

He blinked as he felt her turn him towards the rising sun … her soft hands alighting on his shoulders, then slowly sliding down his arms, covering his with her own …

A strange sensation, as if something mysterious, something wonderful was creeping into his skin … a wonderful tingling …

And he looked down, and saw his bandages fall off, just like before … and the skin underneath was his own, unmarred, untouched …

Soft skin that rubbed against his own, tender lips pressing against the side of his head, her soft laughter. "Naruto … where-ever you're going … we'll all be right with you …"

Another laughter, and this one filled with something more powerful than light laughter, something deeper and more painful …

"Just don't forget us …"

And the sunlight finally broke through the cover of the giant mountains, a trickle of the massive, giant golden orb, as the horses roared and raised the chariot into the sky …

"Because sure as anything … everyone here will miss you …"

**_I'll go wherever you will go … _**

And it was then that the dawn finally broke completely, and a piercing ray of blinding golden sunlight shot through the darkness of the night, banishing the misty twilight of the night sky. As she drew her first breath of the brand new era, she felt something melting inside …

It might have been happiness melting away, knowing, feeling the true depth of the time to come … but it was also pain …

… Something tremendous, magnificent had been achieved tonight, and though it hadn't sunk in properly, she knew in the days to come, it would be the memory of this night that would sustain them …

Shifting her arms, she whispered against his hair, "What are you thinking about, little one?"

A tiny, tiny, precious little smile tilted his lips and he tightened his arms around her, his fluffy silky golden hair nestling against her chin.

"I … I was just thinking about …" A slow, deep, even breath, and then his voice had faded to a soft, hoarse whisper. "…our father …"

And this time, there were no tears. No tears from her eyes at the memory …

… Because the memory, the dream had just come alive … and it had been reborn …

Reborn in the image of this tiny, beautiful, precious creature she held in her arms …

And it was then that the voice spoke. The soft voice of someone who had quietly come in search of two missing bunnies, only to find a true vision, the children of the sunlight …

And the figure quietly finished Naruto's sentence, but in her own, unexpected way …

_You were thinking about your father … _

_And I was just thinking about the four Gods carved forever into the stone, the cliff-top that overlooks this village. The Gods solemnly watching over … _

_I was remembering how one of them was … _

"… my son-in-law ... the man I gave my most precious thing to ..."

It was only then that Naruto was aware of the presence of the woman. She must have been there all the time, on a higher platform than where he was standing.

Lifting his head from Danah's shoulder, large blue eyes solemnly looked upwards at the tall figure.

Her robes billowed behind her, robes she had donned only a few months previously … robes that carried not only the responsibility and the love of a mother for her child, as did a Hokage for the Leaf … but robes that spoke of a heritage …

The robes that her Grandfather had worn first …

… Robes that she had not been there to watch her son be crowned with …

But now …

Hands on her tiny waist. Golden honey-brown hair caught up in twin tresses either side of her pretty, doll–like face, swaying in the gentle caress of the wind. Golden-brown eyes gazing straight ahead reflected by the distant gold of dawn …

* * *

He stood, her hand feeling warm and soft within his own grasp. Her closeness, the soft, delicate beauty of just her presence. The way she would shift towards him, the way her head gently, gently tilted against his shoulder. The softness of her hair against his cheek …

And this morning, the birth of the new era, it was something special … because now, standing by his side was a vision, a heavenly creature he had never thought, ever …

"Look … it's dawning …" Iruka whispered.

Mira slowly raised her head, and dropping her hand from his strong, soft hand, she linked her arm fully through his, holding tightly, leaning against him as they both watched the golden streams joyfully race towards Hidden Leaf …

Above them, and far below, everyone stopped, and turned, gazing into the slowly brightening gold horizon.

Three generations looked out from atop the stone monuments into the brand new day of a brand new year. A cheer rose from the joyful crowd below, as they too greeted a day they wouldn't have believed they would see. Grey haze hung here and there from the fires; broken windows, splintered doors, some collapsed roofs.

And hearts were breaking …

The people were remembering a gentle, kindly man who had taken them through the years. The man who had always kept the fire burning, the spirit of a guiding hope. The man who had taught them the importance of protecting the tiny leaves of the village; the children were the pulsing heart of the village, the life and the future.

But hearts were also soaring. Because surely, just as the sun rose, after a horrifying night, the light that had pierced the darkness was just another sign of the help they would always receive … the care, the love that showered down …

The days that were to come …

The constant, eternal wind that raced throughout its favourite village … The touch of ghostly fingers, of those long gone, of those who yearned, longed to reach back into this village …

The winds didn't pay any attention to the damaged houses, the broken, caved in shells that had only hours before contained happy, excited, laughing children …

The forests … the pure, untamed beauty of the trees, the woods, the fields … musical melodies as the winds whistled through the trees …

The bird and animals, as they awoke …

And somewhere, deep within the forest, beneath the thick, heavy white snows that were dislodged during the fights …

A single, timid green shoot rises slowly, almost shyly through the broken mantle of once deathly cold ice …

A proud little green tip, a single crystal dewdrop upon it from the melted snow as it joyfully burst upwards, reaching towards the sunlight … the precious little crystal sparkling in a million secret colours as it caught the soft, tender touch of the sun's rays …

A tiny little flower …

… About to blossom …

* * *

_"The 'Will Of Fire' has been passed down to the small leaves of the Hidden Leaf … _

_"These small embers will eventually burn big and strong, once again lighting and protecting this village** …** _

**_"… _**_as the new Hokage one day** …**" _

* * *

So lately, been wondering,

Who will be there to take my place …

When I'm gone, you'll need love …

To light the shadows on your face …

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go!

Way up high, or down low

I'll go wherever you will go!

And maybe, I'll find out,

The way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days!

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

**_Well then I hope there's someone out there _**

**_Who can bring me back to you! _**

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go!

Way up high, or down low

I'll go wherever you will go!

Runaway with my heart

Runaway with my hope

Runaway with my love

**_I know now, just quite how _**

**_My life and love might still go on _**

**_In your heart, in your mind … _**

**_I'll stay with you for all of time! _**

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high, or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go …

* * *

Well …

Should I say, 'The End'?

…

No, I can't …

I already told some wonderful people who took their time out to write to me (ALWAYS appreciated, let me tell you!) that I have planned Part 2 already

And it's true … when "Flower" first came into my head, I had wanted, upon its conclusion, to write a sequel, taking place 3 years after this story. Which is, as it turns out, the same thing the manga did …

Now, Part 2 is going to be a lot more romance-oriented. I know a lot of you asked for certain pairings, but … I have a thirteen year old sister, and I don't think she understands the full concept of love, and being with someone. They're too young for that!

Three years from now, our beautiful Naruto will be sixteen, which I think is a more appropriate age to see what changes are going on inside his mind …

ANYWAY!

Having blabbed all that … **_I sincerely, sincerely hope you enjoyed this story! In the entire truth, believe me when I say I would NOT have gotten through this without EVERYONE'S support. _**

**Your reviews kept me motivated, and I was delighted to see that you were enjoying it and loving it so much. You don't know how much a simple review helps a writer, just how much support it gives them, the enthusiasm it stirs … **

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you …_**

Feel free to email me, I might take a while to respond, but know that I will!


End file.
